Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness Act III
by Lord Daemon
Summary: Based off the Anime - They've been through hell, they've been divided and broken. But one thing remains certain. Fairy Tale started this war, now Tsukune and his friends are going to finish it. No matter what the cost. Contains OC, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Come Back

All was quiet at the school where monsters learned to coexist with humans. There were no students running around, or tests being taken, or bullies being blasted through walls for being bullies. There were no teachers or staff members around, and all the dorm rooms were empty. The academy grounds were only populated by guards of the headmaster, the dark cloaked men all armed with swords and monster strength who kept a close eye around the area. Yokai Academy had been evacuated a few days ago after conflict arose all throughout the monster world and even in certain parts in the human world as well. Countless hometowns of students and faculty members came under attack from an evil organization known as Fairy Tale, and caused panic and chaos throughout the monster realm.

"This isn't happening…this isn't happening…" Moka said softly to herself as she looked ahead with watery eyes.

During the chaos and onslaught brought on by Fairy Tale, a select group of students had been thrown into the war for a variety of reasons. The main reason of their introduction was to rescue their friend from captivity, but in doing so their focus not only switched to saving themselves but also to take the fight up against Fairy Tale to protect all the monster worlds and their own futures. Though faced with impossible odds and outnumbered on any scale, this group of students had proved themselves to be powerful and not to be underestimated by the evil organization.

"I'm sorry Moka, I really am. I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this." Ruby said as she looked down with her eyes closed, her voice strained as she clenched her fists tightly.

Throughout their trials they not only faced this oppressing force but also problems within their own circle. They had learned the troubled and difficult past of their friend Dark who used to be an agent of Fairy Tale, and how he was intertwined with Mizore's hometown from years ago. They had to watch their friend Kurumu die by the hands of agents from Fairy Tale, two of which who used to their friends until their untimely deaths back at the academy. They even witnessed something that couldn't be classified as anything other than a miracle as Rason brought her back to life. They had even confronted Mizore and Kurumu's mothers and explained to them not only that they had chosen boyfriends other than Tsukune, but also that they were now part of a war and had to distance themselves away from their families for the time being. Everybody had gone through good parts and bad as their journey took them from Yokai Academy, to Snow Woman Village, to Ashton City, and back to the school in one wild ride.

Of course, within the group two sisters went through an even more difficult problem.

"Don't give up hope yet, Rason went to heaven to fix this. I'm sure he can, he has to be able to. He just has to…" Kurumu said as she looked to her friends with hopeful eyes, the girl's voice trailing off as she looked down with worry.

Before their journey even started, before they even knew what they were being trained for in the first place, Tsukune had acquired not only control of his inner vampire powers, but also a dark side in a matter of speaking. Due to Kokoa failing to perform the blood transfusion properly when his life was in danger, the boy's dark side manifested itself into a ghoul. Although not a complete version of the legendary killing machines they were known to be, it was still a serious threat for the boy. Not only would the being surface if too much vampire power was used by Tsukune, but once unleashed his power and strength were only matched by his evil nature. He had killed Apoch and Astreal without a second thought, and nearly killed everybody else before being pulled back by Tsukune's willpower. All throughout their journey the ghoul had haunted and taunted the poor boy in his mind, the darker side never ceasing to poke at him or try to regain control. It seemed this darker side of him would be a constant thorn in their side, until they encountered something exceptional at Snow Woman Village.

"I hope so. I can't bear to see him like this. This can't be happening, I can't lose him, not again!" Moka cried out as she broke down, the girl burying her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Kurumu walked over and gently held her friend close, the blue haired succubus looking ahead with worried eyes.

In their trials the group also learned a few new fighting techniques, either by training together or by accident. Mizore and Kurumu had learned to combine their powers into a devastating dive bomb attack, the girls being capable of defeating even Inner Moka, if they managed to get the hit in that is. Yukari and Kokoa also acquired new abilities, however theirs came from a warlock's blood that they came into contact with. For the little witch, Yukari could now summon a great deal of magical energy and unleash it into a powerful attack. So powerful that with her last use of it, which destroyed four barriers set by evil witch sisters from Fairy Tale, her wand shattered to pieces. For Kokoa, she gained something else, something the ghoul took an immediate interest in. For the redhead vampire she could call forth an unbelievable amount of monster energy that would fuel the girl with incredible strength and speed. So much energy in fact that after prolonged use the girl would overheat and burst into flame if all the power was not expelled. It was that power that the ghoul set his eyes on, and with some clever deception and learning to influence Tsukune's actions without him knowing, he set out to become a full-fledged ghoul.

And to everyone's dismay, he succeeded.

Moka and Kurumu looked with devastated expressions at the boy in the center of the chamber. The room was a large area in the school that was reserved for spell casting by the headmaster or Ruby. Inside there was no furniture or windows. Along the brick and stone walls torches lit up the room, but only by a bit as the centerpiece casted more light around. The floor was cobblestone and was worn by age and use of magic, the ground being lit up by the bright light in the center of the area. The entryway was a pair of large double doors made from heavy steel, the gateway being guarded on the inside and out by the headmaster's guards.

And in the center of the room, that three girls looked to with pained expressions, was a pillar of light. The powerful restraining spell that was cast by and kept up by the headmaster and Ruby. The light was pulsating brightly as a figure was seen inside. He had black shoes and brown pants on with no shirt. His skin was black and coarse, the white lines etching out from his neck like a tangled web and glowing bright. His facial expression was calm, with his eyes closed and the white webbing showing on both sides of his head. Inside the barrier was the legendary killing machine. The unstoppable horror that spawns from a failed blood transfusion from a dark being itself, a ghoul. Though not just any ghoul, as this one was once their dear friend. The boy that had united them together and fought alongside them, the boy who fell in love with a vampire and would do anything to help those who mattered the most to him.

Tsukune Aono.

* * *

The wind was whistling past as an angel flew down from the clouds above. He had blonde hair that fluttered in the constant wind and his brown eyes were focused as he dived down towards the earth.

_"This is a one of a kind trinket from the heavens, if it's not too much trouble, please bring it back in one piece." The elder said with a calm smile._

The boy had no shirts on as his wings had torn them to shreds, the large feathered wings tucked back slightly as he raced back down towards a school where his friends would be waiting for him.

_"Bring it back…does this mean I'm not banished anymore?" Rason asked curiously._

He had a golden crescent moon necklace that dangled on his chest as he continued his dive, the boy only wearing his blue jeans and black tennis shoes. The sky around was dark and a few clouds were out as the moon hovered overhead.

_"Provided you do what you say you and your friends can, perhaps." The elder said with a smirk._

And in his hand he held a trinket, a gift from the heavens for his friend. He held onto it with great care as this was their last hope to restore their friend back to his normal self. As the academy came into view far down below on the ground his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

_Please let this work…please let it be enough._

* * *

In the infirmary inside Yokai Academy three figures were seen. One was a guard who kept his sword sheathed and stood at attention at the door. Sitting in a chair next to a bed was an older student of the academy. He had the usual uniform on, the only differences being seen was his headband that held some of his black hair back and a necklace he wore that had a wolf's insignia on it. He was looking worriedly at a girl sleeping in the bed. She had black dress shoes with red knee high stockings. She wore the Yokai Academy skirt with a red sailor shirt. A red cross was seen on her white undershirt and her red hair was pulled back into two loose pigtails with black bows. She was asleep with a calm expression, the girl having been confined to the bed for the past day ever since the incident.

"I don't know what you're dreaming of Kokoa, but I hope it's better than what's been going on out here." Gin said softly. The redhead vampire stirred a bit and shifted, the older boy looking at her closely.

"Man, once she wakes up, this isn't going to be pretty." he muttered to himself. He had been wondering how to break the news to the girl about what transpired from her actions, and was worried how she would take it. Especially with him being within striking distance of the girl who could be very temperamental when upset.

After a moment the girl's eyes slowly opened, the vampire looking around in a daze.

"Wha…what happened?" she said weakly. Gin looked at her with a bright smile.

"Well, looks like you've returned to the land of the living. Great to have you ba-" he started before the girl jumped up and looked around with wide eyes.

"Tsukune!" she cried out. She looked around with fear then to Gin who was backed up a bit from her sudden outburst.

"Tsukune! Where's Tsukune?" she yelled out in terror. She lunged out of the bed and stood next to Gin, the vampire grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him wildly. He just looked in surprise as she stood there with a fearful face.

"Tell me now! Where is he?" she yelled out.

"Well…you see…Kokoa I think…you should sit down…first…" Gin stammered out as he was shaken back and forth fiercely. The girl looked around with wide eyes and trembled.

_Where is he? The last thing I was remember was…was…_

The image came to her mind. She was giving the boy she loved a blood transfusion while performing her overcharge technique, the vampire hoping to not only help the boy recover from his injuries but also to restore all his energy as well. He had asked her after confessing his love to her and the girl couldn't say yes fast enough. However during the procedure…

_No…I remember…it was…_

She remembered how she screamed out in pain as the overcharge shot through her and into Tsukune, her monster energy being yanked out forcibly and drained out quickly. She recalled how she tried to pull back but his hands wrapped around her, one around her waist which kept her pressed against his body, while the other held her head down onto his neck. She felt her energy being sucked right out of her as she eyed the boy with fright, his calm grin having turned into a wicked smile. His red eyes peering back into her emerald ones, his laugh echoing out above her muffled screams. His strength building as he held the frightened girl down. And before she blacked out, before she let out one last horrible shriek of agony, she remembered what the boy had said to her.

"**_Stupid runt."_**

"No…it can't be…IT CAN'T BE!" Kokoa cried out as she stepped back, the girl gripping her hair tightly in horror. She fell back down onto the bed and stared ahead with unblinking eyes. Gin regained himself then looked at Kokoa worriedly.

"Kokoa…about Tsukune…" he said softly. The girl looked to him with eyes that were beginning to water.

"What happened…where…where is he?" she said as she trembled in the bed. Gin looked at her remorsefully then down.

"I'm sorry…" he started.

From down the hall a girl's furious cry could be heard, the sound of her voice echoing down the empty corridors with unbelievable agony.

* * *

Outside several guards were walking around with a cautious expression. They were looking for any students that may be returning to ensure they would remain safe, or to find any possible threats to the academy and to deal with them swiftly. They walked around the academy and dorm rooms with calm strides, all the guards here ready for anything that may come their way.

In the night sky above the school a dim light could be seen in the clouds. From that light a boy could be seen as he rocketed down towards the academy. His wings were glowing brightly as he raced down from the skies towards the ground outside the main entrance. He landed down with a fierce impact, the boy landing down on one foot and knee while the ground around him cracked and shattered from the force. His wings arched back as a couple of guards looked at him in surprise. He slowly stood up and looked down to his hand, a black chain being held tightly in his grip.

"This better work." he said softly to himself. He looked at the trinket in his hand with a focused gaze.

_This has to work. It just has to. It's heaven's own sealer, created by the Almighty himself. If this can't help him…nothing will._

He gripped it tightly and started to run towards the academy. He took two steps before he was knocked back into a fierce tumble by a fast moving girl. The two crashed into a pile on the ground as Rason regained himself from the impact.

_What the hell was that?_

He blinked then realized he was lying on the ground with a girl on top of him, and his hand was resting over her breast. Rason looked to see Kokoa looking at him with teary eyes as she glared at him.

_Oh c'mon, not this again!_

"Wha! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that again!" he yelled out in fear that she would take her rage out on him, the boy yanking his hand away quickly. Instead the vampire shook her head and cried out.

"I'm such an idiot!" she yelled as she got up and dashed into the woods. Rason stood up and watched the girl disappear down the beaten path, the boy looking with confusion.

"Kokoa? What's she doing out here anyway?" he asked himself curiously. He then showed a remorseful look then gazed back towards the academy.

_She must have heard what happened…poor girl…_

Rason glanced towards the woods then dashed towards the school at full speed, the boy needing to deliver the lock to his friend that needed it most. Kokoa would have to wait until after.

* * *

Back in the chamber the three girls were watching the ghoul growl and grunt in his forced sleep, the barrier of light engulfing him and glowing brightly. All around several armed guards were standing ready, one of them waiting behind the ghoul for Ruby's word to execute the monster. Moka looked at her boyfriend with heartbroken eyes, the monster that was held in front of her that used to be the boy who was so kind to her. The boy who declared his unwavering love to her, and even made love to her finally. The boy that meant everything to both her and her inner self. The rosary on her neck glowed softly as the inner vampire suffered just as much from seeing their beloved like this.

"We can't wait much longer, the spell is starting to wear down." Ruby said worriedly as the light started to flicker. The ghoul growled a bit louder and twitched as all the guards tensed up.

"We have to wait for Rason! He said he was going to get help for him, we can't do anything until he gets back!" Moka cried out.

"Just wait a little longer Ruby, please." Kurumu begged. The witch looked to them then to the ghoul.

"We'll wait as long as we're able to. But…I don't think we have much time." She said cautiously. Moka looked at the ghoul with a pained expression.

_Oh Tsukune…this can't be happening…_

**_Damn that ghoul for using our sister like that…I still can't believe I didn't see this coming!_**

_None of us did. That thing played us all like we were idiots._

**_We were idiots. Of course Tsukune would never be interested in our sister like that, we should have known something was up. I should have known. Perhaps Kokoa was right…perhaps I am too careless with his life…_**

_Don't say that. We both fought hard to keep him as our mate, we did everything we could to help him along the way._

Suddenly the ghoul roared out, the barrier around him flashing brightly and pulsating rapidly. The guards around got ready to strike as Ruby glared at it with frustration.

"Dammit, the barrier is weakening too much. We can't wait any longer." she said with a strained voice.

"No! We have to wait! Rason might be able to save him!" Moka cried out. The ghoul started laughing as his arms started to slowly extend up, the pillar of light wavering around him as he moved.

"We have no choice! Kill it!" Ruby yelled out, the guard behind the ghoul nodding and preparing to strike. Before he could use his sword to impale the dark being's skull Moka grabbed him and pulled the sword away, the two struggling to move the blade around.

"No! You can't kill him!" Moka yelled as she tried to pull the sword out of his hands. Two more guards ran up and pulled the thrashing vampire back, the girl crying out and looking to the ghoul with teary eyes.

"No! Tsukune! TSUKUNE!" she yelled out.

"I'm sorry Moka, but we have no choice! Execute him now!" Ruby said as she looked at the ghoul with caution. The guard walked up to the barrier and prepared to strike, the ghoul slowly moving about in the barrier as he chuckled to himself.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Please…forgive me." Ruby said as she looked away with closed eyes. Kurumu watched with wide eyes of fear as the guard aimed his sword at the monster's head, the ghoul now looking around with his eyes opened. Suddenly she blinked and looked off to the side. She felt a pull from within, a familiar sensation she would feel when she was close to a certain somebody. She jumped in surprise then looked to the guard.

"Stop! Rason's back!" she yelled out. Ruby looked to her with worry then to the ghoul.

"What? Where?" she said as she looked around.

"I can feel him, we're bound together remember? He just landed outside!" Kurumu said as a smile spread across her face. She looked to the far wall and seemed to follow something from above down to ground level with her eyes. Moka's eyes lit up as she smiled softly.

"He's back…he's back!" she cheered out. The ghoul roared and struck out at the barrier, the monster shattering the spell with a blinding flash. Everybody backed up and looked to him with worried eyes as he started to eye the occupants in the room.

"**Heh heh heh heh heh…heh heh heh HEH HEH HEH HEH!"** he laughed out as he started walking towards Ruby. Two guards jumped in front of him and lunged out with their swords, the ghoul smacking the blades away effortlessly.

"No, he's free!" Ruby cried out as the monster swung at one of the guards. He slashed down from the neck to the chest, the man's innards spilling out as he coughed out blood. The ghoul then reached in and yanked out a rib, the monster promptly reaching back then slamming the bone down onto the skull. The man jerked as his rib impaled his brain and then dropped down dead. The monster then grabbed the other guard by the top of his head and lifted him up.

"No, Tsukune stop!" Moka cried out.

"Where is he Kurumu?" Ruby called out in fear as she backed up, the ghoul peeling the guard in front of her like an onion. The succubus looked towards the pulling sensation.

"He just landed outside. He's running towards us…what the? He stumbled back." she said confused.

"What?" Moka called out. Kurumu watched as Rason's signal seemed to be standing still.

"I don't know, something knocked him back and he's just standing there now." she called back. The ghoul started walking towards Ruby who backed up against a wall.

"Um…guys? Help!" she cried out. Three more guards ran at the ghoul with their swords, the witch watching with fear as he slaughtered and decapitated them all right before her eyes. She started to tremble as the monster eyed her again and started to slowly walk towards her. Kurumu looked to Ruby with fright then back towards the wall.

"C'mon! What's he doing out there?" she yelled out with worry. Her eyes started to move as she followed his movement back into the school.

"He's coming! He's inside the building!" she cheered out. Ruby ran alongside the wall as the remaining two guards attempted to subdue the beast. All Ruby heard was the ripping sounds of flesh and the crunching of bones as they were mangled to unrecognizable clumps of flesh and bone behind her. She ran over to Moka and Kurumu, the three girls now watching the ghoul walk towards them in fear.

"Um…now what?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Tsukune…Tsukune stop!" Moka cried out.

"Rason!" Kurumu yelled out in horror. The double doors opened and Rason ran in, the boy gasping at the sight. All around the room the bloody remains of the guards were seen strewn about, and the ghoul was at the center of the room with no barrier holding him anymore. Against a wall three frightened girls were staring at the beast as they backed up as much as they could.

"Kurumu!" Rason yelled out.

"Rason!" Kurumu called back with a bright smile.

"Kurumu!" Rason said with a smile as well.

"Ras-"

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Ruby yelled out. She glared at the succubus who jumped at that outburst.

"Now? You're going to do that NOW?" She cried out in disbelief. The ghoul roared out as he looked at the three cornered girls.

"Moka! Catch!" Rason yelled as he threw the lock and chain into the air. The girls watched it fly over the ghoul's head and land into Moka's grip. They looked at it with wonder as the ghoul turned and laughed at Rason, the boy looking with caution at the dark being.

"What is this?" Moka asked out loud.

"It's a special seal, put it on his wrist!" Rason called out as he took into the air in the large room. The boy hovered near the ghoul and flew around him.

"Rason what are you doing?" Kurumu yelled out in fear.

"Distracting him, now hurry! Attach the lock to his wrist!" the angel yelled out as he dodged the ghoul's swipes by a hair. Moka looked to the lock in her hand then to her boyfriend.

_Tsukune…_

**_Hurry!_**

The vampire looked at her boyfriend with a determined expression, her rosary lighting up as she summoned her power. The ghoul struck out and slammed the angel across the room, the boy smashing into the stone wall and dropping to the ground.

"Rason!" Kurumu yelled out in horror. The vampire dashed out quickly towards the ghoul, the lock held tightly in her hand.

_Please, let this work!_

She ran towards the ghoul and reached out her arm. In a flash the ghoul spun around and grabbed her around the neck, the girl jerking in surprise as she dropped the chain and lock. The ghoul lifted her into the air as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. She looked at the beast with frightened eyes as he laughed crazily while holding her up.

"Tsukune…stop…" she coughed out.

"Moka!" Ruby called out in fear. Kurumu looked with wide eyes then to the ground. The lock was by the ghoul's feet, the monster fixated on the vampire he was holding in his grip. Her legs thrashed about as she tried to free herself, her hands unable to move his arm in the least. Kurumu growled then dashed towards the lock, the girl showing a focused glare as she homed in on the target. The monster looked over and swung his other arm at the girl, the blue haired succubus quickly ducking into a roll and grabbing the lock as she went past. She darted up then threw the lock towards Moka. She caught it as the ghoul reached back his fist to strike the vampire down.

_Tsukune!_

She quickly wrapped the chain around his arm and clicked on the lock. A massive burst of bright light blasted from the lock and chain followed by a deafening screeching sound, the ghoul staggering back and holding his arm in pain. He roared out as the bright light engulfed the entire room. Moka dropped to her knees and coughed out, then looked up with wide eyes as the ghoul's aura raged around him in a torrent of black and red wisps.

"Tsu…kune…" Moka breathed out as she watched the ghoul drop to his knees and hold his arm up into the air, the lock glowing brightly as light poured out from around it. Kurumu backed up while shielding her eyes to where Rason was lying and kneeled down beside him, the girl unable to see straight in the light. Ruby watched with a careful glance as she covered her eyes with her arm as the light and sound echoed out in the room.

"That light…" she cried out as she tried to remain standing. The light receded to a bright glow that only engulfed the boy, the girls looking in awe as the area around him crackled with fierce energy blasts and thunderclaps. Moka could feel the ghoul's dark aura flaring up then vanishing, then repeating. The screeching sound turned into a thunderous roar as the energy lights seemed to flash around the boy and swirl around him, bright lights of red and white forming a tornado around him.

"Tsukune…come back…COME BACK TO ME!" Moka cried out as the light flashed brightly and a shockwave blasted out from the boy, the group being knocked back into the walls and slumping down dazed. The whole building shook a bit as the room slowly quieted down. After a moment the girls slowly got back up and looked in wonder at the center of the room. A dust cloud was shifting away softly from the center as a figure was seen lying on the ground.

"Tsukune?" Moka said under her breath. The three girls walked over cautiously and looked down as the cloud vanished. Moka stared with wide eyes, then tears started to well up.

"Tsukune…" she said softly as she began to cry.

"The lock…" Ruby said in shock.

"It worked." Kurumu said as they looked down at the sleeping boy, the boy who had returned to his normal self. Moka cried out as she dropped to her knees, the girl holding onto the boy tightly as tears flowed down her face.

"TSUKUNE! YOU'RE BACK! YOU CAME BACK TO ME!" she cried out as she held onto him tightly. The other two girls smiled happily as they wiped away tears, both of them glad that their friend had returned. The three girls kneeled beside him and looked at his normal human form with great relief.

"He's back…he's back to normal!" Moka cheered out as she struggled to stop crying.

"Unbelievable. Whatever that thing is it worked." Ruby said in astonishment as they looked to the lock on his left wrist. The black chain was wrapped around securely, the long chain having enough length to circle his wrist three times, and the lock rested on his skin with a soft red glow. On his hand above the Holy Lock several strange markings and signs were seen glowing red before fading away into his skin.

"Rason really came through for us." the witch said with a nod. She looked over to see Kurumu kneeling beside the angel and holding him tightly.

"Rason! Please don't do anything like that again! I couldn't bear to lose you my perfect angel! Oh my lovely Destined One, you did it! You saved Tsukune from that horrible ghoul! You're the best! The absolute best!" she cried out with tears of joy. Ruby blinked and looked down with a sigh.

"Kurumu…" she said flatly. A few seconds later Kurumu's cries of worry echoed about in the room as she shook the unconscious angel, the boy not only having been knocked into a daze by the ghoul, but also suffocated once again by his loving girlfriend. Moka stared at Tsukune with watery eyes, her smile keeping strong on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks.

_He's back…our mate is back…_

**_Tsukune…thank the lords you came back…_**

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out enthusiastically as she hugged the sleeping boy tightly, the vampire's joy knowing no limits from her boyfriend's recovery.

* * *

Kokoa was walking out from the forest tree line with her fists clenched and her head hung low. She walked slowly and slightly off balance, the girl's emotions tearing her up inside.

_Tsukune…Dark…WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

She yelled out in agony and looked up with teary eyes, the girl walking shakily at a slow pace.

_Dark's dead…because of me! I'm responsible for him dying…NO!_

She screamed out in agony then looked down, the girl trembling as she walked with tears dropping to the ground below her.

_And Tsukune…he's a ghoul now! NO! NO NO NO NO!_

"TSUKUNE!" Kokoa yelled out in torment, the girl's heart feeling like a knife was jammed through it. She walked a few more steps then stopped.

"I killed my best friend…and turned the boy I loved into a mindless killer…I was deceived by that damn ghoul, I was misled, I was USED!" she screamed out as she broke down crying.

_I have nothing more to live for. After all I've done…I have no more vampire pride to uphold. I've brought shame to my family and name, and my friends…Dark…I'm so sorry. I'M SORRY!_

She looked down with a heartbroken expression, the girl's tears flowing down her face as she trembled.

_Tsukune…I'm so sorry. I thought you…I thought we…I was a fool once again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me…_

She closed her eyes and held out her arms, the girl standing at the edge of the cliffs. Below her the red sea was crashing into the jagged rocks on the cliff side, the roaring of the water below all that was heard as she stood there.

_Big sis…I'm sorry…I won't be a burden to you any longer._

She shed a single tear, then leaned forward, the girl falling over the edge towards the water down below.

* * *

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes, the boy feeling like a giant weight was lifted off his chest. He slowly sat up and looked around in a daze. The normal beds and sheets, the normal window and tables, the usual ceiling fan set to low. No doubt about it, he was in the infirmary of Yokai Academy once again.

"Ugh, my head…" he groaned as he held a hand to his head, the boy blinking a few times to see straight. He slowly looked around the room and quickly noticed a few smiling faces.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out as she hugged the boy tightly, the vampire tackling the boy back into the bed.

"Thank you for coming back! I was so worried Tsukune! I was so scared, I thought I would never see you again! Oh Tsukune, oh Tsukune!" she said happily as she cried tears of joy. The boy blinked and tried to regain himself as she hugged him tightly.

"Tsukune you're alright!" Ruby cheered out with a relief.

"Oh thank the lords, I was so worried." Kurumu said as she breathed out in relief as well.

"Glad to have you back man." Rason said as he held his smiling girlfriend from behind. Moka sat up on Tsukune's lap and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm so glad you came back Tsukune." she said as she wiped her tears away. The boy blinked and looked around confused.

"Um…back?" he asked cautiously. The group looked at him curiously as he slowly sat up and looked around.

"What…how did we get back here?" he asked curiously. The group glanced to each other then to the boy.

"Tsukune, we've been back for over a day now." Ruby said softly. Tsukune looked to her with bewilderment.

"Over a day? What's going on?" he yelled out as he looked around franticly.

"You don't remember Tsukune? The fight with that agent? The teleportation spell that brought us back here? Anything?" Kurumu asked cautiously. The boy shook his head and looked around slowly.

"I remember fighting the agent, then everything got hazy. Then…I woke up just now." he said worriedly as he looked to his friends.

"He must not remember from the ghoul taking over." Moka said softly with a worried expression. Tsukune jumped and looked at her with shock.

"The ghoul? That thing took over again?" he cried out. Moka got up from the bed and stood by his side with a remorseful look. The group nodded and looked at him with saddened expressions.

"Tsukune…we need to tell you something." Ruby said slowly. Tsukune shook his head and looked around.

"This is just like before…when…when the ghoul…" he said softly while he shuddered. This was playing out exactly like it did when the ghoul took over before, and killed the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal. Tsukune looked to his friends with fright.

"Did…I…he…it…kill…" he trailed off with fear of what might have happened. To his dismay the group slowly nodded.

"No…not again…NOT AGAIN!" The boy screamed out as he held his head with his hands. He glanced to his wrist and saw the strange lock and chain tied to it.

"What's this?" he asked as he started to pull on it.

"DON'T!" the group cried out in worry at him, the boy freezing in place with wide eyes.

"Don't remove that. Ever." Ruby said with fear as she looked at the lock.

"What? Why? What is it?" Tsukune asked as he examined the strange trinket.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly.

_He's going to be devastated…_

**_We all are…but he needs to know._**

Moka sat on the bedside and looked at her boyfriend with sorrowful eyes.

"A lot has happened since you lost control Tsukune." she said softly. The boy looked at her with worry then down to his wrist with great concern.

"Please…what happened Moka?" he asked as he looked back to her, the girl who was struggling to hold her tears back.

The group explained about the ghoul saving Kokoa at the last second from the truck's explosion, and how the gang had fought back against Fairy Tale and the mystery vampire agent. They explained what Kokoa did and why, how the ghoul tricked her and was after her overcharge ability from the start. They gravely told how Dark sacrificed himself to save Mizore, and how the headmaster and Ruby had to bind the ghoul with a powerful spell. How Rason had obtained a Holy Lock from heaven and how it was the only thing that was keeping the ghoul sealed inside of him now, that if he should ever remove the lock he would return to his ghoulish state and continue his rampage. After the tale was told Tsukune stared at Moka with an expression of complete devastation.

"No…Dark…" he breathed out as he looked down and trembled.

"Tsukune…I'm sorry…" Moka said as she held her hand over her mouth.

"It wasn't your fault Tsukune, that ghoul did it. Just like with Apoch and Astreal." Ruby commented.

"If anybody here is to blame it's Kokoa." Kurumu growled.

"Kokoa?" Tsukune asked softly as he looked around.

"We can't blame her though, the ghoul tricked her like it did with all of us. She thought Tsukune wanted her only because of that evil being and what he was making Tsukune do." Moka said softly. Kurumu growled then looked down.

"Yeah…I guess so." she muttered.

"We were all tricked by that thing. The only one to blame is the ghoul." Rason said as he held his girl close. Tsukune looked around then back to his friends.

"Where is Kokoa? And Mizore, and Yukari." he asked curiously.

"Kokoa was here with Gin earlier, they were gone when we arrived here with you." Moka said as she glanced around.

"Yukari left to go find Mizore a while ago, not sure where they are now." Ruby said as she thought about it.

"Actually I ran into Kokoa outside. Or rather she ran into me." Rason said out loud. The group looked to him as he glanced out the window.

"She was running away from the academy with a devastated expression, but I had to attend to the ghoul matter instead of following after her." he said with a worried tone.

"She ran away from the academy?" Moka asked as she looked to the window.

"Maybe she ran back to her dorm room to be alone. I can imagine how she might be feeling if she knew what she did." Ruby added.

"Well she did call herself an idiot while running away." Rason added. The girls nodded and looked to the window as well.

"Yeah, that explains it then." Kurumu said with a soft tone.

"Kokoa…" Moka said to herself softly.

_Why would she run off like that?_

**_I can't imagine how she would be feeling now. As much as I'm upset with her, I'd have to agree this ghoul thing isn't entirely her fault. She was deceived by the thing as it used Tsukune like a puppet._**

_Maybe if we tell her that it might ease her pain._

"How are you feeling now Tsukune?" Rason asked cautiously, the group looking to the boy as he glanced to his wrist.

"I feel ok, I don't feel any different then before." he said softly.

"Do you hear the voice sill?" Ruby asked. Tsukune looked up and thought for a bit, then shook his head.

"Nothing. If he is still there he's not saying anything." he replied.

"Maybe he's sealed off for good now." Kurumu said with a relieved smile.

"I hope so. I couldn't bear to lose you again Tsukune." Moka said as she looked to her boyfriend with watery eyes.

"Oh Moka…" he said with a soft smile.

"Oh Tsukune…" she replied with loving eyes.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Yeah, he's back to normal." Rason said with a smirk. Moka leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, the boy holding her close from the waist. The group smiled softly as the couple kissed gently, their eyes closed and their hearts beating steadily. The pink haired vampire was scared to death that she would never have felt this again, and desperately wanted the moment never to end. Tsukune, even after being told all the horrible news of what happened while he was out, was thankful that his girlfriend had survived and longed for the kiss to continue forever. When the kiss ended the two smiled at each other.

"I love you Tsukune. Me and my other self do with all our hearts." Moka said gently.

"I love you Moka, and I will for all time." he replied with a kind smile. The group smiled at them then looked down with saddened looks.

"We need to finish this battle against Fairy Tale, we can't let them get away with all they've done." Rason said as he clenched his fists.

"We will, and we'll do so in Dark's memory." Kurumu said softly with a nod.

"I intend to fight alongside you as well. This time I'll be with you every step of the way." Ruby added in. Moka and Tsukune looked to each other then to their friends.

"We all will. Together." Tsukune said as he held his girl close. She smiled softly and nodded at him.

"Yes. Together." she said happily.

_My Tsukune…the brave fighter._

**_Our mate is the best, never forget that._**

"So…what now?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I think we should go find Kokoa. That and find out where Mizore and Yukari are." Tsukune said as he got out of the bed.

"Yeah, I wonder if Felucia has anything to do with their disappearance." Rason added.

"Felucia was here?" Tsukune said in surprise.

"Boy was she." the angel said shaking his head.

"Well let's head outside and look around. Hopefully she didn't go far." Kurumu said with a soft smile. She glanced to Tsukune as he put back on a shirt that was next to his bed.

"Are you feeling ok Tsukune? Would you prefer to wait here?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm feeling fine. Besides Kokoa would need to hear from me that I'm ok. I won't let her beat herself up over this." he said with a determined look.

"Ok, well let's go then. Spread out and try to find out where she went." Rason said as they walked out of the infirmary. As they walked out Moka looked to her boyfriend with a loving smile.

_My Tsukune…I'll never let you go ever._

* * *

Kokoa was on her knees and staring in wonder, the girl looking in disbelief at the boy that saved her at the last second from going over the edge.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"What am I doing here?" Gin roared out as he looked at the vampire with discontent, his arms crossed in front of him.

"What the hell were you doing? Suicide Kokoa? Seriously?" He barked out at the girl. She looked down and away with a sorrowful expression.

"Just leave me be. There's nothing left for me now, I've screwed up so badly." she said with a tremble. The boy walked up and yanked her up by the arm, the surprised girl now on her feet and looking with wide eyes at the wolf.

"Enough of that crap! What are you thinking Kokoa? Do you have any idea how devastated we all would be if you died like that?" he yelled out. The girl looked at him then scowled.

"Everybody would be better off without me! Dark's dead! Tsukune's cursed to be ghoul! I destroyed my big sisters love life because of that damned being! I've ruined everything!" she cried out. Gin just looked at her then towards the red sea.

"So that's it then? Just end it? I'm sure Dark would be happy knowing that's how you chose to handle things. Or Tsukune." he said simply. The vampire growled then looked down as she struggled not to cry.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled out with frustration.

"Vampire pride, right Kokoa?" Gin said with a glance to her, the girl looking to him with wonder.

"You always talked so highly of your pride. Always being atop your pedestal and looking around arrogantly. Always how being a vampire was the proudest role in the world." he said simply. She looked down with a pained expression and trembled.

"I've lost all my pride. I've brought shame to my family and to myself. I'm not worthy of living like this." she choked out as a few tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Then get it back." Gin said with a stern voice. The girl looked to him as the wolf glanced at her with discontent.

"Pride isn't given Kokoa, it's earned. If you've lost it, then earn it back. A _true_ vampire wouldn't just give up like that. Your big sister would never give up, isn't that right?" he said with energy. Kokoa looked at him then downward with worry.

"But…"

"But nothing!" Gin roared out as Kokoa looked up in surprise.

"Vampires are S-Class monsters. Powerful and strong. Elite among elite. And here you are ready to throw your life away because you made a mistake. Pathetic!" the boy roared out. Kokoa looked to him in wonder as the boy gazed out towards the sea, his hair flowing a bit in the wind as his eyes peered out into the horizon.

"I intend to fight alongside the others, I'm not going to just sit back while this Fairy Tale group tries to wreck the monster and human worlds. I'll make them pay for all the pain they've caused Kokoa. And I won't let anything stop me." he said confidently. He glanced to the vampire and raised an eyebrow at her.

"If vampire pride is really so important to you, then earn it back. Yes, you fucked up. You fucked up royally. But you're still alive, your sister is still alive. Fight with us, fight back against these assholes. Or, if you prefer, give up, and forsake your vampire pride to hell." he said simply. The young vampire looked at him then down to the ground.

_Earn it back…_

"Kokoa!" a voice called out from behind them. They looked over to see Tsukune and the group running towards them.

"Tsukune?" Gin and Kokoa said in shock at seeing him. The boy ran up and looked to his friends with his usual smile.

"Yeah, it's me. Rason helped with a-" he started before he was pulled into a fierce bear hug by Gin.

"Damn glad you're ok buddy! Don't go dying on us so soon you crazy guy!" he cried out happily. He blinked then dropped the boy back down as he regained himself. Tsukune looked to him with surprise then smiled weakly while Gin gave a weak smile back.

"Yeah…sorry about worrying you." he said with a chuckle. Kokoa just stared with wide eyes at him while the other girls looked at her curiously.

"How did you get back to normal? I thought the headmaster said that ghoul transformation was permanent." Gin said as he looked with a relieved smile at the boy. Tsukune held his arm up and let them look at the trinket, the lock and chain dangling around his wrist securely.

"With this. A Holy Lock from heaven. Rason brought it down to cure me, well sort of." he said with a smirk.

"Wow. That thing cured you?" Gin said in amazement.

"Well, not completely, but it lets me keep the ghoul in check." the boy said with a soft smile at it. He then looked to Kokoa who was staring with wide eyes at him.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out.

"Kokoa what were you two doing out here? Why did you leave the academy?" Moka asked curiously. Kokoa looked to her then to Tsukune.

"I…" she said softly. She glanced to Gin who nodded at her, then she slowly walked up to Tsukune.

"Tsukune…I need to-" she started before the boy held a finger to her mouth.

"Kokoa, it's ok. I don't blame you." he said gently. She looked at him with surprise as he removed his finger.

"The ghoul tricked you. It did so to all of us, I don't hold you responsible." he said with a kind smile.

SLAP!

The group looked in surprise as Tsukune recoiled from the young vampire's slap to his face.

"Idiot…" Kokoa said with a growl. The boy looked to her with surprise as Kokoa glared at him.

"Don't say such bullshit. The ghoul _is_ my fault. I'm the one who didn't perform the transfusion properly from the start. I'm the one that gave that damn being the power surge he wanted from me all along. I'm the one who fell for his deceit and thought you were in love with me. It's all my fault Tsukune!" Kokoa yelled out. The boy looked at her then down with a saddened expression.

"But…I don't blame you. Really." he said softly.

"I know…you're always too kind Tsukune. But this is my fault. I'm to blame for this." Kokoa said as she looked down and closed her eyes.

"Kokoa…" Moka said softly. The redhead looked back up to Tsukune with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you from the start. I should have known you would only love big sister. I was a fool. And it cost us dearly." she said softly. She looked to his wrist and reached out to it. She gently held it up and looked down to his lock, the girl showing a pained expression as she traced her finger along the chain.

"Now you bear such a heavy burden, so much pain, so much torment. I can never say sorry enough Tsukune." she said as she looked back to his eyes, the boy looking at her with a soft expression.

"Kokoa, I'll get through this. We all will, somehow." he said with a bit of hesitation. She nodded and let his wrist go, then looked around at her friends.

"I want to fight by your side still. I need to, I have to make sure Fairy Tale pays for all they've done. I need to regain my pride. I need to reclaim my vampire nobility." she said with a focused glance around the group. Her eyes stopped on Moka as the pink haired vampire looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"And I need to regain your trust big sister. I'm sorry. I…I know I screwed up badly. I'll show you that I can be understanding of your choice. Tsukune is your mate, and I'll never interfere with that again." she said softly, the redhead scared of what her sister would say.

"Kokoa, I forgive you. I know the ghoul led you to believe all those things, I don't blame you." she said with a soft smile. Kokoa smiled briefly then looked back to Tsukune with a serious expression.

"But for you Tsukune…I still owe you. I've taken so much from you, caused so much pain for you, I need to right that or else I'll never reclaim my pride." she said as she walked up to him.

"Kokoa, you don't owe me anything, I mean-" he started before he stopped suddenly, the redhead vampire having her hand held back and ready to slap him again. He blinked and looked at her nervously while she looked at him with a blank expression. After a moment she lowered her hand and shook her head gently.

"No Tsukune, I do. And I intend to make good on that." she said as she kneeled down on one knee before him, the group looking in surprise at her. Moka gasped as Kokoa looked up to Tsukune with a focused look.

"I swear Tsukune, I'll pledge my life to you, and to make sure that you will not be harmed again. I will defend my sister's mate to the death if need be. It's only right, it's only fair." she said confidently. Moka looked with wide eyes as her sister gazed up at the surprised boy.

_Kokoa…is she…she couldn't be…_

"What? What are you saying Kokoa?" Tsukune said a bit confused. Kokoa smiled gently and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'll be loyal to you from now on Tsukune, I'll make good on my debt to you. From now on, I'll stand by your side." she said as she bowed her head down. Moka looked with surprise as her sister said these words, then looked to Tsukune with disbelief. Vampires would only kneel and pronounce such devotion like this for one reason, and those of high royalty or bloodlines would never have lowered themselves like this. But the fact that Kokoa was saying it to Tsukune completely shocked Moka.

_Kokoa…she's…she's really…_

**_She's claiming Tsukune to be…her master._**


	2. A Boy And His Buddy

The group was standing by the cliffs near Yokai Academy, the red waves crashing into the rocks below while the night sky was lit up by the moon. Everybody was staring in surprise at Kokoa who was kneeling before Tsukune, the vampire moments ago pledging her life to him. Moka stared at her little sister in disbelief.

_She couldn't have meant that…_

"Kokoa…what do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked nervously as the others exchanged quick glances.

"Just what I said. I swear my life to you, I will serve you however you see fit Tsukune. It's only fair after all the pain and torment I've caused." Kokoa said calmly while looking up at the boy. Moka flinched at that comment

_She doesn't mean it. She can't…_

"Kokoa I don't think that's necessary, really. Let's just be friends and-" the boy started before the redhead stood back up and shook her head furiously.

"No! It is necessary Tsukune. I owe my life to you, this is my choice to make. I've taken so much from you, I've screwed up so badly. This is the first step for me to recover my pride. I need to make things right with the one I've wronged the most. And that's you. So please, allow me to be yours Tsukune. Slave, servant, guardian, whatever you choose. I am giving you my life Tsukune to do as you see fit." Kokoa said proudly. Tsukune and the others blinked and looked at her in disbelief while Moka looked at her with wonder.

_She does…she does mean it._

**_I don't believe it, Kokoa would really go so far for Tsukune?_**

_It's not just for him, she's doing this for herself too. She's willing to do whatever it takes to reclaim her vampire pride._

**_To serve our mate…I'm not so sure about this._**

_We can't interfere with another vampire's choice regarding this matter, you know that._

**_She crossed the line with the Eia Dreahl, she kissed our mate. She's not one to follow vampire law._**

_Technically that was the ghoul, so she didn't really-_

**_It doesn't matter! This is not acceptable, especially for our sister!_**

_What can we do? It's not our choice to make._

Tsukune looked at the redhead with surprise as she stood there, the girl looking proudly at the boy with a calm smile. Slowly he glanced over to Moka who was looking at her with curious eyes.

"Um…Moka? A little help here?" he asked nervously. The pink haired vampire looked to him and shook her head gently.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but if a vampire wishes to dedicate themselves to somebody it's up to them, nobody else can interfere with that decision." She said solemnly. Tsukune looked at her with surprise then to Kokoa who nodded at him.

"So…Kokoa wants to be Tsukune's bitch?" Kurumu said with a snicker. The redhead twitched at that and glared at the succubus with rage.

"Watch your mouth or else I'll rip out your tongue. You should only be so lucky to serve someone as great as Tsukune." she hissed. The succubus blinked and backed away as the young vampire's aura flared around her for an instant.

"Um, can't Tsukune just say no?" Rason added.

"Would he _want_ to?" Gin asked with a sly grin as he gazed over the young vampire's body.

"Yes, that's it. Kokoa, I'm saying no. Let's just be friends ok?" the boy asked anxiously and nervously. Kokoa shook her head and looked to him with pleading eyes.

"Please Tsukune, let me do this. I have to, I have to make things right again. I promise I won't screw this up, honest. I'll be good to you, with whatever you need." she said with hopeful eyes. Tsukune looked at her not knowing what to say, then looked over to Moka. The vampire sighed out and walked over to her sister.

"Kokoa, are you sure this is what you want to do? It's not necessary, there has to be another way for you to feel better about what has happened." She asked softly. Kokoa looked to her with determination and nodded.

"This is what I want big sister. I can't live my life knowing I caused all this and did nothing to make amends. I'm responsible for Dark's death. I'm responsible for that ghoul existing at all. My vampire pride is in ruin, I need to correct my mistakes now. And this is my first step." she said confidently. Moka looked at her then to Tsukune.

"Well…I guess…" she said softly.

"But I don't want her to do this! Doesn't what I say matter? Kokoa, if I were to be your master I would just order you to be free, I don't want you living your life like that." Tsukune said with a gentle expression.

"Please Tsukune, let me do this. Not just for you, but for me as well. I have to reclaim my life." Kokoa said softly as she looked down and struggled to remain calm. Tsukune looked at her then around at his friends.

"Well…I mean if she wants to…" Kurumu said with a cautious look at her.

"I'm staying out of this one." Ruby said simply.

"Not quite what I had in mind for her, but whatever." Gin said with a shrug.

"Pimp." Rason said pointing to Tsukune. Moka looked at her boyfriend then to her sister.

"Ok Kokoa. If this is really how you want to handle this, I can't say no for him." she said as she looked down. Kokoa nodded at her then walked up to Tsukune.

"I promise I'll make things right again, let me do this." she asked softly. The boy looked around then to the young girl. She was pledging her life to him, the girl ready to give up all free will if it meant she could atone for what she did. Tsukune looked at her as she stood before him. Her hair flowed freely behind her with the wind coming from the sea. Her emerald eyes looked deep into his, begging for him to accept her request. He looked at her then sighed out softly.

"Ok. But I don't have to order you around do I?" he asked cautiously. The girl smirked and giggled at him.

"You can have me do whatever you want, I can't say no to you Tsukune." he said innocently. Moka twitched then glared at her accusingly.

"There _are_ boundaries Kokoa." she growled. Kokoa looked to her with a happy smile.

"Don't tell me, tell my master. Whatever he asks of me I have to do without question." she said with a glance to the boy. He jumped at that and waved his hands around in front of him.

"Don't call me that! Just call me by my name! And I'm not going to have you do anything Kokoa." he yelled out in fear. The young vampire looked back to him with a curious expression.

"Are you sure? It doesn't bother me at all master." she said softy. Tsukune looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head franticly.

"No, just call me by my name!" he said in a panic. Kokoa nodded and smiled at him.

"Sure thing Tsukune." she said with a soft giggle. Moka's eyebrow twitched then glanced to Tsukune, the boy looking at her sister with worried eyes.

_If she's allowed to do anything he asks for…_

**_Don't think like that. Tsukune wouldn't use her for any of that kind of filth._**

_Does that mean you trust her alone with him?_

**_Not on your life._**

"Well this has been an interesting night. I think we should turn in and get some rest." Ruby said softly as she turned to walk back.

"Hold it." Tsukune said sternly. The witch blinked and looked back to see Tsukune glaring at her with the rest of the group.

"What…what is it?" the witch asked nervously as Tsukune walked up to her.

"Take us to the headmaster. _Now_." he said in a commanding tone. Ruby looked at him puzzled then smiled weakly.

"Um, it is late and he is attending to other important matters at the moment. I'll have you meet with him tomorrow." she said nervously. She blinked and looked with surprise as Tsukune's eyes turned crimson, his aura flaring up around him.

"He sent us out there into a war. He sent us out not telling us what we were getting into, knowing full well what would be waiting for us. He used us as pawns!" the boy yelled out furiously. Ruby looked at him then glanced around at the group. Everybody was glaring at her and nodding in agreement.

"I can't really speak on his behalf, but I'm sure he'll answer all your questions tomorrow." Ruby said with a somewhat professional tone, her voice wavering in fear from the boy's aura. Tsukune glanced back to his friends with a focused look.

"Kurumu. Rason. Fly to the girl's dorms and see what's going on with Yukari and Mizore. Let them know I'm alright and tell them to meet us at the headmaster's office." he said in a commanding voice. The two nodded and took off into the sky.

"Um…we can't go there right now…" Ruby said softly as she looked around nervously.

"The rest of us will go to his office now, I have a few questions I need to ask him." Tsukune said as he turned his gaze back to the witch. She looked at him worriedly then with a determined expression.

"I'm sorry, but he is busy right now with important matters Tsukune. I'm your friend, and I will let you see him when he's able. But right now he needs to handle this Fairy Tale crisis." she said professionally with confidence.

"We've been handling it all this time for him. We want answers. And we will have them tonight." Moka said as she walked up next to her boyfriend.

"I'm not really in the sleeping mood right now, I think I would like an explanation myself." Gin said as he walked up next to them.

"You heard Tsukune, let's go." Kokoa said as she crossed her arms before the witch with her usual look of discontent.

"But…now is not a good time…" Ruby said as she looked at the group nervously.

"Kokoa, _persuade_ Ruby for us." Tsukune said calmly. The redhead nodded and walked up to the trembling witch, the girl's aura flaring up as she cracked her knuckles.

"As you wish Tsukune." she said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Inside the headmaster's office it was obvious that something was going on in the outside world. His office was normally already very cluttered with a desk that was always buried under paperwork and reports, with his bookshelves and tables filled with tombs and strange relics. The man would always sit at his desk with a calm grin on his face, his glowing eyes all that were seen of his face from under his hood. He wore the normal white robes for his position and was known for having great insight of the world around him, almost like he knew what was going to happen before it did. Nothing ever really surprised this man, well not completely anyway.

"I must say, I'm a bit surprised Mr. Aono, I wasn't expecting to see you fully recovered and in fine shape." the man chuckled from his desk. He had his hands pointed up near his face with his fingers interlaced as he peered over at the group. Across from him Tsukune and Moka were standing with narrowed eyes at the man. Next to them Kokoa was standing with a look of discontent on her face and her hands held at her hips. In one hand a rope was held, a rope that led to the bound and bruised witch that stood next to her. She had a few lumps on her head and was tied up, the girl having been persuaded by Kokoa to take them to see the headmaster right away under Tsukune's order.

"My friends took care of me, we actually care about each other. You however have some explaining to do about sending us out into that war." the boy growled as his crimson eyes glared at the headmaster. The man laughed a bit and tilted his head at them.

"You barge in here unannounced with my assistant bound in ropes, you leave my guards outside battered and unconscious for asking you to wait, and you say _I_ have some explaining to do?" he said simply. Tsukune growled and glanced behind him. The doors to the office were hanging on their hinges as Kokoa had busted the doors open in her rage. The two guards that attempted to not only get them to leave but to free the bound witch were knocked out cold by Tsukune and his girlfriend, the two vampires easily sending a quick hit to their heads before they could unsheathe their swords.

"Yes. We had a deal. We brought back our friends, now you have to tell us everything you know." Moka said sternly. The man laughed a bit then looked to his assistant, the witch looking down with a saddened expression.

"I see you handled the situation well my dear Ruby. It appears this boy has made a full recovery." he said calmly.

"Yes…our friend Rason brought back a Holy Lock from heaven. It's able to suppress the ghoul's power inside of Tsukune completely." Ruby said with a professional tone and calm look.

"I see. How interesting. Certainly a lucky break, don't you agree Mr. Aono?" the headmaster said as he looked back to the boy. Tsukune growled and stepped forward.

"Enough! What is going on here headmaster? Why did you send us out there like we were soldiers?" he yelled out.

"You volunteered Mr. Aono. You wanted to see your friend again. I merely provided you with a ride." the headmaster said with an eerie smile.

"You had us train all this time to prepare for this. You wanted us to take care of that village didn't you?" Moka said accusingly.

"Now now, I told you before Ms. Akashiya that I only had you train to prepare you for whatever may come your way. And, it would appear that it paid off splendidly." he said with a chuckle. Moka growled at the man while Tsukune tried to control his anger.

"Then why didn't you tell us what was happening out there? We had a right to know if our homes were under attack." Kokoa barked out.

"All in the interest of keeping you focused with what you could handle Ms. Shuzen. We wanted to avoid a school wide panic as long as possible." he said as he kept his hands locked in front of him with a calm gaze.

"We've been worried sick this whole time. What if Fairy Tale attacked our home too? We wouldn't have known!" Moka cried out. Ruby flinched at that and looked over to her with a nervous smile.

"Um…about that…" she said weakly. Moka and Kokoa looked at her for a moment then gave the witch a deep glare.

"What about that…what Ruby?" Kokoa said slowly.

"We did get reports that Fairy Tale was attempting to attack the vampire hometown as well." Ruby said nervously. Both vampire sisters jumped in shock then glared with unbelievable fury at the witch.

"What?" the sisters yelled out in unison.

"You mean our home was under attack this whole time, and you never told us?" Moka roared out. Kokoa snarled and glared at the witch. She glanced back to Tsukune with fire in her eyes.

"Please allow me to kill this witch Tsukune." she growled. The boy walked up to Ruby and glared deep into her eyes.

"You say you're our friend, yet it's all secrets with you. Give me one good reason I shouldn't let these two beat you into the ground right now." he said with a tone of anger.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but we've been sort of busy tonight with other matters. And also, if it makes you feel better Fairy Tale failed horribly with their attempt." Ruby said with fright. The three vampires looked at her cautiously while the witch looked around with fear.

"It's true. They never got past the borders of your town. The vampire homeland is perfectly safe." She said quickly. Tsukune looked back to see Kokoa and Moka's rage die down a bit.

"Well, that is good to hear." Moka said reluctantly.

"Of course our hometown would be fine. Who would be stupid enough to fight against an army of vampires, especially when our father is a dark lord." Kokoa said arrogantly.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you this before when you were here last, but I couldn't. But no harm came of this, your homes are safe, I swear." Ruby said apologetically. Tsukune shook his head at the witch and looked at her with discontent.

"No more lies Ruby, or else." he said simply. She nodded and looked down ashamed, the bound witch holding back her tears.

"I promise Tsukune." she said softly.

"As you can see Mr. Aono, it would seem you going to Snow Woman Village worked out rather well. I'd think the snow people wouldn't have been as fortunate as the vampires in their battle without you." the headmaster said with a slight laugh. The group looked to him with discontent.

"Yeah…what an amazing coincidence. If I didn't know any better I'd say you let Mizore's folks take her back, knowing Dark and Tsukune would follow closely after." Gin said as he walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Where did you go?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"I was waiting for Kurumu and Rason to show up outside, but I got bored. Besides I thought you would want some private time with the man for a bit. I heard the last part about Moka's hometown though. It makes sense he wouldn't have told us about that. We would have gone there and not had to help at all, a waste of our _talents_ really." the wolf said calmly as he eyed the headmaster.

"A coincidence indeed if there ever was one." the headmaster chuckled to himself.

"Headmaster sir…is that true? Did you let Mizore go with her parents to have her act as bait for the rest of the group?" Ruby asked surprised.

"It was never my intention to put a student in harm's way Ms. Tojo. But I could not say no to her parents after all, it was their choice. It just so happens that their choice worked out well for them in the end." he said with a calm smile.

"Don't give us that, you knew Dark alone would fight back against Fairy Tale, not to mention that all of us would follow after. You knew we would go there, and with all the training you've been having us do here, you knew we would fight back." Tsukune said with his fists clenched.

"What was this? Some sort of sick test?" Kokoa asked in disgust at the thought. Ruby flinched at that.

_"They are the best chance we have to deal with this. Consider this a test for them. I'm sure they will pass and show themselves to be capable of this task." the headmaster said calmly._

_A test…that's what it was indeed._

"Are you upset with the results? My reports say you freed the village from Fairy Tale, not to mention caused a bit of trouble for them in Ashton City. Sounds like you handled yourselves well out there." The headmaster said with a slow nod.

"Kurumu died in that city. Mizore was raped in her hometown. We've gone through hell out there, don't treat this like it's some sort of game!" Tsukune roared out.

"Odd, she seemed fine earlier today." the headmaster said with a smirk.

"Rason is a miracle worker, what can we say." Moka said simply as she had her arms crossed before her.

"Indeed, so very glad to have an angel on our side, wouldn't you say?" the man replied with a sly grin.

"You have no idea the horrors we've seen from Fairy Tale, or what we've gone through because of you." Tsukune said with rage.

"Because of me? Come now, you chose to find your friend. You chose to fight back. You chose to go to Ashton City and cause a stir in the human world as well. I've done nothing to direct or control you, you wanted this. And you're right, I'm not sure of what Fairy Tale has been up to out there, care to enlighten me? Any info you could provide would be useful to our efforts." the man said as he tilted his head at the group.

"We're not your spies. We're not your soldiers. We're just students here." Tsukune growled. The headmaster chuckled and shook his head.

"No no my dear boy. You left here as students. But you've become so much more. Word has spread far into the monster world of you and your efforts. Fairy Tale is indeed a bit angry with your interference while others are calling you heroes in your own right. So no Mr. Aono, but I'm afraid you are all soldiers in this war now." the man said calmly.

"Just like you wanted us to be, right?" Moka said with a glare.

"Again, no. You made the choice to fight. It just so happens that you are all good at fighting. Perhaps it was destiny itself that you found this calling." he said with a laugh.

"I doubt that, and I know a thing or two about destiny." Kurumu said as she and Rason walked into the office.

"I see you persuaded not only Ruby, but the guards outside." Rason said as he eyed the tied up witch curiously.

"Tsukune told me to. And to be honest I loved every second of it." Kokoa said with a smirk.

"Where are the others? Didn't you find them?" Moka asked as she looked behind them curiously.

"No, Mizore's room is empty. They aren't in the girls dorm rooms or outside anywhere that we can see." Kurumu said with a worried expression.

"Where could they have gone? Mizore, Yukari, and Felucia all missing." Tsukune said to himself.

"I believe that new girl took them for a ride." the headmaster said calmly while looking towards the window.

"What? For a ride?" Kokoa asked confused.

"Yes. My guards outside had the pleasure of meeting that strange girl. Seems she's difficult to kill, even by accident." the man said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Rason said simply.

"Where did they go?" Tsukune asked sternly. The headmaster laughed and held his arms up at his sides in question.

"How should I know? I don't know everything my dear boy. The guards said they all took off in a car driven by the strange girl. They did not tell my men where though." he said simply. The group looked to each other curiously.

"Where could they have gone at a time like this?" Moka asked worriedly.

* * *

Down a darkened and snowy road a blue sports car raced along the mountain side, the headlights shining ahead in the dark winter land. They were the only light source for a great distance and were seen clearly speeding as they raced towards Snow Woman Village. Inside the car three girls were focused on their task ahead of them.

"Are we there yet?" Yukari whined in the backseat.

"We'll get there when we get there! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Felucia barked back. Mizore was looking down at the mp3 player in her hands, the blood stains reminding her of her fallen beloved.

"Please hurry Felucia." she said softly as she caressed the player gently. The demon nodded and looked ahead with a focused expression.

"Going as fast as we can without flying off the road. We are driving on snow after all." she said simply.

"I hope somebody in the village knows where that wizard came from." Yukari said softly.

"Me too. But let's stay optimistic here. We'll find that spell then Dark will be back with us once again." Felucia said with a wide smile. Yukari nodded and looked around the snowy mountains with wonder.

"Last time we were out here Dark was already waiting for us in the village, he saved us all from Fairy Tale." she said with a soft smile.

"Now it's our turn to save him. I won't let him suffer in hell any longer." Mizore said as she held back her tears.

"Suffer? Dark? Who are you kidding? Think about it, knowing your boyfriend, I think he can handle hell just fine. I mean, I came from the place personally, so I doubt he's in any trouble." Felucia said confidently. Mizore looked at her curiously.

"What was it like there? I mean, you're a demon from hell, so…were you tortured there until you left?" she asked with her same tone.

"Not quite. You see, a demon that's born or created in hell isn't tortured. We exist in hell to live our lives or to torture others. I myself just lived part of my life down there, but even so, it wasn't all that great. Much happier up here where I can have some fun." she said with a soft expression.

"I see. I wonder if Dark…" Mizore said as she looked back to the player. Felucia glanced to her then to the road again.

"Dark is a shadow demon. He's made from the essence of hatred and fear. In a way, he's made up of countless souls and spirits from hell. So when _he_ dies, one of two things would happen." the doll demon said cautiously. The two girls looked to her curiously as she paused.

"One, he would be sent there to be tortured, as any demon that dies on earth would normally be cast down for, much like your friend Kurumu. Or two…" she said softly.

"Two?" Mizore asked anxiously.

"Two, his essence returns to the hellish rift and flows back into hell. In a way he dissolves back into the dark void until summoned again." she continued.

"Like Apoch and Astreal with their magical essence." Yukari said with a nod. She gasped and looked ahead in fear.

"Wait, if he dissolved, then…would he remember anything if we summoned him back?" she asked worriedly. The girls blinked and looked to each other nervously.

"I don't know. He's a unique case, so I'm not sure what happened to him to begin with. But that is true, your witch friends had fragmented memories of you. Dark may be the same." Felucia said worriedly. Mizore shook her head and looked to the player in her hands with teary eyes.

"No, he can't be gone like that. We can summon him back, I know we can. We have to. We just have to." she said softly as she started to cry.

_Dark…please come back to me…I need you._

They raced down the road towards Snow Woman Village as fast as they could, all three girls eager to find the lost spell and resummon the demon they all cared about. After a long drive the car reached the edge of the mountain side where Mizore's hometown was located. They drove up past the ski resort that was still closed down and towards the village on the other side of the hill.

"Ok, let's head to the snow palace first, perhaps the snow priestess would know something." Mizore said as she looked at the mountain sides around them.

"You people just put snow in front of everything don't you?" Felucia said dryly. The car rounded the hill and drove towards the village, the girls looking in shock at the sight.

"What the hell?" Felucia yelled out.

"Oh no…Mizore…" Yukari said with wide eyes.

"My…home…" Mizore said with horror as they drove towards the red glow in front of them. Several houses were on fire as villagers were running around franticly. Chaos seemed to be erupting in the town as explosions and gunfire echoed out through the town. The car drove through the busy streets as the girls looked around in surprise.

"What's going on here?" Felucia cried out as she drove through the streets. From in front of them an ogre blasted through the wall of a house out into the streets, the beast having black pants on with a twin tails insignia on it.

"No…it can't be." Yukari said in disbelief.

"Fairy Tale!" Mizore cried out as the ogre roared out fury and swung at some villagers. They dodged to the side and fired ice shards at the beast, the monster getting impaled in the chest and arms then tumbling back into the destroyed building.

"What are they doing here?" Felucia said as she swerved the car around the villagers. Suddenly a scaled lizard man jumped out and charged the vehicle, the demon glaring at the monster then flooring the gas pedal. The lizard lunged towards the car and jumped onto the hood.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed as he smashed a fist through the windshield and grabbed onto the wheel. Felucia struggled to keep the car driving steady while Mizore fired an ice shard out through the glass, the spire impaling the lizard and sending off into a house nearby with a fierce crash. The doll demon looked ahead and gasped, the girl hitting the brakes hard. The car swerved violently then tumbled into a roll, the vehicle bouncing a few times then jumping over a frightened little snow girl and landing on the other side of her. The sports car smashed into the wall of a house and crashed through the window. The girls inside the battered vehicle got out shakily and looked around in a daze.

"Tell me I didn't hit the kid…tell me I didn't hit that kid." Felucia said as her world slowly stopped spinning. She looked out to the streets to see the little snow girl looking at them with wonder.

"Oh thank the heavens, she's alright." Yukari said with relief. In a flash a fireball flew down from the sky and slammed into the ground behind the snow girl, her scream of surprise falling short as the fire engulfed her and the surrounding area.

"NO!" Mizore yelled out as the area outside burned brightly from the blast.

"GODDAMN FAIRY TALE ASSHOLES! SHE WAS JUST A KID!" Felucia roared out. Yukari looked with horror as the fire died down and the burnt body of the little girl was seen on the road.

"No…NO! Why is this happening?" Yukari cried out.

"They came back, damn it all they came back after we left!" Mizore yelled out in anger.

"C'mon, we have to help fend them off!" Felucia yelled as the girls raced outside of the damaged house.

"I can't do anything though, I don't have a wand!" Yukari cried out in frustration. From behind her two soldiers ran out into the streets and aimed at them.

"There's more of them! Fire!" one of them called out. Mizore quickly fired off a few ice kunai at them, the blades striking their chests and hands. They staggered in pain as Felucia ran towards them and sent a fierce punch to one of them, the man flying off with a shattered skull.

"Die you bastards!" she roared as she punched the other, the man stumbling back before shifting to his monster form. He had a large bulbous lizard's body with an enlarged reptile head. His arms and legs were stout and muscular and his eyes glowed red.

"Burn you bitch." it hissed as it opened its mouth. The demon looked in surprise as the monster blasted a stream of superheated fire at her, the wave engulfing and burning the doll to a crisp. The monster then aimed the blast towards the other two girls. They dodged to the side as the fire struck the car behind them, the vehicle blasting into a fireball and destroying the side of the house in a large explosion.

"Dammit!" Mizore yelled out in anger as she fired off more ice spires, the blades shattering on his body or burning up before they reached him. In front of him a charred body began to shift and reform as the monster walked past, the lizard laughing loudly as he eyed the two girls in front of him.

"Haha, I barely felt that. You snow people can't harm me, I'm far too hot to hit with such cold attacks." he hissed. As he walked the ground around him sizzled and smoked, the snow around him burning away quickly.

"It's not fair, if only I had my wand." Yukari growled as the beast prepared to fire again at them. They dodged to the side and ran from the fire stream as it fired forth once again, the lizard launching a continuous blast of fire from his mouth at them. From behind Felucia got up slowly and glared at the monster.

"You'll pay for that you fucker." she growled. She grabbed the fallen soldier's gun from the ground and open fired at the beast from behind, the bullets striking his hardened scales like pellets.

"Ouch! That stings you bitch!" he roared as he looked back to her.

"Dammit, his skin is too tough." She cursed as she took off running as well. The monster roared out and fired off a fire attack towards the demon, the girl running around the streets as the fire engulfed the ground closely behind her. The three girls rounded a corner as the fire blast shot around the building, the structure bursting into flame.

"The village is going to burn down to the ground at this rate!" Yukari cried out as she looked around. Fires were starting everywhere as villagers were running around screaming.

"This is horrible, I can't believe they came back here like this." Mizore said as she looked down in frustration.

"So now what? Guns and ice don't work on this thing." Felucia said as she peeked around the corner. She dodged back as fire blasted around the edge, the corner of the building melting away and burning up. Mizore backed up from the heat and shielded herself with her arm.

"Not good…my people are going to die at this rate." she said worriedly.

Suddenly they heard a furious howl of pain and agony from around the corner.

"What was that?" Yukari asked worriedly. Felucia once again peeked around the corner and looked down the street.

"What the…" she said as she walked out.

"Are you crazy? Get back here!" Yukari cried out.

"Look." the demon said as she pointed to something. The two girls walked out into the street and looked with curious eyes. The beast was lying down on the ground with multiple slice marks all over his body, his red blood spilling onto the snow around him.

"He's…dead." Felucia said as they walked up to him.

"Wow, did one of the villagers get him?" Yukari asked in amazement.

"I don't know. It wasn't with ice though, look at those cuts. He was sliced apart with something razor sharp." the demon said as she examined the dead monster.

"Mizore!" a voice called from behind. They turned to see two snow villagers running towards them.

"Mother! Father!" Mizore called out happily. The two snow people ran up and smiled at the group.

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you dear." Tsurara said with a relieved smile.

"What? But we just arrived now. How did you know we were even here?" Mizore said in wonder. Her parents looked at each other curiously then to their daughter. Suddenly a rocket flew past them and crashed into a nearby building, the place blowing to pieces with a fierce explosion.

"Dammit, why have they come back here all of a sudden?" Mizore's father yelled as two soldiers took aim from across the street at them. One of them loaded his rocket launcher while the other aimed his rifle.

"There's more of them!" one of them yelled out as he prepared to fire.

"Such annoying pests." a boy's voice called out from behind the group. Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed down through the sky above and blasted the two soldiers, the men being zapped by the surge of electricity. They wavered there as their bodies smoked while the group looked behind them. A young boy was walking towards them from the snowy street. He wore brown leather boots with black pants. He had a brown sweater on with a red cape flowing behind him. His blue eyes glared at the soldiers as his short red hair flowed in the snowy breeze. He stood about as tall as Yukari and walked past the group with a calm stride.

"I told you Fairy Tale bastards I would hunt you all down." he said with a growl. He held his hands in front of him and a red glow built up in his palms. The group watched as he focused and a red fireball formed in his hands, the boy showing some signs of straining himself.

"Now taste the wrath of a mage!" he yelled as a fireball flew out and blasted into the two soldiers, the men being thrown back into a tumble trailing smoke. The boy chuckled then looked back to the group.

"Are you people ok?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah…um, who are you?" Tsurara asked curiously. The boy laughed and stood proudly with his hands held at his hips.

"I am the great mage Ahakon Maradoza! And I will be your savior tonight!" he cheered out enthusiastically.

"A mage? Here?" Mizore's father asked curiously. The boy nodded and looked around with a focused gaze.

"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would help out. Besides, I've got a score to settle with these jerks." he said arrogantly. From down the road two more agents ran out, the two muscular brutes staring at the group with glowing yellow eyes.

"There's that pesky kid!" one of them yelled out as they glared at him. The boy snickered and stood proudly before the group.

"You picked the wrong mage to make enemies with." he said with a cocky tone. The brutes charged him as the boy aimed his hand towards them.

"Lightning blast!" he called out. A bolt of energy flew from his hand and zapped a brute, the monster halting in place stunned as the other ran towards the boy.

"Die kid!" he roared out. He was instantly hit with several ice shards and fell back dead. The other brute shook off the shock and looked over to see a massive ice shard flying at him. The massive spire impaled him and sent him flying back into a tumble. The boy blinked and looked behind him.

"Not bad for a kid, but still, perhaps you should let us handle this." Tsurara said with a gentle smile.

"Hey, I'm not just some kid! I'm a proud mage!" the boy roared out as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah, but still, this is no place for you. You'll just get hurt." Felucia said with a teasing smile. Yukari looked at the boy curiously while he stood there looking at the group with an agitated expression.

"I don't think your magic is strong enough to take them all on." Mizore's father added as he looked to the two fallen brutes. The boy snickered then looked towards the warzone.

"I know, I'm still young. But I have an ace up my sleeve. Something that will make you glad I'm here to save you all." he said proudly.

"Save us huh?" Mizore asked with a raised eyebrow. From above a winged beast flew down and grabbed Mizore by the neck with one of his claws, the large hawk like monster flying off to the ground across the street and pinning her down.

"Mizore!" Yukari cried out as the bird prepared to crush her throat. Mizore looked in surprise as the beast howled out and thrashed about, the monster stumbling back off of her. She scrambled back to her feet and stared wide eyed at the hawk monster as several slice marks raced across his body, the feathers and flesh of the monster being sliced into a bloody mess.

"What the…" Mizore said as she watched the monster fall down dead with a loud screech. The young boy laughed and looked around with a daring smile.

"Is that the best you can do Fairy Tale? I'm not just some lowly mage you know! Especially not with the latest spell I've learned!" Ahakon called out triumphantly. Mizore walked back to her friends with a bewildered look, the snow maiden looking at the fallen hawk beast.

"What was that?" she asked softly. The boy snickered and looked to her with a cocky expression.

"You're welcome snow woman." he said proudly. She looked at him confused then down the road as two agents walked towards them. One was a larger minotaur like beast, his horns on his head twisted and curled like a ram's. The other was a snake like beast, the monster having a long slender neck and a flat head, his eyes glaring as his tongue hissed in front of him.

"You jerks picked the wrong mage to make enemies with, and I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you all." Ahakon said with hatred. The minotaur laughed out at that comment.

"Oh? What's a little boy going to do against us?" he said with a dark glare.

"Simple, me and my buddy are going to bring you all to your knees." the boy said confidently.

"Really, and where is this buddy?" the snake demon hissed out with a laugh.

A black wisp flowed before the boy, the mage looking at the agents with a cool glare.

"Right here." the mage said with a laugh. The group watched with wide eyes as a boy slowly became visible before them.

"We thought you came back here with him." Tsurara said with wonder as the black wisp flowed around in front of the mage.

First his black shoes became visible as he walked forwards in the snow.

"It…it couldn't be…" Felucia said with wide eyes.

Next his blue jeans became visible as he walked with a calm stride.

"Is…is that…" Yukari said in awe.

Then his black t-shirt became visible with his arms, one of them holding a katana tightly in his grip.

"It…it's…" Mizore said as she looked with teary eyes of amazement.

Finally his head appeared, his short black hair flowing a bit in the breeze as he looked at the two agents with a blank expression.

"Dark!" the three girls cried out. They stared in amazement as the demon stood there holding a bloodied sword and staring at the agents from Fairy Tale. Yukari and Felucia smiled happily seeing the boy standing once again before them while Mizore felt her heart warm up. Tears of joy raced down her face as she watched her beloved stand there alive and well once again.

The mage continued to stare down the agents as he waved his hand, a bright glow coming from a bracelet he had over his wrist.

"Now then Fairy Tale, allow me to introduce you to my newest accomplice in your destruction…" he said coolly as the agents looked at the boy with caution. The group behind looked to the boy with surprise as he continued his proud speech.

"Say hello to my shadow demon, Amazing Joe!"


	3. The Dark Spell

The normally peaceful town of Snow Woman Village that was known for its pleasant and kind villagers set amongst the serene snowy valley was now erupting in chaos and gunfire. The night sky was lit up with a red haze as fires spread across the village, multiple houses being burned down as Fairy Tale had once again invaded. The snow people this time were ready to fight back, and various firefights and battles were strewn across the village as the warzone intensified. The once peaceful occupants of this homeland were now using their ice powers to fight back and push the evil group out of their land once again, the evil group this time not having as much military presence as before but still putting up a fierce fight nonetheless.

On one particular street a showdown was taking place, with all the participants unusually quiet as far as their surroundings went. Mizore, Felucia, and Yukari had come to Snow Woman Village in hopes that somebody may have known where the evil wizard that brought Dark into existence would have come from. Instead they came across multiple surprises. One was of course Fairy Tale was here and attacking the snow people once again. The second was a little boy that appeared, a young mage by the name of Ahakon Maradoza that had stepped forth out of nowhere and claimed to be Fairy Tale's downfall. The third surprise however was one that had all three girls looking in surprise and rendered speechless.

Down the street two agents were seen glaring at the group. One was a minotaur with curled horns and a muscular physique. The other was a snake demon of sorts with a long slender neck and a flat head, the monster hissing while he eyed his prey.

On the other side stood Mizore's parents, the two snow villagers that had taken up arms against Fairy Tale, and had thought that Mizore and her friends were already here. It wasn't because they assumed if Fairy Tale arrived then their daughter would be close behind. It wasn't because they had hoped she would return to help them once again.

It was because the mage had summoned a demon to assist him in his fight, a shadow demon. A demon skilled with a blade and who wore a familiar blank expression. A demon that Mizore and her friends had journeyed out here to find and resummon themselves.

The shadow demon Dark Kuyumaya. Only, that wasn't what the mage called his creation.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" the snake demon hissed out as he chuckled.

"Did that kid just say what I think he just said?" the minotaur said with a laugh. The group looked at the mage with surprise as the boy glared at Fairy Tale with a confident expression.

"That's right, this here is my demon, Amazing Joe!" Ahakon cheered out. Everybody just stared with a sweat drop appearing on the back of their heads. The shadow demon continued to stare down the agents with no reaction.

"Amazing…Joe?" Mizore's father asked with a perplexed look. Tsurara looked at the boy with wonder then to Mizore.

"Mizore dear, what is that boy talking about? Your fiancé's name is Dark, is it not?" she asked curiously. Mizore's eyes were looking at Dark with both joy and confusion. Slowly her expression changed to sorrow as she watched the boy stand before her.

"Um…it was…" she said softly before the truth hit her. She clenched her fists and looked at Dark with teary eyes, the boy who resembled her beloved, but may not be the same one after all. Her parents looked at her confused then to the shadow demon.

"What do you mean it was?" Tsurara asked as she gazed at the boy standing there.

"Now! Go get them Amazing Joe!" the mage yelled out. In a flash the demon vanished in a cloud of black smoke leaving the two agents laughing at first then looking around with caution.

"Ok, funs over, time to-" the minotaur started before two slice marks raced across his chest, the beast howling out as he dropped back with blood gushing out his chest. The snake demon jumped in surprise before a slice carved into his chest then upward, the invisible blade slicing up his long neck and out his skull with a sickening crunch. The two monsters fell back into the snow dead as the group watched with amazement.

"Ha! That'll teach you to mess with me!" Ahakon cheered out.

"Dark…" Mizore said softly as she looked down. Felucia and Yukari looked over to her then to the mage.

"Wait…what's going on here? Why is Dark with him now?" Felucia asked out loud. The mage turned back to her as the demon reappeared next to him, the boy having the same blank expression as he looked around calmly.

"Mizore dear, what's going on here?" Tsurara asked as she looked at the mage with curious eyes. The demon looked around slowly, his eyes resting on the snow maiden's. After a pause he continued to survey the area around them, the girl's face turning to devastation. The snow girl looked at the demon with a heartbroken expression as she realized what she had feared.

_He doesn't remember me…no…Dark…_

Her heart sank as she watched the demon stand next to the mage with a calm expression. He wasn't smiling at her, he wasn't looking at her, he acted like she didn't exist.

He didn't remember her at all.

"You people should get out of here. Me and my demon will take care of Fairy Tale." Ahakon said confidently. He then looked at Mizore with a confused look.

"Why are you crying? You're safe now." he said as the snow girl started to cry a bit.

"Mizore what is going on here? Why is your boyfriend with this mage?" Tsurara asked curiously. The young boy jumped at that and looked at them like they were crazy.

"Boyfriend? What's wrong with you snow people? You just met us and already you want to date my demon?" he asked as he shook his head.

"You don't understand, we came here because-" Yukari started before a roar echoed out around them. The group looked around to see multiple monsters charging through the streets towards them.

"Damn pests. Let's go Amazing Joe!" Ahakon yelled out in a triumphant voice. The demon vanished as the boy aimed his hands down the street towards a group of monsters. Ogres, lizards, brutes, all sorts of beast men were charging towards them as his hands started to glow.

"I won't forgive you…not after what you did." the boy said with a furious glare. His hands lit up a bright red and fire circled around them.

"Fireball attack!" he yelled as a burst of fire launched from his hands, the blast flying at and igniting the ogre. It thrashed about as a lizard men and a grey skinned brute charged past. The boy backed up slightly afraid as they neared. Suddenly the brute's head sliced clean off then multiple slices appeared on the lizard, the reptile falling to the ground a bloody mess. The shadow demon reappeared as two winged monsters dove down towards him. They looked to be harpies with their long green hair flowing behind them in ponytails. The female agents dove down and one swooped the demon up by the hand, the boy quickly slicing off her foot and arm then dropping down to the street. He looked back up calmly to the flyers while the mage fired off more blasts of fire towards the charging beast men.

"Ahh! You bastard I'll claw your eyes out for that!" she screamed as she thrashed about in the air. She was quickly impaled by a shower of ice shards from the snow people down below, the two adults looking with discontent as the harpy dropped down with a soft thump to the snow below. The other agent dove down towards the demon and clawed at him, the boy dodging around quickly then slicing off her wings. The agent dropped down and cried out before the blade severed her torso and her neck in a flash, the monster falling to the ground in three clumps.

From behind them two serpentine snakes slithered out and raced at them, the larger beasts keeping their jaws outstretched and glaring at the group with their teal eyes. Felucia dashed towards one and quickly jumped up onto its nose, the girl sending a fierce punch to the head and causing the monster to swerve around. Mizore glared at it and felt her anger fuel her power. She felt her fury from the devastation she was experiencing push her power violently. Her eyes glowed white as her hair frosted over. She yelled out and fired off a massive ice shard towards the beast, the spire flying into its open mouth and impaling its brain. The monster jerked about then tumbled into a roll off to the side, the large beast crashing into a few houses before coming to a stop.

The other snake raced towards Yukari with a loud hiss, the younger witch watching with fear.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she dodged to the side, and to her dismay, the monster veering over to her new position as well. She gasped as the beast closed in and roared out at her. Suddenly a bright red flash flew towards the side of his head and knocked him off course, the beast slithering off to the side of the surprised girl and crashing against another house. He thrashed about then turned back to Yukari as the witch backed up with fright. Without her wand she couldn't do anything to attack the monster that was capable of swallowing her whole. She backed up two steps before a shadow demon appeared before her.

"Dark." she said softy as the boy reappeared and glared at the snake. It hissed out as the demon dashed towards it, the boy sticking the blade into the side of the monster's skull and running it alongside the body. He carved out a gash along the snake's scaled hide as it howled out in pain before collapsing.

"Nice work!" Ahakon said as he walked up next to the witch. The mage smiled proudly at his demon then looked around.

"You won't stop us Fairy Tale! We will destroy you all!" he cheered out. The group looked to each other curiously then to Mizore. She was staring at Dark with tears in her eyes, the girl struggling not to cry out.

"I don't understand, what's going on here Mizore?" Tsurara asked as she looked from her daughter to the demon. Mizore looked down and trembled, then collapsed to her knees crying. The group ran over to her while Ahakon looked at her with puzzlement.

"I don't get it, we saved your life, why cry about that?" He asked confused. Yukari looked to him then to the shadow demon.

"We need to talk kid." Felucia said simply as she looked to the demon herself, the girl showing a pained expression. The boy blinked and looked at them curiously.

"Talk? About what?" he asked.

* * *

The group had gathered inside Mrs. Shirayuki's house, the building still in once piece minus the whole left side that was being reconstructed. The building suffered quite a blow when Kokoa unleashed her powers when here last, and the reconstruction hadn't been completed yet. They had gathered around the living room while Mizore's father kept a sharp eye out the window, the curtains being drawn so not to be seen from the outside. The cries and roars from the battles were echoing out as the fight continued, but the snow people were concerned about what had upset their daughter so much that they decided to put their fight on hold to find out what was going on.

Sitting on the chair Ahakon was looking around as all eyes were on him, except for the shadow demon who merely stood at his side with a calm expression and the sword still in hand.

"What's this about?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"That's what we want to know as well. Mizore dear, what happened? Why is Dark with this boy now?" Tsurara asked with worry. Felucia, Yukari, and Mizore were sitting on the couch, the snow girl looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Because that's not Dark…" the snow girl wept out. The snow people looked at her with surprise then to the demon.

"Remarkable, he looks just like him." Tsurara said with amazement.

"That's because it used to be him." Felucia said softly. The mage looked around at them with a perplexed expression.

"I'm still lost here, what are you people talking about? Who is this Dark guy you keep talking about?" he asked as he scratched his head. Mizore looked to the boy with a heartbroken expression then to the demon standing next to him. The silent boy was just looking around the room with no expression. The boy who was once her boyfriend now showed no signs that he remembered anything that happened before.

"Dark was my boyfriend, he was a shadow demon as well. He looked…exactly like your demon." Mizore said softly as she fought back her tears.

"Where is Dark my dear? Why is he not with you?" Tsurara asked with concern.

"Because…he…he…DIED!" Mizore yelled out as she broke down crying, the girl leaning back into the couch and burying her face into her hands. The snow people jumped and looked at her with shock.

"Died? What?" the woman said with fright.

"How?" the father added with surprise. The mage looked at the snow maiden curiously as she cried into her hands.

"There was an incident. A ghoul appeared at the academy and…" Yukari said softly before looking down with despair.

"A ghoul?" the snow people cried out. Ahakon jumped at that and looked in fear at the group.

"One of those things? Oh man, I heard they are unstoppable!" he cried out. Felucia and Yukari nodded to that in agreement.

"They are. It was about to kill Mizore…but Dark…sacrificed himself. He saved her at the last second but died by the ghoul's hands." Yukari said with tears leaking out. The snow parents looked at them with heartbroken eyes.

"Oh no…Dark…" Tsurara said softly. The father looked down with a pained expression. Mizore looked up to her mother with teary eyes.

"We came back here to see if you or anybody around here knew where that wizard came from. We wanted to find Dark's spell and bring him back." she said softly. The snow woman blinked and looked up thoughtfully.

"I don't know dear. I don't think anybody here knew who he was or where he came from." she said regrettably.

"A wizard? From around here?" Ahakon asked cautiously. The girls looked to him and nodded.

"Yes, he was the one who summoned Dark in the first place. We had hoped to find the spell to bring him back." Mizore said while glancing to the demon next to the boy. At this point he was looking around the people with curiosity.

"We wanted to bring him back. We just needed to find out where that spell was." Yukari said softly as she looked down. Ahakon's eyes darted around then looked to his demon.

"I'm so sorry Mizore. I wish we could help you with your search. If we manage to fend off Fairy Tale we'll go see the snow priestess, perhaps she would know something." Tsurara said gently. Mizore nodded slowly then looked down with sorrow. Ahakon looked down and seemed to be thinking about something intently.

"I hope so. I can't believe Fairy Tale came back here though, why would they return?" Yukari asked curiously. Ahakon flinched at that and looked away.

"I'm not sure. They just arrived tonight. There isn't so many this time, so I'm sure we can fight them off for now." Mizore's father said as he glanced back outside. The fights out in the town were still raging on.

"Um…" Ahakon said softly. The group looked to him as the mage slowly glanced around the room.

"I…kinda know why they are here." he said with a worried look.

"You do? Why are they then?" Tsurara asked curiously. The boy looked down and closed his eyes.

"They followed me here." he said simply.

* * *

_In the snowy fields a blizzard was raging all around, the snow lowering visibility to near zero as the wind blew harshly across the frozen landscape. In the midst of the gray and white fields a boy was seen running, his cape flowing behind him fiercely as he used one arm to shield his eyes from the snow._

"_Dammit! This can't be happening!" he yelled out in frustration, his tears freezing to his cheeks as soon as they appeared. He ran blindly through the snowstorm and looked around franticly._

"_No…NO!" he cried out as he shook his head. Suddenly a blast of lightning whizzed past him. He looked back to see two figures dashing through the snow after him. One was a larger monster, with a muscular body of a human with the two legs of that of a horse. The other looked to be a warlock of sorts with a black cloak and hood, and his hand outstretched and glowing a bright yellow. His eyes glowed red inside the dark cowl as the two monsters eyed the boy._

"_You won't escape, you'll die just like the rest for opposing us!" the warlock yelled out as another blast fired from his hand. The boy screamed out and aimed both his hands out, a bright flash shooting from it. The two powers hit and a blast echoed out as a shockwave knocked all three back a bit. The boy scrambled to his feet and took off into the blizzard again. The two men got back up and dashed after, the horse man running quickly through the snow._

"_Damn you!" the boy cried out as he ran blindly through the snow, his vision blurred in the blizzard around him. He ran two more steps before the ground underneath him gave away, the boy falling down into a chamber below the frozen ground. He tumbled down an old rickety staircase and crashed through a half opened and flimsy door. He got up and shook his head then looked around. He was in an old tomb or catacomb of some form. The large room he was in extended down a bit towards another old wooden door that was closed. On both sides of the chamber were caskets lying inside hollowed cave walls. The ground was a weathered stone floor, and green torches were along the walls, the flames somehow still burning brightly despite the fact that the torches had no oil to them, nor did the wood they rested on appear to burn down. The boy looked around in wonder then heard voices behind him._

"_He went down this way! After him, the commander says he wants no survivors!" the warlock called out. The boy looked around franticly then ran towards the far door. He ran inside and closed the door behind him, the boy promptly pushing against it with worry. He then blinked and looked around in the room he was in._

"_Wow…" he breathed out._

* * *

"They followed you here? Fairy Tale sent an _army_ after you?" Yukari asked in disbelief. The boy shook his head.

"Not exactly. But…I am to blame for them being here. I'm sorry! When I ran towards this side of the mountains I didn't know you people lived here, honest! But after I saw you were here, they started to charge in thinking I was hiding here. I had to come help, I'm sorry." Ahakon said with remorse.

"Why on earth were you running out in the middle of nowhere from them? And why are they after you anyway? I mean we have what looks like a large unit here and they are all pissed off about something." Felucia said as she looked carefully at the mage.

"Where are your parents? Your family or friends, are they out there too?" Mizore's father asked with concern. The boy shook his head.

"No…I'm all that's left." he said softly as he looked down.

"All that's left? Of your group?" Yukari asked. The boy shook his head and looked around with a sorrowful expression.

"All that's left of my village." he said as he shed a single tear. The group looked to him with surprise as he said that.

"Oh my, you mean…" Tsurara said with a hand over her mouth. The boy nodded and looked down again.

"Fairy Tale wiped out my town. We tried to stand against them, but they came and killed everyone. My friends, my neighbors…my family." he said with a strained voice, the boy clenching his fists in rage.

"Ahakon…" Yukari said softly.

"I'm sorry. I know how merciless they can be." Felucia said with regret. She knew she had been part of many killings in her time with Fairy Tale, and regretted every one. Mizore looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes then to the demon standing next to him.

"Was he not enough to stop them?" she asked softly. The boy looked up to his creation as the silent boy looked down at him.

* * *

_The boy looked around in awe in the room he was in. It was a large stone room with worn bricks for the walls. Two green torches were on both sides of the walls as books and papers lay scattered about. On the left side of the room a wall was lined with bookshelves filled with old and torn tombs. On the right side of the room was a table with various papers on them with strange markings and several bottles filled with strange and colorful liquid. But on the wall opposite from the door, the wall the boy was staring at with eyes of wonder, was a solid wall of brimstone, the coarse and black rock seeming out of place in this area. That and the wall had strange markings etched into it with white chalk. There were several signs and markings all around, and what looked like an outline for a doorway drawn onto it._

"_What…is this place?" he asked himself curiously. He walked over to the table and looked at the papers that were strewn about._

"_These are magical spells. Whoa, these are written in…blood!" he said as he looked at the red letters that was written on all the papers._

"_He's down here somewhere! Search everywhere!" a voice called out from behind the door. The boy looked back with worry then around. He was trapped in this enclosed room with no way out. No windows or holes to crawl through._

"_Uh oh." he said softly to himself. He started looking around the walls closely for any way out._

"_Check in here!" the warlock called out from the other corridor. The boy looked around franticly then ran over to a bookshelf on the side of the wall. He grabbed it and pulled it over, the large shelf falling over and landing down in front of the door with a loud crash._

"_What was that?" a voice yelled out as the door started to bang a bit against the fallen shelf._

"_He's in here! Break down the door!" one of them yelled out. The boy looked around as he backed up against the brimstone wall._

"_Shit…nowhere to go. Guess I'll have to fight. C'mon, you're a mage. A proud magical caster from the mountains. You can do this!" he cheered himself on as he prepared to cast out another fire blast towards the door. Suddenly a lightning bolt zapped through a part of the door and blasted the wall next to the boy. He flew over and knocked into another self with a loud gasp as sparks flew from the wall. The door had a searing hole in it as the warlock was seen aiming at the door._

"_Damn thing's too flimsy. Just bust it down!" he ordered out. The horse monster started to bash against the door with his shoulder, the wooden door cracking apart as he pushed against it. The boy shakily got up and stumbled about in the room, the mage still in a daze from the hit._

"_Crap…not good." he said as he shook his head. He aimed his hands and fired a fiery blast towards the door. The wooden barrier burst apart as fire blasted the horseman back into a tumble. He landed at the feet of the warlock who just shook his head._

"_He's just some kid, quit being so damn useless." he snapped out as the beast got back onto his feet._

"_For a kid he packs a big punch." the monster growled. Inside the room the mage backed up against the wall in fear. All around fire was racing across the wooden shelves and paper strewn about the floor._

"_Oh crap, what was I thinking?" he cursed out loud. The two monsters outside laughed as they watched the boy look at the surrounding fire with fear._

"_Looks like our job will be done soon. And he took care of it for us, how kind." the warlock laughed. The horseman chuckled as the fires grew inside the small room. The boy looked around franticly._

"_Not good, not good!" he cried out. He looked to the wall behind him._

"_It's like…it was meant to be a doorway to somewhere." he said softly. He looked to the table and ran to it, the boy looking at the bloody papers as the fire spread across the books and shelves behind him._

"_What is this for? What spell is this anyway?" he said as he fumbled through various papers. He looked back to the brimstone wall and examined it quickly._

"_I don't know where it goes, but anywhere is better than here." he said as he ran up to it. He looked through a paper in his hand quickly, the spell somewhat making sense._

"_Casting tethers…outlined gateway…proper sediment particles? Dominant spirit? What is this for? I don't recall ever seeing a spell like this in my studies." he said as he looked through the list. Some of the measurements and requirements made sense, others not at all. The spell looked to be a gateway to…somewhere…but suggested that it would be dangerous. Then again all magic was if used improperly, and the boy knew this would be dangerous no matter what._

"_Well, whatever this does, here goes!" he said as he read out an incantation from the paper with a strained tongue. He had to hope he phrased it right as the dialect used in the writing seemed off from what he was taught in his schools. The fire spread around him as the boy pressed his hand against the wall, the doorway etched into the wall glowing red as an energy pulse rippled out. The wave blew out all the fires as the door glowed a bright red. The boy backed up in wonder as the two monsters walked in through the door behind him._

"_I don't know what you're up to here, but this ends now." the warlock said as he aimed his hand at the boy. A bright glow came from his arm as an electrical spark zapped around it. The boy turned to glare at the two monsters with hatred._

"_Damn you jerks!" he yelled out. Suddenly his eyes went wide as a cold and dark chill ran down his spine. The two monsters looked behind him and backed up cautiously, the room glowing a deep red as the wall from behind the boy unleashed a dark aura. He slowly turned to look behind him, his eyes widening in fright._

"_That spell…it was a doorway to…" he said softly with fear._

* * *

"He might have been. Amazing Joe really is amazing. Sadly though I didn't have him with me when my village was attacked." Ahakon said with a saddened expression.

"Then where did you get him? How…" Yukari started before she looked at the demon curiously.

"Wait a minute. Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? If he looks like Dark…" she said with bright eyes.

"Then that means…" Mizore said as her eyes widened.

"That he's his brother!" Felucia said in surprise. Everybody blinked and looked to the doll demon with blank stares.

"Not even close." Yukari said dryly, the demon slumping down in puzzlement.

"That means that Ahakon found Dark's spell!" Mizore said as she jumped up to her feet. She had her glimmer of hope restored as the spell was now known to be close by.

"Dark's spell?" the boy asked out loud.

"Of course, that's why he looks like Dark. He was cast from the same spell!" Yukari said with a smile forming. Felucia blinked and jumped up as well.

"That means if we find it we can try to summon our Dark back!" she cheered out as the pieces finally came together for her. Ahakon looked at them then downward with worry.

"Will that really work? I mean if he used the spell and didn't get the Dark we know, how will you be able to?" Mizore's father asked curiously. The girls looked to each other worriedly.

"There must be a way." Felucia said with determination.

"Yeah, I won't stop until I find it." Mizore said as she turned to face the mage.

"Can you please take us to where the spell is? We need to use it to bring my boyfriend back." she asked with a focused look. The mage looked at her and gently shook his head. The group looked at him with surprise as the boy looked down with a saddened expression.

"No? But why not? We need it to bring him back, why won't you help us find it again?" Felucia yelled out in anger.

"Please Ahakon, Dark's our friend. We need to bring him back to us if there's any possibility." Yukari begged. The boy trembled a bit.

"But…you see…" he said nervously. The group looked to him as he glanced back up to them.

"The spell…it's gone."

* * *

_The wall behind the boy glowed a deep red, and the entryway became visible through to the other side. The other side that had caverns of fire and brimstone burning. The other side that had screams of agony from humans and monsters being tortured. The other side that gave off a dark and evil aura, the wave of energy rippling out from the entryway into the room._

_The other side that was deep in the heart of hell itself._

"_What the? Why would anybody want to open a door into that place?" the boy said in fear._

"_What have you done foolish child? Do you realize what you just did?" the warlock yelled out in anger. The boy looked to the man then to the doorway._

"_I…I didn't know!" he cried out. Suddenly a massive burst of power blasted through the doorway with a mighty shockwave. The two men were thrown back out the door into the hall behind them while the boy struggled to remain standing. The area around him burst into flame, all the papers and shelves flaring up as the heat and power scorched them. The boy looked around nervously then towards the door. Along the ground inside the caverns thousands of dark shadows slinked across the ground and walls, the dark wisps all racing towards the doorway._

"_No…what have I done?" the boy cried out as he took a step back. The dark shadows all raced out into the floor of the room and circled around the boy, the fires around him being kept at a distance by the energy surrounding the middle of the room. The boy looked around in fright as the shadows increased in number as they swirled around him._

"**_Speak your name."_**_ a dark voice called out from all around him. The boy looked around in fright and stammered. Outside the two monsters got up and stared cautiously as the boy was surrounded by fire in the room and a dark torrent from the ground._

"_I…my name…I…" he stammered out in fear._

"**_Speak your name."_**_ the voice called out again. The boy jumped and looked around as he trembled._

"_Ahakon! Ahakon Maradoza! Um…sir?" he called out nervously. The shadows around converged below him and several black wisps flew up around him._

"**_Ahakon Maradoza." _**_the voice repeated as the shadows raced over his body in waves, the black lighting creeping across his clothing and skin. A wisp flowed around his wrist and glowed a bright black light. The brightest darkness the boy had ever seen or imagined. From the light a silver band appeared around his wrist, the boy looking at it with wonder._

"_What…what is this…" he asked as he looked around._

"**_The bond is complete."_**_ the voice boomed as the doorway flashed a bright red, the two monsters out in the hall shielding their eyes. Another energy ripple flashed out and blew the charred and burnt remains of the room into a storm of dust, the cloud shooting out into the hall as the monsters coughed and shielded themselves from it. The boy looked at the bracelet then to the wall with awe._

"_What was that? Bond? What bond?" he asked in puzzlement._

"_Master." a voice called out from behind him. He jumped and spun around, the boy looking at a figure standing between him and the doorway out into the hall. It was an older boy who wore black shoes, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. He had a blank expression as he looked at the mage. The young boy stammered and looked at him with fear._

"_Wh…who are you?" he choked out. The older boy kneeled down and bowed before the mage._

"_I am the one you summoned. What is your wish master?" he asked calmly. The mage looked at him with confusion then looked ahead to see the warlock and horseman glaring at him. The boy jumped as the warlock aimed his hand at them while the horseman charged._

"_Ahh! Help! Kill them!" he cried out as he backed up. Suddenly the older boy vanished in a black wisp. The mage looked around in fright._

"_What? Where did you go? Don't leave me!" he cried out in fear. The horseman charged towards the mage with fury. The beast was suddenly knocked back and flew into a tumble back out into the hall. The warlock fired his bolt of electricity towards the boy, the mage being picked up and thrown to the side as the bolt struck the wall behind him. The boy got up and looked in confusion as the sparks flew from the wall where the bolt impacted._

"_What…what just happened?" he asked as he walked over to the scorched mark on the wall. He looked out into the hall to see the horseman being knocked back and around by something, the beast's head suddenly snapping around and letting out a loud crack. The monster dropped down dead as the warlock looked around franticly._

"_What is this?" he yelled out in fear. Suddenly he grabbed his chest as a carving sound was heard. Blood spilled from his cloak to the ground as he trembled in place. The young mage walked out and watched in amazement as the warlock's heart suddenly burst from his chest and flew across the room. The man wavered then dropped down dead into a pool of his own blood. From the bloody floor footprints were seen, the prints slowly walking towards the young mage. A black wisp flowed from the air and slowly the older boy became visible. Ahakon looked with surprise to see the summoned being standing before him with a hand that dripped of the warlock's blood._

"_What next master?" he asked simply. The boy looked around in surprise at the fallen monsters._

"_Incredible…you…you killed them." he said softly in amazement._

"_You ordered me to master." the boy simply replied. Ahakon looked at him then smiled brightly._

"_Yes…yes I did! This is amazing. You're so powerful and strong." he said in astonishment. Suddenly he jumped and looked back to the brimstone wall._

"_That place…it was hell. What manner of being are you anyway?" he asked as he looked to the bracelet on his wrist. It was a binding bracelet used for controlling summoned beings. Ahakon looked to the older boy with curiosity._

"_A shadow demon." he said calmly. The boy jumped in fright at that. He knew very well the power and dark tales that surrounded shadow demons._

"_Oh wow…never thought of having one of you for a summoned being in all my life." Ahakon said softly. He looked around at the dead monsters then to his wrist. Slowly a sly smile appeared on his face._

"_This is fate. This is my chance to exact revenge for my family and people." he said as he looked to his creation. He looked towards the dead warlock and smiled proudly._

"_You and I are going to hunt down every last one of the members of Fairy Tale, and we'll kill them all. Understand?" he asked in a commanding voice. The demon nodded while keeping his usual expression. The boy smiled and looked up confidently._

"_This is my destiny. I will make those jerks pay for attacking us like this. I'll show them what happens when they mess with the great Ahakon Maradoza and his friend…" he trailed off as he looked at the demon._

"_Hey, what's your name anyway?" he asked curiously. The demon shrugged and just kept staring at the mage. The boy thought for a bit then smiled at his creation._

"_Ok, in that case, you will be Amazing Joe! Because your fricken' amazing! And you look like a Joe to me." he said with a laugh. The demon just stared back with no response. Whether he liked the name or not was unknown._

"_Yes master." he said simply._

* * *

Everybody was looking in horror at the boy.

"What do you mean…it's gone?" Felucia cried out in disbelief. Mizore looked at the boy with devastated eyes and struggled not to scream out in agony. Ahakon explained all that had happened to him, how he found the hidden room and accidently summoned the demon while trying to escape from Fairy Tale. How after he left the remaining search and destroy party from his town found him and chased him off into the mountains. How he used the shadow demon to pick off Fairy Tale with the cover of darkness and the blizzard before winding up in Snow Woman Village. He explained how the evil group charged into the town to find him and how he ventured in to save it from destruction.

And how the summoning of the demon obliterated the spell sheets for him, thus denying any further reproduction of the powerful shadow demon.

"No…no no no…" Yukari said softly as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to cause you all such pain. Really." Ahakon said as he looked around with sorrowful eyes.

"It's not your fault boy, you were just trying to stay alive. And you didn't know…" Tsurara said softly as she looked at her daughter. Mizore was staring at the demon with unblinking eyes and trembled.

_No…he's gone…he's gone forever…_

"No…DARK!" she cried out as she collapsed back into the couch and cried. She buried her face into her hands and cried uncontrollably while Felucia and Yukari looked down with devastation.

"It can't be…he can't be gone…" Felucia said as she fought back tears.

"No…NO!" Yukari cried out as she broke down into tears. Ahakon looked around then up at his demon, the boy still looking down at him. The mage then turned to look at Mizore.

"I'm sorry, really." he said gently. Mizore's father looked at the demon with a pained expression, then out the window again. Tsurara looked at her daughter with remorseful eyes, the snow maiden sitting on the couch trembling as she cried out loudly.

"No…NO...NOOOOO, DARK!" Mizore yelled out into the air as she wept for her fallen beloved, the demon who no longer had a spell in the world to bring him back with.

The shadow demon looked to the window suddenly and readied his sword, the snow man backing up from the window with a focused glare as well.

"Master, they're back." the demon said cautiously as he narrowed his eyes.

"Everybody get back!" Mizore's father called out as he darted away from the wall. The group looked over as two large monsters crashed through the wall and window. They were large blue skinned brutes with muscle bulging all over, the bald monsters glaring at the group with drool coming from their mouths. They looked like orcs but larger and more muscular.

"There's that kid! Kill him!" one of them roared out. The group darted to the side while the two crashed through the room towards the mage, the three girls jumping away from the couch as it was trampled. The young mage fired off a bolt of lightning towards one as it charged, the monster staggering back from the shock. He was suddenly impaled by multiple ice shards from both sides then sent flying out the window by a fierce kick from Felucia. The other monster charged the young boy before being knocked back by a blinding fast jump kick. The beast staggered back then looked forward to see the shadow demon landing in front of the young mage. The boy held his sword up and glared at the brute with pitch black eyes. Mizore watched the boy stand there, the boy who she used to have as her own, the boy who marked her heart with his essence to claim her as his wife for all time.

The demon glared at the monster as the large brute roared out. He then readied his sword and stepped forth as howls of other monsters echoed outside, the group looking to the broken wall cautiously. The demon brought up his sword and a dark wisp flowed around his feet.

"You will never harm my master." he said coldly.


	4. I Don't Hate You

Inside the residence of Mrs. Shirayuki a fight was breaking out in the middle of the destroyed living room. On the ground lay a larger blue skinned brute that was bleeding out onto the floor by multiple impact points from ice spires. Another was standing and roaring at a boy who was holding a sword, a boy who stood before a young mage that had summoned him. All around them a group of monsters were watching with awe as the demon dashed towards the brute and jumped into a fierce kick, the boy sending the agent of Fairy Tale back out the destroyed wall and into the snowy street.

"Take them down Amazing Joe! Then we'll clean the rest of the town up!" Ahakon called out as he walked up behind his demon.

"As you command master." the boy said simply before vanishing into a black wisp. From inside the destroyed room the group was looking with grief stricken eyes.

"I can't believe this…the real Dark…is gone." Yukari said as she looked at the new demon with teary eyes.

"He can't be…HE CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Felucia yelled out as she gripped her hair in anger. Mr. and Mrs. Shirayuki looked at their daughter as she lay on the ground, the snow maiden slowly getting up and looking at the demon with heartbroken eyes.

_No…Dark…_

"DARK!" she cried out as the brute outside was sliced across the torso and chest multiple times, the monster being carved all around his body by an invisible blade. The beast howled out then dropped dead as the shadow demon reappeared, the boy walking calmly back towards the young mage.

"Good work." Ahakon said proudly. He then looked back to the group as they stared at the two with sorrow.

"We have to go now…I'm sorry. I promise I'll clean up this mess, it's the least I can do." he said with a slight bow. The two then ran off back into the town as more fire and gunshots echoed out into the night.

"Oh dear." Tsurara said softly as she turned back to her daughter. Mizore trembled as she watched the demon run off with the young mage then looked down with closed eyes, the girl struggling not to scream out.

"Mizore, I'm sorry." Mizore's father said softly. Yukari and Felucia looked at the snow maiden then back out into the firefight.

"What do we do now?" Yukari said softly. Mizore looked out towards the fight with soft eyes then focused her sight on where the demon ran off. She took off quickly towards the warzone while the others looked in surprise.

"Mizore! Wait!" Yukari called out as the snow maiden ran off into the streets. She looked to Felucia and the two nodded, the girls quickly following after their friend.

"Mizore…" Tsurara said softly. The house shook as another explosion rang out from the house next to them.

"Dammit, c'mon. We need to make sure she still has a home to come back to." Mizore's father said with a determined expression. The two snow people ran over to the nearby fight to assist their fellow villagers while the three girls chased after the mage and demon they once knew.

* * *

Down the streets Ahakon and his demon were running quickly towards another fight down the road. Several agents of Fairy Tale were attacking a fortified building with snow maidens shooting ice shards out from the windows while the men ran out with frozen claws. Some of the agents shifted to monster forms while others took aim with rifles.

"Burn this place down to the ground and find that kid!" one of soldiers yelled out as he open fired towards the advancing snow men. The gun fired off a few rounds before ice kunai flew into his hands and arms, the man stumbling back while the gun fell to the ground. The snow man he hit dropped dead as the others charged in and started to attack. An ogre and a two headed wolf demon roared out and charged the villagers, the powerful agents swinging their fists and knocking two snow men off to the side easily. They struck down and smashed the ground below as two others dodged to the sides and attacked the evil monsters. The ogre was sliced across the arm and shoulder before he wound back and struck the man with a bone crushing blow to the head. The body flew off as ice shards pelted the ogre, the beast raising his arm to catch most of the blades. He roared out then looked to the side in time to see a fire blast fly into him and send him off into a wild stumble. The smoking beast looked in surprise to see a young mage down the road glaring at him.

"Get them Amazing Joe! Show no mercy!" he yelled out. The two headed wolf roared out with both heads then charged towards the boy. As he did so the ogre was suddenly struck down, a slice mark driving through his spine from head to lower back. In a flash two more soldiers had their hands sliced off, the severed limbs falling to the snow below still holding their guns. The snow people looked in amazement as the shocked soldiers were sliced to pieces then dropped down with blood covering the snow around them. A boy appeared from a black wisp and glared around at the other agents.

"As you command master." he said coldly as his pitch black eyes glared at a nearby fire lizard. The demon ran towards it and dodged to the side to avoid the incoming fire stream from the beast. He quickly vanished into a black cloud as the lizard spread his fire all around him, the snow around vaporizing with the surrounding houses being caught in the flame. He looked around the surrounding inferno and chuckled as the two headed wolf closed in on the mage. The young boy raised his hand and focused his power, the arm glowing softly with a white hue. As the agent closed in he lowered his hand down in a chop and in doing so a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and blasted the wolf, the beast tumbling into a roll with smoke coming from his body. After he crashed to a stop the boy looked around with a cool glare.

"Is that all you have Fairy Tale? Pathetic!" he called out smugly. Suddenly the wolf demon lunged from the ground and pounced on the boy, the surprised mage being pinned down to the ground.

"Enough of this game, you die now!" he roared from both heads. The boy looked in fright as the monster lifted back his paw to strike. Nearby Mizore ran from around the corner and looked in surprise as the mage was pinned down by the agent. She glared at the monster and prepared to attack when suddenly a sword flew out of thin air and struck though the beast's back, the monster howling out in pain as the blade pierced through his heart. The mage put his hands to the agent's chest and focused his power. A blast of pure energy blew the monster back a few feet into a roll. He collapsed down dead as the fire lizard's head snapped around. Mizore looked in awe as the demon reappeared next to his kill, the boy glaring at the body of the wolf demon.

"Nobody will harm my master." he said coldly. Mizore looked to the young mage with devastation then to the demon. Felucia and Yukari ran up to the snow maiden and looked around in surprise. The shadow demon vanished and the surrounding agents were quickly knocked around, some of them having their necks snapped around while others had bones that shattered from invisible impacts.

"He's just as effective as Dark was when it comes to killing." Felucia said softly.

"Shadow demons are only summoned to kill. It's what they do best." Yukari said with a soft nod.

"Not Dark. He's better than any other shadow demon." Mizore choked out as she struggled not to cry. Ahakon looked around then spotted the girls, the boy looking at them curiously.

"Why are you here? Go back to your homes, I already said I'll take care of this." he said politely.

"Mizore, why did you follow him? It's not…it's not Dark." Felucia said gently with a saddened expression.

"We should go help your parents. Those two can handle themselves." Yukari said. She blinked then looked down.

"Well, you two can help them, I'm still useless out here." she said with sorrow.

"But…Dark…" Mizore said as she held out her hand gently towards the demon.

"It's not him." Felucia said softly. Mizore shook her head then looked down with teary eyes. She held her choker with one hand while the other covered her heart.

"No…it's…it has to be…" she said as she started crying.

"Mizore!" Felucia yelled out. The snow maiden looked to her with a slight jump as tears gently ran down her cheeks. The doll demon looked towards the shadow demon that had reappeared from his attacks with sorrowful eyes.

"I understand your pain. I know…it hurts. But, he's gone." she said sadly. Mizore shook her head then looked to the demon with tears.

"No…NO!" she yelled out.

Suddenly the house next to them exploded fiercely from a giant wyvern sliding through the structure. It had a large dragon's head and reptilian body. There were no legs as the large beast slid around on its long belly. The head had two glaring yellow eyes and two horns protruding back, his fangs bared as he crashed through the building and swallowed two snow people whole. His long body slid across the snow covered ground with his barbed tail crashing around the houses behind him. He raced out towards the mage and demon with a deafening roar as the girls looked in surprise.

"What the hell? Since when does Fairy Tale have dragons?" Yukari cried out.

"They don't, that's a wyvern." Felucia said with slight fear. She knew these monsters were not agents but rather beasts that were unleashed for mass destruction. They were hell to tame, and even more of a nightmare to stop.

The massive monster raced towards the mage and demon, the mage readying his hands with a fire spell as the boy picked up his blade from the fallen two headed wolf.

"Damn them, kill that thing Amazing Joe!" Ahakon yelled out. The demon nodded then vanished into a black wisp as the boy aimed his fire blast towards the wyvern's open mouth.

"Are you crazy? Get away from there!" Felucia yelled out. Yukari watched with fearful eyes as the monster closed in on the boy's position.

"Die you jerks!" Ahakon yelled as he fired off a bright red blast, the magical projectile flying into the mouth and down the throat of the beast. A crackle was heard as the blast detonated and smoke billowed out from the monster's mouth, the beast however not slowing down or seeming to be phased in the least. The young mage looked in surprise as his attack did nothing.

"Oh crap!" he yelled as he ran towards the side of the road. The monster closed in and roared out, then suddenly was knocked off course and flew past the surprised mage. The massive creature crashed into and through another house as the shadow demon appeared next to his master.

"Are you ok master?" the boy asked curiously. Ahakon nodded fearfully then looked in awe as the wyvern circled around in the next street over and came crashing through another house towards them. The shadow demon picked up the young boy and tossed him over to the girls with a powerful throw as the wyvern closed in with his mouth wide open. The boy soared through the air with a surprised expression then landed in the soft snow and rolled over to the girls with a dazed look.

"What…just happened?" he asked as he slowly got up.

"You were saved by your demon of which I refuse to disgrace with that stupid name you gave him. What's wrong with you? You can't kill that thing with simple magic!" Felucia yelled out. Mizore cringed at hearing her call the shadow demon his.

"But…I'm a proud mage! I can handle myself just fine. Don't treat me like some little kid!" Ahakon roared out.

"Proud mage and stupid! That thing would have eaten you whole if Dark didn't save you!" Yukari yelled out. She stopped and looked down with sorrow.

"His name's not Dark! It's Amazing Joe! And I can handle myself just fine!" the boy yelled out. Mizore looked at the large beast then around curiously.

"Wait, where is he?" she asked worriedly. The group looked around in wonder as the large beast was slithering over towards them with the demon no longer in sight.

"Oh no…did he get eaten?" Yukari cried out.

"No!" Felucia and Mizore yelled out in terror as they looked to the approaching monster. The boy laughed and looked to them with an amused look.

"Ha! Like my demon would be so careless to get eaten by such a pathetic monster." he said with a laugh.

Right after he said that the large beast howled out and crashed into a winding tumble, the massive monster rolling off to the side and careening through a few houses before coming to a halt. The group looked in amazement as the entire left side of the wyvern was sliced across and blood was pouring out into the snow around it.

"What…I didn't even see him attack the monster. Where was he?" Felucia asked curiously as she looked around. Snow people were looking with awe from their homes as the group gazed around carefully. There was no sign of the shadow demon anywhere.

"Where is he?" Ahakon asked with a perplexed expression. Yukari looked back to the fallen monster and stared wide eyed.

"Um…" she said softly while pointing to it. The group looked over as a slice mark raced across the dead creature's side, then again and again. A large chunk of its hide and flesh carved off and a boy walked out with a calm expression. He walked over to the group and shook his hair, bits of guts and entrails flying off. The mage looked in astonishment as his demon casually walked over to him and nodded.

"It's dead now master." he said simply.

"He…did get eaten…" the mage said softly as he looked to the beast.

"Well…a wyvern's insides are a lot softer than its outsides. I guess he saw that as the best way to take it down." Yukari said with a stunned expression. Mizore and Felucia looked at the demon with wonder as he stood there. Somehow, even though he was swallowed whole by the large monster and went through the majority of his throat and insides, the boy had little to no blood or guts stuck to him.

"He _is_ just that good." Felucia said in amazement. Mizore stared at the boy with wide eyes.

_He's just like my Dark, only he would be able to pull off something so crazy and walk away unscathed…_

"Haha! I told you we can handle ourselves just fine!" Ahakon cheered out. The girls looked at him with mixed expressions before gunfire echoed out and blasted the snow around them. The group scattered as the snow was kicked up by a bullet storm. Mizore looked over to see two more soldiers running at them with their rifles pointed at them.

"Dammit get out of my home!" she yelled out she fired off her ice shards. One of them got impaled while the other ducked behind the corpse of the wyvern. Felucia growled then charged towards the corpse, the girl jumping up on top of it and running along the body with fury. The soldier reloaded his gun then looked up with surprise as the demon jumped up into the air and came down on top of him with a fierce kick. The human soldier was literary crushed down by the impact as Felucia grabbed the rifle and fired down the road toward two more agents. The approaching cat demon was pelted and fell down with a loud howl from the bullets tearing her up while the bat demon took off into the air and glared at Felucia. He howled out a screech that sent a sonic wave toward the demon, the girl covering her ears and crying out from the pain. She dropped the gun then staggered back as the sound drove her senses into a tumble. Ahakon aimed up and fired out a bolt of lightning, the attack zapping the bat demon and having him fall to the ground dazed. He looked up as a blast of fire connected to his face and sent him flying back into a building on fire.

"And stay down!" Ahakon yelled out with a sneer. He glanced over to Felucia who shook her head to see straight again.

"As I was saying, I'm not just some kid." the boy said proudly. Felucia blinked at him then looked over to the charred bat demon. She smirked and glanced to the boy.

"Lucky shot." she scoffed. Mizore looked behind her and saw the shadow demon getting up from a snow bank. She then glanced down and looked curiously. Underneath where the demon was a young witch was looking in wonder at the boy, the boy who knocked her back and shielded her from the gunfire.

"You ok?" the demon said simply. Yukari slowly nodded and looked at him timidly. The demon seemed to stare for a bit then turned and walked back towards his master. Yukari slowly got up and looked around with a saddened expression.

"This sucks, I'm worthless without my wand." she said softly. The demon walked back towards the mage with a calm gaze. He glanced back to the witch for a moment then forward again. Something about saving the young girl seemed a bit off to him.

"What was that about?" he said softly to himself. He wasn't sure, but for an instant he thought he saved a little snow girl instead, but the image quickly changed back to reality.

"Yeah! Haha we're unstoppable!" the boy cheered out.

"Glad you're having fun." Mizore said dryly. Ahakon chuckled and looked around.

"Well then, let's get back to business Amazing Joe, we need to clean up this town before it burns down." he said proudly. The demon nodded and held his blade tightly in his hand. The two started to walk before the demon felt a cold hand grip his. He looked over to see Mizore looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Dark, please remember. Please!" she begged as the demon turned to look at her. He just stared at her with a blank expression while she gazed at her boyfriend's image with heartbroken eyes. She held her hand over her heart and looked down to it.

"See? Your mark is over my heart! Please remember!" she cried out. The demon looked down for a moment then back to the snow woman.

"I do not recognize that mark." he said simply. The girl looked at him with absolute devastation. She backed up a bit and trembled, the girl gently shaking her head as her mouth quivered.

"No…it's your mark…it's your mark! You gave it to me!" she said with tears starting to flow again.

"Please stop trying to steal my demon away miss. We already said we would help drive away Fairy Tale from your town, but Amazing Joe is certainly not your boyfriend." Ahakon said with a tired sigh. Mizore looked at the young mage then to the demon as she trembled.

"Mizore…" Felucia said softly.

A fierce whistling sound was heard that caught the group's attention.

"Get back!" the shadow demon yelled out as he grabbed Ahakon and Mizore and threw them away from the location, the two smacking into Felucia and Yukari with the group tumbling away. A rocket raced down to the ground near the demon and blasted into a fierce explosion, the boy being thrown from the street into the window of a nearby destroyed house. The group looked in shock as the demon was blasted from the streets as they scrambled back to their feet.

"No! Amazing Joe!" Ahakon cried out. He looked up to see three figures on the roof of a nearby house. One had a rocket launcher and was rearming. Another was in monster form, the muscular brute having a horse's head and glaring with green eyes. The third was a larger monster, somewhat resembling a spider monster, except that each leg was a massive talon like spike with the abdomen looking like an arachnid's. The upper chest was human and his arms and head looked to be that of a man, his arms crossed before him and his black eyes were glaring at the group. He had the black shirt and yellow insignia of Fairy Tale on as his long black hair flowed in the breeze.

"Eliminate the boy this time." the spider monster said with a dark chuckle. The soldier aimed the launcher down toward the group as they glared up at the agents.

"Damn you!" Mizore yelled as she fired off her ice kunai, the two monsters leaping into the air as the blades struck down the soldier. The man fired the rocket as he tumbled back off the roof towards the group. Mizore dashed away as Felucia picked up Yukari and Ahakon and threw them away towards a snow bank. The projectile flew at the demon and blasted the girl into a fiery explosion.

"No!" Ahakon cried out as the two climbed up out of the snow.

"Relax, she's fine." Yukari said as she looked up to see the two monsters flying back down and landing in the street nearby.

"Fine? She took a rocket to the face!" the boy cried out as he looked at the flaming crater.

"Yeah, and she'll be fine." Yukari replied as the two agents walked closer.

"Haha, nowhere to run now." The spider demon chuckled. The horse demon laughed a bit then looked behind to see Mizore charging towards him with her ice claws. The monster quickly dashed to her in the blink of an eye and sent a punch towards the girl. She dodged to the side and swiped at the agent, the man quickly catching her wrist and throwing her towards the destroyed building. She flew towards a pile jagged wood from debris then stopped instantly. Everybody looked in surprise as Mizore seemed to float in midair, the girl having stopped before she would have been impaled by the wooden spikes. She looked up with wide eyes as a black wisp swirled around her. The shadow demon appeared as he set the girl down, the snow maiden looking at him with wonder. He glanced to her as she stared at him with a racing heart.

"You ok?" he asked simply. Her heart jumped a few times as she nodded slowly. The demon nodded then glared back towards the agents.

"Ha! Yeah my demon is still alive!" Ahakon cried out. The horse demon roared out in anger and took two steps towards the boy before a hand tapped his shoulder. He looked back to see a doll demon glaring at him with a cool smile.

"Miss me?" she said sweetly before she grabbed the demon from around the neck and threw him over her, the monster smashing into a house nearby and crashing through the wall. Ahakon and the spider demon looked in surprise as Felucia cracked her knuckles and turned her gaze back to the spider demon.

"What…how…she died!" Ahakon cried out.

"Indeed, what trickery is this?" the spider snapped. Felucia laughed and stood up proudly.

"You won't defeat me with such cheap attacks." she said arrogantly.

"Really now." the spider said as he glanced behind him. He used his rear two legs to block the attack of the shadow demon, the boy striking his sword at the monster and being deflected by the large talon like legs of the agent. The monster then struck out two legs in a sideswipe, the boy using the blade to block the attack and being knocked into a fierce tumble. The agent then turned to block the flying ice spires that flew at him with a leg and the fire bolt that struck at him with another. He then used a leg to block the kick from the doll demon then strike the spike like appendage through her chest. The girl coughed out as she clutched the leg, and then wavered in place as her head hung low. After a moment she looked up with a smirk.

"That tickled." she said simply. The agent then used two legs to swipe at her. She flew off the spike and tumbled back before the horse demon picked her up by the hair and swung her over him, the girl slamming into the ground with a fierce crash.

"Oh no!" Ahakon yelled out as the girl twitched on the snowy street.

"Again, she'll be fine. Focus here." Yukari said simply as she snapped her fingers. The boy blinked and looked at her confused then towards the spider demon again. The shadow demon and Mizore were attempting to swipe at him with claws and the sword, both of them being deflected by his many legs and being knocked back repeatedly. Felucia jumped back up and ran towards the horse demon, the girl jumping onto his back and grabbing him by the throat. While he struggled to get the girl off of him Ahakon glared at the agent that was proving difficult for his demon to kill.

"Damn him. Amazing Joe, vanish and take out this pest!" the boy yelled out as he waved his hand in front of him. Suddenly a spider web strand shot out and hit the boy's wrist, then yanked back. The young mage watched with surprise as the magical bracelet flew through the air and was caught by the spider monster.

"I do believe I can make better use of this than you." he said with a dark chuckle as he put the bracelet on.

"NO!" Mizore and Yukari yelled out as the shadow demon charged the agent again.

"Hold it right there." the agent said in a commanding voice. The group looked with fear as the shadow demon stopped in his tracks and just stared at the agent.

"No…NO!" Ahakon yelled out.

"Yes. Yes. Now then, eliminate these kids quickly. We have an entire village for you to raze to the ground." the agent said with a laugh.

"Yes master." the demon said calmly. The group looked at him with horror as he turned and faced the young mage with a dark glare.

"No…Amazing Joe! It's me! Your buddy!" he cried out as he backed up in fear. The demon launched towards him quickly with a fierce attack with the blade. Yukari grabbed the mage by the cape and yanked him off to the side as the demon sliced the ground where he was just standing.

"No! Stop!" Felucia yelled out. The horse demon roared out as he struggled to reach behind him to grab the girl. Suddenly he was hit with multiple ice shards and jerked about. Mizore glared at him then looked back with fright to the demon that was eyeing the young magic casters, the snow girl not noticing the horse demon falling forward dead with Felucia twitching about on his back with multiple ice shards sticking out of her.

"Kill them all!" the spider commanded. The snow girl glared at the agent and readied her ice claws.

"I won't let you use him like this, HE HATES BEING USED!" she yelled out as she charged the agent. He laughed and snapped his fingers, the shadow demon promptly looking over and running towards the snow girl. She looked in surprise as the demon swung his blade at her, the girl just dodging it by a hair. She looked with wide eyes as the demon glared at her with pitch black eyes.

"No…stop…" she said softly as she backed up. Ahakon yelled out and fired another blast of fire towards the agent. He merely raised a leg to block the hit then fired off a web from his rear, the glob of sticky coating striking the two young kids and pinning them down to the ground. They struggled to move about as they were bound together and to the road as the agent laughed.

"Wait your turn, then you can die by your own creation." he said with a dark smile. Ahakon and Yukari glared at him then looked to Mizore and the demon with worried eyes. The snow girl watched the boy walk towards her with a cold glare, his hand holding his blade tightly.

"No…please stop this…Dark…" she said as she backed up. He brought back his sword as a webbing glob flew over him and hit the snow girl. She yelped out as she flew back and hit a lamppost, the girl being tied to it securely. She thrashed about then looked with wide eyes as the demon walked up to her.

"Haha, thought I would help the boy since you never seem to stay still." the spider laughed out. The demon brought back the sword and prepared to strike.

"No! Don't do it!" Yukari cried out.

"Amazing Joe! Stop please!" Ahakon yelled out as he thrashed about in the webbing.

"No…stop…" Felucia coughed out as she slowly slid herself up off the ice spires. Mizore watched with wide eyes as the boy she loved prepared to slice her head clean off.

"Dark…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He narrowed his eyes as his grip tightened on his sword.

"I love you…" she said with a heartbroken expression.

He geared back, the group watching with anticipation. She smiled softly and looked to him with loving eyes.

"I don't hate you. It's not your fault." she said kindly. He swung the blade through the air, the whistling sound of the sword echoing out from around the area. Everybody stared with surprise at the sight.

"What…what is this? What are you doing?" the agent yelled out as he looked at the demon. Mizore was staring with surprise as well, as the blade had just stopped next to her neck. She looked at the demon with wonder as he seemed to be straining himself, the arm holding the sword trembling.

"What…what's he doing?" Ahakon asked out loud.

The demon started to tremble as he stood there, the words of the snow girl echoing out in his head loudly. They shouted and whispered in his mind over and over again, the words boring deep into his consciousness.

_"I don't hate you. It's not your fault."_

_"I don't hate you. It's not your fault."_

_"I don't hate you. It's not your fault."_

_"I don't hate you. It's not your fault."_

_"I don't hate you. It's not your fault."_

_"I DON'T HATE YOU. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT."_

He started to feel something from within, a loud and furious roar echoed out inside of his mind as he backed up a bit.

"What…is this…" he stammered as he looked at the surprised snow girl with dark eyes. His eyes flickered back to normal then to black as his power wavered. He twitched and jerked about as dark wisps flew around him quickly, the power that made him up seeming to pulsate violently at hearing those words from the snow maiden.

"What the hell? Kill her already!" the agent roared out. The boy looked to the sword in his hand, the blade trembling violently as he shook.

_"I don't hate you. It's not your fault."_

Those words echoed out, as if spoken by a little girl. He trembled and dropped to his knees as his body started to heat up. He felt his aura flare out furiously around him then die down, the spirits that made up his body seeming to go crazy from within. Or at least one of them was. Everybody watched with awe as he thrashed about on his knees.

"What-" he said franticly as he started to hear other voices in his head.

_"Rescuing the innocent from the evils of this world. But you are capable of so much more." a strange boy with oblong eyes said gently._

"Who-" he said as he looked around. He felt voices spill into his head, images that didn't make sense flashing before him.

_"DAMN YOU DARK!" a stone golem roared out into the night sky._

"What-" he said startled as he looked around, the group looking at him curiously. Mizore watched the boy shake and glance around franticly with wide eyes.

_"So what if I was born from hatred and fear…"_

He grabbed his head with one hand and shook about, the dark feeling from within surging through him.

_"I never wanted to be evil. I never wanted to be a killer…"_

"What is this?" he yelled out as images of a school flashed before his eyes, images of a classroom that seemed familiar.

_"I never wanted to be a demon from hell…"_

Images of students that attended the school. An angel and a few vampires.

_"I never wanted to be a weapon…"_

Images of witches and a succubus. Images of a werewolf and various others.

_"But I will own this curse..."_

Images of a snow girl, her short purple hair and her lollipop.

_"I will own this power…"_

Images of the snow girl's laugh and smile, the girl seeming like a beautiful goddess.

_"I will be with her…"_

Images of the snow girl's loving eyes, and the cool feel of holding her close.

_"I will guard her…"_

Images of dancing with her and fighting alongside her. Images of kissing her and cherishing her.

_"I will care for her…"_

The demon looked up with wide eyes at the bound snow maiden, her clear blue eyes staring back with wonder.

_"Demon or not…"_

He looked to her chest, the glow of the marking over the heart shining brightly, the dark mark seeming to light up in his eyes.

_"I WILL PROTECT HER!"_

The marking pulsated in front of the demon, the insignia becoming clear to him once again. Mizore looked in amazement as the demon slowly stood up and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Dark?" she asked softly. He looked at her in awe as the spider demon started walking towards them.

"Fine, if you won't follow orders I'll just kill you both!" he roared out.

A name circled around in his head. A name that he knew very well from somewhere. A name that was most important to him, something he treasured deeply.

"You lousy excuse for a demon!" The agent yelled as he geared back a spiked leg to impale the demon from behind.

A name that sounded perfect to him.

"Mizore…" he breathed out. The snow girl looked in complete shock, her lollipop falling from her open mouth as she stared at the demon.

"Die!" the agent yelled as he thrust his leg forward. Suddenly a massive wave of dark energy blasted around the demon, the agent stumbling back and looking in surprise. The group was staring with wide eyes as Mizore stared with shock. The girl was right next to the onslaught of evil energy, the cold and dark power washing over her and overwhelming her. She stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. Her breathing was ragged as she trembled in her bonds. In front of her the demon was arching back and yelling out, his aura skyrocketing around him and darkening the area around the street to pitch black. Only the lamppost above Mizore gave any remote light, although dimmed down very much. The girl was the only thing seen in the torrent of darkness as she stared at the demon from hell before her. The dark energy that flowed from him, the hatred and fear that howled around him in black wisps and streaks, the cold feel of his aura as it washed around her.

Yet she felt no fear.

The boy looked down and growled furiously, the boy shaking a bit as his fists clenched tightly.

She felt no danger.

The boy slowly looked up to the girl with a dark glare, his pitch black eyes seen in the void around them with the sword clutched tightly in his hand.

She felt no sorrow.

The boy growled then turned back behind him, the darkness around the area subsiding to reveal the group and agent staring with wide eyes at the demon.

"What…what are you…" the agent said as he backed up a bit, the cold and evil aura frightening him a bit. Yukari, Akahon, and Felucia stared with wonder at the demon as he took a step towards the agent.

All she felt was love. Love for the boy that walked in front of her, love for the boy that stole her heart in more than one way.

Love for the boy that walked towards the agent with sheer fury in his eyes. The spider demon swung out a limb towards the boy, the demon quickly dodging it and slicing it off at the upper leg. The limb flew off as he howled in pain.

"I am hatred…" the shadow demon growled out.

The spider used two more limbs to attack from both sides, the boy deflecting one and jumping over the other. He quickly sliced off both legs before landing back down and resuming his advance on the agent that cried out in pain.

"I am fear…" he said with malice.

Yukari and Ahakon watched as his dark aura flared around him, the two feeling cold chills run down their spines. Felucia watched with amazement as the boy stared down the spider monster, the girl struggling to free herself from the webbing that she failed to free the young kids from.

"I am a killer…" he said with hatred.

The agent swung two more legs at him, the boy slicing them off in the blink of an eye. The monster yelled out in agony then dropped to the ground with only three limbs left. He looked in horror at the boy as he walked closer.

"I am a shadow demon…" he said with anger.

The spider used one more limb to quickly attack the boy, the demon deflecting it then slicing it off with one hand, the severed limb flying off into the air and whizzing past the bound snow girl. Mizore watched with a stunned expression as the shadow demon walked up to the trembling agent while the webbing around her sliced off and fell to the ground. The agent yelled out and struck out with both remaining spiked limbs.

"I AM HER BOYFRIEND!" he yelled as he sliced one off, the snow girl looking with shock while her heart skipped a beat.

"I AM HER PROTECTOR!" he declared as he sliced off the last limb, the agent looking in fear and cringing in pain as all his spider legs were now sliced off. The boy pierced the blade into his chest, the agent looking with absolute terror at the shadow demon as he coughed out blood.

"I AM DARK!" he roared out as he sliced upward, the blade carving the agent into two from the waist up. The sword struck up into the air as blood blasted out from the slice through the spider demon with a sickening crunch. The agent wavered then collapsed back dead, the shadow demon roaring out into the sky as he stood over his kill. Everybody watched speechless as the demon stood there amidst the slaughtered spider monster.

Mizore's heart started racing as a large smile spread across her face.

_He…he remembers…he remembers me! He remembers us! He remembers himself! He-_

Suddenly Dark yelled out in horrible pain and thrashed about, the group looking with surprise and worry as he stumbled to the side and collapsed, the boy thrashing about as his sword tumbled away. He screamed out and shook uncontrollably on the ground, the boy rolling away from the corpse and howling out in pain. Yukari watched him in disbelief then looked to the agent he just killed. She gasped and looked to Mizore with frightened eyes.

"Mizore! He hasn't been freed yet! He'll die for killing his master!" she shrieked out. Mizore gasped and looked to the remains of the spider demon, the bracelet on his human wrist was glowing red and smoking. She looked over to Dark as lightning started to arc around his body.

"No…NO!" she screamed out as she ran towards the mutilated spider demon.

_If he dies now, we'll never be able to bring him back again!_

She ran towards the body before fire erupted from around the bracelet, the body and surrounding grounds being charred and burning ablaze fiercely. She looked in horror as the fire spread from the corpse and raced towards the demon thrashing about in the snow.

"It's the fires of hell! It's going to reclaim his essence!" Ahakon yelled out. Mizore looked in fear at the fire then to Dark.

"Dark!" Yukari yelled out. Felucia watched with horror as she thrashed about as well, the doll demon still stuck on the webbing holding the two young kids tightly. The young mage stared with wide eyes as the fire raced towards his buddy. Mizore ran towards the blaze surrounding the bracelet and stopped, the girl shielding herself with her arm as the heat skyrocketed around the corpse.

_Dammit!_

She looked around franticly then started to focus her power around the fire. Nothing but steam erupted as the fire continued to burn brightly. The blaze raced towards Dark and surrounded the boy, the demon yelling out in agony inside a ring of bright red flame. Mizore looked to the demon with terror.

_No! No I can't lose him again!_

She looked at the bracelet in the inferno, the fires from hell burning strongly all around it. She glared at it with a focused look and summoned all her power around her.

"Mizore don't go near it! You'll be burnt to a crisp!" Felucia yelled out as she tried to free herself still. The snow girl shook her head and stared at the glowing bracelet with determination.

_No! I can't live without him, I won't abandon him! DARK!_

She yelled out and dashed into the fire, the group watching with shock as the ice maiden ran through the bright flames. Her aura flashed around her fiercely as steam billowed away, her power melting around her as soon as it formed. She pushed all her monster energy around her to shield herself as she ran towards her goal.

_Dark…_

Her power wavered and the fire raced across her leg, the skin searing at the touch. She cringed in unbearable pain yet focused ahead of her.

_I promised I would bring you back…_

The ground beneath her footstep sizzled and flashed into a white smoke, the girl's aura wavering around her as her power drained rapidly.

_I won't let you go again, no matter what!_

She lunged toward the bracelet and grabbed it with all her might, the band snapping off the charred agents body as his flesh and bone fell to pieces as ash. She tucked and rolled out the other side of the blaze, the girl trailing smoke and vapor as she rolled into the street. She tumbled and collapsed down face first on the ground, the girl struggling to get up. She clutched the bracelet tightly and tried to speak, her breath taken from her by the heat.

Dark yelled out in pain as the ground around him cracked and scorched, the fires of hell starting to burn underneath him. Mizore shakily looked over to the demon as he roared out in agony, her eyes half closed from her power being drained. She took a deep breath, and uttered one last phrase before blacking out.

"Be free."

The bracelet glowed brightly then faded, the band turning to dust and crumbling away. The fires around the street vanished in a cloud of smoke and the demon fell limp on the ground. Felucia looked with fearful eyes as the demon lay there motionless.

"No…no…NO!" She yelled and yanked away from the webbing with a fierce pull, the bonds snapping and ripping apart. The three monsters got up and ran over to their two comrades that were lying in the street. Yukari ran over to Mizore while Ahakon and Felucia ran over to Dark.

"Is he ok? Tell me he's ok!" the young mage yelled out in fear. Felucia looked over him worriedly, the demon lying still on the ground that was scorched and charred.

"I…I don't know." she said shakily.

"Mizore! Mizore are you ok?" Yukari cried out worriedly as she tried to budge the snow maiden. She groaned and moved a bit, the girl drained of all her power.

"Amazing Joe! Please wake up!" Ahakon yelled out with tears starting to form. Slowly the shadow demon started to stir and move.

"He's ok…HE'S OK!" the mage yelled out as he jumped for joy. Felucia looked with overwhelming relief as she wiped a tear away, the demon glad her friend was once again alive. Yukari smiled brightly over to the shadow demon then looked back to Mizore as she stirred a bit.

"Mizore! Mizore wake up!" Yukari said as she tried to move the snow girl. She turned her over to rest on her back and looked at her with worried eyes.

Slowly Dark's eyes opened and he and sat up. He shook his head then held it with one hand. The mage and doll demon looked at him with extreme joy as he blinked and looked at the two.

"Felucia?" he asked simply. The doll demon's eyes watered up as she smiled brightly at him. In a flash she tackled the boy into a fierce hug.

"DARK YOU CAME BACK! YOU CAME BACK TO ME!" she cried out ecstatically. The shadow demon blinked and continued to look upwards towards the sky with a blank expression.

"Felucia." he said quietly. The girl leaned back and stared into his eyes with a dreamy gaze.

"Yes Dark?" she asked as she sniffled.

"Get off me." he said flatly. The girl blinked then jumped off with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that, but, I mean…I missed you! I couldn't bear to live without you Dark!" she cried out with a worried look. The demon stood up and cracked his neck a bit. He glanced to the doll demon and smiled softly, the girl jumping a bit at the sight.

"I missed you too." he said simply. The girl trembled then dove into another fierce hug. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry into his shirt.

"OH DARK I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" she cried out. The young mage just watched with wonder as Dark stood there with a blank expression on his face while Felucia cried out uncontrollably in her embrace.

"Felucia." Dark said again.

"Yes Dark?" she sobbed out as she nuzzled into his shirt.

"Get off me." he said flatly. She blinked then jumped off with a soft smile.

"Sorry." she said gently as she wiped away her tears.

"Amazing Joe! You're alive!" Ahakon cheered out. Dark just looked down to him with a blank expression.

"Stop calling me that." he said simply. The mage blinked and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"But…you were my demon. My buddy. We were going to destroy Fairy Tale together!" he cried out. Dark looked at the boy and nodded.

"And we will. I have no intention of letting Fairy Tale get away with what they've done." he said with a commanding voice. The young mage's eyes lit up.

"However, call me that ridiculous name one more time and I'll rip your spine out." Dark said flatly.

Ahakon looked at the shadow demon nervously and nodded quickly, then glanced over to the sleeping snow girl. They walked over to her while Yukari smiled brightly at Dark.

"Dark…you're back!" she said as tears of joys started to flow. The demon nodded and smiled softly at her.

"Good to see you again Yukari." he said gently, the young witch wiping her tears away and nodding eagerly. The demon then looked down to his snow girl and knelt down beside her.

"Mizore…" he said softly as he ran his hand through her hair, the boy brushing the hair back away from her face. He pulled her up gently to hold her close to him, the demon using one arm to hold her close while the other caressed her cheek gently.

"She went through the fires of hell for you. Literally." Ahakon said in amazement. Dark glanced to the boy then to his girlfriend.

"She is certainly incredible." He said with a soft smile. Mizore's eyes slowly opened, the girl looking in a daze at the boy holding her.

"Dark?" she said softly. He nodded and smiled gently at the girl.

"Yes, thank you my little snow bunny for saving me." he said softly. She gasped and pulled the boy into a fierce hug, the snow girl crying out as he held her close.

"Dark! I was so worried, I thought I lost you forever!" she cried out as she pulled him closer to him. The group watched with soft smiles as the snow girl cried in the arms of her beloved. After she got most of it out she looked to him with loving eyes, the snow girl sobbing as she gazed at her boyfriend once again.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again, I can't live without you." she said softly. The demon smiled gently and held her close to him, his nose resting against hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"I promise you my Mizore, I'll stand by your side forever." he said, then leaned in and kissed his girl. The two locked into the embrace as Mizore's world faded to white around her. She had her boyfriend back, she had her future husband back. She braved the fires of hell and brought back her demon to stay with her, something no snow woman would ever have dreamed of doing. They kissed passionately there in the street surrounded by their friends, the two lost in their own world. When the kiss finally ended they slowly stood up while Mizore kept her eyes locked onto her boyfriend.

"Glad to have you back Dark." Yukari said with a smile. The boy looked down to her and nodded, then to the young mage.

"So…Dark." Ahakon said gently as he looked up at the demon. He nodded and smirked at the boy.

"Thank you for bringing me back." he said. The mage smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you know, I needed the help a bit back there. Still, don't mention it Amaz…I mean, buddy." he said with a laugh. The demon nodded and looked around, the fires and roars of the battle in Snow Woman Village echoing out around them.

"I'll make you a deal kid. I'll honor your wish of me to help destroy Fairy Tale by letting you come with us if you do something for me." Dark said with a glance to the mage. The boy tilted his head at him curiously.

"Sure. What might that be?" he asked. Dark's eyes shifted to pitch black as he walked forward towards the town.

"Show these bastards that dare attack my girlfriend's home a true mages wrath."


	5. A Big Surprise

Through the streets of Snow Woman Village several soldiers were running with their weapons held ready. The group of men from Fairy Tale were chasing down two snow maidens and a little snow girl, the three running in fear from the advancing soldiers. The three snow villagers rounded a corner and stopped, the girls staring with fright at a female spider demon who was waiting in the alleyway. Behind the monster a web was seen with the bodies of a few snow men bound and tangled in it, the men showing a more pale color than usual and remaining frigid in the trap by the monster. Their facial expressions were frozen in agony as they hung in the spider's web, their life sucked right out of them shortly beforehand.

"Haha, more delicious prey." the spider woman laughed as the three snow villagers stepped back slightly afraid. They looked behind to see the soldiers standing behind them with their rifles held up.

"End of the line." one of them said as they took aim.

"Now now, these are mine. After all this killing I'm famished." The spider said with an eerie smile, her multiple eyes focused on the girls before her. The snow girls backed up into a huddle and looked around in fear as the spider inched herself closer.

Before the spider could attack one of the soldiers head snapped around, the man showing surprise frozen on his face from the sudden attack. The others looked in surprise as the rifle still held in the man's death grip aimed off to the side and open fired at three others, the bullets tearing them up and sending back into a tumble. The other three soldiers took aim before one of them coughed out blood as a giant gash appeared in his chest, the man jerking about as something impaled through him. The other two looked in surprise as Dark and Mizore appeared out of a black wisp, the demon letting the man with the gun drop to the ground dead. Next to him his girlfriend had one hand on his shoulder that was just letting go while the other was formed into her frozen claw that was impaling the soldier. She yanked the hand out as he dropped dead while Felucia appeared behind another soldier and snapped his neck. She quickly sent a fierce kick to the other man and sent him flying off into a nearby building with a loud crash.

"What the hell?" the spider yelled out as a fire blast raced out from behind the three monsters and struck the agent in the face, the monster staggering back with smoke and flame coming from her face. The group glanced back to see Ahakon and Yukari walking towards them with the mage lowering his hand while glaring at the monster.

"You damn jerks won't get away with this." Ahakon said coldly, the young witch at his side nodding in agreement. The spider yelled out and fired off webbing towards the group in clumps. They dashed to the sides while the sticky substances shot out into the streets. Dark ran up to the monster and grabbed one of her legs while Felucia did the same. Together they flung the monster out of the alley and into the air, the agent tumbling around in the air until she was struck with ice shards and a bolt of lightning. The smoking corpse landed back down in the street and bounced a few times before lying still.

"Just like old times right Dark?" Felucia said with a smirk. The demon looked behind him to the bodies of the dead snow men, then looked down to the frightened snow villagers that were looking at them with awe.

"Run to safety." he said simply. They slowly nodded and looked at him curiously. Mizore walked over to the demon and smiled at him, then to her villagers.

"Hurry, my boyfriend and I will take care of them." she said calmly.

"He's…your boyfriend?" one of the maidens asked in surprise. Mizore nodded and looked to her demon with dreamy eyes.

"Yes." she said softly. The demon glanced to her and smiled softly, then back down the street with a focused expression.

"Go, now." he said sternly as two more figures walked down the street towards them. The maidens nodded quickly then took off down the street away from the oncoming danger. The group looked towards the agents as they readied themselves for another fight, the two men wearing black robes and capes that had red pentagram signs on the backs.

"Burn them all." one of the men said as they each raised a hand towards the group. One glowed red while the other gray.

"Warlocks." Yukari hissed with hatred. Ahakon laughed and focused his power into his hands, the boy aiming at one of the men with a cool glare.

"Such weaklings are no threat to us." the mage said confidently. He fired off a fiery blast towards the men as the warlock fired his magical attack towards them as well. The two struck with the warlocks exploding through the boy's projectile and following through. The mage looked in surprise as the attack raced towards him. Before impact he was tackled to the ground by a young witch, the little girl ending up on top of him and looking down at the surprised mage.

"Are you crazy? Quit being so arrogant!" she yelled out. The boy blinked and looked over to the warlocks. The one with the gray glow slammed his hand towards the ground and a bright black flash erupted. Suddenly from around the group black rifts swirled around the ground with a crackling sound.

"Uh oh." Yukari said as she recognized the attack. From the ground multiple chains flew from the rifts and soared around the area. Dark dashed to the side while Yukari rolled and threw Ahakon away, the boy tumbling away into a snow bank. The chains flew around and wrapped around the three girls tightly and yanked them up into the air. The shadow demon looked back to see Felucia and Mizore bound in the air, chains wrapped around their arms, waist, and legs. The hands were held out to each side and the chains bound tightly around them, the girl's curves and figures being seen clearly as they struggled to budge an inch. They growled and thrashed about slightly as the otherworldly binding held them tightly in the air. Dark glared back towards the warlocks as the one that cast the binding spell aimed his hand at him and fired a bolt of black energy. The bolt struck the demon and burst apart, the boy not being phased in the least.

"What the? That should have torn your flesh apart." the warlock hissed as he fired another black burst of power towards him. The projectile slammed into the boy and shattered apart, the demon now walking towards them calmly.

"How?" the warlock said in surprise. The other warlock aimed his hands at the boy as a bright red glow appeared before him, flames and sparks racing around the energy buildup. Before he could fire a bolt of lightning struck the gathered energy, the magical projectile bursting into a fiery explosion right in front of him. The man flew back as flames raced across his robes, the fires searing away his black cape as he screamed out. The other warlock looked in surprise to see Ahakon holding out his hands at them.

"How dare you attack them!" he yelled out. The man growled then looked over in time to see Dark dashing towards him, the boy grabbing him by the neck and holding him up. The warlock yelled out and fired another black bolt of energy right to the demon's face, the boy again showing no signs of discomfort as the magical attack shattered apart.

"Wha? How?" he choked out. Dark smirked and tightened his grip around the man's windpipe, the warlock coughing out and grabbing the demon's arm franticly.

"I'm made from hell itself you idiot. Dark magic will have no effect on me." he said simply as he crushed in the man's throat. The warlock twitched and fell limp in his grip, the boy letting go and letting the body drop to the ground dead. Dark glanced over to see the other warlock slowly getting up and glaring at them, the man's burnt face and clothing smoking from the magical backfire.

"Damn you!" he yelled out and aimed his hand at the boy, a bright white glowing from it. In a flash Dark dashed over to him and grabbed the man's arm, snapped the arm with a loud crack, and aimed the hand back at the surprised man's face. The lightning bolt shot out and arced through his head, the man jerking about as his skull was blasted out the back of his head in fragments.

"Already am." Dark said simply as the warlock dropped dead. Ahakon breathed out in relief then looked to his side, the boy's face blushing while he gasped in surprise.

"Um…a little help?" Yukari said softly as she was hanging in the air by the chains. For her the warlock's magic that held her up had positioned her body a little differently than the two other girls that were held up. She was bent over with one chain holding her hands up above her head while another was wrapped around her waist. Her legs were held slightly spread out and her cape was tangled in another chain to the side. The young mage just stammered and blushed as he got a clear view of the girl's rear with her pink panties being seen while the girl was held in a provocative position against her will.

"Uh…uh…uh…" the boy said nervously. Dark just walked over to the young witch and ripped the chains around her apart. The girl dropped to the ground and held her skirt down embarrassed with a deep blush.

"You ok?" Dark asked simply. The girl nodded slowly then glanced to the young mage, the boy still looking with a blood trickle running down his nose. He shook his head and looked away with a nervous expression.

"I didn't see anything! Really!" he yelled out. The witch looked at him embarrassed then down with a timid expression.

_I can't believe it. He saw me in such a dirty position…only Tsukune should have seen me like that!_

Dark then looked over to see Felucia and Mizore eyeing him as the girls were held in the air as well. The demon couldn't help but notice that for them the chains not only wrapped around them and kept them still, but also were wrapped around in such a way that their breasts and hips were held taught. Mizore's skirt was held up to her hip while a chain went down the middle of her chest. Felucia had one wrapped around her neck and waist while two more went in a cross formation across her shirt. Yukari looked to them with worry then to Dark.

"Aren't you going to help them down?" she asked worriedly. The demon just looked at them without moving or showing any expression.

"Thinking about it." he said simply. The two girls blushed and looked down to see their features showing more provocatively by their restraints. Felucia looked away with a deep blush while Mizore looked at him with a seductive smile.

"Dark." she said softly with a purr.

"Um…is now really the time?" Felucia said as she trembled a bit from the boy's glance at her body. Ahakon looked at the demon then to the two bound girls. Again his nose trickled blood and he looked away with wide eyes.

_Be strong Ahakon…be strong!_

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Shirayuki were running back towards their home in the streets, the couple having been busy fighting off Fairy Tale forces around their residence.

"This is crazy, we're not soldiers, we can't keep this up forever." Tsurara said as they looked around. The night sky was above with the stars being vaguely seen as the fires and haze from the town rose up into the air.

"If our daughter and her friends can fight, so can we. We're not that old yet." Mizore's father jested. The snow woman laughed softly and looked to him with loving eyes.

"I suppose, still wish we could enjoy our time together in different ways." she said gently. The man smiled at her and brushed the woman's hair out away from her face and held her cheek gently.

"Anything we can do that involves just being with you is all I can ask for." he said to the snow woman. She tilted her head at him and giggled.

"After all these years you're still the charmer. I just wish…I wish Mizore didn't have to lose her loved one like that." she said as she slowly looked down with a saddened expression. The snow man nodded and looked around with a remorseful gaze.

"Poor Mizore. Having her loved one die like that, then come back as another's summoned being. I can't imagine what she must be going through." Tsurara said as she shed a tear for her daughter's misery. The snow man looked around cautiously while the woman looked up into the sky.

"I hope she can find love again. The poor thing." she said softly. She then glanced to her husband who was looking around curiously.

"Dear? What is it?" she asked. The man glanced to her then back around.

"Listen." he said simply. The two stood there and looked around, then noticed something.

"It's…quiet…" Tsurara said cautiously.

"Too quiet." the man said. No gunfire was heard, no explosions, no roars of monsters. Nothing but the winter breeze that flowed through the village.

"What's going on?" Tsurara asked curiously. Suddenly the two heard a roar coming from down the street. The two looked over to see an ogre staggering out around the corner and walking into the street with multiple wounds all over his body. He looked around fearfully then ran towards the couple. They prepared to fight as they glared at the monster, until he howled out and dropped down dead in the road. The snow people blinked and looked at him curiously as he lay there motionless.

"What…" Mizore's father said cautiously. Suddenly from next to the corpse a boy appeared from a black wisp. The snow people looked at him cautiously then happily as he reappeared and walked towards them.

"Oh, it's you Da…I mean…Amaz…no, I can't bring myself to say that." Tsurara said happily at first, then dryly as she remembered the demon's new name. The boy looked to them and smirked. From behind him the group walked over and looked around cautiously.

"I think that's the last of them." Felucia said as she stretched out.

"I hope so, I'm beat." Ahakon said as he yawned, the boy drained of most of his power from the constant fights. Yukari looked around as the fires were starting to die down around the town as villagers were putting them out and walking around cautiously.

"I wish I could have helped. Sorry you guys."

"It's not your fault. Besides plenty more where that came from I'm sure." Felucia said with a smirk. Mizore ran up to her parents and embraced her mother with a loving hug.

"Mother! Father! You're alright." she said happily.

"Of course Mizore, we're not that helpless." Tsurara said with a laugh. She then looked at her daughter curiously as the snow maiden was smiling once again.

"Are you…are you ok dear?" she asked gently. She then looked over to see Dark walking up to them with his usual expression.

"I am now." Mizore said as she turned back to her boyfriend, the snow girl gazing at him dreamily. The boy walked up and smiled softly at his girl. The parents looked at the two curiously then to each other.

"What happened out there?" Mizore's father asked. Mizore and Dark just looked into each other's eyes as the snow maiden walked over and embraced him in a hug.

"He's back. My Dark came back to me." she said gently as she buried her face into his chest, the boy holding her closely. The snow people looked in surprise then towards the young mage.

"Yeah…um, he remembered who he was from before." he said with a shrug. The snow people looked at the demon then smiled happily.

"Is that true?" Tsurara asked with a warm smile. The demon looked to her and nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Shirayuki." he said simply.

"Please dear, you can call me Tsurara." she said with a loving smile.

"Incredible, he remembered. But…what happened to Fairy Tale?" Mizore's father asked as he looked around.

"We took care of it." Felucia said with a snicker. The group nodded as the parents looked to them with surprise.

"You got them all?" Tsurara said in surprise.

"Well yeah. I told you I would clean up this mess didn't I?" Ahakon said proudly.

"You do realize that we had to save your butt more often than fighting Fairy Tale out there right?" Felucia asked flatly. The boy staggered at that remark then thrashed about.

"Hey! I saved your life and brought back your friend! Show a little respect!" the boy yelled out. Mizore just held onto her boyfriend tightly and sighed out happily.

_My Dark…I finally have you back…_

"Unbelievable. You kids certainly are something else." Mizore's father said with an impressed nod.

"We try." Yukari said with a giggle.

"Please, come back inside to rest up. It's the least we can offer after all you've been through. I'll prepare a nice meal and some comfortable beds for you to sleep in." Tsurara said with a friendly wave towards the house.

"We'll take you up on your offer for food, but we can't stay the night." Felucia said with a soft smile. The snow people looked at her with confusion then to their daughter.

"What do you mean?" Tsurara asked worriedly. Mizore smiled at them then looked back to her friends.

"We have to return to Yokai Academy as soon as possible. This fight isn't over with yet. Besides…" she said as she trailed off.

"Tsukune…" Yukari said softly as she looked down.

"Tsukune? Is he alright?" Tsurara asked with concern.

"We'll explain inside." Mizore said softly. The group walked inside as the residents of Snow Woman Village began to clean up and recover from their surprise attack.

* * *

Inside the house the group had gathered in the kitchen since the living room was demolished in the attack. The group sat around a large table with several plates of food set out for the guests. They had explained the full story about the ghoul and how it took control. How the monster killed Dark and was confined by the headmaster and Ruby. That he was scheduled to be executed before the girls came here in haste to find a way to bring Dark back. After the story was told Mizore's parents were looking in shock at their daughter and her boyfriend.

"Dear lord." Tsurara said with a hand over her mouth, both of the snow people's eyes wide from hearing the horrible tale.

"I don't know if they killed him yet or not, but, we need to go back to see him." Mizore said softly.

"Tsukune…I can't believe that happened to him. The poor boy." Tsurara said with sorrow.

"That thing could still be alive?" Ahakon said worriedly. The group nodded and looked to him.

"That 'thing' was our good friend." Yukari said sternly. The mage looked to her then downward with remorse.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Still, those ghouls are horrible beyond all belief." he said as he trembled. Mizore nodded and looked to her boyfriend.

"I know, they can take so much from you." she said softly as the demon looked to her. She smiled softly and scooted her chair closer to him, the girl resting her head on his shoulder and smiling softly.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I hope…Tsukune himself doesn't suffer from this." Mizore's father said with remorse.

"We hope so too." Yukari said softly.

"If you must go, then I suppose I can't stop you. But still, please be careful, all of you." Tsurara said with a gentle smile.

"We will be mother." Mizore said with a smile of her own.

"Fairy Tale is going to regret ever having done any of this." Ahakon said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"I second that." Felucia said proudly.

"They will die. Every last one of them." Dark said in his usual tone. He glanced back out towards he destroyed room and got up from his chair.

"I'm going to go fetch us a ride. I'll be right back." he said simply. Before he could take one step Mizore jumped up and clung to his arm.

"I'm going with you then." she said quickly. The boy looked at her as she held on tightly to his arm.

"If you insist." he said with a brief smile. The two walked out towards the village while the rest of the group continued to eat.

"I'm starving! Thanks for the food!" Ahakon said as he dug into the meal.

"Well of course my boy. It's the least we can do for not only helping save our town but bringing my daughter's fiancé back." Tsurara said with a smile.

"Actually he only really brought Dark back, we had to do all the fighting." Felucia said smugly. The boy growled then thrashed about in his chair.

"Show some respect for the proud mage here! I did help you all, I even saved your life before!" he yelled out.

"We had to keep saving you from your own arrogance though. You need to learn some common sense." Yukari said while shaking her head.

"Hey at least I helped, all you did was run around and flash us your underwear!" Ahakon barked out. Yukari blushed brightly then started yelling back.

"If I had my wand I would have taken them all out by myself! And you were the one looking you pervert!" the witch said as she waved her fist in the air.

"Hey yeah, that reminds me. Ahakon, how come you can use magic without a wand but Yukari can't?" Felucia asked curiously. The boy looked at her then smiled arrogantly.

"That's because I'm a mage. Our bodies are more in tune with the magical ether that flows through the world that we don't need a wand to control it. All I need is willpower and I can use magic far better than any witch!" he cheered out. Yukari growled and glared at him.

"Mages may be more in tune, but don't act like you're so superior! I know you have your drawbacks just as we do!" she barked back.

"Ha! We mages have no drawbacks, we are the perfect spell casters in this world. Don't be so jealous." Ahakon said smugly, the rest of the group now watching the verbal fight with curiosity.

"Really? How about the fact that mages use up their monster energy more quickly? We all saw you tire out there after a few spells. Don't say that's not a drawback." Yukari said sharply.

"Yeah, I did notice that too. I thought that was just because he was just a little kid like you." Felucia said simply. The two young casters glared at her.

"Who are you calling a little kid?" they yelled in unison. Felucia looked at the two then shrugged with a weak smile. Yukari regained herself then pointed her finger accusingly at Ahakon.

"That's right. Without a wand to focus the powers of the magical ether, your bodies act as the focal point, and your own monster energy gets drained more rapidly. With a wand we witches can summon and control magic far longer without tiring." she said proudly.

"But you _don't_ have a wand, so you couldn't do jack out there!" Ahakon snapped, the girl growling and thrashing about in her chair.

"Just you wait till I get my wand back you'll be sorry, you and that dumb milk cow!" she yelled out.

"Hey! What did I do?" Felucia barked out.

"Not you! Kurumu, the _other_ dumb milk cow!" Yukari shouted. Felucia nodded then jumped up, the demon glaring back at the little witch.

"Hey!" she yelled. Mizore's parents watched the three argue back and forth then glanced to each other.

"Well, at least Mizore and Dark are focused on their challenge before them." Tsurara said softly, the man nodding slowly in agreement.

* * *

Out in the battle torn streets a boy and girl were walking down a snowy road hand in hand. Mizore smiled softly and looked to her boyfriend as he looked around the area for any vehicles that may have been brought here by Fairy Tale.

"I'm glad you came back beloved. I was so worried I would never have seen you again." Mizore said as she wrapped herself around his arm. The feeling of being with him again made her heart warm up as it did before. The boy smiled softly and looked to his snow maiden.

"Thank you for bringing me back." he said gently. The girl nodded then looked to him with worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you…I hope being in hell wasn't too hard on you." she said as she looked down.

"It wasn't bad for me. Don't worry about it my Mizore." he said calmly. The girl looked at him in surprise still then tilted her head curiously.

"But, it was hell, how could it not have been bad for you? What was it like for you there? And…what was it like being brought back by Ahakon?" she asked curiously. The boy glanced to her then forward as they walked through the snowy streets.

"Being in hell I merely felt my spirit roam around aimlessly in the void. I couldn't remember what I experienced here with you and our friends, and I could not move about freely in the hellish ether. However when a spell was used to summon a shadow demon, I, like many other dark spirits, raced towards the gateway in order to form here in the other world." he said as they walked towards an empty black SUV that was parked on the road.

"As we converged on the spell caster we all fought for dominance. I however lost that fight because…" he said as he trailed off, the boy grabbing the door handle to the driver side door and holding still. The snow girl looked at him with wonder as he stood there in silence. After a moment he glanced to her with a soft gaze.

"Because I was devastated by losing something, something that formed an emptiness inside of me. I tried to reclaim myself but I felt my mind slipping into the dark void again." he said softly. She looked at him with a deep gaze as she held onto his arm.

"Dark…" she said softly.

"I felt myself sink back into the darkness, and then nothing. However later I heard a voice. A familiar voice. A voice that spoke words that seemed to resonate with me." he said as he looked up.

"You heard me?" Mizore asked curiously. The demon nodded his head and looked to her with a calm expression.

"Yes. Your words reached down through the darkness, those very words that Arial once said to me before as well. When my spirit knew you were out there, that you were nearby, I felt my power race out of control. All I could think of was getting back to you." he said as he turned to face the girl, the boy gently holding her close from the waist with one hand while the other caressed her cheek gently. Her eyes started to water slightly as he looked at his girl with loving eyes.

"Dark." she said under her breath.

"You freed me from the darkness, it was because of that reminder of that promise I made so long ago that I was able to remember everything and gain control. I owe my life to you Mizore." he said as he held her close. She smiled gently and shook her head.

"No, I owe you my love. And I'll stay by your side forever no matter what." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. The boy pulled her closely and she closed her eyes, the girl being embraced by her demon as he kissed her gently. The two stood there locked in an embrace and kissing as a cool breeze blew down the streets. They were lost in their own world as usual while they shared their love, the demon that regained his control and the snow girl that reclaimed her boyfriend. The two that were made for each other perfectly.

* * *

Inside the residence of Mrs. Shirayuki the group was sitting around the table still. They had finished their meals and, after a swift hit from the doll demon to each of the young spell caster's heads, everybody had calmed down and regained their composure.

"I hope Tsukune…isn't gone yet." Yukari said softly as she looked down with a saddened expression. Felucia looked at her with remorse then upward.

"This sucks." she said simply. Ahakon nodded and looked at his hands.

_I need to get stronger, I need to bring down Fairy Tale for what they did to my village. To my family…_

"I'm sorry for all that has happened my dears, I truly do hope for the best for that poor boy." Tsurara said gently. Mizore's father nodded and looked at the group with a soft gaze.

"We'll head back as fast as we can once Dark finds a ride. Then we'll face whatever awaits." Felucia said gently as she rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder. She looked to her and nodded slowly.

"Ok." Yukari said as she wiped away tears.

"I'm coming too. I intend to fight with you against Fairy Tale. Besides…I have nowhere else to go." Ahakon said as he looked to his two new friends.

"Sure thing kid. Provided you actually learn to fight better." Felucia said with a smirk, the boy flinching at that remark.

From the broken wall Dark and Mizore walked in from outside, the girl once again holding onto her demon's arm.

"We found a ride." Dark said simply, the group looking over to him with smiles.

"Excellent. Well then we should get going. If we leave now we should be back there by daybreak." Felucia said as she stood up and stretched out. Mizore shifted a bit then glanced to Dark timidly.

"Alright. And thank you both for the food, it was so delicious." Ahakon said with a smile to the snow people. They smiled back and nodded.

"Glad you enjoyed it. And thank you again for helping us keep our town standing in one piece." Tsurara said kindly. Mizore fidgeted about a bit as a blush grew on her face.

"Well let's get going then. We need to find out what's happening with the rest of our friends." Yukari said as she stood up.

"Um…" Mizore said softly, everybody now looking to her as she gazed at Dark with a flushed face.

"Dark?" she asked timidly, her breathing racing a bit. The demon just looked back at her with a blank expression while Yukari, Felucia, and Ahakon looked at her curiously.

"Hey, you ok Mizore?" Felucia asked as she tilted her head. The snow maiden's hips shifted around as she held the demon's arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked. Mizore glanced to her friends then quickly back to Dark.

"I…we need to do something first." she said as she quickly led the demon out of the kitchen then up the stairs.

"What do they have to do first?" Ahakon asked curiously. Mizore's parents looked to each other and smiled gently.

"I think she missed her beloved, and I don't believe she wants to wait any longer." Tsurara said casually. The group blinked then jumped a bit at that.

"Oh…_OH_…" Felucia said as she looked up towards the ceiling with a blush.

"Really? Now?" Yukari said in disbelief. The temperature suddenly dropped substantially as the whole house started to darken slightly.

"Yep. Now." Tsurara said with a soft giggle. Ahakon looked up at the ceiling then down with a soft blush. The group sat back down at the table and just looked at each other while they shivered a bit.

"Why…is it getting even colder here?" Ahakon said as he wrapped his cape around him tightly.

"Sorry dear, but sometimes we snow women just can't control our powers properly when emotionally stimulated." Tsurara said with a shrug.

"I think Mizore's emotions aren't the only thing being stimulated." Yukari said dryly.

"But…now? Shouldn't we be going? How long do you think they'll be?" Ahakon asked nervously.

A loud snow girl's scream echoed out upstairs as a commotion was heard coming from the snow maiden's room, the door frosting over as the demon and snow girl had their long awaited reunion with each other.

"Probably a while." Yukari reasoned with a casual tone. Felucia kept her eyes fixated on the ceiling above, the girl sighing out softly with a gentle gaze.

_Lucky slushy…_

* * *

A black SUV was driving down the mountain slopes at high speed, the lone vehicle speeding away from Snow Woman Village and back towards Yokai Academy.

In the front driver's seat Felucia was looking ahead with a focused expression as she drove the truck down the snowy road. She was overjoyed that her comrade Dark was once again back with them, and swore to herself that she would remain by his side until this nightmare was over, and even after that if she was able. She had come to grips with the fact that Mizore and Dark were going to be married, and had started to view Mizore as a friend, sort of. She however still fantasied about any possibility that she could join in on any of the demon's wild fun with the snow girl.

Next to her a young mage was asleep in the front seat, the boy leaning against the door as he slept soundly. He was tired from using so much magic in the village, and dozed off as soon as they left towards the academy. He was on a mission to avenge his family and friends, to destroy Fairy Tale no matter what. He had lost his prized summoned shadow demon, but gained new friends in the process, friends that would help him on his dangerous quest.

In the backseat three figures were seen. On one side a young girl was lying down on the seats fast asleep. She was extremely tired as well, the girl exhausted merely from the long day she's had. Even though they were heading back towards the academy where Tsukune may be executed any time now, the young witch was at least thrilled that Dark was once again in her life. She had her older brother figure back and was determined to fight alongside him in the battle against Fairy Tale. The little witch slept soundly, the young girl hoping that her friend Tsukune wasn't dead yet so she could at least bid one teary eyed goodbye before he was gone for good.

On the other side of the truck a couple was seen sitting next to each other. One was a snow girl who was fast asleep next to her boyfriend, the demon holding her close as her head rested on his shoulder. She slept peacefully with a gentle smile on her face, her lollipop staying in her mouth as she breathed softly in her sleep. She was more than overjoyed that Dark had returned, she felt like she would be able to live on again because of his return. The snow girl was tired after not only her ordeal with losing and regaining her beloved, but also from the intense love session her demon had given her in her room before they left the village. The way he took control and was once again rough and commanding with her made her melt on the inside and fall further in love with him. She couldn't say no to anything, hell she wanted nothing more but for him to do literally everything he could to her. Granted she passed out once again close to the end, but she didn't care. She had her demon back, her monster from hell. And she swore that no matter what she would not lose him again.

Next to her Dark held the girl closely while looking out the side window. He had his calm expression on still which hid the fact that he was indeed grateful to have returned back to his snow maiden. The boy knew they had a rough time ahead of them, and that the destruction and chaos they had experienced was far from over. But he had another chance again, a chance to stand by his friends and his future wife. He held her gently yet securely, the boy cherishing his snow girl above all else. He was in love, in love with the ice maiden that stole his heart just as he took hers. He looked down to the sleeping girl and smiled softly.

_I'll never let you go my Mizore, I swear it._

The SUV drove down the empty road toward their friends, the group eager to return to the academy and confront their next challenge.

* * *

Down the worn and battered path leading towards the dorm rooms of Yokai Academy a group of monsters were heading towards their rooms for the night. They had chosen to retire for the night while the headmaster continued his work regarding Fairy Tale, the group both exhausted from their trials and infuriated by the fact that they were used as pawns by the headmaster.

"Seriously, what gives him the right to just use us like that?" Tsukune muttered out as they walked towards the dorm room buildings. He looked down at the lock over his wrist then forward again, the boy trying to grow used to the concept that the trinket will be attached to him for the rest of his life. Moka was holding onto his arm tightly, the vampire both relieved her boyfriend was once again with her and also deep in thought about what they had learned from the headmaster.

"Not even telling us our homes were in danger. He's got some nerve." Moka said harshly.

"At least we know father took care of Fairy Tale in our hometown, no surprise there." Kokoa added as she walked behind the couple.

"Still, tomorrow I want to head home and see for myself. I need to know what father is doing about this. Besides, I need to introduce Tsukune as my mate officially." Moka said with a soft giggle at the end. The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"And I need to announce Tsukune as my master as well." Kokoa said proudly. Tsukune just turned back to face her while still walking forward with a tired expression.

"Please stop referring me to that. And does he really have to know that?" he said nervously.

_Somehow I doubt the man would like the fact that one of his daughters is in love with me while the other wants to be my slave._

"Why not? I'm not ashamed to admit it." Kokoa said simply. The boy sighed and looked ahead while shaking his head.

"Pimp." Rason chuckled as he walked with Kurumu, the two holding hands still. She giggled while Gin chuckled a bit at that remark.

"Yeah that's always how it's been with him." the wolf said simply. They approached the intersection splitting up towards the girls and boys rooms, with the group still heading towards the boys dorm rooms.

"Um, you guys know the rooms are not coed, right?" Ruby asked nervously as they all started walking towards the boy's dorm room building. Tsukune glanced back to her with a look of discontent.

"I'm not up for any more of the school rules right now Ruby. My girlfriend is staying with me tonight, I spent the last day being a killing machine and surrounded by nothing but darkness. I'm not sleeping alone tonight." he said in a commanding tone.

"That's right. Besides, not like the school is in working order right now anyway." Rason said as his succubus held onto his arm.

"Even if it was who cares, after all we went through the headmaster owes us. After all, we're his 'soldiers' remember?" Kurumu said with a harsh glare at the elder witch. Ruby slumped down and nodded softly.

"I guess…" she said weakly. She glanced over to see Kokoa walking behind Tsukune at the same pace, the young vampire keeping her eyes locked onto the boy intently.

"Where are you sleeping Kokoa?" she asked curiously. The redhead glanced back to her forward again.

"Wherever Tsukune tells me to." she said simply. The boy looked back to her puzzled while Moka glanced back to her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Kokoa you can sleep in your room still." Moka said simply.

"I never asked you big sister, it's up to Tsukune where I sleep." she said with an arrogant tone.

"She could sleep with me, I don't want to sleep alone either." Gin said with smirk.

SMACK!

The wolf walked around dazed from the redhead's hit to his head while the group watched curiously.

"Pervert." Kokoa hissed.

"What? I was just offering. No need to get so physical." Gin muttered. Tsukune chuckled then looked to the redhead.

"Kokoa, you can sleep in your own room still. We'll see you in the morning." he said gently. Kokoa looked to him and nodded.

"As you wish." she said in a professional tone.

"You don't have to be so formal, we're still friends, really Kokoa." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"But Tsukune, I need to be a loyal servant to you. I have to fulfill our agreement of me being your slave." Kokoa pleaded. The group jumped at that while Tsukune waved his hands in front of him.

"For the last time, you're not a servant or a slave. You're just my friend Kokoa, really!" he stammered out. The vampire looked at the boy with wonder.

"You don't have to be bashful Tsukune. I've accepted this as my life now, and I'll gladly do whatever you wish. Really, I'm ok with it." Kokoa said with a soft smile. The boy shook his head and looked at her with a nervous expression.

"Just friends. Ok Kokoa? Just friends." he said sternly. Kokoa looked at him curiously then bowed to him.

"As you wish Tsukune." she said gently. Moka looked at her curiously as the redhead was acting so polite with her boyfriend and submissive to his orders.

_This is kind of…what's the word…_

**_Disturbing?_**

_I was going to go with eerie, but that works too._

"Anyway, let's get some rest. Hopefully the others will be back tomorrow from wherever they went." Rason said as he wanted to change the subject.

"I hope so. I wonder where they ran off to so quickly, and without telling us first." Moka said with worry.

"They maybe just needed to get away to calm their minds down and deal with everything. I'm sure they'll be in for a big surprise when they find out Tsukune is ok again though." Gin said confidently. The group nodded slowly, everybody wondering where the three girls could have run off to in such a hurry.

"Well, I'll be heading to bed as well. However I'll meet you all out here in the morning. We'll go back to the headmaster and plan our next move, together." Ruby said calmly. Everybody nodded then walked towards the dorm rooms, with Ruby walking back towards the academy where her personal chambers were and Kokoa heading towards the girls building. The others continued heading towards the boys dorm rooms, both couples ready to relax and rest up after their long day. As she walked Kokoa glanced back to Tsukune who had Moka attached to his arm securely.

_I'll make good on my promise Tsukune, I'll make up for everything I've done…somehow…_

The group retired to their rooms to rest and recover from the nightmare. Kurumu and Rason went into the angel's room and as soon as the door was shut the girl pounced onto him with a loving kiss, the couple stumbling towards his bed locked in a passionate embrace. Moka and Tsukune walked into the boy's room and closed the door, the boy immediately pulling his girl close and kissing her as well. The two franticly tore off their clothes, literally, and made their way to his bed. After all they went through, all they lost, and all they just barely got back, the two were eager to have a night of love and passion to relieve their stress. Gin walked into his room and laid down on his bed, the wolf thinking to himself how he wouldn't abandon his friends this time in their hour of need. He missed his chance with the vampire lord, and just barely got out to them in time to help with Fairy Tale's assault squads. Now he was determined to fight every step of the way next to his friends against this evil group.

In the adjacent dorm building Kokoa walked into her dorm room and closed the door, the girl breathing out softly then walking over to her window. It faced the boys dorm rooms, her room being towards the middle of the structure, and she gazed towards the window that belonged to Tsukune.

"Tsukune…I'll be a faithful servant to you. I promise. I need to regain my pride and our friendship, and this is how I can do it. I won't let you or big sister down. No matter what, I promise that-"

Moka's passionate cry from the boy's dorm rooms was heard, the sound easily being heard inside Kokoa's room. The redhead jumped with a startled expression and slight blush as more of the elder vampires cries of ecstasy rang out. After a moment Kokoa sighed and looked at the window with a dull gaze.

"Yep. This is what I have to do. Just be faithful to him and-"

"TSUKUNE!" Moka's voice rang out, the redhead vampire twitching a bit at the loving cry. She paused for a moment then continued again with a flat tone.

"Yeah…faithful and-"

"OH MY GOD, TSUKUNE!" the pink haired girl yelled out again. Kokoa blinked and stared at the window for a bit.

"…and loyal to him. No matter-"

"**TSUKUNE!"**

Kokoa just stared out the window with a blank look as now both sides of her sister were enjoying their time with their mate. She remembered the boy's powerful aura that resonated through her before, the feel of his lips when he kissed her, and the way he gazed into her eyes lovingly. Of course, it was the ghoul using him as a puppet, and the girl hated that evil monster with all her being. It didn't change the fact that the image of Tsukune being so loving and caring to her still had a lingering effect on the young vampire. She was determined to reclaim her pride, to rekindle her friendship with Tsukune, and regain her sister's trust. Kokoa had sworn herself to the boy in an act of repentance and was prepared to do whatever it took to regain herself as she was before, no matter how sexy and alluring Tsukune still was to her.

After a while, and after many screams of passion from Moka, Kokoa walked back to her bed and collapsed down into it.

"This is going to be torture…" she groaned out into her pillow.

* * *

The next morning the couples emerged from the boys rooms and walked outside together, the four friends walking out as the sun started to shine on the new day. The boys were wearing new clothes while the girls were wearing the same worn clothes from the day before, the two girls aiming to stop at their rooms on the way to the academy to change and freshen up.

"I needed that, definitely feeling refreshed now." Tsukune said as he stretched a bit. Moka giggled and clung to his arm tightly while Rason gave the boy a big grin in response.

"I would think so from what we heard." he said with a laugh. He and Kurumu chuckled a bit as the vampire couple blushed and looked down a bit.

"You weren't exactly quiet either Kurumu." Moka said defensively. The succubus smiled proudly at that as she clung to her boyfriend's arm.

"Not going to deny that of course, my Rason is a miracle worker. Still, you and your other self were certainly not being quiet." she said smugly. Moka blushed and looked at Tsukune timidly.

"It's his fault." she said softly with a playful smile. The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously and laughed a bit.

"Guilty as charged I guess." he said with a big smile. They all laughed a bit as they continued on down the path. They got to the intersection for the dorms and the boys gave their girls quick kisses to hold them over till they got back. The two girls ran towards the girls dorms rooms to change and to get Kokoa while the boys waited patiently for them to return.

"I have to say, it's not the same knowing Dark isn't here with us, or hiding around somewhere." Rason said remorsefully.

"I know. I don't think it'll ever be the same. Still, we have to push on. He wouldn't want us to just give up, especially after all Fairy Tale has done." Tsukune said as he looked down with a strained look.

"We won't. We'll avenge Dark, and we'll rip Kiria's spine out in his place." Rason said confidently. Tsukune nodded and smiled at his friend with a cool grin.

"I'd love to do the honors." he said simply. The two boys chuckled and then looked down, both of them sighing. They were determined to finish the fight in their friend's place, and would let nothing stop them from achieving that goal. However, even after telling themselves that, even after a night with their girls making love, the two boys still felt an emptiness in them without Dark around.

"For Dark." Rason said gently.

"For Dark." Tsukune agreed.

"For Dark." Gin said as he appeared next to them.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Rason said as he jumped bit.

"Sorry, I overslept a bit. You wouldn't believe this, but a few guys in my dorm had girls over, and boy were they making a lot of racket last night." Gin said with a sly smirk. The two boys blushed a bit then laughed nervously.

"Really, you don't say." Tsukune said weakly.

After a while the three girls came from the dorm rooms, the two girlfriends immediately embracing their boyfriends while Kokoa bowed and bid her master good morning, using those exact words. After Tsukune tried to get it through her head that she shouldn't treat him any differently and not seeming to make any headway, the group started towards the academy.

"Well, now we need to formulate our next move with the headmaster. That and find out exactly what happened in our hometown." Moka said as they approached the academy from the beaten path.

"Ruby better cooperate with us this time. I'm sick of her playing for both sides here." Gin said with an annoyed tone.

"If she doesn't I'll persuade her some more." Kokoa said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Speak of the devil." Kurumu said dryly as Ruby was seen racing up to them. She ran up and bent over breathing heavily while the group looked at her curiously.

"Seriously…*huff huff*, all this running. I don't know how you guys do it." the witch muttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Again, too much paperwork, not enough exercise." Kurumu said flatly. Ruby growled at her then looked to Moka with surprise.

"You all need to come with me right away." she said urgently.

"What's wrong? What happened Ruby?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Please, you'll never guess who arrived here this morning." she said as she took back off towards the school. The group looked to each other puzzled then dashed after as well. They all ran after the witch as she led them into the academy and towards the headmaster's office.

"They just arrived here this morning, and I was sent out to get you." Ruby said as she opened the doors into his office. The group walked in and looked in surprise. The headmaster was sitting at his desk smiling at them as always, and there were two other figures in the room. They sat up from chairs in front of the man's desk and turned to face the group. Moka and Kokoa's eyes widened in surprise while the rest of the group looked at them curiously.

"What…what are you two doing here?" Moka said as she trembled a bit while Kokoa shook with fear. The two figures walked up to the group and smiled. One was wearing a black Chinese cheongsam with knee high combat boots. She stood slightly taller than Moka and smiled kindly, her short black hair flowing free with two strands help up in pigtails. Her blood red eyes caught the attention of everybody as she glanced next to her. The other girl was wearing a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and boots. She had a tiara on her head holding back her long blonde hair, her tan skin a stark contrast to her white clothing and bright hair. She smiled with an innocent look, her vampire eyes also attracting attention.

"Why visiting our dear sisters of course." Akua said with a calm smile. Kahlua giggled and gave the group a cheery smile as she hopped up and down.

"It's so great to see you again! Did you miss us?"


	6. Catching Up

All was quiet in the headmaster's office as the group was looking in surprise at the arrival of two more vampires, both of which were claiming to be Moka and Kokoa's sisters. Well, everybody else was looking in surprise while Moka and Kokoa were showing signs of fear. Well, Moka was showing signs of fear while Kokoa looked like she was going to scream out in terror and piss herself.

"Sisters?" Tsukune asked curiously. Akua smiled over at the boy and nodded.

"Yes, we came by to see how our beloved sisters are doing. But, you two don't seem too happy to see us. Is everything alright?" the black haired vampire asked with a curious expression. Moka jumped a bit and nodded quickly.

"Yes, everything is fine! Well, not fine! But…why are you here?" she stammered out. Akua smiled kindly and walked over to her.

"We came to see how you two are doing of course. There have been some rough waters out there to say the least, and we just wanted to make sure our family was doing ok still." She said as she rested a hand on the pink haired vampire's shoulder. Moka looked at her with worry then glanced over to Kokoa. Kahlua was embracing the redhead in an overzealous hug, the youngest of the sisters freaking out while the blonde haired vampire held her with a blissful smile.

"Kokoa! My how you've grown since I last saw you! How are you dear sister?" she said energetically. Kokoa stammered and looked from Moka to Tsukune with terrified eyes.

'Help me!' she mouthed out to the boy causing him to tilt his head at her curiously.

"Um, Moka. Are you going to introduce us to your sisters?" Rason asked curiously. The pink haired girl jumped and nodded quickly as if fearful for her life.

"Yes! Of course, where are my manners hahaha!" she said as she forced a very wide smile. The group looked at her puzzled as she pointed to the black haired vampire.

"The older sister is Akua, and the one next to her is Kahlua." she said nervously. Akua waved politely at the group while Kahlua smiled brightly at them, the vampire still holding her younger sister tightly like a teddy bear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Akua said gracefully.

"Yeah!" Kahlua said with a bubbly cheer.

"Is there a Cappuccino in your family? Just curious." Rason said simply. Kokoa slinked out of her sister's grip and backed up a few steps while trembling.

"Um…Tsukune? Please give me permission to run away, like _now_!" she said in fear. The boy looked at her confused then to Kahlua, the blonde haired vampire also looking at Kokoa curiously.

"Permission?" Akua asked with a raised eyebrow at her younger sister.

"Anyway! What brings you two here? We haven't seen you in so long!" Moka said quickly to change the topic. The headmaster kept watching with an amused grin while the group looked at the new vampires with curiosity.

"Like I mentioned, we've been dealing with a few problems out in the monster worlds." Akua said calmly.

"Fairy Tale." Tsukune said with a serious tone. The black haired vampire glanced to him for a moment then back to her sister with a calm gaze.

"Yes. The fools actually attempted to attack our hometown as well. They were naturally beaten away effortlessly, but since the attacks were more widespread we have taken it up upon ourselves to eliminate this pesky group." she said in a professional tone.

"Upon yourselves?" Ruby asked curiously.

"As I recall, I remember the vampire hometown having absolutely no trouble with the attacks from this evil group." the headmaster added as he looked up thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we beat them into the ground without breaking a sweat. It was fun!" Kahlua said happily.

"Yes, but since this Fairy Tale organization was attacking so many other groups of monsters and even humans, the dark lords have taken action and destroyed this Fairy Tale's main base along with their leader." Akua said calmly. The group looked at her with surprise.

"They destroyed Fairy Tale? Just like that?" Rason said in disbelief. Akua nodded and smiled towards Moka.

"Yes, father personally killed the leader Kiria. We helped keep our hometown safe, then were sent here to make sure our dear family members were not harmed while attending this school." she said gently. Moka and Kokoa looked at her with surprise.

"Father killed Kiria? Really?" Kokoa said softly. Kahlua nodded and pulled the redhead into another fierce hug, the elder vampire swinging the twitching redhead around like a ragdoll.

"You bet, our father is the best dark lord ever!" she cheered happily while Kokoa whimpered out cries for help.

"Is that true though? Fairy Tale is defeated…just like that?" Tsukune said in disbelief.

"Yes. You have our word, we received confirmation last night that their forces have been completely wiped out." Akua said calmly.

"Really." a voice said from behind them. Everybody turned towards the doorway where five figures were seen walking through the doors into the office. The group's jaws dropped down in shock while the headmaster and the two new vampires looked at the newcomers curiously.

"Yes. And who might you be?" Akua asked curiously.

"DARK!" the group yelled out in surprise to see Mizore, Felucia, Yukari, Ahakon, and Dark standing there. The boy walked up towards the black haired vampire and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I find that hard to believe." he said coldly.

"Dark! You…you're alive!" Rason yelled out. Dark glanced to the group and nodded.

"Sup." he said simply. Mizore, Yukari and Felucia looked in surprise at Tsukune as he stood there with a perplexed expression.

"Tsukune!" the girls yelled out in disbelief. The boy looked to them and smiled brightly.

"Hey, we were worried about-" he started before a young witch tackled the boy to the ground.

"TSUKUNE YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she cried out happily. Mizore and Felucia stared in disbelief, then ran over with smiles on their faces.

"How? I thought…I mean…but…" Mizore stuttered out as the boy got up with the young witch still clinging to his waist like glue.

"We thought you were a ghoul, I mean I saw you! You turned into that nasty fucker! That thing even killed Dark!" Felucia cried out. Akua and Kahlua glanced to each other quickly then back towards the group.

"Tsukune, how did you come back?" Yukari asked with a happy expression, tears of joys still coming down from her face.

"How did _he_ come back? How did HE?" Gin yelled out in astonishment as he pointed to Dark. The demon just looked at him with a blank expression. Kokoa yanked free from Kahlua's grip and looked with awe as the demon stood there alive and well again.

"Dark…" she said softly. The boy glanced to her as she dashed towards the demon. She leapt into a fierce hug, the boy holding still while she clung to him and cried into his shirt.

"Dark! You're back!" she cried out. The demon just blinked and looked down to the young vampire as she cried out tears of joy

"Kokoa." he said sternly. She trembled a bit, then glanced up to him timidly, the group now looking at her curiously.

"What is going on here?" Ruby asked softly towards the headmaster, the witch keeping her eyes on the drama.

"I'm not sure, but it sure is interesting wouldn't you say?" he said with a chuckle.

"Interesting? Dark's alive! And we have two more vampires here that say Fairy Tale is defeated." Ruby whispered franticly. The headmaster tilted his head and looked at the confused group of monsters in his office.

"Very interesting indeed." he said with a sly smile. Kokoa looked at the demon nervously as he just stared back at her.

"Kokoa." he said simply, the girl jumping and looking to him with worry.

"Remember what I said about stopping that idiotic pursuit of yours?" he said with a raised eyebrow. She nodded slowly and looked down with remorse.

"I know. I'm so sorry for everything. I…I…" she stammered out.

"I'm sorry, but, would somebody care to explain what is going on here? Why are you all so shocked that these two boys are alive still, and what was this I heard about a ghoul?" Akua asked with her arms crossed before her.

"Kokoa, why did you ask this boy here for permission to run away?" Kahlua said as she pointed to Tsukune. Dark looked back to Akua and growled.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But right now, be quiet." he said sharply. The vampire raised an eyebrow at him as he turned back to Kokoa. The redhead looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I know I screwed up Dark. I know I messed up big." she said softly.

"Sister? What's going on here?" Kahlua asked as she tilted her head.

"I think we all need a recap. Especially on how Dark is standing here once again when we all saw him get killed by that ghoul before." Rason said in bewilderment.

"What about Moka's sisters just showing up and saying Fairy Tale is wiped out already?" Kurumu asked with a puzzled look.

"What about the fact that Tsukune is back to normal? How do you explain that?" Mizore asked coolly.

"Hey Tsukune? What's that on your wrist?" Yukari asked as she looked at the strange trinket on him.

"Why does the headmaster just keep smiling at us like that? It's just creepy." Gin commented.

"Who's that?" Moka asked as she looked curiously at Ahakon, the boy looking around at the room full of strange people with wonder.

"Seems to me like we all need to catch up on the news of yesterday a bit." the headmaster chuckled, everybody glancing to him as he gazed around at the room full of confused monsters.

"Um, I think so." Moka said softly as she looked around the room slowly.

"First things first." Dark said simply. He glanced to Tsukune and walked over to him, the boy looking nervously at the shadow demon standing before him.

"Um…it's good to see you again." he said nervously. Dark glanced down to the boy's wrist then back up to him, the demon waiting for an explanation. Tsukune held up his wrist and looked around.

"Um…maybe I should go fir-" he started before Dark grabbed him by the throat and picked him up, the demon glaring at him while everybody else looked in surprise.

"You tried to kill my Mizore." he said coldly. Tsukune grabbed his arm and tried to free himself while choking.

"It wasn't me…it was the ghoul…" he coughed out as he struggled with the demon's grip.

"Dark what are you-" Rason started to say as he ran up to them, the boy quickly being pulled back from the shoulder by Felucia. Moka and Kurumu took a step closer before Mizore held up her ice claws at them.

"Stay there." she said coolly. The girls looked at her in surprise then to Tsukune.

"My my, what do we have here?" Akua said with a curious smirk.

"Dark, please don't blame him, it was my fault!" Kokoa pleaded. Yukari and Ahakon watched with wide eyes as Dark held Tsukune up in the air.

"You killed me. You nearly killed my Mizore. Why should I let you live?" Dark said coldly.

"But he's better now! The ghoul has been sealed!" Moka cried out.

"The ghoul you say?" Akua said with a raised eyebrow. Mizore looked at Moka cautiously then back to the boys.

"Dark please stop! Tsukune wasn't in control, it was the ghoul!" Ruby called out.

"I told you to keep control. I told you not to let that thing out." Dark growled as he glared into the choking boy's eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry. Really…" Tsukune coughed out as he thrashed about in the air.

"C'mon man! This isn't funny!" Rason called out. Gin watched with a frustrated glare.

"Dark stop this. Tsukune isn't the enemy." the wolf said sternly. Dark glanced to him then back towards Tsukune.

"Like I said Tsukune, why should I let you live? You're a threat to my girlfriend, you're a threat to us all. Answer me!" the demon roared out. The headmaster tilted his head curiously then looked at Tsukune, the man eager to know how he would answer the question. The boy looked at him then over to his girlfriend, the pink haired vampire looking with fearful eyes at the two.

"Because the ghoul's sealed! I brought a holy lock down from heaven for him. As long as that trinket is attached to his wrist he won't turn back into that thing!" Rason yelled out.

"Enough of this, Dark let him go this inst-" Ruby started as she walked towards them, the witch stopping in her tracks as Kahlua appeared in front of her.

"Ghoul's are no laughing matter. This one should have been killed on sight." she said with a snappy tone.

"Yes, tell us dear sisters, why was this 'ghoul' not killed?" Akua asked curiously. Moka and Kokoa looked to her then to each other.

"Because he's my mate!" Moka cried out.

"Because he's my master!" Kokoa said at the same time.

Silence.

Akua and Kahlua looked at them like they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Your mate is a ghoul?" Akua asked with a disgusted tone.

"That boy is your _master_?" Kahlua said in disbelief. Even Dark glanced back to Kokoa curiously from her choice of words, then glared back at the boy in his death grip.

"Yes." Moka and Kokoa said in unison.

"This is getting good, I should have gotten some popcorn." the headmaster said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Explain." Akua and Kahlua ordered out. Moka and Kokoa looked to each other with nervous expressions then back to Dark.

"Please Dark, I just got him back. Please don't do this." Moka pleaded. The demon growled, then a moment later he dropped the boy to the ground. Tsukune coughed out and breathed in again, then looked up to see Dark glaring at him.

"You're lucky." he said with a dark glare. The boy got up and looked at him with nervous wonder.

"I don't want Moka to go through the pain that Mizore did. If it wasn't for that…I would have killed you." he said coldly. Mizore glanced to Moka then towards Tsukune. She didn't want any of her friends to be hurt or sad, yet somehow when Dark took this course of action she felt as if whatever call he would make would be the right one. Even Felucia seemed to think the same way, the demon now letting go of the angel and crossing her arms contently.

"Dark…I'm sorry, really. But I have a hold on it now. It won't happen again." Tsukune said softly.

"Moka dear, explain." Akua said sternly, the pink haired vampire trembling from her tone.

"Well, I chose Tsukune here to be my mate. That was before he turned into the ghoul, but still, even after I've never thought less of him. I love him an-" she started before Akua glared at her.

"Love?" she said slowly. Moka nodded nervously while Akua turned to Tsukune with narrowed eyes.

"Really. Love? And what has this boy done to deserve your love dear sister?" she asked with a prideful tone as she walked up to him.

"He's helped us all ever since we met him. He's always put others before himself. Even before he had any power of his own he's always been our good friend. He means the world to me and my other self, I love him-" Moka started before Akua looked back to her suddenly.

"Your other self? You mean the _real_ you loves him too?" she asked cautiously. Moka blinked at that rather cruel phrasing then nodded gently. Akua looked at her with a blank expression then smiled at the boy.

"Well if _she_ approves of you, then you must really be something." she said kindly. Tsukune smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, then noticed Kahlua walking up to him with an annoyed expression.

"Even so, what's this about him being Kokoa's master?" she asked as she tapped her foot impatiently with her hands at her hips.

"Yeah, I was curious about that as well." Mizore said as she looked to the nervous redhead. Kokoa looked around to see all eyes on her then towards Tsukune.

"Well…I swore my life to him. As repentance for what I've done to him." she said softly.

"For what you did to him?" Akua asked curiously. Ruby walked over to the headmaster and gave him a bag of popcorn.

"Here you are sir." she said softly. The man took the bag and nodded.

"Thank you my dear Ruby. And butter flavored, what a treat." he said as he took a few bites.

"Yes, I'm the reason the ghoul is even in him to start with. And I'm the reason he got out of control and killed Dark." Kokoa said softly.

"Yeah, that raises _more_ questions, but we'll wait till you're done." Gin said as he looked at Dark with confusion.

"Really? So I'm going to assume you gave this boy your blood." Akua said with a curious glance to the boy.

"We both did actually. But only I did the transfusion properly." Moka said softly. Kokoa nodded and looked down.

"I messed up again and again. My pride is in pieces because of my foolishness. So, to atone for what I've caused for my sister's mate, I've sworn my life to him to work off my debt." Kokoa said confidently. Kahlua looked at her with surprise then to Tsukune.

"So, _you're_ going to be her master?" she asked curiously. The boy looked at Kokoa and slowly nodded.

"Yes, but only so she can regain her pride. I'm not going to have her do anything, I swear." he said nervously.

"I'm afraid that just won't do." Akua said with a sly glance to the boy. He jumped and looked at her worriedly.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with that?" he asked quickly.

"She needs to be taught a lesson for what she's caused. Bringing a ghoul into this world is a grave offense in the vampire world, and one that would destroy the family name if word got out." Akua said simply as she looked to Kokoa, the younger vampire looking down with remorse.

"Yeah, you may have sealed the monster away with that locky thingy, but still, that doesn't make it all better." Kahlua said with a nod.

"But, what am I supposed to do about that?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the sorrowful redhead.

"Simple. You must be strict with her. Rough, commanding, forceful. You must show her humility and shame. Only then can her pride be reclaimed by having her endure her difficult trials. Simply doing nothing as her master won't help her with her quest to regain herself." Akua said sternly. The boy looked at her puzzled while Moka's face reddened a bit.

_She's not going to suggest…_

**_She'd better not say what I think she's going to say…_**

"What…do you mean by that exactly?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Akua gently took Kokoa by the shoulders and faced her towards Tsukune, the redhead looking to him with timid eyes.

"You need to use her in every way Tsukune." the eldest vampire said simply.

Silence.

"Um…just for the record here…what do you mean by 'every way'?" Rason asked as he slowly raised his hand.

"Kokoa needs to be taught a lesson!" Kahlua cheered out, the redhead blushing a bit and looking down.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Moka looked at her sisters with wide eyes.

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it..._

"My how naïve you are Tsukune. It means you need to use her in _every way_. It's the slave's job to attend the master's every desire and wish, be it humble requests or physical needs." Akua said with a smirk. Kokoa blushed deeply and looked to Tsukune with wide eyes. She nodded slowly and looked down as Tsukune just stared.

"You're not saying…you couldn't mean…" Tsukune said as he backed up a bit frightened. Moka cringed and looked down.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

"Kokoa really does need to be your bitch." Kurumu said flatly.

Silence.

"And the plot thickens." the headmaster chuckled to himself as he ate the popcorn with his usual sly grin. Tsukune stared in disbelief at the elder sisters then to Kokoa.

"Wait, wait! I don't want to do anything like that with her! Or _to_ her! I just wanted to help her regain her pride is all! You can't be asking me to…to…" he stammered out.

"Use me." Kokoa said timidly. The boy jumped at that and looked at her with surprise.

"Um, should I…wait outside?" Ahakon said, the boy starting to feel very uneasy with how this drama was playing out. The headmaster looked to him curiously.

"Hello there, who might you be?" he asked with an eerie smile. The boy looked at him nervously then bowed politely.

"My name is Ahakon Maradoza. I'm a mage from the mountains sir. I'm the one that summoned the shadow demon here." he said gently. The group looked at him with surprise while Akua and Kahlua glanced to him, then to each other quickly.

"You summoned Dark?" Rason said with wide eyes.

"Does that mean you're his master?" Gin asked in wonder.

"Holy crap, does Yukari actually have a potential boyfriend now? Geez took long enough." Kurumu chuckled as she pointed to the two casters.

"EXCUSE ME!" Moka cried out, everybody looking to her with surprise. She was looking at Akua with a look of shock as she shook her head.

"We'll hear his story later, but for now, what the hell do you mean Tsukune has to use her like that?" she yelled out furiously. Akua looked at her for a moment then smiled softly.

"You know how our laws work dear sister. You really didn't think you could let Kokoa just coast her way through her redemption did you?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, Kokoa needs to be taught any lesson her master wishes to give! Those are the rules!" Kahlua said cheerfully.

"But I don't want to use her at all, I never wanted that to be the case!" Tsukune pleaded.

"Sure you didn't." Gin said with a sly smile.

"Tsukune, it's ok. I don't mind, really. You can have me do anything and I won't think differently of you. I asked for this, so please, be my master still." Kokoa begged. Moka shook her head and looked to her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"Tsukune I take it back, _please_ don't agree to it!" Moka yelled out as she ran over and wrapped herself around his arm, the vampire looking up at her boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Moka dear, this isn't your call to make. Tsukune has to accept or decline on his own. Besides, don't you trust your own mate?" Akua asked with a raised eyebrow. Moka looked to her then up at Tsukune with worry. The boy glanced at Kokoa as she stood there with a timid expression. She was looking at him with innocent eyes as she fidgeted a bit. She knew Tsukune belonged to her big sister, and was willing to do whatever it took to reclaim her pride. However, if it meant being used or abused by Tsukune, she didn't see anything wrong with that at all, and was partially hoping for it as well. The boy looked at her with nervous eyes as all the vampires were looking at him now.

_You're kidding me…I have to…_use_ her? What is with these vampires and their laws and pacts anyway?_

"Um…I…well…" The boy stuttered out.

"Be sure to make her scream lots!" Kahlua cheered out, the boy jumping at that while Kokoa blushed further.

"She doesn't deserve any special treatment, after all she wanted to do this for her pride after all." Akua said calmly. Tsukune blushed a bit at that while Moka growled through her teeth.

"You might want to get some whips and chains. Those always help." Kahlua said cheerfully.

"I can help you out with that Tsukune." Ruby added, the group looking to her like she was crazy then back to the vampires.

"What?" Tsukune yelled out.

"Well like we said, you need to be sure to treat her rough. She may be young but that's no excuse. She's asking to be your slave after all." Akua said simply.

"But…this isn't what…" Tsukune stammered as Kokoa looked at him innocently. Moka's expression was that of shock as she looked around at her sisters. After a moment of uneasy silence Kahlua burst out laughing, the blonde haired vampire holding her sides as she tried to breathe again. Akua chuckled and shook her confused sister slightly with a soft smile.

"We're just kidding around Kokoa. You didn't think we were being serious did you?" she asked with a small laugh. Everybody looked at them with surprise as Akua walked over to Tsukune and smirked at him.

"What's wrong? I thought you would have found that amusing." she said with a gentle smile. Tsukune stammered and looked around at the vampires while Moka continued to growl loudly through her teeth.

"Kidding around? That's all you were doing?" Kokoa asked confused.

"Well of course. Why would we try to push our dear sister into an abusive relationship?" Akua said with a curious smile.

"Yeah, we were just funning ya, funny huh?" Kahlua said happily.

"A riot." Tsukune said weakly while he tried to regain himself. Akua nodded and looked back to the boy with a clam gaze.

"However, she seems insistent on being your servant. I'm not sure why, and it's not my business to know. But still, you'd better take good care of her. Remember, while you don't have to use her sexually, if you really don't want to, she _does_ still have to be ordered around and taught humility. Otherwise her request to be your slave is worthless." she said professionally. The boy nodded and looked to the redhead in wonder.

"I see. Well, I guess I can try to think of something…" he said softly.

"If I may interject for a moment." the headmaster said calmly, the group looking to him as he gazed around the room slowly.

"We have a few choice matters to deal with at the moment. A few of which are more pressing than this I'm afraid. If we could please discuss those first, then let Mr. Aono and Ms. Shuzen deal with this matter on their own time, that would be most beneficial to us all." he said with his same smile, then looked to the two vampires that just arrived.

"So, you two claim Fairy Tale has been defeated? That's quite the good news indeed, although a bit hard to believe." he said with a chuckle.

"It's no joke. We vampires have our pride to uphold." Akua said, the girl shooting a quick glance to Kokoa and then back again. Kokoa looked down then glanced to Tsukune with timid eyes as Akua continued.

"We have destroyed their headquarters and disbanded the evil group of humans and monsters with ease. I'm sure your spies will report all is quiet now." she said calmly.

"Hmm, it would be nice if that were true. But still, I have my doubts." the headmaster said as he turned to Dark. The demon nodded and looked to the two vampires with narrowed eyes.

"We just came from Snow Woman Village. We encountered a strike team there that wiped out this mage's hometown without any problem. We managed to stop them after half of Mizore's hometown burned to the ground. Fairy Tale does not seem to be as dead as you claim." he said coldly.

"Nah, that was likely just a leftover squad, probably separated from their home base. If you hadn't killed off the stragglers like that we would have when they returned to their base." Kahlua dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Vampires may be strong, but Fairy Tale had human technology. Guns, rockets, nukes maybe. How did you get around all that?" Rason asked cautiously.

"Don't give us such little credit. Yes, human technology can be dangerous to monsters, but we vampires are no weaklings. We are more than capable warriors and have access to various magical spells as well. I see by your wings you are an angel, go ask your friends up in heaven how things look for yourself. You'll see all is right again." Akua said softly. The boy looked at them cautiously then up towards the ceiling.

"Where is father? We want to see him and talk to him ourselves." Moka said sternly.

"I'm afraid he's still out and about dealing with the leftovers from Fairy Tale. He won't be home for some time until he is sure all of the evil group's members are dead." Akua said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you know how father can be sometimes." Kahlua said with a giggle.

"How can you be so sure Kiria is dead?" Felucia said with a look of discontent.

"Our father told us. He wouldn't lie to his own daughters." Akua said calmly.

"Moka and I encountered a vampire agent from Fairy Tale before returning here. How do you explain that?" Tsukune asked with an accusing stare. Akua looked at him with a blank expression for a moment then smiled gently.

"I'm not so sure about that, but even if that was true, any traitor to our kind would be killed without question. I'm sure that agent is already dead for what she had done." she said simply.

"Never mentioned she was a girl." Gin said with a raised eyebrow. Akua blinked then glanced over to the wolf.

"Girl or boy, it doesn't matter. We would have taken care of it easily enough." she said confidently.

"I see. Well, I'll have to hear my own field reports before acting, but if what you say is true then it appears the worst is behind us." the headmaster said as he looked up thoughtfully. Ruby nodded while looking at Akua closely.

_Getting a bad feeling about her…_

"Now that Fairy Tale has been taken care of, perhaps we can reopen the academy then." Ruby said cautiously.

"Perhaps, we shall see soon enough. Now then, on to the next order of business." the headmaster said as he looked to Ahakon.

"I believe you said you summoned our friend Mr. Kuyumaya back, is that correct?" he asked curiously. The boy nodded and stepped forth.

"Yes. I summoned him to help me fight back against Fairy Tale. But…it appears he was a friend to you all before. After our battles in Snow Woman Village he was freed and offered to let me come back here with him so I might be allowed to fight as well against Fairy Tale." he said to the eerie man in white robes.

"I see. Well, it appears Fairy Tale may be no more, sorry about that. However you are more than welcome to enroll here and stay as long as you like." the headmaster said calmly. The boy nodded and looked down.

"I just wish I could have helped fight back." he said softly.

"Amazing, how did you summon Dark back?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I stumbled across his spell while running from Fairy Tale soldiers in the mountains. I didn't know he was your friend, I just summoned him to help me survive." Ahakon said with a soft smile.

"I see. A shadow demon spell is rare and powerful. And just where might that spell be located? We could always use some more enforcers in our hometown." Akua said curiously.

"I'm sorry, but the spell was destroyed when I cast it. There's nothing left." the boy said softly.

"And that's the way I want it to stay." Dark said simply. All eyes turned to him as he looked down to the mage.

"If it wasn't destroyed in that fire, I would have destroyed it myself. I will not be a copy or replica. I'm an original, and I want to remain that way." he said in his usual tone. The group of friends smiled and nodded, then Yukari jumped up.

"That's right. I forgot again. Here Ruby, this is Apoch and Astreal's spell." she said as she handed the scroll to the elder witch. The woman held it with awe and looked in surprise at Yukari.

"Their spell?" she asked curiously. Yukari nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yeah. Fairy Tale stole it and was using it to produce them over and over again for horrible purposes. We got the spell back so we can summon them back for us." she said happily. Ruby looked to the scroll and smiled softly.

"You know, I do miss those two." she said gently. Akua and Kahlua glanced to each other again then to the scroll.

"Stole it from Fairy Tale you say? Interesting. And how did you come across it anyway?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Let's just say we had a few run ins with those sisters at Ashton City. However we managed to destroy their district HQ and labs underneath with the help of those girls. They gave us the spell so we can summon them back into a peaceful life." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Labs you say?" Akua asked with a cautious look.

"Yeah, they were using those sisters for horrible experiments. And they were making some sort of drug that made monsters super strong." Rason said as he recalled the horrible events in the testing and bio labs.

"Really." Akua said as she looked to Kahlua, the two sharing a brief serious expression.

"Well, it sounds like those two will be happy to return here after all. It would be nice to have our helpers back." the headmaster said as he took the scroll handed to him by Ruby.

"After you bring them back, burn that scroll." Dark said in a stern voice. The group looked to him in surprise as the headmaster tilted his head.

"Burn it you say? Why would we want to do that?" he asked curiously.

"Those two are not meant to be copies either. Knowing they are just a number in a long line of many yet to come will bring hollow meaning to their lives. They will be one of a kinds, the same as me." the demon said sternly. After a long pause another voice spoke up.

"I agree." Yukari said softly. She looked up at Dark with a gentle smile.

"Once you get to know them, they aren't summoned beings anymore. They're just like you and me. Friends. Special. We watched many copies of Apoch and Astreal come and go in the city, seeing so many like that takes away from what made them unique. Once they are back, they should be the only two ever." she said proudly. The group smiled at them while Akua and Kahlua looked at the scroll carefully.

"Well, I can understand that. Very well then. We will summon the original sisters back the best we can, then burn the scroll afterwards." the headmaster said with his same smile. The group smiled and nodded in agreement. They wanted Apoch and Astreal to live again, but as the real and _only_ Apoch and Astreal.

"It'll be good to see those two back here again." Kurumu said with a soft smile. A copy of Astreal may have been her killer before, but the thought of the original sisters being brought back still made the succubus happy, happy that two of her friends would be returning soon.

"Now then, Mr. Aono, I believe you owe us all an explanation as to how you are standing here and no longer killing everybody." the headmaster said as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the boy with glowing eyes. Tsukune looked around to the group then lifted his wrist for everybody to see.

"Like I mentioned before, Rason brought down a holy lock from heaven. As long as this is attached to me the ghoul will be sealed away. I'm no longer hearing voices or seeing horrible images, and I feel as normal as I've ever felt before." he said as the group stared at the unique trinket.

"Amazing. That thing is sealing a ghoul?" Yukari asked with wonder.

"It must be incredibly powerful to do such a thing." Ahakon added with a nod.

"It's a one of a kind gift from the Almighty. He had faith in us that we could put a stop to Fairy Tale." Rason added.

"Guess we missed that boat." Gin said with a chuckle. Dark and Felucia glanced to each other then to the two new vampires.

"That is most interesting to hear. However I trust you'll take great care of that lock, seeing as how it is now your lifeline." the headmaster said with a curious gaze at it. The boy nodded and looked to it confidently.

"I'll guard it with my life. Hell, it _is_ my life now." he said with a calm smile.

"Well then, I believe that is all the important matters for today. I will have my men look around the monster and human worlds to confirm that Fairy Tale is indeed no more. If that is true, then we will likely reopen the school once again. Here's hoping it is true after all." the headmaster said with a chuckle. The two new vampires glanced to each other and nodded.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by to see that you are both ok. Please take care sisters, and it was great to see you again." Akua said calmly.

"Yeah, we should hang out more often!" Kahlua said with a giggle. Kokoa shuddered at that and forced a smile for her blonde haired sister, the redhead nodding nervously.

"I suppose so. Well, please be careful out there still." Moka said with a half-smile.

"Of course. And, congratulations on your mate my dear Moka. Anybody who can come back from a ghoul infestation is certainly unique. I trust he doesn't disappoint in _other_ areas either." Akua said with a sly smile. Moka jumped a bit with a blush then looked down nervously. Akua chuckled then glanced to Tsukune.

"Take care of her won't you? I'm _trusting_ you with my sister after all." she said with a glint of power in her eyes. The boy nodded nervously and smiled at the vampire.

"Of course, I'll guard her with my life." he said confidently.

"And make sure to give Kokoa plenty of spankings!" Kahlua cheered out as she hugged the boy tightly and spun him around. The group jumped at that while Kokoa's blush intensified to the same color as her hair. After a few blissful spins the vampire set the dazed boy back down.

"Just kidding! Hee hee!" she giggled. The two vampires bowed and walked out of the office calmly while the group just stared in bewilderment.

"Moka, you have some…interesting sisters." Rason said flatly. The two vampires in the room nodded slowly and looked to each other worriedly.

"She scares the crap out of me still." Kokoa said with a tremble.

"Now you know what I went through when you kept chasing me when we were kids." Moka said with a sigh. The two vampires looked back to Tsukune who was watching their sisters leave with a puzzled look. After a moment he turned towards his girlfriend and smiled at her, the vampire smiling softly in return.

"Felucia, call Kenzo and have him look around as well." Dark said with a glance to the demon.

"You got it Dark." she said as she walked out of the office.

"Could it really be true? Is Fairy Tale defeated already?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But I hope it's true." Yukari said softly.

"Well, now what do we do?" Gin asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know. I won't be able to head home to father just yet, and for all we know the war is over." Moka said as she looked up thoughtfully.

"I guess we just rest up. About time if you ask me." Rason said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to head back to my room for now. Let me know if anything else comes up." Gin said with a shrug as he walked out.

"After all we've been through we could use a vacation." Kurumu said as she breathed out. She paused and looked towards the doors.

"I'm going to go try to reach my mother, just to make sure everything is alright." she said as she waved to the group and left.

"Me too. They should know that Fairy Tale might be over and done with finally." Mizore said with her usual tone. She smiled at Dark then walked out as well.

"Hey Ruby? As long as we're here do you think you could help me make a stronger wand? My last one broke." Yukari asked with a smile. The elder witch nodded and walked over to her.

"Sure, let's head to my chambers. I need to recreate a new one myself." She said as she led the young witch out of the room. Ahakon looked around curiously then to the group.

"So…what should I do now?" he asked simply.

"We should get you a room to stay in here, after all can't have you sleeping outside." the headmaster said with a small laugh.

"I'll show you to the dorms kid. We'll pick out an empty one for you." Rason said kindly. The mage nodded and smiled back.

"Sure. Might as well I guess." he said. The two left as Dark looked back to Tsukune. The boy smiled weakly at him then downward with nervousness.

"I'm going to go see what Felucia learned. Do me a favor and don't kill anybody till I get back." the demon said flatly. He walked out as the remaining vampires looked to Tsukune with sympathetic eyes.

"He's just getting over it still. I mean, you did _kill_ him, or rather the ghoul did. He'll come back around soon enough." Kokoa said reassuringly.

"Yes, he's still our friend. I know that won't change." Moka said happily. The boy nodded and smiled softly at the two.

"I know. Thank you both. I just hope we can all go back to how we used to be." he said gently. He blinked then looked to the headmaster with discontent.

"Something else you wanted to ask Mr. Aono?" the man said with an eerie grin. The boy growled then turned towards the doors.

"Let's go girls." he said simply. The vampires nodded after shooting a glare towards the headmaster and followed him out, each sister walking on either side of the boy closely. The man leaned back in his chair and chuckled a bit after they left.

"Fairy Tale defeated just like that? Somehow I doubt it." he said with a calm smile.

* * *

Out in the lobby of the academy Felucia hung up the phone at the public booths and looked up thoughtfully while Mizore and Kurumu were still on the phones with their mothers.

"Well?" Dark asked from behind her, the demon jumping in fright.

"Wow! You'd think I'd be used to you sneaking up on us by now. Anyway, he said he'll keep an eye out, so far they've been laying low to avoid detection themselves." she said with a curious look downward.

"I see. Let me know if he says anything else. I'm not convinced Fairy Tale is done with just yet." Dark said as he looked around.

"Me either. Something isn't right about this." she said concerned. The two other girls hung up their phones and walked over, the snow maiden clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"Well mom is back home right now, but she hasn't heard anything about Fairy Tale since she left the hotel." Kurumu said simply.

"Mother and father have begun the repairs of the hometown, all quiet over there so far. Fairy Tale at least hasn't come back." Mizore said softly.

"Hmm, well, I guess we just wait to see for ourselves. Still, I would love to have watched Kiria's death personally." Felucia said with a growl.

"I would have loved to kill him personally." Dark added.

"Well Moka's father is a dark lord. I suppose he would be able to take care of it, right?" Kurumu asked curiously. The group just looked to each other in silence. Somehow they all had a feeling this was far from over.

"Anyway, since I'll be staying here now, how about you girls show me to my room?" Felucia asked innocently. Mizore twitched at that and looked at her cautiously.

"Staying here now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where else am I going to go?" the demon replied simply. Mizore sighed and clung to her demon tightly. Kurumu smirked and walked off with Felucia.

"C'mon, we'll pick out a room for you." the succubus said as they walked off. Mizore watched them walk around the corner with her usual gaze.

"Great. Now I have to deal with her all the time." she muttered. She knew the doll demon was trying to just be friendly with Dark now, but her definition of 'friendly' seemed to border on what Yukari would consider 'friendly' with Moka and Tsukune.

"How about I escort you back to your room?" Dark asked gently, the snow maiden looking to him curiously.

"My room? What fo-" she started before she jumped a bit. She hugged her boyfriend's arm tightly and purred.

"Sure, sounds great beloved." she said happily in a trance. The two walked off together down the hallway, both of them looking forward to more personal time with each other.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa were walking in the hallways aimlessly as they gathered their thoughts.

"I wonder if father really did take out Kiria himself." Moka asked softly. Tsukune glanced to her as she was walking next to him then glanced over to his other side as Kokoa nodded in agreement.

"He had to be able to. Just wish we could have seen it for ourselves. After that horrible night fighting him I would have loved to see father tear him apart." she growled.

"So how come you two never mentioned your sisters before? You didn't seem too happy to see them either." Tsukune asked curiously. The sisters jumped and looked to him nervously.

"Well…they can be really hard to be around sometimes." Moka said with a nervous smile.

"And rough. _Really_ rough." Kokoa added.

"They seemed kind and polite enough." Tsukune said as he looked up thoughtfully. The two sisters looked to each other and shook their heads.

_He has no clue…_ they thought in unison.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tsukune asked as they walked outside of the academy. They walked up to the gate leading to the entrance of the building and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining as the wind gently blew through the creepy old forests around the area. Kokoa blinked and looked to Tsukune timidly.

"Tsukune?" she asked softly. Moka and the boy turned to see her looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You…you'll still be my master right?" she said nervously. Tsukune smiled softly and slowly nodded.

"Well, I want to help you, but…I don't want you to be my slave Kokoa. I want you to be my friend." he said gently. The vampire nodded and looked down.

"I know, but…this is what I have to do. Please, don't hold back with any requests. I'll do whatever you say, I need to so I can reclaim my honor." she said with a focused expression. Tsukune watched the redhead stand before him with a remorseful tone then looked to his girlfriend. She was looking at her sister with sympathetic eyes.

_Poor Kokoa, having to lower herself like that just to move on._

**_I suppose if she really is insistent on this, we could allow it. However there are boundaries that girl needs to know, or else._**

"Kokoa, it's ok with me. If you want to pursue this path of yours, then I'll try to be supportive." Moka said kindly. Her sister looked to her with innocent eyes and nodded slowly.

"Well, if Moka says it's ok, then, I accept Kokoa. I'll try to help you reclaim your pride in any way I can." Tsukune said with his usual smile. Kokoa smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you master!" Kokoa said as looked at the boy with caring eyes.

"Please, still call me by my name." Tsukune said with a weak smile. She nodded and looked down timidly.

"Yes Tsukune." she said happily.

_I can do this. I'll regain all my pride and reclaim my honor. I won't fail, nothing in this world will keep me from-_

She paused when she smelled a familiar scent. She looked up to see Moka latched onto Tsukune's neck, the boy smiling weakly while her sister squealed with delight. Kokoa just stared with a blank expression as Moka had her fill, the pink haired vampire releasing him with a bright smile leaving him to waver as he stood there.

"Thank you Tsukune! It's been too long since I had any, and I just couldn't wait any longer." she said happily. Tsukune shook his head and regained himself, the boy looking at his girlfriend with loving eyes.

"Anything for you Moka." he said calmly.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

Kokoa looked at Tsukune as he stood there with his girlfriend, the smell of his blood in the air intoxicating the girl slightly. She licked her lips then looked away quickly.

_No! Control Kokoa! Focus! You belong to Tsukune now, act the part!_

She breathed out and turned back to smile at them, the girl looking down with wide eyes instead. On the ground Moka was lying down as she kissed her boyfriend, the boy moments ago pushing her down with a fierce kiss. Kokoa could easily see the boy holding her tightly, the girl kissing back passionately, and hearing them kiss with such love. The boy's vampiric aura flared around briefly causing Moka to moan out in her kiss, and to make Kokoa waver as the aura washed over her. She gulped and looked up nervously.

_It's ok! It's ok! He's her mate! They're supposed to kiss, and make out…and sleep together…and…_

Kokoa groaned out silently and watched her new master kiss his mate with energy and passion for a bit, then looked around with a blank gaze.

_I wish they never mentioned him using whips and chains on me…that's going to be in my head all day now…_

* * *

A black limo was driving away from the academy with two vampire sisters sitting in the back together. Kahlua was bouncing up and down on the cushions while Akua was gazing out the black tinted windows at the surrounding rotting forests.

"That was so fun seeing them again! Why couldn't we bring them with us now?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"They wouldn't have come peacefully now. Besides, it would appear that Kiria may be correct about that boy." Akua said calmly.

"You mean Kokoa's new master? Oh I do hope he treats her well." Kahlua said innocently.

"I'm sure he will. I must admit that I am curious as to just how strong this Tsukune Aono is, especially if he can still be standing after a ghoul infestation. Perhaps he really is the one we've been seeking." the black haired vampire said as she watched the trees whiz past the window.

"So what do we do now? We already have the spell from father's secret keep, all we need is him right?" the blonde haired vampire asked while she tilted her head.

"Yes, but if we were to use force now it would have been disastrous, Tsukune's life may have even been in danger. No, for now all we can do is make sure father does not get involved until we have the boy right where we need him. Make certain that all units keep quiet everywhere until we have our opportunity." Akua said professionally.

"Okie dokie then!" Kahlua said with a quick salute, then laughed while bouncing on the seat cushions some more. Akua chuckled then looked out the window with a calm gaze.

"Even if Moka and Kokoa were to die now, it wouldn't remain that way. Still, I would love to avoid spilling their blood if we can. Tsukune however…we must make certain nothing happens to him." she said as she focused her gaze.

"What about that ghoul thing inside of him? If all it takes is for the locky thingy to be broken, then he'll be a goner." Kahlua said worriedly.

"You're right. I suppose we'll have to hope an opportunity presents itself soon so that we can take him without hindrance. Otherwise…" Akua said gently as she trailed off.

"Otherwise what?" Kahlua asked innocently. The elder vampire looked to her and shrugged with a soft smirk.

"Otherwise I'm afraid we'll have to kill our dear sisters."


	7. Divided

Out in the open field the group used to practice in Tsukune was enjoying peace and quiet with his friends. They were all sitting on a grassy knoll and enjoying the sun shining down from above. Fairy Tale had been defeated and they were finally able to enjoy peace and happiness with each other. They had all been through hell, but in the end everybody had their perfect ending.

Tsukune was sitting on the grass with one arm holding his girlfriend close, the two vampires enjoying their time together and treasuring the love they felt for one another. Moka gazed up at her boyfriend and smiled happily, the pink haired vampire feeling as if all their hard work and difficult trials were behind them for good, and she was finally free to enjoy each day with her boyfriend. Even her inner self was content with finally having a mate that not only was powerful and strong, but also caring and chivalrous. They looked into each other's eyes and sighed happily, the two young vampires completely in love with each other.

Next to them another couple was enjoying their well earned peace and quiet, and were also enjoying another pleasure that only they shared. Rason held his girl close while gazing into her eyes, the blushing succubus smiling softly up at him. Through the slightest touch alone the girl would feel a strong connection, a warm glow that would only come from her true Destined One. With the angel holding her closely like this Kurumu felt like she was going to melt while her heart raced on. She sighed happily and leaned in, the girl resting her head against his chest and breathing softly. She was madly in love with this boy from heaven, the one that not only showed her true love, but also brought her back from hell itself. The two were bound together, something they both treasured dearly.

Another couple sat nearby. This one however was sitting in a darker spot of the grassy knoll, the shadow seeming to come from nowhere. Dark had raised a light shadow around himself and his beloved snow maiden, the demon doing what he could to keep her cool and in the shade so to speak. Mizore was hanging around his arm tightly and smiling softly, the lollipop in her mouth rolling around gently as she let her mind wander in her bliss. She was in love with this demon from hell, so much that she even braved the fires of hell itself to bring him back. And even Dark, as quiet and reserved as he normally was, had shown that the snow girl he gazed at with his usual expression was the most important person in his life, and he would do anything he could for her. He had his trademark earbuds and mp3 player as always, but Mizore didn't mind in the least. She knew it was one of his quirks, something that made her boyfriend unique. And she loved everything about him, absolutely and unconditionally.

Behind them another couple was enjoying the sunny day. Surprisingly enough it was Yukari and Ahakon, the two holding hands with bashful expressions and looking up at the sky in with gentle eyes. Nobody dared question why they hooked up, as everybody pretty much saw it coming. Next to them Kokoa and Gin were also enjoying the day, although Kokoa had a look of discontent while she glanced away and Gin had a red hand mark across his face where the vampire had struck him. The wolf had managed to feel the young vampire's rear moments ago, and he felt it was worth the pain.

Yes, the group had finally earned a break from deranged vampire lords, freakish agents, and deadly summoned beings. They had earned a chance to live their lives peacefully and with each other.

Moka nuzzled against Tsukune's arm and sighed happily.

"I still can't believe it, it's all finally over." She said softly.

"I know. We went through so much. Still, I'm glad it's done and we can live somewhat normal lives." Tsukune said with a laugh.

"Time to plan the weddings if you ask me." Kurumu said with a purr, the angel next to her smiling gently and nodding.

"You bet my dear." he said gently. Mizore looked up at her demon and smiled around her lollipop.

"What about our wedding beloved?" she asked softly. She blinked then giggled as she remembered her lollipop was still in her mouth.

"I think a spring wedding would suit us just fine." he said with a gentle smile, the girl jumping and smiling brightly at him.

"Looks like he's catching on with that lollipop speak." Kokoa said with a smile.

"Lucky guess I'm sure." Gin chuckled. Yukari glanced to Ahakon and giggled, the boy blushing and holding her hand tightly. Moka looked up at Tsukune with dreamy eyes.

"I love you so much Tsukune." she said happily with a loving expression.

"I love you Moka, more than anything." he said gently as she leaned in closer.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsuk-"

CLINK!

She blinked and looked down towards the sudden sound. She turned pale and leaned back a bit with a frightened look, her eyes widening as she backed away. The boy looked at her curiously as she trembled a bit.

"Moka? What's…" he started before he started to tremble. He shakily looked down to see the holy lock lying on the ground, the chain broken and the trinket lying on the grass. The group looked over with surprised expressions as the boy started to shake violently. His aura flashed and roared around him, then blasted furiously from his body. Moka was knocked back into a tumble as Tsukune yelled out in agony, his skin turning black and coarse, his eyes and ghoulish markings turning bright white on his neck and cheeks, his shirts tearing apart from the sudden increase of his muscles. His voice turned feral as he roared out, the group looking with shock as the sky turned black and lightning crackled through the sky. Moka looked up in horror as the ghoul started laughing maniacally while slowly getting up.

"No…Tsukune!" she yelled out in terror. The group stood up and backed away as the evil monster gazed around at the young monsters.

"NO! TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled out as the ghoul dashed towards Kurumu and Rason in the blink of an eye. Before they could make a sound the monster jammed his hand through the girl's chest and ripped her heart out, the girl screaming out in horror before dropping down. The ghoul then shoved the beating organ down the angel's throat, the monster's arm tearing away the boy's jaw and ripping the skin around his neck. He jerked about then dropped dead as the ghoul yanked his hand back out and sent blood from the angel flying into the air.

"NO!" Moka cried out as the monster appeared before Dark and Mizore. The demon growled and tried to punch the monster in the head with a fierce blow, the ghoul catching the fist and holding it still instantly. He laughed crazily as he ripped off the demon's arm and then ripped off the boy's jaw. Dark coughed out blood while Mizore yelled out in horror. The ghoul swatted off the demon's skull with a sickening crunch, then grabbed ahold of the snow girl's head with his bloody hand. She screamed out in terror as he slowly crushed in her skull, the girl twitching then dropping dead next to her fallen boyfriend.

"NO! STOP!" Moka pleaded with tears as the monster swung his fist at Yukari, the young girl being blasted into bloody pieces from the powerful strike. He then grabbed Ahakon and threw the young boy over his shoulder and into the ground, the mage splattering upon impact. Kokoa and Gin tried to run before the monster appeared before them. In a flash he reached his hand into Gin and yanked out a fistful of his guts, then shoved them down the throat of the shocked wolf. He staggered a bit before the ghoul smashed a fist down onto his skull, the head being sent down into the chest cavity while his body dropped down dead. Kokoa yelled out and tried to kick the monster, the ghoul grabbing her leg and yanking it right off. She screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground, the young vampire holding onto her bleeding wound with horror. The ghoul walked over and kicked down on her chest, the girl being crushed into the ground forcibly. Blood and guts shot out of her mouth and rear as her organs were pushed out each end of the young vampire. Moka trembled and looked at the monster and then around at her friends remains.

"No…NO!" she screamed out as the ghoul appeared before her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, the young vampire looking with horror as the monster laughed crazily at her. She thrashed about in his grip while he just stared into the eyes of the frightened vampire.

"Tsukune…please…don't…" she begged. In a flash, he let go of the vampire, brought both hands back, and slapped them together over her skull, the head of the pink haired vampire crushed with the ghoul's monstrous clap. Her blood and skull fragments splattered out as the body dropped down limp onto the blood soaked grass. The monster roared out and looked around at the slaughtered group of friends.

"**Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"NO!" Tsukune yelled out as he shot up, the boy wide eyed and breathing heavily. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes, the boy reeling from the nightmare.

"NO…no…" he muttered as he shook his head. After he caught his breath he looked around slowly, the boy's eyes showing sorrow and remorse as he sat up in his bed. He was in his room with the sun shining through the window, the boy still dressed in his normal clothes. He came up here to nap and to try to rest, but was having no luck.

"Dammit…" Tsukune said softly as he looked to the trinket still on his wrist. The holy lock, the only thing keeping him from becoming a mindless ghoul.

"Master? Are you ok?" Kokoa's voice called out from the other side of his door.

"Kokoa, for the last time, just call him by his name still." Moka said with a frustrated tone, the two vampires standing outside of his room together.

"Oh right. Sorry master!" Kokoa called out again.

"Kokoa!"

"Right! Sorry Tsukune!"

Tsukune slowly got up and walked towards the door. He rested his head against it and took another steady breath, the boy trying to calm his racing mind. After a moment he opened the door to see two worried vampires looking at him. Moka was dressed in her usual outfit as was Kokoa, the only difference was Kokoa was wearing her red bows again. She felt she should only show tribute of any kind to Tsukune now, and chose to wear her trademark clothing style. That and she felt she should no longer wear Dark's color since…

"Tsukune? Are you ok? We thought we heard you scream just now." Moka asked with concern.

"I'm alright. Just a nightmare. Sorry to worry you." he said with a weak smile.

"Is there anything I can get for you master?" Kokoa asked innocently. Moka stomped on her foot, the young vampire flinching and struggling not to scream out. After she regained herself she smiled innocently.

"I mean, is there anything I can get for you Tsukune?" she asked softly.

"No, thank you. I just stopped back here to try to rest. No such luck I suppose." Tsukune said as he looked to the window.

"Well let's go for a walk. Might help to get some fresh air." Moka suggested with a soft smile.

"Sure. With you two that might help. Thank you." the boy said with a kind smile. The sisters smiled brightly and nodded in response. The three walked out of the boys dorm rooms building and headed down the beaten path towards nowhere in particular. It was around noon on Saturday, the group having been resting the past day at the still vacant Yokai Academy. There hadn't been any word yet from the headmaster's spies regarding the current status of Fairy Tale and the group, while skeptical that the evil organization was suddenly defeated, held hope that it was indeed true. However they hadn't heard any news from family regarding the matter either.

Kokoa's pet bat Kou was still missing, the familiar having seemed to vanish when the group left for Snow Woman Village during the chaos. Moka's father was still unreachable, as since Fairy Tale found the location of his home, and how he always had a habit of destroying his castles once they were found by unwanted visitors, he promptly demolished the grand building and left to rebuild a new one elsewhere. Until he informed his daughters of his new whereabouts, the vampire sisters had no idea where he could be now.

"How come you went back to your room after this morning? Was it because-" Moka started before Tsukune looked at her with a remorseful smile.

"Don't worry about it. Really, I just needed to rest a bit that's all." he said tiredly.

"I didn't take too much blood this morning did I?" Moka asked worriedly.

_Damn my appetite, I can never control myself around him._

**_I could have told you that._**

"No, really. And by all means take all that you need Moka. Anything for you." he said kindly. She nodded slowly and clung to his arm gently.

"I love you Tsukune. I just want you to feel better." she said softly.

"Me too. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know master." Kokoa said with a smile.

"Kokoa…" Moka said dryly. The redhead jumped and looked down.

"Right. Tsukune. Sorry." she said gently. The boy chuckled and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"I had hoped with Fairy Tale being finished that we would all be able to go back to how we were before." he said softly. He looked down to his wrist with the lock over it.

"I guess not…" he said quietly. The two sisters looked at him with worried eyes then to each other.

"Tsukune…" Moka said as she held him tightly.

"Hey, you're awake!" a voice called out from above. They looked up to see Rason and Kurumu landing down next to them.

"How you feeling buddy?" Rason finished as he retracted his wings and put back on his shirts. He was once again wearing his usual white t-shirt with the golden button down shirt that was left undone. His golden crescent shaped moon necklace gleamed in the sunlight as he shifted around and got his wings into a comfortable fold. Kurumu retracted her wings back and looked at Tsukune worriedly, the girl also wearing her usual outfit complete with the golden cross in her bow holding up her hair.

"You alright?" she asked as she looked at him curiously from head to toe.

"Yeah, I just wanted to try to get some rest. Sorry to worry you." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"You're not looking too good." Rason said worriedly.

"He just had a little nightmare. But he's doing better." Moka said reassuringly. Kokoa glanced around.

"So where is everybody now?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, Yukari is with Ruby in her chambers. They're still trying to create a wand that can control Yukari's power properly. Ahakon is in the library, he hasn't left there all day. Can't say I blame him though. And you know where Gin is." Kurumu said simply.

"Where is Gin?" Tsukune asked confused.

"The infirmary. You left just before it happened." Rason said with a glance to Kokoa. All eyes turned to her as she growled and looked down.

"He had it coming, he grabbed my rear and acted like it was nothing." She said with a glare.

"Is he…ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he is. You know Gin, he bounces back from stuff like that happening to him on a daily basis." Kurumu said flatly.

"Probably why we don't feel any guilt for dealing with him like that." Moka reasoned. Tsukune nodded then looked down with a worried expression.

"And…Dark?" Tsukune asked remorsefully. The group looked at him then towards the forest with worried expressions.

"By the cliffs of course." Kurumu said softly.

* * *

The red sea was crashing against the jagged rocks below the cliffs, the roaring of the water echoing out down below. Up on the cliffside two figures stood together. One was a boy dressed in his usual outfit. Black shoes, blue jeans, black t-shirt, and gray button down shirt that was left undone. He had a golden pendant he wore from a necklace given to him from his girlfriend, and had his music player once again clipped to his hip. His short black hair flowed gently in the breeze while his earbuds played music for him, the boy's expression remaining blank as he gazed out at the red sea. Next to him a snow girl was holding onto his arm tightly. She was dressed in her usual outfit, including her black choker with her boyfriend's insignia on it. She gazed out at the sea as well, her expression also blank as usual while her lollipop rolled around gently in her mouth. They stood there together, the demon and ice maiden that were completely in love with each other.

From the tree line behind them a doll demon was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed before her. She was watching the two with a calm expression, the demon watching them closely with her blue eyes. She wore her usual outfit, black shoes and jeans, white t-shirt with black leather jacket, and had her long light green hair flowing freely down her back. She glanced to her side when she heard movement and looked over to see Tsukune and the group walking out from the trees. They looked at the couple with worried eyes then over at Felucia, the doll demon walking over in front of them and staring at Tsukune with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Felucia. Um, could I talk to-" Tsukune started before Felucia shook her head.

"Nothing doing. You heard him before, beat it." she said with a snappy tone.

"But we need to talk about this. We're friends, we can't let this just-" Moka started before Felucia glared at her.

"Did you _not_ hear what Dark said before? Now get lost. Those two want to be left alone." she said sternly.

"But…" Tsukune started before the demon growled at him.

"Leave." she said harshly. Tsukune looked at her with sorrow then over at the couple by the cliffs, the two still gazing out at the sea. The boy looked down and struggled not to let his emotions get to him as the events of that morning replayed in his mind.

* * *

_Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Rason, Yukari, and Ahakon were at the academy cafeteria getting a nice breakfast. The group was served a gracious meal by the headmaster's guards, the men still patrolling around the area but instructed to help or assist the group with whatever they might need._

"_Wow I slept like a rock last night. Definitely needed that." Tsukune said happily as he started to eat his meal._

"_I'm sure after last night." Rason said with a sly smile, the vampire couple blushing at that. Kokoa just looked away with a dull gaze, the redhead trying to be supportive of her master's choices, including those that made her sister scream out in pure ecstasy._

"_How could you sleep? All night I kept hearing wild animals outside roaring and screaming. How can anybody sleep in a place like this?" Ahakon asked with an annoyed tone._

"_Those animals weren't outside." Kurumu said with a playful grin at Moka, the vampire looking away bashfully. Ahakon blinked and thought about it._

"_So…somebody had pets? Does that mean I can get a pet?" he asked curiously. Yukari rolled her eyes as she continued to eat._

"_Sorry, the academy doesn't allow pets. Could get a _slave_ if you want a companion though." Gin said with a smirk as he sat at the table as well. Kokoa growled then looked away with a scoff._

"_Hey c'mon now, we just went through a lot, let's try to relax and enjoy our time together." Tsukune said with a nervous smile._

"_Yeah. It is great to finally kick back and chill. Here's hoping Fairy Tale really is gone for good." Rason said with a nod._

"_I hope they suffered for what they did. My parents would rest easy if all those bastards were burning in hell." Ahakon said with anger._

"_And burn they will. Don't sweat it kid, Moka's dad is a dark lord. I'm sure he tore them to pieces effortlessly." Kurumu said with a confident smile._

"_That's true. Our father wouldn't let Kiria or anybody else from Fairy Tale get away with something like attacking the monster and human worlds." Moka added._

"_Damn straight. Still, I wish I could have seen that freak's last moments at the hands of father." Kokoa said with a scowl._

"_As soon as we can reach father again, I'm sure he'll tell us all about it. Plus I'm anxious to introduce Tsukune as my mate to him now." Moka said with a soft smile at the boy. He nervously nodded and looked up._

"_Um…he's not still mad at me is he?" he asked with a tremble._

"_He was never mad at you. If he was you would have been dead the minute you walked into the throne room." Kokoa reasoned calmly._

"_That's right. And I'm sure he'll acknowledge everything you've done against Fairy Tale, not to mention helping all of us here. And all that you've done for me as well…" Moka said with a kind smile. The boy nodded and smiled back at her._

"_Oh Moka…" he said dreamily._

"_Oh Tsukune…" she said softly._

"_Oh Moka…"_

"_Oh Tsukune…"_

"_What are they doing?" Ahakon asked curiously as he tilted his head._

"_What they always do. Pay them no mind." Kurumu said simply as she continued to eat. Ahakon looked around to see the rest of the group still eating while the couple were lost in another loop. After a moment he shrugged and resumed eating as well._

_As they finished eating Dark, Mizore, and Felucia walked into the cafeteria. They were dressed in their usual attires, with Dark once again listening to his music._

"_And just like that, we can no longer talk to him freely." Rason said with a laugh. Ahakon looked at Dark curiously while the three walked up towards the guards for their meals._

"_Was wondering when we would see him wearing those again. It's been so long I forgot how much a part of him those things are." Moka commented. Ahakon looked around at them with a puzzled expression then back to the demon._

"_So…he likes to listen to music?" he asked simply._

"'_Like' isn't the word I would use." Rason said with a smirk. The three got their meals then sat down…at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Everybody looked to each other curiously then to the three. They were just eating in silence and not making eye contact with the group._

"_Hey! What are you guys doing? Come sit with us!" Rason called out._

_No response._

"_Why are they sitting over there?" Moka asked curiously._

"_I'm not sure. Hey! Mizore! Why are you guys over there?" Kurumu called out._

_No response._

"_What the? Why are they blowing us off like that?" the succubus said with an agitated expression._

"_C'mon, let's go see what's up." Tsukune said as he got up. The group walked over towards the other table and looked at the three with perplexed expressions. As they got near Dark and Felucia got up and walked in front of them, the snow girl glancing at them out of the corner of her eye._

"_Hey, why are you guys ignoring us?" Rason asked. Dark glanced to Tsukune then back to the angel._

"_Just go back and eat your meals." the demon said simply. The group looked at him with confusion._

"_What? Why? Why won't you sit with us?" Moka asked worriedly._

"_Are you guys mad about something?" Kokoa asked curiously._

"_How can he hear us?" Ahakon asked in puzzlement as he looked at the demon._

"_You heard him. Just leave us be." Felucia said sternly. Kokoa growled then walked up to the doll demon._

"_What the hell is your problem? Why are you acting this way?" she yelled out. Tsukune looked to see Mizore sitting quietly at the table, the girl having stopped eating and was just looking down with closed eyes._

"_Mizore? Why are you guys acting this way?" the boy asked as he walked towards her. Before he could get close Dark grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the cafeteria, the boy crashing through multiple tables and chairs. The group looked at Dark with surprise as the demon glared at the boy with pitch black eyes._

"_Don't you DARE go near my Mizore!" he roared out. Moka and Kokoa ran to Tsukune to help him up, the boy slowly getting up and looking at Dark with disbelief._

"_Dude what the hell? What's gotten into you?" Rason said as he took a step back._

"_Why Dark? Why are you acting this way?" Yukari cried out. Tsukune got up and looked to see Mizore glancing at him, then downward again to avoid eye contact._

"_Dark…why are you doing this?" he asked as the three vampires cautiously walked up to him._

"_You can't be trusted Tsukune." the demon said coldly. The group looked at him with surprise then towards Felucia and Mizore._

"_What are you saying?" Tsukune asked with bewilderment._

"_You can't control that thing inside of you. First it killed Apoch and Astreal. Then it nearly killed Kokoa. After that it would have killed Mizore if I didn't jump in the way. And then it would have killed her anyway if the headmaster didn't seal it away. I told you before to control that thing, but you couldn't." the demon said with a cold voice._

"_But it's sealed now! Tsukune has it under control!" Moka pleaded._

"_I'm to trust my Mizore's life to a simple chain that's attached to his wrist? I'm to trust that he can control it when clearly he had no fucking clue it was using him before?" Dark yelled out at the vampire. She backed away then looked to Tsukune with worry._

"_Dude he's safe now. That thing is sealed away, I promise." Rason said gently._

"_Um, how is he hearing us?" Ahakon asked in wonder as he watched the boy with headphones engage in a conversation with the group._

"_You watched your girl die before you Rason. Are you prepared to witness it again?" Dark asked the angel, the boy looking at him then to Kurumu._

"_That thing killed Dark, and would have killed you all. It should be killed! Not sealed!" Felucia yelled out._

"_But…Tsukune…" Kokoa said softly while she looked at her new master._

"_Please, I promise nothing like that will happen again. I'll make sure the lock is secure, I swear it." Tsukune said confidently._

"_I can't take your word for it Tsukune. I will not risk the life of my Mizore on a promise that you failed to uphold before. If it wasn't for your friends and even the headmaster's insistence that you live, I would have killed you already." Dark said with malice. Tsukune looked at him with disbelief then at Mizore, the snow girl slowly standing up and walking over to her boyfriend. She looked at Tsukune with a sorrowful expression while clinging onto the demon's arm._

"_I'm sorry Tsukune. I'm glad you're back to your normal self again, but still. Dark is right. That thing is still inside of you. You're a threat to everybody around you, and…and…" she said as she started to cry a bit._

"_And I just can't bear to watch my beloved die again. I just can't do it!" she said as she turned away and started to break down. Felucia walked over and held her closely, then glared over at Tsukune._

"_You guys…we're friends…" Tsukune said as he felt his heart start to ache._

"_You're a threat Tsukune." Dark said simply._

"_But…Dark…" Kurumu said softly._

"_Please, I want us all to be friends like we used to be, I don't want to lose any of you." Tsukune pleaded. Dark turned as the three started to walk out of the cafeteria. Felucia walked next to the crying snow girl as she clung to her boyfriend's arm._

"_Stay away from my Mizore, or else I _will_ kill you." Dark called back as they left. The group looked to Tsukune as he stared in disbelief at the doors. He looked down to his wrist and trembled._

"_Tsukune?" Moka said softly._

"_What the hell? Where did all that come from?" Kurumu asked in disbelief. Tsukune looked around at everybody slowly with sorrow._

"_I…I need to go rest for a bit. I'm sorry…I just..." the boy said as he looked down, the hair covering his eyes as he slowly walked out of the cafeteria. The group looked to each other with worry then towards the doors._

"_Tsukune." Moka and Kokoa said softly in unison._

* * *

"Please Felucia. Let me try to talk to him." Tsukune begged. The doll demon growled and shook her head.

"Nothing doing! Now get lost." she said harshly.

"C'mon, we're all friends. We can't let this come between us." Rason said as he looked to the couple by the cliffs. Mizore had glanced back to them, then forward again. She held onto Dark's arm tightly, the snow maiden choosing not to get involved with the group right now.

"You heard Dark. Even if Fairy Tale really is gone, you're the major threat now. I won't let anything get in the way of my Dark's happiness, including you. If he says you're the threat, then you are. Now, LEAVE!" the demon yelled out as she glared at the boy.

"I have to try to talk to him Felucia, out of my way." Tsukune said with determination. The demon growled and got into a fighting stance.

"Over my dead body." she said coldly.

WHAM!

The group watched in surprise as the doll demon was blasted off to the side and through multiple trees by a young vampire's kick.

"She's not dead, but still." Kokoa said simply. The group looked over to see the demon getting back up and growling furiously at them.

"Go talk to Dark, I'll hold her off master." Kokoa said proudly.

"Kokoa." Moka said dryly. The redhead flinched then stood proudly again.

"I mean Tsukune." she said as she dashed towards the demon. The group watched Kokoa tackle her into the forest then ran towards the couple on the cliffside.

"Dark!" Tsukune called out as they got near. Mizore glanced back then turned her head once she saw the group was getting close. Dark glanced behind him and growled.

"C'mon man, we need to talk." Rason said as the demon walked in front of the snow maiden and glared at Tsukune.

"I won't hesitate to kill you Tsukune. Do not test me." he said coldly.

"Please, can't we talk about this?" Tsukune pleaded. In a flash Dark dashed to the boy and sent him flying back with a fierce punch to his face. The group stepped back in shock while Mizore stood there quietly and just watched.

"Dude!" Rason yelled out as he watched Tsukune slowly get back up. Dark growled as the area around them darkened.

"I won't let you near my Mizore ever again Tsukune." he said with malice as Tsukune walked towards them with a sorrowful expression.

"Please Dark, we're friends. I'm still me, I promise I'll keep it under control this time." he said gently as he walked up to the demon. Again the demon sent a fierce kick to the boy and launched him back into a tumble.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. She looked over to see Mizore just watching with a solemn expression.

"Dark stop this now!" Kurumu said as she walked up to the demon. An ice kunai flew past her face, the girl stopping in her tracks and looking over to see Mizore looking at her coolly.

"Stay out of this Kurumu." she said softly.

"What? Mizore your boyfriend is out of control!" Kurumu said in shock.

"No, it's Tsukune who has no control. Dark has done no wrong." the snow maiden said sternly.

"Mizore that's not true!" Moka pleaded as Tsukune began to walk back towards the group, the boy breathing heavily from the powerful strikes.

"When he loses control again, you may be the first to go Moka. You know that right?" the snow maiden asked with a raised eyebrow and same tone.

"What? No, that won't happen!" Moka cried out. Kokoa crashed into the ground next to her with a loud gasp, the group looking over to see Felucia walking up to them.

"Sorry Dark, they got past me." she said remorsefully. She glared at Tsukune who was now standing still and looking at Dark with disbelief. Kokoa got up slowly and growled.

"Sorry master, I failed." she said as she regained herself.

"Kokoa." Moka said sternly. The young vampire flinched and nodded.

"I mean Tsukune." she said as she glared towards the doll demon again.

"The next time you go near my Mizore, you're dead." Dark said as he glared at the boy in front of him. Tsukune looked at him with sorrow then down.

"Please…I don't want to lose my friends like this." he said softly.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. But…things are different now." Mizore said as she looked away.

"C'mon guys, we can't let this split us up. We've been through so much together, don't let this tear us apart now. Yes the ghoul caused pain and suffering, but we are all here alive now aren't we?" Rason asked with a worried gaze around the group.

"Yeah, we can still continue on as friends. I'm not scared of Tsukune with his condition. I won't let that keep a good friend away from me." Kurumu said proudly. Mizore shook her head gently then looked down.

"Sorry, but I can't go through that pain again. I refuse to." she said softly. Tsukune held out his hand gently towards her and took another step.

"Mizore." he said gently.

"Not one more step." the shadow demon said with a growl as the area around them grew very dark. Mizore walked over to her boyfriend and clung to his arm gently, the girl burying her face into his chest. The group looked at them then downward. Felucia walked over to the couple then glared back at the boy.

"Just leave." she said simply. Moka looked around at her friends as they split like this and fought back tears.

"You guys…please…" she said softly.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" a little girl's voice called out. The group looked over to see Yukari and Ahakon running over to them from the tree line.

"Hey! Come back to the academy, quick!" Yukari said with a bright smile.

"Yukari? What's going on?" Kurumu asked as Dark's power subsided and the shadow around the area lessened.

"Ruby and the headmaster are going to resummon Apoch and Astreal! Come and see!" the little witch said with joy, the mage next to her nodding with a smile on his face. The group slowly looked to each other, the tension in the circle not diminishing in the least.

* * *

Inside the academy the whole gang was inside the casting room once again, the group watching as the headmaster and his assistant were preparing to resummon the witch sisters. On the ground several white markings from chalk were drawn around in circles and odd symbols as the two prepared to cast the spell. Ruby held the scroll out with both arms and focused her power around it, the girl speaking in strange tongues as the headmaster held out his hands and focused his power as well.

Moka and Tsukune were watching with wide eyes, the pink haired vampire holding her boyfriend's hand tightly. Next to them Kokoa was also watching with amazement. Beside her Rason and Kurumu were watching with high interest, the two holding hands as well and cherishing the bond that flowed between them. Next to them Yukari and Ahakon were watching with wonder, the two spell casters watching their elders cast the powerful incantation with amazement. Beside them Gin was watching with a curious look, the boy having just recovered from the severe beating that came from touching Kokoa under the skirt. Lastly Mizore and Dark were off to the side with Felucia, the snow maiden hanging onto her demon's arm tightly while the doll demon watched the others carefully.

"Can they really bring them back, I mean the original sisters? Will they remember us?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"The headmaster said he was going to try to focus his power to draw the original sisters' spirits from the magical ether. Hopefully they'll be complete versions, although some memory loss may be likely still." Yukari said as the two started the spell. The room flashed a bright glow in the center, the circles on the ground lighting up with red and blue streaks.

"I hope the ones that come back were the same ones we were friends with before." Moka said softly.

"Me too." Kurumu added. She blinked then smiled innocently.

"Of course, if you can omit Astreal's fondness for Rason, that would be nice too!" she called out.

"The same for Apoch's desire for my boyfriend. Thank you." Mizore added with her usual tone.

"Shh! They're starting!" Ahakon hushed at them. The room started to flash violently as the center of the room glowed a bright white. From the light two black silhouettes started to appear slowly. The figures wavered around as the magical energy focused around the center.

"Is it them?" Kokoa asked in wonder.

"Wait and see, they're still casting the spell." Yukari said with a snappy tone. She didn't want anything to go wrong with the casting, and was getting annoyed that her friends wouldn't keep quiet.

The glow shifted from black to yellow, then to white and red, the energy pulsating around as the two figures started to take shape. The group shielded their eyes as a bright flash erupted with a loud bang. Slowly the light receded as smoke billowed from a cloud in the center. Two black silhouettes were seen in the haze, the group watching them carefully. Ruby and the headmaster took a step back and watched cautiously as well. Slowly the smoke calmed down and the figures became visible.

One had short black hair and yellow eyes.

"Oh my word." Moka breathed out in awe.

One had long yellow hair and black eyes.

"Did it work?" Kurumu asked softly.

They were both dressed in the school uniforms for Yokai Academy and stood side by side.

"Headmaster sir, are they…are they the ones?" Ruby asked curiously. The gang watched as Apoch and Astreal slowly looked around with a calm smile. The two sisters glanced back towards the elder witch and smiled brightly.

"Ms. Ruby!" they cheered out together. She blinked and smiled brightly in response.

"Yep, it's them!" she said happily. The two sisters ran over and hugged their elder gently.

"Ms. Ruby! It's so good to see you again!" they said in unison. The group smiled at them, the sisters acting like the ones they knew from before.

"It's still kinda eerie how they speak at the same time like that." Rason commented with a smile. Ahakon looked at the two summoned witches with wide eyes, the girls drawing his full attention.

_They're…beautiful…they're like angels._

"Apoch. Astreal. Is it really you?" Ruby asked with a smile. The two looked at her curiously then tilted their heads.

"Of course it's us Ms. Ruby." Astreal said with a puzzled expression.

"Who were you expecting?" Apoch asked softly. Ruby shook her head and smiled at the two.

"Never mind. I'm just glad you're back." She said gently. Again the sisters looked at her with confusion.

"Back? From where? Where…are we?" Astreal said as she looked up and around.

"You're inside the academy my dear girls. Tell me, what do you remember?" the headmaster asked curiously. The witch sisters looked to him and then to each other.

"Well…the last thing I remember was…" Astreal started before she went wide eyed and started to shake a bit.

"We were outside when…" Apoch said before she started to tremble. The group looked at them cautiously as the sisters started to shake a bit with fear in their eyes. Images started to flash before their eyes, the girls breathing racing as they stared into space with fright.

"Apoch? Astreal? What's wrong?" Moka asked worriedly. The sisters looked over towards her, then screamed out loudly.

"It's him sister!" Apoch cried as she darted behind Astreal, the blonde haired witch screaming out then aiming her hand out. A red glow built up in her wrist as she glared at her target, the monster that she remembered attacking and killing her dear sister. The boy that killed her sister in cold blood and was about to do the same to her.

"Mr. Tsukune!" she yelled out as she fired her deadly blast towards the surprised boy. The bolt of energy flew at him at high speed, then blasted into the wall behind him. The group looked in surprise as Kokoa had pulled him out of the fire line just in time.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Stop!" Kokoa yelled out. Astreal took aim again before Ruby jumped in front of her.

"Stop now!" she ordered out. Astreal and Apoch looked at her with fright and confusion then towards Tsukune. He was getting back up and looking at them with wide eyes.

"But Ms. Ruby! He attacked us!" they said in unison. Tsukune looked at them with a hurt expression.

"He…he killed us!" Astreal said in her rage, the girl glaring at Tsukune.

"It wasn't him, it was the ghoul!" Moka pleaded. The witch sisters looked to her with perplexed looks while the headmaster chuckled.

"I think these are indeed the same two from before. Ruby, be a dear and fill them in on what has transpired here. I must attend to something for a moment, but I will return shortly. Please, if it's not too much trouble, try not to let them get carried away like that again." he said calmly. The sisters looked at him confused then to Tsukune cautiously. The headmaster calmly walked out while Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." she said softly.

"Ms. Ruby what is going on here?" they asked curiously together. Ruby looked at them with a soft gaze then sighed again.

"You two died at the hands of a ghoul. Please allow me to explain, much has passed since you two were killed." she spoke with a solemn voice. The two sisters looked at her with wonder and nodded slowly.

"I wonder how they'll take it." Kurumu whispered to Moka.

Twenty minutes later the group was watching the witch sisters stare in shock at Ruby. The two were standing there twitching a bit with open mouths and wide eyes.

"And that's what led up to this moment. Any questions?" Ruby asked professionally.

"Yes, did you _really_ have to go into such detail about how they were violated by Fairy Tale?" Rason groaned out as he looked up. Ruby jumped at that and looked down innocently.

"I thought it made their grand revenge seem more potent in the story. Sorry." she said softly. She then looked to the sisters as they were still staring ahead in shock.

"We…died…_that_ many times?" Astreal said softly.

"We were used…for _that_?" Apoch said with tears in her eyes.

"Great, they're back for twenty minutes and you scar them for life." Felucia said with dryly.

"Yes, but, we've brought you back. And you're safe now." Ruby said to the trembling witch sisters.

"Hardly." Dark scoffed. The three witches looked over to see Dark staring at them. Mizore and Felucia were looking down with focused expressions as well.

"Mr. Dark?" Apoch said softly.

"We were all killed by that ghoul. The evil spirit that still remains in Tsukune at this very moment." Dark said as he glanced at Tsukune. The boy jumped and looked at the girls nervously. They looked to him quickly and then backed away from him towards the demon.

"But like Ruby explained, it's sealed now. That holy lock will keep him sealed away forever." Rason said as he looked between the two parties.

"A fucking chain on his wrist. Yeah, we should all feel so safe." Dark said with a cold voice. The witch sisters trembled and ran back towards the demon, the girls standing beside him nervously.

"Why is it still in him? We need to kill it!" Astreal cried out.

"Please make it go away. Please Mr. Dark." Apoch begged as she looked up with frightened eyes.

"Hey, c'mon now, we need to stop this already. Tsukune is our friend, how can you all be so cold towards him now?" Moka said as she held his arm tightly.

"Yeah, the ghoul's my fault. If anybody needs to be blamed for it it's me!" Kokoa said proudly. A moment later she ducked just in time to avoid another blast from Astreal, the witch glaring at her with her black eyes.

"Astreal!" Ruby called out, the witch looking over to her quickly then glaring back at Kokoa. Slowly she lowered her hand as Dark stepped forth.

"No need to kill her Astreal, what's done is done. If anybody should die now it's Tsukune. Killing anybody else won't solve the threat from that ghoul still being inside of him." Dark said as he glared at the boy.

"Stop this please! Stop talking about killing Tsukune, he's our friend. He's your friend!" Yukari cried out as she ran in front of the boy and looked at Dark with pleading eyes.

"I say put it to a vote." Felucia said as she walked up next to the shadow demon and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You can't! He's our friend!" Moka said walking up next to Tsukune. Kokoa walked up to them as well, the girl refusing to let them harm her new master.

"That's right. How can you speak that way about my master?" the redhead barked out.

"Kokoa!" Moka snapped without looking over to her sister. The young vampire flinched then continued to scowl at the other group.

"I mean Tsukune!" she corrected herself with.

"He killed us Ms. Moka. And Mr. Dark." Astreal said as she walked up next to Dark.

"And he almost killed Ms. Kokoa and Ms. Mizore." Apoch said softly as she walked up next to the demon as well.

"We all managed to get through it, we're all here now aren't we?" Rason said as he walked up next to Tsukune.

"That's right, we can get through this together. Stop talking about killing your own friend." Kurumu said as she joined her angel.

"Yeah." Yukari said as she walked next to Tsukune and Moka. Ahakon looked back and forth, then walked over to Dark.

"Ahakon?" Yukari asked softly.

"I'm sorry, but…a ghoul is a horrible thing. And I don't feel safe here as long as that thing has a chance of getting free again." he said with a remorseful expression. He didn't want to lose any of the friends he just made, but the fear of a ghoul was too great.

"Some friends you are. Well I for one am not abandoning him, not after all that's happened." Gin said as he walked up next to Tsukune's group. Kokoa growled at him as he got near, the wolf gulping and taking a step off to the side away from the fiery redhead.

"Same here. I owe my life to him, and I won't just leave him like this." Ruby added as she walked over to the boy's group as well. Mizore walked up and stood next to her demon, the ice maiden giving the other group a cold stare.

"Dark is right. That thing could come back out, especially if all that's keeping him sealed is a simple chain." she said as she wrapped herself around Dark's arm.

"Well it's six to seven, that means we let him live." Kokoa said sternly.

"You're making a mistake. I can't die here, and even I'm concerned about staying here with that _thing_." Felucia said with a scoff.

"I can't believe you guys. Tsukune's been there for us from the start, and you would just walk away from him when he needs us?" Rason said with an accusing stare.

"I told you before, I will NOT let my Mizore be harmed. And that ghoul is a major threat. You cannot deny that." Dark said coldly.

"Yes, he's right." Astreal and Apoch said in unison.

"You're wrong! Tsukune won't hurt us, he's our friend!" Yukari cried out.

"That's right, my master won't let that ghoul take control again." Kokoa said proudly.

SMACK!

"I mean…Tsukune…" the redhead said dazed, the girl having taken a hit to the head from her elder sister.

"You guys, please…I don't want us to be split up like this." Tsukune said softly. He looked between the two groups of monsters, one side that wanted to save him and help him through his ordeal, and the other that wanted to put him down to make sure the ghoul never sees the light of day again. He looked down with a devastated expression then towards his wrist. The holy lock was secure with the black chain holding tightly. The only thing that was holding the evil being back in his mind.

"Dark, please stop this." Moka said softly. The demon shook his head and held his snow girl close with one arm, the shy maiden burying her face into his chest.

"I will not allow my Mizore to come to harm. That ghoul needs to go." he said coldly.

"It is gone!" Rason yelled out.

"Yeah right." Felucia barked back.

"You traitors!" Kokoa snapped out.

"You're one to talk." Mizore said coldly with a quick glace to the vampire.

"Please stop this." Moka begged as she held onto Tsukune's arm tightly.

"I'm sorry." Ahakon said softly while he looked down.

"Apoch! Astreal!" Ruby scolded.

"No Ms. Ruby, the ghoul needs to die!" Astreal said sternly.

"Tsukune's our friend though!" Yukari defended.

"He wasn't when he killed us." Apoch said softly.

"He's sealed away, you're talking about killing Tsukune here." Gin said with frustration.

"My my." the headmaster's voice said as he walked back into the room. He watched the two groups of monsters stare each other down then slowly glance over to him.

"What is all this about?" he asked curiously as he tilted his head.

"They want to kill Tsukune because the ghoul is still inside of him." Moka said as she held her boyfriend closely, the boy looking down at his wrist with remorse.

"He's a threat to everybody around us, just like Fairy Tale." Felucia said sternly.

"Stop it! He's our friend!" Kurumu yelled out.

"For how long?" Mizore said coldly.

"Please you guys." Yukari begged.

"I see. Well I for one am willing to let Mr. Aono try to live on as long as he has that holy lock of his. After all, it's the least I can offer after all he's done for us." The headmaster chuckled. Dark growled and glared at the boy.

"Be that as it may, if he goes near my Mizore again I _will_ kill him." He said coldly.

"I suppose we'll have to hope that he doesn't then." The headmaster said with his same smile.

"He's not a threat. I'd trust Tsukune here at the academy even if it wasn't abandoned." Ruby defended proudly.

"That's good my dear, because it won't be for much longer." The man in robes said calmly, the group looking over curiously in response.

"Sir?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"I've received word from my men out in the monster and human worlds. Fairy Tale appears to have gone off the grid. Either they were indeed wiped out or are lying low. Either way, with word that they have been defeated, and rumors that the group of young monsters that stood up to them attending this school, the monster world has decided to have Yokai Academy open it's doors once again. The students should be arriving tomorrow and classes will resume on Monday. I trust you all will help keep the peace while attending here." He said with a sly grin.

"Fairy Tale is really gone?" Ahakon said in amazement.

"I doubt that." Dark said simply.

"Hey, our sisters said that father took care of them, why's that so hard to believe?" Moka said defensively.

"Like we can trust vampires, with their obvious lack of common sense." Felucia scoffed.

"It's true that we don't know for a fact yet. However the dark lords that are still in contact have deemed the crisis over, and wish for the young monsters of the world to resume their learning. Ms. Akashiya, I'm afraid I could not reach your father to personally hear his verdict, but I would assume it would be the same." The man said with a calm gaze around the group.

"I see. Understood sir. I'll have the faculty report for duty as soon as possible." Ruby said in a professional tone.

"Good. I have other matters to attend to, so if you all would be so kind as to not start another war in my school, I would be very appreciative of that. And regarding Mr. Aono's condition…" the headmaster said with a calm gaze at the boy. He looked up at him with worried eyes as the group turned to him.

"As long as he keeps that chain around his wrist he is free to stay here. However, I trust that you will guard it well, won't you my boy?" he continued with a laugh at the end. Tsukune nodded slowly then looked down to it.

"Good. Now then, Ms. Tojo, I believe you and your assistants have work to do in preparation of the students return." He said as he walked out calmly. Ruby nodded and glanced to the sisters.

"Come, let's get started. And while we do so I need to have a talk with you two." She said sternly. The witch sisters nodded slowly and looked down.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They said softly.

"Huh…I kinda missed that after all. Anyway, let's go." Ruby said as she led them out. The two remaining groups looked to each other cautiously.

"Dark…" Moka started. The demon growled and started to leave with Mizore still holding onto his arm. Felucia and Ahakon followed as well as the rest of the group watched them walk away.

"Stay away from my Mizore, or else even the headmaster won't be able to protect you from me." Dark called back with a cold voice. After they left the group turned to Tsukune who was staring ahead with a devastated expression.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously.

"We'll try to talk some sense into them before the weekend is over." Gin added with a caring expression to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure deep down they still want us all to be friends." Yukari added.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa asked as the boy looked down to his wrist.

He stared at the holy lock with a glare, the boy furious that even though the ghoul was sealed, even though the worst appeared to be over, even though they were all alive once again, the evil being was still tearing apart his life. He cursed the dark spirit in his mind and the pain it was still causing him. It still caused nightmares in his sleep, it made him doubt the safety of those around him, and it created tension and fights within his group of friends. His friends that had stood by his side through the hardships and trials they had all faced together.

His friends that were now divided apart by it's mere existence.


	8. A Weightless Burden

The day at Yokai Academy was passing by as the group had left the casting chamber at the school. They had witnessed the recreation of Apoch and Astreal, the witch sisters seeming to have most of their memories intact thanks to the headmaster assisting the spell casting. However shortly after they appeared the rift within Tsukune's group started to increase. Dark had expressed his great concern for the ghoul still imprisoned in the boy's body, and had even declared a death threat to Tsukune should he go near Mizore. To Tsukune's dismay the demon wasn't the only one having worries about the holy lock not being enough to keep the evil monster at bay. Mizore, Felucia, Apoch, Astreal, and Ahakon sided with the demon as they too feared the ghoul's imminent return. Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Rason, Yukari, Ruby, and Gin still had faith in their friend and sided with the boy, all of them trusting their lives with Tsukune and his lock. Now tension was rising high in the circle of monster friends as Dark's group had left the chambers, all of them showing discontent for the choice to have Tsukune live.

Not only was Tsukune going through the trouble of his friends no longer trusting him, but word has spread throughout the monster world that Fairy Tale seems to have vanished. Whether they were indeed defeated or are now hiding away somewhere remains unknown, the dark lords have given the go ahead to reopen the academy to the monster world. The following week classes will resume where they left off and the group will continue their academic studies. Ahakon and Felucia have even opted to stay here at the school with their friends, though mostly so they could still be near Dark.

The group was divided and broken, one half wanting Tsukune to die to ensure the ghoul does not resurface, while the other half wishes to keep their friend alive and well.

Inside the academy a young mage was sitting at a table in the library. The boy had returned to the solitude and comfort of reading and studying his magic after the group had called sides on the ghoul matter. Although Ahakon personally didn't hate Tsukune or anybody here, the fear of a monstrous ghoul made the young boy side with the shadow demon. A ghoul was one thing he wanted to avoid at all costs, and rightfully so since those beings were capable of annihilating virtually everything around them.

"This sucks. I finally get a chance at a fresh start and even make some new friends, then I lose half of them and there's the fact that a ghoul is sleeping in the same dorm building as me. Maybe I was better off wandering the snowy mountains by myself." he muttered as he studied a book on the table. It was about the history of monsters, the young mage researching about the origins of ghouls. As he read the book a familiar face walked in and looked around. The older boy smiled and walked over to the mage, the younger boy looking up when he noticed somebody was standing nearby.

"Hey, there you are." Gin said with a friendly smile, his teeth giving off a gleam from some unknown light source as he smiled.

"Hey. Gin right?" Ahakon asked simply. He knew the older boy was on the side to keep Tsukune alive, but he again bared no personal hate towards anybody.

"Yeah. Ahakon I presume. Thought I'd find you here again." Gin said as he took a seat next to the mage.

"If you came to try to persuade me to _not_ have Tsukune killed, save your breath." the young boy said as he returned to his reading.

"Hey c'mon now, I just wanted to talk. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Gin said with a simple shrug.

"Talk about what?" Ahakon said with a raised eyebrow, the boy still keeping his eyes on the pages in front of him.

"Well, how about girls? I myself am a huge fan." the wolf said proudly. Ahakon looked at him with a puzzled glance then back to his book.

"Girls huh? And what are we supposed to talk about regarding girls?" he asked in an uninterested tone.

"Well, it's just that Yukari had mentioned to me that you resummoned Dark. That's quite impressive." Gin said with a wink. The mage looked at him with confusion.

"I thought you wanted to talk about girls. Why are we talking about Dark now?" he asked curiously.

"Because you cast one whopper of a spell. Surely that got the young witch's attention, am I right?" Gin said with sly smile.

"Ok, I have no idea where you're going with this wild train of thought of yours, but let me off now." Ahakon said as he went back towards his reading. Gin pulled him back to face him by the shoulder and smiled confidently.

"You don't get it do you? The little girl is impressed. I came here to help you ask her out." Gin said with a warm smile. Ahakon looked at him with a blank gaze then simply removed the wolf's hand from his shoulder.

"And why would I want to do that? I don't even know the girl. I know nothing about her, except she has pink underwear." The boy said simply. Gin blinked and looked at him with an awkward smile.

"Wow, already peeking under the skirt huh? That's fast work, I'm impressed." he said with a chuckle. The mage jumped in surprise and waved his hands in front of him.

"That's not what happened! Oh just leave me alone, I'm not interested in Yukari like that." he said simply. Gin looked at him curiously then away in deep thought.

_Damn, that could have been leverage to help persuade him. Now what can I do to get this kid on our side?_

"Ok, so that's something that won't interest you. Fine. Still, there has to be something I can help you out with here." Gin said as he looked back to the mage. The boy shook his head gently.

"And you want me to back you guys up in favor of saving Tsukune in return, am I right?" he said dryly. The wolf blinked and shook his head with a nervous smile.

"No, not at all! I'm just trying to help the new guy out here. After all school's starting soon, and I thought I would help you get a head start on getting a girl before all the competition comes back." he said as he looked at the mage with a gentle smile. Ahakon glanced to him then back to the book.

"Thanks, but no thanks." he said simply. Gin sighed and looked around in defeat.

_Dammit, there's no talking to this kid._

Ahakon kept reading the book with a calm gaze while the wolf watched him intently. After a moment the mage glanced up then went wide eyed.

"You ok?" Gin asked. The mage held the book up in front of him and peered over it with a small blush on his face. Gin gave him a puzzled look then slowly glanced over to the other side of the library. A few tables over Apoch and Astreal were walking and looking around the bookshelves.

"Are you sure it was here in this section sister?" Apoch asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm quite certain. Ms. Ruby wanted the spell book for wand crafting written by the mage Kolian Dabur. That must be here somewhere." Astreal said calmly. They started looking around the shelves, the witches paying no mind to the two other boys. Gin glanced to the mage then back to the sisters with a curious look. He smiled slyly and glanced to Ahakon, the boy staring at the girls with unblinking eyes.

"So…got a thing for sisters?" the wolf said in a whisper, the boy jumping at that and then looking back down to his book.

"No. Not at all. Please leave already." the redheaded boy said quickly. Gin chuckled then patted the young boy's back.

"C'mon, I can help you know. Like I said, girls are my specialty." he said kindly. Ahakon glanced to him then peered back over the book.

"I can't find it sister." Apoch said as she bent over to check the lower shelves, her skirt rising slightly and her white underwear being seen. Ahakon's nose trickled blood while her rear swayed a bit as she examined the lower shelves.

"You're hopeless, it must be here." Astreal said with a sigh as she stood on her tip toes to look at the top shelf. She raised her hands up and started examining the top shelf while her breasts bounced a bit against the books. Ahakon trembled and stared with wide eyes.

"You know, those two are single still. But, I don't know how long that will last for. They were very popular with the boys before the school closed temporarily." Gin said with a sly glance at the girls. Ahakon looked to the boy then back to the girls with wonder.

"Wait, I think I found it." Astreal said as she leaned over and pulled a book from the top shelf. She wavered then fell over onto her sister, the two crashing to the ground as books dropped around them.

"You're in luck kid, I'm a master of getting women to eat out of the palm of my hand. You see, like Tsukune, I care about my friends. And I'll do what I can to help them when they need assistance." Gin said proudly. Ahakon looked at him then downward.

"But…it's not that I hate Tsukune. It's just…a ghoul is horrible beyond belief. And from what I've heard it's gotten free before and killed those around him." Ahakon said softly. Gin looked at him with a sympathetic look then rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know, accidents have happened before. But we're all alive now aren't we? The guy's a good friend to have, trust me. Give him a chance to prove himself, I'm sure he can keep that thing locked away. I'd stake my life on it." Gin said confidently.

"Well, you _are_." Ahakon reasoned. Gin nodded and glanced to the sisters, a wide grin appearing as his eyes lit up.

"And I'd stake my life on the fact that those two need somebody to help them." he said with a joyous expression. Ahakon peered over his book and jumped a bit, his face reddening from the sight. On the ground the sisters were collapsed down with books strewn around them. Apoch was knocked down by her sister's tumble, her face and chest buried down into the ground with her rear sticking up and her underwear clearly seen. Astreal was slowly getting up, the girl still on her hands and knees while holding her head in a daze. She was arching back a bit, the boy seeing her in a perfect doggy style position with her breasts moving gently about as she shook her head. The boy's eyes twitched a bit as blood started to stream down his nose then glanced to Gin.

"Um…maybe I could try trusting him a bit after all." he said softly. Gin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You won't be sorry. And here, as a show of good will I'll show you how to get these two girls to fall for you like a ton of bricks. Observe." he said proudly as he walked over to the sisters.

"Ow…what was that for sister?" Apoch groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry, I fell off balance. Oh no, the book's mixed in with all these. That's just great, I had it and now it's lost again." Astreal said as she looked around with saddened eyes. Gin walked over towards them with a warm smile, the two looking up at him curiously.

"Hey ladies, mind if I lend a hand?" he said coolly. Ahakon watched curiously then started to jot down notes on a piece of paper.

"Step one, offer to assist the girls with a problem they are having. Makes sense." he said to himself as he studied the wolf's technique.

"Um, sure. I was looking for a book about wands." Astreal said as she looked around curiously. Apoch scratched her head and looked around the pile of books surrounding them. The blonde haired witch bent over again and started shifting through the books while Gin watched her with a gleam in his eye.

"I see, I think I see the one you're looking for." Gin said politely as he crouched down and reached his hand out. Ahakon scribbled more notes as he watched carefully.

"Step two, calmly solve the girls problem and impress them. I see, interesting." he said to himself softly. Gin reached out and grabbed the object he saw right away. Astreal jerked up and trembled, her eyes wide and her expression of shock. Apoch picked up a book and smiled happily.

"Sister, I found the-" she started before she turned back to see Astreal glaring at the wolf as his hand was under her skirt. Ahakon blinked and continued writing.

"Step three, grab the girl's rear firmly yet gently, and caress the cheeks. Hmm…is that really how I'm supposed to do this?" the boy asked himself as he scratched his head. Astreal jumped up and glared at the wolf while he looked at her innocently.

"Um…not what you wanted?" he asked with a laugh. Apoch stood up and glared at the wolf with the book of wands in her hand while her sister held her hand out towards him, a red glow building within her wrist. Ahakon watched curiously then continued writing.

"Step four, pretend what you did was wrong in order to make the girl feel smarter about solving the problem herself. I see, kinda makes sense." he said with a nod. The werewolf watched with a frightened smile as the witch aimed a blast of energy at him.

BLAM!

Ahakon turned his head to follow something then looked down at his notes as he wrote one more entry.

"Step five, get hit with a massive amount of magical energy and get sent flying away out the window in horrible pain. Wait…this can't be right." the mage said with a frustrated look while scratching his head with the pencil. He looked up to see the sisters glaring over to where there was a broken window, the wolf having been sent hurtling out of it at high speed from the witch's magical attack.

"Pervert." the girls said in unison. Apoch glanced over to see Ahakon looking at them with wonder. The mage jumped a bit then hid behind his book again. The black haired witch walked over with a curious look and watched the boy tremble behind his book.

"Excuse me." she said softly.

"I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!" the boy cried out as he looked up with pleading eyes. Apoch blinked while Astreal walked up next to her, then smiled softly.

"You're Mr. Ahakon, are you not?" she asked timidly. The boy blinked and nodded slowly. The shy witch smiled brightly and then embraced the boy in a loving hug, the boy's face pressed into her chest as he twitched about.

"You're the one that brought back Mr. Dark! Oh thank you so much!" she said happily. Astreal smiled and nodded as her sister released the dazed mage, the boy dropping to the ground with a look of shock on his face. He shook his head and looked up at the two girls smiling down at him.

"Um…oh yeah! That's right…it was nothing really. I just wanted to help and all." he said with a twitching smile. The girls giggled and smiled at him kindly.

"Well thank you for that. We must be going now." Astreal said politely as the mage slowly started to get up.

"Yes, take care Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said softly, the shy witch leaning down next to him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. The mage's heart started beating furiously as the two sisters smiled gently at him. The girls turned around to leave with a friendly wave as the young boy's face turned a deep shade of red. The two walked out of the library while the boy watched them with a blissful expression and swaying slightly.

"They're like angels…wow…" he said softly in a daze. The boy chuckled a bit then collapsed down in a trance, the boy murmuring to himself as he replayed the event of bliss over and over again in his mind. From behind a bookshelf Yukari peeked out and watched the boy as he murmured the sisters names over and over again. She looked over to where the witch sisters walked out then back to the boy with a curious expression.

* * *

Inside an empty clubroom three vampires were sitting down and looking out the window with troubled expressions. The vampire sisters Moka and Kokoa glanced to Tsukune with worry, the boy having been in a state of depression after half of his friends declared him a threat. The three had come here to try to sort out their minds and hope the others would cool off and see reason, though the entire time Tsukune just kept glancing to his left wrist, the holy lock chained around it being the focus of his troubles. Although the thing weighed practically nothing, it was pulling his mind down like it weighed the entire world. A weightless burden if there ever was one.

"Tsukune? Is there anything we can do to help?" Moka asked curiously. The boy shook his head and sighed, then looked back out the window.

"No, I just need to deal with this I guess. Still, I kinda see where everybody else was coming from. I am a threat, a great danger to everybody." he said remorsefully.

"No you're not! You have this ghoul problem solved already, it's sealed away. They just don't see that." Kokoa said with energy.

"She's right. I don't see you as a threat." Moka said kindly. The boy growled then looked down with a focused expression.

"I am though. Dark's right, all that's keeping you safe is a chain around my wrist. One slip and you all could wind up dead." he said with frustration. The girls looked at him with worry then to each other.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here anymore. I'm just a constant danger to everybody now. Maybe I should leave before anybody else dies by my hands." he said softly as he looked to his wrist. He didn't even have time to look up from the sound of rustling in the room before he was knocked to the ground, the surprised boy looking up to see two vampire sisters looking at him with pleading eyes from on top of him.

"No!" they cried out in unison. He looked at them as they looked at him with great concern.

"Tsukune don't talk like that! You can't leave, please don't go!" Kokoa said as she fought back tears.

"Please Tsukune, you promised you would stay with me. Please don't leave me again." Moka said as she looked down and started to cry. Tsukune looked up at the two girls on top of him with soft eyes as they started to break down.

"Please, I'll be a good servant to you. I'll do whatever you ask and do whatever I can to make you feel happy again. But please Tsukune, if not for me, then stay for my sister." Kokoa begged. The boy looked at her with a bit of surprise then over to the pink haired girl who was looking at him with teary eyes.

"I love you Tsukune. Me and my other self do, and we couldn't bear to lose you again. Please…Tsukune!" she cried out as she tackled him into a fierce hug, the boy looking up with wonder as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Kokoa stood up and looked down at the couple with worried eyes.

"Don't talk like that again…please Tsukune." she said softly. The boy held his girlfriend gently then closed his eyes, the girl crying out as she held onto him for dear life.

"Moka…I don't want anything to happen to you. What if…what if they're right?" he asked worriedly. Moka leaned back and looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'll die if you leave Tsukune. I couldn't bear to live without you. Whatever happens, we'll face it together. Please don't talk about leaving, I need you." She said softly. Tsukune stared into the eyes of his girlfriend, the vampire's eyes still forming tears slowly as she looked at her boyfriend with worry. He felt his love for her burn brightly within, and he desired nothing more then to live with her for as long as he should live. He held out his wrist to the side and stared at it, the pink haired vampire looking over to it as well. She gently grabbed the wrist and held onto him with a loving expression.

"No matter what, I want to stay by your side. If you even try to leave I'll just follow you wherever you might go. I mean it Tsukune, I love you and I want to be with you. No matter what." she said. She leaned in and kissed the boy, the two enjoying the touch of one another. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment, the two vampires deep in love. Kokoa watched with soft eyes then looked down at the holy lock.

_A chain to hold back a ghoul? I would have thought anything that could seal away something that powerful would be more…sturdy. Why a simple chain?_

Moka broke the kiss and leaned back, the girl looking at the boy with loving eyes while she held onto his wrist gently.

"Please stay, ok Tsukune?" she said softly. The boy looked at her with a gentle smile.

"For you Moka, anything. Ok, I'll stay for you." he said kindly.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said happily as tears of joy started to form.

"Oh Moka…" he said happily as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

The pink haired vampire leaned in and kissed her boyfriend passionately, her fingers intertwining with the chain gently. Kokoa watched them kiss for a bit then sighed.

"Is there anything I can do for you yet master?" she asked gently. Moka looked back to her with an annoyed expression.

"Kokoa, for the last time, just call him Tsu-" she started before she went wide eyed and gasped. Everybody froze and stared with shock. Slowly Moka looked back down to her hand. Her fingers had lifted the chain when she turned back, the girl pulling it as she lifted her hand back up. She blinked and stared wide eyed at the chain as it was taught around the girl's fingers and the boy's wrist.

"Oh…my…" she said under her breath. Tsukune stared at the lock as it dangled on the chain. Moka shakily rested her hand back down and slowly pulled her fingers out, the girl leaning back while holding her hand with a look of fear.

"Moka…" Tsukune said softly as he looked to her. She started to tremble and looked to him with remorse.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" she said with fright.

"Big sis…you almost yanked it right off!" Kokoa yelled out. Moka shook a bit then looked to the chain with fear.

_I almost removed the seal! I can't believe it!_

**_Watch what you're doing! One slip like that and we're all dead!_**

_I was so careless…I'm…I'm sorry!_

"Tsukune." she said softly as she looked at the boy. He slowly sat up and looked down to his wrist with a startled expression.

"That was too close." he said as he breathed out in relief. He looked over to see Moka staring at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry…really I…I didn't mean…I wasn't trying to…" she said softly.

"Moka it's ok, I don't blame you." the boy said reassuringly. She shook her head and looked down.

"I'm sorry. Really…I…I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she looked to him while she covered her mouth with her hands. The boy scooted closer and held the girl closely, his arms around her holding the vampire gently while she buried herself into his shoulder.

"It's ok. Really." he said softly, the girl crying a bit as he held her.

"I don't get it, why would some powerful seal be a flimsy chain?" Kokoa asked curiously. The three vampires looked to it with wonder and worry then to each other.

* * *

Up in the sky two winged figures were flying above the forests that surrounded Yokai Academy. One was a blue haired succubus, the wind racing through her hair as she watched the trees down below whiz past. She smiled softly, the girl feeling slightly better for being up in the air like this. She always felt more peaceful when able to soar around in the sky, the succubus then being able to be alone with her thoughts if need be. That, and she felt the strong pull from within, the bond that let the girl feel the exact position and movements of her Destined One. She glanced to her side and smiled happily at the sight of her angel. The boy was flying next to her with his shirts tied around his waist again, the boy unable to have his wings either retract completely or safely go through clothing without destroying them like his girlfriend was able to. His blonde hair fluttered in the wind as he had a calm gaze on his face, the boy looking around down below them as the two flew side by side.

"It's at least relaxing up here. Don't you agree lover?" Kurumu asked gently.

"Yeah, at least we have this. I don't know what I'd do without you my dear." Rason said with a kind smile at his girlfriend, the succubus sighing happily from seeing that smile again. She had come to love the caring and kind angel that she was destined to be with, and simply could not get enough of being with him.

"Likewise angel boy." she said with a giggle. The two flew around then headed towards the academy building.

"I wonder how everybody is doing right now." Rason said as he looked around the ground below. The two saw a bright flash and a boy being blasted out the window of the second story of the academy. They watched the body fly into the forest with a loud crash then glanced to each other.

"What was that?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"More like who was that." Rason said as they swooped back and down low to fly over the crash site. The two saw Gin twitching on the ground, the boy smoking and slightly charred from the energy blast. The two looked to each other with tired expressions then turned around, the couple again flying towards the academy.

"Nothing important I'm sure." Kurumu said flatly.

"He'll be fine." Rason said simply.

They flew up onto the top of the tall tower, the two landing on the roof and looking around with a long gaze. Rason held his girlfriend from behind gently and securely, the succubus having her wings retracted and holding onto his arms tightly. The slightest touch always lit them up on the inside, and being held like this made Kurumu's heart pound steadily every time.

"I hope Fairy Tale is really gone for good. I know it sounds too good to be true, but still, I can hope." Kurumu said softly as she closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation from their bond.

"I hope we all can be friends again like we were before. I still can't believe Dark would split us up like that." Rason said while shaking his head gently.

"It's not just him. Mizore and Felucia share his concerns. I managed to talk to Mizore briefly in the ladies room, she felt that what Dark said is completely true." Kurumu said as she looked down with concern.

"I just wish they would open their eyes. Tsukune is our friend. We can't just turn our backs on him like this." the angel said as he looked up.

"I know. I hope they come to their senses soon, it doesn't feel the same like this." Kurumu said as she looked up as well. She blinked then turned back to face her angel with an innocent look.

"Say Rason…there is something I've been meaning to ask you." she said with a soft smile. The boy smirked and held her tightly.

"Well by all means my dear, ask away." he said gently.

"Well, remember how Moka's sister Akua mentioned that you should go to heaven to see what they can see from up there?" Kurumu asked as she turned around to face him, the girl slinking her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about actually doing that. I've defied my banishment enough times by now anyway, once more couldn't hurt." he said with a chuckle. The girl looked down timidly then back up into his eyes.

"Well…" she said softly. The boy looked at her curiously as she glanced away for a moment then back into his eyes.

"Could I maybe come with?" she asked slowly. Rason looked at her with a bit of surprise as she looked up towards the sky.

"I want to see where you come from. I've been curious ever since you first talked about your home." she said with a soft smile. Rason looked up with a nervous expression.

"Um…I don't know if that would go over so well with the elders. Or the Almighty." he said worriedly. Kurumu looked back to him with a pouty face.

"Why not? I'm your Destined One. And I'm going to marry you. I should be allowed to see your home with you." she said with an innocent tone. The boy looked to her as she held him tightly.

"Please Rason?" she asked gently as she leaned up towards his face. The girl pulled him into a kiss, the angel arching his wings back a bit as they enjoyed their connection and the feel of each other's lips. The boy's mind went blank just as the girl's did, both of them lost in their own little world as they enjoyed the blissful embrace. Once the kiss ended the boy smiled gently at her, the girl looking up at him timidly.

"Well…I guess so, but only for a quick visit." he said after a moment. The girl squealed and jumped for joy in his arms.

"Really? You'll take me to see heaven?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Of course, anything for you my love." he said with a warm smile. She hopped about energetically, her breasts bouncing wildly as her smile widened.

"Yahoo-hoo! Let's go!" she said happily. The boy chuckled and looked up towards the sky.

"Why not right? What's the worst that can happen from one little visit?" he asked himself gently.

* * *

"Ok, seriously Rason, we're just going to have to kill you." Gabriel sighed out as he looked at the two new visitors from down below. They had flown up towards the sky, the girl holding onto her boyfriend closely as they climbed higher and higher. She held on tightly as a bright glow engulfed them from out of nowhere as the angel went through the rift towards the other world above. Once on the other side Kurumu looked around with awe and amazement at the world far down below, her eyes not able to see anything clearly as an angel could. She gazed at the heavenly city that was home to all those allowed into this blissful world, the girl looking at it with confusion. The city seemed to be a physical impossibility to her, as the borders of the city appeared to be both limited and unlimited. If looked at by a certain angle, the city seemed to stretch on endlessly, then if the angle changed slightly the city not only changed completely but also seemed to be limited in the space it took up. She looked at Rason with a puzzled expression, the boy laughing a bit and motioning her towards the palace. She stared with wide eyes at the magnificent building floating high in the sky, the girl's eyes unblinking the entire time in fear that she would miss something.

They had landed down on the outer courtyard where a redheaded angel was watching them with wide eyes and an open mouth. As they walked over the angel shook his head and started to stammer while pointing towards the demon standing behind Rason. The blonde haired angel rubbed the back of his head nervously, then politely introduced Gabriel to his girlfriend, the succubus waving at him happily.

"What is WRONG with you?" Gabriel asked his comrade with complete disbelief.

"What? She wanted to see heaven, I couldn't just say no could I?" Rason said innocently. Gabriel just stared at him without saying a word. Rason looked down nervously and smiled weakly.

"That's EXACTLY what you should have said! You just brought a DEMON to HEAVEN!" Gabriel cried out. Kurumu looked down timidly while Rason looked around with a weak smile.

"Um…it was just to visit. C'mon is that really so bad?" Rason said with a forced laugh. Again Gabriel just stared at him in disbelief.

"Demon! Heaven! Bad!" Gabriel barked back as he pulled his hair violently.

"What's the big deal? I'm not doing anything bad just standing here am I?" Kurumu asked simply. The redhead looked at her with shock then back to his friend.

"Why? Why do you not only never learn from your mistakes, but you keep breaking more rules? What is wrong with you Rason?" Gabriel cried out. Kurumu giggled and clung onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Rason you're such a bad boy." she said with a purr. Rason chuckled nervously while looking up at that remark.

"He's going to be a _dead_ boy when the elders find out!" Gabriel yelled out.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. Besides we'll be going soon anyway." Rason said defensively.

"Aw, can't we sightsee for a bit? This place is amazing." Kurumu said as she looked over the edge at the city below, and the earth far below that. She looked around at the city and strained her eyes to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Weird, how come the city…looks strange like that?" she said as she rubbed her eyes to clear her dizziness.

"This is it, I can just see it now. Rason's going to be killed and I'm going to have to sit and watch." Gabriel said with a depressed sigh.

"You would need heavenly sight in order to comprehend the Almighty's handiwork. Only angels can see the city for what it is." Rason explained as he gazed down to the city that looked perfectly normal to him, normal as far as logical impossibilities go.

"Wild." Kurumu breathed out as she looked around at the city that her mind couldn't wrap around.

"He'll be struck down in a bloody mess. He'll be strewn about here, there, and over there. Oh no…" Gabriel said as he started pacing back and forth with a sorrowful expression.

"Hey Gabriel, we came to ask you something. Gabriel?" Rason asked curiously, the couple now watching the redhead walk back and forth in a state of worry.

"And I'll probably be killed for just knowing him. So unfair, so unfair." The angel whined as the couple watched him with puzzled expressions.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Um…Gabriel?" Rason asked softly. The angel looked to him with a tired expression then at the succubus. She just stared at the strange angel with eyes of wonder.

"Why Rason? Why do you have to be so…so…_you_?" Gabriel asked in exasperation. Rason smirked and looked around.

"You know I've always been different old friend, but that's beside the point." He said confidently.

"And what exactly would be the point of you once again defying your banishment and bringing a demon into heaven?" the elder called out from behind them. They looked over to see the long haired blonde angel looking at them with a dull gaze.

"Rason, I have to ask, why are you so difficult?" the man said as he walked up to them.

"Who's this guy?" Kurumu whispered to Rason. The boy smiled back at her then toward the elder again.

"This is one of the elders up here at the palace. He's the one that managed to pull a few strings and get you out of hell." He said proudly. Kurumu jumped at that and looked at the elder with wide eyes.

"Since it would be a shame to kill you both after such a difficult bargain was made for her, perhaps you two could explain with good reason why you have com-" the elder started to say before his world went black. And oxygen free.

"Oh thank you thank you! Thank you for letting me come back to my Rason angel guy! You have no idea how grateful I am that you allowed me to come back like this! Thank you so much!" Kurumu cheered out as she hugged the elder tightly. Gabriel stared with total shock while Rason just watched with a blank expression.

"What? She's…she's…" Gabriel stuttered out as he pointed to them.

"She's just saying thank you. Ok dear, that's enough." Rason said with a weak smile. Kurumu blinked and looked down to see the elder's face lodged in her breasts, the man struggling about as she held him tightly. She let go and backed up with a nervous expression, the man gasping for air and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Um…sorry about that." She said with a nervous laugh. Rason smiled at his girlfriend and gently shook his head, the boy all too familiar with his lover's overzealous hugs. He glanced to the elder and looked with a bit of fear. The man was staring at them with wide eyes as he regained himself.

"Oh dear…" Gabriel said as he backed up nervously.

"Rason…does she…_always_ do that?" the elder asked curiously. The boy nodded while Kurumu darted behind her boyfriend and hid from view, the girl peeking out from behind his wings worriedly.

"Yeah, she's just showing her appreciation elder. Really." Rason said defensively

"And you've been with this girl the whole time while down there?" the elder continued as he glanced to the frightened succubus behind him.

"Yes. She's my Destined One, I would never want to leave her side." Rason said proudly.

"And she's shown that sort of…_love_ to you on a daily basis?" the elder asked curiously.

"Well, of course she has. Frankly I don't think I could live without her love elder." The boy said with a calm smile, the succubus looking to him with loving eyes and a small blush.

"So you're saying that you not only found a monster for a partner in your life, but you've been willingly staying by her side after she…shows her appreciation to you like that?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow and a cautious look at the couple. Rason looked at him curiously then nodded.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He asked simply. The elder looked at him for a bit then down.

"You're braver than most Rason, I'll give you that." He said flatly. The couple looked at him puzzled while Gabriel stared at the blue haired beauty. Granted she was gorgeous, and seemed friendly, and he knew his friend was madly in love with her. Still, hearing that her 'hugs' were something his friend went through daily made the angel question if the girl was safe to be around.

"So, why have you brought this demon up to heaven Rason, and please tell me there is a good reason." The man said tiredly.

"Well, she just wanted to see my home, but I've come with an important question. There has been word that Fairy Tale has been defeated already, have you noticed anything?" Rason asked curiously. The elder looked down over the edge towards the earth and gazed around for a bit.

"We have noticed a sudden drop of attacks in the human world. I'm not sure if the monster world shares the same luck, but for the moment it appears that the evil group has indeed vanished. At least from what we've seen." He said calmly. The couple looked to each other with wonder.

"Do you suppose it was really that simple?" Rason asked curiously.

"Well, Moka's dad _is_ a dark lord. I wouldn't think it would be out of his power to stop them." Kurumu said as she thought about it.

"We are still keeping a sharp eye out, this sudden disappearance has us a bit suspicious. Still, so far no sign of any further problems. Even up in heaven all the angels have returned to normal guard duty." The elder said as he walked back to the couple.

"Seems that holy lock we gave you may have not been needed after all." He said simply.

"No, it was needed. That lock is all that's keeping our friend Tsukune with us. I can't thank you enough for letting us use it elder." Rason said gratefully.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I've got a question about that." Kurumu said softly, the girl looking at the elder with a cautious expression. The man looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Why would such a powerful seal be attached to just a simple chain? Wouldn't you want to use something more…permanent?" the succubus asked curiously. The elder just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"More…_permanent_?" he asked slowly.

* * *

Tsukune and the vampire sisters were walking through the wooded areas around Yokai Academy, the two girls looking at the boy with worried eyes.

"Tsukune I don't know about this." Moka said softly.

"Yeah, they don't want to see us right now. Dark especially won't be happy to see us." Kokoa said as they followed closely to the boy. He was walking forward with a determined expression and a focused look.

"I can't just sit and wait, I need to settle this with them. They're my friends, I can't just let this drive us apart." He said as they neared the edge of the tree line. The three stopped and peeked out from a tree towards the cliffside. They could see Dark close to them, the boy once again listening to his music and looking forward with a blank expression. He was standing calmly with his arms crossed before him as he watched two girls face each other towards the cliffs.

"What are they doing?" Moka whispered. Dark may have been listening to his music, but the group knew that the demon was more aware than he let on, and probably already knew they were hiding in the trees behind him.

"I'm not sure, looks like they're facing each other in a sparring match." Kokoa said curiously. She glanced towards Felucia and jumped.

"Yeah, definitely a sparring match, Felucia has a sword." She said worriedly. The group noticed this as the doll demon rose her sword up and got into a fighting stance, the snow woman opposite of her just looking at her with a blank expression.

"What's she doing? Why are they fighting?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Maybe Felucia and Mizore want to settle who gets Dark with a good old fashioned duel." Kokoa reasoned.

"I don't think that's it, they seemed to be getting along before." Moka said softly. The three watched Felucia get ready to attack while Dark kept watching with a blank expression.

"She's just standing there, what's wrong with her?" Tsukune said worriedly. Suddenly the doll demon dashed toward the snow girl who kept watching with a blank expression. She wound up her sword and swung towards the ice maiden's head, the vampires gasping at the sight. Before the blade could connect Mizore ducked down and held her hands off to the side. The group watched with surprise as a blade made of ice extended from her grip, the snow girl striking upwards with a katana made from her own power. The doll demon darted back and swung again at her, the blades clashing together furiously.

"The snow sword…it didn't break." Moka said in wonder. The group watched as Mizore held the opponent at bay with a sword made from ice, the thin blade showing surprising strength as it didn't crack or waver. Mizore pushed the demon back and swung around at her, her movements not as precise or elegant as Dark and Felucia, but her attacks still pushing the demon back step by step.

"I didn't know she could do that." Kokoa said in awe.

"Me either. I know she has control over ice and snow, but I've never seen her make an actual sword with it before." Tsukune said with wonder. They watched the snow maiden attack and defend against the doll demon while Dark watched closely.

Out on the cliffside the two girls were talking while sparring with one another.

"Not bad, but you'll have to be better than that. C'mon slushy." Felucia said with a mock laugh. Mizore growled and swung the sword around, her attacks a bit slow and off balance.

"Give me a break, this is the first time I've fought with a sword." She muttered around her lollipop.

"You wanted us to teach you right? Well, show some spirit. Besides, your demon is watching." Felucia said with a wink. Mizore darted back and glanced over to see Dark's eyes locked onto her. She blushed slightly from the thought of him watching her then looked back in time to see Felucia swinging her sword at her head again. She quickly raised her sword up and deflected it, the ice blade holding strong as she continually focused her power into it. If she had merely made the blade and that was it, it would have shattered on impact from the doll demon's incredible power, but with her constant focus on the sword, the ice rebuilt itself as soon as it was damaged, and could handle stronger blows before any serious structural damage occurred to it.

"Dark fights extremely well with the sword, I want to be just as good." Mizore said coolly as she tried to attack the demon again. She swung her blade out with a powerful swing, the doll demon jumping over it and pushing the snow girl down onto the ground with her hilt. She fell back and looked up to see Felucia holding her sword down at her, the tip right near her forehead.

"I win." She said smugly. Mizore growled and looked down.

"Don't sweat it, I'll help you practice. It's the least I can do." Felucia said with a smile as she offered a hand to the snow girl. Mizore took the hand and was helped back up onto her feet.

"For what, you don't owe me anything." Mizore said simply.

"You're letting me stay near Dark even though you have his mark. And…you make him happy. You make him happy in ways that I couldn't. So helping you is the least I can do for you taking care of Dark." The doll demon said softly. Mizore smiled gently at the girl.

"Thank you." She said softly. Felucia looked to Dark curiously then to Mizore as she picked up her sword.

"So…I have a question to ask you, do you think…it would be ok…if…" she said as Mizore got ready to duel again. The snow girl simply raised an eyebrow while the demon tried to say something.

"If sometime I could join you two for some fun?" she continued with an innocent tone. Mizore blinked then narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to assume that's just for motivational support with my training." She said coldly. The demon stared blankly for a moment then nodded nervously.

"Um…sure. What you said." She laughed softly. Mizore nodded and growled at the girl.

"It's working." She said as she dashed towards the demon with a furious swing. The two resumed their match with Mizore striking the demon's blade fiercely with each swing. From the sidelines Dark was watching the two closely, the snow girl's movements like a dance to him.

"Not bad my little snow bunny." He said softly to himself. He watched the two duel around the cliffside, then watched them both look over behind him with cautious expressions. The shadow demon narrowed his eyes and glanced behind him. Sure enough Tsukune was walking towards him with both vampire sisters close behind.

"Leave now." The shadow demon growled as the three walked up behind him. He turned to face them as Mizore and Felucia walked over next to him.

"Dark, please let us talk about this. I don't want to lose my friends all because of-" Tsukune started to say before Dark reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm done talking to you." He said coldly as he threw him towards the cliffs. The boy tumbled into a roll and stopped just before going off the edge.

"Tsukune!" the vampire sisters yelled out in unison. They each took one step before two swords, one frozen and one made of steel, were held out at them.

"Hold it." Felucia said harshly.

"Not another step." Mizore said with narrowed eyes at Moka.

"Mizore, stop this." The pink haired vampire said softly as she stared with wide eyes.

"You guys stop, this is crazy!" Kokoa yelled out as Felucia kept the blade close to her throat. Dark walked over towards the boy as he slowly got back up. Tsukune looked at Dark with wide eyes as the demon glared at him. Dark's aura flared up around him as the cliffside started to darken.

"Dark stop! We just want to talk!" Moka called out. She looked to Mizore with frustration.

"I won't hesitate Moka. Dark speaks the truth, that ghoul is too dangerous to trust behind a simple chain." Mizore said as she held her snow blade firmly.

"He's sealed!" Kokoa barked out.

"Hardly!" Felucia said with a scoff. Dark walked up to Tsukune and glared at him, the boy a few steps away from him.

"I told you to stay away, but you just don't listen." Dark said as he shook his head slightly.

"Please Dark, you're all my friends, why can't we talk about this? I don't want to fight you!" Tsukune yelled out. In a flash Dark's fist struck at the boy's jaw and spun him around. The demon sent a fierce kick to his side and sent him rolling along the edge of the cliffs into a tumble.

"Friends? You _killed_ me! You nearly killed my Mizore! I trusted you to keep that thing sealed, but you couldn't do it. Why should I trust you again?" he roared out as he walked over to the coughing boy.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. She looked to Mizore with a growl then dashed to the side, the vampire grabbing the snow maiden's hand with the katana still held tightly. She tried to push herself around and take the blade as Mizore growled and started to push back. They danced around a bit as they jumped and struggled with each other before Mizore reached her other hand back. An ice kunai blade appeared as she formed a grip around the handle and she struck down, the blade striking into Moka's thigh. She screamed out as she dropped to one knee and held the ice dagger as it was dug into her flesh. Mizore whipped the snow katana into the air and positioned herself to strike down at the vampire's head.

"Big sis!" Kokoa cried out.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled out as he watched his girlfriend fall in pain.

"You won't stand in my way Moka. I just got Dark back, I just got him back!" Mizore yelled out as she held the blade firmly in her hand. Moka looked up at her with fright and wide eyes.

"Mizore…don't…" she said softly.

"Stop this! Please Mizore, we're your friends!" Tsukune pleaded. Mizore stared at the vampire with a focused glare and growled.

"Mizore…" Moka said softly as she held her bleeding leg. The snow woman geared back to strike before Moka's words echoed in her head.

_"Please Dark, I just got him back. Please don't do this."_

_She just got her boyfriend back too…the same as me…no! Not the same! Mine died! Tsukune's to blame…the ghoul…HIM!_

Mizore's blade shook slightly as she hesitated on striking down her former friend. Moka pulled the ice dagger out and dropped it to the ground, her leg starting to heal already thanks to her vampire power.

"Mizore! Dark! Please stop this!" Tsukune begged before Dark grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"This ends here." Dark said coldly as he glared at the boy in his grip. Tsukune thrashed about as his legs kicked wildly.

"Finish him off Dark. End this nightmare." Felucia called back. Mizore glanced back to Dark then to Moka.

"Please Mizore…don't take him from me. I'm begging you." Moka pleaded.

"You know how it is to lose somebody you love. Don't do that to my big sister!" Kokoa shouted as she was held back by the sword still.

Dark started to tighten his grip around Tsukune's neck.

"That thing must die Tsukune. I won't allow my Mizore to come to harm ever. I can't trust you to keep it sealed." He said coldly. Tsukune gasped for air and grabbed the boy's wrist as best he could.

"Please…trust me…it won't happen again. I promise!" he choked out. The ground around them started to crack slightly as the demon growled at the boy.

"Just walk away Moka. Stop this now or else." Mizore said softly, the girl still holding her sword back.

"I can't just leave Tsukune, I can't! Just like you couldn't leave Dark!" Moka cried out. Mizore jumped at that and looked back to her demon. He was holding Tsukune up by the throat and glaring at him, his dark aura swirling around at his feet.

"That ghoul will come back. It will and it'll kill us all. Well, it'll kill _you_ all, and that includes Dark!" Felucia said sternly.

"I can't let my Dark die again Moka. I just can't risk it." Mizore said softly.

"So you'll kill Tsukune? And me? Mizore you can't be serious." Moka said in disbelief. Mizore looked at her intently then glanced back to Dark.

"I…I…" Mizore said as her blade wavered. Felucia looked at the two vampires with discontent then over towards Dark.

"Just end it alread- DARK!" she screamed out as the ground beneath the two boys gave away. The girls looked over in surprise to see the cliff below the boys crumbling apart. With a loud crashing sound the two boys dropped down from sight, the girls screaming out in horror as they vanished.

"DARK!" Mizore yelled out.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out. The girls ran towards the cliffs and looked down with fright. They gasped as they saw the boys hanging on the cliffside down below. Tsukune was holding onto the rock walls the best he could with his left hand while his right hand was holding Dark's wrist, the two boys looking down towards the jagged rocks below. The red sea was crashing against the cliff's walls as they slowly looked back up.

"Dark! You ok?" Tsukune called down.

"Oh yeah…just dandy." Dark said flatly. Tsukune's grip on the rock he held onto started to budge, the boy's looking up to it with caution.

"Oh my gosh, are you two ok?" Moka yelled down to them.

"…been better." Dark said flatly again.

"Hang on, we'll get you up, just don't let go." Kokoa called down. Dark just blinked.

"…hoping that wasn't Tsukune's plan." He said simply.

"Dark! What should I do?" Felucia asked worriedly as she looked around the cliffs franticly. Dark rolled his eyes at that comment.

"…stop asking stupid questions." The demon said simply.

The rock Tsukune was hanging onto started to budge more, the boys looking to it worriedly as the ledge started to crack around them.

"It's not going to hold both of us." Dark said softly as he watched the ledge start to crack more.

"We have to help them!" Moka cried out.

"Where's Rason or Kurumu? They could fly them back up." Kokoa said looking around worriedly.

"I don't know, they've been flying around somewhere all day." Moka said with fear.

"Tsukune, let me go." Dark said simply, the entire group looking to him in shock.

"What? No way!" Tsukune yelled back. The ledge started to crack more as tiny rocks fell loose.

"It's going to give, it won't hold us both." Dark reasoned. The rock cracked apart more.

"No! Dark we'll get you out!" Mizore yelled down in fright. Dark just blinked then glanced to Tsukune.

"She didn't just ask us to do what I think she did, did she?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Tsukune looked down and gave him a quizzical glance.

"You still can't understand her with her lollipop?" he asked franticly.

"I can't reach them! Somebody do something!" Felucia yelled out as she tried to reach down for Tsukune's hand.

"Felucia lower me down, I'll try to grab them!" Moka said as she leaned over the edge. The demon promptly grabbed her ankles and lowered her over the edge, the two girls reaching down towards the boys.

"Moka!" Tsukune said with a grunt, the boy straining himself as he watched her inch closer.

"Mizore, please help!" Moka cried out. The snow girl tossed her blade to the side and helped Kokoa lower the two girls down towards the boys. Moka was an inch away from them as the rock started to shift more.

"C'mon, reach!" Kokoa cried out as she and the snow girl lowered the two others as low as they could. Moka strained herself to reach out for the boy, her fingers just about to reach his hand. The rock cracked apart and started to crumble away.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she reached out with all her might. Dark felt them start to fall then suddenly stop as bits of the cliff dropped past him. He looked back up to the group then stared in surprise. Tsukune was watching with wide eyes of disbelief while all the girls were staring in shock. So much that Mizore's lollipop fell out and over the cliff as well.

"Mo…Moka?" Tsukune stammered out. Moka was looking with wide eyes while holding her breath. Her emerald eyes were fixated on the same thing everybody else's were. She looked in disbelief at the two boys she was holding up…by the chain of the holy lock.

"Oh…my…" Moka said softly.

"Big sis…" Kokoa said as she turned pale.

"The chain…" Mizore said with fear.

"It's…holding?" Felucia said with a puzzled look. The group swung gently there in shock that the holy lock, and the flimsy chain were holding tightly. So tightly that Dark and Tsukune were being held up by it. Dark just blinked, the shadow demon looking at the sight with a blank expression as his music continued to play for him, and uttered the only two words that came to his mind at that moment.

"The fuck?"

* * *

Back on top of the cliffside the group was looking at Tsukune's wrist with surprised expressions. The boy grabbed the chain and pulled slightly, the chain holding tightly around his wrist.

"It's…holding. It didn't break." He said in wonder.

"I don't believe it, how could a chain be _that_ strong?" Felucia said as she stared at it.

"I was hoping something like that would be stronger, otherwise that would just be stupid to have some powerful seal on a flimsy chain." Kokoa said with a nod. Tsukune nodded slowly then glanced to Dark.

"Hey, why would you suggest that I let you go down there? I thought you wanted me dead. If you did, you could have just held on until we both fell." He asked curiously. The group looked to the demon as he just stared at the boy. After a pause Dark merely shrugged.

"Seemed like the chivalrous thing to do. Besides, I was confident Felucia would have finished you off afterwards." He said simply. The doll demon smirked and glanced at Tsukune with a wink. He jumped nervously and looked down to his wrist.

"You see? The ghoul is sealed away. We couldn't even take off the lock when the full weight of Tsukune and Dark was pulling on it." Moka said as she looked around at her friends. Mizore and Felucia looked to each other then to Dark. The demon stared at the trinket closely then glanced up at Tsukune. The boy nervously rubbed the back of his head and gave a weak smile.

"I promise though, I'll take good care of it. I won't let anything happen to it, I swear." He said gently. After a long pause Dark nodded.

"Fine. If it really is that strong, maybe the ghoul is gone for good. However…" he said with a quick glare at the end. Tsukune backed up a bit as the demon looked back down at the lock.

"If I see any reason that the lock is not going to hold…" he said coldly. Tsukune jumped a bit and looked to his wrist with fear. After a moment he slowly nodded and smiled at his friend.

"If the lock wasn't going to hold, and somebody had to do the deed, then I would trust you to do so Dark." He said calmly. The girls looked at them as the boys stared at each other. After a pause Dark smirked and nodded.

"Alright." He said simply. Mizore walked over to him and wrapped herself around his arm. The snow maiden glanced to Tsukune with her blank expression. The boy looked at her with worry until a soft smile appeared on her face.

"If my Dark says it's alright, then so be it." She said simply. Felucia looked up with a smirk and sighed.

"Can't say no to him can we?" she said with a giggle. Moka and Kokoa smiled and looked to Tsukune as he gazed around at his friends with a warm smile.

"Thank you. I promise I won't fail you. I'll keep this lock safe and sound." He said confidently. He looked to his girlfriend who was gazing at him with loving eyes.

"I'll stay here with you no matter what." He finished with a loving smile. Moka ran up and embraced him tightly as Kokoa smiled at the couple.

"Oh Tsukune!" she cried out happily.

"Oh Moka…" he said as she leaned back and faced the boy with a small blush.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said as she leaned closer.

"Oh Moka…" he said as they prepared to kiss.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blasted from the side, the group looking over to see Kurumu and Rason rising up from their fierce landing. The ground around them was cracked slightly as they had hit the ground at high speed, and the two were looking at the group with friendly smiles.

"Hey guys, have we got some good news from heaven!" Kurumu said happily. She blinked and looked at the group curiously as Dark and Tsukune were in close proximity without all hell breaking loose. Everybody was looking to them with smiles, except for Mizore and Dark, and the two winged lovers looked at them with both caution and puzzlement.

"Um…what did we miss?" Rason asked slowly.

* * *

Back up in heaven two angels were looking down at the couple as they regrouped with their friends.

"Well…she was a delight, wouldn't you agree?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"A very interesting girl to say the least. Still, it appears Rason truly is willing to go through _anything_ to keep her by his side. A true Destined One indeed." The elder said calmly. The redheaded angel looked to him curiously then back down.

"Say, elder, I wanted to ask you a question regarding that girl." He said softly.

"I told you before Gabriel, do not pry into matters that do not concern you." The elder said with a glance to the angel.

"I know, but…it's something that's been bothering me for some time, and I've never been able to figure it out." The boy said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"There are some things in this world you are not meant to know, just let it go." The elder said calmly.

"But…I can't keep quiet about this, I need to know. Please enlighten me elder." Gabriel said urgently. The elder sighed and looked over to the boy.

"Fine, what is it that troubles you so?" he asked tiredly. The boy looked at him with a determined expression, then back down towards the group.

"Is her skirt _really_ supposed to be that short?"


	9. A Relaxing Bath

Daylight passed at Yokai Academy and the red moon above was seen through the clouds that slowly passed by. The guards of the headmaster were still performing last minute sweeps and final checks of the surrounding land before leaving the academy. Tomorrow students and staff would be returning and preparing for the week of education and learning. The headmaster was still keeping an ear out in the monster and human worlds regarding the sudden disappearance of Fairy Tale as nothing new had been reported yet.

As the night sky rolled over the academy grounds a group of girls were relaxing in the baths in the girls dorms. The water had turned a greenish tint as herbs were mixed in with the bath water and the large room smelled strongly of special flowers used to nullify the purifying effects of the water. Moka was relaxing in the bath against the edge with a calm expression, the water gently lapping at her chest as she breathed steadily and calmly. The water, in this state, would not harm either her or her sister at all, all the while making all others have to deal with the pungent smell of the herbs. Luckily her friends had learned to tolerate it, far more so than when Mizore used the bath and brought the water temperature to near sub-arctic levels. The green eyed vampire looked to her sides to see Kurumu and Yukari enjoying the relaxing bath as well while Kokoa was scrubbing her legs next to the bath near some chairs.

"I needed this. I _really_ needed this." Moka said happily as she stretched out in the water.

"I know what you mean. Could do without the smell, but oh well." Kurumu added with a smirk.

"It's not a bad smell, what are you complaining about?" Kokoa asked as she cleaned her legs with a washcloth.

"It's just different. But anything is worth bathing with Moka." Yukari said with a happy giggle. The young witch smiled at her friend and admired her body, the pink haired vampire smiling weakly in response. She was never too sure if Yukari would tackle or grope her in the water, as the young girl has been known to try from time to time.

"Where's Mizore?" Kokoa asked looking around curiously.

"She said she would meet us here soon. Besides, not like we could bathe with her at the same time. Let's just enjoy this before she freezes the place solid." Kurumu said with a sigh.

"Yeah, the water may smell funny, but it's impossible to enjoy a bath with that girl." Yukari said simply.

"I wonder how Dark will manage." Moka said with a giggle. The girls chuckled at that thought.

"So what's this you were saying before Moka? Have Dark and the others really decided to leave Tsukune alone now?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Yes, after we all saw how strong that chain was. He and the others decided that since it was attached so securely they could trust Tsukune to handle it." Moka said with a relieved smile.

"Wow, good thing it was that strong, otherwise it sounded like the ghoul would have gone on a rampage again." Yukari said worriedly.

"No kidding. We were all shocked to say the least." Kokoa added. The girl stretched out then got into the large bath next to her sister. The younger vampire relaxed with her hair let down from her pigtails and rested her hands behind her head, the girl relaxing in the soothing herbal water.

"Still, that's a relief. I guess the elder in heaven was right, that thing is _not_ coming off anytime soon." Kurumu said as she leaned back and let her body enjoy the comfortable bath.

"That's right, you went up to heaven with Rason. How was that?" Moka asked eagerly. Yukari looked to the succubus with surprise.

"What? You two went where?" she asked with wide eyes. Kurumu smiled smugly and looked upward.

"To my boyfriend's home. It was amazing. A lot of what I saw didn't make sense though, but still. The endless skies, the floating cities, and the strange colors that I've never seen before. It was incredible. I just wish I could have stayed longer." she said with a gentle smile. Kokoa and Moka looked upward with wonder while Yukari thought about it with amazement.

"So does that mean you can go there whenever you want?" Yukari asked curiously. If that was true she wouldn't mind being taken up there to see it herself.

"No. Not quite. Um…technically we weren't supposed to be up there in the first place." Kurumu said with a weak smile.

"Well, you're not _dead_ so I would think him bringing you there would be against the rules." Kokoa said with a glance to the succubus.

"Yeah…it's not just that though. Rason's…um, kinda not supposed to go there right now." Kurumu said as she looked down into the water.

"What? Why not, it's his home isn't it?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Well, yes. But…" Kurumu said as she remembered the elder's strict warning that neither of them were to return again like that. If Rason would indeed be allowed back into heaven properly word would be sent down to him.

"I've been curious actually, how come an angel is here at the academy in the first place? I didn't know they wanted to coexist with humans." Moka asked as she looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"They don't. Rason was sent here to coexist…with us." Kurumu said with a glance around her. The girls looked at her confused while she sighed and looked upward.

_They might as well know now…_

Kurumu explained Rason's reasons for being sent down to the academy. How he was banished from heaven after he accidently killed a human that was attempting to rape a young monster girl, and how he was the only angel in heaven that defended monster's rights. How even after coming here he still hasn't been removed from 'Fallen Angel' status and shouldn't have come up to heaven all those times. The only reason the elder allowed it was to help the group against a possible war with Fairy Tale. Now that Fairy Tale was supposedly gone the boy would have no need to return to heaven against his banishment. After Kurumu explained everything the other girls were looking at him with surprise.

"Wow…I never knew that." Moka said softly.

"Well duh, I don't think he wanted us to know." Kokoa said simply.

"Poor angel." Yukari said softly.

"The elders said him living here with us is showing them that some monsters can be trusted. Although thanks to Fairy Tale's outburst their trust towards us has been damaged a lot. There's still hope that Rason will be allowed back into heaven, and we might even be allowed to go there when we pass on as well." Kurumu said hopefully. She looked up with a soft gaze.

"I hope I can at least. I never want to be parted from him again."

"I'm sure you'll be allowed up with him. You're his Destined One after all." Moka said kindly. Kurumu smiled softly and nodded.

"Well if the guys upstairs think this war is over, then that's a big plus for us." Yukari said with a relieved smile.

"Here's hoping." Kokoa said as she leaned back and closed her eyes, the girl eager to enjoy the relaxation time they've had coming for quite a while. Just as she got comfortable the door to the bath room opened and in walked another familiar face.

"Um…what's that smell?" a scantily clad Felucia said with a cringed face. She had a white towel wrapped around her body revealing her figure as she held her nose with a disgusted expression. Her body was well endowed like Moka's, her breasts and hips showing more so than when she was wearing her jeans and jacket.

"The bath water, come join us." Yukari said happily. The doll demon looked at the water with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with it? It smells funky, and it's green." she said as she pointed to it.

"Moka and Kokoa need to purify it with herbs, otherwise the water would hurt them. You get used to it, don't worry." Kurumu said with a smirk at the demon.

"Still beats what Mizore does to the bath water when she's here." Kokoa said simply. She looked around then to the doll demon who was wondering if the water was indeed safe to bathe in.

"Hey, where is she anyway?" she asked curiously. Felucia tossed her towel over to a chair and slowly walked into the water, the girl testing it to make sure it wasn't like acid or anything. Afterwards she slipped in and sat next to the young witch.

"Beats me. I thought she would be here by now." she said with a shrug. She glanced to Moka and then downward at her thigh.

"How's your leg?" she asked gently. Moka smiled and looked down to her thigh, the blade wound now gone from her vampire healing.

"It's fine now. Don't worry about it. Mizore already apologized for it, and no real harm came from it." she said softly.

"Still a bit much. She's supposed to be your friend." Kurumu said with a glare towards the doll demon. Felucia looked up with a scoff and then away.

"We trust Dark completely. If he said Tsukune was a threat then we would back him up on that. Mizore likely more so since she's going to marry him. Besides, we said sorry." she said with a snappy tone.

"Doesn't seem like you're sorry." Kurumu said with a growl.

"Personally I'm not. Still, take what you get succubus." Felucia said simply as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the water. Kurumu glared at her then away with a grunt.

"C'mon, please don't fight. We're all friends remember?" Moka pleaded.

"Yeah, Dark and Tsukune are getting along ok now, we should too." Kokoa said in agreement. Felucia shrugged and looked at the water.

"I'll follow Dark with whatever choice he makes with no regrets. Don't expect me to apologize for doing that." she said simply.

"You really like him don't you? Even though Mizore is going to be his wife you're ok staying by his side like this?" Yukari said as she watched the doll demon sit there with a deep gaze in her blue eyes. She nodded and looked up.

"I know I won't be his wife, but that won't keep him from being in my life." she said softly. The other girls looked at her with soft eyes then to each other.

"By the way, we saw you and Mizore practicing out on the cliffside with swords. I didn't know Mizore could fight like that." Kokoa said hoping to change the subject. Felucia smirked and glanced to her.

"Yeah, she wants to learn to fight just as Dark can. So I offered to train her how to use a sword since Dark's just plain lethal with a blade." She said proudly.

"We've noticed." Yukari said with a chuckle.

"So you two are getting along well it seems." Moka said with a calm smile. Felucia shrugged and looked up.

"I figured being friends with her is the only way I can be near Dark. Isn't so bad really." she said with a soft smile. She glanced to Yukari and smirked.

"After all, I'm lucky to have Dark in my life any way I can. I don't want to lose him again." she said with a gentle tone. Yukari smiled and nodded in agreement. The other girls smiled as well to that statement. Shortly after Ruby walked into the bath room, the woman also only sporting a towel wrapped around her. She took a few steps into the room then twitched her nose with a weak expression.

"Yep, the smell of herbs. Had a feeling Moka would be here." she said with a dry smile. She shrugged and started to undress to join the others.

"Hey Ruby, hop on in." Yukari said happily. The witch slowly got into the bath and leaned back against the edge with a relaxed sigh.

"So, what's this I hear about Tsukune and Dark being friends again? What changed between them?" the elder witch asked with a curious look around her. The girls explained how the chain had proved to be more sturdy than anybody had guessed, and Kurumu explained that during her brief visit to heaven the elder said the lock would hold against nearly anything on earth. After all the details were conveyed the witch smiled and looked up with relief.

"That's very good to hear. Fairy Tale vanishing and that ghoul is apparently locked away forever. Couldn't ask for more really." she said softly. The girls nodded in agreement and breathed out in relief as well. They had all been through so much that the mere thought of it all being over was a massive weight off their shoulders.

"I'll inform the headmaster as soon as I'm done here, I needed this really." Ruby said as she stretched out.

"Yeah, we all did." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"Where is Mizore? She should have been here by now." Moka said as she looked around curiously. Ruby blinked and looked at her curiously.

"I saw her outside. She said she wouldn't be joining us tonight." she said simply. The other girls blinked and looked to each other.

"Wouldn't be joining us? Why not?" Kokoa asked. Moka and Kurumu looked to each other then their eyes widened.

"She wouldn't…" Moka said softly.

"She would." Kurumu said flatly.

* * *

At the boys dorm building a few students were enjoying a bath of their own. The bath room in their building wasn't as large or magnificent as the girls, but it still served its purpose well. The large room had a bathing area that could comfortably seat a dozen or so boys without getting too cramped, although at the moment only four were sitting in the water.

Tsukune was looking down at the lock around his wrist with a curious gaze, the boy fixated on the chain that held the seal on his person and thus sealed away the dark spirit within. He was amazed that the chain around his wrist held so tightly and securely, and was hoping that absolutely nothing could ever sever the links, or else the ghoul would reemerge and continue it's bloody rampage. Next to him Rason and Gin were also enjoying the relaxing dip, both boys letting the soothing water calm their nerves and minds. The angel's wings were tucked mostly behind him, and the warm water felt good on the parts that were submerged to the boy. The wolf also was enjoying the peace and quiet, and was thinking of what to put in the school paper for the upcoming week. He had contemplated telling stories about how he and his club mates had battled the forces of evil in the human world, with himself leading the charge of course.

"This is nice, I should come up here more often." Rason said as he stretched out.

"Haha, after what you've all been through I'd imagine this feels like heaven as well." Gin said with a chuckle.

"Well…close enough." the angel said with a smirk. The two looked over to Tsukune who was still focused on the lock.

"You ok champ?" Gin asked curiously. Tsukune looked up to them and smiled softly.

"Yeah, just thinking about, well, you know." he said as he jingled the chain around his wrist.

"Don't worry, like the elder said, and like you saw, that thing isn't coming off. You're safe." Rason said with a reassuring smile.

"We all are actually. Good thing too, I'm not quite ready to die just yet." Gin said with a smile and a calm gaze upwards.

"I know. Just trying to get used to the fact that this seal is going to be on my wrist for the rest of my life. It's kinda like Moka's rosary." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, except the cold and powerful thing that would come from your seal would kill us all whereas Moka's other self would only kill everybody but you." Gin said with a laugh. The three boys laughed a bit and looked to the lock.

"It's still so weird. Just knowing what this thing is sealing away. I don't feel any different now, and if it wasn't for this lock around my wrist I wouldn't know something like that thing was inside me." Tsukune said with a gaze of wonder at it.

"Just think of it as a unique look for you. Something to make you look tough and stand out." Gin said with a smirk. Tsukune chuckled and looked up.

"Yeah, the last thing I need is for more bullies to come challenge me." he said weakly.

"Well if word really has gotten out about us fighting Fairy Tale like that, who knows how the school's going to treat us." Rason added.

"I don't mind being a celebrity myself." Gin said with a proud smile.

"Oh please, you only showed up at the last minute and we had to help you. You weren't prepared for Fairy Tale like we were. Plus we fought much harder and had to sacrifice much more along the way." Rason said with an accusing glance to the wolf. He jumped a bit and looked up with a dopey smile.

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to put it like that. Just think of it like your fearless leader showed up to help you all at the final battle, like a brave general." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Leader?" both boys said flatly. The wolf looked at the two then downward with a sigh.

"If anything Dark was our leader. He was prepared to fight from the start and certainly helped out a lot." Tsukune said with a nod. The three looked over to the fourth boy in the bath who had yet to speak up. The dark haired demon was sitting against the edge of the bath as well, the boy having his arms crossed in front of him with his head hung down slightly. He had his eyes closed and his earbuds still on with the player in his hands under the water.

"Um…is that thing waterproof?" Gin asked curiously.

"After all we've been through I wouldn't be surprised if it was bulletproof." the angel said simply.

"At least we can all bathe without him trying to kill Tsukune now." Gin said with a nod.

"Yeah, all the same Tsukune, tread lightly when around Mizore. This guy still kinda scares me." Rason said with a laugh. Tsukune laughed nervously and looked at his silent friend. He had been given then demon's trust again, and was determined not to lose it. He was confident he could hold the ghoul inside this time, and wouldn't let his friends down again.

"It's nice that we are all on the same side again. And thanks you two for staying by my side during that mess. It means a lot to me." Tsukune said towards his two comrades that could still hear him.

"No problem buddy. I owe you since I wasn't there with your little war." Gin said with a thumbs up.

"Been through the worst with you so far, not about to abandon you just yet." Rason said with a smirk.

"Haha, thanks you guys." Tsukune said as he leaned back and relaxed in the warm water. The door to the bath room opened and a red haired boy walked in, the little mage looking around curiously.

"Um…oh, you guys are here. Sorry I'll come back later." he said softly.

"You kidding? This place has room to spare. Hop on in." Gin called out. Ahakon looked to Tsukune with worry then towards Dark. The demon glanced up and then looked over to Tsukune. After a pause he looked back down and closed his eyes.

"That lock isn't coming off anytime soon. It's ok." he said simply. Ahakon looked at the holy lock then nodded slowly.

"Well…if you say so." he said nervously.

"Don't worry, that thing wouldn't snap off with four overzealous girls yanking on it. It's not coming off ever." Rason said with a laugh.

"Yes, I promise Ahakon. I will guard it with my life." Tsukune said with a gentle smile. The boy looked at the four and nodded. He put his towel on a chair and hopped into the water, the boy keeping his distance somewhat from the others yet sitting closer to Dark.

"So you summoned Dark back. That must have been difficult, you must be a powerful mage." Tsukune said with a kind smile. Ahakon smiled and him and nodded.

"Well, not too difficult. Though truthfully I didn't know what spell I was casting until he appeared. I just had to cast something to fend off Fairy Tale." he said with a smile. His face saddened a bit and he looked down, the other boys excluding Dark looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened with your hometown. At least Fairy Tale has been destroyed and nothing like that will happen again." Tsukune said gently.

"Yeah, and you're more than welcome to hang here with us. I don't think anybody here will mind in the least." Rason said with a smile. Ahakon nodded and glanced to Dark next to him. He looked at him curiously then noticed the earbuds.

"Wow, he does like his music." he said in wonder.

"Like? More like addicted. No, that's not strong enough of a word…" Gin said as he looked down in thought. Dark glanced over to Ahakon as the mage looked at him with a nervous expression. The boy glanced to Tsukune's wrist then back to Dark. The demon glanced to the trinket then back to the boy with his usual expression.

"Relax. If the lock shows any signs of weakening I'll kill him." Dark said calmly. Ahakon nodded slowly while the other three boys looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um, we're right here you know." Rason said dryly.

"He's not killing Tsukune now, I'd say take what you can get." Gin said simply. Dark looked over to Tsukune with a calm expression.

"No offense of course." he said flatly. Tsukune chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, none taken. If anybody here should kill it I suppose it would be you, payback and all right?" the boy said with a smirk. Dark just nodded in response.

"How is he hearing us? That's so strange." Ahakon said as he watched Tsukune talk with the demon who was listening to music.

"He can read lips, you get used to it." Rason said with a smirk.

"Everybody's but Mizore's. He's still learning to understand her with her lollipop in her mouth." Gin said with a laugh. Dark glanced to him with narrowed eyes, the wolf learning back nervously.

"What was that about my Mizore?" Dark said coldly. The boys looked at him nervously as the room darkened slightly.

"I was just saying how you have trouble understanding her, nothing bad I swear!" Gin said worriedly. After a moment the room returned to normal as Dark merely nodded. Rason glanced to Ahakon and smiled weakly.

"Important tip if you're staying here. Do _not_ mess with that snow girl." he said simply. Ahakon nodded as he regained himself from the demon's dark aura that appeared briefly.

"Got it." the mage said as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. The boy blinked and looked down curiously. The cold chill seemed to make his whole body feel colder and wasn't disappearing. He glanced over to see Tsukune, Rason, and Gin shivering a bit.

"What the? What's wrong with the bath, the water's cooling off." Rason said as he looked around.

"Cooling? More like freezing." Tsukune said as his teeth chattered.

"Something wrong with the heater maybe, I don't know." Gin said as he looked around, the bath had stopped steaming and was getting colder by the second. Ahakon shivered and got up out of the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked around the edge towards the door.

"Way too cold. I'm done with the bath for the night." he said as he shivered. He walked around the bath and towards the door as he held his sides, the boy trembling from the cold.

Dark blinked and looked down into the water.

"Now?" he asked simply as he raised an eyebrow. The other boys looked at him curiously as he just seemed to stare down at the water.

"Now what?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"Geez the water's freezing, it's like we're back in Snow Woman Village." Rason said as he held his sides and rubbed his arms. The boys blinked and looked to each other slowly. Ahakon looked at the bath then shook his head.

"So much for relaxing here." he said simply. He then jumped in surprise as he looked towards Dark. The other three boys shivered then looked over as well, all of them gasping at the same time. From in front of Dark a purple haired snow girl surfaced from the water, her face having a soft blush on it as she rolled her lollipop around in her mouth. She smiled lovingly at her boyfriend as she rose up slightly, the girl being completely nude as well. She took out her lollipop and tilted her head at the demon.

"Hello beloved. How was that?" she asked with a purr. The other boys just stared in shock at the sight.

"Mizore?" Tsukune cried out. The snow girl looked over to him with a blank expression and waved simply.

"Hey Tsukune." she said in her usual tone. She looked back over to her boyfriend with a playful smile while the others just stared at her.

"What is she doing here?" Ahakon cried out as he pointed to the snow girl.

"That's a _very_ good question!" Gin yelled as he trembled in the water that was chilled down by the stalker snow girl.

"Very good actually, but couldn't you have waited?" Dark asked as the snow girl glanced down to his lap with a loving gaze.

"What are you talking about, Dark what's she-" Rason started before blinking and glancing down to meet the snow girl's focus. His face blushed slightly as he stared back at Dark.

"Dude…was she…" he said shakily. Gin and Tsukune put two and two together and jumped in surprise while Ahakon just watched with surprise, the boy not understanding what the snow maiden was doing underwater with her demon a minute ago. Before anybody else could say a word a knock was heard at the bath door.

"Tsukune? It's me, Moka. I'm sorry to bother you guys, but we think Mizore might be coming over here to stalk Dark." Moka's voice called out from behind the door.

"Oh c'mon, it's a warm bath room, she couldn't be that single minded." Yukari's voice was heard from the other side as well.

"Wanna bet?" Kokoa said flatly.

"Rason? Are you in there too? Are you naked?" Kurumu's eager voice called out.

"Not why we're here." Ruby's voice dryly said.

"Hey, could somebody get Dark's attention in there and have him come out?" Felucia called out as well.

"We're busy, come back later." Mizore called out simply.

Silence.

"MIZORE!" the other girls voices called out from the other side of the door. Ahakon backed away just as the door was knocked open by Kokoa's kick, the girls running into the room dressed in their towels still. Once they thought Mizore would be stalking around the naked boys when they were all together, they immediately ran over. Changing into their normal clothes was the last thing on their mind, and all the guards outside had watched the line of scantily clad girls running over to the boys dorms with wide eyes. They however decided not to intervene since Ruby was with them, the witch also only wearing a towel like the others. The girls ran in and gasped at the sight as Mizore was just looking at them with her normal stare while hovering over Dark. The boys looked from the demon and his feisty snow girl to the other girls with looks of bewilderment and shock.

"Mizore! What are you doing?" Moka cried out.

"I wanted to see Dark. Why do you ask?" Mizore asked innocently.

"This is the BOY'S bath!" Kokoa cried out as she blushed a bit from seeing Dark naked.

"These dorms are _not_ coed Mizore!" Ruby yelled out. Yukari's eyes were glued to Tsukune just as Felucia's were locked onto Dark.

"Um…well this awkward." Gin said simply as he looked around.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked as he saw the pink haired girl look from Mizore towards him. She blushed brightly when she saw him sitting in the bath nude then looked down with a flushed face.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I didn't mean to just barge in on you like this." she said nervously as her eyes kept glancing to him timidly. Kurumu looked to Rason and smiled brightly.

"Hey Rason!" she cheered out as she tossed her towel to the side and jumped into the bath. The succubus ran through the water at jet ski speed and embraced her boyfriend with a loving hug.

"Hey angel boy! Looking _good_! If Mizore gets to have her fun I say we show them what _true_ lovers can do! What do you say my lovely Destined One?" she said in a seductive voice. She heard the boy go silent as he stopped thrashing slightly and looked down curiously. Sure enough the boy had passed out and fell into the water as she let go with a gasp.

"Ah! Rason! Don't drown! Please!" Kurumu cried out as she pulled him back up and started shaking him.

"Poor…angel…" Yukari breathed out while keeping her stare focused on Tsukune's body, the little girl drooling slightly. Ahakon looked around at the group and shook a bit.

"What is wrong with you people? There's never a quiet moment around any of you, ever." he said worriedly.

"Shall we show them who's the best beloved?" Mizore said with a soft smile at her demon.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Ruby said as she fought off her blush and looked at the couples with disbelief.

"I could always get my cameras if you girls want." Gin said with a wide grin. A bucket from across the room flew at the boy at high speed and connected to his face sending the wolf swaying about and falling back into the water dazed.

"We're not shooting a porno here!" Kokoa barked out. She blinked and looked over to Tsukune who was completely nude. She blushed a bit and looked down promptly.

"Um…sorry master. I didn't mean to look." she stammered out. Moka sent a swift hit to her head while looking up at Tsukune timidly.

"Ouch! I mean Tsukune." Kokoa said quickly.

"You girls please, have some decency!" Moka cried out.

"Doesn't bother me." Dark said simply. The group looked to him as Mizore's blush intensified and she started to breathe heavily.

"Ok really now, this is insane!" Felucia said as she jumped into the water and waded towards Mizore. The demon's towel stayed on, but with the water splashing on her the girl's figure became more prominent as the towel became wet and shaped around her voluptuous body. Gin stared with a slightly bloody nose, but hard to tell if it was caused by the doll demon or the bucket to the face.

"Mizore this is kinda crossing the line here! They came here for a bath, not…to…do…" her voice trailed off as she saw Dark up close, the doll demon swaying and blushing slightly. After a long pause and a few twitches she looked to Mizore with pleading eyes.

"_Please_ let me join!" she whined. In the blink of an eye she was encased in a block of ice. The snow maiden pushed her away and sent her floating back towards the other girls.

"Mine." Mizore said simply as she went back and straddled her demon with a playful expression.

"Um, you guys? Isn't this a bit much?" Tsukune said nervously as Rason regained consciousness and looked around with surprise.

"What's happening here?" he asked nervously.

"C'mon angel boy, let's show them our wild love." Kurumu purred as she held the boy close to her, his face blushing brightly from that.

"Enough of this, all of you girls need to leave now!" Ruby cried out. Ahakon started to walk around the crazy girls towards the doorway then stopped when something caught his full attention. And by full attention I mean so much that his heart forgot to beat for a bit while his brain failed to form any cognitive thought for a moment.

"Ms. Ruby?" two voices called out timidly from the doorway. The group turned to see Apoch and Astreal standing there, the two girls also only having a white towel wrapped around their bodies. Their figures were seen clear as day as the towels clung around their ripe bodies tightly. Ahakon blinked and twitched a bit as the witch sisters looked around with a blush then towards Ruby.

"Wha…what are you two doing here?" Ruby asked in shock.

"We were told you were coming over here for a bath. We wanted to join. But…" Astreal said as she looked around the room.

"With the boys? Really Ms. Ruby?" Apoch asked timidly. Ahakon twitched before a blood geyser shot from his nose and blasted him back into the water with a huge splash. The whole group watched as he resurfaced and floated there with a dazed look and blood trickling from his nose.

"Congratulations, you killed him." Dark said flatly. The sisters blinked and looked at the boy curiously. Yukari looked at the dazed mage then towards the sisters. She gave a dull glare at them briefly then looked away with an annoyed expression. Ruby looked around then cried out.

"ALL YOU GIRLS NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" She yelled out loudly. An ice kunai hit her in the head a second later and she dropped to the ground.

"Ms. Ruby?" Astreal asked worriedly.

"Wow, look at that detail sister." Apoch said as she admired the craftsmanship on the blade.

"After me and my demon have our fun, after all I got the water all set for us." Mizore said coolly as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

"Hey, I don't mind. The cold isn't going to stop me." Kurumu said as she nuzzled closely to her angel, the boy looking at her then around nervously.

"You guys!" Moka cried out as she looked from the couples to her boyfriend with a flushed face. Kokoa kept glancing to Tsukune then downward with a nervous expression.

_He's your master! He's your master! He's your MASTER!_

Felucia managed to break from her icy prison, the girl shivering from the cold and the frozen towel around her.

"C'mon, please?" She whined as she got out of the water and trembled, the girl trying to warm back up again. Ahakon floated towards the edge of the bath near the girls and twitched a bit while Yukari looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Gin looked around at all the love-struck girls and cursed his luck of not having his own girl at the moment and wondered how these guys get so lucky.

"Well…maybe I should get some herbs for the water then." Moka said softly while looking at Tsukune with a timid smile. The boy jumped and looked around.

_I'm not sure I like where this is going…this is insane!_

"Dammit Mizore! This is too much!" Ruby yelled out as she got to her feet. Apoch and Astreal walked up next to her and looked around with bright blushes at the couples in the water.

"Oh my, this is most certainly against school rules Ms. Ruby." they said in unison.

"Let's get started." Mizore said as she looked down under the water at the boy's lap and smiled brightly, the demon holding her hips firmly and looking at her with his focused eyes as his aura started to rise around him. He was voicing no complaints about taking his girl despite who might be watching.

"C'mon angel boy, let's give them a show." Kurumu purred while Rason just stared at her with shock.

"What? _Show_?" he stuttered out.

_She can't be serious! Here? Now?_

"Um…I'll be right back." Moka said with an innocent expression as she looked from Tsukune to the door with a deep blush.

_Oh well, when in Rome._

**_Make sure to let me get some time in as well, no way I'm passing an opportunity to prove our dominance here._**

Tsukune looked around franticly as all the girls were starting to get lost in their love frenzy, with only him and Rason seeming to be scared by the concept of all the girls going wild together.

"Kokoa!" Tsukune yelled out, the whole group minus Ahakon who was still in a state of bliss looked to him with surprise. The redheaded vampire looked at him with surprise as she held her towel tightly around her.

"Um…yes?" She asked softly.

"I order you to get all the girls out of here now!" the boy cried out. Everybody jumped at that remark while Kokoa stared at him with wonder.

"You…do?" she said curiously.

"You do?" Gin asked in disbelief.

"He does!" Rason cried out.

"He does?" Moka asked while tilting her head.

"Why?" Kurumu and Mizore asked with a raised eyebrow. Dark just glanced toward the boy with his usual expression.

"I'm with Tsukune, you girls are out of line here!" Ruby yelled out. An ice dagger flew at her before hitting a barrier around her.

"Thanks Apoch." Ruby said simply as she crossed her arms in front of her, the black haired witch smirking as she held the shield around them.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." she said confidently as the witch sisters glanced to Kokoa. The redhead was staring at Tsukune with wide eyes.

_An order. My master gave me an order! Finally!_

She chuckled then smiled wickedly, the redhead looking around the room as a haze started to come from her shoulders.

"Um…Kokoa?" Moka said worriedly as she backed up. The whole group watched as the redhead chuckled and glanced around the room with a devilish grin. Her monster aura started to multiply as all the girls looked at her nervously.

"My master gave me an order…" she said with a dark voice as she cracked her knuckles.

"What…what's she doing?" Kurumu asked nervously. Mizore looked at the haze coming from the redhead with wide eyes.

"And I will not fail him." Kokoa finished as the towel around her started to sizzle.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Felucia said as the vampire looked around at the girls with narrowed eyes.

"You heard him, leave NOW!" she roared as she grabbed Felucia and threw her out the doorway at high speed. In a flash she grabbed Yukari by the arm and spun her around, the little witch being sent flying out the door after the surprised doll demon. Kokoa then looked to her sister who was staring with wide eyes.

"Um…but I'm his mate, I'm allowed to-" she started before Kokoa suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her hand, the redheaded vampire's monster energy moving her body at near blinding speeds.

"Just following orders big sister." she said with a laugh as she spun the pink haired vampire around and threw her out the doorway as well. Ruby and the witch sisters backed up a bit as the vampire glared towards the two girls in the water. They both faced her and extended their nails and claws, both naked girls standing up and staring down the vampire.

"There are two of us and we're in water. You don't stand a cha-" Kurumu started with an arrogant tone before Kokoa literally ran through the water, the liquid parting around her as her movements sliced through the water at high speed. She instantly appeared behind Kurumu and grabbed her by the ponytail.

"I'll live." the vampire said plainly as she swung the girl around and threw her out of the bath and out the doorway at high speed as well. She glared over to the snow girl as her body started to heat up more. Mizore blinked and looked to Dark.

"See you later beloved." she said calmly before she dashed out of the water, the snow girl having no intention of not only facing a vampire alone, but one that would fry her from a mere touch.

"Come on girls, let's get them clothed and out of here." Ruby said as she grabbed a few towels and left. The witch sisters nodded and walked out as the boys just looked around bewildered. Kokoa looked to Tsukune and winked at him.

"Enjoy your bath master." she said with a warm smile.

"Kokoa…" Tsukune said with a tired smile. The vampire giggled and nodded.

"Right. Tsukune." she said softly. She dashed out of the water at insane speed and flew out the doorway. After a pause all the boys looked to Tsukune.

"Why did you do that?" Gin yelled out.

"Thank you." Rason said in relief. Dark just stared at the boy with narrowed eyes. Tsukune looked around and rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"It was getting a bit crazy in here, that was the only thing I could think of to stop them." he said with a weak smile.

"Why would you want to stop them?" Gin roared out.

"You're kidding right? They wanted a freakin' orgy." Rason said with worried eyes. Dark growled then got up out of the bath and started walking towards the door. After he wrapped the towel around his waist he glanced back to Tsukune. The boy gulped and looked at the shadow demon with a bit of fear.

"Um…I thought what I did was right." Tsukune said nervously. Dark narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Next time just be quiet." he said with a flash of his aura around him. He walked out as the three boys looked at the demon with fearful eyes. Ahakon shot up and looked around franticly.

"What? What happened?" he said in a daze. He looked over to see the three others looking at him with blank expressions.

"Where…where did everybody go?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"Tsukune threw them all out." Gin said with a mean glance towards Tsukune, the boy looking at him with a nervous smile. Ahakon looked around then back to the boys.

"Threw them out?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah, they were getting a little out of hand." Rason said with a soft chuckle.

"Again, what's the problem with that?" Gin asked in disbelief and frustration. Ahakon nodded and slowly got out of the bath. He wrapped his towel around his waist and started walking towards the door.

"Sorry this wasn't too relaxing for you." Tsukune called out remorsefully. The boy shook his head and looked up with a blush and a soft smile.

"No no, I think I'm going to sleep very well tonight. This bath was just what I needed." he said in a daze. He walked out the doorway, the boy swaying and stumbling off balance occasionally while the others just watched with puzzlement. A loud explosion echoed out from outside the building as the room shook a bit. After the bath room settled the boys looked to each other curiously.

"I think Kokoa just spent all her energy. Wonder what on." Rason said as he looked towards the door.

"Should have been on Tsukune, maybe that would knock some sense into him." Gin muttered.

"Oh c'mon, I only want to be with Moka, but a group thing? That's not my thing." Tsukune said defensively.

"Me either. You made the right call, that would have been…unsettling." Rason said as he thought about the idea of all the girls going wild together like that.

"You're KIDDING me right? What guy doesn't want to see a bunch of girls going wild right in front of him?" Gin yelled out in frustration.

"Those that have girlfriends." Tsukune said dryly.

"Yo." Rason said raising his hand.

"Dark was cool with it." Gin said with a exasperation.

"Dark and Mizore are a completely different story." Tsukune said weakly.

"Yeah, besides, I'd rather not get busy with him in the same room. He scares me." Rason said with a shudder. Gin looked between the two and sighed.

"You guys are hopeless." he muttered as he sank down and submerged himself into the water, a forlorn expression of sorrow on his face. The two boys watched him sink and bubble down below then looked to each other with simple shrugs.

* * *

Outside a dust cloud was settling as Kokoa collapsed from her attack. The vampire fell asleep on the ground next to a flickering wall of white light, the twin sisters struggling to hold up the shield from the strike.

"Wow, that was a bit much." Astreal said as they regained themselves.

"Yes, any more power buildup and we wouldn't have been able to block that." Apoch said in wonder. The sisters and Ruby looked down to the sleeping vampire with curious eyes.

"That overcharge she has is powerful indeed. Good thing we can stop it like that. Please make sure she gets back to her room safely, she helped out with that mess quite well." Ruby said calmly.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." the sisters said in unison as they walked over to pick up the unconscious Kokoa. Ruby walked over towards the other girls who were looking up at the boys dorm rooms with saddened expressions.

"So close. I was so close." Kurumu said softly.

"I was closer." Mizore said simply.

"Why did she throw me out? I was behaving! I should have been allowed to stay!" Yukari cried out.

"I should have stayed, I'm his mate!" Moka whined as she jumped around a bit.

"Really now, that was _not_ the place to engage with that sort of activity. We've been pretty lenient with you all sneaking over to their rooms before but that was crossing the line." Ruby said sternly as she crossed her arms in front of her. The girls looked to her then downward, all except Felucia who kept staring up at the building.

"Maybe so, but still." Kurumu pouted. Mizore shrugged and started walking back toward the girls dorms.

"I'll get him tomorrow then." she said softly. Moka whined a bit more then started walking back as well, the vampire upset she couldn't stay with her mate a bit longer. Yukari walked back slowly, the girl's mind racing with images of both Moka and Tsukune naked replaying in her mind over and over again. Ruby watched them walk back while Apoch and Astreal carried the sleeping Kokoa back to her room. The witch looked over to see Felucia still staring up at the building.

"Felucia. Let's go, time to head back." Ruby called out. The demon nodded while still looking up with a soft gaze. Ruby shrugged then started walking back as well.

"Dark…" Felucia said softly as her blue eyes were locked onto the building that her love interest was sleeping in tonight. She smiled and sighed happily.

_"You really like him don't you? Even though Mizore is going to be his wife you're ok staying by his side like this?"_

"I know I'll never be your wife…but it doesn't mean I love you any less Dark. I promise…I'll stand by your side forever, no matter what." she said lovingly. She held a hand over her heart, a heart that wouldn't be marked by the shadow demon she admired. Still, that thought didn't break her heart, as she had found a way to at least stay by his side.

_"I know I won't be his wife, but that won't keep him from being in my life."_

"Dark…" she said as she turned slowly, her gaze staying on the boys dorms for a moment longer before turning back as she headed towards the girls dorms building. She walked back with a calm stride as her light green hair flowed behind her. She smiled softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll always be your doll."


	10. Show Your Worth

The sun was starting to rise the next day at Yokai Academy. It was Sunday, and the day before classes would be resuming again. The headmaster's guards have left the grounds to return to other duties for their leader while the group rested from their long ordeal. Staff and students were scheduled to arrive later today via buses and the school would resume where it left off before the Fairy Tale fiasco. Walking down the hallways of the girls dorm rooms were three witches. One was the assistant to the headmaster, the woman walking with a new wand in hand. On either side of her were her own helpers, the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal. They were dressed in their usual school uniforms, although each sister was carrying something else this morning.

Moka had finished getting ready in her room, the vampire having already washed up and put on her usual school uniform. She had combed her long pink hair neatly and had polished her rosary to make sure it would shine nicely in the sunlight. She checked herself over one last time before giving a nod of approval in the mirror. Now that she had a mate she wanted to make sure she looked her absolute best every day. She glanced to her mini fridge and thought about getting a quick bite before taking off, but in doing so she wouldn't have much room for Tsukune's blood. The girl giggled and gave a sheepish look while she walked towards the door, the vampire loving the excuse of missing breakfast to have her boyfriend's tasty blood. Even though he would offer regardless, she felt this was a more playful way of asking him. Before she grabbed the handle to her door a knock came from outside.

"Moka? Are you awake?" Ruby's voice called out. Moka blinked and smiled at the coincidence of meeting her friend right away. She opened the door and nodded to her witch friend.

"Yes, I just finished getting ready. Good morning Ruby." she said with a polite bow. Ruby nodded and smiled back.

"Good morning Moka." She said politely.

"Good morning Ms. Moka." the sisters said in unison. Moka giggled and looked over to them.

"Good mor-" she started before looking at them curiously. Both sisters were holding a sheathed sword in their hands, the girls looking at her with a calm smile like always.

"Um, what's with the swords?" Moka asked curiously as she pointed to them.

"Come, the boys will be waiting for us outside." Ruby said as she turned to walk down the hall. Moka blinked and walked out to see Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, and Felucia out in the hall as well.

"Morning Moka. What's going on?" Kurumu asked as the vampire joined her confused friends.

"I'm not sure. Why are they carrying swords?" the vampire asked. Down the hall Kokoa was walking towards the group.

"Hey, what are you all-" she started before she ducked, a red blast of energy flying past where her head was a second ago.

"Astreal!" Ruby yelled out, the yellow haired witch glaring down the hall with her hand pointed out towards the surprised redhead. The elder witch grabbed her arm and pushed it down while Astreal continued to glare at Kokoa.

"What the hell? What was that for?" the redhead barked out.

"Sorry, but after I explained to the sisters exactly how the ghoul came to be, they seem to blame you for their deaths." Ruby said apologetically. She released the sister's hand which promptly rose back up and fired again, the blast just missing the redhead by a hair.

"Stop that!" Ruby yelled as she pulled the arm back down. Kokoa just stared with wide eyes at the witch who continued to glare with her black eyes.

"Hey c'mon, I said I was sorry!" Kokoa yelled out as she cautiously approached the group.

"Sister calm down." Apoch said flatly as she kept a close eye on the redheaded vampire. She seemed to harbor a grudge as well but wasn't about to try to kill the vampire in plain sight. Ruby slowly let go of the arm and the group watched carefully to see if Astreal would fire again. Sure enough she did instantly, the young vampire once again just ducking in time.

"Astreal stop that!" Ruby scolded. The yellow haired witch grunted softly and looked away, the witch holding a grudge against the starter of the ghoul problem.

"Cut it out!" Kokoa yelled as she walked over to her sister.

"Yes please, can't we get along like we used to?" Moka pleaded. Astreal glanced to Kokoa then back away while Apoch looked at Kokoa with a dull gaze then away as well.

"She nearly killed me!" Kokoa cried out as she pointed to the witch, the group looking at the sisters curiously.

"Yeah, three times actually." Felucia said simply.

"I know how it is to die by her, sucks really." Kurumu said flatly.

"Why are you here Ruby? What's going on?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Like I said before Yukari, follow us." Ruby said simply as she started walking away. The sisters sent one more glare at Kokoa before following the elder witch, both of them holding the swords in their hands. The group looked to each other curiously then forward again.

"Well c'mon, let's go see what's up." Felucia said as the girls started to follow the three witches. They walked outside to the courtyard, the girls looking around curiously. The academy grounds were deserted since all the guards were gone and nobody else was seen anywhere. Not even the boys.

"Um, where are they?" Kokoa asked as she looked around puzzled.

"Ruby what's going on here?" Moka asked, the vampire starting to get a bit worried.

"I don't feel Rason's presence nearby. What's up?" Kurumu asked as she scanned the sky carefully. The bond she had with her angel wasn't pointing anywhere nearby.

"He'll be here soon enough." Ruby said as she closed her eyes and waited patiently.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling us this time?" Kokoa muttered. She ducked again as a blast of red energy shot past where her forehead was a moment ago.

"Astreal!" Ruby yelled out as she looked up with an exasperated expression.

"What the hell?" Kokoa yelled out as she hid behind her sister. Astreal lowered her hand again and glared at the redhead from the corner of her eye.

"Well…you're dead." Kurumu said plainly with a nod.

"Was nice knowing you." Mizore said in her usual tone with a glance to the redhead. Kokoa jumped at that and looked at the sisters nervously.

After the girls waited for a bit Kurumu's eyes lit up.

"Rason." she said softly. The girls looked to her then around.

"You feel him nearby Kurumu?" Moka asked curiously.

"Yes. He's flying to us now." Kurumu said happily as she looked into the air, the girl able to detect his exact movements much better now. The angel flew into view and landed down next to Ruby.

"The headmaster said the buses won't arrive for another few hours. The grounds are all ours." he said as he looked around. The girls looked at him curiously while Ruby nodded in response.

"I see. Well, might as well get started then." she said as she looked over towards the girls.

"Rason!" Kurumu said happily as she started to run towards her Destined One. She smacked into a wall of light and staggered back in a daze. She shook her head and looked in surprise as a dome lit up around them.

"What? What is this?" Kurumu asked out loud.

"Hey, why are you trapping us?" Yukari cried out as she pressed on the dome. All the girls in the dome started to push on the walls with surprise and confusion.

"Ruby what is this?" Mizore yelled out.

"What gives? Is this because of last night?" Felucia asked as she looked around at the energy encasing them.

"Ruby why? Why are you doing this?" Moka asked as she looked to the calm elder witch.

"Just to make sure you girls don't interfere." she said calmly as she glanced to the side. From in front of the dome a black wisp swirled around to reveal Dark, Gin, and Tsukune. Dark was holding onto Tsukune's shoulder and Gin's arm, the demon letting go of the senior boy while holding tightly onto a confused Tsukune.

"Moka?" he asked curiously. He was instantly thrown back into a tumble from the demon, the three boys looking to him with focused expressions.

"Tsukune? Tsukune!" Moka yelled out as she pressed on the barrier.

"What's the big idea? What are you doing to him?" Kokoa yelled out. Tsukune got to his feet and looked in surprise at the three boys who walked in front of the barrier holding the girls and looked at him intently.

"Tsukune, the headmaster is happy to hear the ghoul is sealed by that lock, and was extremely happy to hear that it can be surprisingly study." Ruby called out as the boy looked in surprise at the group.

"However, before the school year resumes and we have students around the area, the headmaster wants to make sure of one more thing." the witch said as she glanced to the holy lock over his wrist.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune cried out as he looked around at his friends with confusion and a bit of fear.

"That lock seals the power of the ghoul. However the thing only presented itself beforehand when you used too much of your vampire power." Astreal said calmly.

"Yes, so to make sure the lock will still hold him, the headmaster wants to make sure that you using your power won't awaken it again." Apoch said with a nod. Tsukune looked at them puzzled then down to his wrist.

"My power?" he asked curiously.

"Nobody will interfere this time Tsukune." Dark said coldly. Tsukune looked to the three monsters in front of him with a curious glance.

"Sorry, but we had to agree to this. Otherwise the headmaster would have had you sealed away again." Gin said with a shrug.

"I have faith in you Tsukune, I know you can control it this time." Rason said with a nod. Tsukune looked at them confused just as the girls were.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked out loud.

"Simple, use your full power Tsukune." Ruby said simply.

"My full power? But why? The ghoul's sealed, what is it you want me to do here?" Tsukune asked as he looked around at the group.

"We're going to make sure that it's sealed, and the only way to do that is for you to use all your power." Rason said as he extended his wings out a bit behind him. A white glow started to shine from his eyes and feathers as his aura started to build around him.

"And there's only one way to test your full power buddy." Gin said as he shifted to his werewolf form. The girls started to look to each other nervously from how this was playing out.

"You're going to defend yourself from all of us." Dark said as his eyes turned pitch black and the area around him darkened. The space between Dark and Rason started to flicker violently as their auras contrasted each other.

"What? Defend?" Tsukune said worriedly.

"You can't be serious! I thought we were all friends now!" Yukari cried out.

"Rason stop this, please!" Kurumu pleaded.

"Dark don't start this again, please." Moka said worriedly. The girls looked over to see Mizore and Feluica looking at Dark with calm gazes.

"You heard him Tsukune, show us you have it under control." the doll demon said simply as she crossed her arms in front of her. Mizore nodded and watched her boyfriend with a deep gaze, the snow maiden captivated by the boy's aura.

"What? You can't mean that!" Kokoa yelled out.

"If Dark says this must be done, then it must be done." Mizore said coolly.

"You guys, please, I thought we were friends again." Tsukune pleaded.

"We are. It was this or have you sealed away forever as a precaution." Ruby said with a remorseful glance.

"It was Dark and I who offered to have this test be performed to persuade him to let you stay as you are." Rason said as he smiled at his friend.

"You said I should trust you Tsukune. Here's your chance to earn that trust." Dark said coldly as his power around him darkened the air and ground to near pitch black.

"But…I don't want to fight you." Tsukune said as he shook his head.

"Don't care." Dark said simply. Tsukune jumped at that with a bit of fear.

"Please you guys, can't we talk about this first? Can't I just talk to the headmaster-" Tsukune started before a bolt of lightning struck down towards him with a loud crackle. The boy jumped to the side as the bolt struck the ground, the area being blasted with a powerful shock from above. Tsukune rolled to the side and glanced behind him. Ahakon was walking towards the courtyard with a steady glare on the boy. He held his hand up again as it started to glow white while his cape flowed a bit behind him.

"Ahakon don't!" Yukari cried out.

"Show your worth Tsukune." Dark said as he vanished into a black wisp. Rason's wings arched out and the boy shot into the air as Gin dashed towards Tsukune at high speed. The boy looked over in time to dodge a fierce punch towards his head, the wolf missing and dashing off past him at blinding speed. Tsukune stumbled off to the side before he was suddenly thrown around in the air then slammed into the ground by an invisible demon. From above a bolt of lightning again struck down towards the boy indented in the ground. Tsukune darted out of the ground in an off balance roll as the bolt struck the ground behind him in a bright flash. Rason then swooped down and delivered a fierce kick to his head, the boy tumbling back and smacking into the dome where four girls looked in surprise at him.

"Tsukune! Are you ok?" Moka cried out.

"Tsukune get up! Hurry!" Kokoa said with urgency. The boy started to get up before he was lifted up and slammed into the barrier, the boy being pinned to as his feet hovered over the ground. Dark reappeared and glared into the boy's eyes as he held him up by the throat.

"Fight or die Tsukune." he said coldly. Tsukune coughed out and looked to him with brown eyes as they shifted to red.

"So…back to that again is it?" he said as he grabbed the arm of the demon and struggled to pull him off.

"If I am to trust my Mizore's life to that seal, I need to know it will hold no matter what. If you don't fight with your all, you will die. If the seal fails, you will die." Dark said harshly. Moka looked with frightened eyes at the demon as he held her boyfriend against the flickering wall.

"Dark…please stop this!" she cried out. The demon threw the boy away from the barrier, the boy flying into the air before a fireball blasted into him from the side. He shot down into the ground with smoke trailing as Ahakon walked up towards the group.

"Ahakon stop this, Tsukune's our friend!" Yukari cried out. The mage shook his head and glanced to her.

"He's only my friend if that ghoul really is sealed." he said sternly. Tsukune started to get up as his aura began to build around him. Suddenly Rason flew down and dive bomb kicked him into the ground, the area blasting away with a fierce shockwave. The angel shot into the air as Tsukune shakily got back up. He was immediately hit from behind by a werewolf appearing next to him and sending a fierce swipe to his head, the boy being shot back down into the ground.

"Tsukune!" Moka and Kokoa cried out in unison. Tsukune was then lifted up and thrown around in a circle, the boy being launched into the air as Dark reappeared. The demon glared up as Tsukune flew up into the air with a tumble. Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck down from above and blasted the boy sending him straight down into a fierce crash. The four boys watched the impact crater with focused glares while the girls watched the battle.

"Stop this! You're killing him!" Kurumu yelled out as she pressed on the barrier.

"Please, don't do this! You're too much for him all together!" Moka yelled out.

"Tsukune!" Yukari cried out as she grabbed her hat and pulled on it with fright.

"What's wrong vampire? Don't believe in your mate?" Felucia said with a smirk. Moka looked to her as the demon glanced out to the fight calmly.

"If he really is so powerful, he'll be just fine, right?" she said simply. Mizore glanced to Moka then back out towards the fight. If this was what Dark needed to do, then she would support him on his decision completely.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out with worry. The ground around the impact site cracked as a wave of vampiric energy erupted from the center. The girls looked in surprise to see the ground blast apart as a boy darted out and land back down on his feet. His aura flared around him violently as he looked with a focused glare around him.

"Tsukune?" Moka said softly.

**_Looks like our mate has decided to use his power._**

Tsukune dashed towards Dark and launched a powerful punch towards him, the demon sidestepping and sweeping his feet out from under him. The boy rolled onto the ground then jumped up as Gin dashed past, the wolf just missing Tsukune with a kick of his own. In the air Rason swooped by and grabbed the boy and flew him straight up. He then looped back and dove down towards the ground as Ahakon pointed his hands toward the predicted site with his hands glowing red. Rason threw Tsukune down at a lightning fast speed into the ground, the area around blasting apart as he impacted the ground. Ahakon yelled out as his hands flashed a deep crimson, then the impact site blasted into a fire storm. The girls watched with shock as the area tore apart from fierce flames erupting from the crater. The werewolf and mage watched it carefully then looked up.

"You missed." Gin said as he looked up into the air. Sure enough Tsukune was flying down with a kick towards the wolf, the boy having jumped out of the crater just before the fire blasted it into an inferno. Tsukune crashed down with a kick, the wolf being sent into the ground with a loud explosion and a dust cloud. The boy was then knocked left and right by a shadow demon, then kicked back towards the fiery crater. Ahakon aimed at the boy and fired a bolt of energy from his palm, the blast flying at the boy and missing him by a hair as he launched himself into the air. He quickly spun around then sent a kick towards an angel, the winged fighter blocking it and following through with a kick of his own. The two started to punch and kick at each other while falling towards the ground, the fighters dodging or blocking each attack. Before they hit the earth Rason darted away as Gin appeared behind Tsukune and grabbed hold, the boy using a powerful bear hug to trap the boy and slam him down into the ground. The wolf was knocked back from an elbow to the gut and tumbled back as Tsukune rolled away and swiped up a rock from the ground. He landed back on his feet and whipped the stone towards Ahakon at high speed. He gasped and dodged to the side just as the rock flew past him like a bullet. Gin rolled back over and launched into a series of fierce punches towards Tsukune, the boy dodging them as his power flared around him.

As they fought the girls kept a close eye on Tsukune.

"So far no marks on his neck, at least none that I can see." Ruby said with a nod.

"Ms. Ruby, is he holding the beast back still?" Apoch asked curiously.

"He's holding back alright." Dark said as he appeared before the witches. He held out his hand and the shy witch tossed him the sword.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Moka said with fear as Dark unsheathed the blade. He glanced to Moka then back towards the fight.

"Pushing him." Dark said simply as he vanished again. Astreal looked up and whipped her sword into the air, the angel above catching it and unsheathing it as well.

"Hey wait! Tsukune doesn't have a sword, that's not fair!" Kokoa cried out.

"You're going to kill him! Stop this please!" Yukari cried out.

"Tsukune watch out! Dark and Rason have freakin' swords!" Kurumu shouted out. Tsukune dodged Gin's punch and looked to them with wide eyes.

"What?" he yelled out in fear. He dodged a punch from the wolf and followed around with a roundhouse kick, the wolf's jaw meeting the foot and the larger beast being propelled away at high speed. The boy looked around then up as Rason flew down with a downward slice. Tsukune jumped back just as the blade whizzed past him and sliced into the ground, the angel's strike carving a large crevice into the ground with great power.

"Holy shit! Are you crazy?" Tsukune yelled out with wide eyes. Rason smirked and launched back up.

"I'd keep moving if I were you." he called back down. Tsukune blinked then jumped at the meaning of that. He dodged to his left just an invisible blade swung past him, the shirt on his arm slicing from the sword that could not be seen. Tsukune looked in shock as a little bit of blood trickled from the cut then around him with fear.

"Wait! This is insane, I can't fight you like this!" he cried out. He looked around franticly then flew forward from a slice ripping across his shoulder.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as the boy tumbled into a roll. He got back up and flinched in pain from his shoulder. He looked back in time to see Rason flying at him with his sword, the boy swinging sideways at high speed. Tsukune yelled out in fear and jumped up, the boy's shoes just missing the blade by an inch as the angel swooped by. Tsukune landed back down then started darting around franticly as slices raced across the ground around him. A cut sliced along his thigh and arm as the demon kept his attacks flowing constantly.

"This is crazy! Tsukune can't see Dark, how can he win when he's using a sword?" Yukari yelled out at Ruby.

"He can find him if he uses all his power." Mizore said calmly. The girls looked to her then out towards the fight with worried eyes.

"Even if he does find Dark he's still likely going to die." Felucia said with a shrug.

Out on the field Tsukune was breathing heavily as his aura flared around him. His power was flowing through him as he tried to stay one step ahead of the demon he couldn't see while also avoiding Rason swooping down towards him from random angles. Ahakon and Gin were watching cautiously, neither one wanting to get involved at the moment without being in harm's way from all of the fighters. Tsukune felt his power flow around him as he rolled to the side, the boy hearing the whistling sound of the blade as it just missed him again.

_This is crazy! I can't see him, and even if I could he's got a freakin' sword! How am I supposed to win this?_

Tsukune growled in frustration and started to summon more of his power. He looked around into the air as Rason swooped down from above. He may not be able to see Dark, but he could at least see and attack another target. As the angel neared Tsukune launched up toward him with a focused punch. He was instantly stopped however as an invisible hand gripped his ankle then slammed the surprised boy back into the ground. Rason flew down and slammed his blade into the ground with a powerful downward cut, the sword just missing Tsukune as he rolled off to the side and jumped back to his feet. A slice raced across his chest as he yelled out in pain and staggered back.

"Tsukune! No!" Moka cried out as she pounded on the barrier.

"Dammit this isn't fair!" Kokoa yelled out as she started to strike the barrier. Tsukune stumbled back and held his chest as he winced in pain.

_Dammit, this isn't working. Now what?_

He growled and dodged back as the sword whistled past where his head just was.

_These guys aren't fooling around. They mean business here, how can I win like this?_

"How can Tsukune fight back against this? They have weapons!" Yukari yelled out as she watched with fearful eyes.

"This is bullshit!" Kurumu cried out as she hit the barrier again. Moka watched Tsukune carefully with worried eyes as the boy dodged around franticly.

_How can he win? He can't see Dark and Rason is unpredictable while flying around him now._

**_He needs to use his full power. That's what this test is about. They're pushing him to use all his power, only then will he be able to fend them off._**

"His full power." she said softly. The girls looked to her curiously as she stared at Tsukune with concern.

_The last time he did that the ghoul started to take control. What if…what if that happens again?_

**_For Tsukune's sake, we should pray that doesn't happen._**

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as the boy dodged another fierce swing from the shadow demon. The boy glanced to her quickly then back around as he struggled to keep moving quickly to stay ahead of the invisible swordsman.

"Tsukune you have to use all your power! It's the only way you can fight them back!" the pink haired vampire yelled out. Kokoa looked at her sister then out to the fight with worried eyes.

"She's right Tsukune. Don't hold back!" Ruby yelled out in agreement. Tsukune looked to the girls then down as he darted back again, the blade from Dark just nicking him on the hip. He winced in pain and glared ahead of him.

_Dammit. They're right. Only with all my power being summoned can I fight them all off…but what if that thing breaks free?_

He glanced to his wrist with frustration then around.

"Damn. I guess there's no other way." He said reluctantly. He jumped back a good distance and focused his power. He had always tried to keep himself in check when doing so before, but now was no time to hold back. Either the lock would hold and his power could be tapped into, or else Dark and Rason would kill him off.

"Fine. Bring it!" Tsukune yelled out as he let loose all his restraints. He felt his power blast around and through him like a violent storm, the ground around cracking from the sudden energy surge while the area around him glowed a deep red. The girls watched with surprise as the boy roared out and glared around him with cold eyes.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu said in fear as the aura blasted around them, the sheer amount of vampiric energy making her knees tremble.

"Oh my…" Moka said softly as she watched her boyfriend unleash all his power. The massive wave of energy resonated through her and Kokoa, both vampires feeling the power both terrify and excite them.

_Do you feel that?_

**_I've forgotten how much he really had hidden away…_**

Yukari and Kokoa watched with awe as the boy's energy flared around him like a torrent, the ground around him cracking apart and charring slightly.

"Wow…" Yukari breathed out in amazement.

"Master…" Kokoa said softly.

Felucia and Mizore watched Tsukune carefully, the boy's massive power spike catching their full attention.

"I don't see anything yet, no markings or black webbing. Keep a close eye on him girls." Ruby said as she watched closely.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." the sisters said as they remained on guard. Ahakon and Gin watched with wide eyes.

"Wow…he's got some serious vampiric energy there." Gin said a bit nervously, the wolf trembling slightly. The young mage nodded slowly then gulped.

"You…you don't think he'll be mad at me do you?" Ahakon asked as he trembled a bit.

Tsukune's power blasted around him furiously, the boy growling as he looked around slowly, his blood red eyes seeming to turn colder as they peered around him. The holy lock over his wrist started to vibrate and hum slightly, the seal working it's magic to control and subdue the beast within that was being tapped into.

Suddenly he ducked and dodged, the boy avoiding the invisible blade that swung through the air around him. He held out his hand and grabbed something, then jumped into a kick in place. A loud bang echoed out as a shockwave erupted from the air where he kicked. A moment later a patch of earth burst apart near the girls barrier, all of them looking down with surprise.

"He…hit Dark." Felucia said with disbelief.

Rason flew down at the boy with a fierce swing as his power flowed around him, the bright angel striking down on the boy as he calmly looked up to him. In a flash he grabbed the handle with one hand and dodged around. He then grabbed the sword's edge with another and swung the angel around in place while all the girls watched with surprise. Tsukune let go and hurled the angel into the air with his sword wildly then looked behind him and ducked down, a whistling sound of a blade echoing out as it just missed him. Tsukune then sent kick after fierce kick towards something. He dodged to the side and sent a fierce punch to his side and after doing so a crevice carved into the ground next to him.

"He's fighting them off." Kokoa said softly in amazement. Moka just stared at the boy with awe as his power roared around him fiercely.

_Tsukune…_

**_His power…he…he's…_**

Rason flew down and raced along the ground towards the boy, his sword held back as he prepared to slice sideways at his friend. When he got close he swung the blade, and was instantly stopped by Tsukune grabbing his hand and hilt of the blade with both of his hands. He then yanked the surprised angel off to the side and held his sword up, the blade making a loud clanging sound as he used the sword to block Dark's unseen attack.

"No way…he can see him?" Felucia yelled out.

Tsukune then started to use the sword, which was still held by the surprised angel, and started to swing the blade around towards an unseen enemy, the sword being deflected and parried by the shadow demon.

"Incredible." Kokoa breathed out.

The swords struck at each other and were held there as the boys pushed against them towards each other. Before they could resume their attacks Tsukune wound up a punch and struck the blades that were crossed together, the metal from both swords taking the furious hit from the vampire boy. The blades shattered on impact and flew off as shards, the metal from the invisible blade becoming visible as it was broken away from Dark's grip. Tsukune then grabbed Rason by the arm and swung him around, the angel colliding with the shadow demon and being thrown into a crashing tumble. Tsukune then looked up and darted to the side just as a bolt of lightning struck down, the boy looking back to see Ahakon staring at him intently while Gin was dashing back out towards him.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly. Her boyfriend was using an incredible amount of power, and seemed to stay in control.

Gin launched into a blinding fast punch at the boy who merely grabbed his arm and threw him up and away into the air. The boy then dodged as another bolt of lightning struck down towards him, the blast just missing him as he looked back towards the group. Before he could move he was pulled into the air by an invisible duo and flown around in circles. The boy roared out and a wave of sheer vampiric energy erupted around him. He then started to drop down as the grip from the duo staggered in their flight. He landed back down onto the ground and dodged another kick from Gin, the boy then grabbing the leg and swinging the large werewolf around. He then threw him in front of him as a fireball raced towards him, the blast smacking into the wolf and sending him off into a smoking tumble. The mage glared at Tsukune while Dark and Rason appeared from a wisp, the boys landing down next to the witches.

"Damn it all Dark, he broke my sword." Rason said playfully as he tossed the broken hilt to the side. Dark smirked then glanced back to Astreal.

"Then pick up another _sword_ and keep the pressure on." He said simply. Rason nodded and jumped behind Astreal, the witch keeping her eyes focused on Tsukune closely. The angel then lifted her up into the air as she started to fire her twin blasts of energy at the boy. Tsukune gave a frightened expression for a moment then started to dodge franticly around as the energy bolts slammed into the ground around him with small explosions.

"I myself wouldn't mind a _shield_." Dark said simply as he vanished. Apoch giggled softly and nodded.

"As you wish Mr. Dark." She said before she vanished. The girls looked around in wonder as now the boys were using the witch sisters to attack Tsukune with much more ferocity.

"No fair!" Kokoa cried out.

"Astreal stop this! Please!" Kurumu cried out as the angel flew around in the sky with the blonde haired witch firing down at the fast moving boy. Tsukune dodged to the side just as a red energy bolt struck to his left, and then smacked into a wall of light.

"What?" he yelled out before he was sent flying back from a fierce punch to his face. He tumbled into a roll then jumped away as Astreal's blasts and Ahakon's bolt of lightning struck down where he was with a fierce explosion. He dodged again to the side before smacking into another invisible barrier. He roared out and struck it, the wall flickering brightly in front of him. A moment later he was knocked left and right by a series of punches, then thrown away into a wicked tumble. A shot from above struck down and blasted the ground next to him into a fiery explosion. He was knocked away with his left arm smoking and bloodied before a fireball raced towards him from the side. He gasped and ducked under the projectile, then dodged a blast of red energy that shot out of thin air nearby.

"C'mon! This is ridiculous, that's too much for him to handle!" Kurumu yelled out.

"He's going to die, he can't fight off everybody like that!" Kokoa cried out.

"Yes he can." Moka said softly. All the girls looked to her in suspire as she watched her boyfriend move around franticly.

"What are you saying Moka? He can't take on all that even with his full power!" Kurumu said with fear.

"Yes he can." Moka said confidently.

"How do you know that? Look at him, he's struggling to even stay one step ahead of all of them. This is too much!" Yukari cried out with worry.

"He can handle it. Tsukune can if he uses his full power." Moka said with a determined nod.

"Big sis, how can you be so sure?" Kokoa asked as she watched Tsukune slam into another invisible wall then shoot off into a tumbling roll away from Astreal's shots from above.

"Remember? The ghoul, with his strength, was able to overpower all of us before. If Tsukune has access to that power, then he can win this." Moka said confidently.

"His full power only came from the ghoul!" Kurumu shouted out.

"Which is what this test is for, to prove that Tsukune is now in complete control and not the ghoul." Ruby said calmly. The girls looked to her then out to the battlefield. The ghoul, when he took over, was not only able to incapacitate the group, but also kill the witch sisters without breaking a sweat. And during the brief moment Tsukune used his full power out in the field for the first time, he was able to defeat Dark and Rason quickly.

"Can he…can he really win this if he uses his full power?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"It's not a question if he can win. It's a question if he can remain in control." Mizore said calmly. She and the doll demon were watching the fight with a calm gaze and their arms crossed before them, both of them waiting to see how Tsukune would handle the situation.

Out in the battle scarred courtyard Tsukune was starting to lose his patience. He would dodge the blasts from above only to slam into a wall out of nowhere and have either Dark or Apoch attack unseen. They were constantly moving around him under the demon's cloak while Astreal and Rason flew around in the sky above.

"Ok, I'm getting fed up with this." The boy growled as he dodged to the side again.

_There's only one way I'm going to survive this. I guess…I guess here goes nothing._

He stopped suddenly and focused on his power. He pulled every ounce he could feel up to him and concentrated on releasing all the energy he had. He knew it was dangerous, he knew using the power like this was pretty much handing the ghoul his body on a silver platter. But he had no other choice, it was sink or swim, and he was determined to swim.

"Enough!" Tsukune yelled as his power blasted around him. The ground cracked apart as his energy whirled around him like a tornado. The girls watched with wide eyes, except for Mizore and Felucia, as his power skyrocketed. The holy lock started to shake as the power raced through his blood and around his body. He roared out and looked to his side, the boy narrowing his eyes.

He could see a black aura nearby, the silhouettes showing a witch sister and a shadow demon approaching. He felt their power as the boy kept them cloaked while the girl aimed her hand out towards him.

_Not this time!_

In a flash Tsukune raced towards them and sent a fierce punch to the shadow demon, the boy being blasted away and flying back into a fierce tumble. Apoch appeared and looked around in surprise as the demon's cloak around her wore off.

"Um…Mr. Tsukune?" she said nervously as the boy glanced to her. She trembled and screamed out, the girl running away in fear and crying. Tsukune smirked then looked up to see Rason and Astreal flying towards them, the girl charging up her shots.

"Leave her alone!" Astreal yelled as she fired off two of her blasts. Apoch spun around and focused her power around the boy, encasing him in an inverted dome of energy.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. The two blasts shot into the dome and erupted into a massive explosion…at the same time Tsukune launched _through_ the barrier with a fierce punch. The dome shattered to pieces behind him as he launched into the air at the surprised airborne duo. In a flash he sent a quick punch to Rason and sent him flying off in a tumble. He then quickly grabbed Astreal in mid air and threw her somewhat gently towards her sister. The shy witch cried out and scrambled to catch her, the other sister crashing into her and the two tumbling back. They slowly got up and looked up with a bit of fear as Tsukune landed down in front of them, his blood red eyes glaring at them.

"Stay back! Not again!" Astreal yelled out as she fired a blast at him, the bolt striking the boy head on and blasting the area around him into a firestorm. The sisters stood up and backed away shakily as they watched the smoke clear. They gasped when Tsukune was seen in the haze, the boy lowering his slightly bloody arm and still glaring at them. The girls in the barrier, including Mizore and Felucia, looked in disbelief at him as he stood there.

"Incredible…he…he broke through their barrier." Kurumu said with a stunned expression.

"And survived Astreal's shot…point blank." Kokoa said with amazement. Moka watched the boy with a small smile forming.

_He's doing it…he really is._

Ruby kept a close eye on the boy as she stood there both impressed by his performance and frightened on the chance the ghoul could possibly emerge any second.

The witch sisters stared in shock at the boy who stood before them, the girls trembling slightly as he just glared at them with crimson eyes. He stood there then spun around, the boy reaching out both hands and catching something. A gust of wind blew from the impact as Tsukune stood there holding something back with a growl. He then yanked his arms up then downward, the ground in front of him blasting apart as Dark and Rason appeared in the shattered rock. The boy then spun them around then threw them past the sisters towards the barrier. Gin raced by and grabbed them in midair then set them down as he landed back near Ruby. The boys regained themselves and glared at Tsukune while the boy just gazed around him with a calm expression taking over.

"Not bad, wouldn't you say?" Rason said with a glance to his demon friend. Dark just glared at him then rose his hand up. He growled with a strained expression as the area around everybody flickered black and then darkened. Gin, Rason, Dark, Ahakon, and the sisters vanished while Tsukune just glanced around cautiously.

"He's cloaking everybody. Not good." Kurumu said worriedly.

"Tsukune! Watch out!" Kokoa cried out.

In a flash Tsukune jumped to the side as two blasts of energy crisscrossed where he just was, then leapt into the air as a fireball shot out of thin air at him. He was then grabbed and flown around in the air then launched down into the ground with a loud explosion. He jumped up with an uppercut and a shockwave erupted from contact with something. Suddenly a werewolf smacked into the girls barrier and slumped down, the beast phasing into view. The girls looked with surprise then back over to see Tsukune dodging around blasts of energy and fire that seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"No way…he's doing it!" Kurumu cheered out.

"His power…it's unreal!" Kokoa said in amazement. Moka watched with wide eyes and a smile forming.

_He's doing it! He's doing it!_

Tsukune turned and blocked a punch that could not be seen, well, not entirely. The boy could make out the angel shaped aura that glowed white faintly before him. He then spun around and blocked a kick from Dark, the demon's black aura seeming to fade into view briefly.

_I can see their auras…_

He sent a fierce punch to the angel, the boy being blasted back at high speed and crashing into Gin, the two slumping down next to the girls as the angel became visible.

_I can see their movements…_

He jumped into a spin kick and knocked the shadow demon into a stagger, then landed down and grabbed his arm. He threw the demon over his shoulder towards the others, the boy phasing back into view as he crashed into the other boys.

_I can feel their power…_

He looked over to see three figures aiming at him together, the energy spikes from their powers building up as they aimed for him from under the shadow spell.

_I will control this, I can control this…_

He dashed towards them as a wall of energy became visible before him. He wound up a punch and slammed his fist into the barrier. A bright flash erupted from the dark shadow, everybody shielding their eyes as the glow brightened the courtyard like a star. As the light faded the group looked in surprise to see the sisters and Ahakon looking in surprise at Tsukune, the boy staring back at them with crimson eyes as the barrier fell to pieces around him in shards.

"No way." Ahakon said as he trembled. He yelled out and fired a bolt of energy from his hands towards the boy. At the last second Tsukune merely backhanded the blast, sending the magical projectile right back towards the mage. He blinked in surprise as the blast hit him in the chest and shot him back into a smoking tumble. The sisters screamed out and fired their shots at the boy who instantly dodged them and appeared before them. He grabbed their hands and threw the girls back into a tumble. They landed down and looked back as the boy started walking towards them.

"Apoch! Astreal!" Ahakon cried out. He growled then ran in front of the girls and held out his arms.

"Cut it out! Don't hurt them!" he yelled, the sisters looking to him with wonder. Tsukune stopped and glared at all three. His aura flared around him violently as he stood before the boy, the holy lock around his wrist trembling and softly glowing red. Ahakon growled then aimed his hands at the vampire, a white glow building in his palms.

"I mean it!" he shouted as he built up his energy. The witch sisters stared at the boy with wonder as he built up his monster energy.

"Mr. Ahakon." The sisters said softly. Tsukune glanced to his side and blocked a kick from Rason who swooped by instantly, the boy then grabbing his leg and swinging him around and slamming him into Gin who dashed to him from behind at blinding speed. The two tumbled away as Tsukune ducked from a punch from Dark, then followed through with a fierce punch to his chest. The demon staggered back as Tsukune jumped into a spin kick and sent him crashing away into a small crater. He then glanced back over to the mage and then to the sisters.

"Stand down now. I don't want to hurt you." He said sternly. The spell casters looked at him with nervous expressions as he stood before them with his massive vampire aura swirling around him.

"Tsukune…he did it." Yukari said in amazement.

"No black markings on his neck. Showing restraint from killing. A daring and striking pose after victory. I'd say he's got the power under control." Ruby said with a nod.

"Amazing. Big sis can you believe this?" Kokoa said in awe. Moka stared at the boy with a bright smile, the girl pressing on the barrier as she watched her boyfriend single handedly fight off an angel, a shadow demon, a werewolf, a mage, and two witches.

_He did it!_

**_He has full control over his power. Our mate certainly showed everybody else their place, and rightfully so._**

The three other boys stood up and stared at their friend as he stood proudly, the boy slowly looking around at his challengers.

"Well? Are we done?" he asked simply as he eyed his friends.

"Yes. Stand down, this test is over." Ruby called out. The three boys out in the field glanced to each other then nodded. Gin shifted back to his human form while Dark called back his power. The three walked over to the girls as the barrier around them vanished. Ahakon glanced back to the sisters as he lowered his hands.

"Are you two ok?" he asked gently. The sisters just stared at him with wonder and slowly nodded. He smiled then looked back to Tsukune, the crimson eyed boy still holding his power up.

"I guess I can trust you after all." The mage said simply as he gave a small bow. Tsukune smirked and nodded.

"Yes, we are friends after all. All of us." He said as he eyed the two witches. They looked to each other nervously then nodded slowly at the boy. The three casters stepped back then walked back towards the group. Mizore and Kurumu walked over to their boyfriends and embraced them closely, the snow maiden happy her demon was ok and the succubus just happy her angel was still alive. Moka and Kokoa stared in amazement at Tsukune as he stood out in the courtyard, his vampire aura surging around him. The two girls smiled brightly then ran out to him.

"I guess that lock will hold after all." Rason said with a smile at his friend.

"I suppose." Dark said simply as he glanced to the boy.

"You held back didn't you Dark, no way you would lose to some vampire." Felucia said confidently. Mizore held her boyfriend tightly in her hug while burying her face into his chest. She didn't care who was stronger, she only wanted to be with her demon as much as she could. Yukari looked at Tsukune with wonder then glanced to Ahakon. She then walked over with an annoyed expression.

"What was that for? Why did you do something so stupid like that?" she yelled out at the surprised mage. He stammered and looked around, then back towards the upset little witch.

"What? I'm sorry, but we had to make sure he would be able to keep that ghoul sealed away. This was the only way-" he started before Apoch and Astreal walked over.

"Thank you Mr. Ahakon, that was incredibly brave of you to try to protect us." They said in unison with a soft smile.

"Again, always in sync. How?" Rason commented as he tilted his head curiously.

"It wasn't brave! It was stupid! Tsukune would have torn him to shreds, he has no common sense!" Yukari yelled out. The boy was lost looking at the sisters, a small blush forming on his face with a dopey smile. They smiled at him happily, the boy feeling his heart beating faster just from gazing at them.

"Sure thing, just wanted to make sure you two would be safe." He said proudly. The sisters giggled and smiled at him kindly while Yukari looked between them and growled. She wasn't sure why, but the way he kept looking at the sisters made her angry inside.

Moka and Kokoa ran up towards Tsukune with bright smiles, the girls running into the boy's powerful aura as it remained flowing around him like a thick cloud. They staggered and moaned out softly as the wave resonated with them throughout their bodies.

"Tsukune…" Moka breathed out as she tried to catch her breath, her world spinning from the power onslaught. Kokoa trembled violently then looked up with a flushed face. She dropped to her knees as her eyes glazed over. The group walked over and saw the vampire sisters acting odd then looked to Tsukune.

"Um, buddy? You might want to turn off your power before they go crazy." Rason said with a smirk. Tsukune looked from the lock on his wrist to the girls, then jumped with a startled smile.

"Oh! Right, sorry about that." He said quickly as he pulled back his power, the aura diminishing slightly as it was recalled. He chuckled and watched his girlfriend sway slightly. She held her head and shook a bit before looking to Tsukune with a blush.

"Wow…your aura is amazing Tsukune." She said dreamily.

**_I call first dibs with him tonight._**

The boy smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head. He then glanced down to Kokoa as she was still on her knees looking up with a blissful expression. She was breathing heavily and was shaking slightly.

"Kokoa? Are you ok?" the boy asked worriedly. She nodded slowly then looked to him with a dreamy gaze.

"Thank you master." She said softly in a daze.

"Kokoa." Moka said dryly. The redhead swayed slightly then collapsed down, the overwhelming aura that hit her knocking her senses out instantly.

"Wow, you broke her mind just like Dark does with Mizore." Kurumu said as she watched the redhead twitch on the ground. Mizore glanced to her then clung to Dark's arm tightly.

"She wishes." She said simply.

"So Tsukune, how are you feeling?" Ruby asked curiously as the group looked to the boy. He smiled confidently while he held his girlfriend close, the pink haired vampire shuddering from the aura resonating through her.

"I feel good actually. No voices or anything." He said with a confident smile.

"That's good, so no voices? No blacking out and trying to kill everybody?" Rason said with a smirk. Tsukune shook his head and looked down to the lock on his wrist while Moka looked to it with a flushed face and a glazed expression. She couldn't think straight at the moment and was struggling to just remain standing.

"Nope. The lock is holding that thing back. I feel fine, better than fine actually." He said with a calm smile to his friends.

"Good to hear. Sorry about going so rough on you, but we knew you could handle it." Gin said with a smirk and a thumbs up.

"Yeah, hope we didn't hurt you too bad." Rason said with an apologetic smile. Tsukune shook his head and looked around at his friends.

"I'm fine. Really. I understand why you did that, just, in the future if it's ok with you, please ask first." He said with a laugh. Rason and Gin chuckled while Dark just stared at the lock carefully.

"Well Dark?" Felucia asked curiously. Mizore looked up to him as he stared at the trinket intently, both girls waiting to hear if their demon said it would be ok now. After a moment he glanced up to Tsukune.

"Tell the headmaster he's still alive." He said flatly. Tsukune chuckled and nodded.

"Geez you guys, you didn't have to scare us half to death like that." Yukari said sternly.

"Whatever, he's alive isn't he?" Felucia said with a shrug. Mizore looked to Tsukune and nodded.

"Glad to see you're still you." She said softly. Tsukune nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I won't be changing anytime soon." He said confidently.

"Well alright then. I'll head back to the headmaster and inform him that all is well with the lock. The rest of you should take the day to rest before school starts again." Ruby said as she started to walk away. She paused and looked back with a warm smile.

"And Tsukune? Glad to see you're still you as well." She said happily. The boy nodded and looked to his girl, the vampire looking up at him bashfully.

"Me too." He said kindly. Moka smiled brightly and hugged him tightly in response.

"Apoch. Astreal. Let's go. We have work to do before the staff and students arrive." Ruby said professionally. The sisters nodded and followed after her.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They said in unison. They turned back and smiled at Ahakon, the boy blushing from the gesture. They also looked to Tsukune and smiled softly at him, the girls nodding gently at him. Tsukune smiled and waved to them as well, the boy happy that the troubled water between them appears to be dying down. Afterwards the three witches walked off towards the academy with the young mage staring after them in a dreamy daze.

"So, got a thing for sisters. Just like I thought." Gin chuckled. The boy jumped and looked around to see the group looking at him with smirks, minus Kokoa who was still in a trance on the ground, and Dark who showed little reaction as always.

"What? I was just helping them, that's all." He said defensively as he waved his arms around.

"Sure. I bet. Still, they're a far better choice than a certain flat chested witch." Kurumu giggled. Yukari twitched at that then glared at the succubus.

"Just you wait till my wand is remade, I'm going to make you sorry!" she roared out.

"Aw is Yukari jealous? Does she want some lovin' from the brave mage too?" Kurumu said in a cutesy voice. Yukari yelled out and jumped around.

"Quit talking to me like that! I don't care if he likes those two, who does?" she yelled out frustrated.

"Ok, that's enough fighting for now. C'mon dear, let's go for a relaxing flight before somebody gets hurt." Rason said as he held his girl tightly from behind. She blinked and looked to him with surprise, then smiled softly.

"Sure thing my love." She said happily. She shot the little witch a cocky smirk and stuck out her tongue before launching up into the air. Rason smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway…see you all later. And Tsukune? I knew you could do it, good job." The angel said with a calm smile to his friend. Tsukune nodded as Rason launched into the air after his Destined One.

"Well since the show's over here, how about we get a little sparring time in before school starts, what do you say?" Felucia said as she looked to her side. The group looked to see Mizore and Dark had vanished.

"Dark? Mizore?" the doll demon said as she looked around franticly.

"Yep, he always does that." Yukari said simply.

"Where did they go? Why would they-" Felucia started before she stopped and blinked. She sighed and nodded as she looked down.

"Of course. Lucky slushy." She muttered as she realized they had left the courtyard for some alone time. She growled then crossed her arms in front of her.

"They could have at least offered to have me watch." She muttered as she started walking away. The group looked at her with a startled expression then to each other.

"Anyway…I'm going to go to the library. I need to research a few more things still. And…Tsukune?" Ahakon said softly. The boy looked over to see the mage looking at him worriedly.

"You're not mad at me are you? I just wanted to make sure the ghoul really is gone." He said nervously. Tsukune shook his head and smiled at his new friend.

"No, it's ok. Glad you trust me now Ahakon." He said kindly. The mage smiled and bowed to the group politely. He started walking away before a hand stopped him. He turned to see Yukari giving him a dull gaze.

"I'm coming with you, just to make sure you behave." She said flatly. The mage looked at her confused and nodded slowly.

"Um…ok, whatever." He said simply. Gin chuckled and looked to the vampire couple.

"Well I've got some organizing to do before the week starts. Newspaper Club duties and all. See you two lovebirds later. And nice work today Tsukune, I'm impressed." He said with a smile and a nod. The three left towards the school while Moka looked up to Tsukune with loving eyes.

"You were absolutely amazing out there Tsukune, I couldn't believe your power was so…_big_." She said passionately. The boy looked at her with a blush and stammered a bit.

"Well…just…you know." He chuckled out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The way you fought, your powerful aura, your calm demeanor…Tsukune…" Moka said in a loving daze as she held her boyfriend closely.

"Moka…" he said softly.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…could you…maybe…" she said softly.

"Moka?" he asked curiously. She blinked and looked down to her sister, the redhead still lying on the ground in her own little world. The vampire energy that radiated through her took her to the edge and beyond almost instantly.

"Could you let me feel that aura again? Please? It was _amazing_." She said with a purr. The boy smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure, anything for you Moka." He said lovingly. She held him close from around the waist and looked up into his crimson eyes. He focused his power as his aura started to flow around them. The girl squealed in delight as the vampiric energy resonated through her. She felt her mind melting as she looked to her lover with glazed eyes.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said dreamily.

His eyes became more focused as the ground around them cracked apart. He focused his power just like before and released all his energy around the couple as he held his girl closely.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said with passion.

Her hair flowed behind her in the torrent of monster energy as her heart raced from the sensation. Her mind went numb as the power pulsed all around her and lit her up on the inside.

"Oh Tsukune!" she cried out in ecstasy.

The vampire energy blasted around them furiously, the pink haired girl moaning loudly as the power washed around and through her. Even Kokoa moaned a bit in her daze as the power rippled through her as well, the young vampire twitching as her body heated up as well.

"OH TSUKUNE!" she yelled out as she was pushed to the edge.

CHINK!

The two blinked and looked to each other in surprise, the aura dying down as they both heard a strange sound nearby. Slowly they looked down to his wrist as he held it up between them. Their eyes went from startled to fright slowly as they looked at the lock.

"No…" Moka breathed out.

The holy lock was bound around his wrist, with the long chain wrapped around his wrist three times. The black chain that proved to be able to withstand extreme physical abuse and was claimed to be permanent.

"It can't be…" Tsukune said nervously.

The black chain that bound the mystical trinket to him to suppress the ghoul back into the darkest corner of his being. The chain that allowed Tsukune to tap into more of his power than before without going bat shit crazy.

The chain that now had a large crack in one of the links.


	11. An Endless Nightmare

_All around her was a black void, the young redhead floating amidst nothingness. She could only feel a strong vampiric aura around her, the power resonating throughout her body and sending shivers along her skin. It washed all around her and through her, her body crying out for the owner of the aura with all its being. She looked around in a daze as she floated aimlessly, the girl unable to see or hear anything around her._

_"This feeling…"_

**_"You like it don't you?"_**

_She snapped around and looked for the voice, the redhead unable to see anything._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" she yelled out. She tried to move but her body was unresponsive._

**_"You want him still, don't you?"_**

_"Him? What are you talking about? Show yourself!" she shouted as she strained to see anything. Suddenly a white flash erupted from the horizon, the girl shielding her eyes as the light engulfed her. She felt herself falling, the girl unable to see anything around her in the bright light. She landed down and stumbled up to her feet, the vampire looking around with her arm shielding the light the best she could._

_"Where am I? What is this?" she yelled out. The light diminished slightly and three silhouettes were seen walking towards her. She looked closely at them best she could, the light behind the figures obscuring their features. All that could be seen was they were her height, and had their hair up in pigtails as well._

**_"You want him don't you?"_**_ one said in a seductive voice._

**_"No, she will be a loyal servant from now on!"_**_ another said proudly. The third one remained quiet as the vampire tried to see the three unknown figures._

_"What is this? Who are you?" she said as she strained to see anything in the light._

**_"What is your desire? Him? His aura? His love? Him fucking you?"_**_ the seductive voice said as the figure tilted it's head._

**_"You must reclaim your pride, do not give in to that desire."_**_ the other said as it stood proudly with both hands at it's hips. Again the third remained quiet._

_"Enough of this! Who are you?" the vampire yelled out as she walked closer to them. The light died down a bit and the figures became visible. The redhead blinked and looked in surprise at them._

**_"What do you mean? I'm you."_**_ the seductive one said. It looked exactly like her with red hair in pigtails and her green eyes. She was dressed however in a black mini skirt and t-shirt, the girl having a collar on with a broken chain link attached to it. Her knee socks were a dark purple and her shoes were black sneakers. She smiled with a cockish expression and chuckled. The vampire stared in surprise then slowly looked to the one next to her._

**_"Don't listen to her. You must reclaim your pride, do not allow yourself to weaken because of that boy."_**_ the middle one said. She was the same image of the redhead, with her hair and eyes the exact same. She was wearing the girl's normal school outfit and had a look of discontent on her face. She looked to the first figure and growled then towards the vampire again. The vampire looked at them with surprise then to the third. Her eyes widened as the figure looked back into her eyes._

_"No…it can't be…" the vampire said as she backed up a bit. The third figure was also the image of her, but with one big difference. It wasn't the red hair, as that was in the usual hair style. It wasn't the green eyes, as those were the same as hers. It wasn't the school girl uniform she always wore, as it looked exactly how hers does. No, for this one there was a big difference aside from the fact that it smiled wickedly at her. The vampire's eyes looked to her neck and widened in fear._

**_"Hello runt."_**_ it said in a cold voice, the girl chuckling in a dark tone as her arms were crossed before her. Her eyes were glaring as her smile twisted upwards, and her neck had a black webbing on it's side._

_"What…NO! You're not me!" Kokoa yelled out as she looked at the figure with fear._

**_"Not yet, but that can always change."_**_ the evil girl said with a laugh._

_"What are you saying? You're sealed, you're gone forever! And you most certainly are not in my body!" Kokoa yelled out with anger. The figure chuckled just as the others did._

**_"Take him."_**_ the seductress said with a slap to her rear, the girl yelping out playfully. She moaned and licked her lips slowly, the girl eyeing the vampire with a cool gaze._

**_"Obey him."_**_ the middle one said, the girl looking at the vampire with a calm gaze that resembled her big sister. She stood proudly with her arms crossed before her._

**_"My my, such interesting desires."_**_ the other said with a dark laugh. As she did Kokoa felt something shoot through her, her body started to heat up incredibly and her mind started to blur._

_"What is this…STOP IT!" Kokoa yelled out as the world around her started to tremble and flash apart. White streaks and black patches erupted around her as the three figures watched her look around in fear._

**_"Fuck him hard, he'll love it." _**_the seductress said with a wink before she vanished into a cloud of purple smoke._

**_"Obey his every command, regain your pride."_**_ the middle one said, the girl vanishing into a cloud of white smoke. The third figure walked up to her and smiled devilishly._

**_"I never did thank you properly for allowing me to ascend to greatness. So, as a gift from me to you, here is a small token of my appreciation."_**_ she chuckled as she pushed a finger to the vampire's chest. She felt a dark and cold pulse shoot through her and numb her entire body. She shivered as she looked at the dark figure with wide eyes._

**_"You may have sworn your life to that foolish boy…"_**_ she said as the world around them began to shatter and fall apart. Kokoa's vision started to blur as the deafening roar of the collapse surrounded her._

**_"But you belong to me."_**_ it finished as her world faded to black._

_"NO!"_

Kokoa shot up with a gasp and looked around with wide eyes, the girl breathing heavily from her nightmare. She held her head and shuddered as the voices echoed in her mind.

_What was that? It couldn't have been real, that thing is gone forever._

She looked around to see everybody had left, all around her were the damaged remains of the courtyard from Tsukune's test. She slowly stood up and gazed around as her breathing slowed down and her mind started to focus again.

"What was that about?" she said softly to herself. She blinked and looked behind her to see Moka and Tsukune standing close to each other, the couple looking down together with wide eyes.

"Tsukune? Big sis? Where is everybody? And…what are you doing?" She asked curiously. The two stood there motionless as the young vampire looked at them with a puzzled expression. After a moment she walked over to them as they continued to stare down at something.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you two ok?" she asked as she walked up next to them. She looked from one to the other with a confused look, both of the couple's eyes staring down in shock.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked curiously. The two blinked and looked to her slowly. She tilted her head curiously as they just stared at her.

"Kokoa…" Moka breathed out.

"The lock…" Tsukune said as he trembled slightly. Kokoa gave a puzzled expression then looked down at the lock. Her eyes widened as she looked at the chain holding the lock in place, and saw the large crack on one of the links. She turned pale and pointed to with an open mouth.

"It…it…it...it's cracked!" she cried out. The three looked to each other then down at the lock. From down the pathway a group of student's screams could be heard as bats took off from their perches nearby in the trees.

* * *

Inside the library of Yokai Academy two young spell casters were seen alone in the large area. Yukari was watching Ahakon read nonstop at a table, the mage having stuck his nose to the books almost instantly after arriving here. She looked at him curiously as he seemed to race through book after book, the boy searching for something franticly.

"What are you looking for anyway?" she asked as she looked at the table filled with piles of books he set aside.

"I'm looking for anything related to The Battle of Kahdaln, but all these books have everything _but_ that listed. Damn it all, where is it?" he asked out loud as he pushed the book aside and grabbed another. Yukari looked at him with a bit of surprise as he kept searching through it.

"Kahdaln? Why would you need to research anything about that battle? It was monster's darkest day as far as records go." the young witch asked as she watched the boy skim through another book's pages quickly.

"What's the deal? The last 12 books I've looked through have that battle left out. Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Again, why would you need to know about that now? No monster ever cares to talk about that battle, not even teachers here." Yukari asked as she sat back in her chair with slightly bored expression. She had been here watching the mage read nonstop and couldn't figure out what possessed her to make her come here in the first place. Her two idols Moka and Tsukune were back out in the courtyard and were about to make out as far as the witch could tell, yet something pulled at her mind when Ahakon said he was coming here to study.

_Why am I here anyway? This boy is so weird, and has absolutely no common sense._

"I specialize in history of monsters and origins, and I wanted to impress the headmaster with my entrance exam to this school by explaining all the great historical battles that shaped the monster world's path. But this battle seems to be left out of all the books here." the mage said as he looked around in frustration.

"Specialize in history? What kind of mage are you anyway? I thought mages were trained and adept in using magical spells, not learning about what's in the past." Yukari said simply.

"We are, but it's a personal hobby of mine. I've always been fascinated by the histories of monsters everywhere. The Battle of Kahdaln was one of my favorite stories to read back in my village." the mage said with a bright smile. Yukari jumped and looked to him with shock and annoyance.

"Favorite? How can that be your favorite? We _lost_ that battle! Do you have any idea what that meant for monsters everywhere?" the witch yelled out.

"So you know the story of it as well then?" Ahakon asked curiously. Yukari groaned and slumped back in her chair.

"Of course, I _am_ the brightest student here aren't I? I learned about that abysmal battle long ago. But it's pointless to even mention it, no monster anywhere wants to be reminded." she said flatly.

_And to think I could be with Tsukune and Moka right now, maybe even part of their passionate and hot love session as well. But no, I had to follow this dimwit and talk about old failures of monsters._

"Brightest? You? Well if that's true maybe you can help me find that story here somewhere. I want to refresh my memory before my exam." the boy said with a quizzical glance around the library.

"I'm not helping you look for some story that has nothing to do with anything. And _yes_, I am the brightest. I'm the top student at this academy after all." Yukari said smugly. The mage chuckled and looked to her with a bored smirk.

"Not for long. I was the top of my village back home, and I intend to be the top here as well." he said confidently. Yukari narrowed her eyes at him and let out a low growl.

_I can't wait till my wand is finished. Then it's payback time for milk jugs and this dimwit._

"We'll see about that." the witch said with a snappy tone. The mage smirked then resumed looking around the bookshelves for anything of interest.

"This is stupid, I don't need to be here." Yukari said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Never said you had to be here." Ahakon said dryly. Yukari glanced to him with a glare then forward.

"Ms. Yukari, there you are." two voices called out from the side. The two casters looked over to see Apoch and Astreal walking over to them.

"Oh, it's you two. What's up?" Yukari asked curiously. She blinked then glanced to her side to see Ahakon staring with eyes of wonder at the sisters. The witch rolled her eyes and looked back to the sisters with a dull stare. They started talking to her, but Yukari's mind started to wander.

_Not like they're so great, so what if they have boobs and figures like the others. They're not true witches like me._

The sisters continued to talk while Yukari glanced to her side again. The mage was still staring as blood trickled down from his nose slightly. Yukari growled then looked to the sisters, the two girls still talking but now looking at her curiously as the witch was now looking at them with narrowed eyes.

_What's he see in them anyway? That stupid dimwit._

"Um, Ms. Yukari?" Apoch asked softly, the witch blinking and looking to the sisters with a blank expression.

"Are you ok?" Astreal asked curiously. Yukari nodded and rubbed the back of her head with a weak smile.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something…um, what did you say?" she said with a weak laugh.

"Well, we were just informing you that Ms. Ruby has finished your new wand. You can pick it up from her chambers whenever you like." Astreal said with a gentle smile. Yukari's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down.

"Really? It's done? Yay!" she cheered out. Ahakon chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes.

_Wands…how archaic and unnecessary._

"Yes, she said this one should be powerful enough that it won't break again." Apoch said happily. The sisters then looked at the young witch curiously as her smile had turned to a devilish grin.

_Revenge bazooka girl, revenge!_

"Thanks you two, I'm going to get it right away!" she cheered out as her happy demeanor returned. The sisters nodded then looked over to the young mage, the boy jumping a bit as their focus shifted to him.

"Mr. Ahakon, whenever you are ready, we will administer the entrance exam to you." Astreal said kindly. Apoch nodded as well. The mage looked at the two with wide eyes as Yukari glanced to him curiously.

"You two? You two will be testing me?" he asked softly. The girls nodded and sat down at his table.

"Yes, if you are ready." Astreal said calmly. The mage looked at them then away to regain himself.

_Ok Ahakon, this is it! Prove to them that you're the best! …dammit they're too cute! This is going to be hard. No, focus. I can do this! I can do this!_

He turned back to them with a calm smile and blinked. He glanced to Astreal, the blonde haired witch smiling at him kindly. The image of her bent over on the ground flashed before his eyes and he wavered slightly. He glanced to Apoch who was smiling softly at him. The image of her bent over and her panties being seen flashed before his eyes. Blood trickled down his nose as he wavered more.

"Mr. Ahakon, are you alright?" Astreal asked worriedly.

"Yes, you're bleeding." Apoch said softly as they looked at him with concern. Yukari watched the mage struggle to remain standing and felt something building inside of her. She clenched her fists and growled softly as the boy shook his head and looked at them with a nervous smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, really. Haha, just…just a bit of blood from this morning, yeah, that's it. I'm fine though, really so let's do this. I mean the test! Not…I mean nothing else! Unless you wanted…never mind, let's just do this exam thing." he said franticly as he rubbed the back of his head. Yukari looked at him with disbelief then away while rolling her eyes.

_That stupid dimwit._

The sisters looked to each other then smiled at the boy.

"Yes that's right. You were fighting incredibly well out there this morning. I was impressed." Astreal said kindly.

"You were so brave Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said shyly. The mage blinked and twitched a bit as more blood came from his nose. Yukari's eyebrow twitched then she walked out of the library while growling. As she left the mage collapsed down in a daze, the sisters standing up and looking over to him with surprise. Yukari walked out of the library and stopped, the young girl looking down with a frustrated expression.

"I don't care. I don't care at all. That can't be it. Still…something about that just rubs me the wrong way." she muttered. She shook her head and took off down the hallway towards Ruby's chambers, the witch eager to get back her wand.

* * *

Inside Tsukune's dorm room three vampires were freaking out. Tsukune was sitting on his bed and looking in disbelief at the holy lock around his wrist, and the crack on one of the links. Moka was standing in front of him and staring down at the chain with wide eyes while Kokoa was pacing back and forth while tugging at her hair.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Tsukune cried out as his wrist trembled, the boy shaking with fear.

"I can't believe this. I thought that thing was supposed to be unbreakable!" Moka said franticly as she looked at the cracked link with fear.

"What happened? How did you break something that's unbreakable?" Kokoa cried out as she pointed to the link.

"I don't know! Nothing hit it or scratched it, it just broke on its own!" Tsukune cried out as he struggled not to cry out.

"No no no no no no." Moka said while shaking her head.

_Not good! Now what do we do?_

**_I have no idea, this lock was our last chance to keep our mate alive, and now it's breaking apart!_**

"Ahh Tsukune what do we do?" Moka cried out as she hopped around the room. Tsukune stood up and looked at the look carefully.

"I don't get it, all of you pulling on it didn't do a thing to it. What cracked it now?" he asked out loud. The two vampire sisters looked down at the chain with worry.

"We need to find Rason, maybe he'll know how to fix it." Moka suggested.

"He brings a one of a kind relic down from heaven and I break it. Yeah, I'm going to hell when I die." Tsukune said dully as he hung his head down low.

"We can't let the headmaster or Ruby know, they'll have Tsukune sealed away if they think the lock isn't going to hold." Kokoa pointed out.

"Forget them, Dark will kill me where I stand if he, Mizore, or Felucia find out!" Tsukune cried out in fear. The girls looked to each other with worry. They knew that was true, the demon would not hesitate to kill Tsukune if there was any sign that Mizore would be in danger. They also knew Mizore and Felucia wouldn't keep anything from Dark, especially something like this.

"We need to find Rason and talk to him alone. Hopefully he can fix it." Moka said urgently.

"How did it break though? I thought this seal was supposed to be permanent." Kokoa pointed out as she started pacing again. Tsukune looked at intently then upwards in thought.

"It cracked when…" he started before looking to Moka with surprise.

"When I used my power." he said with a gasp. The girls looked at him curiously then jumped a bit.

"What? Your power?" Kokoa asked with fear.

"But how did that damage it?" Moka said as she looked to the cracked link again. Tsukune looked around curiously then down at the link. After a moment he held his hand up and stared at the chain while his power started to flow around him. He focused his eyes which turned blood red while his aura started to build around him. The girls backed up a step and watched him with surprise as he started to unleash his monster energy.

"Tsukune? What are you doing?" Moka asked as the aura magnified and the room glowed a deep red. The girls struggled not to moan out as the power washed around them. They felt their bodies heating up as he unleashed all his power.

"I need to know, and this is the only way to find out if I'm right." Tsukune said as he watched the lock carefully. The trinket started to hum and glow a soft red.

_Please tell me I'm wrong._

His power flashed around him fiercely, the room started to tremble as the aura swirled around him violently. Papers were thrown around as furniture cracked and flew off into the walls from the sheer amount of energy circling around in the room. The girls watched with wonder as the boy's aura skyrocketed right before them. Moka felt her body heating up and her heart racing, the girl's eyes glazing over as she found herself losing her train of thought.

_My god…his aura…_

**_It's absolutely unreal…I can't even think straight right now…_**

_I need him…I need him now…_

**_Try to show some restraint…dammit, this is more potent than Charm._**

She struggled not to lunge at her boyfriend as her emotions started to run wild. Her breathing started to increase and she began to fidget around as her womanhood felt like it was on fire. Next to her Kokoa was struggling just to remain conscious, the overwhelming power resonating through her making her mind go blank and her body tremble.

_I can't…I can't handle it…it's too much…_

**_Do him…_**

She twitched as her face flushed, her urge to push him down and rip his clothes off rising greatly. Her legs wobbled slightly as her underwear started to dampen from her body being too excited, her womanhood already over prepared for the boy.

**_Obey him…_**

She shook her head and focused the best she could to remain still, the girl determined not to let her new master down and also to reclaim her pride. She had to be a loyal servant to him, and also to respect his choice that her big sister was to be his only mate.

**_Release him…_**

She jerked about as a cold feeling flowed through her, the girl's body calming down and her mind starting to blur. She wavered in place then stood upright, the girl looking at the boy with a calm expressionless gaze. She twitched as a dark pulse rippled through her. Suddenly she shook her head and held her hand up to her head as she groaned.

_What…what's happening to me…_

Tsukune yelled out as his aura blasted around him furiously, his window shattering while his light above blasted to pieces. Moka felt herself losing her inner struggle and staggered back against the wall, the vampire's breathing heavy and her eyes locked onto her boyfriend filled with lust.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out. The boy glared at his wrist as the lock started to tremble violently. He felt his power racing around him furiously, the monster energy in his blood flowing through him like lightning.

Kokoa swayed a bit then looked over to Tsukune with a dull gaze, her eyes flickering black around the white edges for a moment.

**_Do him…obey him…release him…do him…obey him…release him…_**

_Tsukune…_

She started to walk forward slowly, her movements off balance as her head hung down slightly. Her hair covered her eyes as she slowly approached the boy. He continued to stare at his wrist while the power around him blasted the ground to a smoking black charred surface. Moka stared at her boyfriend with lust and growled with desire, the girl shakily also starting to walk toward the boy. Her mind had gone blank and all she could think of was having her mate, right here and now. She licked her lips in anticipation and walked slowly toward the vampire who was exhibiting a massive aura. Tsukune was focused on the lock with all his might, the boy concentrating all his power around him to see if it was indeed the cause for the link's failure. As he did so he didn't see the two vampire sisters approaching him slowly, a lustful look in Moka's, while Kokoa looked up with a dark glare.

_Nothing's happening yet. Maybe it wasn't the power, still, just a little more just to be sure…_

His power amplified and blasted around him like a fierce storm, the contents of his room destroyed and slammed into the walls around while the paint and tiles above on the ceiling were torn apart. Moka approached her boyfriend and her hand slowly reached out for the boy's crotch, the vampire desiring nothing but her mate at the moment. As she did so Kokoa reached her hand out towards his wrist, the girl's mind swirling around in a darkness of it's own.

_Tsukune…take me…_

_Tsukune…__**master…**_

CHINK!

All three stopped and snapped back to their senses as the aura around them disappeared, the sound pulling them back to reality. Moka and Kokoa shook their heads as they tried to regain themselves while Tsukune looked in surprise at his wrist.

_I was right…it was my power…_

The girls staggered back and fell back onto their rears, the vampires holding their heads as their minds returned to normal.

"Wow…what happened?" Moka said in a daze.

"That aura of his…it's intense." Kokoa said as her world kept spinning. She shook her head and tried to regain her senses, the past few minutes seeming like a blur to her. After a few minutes the girls slowly got back to their feet and looked at Tsukune, the boy still staring at his wrist with wide eyes. He lowered his arm down while his eyes remained fixated on the trinket.

"Tsukune? What's wrong?" Moka asked worriedly as they walked up to him. They looked down and gasped. The chain now had another link with a large crack on it.

"What…what happened?" Kokoa cried out.

"It's my power…" Tsukune said softly, the girls looking to him with confusion. He blinked and looked to them with great concern. The vampires looked at him with surprise then to the lock.

"It's my power, it's breaking the seal." He said worriedly.

"No, it can't be, it's supposed to suppress the ghoul completely." Moka said with worry.

"What…what happens when all the links crack?" Kokoa said nervously. They all looked at the chain then to each other with fright.

"I think I have an idea…" Tsukune said with fear. The girls gasped and looked to each other with wide eyes.

"No." Moka said under her breath.

"We're all going to die." Kokoa said as she started to tremble.

"No, _I'm_ going to die, by either the headmaster or Dark." Tsukune said as he sat back down on his bed with a depressed expression, the mattress still smoking slightly from the boy's power surge.

"No, don't talk like that. We'll fix this. We can't give up." Moka pleaded. Kokoa looked to her sister then to the lock again.

"What do we do now? If Tsukune uses his vampire power the seal will break down." She said worriedly.

"School will be starting tomorrow. Who knows how many more fights we'll be dragged into. I'll be dead before the year is over for sure." Tsukune said as he groaned and fell back onto his bed. Moka looked at him with worry then out the window. She ran over to it and started looking outside towards the sky.

"What are you doing big sis? We have a crisis to deal with over here." Kokoa barked out as she watched her sister peer around the sky intently.

"I need to find Rason. Maybe he can help." She said as she shook her head. She ran to the door then looked back to her sister.

"I'm going to go find him and bring him back, we can trust him with this. Don't let anybody else see Tsukune until I return." She ordered out. Kokoa looked at her then to the boy on the bed.

"Um, ok sure." She said slowly. Moka looked at her boyfriend and smiled worriedly.

"I'll be right back, please stay here. I promise we'll fix this." She said kindly. The boy smiled weakly and nodded.

"Sure, please hurry back." He said gently. The girl nodded and ran out of the room. Kokoa walked over and closed the door, the vampire locking it and then resting her head on the door as she closed her eyes.

"This will never end will it? An endless nightmare." she asked softly.

"Moka's right, we can't just give up. Rason will hopefully know how to fix this." Tsukune said as he sat up on his bed. He stared at the cracked links intently as he tilted the lock around.

_Damn, I need to be careful how much power I use or else this thing won't hold for long._

"I hope so. Well, in the meantime, is there anything I can do for you master?" Kokoa asked kindly as she turned back to face him. Tsukune smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Kokoa…" he said dryly.

Silence.

"Kokoa?" he asked. He blinked and looked over to her see the vampire just staring at him with no expression.

"Kokoa? What is it? Are you ok?" He asked curiously. She continued to stare with no response.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked as he stood up and looked at her worriedly. She slowly started walking towards him with a glazed look in her eye. She twitched a bit as her eyes gazed deeply into his.

"Kokoa?" he asked nervously as she reached out for him.

* * *

Outside the dorm buildings Moka was running around franticly while scanning the sky.

"Rason! Rason where are you?" she yelled out in the air.

_Damn, I need to find him and fast!_

"Rason!" she cried out as she ran through the path towards school. She looked around cautiously then back towards the dorms.

"Oh no, what if Dark shows up, he could still be near the dorms." She said worriedly. She took off back towards the dorms at high speed, the vampire looking around in the air wildly for her angelic friend.

"Rason!" she yelled out. She tripped on a stone and tumbled into a small crash outside the ravaged courtyard.

"Ow…darn it all." She muttered as she got up and rubbed her head. She looked forward and blinked in surprise.

"You ok?" Dark asked casually. He was standing there with his headphones again playing music for him with Mizore holding onto his arm.

"You vampires really are clumsy, aren't you?" Mizore asked curiously around her lollipop. Moka looked at the two with a nervous expression then forced a smile and a laugh.

"Me? Oh, hahaha, just tripped is all. Hey, what are you two doing here anyway?" She asked quickly. The couple just looked at her curiously as she got back to her feet.

"We came back to see how Tsukune was doing. We felt a powerful aura spike earlier." Dark said simply.

"You did?" Moka said nervously.

_Uh oh, I was afraid of that happening._

"Yeah. Was he showing you a wild time?" Kurumu's voice called out as she and Rason flew down from above. The two flyers landed next to the vampire as she jumped in surprise.

"What? Oh…no. I mean yes!" she said franticly.

**_You are horrible at staying calm under pressure, you know that?_**

_Shut up!_

"Were you calling me? I thought I heard you yelling my name a few minutes ago." Rason said with a curious expression.

"She was actually." Felucia said as she walked up from behind them. She looked over to Mizore and pouted a bit.

"Why did you leave me like that?" she whined. Dark and Mizore just looked at her for a moment then back to the pink haired vampire.

"So we could go to the cliffside to be alone of course." The snow girl said with a snappy tone.

"But why? I wanted to come with you too." Felucia said with an upset tone. Mizore glanced to her with a small glare then back to the vampire.

"Anyway, what's up Moka? You seem a bit on edge." Mizore said simply. The vampire looked around worriedly then down.

_Oh crap, now what do I do? I need to talk to Rason alone!_

**_Think of something quick!_**

"Um…well…" she stammered with a nervous smile.

"Did you want something?" Rason asked curiously. Moka looked to him with worried eyes then around.

"Well…" she started slowly.

"Hey, where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked looking around. She looked to Moka with a sly grin.

"Is he all tired out from your little make out session?" she said with a purr. Moka blushed a bit then looked down.

_Great, everybody felt his aura. Now what do I say?_

"Well, not quite. He's up in his room right now." Moka said nervously.

"Is he at least decent? We came back to get you guys to go to the school. Thought we could at least welcome the student's return together." Rason said as he started walking towards the dorm building. Dark started to walk with him before Moka freaked out and leapt in front of them.

"No, I don't think he is yet! Um…why don't you come with me Rason and we'll get him together." Moka said with an awkward smile. The angel looked at her puzzled then up at the building.

"Um…if he's not decent why would you want _me_ to go with you?" he asked curiously. The other girls looked to each other then to Moka with confusion.

"You ok Moka? You seem a little tense." Kurumu said as they walked up to her.

"Something wrong?" Felucia asked as she examined the twitching vampire. She blinked and looked around with a tremble.

"No no! Nothings wrong, really!" She said quickly. Dark and Rason glanced to each other then back to the vampire.

"Where's Kokoa? Is she ok from earlier?" Mizore asked as she looked around.

"She's fine, she's watching over Tsukune right now." Moka said before slapping her hands over her mouth. The group looked to her then upwards at the building.

"Watching over him? Now?" Rason asked as he glanced back to the shaking vampire. She looked around with nervous eyes as her mind started break down.

_Oh no, oh no oh no!_

**_What is wrong with you?_**

_I don't know what to say!_

**_That's not stopping you from saying stupid shit so far._**

"Yeah. She stopped by to watch over him as well." Moka said with a twitching smile.

"Stopped by while you two were…" Kurumu started before going wide eyed. Moka looked to her and started waving her arms around franticly in front of her.

"No no no no! We weren't doing anything!" she cried out.

"But weren't you and Tsukune-" Mizore started before Moka looked around quickly and stammered.

"I mean, she arrived _after_ we…you know. She felt the aura and was curious as well." She said with a wide smile.

"So…he _is_ decent now then, right?" Rason asked slowly. Moka nodded and smiled at him

"You bet, wouldn't leave Kokoa alone with him if he wasn't hahaha." She said with a twitch. The group looked to each other then to the vampire.

"Ok. We're going to go see Tsukune, you girls help this vampire find her mind again." Dark said simply. He and Rason walked around the twitching vampire and into the dorm building. Moka spun around to stop them before Kurumu grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Hold it Moka, what's wrong with you anyway?" she asked curiously. The girls examined the vampire as she looked back to the dorms then to them franticly.

"Wrong? Nothings wrong! Why would you think something's wrong?" she sputtered out.

"Tsukune really did break your mind didn't he?" Felucia asked as she raised an eyebrow. Mizore looked at her curiously then up to the dorms.

"No no! I mean yes! I mean…um…" Moka stammered out as she struggled to think of what to say.

"Maybe you should go lie down. Tsukune's apparently too much for you." Kurumu giggled.

"You build up endurance…eventually." Mizore said coolly. Felucia looked to the snow maiden with wonder then down with a sigh.

"I can't go back now, I need to go see Tsukune, I'm fine really." Moka said with a nervous smile.

"Moka calm down. Geez what did he do to you anyway?" Kurumu said with a laugh.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rason's voice echoed out. The girls looked up to the dorm building then to each other.

"Uh oh…" Moka said softly. The other girls looked at her with surprise then to each other.

"Rason? What's wrong?" Kurumu yelled as the three ran into the building. Moka trembled and looked back to the doors with a frightened expression.

"Tsukune." She said worriedly. She ran in after the group and raced up the stairs. She rounded the corner of the hallway and saw Rason and Dark just staring into Tsukune's room with shocked expressions. Even Dark was showing a great amount of surprise. The other three girls walked up to them and peeked into the room.

"What's all the screaming about? What-" Kurumu started before she looked into the room and blinked. She jumped back with shock and pointed into the room with an open mouth. Mizore and Felucia looked in and jumped back as well, both girls staring in disbelief at something.

"What is going on here?" Rason cried out as the group looked back to Moka. She looked at the group with worried eyes then trembled as she fought back tears.

"I'm sorry, we were going to tell you, honest." She said softly.

"Why?" Rason yelled out.

"We knew you all had to know eventually. I'm sorry, we-"

"No, I mean _why_ would you want to tell us? Frankly I was better off not knowing!" Rason said with a disturbed expression.

"I'm sorry. It just happened, we didn't realize it at the time until it was too late." Moka said as she looked down with sorrow.

"What do you mean 'it just happened'? How does this 'just happen'?" Kurumu yelled out with confusion.

"Like I said, it just happened. We weren't prepared for it, but it did. That's why I was out looking for you Rason, so you could help us." Moka said as a few tears started to come out. The group looked to Rason who stared at Moka with complete bewilderment.

"WHAT?" he yelled out as he backed up more.

"Him? Help you?" Kurumu yelled out a bit angry.

"Yes, we thought he could help before Dark got involved." Moka said regrettably. The whole group looked to Dark who just stared at Moka with a blank expression.

"You're kidding right?" he said flatly as he raised an eyebrow. Mizore looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes then to Moka with both confusion and anger.

"What are you talking about Moka? My Dark would _not_ get involved in this! No way!" she yelled out. Moka looked at the group with a bit of surprise.

"But we were scared Dark would have killed Tsukune if he knew." Moka said defensively.

"I personally don't care if this is how he wants to be Moka, but don't drag me into this." Dark said simply. At this time Moka started to grow a bit suspicious of what they were now talking about.

"But…I thought…" Moka said cautiously. The group stared at her for a moment longer then looked back into the room with surprised expressions. Moka started to walk slowly towards them, the vampire confused as to why they weren't freaking out, well, no more than they already have.

_Why are they acting this way? I thought for sure they would be furious or scared._

Moka walked past her friends, the girls giving her stunned expressions while the boys glanced to her curiously. She walked into the doorway and looked in to see what they were seeing.

"What?" she breathed out in horror.

The room was still the mess it was from before with the walls and ceiling damaged and scorched while the furniture was scattered about and heavily damaged.

_I'm not seeing this…_

On the bed two figures were seen. One was Tsukune, the boy lying back on the bed with a shocked expression in his eyes as he was being kissed deeply. His arms were being held down near his head while he struggled to get back up as he was pinned down against his will.

_This isn't happening…this isn't happening…_

On top of the boy was a redhead with pigtails. She was holding the boy's arms down forcibly while she was kissing him passionately. Her eyes were glazed over as she moaned out in her kiss again and again. But it wasn't the kiss or the fact she was holding the boy down that caught everybody's eye.

_No…Kokoa wouldn't…I'm dreaming now…I have to be…_

"Dude." Rason breathed out as the whole group looked with total shock at the sight. Moka trembled as tears started to reform in her green eyes, her expression of sheer horror.

_She wouldn't…she couldn't…_

It wasn't the fact that Kokoa had pinned Tsukune down onto the bed and was kissing him passionately that caught everybody's attention. It wasn't the fact that her vampiric aura was flaring up around her as she was lost in her frenzy. It wasn't the fact that Tsukune's pants were ripped off and lying on the floor…next to Kokoa's panties.

"Tsukune…" Moka breathed out weakly. She felt her heart stop, she felt her blood boil, she felt her mind go into shock. The vampire lost touch with the world around her in that moment as she watched with complete devastation at the sight. The sight of her sister furiously humping on Tsukune's lap, and the two joined together intimately with a little trickle of blood coming from Kokoa.

The group saw with absolute disbelief the sight of Kokoa losing her virginity…to Tsukune.


	12. Kokoa's Master

Moka was staring in complete shock inside Tsukune's room. She and everybody else behind her had come up to his room only to discover the last thing they ever would have imagined.

"Oh…my…god…" Kurumu said softy.

Inside of his room the place was a mess, the boy having earlier unleashed his powerful aura as a test to see if his vampire energy was indeed the cause of the holy lock's broken link. Sure enough it was, and in doing his little test he cracked another link in the process.

"Moka? What is going on here?" Rason asked softly as he glanced to the pink haired vampire with worried eyes.

After the links were shown to be unable to suppress all his power, Moka had left to find Rason in hope that he would know a way to repair the lock. She wanted to find him before the headmaster or Dark found out about the seal's problem, since Tsukune's life would be in immediate danger then.

"What the hell?" Mizore said softly with a surprised expression.

However upon returning, with the whole gang to Moka's dismay, they found Tsukune in a situation that was most unexpected. The boy was pinned down on his bed with Kokoa on top, the girl kissing him in a lust filled frenzy while holding him down. But that wasn't the part that shocked everybody to their core.

"Didn't see that coming." Dark said simply, the only one who had a blank expression amongst the group.

Kokoa had ripped Tsukune's pants right off, along with her underwear. The group had walked in on them engaging in a carnal act, with the redhead moaning out in her kisses while riding on top of the shocked and twitching boy. Her aura was flaring up around her erratically as Tsukune seemed to be struggling to move. After seeing her sister ride her mate, Moka finally snapped back to her senses after the world around her seemed to stop.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out in horror. Kokoa sat up and rode a bit more before looking over to her sister with a dull smile, the girl's eyes glazed over and her breathing heavy.

"Hey big sis…you were right…he's amazing…" she breathed out as she bounced a few more times. After a bit she giggled then got up, the boy twitching on the bed as he struggled to move still. The redhead stood up shakily then smiled at her sister with an eerie grin.

"I was right too…you don't deserve him…hee hee hee." she said with an odd giggle at the end. The group looked at her with disbelief then to the boy on the bed. Moka looked in complete shock at the boy, her mind unable to process what she just saw.

"Tsukune? Are you ok?" Rason shouted out. The boy was looking up still as he twitched, his eyes seeming to lose focus.

"Kokoa what did you do to him?" Kurumu yelled out.

"Kinda obvious." Felucia said simply as she stared at the boy on the bed. The vampire chuckled and held her hands at her hips.

"What do you think? I made him mine. It was incredible." she said dreamily before she started laughing softly to herself uncontrollably. Moka looked at the boy on the bed with wide eyes then glared at her sister, her rage blasting around her with her aura. The group looked in surprise as her power flared around her violently, the ground below her cracking apart from the stress.

"KOKOA!" she yelled out as her rosary started to burn brightly. Her hair flickered silver then returned to pink quickly. The redhead smirked and glanced back to the boy.

"He wanted me, he always did. I just had to remind him why." she said with a small laugh at the end. She wavered in place then looked to Moka with a dazed expression.

"He was so good, I've never felt anything like that…" she said as her eyes lost focus. Rason ran over to the boy and looked at him. He shook him by the shoulders, the boy on the bed twitching about as he continued to stare up into space.

"What did you do to him?" he yelled out as he looked to Kokoa with both anger and shock.

"Hee hee, he wouldn't sit still. I had to hit his spine with a love tap to get him to calm down. Still, he was everything I could have hoped for." she said as she wavered in place. Moka glared at her sister with pure rage as the young redhead lowered her hand to her womanhood and rubbed it gently. She brought back her hand and gave it a playful lick while smirking at her sister smugly.

"Delicious." she said with a wink. Moka screamed out and dashed toward her, the vampire throwing a fierce kick at the redhead. Kokoa took the hit dead on and was blasted back into the wall by the broken window, the girl smashing into it and cracking the wall severely. She slumped down and laughed to herself as she wavered.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Moka yelled out as her vampire aura flared around her like a storm. Her eyes flickered red as she glared at her sister with unbelievable fury.

"Tsukune! Tsukune can you hear me?" Rason yelled out as he shook the boy. The others ran over to see him just looking up with a shocked expression.

"She really hurt him with that hit to the spine." Kurumu said with fear.

"That or the experience just put him into shock." Mizore said as she watched Tsukune twitch and blink randomly.

"Going to go with the first theory." Felucia said simply as Tsukune started to drool a bit as he twitched and groaned softly. Moka yelled out and dashed towards her sister with a punch. Kokoa took the hit to the face and was blasted out through the wall and out towards the courtyard below.

"KOKOA!" Moka yelled out as her power fluxed. Her hair flashed silver while her eyes turned crimson for a moment, her power raging through the rosary then leapt out of the broken wall down towards the redhead with a furious roar.

"Tsukune!" Rason yelled out as the boy continued to stare up into nothingness.

Outside Moka landed down on the ground and glared at her sister with fire in her eyes. Her fists were clenched as her rosary started sparking from the energy surge. The ground around her cracked apart from the massive aura and her hair flowed behind her as her power roared around the vampire.

"Kokoa…" she growled with hatred. The redheaded vampire slowly got up and looked to her sister with a weak smirk.

"Big sister…I'm his now…I'll always be his…always and…and…" she started before she started trembling violently. Moka screamed out in anger and dashed to her at blinding speed. She sent a fierce kick to the young vampire, the girl being sent flying off to the side. In a flash Moka dashed in front of her and sent another kick to the redhead, the girl this time being shot straight up into the air. Before she flew too high Moka jumped up and grabbed her by one of the pigtails then slammed her back down, the girl crashing into the ground with a large explosion. Moka landed down next to her sister and dove into a drop kick on the girl, the vampire being blasted down into the ground with a large indentation. Moka dropped down on top of the girl and started shaking her violently by the shoulders causing Kokoa's head to smack into the ground repeatedly.

"WHY KOKOA? WHY WHY WHY?" Moka yelled out in anger as tears started to flow. Kokoa started to shake violently and stammer, the girl's eyes darting around as her body shook wildly. Moka sat up and looked at her with pain and anger. The redhead's aura flared around then died down, the power coming and going in waves. Moka stood up slowly and looked at her sister with a heartbroken glare.

_What's she doing? How could she behave this way?_

**_She's crossed the line, she needs to learn her place once and for all!_**

Moka watched her sister shake wildly on the ground, the girl screaming out as she grabbed her head and started to thrash about. Moka stepped back and watched her cautiously as the redhead seemed to lose control of herself.

"AHHHH!" Kokoa cried out as she arched back and rolled around on the ground. Moka watched her with anger still flowing around her.

_What is this? Why is she acting this way? How could she…HOW COULD SHE?_

The redhead shook violently and stumbled back to her feet, the girl holding her head as she screamed out. Moka watched her then glared at her with tears forming.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here Kokoa, but you can't fake your way out of this! You crossed the line!" she yelled as she launched towards her with a kick. The redhead screamed out in agony then took the kick to the chest, the girl being blasted back and crashing through a few trees off to the side. Moka dashed over and struck her kick downward, the girl carving through the ground and upwards into the screaming vampire's chest again. Kokoa launched up into the air with a loud gasp as Moka grabbed her by the ankle. She spun her around and threw her towards the courtyard, the girl smashing into the ground and careening through it. She slammed into a stop as a crater formed on impact, the redhead coughing out and groaning as Moka ran towards her.

"Why Kokoa? Why did you do that? I trusted you!" She yelled as she jumped up and slammed down onto the redhead, the pink haired vampire's kick pushing her sister further into the ground. She sat on top of her again and started to shake the girl furiously.

"How could you? I trusted you! How could you?" she cried out as she shook her and slapped her across the face, the younger vampire's head jerking about as she shook violently. Moka slammed the vampire's head back down and glared at her with tears in her eyes.

"You crossed the line Kokoa…YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" she yelled out. She then watched her sister shake and scream out, the vampire still suffering from something.

_What is she doing? What the hell is wrong with her?_

**_Something's wrong…her aura…it's unstable._**

Moka looked at her sister cautiously. Her aura was flaring around her wildly as she screamed out, the power surge going from almost nothing to massive instantly.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked slowly. The younger vampire shook a bit then stopped moving, the girl's eyes twitching. She started to cry as she strained not to scream out.

"Big…sis…" she said under her breath as she looked to Moka with horrified eyes. She watched her little sister tremble and struggle not to scream.

"Kokoa! Why? Why did you-" Moka started before she saw Kokoa's eyes flicker black, the whites seeming to darken slightly then return.

"Please…" Kokoa said as she started to tremble more. Moka looked at her with confusion as she started to cry a bit.

"Kill me…" she said softly as her aura started to grow around them. Moka looked with wide eyes as Kokoa screamed out, her vampire aura rising around them and growing darker.

"Please! I can't…I can't…I can't…" she stammered as she started to shake. Her sister watched her with surprise and worry as the redhead started to thrash about wildly. She screamed out as she shook her head, her cries of agony echoing out as tears started to leak out.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked softly. The young vampire screamed out and looked to Moka with pleading eyes as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"I can't…I can't…I can't…I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK!" she shrieked as a blast of vampiric energy erupted from the girl. Moka was thrown back into a tumble as a deafening roar blasted from the crater, the young vampire inside screaming out as her energy surged around her like a fierce storm.

"NOOOO!" Kokoa screamed out as the power engulfed her in a bright red glow.

Up in Tsukune's room Kurumu and Mizore were watching with wide eyes.

"What is going on down there?" Kurumu yelled out.

"Something's wrong, Kokoa's aura…it's too big to be from her." Mizore said worriedly. Behind them Dark and Rason had finished getting pants onto the dazed Tsukune. He flinched and looked around slowly as Rason helped him up over his shoulder.

"Ra…son…" he coughed out weakly.

"Don't speak, I'm going to fly you to the infirmary. Hang on." Rason said as his wings erupted from his shirts, the white feathers spreading out slightly.

"How many shirts do you have anyway?" Dark asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure, not 6000 though." Rason said with haste as he walked Tsukune over towards the opening. The girls stepped back as they got to the edge.

"Hold on, we'll be there in no time." Rason said.

"Her eyes…" Tsukune said weakly. Rason glanced to him curiously as Tsukune was looking down at the courtyard, his eyes focused on the redhead who was screaming out in agony.

"What?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Her…eyes…" Tsukune said before he cringed in pain. The group looked at him then down to Kokoa with caution and wonder.

Down at the courtyard Kokoa was screaming out with her aura flaring around her. Moka was watching with wide eyes as her sister was releasing a massive amount of vampiric energy around her.

_What…this isn't her overcharge._

**_Where is this power coming from? What happened to her?_**

Kokoa roared out as she arched back, the girl screaming out into the air with a feral roar. She looked down and twitched slightly as her power flared around her, the ground around her scorched and cracking apart.

"Kokoa…Kokoa?" Moka asked softly as she started to walk towards her. The redhead smirked and slowly looked up toward the vampire.

**"Hello…big sis…"** she said in a dark voice. Moka stopped and looked at her with a surprise. She was standing there with her power flowing around her, the feel of the energy dark and cold, the same as the wicked smile and glare that she had on her face. But something else was noticeable, something else that stood out.

"Kokoa…your…your eyes…" Moka breathed out as she stared in disbelief. Kokoa's eyes were glaring with a cold stare, the emerald eyes showing nothing but hatred and anger. And around the eyes, all the whites were covered with black lines. A tangled web of lines around her green colored eyes that seemed to glow a dark black.

**"Do you like them? A gift from my master."** The redhead said with a dark chuckle. In a flash she dashed towards Moka and sent a punch to her face, the pink haired vampire being sent back at blinding speed and crashing through a few trees. The redhead vanished in the blink of an eye just as Moka shakily got up. She spun around to see Kokoa behind her with a wide grin.

**"Hey."** she said simply before she sent a powerful kick to the surprised vampire's face. She flew back and blasted into the ground in the courtyard with a loud explosion.

"Moka!" Kurumu yelled out.

"What's gotten into her?" Mizore cried out in disbelief.

"Get Tsukune to the doctor. We'll sort this out." Dark said as he focused his power, the area around them darkening. Mizore held out her hand and focused her power, the snow girl creating her snow blade once again.

"Right. Let's go Tsukune." Rason said as he took off into the sky. Kurumu extended her wings and nails as Felucia glared down at the vampires.

"Always a lovely mess with those two." She muttered as they all jumped out towards the fight.

Moka got up slowly as she coughed out, the vampire in incredible pain.

_Her attacks…so powerful…_

**_It's impossible, she can't be that strong._**

She looked up to see Kokoa appearing before her and sending a strong kick to her face, the young vampire's kick carving through the stone ground below and striking up at her sister. Moka flew up a foot before Kokoa spun around and sent another kick to her head, the vampire being blasted down into the ground instantly.

**"You won't interfere again ****_big sister_****."** she said with a cocky tone.

"But I will." a cold voice said from next to her. She was suddenly thrown around and slammed into the ground. She jumped back up in time to take an invisible kick to the chest. She staggered back with a chuckle then dodged back to avoid Mizore's downward slice with her sword. Dark phased back into view as the two glared at the vampire. Dark's mp3 player had been switched to a heavy metal song while Mizore held her sword out like her beloved had done before as her other hand frosted over into an ice claw.

"You are out of line here Kokoa." Mizore said sternly. Kokoa chuckled then looked up with a glare. Rason flew overhead toward the academy with Tsukune, the boy flying quickly towards medical attention for his friend. Kokoa turned to follow their movements then roared out.

**"Get back here with my master!"** She yelled as she started running towards them. Felucia dropped down from above and slammed the girl into the ground, the doll demon jumping off of her target then landing back down on the other side of the group. Kurumu dropped down from the sky and landed next to her with her nails out and her eyes glaring.

"What the hell Kokoa? What's gotten into you?" she yelled out as the four monsters stared intently at the surrounded vampire. She got back up and smiled wickedly at them.

**"You can't stop me, my master won't be kept from me."** she said with a dark laugh. She roared out as her aura flared around her and the area around the girl started to heat up exponentially. The group braced from the sudden wave of power and looked in surprise at her. Mizore stepped back as the heat started to grow like an inferno around the redhead. Moka looked over as she slowly got back up, her rosary flickering red as her power wavered around her.

_Her overcharge…now she's using it…_

**_Not good, no telling how strong she'll be now._**

"Kokoa…stop this!" Moka yelled out. Kokoa dashed to Kurumu in a flash, the surprised succubus stepping back before the vampire sent her flying back with a fierce punch to the face. She spun around and kicked Felucia into a wild spiral, the doll demon flying back at the building and crashing through the wall. Dark lunged at her from behind with a fierce punch, only for Kokoa to dodge it effortlessly and spin kick him into a wicked tumble. He flew back as Mizore threw out her ice daggers, the projectiles melting before they struck the vampire. Kokoa glared at the snow woman and smirked, then dashed toward her like a bullet. The area around her movements lit up as a fire trail raced towards the surprised ice maiden. Mizore tried throwing her blade toward the vampire, the snow sword literally bursting into steam before impact. Before Kokoa could strike her with what would possibly be a fatal attack Moka pushed the snow girl away with all her might. Kokoa slammed her kick into her sister's gut, the pink haired vampire coughing out blood as she flew back. She flew a good distance before tumbling into a roll far away.

**"Master!" **Kokoa yelled out as she looked back towards the academy. She took off at insane speed towards the building while the group struggled to get back up from their injuries. Mizore was weakened from the sheer amount of heat coming from the vampire while Kurumu's world was spinning from the punch she took, the girl's vision unable to focus. Felucia jumped back out of the broken wall as she cracked her neck, the demon's bones reforming after they were turned to dust from the vampire's assault. Dark slowly got back up as his earbuds dropped to the ground. The broken player fell out of his pocket as he looked around with a strained expression.

And Moka lay on the ground twitching with blood coming from her mouth, the girl in shock from taking the hit that nearly killed her on impact.

* * *

Rason flew in the air towards the academy with Tsukune hanging around his shoulder. As he raced towards the school to get help for his injured friend he could feel a massive amount of vampiric energy behind him. He looked back nervously to see bright red glows emanating from the courtyard where the group was.

"Holy shit…what the hell is going on here?" he said worriedly as he flew towards the academy entrance. He landed down and helped Tsukune shamble towards the building. He stopped suddenly and glanced behind him.

_Oh crap…that aura is getting closer!_

"She's coming. Dammit we need to hurry inside." He said quickly as they moved into the building as fast as they could. From outside a dark aura crept towards the academy at high speed.

* * *

Down the halls of the school Apoch and Astreal were walking with calm smiles as always.

"Well I do believe Mr. Ahakon will fit in well here." Astreal said with a nod.

"Yes, he scored so highly on his entrance exam. He certainly is very knowledgeable." Apoch said in agreement.

"Did he seem a bit off to you? He kept zoning out when we were talking to him." Astreal said as she looked up curiously.

"Well his nose kept bleeding a lot. I do hope he's ok." Apoch said with a shrug. The two rounded the corner and stopped, both of them blinking with wonder. Down the hall Rason was running towards them with Tsukune being held in his arms.

"Mr. Rason? Mr. Tsukune?" Astreal asked puzzled. Apoch noticed Tsukune in pain and gasped.

"Sister, he's hurt!" she said worriedly. Rason looked behind him and yelled out.

"She's coming, help us!" he cried out as he ran up to them. The hallway's lights started to flicker as a shockwave erupted from behind him. The sisters looked in surprise to see fire blasting around the hall behind the angel and racing towards him. They gasped and raised their shields up just as he ran past them, the girls bracing for impact. The firestorm collided with their barriers and the wall of light flickered violently. They struggled to keep the shield up as flames rolled over the wall of energy. Rason turned back to look with wide eyes as a figure was seen flying through the fire, a girl who was racing towards the barrier with a powerful punch. The girl struck the wall with unbelievable power, the barrier shattering from the energy as the three stumbled back from the shockwave. The fires flared around the figure then died down to reveal Kokoa standing there. She was glaring with a cold stare at the three with her green eyes, the black webbing around them glowing darkly. A deep haze was coming off of her shoulders and skin as fire raced along her back in streaks.

"Ms. Kokoa?" the sisters said in surprise.

"Stop her! She's trying to get Tsukune!" Rason yelled out. The sisters looked to him with a jump then glared at Kokoa. They raised their hands as glows started to build up.

"Stand down Ms. Kokoa!" Apoch yelled out.

"Screw that, she dies!" Astreal said with hatred. They both fired their shots at the vampire, the girl dodging around them instantly.

**"Release my master…release him!" **Kokoa yelled out as she dashed towards them. The girls raised their shields again, the vampire striking it with a powerful kick instantly. The wall shattered on contact as Kokoa darted through the shards like raindrops. The girls screamed out as Kokoa flew towards them with a punch wound up.

"NO!" a voice yelled out from down the hall. The corridor glowed bright white as electrical waves bounced around the ground and walls before striking the vampire, the girl being shot to the side in an instant. She growled then glared behind her to see Ahakon holding his hands out at the vampire.

"Leave them alone!" he yelled out as he fired another bolt of lightning. Kokoa smirked then punched her hand into the wall, the girl ripping chunk of the wall out with her fist. She dodged the blast of electricity and threw the large piece of wall towards the boy. He gasped as it raced towards his head at high speed. It was suddenly blasted into pieces as bits of rock and dust flew past the boy. He blinked and looked to see Astreal holding her hand out, the witch looking at him with a relieved smile.

"Mr. Ahakon, you're o-" she started before Kokoa appeared behind her, the vampire chuckling to herself as the witch jumped in surprise.

**"You won't stop me."** she said in a dark voice as she wound up her punch. The witch looked back to see the punch flying at her, the girl's black eyes looking with fear and surprise. Suddenly a blast of power slammed into the vampire, the girl being carried off with it before it smashed her into the wall down the hallway. The ball of energy detonated into a fierce explosion, the walls around the area cracking apart as light shined down the hallways. The group looked over to see a figure walking towards them, the small girl's silhouette seen as the light shined brightly all around. As the light died down the young witch became visible, her eyes glaring at the vampire as her power emanated around her in purple wisps. She had a new wand clenched in her hand, the stick looking like her old one except that instead of a heart shaped end it was diamond shaped and the inner mesh was outlined as a cross rather than a star. The wand was a darker color as well, the lower half of the hilt being black while the middle was gray. The end was colored red as it glowed a purple light around it.

"What do you think you're doing to my friends?" Yukari yelled out as she aimed her wand with one hand. In an instant a large blast fired out and whistled down toward the vampire, the energy ball moving at incredible speed. Kokoa looked up in time to see the blast slam into her, the energy projectile creating another fierce shockwave and bright flash upon contact. Beside the young witch Ruby walked over, the elder witch holding her wand as she stared down the hall at the impact site. Smoke was billowing out from the area as the hallways around it were torn to shambles.

"Thanks Yukari, even more damage to the school before staff arrives." she said dryly. Yukari glanced to her then forward again with her deep glare.

"Tell somebody who cares! She tried to kill Astreal just now!" she yelled out. The witches looked over to see Tsukune in Rason's arms and gasped.

"Tsukune!" they yelled out in shock. They ran over as Rason set the boy down and helped him stand again.

"Kokoa gave him a hard hit to the spine, he can hardly move." Rason said worriedly. Apoch and Astreal rushed over and helped the boy sit down against the wall while Ruby looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? What has gotten into that girl?" she cried out as the witches looked back over to the blast zone. The smoke cleared away to reveal Kokoa standing there, the girl glaring and growling wildly as fire raced along her shoulders and back.

**"Give me back my master now!"** she roared out as her aura flared around her violently, the ground around the girl shattering apart from the surge.

"Master? Why does she want Tsukune so badly? What's her problem?" Yukari asked out loud. Ahakon ran over to them and looked at the raging redhead with fear. He glanced over to the sisters and breathed a sigh of relief they were ok. They were looking at Tsukune intently as he struggled to move. The girls held out their hands and a glow emanated from them, the boy lighting up as a white glow surrounded him.

**"RELEASE HIM NOW!" **Kokoa yelled out as she dashed towards the group at high speed. Yukari and Ruby aimed their wands and fired out at the approaching redhead, the younger witch sending out a huge blast of energy as Ruby sent out dozens of smaller and fast moving projectiles. The white glows raced towards the redhead who was glaring at the group with dark eyes. In an instant she dodged around all the magical blasts and continued racing towards the witches, the girls jumping in surprise.

"Her speed!" Yukari cried out.

"Impossible!" Ruby said in fear. The vampire geared back a punch toward the witch, then stopped instantly. She looked behind to see a werewolf holding her in place. The beast growled then threw the vampire back down the hall, the girl flipping around in the air then landing back down on her feet. She instantly took off towards the group again as the wolf dashed towards her.

"Kokoa stop this!" Gin roared out as he moved at blinding speed. A sudden bang echoed out in the hallway as a shockwave blasted down the corridors. The group looked over in surprise to see Gin flying towards them at high speed. Kokoa suddenly appeared in front of him and sent a kick to his head, the wolf being sent the other way instantly with a wild tumble. He slammed into and through a wall as the group watched Kokoa glare back at them. The sisters trembled as the vampire's gaze crossed over them, the girls hurriedly resuming their focus to try to heal Tsukune. Before the redhead could move a mage ran in front of the twins and glared at the vampire.

"No, you won't hurt them!" Ahakon yelled out as he fired a blast of fire at the girl, the sisters glancing back to him for an instant on hearing that. Kokoa dodged the fireball then growled at the boy with a wicked glare. Yukari yelled out and aimed her wand at the girl, another blast shooting forth at close range. Kokoa roared and kicked the ball of energy away, the blast flying back down the hallway away from them. An explosion echoed out as dust and debris flew down the hall towards the group.

"No way…" Yukari said as she backed up in fear. The vampire's aura flared around her as she roared out with a wild scream, the area around her starting to sizzle as her overcharge built up even more power. Gin shot out of the destroyed room and flew towards the girl with a fierce punch. She reached back without looking and caught the fist, the girl's eyes locked onto Tsukune intently.

"What…what is this?" Gin said in disbelief as the young vampire held him still with no effort. His fur started to burn slightly as the heat around her increased even more. The sisters looked at the vampire with worry as they focused their powers to heal Tsukune. In a flash Rason darted towards Kokoa with a powerful strike. Again she caught the fist that was aimed for her head, the girl still staring at the wounded boy.

"How…what the hell is this?" Rason said in shock. The girl yelled out and her aura blasted around her, the two boys being thrown back into the sides of the corridor from the sudden power burst. They slumped down and shook their heads, their worlds spinning from the overwhelming power.

"What happened to her? Why is she doing this?" Ahakon said as he and the two witches backed up. Kokoa growled at them with her dark glare then looked to Tsukune. The sisters looked at her with worry as they were still focusing on healing the boy.

**"Get away from my master."** she said with anger.

"Kokoa stop this! They're healing Tsukune! Why are you attacking us, we're your friends!" Yukari cried out.

"This one doesn't seem too friendly to me." a voice called out from around them. The vampire was suddenly knocked back down the hallway and tumbled into a roll. She got back up instantly as Dark and Felucia appeared from a black wisp, the girl letting go of his shoulder as they glared at the vampire. As Kokoa got back up Kurumu and Mizore rounded the corner near the group, the succubus holding a heavily wounded Moka.

"Moka!" Yukari yelled out in worry.

"My god, what happened to her?" Ruby asked as Kurumu set the vampire down next to her boyfriend. The sisters gasped at seeing her like that as Ruby rushed over and started to focus her power to heal her.

"Kokoa happened." Kurumu said with anger as she looked around the hall. She spotted Rason slowly getting back up from the wall and looking at the vampire with a weakened glare.

"Rason! Are you ok?" she cried out as she ran over to her. Rason turned to see her and smiled gently as she looked with fright at the battered angel. She ran up and hugged him tightly, the girl crying out with worry.

"Rason thank the heavens you're ok! I was so worried! I'm sorry we took so long my lov-" she started before a fierce punch to her face sent the girl flying back past the group.

"Kurumu!" Rason yelled out as he could breathe again. He looked over to see Kokoa sending a fierce punch to him as well, the boy being blasted through the wall and into an empty classroom with a loud crash.

"No!" Yukari cried out.

"Damn it Kokoa!" Mizore yelled out as she focused her power with all her might. The area around Kokoa flashed a bright white then was engulfed in steam as the ice maiden's power failed to freeze the heated area around the overcharged vampire. Mizore looked with surprise as the attack had no effect while Kokoa glared over at her. She dashed towards the snow maiden at high speed, the girl striking out with her hand outstretched to impale her target. Before impact Felucia jumped into the path, the doll demon taking the strike to her chest. Kokoa's hand shot out the other side as the demon coughed out in surprise. She wavered a bit then glared at the vampire.

"You can't kill my Dark's girlfriend…you BITCH!" she roared as she sent a fierce punch to the girl's head. Kokoa flew back a bit before Dark grabbed her and swung her around, the demon slamming her into and through the wall next to him with a powerful swing. The boy let go and sent the redhead flying down the hall before a werewolf appeared before her and sent a powerful downward punch to the girl. She blasted down through the ground into a deep crater as Felucia's wound started to heal.

"Thank you." Mizore said softly with amazement. Felucia smirked back at her and nodded.

"Sure thing slushy." she said simply. Mizore smiled softly at that then looked out towards the battle as Kokoa erupted from the ground and sent Gin flying up through the ceiling with a powerful uppercut.

"Why is she doing this?" Ruby cried out as Tsukune and Moka started to stir during their healing process. A furious roar came from down the hallway as Kurumu flew down the corridor in blur, the girl racing up to Kokoa and sending a powerful kick to the vampire. She flew back as Rason blasted out the wall next to her and sent the girl flying into and through the adjacent wall with a fierce punch.

"You damn bitch!" Kurumu yelled out in anger. Rason looked to his girlfriend and smirked then back towards the destroyed wall.

"She keeps saying get away from her master, isn't that Mr. Tsukune?" Astreal called out as the sisters ran over and aimed down the hallway with their hands.

"Yes, I thought that was what she called him now." Apoch said softly as she watched the hallway carefully, the two winged monsters scattering as Kokoa blasted back through the wall and roared around in pure rage. Her aura was causing the walls and floors around her to crack just by her being near them and the fires around her body were starting to burn with ferocity.

"Yes. I thought that as-" Yukari started before she blinked and looked over to see the sisters standing by her. She looked over to see Tsukune standing upright and looking down the hall with great concern.

"Tsukune! You're ok!" the witch cried out happily. The boy looked to her and nodded, his back now healed thanks to the sisters magic.

"Yeah, sorry to worry you." he said kindly. The witch leapt at him and hugged the boy tightly from around the waist.

"I was so scared Tsukune, are you sure you're ok?" she said worriedly as she looked up to him with fearful eyes. He nodded and smiled at her kindly, the boy holding her in a hug with one arm.

"Yes, I promise. Thank you for helping protect me Yukari." he said with a smile. The girl smiled brightly at him and nodded, then looked back down the corridor as Kurumu and Rason returned back to the front line. Down the hall fire was starting to spread around the vampire, the girl looking at the group with a vicious glare and her green eyes staring with the black webbing pulsating around them.

**"My master will be free."** she snarled as she raced towards them. The sisters used their power to raise a shield which was shattered instantly. They looked in shock then tried again, the new barrier again being blasted to pieces by a powerful punch.

"We can't stop her!" they cried out in fear.

"What is she talking about? Tsukune's not being held prisoner or anything." Rason asked out loud.

"She's not talking about Tsukune." Moka said as she got back up, her wounds mostly healed by Ruby's magic. The group glanced back to her then forward as Kokoa dashed towards them again. The sisters put up another barrier, but it only slowed her down for a moment as she tore through it effortlessly.

"What do you mean? Who is she calling master then?" Mizore said in confusion. Gin crashed down through the roof and landed behind the girl. He grabbed her by the collar and threw her down the hallway away from the group. The four witches and the mage fired out their blasts of energy towards the girl, a massive explosion echoing out from down the hall as fire flowed through the corridor like a torrent. Gin gulped and lunged back toward the group, the wolf just making it back as the sisters raised a shield to stop the firestorm. The impact of the blaze hit with a fierce crash, the girls struggling to hold it up.

"Something tells me that's not going to keep her down." Gin said worriedly.

"What happened to her? Why is she so crazy all of a sudden?" Ahakon said with fear.

"Hey Moka, who is Kokoa talking about then?" Kurumu called back. The group looked to Moka as she stared at the dying firestorm with frightened eyes.

"The ghoul." she said softly. The group jumped at that just as a figure flew through the smoke and struck the barrier, the shield shattering and the sisters falling back dazed. They groaned as they held their heads, the young girls magical energy running low from the constant attacks.

"The ghoul?" Gin yelled out. He looked over to see Kokoa flying towards them with a fierce kick. Gin tried to block the strike but was sent flying back down the hall from the massive force. He tumbled into a roll then stopped himself as he dug a claw into the ground, the beast tearing up the ground as he slid to a stop. Kokoa growled as she looked around her, the heat starting to build crazily as fire was now running along her clothing. Mizore stumbled back and tried to shield herself from the blaze as Dark got in front of her and backed her up.

**"RELEASE HIM!"** she roared out. A blast of power slammed into the girl and sent her into a skid backwards before it detonated. The vampire yelled out in anger as the light and smoke cleared away from her.

"Stay back Kokoa!" Yukari yelled out as she held her wand out at the vampire still.

"Why does she keep saying release him? The ghoul is sealed forever." Rason asked out loud.

"Yeah, that lock is never coming off." Kurumu said with a nod. Moka looked around then towards Tsukune with worry. The boy looked at her with a troubled expression then downward as he closed his eyes.

"It will if she pulls at the right spot now." he said remorsefully. The group slowly looked to him with surprise as Kokoa dashed towards him at high speed, the fire blazing around her, the dark glare in her eyes, the massive aura circling around her, and her arm outstretched towards his wrist. Before she could reach it she was knocked to the side by a blast of fire, the girl crashing through the doorway and into an empty classroom. Ahakon kept his arms held out as he glared at the vampire, then glanced to the boy that everybody was staring at.

"What do you mean…if she pulls at the right spot?" Rason asked with fright. Kokoa blasted out of the room and toward Tsukune again, this time the boy yelled out as his aura blasted around him. His eyes turned crimson and he dodged the redhead at an insane speed. The group watched with disbelief, mostly because they couldn't follow the movements, as Tsukune grabbed Kokoa's arm and spun her around, then threw her down the hallway at high speed. The girl crashed into a destroyed room with a loud explosion as Moka watched her boyfriend walk towards the girl with his aura flaring around him again.

"Tsukune don't!" Moka cried out as the boy focused his sight on the vampire that ran out of the destroyed room.

"Moka what's going on? What is he talking about?" Ruby asked with worry. The vampire looked around with fear then towards Tsukune.

**"Release him!" **Kokoa roared as she lunged at Tsukune. The boy yelled out as his aura flared around him and sent a fierce punch to the girl. It connected to her face causing her to stagger back, the girl growling and regaining herself quickly. She yelled out in anger as fire raced around her body, the girl swinging around to kick the boy. He ducked then jumped into a flip kick, the foot connecting to the girl's jaw and sending her up through the ceiling with a fierce crash. He landed back on his feet then darted back as Kokoa crashed down through the roof above and struck down at the boy. As the two started to fight with more power the group watched with caution then looked over to Moka who was watching the battle with nervous eyes.

"Explain. Now." Dark said sternly. The vampire looked around at her friends then towards Tsukune.

"The chain cracked earlier." she said weakly. The group looked at her with shock, even Dark showed great concern with that.

"What? Cracked?" Ruby said fearfully.

"Yes. It happened when Tsukune used too much of his power. One link cracked after you all left this morning, then another when we were in his room." She said as she looked around with remorseful eyes.

"It can _crack_? I thought that thing was fucking indestructible!" Felucia yelled out.

"I thought so too." Rason said in bewilderment. He looked over to see Tsukune fighting Kokoa with insane speed and strength. He blinked then pointed to them nervously.

"Um…so isn't this going to break another link?" he said with fright. The group looked over to the battle and jumped at that.

"It might." Moka said as she covered her mouth with her hands. Dark glared at the lock and growled deeply.

Out in the hall Tsukune was trying to subdue the raging vampire with his power, the boy moving at incredible speeds as his aura flared around him.

_Not good, I'm sure too much of this will cause more stress with the lock. I need to stop her now!_

He moved to the side and tried to kick her down, the girl dodging away instantly. She darted back and jumped into a fierce spin kick, the boy blocking it with all his might. A massive shockwave erupted as Kokoa's overcharge blasted the boy's defense with a surge of power. Tsukune felt his aura flare around him wildly as he focused on stopping the attack. He glanced to the lock and gasped. The chain and lock were glowing red and trembling violently.

_Oh shit, this is pushing it too much, I need to stop this battle fast!_

He moved around the vampire and tried to grab her arm from behind. In a flash Kokoa spun around and sent a fierce punch to him, the boy catching the fist instantly. The girl then smirked and reached out for the chain, the girl gripping it with one hand. Everybody's eyes widened as she grabbed the seal and yanked back on it.

**"My master will be free!"** she yelled as she pulled on the chain, the two weak links creaking as pressure was applied.

"NO!" Rason yelled as he flew at them at high speed with Dark and Gin following behind. The three got to the vampire and tried to pry her off, the werewolf grabbing her from behind while Rason grabbed her arm to stop her pull. Dark grabbed hold of Tsukune's arm and the redhead's wrist, the boy applying pressure to get her to let go.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out in fear as the group watched with fear.

"Dammit let go!" Rason said as he tried to get the redhead's arm pulled back. Dark tried to crush the girl's wrist, but the massive amount of power going through her made her bones and limbs incredibly sturdy, the boy unable to snap the wrist with one hand. Gin tightened his hold around the girl as Tsukune tried to free his other hand from her grip.

"Kokoa stop this! Please!" Tsukune yelled out.

"She's gone Tsukune! She raped you and now she's trying to kill us all!" Dark said as he tried to release her grip.

"She did what? Damn this girl is twisted from that ghoul." Gin said as he struggled to pull the girl away.

"The chain's going to break at this rate! Do something!" Rason called out.

"Don't let that thing get out!" Ruby yelled out in fear.

"What can we do? She won't let go." Gin shouted as the girl's aura erupted around them. They all strained to hold on as fire started racing around them, the girl's overcharge going crazy with the power buildup.

"She's going to die from the overcharge! Do something!" Moka cried out.

"_She's_ going to die? We're _all_ going to die if that chain breaks!" Felucia barked out at the vampire. Mizore watched with wide eyes as Dark struggled to remove her grip from the chain. The demon was glaring at Kokoa with dark eyes, but something else was noticeable.

"We need to kill her, now!" Felucia roared as she started running towards the boys.

"Stop Felucia." Mizore called out, the demon looking back to her with surprise.

"Stop? We have to now before it's too late!" She cried out. Mizore shook her head and watched Dark closely.

"If it really came to doing that, Dark would have already snapped her neck. Or Tsukune's. But look, he's trying to stop them without killing them." she said with awe. The girls looked over to see Dark still holding onto the girl's wrist and Tsukune's arm. They then realized that by him holding onto Tsukune he was giving the boy more stability in trying to break free from the girl's grip.

"If Dark wanted them dead, he could have killed them already. He's choosing not to kill them Felucia. And I won't go against his wishes." Mizore said coolly. The doll demon looked at Dark with caution then downward.

"She's right. The boys could have killed them at that close of range, the two being unable to move in their struggle." Ruby pointed out. Felucia growled then looked towards the boys with a strained expression.

"Fine…but what can we do then?" she said frustrated.

The boys were trying to pull the redhead off of the death grip she had on the chain without the seal breaking. So far they were at a standstill as fire started to flow around them. The area was getting hotter as the vampire's overcharge kept building up, the girl's body now nearly erupting in flames.

"Kokoa…I know you're still in there. Stop this now!" Tsukune yelled out as he struggled to free himself. His power kept roaring around him, the energy both sending the flames from the girl away while also causing the chain to vibrate with stress.

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten she _raped_ you? Not to mention she tried to kill all of us!" Rason yelled out.

"She's gone Tsukune. Save your breath." Dark said with a growl as he kept trying to loosen the girl's hold on the chain.

"She's still in there, I know she is." Tsukune said confidently.

"What makes you think that? She's been laying waste to us all day from that ghoul's influence." Rason said as he kept pulling on the girl's arm.

"Kokoa! I know you're still in there! You tried to save me before it took over, you knew what was happening!" Tsukune yelled out. The girls looked at him with surprise while the boys glanced to him curiously.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rason said as the fires started to burn more heavily.

"You tried to save me Kokoa but I didn't understand in time, I know you wanted to help me! Please Kokoa! Wake up!" Tsukune cried out as his hand started tremble in her grip. She kept glaring at the lock with her dark eyes, the girl's aura skyrocketing around her as her overcharge started create a firestorm around her. Gin backed away with a howl then jumped towards the group, the wolf tumbling into a smoking heap as he tried to breathe again. Rason yelled out as the fire blasted around them, the boy being shot back into a tumble as well. Kurumu ran up to the smoking angel as Ruby helped Gin back to his feet. The group stared with wide eyes as Dark and Tsukune remained in the inferno, the fires blasting around them fiercely as the walls and floors scorched and erupted into flames nearby.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Dark!" Mizore yelled out in fear.

"Please Kokoa! Don't give in to the ghoul! Fight it!" Tsukune shouted as he and the demon struggled to keep their grip on the lock. The vampire roared as she tried to pull the chain with all her might. She glared over at the boy as he looked to her with sympathetic eyes.

"I remember what you did to try to save me…I know you're still in there, the real Kokoa. The one who didn't rape me, or try to kill our friends. Please, come back to us! Come back Kokoa!" he cried out desperately. Dark's hand started to slip as the aura started to flare around the violently.

"Tsukune…I can't hang on much longer." he said as he struggled to hold onto the girl's wrist. If he let go Kokoa would snap off the chain with little trouble.

"Kokoa! Fight it!" Tsukune pleaded. He remembered how Kokoa started to shake and tremble as she reached out for him, the vampire sensing something was happening to her.

_"Tsukune…get away from me…run!"_

"Don't give up, I know you're still in there! You have to live Kokoa, you have to live!" he yelled as he struggled in her grip. He remembered the frightened expression in her eyes as she started to lose focus.

_"Tsukune…I…I can't control myself…get away now!"_

"You have to reclaim your pride! You have to reclaim your honor!" he shouted out. He remembered the tears in her eyes, the girl crying at the sight of riding on top of him against her will. She briefly regained consciousness before being pushed back into her mind, the girl being forced to watch her body violate the boy she cared about, the boy she swore to protect.

_"NO! TSUKUNE I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"_

"You have to obey your master! And that's me remember?" he cried out as Kokoa glanced to him with anger. He recalled how the vampire shifted from her passionate self during the riding to the darker self, the black webbing appearing briefly in her eyes as she reached out for the chain on his wrist. It was however pushed back down by the other inner self, the side that wanted nothing more than to have Tsukune make love to her, even if it was against his will.

_"Don't worry, you're safe with me. Now let's fuck till the sun sets!"_

"Listen up Kokoa, I have an order that you must complete!" he said in a commanding tone. The memory of how her noble self emerged briefly and tried to get off of the boy, the girl looking with horror at what she was doing. She franticly apologized and tried to lift herself off before the seductress took control again, her eyes flashing pink briefly before the girl smiled down at the boy with purr.

_"No no, I will not stop now."_

"You have to do as you're told or else you will never regain your pride!" he yelled out with energy. He knew the girl was suffering from her inner selves trying to gain control, he saw her torment as the real Kokoa struggled to maintain control during her breakdown. The vampire looked at him with a strained expression. Her mind started to break apart as three voices cried out from inside.

_FUCK HIM!_

_PROTECT HIM!_

**_RELEASE HIM!_**

"I order you to come back to us!" Tsukune shouted out as Dark was blasted away, the boy tumbling back out of the inferno and rolling back to the group with smoke trailing from him. Mizore yelled out and tried to cool him down quickly as he coughed out smoke and struggled to get back up. He shakily stood up and looked over with worry as the rest of the group watched with wide eyes.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"No!" Ruby yelled out as the group saw Kokoa holding the chain in her grip. The fire swirled around them like a torrent, the aura from the vampire way past dangerous limits as the girl started to tremble. But it wasn't from the fire she was shaking, or the overcharge straining her body, or the fact that she still wasn't wearing any underwear and her private parts could be seen with her skirt flying around in the torrent.

"Tsukune…" She breathed out.

**_NO! RELEASE YOUR MASTER!_**

Kokoa trembled as her eyes flickered black then normal again and again.

_My master…_

Her aura flared up as the clothing on her body ignited completely, the girl now engulfed in fire. She didn't scream out, she didn't whimper. Instead her eyes focused on the boy in front of her. She trembled again, the girl struggling with her inner selves.

_My…my master…_

**_He's your master, now release him!_**

"No…" she breathed out in under a whisper. She slowly let go of the chain and backed up as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

**_You already violated him, you betrayed his trust. There's no going back to that boy. Now, you belong to _****HIM****_! Tear off that seal now!_**

"NO!" she screamed out as she dropped to her knees, the aura around her blasting into a fierce firestorm. Tsukune struggled to remain standing as the power started to push him back, the sheer magnitude of the aura and heat from the flames starting to take their toll on the boy.

"Kokoa!" he yelled out as he shielded his face with his arms.

"NO!" Kokoa screamed out as the girl's vision blurred. She saw herself, the version dressed in black with a sly smile on her face.

_NO! YOU RAPED MY MASTER!_

She saw seductress version burst into flames, the fires flaring around and disappearing to reveal herself with the dark webbing on her neck while smiling wickedly at her, the girl's arms crossed before her.

_YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FRIENDS!_

She saw that version of her mind erupt into fire as well, the flames swirling around then vanishing to reveal the image of her prouder self, the vampire looking at her with discontent.

_My pride…my honor…MY RIGHT TO LIVE!_

"ENOUGH!" Kokoa yelled out as the aura started to crackle around her with lightning. The fire started to pick up as the energy built to insane levels. She felt her mind racing around as the three versions of herself vied for control.

"Kokoa stop! You're building up too much energy!" Tsukune yelled out as he struggled to stay standing.

"Tsukune get away from there!" Ruby yelled out as the group slowly backed up, the energy sending massive waves of power around down the halls as the walls around Kokoa blasted apart and blew away as ash.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out in terror.

"I WILL NOT FAIL MY MASTER!" Kokoa yelled out as her eyes slowly returned to normal. Her body jerked about as her mind had voices roaring out inside. She arched back and screamed out.

_An order…I have an order…FROM MY MASTER! FROM TSUKUNE!_

"I WILL NOT FAIL!" she screamed out as the fire blasted around her in a large explosion.

"KOKOA!" Tsukune cried out as he was engulfed in the vampire's massive aura and flames. The group watched with shock as the area around Kokoa blasted into a fireball, the blaze building around her in a powerful inferno. The witch sisters screamed out and raised a shield over the group, the walls just holding off the firestorm in time. The shield flickered as more power pushed on it from the other side.

"It won't hold Ms. Ruby!" the sisters said in unison. Moka ran up to the shield and pressed on it with tears flowing.

"Tsukune! Kokoa!" She cried out.

"We have to go! Now!" Ruby said as the red glow deepened and the wall flickered violently.

"I'm not leaving them!" Ahakon yelled out as he ran to the sisters side. They looked to him with wonder as he glared into the firestorm.

"Mr. Ahakon." they said softly. Yukari growled then ran up to the mage.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" she cried out as she watched the fires on the other side press on the barrier with great force.

"I'm not leaving my friends." Rason said as he ran up to them.

"No way I'm abandoning him again." Gin said as he walked up as well.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out as she ran to her angel and held him tightly with fear, the girl watching the inferno on the other side start to escalate.

Dark looked to Mizore and Felucia then back towards the group.

"I'm too fucking nice." he muttered as he shook his head. He walked up to the group with a blank expression. The two girls smiled softly and walked up next to the demon, both of them prepared to face what may come with him. Mizore held onto Dark's arm while Felucia watched the inferno with worry. Should the shield give out she would survive, not that she cared about that at all. The group watched the firestorm on the other side build more and more, the building on the other side destroyed and burned to ashes from the onslaught.

"Tsukune! Kokoa!" Moka yelled out as she looked into the firestorm with tears in her eyes.

**_NO!_**

The wall of light started to crack, bright lines etching around the barrier slowly as more pressure was applied to it.

"Ms. Ruby." the sisters said softly with worry.

"I know, we will face it together. We will not abandon them." Ruby said calmly. The sisters nodded and strained to hold the barrier the best they could.

The outside of the barrier started to rumble violently as the barrier started to flicker rapidly. The group watched with worried expressions as the shield strained to hold off the firestorm.

Inside the inferno Kokoa was screaming out, the girl's clothes having been seared off as her power went out of control.

_I must survive!_

She slowly tried to regain herself, the vampire determined not to let her master down.

_I must survive! He ordered me to!_

From inside the inferno a second boom of power erupted, the girl looking with surprise and a strained expression as a figure approached her.

_Tsukune?_

He walked up to her, his eyes focused and glaring at the girl as his power blasted around him. The vampire aura around him carved through the torrent of fire from the girl, the boy able to stand next to her as her aura and firestorm blasted around him.

_Master?_

He slowly nodded and got into a defensive position, the girl looking with wide eyes as her body started to ache all over.

_No…I can't…not now!_

"Attack Kokoa, that's an order!" he yelled out in a commanding voice. The girl struggled not to scream out as pain shot all throughout her body. Her power was starting to tear her apart from the insane buildup. She stared at the boy with wide eyes as he stood before her.

_No! With this much power…you'll die Tsukune!_

"Kokoa! Obey!" he yelled out as his power fluxed, the boy using his full power to stay by her through the hell storm. The lock on his wrist started to shake more, the red glow burning deeply as it strained to hold back the dark spirit within. Kokoa yelled out and nodded reluctantly.

_I must obey…I must obey…I MUST OBEY!_

She geared back for a powerful kick, the girl looking to Tsukune with remorseful eyes. She was crying, but the tears were being evaporated instantly from the heat around them. She struggled to move her body properly, all her muscles starting to feel like they were going to tear apart.

"Tsukune…" she choked out as she prepared to strike. The boy braced himself as she struck out towards him with a sideways kick. He knew this was the only way to help save her, and the only way to do so was to use his full power to block her attack.

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled as the kick connected to the boy's arms.

The group watched with shock as the firestorm erupted with an earth shaking explosion, the ball of fire before them glowing a deep red then white as a massive shockwave expanded out from the core.

"Oh no!" the sisters yelled out as the wave struck the barrier. The whole corridor started to tremble with the sudden power surge as the witches strained to hold back the incredible amount of energy.

"Don't give up!" Yukari said as she grabbed onto Astreal's hand, the young girl focusing her power into the witch. Ahakon and Ruby grabbed onto Apoch's hands and focused their power, the witches and mage struggling to keep the barrier up as it flickered violently.

"Tsukune! Kokoa!" Moka cried out as she stepped back from the pulsating barrier, the girl shielding her eyes from the light.

"Ahh! We're all going to die!" Kurumu yelled as she buried her face into her angel's chest, the girl fearing the worst.

"C'mon Tsukune!" Rason yelled out. Mizore held onto Dark's arm tightly, the snow girl fearing their death soon as the demon moved around to hold her closely. She buried her face into his chest as Dark focused his sights on the inferno. Felucia started to tremble with fear as the walls of the shield flashed brightly again and again, the demon looking to Dark with worried eyes.

The firestorm flared brightly then died down, the aura's diminishing in front of them. The group slowly regained themselves as smoke and debris filled the hallway before them. The witches and mage dropped to their knees, the casters nearly spent from using so much energy. Mizore and Kurumu looked over worriedly as their boyfriends held them close. The bright glows vanished and the hallway fell silent.

"Tsu…Tsukune?" Moka said softly. As the haze and smoke cleared a figure was seen walking towards them. As it neared Moka's eyes lit up.

"Tsukune!" she yelled out with tears of joy. The boy was seen walking back to the group, his clothing burnt and ragged, his face calm with his red eyes looking down at the girl in his arms. Kokoa was out cold, the girl completely naked and twitching slightly from her massive release of energy. Moka ran up to them and looked at the boy with great relief.

"Tsukune you're ok!" she cried out happily. The boy looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah, we both are." He said softly. They looked down to the sleeping redhead in his arms. Her skin appeared fine although all her clothing was seared off in the inferno. They then glanced down to the lock around his wrist, both of them looking at it with great concern.

"Holy shit, you're ok!" Rason called out happily as the group smiled at them.

"Oh thank goodness." Yukari breathed out as she wavered in place.

"Couldn't…couldn't we have done this outside?" Ruby said with a weak smile as she gazed at the destroyed school around them.

"Tell me I'm allowed to report on this…this is just insane…" Gin said as he returned to his human form and wavered a bit.

Tsukune and Moka walked over to the group and looked at Kokoa with wonder.

"Is she…is she going to be ok?" Kurumu asked softly. The group looked at the redhead cautiously as she slept in the boy's arms.

"I'm not sure, she seemed to be able to regain control." Tsukune said worriedly.

"Kokoa…I had no idea that ghoul had infected her…this whole time, I never knew." Moka said with her hands over her mouth. Dark and Rason looked at the girl, then down to Tsukune's wrist.

"Oh no…" Rason said worriedly. Tsukune looked to his wrist and nodded remorsefully. The group looked to the chain on the boy's wrist, the seal that went through extreme heat and stress with Kokoa and Tsukune's power struggle. The chain that struggled to contain the ghoul as Tsukune had to use all his power to help Kokoa release her pent up energy before she burst.

The chain that now had another two links cracked.


	13. Passing Judgement

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ruby groaned out as she looked around the destroyed halls and rooms of Yokai Academy. The two floors of the entire right wing of the school were in ruins. Walls were shattered to dust and rooms were in disarray. Desks and furniture were in shambles as doors and windows were completely blown out.

"The school body will be arriving today for the return ceremony, and half of the school is destroyed. How am I supposed to fix this in just a few hours?" she cried out as tears flowed down her face. She didn't speak out against the headmaster's request that she handle this, however that wasn't stopping the witch from thinking her orders were completely unrealistic.

"We can help with that." a pair of voices said in unison.

From outside a fierce explosion was seen as more of the right wing of the school was detonated with a powerful magical blast. Inside the building the dust slowly settled as two witch sisters blinked in wonder, the girls looking around curiously while their faces were covered with dust and ash. Ruby growled and glared back to them with tears in her eyes.

"You two don't _know_ how to fix things with magic! Remember?" she roared out. The girls blinked and looked to each other curiously.

"Oh yeah." Astreal said softly.

"We forgot." Apoch said with a saddened expression.

"Sorry Ms. Ruby." they said together. Ruby looked at them then down in despair.

"Why me?" she wept out.

* * *

In the waiting room of the infirmary, which luckily was located in the left wing of the school, a group of monsters were gathered after a nightmarish morning. Tsukune had gone through a rigorous test earlier to prove he had full control of the ghoul, a test that he managed to pass by using all his power to fend off the combined power of Rason, Dark, Gin, Ahakon, Apoch, and Astreal. However, the test did reveal a horrific discovery to the boy. By using too much of his power, the holy lock around his wrist would grow unstable, and the links holding the seal in place would crack under pressure. Before the vampires could formulate a plan as to how to deal with this unexpected turn of events another problem appeared before them. From within Kokoa a darker spirit seemed to emerge, a spirit that took control of the young girl and almost unleashed the ghoul by having her used as a puppet against the boy. She exhibited signs that she was infected with the ghoul as well, and her power became far greater than anybody though possible. After a massive power struggle, the same one which destroyed half of the school, the girl seemed to be able to suppress the darker nature back into her mind.

Now the group was waiting at the infirmary while the headmaster was looking over Kokoa and Tsukune in the next room. Against the wall Dark was seen with his usual blank expression and another mp3 player once again playing music for him. Where he got it remained a mystery, but nobody seemed to want to question it as he was known to have a _very_ large collection. Wrapped around his arm as usual was his girlfriend, the quiet snow girl Mizore. She was holding onto her boyfriend closely while her lollipop rolled around in her mouth slowly. The girl had her usual blank expression on her face, even though her mind was thinking of recent events over and over again. Next to the pair Felucia was leaning back against the wall with her hands behind her head and looking up with a calm gaze. She was thankful Dark was still alive, and was also happy to have helped keep Mizore living as well. The demon had managed to save the snow girl's life during the chaos, the demon showing that her loyalty to Dark included keeping his future wife safe.

Sitting over on the couch another couple was seen, the angel Rason with his girlfriend Kurumu. The boy was sitting down and looking down deep in thought, the angel confused as to how the holy seal from the Almighty himself was breaking apart from Tsukune's power. He was grateful he managed to get Tsukune away from the darker side of Kokoa in time, but was puzzled as to why this nightmare just didn't seem to end. Next to him Kurumu was cuddling up next to him, the girl resting against his shoulder with a tired expression. She was trying to keep her mind calm while the thoughts of the holy lock breaking down were constantly eating away at her. She already witnessed Dark's death before, and didn't want to see a repeat of that act, especially with her Destined One. She held onto the boy's arm tightly and cherished the feel of the bond that flowed between them. It always helped her calm her mind and the girl was so glad to have that comfort available to her.

Sitting down on the couch as well was the young witch Yukari, the little girl looking at her wand intently. She held it with a focused look, the girl's mind replaying the events that just happened. With her newly built wand the girl was able to help keep the darker side of Kokoa from killing Astreal, as well as with her power she was able to help keep the sisters' barrier up during the final firestorm. She was happy Tsukune and Moka were ok again, the two having previously been critically injured in the battle, and was hopeful that Kokoa would be ok now as well. However two things were poking at her mind now, both of them causing the witch equal distress. One was the fact that whenever Ahakon seemed to interact with the witch sisters she felt herself getting angry with him, thought she couldn't figure out why. She was certain she would only love Tsukune and Moka, and didn't feel anything for the young mage. Still, it kept upsetting her. There was that, and also during the fight with Kokoa, as she finally had her wand back, the young witch felt something else, something that wasn't there during her fights with Fairy Tale. She felt a thrill from the fight, she actually wanted to use her power in battle. Not that it was wrong to help her friends, she was grateful she was able to. It was the fact that after the fight was over, and after the group started towards the infirmary to check the redhead's condition, the desire to fight didn't subside. She became frustrated that she couldn't keep fighting, and the feeling wasn't going away.

Sitting in a chair nearby Ahakon was looking at the door where Tsukune and Kokoa were being checked over with curiosity and nervousness. He was happy his friends were ok, and was extremely happy he was able to help protect the witch sisters' lives during the fight. Yet he nearly witnessed a ghoul emerging before him and was fearful if that would happen again. He hoped that the horror would finally be over, yet from what he's seen with this particular group of monsters, any peace and quiet that occurs rarely lasts.

Pacing back and forth in the middle of the room was a pink haired vampire, the girl looking down with a worried expression as she waited to hear not only the status of Kokoa and whether she was back to normal or not, but also to find out what the headmaster planned to do with Tsukune once he found out about the holy lock's condition. Her rosary hummed softly as her inner self was wondering what would become of her sister and her mate with how everything was playing out. She looked to the door for the 100th time with fearful eyes and fought back tears as much as she could.

"So…since nobody's saying anything, I'll start. What are we going to do about…you know…the lock?" Rason said as he looked around. The group looked to him then to each other. Since they walked here nobody said a word really, everybody just thinking about what they went through in silence. Even Dark didn't speak up or make threats, just walked his snow girl here in silence.

"I guess we wait to see what the headmaster says. It's up to him right?" Ahakon said with a curious glance to the door.

"Tsukune…Kokoa…" Moka said softly. Her mind was racing with conflicting thoughts. She desperately wanted Kokoa to be ok, yet at the same time was still furious that her sister violated Tsukune. However the thought that it was the ghoul's power that caused her to go insane was small comfort that her sister really didn't want to act that way. She also was fearful for her boyfriend's life as now everybody knew about the lock's condition.

"Can't you fix the lock Rason?" Kurumu asked with a glance to the angel. He looked to her and shook his head with wide eyes.

"No. It was made by the Almighty. It's not supposed to break as far as I've known. If it _could_ be fixed then it would have to be fixed by _him_." he said as he looked up.

"So take the lock up there and fix it up. What's the big deal?" Felucia said with a raised eyebrow.

"First off, taking the lock up there would leave a ghoul down here. Second, I can't take Tsukune up to heaven, he's not dead. I wasn't even supposed to take my girlfriend, who's a demon, up there. Third, _I'm_ not supposed to go back up there until I've received word I'm allowed back up there again. And fourth, we've been dealt so many saving throws from heaven as it is, we can't ask for any more." Rason said as he counted on his fingers.

"You're not allowed back up there?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Rason's banished from heaven. That's why he came here in the first place." Moka said softly while as she looked to the angel. Dark and Felucia looked at him curiously.

"Moka!" Kurumu yelled out.

"What? She already told us, why not tell the rest of our friends?" Yukari asked simply. The girl had a hint of annoyance in her voice as she did so.

"Long story. Not important now." Rason said with a quick look around at them then back down. Dark and Felucia glanced to each other then towards the angel.

"We have time." Dark said flatly. Rason looked around and sighed.

"Fine. Might as well." He said softly. He told everybody about how he was exiled from heaven, how he came here to prove that not all monsters were bad and some were worth protecting. He told them that all the times he went back he defied his banishment, and that he was on thin ice with the elders as it was. After the tale was told everybody just looked at him with blank expressions.

"Wow, didn't think an angel could be kicked out of heaven." Felucia said with a curious expression.

"Still, you did the right thing. Your punishment seems a little harsh." Mizore said softly.

"I know what I did was right, I would never apologize for helping that girl that night. I just hope the elders will learn to see the light on the subject soon." Rason said softly. Dark just continued to look at his friend with a blank expression. Whatever he was thinking on the matter was unknown to everybody.

"Ok…well anyway, if we can't fix the lock what other choices do we have?" Ahakon said as he stared at the angel curiously.

"I'm not sure. But…hey Dark, can I ask you a question?" Kurumu asked curiously. She sat up on the couch and looked at him with cautious eyes. The demon just looked at her with no response, the girl thinking that was the closest she would get to a 'sure'.

"Not that I'm complaining, but…how come you didn't kill Tsukune when you had the chance?" She asked with a cautious tone. The group looked to him as the demon continued to say nothing.

"Kinda curious myself actually." Rason added. Moka looked at him curiously as well, she was wondering why he didn't kill Tsukune after finding out about the lock's problem, the demon being so adamant about it earlier.

"Dark?" she asked softly. Before anybody could ask another question Gin walked into the room with a calm expression.

"Hey yo, Yukari. Ruby needs to see you." he called out. The little witch looked to him with a curious glance then back to her wand.

"Me? What for? I'm busy here you know." she said with a sharp tone. Gin looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment then shrugged.

"She needs you to call your parents. Seems she needs some help fixing this place up and your folks are naturals when it comes to that kind of magic." he said simply. Yukari rolled her eyes and slowly got up.

"Fine." She muttered. She glanced to the door with a dull gaze for a moment then walked towards the wolf.

"Tell Tsukune I'll be back soon if he comes out." She said simply. The group nodded as she walked towards Gin. She stopped then glanced back to Kurumu.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." She said calmly. She held up her wand as a glow emanated from it.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The group watched with surprise as three giant washtubs crashed into Kurumu's skull one after another, the girl falling off the couch and landing down next to the basins with a dazed expression.

"What was that for?" Rason cried out as he looked at his girlfriend with worry.

"She had it coming." Yukari snapped as she turned to walk out with Gin. The wolf just looked at Kurumu with wide eyes then to Yukari nervously. Slowly he followed her out as Kurumu groaned on the ground from her multiple concussions.

"Is it just me, or does she seemed pissed off about something?" Mizore asked slowly.

"What was your first clue?" Felucia said dryly as she watched Rason try to help his girlfriend back up, the girl's world spinning from the impacts still.

"She does seem tense." Moka commented. She had noticed the young witch seemed to be bothered by something on the way here, but assumed it was because of the same problem they were all facing.

"I don't blame her. Seriously how can you guys always be so calm about this sort of stuff happening?" Ahakon asked with wonder.

"You'd be surprised what we go through here at this school. I sure was." Rason said as he shook his girlfriend, the succubus slowly coming back to her senses. The mage looked at him with a startled expression then down with worry as the blue haired girl shot back up and looked around with a deep glare.

"That damn brat! Where is she?" she roared.

"She left with Gin to help Ruby. I'd let her go if I were you." Mizore said simply. Kurumu growled then started to run out before Rason held her from behind and pulled her close.

"Calm down my love, now's not the time to start another fight." He said gently. She blinked then looked back to him timidly. Whenever he tried to calm her down, he always succeeded with the girl's heart fluttering from his words and touch.

"Fine." She said softly as she turned to hold her angel close. She glanced to the side to see Ahakon trembling in his seat.

"You ok?" she asked. The boy glanced to her and nodded slowly then down. Kurumu smirked and looked at the boy as Rason held her from behind closely.

"Don't sweat it kid, I'm sure you'll be just fine here." Kurumu said with a smile. The mage nodded slowly then looked to Dark out of the corner of his eye. The demon glanced to him then back forward again.

_At least I'm friends with him, I'm sure he can protect me if I run into trouble._

"So Dark, care to enlighten us as to why you risked being cooked to a crisp rather than killing Tsukune? Not that I'm wishing you had, but…I don't know what you're thinking here and that kinda scares me." Rason said as the group looked back to the demon. Mizore glanced up to him, the snow girl also curious where he stood on the ghoul matter now.

"Let me guess, you have a heart after all and don't want to harm your friends, not even Tsukune." Ahakon said confidently. The group looked at Dark as he continued to just stare at Rason with no response.

"Right? Dark?" the mage said eagerly. He blinked and looked at the demon curiously.

"Um, he can't hear you over there kid." Felucia said simply shaking her head. He looked at her confused then to the demon.

"He reads lips, remember?" Kurumu said with a smirk. The boy jumped and nodded, the mage quickly remembering that little detail. He ran in front of the demon and looked up to him with a bright smile, the silent boy merely glancing down to him as he saw him move into his eye line.

"Like I said, you have a heart after all and don't want to harm your friends. Not even Tsukune, right?" he asked confidently once again. Dark just shook his head, the group looking to him with surprise.

"What? No?" the mage said as he worried about Dark being his protector after all.

"But you didn't kill him, you could have but you didn't." Rason said in surprise. Dark looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Your point?" he asked simply.

"So doesn't that mean you want to keep Tsukune alive? That you _care_ about your friend?" the angel asked as he stared at the silent boy with confusion. Before anybody could say another word the door to the room next to them opened and a familiar face stepped out.

"Hey you guys." Tsukune said with a small smile. The group looked over to him as Moka dashed to the boy at high speed. She embraced the boy into a fierce hug, the boy catching the vampire with a bit of a surprised expression.

"Tsukune!" she cried out. The boy smiled gently and held her close.

"I'm ok Moka, really." He said softly. The girl leaned back and looked into his eyes with a bit of fear.

"What did the headmaster say? Did he see the lock? What about Kokoa, is she ok?" she asked franticly. The boy glanced back into the room then towards his friends.

"You all can come in, he wants to speak to all of you." He said as he motioned them towards the door. The group looked to each other then followed the vampire couple into the room.

Inside the infirmary room there were three beds, two of which were empty. It was the standard fare for the room with the usual surroundings. White sheets and pillows. Small tables set next to each bed. A window with the blinds pulled open, the sun outside shining in slightly from the cloudy sky above. A ceiling fan set to low to keep air flowing.

And a redheaded vampire who was sitting up in her bed, the girl looking down with a look of despair. She was once again wearing her usual outfit, her sister having brought over a new change of clothing for her since her other clothes were seared off in the firestorm. She glanced to the group then looked to Tsukune with teary eyes.

"Kokoa! Are you ok?" Moka said as she rushed to her sister's side. The young vampire looked up in time to see Moka pulling her into a hug, the vampire glad her sister was awake again.

"Big sis…" Kokoa said softly as Moka held her closely.

"I was worried, I thought I'd lost you too." Moka said as she shed a tear. She was still torn apart about how Kokoa was used like a puppet and what had transpired between her and Tsukune, but couldn't deny that she felt happy her sister appeared to be normal again. She looked back to her sister with worried eyes closely, the young vampire's eyes looking normal with no black lines on them.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling better now?" She asked worriedly. Kokoa just stared back at her with a bit of surprise for a moment then looked to Tsukune.

"I…" she said softly.

"Kokoa, we talked about that already. It wasn't your fault, it was the ghoul." Tsukune said reassuringly.

"Um, excuse us, but…what just happened here? How is _she_ infected with the ghoul?" Kurumu asked out loud.

"Yeah, is that thing contagious now?" Ahakon asked with fear.

"Is she cured now? Or does she need a seal of her own?" Mizore asked curiously. The group looked to Tsukune then to the headmaster who was still standing by the young vampire's bedside.

"She appears fine for the moment. Though I'm not sure how long it will last. Frankly I'm not sure how long _either _of them will stay themselves." He said with a calm gaze toward Kokoa and Tsukune.

"Stupid question I'm sure, but…why would the ghoul want to make Kokoa have sex with Tsukune?" Felucia said with an accusing look towards Kokoa. The vampire jumped a bit at that and looked down ashamed.

"Slightly better question, _how_ is the ghoul affecting her?" Rason pointed out.

"We're not entirely sure…but…" Tsukune started as he looked back to the redhead, the girl still looking down with her eyes closed in shame.

"Do you remember how the ghoul did _not_ kill Ms. Shuzen when she was rendered catatonic by the transfusion?" the headmaster said with his eerie smile. The group thought about that then nodded.

"Yes, I remember. The ghoul…it walked right past her. She was lying on the ground in shock…but it didn't kill her." Moka said softly.

"Yeah, it went straight for us instead." Kurumu said with a shudder. Mizore clung to her boyfriend's arm tightly, the snow girl not wishing to remember that night again.

"Indeed. Almost like it wanted her to live." The headmaster said with a smirk.

"Why would a ghoul want anything to live? All they exist for is to kill." Rason pointed out.

"It kept me alive in case I would be needed." Kokoa said softly. The group looked to her with confusion then to Tsukune.

"We think the ghoul infected her when she gave her blood that night." He said remorsefully.

"They can do that?" Kurumu asked out loud.

"Never heard of a ghoul infecting others before." Ahakon said as he thought about it. He had heard many stories about ghouls before, but nothing like this.

"Most ghouls wouldn't. But remember Mr. Aono's ghoul was a different case. He was given a personality, one which may have had the foresight to plan for a contingency, just in case." The headmaster said with a calm look to the boy. Tsukune nodded and looked down as the group looked at him with wonder. Moka jumped then looked at the headmaster with great worry.

"But…I've been drinking Tsukune's blood this whole time! Would I…am I…" she said before she started to tremble with fear. A vision of her with black webbing on her neck and in her eyes flashed before her, the ghoulish version of herself laughing crazily.

"No, I don't believe you are, otherwise you would have turned when Ms. Shuzen did." The man said with a chuckle.

"But…why did Kokoa turn? And just like that out of the blue?" Kurumu asked.

"And again, why did she take Tsukune by force? How was that part of the ghoul's evil plan?" Felucia asked puzzled.

"Why is that the only detail you can focus on?" Ahakon asked flatly.

"It was because of me." Tsukune said remorsefully as he looked back to Kokoa.

"You?" Moka asked softly. The boy nodded as Kokoa looked up to him with worried eyes.

"Yes, when I used my full power. That's the only thing that happened that could have triggered it." He said softly. Kokoa nodded and looked to her sister.

"When he did it outside, I had a disturbing dream about the ghoul after I passed out. I thought it was just a bad nightmare, until after he did it again in his room. I started to feel strange. Then…when I looked at him after you left…I…it…" she said as she started to cry. Moka looked at her sister with shock then to Tsukune.

"His full power must have resonated with the dark blood from the ghoul, enough so to awaken the spirit within her." the headmaster said with a nod.

"Oh my…Kokoa…" Moka said as she looked back to her sister, the younger vampire struggling to hold back her tears.

"Um, well that sort of explains that question, but again, why the intimacy? Why would the ghoul want to fuck Tsukune? Literally." Felucia said as she scratched her head.

"Again, why are you only focused on _that_?" Ahakon asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't…the ghoul that did that." Kokoa said softly. The group looked to her with surprise as she gazed up at Tsukune with sorrow.

"It was me." She said with tears started to flow.

"Y…you? You did that Kokoa?" Moka said in disbelief. The redhead looked to her and nodded slowly.

"Yes…but I didn't want to! Honest! I mean…part of me did…" she said worriedly.

"Part of her, the same part that took control." Tsukune said as he looked at the redhead with sympathetic eyes.

"What do you mean 'part of her'? How many spirits are in you anyway?" Felucia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just as the ghoul brought out my darker nature, it did so to her. There were three Kokoa's in that room with me. The real Kokoa, the ghoul Kokoa, and…" Tsukune said before he trailed off.

"The side of me that wanted to be his mate." Kokoa said sorrowfully as she looked down. The group just looked at her with surprise as they took in the information.

"I saw them in my mind. The sides of me that all wanted control. I saw her, a version of myself that wanted nothing but Tsukune. I tried to stop myself, I really did. When I came to…when I was on top of him…I'm sorry!" she cried out as she broke down into tears. Moka looked at her sister with wide eyes.

_Kokoa…_

**_I guess she hasn't completely let go of our mate after all. I suppose I can't blame her, it's a miracle the others let him go to begin with._**

_Oh no…_

**_…wait…_**

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

**_I am…and I pray nobody else comes to that realization._**

_She…she…_

**_Don't say a word to anybody. That ghoul twisted with her mind, it wasn't her fault._**

_But still…_

**_Just be quiet!_**

"I'm sorry! I really am Tsukune!" Kokoa cried out, the girl having her face buried in her hands as she wept uncontrollably. Tsukune sat on the bed next to her and held her gently, the boy showing sadness for his friend's despair.

"It's ok. I saw you, the real you Kokoa. I know you didn't want to do that to me, I know you tried to save me. I don't blame you for what happened, honest." He said as he held the crying vampire.

"I gotta say man, you have got to be the _most_ forgiving person I've ever met." Rason pointed out with a slight smirk. Tsukune looked to his friends then to Kokoa as she looked up at him timidly with tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah, first Mizore nearly kills you with her ice claws, then Moka nearly kills you by draining you dry, and then Kokoa's darker self forces herself onto you. We must really mean a lot to you if you keep staying by our side." Kurumu said with a giggle. Tsukune nodded and looked to Kokoa.

"You're all my friends. I know you wouldn't want to hurt me just like I would never want to hurt you." He said with a small smile. Kokoa nodded slowly then looked down.

"I'm sorry-" she started before Tsukune jerked her a bit.

"Enough of that. Really, let's put it behind us." He said kindly.

"Is it really behind us? I mean can't that ghoul just come back out again now? It's in her blood." Rason pointed out. Ahakon trembled at that thought and looked at Kokoa with fear.

"That's true. It seems Ms. Shuzen is a threat as long as that spirit is inside of her. That and we have Mr. Aono's little problem with his seal." The headmaster said with a glance to the two in question. Tsukune looked to his wrist and cringed at that while Kokoa looked at the boy with worried eyes.

"Tsukune, I-" she started before Dark walked up to the redhead. She looked up at him curiously as he just stared down at her.

"A dark spirit you say." He said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"It appears so, yes." The headmaster replied with a curious glance to the boy. Dark narrowed his eyes at the girl causing her to look at her with a nervous expression.

"Um…Dark?" she said softly. The boy then held out his hand and grabbed her forehead, the girl looking in shock as the boy's eyes turned pitch black while he growled. The group watched with surprise as his aura started to flow around him in black wisps.

"What are you doing?" Rason asked fearfully as the room started to darken more and more. Kokoa stared in surprise then screamed out, the girl's aura flaring up again.

"What are you doing to her? Stop Dark!" Moka cried out. Kokoa screamed out and looked at Dark with wide eyes, the girl's aura flaring around her and growing darker.

"Stop it man! What are you doing to her?" Rason cried out as the group backed up a bit, the girl's aura starting to turn darker and colder. Kokoa roared out then looked at Dark with wide eyes, eyes that had black lines appearing around the edges again.

"Stop it! That thing's coming back out!" Ahakon yelled out as they watched Kokoa look at Dark with a twisted smile. The girl chuckled and started to twitch.

**"Well well…what is this? Thank you for bringing me back ou-"** she started before she howled out in pain. Dark's grip tightened as a black shadow crept along his arm towards the girl.

"You're still just a freak, even when you infect others." Dark said coldly as the shadow raced along his hand and engulfed the redhead, the girl's aura flicking around through a black haze.

"But that's all you are…a freak…a remnant of something more." The demon said with hatred as the girl started to scream out more. Her aura flashed around her violently as she started to shake. The group watched with wide eyes, even Mizore who was taken back a bit by the demon's sudden behavior.

**"Who…are you…calling…a freak?"** the girl hissed as her aura started to spark around her. Everybody was watching with surprise while the headmaster watched with his usual calm smile.

"You. No, you're not even that. You're just a fragment of a freak. A smaller piece. And being a smaller piece you have considerably less power." The demon said as the girl started to twitch and yell out. A black outline appeared around the girl as her eyes started to flicker from normal to black again and again.

"And something like you is nothing for a true being of evil. It's about time you know your place." Dark said as he gripped the girl's forehead tightly. The outline grew to a dark shadow around the girl, the silhouette of the girl twitching while Kokoa started to calm down a bit.

"Dark…what are…" Moka breathed out as they watched the demon start to pull away from the redhead. In doing so the black shadow of herself was pulled away, the girl staring in shock at the sight of a darker shade of herself being pulled away from her body. The group watched with surprise as Dark held the flailing spirit in his arm, the black wisps running around his arm and circling around the shadow as it looked to Dark with terror.

**"What…are you?"** it cried out in a raspy voice.

"Your new master." He said as his aura flared around him. He crushed in his hand around the spirit, the head being crushed in and billowing around with black smoke. The silhouette twitched wildly as black wisps circled around in a fierce torrent. The shade then started to shake violently as parts of it's being ripped away and circled around the demon's arm wildly. They diminished into a black haze then disappeared as they raced towards the boy with pitch black eyes. The group watched with awe as the spirit dissolved and vanished before their eyes at the shadow demon's touch. After a moment the room returned to normal as did his eyes. He closed them and breathed calmly for a moment, then looked to Kokoa again.

"Dark…" she said softly with wide eyes.

"I despise those who don't treat women right." He said simply. He turned to see the group looking at him with wide eyes as well.

"Dude…did you…did you just…" Rason stammered out.

"He absorbed the spirit." Ahakon said in disbelief. Felucia looked at him in wonder then smirked.

"How was he?" she chuckled. The boy just shrugged with his usual blank expression.

"Quite bland." He said simply. Mizore looked at her boyfriend with worry.

"Dark, are you…are you ok?" She asked worriedly. The boy just looked at her for a moment then glanced to Rason. After a pause the angel smirked and repeated what the snow girl asked around her lollipop. Dark looked back to Mizore and nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm made of thousands of dark spirits, one more won't hurt." He said simply. Mizore nodded and smiled at her demon.

"Good…I was scared there for a moment." She said with relief. Again the boy just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Let's wait until we go back to your room first." He replied casually. Mizore blinked then glanced down to her lollipop. She then blushed as she looked back to the demon, the girl curious what she just got herself into for later on. The group smirked at that then looked back to Kokoa, the girl still looking at Dark with wonder.

"Well, it appears that's one less problem to worry about." The headmaster said calmly. Kokoa looked to her hands in amazement. She felt perfectly fine.

"Am I really cured?" she asked softly.

"Amazing. Thank you Dark." Tsukune said as the boy looked over to him. The demon glanced down to the lock then back to Tsukune. The group's smiles disappeared as they watched Dark just stare at the boy.

"Well, I believe that issue is sorted out. Now on to the second order of business." The headmaster said with a calm gaze at Tsukune. The boy looked to his wrist then back to the man with worry. Moka looked at her boyfriend with worried eyes as the group waited to hear how the headmaster would handle the lock's safety issue.

"About that…it…it only happens when I use my full power." He said defensively.

"Please don't seal him away or kill him! Please!" Moka begged as she ran to his side and clung to his arm. The headmaster glanced to her then back to the boy.

"We'll figure something out, really. The ghoul is still sealed, no need to kill him." Rason said in agreement. The man chuckled and shrugged casually.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Mr. Aono. I don't believe I need to make any decisions here regarding your life." He said with a laugh. The boy and group looked to him with surprise as Dark kept his eyes on the lock.

"Really? I thought for sure you would be upset." Tsukune said worriedly.

"Yeah we thought you would have him killed on the spot if you knew." Moka said in surprise.

"If I truly thought you were an immediate danger I would have already had you executed my dear boy." The man said with an eerie grin. Tsukune gulped at that remark and looked at him with caution.

"So…you're not going to kill me now?" he asked nervously. The man shook his head and looked over to Dark.

"I would assume that if you were indeed needed to be killed, this young man would have done so already. He did express great concern about the lock before, but seeing as how you're still alive I'm going to assume there is no cause for alarm. Yet." He said calmly. Tsukune blinked and looked to Dark with surprise, the demon just glancing back up at him without saying a word.

"Dark?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"How come you didn't kill Tsukune before? What are you planning?" Moka asked with fear. Everybody's eyes were locked onto the demon as he stood there in silence. After a long pause the boy turned to walk out of the room with the same blank expression. He got to the door then stopped and glanced back to Tsukune.

"Kokoa needs you to reclaim her honor. If I kill you now she'll never be able to do that." He said simply. The group jumped at that and looked to Kokoa, the vampire looking at Dark with surprise.

"Then…does that mean…you're ok with the lock being cracked?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Of course not. But until Kokoa's pride has been restored I need you alive." The demon said in his usual tone. The group blinked then looked to Dark slowly.

"Until it's been restored? Wait…do you mean…" Rason asked nervously.

"Once Kokoa's debt is paid off and she's reclaimed her honor, then I'll deal with you Tsukune." He said calmly. The boy walked out of the room while the group stared at the demon with wide eyes.

"Oh…fantastic…" Tsukune said as he wobbled in fear.

"What kind of friend is he anyway? How can he talk about killing you after he risked his life to save you? Are you telling me he only did that for Kokoa's sake?" Kurumu yelled out. Kokoa looked down with remorse and trembled a bit.

"I was wondering how he would feel about the links being cracked." Rason said with a depressed expression.

"Well then, it appears the matter is being handled appropriately. If you will excuse me, I have a damaged school to repair thanks to your little stunt earlier. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from causing any more damage today." The headmaster said calmly as he started walking out. He stopped at the door and glanced back to Kokoa and Tsukune with his glowing eyes.

"Oh, and glad you two are feeling better." He said with an eerie smile. He walked out as Tsukune sat down on the bed next to Kokoa with a tired sigh. He looked to his wrist and then down with despair. Kokoa and Moka looked at him with worry as he sat there in silence.

"I'm doomed." Tsukune said sadly.

"Can't Kokoa just continue to be your servant? That way Dark can't kill you." Kurumu said with a smile.

"I wouldn't feel bad about doing that actually, I owe Tsukune far more than I did before." Kokoa said remorsefully.

"I don't want Kokoa to be my slave forever. I want her to live her life as she wants." Tsukune said gently.

"Well what do we do then? Provided that lock actually stays in one piece Dark will just kill you as soon as Kokoa's debt is repaid." Rason said worriedly. Kurumu looked to Mizore with a scowl.

"What's with your boyfriend Mizore? How can he treat Tsukune like that?" she barked out. The snow maiden glanced to her then towards Tsukune.

"What are you talking about? He saved Tsukune's life just now." She said softly. The group looked to her in surprise as she stood there with her usual blank expression.

"What? He just threatened him!" Rason yelled out.

"Honestly, you guys give Dark too little credit." Felucia said as she shook her head.

"If Dark didn't point out Kokoa's debt to Tsukune and acted like it was safe for him to keep living, the headmaster would have killed him. The fact that Dark didn't kill him when he had the chance made the headmaster believe that the damage wasn't critical yet." Mizore said calmly. The group looked at her then to Tsukune's wrist with wonder.

"Yeah, Dark just bought you time to fix the lock. Why do you guys have to be so unappreciative of his efforts? Geez." Felucia scoffed.

"He did?" Moka asked softly.

"I guess that makes sense. Still, he could have told us that was his intention." Rason said with a nod. Tsukune smirked and looked up towards the door.

"He did in his own way. He's Dark after all." He said simply.

"My boyfriend isn't as cold as you all claim him to be. Try to see things for how they are before passing judgment on him." Mizore said coolly as she and Felucia walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"To find my boyfriend and thank him. Somebody should at least show appreciation for what he just did." The snow maiden said as they walked out. The group watched them leave then looked to the lock.

"So what can we do to fix this?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But for now Tsukune you'd better watch your power levels. Too many broken links and the seal will fail." Rason said cautiously. The boy nodded to that comment.

"I will. Hopefully the school year will be much more tame by comparison." He said with a weak laugh. The group looked over to Kokoa who was looking at Tsukune with a sorrowful expression.

"Tsukune…I…" she started.

"I thought it was _master_." The boy said with a mocking smile. The girl blinked and nodded with a timid smile.

"Yes master." She said softly. The boy chuckled and shook his head gently.

"I'm kidding Kokoa, just call me by my name." he said kindly. The girl looked at him with wonder then nodded with a small smile.

"Yes Tsukune." She said kindly. Moka smiled softly at her sister and Tsukune. She was glad they were both ok and alive, and extremely grateful that Kokoa was cured and Tsukune was allowed to live still.

"Ok, I've had enough of all this now, let's get out of here. The return ceremony starts later on and I don't want to be depressed any more than I already am for it." Rason said with a laugh.

"We're going back to school. I'm already depressed about that." Kurumu groaned as she turned to walk out the door. Moka and Tsukune looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another. The two were grateful that everybody was once again ok, and were both hoping to put this whole mess behind them.

"Tsukune…" she said softly as he stood back up and gazed into her eyes.

"Moka…" he said as he looked at his girlfriend with loving eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Well, they're back to normal." Rason said with a smirk.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Ahakon asked curiously as he watched them get stuck in another loop.

"It's just what they do." Kokoa said with a soft smile and a shrug. She was thankful that everybody was forgiving her for what she had done, even though she wasn't in control at the time. The young vampire was determined to prove to her big sister that she knew her place, and that she would be supportive of Tsukune and her sister being together. She felt hurt that her body was used to violate the boy like that, but knew to stay strong. She was Tsukune's slave, even if he wouldn't want to think of her that way. She would follow any order he gave her to reclaim her honor, the girl holding onto hope that she could right the wrongs that she had on her ledger. And he had ordered her to live, to not leave them. She smiled softly and nodded at the boy, the girl determined to follow that order no matter what.

_I won't fail you Tsukune. You either big sis. I promise I'll make things right again._

"Well c'mon, let's get going before-" Ahakon started to say as he walked towards the door before an object flew past him at high speed. He screamed and flailed about as the group saw a bat fly into the room and fly towards Kokoa.

"Ms. Kokoa!" Kou yelled out as he flew into her chest and nuzzled against his master.

"Kou?" Kokoa breathed out in disbelief.

"Ms. Kokoa!" the bat squealed up at her with tears of joy.

"Kou?" the vampire said softly as she gently held her hands around the bat and lifted him up to her.

"Ms. Kokoa!" Kou said happily in relief.

"Kou!" Kokoa yelled out as she squeezed the bat tightly in her grip, the girl showing rage suddenly.

"Well that was unexpected." Kurumu said simply.

"What is that? Is that bat talking?" Ahakon cried out as he stared at the girl crushing the bat in her hands.

"Where have you been Kou? Do you have any idea what I've been going through? Well? Answer me!" She roared out as she shook the bat. It squeaked something out as she growled at the bat with rage.

"Maybe if you stop trying to kill him he could actually say something." Rason said flatly.

"Why is that thing talking?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"Really? After all we've seen a talking bat is surprising to you?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow. The mage thought about that then shrugged, the girl's question making his seem stupid at this point.

"Where have you been? You're supposed to be my servant but when I need you most you disappear! Well?" Kokoa yelled out as she glared at the trembling bat in her grip.

"But…Ms. Kokoa! You left me! I've been trying to catch up to you all this time!" Kou squeaked out in fear. Kokoa blinked and looked to him puzzled.

"What? When did _I_ leave you?" she barked out.

"When you left for Snow Woman Village. I tried to follow you but you kept moving from location to location!" the bat cried out.

"Wait, you mean all this time…" Rason started.

"Snow Woman Village? Ashton City?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Oh my, have you been flying around all over in the human world all this time?" Moka asked with a gasp. Kokoa looked at her friends then back down to the bat with wonder. She jumped with a gasp when she realized the truth.

"Kou? You…you've been following us this whole time?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes Ms. Kokoa! I'm so glad I finally found you again!" Kou squealed in exhaustion. Kokoa looked at her pet bat with wide eyes. The poor thing had taken off after them when they left to find Mizore. Then upon arriving at a now liberated Snow Woman Village he was directed towards Ashton City by Mizore's folks. However after finally arriving at the city he found the group had vanished without a trace. With nowhere else to look he returned to the academy as fast as he could in hopes his master had come back.

"Kou." Kokoa said with wonder.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Kokoa, I tried to find you as fast as I could. Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She slowly nodded while looking at the bat with wonder.

"Yeah…I'm alright." She said softly. She was simply amazed her pet bat had the endurance to fly around so much after her.

"Tell me Ms. Kokoa, what happened out there? Everywhere I went there were signs of battles." Kou said worriedly.

"We'll let you two catch up, come outside when you're feeling better Kokoa." Tsukune said gently as he and Moka started walking towards the door. The pink haired vampire clung to her boyfriend's arm tightly with a relieved smile, the girl happy her boyfriend was still alive and well. Kurumu and Rason walked out hand in hand, the bond flowing between them and relaxing the couple. Ahakon looked curiously at the bat then shrugged, the mage then following the others out the door.

* * *

Outside the academy the group spotted Mizore, Felucia, and Dark standing by the gate. Mizore was hanging onto Dark's arm with a soft smile while the demon was just looking up with a blank expression, the boy just listening to his music as always. Next to him Felucia was leaning back against the gate with a calm gaze as she looked around at the rotting forests nearby.

"Hey, guess who came back?" Kurumu asked with a smile as they walked up to the trio.

"Kokoa's bat. We saw him fly in a few minutes ago." Mizore said simply.

"Yeah, apparently that bat's been chasing us since we first left the academy." Rason added with a smile and a small laugh.

"Strange animal for a pet, but whatever." Felucia said simply.

"He's not just a pet, he's my sister's servant. He can also shape shift into different forms to help her if need be." Moka said as she held her boyfriend tightly.

"He can? Wow." Ahakon said as he looked back to the academy. Tsukune looked at Dark and smiled gently.

"Thank you for buying me time to fix the lock. It means a lot to me." He said kindly. Dark just stared back with no response, the demon just standing there as his music played and his snow girl held onto his arm. The group chuckled and smiled back, everybody knowing the demon wouldn't come out and admit he was trying to help his friend. Mizore held onto Dark's arm and smiled gently, the girl in love with her shadow demon.

"Well I guess we should head over to the gymnasium. Won't be long bef-" Rason started before a girl's scream echoed out from behind. The group looked to see Kou flying out of the building at high speed and away over the rotting forest.

"What the hell? What's that about?" Felucia asked curiously.

"Was that Kokoa's bat?" Ahakon asked as he watched it disappear over the trees.

"Is Kokoa threatening him again?" Moka said with a weak smile while shaking her head.

"KOU NO! COME BACK!" Kokoa's voice yelled out from behind. The group turned to see Kokoa dashing out of the academy and looking around with fright.

"PLEASE! COME BACK KOU!" she screamed out.

"Kokoa? What's going on?" Tsukune asked worriedly. The redheaded vampire looked around the sky with wide eyes of fright, the girl's body trembling.

"Oh no no no no no…" She breathed out as she shook her head and wavered.

"Kokoa? What happened?" Moka asked with worry.

"I told him…I told him what happened since he left…" she said as she stared with unblinking eyes out over the forest.

"So? Why's that so bad?" Mizore asked curiously. Moka went wide eyed and trembled.

_No…she didn't mention…_

**_She did. Dammit why would she tell him that?_**

"Kokoa...no." Moka said softly as she shook her head. The group looked to her with puzzlement.

"What's going on?" Rason asked curiously.

"Where is he going?" Kurumu asked as she scanned the sky for the bat.

"To father…to tell him…" Kokoa breathed out in fear.

"Tell him what?" Ahakon asked as he looked around in the sky as well. Kokoa trembled and dropped to her knees, the girl holding her head and struggling not to scream out.

"I told him everything…Fairy Tale…the ghoul…our travels…" she said softly. She then looked to Tsukune with fear in her eyes.

"And what happened with us." She said weakly. Tsukune jumped and waved his hands around in front of him.

"But that wasn't your fault. The ghoul corrupted you. Really!" he stammered out.

"Oh man Tsukune, Moka's father is going to be pissed. I mean, _both_ of his daughters? I hope all your efforts against Fairy Tale count in your favor as he's contemplating how to kill you." Rason said with a nervous laugh.

"You're not helping!" Tsukune barked out at the angel.

"Rason you don't understand." Moka said softly as she looked at her sister with wide eyes. Kokoa shook a bit then looked up.

"Tsukune…we _mated_. I may not have been in control, but we did. I _mated_ with you!" She said with fear.

"So? Like Tsukune said it wasn't your fault. I'm sure your father will understand if we just explain what happened." Kurumu said gently.

"No, you don't get it either Kurumu." Moka said worriedly. The group looked to her as she stared at her sister with fright.

"The Eia Dreahl." She said breathed out. The group looked at her curiously then jumped at that.

"What's that?" Felucia asked as she scratched her head. Ahakon shrugged and looked around at the group who were now looking at Moka with shock.

"Oh…OH! Oh no!" Kurumu said with fear as it dawned on her.

"What's that? I'm still lost here." Felucia said with confusion.

"A vampire pact Moka and Kokoa made back in Snow Woman Village." Rason said worriedly. Tsukune looked between the vampire sisters with shock.

"But…we didn't mean…she didn't want…that can't…" he stammered. Moka nodded slowly then looked to him with sorrowful eyes.

"She broke the pact Tsukune." She said as a few tears started to come out. Tsukune jumped with fear and looked to Kokoa with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Um…what does that mean?" Ahakon asked worriedly now. The group looked to Kokoa as screamed into the air.

"I'm going to be executed!"


	14. The Broken Law

The area surrounding Yokai Academy was the standard fare for a school of monsters. Rotting forests, swampy bogs, barren plains, rocky cliffsides, and creepy pathways lined with skulls and tombstones. The sky above had a few clouds rolling gently by as the sun shined down on the day, and a bat was flying franticly through the woods as fast as he could. Not that bats were uncommon in this place, they were quite literally everywhere. This one however was special as it was no ordinary bat.

He was a gift to a young vampire, a daughter of a great dark lord in the monster realm. The bat was of a unique kind as he could not only talk but shape shift to assist his mistress with whatever she may need done. As it turned out his primary focus became that of weaponry, though he never complained. He was just thankful she wasn't using him for any kind of sensual needs, although the thought did cross his mind from time to time. The bat, which went by the name of Kou, was ordered to obey his mistress at all times, and he did his best to do so. After she left for a journey with her older sister the bat had desperately tried to catch up with her, the poor flyer always arriving too late as the group moved from one location to the other. He did however finally catch up to her as she had arrived back at Yokai Academy. The servant was overjoyed that his mistress was alive and well, and was highly curious as to what transpired in his absence. And what a tale she had to tell too, everything from action, romance, death, and flat out miracles.

However one detail of her trip caused quite a stir with the bat. Kokoa revealed that she had evoked the Eia Dreahl with her older sister Moka in a bet to see who could be Tsukune's mate. To the younger vampire's dismay she lost the bet and was forever barred from becoming Tsukune's mate under penalty of death. The vampire had tread closely to crossing the line in her travels, however due to the ghoul manipulating Tuskune from within the group had tolerated and forgiven her for her mistakes. She had even devoted her life to the boy as atonement for what she had caused. The girl was on the road to recovery and reclaiming her vampire pride as she learned the error of her ways.

Until the ghoul took over from within her, a spirit that was left with the vampire after the dark being tricked her into finishing the transfusion. The dark spirit not only tried to kill the group and release the ghoul from Tsukune's body by destroying the holy lock, but the dark energy also manifested a darker side of Kokoa, much as Tsukune had a darker side as well. But Kokoa's dark side didn't want to kill or destroy, it only wanted to mate with Tsukune. To make him hers.

And it succeeded.

"KOU!" Kokoa screamed out as she and Moka were running through the woods. They were both franticly searching for the bat before it got away to tell their father of what Kokoa had done.

"Kou come back! We need to explain!" Moka shouted as they weaved into the forest.

"Oh no no no no no! I'm so dead! Literally!" Kokoa cried out with fright.

"We'll find him, don't give up. Remember father relocated. Even if Kou does leave the grounds completely he won't find father back where the castle used to be." Moka said as they looked around quickly.

"He'll find father, he always does!" the redhead said with fear as she trembled.

* * *

Over the forest two winged flyers were soaring around and scanning the trees closely. They had taken to the air to cover more ground, yet finding the bat was till proving to be difficult.

"This is crazy, how are we supposed to find a bat here? And a specific one at that!" Rason said as they swooped down and started to circle around the forest.

"I have no idea, just keep looking for anything. If we don't find that bat soon Kokoa's going to get the axe." Kurumu said worriedly.

"Dammit, there has to be some way to draw him out. There's not telling which way he even went." Rason said as he looked around franticly. The surrounding woods encompassed most of the view and finding a single bat was like finding a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Down in the forest on another side of the academy two figures were darting through the trees with ease and grace. The shadow demon was looking around as he leapt from tree to tree, the boy moving quietly and quickly all while listening to hardcore metal from his player. Right behind him his snow girl moved equally as well through the trees, the stalker girl used to moving quickly and quietly in her time at the academy when she used to chase after Tsukune. They looked around for any movement or sign of the bat, but were met with no such luck.

* * *

In another direction away from the academy Tsukune and Felucia were running through a swampy area, the two sticking to the solid ground and looking around carefully.

"This is crazy, how did I get stuck with you anyway?" Felucia barked out as the two jumped over logs and darted around trees with haste.

"What's wrong with me? Besides Dark and Mizore left before we even decided on who was going where. That and we have no idea which way they went." Tsukune said as they kept moving.

"This sucks, that slushy gets all the time with Dark. What about me?" Felucia whined as they came to a clearing and looked around quickly.

"He just wants to spend time with his girlfriend. He still hangs out with all of us as friends, he's not abandoning you or anything like that." Tsukune said reassuringly. The demon looked to him then down with sadness.

"It's just not fair. I want to spend time with him, but I can't get any alone time with him." she said softly. Tsukune looked to her with a curious glance, the demon sniffling as she looked around with a saddened expression.

"C'mon, we can search this way." the boy said as he looked towards the trees nearby. The demon nodded and started to run that way before Tsukune grabbed her hand and stopped her, the girl looking back to him curiously.

"Hey, don't forget Dark is your friend. He wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you, I'm sure of it." he said gently. The girl looked at him for a moment then yanked her hand away with a scoff.

"Don't come on to me now, you already have two vampires you can have your way with. I belong to Dark only!" she said sternly. The boy looked at her with a startled expression and raised a finger to try to speak.

"Besides…" the girl said softly as she looked away, the boy looking at her curiously.

"He's the only one I could ever love. My place is by his side no matter what, I…I can't imagine being anywhere else." she said with a tear coming out. Tsukune looked at her with wonder then up. He gasped and pointed upward.

"Bat!" he cried out, the two looking up to see a bat flying overhead away from the academy.

"Is it him?" Felucia asked out loud.

"Only one way to find out." the boy said as they chased after it through the trees.

* * *

Back at the academy gates a mage was looking around worriedly.

"This is just great, one day here and all hell breaks loose. I get the feeling staying here will be just as dangerous as fighting Fairy Tale." Ahakon muttered as he looked around carefully. The boy wouldn't be able to keep up with the others, so he opted to remain at the academy until they returned. After a few minutes of pacing back and forth the looked back to the building.

"Maybe I should get the others. They could help us search faster." He said with a nod. He ran back into the school and down the halls, the boy running towards the damaged part of the school in search of the others. He ran around a corner and stopped with a curious glance around.

"Where is everybody? It's so quiet here. Ruby? Yukari? Apoch? Astreal?" he called out. All throughout the damaged corridors and hallways was silence and darkness, the place still in ruin and falling apart around him.

"Just great, everybody is missing now. What else could go wrong?" he muttered. From behind him a purple glow started to fill the hallway. The boy slowly looked behind as he felt a strong aura building behind him. He blinked and looked down the hallway with wide eyes.

* * *

Kou was flying above the trees with haste, the bat franticly flapping his wings as he tried to get away from the academy and towards the castle of the dark lord that he served. The castle was far off in the vampire world, and the bat had to travel towards the tunnel that connected Yokai Academy to other worlds quickly as he had dire news to report to his lord.

"Ms. Kokoa! How could you? WEEEE!" he cried out as he flew towards the tunnel far off and across from the forests.

"I can't believe you would betray your vampire laws like that, how could you?" he squeaked out as he flew above the trees with haste. He suddenly felt a vampiric surge of power behind him, the bat looking back to see a boy shooting through the trees down below and looking up at him with crimson eyes.

"Oh holy crap!" Kou yelled out as he flew away as fast as he could. The boy dashed through the forest and jumped up, the vampire power infused Tsukune leaping from tree branch to branch as he climbed up higher towards the flyer.

"Get back here!" he yelled out as he leapt up into the air. Kou squeaked out and flashed a bright red, the bat suddenly shooting off into many identical flyers. The dozens of bats scattered as Tsukune reached out and caught one in his hand. He landed back down as Felucia caught up to him, the boy looking around in the sky intently.

"Did you get him?" the doll demon asked as she looked around. The boy shook his head and showed the girl his empty hand, the illusion having disappeared on his way down to the ground.

"No, he's using trickery to elude us. He could be any one of those bats up there." he said as he pointed to the large group of bats looking to him with arrogant grins.

"You won't keep me from delivering news of Ms. Kokoa's betrayal to her father. WEEE!" a copy yelled out as the group started to fly away.

"Dammit stop Kou, you don't understand!" Tsukune yelled out as he started chasing them again. The doll demon grabbed a rock and threw it at high speed at the group of bats, the stone striking one and going through it as it exploded into a black smoke cloud.

"Hey watch it, we don't want to kill him!" the boy yelled back to the demon. The girl blinked and growled as she started chasing after him.

"What's the big deal? He's trying to get his master killed anyway!" she hollered as they chased after the swarm of bat clones.

"You won't stop me!" the group said in unison as they squeaked triumphantly.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." a boy's voice called out from behind them. The group looked back to see Kurumu and Rason flying towards them with narrowed eyes. The bats squeaked and scattered as the two flew through the group and picked out two of them. The bats laughed then vanished into a cloud of black smoke as the others scattered about.

"C'mon, we have to find the real one quick!" Kurumu shouted out as they circled back and started to chase after a few. Some of the bats continued their trip across the forest with Tsukune and Felucia in hot pursuit while the others started to dive down into the tress to elude the flyers chasing them.

"Stop this Kou, this isn't funny!" Rason yelled as he flew towards a few bats only to have them zigzag around the trees effortlessly. With his larger wing span he was having more trouble staying on their tail, unlike his girlfriend who was flying through the trees nimbly and with grace. She grabbed two more, the bats laughing and poofing into nothingness while the girl growled and looked around with a glare.

"Dammit all, quit your hiding you lousy bat!" She roared out in frustration. Rason shot back into the air and caught another, the bat also vanishing after a laugh at the angel.

"This is going to be a problem." he said softly as he looked down to see the many bats flying around in the trees. Kurumu darted around a tree and missed catching another as the bats squeaked and laughed while flying around wildly.

"Grr, you're just pissing us off now!" the succubus yelled out as she looked around at the swarm of bats.

"Hahaha, you won't stop me! WEEE!" the bats cheered out in unison.

"Kou stop!" Kokoa yelled out as she and Moka dashed through the trees and caught two of the flyers. They looked at them in surprise as the bats laughed and stuck their tongues out at them, then vanished into a puff of black smoke.

"What? Illusions?" Moka said as she looked around worriedly.

"Dammit Kou! Listen to me!" Kokoa shouted out as she looked around with frustration.

"There's too many of them! How can we find the original?" Kurumu called down to the vampires as she grabbed another in midair, the bat again vanishing after a cackle at the girl.

"I don't know, they all look exactly the same!" Moka called out as she chased after two more, the bats swooping up towards the trees out of her reach. One of them flew into the grip of Rason and promptly vanished as he flew by the trees.

"This is crazy, how do we know the real Kou is even in this mess?" Rason called down to his friends.

"Just grab them quickly, hopefully Tsukune and Felucia will sort out the other group." Kurumu said as she swooped by and grabbed another fake bat. The group scrambled in the forest to try to catch all the nimble flyers, each bat they caught laughing and vanishing after a moment. As they franticly tried to catch all the copies that flew around them in circles Tsukune and Felucia were chasing after another group that continued their flight towards the tunnels far off near the mountain side.

"Kou stop, you don't understand!" Tsukune yelled out as he jumped up from tree to tree once again. He leapt into the air and reached out for the bats, the group scattering and diving down into the forest to weave around the trees. The boy growled in frustration and landed back down, the two continuing their pursuit. Felucia swiped up another rock and threw it towards the bats, the speeding projectile flying through a bat causing it to vanish in a cloud of black smoke.

"Felucia stop! You're going to kill the real Kou!" Tsukune cried out as the demon swiped up another rock and threw it at the group.

"If he's the servant of _that_ kid, I'm sure he's plenty durable." She scoffed as the rock struck through another bat causing it to vanish as well.

The bats started to scatter around the forest area as the two gave chase to any nearby. The bats would weave around trees and fly up near the branches to stay out of reach while their chasers jumped around the trees to grab them. Each one they nabbed laughed and vanished, the two looking around with frustration.

"Hahaha you won't stop me! WEEE!" they cheered out. Suddenly a few ice kunai flew out of the trees nearby and swiped near a few of the bats, the unlucky targets getting pinned to the trees with a blade on each side of their bodies. They squeaked out in fear as Mizore was seen up in a tree looking around, the girl having three more blades ready between her fingers as she held her fist up. She flung them out with precision at another cluster, the blades picking two more out and sticking them to the trees. The trapped flyers laughed out and vanished as Mizore dropped down next to the surprised Tsukune and Felucia.

"I vaguely recall telling that girl that chasing after you was a mistake." She muttered as she looked around calmly. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously as the doll demon looked around carefully.

"Where's Dark?" she asked. The snow maiden glanced to her then gazed around again.

"Looking for the bat of course." She replied with her same tone.

"There's so many of them, we need to find the real one fast." Tsukune said with worry. The bats circled around above them and laughed at the trio.

"We told you! You won't stop…what? Holy crap!" the bats said in surprise before they all vanished into a cloud of smoke. The group looked around curiously then to each other.

"What happened?" Felucia asked curiously.

"They all disappeared. How?" Tsukune asked as he scanned the sky. Mizore looked to the side and smiled softly.

"That's my beloved." She said softly to herself. The group looked over to see Dark walking towards them with a struggling bat in his hand. The boy had the same expression as always while the bat's was of fear.

"Alright Dark!" Felucia cheered out with a jump.

"You got him! But how? They were everywhere, how did you find the real one?" Tsukune said in amazement. Dark glanced to him then looked behind.

"I just watched the single bat fly towards the tunnels. Why would the original stay with the decoys?" he said simply. The group blinked and looked to the bat as he squeaked and thrashed about in his grip.

"You know, being a decoy for our missions so many times before, you'd think I would have thought of that." Felucia said flatly as she raised an eyebrow at the bat.

"Let me go! Let me go this instant!" Kou cried out as he struggled. Dark tightened his grip causing the bat to squeak and freeze in place.

"First I die, then I nearly get burned to a crisp, now you have me chasing a bat. Never dull around you guys indeed." Dark said flatly as he started walking back towards the academy. Mizore smiled and walked up next to him while Felucia and Tsukune watched them with wonder.

"How…how does he do that anyway?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"What? Be the hero? That's just Dark." Felucia said dreamily. The girl giggled and ran after the couple as Tsukune just blinked in wonder.

"Seriously, it's just uncanny." He said softly to himself as he looked around. He shrugged then chased after them as well.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest a group of monsters were looking around in surprise. The dozens of bats that were swarming around them had suddenly vanished into small clouds of smoke. The group looked around with confusion as Kokoa trembled and dropped to the ground on her knees.

"Oh no…now where is he? He probably got out, he left the academy grounds! I'm dead!" She cried out as she started to shake with fear.

"We don't know that Kokoa, calm down." Moka said worriedly.

"Even if he did Moka's father isn't where he last was, Kou won't find him." Kurumu added as she looked around cautiously.

"He'll find father, he always does!" the redhead cried out as she looked up with a devastated expression.

"Kokoa we'll figure something out, I won't let them kill you for this." Moka said as she walked up to the young vampire, the girl looking up with tears starting to come out. She looked down and closed her eyes as she sniffled.

"No amount of servitude can atone for this. I've gone back on the vampire law…" She said with sorrow.

"It wasn't your choice Kokoa, that ghoul used you like it did Tsukune. The law can't really count that, can it?" Rason asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so. Technically it was Kokoa who mated with Tsukune, it was her darker desire to do so. She may not have truly wanted to do the act, but she did mate with him." Moka said remorsefully.

"There's no saving me. Who am I kidding? Even if I do catch Kou father will find out eventually. I'm beyond saving." Kokoa said softly to herself.

"Kokoa don't speak like that, there must be some way-" Moka started before the redhead shouted up at her.

"Enough! You can't stop this…nobody can. It's over." She said as she looked down in defeat.

"Pathetic." A voice said from behind. The group looked over to see Dark, Mizore, Felucia, and Tsukune walking towards them from the woods. They saw a bat struggling in the shadow demon's grip and jumped in surprise.

"You found him!" Kurumu yelled out. They walked over and held the bat out for Kokoa to take.

"Kou…" Kokoa said softly. The bat hissed at her as it tried to free himself.

"How could you Ms. Kokoa? How could you betray your laws?" it squeaked out as it thrashed about in the boy's grip.

"It wasn't her fault Kou. Tell him Kokoa." Tsukune said worriedly. The vampire looked at the bat then down in sorrow.

"It's no use Tsukune. Whether I was in control or not I violated the pact. I can't escape this." She said remorsefully.

"What? You mean you had us chasing after this bat for nothing?" Felucia barked out. She instantly hit the ground with an ice kunai jammed into her skull. Mizore lowered her hand and kept her eyes on the redhead as she started to tremble.

"I'm a disgrace...I've lost my pride and honor, _and_ violated a sacred vampire law. What's become of me…what happened to me?" she cried out.

"Ms. Kokoa you are not my master anymore, just wait till your father hears about your betrayal." Kou squeaked out. Dark growled and tightened his grip around the bat, the flyer gasping with surprise. The boy then brought the frightened bat up to his eye line and glared at it.

"Listen up bat. If she dies now, Tsukune will follow shortly afterward. Then, seeing as how I'll be in a foul mood, you might just follow them as well." He said with a cold voice. The bat looked at him with fright as the group looked to him with wonder.

"Dark…" Kokoa said softly. Moka looked at the demon with wonder then to Tsukune.

_He knows Kokoa's debt to Tsukune is the only leverage he has to keep him alive. Mizore was right, he really is trying to save him._

"But…but…" Kou stammered out.

"Kokoa. Repeat the rules you both agreed to." Dark said in a commanding voice. Kokoa jumped slightly then looked up with thought.

"Well, we agreed that the first girl to get Tsukune to have a nosebleed wins the right to have him as her mate, and whichever one of us lost would forfeit the right to be with him." She said as she looked to her sister.

"Yeah, and Ms. Moka won that pact!" Kou shouted out.

"Not quite." Dark said with a glance to Moka. The group looked to him puzzled as Kou squeaked out in annoyance.

"What do you mean? Ms. Moka won by the terms set forth!" he cried out.

"Technically, _Inner_ Moka won that bet." Dark said with a smirk at the bat. Kou stopped and looked to him with confusion as the group looked to Moka, the vampire thinking about that comment.

"Well, yeah, but she's still my big sister even then. What's your point?" Kokoa asked out loud. Dark shook his head and looked to the bat who was staring at him cautiously.

"Tsukune's relationship is a unique case. He's dating two girls in one. They may share the same body, but they have separate personalities and thoughts. So in a way, she's two different girls." Dark said with a glance to the pink haired vampire.

"But…what does that have to do with the pact?" she asked curiously.

"Inner Moka won the bet. But _you_ mated with him, did you not Moka?" Dark asked simply. The vampire blinked and nodded slowly.

"Well yeah…so?" she asked. Mizore thought about it then jumped at the realization.

"Moka, the bet was that _whoever_ won the pact would be the only one to be his mate. That means that only your other self would be allowed to mate with him." She said softly. The group blinked and looked to Moka with surprise. She looked down to her rosary with wide eyes.

"But…then that means…"

"You violated the pact as well Moka. You broke the law." Dark said flatly. The group jumped in shock as Moka looked at her rosary with surprise.

"What? _I_ broke it too? Is…is that true?" she said with fright.

**_Hmm, I guess if you want to be technical about it…_**

_But we're the same!_

**_In certain ways yes…but in this case…_**

"Big sis…is that…true?" Kokoa asked with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to do man? You're going to get them _both_ killed!" Rason cried out. Dark smirked then looked to the bat as the familiar eyed the pink haired vampire.

"Well, so be it. You both violated the law! Wait till your father hears about this!" he cried out.

"So what? You can't kill her." Dark said simply. All eyes turned to him as he glanced to Moka with a smirk.

"If you kill that version of Moka, then the inner one dies as well. But she's done no wrong, so you can't kill her for this." Dark said as he eyed the rosary. Everybody fell silent as they tried to wrap their heads around this.

"But…then what happens now?" Kurumu asked confused.

"The pact they made is flawed. There cannot be a true winner since Moka is a unique case." Mizore said with a soft smile.

"Flawed?" Kokoa asked softly as she looked up at the shadow demon. He nodded then looked to the bat with a blank expression as always.

"Yes. Flawed. Therefore it is not a real pact, and is void." Dark said as he let the bat go. It fluttered in front of Kokoa as he looked between the vampire sisters with confusion.

"Then…that means…" Moka said softly.

"Nobody is going to be executed." Dark said simply as the bat landed on the ground and looked down in deep thought.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked curiously. The pink haired vampire was thinking about it again and again.

_It...it does make sense._

**_Clever loophole Dark, I'm impressed._**

_Why didn't he mention that from the start when you won the pact back in the village?_

**_Probably in hopes the pact would keep Kokoa in her place._**

_That or…_

**_He just didn't care…_**

She looked up around at the group and nodded with a soft smile.

"It makes sense. The law can't kill the winner, and in this case that's my inner self." She said gently. All eyes turned to Kokoa who was looking at her sister with surprise.

"So…I'm not in trouble? Really?" she asked worriedly. She looked down to her pet bat who leapt into the air and flew around her.

"Ms. Kokoa, you're not in danger after all! I'm so relieved! WEEE!" he cried out joyously. The vampire blinked then grabbed the bat with one hand, the girl's eyes narrowed at the now frightened flyer.

"Kou…" she growled as her aura around her started to rise. The bat squeaked in fear as Kokoa glared at him.

"You were going to have me killed! What kind of servant are you anyway? I told you to stop and you didn't listen! What the hell?" she roared as she started shaking the bat furiously in her grip. The group watched with blank expression as she pounded the bat into the ground a few times, making several cracks and stress marks on impact, then shook him violently again.

"Um…Kokoa? Is that really necessary?" Moka asked with a worried smile.

"You're going to pay for this Kou mark my words!" Kokoa yelled at the fearful bat.

"Kokoa stop this now." Tsukune said out loud. The vampire instantly halted and looked to him with wonder.

"Wow that actually worked." Rason said in amazement.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"Stop treating him that way. He was just doing what he had to under orders, just like you keep saying you want to do. You can't be mad at him for doing as he was told." Tsukune said sternly. The young vampire nodded timidly then looked down. The bat squirmed out of her grip then flew in front of Tsukune.

"How dare you speak to Ms. Kokoa that way, she is still a proud noble vampire!" the bat squeaked out.

"Oh really." Kurumu said dryly. Kokoa looked at the bat then down with shame. After a moment she clenched her fists then looked up at the bat with discontent.

"Stop Kou!" she yelled, the bat turning to her in fear.

"Tsukune is my master now, remember? You _will_ treat him with respect." She said sternly as she got back on her feet and glared at the bat with her arms crossed before her.

"But…Ms. Kokoa!" the bat squealed.

"No buts!" Kokoa roared out. The bat nodded slowly then flew over onto her shoulder. Moka walked over and looked at her sister with relief and a small smile. Kokoa glanced to her then down with a soft expression.

"If…if that's ok with you still Tsukune." She said worriedly. The boy looked at her with a gentle smile and nodded.

"If that's what must be done, then I'll help you reclaim your pride Kokoa." He said kindly. The young vampire looked to him with a bright smile.

"Thank you master." She said happily.

"Kokoa…" Moka said with a dull smile. Kokoa flinched then nodded.

"I mean…Tsukune." She said softly. She blinked then grabbed the bat from her shoulder with a curious glare.

"Kou, I need you to find father for me." She said sternly. The group looked at her with surprise.

"Um, I thought you _didn't _want that bat to find him." Felucia said with confusion. Kokoa looked around in the sky then back to the bat.

"Listen up Kou. Find father and find out what happened with Fairy Tale. We need to know what he did about them and where he is now." The vampire said in a bossy tone. The bat looked at her curiously then around.

"Where he is now? WEE?" he asked puzzled.

"Fairy Tale found where our home was, and you know father…" Moka said with a weak smile. The bat thought about that for a moment then jumped a bit. The dark lord was known to completely demolish his fortress if the secret was found out, a strange quirk about him as no other vampire lord or dark lord had that habit.

"Oh no, my favorite comics were still in there. Oh no." Kou said as he started crying.

"Forget your stupid comics, find father quickly and see what happened with Fairy Tale!" Kokoa barked out. The bat nodded fearfully then took off into the sky. The group watched him fly over the forest away from the academy.

"Can he really find your father?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"He should be able to sense out his owner. That's how he managed to tail after me." Kokoa said proudly.

"Yeah…but he got lost in the human world." Rason pointed out. Kokoa staggered at that then looked up with worried eyes.

"Well…he _should_ be able to find father…I hope." She said nervously.

"I'm sure he will. I just hope he brings back good news." Moka said softly. Kurumu sighed with relief and walked over to Rason, the girl's wings and tail retracting as she gently wrapped around his arm.

"Can we go back now? This morning has been hell." She said tiredly. Mizore smiled softly and held onto her demon's arm.

"Might as well." She said simply. She glanced to Kokoa with a blank stare as the vampire kept looking around in the air where her bat flew out of sight. She blinked and looked over to the snow woman with a worried expression.

"Kokoa, remember what I warned you about at the hotel?" Mizore asked with a raised eyebrow. The vampire jumped at that and looked down with remorse.

"Yes." She said softly. The snow girl stared at her for a moment then downward as she closed her eyes.

"I think I need a different maid of honor." She said flatly. Kokoa jumped at that and stared at Mizore with wide eyes.

"What? No, please! I'm trying to make things right again, honest!" she cried out. Felucia looked at the redhead and smirked.

"I'd be glad to do the honors if you need somebody more _loyal_." She said arrogantly. Mizore glanced to her then back to Kokoa.

"Just one more chance, please!" Kokoa whined. The snow girl sighed and looked away.

"Fine. Your _last_ chance. No more screw ups." She said coldly. The vampire nodded and looked down with worry while Felucia scowled at the redhead.

"C'mon you guys, let's put this behind us already." Tsukune said with a worried smile. Moka nodded and walked over to him, the vampire holding his arm tightly with a loving embrace.

"Tsukune's right. We're all good friends, let's just start our return to school on good terms, ok?" she asked kindly.

"I suppose we can provided some people stay away from my boyfriend." Mizore said coolly as she threw another ice kunai to the doll demon who was standing _very_ close to Dark. She dropped to the ground and twitched while Dark just glanced to her then to his girlfriend. She blinked and smiled lovingly while removing her lollipop.

"Mine." She said softly as she looked into his eyes. He smiled softly and nodded, the girl sighing happily and putting the candy back into her mouth.

"Well let's go my dear. I need to get a new pair of shirts…again." Rason said with a laugh as he looked to his girl. Kurumu smiled up at him playfully and then eyed his chest.

"No…you're fine." She said with a purr. The angel chuckled as he rubbed his head and looked up with a slight blush. She giggled and jumped into a fierce hug with the boy. The group watched as she went into another love filled tangent as the boy thrashed a bit in her grip, the boy's face lodged into her chest again. A few minutes later he went limp and collapsed, the girl blinking then looking down with wide eyes.

"I wonder if he'll survive the school year." Tsukune asked curiously as Kurumu tried to shake the unconscious boy back to reality with a frightened expression. The group looked at him curiously and nodded, everybody wondering the same thing. After he regained his senses and Felucia had jumped back to her feet and whined about Mizore keeping Dark to herself, the group started to walk back towards the academy. Moka held onto her boyfriend's arm tightly, the girl happy that everybody was ok again and she could resume enjoying having Tsukune as her mate. There was no vampire pact binding them together now, but that didn't matter. The two were in love, and Kokoa had come to fully accept this. The redhead walked behind Tsukune with a soft smile and a calm stride. She was determined to keep Tsukune as her friend no matter what, and the first step to her recovery was to follow his commands to reclaim her pride. She blinked then looked down with a blush as a thought crossed her mind.

_Tsukune…was my first after all. I guess if anybody was to be my first, I would have wanted it to be him._

By a strange twist of fate, she had the honor of claiming Tsukune to be her first time, and remain friends with him and everybody else. Granted she didn't enjoy the actual act as she was forced into it by her darker self, but the thought that her first belonged to him was a bit comforting. She giggled then continued walking behind the couple, the girl ready to prove herself to both of them.

"Ok, I guess we'll get cleaned up then meet you all at the gymnasium." Rason said as they approached the academy building and the path toward the dorm buildings.

"Hey, where's Ahakon?" Moka asked curiously.

"Maybe he left to find the others." Tsukune said as he looked around.

Suddenly the area around them shook violently as a large explosion echoed out from inside the academy. Part of the walls near the damaged wing blasted out in a fierce explosion as dust and debris shot away wildly.

"What the hell?" Rason yelled out.

"Will this crap _ever_ stop?" Kurumu groaned out loudly.

"Now what's going on?" Kokoa barked out as she regained her footing.

Out from the front entrance four figures were seen exiting the building with haste.

"Is that…" Moka said squinting her eyes. The group watched Ahakon and Gin run back, the wolf carrying two wounded witch sisters in both his arms.

"Get back! Quick!" Gin yelled out as another explosion blasted out from behind them, the front entrance of the academy detonating with a loud bang and a fierce shockwave. The group was knocked back by the wave of power as the four monsters were thrown towards them. They collapsed down just as the group managed to get back up.

"Gin! Ahakon! What happened?" Moka asked worriedly. Ahakon was looking at the sisters with wide eyes, the two girls bruised and groaning as they lay there.

"Are they ok?" Kurumu asked as she and Mizore ran over to them.

"We barely got them out in time." Gin said as he caught his breath. Ahakon ran over to the sisters and looked at them with worried eyes.

"What happened to them?" Mizore asked as she tried to wake up Apoch.

"Astreal? Astreal!" Kurumu cried out as she tried to move the witch. Moka looked at the four then towards the academy.

**_Do you feel that?_**

_That monster energy…it's enormous…_

"Apoch! Astreal!" the mage cried out with fear.

"Ahakon what happened to them?" Kurumu asked as she looked over their wounds. The sisters were struggling to move as they stirred slightly.

"Where's Ruby and Yukari?" Tsukune called out looking around the damaged school.

"Oh crap, are they still in there?" Rason said as he arched his wings back a bit. Another explosion rang out from inside the school, this time dust and debris shooting out the entrance at the same time. A body was seen flying out from the chaos and tumbled into a wicked roll towards the group. As it collapsed down in front of them the group stared with surprise.

"Ruby!" Moka cried out. The witch lay there battered and bruised as her wand was held tightly in her grip. She was struggling to move a bit as her body trembled in pain.

Moka and Tsukune ran over and helped the wounded witch sit up, the girl flinching in pain.

"Ruby! What happened, are you ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly. The witch twitched and looked at the boy weakly.

"Do I _look_ ok?" She said dryly. The boy staggered at that slightly then helped the witch back to her feet.

"Ruby what's going on? Why is everybody hurt?" Moka asked worriedly. The witch looked over to the billowing clouds by the school's entrance and growled, the girl struggling to stay standing.

"She's gone crazy! You have to stop her!" Ahakon cried out as he looked back to the chaos with a frustrated glare.

"Who's gone crazy?" Felucia asked out loud.

Then they felt it. A strong wave of monster energy. It rippled along the ground and washed over the group, everybody looking over to the smoke cloud with caution. Dark slowly grabbed his earbuds and put them in his pocket, in doing so Mizore and Felucia looked at him with wide eyes.

_Headphones off…_

_We have a serious problem…_

"What…what is that?" Tsukune asked as he felt the power resonate around him. From the clouds of smoke and haze a purple glow started to shine, the light seeming to come closer from inside the building.

"She's gone off the deep end. She tried to kill us." Gin said with worry as he got into a defensive position. Ahakon looked with fright and anger then raised his hands towards the purplish glow. Mizore and Kurumu stood in front of the wounded sisters and readied themselves as well, nails extending and frost claws appearing. Dark and Rason watched the smoke with a careful eye as the glow got brighter.

"What…what is that power?" Moka said worriedly as they felt the aura grow larger in front of them.

Out from the smoke a figure walked towards the group. She was dressed in a witch's outfit complete with a witch's hat. She held a wand in her hand tightly, the purple and reddish glow emanating from it causing small sparks and electrical arcs around it. Her eyes were set in a cold glare as they glowed a soft purple. Her aura radiated around her, the little girl's power far exceeding anything that has been seen before from her. Her cape flowed gently behind her as she walked towards the group slowly.

"Yukari?" Tsukune said in surprise. The girl growled then held her wand out toward the group with one hand. The stick started to glow brightly and hum as her power was focused towards the end of it.

"What is she doing?" Kurumu yelled out in fright. The little girl's power skyrocketed around her as the ground around the witch cracked apart from the pressure.

"Her power…where is she getting it from?" Mizore said in wonder as the group backed up a bit.

"Yukari? What are you doing? Stop!" Kokoa yelled out.

"You…you will all…" the witch growled with hatred as her eyes flashed red then purple. Her power built up in the wand as it started to glow brightly and tremble.

"She's gone mad…" Ruby breathed out as the group watched the young witch with surprise. The girl screamed out as a blast fired out from her wand, a massive purple and red projectile that raced towards the group at high speed.

"DIE!"


	15. Mad With Power

Down the halls of Yokai Academy a young witch was walking next to a senior student. The group was still back in the infirmary waiting room to find out the status of Kokoa and Tsukune from the headmaster, but before Yukari could find out as well Gin had called her away. It seems the damage to the school from Kokoa's outburst was pretty severe and Ruby was having trouble fixing the place up for the school's students and staff return. Apoch and Astreal weren't helping much either, as their magic tended to make the situation worse, so the elder witch had hoped Yukari could call her folks to come and help fix the place up. Her parents were able to undo all the damage Tsurara and Ageha caused during Parent's Day at the academy before, and their magic would come in handy for completely repairing the school in haste.

"Man I still can't believe Kokoa just went off the deep end like that. Never saw that coming." Gin said as the two walked towards the phones in the hall.

"I hope Tsukune is ok still. What if the headmaster finds out about the holy lock cracking? He might have him executed." Yukari said with worry.

"C'mon, don't think like that. I'm sure they'll be able to think of something to fix this." the wolf said reassuringly. He glanced to the witch and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked worriedly. Yukari had her eyes set in a soft glare and was breathing a bit more heavily.

"I'm fine." she snapped. The wolf blinked and raised his hands defensively.

"I was just asking, calm down." he said with a laugh. The young girl glanced to him out of the corner of her eye then kept walking.

"Whatever." she said as she walked up to the phones. The boy blinked and looked at her curiously. After she got on the phone he shrugged and looked around the area. They were in the damaged wing of the school, surrounded by charred floors and broken walls. Pipes were leaking water nearby while lights flickered with sparks coming from severed wires.

"Man they really let this place have it. I hope your folks are able to fix this in time." he said with a whistle. The lights around the hallway were dim and flickering, the darkened corridors difficult to see through properly. After a while Yukari got off the phone and walked back to him.

"They said they'd be on their way soon. Can I go now?" she said harshly. The boy looked to her curiously. She was growling softly while clutching her wand. She had a bead of sweat on her forehead while she was looking down with a deep glare.

"Hey, Yukari? Is something wrong?" he asked slowly. The witch slowly looked up to him and growled more loudly.

"I said I'm FINE!" she barked back. The boy stepped back and nodded nervously.

"Hey calm down, what's with the attitude? You look stressed." he said as he eyed the young girl. She held a hand to her head and shook her head a bit.

"I…I'm fine dammit. Just leave me alone!" she yelled out as she started to walk back down the hallway. She wavered and leaned against the wall with one hand, the other still holding her wand tightly. The stick was starting to glow a soft purple while the witch growled with each breath.

"Yukari? You don't look so well, let's get you to the infirmary to get checked over as well." Gin said as he walked up to the girl.

"Gin! Yukari! There you two are." Ruby called out from down the hall to their side. She and the sisters were walking towards them with smiles.

"So did Yukari call her folks? We need to get this place cleaned up soon. Especially after these two tried to _help_." Ruby said with a glance to the sisters. They jumped and looked down embarrassed at that remark.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she just called them. She said they'd be coming here soon. But…" the wolf trailed off as he looked back over to the young girl.

"That's a relief. I was worried we had another disaster on our hands. Thank you so much Yukari, I'm sure your parents…will…be…" Ruby said as she trailed off as well. The group was now looking at Yukari curiously as her monster aura started to rise around her. The lights above flickered more violently as her power started to increase.

"Um…Yukari?" Ruby asked cautiously. The little girl slowly looked back to the group with narrowed eyes.

"Is something the matter?" the sisters asked in unison. Yukari's eyes began to glow a soft purple as the group stared at her.

"You…" she breathed out.

* * *

Down the halls of the school a young mage was running around trying to find his friends. The others had run off on a wild chase to find Kokoa's bat before he told her father about her betrayal, the group fearful that Kokoa would be executed if word got out about what happened with her and Tsukune. As he ran around the destroyed area of the school all that was seen were damaged hallways and ruined classrooms. The place was very dark with the only light coming from the broken lights and flickering wires around the area.

"Where is everybody? It's so quiet here. Ruby? Yukari? Apoch? Astreal?" Ahakon called out. He looked around and saw nobody or heard anything.

"Just great, everybody is missing now. What else could go wrong?" he muttered. As he said that a purple glow started to fill the hallway behind him. Noticing the color shift he looked behind him and stared with wide eyes. Around the corner near him the hallway was bright purple, a glow coming from something nearby.

"What? What is that?" he asked curiously. He walked over and peeked around the hallway.

"Yukari?" he asked softly. Down the hall a figure was seen facing away from him. She stood in the middle of the hallway with her wand held tightly in her hand, the stick glowing bright purple as she gazed around the area. Her hat hid her eyes as she slowly walked away down the corridor.

"Hey Yu-" the boy started to say before a hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him back. The boy flailed about in somebody's grip until he heard a voice.

"Please be quiet Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said in a worried whisper. The boy blinked and looked to see Gin holding him tightly while peeking around the corner, the senior student showing fear as he grit his teeth. Next to him the witch sisters were looking at Ahakon with worried eyes.

"Don't let her hear you." Gin whispered as he let the confused boy go.

"What's going on? Why are you-" he started before a yell came from down the hall.

"STOP!" Ruby's voice echoed out before an explosion echoed out. Dust and debris shot out from the hallway and raced past the group.

"Dammit." Gin growled as the group stepped away from the chaotic hall.

"What's going on?" Ahakon asked fearfully.

"Yukari's gone bat shit crazy." Gin said worriedly. The mage jumped at that and looked back to the smoke filled intersection as a figure raced around the corner, the woman just dodging another bright purplish blast of energy. The projectile smashed into the nearby wall and detonated with a fierce blast, the elder witch being thrown into the air and crashing into the group.

"Ow, this is getting out of hand." Ruby groaned as she slowly got up. She blinked and looked down with wide eyes. She was lying on top of Ahakon, the boy's face lodged into her breasts as he squirmed about franticly.

"Ahakon?" Ruby asked curiously. She gasped and jumped up with a startled expression as the boy gasped for air. The sisters looked at the boy with wonder then to Ruby with dull glances.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…are you ok?" Ruby asked worriedly. The boy twitched a bit before blinking a few times, the mage slowly regaining his senses. He sat up and looked around in a daze.

"What is going on in here?" he asked out loud.

"Ms. Yukari has lost control of herself." the sisters said in unison.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ahakon asked worriedly. The boy looked over to the hallway and gasped in fear. The group looked over to see a young witch standing there as the smoke died down behind her. She was glaring at the group with purple glowing eyes, her cape was fluttering behind her as her monster aura swirled around the girl. Her hand was clutching her wand which was glowing bright purple, the energy emanating from it causing the ground underneath the girl to crack under pressure.

"Yukari stop this! What's gotten into you?" Ruby called out. The girl growled and aimed her wand at the group with one hand.

"Die." She said in a dark tone. The magical stick then shot out a massive ball of bright purple and red energy, the projectile racing towards the group at high speed. Ruby stepped back in surprise as Apoch and Astreal ran in front of her and stood in a defensive position. They raised their hands and a bright shield appeared before them just before the magical attack hit. The ball struck the shield and blasted it into shards instantly, the ball then detonating into a fierce explosion. The two girls were blasted back by the shockwave and tumbled back past Ruby and landed down in front of a freaked out Ahakon.

"No!" he cried out. The girls were struggling to move as smoke wisped up from their bodies.

"Apoch! Astreal!" Ruby cried out in worry. She glared back towards the witch only to see another blast flying at the group.

"Yukari stop!" the elder witch shouted out as she fired off a series of white blasts from her wand, the projectiles striking at the larger attack from the young witch and bouncing off immediately. The massive strike then raced towards the shocked witch before she was yanked to the side by a young mage. The purple and red ball flew past the two and then past Gin who had grabbed the sisters with one arm each and pulled them towards the side of the hall. They watched the magical attack fly down the hall and strike a wall far away from them, then detonate into a massive explosion. Part of the outer academy walls blew apart as the magical attack released a massive amount of energy.

"My god…" Ruby breathed out as more of the school was obliterated.

"What's gotten into her?" Ahakon cried out as they looked nervously to the young girl. Her eyes were flickering red as they glowed purple, her monster energy flowing around her like a storm, and her wand remained pointed out towards the group.

"Get out of here now! I'll try to hold her off!" Ruby shouted as she sent out a dozen crows towards the girl. In a flash dozens of tarot cards flew through the air and sliced the magical birds to pieces. Ruby stepped back in surprise then looked behind her to the stunned boys.

"Get those two out of here now! Find the others!" She shouted before focusing back on the young witch. The boys nervously nodded and ran down the hallways, with Ahakon looking at the sisters with worry as Gin had them held over his shoulders.

"Yukari stop this! What's come over you?" Ruby called out as she stared down the young girl. She blinked then looked to the wand the little witch was holding. It was glowing a deep purple as the cross at the tip glowed a soft red. Electrical arcs of energy rippled along it as the power within grew stronger.

_Wait a minute…_

* * *

Outside the academy the whole group was looking in surprise as a young witch was standing near the academy. The girl was aiming her wand at the group while a massive amount of magical energy radiated around her. Everybody was looking at her with surprise while the witch sisters were lying on the ground wounded. Ruby was wavering about as she stood again, the witch looking at her friend with disbelief.

"She's gone mad…" she breathed out.

"DIE!" Yukari yelled out as a massive projectile shot out from her wand and raced towards the group. The powerful blast whistled loudly as it careened towards the group of shocked friends.

"Look out!" Ruby yelled as it closed in on them. In a flash she was grabbed from behind and pulled off to the side in the blink of an eye. Tsukune and Moka darted away at high speed as Kokoa lunged off the side as well. Dark grabbed his snow girl and shot off to the side at high speed while Rason took hold of Kurumu and shot into the air quickly.

BLAM!

A massive explosion blasted out from the impact zone as a bright flash engulfed the courtyard outside the academy. As dust and debris slowly dispersed the group looked with amazement at the area that was now a smoking scarred patch of earth.

"Oh my…Yukari." Moka said softly as the three vampires slowly got up.

"She tried to kill us!" Kokoa cried out.

"That blast…it was more powerful than usual." Tsukune said as he looked back to the witch, the girl still glaring around the area with her wand held out. Dark looked back to the blast zone then to the snow girl in his arms.

"You ok?" he asked. She blinked and nodded with a small blush.

"I love it when you say that beloved." she said softly. He smirked then set the snow girl down, the two looking over to the witch with caution.

"Geez that was close." Kurumu said as she took flight next to her boyfriend, the two hovering in the air above the smoking patch of earth.

"That would have hurt. Hey! Is everybody ok?" Rason called out. He looked over to see the three vampires, snow girl, and shadow demon looking up to him with a simple wave. They then looked down as the smoke cleared more. On the ground the two sisters were lying on the ground face first next to each other, and with a young mage on top holding them down and acting as a shield. He had held them down just enough for the blast to fly over their heads, the boy's back smoking from the blast searing across him. The girls looked to him with weary eyes.

"Mr…" Apoch said softly.

"Ahakon…" Astreal finished as they looked with wonder at the boy who saved them.

"Are you two…ok?" he breathed out heavily. The two just stared for a moment then nodded.

"Good…I'm…glad." he said before he cringed and collapsed down between them. The girls gasped at seeing him fall in pain.

"Mr. Ahakon!" they said with worry.

"Ahakon! Apoch! Astreal!" Ruby called out with worry. She twitched then growled a bit.

"Thank you for saving me…but…" she started before turning back to Gin with a glare.

"Stop fondling me!" She yelled out, the boy's hands instantly letting go of her chest that he grabbed to pull the witch out of harm's way.

"Hey I just saved your life, show a little gratitude." he said a bit annoyed.

SMACK!

The wolf grabbed his head where the lump formed from the witch striking him with her wand.

"Thanks." she said dryly.

"Ruby what is going on here? Why is Yukari doing this?" Tsukune called out as the little witch's power began to skyrocket again. He then looked around then noticed somebody missing.

"Hey, where's Felucia?" Moka called out. The group looked around as the smoke cleared entirely, the doll demon being nowhere in sight. Dark just looked down to see a smoking and charred hand near his foot. Mizore looked down and shrugged.

"Oh well." she said calmly. Moka and Kokoa looked down to see smoking bits of flesh on the ground in pieces.

"Oh dear…" Moka said softly.

"Why didn't she move?" Kokoa asked confused.

"She never did have the fastest reflexes." Dark said simply as the group turned back to the witch. The bits on the ground started to shake a bit and then slide and tumble toward the impact zone again.

"She'll be fine again soon, but we all won't be if Yukari keeps that up. What's going on here Ruby?" Rason called down as Yukari started to growl loudly. The witch then waved her wand and dozens of tarot cards flew out, the razor edged cards flying out wildly towards the group.

"That's a lot of cards." the angel said with a frightened expression.

"Watch out!" Kurumu said as she and her boyfriend dodged a few cards, only to turn in surprise to see them circling back towards them. Dark grabbed Mizore and vanished into a cloud of black smoke, the cards flying past where they were then circling back towards the others that could still be seen. The three vampires started to dodge them wildly while Apoch and Astreal raised a barrier around themselves and Ahakon on the ground, the flickering shield deflecting the cards as it struggled to stay standing. Ruby took to the air with her raven wings while Gin stumbled around as the cards whizzed past him in a blur.

"Yukari stop this!" Tsukune called out. The witch growled then raised her wand. The magical stick glowed a bright red then the ground around her shattered from a fierce shockwave. Dust and debris shot out from around her as a massive shockwave rippled away. From the dust Dark and Mizore phased back into view and tumbled back.

"No way…how did she know we were close?" Mizore said as the two got back up. Felucia finished reforming then cracked her neck with an annoyed expression.

"What the fuck? Why is she doing this?" she yelled out.

THUNK!

A card sliced through her head with a sickening sound, the demon dropping down to the ground again as the cards whizzed around everywhere. Mizore raised an ice shield around her and her boyfriend, the cards instantly slicing through as they flew around with great speed. Dark grabbed the girl and yanked her to the side, then picked her up and started to dart around as more cards flew around them. He growled then vanished into a cloud of black smoke, the cards still circling around where they just were.

"You can't hide from me…" Yukari growled as her purple glowing eyes were fixated in a glare.

"Ok, she's insanely powerful, she's trying to kill us, _and_ she can see Dark! What the hell is going on here?" Tsukune cried out as the three vampires struggled to dodge the flying cards of death.

"It's our fault!" Ruby cried out as she dodged around. She tried firing more blasts of energy toward the young witch, only for them to strike a powerful dome around the girl. Yukari looked up with a dark glare as a purplish barrier of sheer magical energy surrounded her and lit up briefly.

"What do you mean your fault?" Kurumu yelled out as she and Rason continued to dodge cards flying around in the air. She glanced to the side to see another bright purple flash flying towards them at high speed. She gasped just before Rason swooped by and yanked her off to the side, the blast flying past them and missing the girl by a hair. The projectile flew into the air before detonating into a deafening explosion.

"Apoch and Astreal misread the instructions for her wand! We made her the wrong one!" Ruby yelled out as she cast out her crows. The flyers darted around the group and were instantly sliced to pieces by the many cards flying about.

"What? What do you mean the wrong wand?" Kokoa barked out.

"How can a wand being doing this to her?" Tsukune called out as he started to move faster around the cards, his aura releasing more as he tapped into his power.

"I'll explain later! Just get that thing out of her hands now before she goes further off the deep end!" Ruby cried out.

"Further off the deep end? How could she go further, she's already insane!" Rason yelled out as he dodged more cards flying about with Kurumu being held in his arms. The girl was looking at him with a bit of a blush as the angel carried her around at high speed. The bond was flowing through the girl as he held her tightly and dodged the cards with incredible speed. Felucia got back up slowly as the wound in her head healed up.

"Ok, now I'm getting pissed." she growled.

"Her power will go out of control at this rate. She'll kill herself if she doesn't stop!" Ruby shouted out. The group looked over to see Yukari yelling out with sheer anger. She waved her wand around slowly and shot out gigantic blast after gigantic blast towards the group, the little girl sending out several powerful shots one after the other.

"No way." Kokoa said with fear.

"You're kidding me." Moka said in surprise.

"Rapid fire?" Tsukune said with a nervous smile.

"Move!" Gin yelled as he jumped out of a blast just in time. The magical projectile crashed into some trees behind him and detonated into a massive explosion. Moka leapt off to the side just as a blast raced past her, the girl's hair being singed on the end from the attack just missing her. Kokoa stumbled off to the side until Tsukune grabbed her and threw her away towards her sister. He then looked back to see a blast heading straight for him.

"Tsukune!" Kokoa cried out as she smacked into her sister and took them both to the ground, the girls just evading another blast of power from the mad witch. The energy struck the boy and detonated into a powerful blast, the flash lighting up like a star and a shockwave erupting around the area.

"No!" Rason yelled as a blast shot past him and singed his wings, the boy jerking about and tumbling into a roll. Kurumu dropped out of his arms and flew next to him, then tried to reorient the boy before hitting the ground. The two stuck the ground at an odd angle and tumbled into a roll as multiple card struck into the ground behind them, each card missing the two by a hair.

"Dammit." Dark growled as he dodged to the side with his snow maiden in his arms. The girl grabbed ahold of her boyfriend and focused her power, the area around the two freezing over instantly with multiple frozen cards flying off balance and crashing into the ground around them.

Apoch and Astreal watched a blast home in on them then held the injured mage down.

"Mr. Ahakon!" they cried out as the energy zeroed in on them. In a flash a figure darted in front of them and took the blast head on, the figure being blown to pieces from the impact and massive amount of energy.

"No!" Ruby cried out as she saw her friends get hit with the powerful magical attacks, then watched in horror as one raced towards her at high speed.

"Yukari…no…" she breathed out as the purple and red glow sped towards her, the witch frozen in place with fear. The blast flew at her and past where she just was, the witch seeming to vanish as the projectile flew up into the air before detonating into a powerful explosion.

"No! Ruby!" Kurumu yelled out as she and Rason staggered back to their feet.

"Dammit…Yukari…" Mizore growled as she and Dark looked over to the young witch. Her power was arcing around her like a lightning storm and her eyes glared with a deep purplish glow. They would flash red every now and then as her wand vibrated with a deep purplish glow as well. The girl growled as her cape started to flow behind her like it was caught in a fierce windstorm.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out in worry as the vampire sisters got back up and looked with worried eyes at the smoke and fiery cloud that was nearby.

"No…he…he saved me." Kokoa said softly as they watched the smoke swirl around in front of them. Moka just watched with wide eyes and shook a bit.

_Tsukune…no…_

"Ruby? Ruby!" Kurumu yelled out as she scanned the sky franticly. Apoch and Astreal slowly looked up and noticed they were still alive.

"What…happened?" Apoch asked softly. They then saw a smoking boot in front of them, the boot looking very familiar.

"Ms. Felucia?" Astreal asked in surprise. They looked around to see the charred remains of the doll demon scattered about, the girl having jumped in front of the blast just in time.

"Tsukune! No!" Kokoa cried out as she looked at the billowing cloud with teary eyes. She and Moka looked to each other devastated then towards the impact site.

"No…why did he do that?" Moka said as tears started to build up.

"Dammit Tsukune…I need to save YOU!" Kokoa cried out with frustration and tears. They shook a bit then looked around to see their other friends slowly regaining themselves. Rason and Kurumu were getting back up and looking towards the girls with surprise. Dark and Mizore were standing back up as well and also looking towards the girls with their usual blank expressions. Apoch and Astreal were looking around at the remains of the doll demon then towards the young mage who was struggling to get back up with worry. Gin was looking towards the vampire sisters with a surprised expression and pointing as well.

"I don't believe it." Rason said softly.

"How?" Kurumu said in disbelief. The vampire sisters looked around then to each other. They jumped a bit then looked behind them to see Tsukune standing there with Ruby in his arms, the boy's eyes set in a focused glare at Yukari while Ruby was looking up at him with disbelief and a small blush.

"Tsukune…" Ruby said softly. The boy's eyes were crimson and his aura was flaring up around him. The lock on his wrist was vibrating a bit as his power was being tapped into.

"How…I saw the blast hit him." Gin said in surprise.

"He outran the explosion." Dark said simply. Kokoa and Moka looked at the boy with complete wonder.

"Tsukune…your power." Kokoa said softly. Moka stared with unblinking eyes.

_Incredible. He moved so quickly._

**_His true power is far greater than we give him credit for. It's unreal actually._**

The boy set the witch down and glanced to her.

"You ok Ruby?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"Oh yes Tsukune…thank you." she said with a deep blush and smile. She looked away timidly.

"I know this is partly my fault, I'll gladly accept any punishment you want to give." she said bashfully, the woman still reeling from the powerful monster aura that resonated through her when he caught her in midair and moved her to safety in the blink of an eye. Kokoa and Moka twitched then dashed over to him, each sister grabbing onto one of his arms and looking at the witch with discontent.

"Hey, if anybody gets punished by him it's me! I'm his servant remember?" Kokoa yelled out defensively.

"He's my mate, only I can take his punishment!" Moka cried out. The sisters blinked then looked to each other.

"Um…are we _really_ fighting about this now?" Moka said softly in disbelief. Kokoa nodded then looked to the boy who was still focused on the young witch.

"If you girls are done, we have a problem to take care of." Tsukune said calmly, the three girls looking to him in wonder. He wasn't getting distracted by their fighting over an unusual topic at the moment, instead he was focused on his little friend who had gone mad with power. Ruby snapped out of her daze then looked towards the young girl.

"Get that wand!" she cried out. Rason and Kurumu arched their wings and shot into the air in haste. Gin shifted into his werewolf form and darted off to the side at high speed. Dark vanished into a black cloud as he held onto his snow girl, the couple disappearing from view. The witch sisters were focused on healing the young mage while under their barrier, the two girls looking at the young boy with worry. Felucia had finished reforming and was glaring at the young witch.

"Now…I'm FURIOUS!" She roared as she dashed towards her. Moka and Kokoa focused their attention to the witch, their auras rising as they prepared to charge while Ruby raised her wand, the stick glowing bright as she concentrated her power. The elder witch took off into the sky again with her raven wings as Tsukune kept his eyes on the young witch carefully, the girl still glaring at him with cold purplish glowing eyes.

"DIE!" she roared as her power fluxed around her. She raised her wand and a bright flash erupted from the magical stick. The ground around the girl cracked and shattered while rocky spires shot up from around the girl. The earth around the young witch rumbled as spires and spikes shot up from the ground. Nearby Mizore and Dark phased back into view as they darted back.

"Dammit, stop this Yukari!" Mizore yelled out as she focused her power around the witch. Ice appeared and shattered instantly as the young girl's power kept rising. The witch looked over to her with a death glare and growled as her purple eyes flashed red.

"Yukari!" Kokoa roared as she and Moka weaved around the spires of rock and towards the young girl quickly. They slammed into the barrier surrounding the girl and struck it hard, the purple wall flickering around her.

"No way…just like the sisters barrier." Moka said in disbelief.

_Since when could she cast that sort of spell?_

**_She can't, the wand is controlling her. Ruby was right, that thing is changing her._**

"DIE!" Yukari yelled out as she fired another blast of powerful magic at the vampire sisters. It shattered all the spires in its path and careened towards the two girls who watched with wonder.

"Stop this!" Kokoa cried out as they dodged to the side just as the burst of energy raced past them. It slammed into the ground behind them and detonated, the shockwave erupting from the explosion and throwing the vampire sisters towards the young witch. They smacked into the purple barrier and slumped against it as it flickered brightly.

"Damn…" Kokoa groaned as they tried to get back up. She gasped and dodged just in time for a few tarot cards to fly past her. Moka jumped away as a rocky spire from the ground shot out towards her at high speed. Yukari waved her wand around and the sea of spikes around her blasted out, the stone spires flying outwards in every which way.

"Look out!" Rason called out as he dodged a few flying spires. Kurumu and Ruby weaved around them franticly while keeping a sharp eye on the young spell caster. Two of the spires flew out and were immediately caught by Felucia…in the gut.

"Damn it…" she growled in frustration as she dropped to her knee.

"This sucks." she whined as she slowly pulled them out and held her wounds. She growled then threw the rocky spikes back towards the witch, the two projectiles slamming into her barrier and shattering on impact.

"Sister her barrier is too strong." Apoch said as the witch sisters stood back up. Ahakon groaned and slowly got back to his feet.

"Damn it…what happened?" he said wearily as his vision started to clear.

"Mr. Ahakon you're ok!" Apoch said happily.

"We were worried we weren't fast enough." Astreal said with relief. The boy looked to the two sisters and smiled a dopey grin.

"You saved me…thank you!" he said happily. The girls nodded then gasped as more rocky spikes flew at them. They screamed and held out their hands to strengthen their barrier, the spikes slamming into it and shattering as the shield flickered brightly.

"Yukari stop this!" Rason roared as he dove down towards the barrier. The young witch aimed her wand up and fired another series of large blasts out towards him. He weaved around one as another collided to his chest, the boy being propelled off to the side with a large explosion.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out.

"We need to get her wand away from her fast!" Ruby called out. Rason hit the ground and tumbled as Yukari fired another powerful shot towards him. Before the hit could connect he vanished into a black wisp. Yukari growled and looked up with a dark glare, her eyes still glowing purple.

"You can't hide from me." she said with hatred.

"Please stop this Yukari!" Moka cried out. She and Kokoa stepped back just as a boy darted in front of them and struck the barrier with a powerful punch. The barrier shattered to pieces as a bright purple flash erupted from the impact. Rason and Dark appeared next to Mizore, the demon letting his friend stand again as the two shielded their eyes from the flash. Apoch and Astreal shielded their eyes as Ahakon held his arm in front of his face.

"What did that?" he cried out. As the glow faded the group looked with surprise to the point of impact.

"Tsukune?" Moka said softly. Standing before them as the shards of the shield dropped around him the boy was glaring at Yukari with cold crimson eyes. His aura was swirling around him like a torrent as his lock and chain were rattling around violently. The two vampire sisters who were close to him felt weak in the knees and dropped down to one knee each, the girls' minds swimming as the power washed over them.

"Dear lord…" Moka breathed out as her face became flushed.

"Tsukune…you're using too much again…" Kokoa said weakly as her eyes were struggling to see straight.

"Tsukune be careful, that lock won't take much more power!" Ruby called down to him. She gasped and then darted around as more tarot cards flew around her, the witch moving around in the air as the flyers chased her down. Gin was running towards the young witch before more rocky spires erupted around him, the wolf being pushed back as the ground started attacking him closer and closer. Kurumu swooped by Mizore to grab her for their duet before more cards flew around her, the succubus veering off and taking into the sky to elude the fast moving cards. Mizore tried to freeze the area around her to stop the cards, but the girl was unable to freeze them all. The ground started to quake as more rocky spires shot out, the girl being forced to dodge back more. Felucia tried to run towards the witch once more but a swarm of cards literally sliced her to pieces again. Dark and Rason took off into the sky, the two vanishing into a black wisp in hopes of sneaking up on the witch.

"DIE!" Yukari yelled out as she aimed her wand at the vampire boy. The ground around her cracked and shattered as rocky ridges and spires erupted behind her in waves. A massive bright blast fired out from the wand, a torrent of sheer magical energy that flew towards the boy as a powerful continuous blast. The boy growled then dashed towards the girl, right towards the incoming magical torrent.

"That attack…impossible!" Ruby yelled out in disbelief. It was the same joint attack they had used against Fairy Tale before, yet now she was casting it all by herself.

"Tsukune don't!" Moka cried out as she tried to clear her vision.

"It's suicide!" Kokoa shouted with worry. He ran into the magical ether and started to push back on it, the boy's feet digging into the ground as he used his hands to hold the blast in place. The area around him cracked from the pressure and shattered, the vampire sisters looking in amazement as he held the powerful attack at bay with his vampire aura.

"We have…to help him." Ahakon said as he struggled to stay standing.

"We can't Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said regrettably.

"We're using all our power to shield us from her attacks still." Astreal said as they strained to hold the barrier up. The ground around them cracked apart as the area was struck with the shockwave of Yukari's powerful attack along with tarot cards that continued to try to swipe at them. The earth around the dome appeared to launch itself into jagged spikes at the barrier over and over again, the young witch seeming to have complete control of the ground around the area.

"Dammit, how can she attack us all at the same time?" Gin yelled out in frustration as he was kept at bay by flying cards and rocky spikes shooting out from the ground.

"Tsukune stop her! She'll die from using too much power like this!" Ruby called down as she swooped back and launched several blasts from her wand at the flying cards. She blew a few out of the sky as more closed in on her. She blinked then watched in surprise as Kurumu flew past with her nails and sliced the remaining ones to pieces.

"Thanks Kurumu." the witch called out.

"Don't thank me yet." Kurumu said with fear as she looked behind her. The witch looked over to see more cards following the succubus and now racing towards her. She gasped and darted away as the group of razor edged cards split up for the two airborne girls.

Yukari yelled out as more power blasted from her wand, the torrent of energy flying out and striking against a boy's powerful vampire aura. Tsukune tried to push back on the wave of energy with all his might, his power violently flowing around him as his eyes focused on the young witch. The lock on his wrist started to tremble wildly while glowing a deep red.

_Not good! The lock can't take this, but I can't get closer to her without using more power. Dammit!_

"Yukari!" Tsukune called out. The girl's body started to shake a bit. Cuts started to appear on her arms and legs, the girl showing no signs of pain as she continued her attack.

"Her body is breaking down! Do something!" Ruby called out. Yukari yelled out and a powerful shockwave erupted around her, the ground around her blasting to dust as her powerful aura skyrocketed more. Dark and Rason flew out of a black wisp nearby and tumbled into a roll away from the girl.

"Dammit, even when focused on Tsukune she still saw us coming." Rason muttered as the two boys stumbled to their feet.

"Her body won't take much more." Dark said cautiously as the young girl's aura started to reach dangerous levels. The wand was shaking wildly as more power continued to flow through it, the young witch screaming out in a furious yell as cuts started to sear across her skin.

"There's too much flying around, I can't stop them all." Mizore said with worry as she dodged around and tried to freeze more cards. She slipped down as the ground beneath her shifted and tumbled into a roll, the girl rolling away as rocky spikes erupted behind her by a few inches constantly. She came to a stop just as a stone spike erupted near her head, the girl looking at it with wide eyes.

"Ruby look out!" Kurumu called out as she swiped more cards away. The witch focused her magic and waved her wand, the girl sending a ripple through the air and swerving some of the cards into each other. A few more flew at her at high speed just as Kurumu turned to see more flying at her.

"This is too much!" Gin yelled out as he stumbled as the ground beneath him cracked apart. His leg fell into a crevice as he watched the ground around him shape into rocky spires and strike up at him.

"Watch out!" Rason yelled as he backed up, he and the shadow demon back to back as rocky spikes erupted from the ground around them. They flew out towards them in a circle formation, the two boys being pinned against each other as the rocks just missed their bodies and hardened into place. They were trapped as the spires were holding them tightly, the rocky spikes just missing their necks and bodies while tangled around the two fighters. The two looked over to see a few cards circling around and flying towards them at high speed.

"Well this sucks." Dark said simply as he and the frightened angel watched the razor edged cards fly towards their heads.

The ground around the witch sisters blasted upward into rows of jagged spikes, the two girls and mage being thrown back as the ground rolled towards them like a tidal wave. Ahakon held out his hands in front of the sisters with a frustrated glare as the girl looked with wide eyes.

"No!" Ahakon yelled out as the wave of jagged earth rolled towards them, the boy concentrating his power and firing out a stream of electricity towards the wave. The witch sisters looked at the boy with wonder as he stood between them and a wall of jagged spires.

"Mr. Ahakon no!" they cried out in unison as the bolt of lightning blasted the wall of rock doing nothing to stop its advance on the trio.

"Dammit! I hate this!" Felucia yelled out as she dropped to the ground with several slice marks through her body, the demon unable to avoid all the flying cards that continuously keep flying through her in a vain attempt to kill the girl.

"ENOUGH!" Tsukune yelled as he focused more of his vampire power around him. The lock started to shake violently as his power flared around him. The vampire sisters watched the boy with awe as they tried to stand back up.

"No Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Don't do it!" Kokoa shouted in fear.

The area around Tsukune glowed a deep red as his power raged around him. He let out a furious roar, one that the vampire sisters jumped at as their hearts stopped for a moment. With a sudden bang and a large shockwave of pure energy the boy dashed _through_ the powerful torrent of purple and red energy from the witch, the vampire boy literally carving his way through the energy like a knife. All eyes looked to him with shock as he shot towards the witch at blinding speed. The little girl looked in surprise as the boy suddenly appeared before her and held his hand back into a chopping position, the chain on his wrist rattling around crazily. Before she could scream he swung his hand at the girl, and sliced the magical wand in half.

BOOM!

A massive explosion of magical energy erupted from the strike, the courtyard glowing a deep purple and red as the wave of energy washed around the area furiously. The group looked in shock as all the tarot cards wavered and flew off course, the blades all missing their targets by a hair. The moving earth stopped and crashed down into place, the group looking around as the dust and debris shot around the area like a dust storm.

"Tsukune!" Moka and Kokoa cried out in unison. The glow slowly faded as the group regained themselves. Mizore slowly sat up and looked with wide eyes at the spire that just missed her head. She blinked then looked around to her friends. Kurumu and Ruby landed back down and breathed out in relief, the two just avoiding being decapitated in the air by the dozens of flying cards. The spires around Dark and Rason crumbled apart as the two boys looked around cautiously. Gin got himself back up as he watched the spires that were about to impale his skull shatter apart. Ahakon looked around with wonder as the witch sisters were locked onto him. They didn't know it, but they each had a small blush on their face as they looked at the young boy who kept risking his life to save them. Felucia slowly got up as her wounds healed and looked around cautiously, the demon wondering if she would be struck down again.

Everybody looked to each other then ran over to where the dust was slowly settling. On the ground two figures were seen. One was a little girl in a witches outfit. She was out cold with cuts across her arms and legs. She was breathing heavily as she lay there unconscious. Beside her were the two halves of the wand, the stick's glow started to fade as power left it. Next to her a boy was sitting back up and holding his head, his world still spinning slightly from that massive explosion point blank. His aura flickered around him a bit as he regained his senses and he slowly stood back up.

"Wow…that was…loud." Tsukune groaned out as he shook his head. He was instantly tackled to the ground by two overzealous vampires.

"Tsukune!" they cried out happily, the boy looking up slightly dazed at their bright green eyes.

"Moka. Kokoa. Hey-" he started before Moka leaned down and kissed him passionately while Kokoa hugged his waist tightly.

"I was so worried master, I thought you were a goner that time." the redhead said as she cried out a bit. Tsukune tried to say something back but Moka's kiss muffled it, the girl not letting her embrace end just yet. She kept kissing the boy furiously as her arms wrapped around his neck, the girl thankful her boyfriend was alive. That and she was still slightly aroused from the vampiric energy that brought her to her knees earlier. Kokoa held onto the boy and hugged him tightly, the vampire happy her friend and sister's mate was still ok. The group just watched the boy being mauled by the two vampire sisters' affection then looked over to the young witch.

"Is she ok?" Rason asked worriedly. Ruby rushed to her side and examined the girl, the elder witch kneeling down next to the sleeping witch.

"Yes, she should be back to normal." she said with relief.

"Explain." Dark said sternly. Ruby looked over to see the group looking at her and the witch sisters with annoyed expressions, except for Ahakon who was looking at the sisters curiously while Tsukune was still being pinned down by the vampire sisters embrace.

"What the fuck was all this about? Do you have any idea how many times I died out there?" Felucia barked out.

"Why did she go off the deep end like that?" Kurumu said as she looked to Yukari with amazement.

"You said Apoch and Astreal misread the instructions with her wand. Care to explain?" Mizore asked with her calm tone as she eyed the sisters. They looked at the group with remorse then to Ruby. The elder sighed and nodded.

"Yes. The instructions called for several parameters to create a wand that could channel Yukari's abnormal amount of power correctly. To harness her warlock's blood without breaking the wand several incantations were needed. One of which was a Beta-Line seal." Ruby started slowly. She looked to the witch sisters with a dull glare.

"A Beta-Line seal would be a star formation on her wand…but I realized after she started to go berserk that hers was a cross." the witch said sternly. The group looked over to see Astreal and Apoch looking down with remorse.

"We thought it read _Zeta_-Line. Sorry Ms. Ruby." they said in unison with sorrow.

"I take it that's bad?" Kurumu asked puzzled.

"Zeta-Line seals are used on high level witches and warlocks for extreme magic conjuring. They not only draw out power from the caster but amplify it. However, unless the caster is trained to control it, it can be very…difficult to wield." Ruby said as she looked down to the broken wand.

"Great. So how long before something else tries to kill us? Because this is getting ridiculous." Rason muttered. The witch sisters looked to Ruby with remorseful eyes.

"We're sorry Ms. Ruby. It was an accident." Apoch said softly.

"We'll recreate the proper wand for Ms. Yukari right away." Astreal said with a nod.

"Make sure it's correct this time, the school can't handle any more outbursts today." Ruby said as she sighed. The sisters nodded then glanced over to Ahakon. The boy jumped a bit and smiled at them while rubbing the back of his head.

"I never knew Yukari could control the ground like that, I only thought she could use her cards and washtubs." Kurumu said as she looked around at the destroyed courtyard.

"Her affinity is that of the earth. It's the element that she can control with higher precision than others." Ruby said with a soft smile at the sleeping girl.

"How do you know that? She's never used the ground to attack before." Rason asked curiously. Ruby smiled and glanced to the angel.

"Because, if she were specialized with a different element we would have seen it just now." she said simply. Kurumu and Rason looked to each other then around at the ground. What Ruby said must have been true, because that kind of control over the earth was certainly near-fatal to the group.

"Wow, she's going to be powerful when she gets a hang of her magic better." Kurumu said softly. She looked to Yukari and winced with fear.

_That means she'll probably do more in the future than just use her washtubs on us…or me…uh oh…_

After a very long kiss, which involved some moaning and multiple pauses to get air, Moka leaned back up and breathed in while Tsukune gasped for air.

"Tsukune that was so brave of you! I can't believe you managed to just plow through her attack like that, you're amazing!" the pink haired vampire cheered out. The boy blinked and smiled at her with a bashful expression.

"Well…just trying…to…um…Kokoa?" he said as he started to have trouble breathing.

"Yes master?" Kokoa said while she was still hugging the boy tightly, the girl having her arms wrapped him as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I can't breathe." the boy coughed out as he struggled to get his lungs to inflate again. The redhead blinked then let go with a gasp.

"Sorry master!" she cried out.

WHACK!

"I mean…sorry Tsukune." Kokoa said with a dazed expression from Moka's swift hit to her head. The two got up and let the boy gasp for air for a moment then climb back to his feet.

"That's ok…just doing what I can really." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Moka walked up to him and clung to his arm.

"My Tsukune…" she said dreamily. He looked at her with a smile and a soft chuckle then kissed her forehead.

"My Moka." he said gently. The vampire looked up to him with a loving gaze and a soft blush.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Mo-" he started before he blinked and looked down. Moka and Kokoa watched as he brought his wrist up and examined the chain. He showed a frustrated expression and shook his head.

"Oh no…" Kokoa said worriedly.

"Don't tell me." Moka said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Did it crack again?" Dark's voice came from the side. The three looked over to see everybody looking at them cautiously.

"Let me guess man, that stunt was too much for it." Gin said worriedly. Tsukune nodded then looked down to the wrist.

"Yeah, I had to use a lot of power to stop her attack." he said regrettably.

"How bad is it?" Rason asked nervously.

"Two more links." Moka said with fear. The group jumped at that and looked to the lock with worry.

"Oh no, two?" Ruby cried out. Tsukune nodded and looked to Yukari who was still sleeping on the ground.

"It cracked twice when I was trying to fend off her final attack." he said with a focused stare at the young girl.

"The school year hasn't even started up again and already the chain is breaking apart." Kurumu groaned as she shook her head.

"Isn't there anything we can do to fix it?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"No, that thing is one of a kind, it's not even supposed to be able to break in the first place." Rason said simply.

"Well it's doing a piss poor job so far." Felucia said with a grunt.

"It wasn't made in mind to keep a ghoul sealed up, especially one that was infused with who knows how much energy from Kokoa. It's a miracle it can even repress it to begin with." the angel said defensively.

"Tsukune what are we going to do?" Moka said with worry. The boy looked to his wrist then around at his friends.

"I guess for now I'll have to be careful how much power I use. Hopefully these two are the last ones to crack." he said hopefully. He looked over to see Dark just staring at him. All eyes turned to the demon who just watched Tsukune with his usual blank expression. After a moment he took out his earbuds and put them back in, the boy again starting up his music.

"Try to at least square things off with Kokoa quickly, just in case." he said simply. Tsukune nodded slowly to that then looked down to his wrist. He knew Dark was seeking any excuse he could not to kill him, but with more links failing so quickly the threat level Tsukune now posed to everybody was rising fast.

The young witch started to stir and groan, everybody looking over to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow…my head…" she said as she slowly sat up and held her head.

"Yukari? Are you ok?" Moka said with worry as she and Ruby rushed over to her. The little witch flinched in pain and looked to her arms. They were covered in cuts and were bleeding slightly.

"What…what happened to me?" she cried out with worry. She looked around with wide eyes and then to Moka.

"Where are we? What's going on Moka?" she asked with fear. Moka smiled gently and hugged her friend, the witch looking in surprise as she was held closely.

"You're ok now Yukari, thank goodness. I was so worried." the vampire said with relief. She let the witch go of her hug and the young girl looked around confused.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare." Kurumu said with a gentle smile.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Mizore asked softly. Yukari looked around at her friends with confusion.

"Ok now? What's going on?" she asked puzzled. She looked over to the side and blinked. The young witch then growled and glared at something that was infuriating her. The group looked at her with caution as her monster aura started to flare up slightly around her.

"Uh oh, is she going postal again?" Rason asked worriedly.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Ruby asked with a bit of fear in her voice. The little witch continued to growl with hatred at something. The group followed her eye line off to the side and stared at the sight.

"Mr. Ahakon you were so brave!" the witch sisters said in unison. They were on either side of the boy, the two girls both holding the boy closely and nuzzling him against their chests as they smiled happily in bliss. The boy was twitching with a blood trail down his nose as they held him close from both sides, a dopey smile on his face as his eyes just looked from one sister to the other dreamily.

"Well…you know…just doing what's right." he said shakily as the two girls held him closely. The group just blinked then looked back to Yukari who was shaking with rage. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to the trio.

SMACK!

The group watched Ahakon waver around dazed from the strike to the head he just took, the witch sisters looking in wonder at him while Yukari looked away with a scoff. The boy looked around with his world spinning then collapsed down onto the ground. Yukari walked back over towards the group with an annoyed expression while the witch sisters kneeled beside the unconscious boy and looked at him with worry.

"Well Tsukune…" Rason said softly as he glanced to his friend. The boy blinked and looked over to the angel who just shrugged and laughed a bit.

"Guess you're not the only pimp at school anymore."


	16. Welcome Back

It was a sunny day in the human world, with people and cars going about their daily routines in one of the many peaceful cities in Japan. It was a Sunday so students were enjoying the last of their weekend before trudging back towards education and learning. Or bullies and harems depending on how unlucky or unlucky you happened to be. Driving down a street was a familiar bus, the vehicle having just picked up the last of its passengers before heading towards its destination. At the driver's seat a man was smoking a cigar in the usual bus uniform. However he had a creepy grin on his face and only his eyes could be seen from under his visor. His creepy glowing eyes. Seeing something like that driving the bus you happened to be on would freak almost any human being out, then again there were no humans on this particular bus.

**"Just sit tight, we'll be arriving at Yokai Academy in a few hours."** the driver called back with his same grin. Students were talking amongst themselves as the bus rolled along towards their school, some talking about how their homes were harassed then mysteriously liberated. Others talking about how a group of kids who attended their school fought back and defeated the evil attackers. And some who claimed those students didn't do jack and the dark lords obviously took care of everything.

In the backseat of the bus a girl was drawing on her sketchpad as she had a soft smile on her face. She was dressed in the usual Yokai Academy school girl's uniform. She had short black hair and brown eyes. The girl was about Moka's height and was humming a gentle tune to herself as she drew her picture. She glanced out the window and gazed up at the clouds, the girl sighing sadly for a moment then returning to her work.

* * *

Tsukune was in his dorm room getting a fresh change of clothing on and letting his mind rest after his very eventful day so far. From the time he woke up till now he's been in battle after battle, close call after close call, and treading closer and closer to his lock breaking apart. When he went to sleep the previous night his mind was calm and relaxed, the boy optimistic that all was going to be ok. He had seemed to calm any concerns the group had with the holy lock on his wrist holding, and was preparing his mind for the task of returning to the academic world.

Until his day started of course. Then it was a rollercoaster of problems and resolutions.

Prove himself capable of fighting off the majority of his friends and remain in control. Check.

Use his power to excite and stimulate his gorgeous girlfriend Moka. Crack a link on his chain.

Try not to freak out with Moka and Kokoa about the lock breaking and find out too much of his power can cause the chain to fail. Check.

Discover that his vampire aura not only brings the vampire sisters to their knees with pleasure, but had an unintended side effect with Kokoa. Crack a link on his chain.

Go through the shock of Kokoa raping him from her darker side taking control, then watching his friends nearly kill themselves trying to stop her ghoulish possession from tearing off his holy lock. Check.

Stop Kokoa from going supernova and saving the young vampire's life. Crack another two links on the chain.

Find out that Yukari's wand was incorrectly created by Apoch and Astreal causing the young witch to go ballistic and attempt to kill everybody around her. Check.

Stop said ballistic witch with his vampire power and save his friends lives in the process. Another two links cracked.

The boy had finished putting on a clean white t-shirt and his green button down shirt that he left undone and looked to his wrist. The shirt came down just to the point where the trinket was visible, it and the cracked links that were on the chain. He looked to them with a depressed sigh and shook his head.

_In one day I've broken six links, and school hasn't even started. This can't be happening to me, I thought this nightmare was finally behind us._

He looked to the sunlight coming through his window and walked over to it with a dull gaze. The day was still going with life continuing around him, yet he felt like his life was spiraling out of control. His friends had all split up to get cleaned up and try to unwind before the return ceremony at the academy.

"I suppose I should get going and meet up with the others." he said with a depressed expression.

"Tsukune?" Moka's voice called out from behind his door. He smiled softly and glanced back to it. Moka was the only reason he saw to keep pushing through all this mess. He had her as his girlfriend finally, and couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. Ever since they had officially started going out they had been thrown into one dangerous scenario after another, but they always managed to get through it. Together. The boy walked towards the door as he wondered how long before they could truly put all this fighting behind them and just enjoy their lives together.

"Yeah, I just finished getting changed." he said with a renewed happy expression. He opened the door and blinked.

"Mo…Moka?" he said as his eyes widened.

* * *

Kokoa was walking down the pathway toward the boy's dorm, the girl having taken an herbal bath and wearing a new set of clean clothes. She looked up at the sky with a calm gaze and glanced around at the rotting forests. She was wearing her trademark uniform and stockings with her hair up in her usual pigtails complete with red bows. The vampire had tried to find her sister so they could walk to see Tsukune together but the elder vampire was long gone when Kokoa finished her bath.

"I hope she's not draining Tsukune dry. He's going to need some blood after this morning." she said with a slight smirk. She used to despise that boy, and want nothing more than to best her big sister in combat. Now she laughed on the inside how she's changed. She was a servant to that boy, by choice, and was accepting the outer shell, the caring and bubbly personality of her older sister, as her big sister too. She still had an inner desire to best her true big sister and prove herself, but at the moment she had other things to take of before resuming that crusade.

She looked up to see two winged figures flying high up near the clouds. She smiled and watched the fly from view as she continued her walk towards the boys dorm rooms.

"Must be great being able to fly like that. Those two have it so good." she said as she wondered what it was like to fly around in the air with one's significant other. She glanced around the trees surrounding the pathway and giggled to herself. The young girl remembered when she first came to this school, and ran right into Tsukune just like her big sister did. From that time for quite a while after she never considered that boy to be special. Of course that opinion changed just like everybody's did when she saw just how special he really was.

"Big sister really is lucky. I can't believe I never realized it before. I wonder if I would have had any chance in his harem before all this happened." she said quietly to herself. She shook her head and looked ahead with a calm smile.

"Nah, who am I kidding? Big sister really is the best. I wouldn't have won even if I tried from the start. Still, I am lucky to at least be his friend still." she said happily. She blinked then rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, slave for now. I hope he gives me an order again soon. I don't feel like I'm accomplishing anything just hanging around him. Heck, so far…I think I've only been pushed further back with all the crazy stuff that keeps happening." she said remorsefully. She growled then looked down.

"Dammit, I need to reclaim my honor. Please Tsukune, stop being so kind to me for once and order me around. Tell me to do something, anything." she said in frustration to herself. She approached the dorm building and looked up towards his window. The boys and girls dorms were relatively close, with a courtyard, which at the moment was destroyed thanks to her outburst earlier, in between. The pathways circled around the two buildings then joined at an intersection which led towards the academy. She walked up towards the boys building and looked around. Pretty soon this place would be busy with students again, and she like the other girls wouldn't be able to keep walking into the boys building like this. Well, Mizore would likely still find a way like she always does, but still.

"Well, maybe if I ask him nicely to order me around more he'll listen. Maybe…" she said softly.

"TSUKUNE!"

Kokoa looked up suddenly as a girl's cry echoed out in the air. She then felt a sudden surge of vampiric energy ripple through the area. The vampire trembled as the aura made her weak in the knees and she looked up with wide eyes.

"That sounded like big sister. Oh no…Tsukune!" She cried out. She dashed into the building and raced up the stairs as fast as she could.

_Maybe the lock is failing! Dammit he can't change back into that thing! Tsukune!_

She raced toward the floor with his room on it and dashed down the hallway as another wave of powerful vampiric energy rippled around the building. The redheaded vampire moaned a bit as she tripped and tumbled into a roll while the lights around the hall flickered from the power surge.

"Oh wow…Tsukune…" she said as she struggled up onto her feet with a flushed face.

"TSUKUNE! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Moka's voice cried out from down the hall. Kokoa's eyes widened.

_Oh no…his power is going out of control! Tsukune!_

She scrambled to her feet and bolted down the corridor towards the boy's room. She ran to the door and kicked it open with a furious kick, the door splintering apart as it blasted to the side.

"Tsukune! Big sis! Are you-" she shouted before freezing in place. The redhead stared with wide eyes at the sight in the room and trembled a bit.

* * *

Rason and Kurumu were flying around in the bright sky side by side. The two had each cleaned up as well and had new clothes on, the angel having his shirts tied around his waist as he flew next to his girlfriend. His crescent moon necklace dangled against his chest as they soared in the air gracefully. The girl's golden cross that was in her hair bow dangled about as she flew near her Destined One, the succubus glancing to him often and smiling lovingly at the boy. They both had come to love flying around together, the couple relishing not only the privacy of this activity with each other, but the fact that it was something that only they could do with one another.

"I can't imagine flying around solo anymore, I need to have my girl with me." Rason said happily as he glanced to his succubus. Kurumu giggled and nodded to that.

"I can't imagine doing a lot of things solo anymore thanks to you." she said with a purr. The boy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He was dating a love demon, so he was getting used to her train of thought as time went by. However it seemed that as time went by she was showing more and more of her sensual nature to him. Not that he complained, as their little 'make out' session after their shower was certainly refreshing. She certainly seemed insatiable in her desires from time to time, not that he minded in the least since he had what she called 'stamina of the gods'.

"I hope the school year continues more peacefully for us compared to the last week we had. Ahakon was right, it's always a danger being around us it seems." Rason commented as he looked towards the school. Bright glows were coming from the destroyed wing as Yukari's folks were helping speed up the repairs.

"Well knowing our luck it might be a little rough still. But not like we can't handle ourselves." Kurumu said optimistically. The boy nodded and smiled towards his girl. The two could feel the bond flowing between them at close range, and the girl was able to feel his exact movements with high precision, almost as if she herself were moving the body.

"That's true. If we could handle Fairy Tale and a ghoul outbreak, I suppose nothing can really pose a threat to us. Still, I'm willing to bet a few bullies are going to try their luck again." he said with a laugh.

"Let them. I'm sure my boyfriend can handle them just fine." Kurumu said with a seductive wink. The boy blushed and nodded at her. She was right though, the angel was set in his mind to protect his Destined One no matter what. Should any boy try to cause trouble for her now, Dark would be the last one that poor soul would need to fear then.

"C'mon, let's head towards the school. The others should be arriving sometime soon." Rason said as they flew down and towards the trees. The two weaved around the rotting trees gracefully, the duo of the angel and succubus enjoying their flight together after a long and hellish morning.

* * *

Mizore was finishing getting ready in her room, the snow maiden smiling softly while looking herself over in her mirror. She normally wouldn't be so vain as to reexamine herself like this, but things were different for her now. She wasn't competing with the other girls to win the affection of a boy who obviously wouldn't be swayed with womanly wiles, seeing as how Kurumu kept tossing them in his face. Sex appeal was never her strong weapon of choice so she just chose to be herself and have her own charm in who she was. Now that she had a boyfriend of her own, she wanted to make sure she looked her best for him.

She had just dried off after a nice relaxing cold-as-absolute-zero shower and had changed into a new set of clothes. You know, ones that didn't have rips and blood stains on them. She had her usual outfit on, her trademark belt tied to her thigh, her mint flavored lollipop in her mouth, and her favorite item, the choker with Dark's emblem on it. The girl held her hand over her heart, the snow maiden curious how Dark saw the mark imprinted on it. Did it glow? Did it flash about? Or did it only appear briefly then vanish? Only Dark and Felucia were around that could see it, yet she treasured the mark dearly. After she gave herself another look over and nodded in approval she walked towards her door. The girl was curious when Dark would sneak up on her, as he and only he had that ability. Her awareness levels were extremely high compared to the rest of the group, yet she could never anticipate where he would be.

She opened the door and just looked out into the hall with a blank expression.

"Have you been waiting here the whole time?" She asked simply. Out in the hall a girl was leaning against the wall with her hands up behind her head. She smiled and nodded as she stood upright and posed a bit.

"Oh yeah, I can get used to dressing like this." Felucia said smugly. She was wearing a Yokai Academy uniform like the other girls, but with a few differences. For one, her skirt was a black and gray plaid instead of brown and white plaid. The other difference was her green shirt was left unbuttoned and instead of a button down white shirt she had on her normal white t-shirt, the girl showing off her bust size a bit as she stood proudly. She had the same black shoes the other girls wore and had short black socks on. Her light green hair flowed freely behind her at the same length as Moka's.

"How do I look? Think Dark will approve of the color scheme? I made it myself actually, I saw the original outfit and thought I could spice it up you know? Give it a kick that Dark would like. I think it goes well with him honestly, what do you think? Should I try a tighter shirt? Or shorter skirt? Or-" she said in a dreamy tangent until an ice shard impaled her head, the demon dropping down to the ground as Mizore just glanced down to her with a blank stare.

"Yeah. You look alright." she said simply as she watched the girl twitch on the ground. After the girl managed to heal her fatal wound and stand back upright the two started walking down the halls.

"Why do you keep doing that? I wasn't being mean to you that time." Felucia said with a narrowed glance to the snow girl.

"Why do you keep chasing after my Dark still?" Mizore replied flatly. The demon jumped at that and waved her hands in front of her.

"What? I'm not! I'm just making sure he likes my outfit is all! What's wrong with that?" she cried out defensively.

"It's not just that. You keep following him around, or at least try to whenever you can. It's getting to be bothersome." Mizore said coldly. Felucia looked at her curiously then down with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry. It's just…my place is by his side. It always has been. I'm not trying to come between you two, honest. I know he chose you, and there's nothing I can do about it. It's just…" she trailed off. Mizore glanced to her and then forward.

"You're never going to try to find another are you?" She asked plainly. Felucia shook her head and looked ahead with a soft gaze.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. But it's ok, I'll settle for any friendship I can get from him. Nobody could ever top him in my book." she said gently. They started walking down the stairs as Mizore looked to her companion with a calm gaze. After a few steps she looked back ahead.

"I see. Well I can't stop you from trying to be friends with him. Since you won't die. Still, try to show some class at least Felucia. And respect our privacy." she said simply. The demon nodded and looked to the snow girl curiously.

"Um…one question regarding that." she said softly.

"You are _not_ joining us." Mizore said sternly. The demon jumped a bit and nodded quickly.

"Ok. Just thought we'd clear that up." she said with a nervous smile.

The two walked outside and started walking towards the academy. They kept glancing around curiously.

"So where's he at?" Felucia asked curiously.

"How would I know? He's always invisible, no telling if he's right next to us now." Mizore said with a shrug. Felucia looked at her with a puzzled expression then looked up thoughtfully.

"Ah, I thought being marked gave you some idea where he would be. Truthfully I've always wondered if there was any way of finding him. Though I've never come close, not even once with a wild guess. He's impossible to find really." she said as she shook her head.

_Still, Yukari managed to find him before when her power was out of control. There has to be _some_ way of detecting him then._

She took a few steps then stopped as all she heard was silence. The girl blinked and looked behind her to see Mizore caught in an embrace with the shadow demon. He was holding her from behind, one hand holding her belt while the other was wrapped around her chest and holding her candy. She had her head turned back and as kissing him deeply, the girl having her eyes closed and enjoying the boy's surprise embrace. He was wearing a clean set of clothes as well with his trademark mp3 player and earbuds on. His golden pendant hung around his neck, the demon proudly showing the token of love from his snow maiden. Felucia jumped in surprise then ran over to them with a thrilled expression.

"Dark there you are! We were just talking about you! What do you think of my school uniform? I think it suits me well, and the colors show that I'm your devoted-" she started before another ice spike shot through her head, the girl wavering a bit before collapsing down with a dazed expression on her face. The snow girl lowered her hand back down and held the boy's arm around her chest gently, the girl too engrossed in the kiss to bother saying anything to her blissfully annoying friend.

* * *

Tsukune was walking out of the boys' dorm building with an exasperated expression. Behind him two vampire sisters were shouting at each other as he kept walking forward with a dull sigh. One was showing an annoyed and embarrassed expression as her pink hair flowed behind her while the other was showing an embarrassed expression with several lumps on her head between her two red pigtails.

"How could you Kokoa? Don't you ever think to knock?" Moka cried out with a flushed face.

"I thought Tsukune was changing into that beast again!" Kokoa yelled out defensively.

"He was turning into a beast alright, but not the ghoul!" the pink haired vampire shouted.

"How was I to know? You cried out his name, then shouted 'it's too much' after I felt that power wave! I thought the ghoul was breaking out again!" Kokoa cried out as she looked up with an embarrassed expression as well.

"It wasn't his power that was too much Kokoa, and if the ghoul _was_ breaking out, I would have yelled _that_ out instead!" Moka shouted angrily at her sister. Kokoa looked to Tsukune with regret then to Moka with timid eyes.

"Um…what was with that outfit?" she asked quietly. Moka growled then looked down in frustration.

"It was a maid outfit I got from Kurumu. Tsukune happens to like it, and I like wearing it for him." she said with growl. Kokoa blinked then looked up a bit.

"And…the cat ears and tail? Maids don't have those." she said softly and puzzled.

"KOKOA!" Moka cried out in anger. Kokoa flinched then looked to Tsukune who at this point was hoping none of his other friends were within earshot of this delightful conversation.

"Um…sorry master." she said with remorse.

"Kokoa." Tsukune said dryly while still looking ahead. The vampire flinched at that and looked down with closed eyes.

"I mean Tsukune." she said softly.

_Great…another screw up. My pride is being pushed further and further out of reach…_

Moka looked down and tried to calm herself, then looked forward to her boyfriend who she knew must be just as embarrassed by this as she was.

_I can't believe it, we finally have some time with him alone and she interrupts us at the worst possible moment._

**_Would you kindly have Tsukune take the rosary off so I can kill our beloved sister? I think we've been lenient with her enough at this point._**

"Let's just get to the school and meet up with the others." Tsukune said weakly as he let out a sigh. He had hoped to have a little more quality time with his girlfriend before the day continued, but now that idea seemed lost at the moment. The redhead looked to him with remorse and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, really." Kokoa said worriedly.

"Please order her to jump off a cliff Tsukune." Moka said with a growl. The redhead looked between the two then down with sorrow.

* * *

Near where a familiar pumpkin head scarecrow was situated a few buses came to a stop, the loads of students disembarking while other buses started to come into view from the nearby tunnels. Most of the student body was happy to return, although a great majority of them were still upset that they had to return to education and learning rather than staying home. After the first few buses emptied and drove off more showed up, some with staff and faculty onboard with the other students.

As one of the buses finished unloading its passengers a girl stepped out of the bus carrying her schoolbag and a blank expression. She looked up into the sky with her brown eyes and sighed again as the wind gently rolled through her short black hair.

"I wonder…" she said softly to herself before starting to walk forward. She took two steps before tripping over a rock and crashed to the ground. Multiple students around the girl pointed and laughed while nobody made an effort to help the dazed girl back to her feet. Well, almost nobody.

"Are you alright?" A calm voice came from next to the girl. She got back up to her knees and rubbed her head, then looked up to see a boy standing over her. He was a taller boy with dark brownish hair that was cut short. He wore black pants with a black shirt, a white shirt being seen underneath by the divide running down from his neck and cuffs of his sleeves. The boy had glasses on that showed his black eyes, and smiled gently at the girl while extending a hand down to her.

"That was quite a tumble, are you ok?" he asked politely. The girl slowly nodded and took his offer to help her back up.

"Yes, I was daydreaming again. I'm fine." she said softly. She jumped and looked around on the ground to see her bag had spilled open and there were pages of her sketchbook lying about.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she scrambled to pick them up with a worried expression. The boy chuckled and began to help pick them up as well.

"My my, quite the talented artist aren't you?" he said as he looked through the drawings. They were incredibly detailed and varied, although they all seemed to be about the same thing.

"Well, just a pastime of mine." She said as she hurriedly snatched up the ones in his hands. He blinked and chuckled gently as he stood back up.

"Well they all seem to be ok. Are you signing up for the art club at this school? I think you would do exceptional there." he said with a smile. She looked at him then down to her bag filled with her drawings.

"Well, I don't know yet. This is my first time here." she said nervously. He laughed softly and looked towards the pathway leading toward the school.

"Mine as well. But don't worry, for a school of monsters it's not all that bad. I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time." he said with a glance to the girl. He looked to her and tilted his head curiously.

"I could be one if you like. I'm quite harmless I assure you." he said with shrug. She blinked then slowly smiled softly.

"Well, you seem nice. I suppose so." she said glancing away then back to the boy. He faced her and gave a polite bow.

"Fantastic. My name is Hokuto Kaneshiro. What might yours be?" he asked curiously. She smiled and nodded.

"It's Luna. Luna Cii." she said happily. The boy just stared at her for a moment then rubbed the back of his head.

"Luna…Cii?" he asked slowly. The girl nodded and looked towards the school with a soft smile.

"Yep. Well I need to get going Hokuto, but I'll see you later?" she asked kindly. He nodded and smiled back.

"Of course, take care Luna." he said kindly. The girl nodded and began to walk towards the school with the others students. The boy chuckled and looked up.

"Luna Cii. Clever name." he said with a smirk. The boy looked around with a calm gaze then towards the school with a focused expression. He too then started walking towards the school where everybody would be going for the return ceremony.

* * *

Inside the newly rebuilt and fixed up academy a group of figures were walking through the halls examining the repaired areas. An older man and woman were walking around, both with a wand in hand and dressed in witches clothing. The man wore what looked to be a casual green dress shirt and undershirt with normal brownish pants. The woman had the usual red dress complete with brown cape and witches hat. Next to the two Ruby was walking around with her wand in hand as well, the three examining the repairs to the school.

"So you're saying our daughter did this? Really?" the man said with a curious glance around the corridor. The place seemed to be rebuilt and looking brand new all around.

"Well, not just her. The majority of the damage occurred from another one of our students having a little…episode." Ruby said with a weak smile. The two older witches looked to her then around curiously.

"I see. And where is our daughter? Is she ok?" the man asked as they rounded a corner.

"She'll be joining us soon. My assistants are making her a new wand since her last one was broken. They will be meeting up with us shortly." Ruby said in a professional tone. The woman turned to speak before a voice echoed down the hall.

"Mama! Papa!" a little witch's voice called out. The group looked to see Yukari running towards them with a bright smile and a new wand in hand. The girl ran up and bowed politely to the two, the older witches smiling at the sight of their daughter.

"Ah, hello again Yukari. We were just talking about you." the father said with a kind smile. The woman nodded and opened her mouth to speak as well.

"Ms. Ruby." the sisters said in unison as they approached. The woman blinked and smiled weakly at their arrival.

"Apoch. Astreal. I trust this wand is the _correct_ one?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. The two sisters nodded and looked to the wand held by the young witch.

"Yes, we followed the directions precisely." Astreal said gently.

"This one shouldn't cause any problems." Apoch said with a smile. The wand Yukari was holding looked like the one she was holding when she went crazy, the same black handle and gray middle. The end however was diamond shaped with a star mesh outlined on the inside. Yukari looked to it and nodded as she eyed her new piece of magical wielding.

"Yes, I feel perfectly normal while holding this one. Sorry about before, I don't know what came over me." she said softly.

"It wasn't your fault, the other wand you used tapped too much into your warlocks blood and drove your power out of control. This one will only allow you to use your own power, but not amplify it to dangerous levels." Ruby explained. She blinked then looked to her side to see the two adults looking at her with wide eyes.

"Warlocks blood?" the father asked cautiously. Yukari laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head, the girl acting sweet and innocent while tapping her left shoe back a bit.

"Um…Mama? Papa? I think I need to tell you a few things." she said nervously. Ruby and the twin sisters watched as Yukari went into great detail about their travels. What happened in Snow Woman Village, including her new found powers and blood, what happened in Ashton City, and how her wand broke during their battles against Fairy Tale, and what happened when they returned back to school. After the grand tale was told the group was looking at the older woman lying on the ground unconscious.

"Wow she can really scream." Ruby said as she and the sisters regained themselves from the woman's shriek and collapse. Yukari ran over to her side and kneeled beside her, the little girl using her hat to fan air towards her mother.

"Mama! Mama wake up!" she said worriedly.

"Oh my Yukari, I had no idea you went through so much." the father said softly in amazement. His little girl had not only survived encounter after encounter against a horrible organization that he and his wife had heard was terrorizing the monster worlds, but she apparently gave the evil group a fierce fight in her own right. After a few moments the woman slowly woke up and looked over to her daughter with wide eyes and awe.

"Mama? I'm sorry, really. But believe me that what I did…I did for my family and friends. I don't regret anything I've done or any changes that happened because of it. I'm still me, really." Yukari said with a gentle smile. The mother just looked at the girl, the little girl she had sent to the academy for being smarter than most for her age. The little girl that was so kind and innocent when she was first enrolled at this school. The little girl that had become a fearsome warrior in the battlefield. The woman slowly got back up and nodded slowly at her daughter.

"You two should be proud." the headmaster's voice called out from behind them. They looked over to see the white robed man approaching them with his same eerie grin.

"Yes, Ms. Sendo here has proved to be a capable fighter. She and her friends even liberated Snow Woman Village from Fairy Tale I hear. She is indeed a special individual." he said as he looked down to the young witch. Yukari blinked and looked around at her friends and family, the group smiling at her proudly.

"I guess." Yukari said softly as she looked down to her wand. She had certainly gained more strength and power than how she was before her world started to go crazy.

"I see the school is repaired again, thank you both for assisting with the process. Now we can have classes resume tomorrow and our students can again move on with their studies." the man said as he gazed around. The man and woman nodded then looked back to their daughter. She smiled at them then looked at them worriedly.

"Fairy Tale never attacked our home did they?" she asked with worry. The two parents shook their heads and smiled at the young girl.

"No my dear. We only heard rumors that they were harassing other monsters. We were worried when communication was cut with the school here for the few days all lines were down, but we're thankful to see that everybody is ok again." the father said gently. Yukari breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. The woman opened her mouth to speak before the headmaster spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for worrying you as such, we were caught…unprepared for the events just as everybody else was." he said with a glance to Ruby. She nodded slowly and looked down, the witch knowing the headmaster had seen this coming and was indeed prepared for it. Or at least banking on the group being able to fend them off with his little 'test'.

"Well I'm just glad our daughter is still in one piece. But it seems she's more than capable of taking care of herself than I thought." the father said with an impressed laugh. The mother nodded and smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Indeed. Well if you will excuse me, I have some preparation to attend to before the return ceremony. Ms. Tojo, I do believe the buses have begun to arrive with the students and faculty. Would you kindly guide them in towards the gymnasium for the event?" the headmaster said as he turned to his assistant. Ruby jumped to attention and nodded.

"Yes sir." she said professionally. She glanced to the sisters and nodded.

"Let's go girls." she said simply.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said politely. The three started to walk off before a voice called out.

"Excuse me, Mr. Headmaster sir?" a boy's voice said from behind. The group looked to see Ahakon walking toward them. The boy was still dressed in his usual attire. Brown sweater with red cape behind him, brown boots with black pants, and his short red hair flowing freely. His blue eyes looked around confused then towards the man in white robes.

"I'm sorry, but, where was I supposed to go? I'm still kinda lost here." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. He stopped and looked at the witch sisters with a soft gaze, the girls also staring back with soft smiles.

"Ah yes. That would be the gymnasium. Ms. Tojo, please escort this boy towards the ceremonies as well won't you?" the man said with a glance to his assistant.

"Yes sir. Just follow us Ahakon, we're on our way there now. Ready girls?" she asked. She blinked then looked to her side.

"Mr. Ahakon…" the girls said softly in unison.

"Apoch. Astreal…" he said with a soft voice and a small blush.

"Mr. Ahakon…"

"Apoch. Astreal…"

"Mr. Ahakon…"

"Are you KIDDING ME?" A little girl's voice roared out.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three golden washtubs bounced on the ground next to the targets they struck with high precision, the mage and sisters lying down on the ground now dazed. Yukari lowered her wand and growled at the boy with fire in her eyes.

"My my, was that necessary Ms. Sendo?" the headmaster said with a laugh.

"Um…that _is_ the right wand…right?" Ruby said worriedly. Yukari regained her composure then stormed off with the wand held tightly in her hand.

"I'm fine." she snapped. The parents and Ruby watched her go in confusion while the headmaster looked to his two dazed assistants.

"Now now ladies, now is not the time to be sleeping on the job." he said as he clapped his hands.

Yukari walked around the corner and growled to herself.

_That stupid jerk…what's his deal anyway?_

She blinked and looked ahead with a blank expression.

_Why…do I care anyway? I don't. I don't care, I know I don't._

She looked down with a soft gaze and started walking down the hall towards the gymnasium, the little witch confused as to where her temper came from just now.

* * *

The area outside the gymnasium was packed with students heading towards the large building. Most of the students had dropped off their belongings at their dorms, met up with old friends, and were on their way towards the return ceremony at Yokai Academy. Amongst the large horde of students a girl was walking towards the building with her bag still in hand. She looked around at the large group of fellow students walking around her then up at the sky with a calm gaze.

_I wonder…_

She glanced around, the girl unable to see sight of her one friend she made that day, and looked down with a saddened expression. The large group of students walked into the gymnasium and started to file into the bleachers that were pulled out on one side of the large area as well as chairs that were set into rows in front of the bleachers. A stage was set up on one side of the hall with a microphone stand and a few chairs behind hit. Luna walked towards the back row of chairs and sat down, the girl not noticing that the first row of chairs were the only chairs so far that had students sitting in them. Eleven of them to be exact. She sat down and brought out her sketchpad again, the girl once again drawing in her book about the same thing she always drew.

After the area was packed with students and with faculty members standing off to the side near the exits a witch with her two assistants walked out onto the stage in front of the school body. Ruby took the microphone and tapped it a few times to get the attention of the hall.

"Hello, and welcome back to Yokai Academy. My name is Ruby Tojo and I am the assistant to the headmaster. Before we start this ceremony to celebrate the return to our glorious school we will go over some news and information regarding recent events." she said in a professional voice.

"What happened with that terrorist organization?" one girl called out.

"Did the dark lords really put a stop to them?" a boy's voice called out from another side of the hall.

"I heard students from this school were involved in the war! Is that true?" a teacher's voice came from the side. Ruby looked around and nodded.

"In order of those questions, they have been dealt with, yes, the dark lords reportedly did stop them, and yes, a group of promising students from this school were involved in that war." she said simply. The crowd started to talk in awe amongst each other.

"I heard that the dark lords didn't really stop them, that Fairy Tale is merely hiding right now." A boy's voice called out. Everybody fell silent while Ruby's eyes glanced around to find the boy who said that.

"We have heard the dark lords did indeed-" she started.

"I heard that Fairy Tale was after a few certain students at this school, and them fighting back caused Fairy Tale to abandon their current plans and go into hiding." the boy's voice called out again. Apoch and Astreal started scanning the crowd to find the boy while the front row of students in chairs were glancing to each other curiously.

"That is unknown at this time." Ruby said sternly.

"Unknown? You're letting the school resume without knowing completely that Fairy Tale is defeated?" the boy's voice called out again. At this time heads started to turn toward the voice, Luna's as well.

"We have received word from the dark lords that the school year must continue." Ruby said as she narrowed her eyes as she followed the gazes of the crowd towards a boy in the back of the bleachers.

"I'm sure they only said that since some of the students here know how to fight back against Fairy Tale personally. They think they will protect us. Well I for one am still skeptical about that." A boy in back with glasses on said with a confident gaze and his arms crossed before him.

"Whether that is true or not, the school year will continue." Ruby said sternly as the sisters narrowed their eyes at the boy.

"Well, is it true? Are our heroes here? I for one would feel better at least knowing for a fact if those students were here and were indeed powerful." he said with a shrug. Murmurs and whispers started to flow throughout the crowd as Ruby glanced to the group in the first row. She had been instructed to keep the group of fighters under the radar if at all possible to give them some peace and quiet while attending the school.

"They are here, but I've been instructed to keep their identities a secret as to preserve their own private lives." Ruby said professionally.

"A secret? You mean we have mystery heroes who will only protect us from behind a cape and cowl? Do we need some sort of spotlight to signal them when we are in danger too?" the boy said with a laugh.

"Are they here?" a girl's voice called out.

"Who are they? Why can't we meet them?" a boy's voice shouted from at the far corner. Ruby and the sisters glanced to each other then back to the boy with glasses.

"There shouldn't be any need for them to hide. I for one would like to personally thank them for standing up against Fairy Tale and their oppressive control, and would have peace of mind knowing our guardians were indeed here among us." the boy said with a wide smile. He stood up and looked around with a searching gaze.

"There's no need to be bashful. Please, stand up and take a bow." he said with energy. The crowd started looking around for any sign of students who would answer the call. Ruby growled to herself then glanced down to the group. Eleven sets of eyes were looking at her then glancing back toward the boy with glasses.

From the front row four boys stood up, as they did the crowd grew silent as all eyes turned to them. They walked up and jumped up on stage, the boys walking up to Ruby with their backs to the crowd. One of them took the mic from her and turned to face the crowd, the dark haired boy with his headphones still playing music for him.

"Sit down now." he said coldly, the voice sending chills down everybody's spines. The others turned around and stood proudly as the rest of their group got up and walked up on stage. As they did Dark passed the mic on to his companions.

"Well, we're right here." Rason said simply before passing it along.

"We would have preferred to have been quiet about our noble efforts, but if you all insist." Gin said with a shrug as he passed it on.

"We are the ones who fought back against Fairy Tale. It wasn't in the name of peace and freedom for the world though. It was to save our friends and families who were being attacked at the time." Tsukune said confidently. Moka walked up and took the mic from him.

"We all fought to keep ourselves safe and our families. We were just students caught in the war, not soldiers or anything like that." she said with a gentle smile. The mic was yanked away as Kokoa and Felucia looked around with confident glares.

"But we'll be here to make sure those assholes never lay a finger on our beloved school!" Felucia cheered out, the crowd cheering out in response.

"Yeah, this is our school, this is our world. No way will those bastards ever set foot on this land as long as we're here!" Kokoa said with an arrogant smirk. Mizore and Yukari looked around at the crowd that was cheering for them with soft smiles and waves. Kurumu and Ahakon however were waving around proudly and pointing to students like they were movie stars. The crowd stood up and applauded those that had the courage to fight back in the name of family and friends. Ruby and the sisters nodded and looked around with confident gazes at the school body as well. Ruby glanced back to the boy who started that debate with caution.

_Just where did he hear info regarding Fairy Tale like that? Who is that boy anyway?_

The boy with glasses nodded with a calm smile and waved to the group in a salute as he sat back down.

Among the cheering crowd a girl was looking with wide eyes at the group. Or to be more specific at one of its members.

"No way…it couldn't be…" Luna said softly. She looked back to her drawing then back up towards the group with surprise. Slowly a smile crept across her face and tears started to well up.

"It's him…it really is." she said happily. She started clapping as her eyes were locked onto the boy she recognized from her drawings. The boy that had been on her mind nonstop since their fateful encounter. The boy that saved her that night from being raped and abused by a horrible human being.

The boy she drew pictures of day and night, the angel from above that saved her life.


	17. Lunacy

In the gymnasium of Yokai Academy an energetic crowd was cheering and applauding for a group of students on stage. The student body that had returned to the school after it was closed during the Fairy Tale fiasco had heard rumors that a group of students had fought back against the evil organization and had even given them a black eye or two in their battles. Many students believed it was only the dark lords that freed the monster worlds and were skeptical about such rumors. Still, the thought of heroes in the same school or class was exciting to many of the young monsters attending the academy, and everybody was curious as to who the mystery fighters were.

During the opening speeches for the return ceremony a boy in the back pressed Ruby about his doubts that Fairy Tale was indeed vanquished, and hoped that the rumors of promising fighters in the school were indeed true. Although it would mean that their school lives would be much more chaotic and privacy would be a concern, the group of eleven took the stage and faced the crowd. They announced that they did indeed fight back against Fairy Tale, however it was only to free their friends and family, not to engage in an all-out war. Before their noble chivalry could be appreciated, Kokoa and Felucia stood proudly before the group and proclaimed that they all would be protectors of the school, the crowd instantly going wild for the declaration.

And a wild crowd of monsters is a dangerous thing.

"Way to go Felucia." Mizore said flatly as they eyed the scene in front of them. The hordes of students and even some teachers were trying to rush the stage to get closer to the fighters, the massive wall of personal being halted by a flickering wall of light that was surrounding the stage.

"You didn't have to go so far with that either Kokoa. We aren't here to protect the school." Moka said with worry as they watched the massive amount of students try to push against the barrier. Apoch and Astreal were standing before the group and were holding their shield up to prevent the group from being swarmed by their rabid fans.

"I didn't think they would go this crazy." Kokoa said with wide eyes as she looked around them. Most of the chairs were all but crushed as the wall of students literally careened towards them, with only a few students still in their seats.

"More like 'didn't think'! Honestly how could you be so arrogant?" Kurumu barked out.

"Like you're one to talk, you and that stupid mage were acting like you were hot shots up here." Yukari shouted out.

"Hey, what did I do?" Ahakon cried out defensively.

"Please calm down and return to your seats!" Ruby called out. All she heard back was the thunderous roar of the overzealous crowd.

"Never thought it would end like this." Rason said simply as he looked around at the surrounding wall of students with stars in their eyes. Dark just kept looking around with a calm gaze while his music kept playing music for him. Tsukune looked around at all the students swarming at them and sighed.

"So much for peace and quiet for the school year. Now the whole school won't leave us alone." he said with concern.

Up in the top row of bleachers a boy with glasses was still watching the sight with an interested gaze, his eyes focused on the boy with a chain and lock around his wrist.

"Hmm, so this is the boy I've heard so much about. Curiouser and curiouser." he said with a small smirk. He glanced down to see a girl who hadn't rushed the group of fighters, rather she was standing next to her chair with an overjoyed expression. Her bag was sitting next to her chair as her eyes were locked onto somebody on stage.

"It's him…I'm sure it is. It really is!" she said happily.

Back on stage the group was looking around with caution.

"So um…now what?" Felucia asked simply.

"We throw you to them and slink away while they tear you to pieces." Mizore said coolly. Felucia jumped at that and looked to her with worry.

"Good thing Apoch and Astreal are here." Ahakon said with a smile towards the sisters. They glanced back to him and smiled softly. Yukari looked between the two parties then growled softly to herself. She looked to the sisters and eyed them with a dull glare.

_What's so special about them anyway? They're not that good looking._

"So before we get killed by our fans, I think it's only fair we throw Gin out into the crowd first." Kurumu said while trembling with annoyance.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked as she looked over.

"Because he keeps feeling under my skirt!" the succubus roared out. The group looked over to see the wolf backing up with his hands in front of him.

"Hey we're going to die anyway, right?" he said nervously. Rason narrowed his eyes at the boy and growled. The wolf looked over to him and blinked with fright.

"Um…right?" he said again weakly. In a flash Rason grabbed the boy by the collar and hurled him out towards the crowd, the boy flying through the barrier and crashing into a wave of students. As he started crying out apologies and cries for help the group just looked to him with dull glares.

"There goes our 'fearless leader'." Tsukune said dryly.

"Only fitting he dies first then." Rason said with annoyance as he walked over to his girl and held her close.

"Dark, can't you cloak us? We can sneak out that way." Moka said hopefully. She blinked and realized that Dark was looking upwards a bit towards the boy in the back with glasses. The vampire tilted her head and looked over as well, the group doing the same.

"Isn't that the kid that wanted us to show ourselves?" Kurumu asked as she tried to make out the boy's features.

"Yes, and he seemed to know a bit about Fairy Tale as well. It's kinda suspicious if you ask me." Ruby said as she looked up at the boy as well. The group saw him sit there for a bit then calmly get up and leave the gymnasium, the boy giving one last glance back to the stage before leaving the hall.

"I wonder how he would know about stuff like that." Yukari asked curiously.

"If we live to see another day we'll ask him." Mizore said simply as she looked around at the crowd. She tugged Dark's shirt to get his attention.

"Can't you cloak us beloved?" she asked curiously. The boy blinked and just looked at her. Mizore jumped and noticed the lollipop was in her mouth still.

"In front of all of them? Really?" the boy responded with as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, you have to assume by now that you're not hearing her correctly! Seriously, when does she ever act that loose?" Rason cried out. Mizore blinked and looked around at the crowd. After a moment she shrugged and took her lollipop out.

"Um, I meant can't you cloak us beloved? If not, sure, might as well before we die." she said with a soft smile. Rason just blinked and looked at the snow maiden with disbelief.

"Hey if they get to have a last love session so do we." Kurumu said as she looked to her angel with dreamy eyes. He jumped a bit at that and looked around worriedly.

"What? It's not to that point yet is it?" he asked nervously. Dark looked around then back to his snow maiden.

"I can't keep us cloaked the entire school year." he said simply. Mizore nodded slowly and looked down. After a moment she looked up and smiled.

"Well, shall we then?" she asked gently.

"Um, as long as this is the time for last requests…" Felucia said softly next to Dark. She instantly hit the ground with an ice shard through her skull. Dark glanced to his twitching comrade then to his snow maiden who slowly lowered her arm and tilted her head at him.

"Let's try to survive this first." he said with a soft smirk. The snow maiden smiled softly and nodded reluctantly, the girl somewhat hoping for a wild love session with the boy regardless.

"Ms. Ruby, what do we do now?" the sisters asked in unison. The elder witch looked around cautiously then towards the crowd.

"Well, I don't want to have to use force on them, but…" she said softly.

"Oh dear, we can't hurt them, can we?" Moka said worriedly.

"I'd rather not have to do that, but still, what choice do we have?" Tsukune asked cautiously as he looked around at the rampaging fans.

Ahakon walked up to the sisters and gazed around through the flickering shield. The two girls glanced to him out of the corners of their eyes.

"Didn't even get to have a normal school day at this place, I just made friends to die with them. Not how I pictured staying here to be." he muttered.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said softly.

"It really is a nice school, when everybody isn't trying to kill you." Astreal said with a soft smile. The boy looked between the two then out to the crowd with a calm gaze.

"It's ok. I met you two, so it's worth it. I can't be mad or upset about that." he said simply. The sisters blinked then looked to each other. The girls then gazed down at the boy as he looked around with a calm proud stance, the boy's arms crossed before him as he awaited the horde's crushing advance on them.

"Being next to two beautiful angels. It's the only thing so far that's made dying here worth it." The boy said as he closed his eyes and calmed his mind.

"Mr. Ahakon…" Apoch said with a soft smile.

"Do you mean that?" Astreal asked gently. The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, if I had to die I would have to pick here with you. Couldn't have picked a better spot to face the end really." he said with a shrug. He was instantly tackled to the ground by the sisters pouncing on him with an overzealous hug.

"Mr. Ahakon!" they cried out happily. The group looked over with surprise to see Ahakon gazing up with wide eyes at the two girls on top of him. They were smiling bashfully and blushing a bit. Yukari blinked then growled furiously, the young girl having fire in her eyes as she clutched her wand. She then looked behind the group and gasped.

"What are you two doing?" she cried out. The sisters blinked and looked behind to see their shield fade away after a bright flash.

"Oh yeah." Apoch said with fright.

"The shield." Astreal said with worry. The wall vanished and the horde of students took another step closer.

"Apoch! Astreal! What are you doing? Get that shield up now!" Ruby cried out. Tsukune, Dark, and Rason got in front of their girls and got ready to defend them from the fanatical fans. Kokoa ran to Tsukune's side as Felucia ran up to Dark's.

"If we die here, it was an honor serving you master." Kokoa said with narrowed eyes towards the horde.

"Kokoa." Tsukune said simply. The girl twitched and nodded.

"Right. Tsukune." she said softly.

"Don't kill them, just detain them." Dark commanded. Felucia nodded and looked around.

"You got it Dark." she said proudly. Mizore and Kurumu ran up in front of their boyfriends and got ready, the succubus extending out her nails while Mizore fashioned an ice katana and held it in a ready stance like her boyfriend had done before.

"Don't you dare go near him." They both said with focused glares. Moka ran up next to her boyfriend and looked around with a cautious gaze, the girl's rosary lighting up as she prepared for battle. Ruby and Yukari readied their wands and looked around at the starry eyed students that were staring at them. Apoch and Astreal cried out and ducked back down, the two sisters holding the mage down and acting as a shield while the boy's face was pressed into their breasts.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly.

"I know, just stay close." Tsukune said as he held the vampire's hand, the girl holding it tightly.

Suddenly screams were heard over the crowds cheering. Slowly the horde of fans quieted down and looked behind them as the screams started to increase by the second. The group looked around cautiously as the screaming started to escalate with more of the students starting to yell out. Many of them were gripping their heads and shrieking out in horror, the many students thrashing about and running around blindly. They were running into each other and rolling around on the ground as they cried out in pure terror.

"Um…what's with them?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe the realization of what they did finally hit them." Ruby said with a nod. They looked out to see Gin running around yelling out as he shook his head, the boy running right into the wall and bouncing back into a tumble.

"No…it's not that." Mizore said slowly as they looked around at the screaming horde of fans.

"What's going on? Why are they screaming like that?" Felucia asked out loud. Apoch and Astreal slowly looked behind to see the horde had stopped and got back up to their feet. The dazed mage just lay there with an awkward smile on his face and blood trickling down his nose.

"Ms. Ruby? What's going on?" they asked in unison. Ruby just shook her head as she gazed around in disbelief.

"What's that?" Yukari asked out loud as she pointed to something. Out among the crowd there were sparkly dust bits, the glittering dust just floating around the ground and air as the student body just ran around through them.

"What is that?" Moka asked curiously. Dark and Rason just watched the screaming horde run around then looked to the glittering dust.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rason said as he backed up a bit. The group did the same as the witch sisters kept looking around in awe.

"Apoch. Astreal. Get back here." Ruby cautioned as she looked around the gymnasium. The glittering dust was everywhere except on the stage with them. The witch sisters looked back to the group as a few specks flew by them. Slowly their eyes widened as they looked at the group.

"Apoch? Astreal?" Kurumu asked worriedly. The two sisters stared at them with wide eyes then backed away from them trembling.

"Get back…" Apoch said with fright, the group looking to each other puzzled then to the sisters.

"Get away!" Astreal yelled as they ran away at high speed.

"Wait!" Ruby cried out. The two sisters ran into the crowd screaming in horror as the group backed up more. Ahakon was still in a blissful state on the ground, the dust bits seeming not to wake him up as they floated by him.

"That stuff is causing this." Yukari said with worry as she looked around, the girl seeing the glittering dust everywhere around the stage.

"Where's it coming from?" Mizore asked out loud.

From the crowd of running students a figure was seen. A girl's figure was seen calmly walking towards the stage.

"Who's that?" Moka asked with wonder, the group looking to see the approaching girl.

She had large butterfly wings extended out behind her, the girl still wearing her Yokai Academy uniform.

"She's not being affected. I think we found the source." Ruby said as she raised her wand up.

Her four sections of wings were brightly colored, the edges bright blue with the middles a soft white. They all had yellow spots on them and they fluttered a bit behind her.

"What kind of monster is that?" Yukari asked with a tremble.

Her eyes flickered green then back to brown, the girl's smile going slowly from a soft smile to a twisted grin.

"I found you…" she breathed out as more glittering dust appeared from behind her wings and floated around the area.

"Um…thanks for getting the fans to stop, but…isn't this a bit much?" Kurumu said as she glanced around at the screaming horde of students.

"I finally found you…" she said again as she walked closer. She started giggling to herself loudly as the group watched her with cautious eyes.

"Who…is she talking about?" Moka asked a bit afraid of the creepy monster's behavior. The butterfly girl stopped before the stage and looked towards Rason with an eerie smile, her eyes wide as they flickered green while her wings fluttered wildly behind her.

"I FOUND YOU MY ANGEL!" she screamed out crazily. The group backed up a step before the girl shot towards Rason at high speed. In a flash she embraced the boy in a tight hug then flew upwards. The group looked up with surprise as the butterfly girl shot towards the ceiling and blasted through a skylight into the air outside, the girl laughing crazily the entire way.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out. Her wings shot out and she dove into the air, the girl flying out the window and towards the butterfly monster who was holding Rason tightly. The boy was looking with surprise and wide eyes at the creepy smile of the girl, her eyes fixated on him while they flickered green every now and then.

"I found you! I found you at last!" she shouted out.

"Um…yay?" Rason said nervously.

"Rason!" Kurumu's voice called out from behind them. The girl looked back to see an angry succubus closing in on them, her wings and tail out with her nails extended. Her violet eyes were glowing with pure rage.

"LET HIM GO!" She shouted out as she raced towards them at high speed. The butterfly monster laughed crazily as her wings flapped quickly, the glittering dust flying out from behind her toward the demon in a large cloud.

"Never! He's my angel!" The girl cried out as she laughed maniacally. Rason looked to her with surprise.

"How do you know what I am?" he asked puzzled. Kurumu gasped with surprise then flew through the cloud of glittering dust.

Down on the ground outside the academy a wall blasted open. A group of students ran out through the billowing smoke as screams echoed out inside the gymnasium still.

"Great, more damage to the school." Ruby groaned as she looked around at the large hole in the wall she blasted to pieces for the group to escape the maddening dust that was floating around inside.

"We'll deal with it later, where's Rason and Kurumu?" Yukari said as they scanned the sky.

"Um, isn't that Kurumu?" Felucia said simply while pointing up. The group looked up to see the blue haired girl diving down toward them screaming.

"AHHH!" she cried out as she smashed into the group and took Tsukune down to the ground. The group regained themselves and looked down in surprise to see Kurumu trying to claw Tsukune to pieces. The girl was staring at Tsukune with fright and screaming out while attempting to swipe her nails at him, the boy holding onto her wrists and struggling to get the girl off of him as she straddled him on the ground.

"Kurumu stop! What are you doing?" Kokoa shouted out as she got behind the girl and lifted her back, the winged succubus looking around at everybody with wide eyes of terror.

"Stay back! Stay back!" she yelled as she started swiping around her blindly. Kokoa dodged to the side as the group backed away, the succubus screaming out and attacking anybody nearby. She looked around fearfully with wide eyes and trembled while the group just looked at her bewildered.

"Ok, she's gone off the deep end." Felucia said cautiously. Dark looked up to see the butterfly girl holding Rason while flying above them, the girl laughing crazily as the dust glittered nearby.

"She's been affected by whatever that girl did to the others." he said simply. The group looked up to see the butterfly girl holding the angel closely and laughing hysterically while the boy just looked at her like she was crazy, which she seemed to be.

"Kurumu!" he called down to the frightened succubus. He glared at the butterfly girl as she continued to just laugh with a wild smile.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, if you _are_ even thinking, but this ends now." he said sternly. He flexed his arms and broke free from her embrace as his wings ripped out from behind him. The boy flew in place in front of the girl who gazed at him with loving eyes.

"I knew it was you! I knew it was! I can't believe I found you again!" she cried out with pure joy. The angel looked at her cautiously as she started laughing wildly again, the girl shooting into another tight embrace with the boy.

"I thought I'd never find you for as long as I lived, but I found you!" she shouted with a crazy laugh. Rason just blinked and looked down to the psycho girl holding onto him.

"Um…_who_ are you?" he asked simply.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Kurumu cried out with fear as she started swinging at the group. Moka dodged to the side to avoid her attack, the ground behind her slicing to pieces as the blue haired girl's nails razed through the air.

"Kurumu stop!" the vampire cried out at her deranged friend.

"She's lost touch with the world as we know it!" Yukari shouted as she dodged a swipe from the succubus as well. The witch blinked then raised her wand, the stick glowing brightly.

BANG!

The succubus dropped to the ground next to a golden washtub, the group looking to her with wide eyes.

"Wow…thanks Yukari." Moka said softly.

"Don't know why I didn't think of that sooner." the little witch said as she scratched her head in wonder.

"What did that girl do to her?" Tsukune said as they looked up at the two flyers in the air.

"Rason, get away from her!" Kokoa shouted out.

Up in the sky the angel was just looking at the butterfly girl with confusion.

"How do you know me?" he asked as he examined the strange girl. She giggled and looked at him bashfully.

"You don't remember do you? I suppose I can't blame you, you took off before I really got to introduce myself." she said timidly. Rason looked at her carefully as she fluttered about in front of him. He blinked then looked down towards the gymnasium. Screams were still echoing out inside and he saw the group standing outside of the building next to a sleeping succubus.

"Kurumu!" he cried out. He dove down as the butterfly girl watched him with curious eyes. He landed down next to the blue haired girl and looked at her worriedly.

"Kurumu! Is she ok?" the angel asked as he looked around.

"She's fine. She's taken a few washtubs to the head before, she'll bounce right back." Moka said with a weak laugh. The angel sighed with relief and looked down to her.

"Oh Kuru-" he started before he was tackled to the ground in a flash. The group backed up as Rason was looking up into the wide eyes of the butterfly girl, the girl who was holding him down with a loving embrace while her wings fluttered about uncontrollably behind her.

"Why did you leave me all alone up there my angel?" she asked innocently while tilting her head, the girl's eyes flickering green for a moment as her eerie smile stayed on her face.

"Get away from him you creep!" Kokoa barked out as the group glared at her. The girl looked around and started laughing crazily as her wings starting flapping, the glittering dust starting to appear and float around.

"Get away!" Tsukune shouted as he and Moka jumped away from the billowing cloud that surrounded the angel and butterfly.

"She's fucking insane!" Felucia yelled as she and Dark jumped back as well.

"What's this girl's problem anyway?" Kokoa shouted as she stepped back beside Tsukune as well.

"AHHH!" Mizore and Yukari cried out as they started to run away at high speed, the group just looking at them with wide eyes. The two girls were screaming and running around while shaking their heads, the two dashing off in different directions while the group just watched with worry.

"Oh no…it got them too." Moka said worriedly.

"Didn't know Mizore could yell that loudly." Ruby commented as she watched the frightened snow maiden run for her life.

"She can." Dark said simply as he watched her run as well. The group turned back towards the butterfly girl with glares. At this point Rason was struggling to his feet next to his sleeping girlfriend, the boy trying to pry off the overzealous monster that was clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"Don't worry my precious angel, I'll never let you go again! I PROMISE!" the butterfly girl cried out with a disturbing laugh. Rason pried the girl off of him and held her by the shoulders.

"Enough of this, who are you? How do you know me?" he shouted out. The girl blinked and tilted her head at him.

"You saved me." She said simply and calmly with a look of wonder. Rason looked at her puzzled then to his friends.

Kurumu shot up and started screaming again, the girls scrambling away from the group and running wildly while holding her head. She ran headfirst into Mizore and the two tumbled back into a roll.

"Please, stop what you're doing! Make it stop!" Rason shouted as he shook the butterfly girl. She just looked to him curiously then around.

"Stop what? Oh, that. That's just my defense mechanism you crazy boy." She said with a playful a laugh while knocking on his head lightly. He just looked at her bewildered while the group looked around at their screaming friends.

"I had to get those other girls away from you, so I just used my special dust. It makes whoever it touches go crazy with fear." She said with a giggle, a giggle that turned into a maniacal laugh as her eyes widened and gazed around eerily.

"And she's calling _you_ crazy?" Kokoa cried out. The butterfly girl stepped back from the angel and looked to him bashfully.

"Don't you remember? You saved me from being raped by a horrible human being that night." She said timidly. Rason just stared at her in confusion.

"I saved you? When?" he asked puzzled. She giggled and blushed a bit.

"You did. I was surprised, I didn't think angels would protect us monsters." She said softly. Rason's eyes went wide at those words as his mouth opened in surprise, the boy remembering those words from this girl.

"_I'm surprised, I thought angels in heaven didn't care about us monsters. But thank you, I owe my life to you." She said with a small bow._

"_You're…you're a…" he breathed out._

"You." Rason said softly in wonder. She giggled and nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luna Cii, and I've been dreaming of meeting you once again my precious angel." She said with dreamy eyes as her wings fluttered behind her.

"Um…did she just say _lunacy_?" Felucia said with a raised eyebrow at the girl. Luna looked over and shook her head gently.

"No. Luna Cii. Why does everybody always repeat my name like that?" she asked curiously.

Kurumu and Mizore continued to roll around on the ground screaming out while holding their heads as Yukari ran screaming right into a tree, the witch bouncing back and collapsing out cold. The group looked to them then back to the butterfly girl.

"Please stop this, our friends are going to hurt themselves." Moka pleaded. Luna blinked and looked around.

"I can't stop it silly. It's not like it's a television or something. There's no on/off switch." She said with a cute face. Her smile twitched wickedly for a moment then returned to normal. Rason looked to his girlfriend with worry then to Luna.

"What? You made them crazy and there's nothing you can do about it?" he yelled out. Luna looked to him with wonder and shrugged with an innocent look.

"Nope. But don't worry, the effects are only temporary. They'll be back to normal soon." She said with a giggle. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around the boy and held him close, the girl smiling _very_ brightly while he looked back with surprise.

"LET'S GO MAKE BABIES MY ANGEL!" she screamed out as she started laughing again. The whole group looked to her with wide eyes as Rason just stared back in shock.

"WHAT? Are you insane?" he cried out.

"I think that goes without saying." Kokoa said flatly. The butterfly girl laughed hysterically then stopped, the girl then looking behind her to see a boy with headphones next to her and glaring.

"How dare you frighten my Mizore." He said coldly. The girl blinked and then reached her hand out as dust flew behind her a bit. She waved her hand towards the boy as the glittering dust washed around him.

"Dark!" Tsukune cried out.

"Uh oh…" Moka said as she trembled a bit.

Silence…except for the constant screaming all around them.

Luna blinked and tilted her head at the boy who wasn't screaming or running around wildly.

"Hey, what gives?" She asked worriedly.

"Dark, are you ok?" Rason asked curiously.

"Of course I am. I'm made of fear itself. Her little dust won't work on me." Dark said flatly. Luna jumped and darted behind Rason in a flash.

"Save me angel! Save me so we can still make babies!" she cried out. Rason looked to the girl behind him then around at his friends.

"Care to explain?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait." Moka said curiously, the group looking over to her while Luna peeked out from behind Rason's wings.

"She said you saved her from being raped by a human. Is she the girl from your story? The one Kurumu told us about how you got banished?" She asked curiously. Rason looked back to the butterfly girl and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she's the one." He said softly. Luna looked around curiously at everybody then hugged the boy tightly from behind.

"Don't let them get me my angel!" she cried out in fear. The group looked at their friends yelling and rolling around in the grass, then over towards the gymnasium where more screams were echoing about inside.

"So…how long does that dust last for anyway?" Rason said nervously as he glanced back towards the butterfly girl. She blinked and looked at him curiously as her wings fluttered a bit behind her.

* * *

30 minutes later a group of students were gathered outside near the academy. The dust had worn off and the student body had regained their senses, although many of them had to be sent to the infirmary due to injuries they sustained in their riot, Gin included. Ruby was overseeing the school's repairs once again while Apoch and Astreal were keeping an eye on the butterfly girl with the others.

"Why you little bitch! Let me go! I'm going to claw her to pieces!" Kurumu yelled as she struggled to charge the frightened butterfly. Rason was holding her back as she glared at the girl with violet eyes and swung around furiously with her extended nails.

"Calm down dear, let's talk about this." Rason pleaded. Mizore was holding onto Dark's arm and eyeing the strange new girl cautiously, the ice maiden rolling her lollipop around in her mouth as she held onto her demon tightly. Yukari was looking in wonder at the girl's wings while she rubbed her head, the witch having clonked it pretty hard during her episode. Tsukune and Moka were looking at the girl curiously, they were no strangers to how meeting new monsters could always start off…rough. Kokoa and Felucia were eyeing the girl with dull glares, neither of them trusting this girl who could make people just go insane like that. Apoch and Astreal were looking at her nervously while Ahakon was standing before them glaring at the monster.

"Let me go! She can't just do that to us!" Kurumu shouted as she struggled to free herself.

"Hold on Kurumu, let's hear what she has to say first." Moka said gently. Luna looked to her nervously then to Rason.

"What she has to say? She tried to kidnap my Destined One and she made us all go crazy!" the succubus roared out.

"Destined One?" Luna asked curiously. Kurumu growled then embraced her boyfriend tightly.

"That's right! He's my boyfriend! And he's the one that I'm destined to be with! He's mine mine MINE!" she yelled out furiously. Luna looked at her with wonder then to the angel.

"We're in love you stupid girl! How dare you try to come between us like that, who do you think you are anyway?" Kurumu yelled as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. Luna blinked and pointed to him worriedly.

"Um…Kurumu?" Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"You little bitch, you can't just swoop in and steal him like that! And you _certainly_ are NOT going to be making babies with him!" the succubus continued to yell with fire in her eyes. Luna's expression turned to fright as she shakily pointed at something.

"Kurumu." Moka called out gently.

"There is NOTHING that can tear us apart! Do you hear me? Nothing! We are bound together forever and ever! Nothing can take him from me!" Kurumu shouted proudly.

"Except you killing him of course." Mizore said simply. The blue haired girl blinked and looked down with curious eyes. Rason was passed out in her chest and was turning blue. Kurumu looked over towards Luna then back down at Rason. After a second she screamed out and stared shaking the boy by the shoulders.

"Ah! Rason! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Rason!" she cried out.

"Poor angel." Yukari said softly while shaking her head gently.

"Boyfriend?" Luna said with tears starting to form. Rason shot back up with surprise and looked around dazed as the group looked over to see her drop to her knees and tremble.

"Boyfriend?" she said shakily as she looked down with wide eyes.

"Yeah that's right! He's my…" Kurumu started before trailing off, the group looking at the devastated butterfly girl curiously.

"No…I lost him already…I finally found him…AND I LOST HIM AGAIN!" She cried out as she collapsed down and started crying uncontrollably. Moka and Yukari slowly walked up to the girl with sympathetic eyes.

"There there, it'll be ok." Moka said softly.

"NOW HE'LL NEVER KNOCK ME UP!" Luna cried out as she continued sobbing. The group blinked and looked to Rason who was staring with wide eyes. After a moment they looked back to the crying girl.

"Um…I'm sure…you'll find somebody else." Moka said with a weak smile.

"What a weird girl, only thinking about making babies with a stranger." Mizore said simply. The group stopped and looked back toward her with blank expressions, the snow maiden just glancing around with her usual expression.

"What?" she asked curiously. The group blinked then looked back towards Luna.

"IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR!" the girl cried out as she shook violently.

"Um…please calm down." Moka said worriedly. The butterfly girl continued to cry loudly and thrash about.

"Tell me we weren't like that either when Tsukune didn't pick us." Kurumu said dryly.

"You were close." Rason said with a simple nod.

"It's ok, you can still be friends with him." Yukari said reassuringly. The crying girl stopped instantly and seemed to freeze in place. After a moment she sniffled and looked to the young witch with nervous eyes.

"Fr…friends?" she asked timidly. Yukari nodded and looked over to the group.

"Yeah, just you know, don't use that crazy dust again." She said with a smile. Luna blinked and looked over to Rason and Kurumu.

"Friends?" she asked softly while titling her head. Kurumu glared at her a bit then looked away with a scoff.

"I don't see why not, as long as you don't cause another riot again." Rason said nervously. His girlfriend looked to him with worried eyes then back to the butterfly girl.

"I love your wings. They're so beautiful." Moka said kindly. Luna looked back to them as they fluttered briefly then back towards the group.

"You didn't cause any real harm, so there's no need to worry. Let's just be friends ok?" Tsukune said with his trademark smile and tone. Luna looked at the group in front of her then to the angel curiously.

"Friends?" she asked timidly. Rason glanced to his girlfriend who was still giving Luna a dull glare. After a moment she sighed faced the girl with her arms crossed before her.

"Fine." She muttered. She then narrowed her eyes at the girl causing her to jump a bit.

"But hands off my boyfri-" she started before a blur raced past her. The group looked over to see Rason lying on the ground with Luna on top of him, the girl having dashed to him and tackled him into a tight embrace with a twisted smile. Her eyes flickered green for a moment as she stared with an unblinking gaze.

"FRIENDS!" she cried out and laughed hysterically. The boy just looked at her with wide eyes and nodded slowly.

"Sure…just don't kill me." He said weakly. Everybody stared in surprise while Kurumu growled furiously.

"Get off him! He's my boyfriend remember?" she roared as she grabbed the butterfly girl and threw her off of the trembling boy. He got back to his feet and looked at Luna with a nervous smile. The girl got to her feet and looked at Rason with a sweet smile.

"Friends." She said in a cheery tone. Everybody stared at the girl curiously with surprise while Kurumu's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"She's very…unique isn't she?" Yukari said with a worried smile. Luna giggled and looked around curiously, then towards the gymnasium.

"Oh dear, I left my bag in there. Excuse me." She said kindly before running back towards the building. The group just watched her run off with a playful skip then looked back towards Rason. He blinked then rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well, interesting to see her again wouldn't you say?" he said weakly. He blinked and looked to his girlfriend who was staring at the crazy girl with rage in her eyes.

"Um, Kurumu?" Rason said worriedly. The succubus glanced to him then back towards the girl.

"First I deal with Astreal hounding you, now I have to watch out for this lunatic as well." She growled. Dark glanced to the side and then back to the succubus.

"I don't think you have to worry about Astreal anymore." He said simply. The group looked to him, then towards the witch sisters.

"Huh." Tsukune said as he looked at the sight.

"Well that's one less problem for me to deal with as well." Mizore said calmly.

"Didn't see that coming." Kokoa said in wonder. The group was looking at the witch sisters who were gazing at Ahakon with bashful expressions, the boy also gazing back with a kind smile.

"Mr. Ahakon…" they said in unison.

"Apoch. Astreal…" he said dreamily.

"Mr. Ahakon…"

"Apoch. Astreal…"

Kurumu watched the back and forth with curious eyes then smirked.

"Wow Ahakon, you player you." She said with a laugh. She blinked then looked to her side where she felt a killer intent rising.

"You stupid jerk!" a voice cried out.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sisters and the mage dropped to the ground next to three golden washtubs, all of them showing a dazed expression as a little witch lowered her wand. The group looked over to see Yukari growling loudly towards them.

"Um…Yukari?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I don't care!" the witch snapped back before she stormed off. The group watched the witch march off then looked over to the dazed trio.

"What was that about?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Just a sign things are returning to normal." Moka said with a small laugh.

"I hope so, this is wrecking my nerves. Seriously how much crap do we have to go through in one day? Or in one _afternoon_?" Kurumu cried out as she hugged her boyfriend around the waist. The boy held her closely and smiled at his Destined One.

"I know, this is like some twisted anime." Tsukune said with a sigh. Dark just looked to him curiously.

"What's an 'anime'?" he asked simply. The group blinked and just looked at him.

"Um…Dark?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

* * *

It was nearing nightfall and a few girls were in the girls' bath relaxing after a long and stressful day. School was staring the next morning and the group of friends wanted to try to rest their minds before returning to the world of tests and studying. The water was a greenish tint and smelled of flowers and herbs. In the water four girls were relaxing and just making small talk.

"What a day. I hope tomorrow goes more smoothly." Yukari said as she leaned back and tried to rest.

"I know what you mean, too much action in one day if you ask me." Kurumu said with a nod.

"Still, it was great to see Tsukune use his power like that." Moka said dreamily.

"You mean before or after all hell broke loose?" Kurumu said flatly. The vampire jumped a bit at that and looked down in response.

"Well…before I guess." She said softly.

"At least that nightmare is over." Yukari said gently.

"Not quite. The chain on his wrist is still cracked." Kokoa added remorsefully. The girls looked to each other then down with worry.

"I hope it holds still, that ghoul was…a real nightmare." Kurumu said with a shiver.

"If it can't be repaired what can we do about it?" Yukari asked as she continued to stare down into the water.

"For now I suppose we just have to hope he doesn't use too much power again. As long as he keeps it under control it won't suffer any more damage." Moka said hopefully. Kokoa glanced to her with a dull stare.

"So him using his power when you're playing dress up is ok?" she asked simply. The girls looked to Moka as her face blushed brightly while she looked away.

"That's not what I meant." She said hurriedly. Kurumu smiled slyly and nudged the blushing girl.

"Oh ho ho, what did you do Moka? C'mon, tell us." She said playfully. Yukari's eyes brightened and she scooted closer to the pink haired vampire.

"What did he do to you? Tell me tell me tell me!" she cried out energetically.

"More like what was she wearing." Kokoa said with a snicker. Kurumu and Yukari looked to her with shocked smiles then to Moka.

"C'mon tell us! What did you two kinky vampires do?" Kurumu asked as she gently shook the vampire. The girls stopped when they heard a door opening and closing, then looked over to see a familiar face standing by the door. Luna was clad only with a towel around her and was looking nervously at the four girls in the bath.

"Um…sorry I didn't know you were here." She squeaked out before she turned to walk back out.

"Hey, don't go. There's plenty of room, come on in." Yukari said happily. Luna turned to look at the girls worriedly then at Kurumu, the girl who was glaring at her still.

"It's ok, we won't bite." Moka said with a bright smile, the vampire eager to have an excuse to change the topic from her and Tsukune's love life. Luna looked at her worriedly then down. The girls glanced to Kurumu who continued to glare with her arms crossed before her. Moka nudged the succubus and earned a quick glance from her. After a moment Kurumu sighed and let her stance drop.

"Fine…come on in." She said simply. Luna nodded slowly and put her towel off to the side. The girl was about Moka's height and also shared her physique, the girl having nearly the same bust and hip sizes. The only real differences were she had brown eyes and short black hair. Yukari couldn't help but compare the two and shook her head to clear any thoughts about the new girl. Luna walked into the bath timidly and sat down next to Yukari, the girl holding her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"You don't have to be so shy, we're not going to hurt you." Moka said reassuringly. Luna nodded slowly and glanced to Kurumu. The succubus gave her a dull look then closed her eyes as she held her hands back behind her head.

"Yeah yeah. Just hands off my boyfriend ok?" she said with a sigh. Luna just looked at her then down again.

"So Luna, you're the girl Rason saved in the human world?" Kokoa asked curiously. The girl looked up to her and nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes. He saved my life. I never thought an angel would save a monster, but he did. He really is my angel." She said dreamily.

"MY angel you mean." Kurumu said sternly. Luna looked over to her worriedly.

"Besides, Rason saved you by accident." Kurumu continued with a scoff. The girl looked at her curiously.

"Accident?" She asked softly.

"Kurumu!" Moka cried out.

"What? She should know the truth. That's right, accident. Rason was sent down to earth to protect humans from monsters. He thought the monster energy he felt in the area was from the man he killed, not you." Kurumu said smugly.

"But then…why did he…" Luna asked as she looked down.

"He saved you because he wanted to do the right thing. Even though it was against the laws of heaven he wanted to protect the girl who would have been harmed." Moka said kindly.

"Yeah. He was banished here because of it. That's why he met Kurumu." Yukari said with a smile. She blinked then smirked at the succubus.

"So in a way Kurumu, you should be thanking this girl." She said confidently. The succubus jumped up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? Why would I thank her?" she barked out.

"Well if Rason didn't try to save her from that man, he never would have been exiled from heaven. And you wouldn't have met him then." Moka said with a smile. Kurumu looked at the two then at Luna.

"Yeah, in a way it was destiny for him to save her." Kokoa added with a laugh.

"But…that's not…" Kurumu said as she looked around at the girls. Luna leaned back and thought about it.

"I suppose that's true. I just wish I could have been his Destined One." She said softly.

"No way! I won't thank this girl, she tried to kidnap him remember?" Kurumu yelled out.

"You know, Tsukune forgave us for nearly killing him. Dozens of times." Moka said flatly. Kurumu jumped at that and looked around in disbelief then to Luna.

"But…" she stuttered.

"Not to mention I was forgiven for the ghoul outbreak." Kokoa added. Kurumu glanced to her then to Luna, the girl at this point looking at the other girls curiously.

"But…" Kurumu said again. She sighed and sat back in the water.

"Fine. I guess I can tolerate her being nearby." She grumbled. Luna blinked and looked at her with timid eyes.

"Friends?" she asked quietly. Kurumu sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess s-" she started before Luna tackled her into a fierce hug, the two splashing into the water together. Kurumu was looking up with surprise at the wide eyed and creepy smile of Luna while they were underwater.

"FRIENDS!" Luna cried out in a distorted scream under water, her eyes flickering green for a moment.

The succubus scrambled to the surface and cried out for help while the other three girls watched with wide eyes.

"Wow she really is…unique." Moka said weakly. The three just nodded as they watched Kurumu struggle to free herself from Luna's embrace, the girl laughing crazily once again.

* * *

The next morning the sun was starting to rise across the horizon. Students were filing out of the dorm buildings towards Yokai Academy, the school once again open and ready to provide young monsters the knowledge and education they needed. To teach them to coexist with humans peacefully and quietly.

The ruckus at the return ceremony had been sorted out, as all the students were treated with their minor injuries from their fear induced riot. The faculty also helped iron out questions by the students as they were introduced back to the academy. The group of fighters were now known among the school and many of the students were overjoyed at the thought that heroes of the Fairy Tale war were attending the school as well. Still, many held fast to the belief that the dark lords took care of Fairy Tale, whether this group of kids really did fight back just to save their families was inconsequential.

"Well back to school again. To tell the truth I was enjoying some time off at home." A boy said with a sigh as he and his friends walked down the path towards the academy.

"I didn't enjoy it, I got home and Fairy Tale thugs were everywhere! It was like a nightmare." Another muttered.

"Good thing the dark lords took care of them. I knew they would." Another boy said proudly.

"It wasn't just them. We have our own warriors from Yokai Academy here, remember?" the first said with a big smile.

"Warriors? Hah, they got caught in the crossfire and act like heroes. Just petty students looking for their time in the spotlight." The third said with a scoff.

"I didn't see them save us at my home. Then again Fairy Tale did just vanish suddenly without warning." The second said as he looked up thoughtfully.

"Whatever, those kids fought back against Fairy Tale and lived. I heard the stories how they saved a village of monsters all on their own." The first said arrogantly.

"Nothing but stories." The third one said with a wave of his hand.

As they approached the gates of the academy they stopped and turned around. Other students at the front entrance were watching with awe as a group of students were walking towards the building together.

"Is that…that's them!" a girl cheered out.

"They're the heroes!" a boy shouted enthusiastically.

"They're just posers! They didn't do anything." Another boy said with a frustrated groan.

"Yeah, they just want the attention." Another boy added.

"Show some respect, they helped save us all!" another girl shouted out.

The group of students walked towards the building as other students along the path and at the gates watched with awe.

One was a boy dressed in the Yokai Academy uniform, only he had no red tie and his green button down shirt was left undone. He had some odd chain attached to his wrist and he walked with a calm smile. At his side a pink haired girl walked in stride with him. She had a silver rosary attached to her choker and she smiled brightly at the passing bystanders. She wore the standard girls uniform at the academy and was wrapped around the arm of the first boy. On his other side a girl with red pigtails was walking proudly. She wore a variant of the school uniform, though her red outfit and knee high stockings were unique. She looked around with a calm gaze at the passing students and smiled arrogantly as they walked forward.

To one side of the trio a boy was walking with his girlfriend wrapped around his arm. He had blonde hair that was neatly combed and wore a different outfit than the traditional uniform for the school. From his shoes, to his blue jeans, to his golden button down shirt that was left unbuttoned over his white t-shirt, he stood out a bit. That and he had a golden crescent shaped moon necklace that glittered in the sunlight. Attached to his arm was a blue haired beauty, the girl's hips and breasts swaying as she walked in stride with her boyfriend. She wore a yellow sweater over a whit shirt and a red bow, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail complete with purple ribbon and a golden cross that was tied to it. She giggled and waved to the crowd as the group walked towards the academy together. Next to her a small girl in a witches hat was walking, the girl wearing the normal attire for witches complete with hat and wand. She smiled brightly and waved to the students as well.

On the other side of the vampire trio another couple was walking in stride. The boy was wearing his trademark headphones and wore the same blank expression he was known for. He had on his usual shoes and blue jeans, along with his dark t-shirt and gray button down shirt that was left undone. His dark hair was messy as always and he seemed to tune the world out around him as he listened to his music. He had a golden pendant over his neck as well and a snow girl was attached to his arm tightly. The snow maiden had her own usual attire on, complete with short mini-skirt, white sweater with a wide neck, purple stripped leggings, and her trademark lollipop in her mouth. Her purple hair flowed freely as the couple walked forward with blank expressions. Next to them another schoolgirl was walking, this one having a black and gray plaid skirt with her green button down shirt left undone. Her white shirt underneath showed her bust size that she was proud to flaunt as she walked in stride with the couple. She walked confidently as her light green hair flowed behind her in the breeze, and winked to students as they passed by. Next to her a small boy was walking, the younger boy wearing his normal outfit complete with brown sweater and leather boots. He had black pants on and a red cape that flowed behind him. He looked around with a confident gaze, the redheaded boy pointing to people as they passed like he was indeed a movie star.

At the front gate four figures were waiting for them. The assistant to the headmaster and fellow witch Ruby, who was looking around with an amused smirk at the crowd forming at the gates. The Newspaper Club leader and senior member Gin, who was gazing around at all the girls that were looking at the group with a twinkle in his eyes. And the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal, who stood by Ruby's side and watched the group approach. They also glanced to mage walking with them and blushed…in unison.

The group walked up to the four friends and looked around as students were cheering and clapping for them. Some were giving them dull stares as they didn't think these kids did anything against Fairy Tale. Near the entrance to the academy a boy with glasses was watching the commotion with an amused grin.

"Hmm, very interesting indeed." He said simply before walking into the school.

"Wow, so much for peace and quiet here." Tsukune said as he rubbed his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well you all earned it. You really are the heroes of this school." Ruby said proudly. Gin started to laugh whole heartedly and wave toward girls who were looking in the direction, the boy showing his handsome smile and friendly eyes. Apoch and Astreal looked to Ahakon and the three blushed a bit on eye contact. In doing so Yukari looked at the mage and growled softly to herself.

"I guess, but isn't this a bit much?" Moka asked with a worried smile.

"Not really. Just let them get this out of their system, I'm sure in time they'll ease off." Ruby said with a weak smile.

A few girls started to approach the four boys in the group before they were stopped quickly.

"He's mine." Mizore said coldly while stepping in front of Dark with a cold glare and her ice katana extending out in her hand. Felucia nodded and scowled at the other girls as they slowly backed away.

"No you don't, this one is mine!" Moka cried out as she held onto Tsukune tightly. Kokoa hissed and looked around with a glare as other girls looked at her like they were looking at a wild animal.

"Back off, this angel is all mine!" Kurumu shouted out as she extended her nails. Other girls backed away a bit as the succubus glared around the area.

"Stay away, you're crowding Mr. Ahakon." The witch sisters said sternly as they held a shield around the boy, the mage just looking in surprise at all the girls pressing against it trying to swarm the 'cute little boy' in the group.

"Well…this is new. Usually we have to stand up for you girls." Rason said with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head. Kurumu smiled innocently and giggled at her angel.

"You know you don't have to worry right? Nobody's going to take me from you." Tsukune said gently towards his vampire. The girl blushed and swooned a bit in his arms.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"You hear that? My master is taken, now back off!" Kokoa roared out as she glared around the couple.

"Go near my Dark and I'll cut you down where you stand." Mizore said coolly.

"Yeah you tell them! Nobody can have our Dark!" Felucia cheered out.

THUNK!

The girl dropped to the ground with an ice shard through her skull.

"Um…thanks you two." Ahakon said with a soft smile at the sisters. They nodded and smiled at him timidly. Ruby looked to them then to the boy.

"You do realize he's a bit young right?" She asked dryly with a glance to the blushing girls.

"I know, it's sick right?" Yukari added. Ruby blinked and looked at the little witch with a dull gaze.

"You're one to talk." She said flatly.

"So what happened with that butterfly girl from yesterday?" Gin asked curiously as he looked at his friends.

"We explained to her that Rason was taken already." Moka said as she looked to her blue haired friend. The girl nodded and sighed out.

"Yeah, poor thing just couldn't face facts. It's sad really how some girls can be so blind like that." She said tiredly with a shrug.

"Yeah, really sad." Rason said with a laugh. Kurumu jumped a bit at that and laughed weakly.

"I see. So is she at least understanding about him being taken? Because I don't want the school going crazy like that again." Ruby said worriedly.

"Don't worry, we told her she could still be near Rason as friends only." Yukari added with a nod.

"Yeah, I think she gets the point now." Moka said assuredly.

"Well that's good." Ruby said with relief.

"Still, what was with that girl anyway? She's out of her tiny mind if you ask me." Kurumu said with a scoff.

"She's just…unique." Moka said with a weak smile.

"More like creepy. She has some serious issues." The succubus replied with as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it my dear. It's the start of the school year again, so let's just put it behind us." Rason said kindly. The girl sighed happily and looked to him with dreamy eyes.

"If you say so." She said softly.

"I do. Besides, sounds like you girls explained everything to her, I'm sure she gets the picture now." The angel said confidently. The group only nodded once before the boy was tackled to the ground by a fast moving blur. Everybody looked over to see Rason lying on the ground with a surprised expression, the boy pinned down by a familiar girl with butterfly wings fluttering wildly behind her. She was smiling a _very_ twisted smile while her eyes were wide and flickering green every now and then.

"Uh…Luna?" Rason asked bewildered. She held up a small bag up and her eye twitched a bit, the girl staring at the boy with perhaps too much love.

"I MADE YOU COOKIES!"


	18. Good To Be Back

Class was getting ready to start as students were taking their seats in their homerooms. In the class taught by Ms. Nekonome a particular group of students had taken their usual seats and were earning glances and stares from the other classmates in the room.

On the side of the room near the windows Tsukune was looking behind him at his beautiful girlfriend. They had been through so much in the past week, from fighting Fairy Tale, to finally expressing their love to one another, to going through the drama of Kokoa's obsession with him, and going through the horror of the ghoul outbreak. He now had a lock attached to his wrist by a black chain, a black chain that had a few cracks on it. It was his lifeline now, for should it ever fail the ghoul would reemerge and wreck havoc on everything and everyone he knew. But even though his life was now dependant on a chain from the heavens he wore his usual gentle smile as he gazed back to his vampire girlfriend. Just as he was looking with dreamy eyes at her, she was also returning the gaze as well. For Moka, she was thrilled just as much as her inner self that her mate was alive and well again. She used to dream every day about becoming his girlfriend, and now that it had finally happened life seemed perfect. Well, perfect not including all the fights and horrors they faced along the way. She sat there gazing at her love with her emerald eyes and sighing contently. She had managed to get a few dozen kisses in before arriving at class and was eager to resume that count as soon as class ended.

Next to Moka a blue haired girl was staring at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes, the same way she always used to do back when they were in class before. Kurumu could feel the bond between her and her angel pulling constantly, the girl now able to feel all his muscle movements at close range. Her heart and mind were locked onto the boy completely, her love for the angel making that tingling feeling inside of her burn brightly by the second. She sighed happily and continued to stare at him with a loving gaze, so much so that she didn't notice anything else in the classroom at all. Next to her Rason was looking up daydreaming as he always did. He did rather poorly when it came to schoolwork, mostly due to him not paying attention or being 'distracted' by his girlfriend's charm (her looks, not her succubus ability), yet he managed to get passing grades at least. He was always thinking about how life down here with monsters was completely different than how he was when he was still stationed in heaven. Then again he counted himself lucky he was banished here as he met his lovely girlfriend and Destined One, along with a group of very interesting friends. He was also surprised that the girl he saved before, the one that he saved by accident and led to his exile, was now attending Yokai Academy. He was even more surprised to see however that she appeared to be completely out of her mind, although friendly nonetheless.

In front of Kurumu a little witch was bouncing eagerly in her seat waiting for class to resume. Yukari had grown in terms of strength and power during her trials and journey, the little girl having now been infused with warlock's blood and having learned to be a capable fighter along with her friends. But now was the time to return to where she truly shined above all else, academic studies. She had her pride to uphold as the number one student at the academy and was anxious to continue her studies, especially with Moka and Tsukune in the same class as her. The little witch giggled to herself and looked over with bright eyes at her two love interests, the vampire couple who were still engaged in an endless loop of gazing into each other's eyes and saying the others name. It was odd, but something they just did. Yukari sighed and wondered how long before she could be part of that love as well.

As she stared at her idols with dreamy eyes and pondered ways she could 'slink' between them so to speak, a boy with headphones was sitting in front of her. He kept looking ahead with a bored expression as he always did as his music played for him. He never seemed to care being in class, though it was hard to tell since he always had a blank expression on his face. Even though he seemed to be in his own little world his friends knew better, they knew this demon was more aware than he let on. Most of the time. Sure, it was possible to speak about him behind his back and him probably not hear you, but why take the chance? Everybody who knew about this boy knew he could be very…rough if provoked. Especially if his girlfriend was being bothered or being made fun of. Word had spread throughout the school about the snow maiden and her protective boyfriend. Yes, all the boys in this class were protective of their girls, but this one was known to throw the offender onto an active table saw just from hearing him call his girlfriend a dirty name. Now it seemed nobody wanted to go near the ice maiden in fear of their own life. The same ice maiden that was staring at her boyfriend that was sitting next to her. While Tsukune was still going on in his endless loop behind her, Mizore's mind was focused on her beloved as she gently rolled her lollipop around in her mouth. The boy was listening to his music as always, and she couldn't help but smile softly at the sight as she knew all the quirks this demon had and loved every one. Dark had proved himself to be a perfect future husband for her, and she felt she had proved herself to be a faithful wife, by not only staying by his side during all the conflicts but expressing her love to the demon, and building endurance so not to faint during their love sessions. She couldn't wait to marry this boy, this ex-agent from Fairy Tale, this demon from hell. To marry him and have a family with him. She giggled softly to herself and resumed writing on her notebook in front of her, the girl writing her beloved's name over and over again.

As Tsukune and Moka neared their 20th loop the door to the classroom opened and in walked a familiar teacher.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Nekonome cheered out happily.

"Good morning." A few students replied dully. They were back in school, no need to be overly excited.

"Well it's good to be back at school once again. Now before we begin today's lesson we have a few topics to cover." The teacher said as she waved her finger around gently.

"Like the fact we're in class with freakin' heroes!" a boy cheered out, a few others yelling out in agreement.

"Not this crap again, they didn't do anything but stay alive, just like we all did." A loud mouthed kid next to Dark barked out. A few others groaned in agreement. The teacher looked around at the class curiously then smiled again.

"Well, while it is true a few of our students have been recognized as defenders of their towns, I've been told we are to be thankful to all monsters that helped defend out world, including the great dark lords." She said happily. The group of friends glanced to each other and smirked, minus Dark of course. They honestly didn't care if anybody recognized their troubles as they didn't really fight out there for all of monster kind, but more for their families and friends. Being 'heroes' wasn't something they wanted to be seen as while in school.

"That's right, the dark lords saved us, not these guys." A girl scoffed.

"Show some respect, they fought to save a village of monsters." A boy shouted out.

"Who didn't? I helped defend my hometown as well, where's my medal?" a boy barked back.

"Now now, please calm down class." Ms. Nekonome.

"We aren't asking to be seen as heroes. They're right, we only defended our friends and family. We're not soldiers." Tsukune called out proudly.

"Yeah, we aren't being so arrogant to demand a parade here." Kurumu said arrogantly.

"See? I told you they were fakers!" a girl shouted out while pointing accusingly at the group.

"Nobody asked you." A boy defended the group with while glaring at the girl.

"Ok! That's enough. We need to move on with today's agenda. Next up we have a few new students joining us today, please-" Ms. Nekonome started before Rason called out.

"Excuse me!" he said raising his hand. The teacher blinked and looked to him curiously.

"Why does _this_ class always get the new students?" he asked curiously. The teacher just looked at him for a moment before resuming.

"Anyway, we have some new faces joining us. Please give them a warm welcome." She said. She looked to the door as three figures walked in and stood before the class.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurumu groaned out with a worried look.

"Figures." Mizore muttered as she shook her head. Yukari blinked then gave a dull gaze toward the new students, or rather the new boy in the trio.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said kindly as she took her seat at her desk. The first student stepped forth, a familiar face with long light green hair. Her school uniform was a bit different with her black and gray plaid skirt and her green shirt left undone. She smiled proudly and stood upright, the girl's bust size being noticeable as she bounced about.

"My name is Felucia Sonsta, and I'm Dark Kuyumaya's personal doll." She said proudly.

THUNK!

The girl instantly dropped to the ground with an ice shard through her skull. The other students screamed out while the teacher stared with shock. Mizore lowered her hand and again rested it against her jaw as she leaned on her arm, the snow girl shaking her head gently at the sight of the twitching doll demon.

"Holy shit she's dead!" a girl cried out.

"That girl just killed her!" a boy shouted out in disbelief.

"Ms. Shirayuki! Why would you-" Ms. Nekonome started before the snow maiden waved her hand to dismiss the accusing glare she was receiving.

"She's not dead." She said simply.

"She took an ice shard through the head! What do you mean she's not dead?" the teacher cried out.

"Relax, see for yourself." Tsukune said looking down to the body. The teacher and the class looked with amazement as the demon slowly got back up, the ice shard in her head breaking into two as the girl's head closed back up. She stood upright and shook her head again, then looked to Mizore with discontent.

"What was that for slushy? I was only introducing myself!" she barked out. Mizore just continued to stare back with her same expressionless look. Felucia pouted then looked to Dark with a timid smile. The boy only stared back without saying a word.

"Uh…but…how…" Ms. Nekonome said in confusion.

"Long story, just move along." Rason called out. The teacher looked around puzzled then nodded slowly.

"Um…alright, next please? Meow?" she said slowly. As Felucia stepped back while looking to Dark with love another girl stepped forward. This one was wearing the usual Yokai Academy uniform and stood about the same height as Felucia. She had short black hair and brown eyes that looked around shyly.

"Um. My name is Luna Cii. It's nice to meet you all." She said softly. She looked over to see Rason in his seat smiling at her. The girl's eye twitched a bit as she stared in wonder. Rason leaned over to his girlfriend and smiled gently at her.

"See? She's got it under control. I told yo-" he started before a blur shot past the class and tackled the boy to the ground. Everybody stared back at the sight as Rason was looking up at a twisted smile of a girl, a girl with wide eyes that flickered green a bit.

"I'M IN THE SAME CLASS AS RASON! JOY!" she screamed out before laughing hysterically. Kurumu glared with murderous rage while Rason blinked and stared back with a slight amount of fear.

"For the last time, GET OFF HIM!" Kurumu yelled out as she walked over and grabbed the crazed butterfly girl. She threw her back toward the front of the class where she crashed into Felucia and took them both to the ground. The class stared in surprise at the butterfly girl then looked back to Kurumu as she crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the girl.

"He's MY Destined One, remember?" She shouted angrily. Rason slowly stumbled back to his seat and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, maybe I spoke to soon." He said softly. Luna and Felucia got back up to their feet, the demon looking at Luna with a raised eyebrow while the girl dusted herself off. Luna smiled politely and looked at Kurumu.

"Friends!" she cheered out happily. Kurumu twitched then sighed tiredly. She shook her head as she slowly got back to her seat.

"This school year is going to be a long one." She muttered. Luna giggled and stepped back while Felucia continued to stare at her.

"What is _wrong_ with you anyway?" she asked simply. The teacher blinked and looked at Luna curiously.

"Um…did you say…lunacy?" she asked curiously. Luna looked over to her curiously and shook her head gently.

"No. Luna Cii. Why does everybody repeat my name like that?" she asked in wonder. The teacher looked at her puzzled then toward the third new student. All eyes turned to the little boy that stepped forward. He wasn't wearing a school uniform, but rather his usual mage's outfit complete with red cape.

"My name is Ahakon Maradoza. It's a pleasure to join you." He said politely with a bow.

"Another little kid? Why do they keep letting them in here?" a girl in back shouted out.

"Is he some sort of bratty genius too?" another boy groaned out. The mage blinked then looked to Yukari who was glancing to the complaining students.

"Well, I do have a rather high IQ. I took the entrance exam to this school and they put me in this class." He said softly. He blinked then smirked at the students that were poking fun at him.

"So either I am smarter than most or you're just dumber than most." He said with a snicker. The two students that were speaking out glared at him with murder while the group of friends chuckled at that.

"Wow Yukari, your boyfriend seems to handle himself well under pressure." Kurumu said in a teasing tone. The little witch growled then spun around to glare at the succubus.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she screamed out, the entire class looking back to her in response. Even Dark turned around to glance at the girl he heard over his music. Kurumu blinked then shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He has Apoch and Astreal, two witches with more to offer than some flat chested lit-" she started before three washtubs crashed into her skull one after another. The dazed girl dropped to the ground with an odd giggle as Yukari lowered her wand.

"Nobody asked you!" Yukari barked out. She turned to face forward with a strained expression of discontent. Ahakon blinked and looked at the dazed girl on the ground then to the teacher.

"Um…is it _safe_ here?" he asked worriedly. Ms. Nekonome looked to him then back toward the group of students that were known to cause interruptions in her class. Rason was looking at Kurumu with worried eyes as she stirred on the ground while twitching about. Dark was looking back forward with no interest in the commotion behind him, and the others were looking at Yukari with wonder.

"Um…I would think so. Meow." She said after a moments pause. She stood up and smiled at the three new students.

"Now to seat you. Now let's see…where can you sit…" she said as she started scanning the class. There were a few empty seats as some students haven't returned to school yet, either by request of their parents or because they ran into trouble at their homes.

"I call this seat!" Felucia cheered as she ran over to a seat next to Dark…that was still occupied by a student. The boy sitting at the desk looked at her funny then growled.

"What's your problem? This spot is taken, can't you see that?" he shouted out. The doll demon looked at him curiously then glanced to Dark, the boy still looking ahead with a bored expression. After a moment the girl smiled slyly and turned around, her back now facing the loud mouthed boy. She giggled and wiggled her hips slightly, the skirt fluttering slightly and her white underwear just barely being seen.

"Oh c'mon, please?" she said in a cutesy voice while looking upwards with a sly smile. The boy looked at her rear and smiled a toothy grin.

"What's she doing? She's just asking for it." Moka said worriedly. Mizore looked at the doll demon then to Dark.

"No, that bully is asking for it." She said simply, the snow maiden seeing what her friend was up to.

"My my, just showing off are we?" the loud mouthed kid said as he reached for the doll's rear. The girl giggled and glanced back with an innocent expression.

"Oh dear, I don't think you want to touch me there." She said in an embarrassed voice as she wiggled her rear a bit. The boy chuckled and looked up to her with lustful eyes.

"Oh no? Why not?" he said with a laugh. Before the hand could reach the doll's skirt a hand shot out and caught his wrist, the boy looking over with surprise. Dark was glaring over at the boy while holding his wrist tightly. Felucia giggled and looked upward.

"Like I said. I'm _his_ doll." She said innocently. The loud mouthed kid just stared with wide eyes at the boy who he knew better then to mess with, especially after last time he tried his luck with him.

"But…she…I…" he stammered.

CRACK!

The loud echoing sound of his wrist being crushed by Dark's grip was heard just before the boy started to scream in pain. The group sighed and looked to Felucia as she giggled and waved her rear around proudly.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Yukari asked dryly. The doll giggled and looked up innocently.

"What are you talking about? I was the helpless victim and Dark was my knight in shining armor." She said sweetly. The boy cried out and stared at Dark with wide eyes.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sorry, really!" he pleaded. Dark growled and glared at the boy.

"Mizore." The demon said simply. Without a word the snow maiden stood up, walked over to the window, and opened one while standing off to the side. The frightened boy looked at the window then to Dark.

"What…what are you…" he stammered while he cringed in pain.

"He despises those who don't treat women right." Felucia said as she turned around and looked at the boy arrogantly. Before the bully could respond Dark threw the boy out the window at high speed, the screaming kid flying out of view as he soared into the air and crashed down into the forest trees.

"Oh dear…" Ms. Nekonome said worriedly as she looked out her window.

"He had it coming." Mizore said simply while closing the window and taking her seat. She glanced to Felucia who sat down next to Dark, the demon having a cheery smile on her face.

"Thanks to somebody." The snow maiden said flatly as she shook her head. The doll demon giggled and shrugged, then looked over to Dark with dreamy eyes.

"Um…well…" the teacher said worriedly, the woman unsure of what to do in this situation. Luna looked to the back of the class and spotted a seat next to Rason, the seat also being occupied by a girl. She calmly walked over and stood next to the girl, the student just looking up at her curiously.

"Excuse me, I would like to sit there please." Luna said sweetly with a gentle smile. The student blinked and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Nothing doing, this is my seat. Go sit over there or something." She said with a scoff. Luna looked at her curiously then to Rason. The boy and his girlfriend were eyeing her carefully, both of them well aware of how this butterfly could snap at a moment's notice.

"But…please?" Luna asked again sweetly. The student shook her head and crossed her arms before her.

"No. Beat it." She said sternly. Luna looked at her with curiosity and twitched a bit.

"Uh oh…" Rason said as he backed up a bit. In a flash Luna grabbed the student by the shoulders and started shaking the girl, the butterfly girl having wide eyes with a twisted grin across her face.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! IF HE CAN'T KNOCK ME UP AT LEAST LET ME SIT NEXT TO HIM!" she screamed out while laughing disturbingly. The student looked at her with shock and fear as she was being shaken while the whole class turned to see Rason stare with wide eyes.

"Does she have to put it like that?" the boy said weakly.

"What is WRONG with that girl?" Kurumu said with a look of shock on her face.

"I'm guessing a lot." Moka said weakly as they watched her shake the poor student while laughing crazily.

**_And I used to think Kokoa had issues…_**

"OK! Ok you can have it! Please just let me go!" The student cried out with fear. Instantly Luna stopped and looked at her with a calm smile.

"Oh thank you. Friends!" she said in a cheery tone to her. The student nodded fearfully and scrambled away, the girl running towards the desk the furthest away from the psycho girl. Luna giggled and took the seat next to Rason, then waved to him with a friendly smile. The angel at this point was scooted as far back as he could away from the girl and looking to her with fear. He shakily waved back then looked to Kurumu.

"Help me." He said worriedly. He and the girl looked back to the strange butterfly, the girl twitching a bit then looking around with a shy smile. Felucia looked at the strange girl then shook her head.

"So sad, doesn't even realize he's not interested. That's pretty pathetic if you ask me." She said simply. She glanced over to see Mizore glaring at her while rolling the lollipop around with a growl.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Um…ok then. I suppose…now then, where to seat you Ahakon…" Ms. Nekonome said while looking around. There was only one more empty seat, and the little witch that sat next to it looked to with a depressed expression.

_Oh great…I have to sit next to this stupid jerk…_

Ahakon walked over and sat down quietly in the seat, the boy looking ahead at the board while Yukari watched him out of the corner of her eye.

_He thinks he's so smart. Well I'm the number one student here and that's not going to change. So what if you're a mage, and you have Apoch and Astreal swooning over you. I don't care! I don't care about that at all! I never wanted to be your girlfriend in the first place, just because we're the same age, what does that matter? Expecting me to fall for you like they did, fat chance! I belong to Tsukune and Moka! That stupid jerk. That stupid jerk!_

She started growling as her anger started to build up inside. The boy blinked then started patting his pockets. After a moment he leaned over towards the witch.

"Excuse me Yukari, could I borrow-" he started before the witch yelled out and raised her wand.

BANG!

The boy dropped down to the ground between their desks from the washtub connecting to his skull.

"I'm not your girlfriend you stupid jerk!" the witch cried out while she growled at the twitching boy.

"Um, I could be wrong…but I think he only wanted to borrow a pencil." Tsukune said with a weak expression. Yukari blinked and looked at the mage curiously.

"A pencil?" she asked curiously. Moka and Tsukune just nodded while the class stared at her with wide eyes. She thought about it for a moment then looked down to the mage.

"Is that true?" she asked gently. The boy shakily nodded while lying on the ground with a dazed look in the eye. Yukari looked around quickly then downward.

"Oh. Sorry." She said softly.

"What's that little girl's problem? She seems unstable." Luna whispered to Rason. The boy could only stare back speechless at the girl.

"Um, please settle down class." Ms. Nekonome said worriedly.

_Now I remember, these kids are impossible to educate. Meow._

Ahakon climbed back into his seat and looked to the little witch like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? What's your problem?" he barked out as he rubbed his head.

"I said I was sorry!" Yukari said sternly. Ahakon looked at her with a dull glare.

"Geez, I thought witches were supposed to be friendly. Apoch and Astreal are like angels and-"

BANG!

The boy dropped to the ground from another washtub hitting his skull. Yukari growled with fire in her eyes at the twitching boy on the floor.

"Stop talking about them!" she shouted out.

"Somebody's jealous." Kurumu said with a mocking tone.

BANG!

"Ok seriously, where do you keep getting those things from?" Rason said in bewilderment as he looked up and around at the ceiling, his girlfriend once again falling to the ground next to her seat from the golden washtub hitting her.

"Ok, that's enough class, we have a lot of ground to cover since we've been gone, so let's focus!" Ms. Nekonome called out. Ahakon and Kurumu shakily got back to their seats and rubbed their heads, the two glaring at Yukari who was staring down at her desk with discontent. Moka and Tsukune were looking around at their friends with worried eyes, Rason was leaning away from Luna who was staring at him with a very eerie smile and wide eyes, and Mizore was glaring at Felucia who kept staring at Dark with loving eyes. The teacher looked at Dark who was the only one so far who was keeping quiet, aside from breaking a student's wrist and hurling him out the window.

_I'm starting to see why he prefers to listen to his music in my class…meow._

"Ok then, well for our first lesson-" she started before a girl's scream came from outside in the hallway.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked out loud.

"Oh c'mon, we haven't even been here 10 minutes!" Rason cried out in exasperation. From the doorway a student rushed in and closed the door behind him, the senior boy looking around with fright.

"Gin? What are you doing here?" Moka asked curiously. The boy looked to Dark and ran over to his side.

"Dark! Thank god I found you man. You gotta hide me! Quick!" he cried out. The silent boy kept looking ahead with an uninterested expression. The wolf looked at him then to the door worriedly. He then snapped his fingers in front of Dark repeatedly, the demon now glancing to the boy with the same expression.

"C'mon! You have to hide me now, it's an emergency!" he said with fear.

"What was that scream we heard just now?" Kurumu asked cautiously. Gin waved his hands around franticly then looked back to Dark.

"I was framed, honest, you have to help me now! Please cloak me before they come!" he pleaded. Again Dark just stared with no response.

"What are you waiting for? I know you can do it no sweat, c'mon help me!" he shouted with fear. Dark raised an eyebrow to him while Gin looked from him to the door with fright.

"What's going on? What did you do this time?" Yukari asked with a dull tone.

"I didn't do anything!" Gin cried out. Dark rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of the boy's wrist, the senior student vanishing in a black cloud before the class's eyes.

"Wow, did you see that?" a girl said in disbelief.

"So cool." Another boy said.

"My Dark is the best." Felucia said smugly.

THUNK!

The girl dropped down next to her desk with an ice shard through her skull as Mizore glared at the body.

"He's mine." She said simply. The classroom watched Felucia twitch a bit on the ground before two figures ran into the classroom in a hurry.

"Oh, Ms. Ezrana and Ms. Ezrana, what are you doing here?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously. Apoch and Astreal looked around the room quickly, with the blonde haired witch's eyes glaring while the dark haired witch was looking around embarrassed and pulling her skirt downward.

"Alright, where did he go?" Astreal barked out.

"What's wrong Astreal?" Moka asked curiously.

"That pervert stole my sister's underwear! That's what!" Astreal roared out.

Silence.

Slowly everybody turned to face Dark and the boy he was hiding with his power. Dark was looking at Astreal with his same expression, which turned to a dark glare as he glanced to his side.

CRACK!

A boy's scream of pain echoed out as Dark tightened his grip. A black wisp flowed beside him and Gin appeared, the boy looking with wide eyes and an open mouth at his crushed wrist.

"Dude, you steal her underwear and try to have _Dark_ hide you? Are you suicidal?" Rason said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I have to admit he would be the last person you would want to seek sanctuary from." Kurumu said with a nod.

"Didn't think that through." Mizore said shaking her head. Gin looked at Dark with fear as the demon growled at him. The entire classroom grew quiet as they watched the poor sap that pissed off the boy who was known to be rough look like he was going to piss his pants.

"Hey…c'mon…buddy? They can't prove it was me." Gin said as he cringed in pain.

"We saw you!" the witch sisters said in unison with glares. The wolf jumped at that and looked to Dark with worried eyes.

"Hey, we've been through so much together, please don't kill me." He said fearfully. Dark growled then let go of the boy's wrist, the senior student immediately clutching it and looking at Dark with surprise.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said simply. Gin looked at him fearfully then around at the group.

"Re…really?" he stammered out. Mizore and Felucia, who had just gotten back into her chair, looked at Dark curiously.

"Wow, showing mercy?" Rason said amazed. Dark glanced to his side at a little boy who was growling with rage.

"I won't kill you, but he might." The demon said simply. Gin looked over to see Ahakon glaring with anger, the boy standing next to his desk as his cape flowed behind him. The wolf backed up a bit as Ahakon held out his hands towards the boy, a bright red light building up in his palms.

"Hey…Ahakon? What are you doing?" Gin said worriedly.

"How dare you touch Apoch like that…" the boy growled with hatred. The sisters looked at him with wonder as he aimed a fiery blast at the lecherous wolf. Yukari looked at him with wonder as the boy's monster energy rose higher and higher.

"I told you these guys were heroes! Look at that kid!" a boy cheered out.

"It's probably all show, he's just a pipsqueak kid after all." Another boy scoffed.

BANG!

Yukari kept her eyes on Ahakon as the loud mouthed student dropped from a washtub colliding with his skull from above, the girl slowly lowering her wand as she watched with awe. The boy growled as fire raced along his arms and hands. Gin waved his hands in front of him franticly.

"Hey, you can't do that in here, you'll hurt all the other students." He said with worry.

"Oh don't worry about that." Apoch said as she tapped her finger on a barrier, the dome lighting up around Gin. He looked around then to the sisters who were glaring at him with discontent.

"We made sure nobody else will be harmed." Astreal said as she crossed her arms in front of her. The boy looked at them nervously then to Ahakon.

"Wait, let's talk about this!" he pleaded.

"Pervert!" the sisters and Ahakon yelled out together as the boy fired his blast towards the wolf. The fireball traveled into the dome and ignited, the class watching the contained explosion with awe. As the fire and smoke flowed around in the dome the sisters looked over to Ahakon, their hearts racing a bit as he stood there proudly while glaring at the dome still.

_Mr. Ahakon…_

_He's so cool…_

After the smoke and fire died down the barrier dissolved to show Gin standing there, the boy charred and burnt all over. He coughed out smoke and collapsed to the ground. Astreal grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him out while Apoch followed after. The girls looked back to Ahakon and smiled brightly at him, the boy rubbing the back of his head with a smile in return. After they left and the boy took his seat again the teacher just looked at the group of students with worried eyes.

_I wonder if I'll survive the school year with them…_

"Yahoo, way to go kid." Kurumu cheered out.

"He deserved worse, but I suppose that'll do." Mizore said with a shrug.

"What an idiot running to Dark to defend him like that." Felucia said with a laugh.

"Haha, well, I guess he had it coming." Tsukune said with a weak laugh. Moka shrugged and giggled in response.

"Yeah, not to mention you impressed your girlfriends. Not bad little pimp." Rason said with a laugh.

BANG!

The boy dropped to the ground from the golden washtub hitting his head as Yukari glared back at him.

"They are not his girlfriends! He's not a pimp, he's just stupid!" she shouted out angrily. The group stared at her with surprise while Kurumu and Luna looked at Rason with worry.

"Rason? Are you ok?" Kurumu cried out. Luna twitched and pounced on the dazed boy, the girl looking at him with a twisted smile and wide eyes.

"HE'S SO FUCKING SEXY WHEN HE SLEEPS!" she shouted out before laughing crazily.

Ms. Nekonome just looked at her class and sighed weakly.

_This is going to be a long school year…meow…_

* * *

In the headmaster's office the man himself was seated at his desk while he was looking across with his glowing eyes and eerie smile. Next to him was his assistant Ruby, the witch keeping a sharp eye on the headmaster's guest. Seated in front of the two was a boy with darkish hair and black eyes. He was looking at the headmaster through his normal glasses with a calm smile on his face.

"So, Hokuto Kaneshiro was it?" the headmaster said calmly while looking at his guest.

"Yes, so glad you allowed me time to speak to you personally headmaster, I know how busy you must be with the school reopening and all." The boy said with a gentle wave of the hand.

"Indeed, but my assistant informs me that you have some concerns about Fairy Tales still." The man said as he tilted his head.

"Yes. I've heard rumors that they are not indeed defeated like everybody claims them to be. Honestly it's unsettling and I'm rather fearful of my life right now." He said with a serious expression.

"Just where did you hear rumors like that?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Just around my dear. Though it really isn't so hard to believe. An organization that was wrecking havoc on the human and monster worlds, a collection of monster magic and human technology, just vanishing overnight? Just doesn't sit well with me." Hokuto said with a chuckle.

"I agree. It does seem strange as do a number of other things, however the dark lords have given the go ahead for the school year, so I cannot go against their wishes." The headmaster said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Nor would I expect you to. I've come here regarding something else. There appears to be a group of students here that have been rumored to fight back against Fairy Tale." The boy said with a slight smile.

"Yes, although they only fought to keep their hometowns safe. I don't think the collapse of Fairy Tale, if that is indeed true to begin with, was because of them." The man said with a laugh.

"I suppose not. Still, the stories regarding those individuals are amazing. I for one do feel safer knowing they are attending this school." Hokuto said with a genuine smile.

"So why are you here then?" Ruby asked simply.

"It seems the school body and some of the teachers don't believe those students helped any. Truth is that they are helping by merely being here. They are a symbol, a beacon if you will. They inspire others that there is hope, and that true heroes can exist." The boy said energetically.

"Well I don't think they want to be thought of as 'heroes'." Ruby said calmly while shaking her head.

"But other students would benefit from knowing they are here. It would allow myself and many others to feel safer here at Yokai Academy knowing we have our own warriors here with us. Except that half the school seems to think they are fakers. Posers. Liars even." The boy said regrettably.

"We are aware of how the student body stands regarding them, but what is your point my dear boy?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"I want to help turn public opinion regarding them around. Those students can help reinstate faith in the monster world if everybody would listen and believe their stories of battle and honor. If the student body can see that we are indeed safe, then all worries of Fairy Tale, whether they are indeed defeated or merely hiding, will vanish. The school will be a better place because of them." He said calmly. The headmaster eyed him curiously while Ruby thought about that.

"So again, why are you here?" the man asked again. The boy chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Simple. I would like to join the head of the student council at this school. I feel I can bring great change to this school, with the help of those brave fighters of course."

* * *

Hokuto was walking down the hallway after his meeting with the headmaster. He had been given the ok to join the student council and try to help manage the 'Heroes of Yokai Academy' properly. He smiled calmly as he walked outside to the courtyard and looked around. After a moment he took out a cell phone and pushed a few buttons. He gazed around the landscape as he walked around aimlessly.

"Hey. Good news, I'm head of the student council. I told you I'd go far on my first day." He laughed in jest as he looked around with a calm smile.

"Oh goodie, and here I was worried about you making new friends." A gentle boy's voice said from the other side.

"Nonsense. Although I do have a few candidates for some friends while I'm here. You know, just to keep me company." Hokuto said with a smirk.

"I see. Would one of them happen to be Tsukune Aono?" the other voice asked curiously.

"No no, I told you before I wouldn't interfere with your 'grand plan', no matter how much I insist that you will fail with it. Relax, I'm here regarding my own agenda." The boy with glasses said with a calm smile.

"Oh come now, why must you have so little faith in me my dear friend?" the gentle boy's voice said with a giggle.

"Having faith in not only getting that spell to work correctly, but using a ghoul as your own hero? I don't know, seems a bit unstable for me." Hokuto said while rolling his eyes.

"I still bet I'll succeed with flying colors." The other voice said playfully.

"We'll see about that. In the meantime I have other works to attend to while I stay here. I trust you and your vampire lackeys won't make trouble for me?" the boy asked cautiously.

"Now now, we're friends are we not? You have my word that Akua and Kahlua will not get in your way for the time being. However we can't sit idly by forever. I trust your business at Yokai Academy will be short?" the voice said curiously.

"Here's hoping. I'd rather not spend any more time here than I have to. By the way, that Tsukune boy you have a great interest in. He's going out with that vampire, Moka Akashiya is he not?" Hokuto asked curiously.

"That's what my 'lackeys' have told me. Why? Did you want her for yourself? I'm told by Akua that she's a perfect mate for any man, though personally I found her to be a bit…dull." The voice said with a giggle.

"Ha, I'm hardly the romantic type. My mind is only in the game right now dear friend. Is she imperative to your plans?" he asked curiously.

"Not really, although Akua and Kahlua have expressed a great interest in keeping her alive. I don't think they would like it if you did anything _mean_ to her." The voice said calmly. Hokuto looked up at the sky and paused for a moment.

"I see. Then I suppose I'll have to see if there's another way. In the meantime I'll let her stay with her boyfriend. Hurry up and fail with your plans so I can get on with mine. Just because you won our game of rock-paper-scissors and got first go at this doesn't mean you can take forever." Hokuto said with a laugh.

"Don't be such a poor sport. Besides, _time_ is on my side." The voice said with a laugh.

"Really now, that joke is getting old dear friend." The boy said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"Still funny on my end." The gentle voice said playfully.

"Very well. Hurry up and get your plan underway. Should you fail however, I may need to borrow Moka Akashiya for my own purposes. You can tell her sisters that it's for a noble cause however." Hokuto said simply.

"You don't interfere with my plans, I'll leave you alone for yours. I'll speak to you again soon, I have other work to attend to. Be a dear and don't rattle their cage for now, not until we are ready for them anyway." The voice said with a laugh before hanging up. Hokuto chuckled to himself as he looked up at the sky.

"Stay alive for me Moka, I have far greater plans for you than what Kiria has in store for your precious mate."


	19. Getting Along

Homeroom class was underway after a little ruckus to start off with. Three new students had introduced themselves to the class and had taken their seats, two of which were still occupied at the time, and were preparing to embark on a journey of learning and education with their fellow monsters. Well, one of them was, the other two mostly kept staring at two boys nearly the entire time. This of course didn't go unnoticed.

THUNK!

A light green haired girl once again fell to the ground with an ice shard lodged in her skull. The first few times this happened that morning the class always jumped in surprise and stared in disbelief as the girl slowly got back up and took her seat again. Now however, seeing as how the same routine was playing nearly every 10 minutes, most of the class wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Felucia hissed out towards the snow girl who was glaring at her. The boy between the two girls was still looking forward with his music playing as always, the silent boy choosing to ignore the ice shards that continually flew past him towards the doll demon.

"Stop staring at him." Mizore said in a hushed tone. Felucia looked at her puzzled then to Dark.

"But…" she whined quietly.

"Get off him already!" a girl's voice yelled from behind.

"HIS HAIR IS SO AMAZING! I WANT TO COMB IT!" a crazy voice followed. The two girls blinked and looked behind to see Rason struggling to pry off an overzealous girl, the girl having a creepy smile and wide eyes that flickered green every now and then.

"Stop it already Luna!" Kurumu yelled out as she tried to pull the girl off of her Destined One.

"Not going to learn anything at this rate." Ahakon muttered as he kept looking ahead with a bored expression.

"I agree." Yukari commented with a similar bored expression. The two casters glanced to each other then behind at the angel struggling to free himself from the butterfly girl's grasp.

"Luna I mean it! Let him go!" Kurumu shouted out, the girl not caring that everybody in the class was now looking back at the scene. Ms. Nekonome sighed and shook her head, the teacher losing patience with this group of students. After a few seconds of pulling on the overzealous girl Kurumu growled and extended her nails.

"That's it, I'm done with being nice!" she roared as she prepared to strike the girl.

"Wait Kurumu, you can't!" Moka pleaded.

"Shut up Moka, you don't know what it's like to have some girl constantly obsessing over your boyfriend." Kurumu shot back. She blinked and looked over to see Moka giving her a dull stare.

"Oh…yeah. But still!" the succubus said looking back to her boyfriend. She just stared in surprise as Luna looked up to her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to express my gratitude to my savior." she said softly. Kurumu retracted her nails and looked at the girl puzzled just as her boyfriend was.

"What…what the hell is with you anyway?" she asked in confusion.

"MEOW! That's enough of this. All of you can stay after class, I need to talk to all of you regarding your behavior!" Ms. Nekonome cried out. The group looked to her than to each other.

"Um…we were behaving though." Tsukune said as he pointed to him and Moka, the vampire nodding with worried eyes.

"Hey, we were being quiet too." Ahakon said in surprise.

"That's right!" Yukari added. Dark just continued to stare ahead as yet another ice shard flew past his face.

THUNK!

"Mizore you're not helping!" Moka cried out. The snow girl looked back to her then towards the twitching doll demon that was lying on the floor yet again.

"It had to be done." she said simply.

"That's it, one more outburst and you all will have to answer to the headmaster!" the teacher yelled out. Tsukune and Moka sat down nervously while Kurumu darted back with wide eyes. Rason looked at Luna who showed sadness, then slowly walked back to her seat. Felucia got back up to her seat yet again and muttered something about the snow girl to herself while Mizore continued to glare at her.

"These are our heroes? I doubt it." a girl whispered to her friend.

"That one girl in back creeps me out." a nervous girl said while glancing to the crazy girl who stole her seat.

"Now then, let's proceed with today's lesson in peace, shall we?" Ms. Nekonome said sternly. The group slowly nodded and glanced to each other.

"Good, now then-" the teacher started before Ahakon raised his hand. The teacher looked at him for a moment with a blank stare.

"Yes?" she asked weakly.

"You have that written wrong." the boy said pointing to the board behind her. The teacher blinked and looked to it curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled as she examined her lesson for the day.

"You have it written that monsters have been living in hiding for over 1000 years. That can't be correct. The Battle of Kahdaln took place 800 years ago, and we weren't hiding then." he said politely.

Silence.

"Oh…that battle is just a myth, the dark lords say-" the teacher started before the mage jumped in surprise.

"Myth? That battle was real. My entire village knew of it. I don't get it, why are all the books here void of that battle and why are you pretending it never happened?" he said in disbelief.

"I told you before nobody wants to be reminded of that." Yukari hissed at the boy. He looked at her confused then to the teacher.

"But why not? It's an important milestone in our history. How can you just act like it never happened?" he asked curiously.

"Now now, that battle was just a _myth_, alright? This is the proper timeline for our history I assure you." the teacher said with a forced smile.

"No it isn't, it's-"

"Enough!" the teacher cried out, the whole class looking to her with surprise.

"I will have no more interruptions today, understood? Meow!" the teacher said sternly. The group nodded slowly as Ahakon looked around in disbelief.

"But…" he said softly. He looked down puzzled as Yukari glanced over to him.

_Just let it go Ahakon…_

"Now then. Let's continue." Ms. Nekonome said as she started going into her lesson plan for the day. As she was talking Ahakon was trying to figure out what was going on.

_I know that battle was real. It was, it was our darkest hour I know, but still…_

Tsukune and Moka looked to the boy curiously then to each other. Tsukune looked at the young mage with curious eyes while Moka looked to the boy with worried ones.

* * *

After the class finished and the other students left, with one particular female student running as fast as she could out of the room, the group looked to the teacher who was standing at the front of the room with an annoyed expression.

"Honestly, I know you all used to be quite distracting before, but today was out of control. I don't know if it's the fame that's gone to your heads but you all need to cool it." She said as she eyed the group, though it was hard to tell as her actual eyes were rarely seen.

"Fame? We don't want that though." Moka said defensively.

"Yeah, like I said before we were being quiet." Tsukune said in agreement.

"It's this girl's fault, she won't stop pouncing on my Destined One." Kurumu whined. She looked over and gasped to see Rason on the floor behind his desk looking up at the wide eyes of the Luna, the girl once again having pounced him unexpectedly.

"I LOVE YOUR EYES!" she said before she started laughing wildly.

"Ok guys, she's seriously starting to freak me out here." Rason said worriedly.

"You see?" Kurumu shouted as she pointed to the crazy girl.

"Stop this at once!" Ms. Nekonome shouted out. Rason and Luna jumped to their feet while the entire group looked to the teacher.

"I mean honestly. You have been disruptive, loud, rude, and simply impossible to teach all around. And you Ms. Shirayuki, how many times are you going to try to kill that new student?" Ms. Nekonome said with her hands at her hips.

THUNK!

"That would be 36 now." Mizore said simply as Felucia once again dropped down with an ice spire through her head. The teacher looked around at the students and shook her head in disappointment.

"No more of this. If you all can't keep quiet during class we'll have to split you up into different homerooms." the teacher said sternly. The group looked to her with worried eyes, Dark looking to her with a blank expression of course, as she continued.

"You are dismissed, now hurry up to your next classes and behave yourselves. I want no more of this fighting between you, am I understood?" she said with her arms crossed before her. The group nodded as she collected her papers on her desk.

"Good. Now off you go, and I expect you all on your best behavior when we meet next." she said as she walked out. When the door closed the group looked to each other.

"Way to go guys. Because of you I might be split up from my Destined One during my classes." Kurumu whined.

"What about me? Me and Tsukune weren't doing anything and we might be split up too." Moka complained with an accusing glance to the succubus.

"They can't do that! I demand to stay by Dark's side!" Felucia shouted proudly.

THUNK!

"37." Mizore said calmly as the doll demon again dropped down with a shard through her brain.

"Mizore stop it!" Kurumu barked out.

"She had it coming." Mizore responded coolly.

"You guys calm down, we have to get along if we're going to stay in the same class." Tsukune said worriedly. Luna looked to Rason and then downward with worry, the angel jumping a bit at her glance.

"I don't want to be split up from Rason again." she said softly.

"Then stop pouncing on him! Seriously, he's _my_ boyfriend!" Kurumu yelled out. Luna looked to her with a bit of fear and then down.

"I'm sorry. Really." she said softly. Felucia jumped up and growled at the snow girl, the ice maiden readying another ice shard in her hand.

"Enough." Dark said sternly, the entire group looking to him as he glanced around.

"I didn't come back from the dead to go through this crap. I will _not_ be separated from my Mizore again." he said in his usual tone. He glanced to Felucia who jumped a bit. She looked down timidly and nodded.

"Ok, I'll behave Dark." she said softly. She glanced to Mizore who kept staring at her with her usual blank expression. Rason looked to Luna who was looking at him with soft eyes.

"Luna, try to control yourself a bit, ok? I'm ok being friends, but…just friends." he said kindly. She nodded slowly, the boy flinching at the movement in fear.

"Ok." she said quietly.

"Good, let's get going to our next classes." Moka said happily.

"Yeah, shop class is next. That should be relaxing." Tsukune said with a laugh.

"We'll bake you some treats while in our cooking class." Yukari said with a bright smile.

"Yahoo, I love baking sweets!" Kurumu cheered out.

"You love eating them more." Mizore said flatly. The succubus twitched at that then growled at the snow girl.

"Watch it frosty." she barked out.

"Hey come on, no more fighting." Moka said as she walked over and gently attached herself to Tsukune's arm. Mizore did the same to her boyfriend and held Dark's arm closely, the snow maiden looking down while closing her eyes. Kurumu sighed and nodded.

"Fine, well let's go-" she started before looking over to see Luna once again holding Rason tightly, the girl looking up at the startled angel with wide eyes and laughing hysterically.

"I'LL BAKE YOU MORE COOKIES!" she said wildly. The boy looked at her for a moment then upward.

"I just had to save her." he said softly to himself.

* * *

A rather large group of students were walking the halls towards their next classes. Students on the sides of the hall and around were looking with stares and pointing fingers, the group in question either viewed as courageous heroes or fakes in the eyes of the student body.

At the front of the group were the vampire couple of Moka and Tsukune. The boy was looking around at the stares the group was receiving and smiling weakly. He just wanted their lives to return to normal, or at least to as much normalcy as possible considering all the changes that occurred. He glanced to his wrist with the holy lock and looked ahead with a thoughtful expression. So far no bullies had tried their luck against him, but if being at this school had taught him anything it was that there was always some punk trying to prove himself. He was confident he could defend his girl without having to use any of his real power, but still feared the idea of his power accidently cracking another link on his lifeline. The pink haired girl was holding tightly to her boyfriend and smiling softly. She was happy to once again be able to attend school with her boyfriend and treasured every second that passed by while in his company. She would have to attend her cooking class while he left for the boys shop class, but was content knowing he would be waiting for her when class ended. She was also pondering what to make for the boy, the girl wanting to express her love to him in every way.

_Maybe some good fish and rice?_

**_We made that last time. Come now, we can be more creative than that._**

_Umm…pork and rice?_

**_You're not even trying are you?_**

Next to them another couple was walking in stride, the winged lovers Kurumu and Rason. The girl was wrapped around her boyfriend's arm tightly, the arm going between her breasts as she giggled and walked in tandem with the boy. The feeling was flowing through her like lightning and she had become addicted to the sensation, especially when it was going through and around sensitive parts of her body. She blushed a bit and glanced up to her angel, the girl smiling softly while batting her eyelashes. She got the usual response from him, his face turning a bit red as he laughed a bit nervously. He knew the feeling was driving her emotions by the second, not nearly as much for him since his arm wasn't as sensitive as his girlfriend's…developed body. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, the girl sighing happily and holding him tightly in response. He was in love with this girl, and was eternally grateful that she had come back to him from the afterlife. Now that they were back in school, and supposedly Fairy Tale was gone for good, he was finally able to relax his mind and focus on the love of his life. That and just enjoy life with his friends.

Behind the two love birds another couple was walking in silence. Dark was of course listening to his music as always with a snow girl holding onto his arm. He knew Mizore was at odds with his comrade Felucia, but didn't think there was anything he could do about it. After all it was known to be hard to keep Felucia down or get a point through to her when she was fixated on something. Still, he wasn't about to let anything split him from his snow maiden during their time here. He had finally gotten his girl back safely and if Fairy Tale was indeed defeated, then keeping his future wife happy and safe was now his priority. Next to him the snow girl was walking while gently rolling her lollipop around in her mouth. She was happy that Dark was once again back with her, and that they could continue the school year with each other. She wasn't so thrilled that Felucia was tagging along or that the demon didn't seem to get the point, even after it was repeatedly fired through her head all morning. Still, her future husband was alive and well, and she wouldn't let anything take him from her again. She glanced to him curiously and wondered the same thing that was popping into her mind every now and then.

_There must be some way of finding him when he's cloaked, there has to be. I'm going to be his wife, I need to be able to find him no matter what. Especially if our children have his power. What kind of mother would I be if I could never find my own family?_

Next to the couple two young casters were walking side by side, but these two were not acting lovey dovey. Instead these two were focused on separate thoughts. Yukari was looking to Moka and Tsukune walking together with hopeful eyes, the young witch still trying to devise a way she could be part of their love. But something seemed different to her as they walked down the hall that day. She felt the same love and care for the two, but at the same time she seemed to feel further away from them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed like her dream of their love triangle seemed farther away from her for some reason. As she tried to get her thoughts in order Ahakon was looking around at the passing students that were staring. He originally came to this school only to follow Dark in their quest to destroy Fairy Tale, but now that that was no longer happening, he had accepted staying here to further his education. He might as well, he had no real home to return to anyway. Still, the few days he's been here so far have shown him only problems and conflicts. He was holding onto hope his friends would stay friends and that everything would work out soon, and held onto more hope that he could see the witch sisters again soon. He started to smile dreamily and sway a bit as he walked while thinking about the two girls, as he did so Yukari glanced to him curiously.

_That stupid boy…_

Behind the group two more girls were walking in stride, both of them focused onto the same two boys as always. Felucia had chosen to stay at this school not for educational purposes, but to stay by the side of her true love. She realized that Dark was going to marry Mizore, but couldn't help herself from being drawn to him nonetheless. She wanted to remain his comrade for all time, although she seemed to be catching fire from the snow woman in doing so. The demon realized that if she was the cause that Mizore and Dark would be split up in their classes, Dark would _not_ be happy with her, and she tried to remain focused on behaving with the group. Next to her Luna was walking with a saddened expression, the girl's eyes still locked onto the angel ahead of her. The boy had been on her mind ever since he saved her life that night. She had always been told not to show her monster form in the human world otherwise she would cause problems and possibly be taken away. That meant she couldn't use her wings to escape from the rapist. However in a lucky strike an angel had descended from heaven and saved her. She had drawn pictures of the boy nonstop ever since their encounter and wondered if she would ever see him again. Now that she is in the same school, in the same class as this boy, she desperately wanted to stay by his side. She was devastated she couldn't be his girlfriend, but was willing to settle for a friendship if that meant she could stay by him. Of course she often had trouble controlling herself, as was always her…condition.

The group walked up towards the two neighboring classrooms, one for the boys shop class with the other for the girls cooking class.

"Well I guess I'll see you after class." Tsukune said to his girlfriend, the girl slowly nodding and smiling at him gently.

"Ok, see you soon." she said softly. The boy wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her into a gentle kiss, the girl wrapping her arms around the boy's neck and holding him close in return. She sighed happily as the kiss lit her up on the inside. Her rosary glowed softly as her inner self waited for her turn, although impatiently. Kurumu giggled and grabbed hold of her boyfriend.

"Don't get too lonely my lovely Destined One, I'll be right next door. I promise to cook you lots of delicious sweets for after class. Oh how I hate being parted with you even if for only a minute my perfect angel, it makes me so blue!" Kurumu said softly as she held her boyfriend closely.

"You and him both." Mizore said simply. The succubus blinked and looked down to see a familiar sight. Luna watched with wide eyes as Kurumu started shaking the angel to wake him back up, the girl yelling out with fear as she looked at him with worried eyes.

Mizore shook her head and looked up to her boyfriend with a gentle smile. The demon glanced to her and smiled softly, then in one smooth motion took her lollipop out of her mouth and pulled her into a kiss. He held her gently yet firmly as she sighed happily and closed her eyes, the girl loving it when her demon took control. Felucia watched with saddened eyes as Mizore kissed her love interest, the doll demon sighing and looking away.

Yukari glanced to Ahakon and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas." she said flatly. The boy looked at her in surprise then away with a scoff.

"Please, only Apoch or Astreal would be worthy of my kiss." he said proudly.

BANG!

The boy dropped to the ground from the washtub connecting to his skull as Yukari growled with fire in her eyes.

"You'd be lucky to kiss me, and don't you forget it!" she barked out. She looked away with a grunt as the boy got up slowly with a dazed expression.

"Should we kiss too?" Luna asked curiously with a glance to Felucia, the doll demon blinking and looking to her with wide eyes.

"You really are fucked up, aren't you?" she asked plainly. Luna looked at her with curiosity while tilting her head.

After Tsukune and Moka's kiss ended the boy looked at her with loving eyes.

"I love you Moka." he said gently.

"I love you Tsukune. So much." she said softly.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

While they got stuck in another dreamy loop Rason shot up and looked around in surprise.

"What happened? We walked here, then everything went dark." he said curiously. Kurumu sighed happily and pulled him into a kiss, the boy blinking in surprise then closing his eyes and kissing back. The bond flowed through them like lightning and the girl moaned softly in her embrace as the connection lit her up on the inside.

"So um…" Ahakon said as he looked to the vampire couple, the two still saying each other's names in a dreamy bliss.

"Shouldn't we…um…" the boy continued as he looked to the angel and his girl, the succubus jumping into a passionate kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Maybe…get to class?" he finished as he looked over to Dark, the demon at this point having gently pushed Mizore against the wall and continuing to kiss her, the girl holding her arms around him tightly to keep the embrace going.

"You guys, c'mon!" Yukari cried out.

"Yeah, um, this is kind of awkward." Felucia said softly as she glanced to Dark then away. She desperately wanted to kiss the boy and was straining herself to keep under control.

"Should we take pictures?" Luna asked curiously as she watched the couples with wonder. Again Felucia looked to her with disbelief.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you girl?" she asked with shock.

The three couples snapped back to reality and looked to the four then back to their partners.

"Take care boyfriend." Moka said with a shy wave as she walked towards her class.

"See you soon angel boy." Kurumu said with a wink as she followed after. Luna looked to Rason with a timid smile and waved gently, then followed the girls.

Mizore smiled at her demon as he gently put her candy back in her mouth.

"I'll see you soon my little snow bunny." he said gently. She sighed and nodded at him.

_I love it when he calls me that…_

She walked off towards the others while Yukari followed shaking her head.

"It's about time." she grumbled. Felucia looked at Dark with soft eyes then walked after the snow girl.

Ahakon looked around at the boys then towards the girls as they walked into their cooking class.

"Well let's go." Tsukune said as he started towards the shop class. The boys nodded and followed as well. Ahakon paused outside the door and glanced back toward where the girls walked into their room, the boy looking at it curiously before walking into his next class.

* * *

In Apsara's cooking class the girls were at their own stations while the teacher was once again going into a blissful tangent about the joys of cooking, and of course, spicy goodness. As she finished up her opening rant about said awesomeness of cooking the girls were receiving some stares and finger pointing from other students, the girls of course paying them no mind.

"Right. Now then let's begin today's adventure in cooking! Remember, think spicy!" the teacher called out before the girls looked to each other with small smirks and shrugs.

"So anyway, what are you girls going to make for the boys?" Moka said with a smile.

"I'm making my special cookies for my angel, after all they are heavenly just like him." Kurumu said with a dreamy expression.

"I was thinking of-" Mizore started before she glanced to her side. Felucia was looking down at her station with a saddened expression.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked softly. The doll demon blinked and looked over to her. She smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah, don't mind me. As for what I'm going to make, I haven't decided yet." she said with a weak laugh. Mizore looked at her curiously then down to her station as well.

"My stew is going to be the highlight, I'm going to make it extra spicy too. Tsukune will love it just like you will Moka." Yukari said happily. Moka smiled weakly and nodded, the vampire fearing what concoction the little witch was going to whip up.

"Are you kidding? Your stew caused mass hallucinations and hysteria last time you made it." Kurumu said with a laugh as she started prepping her station. She glanced to her vampire friend and tilted her head.

"So what are you going to cook for Tsukune?" she asked sweetly. The vampire looked up and smiled gently.

"I was thinking of making a chicken and rice spread this time. My fish was ok, but maybe I can do better with the chicken." she said with a small laugh.

"That works, I'm sure Tsukune would love it." Kurumu said with a nod. She blinked and looked to her side to see Luna standing next to her. She was chewing something and looking around at the other girls.

"I don't know what to make." she said softly. The succubus looked at her curiously then raised an eyebrow.

"What are you eating? Did you make something already?" she asked as she looked back to her station. She blinked and stared with wide eyes. One by one the other girls looked over and stared with wide eyes as well. There was no water boiling at Luna's station, no food picked out, no oven preheating. All that was seen were a few pots and pans, all of which appeared to have bite marks around and through them. The girls just stared in surprise at the cooking dishes that were full of holes, then turned back to Luna.

"Um…Luna?" Moka asked worriedly. Luna looked at her curiously as she brought up a knife to her mouth and bit the tip off. The girl chewed the metal simply while looking at the surprised vampire. Felucia held up a knife from her counter and looked at it curiously.

"Wow, I didn't know these were edible." she said amazed.

"They're not." Kurumu said as she stared with a bit of fright at the girl standing next to her.

"You're eating the cooking utensils and dishes?" Moka said in shock. Luna just tilted her head as she bit off more of the knife in her hand, the girl treating it like a snack.

"Something wrong?" she asked curiously as she kept chewing the metal. The girls just stared at her in disbelief as the girl looked around at the group with a simple gaze.

"I wonder if Rason knew what he was saving that night." Yukari said dryly as Luna ate the rest of the knife in her hand and licked her fingers, the girl treating the silverware like fried chicken.

"Well…that's disturbing." Mizore said simply. Luna looked around then back to her station.

"What do I make for Rason?" she asked curiously. Kurumu twitched a bit at that and growled at the girl.

"He's _my_ boyfriend you know." she hissed out. Luna looked back to her and nodded, the girl still having a blank expression on her face.

"I know. And he saved my life. But that doesn't answer the question of what I can make him." she said softly.

"I would try actual food, silverware might give him an upset stomach…or kill him." Moka said with a weak smile. Luna nodded and walked back to her station while Kurumu glared at her.

"What's her problem anyway, she doesn't get that Rason's my boyfriend! Why can't she just back off already?" she cried out.

"The girl is eating the silverware and dishes, and all you find strange is that she won't leave your boyfriend alone?" Mizore replied simply as she started preparing dishes on her station. She was going to prepare some flavorful ice cream for her beloved, ice cream being a simple dish for any snow woman.

"She's a bit odd, won't lie." Felucia said as she started preparing her station as well. She wanted to make something for Dark, the doll demon fixated on her one desire.

"Well…she's not hurting anybody." Moka said with a shrug as she too started to prep her station.

"Yet. I'm kinda worried for Rason." Yukari commented as she started to fill water into her pot for the stew.

"She better back off or else I _will_ make her." Kurumu growled as she started to get to work as well.

"Come on, let's try to be friends still. We can't let-" Moka started to say before they heard it.

The entire class stopped what they were doing as a loud crashing sound and screaming echoed from next door. The girls blinked and looked to each other curiously.

"You don't suppose…" Moka said softly.

"They wouldn't…not again." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"What just happened?" Felucia asked as she looked towards the wall where the screaming came from. Mizore just looked towards the door and waited patiently. Sure enough the door opened and in walked four familiar boys.

"What idiot messed with Dark now?" Kurumu said with a puzzled expression.

"Messed with Dark?" Felucia asked curiously.

Apsara watched the boys once again walk into her class and sighed.

"What did you boys do now?" she asked tiredly. Dark walked up to the woman and held up his hand which was once again covered in blood. The teacher jumped a bit and stared at the student with headphones on with wide eyes.

"Washcloth." He said simply.

"What are you doing to your classmates in there?" the teacher cried out. She shakily got a washcloth and handed it to the boy while Rason and Tsukune looked up with tired expressions.

"Well…he didn't use the table saw this time." Tsukune said with a shrug.

"Yeah, he used the belt sander." Rason said in exasperation. Ahakon shuddered a bit with wide eyes as the image replayed in his mind over and over again.

"Oh my." Moka said as she covered her mouth.

"What? Like you haven't seen him do worse." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why is Dark here now?" Felucia asked with a soft smile. Mizore giggled and stared at her boyfriend with loving eyes. She had a pretty good hunch why the boy was here now.

"Oh my, is the other student ok?" the teacher asked worriedly. Rason and Tsukune glanced to each other then looked at Dark. The boy merely shrugged in response.

"Was still alive when we left." He said simply. The teacher looked at him fearfully then at Ahakon.

"Little boy, are you ok?" she asked as she watched him tremble.

"So much blood…so much blood…" he said in a trance. The girls looked at him curiously then to Dark.

"Is shop class really so dangerous?" Luna asked worriedly.

"It is if you're with those guys." Kurumu said with a giggle.

"Hey Tsukune! Come work over here by me!" Yukari cheered out with a wave. Tsukune and Rason looked over to the girls and waved with weak smiles. Rason blinked then looked down to Ahakon who was still murmuring in a trance. He snapped his fingers in front of the boy a few times, the mage shaking his head and looking around fearfully.

"Um…why did Dark do that?" he asked cautiously. The angel sighed and shrugged, then looked over to the snow maiden in the room.

"I can take a good guess." He said simply. Tsukune tugged the boy's shirt and got his attention, the entire class pretty much looking at the silent boy curiously at this point.

"Why did you attempt to murder that boy with the belt sander? He didn't say anything about Mizore." He said cautiously. The girls tilted their heads and looked at Dark in wonder.

"Wait, if he didn't provoke Dark, why did he…" Moka said softly. The shadow demon looked at Tsukune for a moment then over to his girlfriend.

"I told you I will not be separated from my Mizore." He replied calmly. The boys jumped at that while Mizore blushed slightly.

"You mean you only did that just to get us kicked out on purpose?" Rason cried out. Dark walked back towards a station behind Mizore and Felucia without saying a word.

"Wow slushy, your boyfriend is…devoted to you." Felucia said with a nod. Mizore smiled and sighed happily.

"I know." She said coolly.

"Devoted? He sanded off a kid's face! There was blood everywhere!" Ahakon cried out fearfully.

"He's so cool." Mizore said dreamily. The three boys looked at her in surprise then to each other.

Tsukune shrugged and walked over to a station behind Moka, the boy smiling and waving at her gently. The girl smiled happily and waved back as he took his spot and started to bring out some plates. Rason walked over and got a station behind his girlfriend, the succubus watching him with loving eyes the entire way.

"So, let's see if I can do a better job this ti-" the angel started before he was tackled to the ground. Kurumu glared with murderous rage as her boyfriend vanished behind his counter from the butterfly girl's pounce.

"WHAT CAN I BAKE FOR YOU MY ANGEL?" a voice shouted out before maniacal laughter was heard. Kurumu yelled out and ran over behind the boy's counter and started to pull an overzealous girl off from her dazed boyfriend.

"Stop it Luna! Get off my boyfriend now!" she shouted as she threw the girl back over to her station, the girl crashing down on the ground laughing. Kurumu growled furiously then looked back to her boyfriend with worried eyes as he started to get back up.

"Ok…starting to think something is _really_ wrong with that girl." He said weakly.

"What was your first guess?" Yukari said while eyeing the crazy girl. Luna got back to her feet and smiled at the angel, the girl waving politely as Rason and Kurumu looked at her bewildered.

"Ok, let's get cooking class!" Apsara called out. The group looked to each other then to their stations as they started to get busy cooking. Ahakon walked over to station next to Yukari and started to get to work as well, the little witch eyeing him curiously. She shook her head and looked at the boy with a dull glare.

_Stupid boy._

Moka glanced back to her boyfriend and then down at her cooking.

_I hope he likes this…I really hope he does._

**_As simple as your dishes may be, which they are, I'm sure he'll love it. We do know how to cook after all._**

_Well, I do. What have you cooked before?_

**_Don't start._**

The vampire giggled to herself as she started to cut up pieces of chicken and prepare the pots for the rice. She glanced back to her boyfriend who was again making a spread of sandwiches.

_At least this time he can cook without that ghoul bothering him._

**_I still can't believe you mistook that ghoul taking over for him just being horny._**

_You made the same mistake too, it wasn't just me._

**_What are you talking about?_**

_Oh please, you wanted him just as much as I did._

**_No. I wanted him more._**

The vampire rolled her eyes at her inner self's stubbornness and continued to cook her meal. During the cooking she glanced back to the boy again with soft eyes.

_I hope that holy lock stays on properly. I don't want to lose him again._

**_We just need to be more protective of him. We won't let anything threaten him to where he needs to use his power._**

_But he wants to protect us. That's the whole reason he learned to fight. He won't let us just keep protecting him._

**_We'll just handle all the weaklings for him. No reason he needs to bother with the trash, right?_**

_I suppose. Still, you know our mate, he'll always try to jump in to help. He's too kind hearted that way._

As she continued her work Tsukune was looking at her with caring eyes. He looked down to his sandwiches and shrugged.

_Still not the most elaborate, but they are pretty tasty nonetheless. I hope she likes them._

He looked at them with a simple nod then towards his wrist with the chain on it. The lock dangled a bit on his wrist as he tilted it and examined it carefully.

_I need to keep this in one piece, I can't lose Moka again. I just wish there was some way to repair it. Rason says that if it's cracked there's nothing that can be done about it. I wonder why that is, isn't this from the Almighty himself? Why can't he fix it? Come to think of it…why did the Almighty have this created in the first place? It couldn't have been just for me._

As he studied the strange trinket from above Mizore was busy preparing her bowls of flavored ice cream. It was no problem for her to make really, she only had to use a fraction of her power to create it properly. As she studied her work she glanced to her side and looked with wide eyes. Felucia, like Dark, was cutting up vegetables and meat with high precision and speed with a knife. She had a pot boiling with something in it while she cut up the vegetables and meat to bits and scooped them into another pot. She worked with speed and grace, the girl handling the knife like her own hand. Mizore blinked and glanced behind her. Dark too was working with high speed and efficiency, the boy cutting up slices of meat and laying them on a heated portion of his station. He whipped the knife around, struck it into the station tip first, dashed some spices over the cooking meat, then yanked the knife back out and started cutting some vegetables all while listening to his music. He had the same expression he always had and was focused on his work. So much that he didn't see the stares of other girls in the room. The other students may have been intimidated or doubtful of the group being heroes, but all the girls were staring at the boys just like before. The snow girl looked back to her dish and showed signs of worry.

_All I'm making is frozen foods…Dark can't eat that his whole life._

She glanced to Felucia who had a soft smile on her face while she worked. The doll demon's station smelled extremely enticing as she cooked a warm hearty meal. Mizore looked back to Dark with saddened eyes.

_I need to be able to make him a warm meal too._

As she looked back to her frozen treats Rason was busy once again with his cooking, or his attempts at it.

"Ok…I'm not doing this right, I'm sure of it." He said simply as fire was coming out of his pot. He looked at it with a blank expression then turned off the stove, the fire somewhat dying down.

"What were you trying to make?" Kurumu asked as she turned back to face him. Her cookies were in the oven so all she had to do was wait now.

"I don't get it, how is making pasta so hard?" he said as he scratched his head. He looked around at his station then back to the pot as the fire died out.

"All I did was heat the water!" he cried out. Kurumu giggled and walked over to him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle all the cooking for us. It's my specialty." She said with a purr. Mizore glanced back to her then back to her ice cream with worried eyes.

"Haha, well, you do make the best sweets." Rason said with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head. Kurumu smiled happily then looked over to see Luna staring at them. She jumped a bit then looked back down to her station. Kurumu's smile faded and she gave the butterfly girl a dull glare. Rason looked over to Luna's station and tilted his head.

"Hey Luna, what are you cooking?" he asked kindly. The girl looked to him timidly then back down to her station.

"Um…I'm baking something." She said softly. She glanced down to her oven which had something inside of it.

"Baking what? The pot?" Kurumu said with a laugh. Luna glanced to her then down with saddened eyes.

"Don't be mean dear." Rason said gently. Kurumu pouted and held onto his arm tightly while giving the girl a dull stare.

Yukari was busy stirring her pot filled with…who knows what and smiling happily.

_Tsukune and Moka will love this, I'm sure of it. Once they taste it they'll be so grateful for the delicious meal that they won't be able to refuse my innocent request of sleeping with them tonight. It'll be magical! Perfect! Absolutely-_

She blinked and looked to her side. Ahakon was reading a magazine while something was cooking in his oven.

"What are you making anyway?" she asked dryly. The mage kept reading with a bored expression and didn't bother to look up at her.

"Something for Apoch and Astreal." He said simply. Yukari just looked at him for a moment then growled.

_That stupid jerk!_

She then stopped and looked down puzzled.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I care? It doesn't matter if he likes those two. I should be happy for him, right?_

"Um…I'm sure they'll love it." She said gently after a moment's pause. The mage glanced to her and nodded.

"Of course, I'm making it after all. By the way, you used too much birch root in your stew. It's going to be too sour." He said calmly as he turned a page in his magazine. The witch jumped a bit then growled at the boy.

"What are you talking about? My cooking is perfect, there's nothing wrong with my recipe." She said sternly. The mage shrugged and kept reading.

"Hardly. I'm just glad Apoch and Astreal won't be trying it." He said simply.

BANG!

The boy dropped to the ground from the golden washtub hitting him from above while the young witch growled furiously at him.

"Stupid…boy!" she said with anger.

Tsukune and Moka looked at the little witch with weak smiles then towards each other with loving gazes.

"How's your meal coming along?" Tsukune asked kindly.

"It's going well, I hope you like it." She said with a cheery smile.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsu-"

"AHHHHH!" a snow girl's cry echoed out in the room. Everybody, Dark included, looked over to see Mizore holding her hand as she trembled, the girl's hair frosted over and her station frozen into a block of ice.

"Dammit." She growled as she winced in pain.

"Mizore? What happened?" Kurumu asked as she and Rason ran over. Moka and Tsukune ran over as Dark literally jumped over his station and held his girl gently.

"Mizore?" he asked worriedly. Felucia looked at the station then to the snow girl's hand. It was bright red as she cringed in pain.

"What did you do? How did ice cream burn you?" the doll demon asked puzzled. Mizore whimpered then looked down ashamed.

"I was trying to cook for Dark." She said softly.

"You used the stove? Are you nuts?" Yukari cried out. Ahakon was looking over at the snow girl with wonder then at the frozen block of ice that used to be her station.

"Why would you do that? You know you'll burn easily." Moka asked worriedly. Felucia walked over and looked at the snow girl's hand.

"It doesn't look too bad, are you ok?" she asked gently. Mizore growled and shook free of Dark's grip then glared at Felucia.

"Just shut up. I don't need your sympathy." The snow girl growled as she winced in pain. Felucia stepped back and looked at her puzzled.

"I was just asking if you were ok, what's your problem?" she asked defensively.

"Hey cool it frosty, we were just worried about you." Kurumu said. She ducked as an ice shard flew past where her head was and impaled the wall behind them. The succubus looked at it with wide eyes then to Mizore.

"Are you crazy? I won't live through that like Felucia would!" she cried out. Dark looked at his snow girl cautiously.

"Mizore, what's come over you?" he asked curiously. The snow girl looked down and trembled a bit, then looked over to him with a sorrowful expression.

"I just wanted to be able to cook a normal meal for you. All I ever make is frozen foods, but you deserve a hot meal as well. What kind of wife would I be if I couldn't satisfy my husband's appetite?" she asked with tears starting to form.

"Um…Mizore?" Yukari said pointing to her mouth. The snow girl looked down to see her lollipop in her mouth and started to cry more.

_And I can't talk to him properly! Dammit!_

"No telling what he got from all that." Rason said as he looked at Dark, the boy still looking at Mizore with curious eyes. After a moment he smirked and walked up to the snow girl. Mizore looked at him with surprise as the boy walked up and held the girl by the shoulders gently.

"Dark?" she asked softly.

"You are the perfect wife for me my little snow bunny." He said gently.

Silence.

"Did…did you just understand her?" Tsukune said in amazement.

"No way." Yukari said with wide eyes. Mizore looked at him in wonder, then glanced down to her lollipop.

"Did…you understand me just now?" she asked softly as she looked up at him.

"Let me guess, music was changing tracks." Rason said dryly as he shook his head. Dark brushed the hair away from his snow maiden's eyes as he continued to gaze at her.

"I got most of what you were saying my Mizore. Don't ever think you can't be my wife, you are perfect in every way." Dark said with a soft smile. Mizore looked at him with wide eyes as the smile vanished while his eyes continued to look at her gently.

"But…" she said softly.

Dark glanced to Felucia's meal she was preparing then over to Mizore's ice cream…that was encased in the massive ice block. He looked back to Mizore and held her gently.

"No buts. Your meals are the best my Mizore." He said gently. She shook her head and looked down a bit.

"But it's all the same. You need a hot meal too." She said worriedly.

"No I don't." he said simply. She looked back up with wide eyes.

"He really is understanding you." Moka said astonished.

"No?" Mizore asked softly.

"I've eaten hot and cooked foods all my life while with Fairy Tale or alone. Taste has never really been a priority to me as much as just getting food to satisfy my hunger. I do however appreciate the cold feel of your meals. It's refreshing to me." He said as he held her close. She blinked and looked at him curiously.

"You mean…" she said softly. He nodded and looked to the ice block to their side.

"It's because your meals are frozen and cold that I love them, the taste has never mattered to me." He said simply. Felucia blinked and looked over to her spread of steaks and steamed vegetables.

"Crap." She muttered.

Mizore looked at her boyfriend amazed. Not only was he actually understanding her, or at least the majority of what she was saying, but he apparently loved her meals no matter what _because_ they were cold. She could serve him a frozen steak and he would love it just the same. It explained why he was never selective when getting lunch at the school, the boy literally did not care as it all tasted relatively the same to him. She smiled softly and looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Oh Dark…I love you." She said with a tear starting to form. The boy blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Let's wait until after class, ok?" he said simply. The group just staggered a bit while Mizore continued to stare into his eyes with a dreamy expression.

"Oh c'mon, _that_ you didn't understand from her?" Rason said while shaking his head. Mizore sighed happily and removed her lollipop from her mouth.

"I'm not waiting for this." She said before she pulled the boy into a kiss, the couple standing there in their embrace as the group, and class, watched. She felt happy through and through, the girl feeling like she was melting on the inside from the demon's love.

"That's great and all frosty, but watch what you're throwing at us." Kurumu said worriedly. She instantly dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head, the snow girl still locked into an embrace with her demon.

"Back to normal I see." Tsukune said with weak smile. Rason looked at his twitching girlfriend then to the couple that continued to kiss despite the stares and fingers pointing at them from the class. He smirked and shook his head.

_She really is perfect for you man._

He blinked then looked to his side to see Luna standing near him. She looked at him timidly then down to a plate she was holding. On it was a slice of lasagna.

"Um…I made this for you." She said softly. Kurumu shot back up and growled at the girl with her hands at her hips.

"How many times do I have to say back the hell off?" she yelled out. Luna jumped a bit at that and looked down nervously.

"Come now dear, she's just trying to be friendly." Rason said. He took the plate from the girl and looked to it curiously.

"I heard you wanted to make pasta, so I decided to try this for you. I hope you like it." Luna said bashfully as she glanced to the angel. Kurumu looked at it suspiciously.

"How many knives did you bake into this?" She asked flatly. Rason gave her a puzzled glance then took a bite out of the pasta. Everybody watched carefully to see if the food was indeed safe to eat. After a moment he swallowed the food and smiled at the girl.

"It's great. It tastes perfect." He said kindly. Luna looked to him with a bright smile while Kurumu eyed the plate carefully.

"It does?" she asked puzzled. She reluctantly took a bite and looked to Luna with wonder.

"It does. But how…" she said as she looked over to the girl's station. The pots and silverware she 'snacked on' were set off to the side while others were seen in one piece. Kurumu looked at Luna curiously while the girl smiled gently at Rason.

"Thank you Rason." She said kindly. The boy smiled and nodded, then glanced to his girlfriend. She blinked then sighed gently.

"Ok. At least you're controlling yourself now." She said simply. She smiled softly at the girl as well. Luna jumped at the sight then smiled brightly in return.

"Friends!" she said in a cheery tone. The group looked at Luna with amused smiles.

"Yeah yeah, frie-" Kurumu started before Luna tackled her to the ground, the girl's eyes wide and flickering green while she smiled a _very_ twisted smile.

"FRIENDS!" she shouted out as she started laughing crazily. Kurumu screamed out in terror and tried to free herself while Rason just watched with wide eyes.

"She's very…unique." Yukari said flatly, the group nodding in agreement. Mizore looked up at Dark then clung to his arm with a timid smile. Felucia looked at the couple and sighed in defeat.

"Damn, all that work for nothing." She said in a sorrowful tone. Mizore glanced to her then to Dark. She nudged the boy to get his attention, then pointed over to Felucia. Dark glanced to her and then walked over. Before the doll demon broke down Dark took a plate of her steak and started to eat it. She watched with curious eyes as he ate it, the girl tilting her head in wonder. He stopped and looked to her with his usual expression.

"Where did you learn to cook anyway? I don't recall ever seeing you working the kitchen back with Fairy Tale." He asked curiously. Felucia rubbed the back of her head with a weak smile.

"Well…I practiced on my own. I wanted to impress you." She said with a laugh. She looked down with a saddened smile.

"I guess that was a waste though." She said softly.

"Not at all. It tastes far better than what Fairy Tale was serving us." Dark said simply as he continued to eat it.

"But I thought you said it all tasted the same to you, that only cold things tasted good." Felucia said in confusion.

"I said taste never mattered to me. I can still taste a difference." He said with a raised eyebrow. Felucia blinked and looked to Mizore, the snow girl only shrugging with a small smile and looking up to her demon with loving eyes. The doll demon blinked then smiled softly. Her meal may not have excited his mouth, but the boy did enjoy the meal from his friend.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it Dark." She said happily. Her meal was at least appreciated by her idol. She couldn't compete with Mizore in the frozen foods department, but at least her friend liked her cooking nonetheless.

Kurumu scrambled to her feet and hid behind Rason as Luna got back up and looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Friends!" she said happily. Kurumu shakily nodded and looked to Rason.

"Why did you have to save her?" she asked fearfully. The boy could only stare back at the crazed butterfly girl and shrug.

"Well at least she's friendly." Moka said with a smile. Tsukune nodded and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Well let's finish up our meals. Class will be over soon." He said as he looked around. The group returned to their stations, with Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore looking at their boyfriends with loving stares still. Yukari looked at Moka then down to her stew. She tasted the concoction and shuddered.

_Damn, Ahakon was right…it's not good this way._

She sighed and looked over to see the boy taking a chocolate cake out of the oven, the mage setting it on his station and looking at it proudly.

"Wow, Ahakon…" the witch said with awe. The boy nodded smugly and started to put the frosting on it.

"Apoch and Astreal will love this, I'm sure of it." He said with a wide smile. He looked over to see Yukari looking at the cake with wonder.

"Stew didn't turn out like you wanted?" he asked simply. Yukari jumped a bit then looked down at it with a saddened expression.

"No." she said softly. Ahakon looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Try adding crushed sunflowers and a little more water. It won't taste amazing, but it will help even it out." He said as he went back to work on his cake. Yukari looked over to him with wonder as he continued to work on his gift for the witch sisters.

"Um…sure. Thank you." She said softly. She looked down to her stew then up at Moka and Tsukune. The boy was enjoying the meal prepared by his girlfriend while Moka was smiling happily at him. They were talking and laughing casually while they ate each other's meals. Yukari sighed then looked over to Ahakon.

"Um…Ahakon?" she asked curiously. The boy glanced to her as he continued to work on his cake.

"Do you…want to try my stew?" she asked softly. The boy blinked and shook his head.

"No thanks. I've heard stories about what your cooking does to people. I'll pass." He said fearfully. The girl blinked then growled at the boy.

BANG!

Ahakon dropped to the ground from another washtub to the skull while Yukari looked away with a grunt. After a moment she glanced back to the cake that would be given to Apoch and Astreal. She looked away with a dull gaze as the boy twitched on the ground.

_I don't care. I don't care at all._


	20. I Don't Care

Shop class was getting ready to begin when four boys walked into the classroom. Tsukune, Rason, Dark, and Ahakon walked into the class and took their seats at their table, the four boys catching glances and stares from other boys in the class.

"Hey, aren't they the ones that fought against Fairy Tale?" a boy whispered to his friend.

"I heard they're just glory hounds, the dark lords took care of Fairy Tale." another said with a mean glance to the boys.

"Of course the dark lords took care of it, I mean, a few kids from school? C'mon, there's no way they could fight back against a whole army." another said with a scoff.

At Tsukune's table the four boys were glancing around carefully, all four of them knowing the class was talking about them.

"Looks like they recognize us." Rason said dully.

"Yeah, but is that a good thing?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Doesn't look like it." the angel said as he glanced around at the dirty looks that were being thrown their way.

"Getting a lot of mean stares here." Ahakon said nervously as he glanced around. Dark continued to listen to his music and just look ahead at the front of the room towards the board. After a moment the teacher came in and looked around. His eyes rested on the four boys and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, looks like you four are quite the celebrities around here. I trust that won't affect your performance here today." he said sternly. The boys nodded and glanced to each other as the teacher kept a sharp eye on them.

"Good. And if it's not too much trouble, try to only cut the _wood_ with the equipment here today." he said towards a certain silent boy in the group. The other three looked to him as Dark just stared back at the teacher with no response.

"Um…what does he mean by that?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"Long story. Short version, don't say anything bad about his girlfriend." Rason said simply. Tsukune nodded while looking at the demon cautiously.

"Now then, let's get to work on our projects. Remember, safety first." the teacher called out as the groups of students began their work. Each table was working on creating a simple piece of furniture. A chair, table, bookshelf, just a basic piece of wood and nails. Tsukune's group was working on making a table, seeing as how it was simple and didn't require too much concentration among the four.

"So Ahakon, what's up with you and those witch sisters?" Rason asked with a smirk. The mage jumped and looked at the boys with surprise.

"What? What do you mean by that?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Just that you three seem to be hitting if off." the angel said with laugh.

"They do seem to like you. Are you thinking of asking of one them out?" Tsukune asked curiously. The mage blinked and looked down.

"Um…well…I like them both really…" he said softly. Tsukune and Rason exchanged glances while Dark continued to work with the belt sander, the boy making sure the table surface was smooth before they attached the legs below.

"Both?" Rason said with a sly grin.

"I'm not sure if you can ask _both_ out." Tsukune said while shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Well…I don't know if I can pick between them. They're both…perfect…" the mage said with a soft blush.

"Ah young love." Rason said with a mock laugh.

"What is it with young love involving more than one love interest?" Tsukune asked scratching his head. He was still confused as to why Yukari was seeking both him _and _Moka, almost as confused as to why Yukari wanted both a boy _and_ a girl at her age. Ahakon looked away and stammered a bit while the two boys chuckled.

"Anyway, I was just curious if you were really interested in them like that. I wonder if Yukari knows." Rason said with smirk.

"Why would she care? That girl hates me anyway." Ahakon said as he shook his head and started to inspect the legs for the table.

"Oh I think she knows." Tsukune said with a smirk.

"Piece of advice." Dark said simply, the boy still sanding down the table's surface to a smooth grain. The boys looked over to him curiously as the demon looked up to the mage with his blank stare.

"Don't hurt Apoch's feelings." he said with a calm tone. The mage jumped and waved his hands in front of him franticly.

"I would never." Ahakon said defensively.

"Astreal's a great girl too, don't hurt hers either." Rason commented with a nod. The mage looked between the two and waved his hands around in front of him.

"I wouldn't hurt either of them, what makes you think that?" he cried out.

"Well, you're going to have to pick one. Just make sure the one you don't pick is let down gently." Tsukune said with a nod. Ahakon looked down and scratched his head.

"But…what if I can't choose between them?" he asked curiously. Rason and Dark exchanged glances then returned to their work.

"Well, then you're screwed." Rason said simply. The mage jumped at that and looked down in deep thought.

As they continued their work a few boys were glaring at the group.

"Those guys think they're such hot shots. No way they did jack to save anybody." a bigger kid said with a grunt.

"Look at that little boy, he's too tiny to do anything." another said with a snicker.

"Yeah, check out that one with the headphones. He couldn't do shit, he wouldn't hear Fairy Tale coming." another said with a laugh. The bigger kid walked over behind Dark and chuckled. Tsukune, Rason, and Ahakon looked to each other then glanced to the other student with cautious eyes as the boy looked at Dark with a smirk.

"Hey! Kid! Save me too, I'm being threatened by an evil army!" he yelled out. Dark continued to work on the sanding of the table, the boy not showing any signs he heard anything. The student chuckled and looked back to his friends.

"See? This guy's worthless out on the battlefield. He would walk out there and get hit from any side without knowing what was going on!" he laughed out.

"Fakers!" one of his friends yelled out. At this point other students and the teacher were looking at the scene curiously.

"I really wouldn't do that." Rason said with a calm smile.

"Relax pretty boy, I'm just proving a point. That you all are just seeking attention and are fake! Seriously, how could this punk do shit out in a battle if he can't hear anything?" the student said with a laugh. Dark continued to sand down the table while his music was playing for him, his friends glancing to him then back to the student behind him.

"You'd be surprised how aware he is. I'd just walk away if I were you." Tsukune said with a confident smile.

"Oh really? Hey! Buddy, if you can hear me say something!" the student yelled out at Dark. Again the demon continued to work on the table without flinching.

"Oh yeah, I feel safer already with this guy on watch for Fairy Tale." the bully said with a laugh. His friends started laughing while the class was whispering amongst themselves.

"Ok, that's enough. Get back to your work." the teacher called out. The bully nodded and looked at Dark with an amused grin.

"Some hero." he said with a laugh. Tsukune and Rason glanced to each other and then to Dark. Ahakon glared at the bully then looked back to his work. The bully chuckled then started waving his hands around behind the demon.

"Ooo! I feel so scared! He's such a tough guy!" he said with a wild laugh.

"Hey, I said enough!" the teacher yelled out as he glared at the bully. The kid laughed and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Not like this guy could be a threat to anybody." he said with a laugh. He smiled wickedly and reached out towards Dark's earbud. The three boys jumped and waved their hands around franticly, the demon still working on the table piece.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Rason said worriedly. The bully stopped a hair from grabbing the earbud and snickered.

"Oh really? Why's that?" he said with a grin. Before he could grab it Dark spun around and held the sander, which was still going, at point blank range to the bully's face. The student stared wide eyed with fright at the moving belt while the three boys looked at their friend nervously. The teacher, as well as the rest of the class, stared with wide eyes as Dark held the instrument close to the student's face while glaring at him.

"Because he's touchy when it comes to his music." Tsukune said weakly.

"Whoa, that kid _is_ aware of his surroundings." a boy at the bully's table said nervously.

"That's like special ops reflexes or something." another said with awe. Rason tugged at Dark's shirt and earned a glance from him.

"Don't do anything crazy man, what are you trying to do, get us kicked out again?" he said worriedly. Dark just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Remember? You got us thrown out of class last time you dealt with a loud mouthed kid." Tsukune said worriedly as he watched the belt sander hover an inch away from the boy who was frozen with fear. Dark blinked and looked up thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." he said simply. The three boys sighed with relief.

"That was close, I thought for sure-" Tsukune started before a loud buzzing sound and screams echoed out in the room. The three boys looked over to see Dark had pressed the sander closer to the bully's face, the student screaming out as blood was shooting out the sides. After a moment Dark threw the boy across the room with the sander forcibly then calmly switched off the power tool, the demon setting it down on the table as the bully crashed into a table across the room while screaming out in pain.

"What the hell man?" Rason cried out. Dark glanced back to the angel and nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me." he said simply, the angel looking at him with shock and bewilderment.

"That's it! Get out! Get out get out!" The teacher yelled out. Dark smirked and nodded then glanced to his hand, the other student's blood still on it. He shrugged then started walking out while Tsukune and Rason looked to him with disbelief.

"Why? Why do you have to always injure somebody? Everyday! Seriously, can you go _one_ day without putting somebody into the emergency room?" Rason said with exasperation. Tsukune blinked and glanced over to Ahakon, the boy staring in shock to where the student kissed the belt sander with wide eyes. He was trembling a bit as he stared off into space.

"Well, let's go see what the girls are up to I suppose." Tsukune said as he sighed and shook his head. The four boys left while the rest of the class stared at the boy on the ground with wide eyes.

"Serves that kid right, disrespecting our heroes like that." a boy called out.

"Are you crazy? He took off that kid's face!" another cried out.

"He had it coming." another said simply.

"Like hell he did!" another yelled out.

"Enough!" the teacher yelled out in frustration. He rubbed his head and looked up with a tired expression.

"Somebody get that kid to the nurse." he said tiredly as he sat back down in his chair shaking his head.

* * *

The group was walking down the hallway of the academy towards the cafeteria. Their first half of the day had gone somewhat smoothly, although it had its rough spots. Actually a lot of rough spots. In each class Felucia, Luna, and Ahakon joined the group for their lessons. The two girls kept obsessing over their boy of choice and earning fire from the girlfriends, with Kurumu having to repeatedly pry the butterfly girl off and threaten her with her claws while Mizore had 'killed' the doll demon more times than could be counted, although the snow woman claims it was 157 times. Ahakon was constantly knocked out by Yukari's relentless washtub summoning, the little girl seeming to lash out at the boy for his slightest comment or glance. Not only that, but in every class the student body acted the same way, with half the students cheering them on as heroes against Fairy Tale while the other half accused them of being fakes just trying to get attention for themselves. It was starting to get on the groups nerves as the day went by. As they were nearing the cafeteria each member was feeling a bit tense.

Tsukune was worried that he and his girlfriend wouldn't be able to have a normal school year what with the student body at odds about their actions. Suddenly the holy lock on his wrist wasn't the only problem in his life that was giving him a headache. He was also worried about his friends being split up if they couldn't learn to get along with one another. Moka was worried about the student body also and was fearful about Tsukune's safety if the boy had to get into any more fights. She knew the holy lock couldn't take much more stress, and was worried that Tsukune, being the nice guy that he is, would try to intervene with any problems that came up regardless of the personal danger to him.

Kurumu was on constantly on guard and keeping a sharp eye on Luna, the crazed butterfly girl who seemed to be very…unstable. She kept telling her to back off, but only got Luna's cries of sadness or crazy laughs of friendship, usually one right after the other, in response. Rason was trying to play peacekeeper and prevent any unfortunate deaths or injury between the girls. He wanted to be friends with the girl he saved so long ago, but she was hard to predict how she was going to act, the girl switching from timid and shy one moment to crazy and clingy the next. He also wanted to assure his girlfriend that nothing could come between them, but the succubus was too over protective of her precious angel to take that to heart so easily.

Mizore was holding onto her boyfriend's arm tightly and growling at the doll demon, who kept trying to do the same with the boy she admired. The snow maiden was losing her patience with this girl and was growing more furious after each attempt by Felucia to be seen by Dark. The shadow demon was also trying to keep the peace between his two admirers. He knew no girl could replace Mizore for him, and could only hope the snow girl knew that. He also knew that it was extremely difficult to stop Felucia from doing anything short of blowing her head off with a shotgun, although that only bought you a few minutes of time.

Yukari was walking with a dull glare on her face, the girl's frustration with the mage still boiling over inside. She couldn't figure out why, but every time she looked at him she felt angry and kept knocking the poor boy out with her washtubs at a moment's notice. She also felt different when looking at her idols, Tsukune and Moka, and feared she was drifting further apart from her love triangle she dreamed of every night. Ahakon was walking with the group while keeping a careful eye on Yukari, the mage unsure of when she would lash out yet again. He had given his cake to Ruby to give to the witch sisters and was eager to hear if they liked it. The thought of their smiles as they received the gift was making him smile dreamily and sway a bit. The boy then blinked and looked down with worry. If it was true he had to pick just one sister, who would he pick? They were both angels to him, each one as special as the other. Not to mention that if he hurt either one in the process, not only would he have to live with the pain of making one of them sad, but also have to deal with Dark or Rason for his crime. The little mage shuddered at that thought and began to worry about what to do.

Felucia was looking at Dark with timid eyes and glancing between him and the snow girl that was getting ready to attack her once again. The doll demon knew Dark was taken, and that he only wanted Mizore. But her heart just would not allow her to leave his side. She had resigned her fate to only being his friend, but she couldn't resist trying to get as close as she could still. This of course was causing tension with Dark and Mizore, the doll demon both aware of it and unable to stop herself at the same time. Off to the side Luna was looking down with a saddened expression. Every time she tried to get close to her angel the succubus would swipe at her, literally, and chase her off. She knew she couldn't be the boy's girlfriend, but wanted to be as close as possible nonetheless. However it seemed that being remotely close was too close for the boy's over protective girlfriend. She sighed and looked at Rason with soft eyes as she wondered what it was like to be his girlfriend.

The group was finding their first day back at school to be stressful and causing rifts in the circle. As they neared the entrance Tsukune walked ahead of the group and got their attention.

"Listen, I know we've been having a rough first half of our day, but we can't let that stop us from trying to work this out. We're all good friends, we shouldn't let anything come between us like this." he said gently. The group just looked at him then to each other.

"Easy for you to say. Luna doesn't listen to a word I say." Kurumu said with narrowed eyes at Luna. The butterfly girl jumped and looked down with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." she said softly.

"Can't help yourself? Rason's _my_ boyfriend! Why don't-" she started before Luna clung to Rason with a wild smile and wide eyes.

"HE'S SO DAMN SEXY!" she screamed out as she started to laugh hysterically. The angel just smiled nervously at her while Kurumu once again attempted to pry the crazy butterfly girl off of her boyfriend.

"Not to mention you could get rid of anybody pestering your girlfriend. Felucia doesn't stay down." Mizore said simply.

"Hey, I'm not pestering Dark!" the doll demon cried out as she clung to his arm tightly. She looked up to him with timid eyes.

"Right?" she said sweetly.

THUNK!

The girl dropped to the ground with an ice shard through her skull while Mizore glared at her.

"He's mine. Hands off already." she said sternly.

"Just tell Yukari to stop hitting me all the time, seriously she's just as crazy as Luna." Ahakon said with a scowl at the little witch. She growled and raised her wand.

BANG!

"You stupid jerk!" the witch cried out as the mage dropped to the ground from yet another washtub to the head. Kurumu yanked Luna off of her angel and shoved her away, the succubus then grabbing hold of his arm tightly while glaring at the girl who merely got back to her feet and smiled kindly towards them. Felucia slowly got up and looked at Mizore with a puzzled expression while the snow girl just growled at her.

"Great speech buddy. I think you won them over." Rason said as he rolled his eyes. Dark merely shook his head at the boy's vain attempt to instill peace. Moka looked around at her friends with worried eyes then towards Tsukune. The boy sighed and looked down in defeat.

"C'mon guys, we have to try to get along here otherwise we'll be put into separate classes." he said tiredly.

"Great, then Dark can send more students to the emergency room to switch classes." Rason said with a glance to the demon. Mizore smiled and held the boy's arm tightly with a soft smile. She seemed to be the only one who didn't mind that her boyfriend would literally do _anything_ to be with her, even being a little more rough than needed with a bully.

"Please you guys, we have to try to get along." Moka said worriedly. The group looked to each other cautiously.

"And how do you propose we do that? In case you haven't noticed all of us in the same room hasn't been working out too well today." Kurumu said dully. Tsukune looked around at his friends then shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, but c'mon, just _try_ to be peaceful during lunch. It can't be impossible for us to get along for just one meal." he said worriedly. The group just slowly nodded while glancing to each other.

"Good, well then let's go and try to have a nice quiet meal. All of us together as friends." he said with his usual positive attitude. The large group of students walked into the cafeteria and stopped as all eyes turned to them.

"It's the heroes of Yokai Academy!" a boy cheered out.

"Bullshit, they didn't do anything. Stop treating them like the dark lords!" a girl barked out.

"Watch your mouth bitch, they saved a village from attack!" a boy shouted out with energy.

"I helped defend my town from attack while I was gone, big deal." another boy said dryly.

"Hey come sit with us, we could use some strong bodyguards." a group of girls called out with blushes.

"No sit with us! C'mon guys share the beautiful girls with us too!" a group of boy shouted out.

"Shut up! They're nothing but fakers!" a boy shouted out angrily

"Nobody talks about our heroes like that!" another boy yelled out with energy.

The group watched as a massive brawl erupted in the cafeteria, the two sides of the student body going crazy and attacking the other side with anger and battle cries. After a moment Tsukune turned around to his friends with forced bright smile.

"On second thought, it's nice out today. Let's eat outside in the courtyard." he said optimistically. The group blinked and looked behind him to the massive school fight, the entire cafeteria erupting into a brawl as tables and benches were destroyed in the ruckus.

"I'll bet anything we get blamed for this." Rason said dully.

"What is wrong with everybody? We didn't ask to be treated any differently." Kurumu said with a puzzled expression.

"They're crazier than Yukari is." Luna said in awe. The group looked to her, minus Dark who didn't hear, and just stared in disbelief.

"More crazy than me?" the little witch shouted out.

"Well yes, you keep attacking this poor boy for doing nothing wrong. You seem a bit unstable." Luna said softly. Yukari could only stare at the girl speechless while Ahakon nodded in agreement.

"You're one to talk!" Kurumu shouted out.

"Hey, remember we're friends Kurumu. Let's go outside and try to have a peaceful lunch together." Moka pleaded. Kurumu growled then nodded reluctantly.

"Fine." she muttered.

"Are we going to have to put up with this every day?" Felucia asked as she looked back to the frenzy in the cafeteria.

"I hope not." Mizore said softly while shaking her head.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard a group of students were occupying three smaller tables while eating their lunches. On one table Moka, Tsukune, Ahakon, and Yukari were seated and were looking at the other two tables worriedly. The second table had Rason, Luna, and Kurumu sitting together, with the succubus holding onto the angel's arm tightly while the butterfly girl was looking down at her meal timidly. The third table had Dark, Mizore, and Felucia seated, with the snow maiden also hanging onto her boyfriend's arm while the doll demon was staring at him with loving eyes.

"This…isn't any better, is it?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Moka shook her head as she looked around at her friends. Yukari and Ahakon glanced to each other then back around at the couples.

Luna sighed and reached down to her book bag, her movements causing Kurumu to tense up. The shy girl brought out her sketchbook and proceeded to draw something with a saddened expression.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked cautiously. Luna glanced to her then to Rason.

"Just drawing. Is that bothering you also?" she asked softly.

"Drawing?" Rason asked curiously.

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine." She said with gentle smile. Moka walked over to the girl, a smile on her face as she saw an opportunity to spark up a friendly conversation.

"Wow, what is it you're- WHOA!" she cried out as she jumped back with surprise, the vampire staring wide eyed at the drawing. The group looked at her curiously as Moka looked from the picture to Luna.

"Something wrong?" Luna asked gently.

"It's…it's…wow!" she said in amazement. Yukari hopped over with a curious expression.

"What is it- WHOA!" she said as she looked with wide eyes and bright smile at the picture.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked puzzled. He and Ahakon got up and walked over behind the girl to see for themselves.

"Wow…" Ahakon said in wonder.

"You…you drew that?" Tsukune said amazed.

"Yes, is something wrong with it?" Luna asked worriedly as she looked back to it. Mizore and Felucia glanced to each other then walked over as well.

"What is everybody gawking at?" the doll demon said casually as she and the snow girl walked over to see. They blinked and looked at Luna with wonder.

"Um, what did she draw?" Kurumu asked cautiously. The group looked to her then to Rason.

"Um…well…" Moka said softly. Luna smiled and turned the picture over to show it. Kurumu and Rason looked at it with a blink then jumped in surprise.

"It's…it's…" Kurumu stammered.

"Me." Rason said with a look of surprise on his face. The drawing was indeed of Rason, it showed him in his toga outfit from the night he saved Luna. It was drawn to have him standing on the hilltop in that park looking up with a calm cool expression while his wings were spread out behind him. The full moon was showing and there were a few clouds behind him. It wasn't just the fact that it was a picture of Rason, but rather the _quality_ of the picture. It looked completely professional, with all the delicate features and touches drawn expertly with pencil. Something of this quality and artistic talent would usually cost a fortune to obtain, and this girl was drawing it like it was nothing.

"I can't believe it…you drew that?" Moka said with a bright smile. Luna nodded and looked back to it bashfully.

"Well yes. I've been drawing him ever since he saved me. It's the only kind of picture I want to draw." She said softly. Kurumu looked at Rason then to Luna with wonder.

"Luna. It's…really good." She said gently. She couldn't lie that the crazy girl drew a perfect picture of her boyfriend.

"I'll say." Rason said with a smile. Luna smiled brightly and nodded…then lifted her pencil up and bit off half of it. The group just watched with surprise as she casually ate the pencil and looked back to the picture.

"I'm glad you like it." She said kindly as she chewed the drawing instrument with a calm smile. The group looked to each other then to Luna.

"Um…why are you eating your pencil?" Yukari asked worriedly. Luna blinked and looked down to the half of pencil that was still in her hand.

"I was hungry." She said simply.

"But…the pencil? You have a tray of food right next to you." Moka said confused. Luna looked to it and shrugged.

"I know." She said.

"What…is wrong with you?" Mizore asked worriedly. Luna looked at her and tilted her head curiously as she ate the rest of the pencil.

"What do you mean?" she asked simply.

"First you eat the knives and pots in our cooking class, now you're eating a pencil!" Kurumu cried out.

"Wait, what was that?" Rason said a bit confused as he looked between the two girls. Luna looked at her curiously then smiled brightly.

"I get hungry." She said in a cheery tone.

"But that's not food." Tsukune said weakly.

"What do you mean? I can eat anything, anything can be food for me." Luna said calmly as she reached down into her bag and got out another pencil. She started drawing again on the pad as the group just stared at her.

"What do you mean…anything can be food for you?" Rason asked cautiously. Luna giggled and looked to him with a smile.

"Just what I said. My kind can eat anything." She said with a cheery tune. Kurumu looked at her with worried expression and trembled a bit.

"Anything?" she said with fright. A vision popped into her head with Luna laughing crazily as she feasted on the bloodied corpse of the succubus. She laughed hysterically while her eyes flickered green and her wings fluttered behind her, the girl yelling out 'FRIENDS!' while munching on the blue haired girl's dead body. Kurumu shook her head violently to clear the image then looked at Luna with fear.

"Uh huh, I can eat anything. Why does that surprise you?" She asked curiously as she looked around with a bright smile and eyes of wonder. The group looked at her then to each other.

"Umm…forget about it." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"So…Luna? Why do you only draw Rason? Why not something else, you seem very talented." Moka asked curiously. The girl looked down bashfully then to her picture.

"I only want to draw my angel." She said softly. Kurumu jumped up and glared at the girl.

"For the last time, he's _my_ angel! Stop calling him yours!" she shouted. Luna trembled a bit and nodded fearfully at her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Kurumu growled then sat back down with a groan. Rason looked at his girlfriend then to Luna.

"Luna, can't we just be friends?" he asked gently. Luna nodded and looked at him curiously.

"Yes, I thought we were." She said innocently.

"But you keep calling me _your_ angel." He said worriedly. She nodded again and smiled.

"That's because you are. You saved my life, which makes you my angel." She said happily. Kurumu blinked and looked at the girl curiously.

"Wait, you mean, you're only calling him 'your angel', because he protected you?" she asked slowly. Luna nodded again and tilted her head at Kurumu curiously.

"Of course. What did you think I meant?" she asked simply.

"You keep clinging to him and calling him yours! I thought you wanted to take him from me!" Kurumu cried out. The butterfly girl looked at her curiously then down.

"No, I know you two are together. I don't want to make Rason unhappy by taking his girlfriend away. I…I would have liked to be his girlfriend. But…" she said softly as she trembled a bit.

"Luna…" Moka said softly.

"But if being friends is all I can be, then I'll gladly accept that. Just please…don't tell me I can't see my angel again. I've missed him so much…" she said as a few tears started to come out. Kurumu looked at her with soft eyes then glanced to her angel.

"Well, ok, I'm fine with that I guess. But…why do you have to be so clingy to him?" she asked curiously. Luna looked at her puzzled and then to Rason.

"Clingy?" she asked.

"Yes, you keep freaking out and tackling him to the ground, what gives?" Kurumu asked confused. The butterfly girl looked at Rason for a moment then smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry about that, I can get a little excited sometimes." She said with a giddy laugh.

"Excited?" Rason said slowly. That wasn't the word he would have used to describe her behavior with him.

"Yeah, I've always been like that." She said with a laugh and went back to her drawing, the girl smiling gently while humming a tune as the group just stared at her. The group just watched her draw something then looked to each other with blank expressions.

"You see Kurumu? She isn't going to steal Rason away from you." Moka said gently. The succubus looked at her then to the butterfly girl, the shy girl still drawing away as she smiled happily.

_She's just happy to be near him it seems. She says she is ok being just friends…I wonder if that's true._

"I guess." Kurumu said after a moment's pause. Rason smirked and held his girlfriend close.

"You see? I told you nothing could come between us." He said kindly. She blinked and looked to him with loving eyes.

"Oh Rason…" she said dreamily.

"Oh Kurumu…"

"Oh Rason…"

"Oh Kuru-"

"WOW!" Yukari cried out as she watched Luna draw. The couple looked over with surprise as the girl was still drawing, the group behind her looking with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked out loud. The group looked over to her then back down at the drawing.

"Come see." Tsukune said in wonder. Rason and Kurumu glanced to each other then walked around to see. When they got behind the drawing girl they stared with wide eyes of surprise.

"Oh my…" Kurumu said in disbelief. In the few short minutes she started drawing again she had added something else to the picture. Next to Rason was the outline and rough sketch of a winged succubus, with even the rough sketch looking incredibly detailed. The golden cross in her pony tail, the happy smile on her face, the way she was holding onto his arm gently. Luna was adding Kurumu to the picture with Rason.

"That's…amazing. Is that…me?" Kurumu said in amazement. Luna nodded and looked up to her with bright smile.

"Friends!" she said in a cheery tune. The succubus looked at her in awe then smiled softly.

"Ok Luna. Friends." She said kindly. Rason smiled and held his girlfriend close with one hand. Kurumu sighed and held onto the boy gently and looked at the picture.

"You see? We can get along if we try." Tsukune said reassuringly. Rason and Kurumu looked to each other then to Luna. The girl giggled and smiled at Rason.

"Friends?" she asked gently. The boy chuckled and nodded.

"Sure Luna. Friends." He said kindly.

WHAM!

The group watched with surprise as Luna literally shot out towards the boy and tackled him to the ground. He shook his head from the hit then looked up with wide eyes to see Luna was smiling at him with a twisted smile and wide eyes that flickered green every now and then.

"FRIENDS!" she screamed before laughing maniacally. Kurumu just looked at the girl with shock then sighed.

"Luna…" she breathed out in annoyance. The group watched Luna laugh crazily while holding onto the boy tightly, the angel staring back with wide eyes still.

"Could somebody…get her off me now please?" he asked weakly. Kurumu ran over and tried to pull the overzealous butterfly off of her angel while the group looked to each other.

"Well…she's friendly." Ahakon said with a shrug.

"She's out of her mind." Yukari said as she watched Luna get thrown off of Rason.

"She's a good drawer though." Tsukune said with a weak smile as Kurumu helped Rason up and hugged him closely.

"She's out of her mind!" Yukari cried out as they watched Rason go limp from his girlfriend's 'hug' while Luna looked with worry at him.

"She just wants to be near the boy who saved her. Nothing wrong with that." Moka said with a small laugh as they watched Kurumu shake Rason to try to wake him back up while Luna cried thinking her angel had died.

"She's out of her mind!" Yukari yelled out again as Rason woke back up and Kurumu hugged him closely from around the waist, the butterfly girl jumping for joy that he was alive again and once more tackling him to the ground.

"Have to agree with that." Felucia said with a nod while they watched the cycle repeat itself again. The demon glanced to Mizore and looked down with saddened eyes.

"Mizore? Felucia? Do you two have anything you want to talk about?" Moka asked gently as the group looked over to them. Dark glanced to the two girls as they looked to one another.

"She needs to back off already. She's too clingy as well." Mizore said with narrowed eyes.

"But Dark's my comrade, and he saved my life too. Why can't I be near him if psycho girl gets to be near Rason?" the demon cried out.

"I'm not Kurumu, and I don't want some other girl hanging all over my soon to be husband." Mizore said sternly.

"I'm not taking him away from you! He's already marked your heart, you're set for life! Why do you have to be so selfish?" Felucia barked back. Mizore held Dark's arm tightly and glared at the demon.

"I've gone through hell to be with him and keep us together. I won't let anything come between us, I won't let anything take him away from me again. Stop chasing after him already." She said with a growl.

"I'm not chasing after him. I just…I just…" Felucia said as she looked away with timid eyes. After a moment she turned back to Mizore with a look of discontent and a few tears starting to form.

"I just want to be near him. Friends or whatever, I just want to be near him. I waited so long for him to come back into my life, I won't just walk away." She said as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Mizore shook her head at the demon.

"He didn't come back for you." She said simply.

"No, he didn't. He didn't come back for me even though I waited forever for him. He didn't mark my heart after I so desperately tried to earn it. He didn't remember _me_ at Snow Woman Village. It's always you! Always you slushy! You're the only one he cares about and it's not fair!" Felucia yelled out before she backed up a bit and trembled. At this point all eyes, including Dark's, were on the doll demon as she broke down.

"Felucia, Dark's your friend just like he's ours." Yukari said softly. The demon shook her head and looked down in defeat.

"Then why can't I be near him? Why can't I be friendly with him? Why? Why can _she_ be the only girl that can come within five feet of him? Dammit it's not fair!" she cried out and started to sob a bit. Mizore looked at her with her usual expression then down as she held onto Dark's arm gently.

"Felucia..." Moka said gently. Dark glanced to Moka then to Felucia as she cried and trembled before the group.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel. You may have your heart marked by him, but mine belongs to him no matter what. I can't change how I feel! I'm trying to be supportive of you two. I'm willing to teach you to fight like we can Mizore, I'm willing to give you privacy if that's what you want. But please, don't take him out of my life completely!" the demon cried out as she looked to the snow maiden. Mizore looked at her with a quick glance then up to her demon. After a moment Dark stepped forward towards the crying girl.

"Felucia." He said simply, the girl looking at him with wonder as a few tears leaked out still.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so weak in front of you. It's just…I don't know what to do…" she said as she looked down with a tremble. She jumped and looked to the shadow demon with surprise. He had rested his hand on her shoulder and was looking at her with his usual expression.

"Dark?" she asked softly. Mizore looked at her boyfriend curiously as he stared into the watery eyes of the doll demon.

"Just stand by my side comrade." He said gently. She looked at him with wide eyes as he held her by the shoulder.

"Comrade…" she said softly. Dark nodded and stepped back a bit.

"I only ask you respect me and my girlfriend, as long as you do that I would never turn you away." He said in his usual tone. He glanced back to Mizore who jumped a bit at the sight.

"And you, my little snow bunny, I believe you may have been a bit…excessive today with your killing spree." He said calmly. Mizore looked at him with wonder then to Felucia. The doll demon looked at her worriedly then down. Dark walked back to Mizore and held her closely, the snow maiden looking into his eyes gently.

"Your heart is forever marked, there is no other girl that could ever take your place. You don't need to feel threatened." He said gently. Mizore nodded slowly then glanced over towards Felucia. The doll demon was looking at her timidly while the group looked from one group to the other curiously.

"Maybe…I guess Felucia has been rather supportive of us lately…" Mizore said softly. Dark just tilted his head at her while the rest of the group face palmed.

"Mizore, your lollipop." Kurumu said dryly. The snow maiden jumped and looked down to it then up at Dark with wonder.

"Uh…oh yeah…" she said softly. Mizore took out her lollipop and repeated what she just said to Dark, the demon just looking back at her with his usual blank expression. After a moment Mizore breathed out and looked over to Felucia, the girl looking at her worriedly.

"Fine. Just try to keep your hands where I can see them." She said flatly. The doll demon jumped at that and looked at her surprised.

"What are you saying? I wouldn't do anything like that…unless that was ok with you two of course." She said as she touched two fingers together and looked down timidly. Mizore rolled her eyes then looked back to Dark. He was right, she was forever marked as his, and no girl could ever get that from her. And Felucia had been protective of her as well, even declaring Mizore to be Dark's girlfriend proudly before.

She smiled and looked at Dark with loving eyes.

"I love you Dark." She said gently.

"I love you my Mizore." He said softly. She sighed happily, then looked over to Felucia. After a pause the snow maiden looked to Dark with a blank expression.

"Ok, but if she tries anything I can still try to kill her." She said softly. Dark smirked and nodded.

"Sounds fair." He said simply. Felucia breathed out with a weak smile and shook her head gently.

"Can we all be friends now?" Tsukune said with a curious smile at the couple. Mizore and Dark looked over to him while Felucia nodded gently.

"Yeah, I think we can give it a try." Mizore said as she put her lollipop back into her mouth. Dark glanced over to Felucia who crossed her arms in front of her and looked up with a calm gaze. Friends or more, all she wanted was to be near Dark, however she could.

"Good. Let's make this school year the best ok?" Moka said with a warm smile.

"What about Yukari? She's still acting out of control here!" Ahakon cried out.

BANG!

The boy dropped to the ground from another washtub to the head as Yukari growled at him.

"I'm not out of control you stupid boy." She yelled out. The group just looked at the twitching boy then back to Yukari.

"You are really using those washtubs more than usual." Kurumu commented.

"Do you have an unlimited supply? Or are these the same ones?" Rason asked with a puzzled look at the golden tub on the ground.

"Oh dear, he's going to have brain damage at this rate." Luna said with worry. Kurumu blinked and glanced to her.

_If anybody would know, it would be you…_

"Yukari why are you being so mean to him?" Moka asked with her hands at her hips. The little witch looked around at everybody then away with a scoff.

"I'm not. He was asking for it." She said sternly.

"Yes you are, you keep clonking him on the head with those things. Why?" Rason said with a puzzled look. He blinked then smiled slyly at the girl.

"Is this because of Apoch and Astreal?" he asked with a playful tone. Yukari jumped and glared at the angel.

"No it isn't! Just mind your own business!" she barked out.

"Oh no? Sounds like somebody might be a little jealous." Kurumu said with a sly smile. The little witch just growled with frustration as Ahakon slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"What is your problem? Why are you always hitting me?" he cried out as he looked at the little witch like she was crazy. She glanced to him quickly then looked away.

"Just stop talking to me you stupid jerk!" she shouted out.

"Yukari stop this, we need to stop all this fighting between us." Moka pleaded.

"Yes, whatever is bothering you let's talk it out." Tsukune added with a small smile. Yukari looked to the two then down. Something felt different when she looked at them, but before she could say another word two voices called out.

"Mr. Ahakon!" a familiar set of girls voices called out behind the witch. She blinked then looked around to see the witch sisters standing before a mage who was staring with dreamy eyes.

"Thank you so much for the cake Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said softly.

"Yes, it was very delicious." Astreal added.

"Ah…heh heh…well, you know. Just wanted to bake you two something." Ahakon said in a dreamy daze. Yukari looked at the sisters then to Ahakon, then glared at the boy with fire in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, she's jealous." Kurumu whispered to her boyfriend. Ruby walked up to the group and smiled at the young boy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had a piece of it as well. It was quite good actually, the sisters insisted on coming out to thank you right away." She said calmly. Ahakon rubbed the back of his head and chuckled embarrassed.

"Well…I'm glad they liked it…" he said bashfully. He blinked then glanced to Dark and Rason. After a moment he looked down with a worried expression. The group looked at him curiously as the sisters stepped forth.

"Mr. Ahakon? Is something wrong?" Apoch asked curiously.

"What's the matter?" Astreal asked gently. The boy looked up to the two then down again.

"Well…the truth is I do like you two…" he said slowly. The sisters blinked and smiled at him.

"We like you too Mr. Ahakon." They said in unison.

"No, what I mean is…I _really_ like you two…" he repeated as he glanced up to them. They looked at him curiously while Ruby looked at him with an amused smirk.

"My dear boy, are you proposing some sort of deeper feelings for these two girls?" she asked coyly. The sisters jumped a bit and looked at the boy with wonder.

"Mr. Ahakon, is that true?" they asked softly. The boy looked around then nodded slowly.

"Yes…but…um…" he said nervously. Yukari watched him carefully as the boy looked from the sisters to the ground repeatedly.

"You do realize they are bit older for you right?" Ruby said dryly.

"Yeah you tell him!" Yukari cried out. The group looked to her for a moment then back to Ahakon.

"Well…it's not that…" the boy said worriedly.

"Oh dear, is there somebody _else_ you have deeper feelings for?" Ruby said with a quick glance to Yukari. The little witch jumped and looked at Ahakon with wide eyes. The boy shook his head and looked between the two sisters.

"No…it's just…" he said cautiously.

"Ahakon, you don't have to do this _right_ now, you can wait until you're ready." Tsukune said kindly. The boy shook his head and looked to the sisters with determination, the two girls looking at him with wonder still.

"No. I need to say this." He said confidently. He looked from one sister to the other as the group eyed him closely.

"I want you both to know that…I really care for both of you-" he started, both sisters looking at him with surprise.

"-and that you two really are like angels to me-" he continued, Rason looking at them curiously then glancing to Luna who was staring at him with wide eyes and a twisted smile. He gulped and waved nervously at her as she giggled wildly to herself.

"-but…the only problem I have is…" he said as he struggled to continue. The two sisters looked at him with awe as the group watched him try to say something else.

"That you're too young?" Ruby said flatly with a raised eyebrow.

"That somebody else is jealous?" Kurumu said with sneer, the girl instantly being knocked down by a washtub from the sky.

"That I can't pick between you two. I thought about it, but I just can't. You're both so perfect." He said remorsefully as he looked down in shame. The sisters blinked and looked to each other with wonder.

Everybody looked at the mage and sisters in silence as the boy looked down worriedly.

_I must sound like a total creep to them…who am I kidding? I can't pick one from the other. And maybe they're right, maybe I'm too young to be noticeable. Damn my luck…_

"Mr. Ahakon…" Apoch said softly, the boy looking up to her with worried eyes.

"Is that true?" Astreal asked quietly. The boy nodded and looked between the two.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I just couldn't hide how I feel." He said as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just can't choose one of you over the other." He said as he started to tremble.

"Well that is commendable that you would be so honest with your feelings." Ruby started as she nodded and smiled gently at the mage.

"But the truth is that you are much too-"

"We don't mind." Two voices said happily in unison. Everybody looked to the sisters with wide eyes as they smiled bashfully at the little mage.

"What…what do you mean you don't mind?" Ruby said in disbelief. Ahakon stared with wide eyes as the two girls nodded and smiled at him.

"We don't mind sharing you." Apoch said softly.

"Yes, we share everything." Astreal said happily.

Silence.

"Didn't see that coming." Dark said simply.

"I'm sorry…but…are you two actually agreeing to…" Ruby said weakly.

"You're _both_ going to be his girlfriends?" Tsukune shouted out with wide eyes. They giggled and nodded as the young mage stared at them in shock.

"Yes." They said happily. Ahakon twitched a bit then dropped down with a dazed expression. The sisters looked at him curiously as he just twitched on the ground with a dopey smile on his face.

"Mr. Ahakon?" they asked curiously. The group just looked at them in disbelief.

"I don't believe it…they're going to _share_ him? Can they even do that?" Felucia said in surprise.

"Wow, you really are a pimp little dude." Rason said with a laugh.

"Well, Tsukune technically is dating two girls himself." Kurumu commented as she glanced to the boy. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile.

"I think this is slightly different though." He said as Moka nodded slowly. Felucia looked at Dark with wonder.

"Hey, if he can have two girlfriends…" she said softly. Mizore glared at her as the temperature around them dropped a bit.

"No. Way." She said sternly, the doll demon backing up with her hands held up defensively.

"Hey, just asking." She said worriedly. Luna looked at Rason with wonder then to Kurumu who was glaring at her.

"Don't even think about it." She said sharply. Luna nodded slowly then looked down timidly.

"You two can't be serious, he's not nearly mature enough for you two!" Ruby barked out.

"Yeah, why would a little boy like him need two older lovers like you?" Yukari cried out. Again the group looked to her curiously.

"Um…correct me if I'm wrong, but…hello!" Kurumu said as she pointed to Moka and Tsukune. Yukari looked at them then at Kurumu defensively.

"What about them? This is different!" she said as she backed up a bit. She started to get a strange feeling in her chest and looked around worriedly. Everybody was looking at her as her mind started racing.

"Different how? You keep chasing after both Moka and Tsukune, even after they've repeatedly told you no." Mizore said softly.

"This…this is different!" Yukari cried out.

"Are you upset that Ahakon chose them?" Moka asked curiously. Yukari trembled and shook her head violently.

"I don't care that he did! I don't care!" she cried out as she ran back towards the academy.

"Yukari wait!" Moka called out as the young witch ran into the building and down the halls aimlessly, the girl shaking her head as she ran down the hall with worried eyes.

_I don't care! I don't!_

She felt that feeling in her chest start to hurt, the girl stopping and holding a hand over her heart. She saw herself with Tsukune and Moka, the three of them laughing and smiling with each other.

_I belong with them, that's my place! I have to be with them, I love them!_

She felt tears starting to form on her face, the girl wiping them away and looking to her hand with worried eyes. She remembered how she's felt lately, with the prospect of their loving threesome seeming further and further out of reach.

_I need to be with them…there's nobody else for me. It has to be her, and him!_

Images of Ahakon flashed before her eyes. The boy who coolly came to their rescue at Snow Woman Village. The boy who used his powers to help fight back against Fairy Tale and even brought Dark back as well. Images of him using his impressive magic to help push Tsukune and try to test his seal. Images of him smiling confidently and waving.

"I…I don't care…I don't care that he has two girlfriends…I don't care about him…" she said shakily.

She started thinking of his knowledge with magic and history. How he knew about her stew's problem and even how to fix it properly. How he was indeed a smart mage and powerful too.

"He's just a stupid jerk…that's all he is…"

Her mind started racing about all the times she hit him on the head with her spells. All the times she yelled out at him because of nothing. All the times she got angry at him for no apparent reason.

"I don't care…I don't care that he wants them…"

She remembered how he only seemed to show love and affection for the two sisters, how she grew angry every time she witnessed him going into a dreamy state because of them. How even seeing Apoch and Astreal sparked anger within her.

"So what if he wants them…so what…I don't care…"

Her breathing slowed down as her eyes widened. She held her hand over her heart tightly and clutched her wand with the other. The young girl dropped to her knees as a tear rolled down her cheek, the little witch realizing where the pain in her chest was coming from.

It was heartache.

"I…"

Heartache from not being picked by Ahakon.

"I…I care."

She slowly turned to look back to where the group was still outside. Her heart ached in her chest, her eyes started to water, and her breathing became heavy. She didn't realize it when they first met, nor at all up till now. She didn't realize the effect the young spell caster had on her. She didn't realize why Moka and Tsukune were drifting further away from her heart.

She didn't realize that she fell in love with the young mage.


	21. See You Soon

_"Moka! Tsukune!" the little witch cried out happily. She ran towards the two figures in her life that made her heart light up inside. Her cape flowed gently behind her as she ran to the happy vampire couple, her bright eyes locked onto Moka's statuesque beauty and Tsukune's handsome form._

_"Wait, wait for me!" she shouted out as they started to walk away together, the vampire couple smiling and laughing with each other. They proceeded to walk down the beaten path near the academy, the girl holding onto the boy's arm and smiling happily._

_"Wait! Moka!" Yukari said with worried eyes. She suddenly saw herself further and further away from the two, no matter how hard she ran._

_"Tsukune! Don't leave me behind!" she shouted as she was pulled further and further away still. She ran with all her might yet wasn't able to move any closer._

_"Wait! Come back!" she shouted as her world faded to black. She floated in the darkness as everything around her vanished into a black haze._

_"What…where am I? Moka! Tsukune! Where are you?" she cried out with fear. She looked everywhere around her, the little girl seeming to float amidst nothingness._

_"What…it's so cold. Where am I?" she said with worry. Suddenly she felt herself falling, the little girl screaming out as she fell down into the dark abyss below. She screamed out as she tumbled in the air, the young witch looking franticly around her for any sign of anything._

_"Help me!" she cried out as she fell down further and farther into the black void. She suddenly stopped and seemed to float in place. She looked around with worry as her breathing was starting to pick up._

_"This can't be real, this can't be real." she said with worry. Two figures started to appear before her as she landed down on what seemed to be solid ground._

_"Who…who's there?" she said with fright. The two figures walked up and smiled gently at the girl._

_"Ms. Yukari." Apoch said softly. Yukari smiled with relief at seeing two familiar faces._

_"Apoch. Astreal. I'm so glad-" she started before another figure walked up between the two girls. He smiled at her confidently then looked up to the two sisters._

_"C'mon girls, let's go. This one is crazy, she could snap at any moment." he said with a chuckle. Yukari's eyes locked onto the boy in surprise as they started to walk away._

_"Sure thing boyfriend." they said in unison._

_"No…wait…" Yukari said softly. Ahakon stopped and glanced back to the girl._

_"Stay away from my girlfriends." he said coldly. Yukari felt her heart ache at those words._

_"Girlfriends?" she said weakly. The sisters glanced back and smirked._

_"He's ours now, quit trying to chase those who are already taken Ms. Yukari." Astreal said coldly._

_"Yes, Mr. Ahakon is our boyfriend now." Apoch said with a giggle. Yukari blinked and looked at the mage._

_"I…I don't care…" she breathed out nervously. The three chuckled as the sisters looked down to the mage._

_"Good, because you could never compete with them to begin with." Ahakon said smugly as Astreal swooned and blushed while looking at the boy. Yukari jumped and looked at him with worry._

_"They're angels, real ones. I love them with all my heart." he said calmly as Apoch swooned and blushed from his words. Yukari's breathing started to pick up._

_"I don't care…I DON'T CARE!" she cried out. Her heart started to ache more as she held a hand over her chest. It was hurting more and more._

_"Mr. Ahakon…" the girls said softly while looking at him with loving eyes. Yukari shook her head as she started to cry._

_"I don't care…I don't care…I…I…" she said shakily. She looked up slowly to the mage with wide eyes as her mouth quivered. He smirked and raised an eyebrow to the girl as the witch sisters glanced to her with arrogant gazes._

_"He loves us." Astreal said softly._

_"And we love him." Apoch said with a gentle smile. Yukari trembled and looked at the mage with watery eyes._

_"I…I…" she said softly, the girl clutching her hand over her heart._

_A loud roar echoed out in the darkness around them. The four looked over to see a giant wyvern racing towards them out of the black void. The witch sisters gasped as Yukari stared at it with wide eyes, the girl recognizing the giant creature from Snow Woman Village. Before the beast could get too close Ahakon held out his hand and a giant blast of fire shot out, the projectile slamming into the head of the large creature and blasting it away into a firestorm. Yukari looked with wide eyes at the fallen beast then over to the mage who was glaring at the evil creature, his arm still held out as his cape flowed behind him._

_"Mr. Ahakon, you're so brave!" Apoch said dreamily._

_"Please love us forever!" Astreal said with stars in her eyes. Yukari shook her head and looked to Ahakon._

_"No…no!" she cried out. She shakily held a hand out towards him. She felt a strong pulling from within, the girl feeling drawn towards the boy. Next to her a faint image of herself appeared doing the same._

_"Ahakon!" it cried out under a whisper. It vanished as another image of the young witch appeared by her other side, this one trembling with a worried expression._

_"I…I…I love…" she said softly as it vanished. Yukari stared with wide eyes as the boy started to walk away with both sisters at his side. She felt her heart tug towards the boy strongly, the girl starting to cry with heartbroken eyes as the three vanished into the black void._

_"Wait…come back! I love you Ahakon! I do!" she cried out. She felt the world grow darker around her, the girl feeling colder in the void._

_"Please…I'm sorry! I love you!" she shouted out. As she remained alone in the darkness she dropped to her knees, the girl feeling weighted down by her realization._

_"I love you…" she said as she broke down crying._

_Everything faded to black around the girl as she closed her eyes, the girl crying softly to herself._

_"Ahakon…I…I…" she breathed out._

"Yukari?"

The young witch stirred and slowly opened her eyes. As her vision cleared she looked around in a daze. She was in the infirmary lying down on a bed.

"Yukari? Are you ok?" a voice came from beside her again. She looked over to see Kokoa standing by her bedside looking at her with worry.

"Kokoa? Where…what happened?" Yukari asked slowly as she sat up.

"I found you lying in the hallway out cold. Are you ok?" the vampire asked curiously. Yukari blinked a few times then held her hand to her head.

"I was?" she asked a bit out of it still. She shook her head and looked down.

"I must have collapsed…somehow." she said softly.

"Are you ok?" Kokoa asked worriedly. Yukari slowly nodded and glanced to the window. The sun was still shining from the day, yet she felt like the day was over for her.

"Yeah…" she said softly. Kokoa looked at her curiously then towards the door.

"Ok, well I need to get going. You going to be alright getting back to class?" she asked cautiously. Yukari trembled and started to cry in the bed. The vampire looked at her in surprise then sat next to her.

"What's going on? Why are you crying now?" she asked confused. She blinked then looked at the young witch with an inquisitive expression.

"Um…I wasn't going to pry, but…why were you saying Ahakon's name in your sleep?" she asked slowly. The witch looked up to her with teary eyes then away.

"It doesn't matter." she said softly. Kokoa looked at her carefully then slowly nodded.

"Ok…well c'mon, let's go find the others. Lunch period is almost over and I haven't gotten to see my master yet." she said simply.

"Kokoa…" Yukari said flatly. The vampire blinked then rubbed the back of her head.

"Right. Tsukune." she said with a smirk.

"I'm just going to go wait for my next class. I'm not really in the mood to see them again right now." Yukari said with an annoyed tone.

"What? Why not? What's going on with you anyway?" Kokoa asked puzzled.

"Just leave me alone!" Yukari shouted out. The vampire blinked and looked at her curiously.

"That jerk…that stupid jerk…stupid stupid stupid…" Yukari said as she trembled, the girl clenching her fists and looking down while struggling to hold back her tears. Kokoa looked at her with a gentle gaze then away.

"So, you like the mage don't you?" she asked softly. Yukari jumped and looked to her.

"What? I…I never said that!" she said franticly. Kokoa glanced to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell Yukari." she said flatly. Yukari looked away with a saddened expression while Kokoa just eyed her carefully.

"What do you know-" the witch started before Kokoa got up from the bedside.

"I know how it is to lose the boy you're after. I failed to get Dark, then I struck out with Tsukune. Don't act like you don't care Yukari, it's written all over your face. That and you were calling him in your sleep." Kokoa said sternly. Yukari growled then looked to Kokoa with teary eyes of frustration, the little witch raising her wand up.

"Just…just…" she stuttered as she looked at the vampire.

"Go ahead, cast your washtubs again. Just like you kept doing to him, right?" she said with an accusing stare. Yukari trembled and looked down, the wand slowly being lowered as she wept to herself.

"Just be quiet, I never asked you!" she screamed out.

SLAP!

Yukari went wide eyed as Kokoa's slap to her face silenced her. After a moment she slowly looked to Kokoa who was looking at her with discontent.

"Just stop it. Geez is this how _I_ was when I couldn't face the truth? It's just pathetic." the vampire scowled. Yukari looked at her with watery eyes, the young girl speechless from the vampire's words.

"You are so stubborn. You were just as blind and foolish as I was." Kokoa said shaking her head.

"No I'm not! I belong to Tsukune and Moka, not that…that…" she stammered out with anger.

"Bullshit." Kokoa said sternly. Yukari looked at her with frustration then down.

"Answer me this Yukari, why did I never try to stop you?" Kokoa asked while crossing her arms in front of her. The witch looked to her cautiously.

"Try to stop me? From doing what?" she asked.

"From chasing after my big sister. Did you really think I would have let _you_ be her lover?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Yukari just looked at her then away.

"I didn't bother to stop you, just like everybody else didn't bother to try to talk any more sense into you. We didn't because it was never going to happen! Tsukune and big sister would NEVER have allowed you into their relationship like that! Hell, _I_ would have had a better shot at that, and even I know that will never happen!" Kokoa roared out at the girl. Yukari looked to her with worried eyes as the vampire looked away with a scoff.

"Honestly, did you really believe that? Did you really believe you would be part of their romance? Get real Yukari!" She shouted out. The witch looked down with heartbroken eyes and shook her head.

"But…but…" she said in disbelief. She felt her heart ache inside. She felt the cold harshness of her dream come back.

"Quit fooling yourself. Those two are meant to be together. That's how it was going to be no matter what. Not you, not I, not anybody in this school could have changed that." Kokoa said as she looked at the trembling witch.

"But…our love…" she said weakly. Kokoa shook her head and sighed out.

"They love you as a friend. That's how it's always been." she said softly. Yukari looked away and tried to hold back her tears.

"You love Ahakon, don't you?" Kokoa asked gently. Yukari looked to her with surprise then down with worry.

"I…I…" she said softly. Kokoa smiled softly and sat next to the young witch.

"It took you long enough to find somebody else. Be honest, do you?" she asked curiously. The witch paused for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Yes…I…I do." she said softly. She couldn't deny it any longer. All the reasons she felt jealous. All the times she lashed out for no particular reason. All the times she felt frustrated or angry at him for nothing. She couldn't run away from it anymore. She loved Ahakon Maradoza.

"I do." she said with a nod. She looked up towards the ceiling with watery eyes.

"He's smart, and a powerful spell caster. He's confident, and brave. He's…he's cute too." she said with a soft smirk. Kokoa smiled and giggled a bit.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go get him. About time you got a boyfriend right?" she asked with a laugh. Yukari's smile vanished and she shook her head, the girl looking down with despair once again.

"I can't. It's too late." she said weakly. Kokoa looked at her curiously.

"Too late?" she asked puzzled. Yukari nodded and glanced to her.

"He's taken." she said softly. The vampire jumped at that in surprise.

"Wow, already? That was fast. It's only his first day here. Who asked him out?" she asked curiously.

"He asked _them_ out, and _they_ said yes." Yukari said with a frustrated glanced downwards. Kokoa blinked and tilted her head at the witch.

"Um…they?" she asked slowly. Yukari nodded and looked back to the vampire.

"Apoch and Astreal. He confessed his…love to them, and they _both_ accepted it." she said remorsefully. Kokoa just stared at the witch in disbelief then slowly looked up.

"He's going out…with _both_ of them?" she said in shock.

"Yes. He wanted them from the start. I never had a chance." Yukari said softly. She sniffled and held her wand, the girl looking to it with saddened eyes.

"Even if I wanted to try from the beginning, it wouldn't have helped. Those two are powerful spell casters, and their bodies have more to offer than mine. And there's TWO of them!" she cried out and broke down crying. Kokoa looked at the young witch with wide eyes then towards the door.

"Wow…didn't see that coming." she said softly.

"I finally see the truth, I finally see a boy who would be a match for me, and it's too late." Yukari said softly. Kokoa looked to her worriedly then towards the door.

"I'm sorry Yukari…I don't know what to say." she said gently. Yukari nodded and sighed.

"I'm such an idiot." she said as she looked down depressed.

"No, you're just learning, like I've been doing. It sucks making these mistakes. I know. But don't give up, I'm sure…I'm sure you'll find somebody else." Kokoa said kindly. Yukari just sat there in silence looking down at her wand.

"C'mon. Let's go see the group. I know it hurts, but you can't let this keep you from your friends." Kokoa said gently. Yukari nodded and looked to the vampire as she wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Kokoa." she said softly.

"About time I helped somebody, right?" Kokoa said with a small laugh. The two girls laughed softly then started walking towards the door.

"I guess I should be happy for Ahakon. He really does like those two." Yukari said gently.

"Still kinda weird. I mean, how's he going to date both of them? And isn't he a bit young?" Kokoa asked puzzled. Yukari shrugged and smirked at the vampire.

"Like age would have stopped me." she said flatly. Kokoa smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well let's go. We might still catch them if-"

"NO!" a voice echoed out in the hall. The two girls blinked and looked to each other.

"What…was that?" Yukari asked. They opened the door to see Felucia running by and down the hall, the demon having a look of fright on her face.

"DARK! DARK!" she screamed out.

"What's going on?" Kokoa asked with worry.

"I don't know. Come on!" Yukari shouted as they started to run after the doll demon.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard near the academy a group of students were looking towards the building where their young friend ran to in her sorrow. Ahakon was still unconscious on the ground with two witch sisters kneeling next to him and looking at him with worry. Ruby was looking at the sisters with a quizzical stare as the group looked to each other.

"What got into her?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I don't think she took the news of Ahakon picking out a girlfriend…or _two_ well." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Yes, I was afraid that was what upset her." Moka said gently. The group looked over to the sleeping mage and the two witches next to him.

"I'm sorry, but…you two CAN'T be serious!" Ruby yelled out. Apoch and Astreal looked to her curiously.

"What do you mean Ms. Ruby?" they asked in unison.

"Ok, seriously, how are you always speaking together like that? It's starting to creep me out." Rason commented.

"He's much too young for you. And even if he wasn't you _both_ can't date him!" Ruby said in disbelief. The sisters looked to each other curiously then back to the elder witch.

"Why not?" Apoch asked softly.

"Yes, we don't mind." Astreal said politely.

"He's at least four years below you." Ruby said sternly.

"Question, how much older are you than Tsukune?" Kurumu said raising her hand. Ruby blinked and looked over to her.

"Why does that matter?" she asked curiously.

"Well, what if Tsukune had picked you instead of Moka, you would be older than him." Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow.

"But that's different!" Ruby shouted out defensively.

"And Tsukune is dating two girls in one, so it's kinda similar." Rason added.

"No it isn't!" Ruby cried out.

"We love him Ms. Ruby." the sisters said happily.

"No you don't! How could you? You practically just met this boy!" Ruby shouted out in exasperation.

"Well, we all fell for Tsukune from day one." Moka added, the elder witch looking to her with surprise.

"Yeah, after we all tried to kill him." Kurumu said with a shrug, the witch looking to her with worry.

"Not to mention it _is_ their choice." Mizore said coolly, the elder looking to the witch sisters with concern.

"He has shown to be very protective and caring for them." Rason commented with a nod.

"But…but…" Ruby said in worry.

"It's their choice woman. Let them make it." Felucia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if they are both ok sharing him, why not?" Luna asked curiously. Ruby looked around then towards Dark, the only one who had been silent so far, no surprise of course. After a moment he simply shrugged.

"If that's what he wants, I say let him go for it." he said calmly. Ruby looked around then back down to the sleeping mage.

"Well…" she said slowly. The witch sisters looked to her with pleading eyes as the group glanced to her. She sighed and looked upwards.

"He does make good chocolate cake." she said simply. The sisters smiled brightly and nodded. Ruby looked to the boy with an amused smile.

"Ok, if this is what you two girls want. Just don't let it interfere with your duties for the headmaster." she said in a professional tone. The sisters smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said together.

"Again. Creepy." Rason commented. Ahakon stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He slowly sat up while the group looked to him curiously.

"Ugh…what…happened?" he asked a bit dazed. He blinked a bit then looked to either side of him to see both witch sisters smiling at him brightly.

"Mr. Ahakon." they said happily. He blinked and glanced around him.

"Wait…this really happened didn't it?" he asked a bit unsure. The group nodded while the sisters nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Boyfriend." they said together. The mage smiled a dopey smile and glanced back and forth between the two.

"Wow…girlfriends…" he said with a soft giggle.

"You'd better take care of them Ahakon." Ruby said with stern tone and an accusing stare. The sisters giggled and hugged him tightly from both sides.

"Yes yes, please Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said happily.

"Please do take good care of us Mr. Ahakon." Astreal said gently. The boy twitched a bit and passed about again from the overload, the girls looking to him curiously as he was limp in their arms.

"Mr. Ahakon?" they asked curiously.

"Bet you guys anything the moment he sees them in their swimsuits he'll die from a heart attack." Rason said dully.

"I'm thinking he'll be dead by nightfall." Kurumu said flatly. The witch sisters took turns gently shaking him and looking at their sleeping boyfriend curiously while Ruby rolled her eyes and looked back towards the group.

"By the way, we just came from the cafeteria. Care to explain?" she asked with her arms crossed before her.

"Oh yeah. The students here are crazy." Rason said with a nod.

"They keep breaking out into fights whether we're heroes or not." Moka said worriedly.

"It's been like that with all of our classes. We can't get them to stop." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see. This is going to be a problem for everyone here at this school." Ruby said with a sigh. She looked around at the group curiously.

"I've also been getting complaints from teachers that you guys haven't been behaving. Especially you Dark." she said with an accusing glace to the demon. The boy just stared back at her with his music playing as always.

"Yeah, but we've worked out our problems. We won't let that happen again." Tsukune said confidently.

"Yes. Just some minor issues to work out, which we did. Nothing to worry about." Moka added with a smile. Rason glanced to Dark then back to Ruby.

"Just don't let Dark and Mizore get split up in their classes. It would be too cruel for the other students attending this school." he said weakly. Ruby gave him a puzzled glance then looked around at the group.

"I see. Well glad to hear that's at least taken care of. But on to the issue of your apparent fame. Seems it's causing a war to break out in the school." she said worriedly.

Ahakon shot back up and looked around with wide eyes.

"Wow…what happened?" he said in a daze. The sisters sighed with relief as they held him close.

"Are you ok Mr. Ahakon?" Apoch asked as she got her face near the boy. He blushed and stared with wide eyes at the witch.

"Um…yeah…" he said softly. Astreal nuzzled close to him as well.

"Good, we were worried." she said softly. The boy trembled and looked between the two with wide eyes.

"I'm…great…" he said shakily. The girls giggled and kissed both his cheeks at the same time.

"Good." they said together. His faced turned bright red before he passed out again. The group just watched the boy fall back and lay down on the ground dazed. The girls looked at him curiously then to each other.

"Did we do something wrong?" Apoch asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Astreal said worriedly.

"You two didn't do anything wrong, just…go easy on him." Rason said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think you two are the first girlfriends he's ever had." Kurumu added. The witches blinked and smiled at the boy.

"Oh I see." Apoch said softly.

"We must be more careful with our boyfriend." Astreal said with a soft giggle.

"Yep. Still single over here." Ruby breathed out with annoyance. She looked back to the group with a calm stare.

"Well, what do we do then? We don't want to be seen as heroes here, we just want to have a quiet school year." Tsukune said as he looked up.

"Let's just arrange a school assembly and allow us to publicly tell everybody that we're not heroes. So what if they think we're fakes, as long as they just leave us alone that's all that matters." Kurumu suggested out loud.

"That might get them to stop fighting over what you did. But you really did help out, you're ok lying to the whole school like that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"We didn't protect our friends and family for public fame. Whatever it is they think of us does not matter." Mizore said calmly.

"Yeah, if it'll get them out of our hair, just let them know once and for all we're just normal students who didn't do anything." Felucia said with a shrug.

"Well, ok, perhaps that would be best." Ruby said with a nod.

"That would be a terrible idea." a boy's voice called out from behind. The group looked over to see a taller student walking over to them. He had glasses on and a friendly smile as he approached them.

"You all are heroes, don't hide that from the public." he said kindly.

"Hokuto!" Luna called out happily. The group looked to her then to the boy.

"You. You're that boy that called us out during the return ceremony." Kurumu said cautiously to the boy. He nodded and smiled at the group.

"That's right, I wanted-" he started before he was tackled to the ground by a fast moving blur. The group blinked and looked in surprise as Hokuto was looking up into the eyes of Luna, the girl having a twisted smile and wide eyes that flickered green every now and then.

"FRIEND!" she cried out before she started laughing crazily. The boy just looked at her with wide eyes then glanced to the others.

"Um…is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

"As ok as she'll ever be." Kurumu said shaking her head with a sigh. She walked over and slowly pried the butterfly girl off of the boy.

"FRIEND!" she screamed out as Kurumu dragged her back to the group.

"Yeah yeah, friend. Calm down already would you?" the succubus said dryly as she turned back to face the boy. He slowly got up and dusted himself off, then smiled weakly at the group.

"Last I met Luna she wasn't so…friendly." he said with a chuckle. The butterfly girl giggled and waved gently.

"Friend!" she said happily. Hokuto smiled and waved back.

"Yeah, that's more like it." he said with a smirk.

"Hokuto. I've been meaning to talk to you, I have a few questions about your little speech at the return ceremony." Ruby said cautiously. The boy smiled and looked to her curiously.

"Well, I don't mind talking to you more if you like, but I must insist that you all don't lie to the public about your efforts against Fairy Tale." the boy said calmly.

"Who are you anyway?" Tsukune asked curiously. The boy looked over to him and smiled kindly.

"My name is Hokuto Kaneshiro. I just transferred to this school and I've been appointed head of student council here at Yokai Academy. I've heard all about your adventures in the human world, and how you defended the weak from Fairy Tale, how you chased them down from a monster's village into a human city. How you fought bravely against greater odds and triumphed." he said as he looked around at the group.

"Just how did you hear about that anyway?" Felucia asked cautiously, she and Dark looking at him carefully.

"Word spreads fast in the world my dear. But please, listen to me. I can help turn all this nasty trash talking about you around. The school _needs_ heroes, and you all are perfect. You're an example of what young monsters can do in this world, fighting for the rights and lives of those unable to defend themselves. I myself am I big fan of your efforts." he said with a gracious bow.

"Well…that's very kind of you to say that, but the truth is all this fame is tearing apart the school. Not to mention we just want our quiet lives back." Tsukune said with a small smile.

"Yes, but thank you anyway." Moka said kindly. Hokuto looked at them with a saddened expression and shook his head.

"Please reconsider this. I beg of you. You don't realize how important you all are to these students." he said worriedly.

Ahakon shot back up and looked around with wide eyes.

"Tell me…I wasn't dreaming just now." he said as he looked to the sisters. They looked back to him and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Ahakon, are you ok now?" Apoch asked timidly.

"Yes, I'm sorry we were being too forward just now." Astreal said politely. The boy rubbed the back of his head and smiled at them with a dopey smile.

"No…it's fine. I just need to get used to having two beautiful girlfriends is all." he said with a laugh. The sisters blushed and looked at him with wonder.

"Beautiful?" they asked gently. He nodded and looked towards the boy with glasses.

"Um…who's he?" he asked curiously. Before he could get an answer the boy was tackled to the ground by two overzealous witches.

"Mr. Ahakon!" they said dreamily, the boy being smothered between two pairs of breasts from the witches.

"Ok you two, calm down. Now's not the time." Ruby called back to them while keeping her eyes on Hokuto. The boy raised an eyebrow and smiled amused at the trio.

"Did he just say those two are his girlfriends? My my, I wish I had that kind of luck when I was his age." he said with a laugh. Apoch and Astreal stood up and looked at Hokuto curiously while Ahakon twitched on the ground with blood trickling down his nose, the boy in a dreamy state of bliss from their hugs.

"Yes, but that's beside the point here." Ruby said while keeping a sharp eye on the new boy.

"What do you mean we're important to the school?" Kurumu asked curiously. Hokuto smiled and nodded at her.

"Just what I said my dear. All of you are living examples of real heroes in our time. Sure, you may not have been the only factor in Fairy Tale's defeat, but you gave them hell and did so on your own. It's incredible really. Should Fairy Tale ever come back your presence here would keep students feeling safe and secure." he said kindly.

"Should they ever come back? What makes you think they would come back?" Mizore asked cautiously.

"I'm just saying _if_ they ever did, or if anything like them does. You are all warriors that would keep everybody feeling calm and secure in their time of need." he said with a smile. The group looked to each other then back to the boy.

"I think we'll pass. Again, we just want to live our lives in peace." Rason said calmly with a nod.

"Yeah, we're done with all this fighting." Kurumu said in agreement. Hokuto looked at them disappointed then shook his head gently.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But how can you be sure the fighting is ever over? We're all monsters, a battle is always around the corner for us." he said worriedly. He glanced to Tsukune and smiled.

"You would still protect your girlfriend and friends if Fairy Tale came back wouldn't you? You wouldn't just sit by and do nothing." he said with a curious smirk. The boy blinked and looked to his girlfriend.

"Well of course I'd fight to protect Moka. And my friends. But still..." he said softly.

"The dark lords will take care of Fairy Tale or any others like them. Tsukune and his friends don't need to assume the roles of protectors for this school." Ruby said calmly. Hokuto smiled and looked around.

"Well, I for one still see you as our protectors. It's only because I heard you would be here that I accepted coming to this school, much like many others probably did. Please, just think about it. You really are inspiring others that there is always hope and that even students like us can fight back against all odds. If you dismiss all of that and concede to the notion that you are all fakes, you would be devastating many of the promising young students here." he said worriedly. The group looked to each other then back to the boy.

"Well…I didn't really think of it like that." Kurumu said as she looked down in thought.

"It's true. You really are a true inspiration to many at this school just by _being_ here. I'm not asking you to go out and find more fights to prove yourself, just let me try to win the public back to your side. I'll let them know that you are here to protect us, and to let you have your space as you've earned it from your battles." he said kindly.

"I'm not so sure…I don't think the school needs protectors anymore." Moka said softly.

**_I wouldn't mind being recognized with our mate._**

_Well yeah, but then we won't have any privacy here at school._

**_True. Plus it's my turn to use the maid outfit next._**

Moka rolled her eyes at her inner self's comment then looked to Tsukune curiously. After a moment he spoke up.

"I appreciate your concern for the school, but my friends are right. They're not in any danger. Besides…" he said as he glanced to his wrist. Hokuto glanced to it curiously then back to the boy.

"I'm not really in the mood to deal with more stress." he said with a small smirk.

"I see. Well, I thought-" Hokuto started before he looked curiously behind the group. They blinked and looked behind to see Luna looking at them curiously while eating something.

"What?" she asked simply. The group glanced down to the table near her, or at least the half that was still there.

"Um…Luna?" Kurumu said worriedly.

"Holy shit, did she just eat the table?" Ruby cried out. Hokuto just looked at the girl curiously as she continued to chew her 'food' and tilt her head at the group in wonder.

"That's a bit…strange." the boy said after a moment. Luna looked to the table then shrugged at the group.

"Sorry, but I was hungry." she said simply.

"She's _eating_ the table!" Ruby cried out. The witch sisters looked at her with wide eyes then to Ruby.

"Um…should we do something Ms. Ruby?" they asked slowly. The elder witch just stared in disbelief at the strange girl that continued to chew her meal with a small smile.

"Luna we need to explain what you can and can't eat here." Kurumu said while shaking her head at the girl. Luna blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Oh. Ok, thank you Kurumu." she said softly.

"She certainly is more unique than I thought." Hokuto said with a weak smile.

"She's EATING the table!" Ruby yelled out in shock.

"Yeah, she can, and will, eat anything." Tsukune said with a weak smile. Ruby and Hokuto looked to him then to the strange girl.

"Anything?" Ruby said worriedly. Luna just nodded as she smiled at the group.

"Yep yep." she said happily.

"We'll try to explain what to eat here." Rason said as he rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile. The witch sisters looked at Luna with surprise then to the half of table that still remained.

"Um…is that against school rules?" Apoch asked softly.

"I…I'm not sure." Astreal said in wonder.

"Again, we'll take care of it." Moka said as she raised her hands up defensively with a weak smile. Hokuto looked at the strange girl then smiled.

_At least we're friends, hopefully she won't eat me while I'm here. Still, that talent could be useful._

"Anyway, like I was saying." the boy said, the group looking back to him as Ruby gave one last glance of shock at Luna before turning back to him.

"If you all insist on letting the flames of your triumph die out, that's your decision. Still, I hope you will at least reconsider that before you make any sort of announcement. I can help you all keep your hero status while ensuring your privacy here if you just give me a chance." he said kindly.

"You just got appointed the head of student council, what makes you think you can help us like that anyway?" Mizore asked curiously.

"I know how to sway people towards the truth, working with people and politics is a little passion of mine." he said kindly.

"Like how you're trying to sway us?" Dark said with a raised eyebrow. Hokuto chuckled and shook his head gently.

"Please, at least let me _try_ to help you. If I can't, or if you are absolutely sure you aren't needed to be seen as true heroes, then you can always tell them you are just normal students." he said with a calm smile. The group looked to each other while Ruby kept a sharp eye on the boy.

"What do you think Tsukune?" Moka asked softly. The boy looked to his wrist then thought about it. After a moment he smiled and looked to his girlfriend.

"Maybe…maybe if the school thinks we are the good guys they won't try to pick any fights with us. It might even help bring a sort of peace to this school." he said hopefully.

"That's true, if everybody was on our side, that's less bullies we have to sand the faces off of." Rason said with a glance to Dark. Hokuto raised an eyebrow to that strange reference then looked back around the group.

"Hmm, well. Maybe it couldn't hurt to at least see if he could help us." Kurumu said with a thoughtful nod. Tsukune nodded and looked to Hokuto.

"Ok, see if you can work your magic to help smooth this over." he said with a smile. Hokuto smiled back and walked up to him.

"I promise, with us working together Tsukune, this school will be changed forever, and for the better." he said as he held out his hand. Tsukune looked to the hand then up at the boy. He smiled and shook Hokuto's hand, the two nodding in agreement.

"I hope so." Tsukune said calmly.

"Hey, you heroes did your job already, your fight is over right? Let me handle this. I'll convince the school that our heroes are really heroes and they deserve their rest. But should another menace ever show themselves, we have warriors here to help ensure the peace." he said proudly.

"I guess I could learn to live with a bit of fame." Kurumu said as she fluffed her ponytail and struck a pose. Mizore rolled her eyes and glanced to Dark. The demon was eyeing Hokuto carefully, just as Felucia was. Mizore gave a curious glance then looked at Hokuto.

"Ok then. Let me know what you plan to do before you act Hokuto, just to make sure it won't dig them in any deeper." Ruby said cautiously. The boy nodded and smiled at the witch.

"Gladly. And don't worry. I'll put all this worrying and headaches behind us without a problem." he said with a gentle smile. Ruby slowly nodded while she eyed the boy carefully.

_Still getting a bad vibe about this guy, but I guess it won't hurt to at least let him try to make things easier for Tsukune._

"Very well." Ruby said with a nod. She looked back to the sisters who were looking down at Ahakon curiously.

"You two need to come with me. We have a cafeteria fight to break up and clean up." she said simply. The sisters nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said happily. They glanced back to Ahakon then towards Tsukune. The boy chuckled and nodded.

"We'll tell him where you went. You'll see him again soon." he said kindly. The sisters smiled happily and walked over to Ruby.

"Alright, well try to at least stay out of trouble for now. If you all are going to be our golden students then that means no more complaints from the teachers." Ruby warned. The group nodded as the witches looked towards Hokuto.

"I hope we can trust you with this." Ruby said simply. The boy smiled gently at her with a calm gaze.

"I promise my dear Ruby. Relax, I'll handle everything." he said kindly. She nodded and started to walk off with the sisters towards the academy. Hokuto turned back to the group and smiled proudly.

"It will be an honor to work with you Tsukune, I'm sure we'll become good friends here." he said happily. Tsukune nodded and smiled back.

"I'm sure we will Hokuto." he replied simply. Hokuto glanced to Ahakon with a raised eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

"May we all be as happy as that young boy." he said with a laugh. He turned to walk back toward the building with a friendly wave.

"I have work to attend to, but I'll be in touch again. Take care friends." he said as he walked back to the academy. After he left the group looked to each other curiously.

"Can we really trust him to do this?" Mizore asked curiously.

"He's a friend, of course we can." Luna said happily.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt to at least let him try. I mean, if it doesn't work we can always just say we're not heroes." Rason added.

"Yeah, besides, a bit of fame couldn't hurt right? I mean, we _did_ fight pretty hard out there. I think we earned a bit of respect." Kurumu said smugly. Moka giggled and latched onto her boyfriend's arm, the girl looking to him with loving eyes.

"You fought bravely too, hero." she said with a giggle. Tsukune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about hero, but thanks Moka." he said gently.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"You two need to expand your vocabulary." Rason said dryly as he shook his head.

Ahakon again shot up and looked around with surprise.

"Ok…what did I miss?" he said in a daze.

"Just a few things, looks like you need to build up some stamina just being near your girlfriends." Rason said with a chuckle. The boy blinked and smiled softly to himself.

"Girlfriends…" he said softly. He got up and looked around curiously.

"Where are they?" he asked curiously.

"They left with Ruby to help break up the fight in the cafeteria. You'll see them again soon." Moka said kindly.

"Yeah, try to stay conscious for more than five minutes next time." Kurumu giggled. The boy rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh then looked down. The group smiled at him then looked over to Luna.

"So you met him before?" Tsukune asked curiously. Luna nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yes, he was kind to me when we arrived here. He said we're friends." she said gently.

"Well, at least that's a good thing. Here's hoping he can give us a break here." Rason said with a nod. He blinked then looked over to see Mizore, Felucia, and Dark still looking to where Hokuto left.

"You ok?" he asked curiously. The group looked over to them as Mizore and Felucia looked to Dark.

"Dark?" Felucia asked cautiously. The boy stared for a moment longer then glanced to the demon.

"Go try to reach Kenzo again. I want to know if he's heard anything else regarding Fairy Tale." he said simply.

"You got it Dark." the doll demon said and started heading back towards the academy. Mizore watched her run off with her usual expression, then looked to Dark curiously.

_She always treats Dark like her commander from Fairy Tale…I guess some habits die hard. That or, she really does want to be by his side no matter what._

Mizore took out her lollipop and tugged on Dark's shirt, the boy glancing over with his usual expression.

"Is something wrong Dark?" she asked curiously before putting her candy back in her mouth. The demon looked at her for a moment then back to where the boy left.

"Just want to make sure for myself that Fairy Tale isn't coming back." he said simply. He turned to look at the group with his usual blank expression.

"You think they might be?" Rason asked curiously.

"Not sure. The headmaster hasn't said anything new about it yet, and Kokoa's bat hasn't returned yet either. However this boy seems to know a lot about Fairy Tale, especially from all the 'rumors' he keeps hearing." Dark said calmly.

"You don't trust him?" Kurumu asked cautiously.

"Trusting a cracked chain to keep a ghoul sealed up while my soon to be wife is nearby is about as trusting as I can be at the moment. Right now I want to make sure Fairy Tale is indeed dead. Besides, he said himself that talking to people and swaying them and changing their minds is his specialty. That talent could be used for any purpose and that alone makes him suspicious." the demon said as he continued to listen to his music.

"Well, he did seem eager to know who we were at the return ceremony." Tsukune said with a nod.

"Yeah, then again the whole crowd was eager to meet us shortly afterward." Rason said with a nervous laugh.

"Well Hokuto didn't come right out and say Fairy Tale was coming back, he was just using them as an example, right?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"No, he didn't. But it would be good to confirm that they are indeed gone forever." Mizore said while looking to where Felucia ran off.

"I wonder if the headmaster's spies found anything yet." Kurumu said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if Kou found father yet." Moka added curiously.

"I wonder what kind of cake I should bake for the sisters next." Ahakon said with a dopey smile.

"I wonder if we should stop Luna." Tsukune said with weak smile. The group looked over to see the butterfly girl eating the rest of the table. After a few more bites the girl stood upright and looked at the group curiously.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Luna…" Kurumu said with a tired sigh.

"Well…not like anybody was going to use that table anyway." Rason said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Inside the academy Felucia ran up to the phones and started to dial numbers. She waited patiently for the call to be picked up while flicking her hair behind her. She blinked then glanced back to it.

_Maybe Dark prefers girls with short hair…hmm…_

After a few rings the call was answered, the demon still glancing to her hair thoughtfully.

"Hey, it's Felucia. Put me on to Kenzo, Dark wants to-" she started before stopping mid-sentence and blinking. She looked to the phone cautiously and stood there in silence. After a moment she started to show a worried expression.

"Who is this?" she asked slowly.

* * *

The group was outside in the courtyard, all of them taking the events of today into mind while Kurumu was lecturing Luna on not eating the tables, chairs, and school supplies at the academy. The butterfly girl just nodded constantly with a smile on her face, the succubus fearing that she was talking to a brick wall at the moment. Ahakon was filled in by Tsukune about Hokuto's offer to try to gain public opinion at the school and hopefully stop all the fights that were breaking out.

"Wow, do you really think he can help us like that?" the young mage asked curiously.

"Who knows. I'll say this though, if you can ask two witch sisters out and have them _both_ just say yes like that, anything's possible." Rason said with a smirk. The mage blinked and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"I wonder if Yukari is ok. She hasn't come back yet." Moka said with worry.

"She just needs to cool off and realize that she missed her chance with Ahakon." Kurumu said with a smirk. The mage looked at her puzzled from that comment.

"What are you talking about?" he said curiously. He then looked around and noticed that a certain young witch wasn't clonking him on the head constantly with washtubs as was the norm for his day so far.

"Wait, where is Yukari anyway?" he asked simply.

"DARK!" a voice yelled out from the academy. The group, minus Dark who was gazing around still, turned to see Felucia running out of the academy. Mizore nudged him and pointed towards the doll demon, the boy looking over to see the girl running to him with tears in her eyes.

"Felucia? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked with worry. The doll demon ran to Dark and embraced him tightly, the girl burying her face into his chest as she cried a bit. The boy blinked and glanced down to the girl.

"Felucia?" he asked simply. The girl looked up and trembled, her eyes wide as a few tears still flowed down her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Dark…it's…it's…" the doll demon stammered as she shook a bit. She growled in rage and cried out. The group looked to her worriedly as she looked up with sorrowful eyes at the boy. He watched her lips move, and then looked in surprise at the girl who relayed the message she received on the phone.

* * *

In Ashton City alarms were heard in the busy streets. Fire trucks and police cars raced through the streets with their lights flashing and their horns blowing. The city had already dealt with two major incidents recently, what with the Emperor's Palace being leveled to the ground and an unnamed office complex blown sky high by unknown means. Now however the emergency forces were racing towards a section in the abandoned district, a section that had several of the old rundown houses on fire. All around buildings were burning to the ground as gunfire and roars of monsters died down.

"I'm sorry to cut your conversation short dear girl." a calm commanding voice spoke into a cell phone as a figure picked it up from the ground.

In one of the buildings a few figures were seen. However only one of them was still alive as fires burned brightly all around.

"But I'm afraid your friend won't be able to offer much more intel for you." he said with a dark smile.

The only standing figure was dressed in black, a taller being who had long golden hair. He had pointed ears and yellow eyes with two markings on his forehead. He wore black pants and a black turncoat that flowed behind him. On his hip a katana was sheathed and he wore white gloves.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I couldn't let him live since they found out about me. But hey, that's how life goes right? One minute you're alive and well, then the next you're ash." the voice said with a chuckle.

On the ground around the figure were the burnt remains of three bodies, one of them holding a shotgun tightly in one hand as smoke faded away around him. The other two were human in appearance, the gang members having been killed before they could turn into their true forms.

"Now that you know this, could you do me a favor? I believe you are good friends with a boy by the name of Tsukune Aono." the voice said with a grin as he aimed his hand towards the door. Two beast men charged in and roared out at the man. In a flash his hand lit up and fire blasted out towards the two monsters, the massive wall of flame engulfing and incinerating them instantly. As the fire lit up around behind him the man laughed a bit before looking around at the burning hell he brought about.

"Tell him that his dear old friend Kuyou is looking forward to seeing him again very soon."


	22. Targeted

Lunch period was almost over at Yokai Academy. Of course at the moment very few students were actually eating any food. In the cafeteria a fierce battle over the heroes of the school was being waged, with one half of the student body claiming Tsukune and his friends were indeed great heroes and warriors against Fairy Tale, while the other half insisted it was only due to the dark lords intervening that Fairy Tale was actually destroyed, that the group was nothing but fakes and glory hounds. Tables and benches were strewn about as food was being flung around, along with fists and kicks. Some students had changed into their monster forms and started fighting for their chosen side with anger and ferocity while others tried to dodge the madness and play peacekeepers. At the entryway to the cafeteria three witches were looking around the room with discontent.

"Ok girls, let's put an end to this." Ruby said as she readied her wand. Apoch and Astreal nodded as they prepared to use their magic. The plan was simple, use the sisters shields to separate the troublemakers while Ruby would cast out her rings of containment to stop the fighters from causing any more mayhem. The three witches had been in far worse fights, and more dire situations than this. They were assistants to the headmaster, and were trusted to keep the peace at Yokai Academy. They weren't about a little brawl interfere with the students of this fine academy trying to enjoy their meals.

"Now then, show them who's in charge here!" Ruby shouted out as she raised her wand.

"Yes Ms. Ruby!" the sisters said as they readied their magic.

10 minutes later.

"Ok…that could have gone better." Ruby muttered as she walked down the halls of Yokai Academy covered in pasta and red sauce. She shook her head as bits of chicken and rice dropped from her hair and shoulders while she flicked off some form of jelly from her hand. Her outfit was covered in stains and spots from some greasy foods and her footsteps trailed what looked to be milk. She sighed and glanced back to the sisters.

"I thought you two were going to keep the food throwers and brawlers contained?" she complained. Apoch and Astreal looked to her with remorse then to their clothing. Astreal was covered in what was once the soup of the day, which was split pea soup, and had French fries tangled into her hair. Apoch was covered in frosting from several cakes being hurled at her and her outfit was wet and soggy from soda being splashed onto her. Where the cakes came from was anybody's guess seeing as how the school _wasn't _serving cake for lunch. They shook their heads a bit to get some of the food off of them and glanced to each other.

"I was trying to, but Apoch didn't keep the students with the soup contained, and I had to switch from the chicken throwers to the ones fighting with their monster forms." Astreal said with a dull glance to her sister.

"But I had to try to stop other students who were throwing the pasta around and try to keep others safe from those that were running around throwing tables." Apoch whined.

"I'm covered in _both_ soup and pasta, you two didn't help at all." Ruby cried out. The three looked to each other and sighed.

"At least they stopped fighting." Astreal commented.

"Yes, after a few minutes they all stopped." Apoch said softly.

"That's because I had to start the fire sprinklers in the cafeteria, then give a lightning shock to the water to stop everybody! The nurses are tending to all the students now while they slowly stop twitching!" Ruby roared out. The sisters blinked and looked down saddened.

"Oh yeah." Astreal said softly.

"C'mon. Let's at least get cleaned up before classes continue. We also need to inform the headmaster of what that Hokuto student is going to try to do. After seeing the cafeteria fight I'm starting to hope more that he can indeed put a stop to this civil war." Ruby said weakly. The three witches trudged off to get cleaned up while many nurses and doctors tended to the many students that were halted from their war by a sudden surge of electrified water raining down on them. Nobody was seriously injured, and detention slips were being written out by the handful.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard a group of students were reeling from dire news delivered to them by their friend. The group had originally stepped outside to eat their lunches in peace and avoid the crazed war in the cafeteria. Not only did that spare them the fate of being electrocuted by the headmaster's assistant but it let them work out their problems peacefully.

Luna and Felucia have made their intentions clear to remain by Rason and Dark, but have also made it clear they are perfectly fine with only being friends and have no intentions of trying to steal their boy of choice. Knowing this Mizore and Kurumu are a little more relaxed about the idea of the two girls remaining near their boyfriends.

The group also learned that a new student by the name of Hokuto was going to attempt to calm the masses down and try to win public favor for them, both in the interest of keeping the hope of heroes alive to assure students that they were safe at the school, and to hopefully stop any future fights from breaking out around the group.

Also the group witnessed something else, to Yukari's utter dismay. Ahakon had managed to convey his feelings for the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal, feelings that were returned by _both_ of the girls. Now the boy had two girlfriends, something that was both impressive and apparently a bit much for him as he kept passing out from their combined affection. Yukari had run back into the school in a heartbroken state, the young witch realizing too late that she was indeed infatuated with the young mage herself.

However, before the group could return back to their classes and check in on their young friend, Felucia had returned from the school after making a frightening discovery.

"Kenzo's dead!" Felucia cried out into the air.

The group looked at her with surprise while she started to cry and shout out in rage while burying her face into Dark's chest. The boy was looking at her with surprise as well while the doll demon struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"No…dammit..." Tsukune growled as he clenched his fists in anger. The group had heard that Kenzo's phone call to Felucia was interrupted as Kuyou had shown up and wiped out the rebels along with their demon leader.

"Who's Kenzo?" Luna asked curiously.

"He was Dark's old friend from Fairy Tale. He helped us survive in Ashton City when we were being hunted." Kurumu said softly. Luna and Ahakon looked at Dark then down, both feeling sorry for the loss.

"GOD DAMMIT! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THIS KUYOU FUCKER!" Felucia roared out as she shook violently.

"I don't believe it, what's he doing attacking them for?" Moka said in disbelief. Felucia looked to her with both rage and watery eyes.

"You know that guy?" she barked out. The group nodded and looked to Tsukune.

"Yeah, he used to be the Security Commission leader here at the school. He tried to have me executed for being a human when I first arrived here." he said remorsefully. Felucia looked at him carefully as did Dark.

"He was here? Where is he now? I'll kill that fucking asshole! I'll tear him apart with my bare hands!" Felucia roared out.

"We don't know. He left after he was fired from his position." Moka said worriedly.

"Why was he fired?" Dark asked cautiously.

"He tried to enforce his own corrupted law on the students here and execute Tsukune." Moka said as she looked to the boy.

"Actually, he almost succeeded with that too. In fact it was because of him that I have this vampire power at all." Tsukune said as he looked to his hands.

"What? He gave you vampire powers?" Felucia asked as she wiped her tears away.

"No, he nearly killed Tsukune. It was because of that mortal blow that my inner self gave Tsukune her blood. She did so to save him." Moka said gently.

"I see, so this guy was the reason you got your vampire blood in the first place." Rason said with a nod.

"He was a nightmare to fight too. Inner Moka had a bit of trouble with him." Kurumu added.

"We all did, we all nearly died fighting him." Mizore said as she held onto Dark's arm tightly. The boy glanced to her then to Tsukune.

"What kind of monster is he?" Dark asked curiously.

"He's a Youko, a powerful fire demon. His power was terrifying, even my other self had to use all her strength to put a stop to him." Moka said as she remembered the fight clearly. She was inside the mind of her inner self at the time, but the powerful monster's fire magic was seen clear as day.

"A Youko? That's like one of the highest S-Class based monsters out there." Felucia said with a jump. She growled then looked down with anger.

"Dammit…Kenzo never had a chance against him. He wasn't anywhere near that level." she said with a strained voice.

"A Youko is pissed off at you guys? Geez why do you keep making enemies with anyone that can annihilate everything around them? First Fairy Tale, now a Youko?" Ahakon shouted in disbelief.

"Why did he attack Kenzo? Was he part of Fairy Tale?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I'm not so sure about that." Dark said simply. The group looked to him curiously.

"What makes you say that?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Dark eyed Tsukune closely then glanced to Felucia, the doll demon looking to him with frustration and tears.

"You said this Kuyou was coming for Tsukune. Doesn't sound like he wants him alive at all." he said, the group looking at Felucia then to each other.

"Maybe he's coming to get him for Fairy Tale." Rason said cautiously. Felucia thought about it then shook her head.

"No, he never mentioned Fairy Tale. But he did mention that he had to kill Kenzo and his gang because they found out about him. It's possible he was a secret agent for Fairy Tale, or…or he was hiding for a different purpose." she said with deep thought. She growled then looked to Tsukune.

"He only mentioned coming for you, not your girlfriend or her sister. He seems only fixated on you alone." she said simply.

"This isn't making sense. Why does he only want me? Moka taught that guy his place last time, I only managed to move her out of danger in time. I never actually laid a hand on him." Tsukune said curiously.

"That's true, Inner Moka was the one that fought him and won." Kurumu added.

"If Inner Moka beat him before, can't she just do it again?" Ahakon asked out loud a bit nervously. The thought of a Youko coming for them was starting to frighten the young mage. The group looked to Moka as she glanced to her rosary.

**_I would imagine so. Still, something about this seems strange._**

"She says she probably could, but this seems odd that he's even coming after us like this." Moka said as she looked around at her friends.

"So the possibility of him being with Fairy Tale is still there." Rason said with a nod.

"All we know is that he's coming for Tsukune, didn't say when or how, only mentioned that he was after him." Felucia said with her arms crossed before her.

"So what do we do?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"It's not what we do, it's what he ends up doing." Dark said as he looked down in thought.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked curiously.

"He's looking down, he can't see your lips." Felucia said calmly as she kept her eyes on the boy. Mizore glanced to Felucia then at Dark.

_She knows his exact eye line and his method of fighting in battle. She claims they never worked much together, but she does know a lot about him._

After a moment Dark showed a concerned expression for a second then looked back to Tsukune with a blank gaze as always.

"I don't think he's with Fairy Tale. The school has reopened and students from all around the monster world are attending again. Word has to have spread about the school's location. If Fairy Tale were to be after Tsukune still they would know he would be here, especially with all the rumors of the heroes attending here as well. No reason to be searching around Ashton City anymore." he said as he eyed Tsukune carefully.

"What if he was part of a squad looking for Kenzo and the rebels?" Moka asked curiously.

"Possible, but he gave away his name on purpose, his intentions, and didn't try to cover up his whereabouts. If it was Fairy Tale, and they were either spying on Tsukune or keeping their distance, he wouldn't have answered the phone or spoken to Felucia. It would have blown their cover." Dark replied calmly.

"That's right, he basically came out and told us about him. But, why kill Kenzo if he knew then? If he didn't care about Tsukune finding out about him why bother killing the gang to keep his secret?" Rason asked curiously.

"Maybe he wasn't keeping his location and identity a secret from Tsukune but somebody else. Did he have any other enemies?" Ahakon asked curiously. The group looked to each other, nobody knowing an answer to that.

"I don't think so, I mean he wasn't really liked here at the school, but who knows what he's been involved with after he left here." Moka said with a shrug.

"This isn't good. Either way we have a problem coming our way." Kurumu said worriedly. Luna showed signs of fright and hugged Rason from behind.

"No, is my angel in danger?" she said worriedly. Kurumu twitched at that.

"He's my angel...and we _all_ are in possible danger." she said dryly. Luna started to tremble while holding onto the boy tightly, the angel sighing and glancing back to her.

"We'll be fine Luna, calm down." he said gently. She started trembling more and crying a bit.

"No!" she cried out as she held on tightly. Kurumu growled and ran over to pry the girl off of her boyfriend.

"He said we'll be just fine, let go already!" she barked out. As she struggled to get the butterfly girl to let her angel go the group looked to each other curiously.

"I wonder why he went to the city rather than coming here. Maybe…maybe he didn't know Tsukune was still here?" Moka said cautiously. Dark seemed to be thinking about something intently while Felucia and Mizore looked at him carefully then glanced to each other.

"He picked the wrong friends to mess with. No matter what his intentions are we are much stronger now than when we first faced him. We'll make him pay for what he's done." Tsukune said with confidence. Kurumu threw Luna away from her boyfriend and smiled proudly to the group.

"That's right, with all our training and battles we're easily stronger than before." She said arrogantly.

"You're probably right, I'm sure even Yukari could defeat him now." Moka said with a smirk.

"I could defeat who now?" a young girl's voice called out from behind. The group looked to see Kokoa and Yukari walking up to them.

"Kokoa. Yukari." Tsukune said with a smile. His smile vanished as he saw Yukari looking down with a saddened expression. She glanced to Ahakon then away quickly, the boy looking at her curiously. Kokoa saw the girl's pain then looked to her sister, the elder vampire nodding in silent agreement that she knew what was causing the witch's despair.

"We saw Felucia running out here screaming. What's up?" the young vampire asked curiously to get the attention off of her little friend. The group explained the news about Kuyou's return, the two young girls looking with surprise and shock at the news.

"Oh no…Kenzo." Yukari said with saddened eyes.

"That creep's back? The one that nearly killed my master?" Kokoa said with surprise.

"Kokoa." Tsukune said flatly. Kokoa blinked then continued to yell out in surprise.

"I mean Tsukune?" she cried out.

"Yes, apparently he's targeted him for some reason." Rason said with a nod.

"I don't care what his reasons are, I'm going to kill that fucking bastard as soon as I find him!" Felucia roared out with anger.

"We can handle him now though, right? I mean, Tsukune's got a point, Inner Moka beat him last time, and we've all improved considerably since he was last here." Kurumu said with confidence.

"Well, I would hope so." Yukari said with a nod. She glanced to Ahakon timidly, the young mage still looking at the group with a worried expression. She felt a sharp pain her chest as she looked at him, then promptly looked away towards the school.

"I'm…I'm going to go find Ruby, if that jerk is thinking of coming back here we should tell her and the headmaster." She said as she tried to slow down her breathing. Her heart started picking up at the sight of the mage, the young girl trying to slow her emotions down with all her might. She glanced to Tsukune and Moka who were looking at her with concern.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ask if Fairy Tale has made any other movements also, just in case this is related." Tsukune said with a nod. Yukari nodded slowly then started walking back towards the school.

"I'm coming with you." Ahakon said as he walked up to the young witch. She jumped and looked to him with surprise.

"Wha? Why? I can handle this on my own. Really!" She said franticly. Ahakon blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Um…I would hope so, but I'm going to see Apoch and Astreal." The mage said simply. Yukari looked at him with a startled expression then away with a sorrowful glance.

"Oh. Right. Your…girlfriends." She said softly.

"Yeah, all this talk about Youko's and impending death, I could use the sight of their smiles right about now." The mage said as he rubbed the back of his head. Yukari trembled a bit then nodded.

"Ok, let's go." She said under a whisper. The two started walking back with the group looking at them with soft gazes.

"Poor Yukari." Kokoa said while shaking her head.

"Was she ok? She ran off earlier." Luna asked quietly. Kokoa sighed and looked to her sister.

"Ahakon, right?" Moka said gently. Kokoa nodded and glanced back towards the school.

"She loves him. She came out and admitted it. I'm a bit surprised, I mean, he asked out both sisters, and they said yes? Together?" she said with wonder.

"Apparently. They both seem attracted to him as well." Moka said with a glance back to the school.

"We'll let those two sort that out on their own for now, it's their problem at the moment. We however have more pressing matters to attend to." Dark said calmly, the group looking back to him and nodding.

"What do you have in mind Dark?" Felucia asked calmly. Mizore looked at her curiously then back to Dark.

_She always treats him like her commander from Fairy Tale. Is that just habit for her, or is that how she wants to be with him? Does he like that in a girl?_

"Tsukune, tell me everything you know about Kuyou. I want to know all there is about the dead man that killed my comrade." Dark said coldly.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were walking down the halls together, the mage looking up with wonder at the thought of a Youko being their next enemy while Yukari was looking down timidly. She glanced to the boy now and again then looked forward with a quiet sigh.

_Dammit, why couldn't I have realized it? I was such a fool. Now he has both of those sisters, there's no way I'll ever get him now._

She glanced again to the boy as they rounded the corner towards the cafeteria. She eyed him from head to toe, the girl feeling her heart race the more she looked at him.

_He really is cute. And powerful. And smart. And…and…taken!_

She cringed and looked forward, the girl struggling to contain her tears and sorrow.

_It's not fair. I finally find somebody for me…and I was too stupid to see it. Kokoa was right, what was I thinking? Moka and Tsukune…they would have never…it wouldn't have ever happened. I'm such an idiot!_

"Yukari?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"I'm such an idiot!" she shouted out as she broke down crying. The mage looked at her startled then with concern.

"What are you talking about? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. The witch dropped to her knees and held her hands to her face, the mage looking at her bewildered about the sudden mood change.

"Yukari what's wrong?" he asked as he walked closer to her. She shakily got up and tried to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry…I'm fine. Really." She choked out as she tried to regain her composure. She looked away as she slowly returned her breathing to normal.

"Are you sure?" Ahakon asked curiously. She nodded and looked ahead of them.

"C'mon. We need to find Ruby. Maybe she's still at the cafeteria." She said softly. She started walking before she wavered a bit. She fell off to the side for a moment then stopped suddenly. She blinked and looked next to her to see Ahakon holding her up, the boy having caught her before she fell over.

"Are you normally this weird? First you hit me with your washtubs all day, then you cry for no reason, now you're unable to walk properly." The mage said with a chuckle. The girl blinked and looked down to see one of his arms around her waist to help hold her up. She blushed a bit and glanced to the boy, her breathing starting to pick up again.

"Let's go, while we're there maybe Ruby can have your head examined." The mage said with a smirk as they started walking. Ahakon switched from holding the girl around her waist to merely holding her hand and walking a bit in front of her. Yukari looked to the hand of the boy that was leading her with wonder. She felt no anger from the obvious friendly insults from the boy, she felt no urge to once again knock him out with a washtub from her magic.

She only felt her heart start to pound more steadily as she looked to the mage that was leading her down the hall.

_Ahakon…_

The two got to the cafeteria and looked around curiously. The place was being cleaned up and repaired from the students brawl by teachers and staff. All around tables and benches were being setup again as food was being cleaned up from the floors and walls.

"Looks like we missed the show." Ahakon said simply. Yukari was still locked onto the hand holding her, the girl not hearing him say anything. She wavered a bit more in her trance, the boy glancing back and once again catching her as she fell off balance.

"Maybe we should get you to the infirmary." The boy said worriedly. Yukari shook her head and looked to the mage once again holding her up from around her waist.

"Ahakon…" she said under a whisper.

"Yukari?" he asked worriedly

"Ahakon…" she said softly.

"Yukari?" he asked a bit puzzled.

"Ahakon…" she said as she leaned closer. He blinked then looked to his side.

"Ruby." he said with surprise. Yukari jumped a bit then looked over to see Ruby looking at them with an amused smile.

"Now now Ahakon, you already have two witches head over heels for you, must you claim another?" she asked with a giggle. Ahakon blinked and looked to Yukari. She was blushing a bit and looking to him with wonder, as he was holding her close from around the waist in a dipping position. He blinked and looked slowly down to see how he was holding her, and to see that her leg was slowly intertwining with his. He jumped and let the girl go, the little witch promptly falling to the ground with a thud. He waved his hands around franticly in front of him with a nervous expression.

"Ruby! It's not like that, she was being weird and kept falling over. Really!" he stammered. The witch looked down to Yukari who was sitting back up and rubbing her head. She growled then glared at Ahakon.

"What was that for you jerk?" she shouted. The boy looked back and forth between the two witches with a nervous expression.

"Falling over you say?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow at the young girl. Yukari raised her wand in the air which glowed brightly.

BANG!

Ahakon dropped to the ground from a washtub to the head. As Yukari got up and looked away with a scoff Ruby chuckled.

"She seems fine to me." The elder witch said with a smirk. Yukari dusted herself off then looked to Ruby with worry.

"Ruby we have a problem!" she said with urgency. The witch laughed a bit and looked to the boy.

"I can tell. Seems he wants a harem of his own." She said with a sly smile. Yukari looked to the boy then shook her head.

"No, not that, Kuyou!" she cried out. Ruby looked to her with surprise then caution.

"Kuyou? What about him?" she asked promptly.

As Ahakon slowly got up and blinked a few times to clear his vision Yukari explained what Felucia had heard on the phone. After all the details were told and the young mage was back on his feet looking at Yukari like she was crazy the elder witch looked down in deep thought.

"I see. So he's after Tsukune now. That's not good, it sounds like he means business here." She said worriedly.

"We need to see if the headmaster has heard anything about Fairy Tale. We need to know if Kuyou is working for them." Yukari said quickly. Ruby nodded and glanced down the hall.

"Let's go right now. If our students are in danger here we must act quickly." She said as she turned to walk down the hall.

"Wait, where are Apoch and Astreal?" Ahakon asked looking around. The elder witch smirked and pointed down the hall.

"They are getting cleaned up still in my chambers, the food fight got a bit messy for us. Come, I'll show you the way. You can wait for them while we go talk to the headmaster." She said calmly. The boy nodded eagerly while Yukari looked to him with a soft gaze. The three started down the hallway as Yukari felt her heart ache more and more.

* * *

"Ugh, I've taken two showers yet I still feel sticky from that soup." Astreal complained as she finished drying her hair, the naked witch then wrapping her towel around her body and looking in the mirror with saddened eyes.

"What about me sister? I still have frosting in my hair, it won't come out." Apoch whined as she continued to try to wash her hair near the bath. The two sisters were in the private bath room in Ruby's personal chambers. The assistant's room was inside the academy and near the headmaster's office, the large chamber housing a bed, several bookcases filled with ancient tombs, a table for eating and work, it's own bathing room, a large walk in closet filled with not only gothic clothing but also clothes and instruments that…complimented the elder witch's…_unique_ interests.

The two sisters walked out into the main chamber room where they had new pairs of clothing spread out on the bed. The girls walked over to a full sized mirror dressed in only their towels and started examining themselves.

"I'm going to need to take a long bath tonight. I just know it." Astreal said simply as she started brushing her hair.

"Me too. I think I got most of the frosting out now at least. Say, where did those cakes come from anyway?" Apoch said curiously.

Astreal sighed then smiled gently.

"We actually have a boyfriend now." She said softly. Apoch nodded and looked down timidly.

"I know. Mr. Ahakon. He really is cute." She said softly.

"And brave. Not to mention a skilled mage." Astreal said with a smile. Apoch looked at her body curiously then giggled.

"He said we're beautiful. Do you think he meant it sister?" she asked with a soft smile.

"I think so. He does seem to be happy when near us. Though he does appear to pass out a lot, I wonder if he suffers from any kind of illness." Astreal said looking up in wonder. Both sisters were completely oblivious to the fact that over half the school thought they were two of the most beautiful girls in the school, only coming in behind Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby of course.

"I'm not sure. We should find out soon though, he keeps losing a lot of blood through his nose." Apoch said with a puzzled expression. She then walked over to the bed and looked between the two sets of clothes set out. They were their usual school uniforms, both identical in every way.

"Um…which was mine again?" the shy witch asked as she kept looking back and forth between the clothing. She tossed off her towel to the bed and looked at the two sets of clothes curiously. Astreal blinked and rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Does it matter? They are the exact same." She said simply. She glanced over to see Apoch looking back and forth between the two confused.

"Really? Is it that hard to pick one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Apoch slowly reached for one, then stopped and looked at the other questioningly.

"They're exactly the same. Just pick the one on the left." Astreal said as she returned to her brushing. Apoch looked at the uniform then down to her figure.

"I wonder if Mr. Ahakon really thinks I'm beautiful." She said softly.

"Well he did call us beautiful. I think it was cute how he couldn't pick between us. We must really be similar in every way." Astreal said with a giggle. Apoch smiled and nodded then reached down to a pair of clothing, the one on the right since she thought they looked better for some reason. Before she could a knock came from the door.

"That's probably Ms. Ruby." Astreal said calmly. She blinked then looked over to the bed, the two pairs of clothing still lying there. She jumped and looked to the door.

"Apoch! Wait!" she shouted out as the shy witch opened the door, the black haired witch having lost her train of thought thinking about her boyfriend and forgot about the towel she tossed aside when preparing to dress in her uniform. The door opened just as Apoch realized she was still naked, the witch looking down at her body with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…" she said softly. She glanced up to see Ruby and Yukari staring at her with wide eyes and in shock while Ahakon stared with wide eyes and twitching a bit.

"Oh…hello Ms. Ruby." Apoch said simply.

Silence.

"What are you doing? Put some clothes on this instant!" Ruby yelled out. She looked to her side and slapped her hands around Ahakon's eyes quickly. Apoch blinked then screamed out as it dawned on her what she did. She covered herself best she could as she ran back into the chambers. Astreal face palmed and shook her head at her sister's carelessness.

"Why are you opening the door naked?" Yukari cried out as the three walked in quickly and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." Apoch said worriedly as she scrambled to pick up her clothes. Ruby looked up in frustration then to Ahakon. She sighed and let her hand go, the boy instantly dropping to the ground unconscious from the overload of seeing Apoch naked.

"And down he goes again. You two are going to kill this kid one of these days." Ruby said annoyed. Apoch and Astreal looked at the sleeping boy then down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ruby." Apoch said softly.

Yukari looked at the sleeping mage then to Apoch with devastation.

_I can't compete with that. It's not fair, and there's _two_ of them! He really is lost forever._

Yukari started to cry a bit as she looked away in despair, the witches looking to her curiously.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Ruby asked gently. She blinked then glanced down to the sleeping mage then to Apoch. She sighed and looked at the young witch with sympathetic eyes.

_I thought so…_

"Ms. Yukari, what's wrong?" Astreal asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine, you two need to get dressed right now. I'm going to let his boy recover from his ordeal on the bed in the meantime. When he wakes and you two are dressed properly meet us at the headmaster's office." Ruby said in a professional tone. The sisters nodded in response.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." They said in unison. Yukari wiped her tears away and started walking towards the door.

"Yukari, why don't you stay here with Ahakon. Just to make sure those two are indeed fully clothed when he wakes up." Ruby said with a soft smile. The young witch jumped and looked back to her.

"What? Do I have to?" she asked nervously. Ruby nodded and picked the sleeping boy up. She laid him down on the bed as the sisters took their clothing.

"You two get changed in the bathing room. Yukari will make sure you are presentable for your boyfriend here." Ruby said calmly.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." The sisters said as they walked into the bathing room. When the door closed Ruby looked over to Yukari with remorse.

"Yukari, are you crying because…" she said softly. Yukari looked at her with saddened eyes then away.

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly.

"If it's troubling you so, it does matter. Tell me." Ruby said gently as she walked over to the young witch. Yukari sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I…I love him." She said softly. Ahakon started to stir and move a bit as the door to the bathing room was opened a crack. From inside two sets of eyes peered out at the two witches.

"I thought so. Does this mean you want him along with Moka and Tsukune now? That's a pretty tall order Yukari." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. Yukari shook her head and looked back to Ruby with sorrow.

"No. I…I only want him. I realized that me chasing after Moka and Tsukune was foolish. But…not as foolish as me not seeing Ahakon for how he really is in time." She said softly as she looked back down.

"I see. I'm sorry Yukari, but it appears he's made his own choice." Ruby said gently. Yukari nodded and wiped away a few tears.

"I know. It…it just hurts to see him now. Why couldn't I have seen it sooner? I guess it doesn't matter, Apoch and Astreal are far more prettier than me. I couldn't have competed even if I wanted to." She said with sorrow as she looked down. Ruby looked at her with sympathy then to the mage.

"He can still be your friend Yukari. Be thankful of that. I'm sorry, but I must be getting to the headmaster. Meet me there with the others when you're ready." She said calmly as she walked towards the door. After she left Yukari sniffled and looked up at the ceiling with watery eyes. She trembled a bit and glanced to the sleeping mage on the bed.

"Damn my luck…" she said softly.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard a group of students were talking about the recent threat made against Tsukune. As requested, Tsukune and his friends told Dark and Felucia all the details about Kuyou and what happened with their first encounter. The shadow and doll demon were going over all the facts about their new target, the monster that dared to kill their comrade.

"Tsukune, what was his primary role here?" Dark asked cautiously. Tsukune blinked then looked up in thought.

"Well like I mentioned, he was supposed to be the head of student police. He was in charge of making sure students were behaving and not causing problems. Of course he and his gang were corrupted, they only helped those that would pay them, and used their status to extort whatever they wished from the clubs." he said with a look of discontent.

"Who cares what he was _supposed_ to do, we can take him no sweat." Kurumu said with confidence as she stretched out a bit.

"Why is he after Tsukune though? Why not big sister? She's the one that beat him into the ground." Kokoa asked confused. Something about the Youko's target seemed off to her.

"Maybe he's not thinking straight." Luna said with a shrug. Everybody glanced to her curiously.

"I can see how somebody could be like that." Kurumu said with a blank expression. She wasn't aware Luna was even following the conversation, yet apparently she was.

"It's not just that, Kuyou always had a grudge against me. I was proof that monsters and humans could coexist." Tsukune said with frustration. Rason scratched his head as he thought about the scenario.

"Ok, well let's go over what we know so far. He's after Tsukune, he killed Kenzo and his gang because they found out about him, and now Luna is again eating another table." The angel said flatly. The group looked over to see the butterfly girl casually chewing something next to another table that had a large chunk of it missing.

"Luna! What did I just say about eating those?" Kurumu yelled out. Luna blinked and looked up thoughtfully.

"Oh right. Don't." she said simply while still chewing. The group just staggered a bit at her blissful smile and shrug.

"What is she doing?" Kokoa cried out in shock while Kurumu walked over and proceeded to lecture the strange girl. Luna kept nodding and saying ok, but somehow the group thought she wasn't listening in the slightest.

"She likes to eat things. We'll explain later." Mizore said calmly. Kokoa just stared wide eyed at the butterfly girl then to the table with a large portion of it missing.

"She…ate the table!" She said nervously.

"Yeah, her second one today." Rason said with a smirk. Kokoa jumped at that and looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Um…big sis?" she asked worriedly. Moka shook her head and waved her hand to dismiss the fear, then looked back towards Tsukune.

"Well that problem aside, what do we do about Kuyou? I still can't figure out why he would attack Kenzo like that." Moka said looking down in thought. Felucia clenched her fists in discontent and looked around with a mean glare.

"I'm going to kill him the minute he shows himself! As soon as he comes here looking for Tsukune I'm going to take his fucking head and shove it so far up his ass he's going to cough up his brains! I'm going to rip his fucking nut sack off and shove it down his throat so his brains get mixed with his piss!" the demon roared out with fury. The group looked to her then to Dark.

"She's passionate about revenge." He merely said with a shrug.

"I can tell." Moka said with wide eyes. Luna was once again hiding behind Rason and trembling from the doll demon's fury and aura.

"Scary girl." She said softly. Rason could only nod in agreement as the group watched Felucia growl and stomp around in her rage.

"We don't have enough to go on to determine what he is doing just yet, we only know Kenzo got caught in the crossfire." Dark said regrettably. Felucia looked to him then down with frustration.

"So what now?" Tsukune asked curiously. Dark glanced around then back to the boy.

"Unfortunately, all we can do is wait until he makes his next move." He said simply.

"Wait?" Moka said worried.

"Whatever this Kuyou fucker is up to, we have nothing to point us towards any possible leads. Whether he's with Fairy Tale or not, all we can do now is wait for him to show himself." Felucia said with a grunt. She growled in frustration, the demon wanting to tear the bastard apart with her bare hands to avenge her comrade.

"I see." Tsukune said as he looked down with concern.

"We may not have to wait long. Sounds like he intends to come after Tsukune, I'm sure he knows he's here." Rason said with a glance to Tsukune. Moka looked to her boyfriend with worried eyes.

_A fight against Kuyou, that would crack the seal for sure. Not to mention no telling how much stronger he is now._

**_We'll handle this for him. I beat him before, I can do so again. That bastard won't come within five feet of my mate._**

"Well, I guess we wait for him to come to us then." Tsukune said with determination.

"No Tsukune, we'll take care of him." Moka said as she walked up to him. He looked at her curiously as the vampire looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You can't fight Tsukune, fighting against him would crack the seal for sure. You can't risk it." she said worriedly.

"She's right master. We'll take care of him, we'll protect you." Kokoa added. Tsukune looked to her and shook his head.

"Kok-"

"No!" Kokoa yelled out, everybody looking to her in surprise.

"No master, I have to do this! Please! Dammit, you can't keep pushing aside my request. I'm your slave Tsukune, your _slave_! I need to obey! I need to protect you! Stop doing nothing and order me around already!" the redhead cried out with frustration.

"But…Kokoa…" Tsukune said softly.

"I won't let Kuyou harm you or anybody else. I promise. Just please, order me to take him down. Use me as your shield, as your sword. Just freakin' use me already!" Kokoa shouted out. The group just looked at her with wonder as she eyed Tsukune closely.

"Although I'm not agreeing on you using her as a shield, they do have a point buddy. Your lock won't take too much vampire power being used. Kuyou is a high level S-Class monster, and likely stronger than when you last saw him. Let us handle defending you this time." Rason said calmly. Luna jumped in front of him and hugged the boy tightly, the girl looking at him with wide eyes and a creepy smile.

"SAVE ME TOO MY ANGEL!" she screamed out as she started to laugh wildly, her eyes flickering green every now and then. Kurumu sighed and pried off the butterfly girl. Then, after throwing her nonchalantly away into a tree with a loud crash, turned to face Tsukune with a gentle smile.

"He's right. You can't be fighting now, that holy lock can't break ever or else we'll have more of a problem than Kuyou." she said kindly. Tsukune looked to his wrist worriedly. They were right, it already had cracks on the chain, no telling how much more would appear if he were to face the evil monster. Still, the thought of staying on the sidelines once again while his friends risked their lives didn't sit well with him.

"But…" he started.

"No buts. Besides, his life is ours to take. He killed Kenzo, we owe him." Felucia said with a dark glare. Tsukune looked to her then to Dark.

"If you want to help, stay alive. We need you as bait anyway." the shadow demon said simply. Tsukune smirked weakly at that then looked to Moka.

"Please Tsukune. Let us protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it." She said gently. He breathed out and looked to his wrist.

"I guess…you're right." he said softly. He looked over to Kokoa who was still looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please master." she said softly. Tsukune glanced to his girlfriend then to Kokoa with a calm smile.

"Alright Kokoa. I order you to handle this Kuyou problem. Assist the others in defeating him when he shows himself." he said in a commanding tone. Kokoa jumped for joy and nodded eagerly.

"Yes master!" she said with energy.

"I wonder if it was because you ordered her to, or if it's just because she gets to fight again that's more exciting to her." Rason said with a smirk.

"Likely both." Mizore said simply as they watched the young vampire jump around with a determined expression. Tsukune chuckled and shook his head at her antics, then looked over to his girlfriend, the vampire giving him a loving gaze.

"Moka, I don't want you to get hurt." he said simply.

"I won't Tsukune. I'm going to protect my mate after all, I won't let you down." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Moka…" he said gently.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Are they ok?" Luna asked curiously as she walked back over to the group.

"You ate two tables and a pencil, and you're asking if _they're_ ok?" Kurumu asked out loud. Luna just looked at her curiously at that remark.

"Tsukune…you smell nice…" Moka said softly.

"Oh Moka…wait. Moka?" he asked surprised.

The group watched the vampire latch onto his neck and squeal with delight. Kokoa blinked and looked over to see her sister feeding once again. She sniffed the air and started drooling, the girl quickly looking away with wide eyes.

_Dammit, master's blood smells too good. Hmm, I wonder if he would offer me some as a reward for carrying out his order. One can only hope I suppose._

"Well, been a while since we've seen that sight." Mizore said with a raised eyebrow. She then blinked as somebody took out her lollipop, the girl looking to her side to see Dark holding it and pulling her closer. Before she could say a word he pulled her into a kiss, the girl sighing and closing her eyes.

"I think they got the right idea." Kurumu said with a purr to her boyfriend. The boy smirked at her in response.

"The blood sucking? Or the kissing? Again dear, boundaries." he jested as he walked up to her. She giggled then jumped into a passionate kiss with the boy, the bond between them shooting through them like lightning. She shuddered with joy at the feeling and held onto her angel tightly.

Kokoa turned around to see all the couples kissing. She looked up with a calm gaze, the girl patiently waiting for her sister to finish. Sure enough she let go with a happy sigh.

"Oh thank you Tsukune, it's been so long since I've had any. It's so delicious as always! Tsukune?" she asked as she looked down. The boy was lying on the ground twitching a bit and murmuring to himself.

"Took too much again, didn't you?" Kokoa asked calmly as she continued to look up.

"I didn't think so." Moka said sheepishly.

**_Oh yeah, he's completely safe with you…_**

_Like you wouldn't have done the same._

**_Beside the point entirely._**

Kokoa shook her head with a smirk and glanced over to see Moka kneeling down next to her boyfriend. The pink haired vampire held the boy's head in her lap and stroked his hair with a calm smile, the girl patiently waiting for him to wake up. Normally Kokoa would have felt insecure or bothered by the couple, but now she knew they were destined to be together just as Rason and Kurumu, or Dark and Mizore.

_You're lucky big sis, you really are._

"Should we kiss too?" Luna asked curiously. Kokoa and Felucia glanced to each other then to the butterfly girl.

"What is wrong with you?" Felucia asked curiously.

"Why would I want to kiss you?" Kokoa barked out. Luna just shrugged at the two and giggled, then looked to Rason again with dreamy eyes. Felucia shook her head and looked to Dark, the boy holding his snow maiden close and nuzzling her nose with his. He put her lollipop back into her mouth and kissed her forehead, the girl sighing happily.

"I'll always protect you my little snow bunny, I promise." he said gently. The girl just nodded in a trance and held onto her demon with a soft smile. Felucia smirked and looked down.

_Lucky slushy. Oh well, at least I can stay by his side still._

Kurumu and Rason's kiss finally broke and the succubus stepped back with a loving gaze at her boyfriend. She felt the bond pull between the two strongly and relished the feeling.

"Being with you, nothing can scare me my perfect angel." she said gently. He smiled kindly at his love.

"I'll protect you always, my Destined One." he said calmly. He was instantly tackled to the ground by a fast moving blur. Kurumu blinked then looked down with an annoyed gaze.

"PROTECT ME TOO MY ANGEL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Luna screamed out as she started laughing crazily. Rason just blinked and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um…Luna? What have we talked about using some control?" Rason said weakly. The girl twitched a bit as her smile remained on her face.

"YOU'RE SO SEXY!" she cried out.

"Luna get off my boyfriend!" Kurumu yelled out fiercely as she tried once again to pry the overzealous butterfly off of her boyfriend.

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I should be used to that by now." he chuckled as he slowly got back up.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Moka said with a blush. He shook his head gently and smiled at her. In one motion he slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The vampire sighed happily and closed her eyes as her boyfriend held her close.

_I promise Tsukune, I'll protect you always._

**_We'll protect him always._**

* * *

In Ruby's private chambers Yukari was standing in the room while Ahakon was asleep on the bed. The boy had passed out from seeing one of his girlfriends naked and was in a blissful dream regarding just that. Next to him Yukari was standing by the bedside looking at him with heartbroken eyes.

"Ahakon. I'm sorry I hit you so many times. I…I don't hate you at all. Quite the opposite actually." She said softly to herself. The boy continued to lay there on the bed as Yukari leaned closer to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I…I…" she said as her heart started pounding. She looked at his gentle sleeping face, the boy breathing slowly as his hair remained as messy as always. She felt her throat dry up a bit as her palms started getting sweaty.

_I can't fight this…it's real…I really do…I…_

"I…I lo-"

She leaned in and bounced back from a flickering wall of light, a wall flashing briefly between the witch and young mage. She shook her head from the impact and looked at the light as it faded. Slowly she looked over to her side to see two sets of eyes glaring at her.

"What are you doing Ms. Yukari?" Astreal asked sternly. Both sisters were fully clothed in their uniforms and had their arms crossed before them.

"Why are you getting so close to our boyfriend?" Apoch asked sternly as well.

"I…I was just…" Yukari stuttered out.

"We heard you talking to Ms. Ruby just now." Astreal commented as they walked over to her.

"You love our boyfriend too?" Apoch asked with a raised eyebrow. Yukari looked between the two and started to feel uneasy. They were both glaring at her, their eyes seeming colder.

"Well…I…" she said softly. She looked to the boy then down with closed eyes.

"Yes." She said weakly. She looked back up and gasped.

"Stay away from him Ms. Yukari." Astreal said sternly as she had one of her hands aimed towards the young witch. Yukari looked at the two with wide eyes as she backed up a bit.

"Astreal." She said softly.

"We've seen how you were with Mr. Tsukune and Ms. Moka." Apoch said as she walked over to Ahakon and sat beside him, the witch gently stroking her fingers through his red hair.

"Mr. Ahakon chose us. We're his beautiful angels, and we won't be sharing him with anybody else." Astreal said coldly. Yukari looked at the blonde haired witch with surprise.

"I wasn't going to…I'm not trying to…" she stammered out.

"Enough!" Astreal yelled out as a glow started to build on her wrist. Yukari looked at the witch in fear as Apoch glared at her.

"Leave now Ms. Yukari. We are fully clothed, and we'll tend to Mr. Ahakon when he wakes up." She said with a hiss. Yukari looked between the two in disbelief.

_How can they be so mean now? I wasn't going to…I wasn't trying to…I wouldn't…_

Yukari looked down with sorrow and nodded slowly.

"I'm…sorry." She said softly. She turned to walk out of the chambers with Astreal keeping her aim on her the whole way. She glanced back to the sisters with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry. Really." She said under a whisper. Astreal retracted her arm and crossed them again before her.

"Get out." She said sternly. Yukari looked at Ahakon then ahead with watery eyes. After she left the sisters looked to the sleeping boy with worry.

"Sister, she wants to take him from us." Apoch said softly. Astreal sat next to the sleeping boy as well, the witch holding his hand gently and gazing at him as he laid there.

"We won't let her. We won't let anybody take our boyfriend from us." She said softly. They both looked at the boy as he slept, the mage that had risked his life to save them again and again. The boy who saw them both as beautiful angels.

The boy they would be willing to kill for.


	23. He's Ours

The group was walking down the hallway towards their next class. They had managed to get through a few more of their classes without incident, mainly no more of Mizore attempting to impale Felucia's head with ice shards, and with Luna being more in control about her obsession with her angel. The group was determined to be on their best behavior so not to get split up in their classes from each other. Of course, the major reason they weren't fighting each other was because they all had a lot on their minds.

_"What do you mean it's not our problem sir? Our students are in danger again." Ruby said in her professional tone, the group standing with her in the headmaster's office. The man was again seated at his desk and was looking at the group with his normal glowing eyes and calm smile._

_"Just as I said my dear. Kuyou is not a member of the school anymore, nor is he any threat as I can see. If I remember correctly it was Mr. Aono here that dispatched him when he and his fellow security officers were out of line." the man said with his normal smile._

Moka was holding onto her boyfriend's arm and was worried about the recent turn of events. Kuyou had made it clear he was after Tsukune, and seeing as how he eliminated Kenzo and his gang he was certainly more powerful than when he was last at the academy. She looked to him with worried eyes as they walked together, the vampire fearful that a confrontation with the old enemy may be too much for the holy lock to remain intact from. Tsukune was also walking with his mind going through the events so far. He knew his seal wouldn't take too much pushing without cracking again, and undoubtedly if he were to fight Kuyou it would certainly crack another link or two. Or fail completely. He wanted to protect his girlfriend and his friends, but was being urged not to fight and leave the battle up to them. Something he wished greatly wouldn't be the case.

_"But Kuyou is coming here for Tsukune. It's our job to protect him." Ruby said sternly._

_"I don't think he needs protection my dear, from his battles with Fairy Tale I suspect he would have no trouble dispatching this rouge security officer." the man said with a chuckle._

_"How can you be so lax about this? He wiped out our friend and all his comrades. He's certainly stronger than when he was last here." Moka defended as she looked at the headmaster with worry._

_"My dear, what is it you ask? That I guard the boy myself? Now now, that would be uncalled for I'm sure." the headmaster said with a curious smirk._

_"So we do nothing? We just wait for this murderer to come to the school? And have all the students and faculty in danger?" Ruby asked in disbelief._

Next to the vampire couple Kurumu and Rason were walking together, the girl holding onto her angel's arm with a soft gaze towards the ground as they walked. The bond was flowing through them, both of them feeling the warmth of their own connection as they were close together, yet the succubus was growing worried about what the headmaster had said. She kept telling herself that even with Tsukune remaining on the sidelines, the group's combined strength should easily be enough to deal with the incoming threat. Still, something about all this was making the girl concerned about their safety. Rason was walking next to his Destined One with the same thoughts. He was more than up to the task of defending his friends and girl against any threat, and was planning on a difficult fight when Kuyou would show up. He was trying his best to remain calm and cool about it, but the whole concept about the fire demon coming to the school, and the headmaster doing nothing to stop him was bothering him. Even with Hokuto's plan.

_"No, we do something alright. This is exactly what we've been waiting for." Hokuto said with a calm smile as he stood next to the headmaster's desk and faced the group. He was already in the office when everybody came in, with him and the headmaster discussing what to do about the group's problem with the student body. After hearing about Kuyou coming to seek out one of the heroes of the school the boy had a confident smile on his face._

_"What we've been waiting for? Are you crazy?" Kokoa cried out in disbelief._

_"She's right, why on earth would we _want_ him to come here?" Kurumu said with confusion._

_"Because, this is our chance to prove to the school that you are indeed capable fighters. Tsukune, the whole school knows about when you defeated this old security officer back in the day. Now that he is indeed more powerful it would take a great power to stop him, and our heroes are just that. The students will see firsthand you are in fact the heroes all the rumors claim you are." Hokuto said with a warm smile._

_"Are you insane? You're saying we should wait until this S-Class Youko comes knocking at the school, a place filled with innocent students and teachers, who wouldn't be more of a challenge for him than the rebels and demon he's already killed _by himself_, and hope we can indeed take him down before anything bad happens?" Rason said in surprise. Hokuto looked to him and simply nodded._

_"Yes, correct." he said calmly._

_"You are more insane than Luna!" Kurumu cried out in disbelief. The butterfly girl looked at her curiously._

_"How come everybody keeps referring to me like that?" she asked softly._

The third couple in the hall was walking at the same pace and were quiet as well, although they almost always were. Mizore was holding onto her demon's arm as she looked ahead with her normal blank stare. The snow girl was rolling the lollipop around in her mouth slowly as she thought about what the new student council leader had told them. She knew her boyfriend would be more than willing to take down Kuyou however he could, along with Felucia who was still having trouble keeping her anger contained. She glanced to her boyfriend as he walked with his usual blank expression and earbuds playing music for him. As they walked her mind started growing more and more curious about how Felucia always acted around him. She was like a soldier, always following his command without question. She seemed 100% loyal and knew Dark very well. Mizore looked ahead and started wondering if she too was like that. Did she know Dark just as well? She felt she could trust him with her life, and was confident that the ex-agent from Fairy Tale would always be there for her. Was she the better match for him than Felucia, even with her being marked as his wife. Dark was also quiet as he ran over the plans of the group over and over again in his mind. Hokuto's idea to wait for Kuyou to come here seemed very risky, but not like they had any other ideas to go off of. They had no idea where the rouge officer would be coming from or when, only that he was after Tsukune. As his music continued to play and he enjoyed the cold feel of his snow girl holding onto him, he kept his mind sharp and prepared for any scenario he could think of, the ex-agent ready to use all his tactics and skills to kill the one who murdered his comrade.

_"It may not be the smartest plan, if it even could be considered a _plan_, but it's all we can do. Kuyou will be coming here for Tsukune, that's all we have to go on." Dark said simply as he and his snow girl listened to the proposed idea by the student council member._

_"He's right. Besides, with all of us, we'll take him down before he gets anywhere near the students. S-Class or not, all of us are easily more than enough to fucking kill that asshole." Felucia said with a nod. Mizore glanced to the girl then to Dark. After a quick pause she looked to the headmaster as well._

_"I agree. The best we can do is just keep a sharp eye out for him and wait for him to make his move." she said calmly. The group looked to each other cautiously. Nobody was willing to admit that just waiting for him to come here was the best of ideas, but at the moment it was all they could do._

_"Glad you all agree, and don't have any worries about the students. I'm sure you all will be able to take down this menace without anyone coming close to danger." Hokuto said with a nod._

_"I hope so. We'll be putting the school in danger when the battle starts right outside." Tsukune said worriedly._

_"Don't worry Tsukune, we'll take care of it together. You and the school will be kept safe." Moka said confidently. Hokuto glanced to the boy curiously then back towards the group._

_"Yeah, we'll tear this guy apart!" Kokoa said enthusiastically._

_"We'll rip him to pieces!" Felucia cheered out in agreement._

_"We'll do what Dark did to Miyabi, only worse!" Kokoa said with a devilish smile._

_"We'll make him wish he was never born when we start ripping him limb from limb." Felucia said as she started to growl like an animal._

_"Well they're fired up." Rason said with a smirk. The others only nodded in agreement._

_"And we're sure Kuyou isn't working for Fairy Tale?" Dark asked cautiously, the group looking to the headmaster in response._

Two small spell casters were also walking with the group, though not as a couple. The young witch was walking forward with a soft gaze, the girl not really focusing on the others so much. She had realized too late that she loved the young mage, the girl's jealousy not being recognized in time. She was devastated that the boy had chosen both witch sisters, and that they were all together now. She was even more shocked and hurt to find out that the sisters didn't trust her to be anywhere near the boy, both of them showing signs of anger with the young witch to the point where Astreal actually aimed her deadly blast of energy at the girl to get her to go away. Next to her Ahakon was walking forward with a calm gaze. He had two witch sisters as girlfriends and was determined to protect them no matter what. If a Youko was coming towards them after Tsukune, then he had to ensure that his girls would be safe. He was extremely against the idea of letting Kuyou just come when he wanted and try to fight him here with the group, but if that was the only plan they could think of then he would fight to the best of his ability. After all he had two sisters rooting for him, he couldn't very well run away now.

_"Yes, my spies haven't reported any word of Fairy Tale activity anywhere. If he was indeed with Fairy Tale he is acting alone or separately from them. Either way I'm sure you can deal with him appropriately." the headmaster said with a smirk._

_"That does make it a bit easier to know then. As long as Fairy Tale is really gone this isn't so bad. I guess we just have to wait for him to come to us then." Rason said with relief._

_"We're just going to wait for him to come here? Are you crazy? Why not lure him _away_ from here and attack him someplace better. Geez I've only been here a few days and it's just one battle after another, why?" the young mage cried out._

_"Oddly enough, you get used to it." Tsukune said with a shrug. The mage looked to him with disbelief then down._

_"Relax kid, with all of us together that fucker doesn't stand a chance." Felucia said confidently._

_"Plus if we leave the school, he might come here looking for Tsukune and attack everybody else while we're gone. We may be the only one's to protect the school from him." Mizore said softly._

_"That's right, besides, I'm sure you're eager to fight for your beautiful girlfriends now aren't you?" Hokuto said with a warm smile. The mage blinked and glanced to the side where the sisters were. They were next to Ruby and smiling at him bashfully._

_"Well…of course I'll protect them…" he said softly. Yukari looked at him with worry then glanced to the sisters. She jumped and trembled when the two shot her a dark glare then looked back to their boyfriend. The young witch glanced to Ahakon then away._

_"You probably won't have to get involved. Bet you anything Dark just rips his spine out right away." Rason said with a smirk. Mizore giggled and looked to her boyfriend._

_"I wouldn't mind watching that again." she said gently._

_"Again?" Luna asked fearfully as she looked at the shadow demon._

_"Headmaster sir, are you sure this is the best course of action?" Ruby asked worriedly. The man chuckled and looked around at the room full of monsters._

_"My dear Ruby, I feel safe knowing this group of promising students is here. I feel that Mr. Aono's friends can handle this minor nuisance without trouble." he said calmly._

_"I agree headmaster. I know those rumors spreading out in the world aren't just rumors. You all are indeed great warriors and I just know you can handle this without any difficulty." Hokuto said with a nod._

Two more students were walking with the group, both in deep thought about their pleasant conversation with the headmaster during lunch. Felucia was still controlling her anger at her friend being killed by this newcomer, and was more than eager to exact revenge for him. She was by the side of her idol and love interest, and would remain there for as long as she could. The doll demon would follow any command by Dark, no matter what. She pictured the two of them tearing apart the idiot that killed their comrade and was counting the seconds until she could make it a reality. Next to her Luna was looking down with worry. She wasn't a fighter like the rest, and was also worried about her angel being dragged into a dangerous fight. She had learned that he was a capable fighter in battle, and believed it entirely. Still, the thought of him being in danger like this made her wonder if she could be of any use. Her physical strength was lacking compared to other monsters, the young butterfly girl only really able to fly about, not actually strike with much power.

As the large group of friends walked towards the gymnasium for their next class they were all sharing one thought, one common goal. To protect each other from the incoming threat by any means they could.

* * *

Inside the girls changing room cautious glances and hushed whispers were going around as a group of friends were changing into their gym clothing. The girls knew fingers were being pointed at them and other girls were talking about them as well, either because of jealousy of their status and boyfriends, or commenting about their supposed fame from their battles. Still, the group of friends decided to pay them no mind since they already had their plan set to try to persuade the student body. Well, not really a plan per se, but still a rough idea of what to do. They were all dressed in the normal girl gym attire, white t-shirts, red bloomers, and running shoes. Well, almost all of them.

"So, I'm just going to come out and say it since nobody else is." Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking about saying something, but…" Moka said softly.

"I was going to say something for sure." Kokoa said with a quizzical expression.

"Is there a nice way you were going to say it?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Nice or not, we're all thinking it." Mizore said simply.

"Let's just cut to the chase here. What the HELL is wrong with you Luna?" Felucia cried out. The group of friends were looking at the butterfly girl as she stood there naked before them, naked because she ate the clothing that was assigned to her for gym class.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked curiously as she finished chewing the clothing and swallowing, the group looking at her bewildered as she had an innocent and curious expression.

"Must you eat everything?" Kurumu cried out as she shook her head. Luna blinked and looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I get hungry." She said softly.

"She eats so much, where's she putting it all?" Felucia asked with a puzzled expression. Like Moka, Luna had a perfectly statuesque body. Most of the other girls in the changing room noticed and were staring with awe and envy. Mizore rolled her eyes and fetched another pair of clothing for the girl.

"Put these on, and don't eat anything else." she said simply. Luna nodded and smiled at the snow girl.

"Friends!" she said happily. Mizore blinked and glanced to Kurumu. She was afraid to acknowledge that comment in fear of being tackled in an overzealous and creepy hug. After a moment she nodded.

"Sure, just put these on ok?" she said softly. Luna nodded and proceeded to dress as the other girls watched her curiously.

"I wonder what causes her to snap anyway. It's so inconsistent." Yukari commented.

"Been trying to figure that out all day." Kurumu said flatly.

"Well whatever. So when do we see the boys? I'm curious if Dark will approve of me wearing this. I mean, bloomers and a t-shirt, seems so…old school." Felucia said with a curious glance to her outfit. Mizore eyed her with a dull glare. She knew the doll demon claimed she was perfectly fine being just friends with Dark, yet she still seemed overly obsessed with the boy.

"We'll see them soon. Gym class is with both the boys and girls today." Moka said excited. As soon as the girls noticed the paper on the dressing room door they all shared the same thought, they get to see the boys during their exercises. All but Luna who showed signs of concern.

"Now we're talking. Do the boys only wear shorts? Or wear muscle shirts? Or-" Felucia started in a dreamy tangent before Mizore growled and glared at her. Felucia blinked and noticed the snow maiden's hand frosting over.

"Um…Mizore?" she asked worriedly. The snow girl breathed out and her arm returned to normal.

"Please try to control yourself." she said flatly as she started walking towards the door. Felucia looked up wondering what she did wrong then followed the snow girl.

"Well c'mon, Tsukune's going to be waiting for us." Kokoa said with a giggle. Moka nodded and followed her out as well, both vampires eager to watch the boy in action today.

"Well let's go. And no eating anything out there ok?" Kurumu said with a sigh at the butterfly girl. She nodded and smiled happily.

"Ok. Wait…is Rason going to see us out there?" she asked nervously. Kurumu and Yukari looked at her puzzled then to each other.

"Well yeah, we just said our class is mixed today. We'll see him outside, why?" the succubus said with a raised eyebrow. Luna trembled and shook her head nervously.

"But…these outfits. He'll see me." she said bashfully as she tugged her shirt down towards her thighs. Kurumu giggled and looked at her with a playful smirk.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're embarrassed." she said with a laugh. Luna looked at her then away as she slowly nodded.

"Really? You've been tackling him all day, and you're afraid to let him see you in some bloomers? C'mon, it'll be fine." Kurumu said with an amused smile.

"You get to see Rason in shorts and a t-shirt, does that help?" Yukari said with a small smile. Luna blinked and looked at her with wonder.

"I do?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Makes it more worth it doesn't it? My angel does look pretty damn-" Kurumu started before a blur raced past her and outside. The girl blinked then looked over to the door with frustration.

"Luna! Don't even think about it!" she yelled as she ran after the love struck butterfly girl. Yukari waited for everybody to leave before sitting down on a bench. She sighed softly to herself and looked to her hands.

_A warlock's blood flows through me now, all because of that simple cut. I've become a capable fighter in battle like everybody else after all this time. Yet I still missed my chance to have a boyfriend. Mizore and Kurumu managed to find perfect matches for them, and I completely mess up and ignore the obvious choice for me. Like Dark and Rason, Ahakon literally walked into our lives, and I was the only one who missed the opportunity. Damn my luck…_

"Ahakon will be out there too. This is going to be painful." she said softly.

"Not as painful as it will be if you go near him." a voice said from behind. She looked to see two more girls dressed in their gym uniforms, both glaring at her with their black and yellow eyes.

"Apoch? Astreal? What are you doing here?" Yukari said in surprise.

"We are assisting Ms. Nekonome today with the class." Apoch said as she crossed her arms before her while keeping her eyes locked onto the young witch.

"And keeping an eye on our boyfriend." Astreal said with a hiss.

"I'm not going to do anything, I swear." Yukari said worriedly.

"You'd better not." Apoch said as they started walking towards the door.

"Yes, Mr. Ahakon chose us, remember that." Astreal said sternly.

"Apoch. Astreal. Wait." Yukari said softly. The two witches glanced over to her with a dull glare.

"Why are you being so mean? I'm not going to steal him away or anything. I know he chose you. I know he wants you two more than anybody. I know…I missed my chance." Yukari said softly as she looked down. The sisters just kept their eyes on her then looked ahead.

"Good, then stay away from him Ms. Yukari." Apoch said softly.

"We won't let anything take him from us." Astreal said simply. They walked out as Yukari looked at the door with a pained expression. She looked down and let out a soft whimper.

"I missed my chance…" she said under a whisper.

* * *

Outside students were gathered out on the field. Today the boys were placed with the girls as some of the faculty members hadn't returned yet. Ms. Nekonome was going through her papers on her clipboard while Apoch and Astreal stood at attention on either side of her. On the field in front of the three the large class of boys and girls were looking towards the normal group that was the center for most conversations today.

Moka and Kokoa were standing near Tsukune, the boy looking ahead with a relaxed smile as his girlfriend was near and glancing to him with loving eyes. Kokoa had her arms crossed and was looking down in content, the young vampire still waiting to follow through with her master's order. The two vampire sisters were getting looks and catcalls as always, but both paid no mind as they were more focused with the boy they admired.

Kurumu was again trying to pry off a crazed girl who had run out to the field in a blur and tackled a blonde haired boy to the ground once again. Rason was just looking up with wide eyes as Luna laughed crazily while holding onto him with a tight grip, the boy somewhat surprised by the tackle yet half expecting it at this point. More guys were growling with jealousy that the pretty boy in class now had two girls that only had eyes for him.

While the succubus tried to get the girl off her Destined One a boy with headphones was just looking ahead at the teacher with his usual blank stare. His music was playing for him as always, the teacher quick to see him by the trademark earbuds and black t-shirt and quick to remind herself _not_ to ask him to remove the player under any circumstances. By either side of the boy two girls were standing ready as well. Mizore was looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes as always, the same as Felucia. The doll demon was getting stares as well, being a new girl who had a figure she was making an impact with the boys at the academy rather quickly. However word was spreading fast, mostly because of the doll demon proudly announcing it, that anybody who wanted her had to go through Dark. Knowing this nobody seemed to make a move on her aside from one unlucky boy who had his wrist broken and was thrown out of a classroom.

Next to them two smaller students were seen. Ahakon was looking ahead at his two girlfriends with a loving stare, the boy not noticing the quizzical looks from other students as to why another young student was in their class. Some students claimed he was one of the heroes the rumors spoke of, the class quick to think that was bullshit given his age. Near him Yukari was looking down with a saddened expression, the girl knowing the witch sisters were keeping a close eye on her. If their threats on her regarding her proximity to Ahakon were to be believed, she feared what they might do seeing as how she was in the majority of the young mage's classes. Not only that, but her eyes kept wanting to look over to the boy as her heart yearned for him. She sighed and looked away with a saddened expression, the young witch not knowing what to do next.

"Ok class, let's get started. Boys will be running laps while the girls stretch out first. Let's get to it! Meow!" the teacher called out energetically. Tsukune and Dark smiled at their girls then took off with the rest of the boys while Rason more or less ran for his life while Kurumu held back the strange butterfly girl. Ahakon started running too while the sisters watched him with loving eyes. As they started their run the girls got together and started their normal stretches.

"Feels like old times." Kurumu jested as she stretched out her legs on the grass.

"Kinda, reminds me of a time when we all weren't in danger all the time." Moka said with a laugh.

"Yeah, instead of worrying about a Youko coming to kill us all we had to worry about was what to dress for the dance." Kokoa chuckled. Mizore watched her boyfriend run with Rason and Tsukune, the three once again leading the pack, and then glanced to Felucia. The doll demon was of course staring at Dark with a warm smile while she stretched out her arms.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean with all of us together, Kuyou won't stand a chance." Kurumu said confidently.

"I hope so. I just want all this fighting to be over with." Moka said softly. She glanced to Yukari who was merely sitting on the grass as she looked down with closed eyes.

"Yukari? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. The young witch jumped at the sound of her name and looked to Moka.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Really." she said before looking away. The girls exchanged looks then looked back toward the young witch.

"I'm sorry about Ahakon." Moka said gently. The witch cringed at that, the girl knowing all her friends knew about her love for the boy.

"It's nothing to say sorry for. I…screwed up big. Now I just have to live with it." she said with a tear, the girl quickly wiping it away.

"I still can't believe they both said yes. How can they share him like that?" Kokoa said in disbelief. She blinked and looked over to see both sisters standing near the track and watching their boyfriend closely. He was more or less trailing behind the entire class of boys, mostly due to he was a bit young to compete with their physical prowess. Still the girls smiled at him lovingly, both of them not caring he was at the back of the group.

"Seems like they don't mind." Mizore said as she glanced to the witches. She then caught Apoch glancing to Yukari with a glare then returning to watch the boy. Mizore looked to Yukari questioningly.

"Yukari? Did Apoch or Astreal say anything to you?" she asked curiously. Yukari blinked and looked away again.

"No." she said softly. Mizore looked at her closely then back to the sisters.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody else. Relax pipsqueak." Kurumu said with a smirk. She then looked at Yukari worriedly when the witch didn't flinch at the name or say anything.

"You can still be friends with him, like we're doing." Luna said with a gentle smile. Yukari shook her head slowly while still looking away.

"No, that's not an option for me." she said softly.

"Why not? Ahakon doesn't seem to hate you, despite the number of times you hit him on the head with your washtubs. I'm sure you can still be friends with him." Kokoa said with nod. Again Yukari shook her head.

"Yukari?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Um, girls? We may have a problem." Mizore said simply. The girls looked to her as she was focused on something with her blank gaze. The girls then looked over to see Apoch and Astreal glaring towards Yukari.

"Whoa…I've never seen them act that way." Kurumu said softly.

"Are they…mad at you Yukari?" Moka asked curiously as she turned back to the witch. The little girl didn't say anything as she continued to look away.

"They did say something to you didn't they." Kokoa said as she looked to her little friend. Yukari trembled and nodded.

"What happened?" Luna asked worriedly. Yukari slowly looked back to them with a saddened expression.

"They told me to stay away from him…or else." she said softly. The girls jumped at that and looked back to the witch sisters, the two once again watching their boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Or else? That sounds a bit extreme for them." Moka said in wonder. Felucia got up and walked towards the sisters with an annoyed expression.

"What's she doing?" Kurumu asked as the doll demon walked up to the sisters. They turned to her with dull gazes as Felucia was heard yelling at them from over there. She pointed towards Yukari with an accusing stare at the two sisters.

"Something tells me she's being blunt about this." Kokoa said dryly.

"No surprise there." Mizore said calmly. Felucia then crossed her arms before her while the sisters continued to stare with dull gazes, neither seeming to react at all. After a moment Astreal said something to the doll demon calmly, the demon jumping in surprise at it. The sisters turned back to face the boys as they continued their run while Felucia looked at them with disbelief. A moment later she started yelling out loudly at them, the girls again glancing back to her with dull gazes.

"Something tells me they aren't feeling bad for what they said." Kurumu said softly. When Felucia finished her rant Apoch said a few words before the two looked back to the boys. Felucia looked at them with disbelief while shaking her head, then walked back towards the girls. Yukari watched her come back with a worried expression, the girl fearful of what the sisters said.

"What did you say to them?" Moka asked curiously.

"I asked why the fuck are they being so fucking mean to their friend." Felucia said with an annoyed tone.

"Going to assume you used those exact words." Kurumu said flatly.

"Well duh. But they claim that Yukari can't be trusted with their boyfriend." the demon said as she looked back to the two girls.

"But that's crazy. Yukari isn't going to do anything shady with Ahakon. Right?" Kokoa said looking back to the young witch. She nodded in agreement but still looked down with saddened eyes.

"I told them that. They won't listen, Astreal says they won't let Yukari near their boyfriend." Felucia said with a grunt. Mizore looked at the two sisters carefully.

"What did Apoch say to you?" she asked slowly. Felucia looked at the snow girl then around at the girls.

"She said if Yukari goes near him they won't hesitate to get rid of her." She said cautiously. The girls looked at her with surprise while Yukari continued to look down in despair.

"Get rid of her?" Kurumu asked as she looked to the sisters.

"Yeah. The way she said it…" Felucia said looking down. The girls looked to her worriedly.

"She sounded…cold." she said with concern.

"What the hell? How can they act that way?" Kurumu said with anger.

"I can't believe it, they're usually so nice." Moka said with worried eyes at the sisters.

"This is bullshit. They can't treat Yukari that way." Kokoa barked out as she marched over towards the sisters.

"Kokoa wait!" Moka called out as she went after. The others looked to each other then followed while Yukari continued to sit on the grass and look down in sorrow.

The redheaded vampire marched over and turned Astreal around by the shoulder. Both sisters looked at her with surprise then annoyance as she stood there glaring at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Yukari was the one who brought back your scroll, she's your friend, and she's a fellow witch for crying out loud. How can you two be so-" She started before the sisters glared at her with anger, the vampire stepping back from seeing them act this way.

"You are the last one we want to speak to Ms. Kokoa. It was because of you that we died at all." Astreal snapped.

"Yes. Mr. Tsukune and Mr. Ahakon say we can trust you, so we shall. It doesn't change the fact that trouble always follows you. Do us a favor and keep your death cloud away from our boyfriend." Apoch hissed. The vampire looked at them with disbelief.

_Since when are they so mean? What gives?_

She shook her head and growled at the two.

"You can't just threaten Yukari like that. She's your friend, we all are. She's not trying to steal your little boyfriend away." she barked out. The other girls ran up to them and looked around. At this point the other girls in the class were looking at the standoff curiously. Out on the track the boys were looking over as well, all of them eyeing the yelling girls on the field.

"Don't you dare speak about Mr. Ahakon with such disrespect!" Astreal yelled out furiously. Kokoa looked at her with surprise as did the other girls.

"Astreal, Apoch, calm down. What's gotten into you two?" Moka asked worriedly. The sisters glared around at them then back to Kokoa.

"We will not allow that girl near our boyfriend. We've seen how she was with Mr. Tsukune and Ms. Moka. She never learns and chases after those who are taken, much like _you_ did as well." Astreal said with a stern voice. Kokoa flinched at that and looked down slightly.

"I know I messed up. But I'm correcting that, and I can respect other's choices. Yukari respects yours as well, you don't have to be so mean to her." she said with a defensive tone.

"We won't take that chance Ms. Kokoa." Apoch said coldly.

"You two need to stop this. We're all friends remember? You can't just treat your friends like this." Kurumu said in disbelief. The sisters growled and then glared at her.

"Don't tell us what to do!" they shouted in unison.

"You two are out of line." Felucia said as she walked up to them. She stopped and looked with wide eyes as Astreal aimed her hand at her, the wrist glowing brightly as her eyes glared at the demon.

"What are you doing? Stop this already!" Kokoa shouted. She took one step before she jumped back with surprise. Apoch was aiming her hand at the vampire's head as well.

"Mr. Ahakon is ours." Astreal said coldly.

"We won't let anybody take him from us." Apoch said with a dark tone. Felucia blinked then looked at them with discontent.

"You can't kill me remember?" she said with a scoff.

"Won't stop me from blasting your body to bits." Astreal said with a hiss. The boys ran over and looked around at the standoff as the rest of the class was watching cautiously. The teacher was walking over while blowing her whistle.

"Ok, what's the problem here? Ms. Ezrana? Ms. Ezrana? What's the meaning of this?" She called out.

"These girls were causing trouble Ms. Nekonome. We had to resort to using force to stop them." Astreal said sternly.

"They need to be removed from the class immediately before more trouble comes from them." Apoch said coldly.

"Causing trouble again? What have I told you kids?" Ms. Nekonome said while shaking her head.

"What? We didn't do anything! These two are acting crazy!" Kokoa shouted out.

"No shit, they're talking about blowing us to bits." Felucia said with a grunt.

BLAM!

The whole class watched with shock as Astreal sent out a massive blast of power to the doll demon, the girl being blasted into fiery bits that scattered out onto the field.

"Holy shit!" Rason said with wide eyes.

"Astreal!" Tsukune yelled in disbelief. Dark watched his comrade get blown to pieces and looked to Astreal cautiously. The blonde haired witch grunted then held out her hand to Moka.

"Such a threat is worthless on that one Ms. Nekonome. You know as well as we do she can't die. The threat is however more applicable against the others and was needed to get them to cease and desist with their disturbance to the class." she said in a commanding tone. Yukari watched with wide eyes as the demon was blown to pieces then looked to Astreal with fright.

_Why? Why are they doing this? This is crazy!_

"I see. That is true, that girl just doesn't die." the teacher said slowly as the class watched the girl slowly come back together and reform, the class watching with wide eyes as she seemed to come back from the dead right before them. She shook her head and looked to the other girls in question.

"All of you get changed and wait for me to escort you to the headmaster. I've had enough of all your disturbances to my classes." she said with a disappointed tone.

"But Ms. Nekonome, we didn't-" Moka started before the teacher shook her finger at her.

"No more excuses. All of you get going now." she said sternly. The girls looked at her then to the sisters with shock. The witches continued to glare and hold their hands out towards them.

"Moka, what's going on?" Tsukune called out. The vampire looked to him with worried eyes then at the sisters.

"I don't know, they're-"

"You heard the teacher. Go." Apoch said coldly. The girls looked to each other then slowly started to walk off. Yukari got up and followed them as Felucia walked away with a glare back at the sisters. As they walked off the sisters lowered their stances and continued to keep a sharp eye on them.

"Ok, everybody back to your exercises. Girls, your turn to run laps. Boys will remain on the field and stretch." Ms. Nekonome called out. She walked over to the sisters as the boys looked at them cautiously.

"Please keep an eye on the class while I take them to see the headmaster." she said with a bit of sadness. The sisters nodded with a calm gaze in their eyes.

"Yes Ms. Nekonome." they said in unison. The teacher walked off after the girls while the sisters turned back to the boys who approached them.

"What was that about? Why did you attack Felucia like that?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"What's going on here?" Rason asked as he looked to where the girls were taken off then back to the sisters.

"We are just doing our job Mr. Tsukune." Astreal said simply.

"Please, return to your exercises." Apoch said softly.

"Your job? You were threatening our friends." Tsukune said with a tone of anger.

"You blew one of them up!" Rason cried out. Granted, Felucia was known to be killed by the group for acting out and what not, but she didn't seem to be acting rude when Astreal blasted her to pieces.

"Yes, our job. Now please, return to your exercises." Astreal said while crossing her arms before her. Dark continued to eye them carefully while Ahakon looked at them with wonder.

"Did you have to use such force?" the little mage asked curiously. The sisters looked to him with soft gazes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ahakon, but they would not be calmed down." Astreal said softly.

"We did what we had to." Apoch said with a nod. Ahakon nodded and looked down with a worried expression.

"Just what did they do that warranted such extreme methods?" Dark asked cautiously. The sisters glanced to him then back to the boys. Astreal glanced to the side and glared at another boy in the class.

"Hey, quit bothering that student!" she yelled out. She glanced back at the boys as she and her sister started walking towards the troublemaker.

"We have our job to do still. Please continue your class without causing more problems for us to deal with." Apoch said softly with a dull glance as they walked off. The boys looked to each other curiously then to the sisters as they proceeded to lecture a bully in the class.

"What just happened here?" Rason asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but we'd better find the girls when class is over." Tsukune said worriedly as he glanced back towards the academy. Dark continued to eye the sisters carefully as they went about their work keeping the class in line while Ahakon wondered why all his friends were such violent and unstable people.

* * *

The girls were walking out of the headmaster's office followed by Ms. Nekonome. They all were all dressed back in their school outfits and looking down in disbelief that the witch sisters had acted so coldly to them while the teacher was shaking her head in disappointment. Behind them Hokuto was walking out rubbing the back of his head, the boy having to persuade both the teacher and the headmaster that what happened with the girls was just a small fight, hardly worth getting upset over. After much talking the boy managed to get the girls a second chance to behave while in school. As the teacher walked off down the hallway Hokuto sighed and looked at the group of girls.

"I didn't expect you all to give me _this_ much of a challenge to help you. Another outburst like that and the students will certainly lose all faith in you." He said with a glance around at them.

"It wasn't our fault, Apoch and Astreal were acting crazy out there." Kurumu complained with a shocked expression.

"I can't believe she fired at me, what the hell was that for?" Felucia barked out.

"Why did they? Ms. Nekonome mentioned you were all acting out again in class." Hokuto asked curiously.

"We weren't, we were just trying to find out why those two are being so mean to Yukari." Moka said defensively.

"Yukari?" the boy asked with a glance to the little girl in the witches outfit. She looked away and down with a troubled expression as all eyes turned to her.

"Those two are out of line. Where's Ruby anyway? She needs to straighten them out." Kurumu asked as she looked around.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since our discussion during lunch. Why are they acting mean to your friend though, I thought you were all close friends." Hokuto asked gently.

"It doesn't matter." Yukari said softly.

"Yes it does! They freakin' blasted me to pieces out there! What's gotten into them anyway?" Felucia yelled out.

"What's gotten into who?" Ruby asked as she walked up behind them.

"Ruby, you need to talk to Apoch and Astreal, they got us in trouble during gym class for no reason!" Kurumu cried out.

"Hello? Astreal shot me during class, have we forgotten about that?" Felucia again yelled out.

"What? She shot you? Why?" Ruby asked surprised.

"They won't let Yukari anywhere near Ahakon now, they claim she can't be trusted." Moka explained.

"We tried to talk some sense into them but they aimed their energy blasts at us outside, they shot Felucia." Kokoa shouted out.

"Well in all fairness, Mizore has 'killed' Felucia more times today than we can count." Ruby said with a cautious expression.

"Actually the count is up to 160 now." Mizore said calmly. Everybody just glanced at her then over to the elder witch again.

"It doesn't matter that she shot Felucia." Kurumu yelled out.

"Hey!" the doll demon shouted offended.

"You need to talk to those two, they're acting harshly to all of us now." Kurumu finished. Ruby looked at Yukari as the young witch continued to keep her eyes away from the group.

"It seems your two assistants are being over protective of their new boyfriend. I would suggest calming them down before another outburst happens. Otherwise the student body will be even more against the idea of them being heroes." Hokuto said worriedly. Ruby nodded and walked over to the young witch.

"Yukari, what did they say to you? Did you do anything to upset them?" she asked gently. Yukari shook her head and looked to her with saddened eyes.

"No, I didn't do anything. I wasn't trying to steal him or anything, I swear." She said worriedly.

"I see. I'll have a talk with those two when I see them again. I'll get this straightened out." Ruby said with a soft smile.

"I hope so. Now I have other matters to attend to, I hope we don't meet again so soon under similar circumstances." Hokuto said with a weak smile.

"Me too. Thanks for helping by speaking on our behalf." Moka said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, hopefully we won't have to count on that again." Kokoa said with a worried look downwards.

"Don't mention it. Just try to keep out of trouble again." The boy said as he walked away with a wave.

"He's so friendly." Luna said with a smile.

"Good thing he was able to help us after all. If not we might have been separated in our classes because of this." Mizore said softly.

"I wonder what got into those two. That just doesn't sound like them." Ruby said curiously.

"Moka!" a boy's voice called out from down the hall. The girls looked over to see the four boys walking towards them. They were all dressed in their normal attire and were looking at the girls curiously.

"Hey, what happened out there?" Tsukune finished as he walked up to his girlfriend.

"Why did Astreal have to blow Felucia to pieces?" Rason asked bewildered.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she leapt into a hug with the boy.

"It was all their fault, those witch sisters. We didn't do anything bad, honest." Kokoa said defensively, the vampire worried that her master would be upset with her getting into trouble again. Tsukune looked at her then to the vampire who was holding him tightly.

"Apoch and Astreal? What happened?" he asked puzzled. Kurumu raced to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"They were so mean Rason. They threatened us, and even shot Felucia. We didn't do anything bad, I swear. I'm a good girl Rason, really!" she said worriedly.

"Kurumu." Ruby said flatly. The girl blinked and looked down to see Rason squirming in her grasp, the boy struggling to remain conscious as he was cut off from his air supply. She jumped back and looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, really! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Rason caught his breath then smiled weakly at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but what happened out there?" he asked with concern. Luna ran in front of him and looked at him with worry.

"Those two started it Rason, honest. I behaved myself this time. I did! I did I did I did!" she cried out as she started to cry. Rason blinked and watched the girl break down before him. He slowly reached out and held the girl with a puzzled expression while Kurumu just raised an eyebrow to her.

"I behaved this time! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried out as she started to sob uncontrollably in his arms. He just looked around at the group bewildered.

"Ok, somebody explain what's going on." He asked confused as he held the crying girl. Dark walked up to Mizore and glanced to Felucia.

"I already know you're ok, but what was that about?" he asked calmly. Mizore removed her lollipop and looked to him with pleading eyes.

"Apoch and Astreal did it, they don't want Yukari anywhere near Ahakon now that he's their boyfriend. We tried to talk to them about it but they threatened us. We really didn't do anything wrong." She said softly. Dark nodded and looked over to the young witch who was still keeping her eyes away from the group.

"What? Why don't they want Yukari near me?" Ahakon asked puzzled. He looked at the young witch who was glancing to him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yukari, tell him." Kurumu urged. Yukari shook her head and looked away again.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said softly.

"What doesn't matter?" Ahakon asked.

"Tell him." Kokoa said with urgency.

"No!" Yukari cried out.

"Tell me what?" the boy asked again confused.

"He needs to know." Moka pleaded.

"It's too late!" Yukari said as she trembled.

"I need to know what?" the boy asked as he looked around.

"Just tell him already!" Ruby shouted out.

"There's no point!" Yukari said as tears started to leak out.

"What's going on?" Ahakon cried out.

"Yukari!" Moka said with urgency.

"What?" Ahakon shouted out.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yukari cried out with tears starting to flow, the girl looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

Silence.

"What?" the boy asked softly in surprise.

"I love you Ahakon." She said quietly. The group looked between the two as the young mage stared at the girl with wonder.

"You…love me?" he asked softly. Yukari nodded and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yes. I didn't realize it until…it was too late. I'm sorry." She said as she looked down and started to cry.

"I…I never knew. I thought you hated me." The boy said in awe. Yukari shook her head and looked up to him timidly.

"No. I was just an idiot, I didn't realize…I didn't know…until…" she said shakily. The others looked at her with sympathetic eyes as she struggled to speak to the boy. After a moment she continued.

"Until I lost you to them. It's my fault, I should have seen it sooner." She said remorsefully. The boy just looked at her as she turned her head away again.

"I see." Ahakon said softly as he looked down.

"Yukari understands her mistake, as painful as it may be. However it seems Apoch and Astreal won't let her near you without getting defensive." Ruby said gently. Ahakon looked at her then back to the young witch who merely nodded.

"Why though? You haven't done anything wrong." He said softly. Yukari looked to him then away again.

"That's a bit much, you're not causing any problems with me. I'm going to go talk to them." He said as he turned and walked down the hall.

"Wait, don't, you'll only make them more angry." Yukari said as she followed after. The group watched them round the corner then looked to Ruby curiously.

"What do you think got into those two anyway? I've never seen them act that way." Moka asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I hope Ahakon can talk some sense into them." Ruby said gently.

"The boy managed to sweep both sisters off their feet, if anybody could talk sense into them, it would be him." Rason said with a smirk.

"Poor pipsqueak." Kurumu said shaking her head gently.

"Should we go after them?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Yukari ran up behind the young mage and grabbed his hand, the boy stopping and looking back to her as she shook her head.

"Please don't, I don't want to make things worse." She begged.

"But they shouldn't be so mean to you. I'll talk to them and assure them that you won't take me away from them." He said with a gentle smile. Yukari felt her heart ache at those words. She looked down in despair, the boy looking at her curiously.

"Yukari? It'll be ok, I'll get them to ease up." He said gently. She looked at her hand holding his and felt her heart pick up.

"Ahakon…" she said softly as she looked back up to him. He tilted his head at her curiously.

"Did…would I have had a chance?" she said softly. He looked at her puzzled then away with a startled expression.

"I…I don't know…I mean…you're ok and everything…" he stammered. She looked at him timidly then down at their hands. Her eyes widened as the boy stuttered nervously.

"I mean, what I'm saying is you're ok for a friend…and…um…" he said as he looked down with a quizzical expression.

"Ahakon." She said softly.

"Still, I chose Apoch and Astreal. Those are the two I want, so…let's just leave it at that, ok?" he continued.

"Ahakon." Yukari said more loudly.

"Yukari, please. Let's just go and find them." He said with frustration.

"But Ahakon." Yukari pleaded.

"Yukari stop. You can let go of my hand now." The mage said while shaking his head.

"But I can't." Yukari said, the mage looking back to her with surprise.

"Why not?" he asked out loud.

"Because you're holding onto _my_ hand." She said softly. They both looked down. Sure enough, Ahakon had a good grip around the young girl's hand.

"Oh…" the mage said quietly as he realized. He instantly let go and looked at her with wonder. She tilted her head at him, then glanced behind him and trembled in fear.

"Yukari?" the boy asked curiously. She backed up a step as her eyes widened. The boy blinked and glanced behind him.

"Ms. Yukari…" Apoch said in a cold voice as the sisters walked up to them.

"Were you just holding _our_ boyfriend's hand?" Astreal asked with anger.

"Apoch! Astreal! It's not like that. She was just trying to stop me from finding you two." Ahakon said as he waved his hands around in front of him. He blinked then looked at the sisters nervously.

_That didn't come out right…_

The sisters kept their glares locked onto the girl as they walked up to either side of the young mage.

"Trying to stop you from finding us?" Apoch said with her arms crossed before her.

"We warned you Ms. Yukari to leave our boyfriend alone." Astreal hissed out. Yukari shook her head and looked to Ahakon.

"Stop this, why are you two being so mean to her? She's done nothing wrong." The boy asked with concern. They looked to him with worried eyes as they each held him close to them.

"But Mr. Ahakon, she just wants to steal you away from us." Apoch said softly.

"Yes, she claims she loves you." Astreal said worriedly.

"I know, she just told me. But why are you-" he started before the girls looked to Yukari with fury.

"You're proclaiming your love for our boyfriend?" Apoch cried out.

"Ms. Yukari what is the meaning of this?" Astreal yelled out. From around the corner the group walked out and looked at the standoff with concern.

"Apoch. Astreal. What has gotten into you two? Stop this foolishness at once." Ruby ordered out. The sisters looked at Yukari with pained expressions then to their boyfriend.

"She's trying to take him from us Ms. Ruby." Apoch said worriedly.

"She's trying to take his love away from us." Astreal said as she held the boy close. He blinked and looked to her worriedly.

"But she's not, I'm not leaving you two for her, I promise." The boy said gently. Yukari cringed at hearing those words, her heart ached at the sight of them together. Her legs felt weak as her breathing became ragged. She felt her heart call out for the boy, the young girl's mind locked onto him. It was overwhelming, all the emotions and love she had pent up for him hit her like a wave. She wanted him, she needed him. She felt drawn to him suddenly and powerfully. Without even thinking the girl spoke out in a soft voice.

"Don't let me go Ahakon."

She jumped at the realization that she came out and said it as the group looked to her with soft eyes. The sisters gasped and glared at the witch.

"He's ours!" Apoch screamed out.

"You can't have him!" Astreal roared. Yukari looked to the mage who was looking at her with wonder, then gasped as the sisters held out a hand each while holding onto their boyfriend tightly, rage being seen in their eyes.

"You won't take him from us Ms. Yukari!" Apoch yelled as the glow built in her wrist.

"We won't let anyone take him from us!" Astreal shouted as the energy built up for her blast.

"Wait, stop!" Ahakon cried out as he was held back by the two witches. Yukari stared in shock at the sisters while the group looked in surprise.

"Please go away!" they shouted in unison, then fired their shots towards the little witch.

"No!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Yukari!" Moka cried out.

BLAM!

The area in front of the group erupted into flame as the sisters blasts of power hit. A shockwave blasted out as the group stumbled back a bit. Slowly they looked over as the fire and clouds billowed around them then slowly died down.

"What have you done?" Ruby cried out in horror. The dust cleared and everybody stared in shock, though for different reasons.

The sisters and mage were looking around confused as there was no sign of the young girl, the ground where she was last seen blackened and charred from the blast without any body.

"What the? Where did she go?" Apoch yelled out with frustration.

"What trickery is this?" Astreal hissed as she looked around franticly. Ahakon stared at where the young witch was a moment ago then looked to the sisters in disbelief.

_How? How could they?_

"I don't believe it." Rason said softly, the three then looking over to him puzzled.

"Unreal." Kurumu said in wonder. The sisters looked at her puzzled then looked behind in surprise.

"What?" Apoch said quickly.

"How?" Astreal said in shock. Ahakon looked behind to see Yukari being held in the arms of her savior.

"Luna?" the boy said in amazement. The butterfly girl had her wings fluttering behind her gently as she held the young witch in her arms. Yukari looked up in amazement at the girl as she was set back down.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. Yukari just stared back speechless. Slowly she nodded while keeping her eyes on the girl.

Luna nodded then looked back over to the group curiously.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked innocently while pointing to something. Yukari looked over and jumped in surprise. The witch sisters turned back to the group as the dust had finished settling around them and gasped in surprise as well. Ahakon looked over and gave a puzzled look.

"Who is that?" he asked cautiously. The group slowly looked behind them to see what they were seeing.

"Oh boy…" Rason said a worried expression.

"Now they've done it." Kurumu said worriedly.

Behind the group Tsukune was getting back to his feet, the boy shaking his head from the shockwave knocking him for a spin. He blinked and looked to his hand, a hand which was holding a familiar rosary.

"I remember that bitch." Felucia said with a nod and smirk. Mizore simply held onto Dark's arm tightly, the snow girl knowing what was coming next. Kokoa got back to her feet and looked over with a sly smile.

**"You two are out of line here."** A confident and powerful female voice called out, the witch sisters now looking with pale expressions as they trembled.

"Who…who is that?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"Hey, where did Moka go?" Luna asked as she scanned the hallway for the pink haired vampire.

"That is Moka." Ruby said as the group parted to the sides of the hall, the strong vampiric aura being emitted from the silver haired girl a clear indication of her strength.

**"You think you can just treat us this way? Just because you have a boyfriend?"** the vampire said as she walked towards them. The witch sisters backed up a bit as Ahakon looked from them to the vampire with worry. Tsukune looked to see what he had done from being thrown back by the shockwave and a worried expression came over him.

"Um…Moka?" he asked nervously. The vampire glanced back to him with her red eyes and smirked.

**"Don't worry. I have no intention of killing anybody."** She said calmly.

"What happened to her hair? And her eyes? And her breasts?" Luna asked curiously as she tilted her head. The silver haired vampire looked back to the sisters and cracked her knuckles, the two girls looking at her with fear.

**"I just need to remind them of their place."**


	24. Yukari's Chance

"Well I saw that coming." Rason said shaking his head.

The group was gathered in a familiar infirmary once again. They had come here after yet another fight broke out within their circle.

"It was over in six seconds too." Kokoa said raising an eyebrow.

Yukari had finally come out and told Ahakon how she felt, the young witch unable to fight her feelings any longer. She was in love with the boy despite the fact he had already made his choice with another. Or rather two others.

"Did you have to be so rough though? They don't look too good." Luna said with wonder.

Apoch and Astreal had expressed their dislike about Yukari being near their new boyfriend, the two girls showing a very protective nature regarding the young mage. When Yukari was seen next to the boy, and after the young girl unknowingly begged the mage not to let her go, the two sisters lost their patience with the young witch.

"Somebody had to teach them their place, who better than her?" Kurumu said with a smirk.

The two sisters fired out their shots of deadly energy at the young girl in an attempt to be rid of her once and for all. However before they could strike down the witch who watched with fright, Luna, showing an unbelievable amount of speed, literally moved the young witch out of harm's way and flew past the sisters without even being seen. The energy blasts however did create a powerful shockwave on impact to the ground, enough to send the group stumbling back.

"I suppose, but still. That may have been a bit much, especially for them." Ruby said shaking her head.

Tsukune had been thrown back and had clipped off Moka's rosary, the vampire then changing into her true self. The group watched with awe as the silver haired vampire literally took down both sisters for their violent act against Yukari, by sending them through the nearest adjacent wall with a fierce kick each. The girls crashed through the wall and several desks before colliding to a stop across the room, the room that was still filled with students at the time.

**"They had it coming, they needed to be taught their place. Especially for attacking Yukari like that."** Inner Moka said with her arms crossed before her.

This of course caused yet another stir regarding the group's behavior with the school. Ruby and Hokuto were once again needed to explain what had happened, that the twin sisters did indeed start the fight and that the group had to deal with it as they saw fit. Through much persuasion by Hokuto and Ruby, the two trying their best to calm the waters the group had once again riled up, the headmaster was willing to let this incident slide. The sisters would be on probation with the elder witch and were to be kept a close eye on to make sure their outburst does not repeat itself.

"Be that as it may, you guys really need to ease up. Seriously, I only just got to class before I was called back to the headmaster's office for this. You're making me defending you incredibly difficult." Hokuto said with a tired sigh.

The group had then headed to the infirmary with the unconscious witch sisters to get them patched up and to settle their quarrel once and for all, before more damage was done to the school and the group's reputation. The two girls were lying down in beds bandaged up while Yukari and Ruby were busy using their magic to heal their wounds. Between the two beds Ahakon was looking between the two girls with worried eyes. Hokuto had once again excused himself as he had to try to get _some_ class time in today between fights.

**"I don't think you need to heal them, let them deal with the consequences of their actions."** Inner Moka said with discontent.

"We can't just leave them like this, they're in horrible condition." Ruby said softly. Yukari kept healing Apoch while Ruby tended to Astreal, the two sisters still out cold from their trip through the wall and classroom.

"I can't believe it, they actually tried to kill you Yukari." Kurumu said while shaking her head. Ahakon looked at the sisters then to Yukari.

"Why…why would they do that?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"That's what we need to find out. These two have some explaining to do." Ruby said sternly.

"Explaining? They tried to _kill_ Yukari! Why are we treating them?" Felucia barked out. Inner Moka rolled her eyes and glanced to Tsukune.

**"Let me guess Tsukune, you think they really aren't bad girls either." **She said dryly. The boy smirked gently at her and nodded.

"I don't believe they are. We should give them a chance to explain themselves." he said gently. The silver haired vampire smirked and chuckled.

**"You always are the forgiving type aren't you?"** She said with an amused tone. The boy nodded and looked to the sisters with a worried expression. Yukari stepped back from Apoch and lowered her wand, the black haired witch's body now healed once again.

"Ok. She should be fine now." she said softly while looking down.

"Why did you heal her? She tried to kill you." Felucia asked puzzled. Yukari sighed and walked back to the group, the witch looking towards the sisters with a soft gaze.

"It was the right thing to do." she said simply.

"Right thing to do? They tried to _kill_ you!" The doll demon cried out.

"Felucia. Enough." Dark said calmly. The girl blinked and nodded.

"You got it Dark." she said calmly. Mizore glanced to her then to her boyfriend.

_Always like her commander…_

Dark walked up to Apoch and looked at her curiously.

"They've never been violent or aggressive before. Where did this come from?" he asked as he glanced to Ruby. She shook her head as she stepped back from the now healed Astreal.

"I have no idea. I mean, I guess they could just be the over protective types, but…using lethal force?" she asked cautiously.

"It's not that surprising." Rason said calmly. The group looked to him as the witch sisters started to stir a bit.

"I mean, think about it. Tsukune, didn't these girls nearly kill each other _and_ you when they wanted to be with you?" he said with a curious glance to the boy. Tsukune blinked and nodded with a small smile.

"Well…yeah." he said with a small chuckle.

"From what I've seen here at this school, girls can get a bit possessive about their mates. Seeing as how they are both powerful with magic, and both apparently very protective of their boyfriend, a lethal blast of energy seems right on par with them." he said with a nod.

"That does make sense, but…I just can't believe that they would be so violent like that. When we talked to them on the field they were so…cold." Kokoa said with a curious glance to the girls. They both groaned a bit and slowly opened their eyes. Quickly they shot up in surprise and looked around.

"What happened?" Apoch said worriedly.

"Ow…my head…I feel like I got hit by a bus." Astreal said holding her hand to her head.

"Close enough." Mizore said simply. The sisters blinked and looked over to see Inner Moka looking at them carefully.

"Ah! Sister! She's going to kill us!" Apoch cried out.

**"You're one to talk, you tried to kill Yukari." **the vampire barked out.

"Everybody calm down." Ruby said as she walked between the two sisters beds next to the young mage. He looked at Astreal as she glanced to him.

"Astreal…how could you?" he asked softly. She looked at him ashamed then down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ahakon. We just didn't want to lose you." she said sorrowfully.

"You attacked Yukari. That was completely uncalled for." Ruby said sternly. The sisters winced and nodded slowly as they both looked down.

"Sorry Ms. Ruby." they said softly.

"Sorry won't cut it. The headmaster is not pleased with this, how can we trust you around the students if you tried to kill one of them?" the elder witch said with frustration. The girls nodded again and glanced over to Yukari. She looked down with closed eyes and turned her head away.

**"You two have some nerve attacking her. She was the one who brought back your scroll from Ashton City. She was your friend like all of us. Explain yourself."** Inner Moka growled in anger. The sisters trembled a bit at her voice then looked to the young mage.

"We just didn't want to lose him." Astreal said softly as she held back tears.

"But why would you think I would leave you two?" the boy asked curiously. The sisters glanced to each other then down with sorrow.

"Because you called out Ms. Yukari's name while you were sleeping." Apoch said softly.

Silence.

"I…what?" the boy asked in disbelief. Yukari looked over to the mage with wonder as the group glanced to each other.

"What are you two talking about?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"When Mr. Ahakon was asleep on your bed we were watching over him." Astreal said gently.

"He called out Ms. Yukari's name in his sleep." Apoch said as she started to cry. Ahakon looked at the two in shock then to the young witch.

"But…I don't remember…I don't..." the boy said as he looked down in wonder. Yukari looked at him as he stood there confused, the young witch feeling her heart race again.

_He was dreaming of me?_

"We knew if he was near her again he might want to be with her instead of us." Astreal said as she started to tremble. Ahakon looked at her with worried eyes, the boy trying to think of something to say.

"We didn't want her to steal him from us." Apoch said with sorrow. Yukari looked between the two sisters then to the young mage, the boy looking down as he wrapped his mind around this.

"Geez Ahakon, how many witches do you need?" Kurumu asked while shaking her head. The boy jumped and looked around nervously.

"But I don't remember dreaming about Yukari, honest!" he cried out. He looked to Yukari who was looking at him curiously.

"Really, I don't remember." he said worriedly.

"I see. So you two thought you could just isolate Ahakon away from Yukari to keep him. That's still no excuse for treating your friends that way, or trying to kill Yukari." Ruby said sternly.

"We're sorry Ms. Ruby." the sisters said together. Inner Moka sighed and shook her head.

**"Took me this long to make my debut again and this is what I have to deal with. Such bullshit."** she said as she took the rosary out from her pocket and clinked it back on. The group watched her shift back to her outer self, the pink haired vampire collapsing into her boyfriend's arms.

"Wow, how does she do that?" Luna asked in wonder. Tsukune just smiled as he held his girlfriend. The girl started to slowly awaken as he held her gently.

"We'll explain later Luna." he said with a calm smile. Ahakon looked around then down with worried eyes.

"You two will be under my close watch from now on, I need to make sure you two won't be causing any more problems. Tsukune and his friends are on thin ice as it is, we don't need you making it worse." Ruby said as she crossed her arms before her. The sisters nodded as they slowly got up. They looked to Ahakon with worried eyes.

"We're sorry Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said softly.

"We didn't mean to be so cruel, we just…" Astreal said as she looked away. She glanced to Yukari who was looking at the three with a soft gaze.

"Mr. Ahakon…do you like her?" she asked worriedly. Ahakon blinked and looked behind him to the young witch, the girl looking at him with timid eyes.

"I…I mean, she's…ok…so yes…but…" he said slowly. The sisters looked to Yukari then back down to the mage.

"Do you still think we're beautiful angels?" Apoch asked softly. The boy looked to them and nodded with a calm smile.

"Of course, I've thought that since I first met you." he said gently. The girls smiled softly and nodded. The mage then looked down with a thoughtful glance then back to the sisters.

"However." he said with a serious tone, the whole group looking to him with surprise.

"There are two things you need to do to make up for this." he said with a calm expression. The sisters blinked and looked to each other. Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow while the sisters looked back to him.

"Ok. We'll take any punishment you ask Mr. Ahakon." Apoch said softly with a smile. The boy jumped and looked at her startled.

"Pu…punishment?" he stuttered out.

"Yes. Are you talking about using the whip and chains? Or the collar and leash?" Asteral asked curiously. The young mage started freaking out while waving his hands around in front of him.

"Sister, I think he wants to use the hot wax and ball gag." Apoch said simply. The mage freaked out even more and looked at them with shock, just as the rest of the group was doing.

"What?" he cried out. The group looked to the young mage as he looked between the two sisters with wide eyes.

"Wow boy, you're wilder than I thought." Felucia said with a laugh.

"Holy shit dude!" Rason cried out. Kurumu could only stare at the sisters with surprise after hearing them talk so casually about such things. Yukari just stared at the boy with wonder, the girl curious if that was how he really was with his girlfriends.

"Ahakon, where did you learn about that sort of thing?" Moka said in disbelief. She blinked and glanced to Tsukune. The boy caught her glance and looked at her surprised. After a moment Moka looked back to the boy, the girl contemplating if such things would indeed be fun to try.

"Didn't think they were the type." Mizore said calmly while looking at the sisters. Yukari looked at the young mage with surprise as he stammered and blushed a bit.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to use such things! Where did you get that idea?" The boy cried out. The sisters blinked and looked over to Ruby.

"We saw those in Ms. Ruby's room. We assumed those are the normal instruments used for a witches punishment." Apoch said softly.

"Yes, she had a rather large collection in her room." Astreal commented. All eyes turned to Ruby who looked up with a bashful expression.

"Well…those are actually my personal toys girls…not a requirement for being a witch." She stuttered out. The sisters looked at her curiously then to the mage.

"So…those aren't what you're going to use on us?" Apoch asked softly. The boy shook his head violently.

"NO!" he shouted out as he looked at Ruby with disbelief. The sisters looked to each other and shrugged.

"Oh well." Apoch said softly.

"So then, what are the two things you want us to do?" Astreal asked curiously. The boy regained himself and looked at them with a small smile.

"First, stop calling me Mr. Ahakon. Just call me by my name like everybody else." he said with a smirk. The girls blinked and looked at him curiously. After a moment they nodded and smiled.

"Ok Ahakon." they said in unison.

"What? WHAT? I've been trying forever to get that through to you, and you just listen to him just like _that_?" Ruby roared out. The sisters looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong Ms. Ruby?" Apoch asked softly, the elder witch twitching at that.

"We only did what our boyfriend requested Ms. Ruby." Astreal said simply, the elder witch again twitching at that.

"Second…" Ahakon continued, the witches again looking back to him. The boy pointed to Yukari with an accusing glance to the sisters, the younger witch looking at them worriedly.

"Yukari is my friend. No more being mean to her. Understand?" he said sternly. The sisters looked at the younger witch then down to him with regret.

"But…Ahakon…" Apoch said worriedly.

"It's just…she…" Astreal said with glance back to the younger witch.

"No buts." Ahakon said sternly. The sisters jumped a bit at him then looked to each other with worry.

"Oh ho, he's got them by the balls." Felucia said with a chuckle. The group looked to her with quick glances then back to the sisters. After a moment the witch sisters looked back to the boy with gentle gazes.

"As you wish Ahakon." Apoch said softly with a gentle smile.

"Yes, we will be nice to her. We promise." Astreal said with a nod. Ahakon smiled and glanced back to Yukari. The younger girl looked at him worriedly then back to the sisters.

"I'm sorry for the trouble they caused you. Do…do you still want to be friends?" he asked gently. Yukari looked at him with wonder then to the sisters, the two girls looking at her with dull gazes for a moment before smiling softly at her.

"We're sorry Ms. Yukari." Apoch said with a bow.

"We just wanted to keep our boyfriend." Astreal said with a bow. Yukari looked at them then to the mage with a soft gaze. She shook her head then looked to him with discontent, the group looking at her with surprise from her sudden mood change.

"No." she said sternly. The group, minus Dark and Mizore of course, jumped at that and looked at her curiously.

"No?" Ahakon said a bit hurt. Yukari shook her head and looked to the sisters.

"I'm not going to let another opportunity pass me by, I won't make that mistake again." Yukari said with a growl. The sisters looked at her cautiously as the young girl clenched her wand.

"Um…Yukari? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked worriedly. Yukari pointed her wand at the boy, the young mage jumping in surprise from her glare at him.

"You dreamed of me? Yes or no." she asked sternly. The boy looked at her with shock then waved his hands around in front of him.

"I don't remember, I told you. Honest!" he cried out. She growled and shook her head.

"Liar!" she yelled out.

"Yukari what's come over you? Why can't we just put an end to this fighting?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Because the fight isn't over yet!" Yukari exclaimed as she put her hand to her hip and struck a daring pose.

"What do you mean it isn't over yet?" Rason asked confused.

"Just what I said. Ahakon, you dreamt of me. In the hall _you_ held onto my hand and didn't let _me_ go. Admit it!" she shouted out. The group looked to the mage who was waving his hands around franticly.

"That's not what that meant! You grabbed my hand first! I didn't mean…I didn't want…" he stammered out. The sisters looked to him then glared at Yukari.

"Ms. Yukari, must we go through this again?" Astreal said with a growl.

"Yes, just leave him be." Apoch said with a pout.

"Yukari what are you doing?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Don't start another fight." Moka pleaded.

**_Looks like I get to make a second appearance again…and so soon too._**

"I won't make the same mistake twice. I already missed my first chance when you arrived here. I was too stupid and selfish to see you for how you really are Ahakon. I was an idiot, and I missed my chance then. But this isn't over yet!" the young witch shouted out confidently.

"What are you talking about? Please let it be over!" Ahakon cried out. The sisters glared at the girl while Ruby looked around worriedly.

"Oh c'mon, not here you guys." she pleaded. Yukari pointed her wand at the sisters with a mean glare.

"You're right. Let's take this outside. I'm not going to let you two steal him away from me!" Yukari declared. The sisters jumped and growled at her.

"Have you lost your mind? He chose us!" Astreal yelled out.

"Yes, he wants us. Why can't you see that?" Apoch said sternly.

"Why are you doing this Yukari? Just let him go." Ruby said worriedly. The little witch growled then roared out.

"No! I can't let him go! My heart won't let him go! I won't just walk away if there is even the slightest chance he wants me! I can't do it!" she cried out. Ahakon looked around worriedly and with a bit of fright.

"Please stop all the fighting already!" he cried out as he shook his head. He growled with frustration then looked to Yukari who was eyeing him carefully.

"Yukari he chose them! Stop this!" Kurumu pleaded. Yukari shook her head and looked to Ahakon with loving eyes.

"I can't stop this. It's the only path I have left in front of me. You called out my name in your sleep. You kept catching me when I fell over. You held onto my hand in the hallway and didn't let me go." she said gently. Ahakon looked at her with surprise then down at his hand.

"But…I…that wasn't…" he said softly.

"Fine. Then say it to my face Ahakon. Tell me flat out, do you have any feelings for me? Any at all?" Yukari said walking to the mage with worried eyes. The boy looked at her as she walked up to him and held her wand tightly at her waist.

"Anything at all. Any spark or hope. Any sign of love. Tell me now, is there any? Or am I truly wrong?" she said softly.

"Yukari." he said softly.

"My heart just won't let me walk away Ahakon, not if there's any chance at all of being with you. I know I don't have their figures, I don't have their charm. There's only one of me too. But I know it's true, I love you Ahakon. So please, tell me honestly. How do you really feel about me?" she asked with loving eyes. The boy just stared back at her with surprise then glanced down.

"But…I…" he stammered.

"Just tell her once and for all Ahakon." Apoch said softly.

"She'll only listen to you apparently." Astreal said with discontent. Ahakon looked at the young witch then down a bit. Slowly his eyes widened.

"Wait…that's right…the dream…" he said quietly. The young witch's eyes widened with joy.

"You remembered?" she asked hopefully. Slowly he nodded and looked down in thought.

"I knew it! You did dream of me!" Yukari said as she hopped up and down. The boy's eyes darted around as he thought about something.

"Tell them then. What were you dreaming of about me? Was it a good dream? Did you like it?" the witch asked eagerly.

"Enough!" Astreal yelled as she raised her hand to Yukari, the wrist glowing bright again.

"Stop talking to him!" Apoch cried out as she did the same.

"Apoch! Astreal! Stand down!" Ruby shouted as she readied her wand. The group looked at them cautiously as a firefight could break out at any moment. Yukari held out her wand to face the girls, the stick glowing bright as she glared at them.

"Tell them Ahakon! Tell them what it was about!" she said sternly. The mage blinked and slowly looked up at the young witch.

"Should we…leave you guys alone?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Oh no, are they going to fight again?" Luna asked worriedly.

"You guys, please, no more!" Moka pleaded.

"I don't think the headmaster will forgive us a third time in one day." Tsukune said worriedly.

"Just tell them Ahakon!" Yukari cried out.

"Enough!" the sisters said in unison.

"Stand down!" Ruby shouted out again.

"It was about you." the boy said softly, the witches looking to him in surprise as he looked at Yukari with wonder.

"I knew it! What was it about?" she said happily while holding her stance with her wand. The group all looked at the boy curiously while he just stared at the young witch. After a pause he continued.

"You kept hitting me with your washtubs." he said flatly.

Silence.

Yukari's smile faded as did the glow on her wand.

"Wha…what?" she said worriedly. The mage nodded and looked down.

"You kept hitting me on the head with your magic washtubs." he said softly. Yukari looked at him with disbelief while the sisters smiled smugly.

"But…but…" Yukari said as she started to tremble.

"We were out in a field, and you kept hitting me again and again. You wouldn't stop." the mage said softly. Yukari lowered her wand and looked at the boy with heartbroken eyes.

"No…that can't be right…" she said shakily.

"We told you before Ms. Yukari." Astreal said with a smirk.

"He chose us." Apoch said confidently. Ruby lowered her wand and looked to Yukari with sympathetic eyes.

"No…that can't be the dream…it can't be." Yukari said as she backed up a bit, the girl looking at the mage as her heart felt like it was torn out. The group looked at her with soft gazes then away. Ahakon nodded and then looked to her with a blank gaze.

"Yeah…I remember now." he said gently. Yukari looked down with wide eyes, the girl feeling tears starting to form once again.

_No…it can't be true…I know we're meant for each other. We're a perfect match. We have to be!_

She growled in frustration then looked to Ahakon with tears, the girl shakily raising her wand. The sisters jumped at the sight then aimed their hands at the girl.

"Don't you dare Ms. Yukari." Astreal said coldly.

"Stand down now Ms. Yukari." Apoch said sternly.

"All of you stand down, I mean it!" Ruby cried out as she looked between the two parties. Ahakon looked at the little witch as she growled with her wand held up, the girl looking at him with both frustration and heartache. She then looked at him with surprise as he smiled kindly at her.

"I remember that dream well now." he said with a smile. The witch lowered her wand and looked at him confused.

"Why…why are you smiling at me then?" she asked softly.

"Don't hurt our boyfriend!" Apoch yelled as she phased a wall of light next to Yukari, the girl looking with surprise as the wall literally pushed forward and shoved her over and through the window. She crashed through the glass and rolled into the grass outside.

"Apoch!" Ruby yelled out.

"Sorry Ms. Ruby, but we have to settle this once and for all!" Astreal shouted as she blasted a window out and jumped out.

"She did say to take this outside, so we are complying." Apoch said with a smirk as she ran after her sister. The group watched the witches run out with surprise.

"This is not good." Tsukune said worriedly.

"We have to stop them!" Moka shouted as they all ran for the broken wall.

Outside Yukari was being pushed back further and further, the witch pressing back in vain against a wall of light. Her feet skidded on the grass as the wall of energy kept pushing her towards the trees. She growled then rolled off to the side, the barrier flying past and crashing into a tree. Yukari got back up and readied her wand as Apoch and Astreal walked up towards her, each with one hand outstretched to aim at her.

"Ahakon is ours Ms. Yukari. Why couldn't you just accept that?" Astreal growled.

"You had your chance for peace, no more!" Apoch shouted as they fired their shots at the young girl. Yukari tossed out her tarot cards, two of them catching the shots head on. They both blasted into a fireball as Yukari rolled off to the side then jumped back up, the girl aiming her wand at the two sisters with a mean glare.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled as a massive ball of energy shot out towards the two girls. It slammed into a barrier and detonated into a giant explosion, the ground around the sisters being torn up from the blast. The dome around the girls flickered as they kept their glares locked onto the young witch.

"You won't win Ms. Yukari." Astreal said with a smirk. They both fired out their shots again, the young witch dodging to the side as she kept her cards flying around her. Two of them took the blasts of energy to them, the metal cards shattering from the impact.

"I won't give up! I'll fight to the death for him!" Yukari cried out as she fired out another giant ball of power, this one too smashing into their barrier. The sisters giggled and fired again and again at the young witch, the girl having to dodge around franticly while her cards were shot out of the air.

"Then you can just die Ms. Yukari! We won't let him go!" Apoch shouted out as they kept firing at the witch from inside their barrier. Nearby the group was running over, all eyes looking with surprise at the witches brawl.

"Apoch! Astreal! Stop this at once!" Ruby yelled out.

"Yukari!" Moka cried out as she watched the young witch move around. Ahakon looked at their fight and shouted out in fear.

"Stop this, all of you please!" he cried out. The three girls continued their fight with none of them saying anything back.

"So Ahakon, how does it feel to be wanted?" Rason said nervously with a raised eyebrow at the witches.

Apoch and Astreal continued to shoot the cards out of the air around the young witch, the little girl trying again and again to break their barrier. Each blast erupted into a powerful explosion, but the barrier did not fall. Ahakon watched with awe at Yukari's power as she continued to fight with a determined expression.

"We need to stop them. They're going to kill each other." Kurumu said worriedly.

"You can't have him! You heard for yourself, you were a nightmare to him, not a pleasant dream!" Astreal yelled out. Ahakon blinked and looked down in thought.

_She was so mean to me in that dream…so then why…why did she…_

"He chose us, why do you never learn Ms. Yukari? Why do you not learn from your mistakes?" Apoch shouted out. Yukari dodged around again and again, the girl growing more frustrated and desperate as her flying tarot cards dwindled down in number.

"I can't let him go! I love him! I won't accept that there's nothing between us! There has to be!" Yukari yelled out as she fired off another blast, this one too striking the barrier and doing nothing to shatter it.

"Um, shouldn't we be doing something?" Rason asked worriedly. Another powerful blast rippled out from the battle as Yukari continued to try to crack their shield.

"Wow look at Yukari go." Kokoa said with wonder.

"Tsukune, take off the rosary. My inner self can stop them quickly like last time." Moka said with urgency.

"NO!" Yukari cried out, the group looking to her with surprise.

"I'm going to deal with this! This is my fight! Stay out of this!" the young witch yelled out as she dodged another blast of energy before returning fire. She waved her wand to create multiple red pillows in the air, the red blasts tearing through them and scattering out white feathers into the air. The girl used the cloud of feathers to weave around their shots, the sisters aiming at the witch through the white cloud.

"Yukari stop this! What are you trying to prove?" Kurumu yelled out.

"That I'll gladly die for him if I have to!" Yukari yelled out, the young mage looking to her with surprise.

"I'll fight with all I have for us! We belong together, I know we do!" she yelled as she ran around from her cloud of feathers to fire another shot, this one also being blocked by the sisters' barrier. Ahakon watched with awe as the girl gracefully dodged the red blasts of energy, the young witch moving through the cloud of white feathers that flowed behind her. She aimed her wand with one hand and fired out a smaller blast of energy, the projectile hitting the earth before the shield and kicking up a dust cloud. The sisters looked around franticly while Yukari ran to the side to fire off another powerful shot, the young girl yelling out with determination as she kept her assault up. Ahakon watched her with awe, her movements keeping him fixated on her.

_Yukari…_

The mage remembered the rest of the dream and looked at her with wonder.

_Could the dream have been real? Could she really have meant it?_

"He's ours!" the sisters yelled as they started firing blindly through the clouds of dust in front of them.

"He's mine! Dammit we're supposed to be together!" Yukari yelled out with energy. The group looked to Ahakon who was watching her move around with ferocity.

"He's _my_ Destined One!" the witch cried out as she fired another blast at the barrier, the explosion sending out another shockwave and dust as the barrier flickered again.

"He's marked _my_ heart!" she said with tears flowing, the girl casting out more cards to fly around to block enemy fire, the young witch using all her power and strength to win.

"He's made for me! Just like I'm made for him!" she yelled with a passion as she aimed another blast at the barrier, the girl charging up all the monster energy she could. Her wand started to spark and hum as her power concentrated into the magical stick. The sisters saw the glow and aimed towards it, the girls building up their power to strike down the young witch.

"I LOVE HIM!" She cried out as she fired a steady stream of pure magical energy, the purple and white wave shooting towards the sisters. The girls screamed out with anger and fired out their blasts, the girls also holding their beams constant as they raced towards the young girl. The two sides hit and a bright flash erupted, the collision of the two sets of powers hitting with a fierce shockwave. The group watched with amazement as the sisters and Yukari were locked into a power struggle. Yukari's wand was vibrating and pulsing with energy, the little girl pushing all her power towards the attack as she glared at the sisters. The two girls also were pushing all their power to the attack, the barrier around them disappearing as it wouldn't be able to stop the young witch's attack if it followed through anyway.

"Are they crazy?" Kurumu cried out.

"Their shield is down, stop them!" Ruby shouted out.

"You heard her…we need to stay out of this." Tsukune said simply. The group looked to him as he watched the struggle.

"Even if we intervene, they'll just do this again. We need to let them settle this." he said as he crossed his arms before him.

"Are you just saying that because your lock would likely crack if you tried anything?" Felucia said with a smirk. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"It likely would, yes. But I'm saying we should let them settle this because that's what must be done." he said calmly. Moka watched her little friend use all her power to try to push the sisters back.

"Yukari…" she said softly.

**_I suppose we could wait to see if she can win this._**

_Is that what's right?_

"Yukari." Ahakon said softly, the group looking to him curiously. He looked down in deep thought, then over to them.

"What are you waiting for? Go help your girl." Dark said calmly. The mage looked at him curiously.

"Don't you mean _girls_?" he asked slowly. Dark just looked at him for a moment then back to the witches fight.

"You tell me." he said simply. Ahakon looked back out to the fight as the group eyed him curiously. The boy looked between the two fighting teams then over to the young witch. She was screaming out as her power blasted towards the sisters in a large constant beam, the power colliding into the sisters' strike and holding it in place. He clenched his fists and growled, then ran out towards the fight.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ruby shouted out.

Yukari cried out as her power raced through her and out towards the witch sisters.

_I can't lose, I won't! I know Ahakon and I are meant to be together, we just have to be!_

"I won't miss my chance! I won't let it pass by again!" she yelled as she strained to push the sisters attack back. After a few moments her attack started to recede, the sisters strike then pushing forward. She looked with surprise then frustration as her power began to weaken.

"He's ours Ms. Yukari!" Apoch yelled as she focused her attack with both hands.

"We won't lose him to you!" Astreal screamed as she did the same.

Their power beam started to push Yukari's back inch by inch, the young girl struggling to hold up her assault. She dropped to one knee as she strained to keep her wand steady.

"Oh no, she's losing the fight." Kokoa said worriedly.

"She'll be incinerated if their power strikes her like that!" Ruby cried out.

"Apoch! Astreal! Stop, you've won, don't kill her!" Kurumu yelled out.

The ground around Yukari began to crack apart as her power fluxed around fiercely. She struggled to hold her wand steady as her attack started to be pushed back further and further.

_Oh no…I can't…I can't keep this up!_

She started to feel her power tugging from within, the girl wavering around slightly as the ground around her cracked apart from the pressure.

_Even with my warlock's blood…I can't fight them both…I can't…_

"Yukari!" a voice called out. She looked over to see Ahakon running towards her.

"Ahakon?" she breathed out. The sisters looked to see him running towards the young witch with surprise.

"Ahakon, what are you doing?" they cried out in unison. The boy ran up to Yukari and grabbed her hand, the girl looking at him with surprise.

"Ahakon? What are you…" she said as her beam started to flicker.

"No stop! You'll kill them!" Ruby cried out. In a flash the beam from the little witch blasted apart as the twin shots from the sisters tore through it.

"No!" the sisters yelled in unison as they saw their shots race towards the young mage. Before Yukari could make a sound the boy grabbed her by the wrist and threw her off to the side, the girl watching with wide eyes as the blasts raced toward him.

"Ahakon!" Yukari cried out.

"NO!" The sisters shrieked as the blasts struck and detonated into a fierce explosion.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled out. The group watched with shock as the area where the mage stood erupted into a fierce firestorm. A giant wave of energy rippled out as a bright flash burst out from the impact site. Yukari tumbled away from the blast as the sisters braced from the shockwave. The group staggered a bit then looked with wide eyes as the fires and smoke slowly died down.

"No…no…Ahakon!" Moka cried out.

"Apoch! Astreal! What have you done?" Ruby shouted out in disbelief. The witch sisters dropped to their knees, both of them looking at the smoking cloud in front of them with horrified eyes.

"No…Ahakon…" Astreal breathed out.

"Sister…what have we done?" Apoch said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Yukari looked with horror at the smoke cloud with tears forming.

"No…AHAKON! AHAKON!" she cried out as she grabbed her hat in fright.

"I can't believe this…the poor boy." Felucia said with a saddened expression.

"Why didn't we jump in? We could have saved him!" Rason cried out.

Yukari scrambled to her feet and looked at the smoking cloud with devastation. She growled uncontrollably then looked over to the sisters, the two girls still staring with shock at the sight.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed out in anger. The sisters looked to her then to each other.

"Sister…" Apoch said shakily.

"We didn't mean to…" Astreal said as she started to cry. Yukari marched towards them, the sisters looking over to see the murderous expression in her eyes.

"How could you? I loved him! He was going to be my everything and you took him from me!" she cried out in agony. She pointed her wand towards the girls, the stick glowing bright from her sheer rage.

"I'll never forgive you…I'll kill you for taking him from me!" she cried out with tears forming. The sisters blinked and looked at her with sorrow, then down as they closed their eyes.

"I can't believe this…how could they?" Kurumu cried out.

"Ahakon…he was so young." Rason said sorrowfully.

"Those bitches! I'll tear them to pieces for this!" Felucia roared out.

"I didn't think they would go that far…I…I didn't know…" Tsukune breathed out. Moka covered her mouth as she started to cry, then turned and buried her face into her boyfriend's shoulder. Kokoa stared at the fire and smoke cloud then looked over to Yukari who was aiming her wand at the two sisters.

She then blinked and looked behind toward the three members of their group who had yet to say anything.

"Hey, what are you…" she asked as she saw Dark and Mizore just looking up with calm expressions. She looked over more and saw somebody missing.

"Hey, where's Luna?" she asked curiously. The group looked around then at Dark and Mizore.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ruby asked softly. They all looked up and jumped in surprise.

"No way." Moka breathed out.

"How?" Kurumu asked puzzled beyond belief.

"Amazing." Raosn said softly.

They all looked up in awe at the butterfly girl who was flying gently in the air, the girl holding Ahakon in her arms tightly.

"Oh my, that was close. Are you ok?" she asked curiously. The boy blinked and looked up at her savior.

"Yeah…how did…you do that?" he asked softly. The girl giggled and looked over to Yukari, the butterfly then gasping at the sight. Ahakon looked over as Yukari's wand glowed brightly while aimed at the two sisters, the girls looking down still and waiting for death.

"DIE YOU MURDERERS!" Yukari yelled out as her wand sparked wildly. The group looked over in surprise as she prepared to fire.

"Yukari stop!" Ruby called out.

"Don't!" Kokoa cried out

The blast fired out from her wand at blinding speed…and detonated into the air.

Yukari blinked and looked up to see her wand being held straight up, and a hand holding hers that yanked the wand up just in time.

"What?" the little witch said in surprise. The sisters looked up slowly then gasped in surprise as well. Yukari blinked and looked over to the side. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Luna?" she said with a gasp. The butterfly girl was looking up at the explosion with awe and wonder.

"Wow…pretty lights." she said softly. Yukari just looked at her with puzzlement then glanced over to see a little mage smiling at him. She gasped and looked with wide eyes.

"Aha…Ahakon?" she choked out. The boy chuckled and nodded. The group was staring with disbelief.

"Her speed…it's…unreal!" Kurumu said in shock.

"I don't believe it. How can she move that fast?" Felucia said in amazement.

"I have no idea, I can't move anywhere near that speed." Rason said bewildered.

"Incredible…I thought only the ghoul could move at those speeds." Moka said softly.

"I don't think even he could." Tsukune said with wonder.

The witch sisters jumped to their feet and looked at the boy with joyous expressions.

"Ahakon! You're ok!" they cried out with tears of joy. The boy looked to them and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks to Luna." he said as he looked over to the butterfly girl. She blinked and looked down to him with a smile.

"Friends." she said with a cheery tone. The boy nodded and chuckled.

"Friends." he said calmly. The group started running over while Ahakon faced the witch sisters with an accusing stare.

"What were you two thinking? You nearly killed her!" he yelled out. Both sisters' smiles faded and then looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Ahakon." Astreal said softly.

"We just…we just…" Apoch said softly. They both looked over to see the mage looking at them with a dull glare. He then looked over to Yukari curiously, the young witch staring with awe at him.

"Yukari…did you mean it?" he asked softly. She blinked and looked to him curiously.

"Mean…what?" she said quietly.

"In my dream, after you pummeled into the ground with your washtubs…" the boy started, the young witch flinching at that and looking to him with a saddened expression.

"You told me that you would always love me, no matter how 'stupid' I was. Did you mean it?" he asked curiously. The girl blinked and looked to him with a slightly amused and nervous expression.

"Well…that was just a dream Ahakon…" she said softly. The group walked over to see the two spell casters looking at each other timidly.

"So, did you mean it?" the boy asked again as he crossed his arms before him and looked at her curiously. The sisters looked at Yukari with wonder as she stared back into the mage's eyes.

"Speaking on behalf of your dream, yes. I would always love you Ahakon." she said with a soft smile. The boy looked at her for a moment then glanced to the sisters.

"Apoch. Astreal." he said sternly, the two girls jumping at their names and looking to him worriedly.

"Yes…Ahakon?" they asked nervously.

"Seeing as how you nearly killed my friend twice, and myself, I think I need to reconsider a serious relationship with you two." he said calmly. The girls jumped and looked at him with heartbroken eyes.

"But…Ahakon…" they said as they started to cry.

"Not to mention that it's not fair to you." the boy said with a soft gaze down. The sisters looked at him curiously as they wiped their tears away.

"What do you mean?" Apoch asked softly.

"You two need a boyfriend each, not having to share one. I couldn't decide between you two, I'm not worthy of dating either of you." the boy said with a slight smile at them. They blinked and looked at him timidly.

"But…we don't mind." Astreal said softly.

"Well I do. You two really are angels, you shouldn't have to settle for little ol' me like this. So, this isn't me breaking up with you. This is me setting you two free." he said proudly. The sisters looked at him with wonder as Yukari tilted her head at him.

"Setting us free?" they asked in unison. The boy nodded and smiled at them.

"I'll gladly be your friend if you still like, but I'm not the one you two should love. You each deserve somebody made for you." the boy said calmly. The sisters looked at him then at Yukari.

"Made for us…" they said softly.

"Seriously, does anybody else find it creepy that they always speak in unison? Or is it just me?" Rason asked as he looked around curiously.

Yukari looked at them nervously, the sisters just staring at her. After a moment the girls sighed and nodded with soft smiles.

"Very well Ahakon…if that is what you think is best." Astreal said softly. The group smiled at the sisters then towards the young boy.

"I do. Besides…I was losing too much blood with you two." he said with a nervous chuckle. The girls giggled and looked to him with caring eyes.

"Ok Ahakon. If this is what you want we won't say no." Apoch said kindly. The two sisters shot Yukari a glare, the younger witch backing up nervously. After a moment the two girls smiled slyly at her.

"I guess Ms. Yukari will have her chance with him sister." Apoch said.

"Yes, and for her sake, she'd better take good care of him." Astreal said with a smirk. Yukari blinked and nodded nervously.

"Yeah…I wi-" she started before she jumped in surprise. She looked to Ahakon with wide eyes as he was smiling at her.

"Wait. Does this…does this mean you and I…are…" she said softly. The boy chuckled and walked up to her.

"Together? If that's what you want still." he said with a kind smile. The girl blushed and nodded slowly.

"Yes…I do…" she said softly. Ahakon smiled gently, then leaned in and kissed the girl. Her eyes widened and she froze in place, the girl's heart racing at high speed. After a moment he broke the kiss and looked at her bright red face.

"Then I'll take good care of you, girlfriend." he said gently. The witch blinked a few times then dropped down to the ground, the girl twitching in a daze.

"Yukari?" he asked puzzled. The sisters giggled and shrugged.

"As long as Ahakon is happy, I guess we can live with that." Astreal said softly.

"Yes. I suppose so." Apoch said gently. The group smiled at the sisters then down at Yukari who was twitching a bit on the ground, her mind reeling from her first kiss. Well, technically her third, but that's beside the point here.

"Does this mean the fighting is over between us now?" Tsukune asked curiously as he looked around at his friends. Kurumu looked to Luna with wonder.

"If she teaches me to fly like that, sure thing." she said in amazement. Rason chuckled and held his girl close to him from behind while Luna smiled at her friend. Mizore looked at Felucia curiously then to Dark.

"I think we can give it a try still." she said softly. Dark glanced to her and smiled softly, the snow maiden jumping from the sight slightly then smiling at her boyfriend.

Ruby looked at the sisters with a cautious stare, the twins looking at her worriedly.

"You two are going to have to work hard to work off this trouble. And no more boyfriends for a while." she said sternly. The sisters slowly nodded.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said in unison. The elder witch sighed and glanced to Ahakon.

_How did he do that anyway?_

Moka clung to Tsukune's arm with a loving gaze at him while Kokoa looked at him with a calm smile.

"I think we'll get along just fine boyfriend." Moka said with a happy sigh. Kokoa nodded to that and looked up with a gentle gaze. Yukari jumped back up and looked around with wide eyes. Ahakon walked over and grabbed her hand, the little witch looking to it then to the boy with a bashful smile.

"About time you got a boyfriend too, right pipsqueak?" Kurumu said with a smirk.

BANG!

The group watched the succubus drop to the ground from a golden washtub. The group looked to Yukari who had a loving smile on her face as she kept her eyes on Ahakon.

"Uh huh." she said dreamily as she lowered her wand. The boy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, then looked to the twitching succubus.

"Um…just try to go easy on my head with those things." he said nervously. The girl giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll try." she said with a wink. The group chuckled as the witch held onto her new boyfriend's arm, the girl hanging on it with a blissful smile.

"Good. Well let's get going, the school day is almost done, and we have to be on our best behavior after all." Tsukune said with a smile and a chuckle. The group nodded and started walking back towards the academy, with a yelling succubus being held back by an angel and butterfly girl. The sisters had accepted the fact that Ahakon was meant to be with Yukari, the two spell casters seeming like a perfect match for one another. The group had resolved their inner conflicts and was ready to return towards their two remaining goals. For one, restore their reputation as heroes of the school and hopefully instill peace at the academy.

And two, wait for Kuyou to show up, and then take him down together.

* * *

Hokuto was walking outside after one of his classes, the boy with glasses gazing around with a calm smile as he walked away from the academy towards the beaten path.

"Those students are sure a handful. Still, I think I can still pull a victory out for them." he said with a chuckle as he shook his head gently. He stopped then glanced to the side to see a figure approaching from the trees.

"I trust everything is going well? I've had a busy day today so it would be nice to hear some good news." the boy said with a smirk. The figure walked up to him, a girl dressed in black clothing. She was about Kurumu's height and wore black shoes with black socks, a black miniskirt with gray underwear just barley being seen underneath, and a black t-shirt. She had a black cape and cowl on, her face being hidden behind her hood.

"Yes, I'm nearing completion of my assignment now master." the soft voice spoke out from the girl.

"Good. That's some good news then. And your sister?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is steering the Youko here as you requested. He is quite lively, but she says he will be here soon." she said softly again.

"I see. Ask her to delay it a bit if at all possible. From what I've seen here today Tsukune and his friends are a bit unstable. They might lose the fight if he comes here too soon." Hokuto said with a glance back to the academy.

"I'll tell her at once. I'm not sure if he can be slowed down much, he's like a wild bull." the girl said while looking down slightly.

"I'd imagine so. Still, see what you can do. I still have some more work to finish here regardless. When I arranged for him to come here I thought I would be further along, but with today's distractions sadly I've fallen behind. See what she can do, otherwise I guess we'll have to make do with what we can get." the boy said with a shrug. The girl nodded and turned to walk away again.

"By the way. When you do find it, make sure to protect it well. We'll need it for when it's our turn to play." Hokuto said with a laugh.

"When will that be master?" the girl asked innocently as she glanced back to him. The boy chuckled and looked back to the academy.

"That will be up Kiria I suppose. He does get first shot at this after all. Be quick though, we need to be ready to proceed with our own agenda when Kuyou arrives here, and not a moment later." he said with a calm smile.

"Yes master." the girl said before walking back off into the woods. The boy turned back and started walking towards the academy.

"Now to make sure those students stay alive through all this. It would be a shame if Kiria's plan came to a sudden end because of this, not to mention my own." He said with a chuckle. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and reexamined it, the paper listing the school's info regarding two girls here. He looked between the two and compared the differences of their background and blood type.

"Just as I suspected all along." He said as he put the paper back into his pocket.

"She's the only one."


	25. All The Luck

Classes had ended and students were walking the halls to either after-school activities or out of the building for the day. Students were carrying on with their day as usual, talking about classes and assignments, talking about hot girls or attractive guys, talking about how the supposed 'heroes' of the school were either real or fake, and talking about how much it sucked to be back at school again.

Down the hall a senior student was walking with several pieces of paper and with two female first year students next to him. The dark haired boy had a calm smile and a friendly twinkle in his eye as he walked with the two girls, both of them acting rather shy and timid with him.

"Now now ladies, don't worry. The newspaper club is one of the friendliest clubs out there. And one of the most exciting as well. We get to report on all the action and events of the school, and get to interview the hotshots and celebrities of our fair academy." Gin said with confidence.

"Action?" one of the girls asked curiously.

"Celebrities?" the other asked with stars in her eyes.

"Ha ha, of course! I myself am considered one here, what with my heroic exploits against Fairy Tale. But that's neither here nor there, I'm only here as a fellow member of the press. A student dedicated to the truth and justice of our school." the boy said proudly. The girls looked to each other curiously then to him bashfully.

"Oh stop it, you're just saying that to be cool." one said shyly.

"I heard all the newspaper club members are the heroes of the school. Is that true?" the other asked eagerly.

"You bet. You'll get to meet them and hear their stories first hand. Contrary to what the masses are saying behind our backs, we are indeed the ones the rumors spoke of. I myself am considered their leader of sorts, but again, I'm not here for the fame. I'm only here to do my job for my fellow peers." Gin said with a daring smile. The girls giggled and looked at him timidly.

"I heard your club is considered glory hounds. That's not true is it?" one of them asked with a curious smile.

"Of course not! We aren't here demanding attention. We fought to protect those around us, and would gladly do it again. Those rumors against us are just from jealous students who hid when danger came knocking. But don't take my word for it, ask any of the club members yourself. Since you'll be joining our club we'll make sure you all know the truths of what really happened out there." the boy said confidently.

The three walked up to the door of the clubroom.

"Besides, everybody here is very friendly with each other. We help each other out, and are there for one another when needed. There's no task too small or too large for us to assist you with." the boy said with a smile, his teeth giving off a gleam somehow.

"Really?" one of them said hopefully, both girls smiling at him brightly.

"Of course. The newspaper club is a very tightknit group. We're very close with each other." the boy said as he opened the door. The three looked inside and just blinked. The girls eyes widened as the boy just stared with disbelief.

Inside the clubroom the rest of the gang had already arrived and were waiting for their 'leader' to show up to begin the meeting. Of course in the time they arrived they had found other ways to pass the time.

"Um…" one of the girls said nervously with a blush.

Sitting on a chair next to the table a boy was seen holding his pink haired girlfriend in his lap, the girl straddling the boy and kissing him passionately. Her legs were wrapped around the boy and chair as her arms were wrapped around his neck. He was holding her closely from around the waist, one of the boy's wrists having a strange trinket chained to it, as both of them were lost in their own world. Next to them a girl with red pigtails was casually looking through some papers on the table, the girl having a bored expression on her face as she flipped through the pages as she waited for her master and big sister to finish up.

"When you say…close…" the other girl said worriedly.

Another couple was also caught in an embrace, this one being seen on the floor next to the table where the blue haired girl had pounced on her blonde haired boyfriend with love. The girl was on top of the boy with her arms wrapped around his neck, the two caught in their own kiss and seemed to be tuning the world out around them. They didn't even seem to break the kiss for air as they continuously made out on the floor in the clubroom. Next to them sitting on a chair was a girl drawing something on a piece of paper, the dark haired girl humming a gentle tune while occasionally glancing to the couple on the floor with wonder.

"This…this is a _newspaper_ club, right?" the other girl said with a tremble.

In addition to those two, another couple was also caught in their own loving world. Next to the table another girl was sitting on the lap of a boy, the purple haired girl being held on his lap tightly as she too was locked into a deep kiss. One of the boy's hands held the girl close to him from around the waist while the other was holding a lollipop, the boy also wearing headphones while his girlfriend had her arms wrapped around his neck. The two students seemed oblivious to the world around them, including a light green haired girl who was sitting next to them looking at the boy with a dreamy gaze.

"What is this?" the other girl said with a disturbed face.

Lastly another couple was seen in the room, although a bit young it was obvious they were together. The girl in the witches outfit was also sitting on the lap of the young boy who was dressed in a mages outfit, the girl having her arms wrapped around the boy's neck and kissing him deeply. The redheaded boy's arms however were flailing about as he was surprised to say the least about his girlfriend's sudden attack on him. His eyes were wide as the young girl kept kissing him passionately, the young boy's mind unable to think of how to deal with her emotions that she was in no way holding back.

The two girls blinked and looked over to Gin with dull glares. He looked at them nervously then back to the group.

"Um…what can I say? They're passionate about the truth." he said with a nervous chuckle.

The two girls began to slap and kick the boy ruthlessly as the gang continued to pay them no mind. After a few minutes of a savage beating the boy limped into the room and stood at the head of the table with a dazed expression. He shook his head and looked around at the couples.

"What is wrong with you? There's a time and a place for this sort of thing you know!" he roared out.

He instantly dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head, the snow girl continuing her kiss with her beloved as she retracted her arm and held him close again. The wolf growled then jumped to his feet. He looked down to Kurumu and Rason, the boy promptly lifting the blue haired girl up and off her boyfriend.

"C'mon you guys! You scared away two new members! And I think they liked me!" he cried out. Kurumu opened her eyes as she realized she wasn't kissing her angel anymore. She blinked and looked over to the wolf with curiosity.

He was instantly dropped to the ground with several claw marks across his face, the succubus again returning to kissing her Destined One on the floor. He growled in frustration then got back to his feet.

"Enough of this you guys! We have a job to do here! This is no time to- holy shit is Yukari kissing a boy her size for once?" Gin asked simply as he looked over to the witch with wonder.

BANG!

The wolf again dropped to the ground as a washtub connected to his skull. The witch lowered her wand as she continued to kiss her puzzled and surprised boyfriend passionately. Gin growled and got back up again.

"Enough of this already!" he roared out. He walked over to Tsukune and tugged at his arm.

"Hey, they listen to you right? Would you please get them to stop already?" he asked frustrated. The only reaction he got was Tsukune's aura flaring up as he held his girl, the vampire moaning out in her kiss as the power resonated through her. Kokoa started breathing a little heavier and fanned herself with her hand, the girl showing a soft blush and timid eyes as the power washed over her as well. Gin looked around at the group and shook his head in frustration.

"Hey! Are we going to work or not!" he yelled out.

The couples all stopped what they were doing and glanced over to him.

"You don't have to shout, we're right here Gin." Moka said innocently, the girl acting as if the provocative position she was in with her boyfriend was normal. Tsukune smirked and looked at Gin proudly, the boy feeling tip top after a kissing session with his girlfriend. Kokoa breathed out and glanced to Tsukune with a timid smile.

"Thank you master." She said softly. The boy looked to her with a chuckle.

"Kokoa." He said while shaking his head. The girl nodded and looked back to her papers with a soft sigh.

"Right. Tsukune." She said as she breathed out in content.

"In case you didn't notice, me and my Destined One were busy." Kurumu said with a mean glare as she got up. Rason stood up next to her and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Um…what she said." He said with a shrug. He wasn't going to complain one bit about her loving tackle. Luna giggled and looked at the two, then back to her drawing…of them making out on the floor with _intricate_ detail.

Mizore slowly got off her boyfriend and sat next to the boy in her seat, the shadow demon gently putting her candy back into her mouth while she smiled softly.

"I love you Dark." She said around her lollipop dreamily.

"I love you my Mizore." He said gently, the snow girl's eyes brightening from seeing her beloved understand her with her candy in her mouth.

"Enough of the lovey dovey stuff!" Gin cried out as he looked at three couples.

"Hey! My Dark was busy with his girlfriend, back off!" Felucia barked out. Mizore just glanced to her curiously.

"Um…thanks." She said softly with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she should drop the doll demon to the ground for calling him 'hers' or to be happy she was standing up for her.

Yukari let her kiss finally end, the boy gasping for air and looking at her with surprise.

"Thank you boyfriend! Oh my gosh, I love saying that now!" the young witch giggled as she sat next to him and held onto his arm tightly, the girl looking at him with dreamy eyes. The boy just blinked a few times then slowly looked to her with wide eyes.

"Um…you're…welcome?" he said nervously. He didn't expect her to be so…loving.

"Geez Yukari, go easy on him." Kurumu said with a laugh as she and Rason took their seats.

"He'll be fine, right champ?" Rason said with a smile. Ahakon looked around then back to the witch holding onto his arm.

"Um…Yukari?" he asked shakily. She blinked and looked up to him with worry.

"Oh no, did I do something wrong?" she asked with fear.

"What? No! I-"

"Should I have kissed you longer?" she asked worried.

"What? No! I mean, you could…but that's not-"

"Am I wearing too much perfume?" she asked looking down to her body. The boy blinked and tilted his head at her.

"You're wearing perfume? Anyway, that's not-"

"You're not thinking of Apoch and Astreal again are you?" she asked with tears starting to form.

"Huh? Of course not! I was just going to say-"

"Were you thinking of using those whips and chains on me?" she said with a gasp and a deep blush.

Silence.

"What the _hell_ is she talking about?" Gin asked with a shocked expression.

The group just looked at the young boy who was staring at the young witch with confusion. After a long pause the boy spoke up again.

"I was going to say…I can't feel my arm." He said softly. The girl blinked and looked down to her tight embrace on his arm. She gasped and let go with a blush.

"Sorry." She said nervously.

"Calm down Yukari, you don't have to be so uptight around him." Kokoa said with an amused tone. Moka giggled and glanced to Tsukune, the girl remembering when she too held on too tightly around his arm when they started going out. Gin looked around puzzled at the group.

"Yeah, go easy on the poor kid." Felucia said with a laugh as she reached down to her pocket.

"Ok, a few questions before we get started. Aside from the one of why the hell are you always making out while in our clubroom…" he started. He then pointed to Luna.

"Who's that?" he said with a raised eyebrow before looking over to Felucia.

"Why do you have alcohol here?" he asked as the doll demon looked around with an innocent glance while holding a flask, the girl quickly putting it away while giggling and shrugging. Gin then pointed over to Ahakon.

"You're going out with Yukari?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I came to join a club with Rason. My name is Luna Cii." Luna said with a cheery smile. Gin just looked at her funny.

"Um…lunacy?" he asked puzzled. The girl tilted her head at him while the group smirked.

"No. Luna Cii. Why does everybody always repeat my name like that?" she asked curiously. Gin just looked at her for a moment then slowly nodded with a weak smile.

"Ok…Luna. Glad to have you here with us." He said kindly. The girl smiled at him shyly while having a timid expression.

"Friends?" she asked innocently. The group looked to each other quickly while the wolf nodded and eyed the girl sitting down. She was of the same physique of Moka, and the boy couldn't help but let his mind wander about the new girl.

_Oh man, look at those curves, look at that body! Unbelievable, and she's so sweet and innocent. Jackpot!_

"You bet! Friends!" He said with a joyous smile.

WHAM!

The group watched with amused smiles as Luna tackled the boy in the blink of an eye to the ground, the wolf looking up with wide eyes at the even wider eyes of the girl. Her brown eyes flickered green a bit as she had a very twisted smile on her face.

"FRIENDS!" she screamed out before laughing hysterically. Gin blinked then started screaming while the group just watched Luna laugh uncontrollably.

"Get her off! She's crazy!" he cried out as the butterfly girl continued to look at him wildly.

"Aw, but she likes you." Kurumu said sweetly.

"What's wrong? I thought you always wanted girls to pounce on you." Kokoa said with a snicker.

"FRIENDS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luna cried out as she hugged the boy tightly. After a few minutes of Gin screaming out for help Rason slowly got up and walked over to them. He tapped on Luna's shoulder, the girl instantly freezing in place then looking over to him with a curious expression.

"Um…remember what we've talked about? About controlling yourself?" the angel asked with a weak smile. She blinked then looked up thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah." She said softly. She looked down to the frightened boy she was straddling and smiled sweetly.

"Friends." She said in her cheery tone. The boy shakily nodded while trembling in fear. The girl got back up and walked over to her seat, the butterfly once again going back to her drawing. Gin shot up and looked at her with wide eyes then around.

"What…was that about?" he asked nervously.

"She's very…unique." Rason said as he sat back down. Kurumu giggled and looked to the nervous wolf with a sly grin.

"Go on, I _dare_ you to hit on her." She said with a chuckle. Gin looked at her nervously then to Luna, the boy then noticing her drawing.

"What is wrong with- wow! Did you draw that?" he said in amazement. Luna looked back to him with a bright smile and nodded.

"Yep yep." She said happily. Kurumu leaned over and looked at the picture with bright eyes.

"Wow, we look so sexy!" she said with stars in her eyes. She took the picture and looked at it, or rather of Rason on it, dreamily while the angel looked at with a soft smirk.

"The level of detail! The lighting! The sexy angel! I love it!" Kurumu said in amazement.

"Luna is a very talented artist. She was thinking of doing an art section in our paper." Moka said happily. Gin nodded while staring at the picture.

"She's got talent that's for sure. Where did you learn to draw like that?" he asked curiously. Luna shrugged and started drawing something new on another piece of paper.

"I don't know, I just can." She said simply while humming a happy tune. She then brought up her pencil and bit off half of it. Gin just stared as the girl chewed the pencil bit in her mouth while drawing with the other half.

"Did…did she just take a bite out of that pencil?" he asked simply.

"Nothing gets past you." Dark said flatly. Gin jumped and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Why…why is she eating that?" he asked with concern.

"She likes to eat stuff too. Apparently, anything can be food for her." Yukari said while watching the butterfly girl eat the rest of the pencil. Luna blinked and looked to her empty hands, then shrugged and pulled out another pencil from her bag.

"Again, very unique." Rason said with a nod. Gin looked at her curiously then over to Felucia.

"Ok, crazy obsession with friendship and unusual eating habits aside, she seems like a welcome addition to our club. But you, why are you drinking alcohol? In fact, why are you even here?" he asked puzzled. Felucia smiled at Dark with dreamy eyes as she sighed happily.

"My place is by his side of course. If this is what he does here then I'm going to do it too!" she cheered out.

"You can't drink while on campus!" Gin shouted out. The doll demon looked at him with discontent and crossed her arms before her.

"Hey, I'm not hurting anybody. Back off." She said sternly.

"I'm serious, get rid of it." Gin said with discontent.

"No!" Felucia yelled out.

"Felucia." Dark said simply while still keeping his gaze still on the table. The girl jumped and looked to him curiously as did the rest of the group, minus Luna who was in her own little world.

"No drinking while here. Those are the school rules." He said plainly. Felucia blinked then took her flask from her pocket and tossed it into the trash.

"Whatever you say Dark." She said with a calm smile as she shrugged. Mizore looked at her with curiosity.

_She never questions him or says no. Still…I'm more loyal than her, right?_

Felucia smiled proudly, then blinked. She reached behind to her back and pulled out a handgun from her skirt, the group jumping with fear at the sight.

"Um, is this against school rules too?" she asked Dark innocently. The boy just looked to the gun, then to Felucia with a blank expression.

"Yes." He said flatly. Felucia nodded and looked to the gun.

"Hm…well if you say so." She said as she casually threw the gun into the trash, the gun promptly discharging and blasting a hole out the side of the bin and into the wall nearby. The whole group jumped at that and looked to Felucia with wide eyes.

"Why…did you have a gun?" Rason asked a bit afraid. The doll demon just stared back with a quizzical expression in response.

"Why not?" she asked simply.

"Why not? We're in a school!" Tsukune cried out. Felucia just looked to him curiously, then shrugged and went back to looking at Dark with dreamy eyes, the boy once again having turned his gaze back down to the table as he listened to his music.

"Um…ok. Glad that's settled." Gin said as he slowly nodded in agreement while looking at the girl like she was insane. He then looked over to Ahakon with a sly smile.

"So Ahakon, you went after the young witch? I'm surprised, here I thought you had a thing for those twin sisters." He said with a laugh. Ahakon chuckled while rubbing the back of his head then looked to Yukari.

"Well I was going out with both of them, but I broke up with them so I-" he started before Gin slammed his hands down on the table and looked at him with shock.

"What? Hold on a minute. You were going out with _both_ of them?" he cried out. The boy jumped in surprise then nodded.

"Well, yeah, but now I'm dating-" he started before Gin pointed to him in disbelief.

"You asked _both_ Apoch and Astreal out, and they _both_ said yes?" he shouted with frustration. Again Ahakon merely nodded.

"Yes. But like I was saying, I'm going out with Yu-"

"Why?" Gin cried out with tears of frustration.

"Um…why what?" the boy asked slowly.

"Why would you break up with twins? Two girls! You mean you had those two and you let them go…for her?" he shouted out as he pointed to Yukari. The girl growled in frustration then raised her wand.

"Why you…" she growled with fire in her eyes. Ahakon gently took her hand and lowered it back down as he stood up.

"Yes. I broke up with _both _of them so I could date _Yukari_. What's wrong with that?" The boy said a bit annoyed. The group watched him with amused smirks as the young boy defended his girlfriend.

"It's just…those two are twins! Both witches too! Why on earth would you want to break up with BOTH of them and just go for her? She's always obsessing over Tsukune and Moka anyway." Gin said with disbelief. Ahakon just stared at him with discontent, then glared at him.

"Just what are you implying here?" he asked with a growl.

"You hit the jackpot getting two girls, and you dump them for the kid. What's wrong with you?" Gin said shaking his head. Ahakon's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you saying Yukari isn't as good as those two?" the boy growled as his hand started to glow red. Gin nodded and looked to the young witch with a bored expression.

"Kid, you scored with two hotties, and then you dump them for the flat chested witch. You tell me." He said flatly. He then blinked and looked at Ahakon with surprise as the boy aimed his hand towards him, a red glow building up in his palm.

"So you're saying my _girlfriend_ isn't attractive?" he growled through his teeth. Yukari looked at him with awe as he became angry about the senior student's comment while the group smirked and glanced to the wolf. Gin looked around then back to the boy.

"He wouldn't say it." Tsukune said weakly.

"Well yeah." Gin said simply.

"He said it." Rason said with a sigh.

BLAM!

The group watched a fireball shoot from the young mage and blast the wolf back into the wall with a burst of flame and smoke. The charred boy then slumped down and coughed out smoke while Ahakon's arm started to spark wildly, the mage still aiming at the senior student.

"Take. That. Back." He said with anger in his eyes. The group just looked at him then over to the wolf.

"But…she's just a kid." Gin said weakly.

"Wrong answer." Kokoa said smugly.

ZAP!

The lightning bolt shot out of Ahakon's hand and jolted through the senior student, the boy twitching a bit while smoking before dropping down dazed. Ahakon shook his head and sat back down.

"Such an annoying-" he started before he was tackled to the ground by a young witch.

"I LOVE YOU AHAKON!" Yukari cried out before once again embracing him in a passionate kiss, the boy again looking at her with surprise as his arms flailed about around him.

"Yahoo! Nice shot Ahakon." Kurumu said with a cheer while watching Gin twitch a bit on the ground smoking.

"Very entertaining show." Mizore said in agreement.

"Oh my, is he going to be ok?" Luna asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Rason said with a wave of his hand.

"Anyway, now that we're all here, we should discuss what we should put in the paper this week." Tsukune said with a weak smile. He was all too familiar with how the gang was usually rough, and it seemed with the addition of more club members they would likely be getting rougher.

"I'm not sure. What about Fairy Tale? I'm sure the students would want to hear about that." Moka said looking up thoughtfully.

"I think we could write an entire novel about that." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"We could tell our story in the paper, then maybe people would believe us." Yukari said getting back up and walking over to her seat. Ahakon shakily climbed up and got back into his chair, the boy looking at the girl who mauled him with love with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure that would be wise. We might be coming off like we're trying to brag, the school might hate us more." Rason said while shaking his head.

"But we did save Mizore's hometown. That's worth putting in as a story right?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure we should put anything Fairy Tale related in the paper." Tsukune said worriedly. Gin got back up and dusted himself off, then took a seat at the head of the table.

"Tsukune's right. For now it would be best not to draw more fire to us." He said calmly. He blinked and looked over to see Ahakon glaring at him with a young witch wrapped around his arm smiling arrogantly at him. He gulped and looked back around the table.

"We should stick to the school reopening, and the safe return of the students. We should also concentrate with what the school will be doing again with any activities or events." He said simply.

"Yeah. Let Hokuto take care of the business with our supposed hero status and Fairy Tale." Tsukune said in agreement. Gin looked at him curiously.

"Hokuto?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he's a friend." Luna said happily.

"He's a new student in charge of the student council here. He's a bit of a fan himself, and claims he can sway the student body to our side regarding Fairy Tale." Moka said hopefully.

"Yeah, if he can, then that means no more dirty looks from everybody. And hopefully no more fights too." Tsukune said in agreement to that. Gin looked at the two then down in thought.

"I see. Well that would be nice if he could really do that. Ok, well as long as that's being handled we should just stick to current events for the school. Has anybody heard of anything newsworthy?" he asked as he looked around.

"Well, Kuyou is coming here to kill Tsukune. Does that count?" Luna asked curiously. Gin blinked and looked to her with an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" he asked curiously.

"Kuyou is coming here to kill Tsukune. Does that count as 'newsworthy'?" she asked again with an innocent smile.

Silence.

"WHAT? Kuyou is coming back?" Gin cried out in shock. He looked around franticly while Luna tilted her head at him curiously.

"Yes. He said he would be coming here for him. Are you ok?" she asked gently.

"No I'm not ok! How can you be? That nightmare is coming back here?" Gin shouted as he looked at the butterfly girl with shock.

"Gin calm down." Moka said worriedly.

"How can I? How can you all be so calm? Do you remember what we went through last time he was here? Tsukune nearly died! We all nearly died!" the wolf cried out.

"Yes but this is different. We're all more capable fighters. Plus we have Dark, Rason, and Felucia with us now too." Moka defended with.

"Not to mention my big sis can actually fight without the rosary having to be taken off. And when it _is_ taken off she'll be even stronger." Kokoa pointed out calmly.

"But…we need to inform the headmaster! He can take care of it!" Gin said hopefully.

"We already talked to him." Mizore said softly.

"And? What did he say he would do?" Gin asked hopefully.

"Nothing." She said simply. Gin stared at her in disbelief then looked around.

"Nothing? How can he do nothing?" he said worriedly.

"This supposedly isn't a crisis that needs his attention. He figures we can handle it just fine after all we've been through." Rason replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, not to mention that it's personal. That fucker killed our comrade, so he's ours to kill." Felucia said with a growl.

"Hokuto's plan is that we take down Kuyou here when he comes looking for Tsukune. The student body will see that we are in fact the fighters that rumors claim we are. Hopefully that will stop the fights from breaking out all over school." Yukari added with a smile.

"We know it's not the best plan Gin, but it's all we have. Kuyou will be coming here any day now, and we have to be here to stop him. Otherwise the other students would be in danger." Tsukune said reassuringly. Gin looked to him then to the lock on his wrist.

"But what about your lock? Surely fighting against that creep will break it." He said worriedly.

"Tsukune will be sitting this fight out. With all of us together we should be able to defeat him, S-Class or not." Rason said confidently.

"Yes, I have orders from him personally to take this asshole down." Kokoa said proudly.

"We'll stop him from harming anybody when he arrives." Moka said with a nod. Gin looked around then down with thought.

"Well…we did put up a pretty good fight out there against Fairy Tale." He said to himself.

"Relax. We got this covered." Rason said with a smirk. Gin looked to him then to Tsukune.

"I suppose it is possible. Still, the thought of that guy coming back here makes my fur crawl." He said with a growl.

"I know what you mean. But we'll be fine." Tsukune said with a smile. Gin nodded then looked to the boy's wrist again.

"I hope you don't have to get involved. Especially with that cracked chain." He said cautiously. Tsukune looked to it and nodded. He hated the idea of just sitting on the sidelines while his friends laid their lives on the line, but couldn't see any other option.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen. Kuyou won't step one foot into the school, let alone get near Tsukune." Kurumu said confidently. Rason nodded then glanced to Dark who was looking to him as well.

"Yeah, but just to be safe, I think we should resume our after school training. Just to make sure we're prepared." He said with a smirk. Dark merely nodded in agreement.

"I agree. If he wiped out Kenzo and his gang he must be more powerful than when we last fought him." Moka said looking down in thought.

"Well then that's what we'll do. We'll make sure we're in the best shape possible for when he comes knocking." Kokoa said with a nod. Luna looked around at the group then down with worry.

"But…I can't fight." She said softly. Gin looked to her with a warm smile.

"Relax babe, I'll protect you. Just stay by me and everything will be fine." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Luna looked at him for a moment then to Rason.

"Can I stay by your side instead?" she asked softly. Gin staggered a bit at that while Rason rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile.

"Sure. I'll make sure you stay safe Luna." He said kindly. The girl sighed and nodded with a smile, then looked back down to her drawing.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to fight a Youko myself." Ahakon said worriedly. Yukari held his hand and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said happily. The boy blinked and looked at her worriedly.

"But isn't it the boyfriend's job to protect the girl?" he asked slowly. She looked up a bit and thought for a moment, then smiled at him.

"Probably." She said with a bashful expression. Ahakon sighed and glanced to the group.

"Well…I guess I gotta do what I gotta do then." He said weakly.

"Don't worry pipsqueak, we'll handle him just fine on our own." Kurumu said proudly.

BANG!

She dropped to the ground from a golden washtub striking her head from above.

"Don't call him a pipsqueak." Yukari barked out. Kurumu jumped back up and growled at the girl.

"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about you!" she roared out.

BANG!

Again she was knocked down from a magical tub from above.

"You dumb milk cow!" Yukari shouted out in anger. Ahakon looked at the dazed succubus then over to Dark. The boy glanced to him as the young mage looked a bit nervous.

"Dark? Do you think I stand a chance against him?" he asked worriedly. The demon just stared back before looking ahead again.

"Just focus on keeping your girl safe. We'll handle Kuyou." He said simply. Ahakon nodded slowly then looked down troubled.

"He's right. Kuyou is ours to kill, nobody forget that." Felucia said with discontent.

"Hey I have orders from my master!" Kokoa barked out.

"Kokoa." Tsukune and Moka said dryly.

"From Tsukune." Kokoa corrected herself with.

"Kuyou killed our comrade, we have the right to kill him back!" Felucia shouted out with energy.

"Hey, easy now. We're all in this together. We should all help with this." Moka said defensively.

"She's right, you two may need a little help with this one." Gin said with a nod.

"I'm going to help too, I won't let this creep hurt my boyfriend!" Yukari shouted out.

"Again, I'm supposed to protect you." Ahakon said weakly. The witch looked at him bashfully then clung to his arm.

"So you'll fight to protect me too?" she said dreamily. The boy just stammered a bit as she leaned in closer to him.

"Well…I…of course I would…" he said shakily.

"Then it's decided, we all fight together." Kurumu said proudly. Felucia growled then sat back in her chair with her arms crossed before her.

"He's ours to strike down dammit." She growled through her teeth.

"Felucia, we will take no chances with this. A Youko is not to be underestimated." Dark said simply. The doll demon glanced to him then back forward with a nod.

"Fine." She said simply. Again Mizore eyed her carefully then glanced to Dark.

"Well then let's put our club activities aside for the day and get a head start. Since this is what we need to do for the school I'd say it takes priority." Gin said as he stood up.

"You're going to train with us this time?" Moka asked curiously. The boy chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Like I said I owe you guys since I missed your last big battle. I don't intend to just sit idly by while my club mates are threatened again." He said proudly.

"Wow Gin, that's very commendable of you." Tsukune said with a nod. He then looked at the boy with a dull gaze as Gin walked over by Luna.

"C'mon babe, I'll show you how fast we werewolves can be in combat." He said calmly. Luna looked at him curiously then back to her drawing with a timid expression.

"Sorry, but I'd rather watch my angel." She said softly. Gin staggered and looked at her perplexed.

"But Rason is with Kurumu. I don't think they will want you hanging over him while they are working." Gin said with a sympathetic smile.

"Actually." Kurumu said running over to Luna and taking her hand.

"I don't mind if you hang around us. You still have to teach me to fly like you can." She said with bright eyes. Luna blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Like I can?" she asked softly. Kurumu nodded and yanked the butterfly girl to her feet.

"Yeah. The way you move so fast. You have to teach me." She said eagerly. Luna looked at her with wonder then to Rason.

"I suppose I could try." She said quietly. She blinked then smiled at Rason.

"Does this mean I can fly with you?" she asked hopefully. The boy chuckled and nodded.

"Well if my Destined One says its ok, sure." he said kindly. Luna jumped for joy while holding Kurumu's hand, the succubus looking at her with an amused smile.

"I get to fly with my angel!" she said happily.

"Yahoo! This is going to be excellent!" Kurumu cheered with a fist pump. Felucia rolled her eyes then looked over to Mizore.

"C'mon slushy. If you are going to fight too we better get to work improving your skill." She said calmly. Mizore looked to her then down in thought. Dark rested his hand on hers, the girl looking over curiously to him.

"I'll teach you what I know, if you like." he said with a soft smirk. Mizore nodded with a smile, the snow maiden eager to learn personally from her boyfriend. Felucia looked between the two and sighed.

"Don't forget about me again you guys." she whined. Dark and Mizore stood up then, the boy glancing around the room with his usual expression.

"Let's get going then. He could be arriving any day now." He said simply. Mizore walked over and attached herself to his arm, the girl smiling up at him and nodding in agreement.

"About time we get to have some fun!" Kokoa said standing up with a bright smile. She looked to Moka with a sly grin.

"What do you say big sister? Ready for some friendly sparring?" she said with a smirk. Moka blinked and looked at Kokoa with an arrogant smile.

"Sure, if you think you can provide any sort of challenge." She said calmly. Kokoa twitched at that and glared at her sister with a forced grin.

"Oh ho, it's on big sister." She said with a growl.

"Bring it then." Moka said with a cool glare.

_**I want some quality time with our dear sister as well.**_

_Wait your turn._

Tsukune looked between the two rivaling sisters and shook his head with a smirk. Moka glanced to him and smiled kindly at the boy.

"Tsukune, why don't you stay here? You don't need to get involved with the fighting anyway." She said gently.

"Yeah, we'll handle this from here. Why don't you just relax for the time being?" Kokoa said with a smile. Tsukune shook his head and stood up with them.

"No way. I'm at least going to watch. Besides, it'll be kind of fun to watch you girls in action." He said with a smile of his own. The two girls looked at him and giggled.

"Ok, if you insist boyfriend." Moka said as she clung to his arm.

"We won't let you down master." Kokoa said smugly as she crossed her arms in content.

SMACK!

"I mean…Tsukune…" she said dazed from Moka's swift hit to her head.

"Pimp." Rason said with a chuckle. He was instantly lifted to his feet by both Luna and Kurumu, both girls holding onto an arm and looking at him with bright smiles.

"Let's go lover, times ticking away." Kurumu said with a giggle.

"Yes, let's go." Luna said with a cheery smile. He looked between the girls, then glanced to Tsukune.

"Pimp." The boy said in jest, the vampire sisters chuckling as well. Rason looked to the two girls again in wonder. They glanced to each other and giggled a bit, then started pulling him out of the room quickly. Kurumu was anxious to learn Luna's secret about moving so quickly while Luna was just anxious to see her angel in action again.

"Well let's go too then." Tuskune said with a warm smile to his girlfriend. She nodded and sighed happily as she held onto him. The two walked out, the boy who wanted to stay by his girl's side, and the girl who wanted to protect her boyfriend.

"Ready my little snow bunny?" Dark asked gently. Mizore nodded and held onto him gently, the snow girl ready to follow her demon wherever he may go. The two walked out with Felucia walking after, the doll demon keeping her eyes fixated on the shadow demon.

"C'mon, we should go too." Yukari said with a bright smile. Ahakon nodded and looked at her with a calm smile.

"Ok. Let's see what we can do as well." He said with renewed confidence. He wasn't so sure about going toe to toe with a Youko, but the thought of fighting alongside all his friends made him feel slightly better about the situation. The two casters walked out hand in hand while Gin just looked at them curiously.

"I can't believe he let those twins go for her." He said as he shook his head.

"What's so weird about that? Those two work well together." Kokoa said with a smirk.

"I guess. Still, if I had a pair of sisters agreeing to date me, it would be hard to find a single girl to match that." Gin said with a shrug. Kokoa gave him a dull glare and shook her head.

"Honestly, you have to be the biggest creep in the school." She said flatly.

"Hey! I'm only being honest. Besides, everybody else is having all the luck, it's just not fair." He growled.

"All the luck? In case you haven't been paying attention we've been going through hell lately." Kokoa said with discontent.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, look at Tsukune. He has Moka _and_ you hanging all over him. Rason has Kurumu and this new chick Luna as well. Dark has Mizore, and it looks like Felucia won't let anybody else near her but him. And now Ahakon had the option of dumping two witch sisters for another girl. Seriously, how come they get all the luck?" he cried out frustrated.

"Maybe because they're not perverts." Kokoa said flatly. Gin twitched at that and looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'm just a fan of women. Nothing wrong with that." He said calmly.

"Right, I'm sure. Besides, Tsukune doesn't have me hanging all over him now. I've already learned my place regarding that. I'm only doing what's right, and that's making it up to him for all the trouble I've caused." Kokoa said simply.

"Oh please. He has you as his personal slave. I bet the thought has crossed his mind of ordering you to have some fun with him. He's a guy after all." Gin said with a shrug. He was instantly pushed back into the wall by Kokoa, the girl holding onto his neck and glaring at him.

"Don't you DARE speak about him that way!" she yelled out. Gin looked at her surprised as she slowly let him go and continued to glare at him.

"I don't expect him to give such an order. And frankly I'm perfectly fine with that. But he's a great guy, he's keeping from ordering me around to give me freedom. He's a true gentleman unlike you, a noble heart. I'd gladly be his slave for the rest of my life!" she roared out. Gin backed up and nodded at her slowly.

"Ok. Fine." He said slowly. The girl growled then looked to the door.

"Let's get going, they'll be waiting for us." She said with a grunt. She took a few steps before Gin spoke up again.

"You'd really do that though? Be his slave for the rest of your life? Don't you think you deserve a guy of your own?" Gin asked curiously. The vampire growled then looked back to him with narrowed eyes.

"Unless that guy is as good as Tsukune, unless he has a pure heart like him, I won't give him the time of day. Ever." She said harshly. Gin stood there looking at her as she turned forward again. The young vampire stood proudly in the doorway, her red hair gently swaying behind her in pigtails.

"My future mate will have to be as strong as Tsukune or stronger. Both in terms of strength and heart. I will accept no less." She said sternly.

"Strength? Tsukune's power is hanging on a thread with that cracked chain, his strength can't really be used now." Gin said while shaking his head.

"You're wrong. That boy is strong. Stronger than any other guy I know. Show some respect for him next time, my master is the best." the redheaded vampire said proudly while still looking forward. She walked out as Gin stood there in silence.

"A pure heart like him." He repeated as he watched the empty doorway. He took a few steps before glancing to a camera he had sitting on his desk. He looked to then to the doorway. He then picked it up and examined it.

"In terms of strength and heart." He said in a mocking tone of Kokoa's. He clicked through the camera, the shots all being of girls changing in their changing rooms or of up skirt shots. He grumbled as he looked to the door in discontent. He then looked back to the device in his hands with a calm gaze. After a moment he pushed some buttons on the camera and put it back down on the desk. The boy walked with a blank expression as he followed after his friends. He was determined to fight alongside them and protect Tsukune, the wolf ready to show his value of their friendship. He got to the doorway and glanced back to the camera. After a pause he walked out and closed the door behind him, the wolf choosing to leave the camera behind.

The camera which he erased all the photos from.


	26. Found You

The school day had ended and the majority of the students at Yokai Academy had returned to their dorms for an evening of studying, hanging with friends, sleeping, eating, and just general relaxing after a long day of classes. A few students were still participating in after school activities and clubs while others were serving detention. A few other students however were walking out towards a secluded field away from the academy. This field had been used by the group before to test their powers and to train their abilities for use in combat and better control. It would again be serving that purpose as the group had a new goal ahead of them. To await the return of former Security Commission officer Kuyou and stop him from killing Tsukune or any other student at the academy.

As they arrived at the field each member had their own specific goal to achieve while out there aside from the main objective they were preparing themselves for.

For Moka Akashiya she wanted to make sure her fighting ability, both in her sealed form and unsealed, would be ready for battle against a powerful S-Class monster that nearly killed her and her friends last they faced him. She also had to defend her mate who couldn't risk fighting himself for fear of the holy lock breaking from the stress.

Kokoa Shuzen had a goal, or rather and order, to complete. Her new master Tsukune had given her the command to deal with the Kuyou problem and to make sure the group survived the ordeal. Her pet bat was still out searching for her father to find out what had happened in their hometown, so she was once again left to use her vampire strength alone for the upcoming fight.

Kurumu Kurono had a side goal to achieve, and that was learn Luna's secret to how she could move so fast. The butterfly girl had shown twice now that she was capable of extreme speeds, to the point where her movements seemed instantaneous. The succubus was eager to learn the trick to the flight speed so she could better her own protection for her angel.

Mizore Shirayuki was preparing to learn to fight from her boyfriend and ex-Fairy Tale agent personally, the snow girl wanting to be just as capable of battle as the shadow demon was. She was also growing curious how much better of a match she was than Felucia for Dark, seeing as the doll demon seemed to know the boy inside and out and was loyal to him completely.

Rason Miyamosa was out to learn to increase his own strength, the boy preparing for the battle against a fearsome S-Class monster that sounds like he was a major threat even back in the day. The monster surely had become more powerful, so the angel was eager to improve as well. He had his friends to protect, including his Destined One.

Dark Kuyumaya wanted revenge for the death of his comrade Kenzo, and was preparing himself to deal with Kuyou when he arrived. He was also willing to teach his snow maiden to fight personally seeing as she wanted to raise herself to his level, the boy preparing to teach her everything he knew about fighting. And killing.

For Gin Morioka the upcoming battle wasn't the only thing on his mind. Sure, he was willing to fight alongside his friends this time, seeing as how he only managed to show up late during their fight against Fairy Tale. And yes, he was more than willing to fight to protect Tsukune and the school from the return of Kuyou. But while approaching the field the group used for practice something else kept poking at his mind. Something that has been rattling around in his head for some time.

Yukari Sendo had her own side goal, and that was to protect her new boyfriend Ahakon. She had finally found somebody for her and her alone, and wasn't about to let anything happen to him. The little witch knew she had increased in power since last Kuyou was here, and rather than using simple tricks or spells like last time, she was going to be using more powerful and dangerous attacks, the little girl ready to actually fight like her friends could.

Ahakon Maradoza had a girlfriend to protect now, and while the thought of an S-Class Youko showing up to the school was not what he would consider a pleasant thought, he knew he had to increase his power to fight against the new threat. His magic wasn't as potent or powerful as Yukari's, the girl having a warlock's blood adding to her power, but he was determined to build up his strength nonetheless and make sure Yukari would be safe.

Felucia Sonsta was also focused on avenging Kenzo and his gang when Kuyou showed up, and was counting the seconds until she and Dark could take him down. For now though she was willing to assist Mizore and Dark practice and gain any strength they could for the fight, the doll demon unwilling to leave Dark's side for any reason.

Luna Cii wasn't really a fighter, and certainly wasn't up for attacking a Youko that was coming to attack her friends. Still, she wanted to be by her angel, both for protection and to just be near him, so any opportunity to do that was a plus for the shy girl. If teaching Kurumu how to fly like she did before lets her stay near Rason, she wasn't about to say no.

For Tsukune Aono however, the battle wasn't something he would be participating in. With the chain holding his holy lock, his lifeline, in place cracked from stress by using his vampire power, he would have to sit on the sidelines while his friends dealt with Kuyou. The thought didn't make him feel any better as he wanted to protect his friends, not the other way around. Still, if he couldn't directly participate in the fight, he at least wanted to be with his friends while they practiced for it.

As the large group of friends arrived at the field used for their practice they all glanced to each other, everybody preparing to give their all and to increase in any way they could, because there was no telling how long until Kuyou showed up.

"Back here again. Just like the good old times." Rason said with a laugh.

"Still, what better place to train while not being seen?" Tsukune said with a smirk.

"Not a bad place you guys. Plenty of room to move around here." Gin said with a nod as he gazed around.

"It's worked well for us so far." Moka said with a smile.

"I think we can make do with it." Felucia said with a nod.

"So what do we do first? Stretch out or something?" Ahakon asked curiously. Yukari giggled and looked around with a smile.

"Not really. We usually split up with the girls fighting on one half while the boys used the other." she said simply.

"Still, there's plenty of room for us all to practice in." Kokoa said with a smirk. She glanced over to Tsukune who was looking at his holy lock with a serious expression.

"Relax Tsukune, just take it easy while we get ready." she said kindly. The boy looked over to her and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I have no other choice. Sorry to be so useless here." he said with a saddened smile as he looked back to his wrist.

"You're not useless. Don't ever say that." Moka said with concern.

"She's right, this just isn't the fight you need to worry about is all. Don't sweat it, with all of us this will be child's play." Rason said confidently.

"He's right. We got this one easy, don't trouble yourself over it." Kurumu said with a smile. The boy nodded and looked toward the hill off to the side.

"I'll just sit over there for now, I can see you all from there." he said with a shrug.

"Me and Kokoa will be practicing right here. Don't worry Tsukune, just relax and enjoy the show." Moka said with a giggle.

"Me and Ahakon will use the corner of there, we can have enough room to practice our spells without getting in anybody's way." Yukari said pointing her wand towards the grassy side of the field.

"Sounds good to me. I could use a good warm-up." Ahakon said rubbing his hands together. Dark looked around then over to his snow girl.

"Follow me." he said simply. Mizore smiled and nodded, then followed the boy with headphones as they walked over to a different part of the field.

"Wait for me." Felucia whined as she followed after. Kurumu ran up to Luna with a bright smile.

"Ok, please show me how to fly as fast as you can. You just have to!" She said eagerly. Luna blinked and nodded.

"Um…ok, I'll try." she said softly. Luna's wings extended out behind her, her butterfly wings fluttering gently behind her.

"They're so beautiful Luna." Moka said gently. Luna blushed a bit and looked back to them.

"Thank you Moka." she said softly. Kurumu nodded then extended her wings out and tail. Luna looked at them curiously.

"Where are your feathers?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"My wings don't have feathers. But never mind that, let's get to it!" Kurumu cheered out. Luna nodded then looked over to Rason, the girl's eyes going wide and her face blushing more. Kurumu blinked and looked over to see Rason taking off his shirts and tying them around his waist. He looked to them curiously as Luna was staring with awe.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Why…did you take off your shirts Rason?" the butterfly girl asked as she felt her knees wobble. The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well unlike you two my wings don't just go through clothing well. My shirts tend to tear apart unless I take them off first." he said with a glance behind him, his larger wingspread stretching out slightly. Kurumu looked at him with loving eyes.

"They're beautiful, aren't they Luna? …Luna?" she asked curiously. She looked over to see the butterfly girl staring at him with unblinking eyes. Kurumu snapped her fingers in front of the girl, getting no reaction, then looked over to her angel with a smirk.

"I think we lost her." she said with a giggle. Rason looked at the butterfly girl with wonder as she stood there, her eyes locked onto him.

"Um…are you going to-" he started before a blur shot past the group and tackled him to the ground. Kurumu looked in amazement as Luna had seemed to travel to him instantly and tackle him to the ground, the girl once again on top of him with wide eyes that flickered green and a twisted smile.

"YOU'RE SO DAMN SEXY!" she cried out before laughing crazily. Moka, Kokoa, and Tsukune watched with weak smiles, then glanced around to see everybody else out and about looking at them curiously. After a moment the others resumed their own practices while Kurumu growled at the butterfly girl.

"What keeps getting into her anyway?" Gin asked puzzled.

"We have no idea." Kokoa said flatly as Kurumu ran over and pried the crazed girl off her boyfriend.

"Luna! Cut that out!" she shouted as she tossed the butterfly girl back a bit. Rason slowly got up and looked at her with a bit of surprise, the girl getting back to her feet and smiling at him gently.

"You look so handsome Rason." she said bashfully. Rason smiled weakly and looked to his girlfriend, the succubus giving her a dull glare.

"Ok, you got your eyeful of my boyfriend. Can we please get to work now?" she asked dryly. Luna looked at her curiously then up into the air.

"Ok. Well, let's try I guess." she said softly. She took off into the air with Kurumu following after, the two going at a medium pace. Rason shrugged then took off into the air, the boy also curious to what Luna's secret was behind her incredible flight speed.

"Luna's wings flap nearly as fast as Kurumu's, how do you suppose she can move that fast?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I guess Kurumu will just have to find out." Moka said with a shrug. She blinked and looked to Tsukune, the boy looking around at his friends as they split up into their training groups with a weak gaze.

"Tsukune, really, don't worry about this. We'll be just fine without you." Moka said gently.

"Yeah, we'll take this guy down in no time flat." Gin said with a thumbs up. Tsukune nodded and looked to them with a small smile.

"I guess so. Sorry to bother you like this. I'm just going to head to the hill and watch you girls." he said as he started walking off.

"Tsukune." the sisters said softly in unison.

"Poor guy. This must really be eating away at him." Gin said softly.

"He's always the one who wants to come to our aid, it must really be bothering him that he can't do that anymore." Moka said worriedly.

"He's fought enough for his life, now it's our turn to protect him." Kokoa said with a small smile.

"I suppose you're right. Well, let's get warmed up then." Moka said as the two started to walk out a bit to their spot. They stopped and turned to Gin who was still looking at Tsukune with a calm gaze.

"Gin? Are you going to do anything now?" Moka asked curiously. The boy blinked and looked over to the two with a smile.

"Well I don't really have anybody to partner with out here, mind if I spar with you two? Two vampires should give me a good workout." he said with a shrug. The girls looked to each other then to the wolf.

"With us? Well I guess that'll be ok." Moka said softly.

"Fine. But touch me under the skirt once and you're dog meat." Kokoa said with a small glare. The wolf waved his hands around in front of him franticly.

"Hey c'mon, I wouldn't do that, we're here to work remember?" he said worriedly. The sisters glanced to each other and then walked off.

"Fine. Let's go wolf." Kokoa muttered. The boy looked between the two and sighed. He glanced back to the boy on the hill, the only one not training sitting down on the grass and looking to his wrist, then followed after the two sisters.

"So how does this work? Do we just stretch first or…" Gin started before looking ahead at the two girls. They were both facing him with their arms crossed before them and were staring at him intently.

"You may want to shift to your werewolf form." Moka said as her rosary started to light up, the vampire summoning her power from within.

"It's going to get rough." Kokoa said as her aura started to build. She wasn't going to use her overcharge just yet, but that could easily change at a moment's notice. Gin blinked and smirked at the two.

"I see. Guess it's time to get down to business after all." he said as he shifted to his werewolf form. The three stared each other down, then dashed towards each other, all of them ready to start their little warm up. Moka darted towards Gin and sent out a fierce sideways kick, the wolf jumping over it instantly and being struck down by Kokoa's fast moving kick. The redhead spun around and tried to kick her sisters as the wolf was blasted back into a tumble, the elder sister grabbing the leg and spinning her around. She then slammed the redhead into the ground then jumped into a downward kick, the girl just missing the redhead as she rolled off to the side. Moka smiled arrogantly at the younger sister, the same look being returned as well, then spun around and caught Gin's punch to her back, the vampire smirking then spinning the wolf around and throwing him towards Kokoa. The wolf let out a small howl before Kokoa sent him flying into the air with a powerful kick. The girl was then shot back into a tumble from Moka dashing to her with a quick punch. Gin landed back down and dashed towards Moka again with a fierce kick, the wolf moving at high speed as he darted around Kokoa during her tumble back. Moka dodged the kick then swung her own punch towards the wolf. Gin promptly dodged back and ducked as Kokoa flew past with a kick of her own. As the three continued their fight, with Moka seeming to have the upper hand, Tsukune watched them with a saddened expression.

_If only I could fight too. This isn't fair for them, Kuyou wants me. They shouldn't have to put their lives on the line like this. Arg, why is this lock failing? There must be some way to fix it, there just has to be._

Off on the side of the field two young casters were watching the groups split up for their training.

"So what should we do first?" Yukari asked as she looked to her boyfriend curiously. She watched with awe as he stared intently at a boulder off towards the side of the tree line.

"Ahakon?" she asked as she watched him just stare at the boulder. The boy then aimed his hand towards the rock, an electrical spark running along his arm.

"We start practicing our powers." he said as he fired a bolt of lightning out. The bolt struck the boulder and blasted it to pieces. He smiled proudly and looked to the witch who was watching with a blank expression. She smiled and shrugged then pointed her wand out to another rock off to the side, the girl's wand glowing bright.

"Sure." she said simply as she fired out a blast of sheer magical energy, the projectile slamming into the boulder and detonating into a powerful explosion. The boy watched with awe as the boulder and the surrounding ground was blasted to bits.

"It's still hard to believe. How can you have that much power?" he asked as he looked to his own hands. He couldn't create a powerful shot like that so quickly and effortlessly. The young witch giggled and looked down timidly.

"Well, I do have some warlock's blood in me. That's how I can use such powerful magic. I even had to have a new wand made for me so I could control it properly." she said softly. The boy blinked and looked to her with wonder.

"I see." he said softly. He then looked back over to where the smoking crater was from her attack.

_She hardly used any power and yet she wiped out that boulder so quickly. How can I protect her if I'm not as powerful?_

"I guess having a warlock's blood in you really makes a difference." he said softly as he looked down to his hands. The girl giggled and looked at her wand.

"Yeah, it came in handy with Fairy Tale. Without it I wasn't much of the fighter compared to the rest. My tarot cards and simple magic spells were all I had. But now I'm actually able to fight on a larger level, and help my friends." she said with a smile. Ahakon looked to her then over at the smoking crater.

_She must think I'm so weak now…damn…_

"Yeah, I can tell." he said softly. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she walked over to him. The boy nodded and looked around at a few other large stones nearby.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get warmed up some more. C'mon, let's keep at it." he said hastily as he walked towards them. The girl looked at him worriedly then over to the crater. She glanced to the boulder he attacked then back over to the boy.

"Um…sure." she said as she followed after the mage.

On another part of the large field Dark was walking with two girls following him, the trio walking towards their own section to practice. As to what they were going to practice was either girls guess as the demon continued to have his music playing for him without saying a word.

"So what are we going to be doing first?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Whatever he wants." Felucia said simply.

"You really will do whatever he says, won't you?" the snow girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, my life is his to do with as he sees fit." Felucia said proudly. Mizore glanced to her then back towards her boyfriend.

_I know I'm more loyal than her, surely Dark sees that. Still, she knows him so well, do I know him just as much?_

Dark stopped when they got to their part of the large clearing and turned to face the two.

"So what's up first Dark?" Felucia asked curiously. The boy glanced from one to the other with his usual blank expression. He tilted his head slightly causing cracking sound to be heard then cracked his knuckles by flexing his hand. The girls eyed him curiously as he stood there with his music still playing for him.

"We're going to practice of course." the boy said simply. The girls glanced to each other then to the boy puzzled.

"How? Am I showing Mizore how to use the sword again?" Felucia asked. Dark just shook his head.

"We're going to fight of course." he said casually. The girls jumped a bit and looked at him with surprise.

"Wait…fight? You mean…against you?" the doll demon asked cautiously. Dark merely nodded as both girls looked to each other with wide eyes then to him.

"But…against you?" she asked again worriedly. Mizore took her lollipop out and shook her head.

"No Dark, I won't want to fight _against_ you. I only wanted you to teach me how to fight like you." she said with concern. Dark started walking towards them, the boy still having the same expression. Felucia looked down for a moment then at Dark with determination.

"V…very well Dark. If that is what you think is best." she said proudly. Mizore looked to her with surprise then to Dark.

_But…I can't attack him…how can she just agree to it like that?_

She looked down and clenched her fists, the girl struggling to keep a cool head.

_She really will do whatever he says without question. But…is this right? No, Dark said this is to practice, to learn. He wouldn't be doing this otherwise. I need to believe in him._

She looked up and nodded.

"Ok…if that is what you think is best beloved." she said as she put her lollipop back in her mouth. The girls got into fighting positions, the doll demon getting ready to strike while Mizore extended her ice claws. Dark took two more steps before vanishing into a black cloud. The girls looked around in surprise then to each other.

"Oh crap." Felucia said worriedly before being thrown off into a tumble. Mizore took a few steps back and shook a bit.

"I…I can do this…I need to…" she said worriedly. She screamed and swung her claw out wildly. It was instantly caught, the boy reappearing next to her and holding her wrist with one hand. She looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled her arm around behind her and grabbed the other arm, the boy moving that one behind her as well. She stood there with both hands being held behind her while Dark looked into her eyes.

"Your first lesson my little snow bunny, is to stop using your eyes to find me." he said calmly. She looked at him with wonder as he spun her around and pushed her away. She stumbled back to her feet and looked behind at him as he vanished into a black wisp. Felucia ran up and looked around franticly.

"Where is he? Did you see?" she asked wildly. Suddenly she was swung around by the arm, the girl appearing to fly around in midair. She was then let go and sent into a wild spiral and tumbled into the grass far away. Mizore looked around with caution.

_What is he talking about? How can I find him if I don't use my eyes?_

She looked around quickly for any sign of the boy, nothing being seen around here except the grass gently swaying in the breeze. Suddenly she let out a yelp as her hands were pulled in front of her and held in place in a cross formation, the boy appearing behind her while holding her wrists together again. She looked back with surprise as he still had the same expression on his face.

"Dark…" she said softly.

"That's twice now I could have killed you my little snow bunny. Stop relying on your eyes." he said casually. Mizore blinked and looked to him holding her, the boy's hands having a good grip around her arms. Again he pushed her off to the side. When she got her balance again she looked back to see he was gone.

_What does he mean by that?_

Up in the air three figures were flying about, one with angel's wings, one with demonic wings, and one with butterfly wings. Rason and Kurumu were looking at Luna with puzzled expressions, the shy girl looking around timidly.

"So…what do we do first then?" Kurumu asked curiously. Luna looked around then back to the girl.

"I don't know. Um…what exactly was I supposed to be showing you again?" she asked softly. Rason and Kurumu staggered a bit in the air then looked to her with concern.

"You were going to show us how you flew so fast before. Remember?" Kurumu said in exasperation. Luna looked up thoughtfully for a moment then nodded.

"Oh yeah. Ok…well, let's go then." she said with a bright smile. Rason and Kurumu looked to each other and nodded. Luna turned around and looked around in the air, they were high above the trees with nothing to get in their way. The butterfly girl then took off, her wings flapping as hard as she could, and her expression that of determination. She flew as fast as she could away from the two winged flyers, both of them looking at her with confusion.

"What…is she doing?" Kurumu asked as they watched her fly away at about the same speed they could fly at.

"She's not going as fast as before, maybe…she's just warming up?" Rason said with a shrug. Luna flew out towards the trees then back to them again.

"Well, how was that?" she asked curiously. Kurumu and Rason looked at her puzzled then to each other.

"Um…" Rason said slowly.

"You didn't fly any faster." Kurumu said looking back to the butterfly girl with a quizzical expression. Luna looked around then back to them.

"But…I flew as fast as I could." she said worriedly.

"But, you were so fast when you saved Yukari and Ahakon earlier. You moved faster than anybody could even see!" Kurumu cried out.

"Luna don't you remember? You moved with more speed than anybody we know." Rason said gently. Luna looked up and thought for a moment then back to the couple.

"Um…I did?" she said softly.

"Yes! That's why we're up here! How can you not remember?" Kurumu said in surprise. Luna shrugged and looked down in thought.

"Well, I just wanted to save them. That's all." she said softly. Kurumu and Rason looked to each other curiously then back to the butterfly girl.

"To save them?" Rason repeated. Luna nodded and smiled at them.

"Of course. They were in danger so I saved them, like you would have done Rason." she said kindly. Rason nodded slowly then looked up in thought.

"But…how did you? Can't you do it again?" Kurumu cried out. The butterfly looked at her curiously then shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought I was flying pretty fast up here." she said as she glanced behind her.

"You weren't though, I could have flown around faster than that. You moved so much quicker before, why can't you do that again?" the succubus said with despair.

"I'm sorry." Luna said with sadness as she looked down. Rason blinked and looked down to the groups training. Moka, Kokoa, and Gin were sparring on part of the field, Yukari and Ahakon were taking shots at boulders and trees with their magical energy, Dark, Mizore, and Felucia appeared to be sparring somewhat, although the girls seemed to only be thrown around rather than taking actual hits from the shadow demon. The angel looked back to the butterfly as she looked around worriedly.

"So you only moved that fast because you had to." He said softly, the girls looking to him curiously as Luna nodded.

"I guess. I don't really know." she said softly. Rason looked to Kurumu who was staring at Luna with a saddened expression.

"Maybe she needs to be motivated then, it could be the kick to get her to use that speed again." he said with a shrug. Kurumu thought for a moment then extended her nails.

"She could run for her life." she said flatly, the butterfly girl looking at her with fright at that.

"No no! Not what I meant dear." Rason said worriedly. Kurumu sighed and retracted her nails while Luna stared at her with fear.

"Well fine, what do you suggest?" she asked with a glance to the angel. He looked around at the trees then towards the academy. He smiled and looked to the two girls.

"How about a race? That might give her the incentive to try harder." he said with a smile. The girls looked at him curiously.

"A race?" Luna asked softly.

"How is that going to help? I'm positive I can fly faster than her as it is." Kurumu said while glancing to the butterfly.

"Well maybe the concept of a reward for winning would push her? I don't know, it's just an idea." the boy said with a shrug. The girls looked to each other then to the angel.

"A reward?" Luna asked curiously.

"What kind of reward?" Kurumu asked while tilting her head. Rason looked around then to the girls with a dopey smile.

"I don't know…whatever you two want I guess." he said simply. The girls jumped at that and looked to each other.

"Whatever we want?" Luna asked with wide eyes. Kurumu looked up for a moment then smiled at her angel.

"So…if I win…I can have _whatever_ I want from you?" she asked with a purr. The boy blinked and looked at her with a weak smile.

"Well…I didn't say it had to be from me…but I suppose…" he said nervously. The girl jumped for joy in the air and looked toward the academy with a determined smile.

"Yahoo! Ok, that works for me. I'll win no sweat." she said confidently. She looked to Rason with a wink.

"If I win, you have to do everything I say tonight angel boy." she said with a seductive tone. The boy blushed a bit and looked at her with wide eyes.

_Hmm…that could be both good and bad depending on what she has in mind…still…I probably would have to do that anyway._

"Um…fine I guess. Luna? What do you want if you win?" he asked curiously. Luna blinked and looked at him bashfully.

"Well…anything I want?" she asked timidly. Kurumu jumped at that and looked at her worriedly.

"Wait, not _anything_, he's my boyfriend after all." she whined. Luna looked at her then to Rason.

"Anything?" she asked curiously. Rason looked between the two.

"Well…I guess if it's within reason…" he said slowly. The butterfly girl looked down for a moment then at Rason with a soft smile.

"A kiss?" she asked innocently. Kurumu darted in front of Rason with her hands held out.

"No way! You can't kiss my boyfriend!" she cried out.

"Aw, but I thought I could have anything. It's just one kiss." she said softly. Kurumu shook her head violently.

"No way! Nobody kisses my angel but me!" she roared out. Luna looked down with a saddened expression while Kurumu just growled at her.

"But…I want a kiss from my angel." Luna said under a whisper.

"No way! Not going to happen!" Kurumu yelled out.

"I thought you were so confident you would win dear." Rason said with a smirk. Kurumu looked back to him with surprise while Luna glanced up at him shyly.

"But…but…she can't kiss you!" Kurumu whined while flying before him.

"If you win she won't. But remember, we're trying to motivate her to show us how to move so fast." Rason said defensively. Kurumu looked at him with worry then to Luna.

"But…but…" Kurumu said while shaking her head. She growled then flew over to Luna.

"Fine. You get _one_ kiss! But only if you win!" Kurumu said with narrowed eyes. Luna looked at her with a bright smile.

"Really? It's ok?" she asked hopefully. Kurumu growled and looked towards the academy in the distance.

"Yeah yeah, fine. But only if you win. And the only way you're going to win is if you use that speed you used before. And you'd better figure out _how_ you did it too, we want to learn how to fly that fast as well." she said sternly. She pointed her finger at Luna accusingly.

"If you just use your speed to steal a kiss but don't show us how to fly like that I'll make you regret it." she said harshly. Luna nodded fearfully then looked at Rason.

"It's ok?" she asked softly. Rason sighed and nodded.

"Fine. If that's what it takes. Just please try to teach us to fly like that as well." he said with a weak smile. Luna jumped for joy at that comment.

"Yay!" she said cheerfully.

"Ok girls, it's a simple race. I'll be watching from here so no cheating. First one to fly to the tall tower at the academy and back to me wins the prize." Rason said with a smile. The girls nodded and looked to the academy with determined expressions. They both had something riding on this, and both were determined to win.

Down in the field three fighters were continuing their sparring session. Moka was dodging and weaving around punches and kicks gracefully, the pink haired vampire moving around quickly while striking with precision. Her rosary was glowing brightly as she channeled her power from her sealed self. She grabbed a kick from her little sister and promptly jumped into a sideways kick, the redheaded vampire being blasted back into the ground before Moka spun around and deflected Gin's punch with her arm. The vampire then grabbed the wolf by the other arm and spun him around before slamming him into the ground. The vampire looked at the two fighters as they slowly got back up with a calm smile.

_This isn't so hard._

**_Not bad, I must admit. However it would be nice if I could get some time in as well._**

_Yeah yeah, fine. Still, I'm starting to see why you like this so much. It's kinda fun._

She giggled as the two got up.

"Am I being too rough with you two?" she said with an amused smile. The two looked to each other then to the vampire.

"I still can't believe you of all of us learned to fight so well." Gin said as he stretched out.

"Yeah, my big sis is the best…both of them." Kokoa said with a smirk. Moka giggled to herself and shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to see how Tsukune is doing, you two can continue for now without me." she said as she started walking towards the hill.

"Hey, ask him to remove the rosary when you come back, I want to see my other big sister." Kokoa said with a happy tune. Moka smiled and waved as she walked off. Gin looked at the redhead like she was out of her mind.

"Are you out of your mind? The other Moka would be far stronger than this one, what are you thinking?" Gin said with fear. Kokoa smirked and got into a fighting position again.

"My big sis is the best, who better to train with than her? Besides I haven't really gotten my chance to beat her yet." she said confidently.

"You can't even beat the outer Moka, what makes you think you can beat the inner one?" Gin asked cautiously. Kokoa chuckled and looked to him with a wicked grin.

"I didn't use my overcharge on that version of my sister, that would be a waste. I want to defeat my _real_ big sister, and with my power I know I can. All I need is one good hit in and it's all over." she said as she dashed towards the wolf. The boy chuckled to himself, then darted towards her as well.

As the two started to dart around while trying to take each other down Moka walked up next to the boy on the grass and sat next to him. He smiled at her gently as she turned to him with her loving gaze.

"You did great out there Moka. You really have come a long way since you first started fighting." Tsukune said kindly. Moka sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, the vampire closing her eyes and relaxing with her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you approve Tsukune. I want to protect you, just like my other self always did." she said softly. Tsukune laid his head gently against hers, the couple watching everybody continue with their exercises.

"You always have been saving me Moka. Ever since I came here. I just wish…I just wish I could still protect you. It's funny really, I finally get the power to save you and our friends, and I can't use it or else I could kill you all." Tsukune said with a weak smirk. Moka looked up to him with gentle eyes as he watched the group practice their skills out on the field.

"Tsukune, you don't have to always protect us. Let us do this for you." she said gently. He looked at her for a moment, then leaned in and kissed the girl. She held his arm closely and kissed the boy back, the couple sitting on the grass in their own moment. When the kiss ended he looked at her with loving eyes.

"I want to protect you though Moka. I love you, so much." he said softly.

"Tsukune. I love you, both me and my other self truly do. We'll take care of you this time, it's the least we can do for everything you've given us." she said with a soft smile. Tsukune sighed and looked back to the fighters.

"How many more battles are on the horizon for us? How many more times will I have to sit on the sidelines again? I'm sorry, I just really want to be the one helping others instead of being helped." he said with a calm gaze. Moka watched him as he sat there, the boy's inner strength and heart making her love for him burn brighter and brighter.

_He's always the caring and loving Tsukune…that never changes._

**_It's the reason we fight for him. Only he would be worthy of being our mate._**

_Yes…only him._

She smiled softly and cuddled up close to him, the two watching their friends practice for the upcoming fight.

In the field in front of them Kokoa and Gin were continuing their sparring session, with the redheaded vampire showing more speed and strength as she darted around. She moved to sweep the wolf with a quick kick, the boy jumping into the air and coming back down with a powerful downward strike. She dodged to the side to avoid the blow then followed around with another kick. The wolf blocked it and pushed it aside, the vampire stumbling back as the wolf swiped again and again at her.

"Not bad Kokoa, I'm impressed a young girl like you could be this strong." Gin said with a laugh. Kokoa chuckled as the two got locked into a power struggle, each one gripping each other's fist and pushing back.

"Ha, don't think I'm some weak vampire." she said with a smirk.

"So, got your fire back in you I see. That's good." he said as he pushed back with all his might, the two still remaining in a standstill. Even though he was physically larger than the young vampire, her strength was greater than one would first give her credit for.

"Of course, I said it before, I'm going to reclaim my pride, and nothing's going to stop me." she said confidently as the two kept pushing back on each other.

"Glad to see you're not trying to give it all up again." he said simply, the vampire looking at him cautiously at that remark.

"Why would I do that? I won't make that mistake again, no way." she said with a growl. He chuckled and nodded as the two pushed back, the ground around them cracking from the stress.

"I vaguely remember having to help with that." he said with a laugh. The girl smirked and looked at him coyly.

"I suppose you did, but don't think I'm going to be your slave because of it." she said with a snicker. He growled and pushed back on the vampire, the girl's strength holding up still. If they were under a full moon he likely would have been able to overpower her, but as it was there was no moon out to help his werewolf power.

"Ha, I wouldn't want a girl like you for a slave, I'm not the type." he said with a smirk.

"Oh really? And here I thought you would do anything to get a girl under your paw." she said with a laugh.

The ground underneath Kokoa gave away from the stress, the vampire gasping as she lost her footing. The werewolf pushed back and tackled the girl to the ground in a fierce crash. As the dust settled Moka and Tsukune watched curiously to see what happened.

"I guess he wins." Tsukune said with a smirk as the werewolf was seeing pinning Kokoa down into the ground.

"I'd say he got lucky, but oh well." Moka said with a giggle before leaning over to her boyfriend and pulling him into a kiss. The two closed their eyes and got lost in their moment, with the rosary glowing softly from the inner vampire's desire to also kiss her mate.

Kokoa looked up with surprise to see the wolf holding her down into the ground. Her hands were held to either side of her head and he was on top of her waist, the wolf chuckling to himself.

"I win Kokoa." he said confidently. He blinked and looked at her curiously. She was staring back with wide eyes of surprise, the girl's breathing slightly more heavy.

"Um…Kokoa?" he asked worriedly. He then looked down a bit. Her clothing was fully intact. There was no sign of her cleavage or underwear, nothing was out of the ordinary. Yet something still felt off to him, something that had been poking him in his mind for a while now. He looked to his hands which were holding hers down, her fingers loosened as he had her pinned.

"Gin…" she said softly. He looked to her with surprise, the vampire's expression seeming timid and gentle.

"Um…Kokoa?" he asked quietly.

"Gin…" she said as her fingers slowly gripped his hands.

"Kokoa?"

"Gin…GET OFF ME!" she roared as she pushed back on the surprised wolf, the girl launching the wolf off and back into a wicked tumble. He came to a crashing halt as Kokoa jumped back to her feet and growled at him.

"Lucky pounce." she said with a hiss as she looked away, her hair hiding her eyes. The wolf scrambled to his feet and looked at her puzzled.

"Um…yeah I guess." he said nervously. He looked over to see Tsukune and Moka kissing on the hill.

"Seriously, all the luck." he muttered as he looked back around at the groups. Kokoa glanced to her big sister as she was locked in her kiss with her boyfriend, the girl being held closely by Tsukune as they enjoyed their moment. The redhead sighed and looked around at the groups with a dull gaze.

_That dirty wolf…I bet he just loves to do that to girls…how dare he…_

She held her sides and glanced to the wolf. She hated the fact that he beat her, even if it was by accident. She hated the fact she lost to him, the girl despising losing in a fight to anyone.

And she hated the fact that she liked being pinned down like that as her heart continued to race.

Yukari and Ahakon had reduced their part of the field to a sea of smoldering craters, shattered and splintered trees, and dust and pebbles from boulders by their magical attacks. Ahakon's magic, being lightning, fire, or using kinetic energy to throw objects around was however always been outclassed by Yukari's ability to fire massive bursts of sheer magical energy from her wand. Not only were the blasts easily more powerful than the young boy's attacks, but she had built up endurance to using the magic to where casting it didn't take nearly as much out of her.

After a few more blasts from each caster they had sat down on a patch of grass that wasn't scorched or destroyed by their onslaught. Yukari glanced to Ahakon with worry as he stared down at his hands with concern.

"Ahakon, are you ok?" she asked softly. He glanced to her then back to his hands.

"Yeah. It's just…my magic isn't anywhere near as powerful as yours." he said with frustration. Yukari looked to her wand while she held it tightly.

"Well, I do have a warlock's blood helping me. Still, your magic is powerful. You helped fight back while we were in Snow Woman Village with it. And you even helped push Tsukune when he was testing his lock. Not to mention you helped when Kokoa went crazy as well." she said gently. He nodded and looked to Yukari with worried eyes.

"But I'm your boyfriend. I should be able to protect you. I mean, with Apoch and Astreal, their powers combined were easily above mine. I knew I couldn't protect them. And now, I can't even protect you. Try as I might my endurance has never increased. Back home…I was always the weakest caster in my class." he said sorrowfully. Yukari looked at him with sympathetic eyes and then down.

"But you are helping protect me, and all of us. You have real talent Ahakon, and you use it well. Just keep at it, I'm sure you'll get even stronger still." she said reassuringly. He looked to her then down at his hands.

"I hope so." he said softly. Yukari looked at him with a soft gaze then down to her wand.

"At least you can cast magic without a wand though. Witches are worthless without one. You were right before, mages do have the advantage when it comes to magic." she said softly. Ahakon shook his head and smiled gently at Yukari.

"C'mon, don't start that now. We both have our drawbacks, that's what you said remember?" he said with a soft smile. Yukari giggled and nodded.

"Yeah…I guess so." she said with a timid expression. She looked at him curiously as he sat there gazing out at the other fighters. The wind gently flowed through his red hair as he looked around with a calm expression. She felt her blush form slightly and her heart pick up.

_How could I have not seen it before, he really is cute…_

"Still, I want to improve however I can. I have to make sure my friends and my girlfriend are safe don't I? A Youko won't be an easy target…but still, I have to be able to help somehow." he said as he looked down to his hand. He clenched it into a fist as sparks started to circle around it. The young witch watched with awe as he growled with frustration as a lightning bolt started to build up in his hand.

"No matter what, I won't let this bastard hurt anybody, I just won't." he said sternly as the power built up into a white glow in his hand. He aimed to the side where the bolt fired out, the strike hitting a boulder and blasting it into pieces. Yukari watched with wide eyes as the rock detonated into dust and sparks, then looked back over to the boy who was staring ahead with a determined expression. She felt her heart start to race more as she sat next to him.

_He's so protective…and caring…and he's…he's my boyfriend. I finally have a boyfriend like the others!_

The boy stood up and growled with frustration, his aura starting to spike around him.

"I need to be stronger. I have to be. I'm tired of my magic not being powerful enough." he said with narrowed eyes. He aimed his hands out towards an area they had cleared of all rocks and trees. He growled as his hands started to glow a deep red.

"Ahakon…" Yukari said softly with wonder.

"I have to get stronger. I have to. I have to!" he yelled out as he fired another blast, the ball of flame striking down then blasting into a powerful inferno. The blackened ground charred over more as rocks and dust flew out from the impact. Yukari watched the fireball erupt into the air then burn wildly around the ground, then looked over to Ahakon. She felt the boy's monster energy pulse nearby, the girl getting a small feel of it as it passed by. After a moment the boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head, the mage then looking back over to her with a soft smirk.

"Well, should we continue?" he asked simply as he looked back to her. He blinked and looked at her curiously as she started breathing heavily.

"Ahakon…" she said softly.

"Yukari?" he asked quietly.

"Ahakon…"

"Yukari?"

"Ahakon…I LOVE YOU!" she cried out as she pounced the boy to the ground. He flailed about on the ground wildly as she held him tightly in her embrace, the girl once again kissing the boy passionately while he struggled to move about.

As the boy tried to pull the love struck witch off of him Mizore and Felucia were looking around franticly over on their side of the field. The doll demon was again tossed off into a tumble as Mizore's feet were swept out from underneath her. Neither girl was really being harmed as the shadow demon moved around unseen, yet neither girl was able to actually find the invisible boy before they were tossed aside.

"This is crazy Dark, we can't see you." Felucia said as she was spun around and tossed into a tumble. She didn't mind the fact he was being rough with her, but was frustrated by what he was attempting to teach them. Mizore kept looking around cautiously, the snow maiden's ice claws always being pinned behind or in front of her as the demon appeared around her. Each time he did so he leaned in close to the girl, only to say try again before pushing her aside. She looked around slowly then down at her claws.

_He's not attacking us, but trying to teach us something. But what? How can we see him like this? Not to mention how can I find him if I don't use my eyes?_

"Dark, I don't know what you're trying to teach us, but I'm not learning anything." Felucia said as she was again tripped and brought to the ground. She got back up as Mizore retracted her claws.

"This is crazy, what's he going to teach us like this?" the doll demon cried out as she looked around wildly. Mizore looked around slowly then to her friend.

"He's not attacking us, rather testing us." she said simply before being tossed off into a tumble. She rolled in the grass then looked around in a daze.

_Dark…what are you trying to show us?_

"Dark? Can we get a hint here? I mean, you could have killed us ten times over by now, I don't think we're learning anything." Felucia called out. She was then thrown into a tumble towards the snow maiden, the two crashing to the ground with a groan.

"Get off me." Mizore growled as Felucia slowly got back up.

"It's not my fault, he did it." she said innocently. They stood up and looked around, both girls back to back with cautious expressions.

"Ok, he's trying to show us something, but what?" Felucia said as she peered around. Mizore gazed around while thinking about what her boyfriend kept telling her.

_Stop using my eyes. What does he mean by that? How can I find him if I don't use my eyes?_

Felucia's arm twisted around behind her, the girl suddenly facing off to the side. Mizore looked in surprise before her arm turned back as well. The two girls were now facing the same way with an arm held tightly behind them. Dark phased back into view with a blank expression as he held the two girls tightly. He moved the arms up a bit, both girls straining to move out of his grip. Felucia swung back with her free hand, the shadow demon instantly catching it, bringing back to her other hand, and holding them both. Mizore tried her luck, the snow maiden's strike also being caught and then being pinned behind her. Both girls looked back to the demon who had them both detained with surprise.

"Are you two even trying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Felucia blinked and glanced down to see the boy holding them both tightly, then back to him timidly.

"Um…I'm not sure what you're trying to teach here Dark…but this is kinda fun." she said with a soft smile. Mizore looked to the doll demon then to Dark behind her, the boy just looking back with his blank expression.

_I have to admit I don't mind him being forceful either, but still…_

"Dark…what…" Mizore started before she saw her lollipop in her mouth.

_Great, can't even ask him a question now…_

"Stop using your eyes." Dark said as he held them in place.

"What do you mean Dark?" Felucia asked as she stopped squirming about in his grip. She thought if he had her, why fight it.

"You won't find me just using your eyes, you should know this by now." he said calmly. The girls glanced to each other then back to the boy.

"You both need to try harder. I'm refraining from using force until you two can fight back on my level. Until then you both need to be more aware of what's around you. In battle you must always know what's around you, nothing can escape your sight." he said simply. Mizore looked at him curiously.

_He's right. From the day we met him he has been more aware than he lets on. But how? With or without his headphones he's so aware. What's his secret to that?_

"Um…we're trying here Dark, but I don't know what else to do." Felucia said with worry. Dark let the two girls go, both of them spinning around to face him with wonder.

"Close your eyes. Both of you." he said simply. Without a word Felucia did so. Mizore glanced to her then to Dark curiously as she removed her lollipop. She started to speak, then stopped herself. Dark just looked at her with his usual expression as she slowly put the candy back in and closed her eyes.

_Don't question him. Do as you're told. Trust him._

"Ok, now what?" Felucia asked curiously. Dark walked up to both of them, the two girls sensing him near them at very close range.

"Um…Dark?" the doll demon asked nervously.

"Kurumu can find Rason because of their bond. Moka can sense Tsukune by his aura. There is no bond between us, and my aura is not always present. You two won't have the same way of finding me as they can with their boyfriends." Dark commented as he vanished before them.

"Ok. So…what are you trying to teach us?" Felucia asked curiously.

Silence.

"Dark?" Mizore asked slowly.

Silence.

"Do we open our eyes now?" the snow maiden asked curiously.

"Dark didn't say to, so I won't." Felucia said calmly.

"He didn't say anything though. What are we supposed to do?" Mizore asked softly. She let her mind wander about as they stood there.

_Find him with no bond or aura to guide us. Find him without seeing with my eyes. He's trying to teach us to be more aware, and coming from the boy who can tell if somebody is behind him while listening to music constantly he has to know what he's talking about. But still…how can I find him like this?_

She listened for anything, but heard nothing but the sound of the breeze and the others practicing out in the field.

_We won't hear him coming, we won't see him coming, we won't feel him coming. What else is there?_

The two girls stood there in silence, both with their eyes closed as they tried to figure out the lesson Dark was trying to teach them. After a moment they started to feel nervous.

"Ok…now what?" Felucia asked cautiously. Mizore couldn't hear anything or see anything, the snow maiden standing there in silence as she tried to figure out Dark's meaning of what he said.

_He wants me to stop using my eyes. He wants me to be more aware. But how can I locate him?_

As stealthy and nimble as she was when stalking Tsukune back in the day, finding her boyfriend was an entirely different case.

"Dark…I think I get an F on this. But hey, I'll take any punishment you want to give." Felucia said with a shrug and a smirk. Mizore twitched then turned her head towards the doll demon.

"If anybody gets punished by him it's me." she growled.

"Aw but maybe his lessons on me would help more." the doll demon said sweetly. Mizore felt her aura rise up a bit as her anger did.

"For the last time, he's mine Felucia." she said sternly.

"But I'm his doll after all." Felucia said innocently.

"And I'm his _wife_." Mizore said with a tone of anger.

"And yet…neither of us can find him." the doll demon said sadly. Mizore looked down as she kept her eyes closed.

"What kind of wife will I be if I can't find my own husband?" she asked worriedly. Felucia turned her head towards the girl with a sympathetic expression.

"Well…he's trying to show us isn't he?" she said softly. Mizore started to tremble as she stood there.

"But I can't see him…I don't understand…what is it? Please tell me Dark!" she cried out.

"Mizore, it'll be ok. Calm down." Felucia said worriedly. The snow maiden started to tremble more as she shook her head.

"I can't take this. I've never been able to find him. Not once! He's impossible to detect. He's hidden from view with using next to no effort on his part. His aura isn't always out to detect or feel. The only way Tsukune found him before was with the scent of his blood. Nobody else-" she started before she froze in place.

_Wait…_

She remembered when Dark cloaked himself, Rason, Ahakon, Gin, and the witch sisters during his trial run with the holy lock.

_That's right…Tsukune…_

And how Tsukune managed to see each and every one of them, the boy then able to take them all down with his vampire power.

_How did he…_

There had to be a way to see the shadow demon, Tsukune not only found him but everybody he was cloaking. She thought hard about what he kept telling her.

_Stop using my eyes. He wants us to find him blind. That means it's possible to detect him by other means._

"Hey, you ok? You got rather quiet over there." Felucia said worriedly. Mizore's mind was racing as she franticly thought of any way possible to find her invisible boyfriend.

_Think…what did he do differently that turned the tables on Dark. I remember Tsukune was losing that fight from the start, what changed?_

"Mizore?" Felucia asked softly. The snow maiden thought hard about it, the girl struggling to find any way Tsukune could detect six cloaked fighters and defeat them all. Slowly she started to realize something.

"It's like Dark's been saying to us all this time, stop using our eyes. We have to feel his presence." she said softly.

"But how, his aura isn't noticeable when he's cloaked like this." the doll demon said worriedly.

"It doesn't have to be. I think…I think I get it now. The way Tsukune found him, and even Yukari. Hell even the ghoul and Kiria did before as well." Mizore said with a soft smile.

"Again, how does that help us?" Felucia said with a puzzled expression. Mizore just stood there as a smile grew larger across her face. She started to see a way to detect her boyfriend.

"They never used just their eyes, they sensed Dark another way." she said softly.

"Ok, you're being just as cryptic as Dark here. What are you getting at?" Felucia said with a scoff.

Silence.

"Mizore?" she asked again.

Silence.

"Mizore? C'mon, don't give me the silent treatment now. Hey, what's up?" she asked annoyed. She growled then glanced to her side, the doll demon opening her eyes and looking cautiously to the snow maiden.

"What are you…doing?" she asked puzzled. Mizore was looking straight ahead, her eyes set in her usual expression, the girl not moving at all.

"What he's teaching us to do." Mizore said softly. She slowly extended out an ice katana from her hand, the girl gripping it in both hands and holding it upright and ready.

"What are you doing?" Felucia asked curiously. Mizore stood there, the girl's mind calm and her eyes unfocused.

_That's how the others found him. They weren't relying on Dark emitting any monster energy to detect him._

Felucia looked around nervously, all around them there was no sign of the invisible boy.

"Ok…what are you doing because you're starting to make me nervous here." She asked softly.

"Like I said, I'm doing what he's teaching us to do." Mizore said softly. After a moment she swung her blade around behind her, the katana coming to a swift halt. Felucia watched with wide eyes as Mizore spun around and sliced the blade around again, the whistling sound of the sword echoing out in the air. She then darted forward and swiped to the side, then to the other side, the girl having a blank expression on her face while doing so.

"What are you doing?" Felucia asked bewildered. Mizore swung the sword around again, the blade once more stopping instantly. Mizore smiled coolly as a black wisp swirled around in front of her.

"Ho…how?" Felucia said in amazement. Slowly Dark became visible before his snow maiden, the boy having caught the blade with both hands. Mizore watched her boyfriend phase back into view with a cool smile.

_That's it…I can finally find you Dark._

"I…I don't believe it." Felucia said in shock as Dark reappeared completely, the boy gently pushing the blade off to the side. Mizore smiled and tilted her head at him.

"Found you." she said playfully. Dark smirked and nodded, the boy understanding her words even around her lollipop…because the music was changing tracks then.

"Not bad my little snow bunny." he said gently.

"How? How did you know he was there?" Felucia asked running up to them. Mizore giggled and glanced over to her.

"You mean you didn't learn anything from Dark? I thought you knew him so well." she said coolly. Felucia jumped at that and looked between the two with disbelief.

"But…how did you?" she asked again. The girl smiled happily and looked at her boyfriend.

"I felt his presence of course." she said softly. The doll demon looked her confused.

"His presence? What do you mean, he had no monster aura that could be felt." she said while trying to think of how the snow maiden just did the impossible. Mizore walked over to her boyfriend, the girl looking into his eyes with love and affection.

"His essence." she said gently. Felucia looked at her puzzled then at Dark.

"His…what?" she asked softly.

"His essence, what he's created from. That's what Tsukune saw when he used his vampire power, he was able to see the dark essence over everybody around him clear as day." Mizore said calmly.

"So…you saw him too?" Felucia said in amazement. Mizore shook her head while still smiling gently.

"Not exactly. As I let my eyesight unfocus and let my senses wander I felt it. A dark, evil feeling behind me. His essence stuck out against everything. I knew something made from a dark power was behind me. Sure enough, when I swung around and he caught the blade, I saw a faint outline of him. I tried swinging around at him, but I couldn't quite see exactly where he was, the outline was more or less appearing and wavering around. Still, it's a start." she said softly. Felucia looked at her with surprise then at Dark.

"You mean…you…you…" she said in disbelief. Mizore giggled and nodded.

"I finally found my shadow demon." she said happily. Dark smirked and gently took the lollipop out of her mouth, the girl just now realizing that she had it in her mouth the whole time she was talking to Felucia.

"I'm going to assume that long speech about what you wanted me to do to you later may have been heard incorrectly, although I may still consider it." he said with a calm tone, the snow girl's eyes widening as she blushed deeply from hearing that. No telling what she might have 'said' to him with that long explanation, although she had a pretty good hunch she would be finding out later.

_Wow…I wonder what I just got myself into for tonight…_

The boy pulled her closely as he held her candy with one hand, the shadow demon's eyes gazing deep into hers.

"But back to the point, not bad my little snow bunny, I guess now we can step up your training now that you have become more aware." he said softly as he pulled her into a kiss. Felucia watched the two kiss passionately there, the boy holding his snow maiden close with one hand while he held her candy with the other. The doll demon sighed and looked up with defeat.

_I wonder if I would have gotten a kiss if I would have found him first. Lucky slushy…_

Up in the sky Rason was watching his girlfriend get ready to fly against the new butterfly girl. Luna was looking at the academy with eager eyes as she fluttered about in the air. She was determined to win the race there and back to win a kiss from her beloved angel. Kurumu hovered in the air next to her, the succubus ready to give it her all to both win the race and hopefully push Luna to reveal her secret of flight that the butterfly girl seemed to forget. She both wanted to lose in hopes of getting Luna to reveal the secret to her insane flight speed, but also wanted to win to prevent the new girl from winning a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Ok. You two ready?" Rason asked with a curious smile.

"Ready!" Luna cheered out.

"All set." Kurumu said coolly. Rason nodded and glanced to the academy.

_Ok girls, let's see just how fast you really can be._


	27. The Butterfly's Secret

Out in the field the group used for practice everybody had split up into their own teams for training. Everybody except Tsukune who was sitting on the field watching his friends prepare for a battle against an S-Class Youko coming for him. The boy wanted to be able to fight and protect his friends as he had been doing since he had gained control of his vampire powers. However the lock on his wrist wasn't able to fully seal his vampire power when used in battle, and six links were already cracked. Should they all fail the boy would return to his ghoulish state and continue his bloody rampage. The boy had no choice but to sit idly by while his friends laid their lives on the line to stop this incoming threat, something that he despised greatly. Sitting next to him was his beautiful girlfriend Moka, the vampire taking a small break to keep him company while they watched the groups practice their abilities.

In front of them Kokoa and Gin were sparring with each other, the werewolf moving about quickly while the redhead fought with her bare hands, the girl unable to wield her shape shifting bat as a weapon for the time being once again. They were moving with speed and ferocity as they honed their skills and fighting techniques, although the werewolf seemed to be moving slightly slower than compared to before and was not attacking Kokoa as often.

Off to another side Yukari and Ahakon were working on their endurance by destroying boulders and trees that were nearby. They had blasted most of them to pieces and were now taking a small break to observe everybody else. Yukari's power was far greater than the young mage's, the small witch becoming worried that this was upsetting the boy further as he struggled to increase his own power capacity as well. Ahakon was determined to become stronger by any means necessary, the young boy striving to become powerful enough so he could take care of his new girlfriend, not the other way around.

At another section of the field there was something that Moka and Tsukune were puzzled about. Mizore and Felucia were training with Dark personally, but that wasn't the odd part. Dark was actually attacking the two girls with his shadow abilities, the boy phasing into view then disappearing as he moved about, although that was the norm for him. Mizore and Felucia appeared to be working together without actually fighting or bickering with one another, something else that was starting to become normal. What stuck out was the two girls seemed to be able to fight back, although only slightly, against Dark _while_ he was cloaked.

And up in the sky three winged flyers were gathered together as they prepared for another exercise. Luna had shown that she was capable of extreme speed, the girl seeming to move instantaneously with what seemed like no effort on her part. Kurumu and Rason were eager to learn her trick so they too could fly about at the same speed and become more capable fighters. However the butterfly girl seemed to be unaware of how she did so, the girl acting like she had no idea she moved that fast to begin with. As a motivational test, Rason suggested a friendly race between the girls in hopes that the thought of winning a prize might get Luna to remember how she did it. The prizes were picked out by each girl, with Kurumu competing for a night of whatever she pleased with her angel while Luna was competing for a single kiss from the boy.

"Ok, get ready." Rason said with a confident grin. Kurumu nodded as she prepared to fly as fast as she could to the tallest tower of the academy and back to her angel. She didn't want Luna to win any kiss from him, yet part of her was curious if this test would reveal the butterfly girl's secret to her incredible speed.

"Get set." the boy said as he glanced to the academy. Luna prepared herself to fly as fast as she could as well, the girl's wings flapping behind her gently as she kept her altitude with the others. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to win the race against Kurumu, but the prize of a kiss from the angel that saved her life was too good to pass up.

"Go!" the boy shouted out, and with that the two girls took off towards the academy. Rason watched them fly away from him, both girls moving at their fastest speed as they soared through the air. Kurumu was gaining the lead as she raced through the air while Luna struggled to keep up. She showed a concerned expression as the succubus started getting further and further ahead of her.

_Oh no. She's a fast flyer after all. No, I can't lose, I can finally get a kiss from my angel. I have to win! I have to!_

She strained herself as she tried to fly faster, the girl barely able to keep the blue haired girl in front of her by a few feet. Kurumu glanced back to her and smirked confidently.

_No way are you getting a kiss from my angel, he's all mine._

As the two flew off Rason watched them carefully, the boy looking for any sign or strange event from the butterfly girl. As they neared the halfway point the boy scratched his head in wonder.

"Hmm…nothing yet." he said simply.

_We know she can move fast, we all saw it. Well, we didn't see it exactly, but still, we know she can._

As the boy watched the two flyers race towards the school Tsukune and Moka were sitting together on a hill overlooking the groups. The boy was looking to his wrist with a concerned expression while Moka held his arm gently and traced her finger along his skin, the girl smiling softly.

"Inside this arm is vampire blood from me and my sister. It's amazing to think that the blood from us gave you such power." she said softly.

"Yeah. But with that power came a dark curse." the boy said with a dull gaze at it.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. Neither I nor Kokoa wanted this to happen. I hope…I hope you don't blame us for this." she said worriedly.

"Not at all. You both did what you could to try to save my life, I couldn't thank you both enough. I just wish I was able to help out still. I really do feel useless here not able to fight or anything." the boy said softly. Moka looked to him with worried eyes.

"But you're not useless. Tsukune, you mean everything to me. You really do. And the same for my other self, you really are everything to us." she said with concern. The boy looked to with a small smile and brushed the hair around from her face.

"I love you Moka, both sides of you. I really do and I will for all time. I'm sorry I'm like this now, it just bothers me you know? I still wanted to protect you both." he said gently. The girl shook her head and laid her head gently on his shoulder, the girl holding his arm securely.

"Let us protect you, you're our mate after all. We won't let anything happen to you Tsukune, I promise. You've given me so much, I couldn't bear to live without you." she said softly. She looked at him with a soft smile and took his hand into hers.

"We both love you Tsukune, never forget that." she said as she brought his hand up to her rosary. The boy watched as she plinked off the seal with a gentle smile.

"She wants to talk to you as well. I'll see you later boyfriend." she said with a wink. Her hair shifted to silver as her eyes turned blood red. Her bust size increased as the area around them rippled out with a wave of vampiric energy. The groups on the field stopped to look as Inner Moka sat there next to her boyfriend, the vampire looking at him with her normal blank expression.

**"Tsukune, what she says is true. Please don't consider yourself useless because of this holy lock."** the vampire said calmly. She looked down to it with a soft gaze as she held the boy's arm gently.

"I guess my time to be your knight in shining armor is over." the boy said with a weak smirk. The vampire looked at him with a dull gaze.

**"Enough of this Tsukune. How many times must I repeat myself? What my other self and I say is the truth, so enough of this self-pity."** she said plainly. The boy looked to his wrist as did the vampire.

**"I know your strength inside of you is incredible, I will gladly be the first to admit it. But it's not just your physical strength that me or my other self is drawn to. It's your heart, the kind and selfless boy that is you. That is what I will fight for when Kuyou dares to show himself again."** the vampire said calmly. Tsukune nodded and looked to his girlfriend, the other side of her that also captured his heart.

"My place is with you Moka, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. I know you and the others will be able to take care of him when he comes here. I'll be rooting you on the whole way." he said with a soft smile. The vampire smirked and nodded.

**"Glad to hear it Tsukune. You know, my other self has been rather greedy lately, I still haven't had a real kiss from you for some time yet."** she said with a seductive purr. Tsukune smiled and leaned in towards her, the boy gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"Well I'd best correct that before I feel your wrath then my love." he said in jest. The vampire chuckled and leaned in as well, both preparing to kiss once again on the hill.

_Moka…_

_**Tsukune…**_

"Big sister!" Kokoa cheered out from next to them, the couple staggering a bit before looking up to her.

"Yay! Does this mean I get to fight with you now?" she said eagerly. She blinked and looked at her sister curiously as the vampire stood up slowly, her aura building around her.

**"Kokoa…can't you see that I was in the middle of something with my mate?"** she asked sternly. Kokoa thought for a moment then looked to Tsukune.

"Oh. Sorry master." she said softly.

WHAM!

The redhead flew back from the hilltop and crashed into the ground next to Gin with a large explosion. Inner Moka retracted her kick and flicked her hair back behind her.

**"Call him by his name Kokoa. How many times must we remind you?"** she said with an annoyed tone. She looked to Tsukune and smirked.

**"I'll be back soon boyfriend, she needs to learn her place once more."** she said with a chuckle. Tsukune nodded and laughed softly, then waved her to the battlefield with a smirk.

"Have fun." he said playfully. The girl nodded and walked towards the dazed redhead and the frightened werewolf with an arrogant smile.

**"Oh I shall."** she said simply.

As the elder vampire walked out towards her sister and the wolf for her turn to spar, or in her case to wipe the floor with the two, Yukari and Ahakon had resumed their private training. Well, not really.

Yukari was watching Ahakon curiously as he had his hand held out before him, the boy concentrating on his magical energy. From around his arm a current of electricity flowed with a bright flash, the bolt seeming to travel around his arm.

"Wow…how do you do that anyway?" the girl asked with wonder. The boy glanced to her with an amused smile.

"What? It's just using magic like you do." he said simply.

"But all I can do is a burst of raw power, I can't make fire or lightning. Ruby can use elemental powers but…I've never learned how." she said softly. The boy extended his arm to the side as the bolt blasted out and blew a tree to splinters, the boy keeping his eyes on his girlfriend as the wood burst into pieces.

"Well, have you tried?" he asked curiously. The girl shrugged and looked to her wand.

"All I've ever done is simple spells or use my tarot cards. My burst of energy is the only real attack that let me fight against Fairy Tale properly in our adventures, but I only got that from the warlock's blood. If it wasn't for that…I wouldn't be this strong." she said softly. The boy looked at her with wonder. She was capable of fighting at a high level because of the blood that was introduced into her, the girl having a massive amount of magical capacity compared to him.

"But you are strong now, that's all that matters. Truth be told I wish I could use magic of that strength like you can, I'm sure my spells would benefit from it." he said gently.

"I wish I could use the elements around me, like a real magic caster. But I've never been able to cast such spells successfully before." she said with a bit of sadness.

"Well, what's your affinity?" Ahakon asked curiously. The girl looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"My what?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, all magic casters have an affinity, a natural connection to a specific element. It lets us command that element with better control and less effort than the others. If we know what yours is, you can practice with that element first since it'll be the easiest for you to control." the boy explained. Yukari blinked and looked to her wand curiously.

"But…I don't know what that is." she said sadly.

"Well, I guess we try them all until we find the one that works best for you. We're here to train right? Well let's find your element." the boy said happily. The girl looked to him with a soft smile.

"Thank you Ahakon. Say, what's your affinity? I've seen you cast lightning and fire magic a lot, is it one of those?" she asked curiously. The boy blinked and looked away with a nervous expression.

"Well, no. I learned to use those magic spells because they would be more effective in combat…and against bullies at my school." he said, the boy muttering the last part. Yukari tilted her head at him curiously as he kept looking away.

"Oh, well what is your affinity then?" she asked with a curious smile. The boy paused for a moment then looked back to her.

"Um…it's not important. But anyway, let's find yours. I'll help you try each element, I know how to at least use each one to some degree." he said with a forced smile. The girl looked at him curiously then nodded.

"Ok. Sure." she said slowly.

As the two young casters prepared to search for the young witch's magical element Mizore and Felucia were dodging around in their section of the field. The snow girl had her ice claws retracted as she moved about with the doll demon, both girls practicing their awareness of what was around them. They were practicing something they both had desired to learn for some time, the ability to find the boy moving about under the constant cloaking of his power. The girls were trying to get used to using their senses to detect the boy as he moved about and attacked from random directions.

"This is harder than I thought." Felucia said with worry as she moved around. The girl's eyes darted around as she looked for any clue to the boy's whereabouts. Suddenly her hands were pulled behind her and held tightly, the boy's grip on her unseen within the dark cloud.

"You're here to learn too comrade, focus." he said as she was thrown off to the side from the invisible boy. She rolled back to her feet and looked around. Mizore was moving about as she kept gazing around the area with a calm expression. She had finally found the secret to finding her elusive boyfriend, and now was attempting to perfect it.

_Ok…focus. Feel out the dark cold evil feeling of his essence. It's one of a kind here so it shouldn't be too hard to find._

She gazed around until she saw a flicker of a black silhouette. The girl smirked and dashed towards it with both arms. Before she could reach it the outline faded away from view, the girl then looking around franticly. Suddenly her arms too were brought behind her, the shadow demon detaining her as he stood behind her. She blushed slightly and glanced back, the faint outline of the boy seen behind her.

"Close my little snow bunny, but don't assume I'm that easy to catch." he said simply. The girl focused her power and froze the area around them. She spun around in time to see the ice crack and shatter from where the boy was frozen from the waist down. The snow and frost from the ice flew about in the breeze as she looked around carefully.

_I should have known that wouldn't be enough to keep him still._

She was suddenly grabbed by the belt and tossed back into a gentle roll. She came to a stop as her arms were pinned to both sides of her head. She saw the faint outline of the boy on top of her, the demon still listening to his music as he taught the girls to be more aware with their senses. Mizore blushed a bit and smiled softly.

"I can't wait for tonight my beloved, I'm sure we'll have a great time." she said simply. She knew the boy wouldn't likely know what she said exactly, but with all the ways he was pinning her down and taking control, she wanted to push for the wildest night she could imagine with her demon. The faint outline's head tilted slightly with curiosity, then glanced to the side as it vanished from view. Felucia ran up and looked around carefully.

"I was sure I saw him here." she said confidently as Mizore slowly got back up.

"What was your first clue? Me being pinned down?" she asked dryly. The doll demon staggered and looked around carefully as did the snow maiden.

"You seem more of a natural at this. I've only seen him twice so far." Felucia said with a smirk.

"He's my boyfriend, I should be able to find him." Mizore said coolly.

"I think this is working though, I never thought it would be possible to find him like this." Felucia said with a nod.

"It's not just to find him. This will teach us to feel the presence of others, much like Dark does with everybody around him." the snow maiden said with a cool smile. She was finally able to grasp how her demon was so aware. He could literally feel the presence of others not by their monster auras, but by their simple essence of life. Their lifeforce. Since Dark's was so cold and evil in nature, it was the best way to start off their training as his would easily stick out from everybody else's.

"I wonder how Kuyou's presence will feel. Surely his would be evil in nature too." Felucia said cautiously.

"I'm not sure, but this is our first step to becoming stronger. I won't fail my boyfriend's lesson, I will learn to fight as he does." Mizore said confidently.

As the two continued their training with the boy they idolized Rason kept watch as the two flyers were far off in the distance. Kurumu had a solid lead and was fast approaching the tower of the academy. She glanced behind to see Luna trailing behind by far.

_I guess this isn't going to push her enough. Oh well, at least I get a fun night with my angel out of it._

She giggled to herself as she landed on the roof of the tower. She watched Luna slowly catch up and land on the roof as well. She was breathing heavily and looking at Kurumu with worry.

"You ok?" the succubus asked with an amused smile. Luna nodded slowly then looked back towards where Rason was flying in the air.

"You're too fast." she said worriedly. Kurumu tilted her head at her while smiling softly.

"Just use your real speed if you want his kiss." she said with a wink. The butterfly girl looked at her with wonder then to the boy.

"But…I don't know what you mean. I've been flying my hardest here." she said softly. Kurumu looked at her puzzled then at her wings. The butterfly girl's wings were indeed beautiful, but they didn't seem designed for real speed.

"Oh well. I guess you'll never know how his kisses are. Just for the record, they're the best." Kurumu said with a giggle. Luna looked to her with a startled expression then down with despair.

"But…I want a kiss from my angel." she said worriedly. The succubus took off into the air, the girl flying backwards while smiling at Luna arrogantly.

"Too bad, if you can't move faster you won't get it." she said with a laugh before turning to fly back towards Rason. Luna watched with sorrow as the blue haired girl flew towards Rason at high speed. She trembled and looked back to her wings.

_What am I doing wrong? I want a kiss from my angel, but I can't have that unless I fly faster. What am I doing wrong?_

She trembled more and looked to Rason with teary eyes.

"I want…a kiss. From my savior." she said shakily. Kurumu flew at high speed with a confident smile on her face.

_Yahoo, I can't believe I was worried about losing to her. She has no idea how to fly fast, those other two times must have been a fluke._

She soared towards her angel as Luna looked towards Rason with watery eyes.

"I want a kiss…I want a kiss…" she murmured to herself. Her eyes flickered green a bit as she clenched her fists.

Kurumu flew toward her boyfriend, the girl crossing the halfway mark. She glanced back to see the butterfly girl still on the roof, the academy becoming further and further in the distance.

_Too bad though, I was kinda hoping to learn how to fly faster. Oh well, more kisses from my angel!_

She laughed to herself as she flew toward her Destined One in the sky. Luna looked down, her hair covering her eyes as her wings fluttered gently behind her.

"I want it…I want it…I want it…" she said with a low growl.

Rason watched his girlfriend close in, the bond between them pulling stronger as she neared him.

"I guess she wins." he said with a smile and a wave. He looked over towards the academy and saw no sign of the other flyer. Kurumu neared the boy, her bond lighting her up as she got closer to him.

Luna slowly looked up to the angel off in the distance, her eyes focused and flickering green.

"I want it…I want it…I want it…" she said sternly.

"Rason!" Kurumu cheered out with a loving smile, the girls arms outstretched to her boyfriend.

"Kurumu!" the angel called back, the boy smiling at his girlfriend as she neared him.

"Rason!"

"Kurumu!"

"Rason!"

"Kur-"

Suddenly Rason vanished from sight as a large explosion blasted out down in the middle of the field. All eyes turned towards it as dust blasted up into a cloud around the site, the succubus blinking and looking around in the air confused.

"Rason?" she called out curiously. She looked down to where the dust cloud was billowing from the field.

"What was that?" Tsukune called out as he stood up on the hill.

"Um…wasn't us." Ahakon called out as he and Yukari raised their hands up defensively.

**"Wasn't us."** Inner Moka said as she was stopped just before kicking her little sister in the head, the younger vampire also looking over with surprise. Gin just blinked and stared at the dust cloud as he was lying on the ground with several lumps on his head.

"It wasn't us." Felucia said as Dark reappeared behind her and Mizore, the shadow demon eyeing the dust cloud curiously as well. Everybody blinked and looked up as the dust started to slowly settle from the impact site. Kurumu was flying up in the air alone, the girl looking with wide eyes and an open mouth. She looked back to the academy, the girl not seeing any sign of Luna there or in the air. She looked back down with disbelief as the smoke cleared.

_No…impossible…IMPOSSIBLE!_

The dust settled to reveal Luna once again on top of Rason, the boy shaking his head from the impact and looking up at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were flickering green as she smiled twistedly once more.

"I WANT A KISS!" She screamed out before kissing the boy passionately, the boy's arms flailing about as she held her arms around his neck. Kurumu stared in total shock at the sight as she slowly flew down towards them.

_How? HOW? How can she move like that? HOW?_

As she landed down next to them and stared with wide eyes the group, including Tsukune, ran over to see.

"Um…is this part of your…training?" Kokoa asked cautiously.

**"If it is, I think Tsukune and I can train together after all."** Inner Moka said with a smirk. Kurumu just blinked and watched with disbelief, words failing to form in her mouth from the shock.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Mizore asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurumu just slowly shook her head as she continued to stare with wide eyes.

"You're going to _let_ her kiss your boyfriend? Really?" Kokoa said in surprise. Kurumu just nodded as Luna kept kissing the surprised angel.

"Um…why?" Yukari asked puzzled.

"Because she won the race." Kurumu said softly as she held back tears.

"Race?" Tsukune asked curiously. Luna jumped up with a bashful expression as her wings fluttered behind her. Rason continued to stare at her in disbelief just as Kurumu did as she swayed a bit with a dreamy expression.

"A kiss…I finally got a kiss from my angel. It was so perfect. Yay!" she cried out happily as she started bouncing around.

"So…what did we miss?" Gin asked as he scratched his head, the boy still in his werewolf form. Rason slowly sat up and stared at the butterfly girl in awe.

"How…how did you do that? That was amazing!" he cried out. The group blinked and looked to him as Kurumu kept staring at the butterfly girl with shock.

"Wow…she's that good of a kisser huh?" Kokoa said flatly.

"Always had a feeling Kurumu's kisses lacked passion." Mizore said simply.

"Um, should you really be so excited about a girl who _isn't_ your girlfriend kissing you?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Rason slowly got to his feet and stared at the butterfly girl as she looked to him with a bright smile.

"Thank you Rason, that was the best reward ever! Can we do that again?" she cheered out. Kurumu slowly walked over to her and stared at the girl with disbelief.

"How…how did you do that?" she cried out as she looked to Rason then to the girl again.

"It was just kissing, I thought a succubus of all monsters would know how to do that properly." Felucia said with a chuckle. Mizore giggled and glanced to the doll demon.

"Good one." she said coolly.

"No, I mean her speed, it was…it was…" Kurumu stammered as she looked toward the academy tower in the distance then back to Luna.

"How?" Rason shouted out in shock. Luna blinked and looked up in thought.

"Oh. Well I wanted a kiss." she said softly.

"What happened here?" Ahakon asked puzzled.

"She flew from the academy tower to Rason…instantly!" Kurumu cried out. The group looked to the butterfly girl who was smiling at Rason with a gentle gaze.

"She did?" Gin said in amazement.

"Wow, how did she do it?" Yukari said with a bright smile. Kurumu grabbed the butterfly girl by the shoulders and turned the girl to face her, the succubus staring at her accusingly.

"Ok Luna. A deal is a deal. You got your kiss as your reward, now hold up your end of the bargain, how did you do that?" she said with amazement. The butterfly girl blinked and looked up thoughtfully.

"Well…" she said as she thought back to the event.

_"I want it…I want it…I want it…" she said sternly, the butterfly girl's eyes fixated on the angel in the distance. She wanted a kiss from her savior, the desire to feel his lips overwhelming her as she stood on the roof of the academy. She growled with her fists clenched, the girl's eyes flickering green wildly._

_"I WANT IT!" she yelled out as she arched back. She crouched down to launch toward the angel with everything she had._

_The world around her shifted to a greenish tint._

_Kurumu closed in on her Destined One, the angel being so close to her now…and stopped. She seemed to freeze in place._

_Rason was looking at her with his calm smile…as he too seemed to be suspended in place. His wings weren't flapping as he stood in place in midair._

_On the ground in the field Inner Moka was about to gear back towards a kick to her little sister's head…both vampires appearing to be frozen still as they eyed each other._

_Mizore and Felucia were also standing completely still, the two girls eyes locked in place from when they were gazing around to find the cloaked demon._

_Ahakon and Yukari were looking at each other, the two casters seeming to be in the middle of a conversation before they too seemed to freeze in place._

_Tsukune was glancing to his wrist, the lock that was secured to the black chain once again pulling his eyes to it with concern. He sat there not moving, blinking, or breathing, the boy seeming to be frozen in place as well._

_Luna launched from the academy roof and soared toward the angel as fast as she could, the girl's eyes locked onto him and him alone. Her wings fluttered gently behind her as the air seemed to ripple from her movements. There was no sound anywhere being heard, not even the gentle flap of her wings as she flew towards the boy with determined eyes, eyes that were solid green._

_She flew past the succubus, the girl not seeming to move or breathe in the slightest. The butterfly girl raced up towards the boy and smiled brightly, the girl's eyes again flickering from green back to brown. She tackled the boy and dove towards the middle of the field where there was nobody close by. As she slammed him into the ground with a loving embrace the world shifted back to its normal color around her, the butterfly girl looking at a very surprised angel as she started to laugh uncontrollably._

Luna looked around the group as she told what she did and what she saw around her. Everybody stared at her with surprise as she finished telling her story while looking back to Rason with a small blush and smile.

"And that's what happened. Does that help you at all?" she asked timidly. The group just slowly glanced to each other.

"Um…what?" Rason said in disbelief.

"I don't get it, what do you mean the world turned green around you?" Kurumu said scratching her head.

"She flew past Kurumu so fast that she seemed to be still in midair?" Gin said with amazement.

"I don't get it, how did she move that fast?" Felucia said puzzled.

"I don't…I don't think she _did_ move any faster." Yukari said slowly. The group looked to her as she and Ahakon were looking at the girl with curious expressions.

"What do you mean? Of course she did, she beat me in the race when I was just a few feet away from Rason." Kurumu said with bewilderment.

"Yes, how else could she have done that?" Kokoa asked curiously. Yukari and Ahakon looked to each other quizzically.

"When she saved me before, I didn't really notice anything other than being on the ground one second then in her arms the next." Yukari said curiously.

"Same with me. I don't recall ever feeling her grab me until we were high up in the air." Ahakon said with a nod.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I only remember being in the air one moment then down on the ground far below the next." Rason said with a thoughtful expression as he looked up.

"So what does that mean? Sounds like she was going extremely fast like we thought." Felucia said with a raised eyebrow.

**"I'm still not following the green color she saw everywhere when this occurred. And the way Kurumu was standing still in midair, it doesn't seem right."** Inner Moka said holding her hand to her chin in thought.

"Not to mention where did that boost in speed come from." Kurumu said in puzzlement. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She felt no monster energy radiate from the girl at any point during their race. It was like she literally appeared with Rason on the ground instantly.

"I wanted to kiss him so I did!" Luna cheered out happily. The group looked to Rason curiously as he shrugged.

"It was their idea to pick their own prizes. I merely suggested the race to see if that would motivate her to use her power." he said defensively.

"I'd say that worked." Tsukune said with wonder as he looked at the strange butterfly girl as she hopped around happily with a blissful expression on her face.

"I still don't get it though, how can I learn to fly like that if she doesn't say anything that makes sense?" Kurumu cried out in frustration.

"I don't think you can fly like her." Yukari said with wonder as she looked back to the tower at the academy. After a moment she looked to Luna curiously.

"Hey Luna, mind if we try that again? This time I want to be with you when you fly from the start." she said simply. Luna blinked and looked to her with curiosity.

"Again?" she asked softly. The witch nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I want to see how you did that for myself. I'm very light, so I shouldn't interfere with the end results much." she said with a smile. Luna thought for a moment then smiled brightly.

"Can I get another kiss from Rason?" she asked hopefully. Kurumu jumped at that and dashed to her boyfriend, the girl getting in front of him with her arms held out to both sides.

"No way! You already won once and I didn't learn anything! You're not stealing another kiss from him." she said angrily. Luna stepped back and nodded fearfully.

"C'mon Kurumu, you want to learn how she did that right?" Yukari said with a sly glance. Kurumu looked at her with worry then to Luna.

"But…but…" she stuttered out as she shook her head.

**"Just let Yukari try, she's always able to solve these kinds of mysteries. And frankly I'm curious as well."** Inner Moka said simply. Kurumu looked at her fearfully then back to Rason. The angel blinked and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. In the interest of science…I guess." he said flatly. Kurumu groaned in defeat then looked to Luna with a dull glare.

"Alright, but Yukari better figure it out this time, or else." she said bitterly. Luna gulped at that and looked to Yukari with fright.

"Don't worry, you can move faster than her remember?" Mizore said with a soft smile. Luna nodded slowly then walked over to Yukari.

"Ok, well, let's go." she said as she picked the young witch up and flew off towards the academy. Rason held his girl as she buried her face into his chest.

"This isn't fair." she muttered.

"It'll be ok. And for the record, your kisses are still the best my dear." he said kindly. She smiled up at him gently as he held her close. The bond flowing through them and his words helped calm her nerves about all this.

"Ok. Well, go on and get it over with." she said softly. Rason nodded and kissed his girl, the succubus sighing with delight. The group smiled softly at them as the couple enjoyed their moment. When the kiss ended the angel nodded then took off into the air towards his last position in the sky. Kurumu watched him fly up then sighed.

"I'd better be the best kisser." she said flatly to herself.

Luna landed on the roof with Yukari, the butterfly girl setting the witch down and looking at her curiously.

"Ok, um…what now?" she asked softly.

"Well first, I think you should be holding me at all times. If you really do move so quickly, I don't want to be left behind by accident." Yukari said with a nod. Luna shrugged then picked the girl back up, the butterfly girl holding her to her chest like a teddy bear. Her arms were wrapped around the witch's waist snuggly as the girl looked forward with a calm gaze.

"Perfect, this way I can see where you're going as well. Ok, first let's-" she started before Luna hugged her tightly and swayed around.

"You're so cute and huggable! Like my own stuffed witch doll!" she said sweetly with a blissful smile. Yukari stared ahead with nervous eyes as the girl continued to sway with her in her grip.

"Um…Luna?" she said weakly.

"So adorable! I always wanted a stuffed witch doll but I never got one before!" Luna said with a dreamy expression as she twirled around. Yukari blinked as she was spun around in the butterfly girl's arms.

"Luna? Focus here." she said worriedly. The girl blinked and nodded as she stopped moving around.

"Sorry. Ok, what now?" she asked softly. Yukari glanced back to her then forward again.

"Like I was about to say, just do whatever you did before, only this time don't let me go." she said simply. Luna thought for a moment then nodded with a bright smile.

"Ok." she said in her cheery tune. Yukari looked around carefully as she was in the grip of the butterfly girl, the young witch eager to learn the secret of what Luna was doing to move about so quickly.

"You're too fast." Luna said worriedly. Yukari blinked and looked back to her puzzled.

"What?" she asked curiously. She just watched Luna stare off into space with worried eyes.

"Luna?" she asked again softly.

"But…I don't know what you mean. I've been flying my hardest here." Luna said softly. Yukari looked at her bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she eyed the butterfly girl who was trembling slightly. Luna looked out towards where Rason was flying in place with a soft gaze.

"But…I want a kiss from my angel." she said softly. Yukari looked back to where Rason was then towards Luna again.

"Are you…are you repeating everything you said before?" she asked slowly. Luna looked down a bit as she started to tremble more.

"I want…a kiss. From my angel." she said shakily. Yukari looked ahead with a blank expression.

"Um…I didn't mean you had to repeat the conversation you had while over here as well…but whatever." she said flatly. Luna looked down with her hair covering her eyes as she held the witch tightly.

"I want a kiss…I want a kiss…" she murmured to herself.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you are actually repeating _everything_ exactly I might feel a bit of sympathy for you at this point." Yukari said dully as she glanced around casually.

"I want it…I want it…I want it…" Luna said with a low growl. Yukari looked back to her curiously.

"Luna?" she asked gently.

"I want it…I want it…I want it…" the butterfly girl said sternly, the young witch eyeing her carefully.

"Um…Luna? Are you ok?" Yukari asked worriedly. Luna looked forward with a determined expression as her eyes flickered green, the young witch watching with awe. Suddenly the butterfly girl arched back and yelled out.

"I WANT IT!" she cried out, the young witch in her grip looking at her with surprise.

"Ok! Then go get it! Please! You're freaking me out!" she said a bit frightened at Luna's behavior, more so than usual. Luna crouched down to launch toward Rason. As she did Yukari looked around curiously for anything out of the ordinary.

The world around them shifted to a tinted green, the young witch's eyes watching with surprise and shock. Before she could say a word Luna launched forward and started to fly towards the angel in the distance. Yukari watched with awe as the world around them was covered in a greenish shade, then looked back to Luna.

"Luna, what is…" she started before she noticed no sound was coming from her mouth. She blinked and looked at Luna with surprise. She tried to speak again but no words were heard. She looked around in confusion as Luna continued to fly towards the angel at her normal speed.

_Why can't I hear anything? There's absolutely no sound from anything! What's going on?_

Her hat flew off of her as the two continued to fly, the butterfly girl's eyes once again fixated on her angel. Yukari reached out to grab the hat then stared in total shock. The hat shifted to a greenish tint and seemed to stop in midair. The witch watched with disbelief as the hat remained in place in the air behind them. She looked forward to see them closing in on Rason, the boy seeming to be suspended in midair. He appeared to be looking intently at the academy behind them, the boy's expression of wonder while his wings were frozen in place. Yukari looked at shock at the angel then back to Luna.

_No way…are we…did she…_

The group was down on the ground watching Rason carefully, the angel just flying in place while looking for any sign of the girls.

"I wonder how Luna was able to do that." Tsukune asked out loud.

**"No idea, but something about that girl is bothering me."** Inner Moka said cautiously.

"What do you mean? She's not bothering anybody, well, except Kurumu." Kokoa said simply.

**"That's not what I meant. There's just something about that girl's presence that seems…wrong."** The vampire said as she looked down in thought.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Kurumu asked curiously.

**"I'm not sure, I just get a bad vibe whenever she's near my other self. Something about her…it just seems off."** Inner Moka said as she looked up to the angel. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something about the butterfly girl just seemed strange to her, besides the obvious mental state the girl was in.

"Well she's very unique." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"You can say that again." Mizore said softly. She glanced to her boyfriend who was watching the angel carefully. She smiled softly as she kept her eyes on her demon, the snow maiden thrilled that she finally knew how to find her stealthy boyfriend.

"So how long do we have to wait for?" Felucia asked as she tilted her head at the airborne angel.

"I guess until Luna can do whatever it is she did last time." Tsukune said with a shrug. Ahakon watched the angel closely, the boy just as curious as his girlfriend to how the butterfly girl was able to move about so quickly.

"Maybe she forgot ho-" Kurumu started before Rason vanished instantly just as a loud explosion blasted nearby them. The group spun around to see another dust cloud billowing up from the ground behind them.

"Wow…I think…she did it again." Tsukune said in amazement. The group walked over as the dust cleared slowly. Inside was a small crater with Luna once again kissing the angel passionately. Kurumu twitched and growled in anger.

"Damn this…" she snarled to herself. She hated the fact they were using her boyfriend's kisses as a way to find out Luna's secret. After a moment Luna hopped up and smiled down at the angel.

"Thank you Rason! It was terrific like last time!" she cheered out as she started hopping around happily. The group looked down to see Rason slowly getting his senses back while he stared at the strange girl with wonder. He blinked and looked down to see Yukari sprawled out on his chest.

"Yu…Yukari?" he asked shakily. The little witch moved slightly as she groaned. The poor girl was sandwiched between the two as Luna had tackled Rason in midair. As she slowly sat up with a dazed expression only one thought came to mind.

"Yeah…no, that wouldn't have felt good even with Tsukune and Moka." she said wearily. Ahakon looked at her puzzled while Tsukune and Inner Moka smirked at that comment. She slowly got up and walked around in a daze while Rason got back to his feet. Instantly his world went black as his face was pressed into something soft and enveloping.

"Rason! I'm so sorry you had to do that, are you ok? Her kisses aren't good compared to mine right? Mine are the best still right lover? Oh my poor Rason, are you ok from that girl's horrible affection?" she cried out with sorrow.

"Kurumu." Tsukune said weakly. The girl blinked and looked down. Rason was passed out in her chest once again as the group watched with dull expressions, minus Luna who was hopping around all giddy and Yukari whose world was still spinning. Kurumu let go with a gasp, then shook the unconscious boy franticly.

"Rason! I'm so sorry! Please wake up! Rason! Rason!" she cried out. Kokoa glanced to Yukari who was still out of it then back to the angel.

"Poor angel." She said with a shrug. Somebody had to say it.

After a few moments of fearful shaking the angel shot back up and looked around with surprise.

"Wow, what happened?" he said confused.

"Kurumu. Couldn't you tell?" Mizore said simply. Rason looked to the girl who was staring at him with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" Kurumu asked softly. The boy smiled and nodded, then held the succubus closely.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. I promise." He said gently. The girl nodded and held him closely again, this time holding him from around the waist tightly. Yukari walked around a bit then started to fall over, the girl being caught by Ahakon before she fell.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. She slowly nodded as her world stopped spinning then looked at the boy who was holding her tightly.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thank you." She said softly with a small smile. The boy smiled and nodded, then looked to Luna who was still hopping around with joy.

"So what happened up there?" Tsukune asked curiously.

**"Yes, we're all eager to hear what you saw Yukari."** The vampire said with her arms crossed before her, the vampire expecting a full report on what transpired. Yukari looked at Luna with awe then back towards the sky.

"Hey, where's your hat?" Ahakon asked as he noticed the girl was missing it. She looked up to her head then over into the sky again.

"Um…it fell off." She said softly.

"Wow, so she must have been going pretty fast then right?" Kokoa said with an impressed smile. Yukari shook her head then looked back to Luna with wonder.

"Luna." She said simply, the girl stopping and looking at her curiously.

"Yes?" the butterfly girl asked with a smile.

"What…what are you?" the witch asked nervously. The group looked to the butterfly girl as she stared at the witch puzzled.

"What am I? What do you mean?" she asked softly. Yukari pointed to her with a bit of fright.

"Your kind. What…what is it? You eat anything, you can make people go crazy in fear with that dust, and…and…" she stuttered as she looked to the sky.

"Yukari? What happened?" Tsukune asked worriedly. The little witch looked to the strange girl as her mind tried to make sense of what she saw. She went over the details of what she saw and experienced over and over again, and only one thing came to mind as to what the girl did to achieve her fast movements. But what she did seemed like a complete impossibility.

"She…she…" she said in disbelief.

**"She what? Out with it already."** Inner Moka said impatiently. Yukari looked around at everybody then back to the butterfly, the girl looking at her curiously. Yukari tried to think of any other explanation, but there wasn't any. There was only one way to describe what Luna had done.

"She…stopped time."


	28. What Are You

The group had gathered in the field together and were looking at a girl with butterfly wings with cautious expressions. The strange girl that had come into their lives had always been a bit different, what with her weird appetite for nearly anything nearby and her random episodes of bursting into heavy laughter with a very twisted smile. Though when those moments passed the girl named Luna Cii seemed to be very quiet and shy in nature. She was extremely friendly with those around her and devoted to the angel who saved her life.

"I'm sorry…could you repeat that Yukari?" Tsukune asked slowly.

Besides her eccentric behavior the girl had also shown some odd talents. For one, she was able to draw extremely quickly with incredible detail and precision. How she was able to draw so fast was a mystery, the girl treating it like it was normal. Another was something the group had seen on rare occasions and was causing some concern to form in their circle.

"You couldn't have meant that…right?" Kurumu said worriedly.

The strange girl had shown on three separate occasions a remarkable amount of speed, the girl seeming to literally appear out of nowhere without being detected in the slightest during her movements. Again though, the girl acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and seemed blissfully unaware of what she did.

"That's not possible Yukari. It's just…it's just not possible. Right?" Rason said with a bit of fear.

Out in the field during their practice the group had split up into their own teams to train as they saw fit. Rason and Kurumu had opted to have Luna attempt to show them how she obtained this incredible speed in hopes they too could learn to fly like that. The girl however seemed to forget that she even traveled that fast to begin with and didn't know what to say. In an attempt to have her remember a race was proposed, with the prize of earning a kiss from her angel should she win.

"He's right. That's not possible, it can't be done." Kokoa said with a cautious expression.

During the race Kurumu easily had the upper hand and was keeping a large lead against her competitor. Before taking off from the halfway point of their race the succubus taunted the butterfly girl about what she would be losing if she didn't move like she did before. The blue haired girl flew towards her Destined One with a gigantic lead over Luna, the succubus ready to embrace victory as the angel was within talking distance. And then she lost instantly to Luna.

**"Yukari explain, that doesn't make sense in the least."** Inner Moka said with a questioning look.

Luna had indeed repeated her speedy maneuver, the girl literally going from the academy to tackling Rason to the ground out in the field nearly instantly. However what the butterfly girl described as she was doing so didn't seem to make sense to the group, so Yukari volunteered to be carried by Luna as she tried again. Sure enough the butterfly girl was able to repeat her performance, complete with monologue on the academy roof, and again tackled the boy to the ground instantly. But when the group asked Yukari what she thought happened they got an answer nobody expected.

"I'm telling you, she stopped time!" Yukari cried out with disbelief. The group looked at her then to Luna, the butterfly girl also looking at her curiously.

"I did?" she said innocently. Yukari looked at her with a bit of fright then to Inner Moka.

"I'm telling you, I saw it! Everything stopped around us! Everything! My hat that fell off, Rason flying in the air, nothing was moving or making a sound. My voice wouldn't even travel out of my mouth, everything had stopped but Luna's movements." she said with worry. The vampire looked at her cautiously then to Luna.

**"But…how?"** she asked concerned.

"This is crazy, she couldn't stop time Yukari, that's…impossible!" Kurumu cried out. Ahakon blinked and looked down in deep thought.

"But I'm telling you, she did. My hat actually froze in place as we flew off. I bet it fell to the ground after Luna tackled Rason to the ground. My voice probably sounded off where I tried to speak out as well." Yukari said with urgency.

"But how is that possible? Nobody can stop time." Felucia said with a confused expression.

"I've never heard of a spell that could do that, let alone a monster." Gin said scratching his head. He was sure if there was somebody out there with that kind of power they would be famous or well known. At least in textbooks.

"For the last time, I'm telling you she did!" Yukari shouted out as she pointed to Luna. The witch blinked and tilted her head in confusion. Luna had nonchalantly picked up a rock from the ground, and was eating it.

"Mmm, yummy!" she said with a cheery tone as she ate the stone in her hand, the large rock being treated like an oversized rice ball. The group blinked and just watched her eat the rock with blank expressions.

"It's strange enough that she eats…everything. But time control? That's just absurd. What really happened up there Yukari?" Kurumu said with a demanding tone.

"Should…we be concerned that she keeps eating these things though?" Gin asked worriedly as Luna finished the 'snack', and then picked up another while licking her lips. Tsukune looked at her with wonder then to Yukari.

"Yukari, are you sure about this? I mean, time control? Is that even possible?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Of course it isn't, that's just science fiction bullshit." Felucia said with a scoff.

"Monsters are considered science fiction by humans, yet they're real." the boy said dryly in response. Felucia looked at him curiously then down as she thought about that. Mizore shook her head at the doll demon then looked to Yukari.

"I've never heard of such a power being used before. Are you sure about this Yukari?" she asked softly. The witch nodded and looked at Luna who had begun snacking on the second stone with a happy smile.

"I know it's crazy, but that's the only explanation I can think of. It explains how she was able to move about instantly, she literally moved faster than time." she said with a look of wonder. The group looked back to Luna who had finished eating the rock.

"That was good. What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" she asked as she saw all eyes were on her, all but Ahakon's.

**"I don't think it would be called 'bad', more like impossible."** Inner Moka said simply. She glanced to the young mage then raised an eyebrow.

**"Something on your mind Ahakon?"** the vampire said out loud, the group looking to him as he glanced to Luna.

"Well…" he said slowly.

"This is crazy you guys, you can't actually be buying this can you? Luna can't stop time, nobody can!" Kurumu cried out in frustration. Rason looked at her as she was growling with annoyance then back to the young mage.

"Ahakon, are you ok?" he asked curiously.

"I'm telling you Kurumu, she did! I know it's impossible, but she did it anyway, I was there!" Yukari yelled out. Ahakon looked at her and raised his hand to talk.

"Bullshit! Felucia is right, that kind of power is just impossible, even for monsters. There has never been any monster or spell that can control time, not even a little bit." Kurumu said sternly. Ahakon looked at her then raised his hand again, the boy being cut off by their squabble.

"It's not impossible because she JUST DID IT! Why don't you listen you stupid milk cow?" the young witch yelled out with anger.

"Um, guys?" Ahakon asked softly.

"I do listen you little pipsqueak, you just can't see with your eyes right. Luna did NOT stop time!" Kurumu shouted out.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Don't call me pipsqueak you sorry excuse for a floatation device!" Yukari yelled out as three washtubs collided with the succubus one after another, all three hitting her head causing her to drop down dazed. Ahakon blinked and looked to Inner Moka worriedly. The vampire glanced to him then back to the girl who nearly got a concussion.

**"If you two are about done, Ahakon has been trying to say something."** the vampire said simply. Kurumu slowly got up as Rason held her close, the girl's world still spinning. Everybody looked to the boy who was watching Luna curiously. The butterfly girl was looking up at the sky with a simple gaze of wonder, the girl's train of thought going who knows where.

"Um, like I was trying to say. It's not…impossible." he said softly.

Silence.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked as he eyed the boy carefully.

"What do you mean it's not impossible? Of course it is, your girlfriend is out of her mind if she thinks time travel is possible." Kurumu barked out. Ahakon looked at her with a blank gaze for a moment.

"Kurumu, I'm over here." he said dryly, the succubus blinking and rubbing her eyes. Her vision cleared up and she saw that she was talking off to the side of the group.

"Oh." she said simply as her world was seen clear again. She pointed to the boy accusingly.

"Like I was saying, it's not possible. C'mon, get real, time control? That's a huge load if I've heard head one." She said with an annoyed expression.

"Yukari, ease up on the washtubs." Rason said weakly as he watched his girlfriend regain herself from being knocked for a spin.

**"What do you mean it's possible, have you heard of this before?"** Inner Moka asked cautiously. Ahakon nodded and looked around at the group.

"I've heard stories of a race of monsters that tried to learn how to control time itself. My father used to tell me the stories every night when I was at the village. Supposedly this race was powerful in the arcane arts of magic and were working to learn the secret to time travel and alteration." he said as he recalled all the stories he had heard. The group glanced to each other then back to the boy.

"But those were just stories right? Besides, I've never heard of any race of monsters learning to control time." Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow. By this point Gin had shifted back to his human form.

"Yeah, never heard a single story or rumor that anybody could even do that, seems like the kind of thing that would be well known in the monster world." Gin said with a shrug.

"What else did you hear in the stories?" Yukari asked curiously. The boy glanced around then back to Luna.

"Well, nobody knows what happened to them. The stories say they just vanished overnight without a trace. Nobody even had any record of what they looked like, or if they succeeded in their attempts." he said as he watched Luna carefully, the girl humming a gentle tune as she looked at the grass around them.

"Still sounds like a kid's story to me. No offense Ahakon, but you can't believe everything you hear before you go to bed when you're a kid." Kurumu said flatly. The boy glanced to her then down a bit.

"I know that, but…my father swore the stories were true. That he used to know one of those supposed monsters personally before they vanished. Of course, nobody believed him. Nobody but me and my family." he said softly.

"I don't know, this isn't really making sense. I mean, sure she could be capable of super speed, I'll give her that much. But time control?" Gin said looking to the strange girl. She looked up and around at everybody staring her.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

**"Luna. Before when Yukari asked you what race you were, you never answered her. What kind of monster are you exactly?"** Inner Moka asked with a cautious expression. Luna blinked and looked at everybody curiously.

"What kind of monster?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, what are you anyway?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow. The butterfly girl looked up for a moment then back with a blank expression.

"I don't know." she said simply.

"You don't know what you are? C'mon that's just stupid. You have to know what you are." Kurumu said annoyed. Luna looked at her and shook her head.

"But it's the truth. I never learned what I am." she said softly.

"Your parents never let you know huh?" Kokoa said with a dull stare.

"I don't know." Luna said worriedly as she looked down.

"Ok c'mon, this is just getting stupid here, you HAVE to know what you are." Kurumu yelled out. Luna trembled then looked to Rason in fear.

"How can you not know what you are Luna?" Rason asked gently. The girl looked around then back to the angel.

"I told you, I don't know. I kept forgetting when they told me." she said with tears starting to form.

"Forgetting?" Felucia asked puzzled. Luna nodded then looked down with sorrow.

"Every time I asked my parents, I forgot ten seconds later. I don't know why, but I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried. After a while I stopped asking." she said softly.

"How can that be? How can you forget something ten seconds later?" Kokoa said with confusion.

"It's Luna, I wouldn't put it past her." Mizore said simply.

"Hey now, don't be so cold to her. She remembers everything else fine." Tuskune said with concern.

"Except for what _not_ to eat here." Kurumu said as the sorrowful butterfly reached down and picked up another stone, the girl eating it while a few tears leaked out.

"That and how she actually did the burst of speed, either by stopping time or otherwise." Rason said with a curious expression while they watched the girl eat the stone and lick her fingers afterward.

"Ok, so she can be a little forgetful, but still. Forgetting what you are constantly, that sounds a bit odd." Mizore said softly.

"I tried to remember, but the name never stuck in my head. I kept forgetting." Luna said with sorrow. She started to cry as she held her hands to her face, the group looking at her worriedly.

"Hey, don't cry." Kurumu said gently.

"Way to go Kurumu, you made her cry." Mizore said flatly.

"Hey you were the one that criticized her memory!" Kurumu barked back.

"You both did that." Felucia said flatly.

"Whose side are you on?" Mizore asked simply with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Felucia said defensively.

**"Enough!"** Inner Moka called out, the group looking to her with surprise.

**"It's obvious she doesn't remember what she did or how. Whatever she is, she saved Yukari and Ahakon's life, as well as Apoch and Astreal's. After all she's done the least we can do is not break her down for her memory loss."** The vampire said in a commanding tone. She looked at the butterfly girl as she wiped her tears away.

_**Something is odd about you though, and I intend to find out what.**_

"My big sis is right. Quit making the poor girl feel even worse." Kokoa said sternly. Tsukune walked up to Luna and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're still friends Luna, really. That won't change." he said gently. The girl looked at him with timid eyes then around at the group.

"Friends?" she asked softly. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Of course." he said kindly.

"Watch out man, she's been known to get a little carried away with that notion." Rason said worriedly. Luna smiled at Tsukune and nodded.

"Friends!" she said in a cheery tone. Tsukune chuckled and nodded.

**"She's like a puppy." **Inner Moka said with a smirk.

"She is friendly." Kokoa said with an amused smile.

"Fine. We're all friends, that's great. But what about her speed? How can Rason and I do that if she can't remember how she did it herself?" Kurumu said with concern.

"Again, you can't. I saw her wings flap while we were flying Kurumu. She wasn't moving any faster than normal then. It's just, somehow the world around us stopped in it's tracks." Yukari pointed out. Kurumu looked at her puzzled then to Luna.

"You mean…she can't fly fast?" she said worriedly.

"That's right. She flew just at the same speed as always." Yukari said with a nod. Kurumu trembled a bit then growled in anger.

"You mean…I let her kiss my angel…for nothing?" she yelled out with fury. Luna blinked and then jumped behind Inner Moka with fright.

"Save me sexy Moka! Save me!" she cried out. Inner Moka rolled her eyes and glanced back to the girl.

**"She's harmless, I assure you."** she said dully. She blinked then looked at Luna puzzled.

**"Sexy?"** she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a very unique girl." Mizore said softly. The group nodded as Luna peeked out from behind Inner Moka at Kurumu with frightened eyes. The succubus was thrashing and trying to charge the girl as Rason held her back with a weak smile.

"So can she actually control time?" Tsukune asked curiously. The group looked to him then to Luna.

"That's a good question." Rason said as he let his girl go. Kurumu looked at Luna with an accusing glance then up at the sky.

"I don't know how she did get past me though. I felt no monster aura fly by me at all." she said softly.

"I didn't feel any monster aura when she was flying around either, whatever she did do didn't require any buildup of any kind." Yukari commented.

"So she did…whatever it is she did without any monster energy? That seems even more unlikely." Kokoa said curiously.

"This girl is indeed an enigma." Gin commented.

"Maybe she's one of the race that learned to control time, from Ahakon's stories." Yukari said with a look to the young mage. He looked to his girlfriend with wonder then to Luna again. Luna looked around at everybody as once again all eyes fell on her.

"Um…why do you guys keep staring at me?" she asked timidly.

"Luna, has anybody in your family ever used magic before?" Ahakon asked curiously. The girl smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, we all can." she said happily.

"Really? What kind of magic can you do?" Tsukune asked amazed. The girl blinked and looked up.

"Um…I forget." she said softly. The group blinked and looked to each other.

"If it were anybody other than Luna I wouldn't buy that excuse." Mizore said flatly. The group nodded as the butterfly girl continued to look up with a thoughtful expression.

"You got a point there." Kurumu said dully.

**"Ok, here's something I hope you **_**do**_** know. Why did you come to Yokai Academy?"** Inner Moka asked curiously. Luna looked to her and shrugged.

"I was told to come here by my parents." she said simply.

"You were already living in the human world, why did they want you to come here to learn about humans?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was told to just come here." Luna said with a shrug. The group looked at her curiously then to each other.

"Her entire family seems a bit odd." Kurumu said simply.

"Ok, just to recap what we know. Luna was sent here by her parents, a race she can't seem to remember when told, to attend Yokai Academy for _some_ reason. She's capable of magic as her entire family is, but she can't remember what. She's possibly capable of stopping time itself at will, but can't remember how she does it. She can and will eat anything, as I see she found yet another rock to eat while I'm talking, and, oh yeah, she can snap at a moment's notice like she's been doing all day. Did I forget anything?" Rason said as he watched Luna munch on a stone with a blissful smile. The group just looked at her as she ate the rock then to Rason.

"She can draw." Mizore said with a shrug.

"She's obsessed with my Destined One." Kurumu said with a tone of annoyance.

"Her eyes flicker green when she goes off the deep end." Felucia said with a thoughtful expression. The group blinked and looked to Luna curiously.

"Green…" Kokoa said softly. Yukari looked back to where the girls had flown in the sky then back to Luna.

"The same color that the world seemed to fade to." she said curiously. Rason looked at Luna with wonder, the girl eating the rest of the rock then tilting her head at him curiously.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Luna, what's your natural eye color?" he asked gently. The girl looked at him with wonder.

"Well, brown. Why do you ask?" she said softly.

"But…they keep flickering green when you're laughing and tackling me." Rason said with concern.

"They do?" Luna asked with a bit of surprise.

"How can she not know this much about herself? Seriously, what is wrong with her?" Kurumu asked confused.

"I have no idea, it just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Tsukune said with wonder as they looked at the butterfly girl carefully. Inner Moka narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl stand there with a happy expression.

_**Something is not right with this girl, I just know it. She's hiding something from us, I just wonder if it's by choice.**_

"I don't think we're going to make any progress digging up her past asking her, she doesn't seem to recall much." Gin said with a curious expression.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, whatever she did do, I don't think Kurumu and Rason will be able to do it as well." Yukari said simply. Kurumu sighed in defeat then held her angel's arm tightly, the girl hating the fact that Luna got two free kisses with her boyfriend and she got nothing in return. The butterfly girl looked around with a worried expression.

"Are you guys mad at me?" she asked softly.

"No, not at all. We're just trying to learn more about you is all." Tsukune said reassuringly. Luna nodded and looked to Kurumu worriedly.

"Um…sorry I couldn't help you with what you wanted to learn. Really." she said timidly. Kurumu sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry about it." she said tiredly. She knew there was no point arguing about it further. Luna nodded then looked to Yukari.

"Sorry about your hat." she said softly. The witch smiled gently and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll find it." she said simply. She looked up then back to Luna.

"Say, do you think you could do that again? I would love to see that in action again if at all possible." she said kindly. Luna blinked and looked up curiously.

"Again? But…I don't know how." she said softly.

"No way is she getting a third kiss from my angel. Science can kiss my ass first." Kurumu growled. Rason smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd have to agree, I think I'm done being the guinea pig here." he said simply.

"But I don't know how I did it though." Luna said worriedly.

"Well you did it twice in a row. Just do what you did before." Ahakon said simply.

"Without kissing my boyfriend again of course." Kurumu added sternly as she held onto the boy's arm tightly.

"Perhaps you could do it from here, we can all see firsthand how it happened." Gin suggested.

"Yeah, let us see." Felucia said with a curious smile.

**"I wouldn't mind a front row seat myself."** Inner Moka said simply.

"What do you say Luna? Third times the charm, right?" Tsukune said with a smile.

"It is? How do you know that?" Luna asked curiously. Tsukune blinked and rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile, the boy shaking his head to dismiss that comment.

"Please Luna? Just from here to the other side of the field. I know you can do it." Yukari said with pleading eyes and a soft smile. The butterfly girl looked at her then over to a vacant part of the field.

"Well…I can try." she said slowly. The witch jumped for joy and ran up to the girl.

"Yay, thank you Luna!" she said happily. Luna smiled softly and nodded, then picked up the girl just like before. The group stepped back a bit and eyed her curiously.

"I wonder what it looks like when she does this." Kokoa asked curiously. Inner Moka eyed the girl carefully, the vampire watching for anything strange or threatening.

"Ok guys, watch carefully, because if you blink you'll miss it." Yukari said with a giggle.

"She's acting like this is a ride at an amusement park." Tsukune said with a laugh and smile. Luna looked around then towards the empty part of the field. The group watched her closely as she closed her eyes. After a moment the girl's eyes opened and looked to Kurumu worriedly.

"You're too fast." she said with worry. The group blinked and looked at her puzzled while Yukari's smile faded to a dull gaze.

"What is she talking about?" Kurumu asked as the butterfly girl looked at her with saddened eyes.

"Oh dear." Yukari breathed out.

"But…I don't know what you mean, I've been flying my hardest here." Luna said softy as she looked down.

"What's going on?" Felucia asked curiously as she looked around confused.

"She's doing what she did before." Yukari said dryly. The group looked at her then to Luna with puzzlement.

"What she did before?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But…I want a kiss from my angel." Luna said softly. Rason looked at her with a bit of surprise while Kurumu growled. Then she looked at the butterfly girl with a cautious expression.

"Wait a minute…this sounds familiar." the succubus said as she eyed the girl carefully.

"Yep. Same here." Yukari said with a bored expression. She felt like she was waiting in line at an amusement park now.

"I want…a kiss. From my angel." Luna said shakily. Rason looked around then to Luna with bewilderment.

"She's repeating everything we said on the roof? Why?" Kurumu said confused.

"You told her to do as she did before." Yukari said flatly. The group just watched her with curious expressions as Yukari breathed out in boredom.

"I want a kiss…I want a kiss…" Luna murmured to herself as she looked down, her hair covering her eyes.

**"She is very…odd to say the least."** Inner Moka commented with a raised eyebrow. The group only nodded in agreement as they watched the butterfly girl start to tremble.

"I want it…I want it…I want it…" she said with a low growl. Rason looked at her a bit worried as Kurumu got in front of him, the girl wondering if Luna would charge him yet again.

"She really is going for accuracy when you told her do as she did before." Gin said in wonder.

"Yeah, but is it necessary?" Tsukune asked simply.

"I want it…I want it…I want it…" Luna said sternly, the little witch mouthing out what she said in unison with a roll of her eyes.

"Again, if it was anybody other than Luna." Mizore said simply with a shrug. Dark watched the girl carefully, the demon wondering himself what the girl was capable of.

"How long does this go on for?" Ahakon asked curiously. Luna shook a bit then arched back.

"I WANT IT!" she yelled out, the group looking with surprise as Yukari's smile reappeared.

"Here we go!" she cheered out, the girl feeling like she was on a rollercoaster after it finally climbed to the top of the first hill. Luna crouched down and prepared to fly off towards the far end of the field, the group watching closely. Yukari watched around her for anything to change, the butterfly girl fixating her gaze towards the spot on the other side of the field.

She launched towards the area with a spring jump then flapped her wings, the girl holding on tightly to the young witch. She soared across the ground at high speed and kept her eyes focused ahead of her. After a bit she landed down on the other side of the field, the girl blinking and looking down to the witch in her arms.

"How was that Yukari?" she asked curiously. Yukari stared ahead with no expression then slowly looked back.

"Um…Luna?" she said softly. The butterfly girl looked back to see everybody looking at them from across the field.

"I…didn't see anything strange there, did you guys?" Kurumu asked curiously. The group just shook their heads as they stared at the butterfly girl curiously.

"She flew like always, nothing special there." Gin said with a nod.

"Did I do something wrong?" Luna asked as she set the young witch down. Yukari looked up to her with puzzlement.

"Nothing happened this time, what gives?" she cried out. Luna jumped back a bit then looked down with remorse.

"Sorry, I tried." she said softly. Yukari looked at her confused then back to the group.

**"That was disappointing."** Inner Moka said while shaking her head.

"I wonder what went wrong. She did it twice in a row before." Tsukune said scratching his head.

"Maybe she needs proper motivation like before." Mizore said with a smirk to Kurumu. She jumped at that and shook her head franticly.

"No WAY is she getting another kiss from my boyfriend. NO WAY!" the succubus roared out.

"C'mon Kurumu, we want to see." Felucia said with a smirk. Kurumu hugged her boyfriend from around the waist tightly, the girl seeming to hold on for dear life.

"NO NO NO NO!" she cried out.

"Why not? She's already gotten two kisses from him, what's wrong with a third?" Mizore asked with a cool smile.

"Hey, I don't see you offering up your boyfriend to be used like that." Kurumu barked back. Mizore giggled and held onto her demon's arm. Rason sighed and looked around.

"There has to be another way." he said tiredly.

"She's only done it for a kiss from you or to save somebody in danger." Tsukune said as he thought about it.

"Hey, that's right. She saved me and Yukari when we were about to be seriously injured." Ahakon said with a nod.

"So, what? We're not in any danger this time." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"But maybe we could fake it, it might get her to use her ability again." Kokoa said with a sly smile. She glanced to her sister who was thinking about it. Slowly she too smiled.

**"Sounds like an idea. All she needs is the proper motivation after all."** She said with a calm smile.

"I guess that could work." Kurumu said with a curious glance downward.

"How are we going to fake-" Ahakon started to say before he was picked up from the back of his collar. The group watched with surprise as Inner Moka brought back the mage, then hurled him towards the trees near the butterfly girl and young witch. Ahakon shrieked out with fright as he shot across the field at high speed. Luna and Yukari blinked and looked over to watch the boy fly across the field and crash into a tree with a fierce impact. The tree crumbled to splinters as dust blew out from the crash site.

"Ahakon!" Yukari cried out. Luna just stared with fright at the sight of the young mage colliding with the tree. The two blinked and looked back to Inner Moka with disbelief. The vampire retracted her arm and looked at the fallen tree with a curious gaze.

**"Huh, she didn't save him."** she said simply. The group just stared at her with wide eyes at that, even Dark was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Any particular reason you wanted to kill him?" Dark asked simply. The silver haired vampire looked around at the group then back to the fallen tree.

**"I thought Luna would save him."** she said with a shrug. Luna and Yukari looked at her with disbelief then back to the fallen tree with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, Ahakon!" Yukari cried out. She looked to Luna with teary eyes.

"Why didn't you save him like you did before?" she asked with urgency. Luna blinked and shrugged.

"Why didn't you? You're his girlfriend." she said softly. Yukari jumped at that then looked back to the tree.

"No! Ahakon!" she cried out with tears flowing.

"Geez Moka, I think you really hurt him." Kurumu said with great concern.

**"I told you I thought Luna would save him. If not her than at least Yukari, the fact that they just watched as the boy hurled towards that tree is a sign that they are not thinking clearly."** Inner Moka said as she looked away with her arms crossed before her.

"You're not thinking clearly!" Gin cried out.

"Moka how could you? He could be seriously hurt." Tsukune said in disbelief. The vampire twitched at that and glanced back to him.

**"Um…my bad."** she said simply.

"Your bad? You may have killed Yukari's boyfriend! Do you have any idea how long it took her to actually get one?" Kurumu shouted out. Inner Moka sighed tiredly then looked back towards the tree.

**"Fine, I'll go see if he's still alive, if it makes you all feel better."** she said flatly.

BANG!

The group watched with surprise as Inner Moka dropped to the ground from a golden washtub to the head. Their surprise quickly turned to horror as they realized that _Inner Moka_ was dropped to the ground from a golden washtub to the head. They slowly looked over to see Yukari having her wand raised and glaring at the vampire with teary eyes.

"She didn't…" Kurumu said softly in terror.

"She did." Mizore said with fear.

"Has…that ever happened?" Rason asked nervously.

"No…and for good reason." Gin said as he backed up with fright. Tsukune watched his girlfriend slowly get back up and glare at the young witch with fire in her eyes.

**"Yukari…how dare you…"** she growled as her aura flared up around her. Even Kokoa backed up from the aura of sheer anger that flowed around her sister.

"Um…big sis?" she said as she trembled. The silver haired vampire glared at the young witch as she growled with anger. Yukari's expression went from anger to terror as she realized what she just did.

"Oh…NO…what was I thinking?" she cried out as she took a step back. Luna looked at the angry vampire with worry then to her friend.

"Is she mad?" She asked softly. Yukari nodded fearfully.

"Oh yeah." the witch said with a squeak, the little girl wondering who among her friends would be attending her funeral.

**"You dare to hit me with that washtub? You foolish girl, you need to be taught your place!"** Inner Moka roared out as she dashed towards the young girl at high speed. Yukari gasped and closed her eyes, expecting to be in a world of hurt beyond belief or reasoning. The vampire shot towards the young witch then prepared to strike, the silver haired vampire gearing back her trademark kick.

**"Know your place!"** she roared as she struck down. The group watched with shock as the area blasted apart from the kick, the ground around the area shattering and flying off as dust blew around the strike zone.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out.

"Oh man, not like that. That's a horrible way to go." Gin said while shaking his head with fear.

"Holy shit, she just killed two of our friends in two minutes!" Kurumu cried out with fear. She clutched Rason's arm tightly in fear as the boy stared with wide eyes. Kokoa stared with surprise then looked at Tsukune worriedly.

"Well, she did hit her with her washtub." she said softly.

"Then how do you account for Ahakon being used as a tree cutter?" Gin cried out. Kokoa twitched at that and looked back to the cloud that was settling. Inner Moka was seen standing there looking around curiously. After the dust settled completely the group looked in surprise.

**"How did…" **Inner Moka said as she looked around cautiously, the kick she used having struck nothing but the ground where the witch was a moment ago. She blinked then looked behind towards the group. They also turned around and stared at the sight.

"Wow, she's mad isn't she?" Luna said worriedly as she set Yukari down, the young witch looking at Luna in awe.

"Whoa…she did it again." Kurumu said in amazement.

"Unreal, I didn't even notice her pass us." Felucia said with wonder.

"I still can't believe it." Tsukune said with wonder. Gin just stared with wide eyes and disbelief at the sight.

Yukari looked at Luna with wonder as the butterfly girl just watched Inner Moka with fear.

"Luna…you did it! You did it again!" she cheered out. The butterfly girl blinked and looked to her curiously.

"I did?" she asked softly. Yukari nodded with a bright smile on her face as the group continued to stare.

"Yes! You did it again, you moved us out of the way at the last second." she said, the butterfly girl looking at her curiously then over to Inner Moka again.

"Wow." she said softly.

"Wow? I'll say, how did she do that?" Gin said in amazement.

"We have no idea." Kurumu said softly while shaking her head. Dark eyed her closely, the shadow demon finding something about her method strange. Mizore looked to her boyfriend curiously, the boy keeping his eyes on the butterfly girl closely. He glanced to her as she seemed to be waiting for an answer to something. The boy merely shook his head then looked back to Luna. Mizore's eyes widened and also turned back to the strange girl.

_He couldn't feel her presence pass by either. Is that even possible?_

"I told you all, she can stop time! She did it again!" Yukari cheered out.

"Is…is that possible?" Kokoa said in amazement. She blinked then looked behind to see her sister walking towards the group.

**"I suppose that worked out well getting you to use your little trick again, however I do not approve of you hitting **_**me**_** on the head."** She growled at the witch. Yukari jumped and looked at her with fear.

"But…but…you threw Ahakon through a tree!" she said defensively. Inner Moka crossed her arms before her and narrowed her eyes at the little witch.

**"True, but I was counting on Luna to save **_**him**_**, not you."** she said sternly. Yukari backed up a step as did Luna while the group watched the silver haired vampire closely.

"Moka ease up, you started this whole thing." Kurumu said gently. The vampire glanced to her, the succubus quickly jumping behind her angel for protection.

**"Are you saying I **_**deserved**_** getting hit on the head with her washtub?"** She asked with an agitated voice.

"No." an annoyed voice came from behind. The group looked to see a battered Ahakon glaring at the vampire with anger.

"Ahakon! You're ok!" Yukari cheered out. The little mage growled and aimed his hand towards Inner Moka, the group stepping back from the two. The vampire raised an eyebrow at the boy as he growled at her.

"You deserve worse." He growled out.

**"Calm yourself, I was only trying to- hey, what are you doing anyway?"** she asked cautiously as the boy's arm had blue streaks flowing around it towards his hand.

"You threw me into a tree, that hurt you jerk." the boy said through his bared teeth.

"Um, Ahakon? What are you doing?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Are you crazy, stop this before it gets worse." Rason said with fear. Inner Moka chuckled then faced the boy with her arms still crossed before her.

**"Oh? Are you intending to use your magic on me?"** she asked in a playful tone. The boy nodded while focusing a blue light in his hand.

"Wait, can't we stop all this and just talk?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Ahakon don't do it, it's not worth it." Kurumu said with urgency.

"Yukari already hit her for you, don't push her further." Gin said with fear.

"Yukari wanted to see…" Ahakon said with a low growl. The group looked at him curiously as he kept his aim on the vampire.

"See what?" Kokoa asked cautiously. The air around Ahakon started to get wavy as his hand built up a magical charge.

"Ahakon?" Yukari asked softly.

"My affinity." the boy said with a deep glare at the vampire. The light turned a bright blue as the group watched with surprise.

**"Your what?"** Inner Moka said confused.

"Its water you jerk!" Ahakon roared as a giant blast of water shot out from his hand, the vampire looking with surprise as it crashed onto her. The group watched with wide eyes as the boy seemed to shoot a massive wave of water out from his hands and douse the vampire, then watched as the vampire lit up with electrical sparks and lights. Inner Moka screamed out a bit while shaking then was knocked back off her feet to the ground by the torrent of water. Everybody stared with wide eyes as she struggled to get up with a strained expression. Slowly all eyes turned to Ahakon who growled at her and walked over to Yukari.

"Dude…" Rason breathed out.

"What have you done?" Kurumu said in fear.

"You realize she'll kill you when she gets back up, right?" Mizore asked simply. Yukari looked at him with amazement.

"I know it's not the strongest element, but it's just what comes natural to me." Ahakon said softly. The witch stared at him for a moment then over to Inner Moka. She looked at her boyfriend again with awe.

"Ahakon…that was amazing!" she cheered out as she hugged the boy tightly. He jumped in surprise then looked around.

"Amazing? He hit Moka with water, she's furious!" Gin said with absolute terror. Yukari giggled and looked to Inner Moka slyly, the vampire glaring at them as she struggled to get up still. Sparks and electrical arcs were jumping around her body as the water still covered the vampire.

"She had it coming. She hurt my boyfriend so that's what she gets." the young witch said proudly, the little girl feeling like bragging that her boyfriend can actually harm Inner Moka.

"She's going to kill your boyfriend in a few minutes!" Kurumu cried out. Inner Moka slowly got to her feet and snarled at the mage.

**"You…you will pay for that little boy…"** she hissed. She blinked when Tsukune walked over and hugged her, the boy holding her close.

"Enough Moka. You threw him through a tree, fairs fair." he said gently. The vampire growled and looked at him with fury.

**"They hit me on the head **_**and**_** doused me with water! Are you saying-"** she started before the boy pulled her into a kiss. She blinked with surprise as he held her closely. The group watched with surprise as she slowly closed her eyes and held him as well, the two getting lost in their moment.

"You should probably run now kid, while she's distracted." Rason said fearfully.

"Wouldn't help." Mizore said simply.

"Should we kiss too?" Luna asked as she looked over to Kokoa. The young vampire just looked at her funny.

"What the hell is with you anyway?" she asked disturbed. The couple's kiss ended with Tsukune gazing into the vampire's eyes.

"No more, ok? We shouldn't be fighting each other, that's not what we're here for." he said gently. The vampire growled a bit then glanced to the mage.

**"Very well. Count yourself lucky my mate is so forgiving. Next time you won't be so lucky little mage."** she said sternly. The boy blinked and rubbed his head with a pained expression.

"I wasn't lucky this time." he groaned. Yukari giggled and looked at him bashfully.

"I'll heal you up boyfriend." she said softly. He looked at her for a moment then smiled gently.

"Thanks Yukari." he said kindly.

"Ahakon…" she said dreamily.

"Yukari…" he said gently.

"Ahakon…"

"Yukari…"

"What's wrong with them?" Luna asked curiously. The group looked at her with disbelief.

"You're one to talk." Kurumu said flatly.

"So she did it again, the question is…how?" Rason said in amazement. All eyes turned to the butterfly girl as she looked around with wonder.

"Luna, do you remember how you did that this time?" Tsukune asked curiously. The girl looked up for a moment then shook her head.

"I don't remember anything different, no." she said softly.

**"Should we try that again?"** Inner Moka said flatly. Yukari and Ahakon jumped at that while the group looked to her with surprise. She glanced around and shrugged.

**"Was just a suggestion."** she said simply. Yukari held onto her boyfriend and shook her head violently.

"Did she really stop time again? Is that really possible?" Kokoa asked with wonder.

"I'm not sure, but one thing is for certain, she can move around at extreme speeds, one way or another." Rason said with a nod. Felucia and Mizore glanced to Dark, the boy having so far been silent throughout this.

"Hey, any thoughts Dark?" Felucia said with a nudge to him. The boy glanced to her then back to Luna. The group looked to him as he just eyed the butterfly girl with his usual expression. After a long pause he spoke up.

"Ahakon." he said simply, the young mage jumping at the sound of his name. Dark glanced to him as the boy looked at him curiously.

"Those stories about that race that tried to control time, could you share those with me sometime?" he asked casually. Ahakon blinked and nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." he said softly.

"You think Luna and those stories are connected?" Felucia asked curiously. Dark shrugged and looked back to the girl.

"No idea. But at this point, I'm willing to explore any possibility." he said simply. The group looked back to Luna who was staring at a rock at her feet. After a moment she reached down and picked it up.

"Um, say Luna? Do you want _actual_ food? We could get some for you." Kurumu said with a weak smile. Luna looked at her curiously as she took a big bite out of the stone.

"Actual food? What do you mean?" she asked innocently as she chewed the stone casually. The group blinked as the butterfly girl ate the rock in front of them.

"Ah…never mind." Kurumu said with a sigh. Dark eyed the butterfly girl carefully as she ate the stone with a blissful smile.

_How does she do that? She exudes no monster aura around her, and her essence just appears out of thin air. Could that be sheer speed, or…is what Yukari claims true?_

"Well I think we should call it a day you guys, it's getting late." Tsukune said as he looked up at the night sky.

"I suppose so, we have classes again tomorrow after all." Rason said with a tired sigh and a weak smile.

"Nothing wrong with that." Ahakon said innocently. Yukari nodded in agreement.

"Glad you two enjoy it." Kurumu said dully as she clung to her angel's arm. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Um, fly me to my room Rason?" she asked sweetly. The boy nodded and smiled at her gently.

"You got it lover. See you guys tomorrow." Rason said as the two took off into the sky. They flew up and over the trees towards the dorm rooms.

"Showoff." Dark said simply. He glanced to Mizore who was looking at him with a soft smile. He smirked and nodded.

"I'll walk you to your room my little snow bunny." he said gently. Mizore nodded eagerly and attached herself to his arm, the girl sighing happily.

"Hey, what about me?" Felucia said with worry. Dark looked at her for a moment then shrugged.

"I suppose you can walk with." He said simply. She cheered out in joy and raced over to him, the girl quickly grabbing onto his other arm.

"Felucia." Mizore growled with rage. The doll demon blinked and slowly let go of his arm.

"Sorry. I just wanted an escort like you." she said with a pout. Dark shook his head and the three walked off towards the dorms. Luna looked around timidly then over towards where the buildings were.

"I guess I'll get going too. Um, you're all not mad at me are you?" she asked fearfully as she looked to Inner Moka.

"No, not at all. Thank you for showing us your trick, it was certainly entertaining." Tsukune said with a smile. Inner Moka and Kokoa nodded with calm smiles in agreement. Luna smiled happily and nodded.

"Friends!" she said happily. She fluttered her wings and took off into the sky gently. The group watched her fly over the trees towards the dorms as well.

**"Strange girl."** Inner Moka said simply.

"Very." Yukari said in agreement. She glanced over to Ahakon.

"Say Ahakon…" she said timidly. The boy looked at her curiously then smiled.

"Ok Yukari, I'll walk you to your-" he started before the witch grabbed him by the arm and took off towards the dorms.

"Thanks Ahakon!" she said in a giddy voice as she took the surprised mage towards the dorm building. The others chuckled and shook their heads.

"Well, I suppose it's good she finally has somebody." Tsukune said with a nod.

"Yeah, took her long enough." Gin said with an impressed nod. Inner Moka looked to her boyfriend with a calm smile.

**"Well boyfriend?"** she asked expectedly. The boy smiled and walked over, then took her by the hand.

"Of course Moka, let's get you back to your room." he said kindly. The vampire nodded and the two walked off as well. Kokoa smiled gently as she watched the couple head off towards the dorms, the silver haired vampire holding onto her mate's hand gently and securely.

_You're lucky big sis, there won't be another like him anywhere else._

She started walking before she glanced to her side. Gin was just looking up at the night sky with a calm gaze.

"Aren't you going back as well?" Kokoa asked with little interest. The boy shrugged and looked around at the field. He was still getting used to the fact that the group used to come here for training before, all those times he never came with they were out here practicing to become stronger.

"Yeah, I suppose so." he said calmly. He glanced over to the girl and smiled kindly.

"Want an escort too?" he asked politely. The girl narrowed her eyes at him then looked away.

"With a pervert like you? No chance." she said with a hiss. The boy smirked at her and looked at her carefully. The young vampire was standing there with her arms crossed before her and looking towards the dorm building in the distance with a blank gaze. Her red hair flowed gently in her pigtails as did her skirt in the wind.

"Well, I was only offering. I'll see you tomorrow then Kokoa." he said as he started walking away. Kokoa blinked and looked back to him with a curious glance. The boy walked off without another word as she stood there alone. After a moment she walked off towards the buildings as well.

On her way back to the dorms Kokoa's mind was running through the day's events. Yukari and Ahakon hooking up, Kuyou's eventual return, Luna's odd power, and…

She shook her head violently to clear her mind, then walked towards the courtyard between the two dorm buildings with an annoyed expression. As she neared the girls building she looked over and saw two familiar faces. There in a tree between the two buildings were two girls, one with long light green hair and the other with butterfly wings. Kokoa walked over and looked up to them, the two girls setting in the branches as they just stared up at the boys dorm building.

"What are you two doing?" She asked curiously.

"Just watching the boys sleep I guess. I'm not tired yet." Felucia said simply with a shrug. She was sitting on a branch with her legs off to the side and was holding onto the tree with one hand. She just gazed up at the building as she looked around gently. She wasn't sure what room was Dark's, or if he even returned to his room after escorting Mizore back to hers, but the doll demon couldn't help but watch the building curiously in hopes of seeing, or detecting, the shadow demon she loved.

"Yeah, I'm not sleepy yet either." Luna said softly. She sat on a branch nearby as well, with the girl's wings fluttering gently behind her. She was watching the window where Rason flew into, the room now dark as the lights were turned off for the night. She knew he was taken, but couldn't tear herself away from him in the slightest.

"Isn't Mizore enough of a stalker for us already?" Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just sitting here, I'm not hurting anybody." Felucia said defensively.

"Yes, we're not doing anything wrong." Luna said in agreement. Kokoa stood there for a moment then walked over and leaned back against the tree, the vampire looking down in thought. The two girls glanced to each other then to Kokoa.

"You ok?" Felucia asked curiously. Kokoa just nodded then looked up into the sky.

"I wonder what it's like to be his girlfriend." Luna said softly while she watched the room where her angel slept.

"I wonder the same thing girl." Felucia said looking around cautiously. Luna looked to her with surprise.

"You like Rason too?" she said worriedly. The doll demon staggered a bit then looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? No, I meant with Dark, why would I want Rason?" she barked out.

"Because he's a perfect angel." Luna said simply.

"He's nothing compared to Dark!" Felucia snapped back.

"You two really are devoted to them, aren't you?" Kokoa said simply. The two girls looked to her then to each other.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Luna said with a soft smile as she looked back to the building.

"I'm Dark's personal doll, I wouldn't want to belong to anybody else." Felucia said proudly. She glanced back to Kokoa and smirked.

"You're devoted to Tsukune though, right? You're his bitch now aren't you?" she asked with a chuckle. Kokoa growled and looked to her with discontent.

"I'm his to command. It's the least I can offer after all I've done." She said sternly. Felucia shrugged and looked around at the dorm building.

"Whatever you say kid." She said simply. Kokoa looked away with a grunt and gazed at the ground with a dull glare.

"Besides, like the two you keep chasing, Tsukune is taken now and forever. I won't make the mistake of trying to come between him and big sister again." She said softly. The girls glanced to her curiously as she stood there against the tree.

"Do you like him still?" Luna asked curiously. Kokoa nodded and glanced to the building.

"Of course I do. If big sister didn't take him I would have tried already to become his mate. But that doesn't matter, he's chosen her, and I'll support that completely." She said proudly.

"Well you could always be his slave for the rest of your life. Personally I wouldn't mind being Dark's own slave. I think that would be kinda fun." Felucia said with a soft smile. Kokoa shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"He wouldn't want that for me. And I wouldn't want that either. Tsukune is taken, so I need to find another." She said softly as her mind started racing again.

"Another?" Luna asked while tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, another that would be suitable for a vampire like me. Somebody strong, and powerful as well. Someone who has a heart as pure as Tsukune's, that would be the acceptable mate for me." Kokoa said as she started thinking about something.

"Well good luck with that, I on the other hand will stay by Dark's side, where I belong." Felucia said confidently. Luna looked at Kokoa with wonder then up to Rason's room. The redheaded vampire was looking down with a thoughtful expression.

_A pure and caring heart. Strong and confident. True inner strength beyond what I thought was possible. Tsukune may be one of a kind really, but I won't settle for less. I couldn't live with less, not after seeing that perfection can exist, that a boy can have all those qualities._

She looked up at the sky, the moon was slightly visible behind the clouds as they moved slowly in the sky. She looked at it with a calm gaze then glanced over to the boys dorms. She growled a bit in frustration then looked away again.

_Something that wolf doesn't have._


	29. Another Lock

In the girls dorms all was quiet as everybody was asleep for the night. Moka was sleeping with the rosary once again attached, the vampire dreaming of her boyfriend as she always did. She dreamt they were riding their bikes down the pathway, just the two of them on a warm summer day. Without warning Tsukune tackled the bashful vampire off her bike, the two falling into a field of flowers. The boy then passionately and furiously kissed his love, the vampire moaning and swooning from the boy's ferocity and control. As she slept the pink haired girl had an innocent smile on her face, the girl softly murmuring her lover's name in her sleep.

A few rooms over Kurumu was also dreaming of her Destined One, the succubus in her own fantasy where the two were soaring high up in the air over a lush forest. All around were beautiful sights such as a snowy mountain in the distance, a planetary body with several colorful rings on the horizon, and the blue sky in which the two flew in together, the couple side by side with calm smiles. She felt the bond flow between the two even in her dream, the girl wishing her for her time with her angel never to end.

In another room a snow maiden was sleeping with a soft smile on her face. Mizore too was dreaming about her beloved boyfriend, the snow girl fantasizing about her time with her demon and how controlling he was with her. Unlike the other two girls who had more docile dreams, including the succubus, her dream was closer to adult rating as her boyfriend had shown himself to be rather rough with the girl, though she only loved that about him all the more. The girl shifted around in her sleep as she moaned and whimpered softly, the girl envisioning being the shadow demon's love doll and wishing for the dream never to end.

Another room in the dorm belonged to a sleeping witch who was smiling blissfully in her sleep, the young girl dreaming of her boyfriend and fellow spell caster. Yukari's dream involved the two out in the field using their powers together, the girl and boy blasting away multiple evil demons that were charging them from all sides. The girl fantasized about the mage and how brave he was, the boy in her dream easily more powerful than the real thing yet just as caring. She also had several reoccurrences in her dream where Inner Moka was blasted away by the mage's powerful water attacks, the young witch giggling and clapping happily at the show.

Elsewhere a doll demon was asleep on her bed, the girl having a serene smile on her face as she lay peacefully in her bed. For her the dream was as it always was, the girl fighting thugs and monsters alongside her idol and fellow comrade Dark. Felucia dreamed of having his mark on her heart, the doll demon blushing brightly at the sight of the blackened glow coming from her chest. She and the shadow demon, who still had his music playing with his usual blank expression, fought wave after wave of Fairy Tale soldiers and agents, the duo defeating all of them in a bloody killing spree, and then the girl being taken forcibly by the shadow demon as he used her as he saw fit.

Another vampire was also dreaming peacefully, the young redhead Kokoa who had her mind set on being Tsukune's faithful servant. Her dream involved tending to Tsukune's every command, the girl envisioning herself in battle armor made for a young girl and standing by his side as he sat on a throne. He and her big sister appeared to be royalty of some sort while she acted as the boy's personal knight. She would fight any monster or do any task Tsukune commanded, the girl seeing herself being a faithful vampire and restoring her pride. She was determined to remain loyal and do whatever she was told, even though in her dream the boy would occasionally administer punishment for the girl's disobedience, the redhead somewhat enjoying the boy's control over her.

However, in another room in the girls dorm building somebody was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_No…stop…don't!_

As was always the case for her, the girl had nothing but nightmares when asleep.

_Please…no more!_

She tossed in her bed with a whimper in her sleep, the girl having the same nightmares over and over again.

_No more! Stop it please!_

She trembled in her sleep and thrashed about, the girl never having a peaceful night for as long as she could remember.

_Leave me be…go away!_

Luna shot up with a loud gasp and wide eyes, the eyes flickering green for a moment before returning to her natural brown color. She sat there for a moment as her mind calmed down from the horrible nightmare.

"Why…why won't it go away…" she said softly to herself as she held a hand to her head and looked down, the girl trembling still from the visions. She had the same type of nightmare every night, the girl dreaming of something that seemed both like a distant fantasy and horrible reality to her.

"I wish Rason was here…I need him…" she said as she tried to control her fright, the girl feeling scared and alone in her room at night. She blinked and looked down a bit.

"Oh dear…not again." she said with a soft voice. She sighed and laid back in the bed, the girl missing her blanket that she wrapped herself up in when she first feel asleep. She picked a strand of fabric out from her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Maybe it's good Rason isn't here…I might have eaten him instead." she said dully with a remorseful expression. Very few nights was she able to sleep through without eating her blanket while dreaming. She rolled to her side and tried to get some sleep, although she knew the same nightmare would come back just as it always did.

"I hate that dream…it always seems too real." she said quietly to herself as she drifted back into her slumber.

* * *

The next morning the sun was starting to shine on the new day. Students were waking up and beginning their normal routines before they headed out to class. Some were still getting cleaned up or getting changed, others were getting some breakfast or a small snack, some were trying to get back into their human forms as they had shifted during their sleep, but most were loathing having to go back to another day of education. Nobody was overjoyed at the thought.

"Yippie! Another day of learning!" Yukari cheered out as she got dressed for the day, the girl having a new witches hat once again atop her head.

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!" Ahakon said enthusiastically as he finished putting his cape on and struck a daring pose in the mirror.

Well, most of the students weren't overjoyed at the thought.

In one of the boys rooms Tsukune was finishing up getting himself ready. He had his usual outfit on as he had dressed more casually like his friends, the boy liking the look without the tie, and was looking at the holy lock on his wrist with a dull gaze. Six cracked links were seen on the chain, the boy sighing softly as he looked back to the mirror. He wasn't sure what the ghoul looked like when it was fully released, but feared it nonetheless like the others.

"Behind those eyes lies a real monster now." he said simply. He was still hating the thought that his friends would have to fight Kuyou without him, the boy wanting to help out and fight back as he had started to grow accustomed to. He glanced to the clock and then finished straightening out his hair, which wasn't straight in the slightest. He then walked to the door and opened it, the boy seeing a familiar face waiting for him out in the hall. The angel was wearing his usual outfit and had a gentle smile as always.

"Hey buddy, all set?" he asked with a wave. Tsukune nodded and the two started down the hall together as they always had before.

"Yeah, another day ahead. Here's hoping this one goes easier than the others." Tsukune said with a laugh.

"Oh c'mon, what more could possibly go wrong in our lives at this point?" Rason said with a smirk. Down the hall a smaller boy stepped out of his room and stretched out. He saw the two boys walking towards him and smiled at the sight.

"Hey you guys. Good morning." Ahakon said cheerfully.

"Good morning Ahakon. All ready for another day?" Tsukune asked as the three walked together.

"You bet. Finally I can try to have a normal day of school again, not to mention I actually have a girlfriend waiting for me. I'm telling you, this place is always exciting." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, exciting." Rason said shaking his head.

"By the way Ahakon, you were going to talk to Dark about that race that could control time right?" Tsukune asked curiously. The young mage nodded and looked around.

"Yeah, um, where is Dark anyway?" he asked puzzled.

"We'll see him when he wants us to." Rason said simply. He didn't even bother looking around as he was pretty sure the demon was out waiting for his snow girl.

"But I wanted to ask, do you think I could listen to the stories as well? I'm rather curious." Tsukune said hopefully. The mage nodded and smiled at him brightly.

"Sure, I was hoping to look at the school's library today during free period to see if there was any other material about them. I was going to tell Dark what I know then, you're more than welcome to join in." he said with a nod.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Tsukune said as they walked down the stairs. The three boys walked outside and started heading towards the intersection for the two dorms. As they got closer three girls were seen waiting for them.

"Tsukune!" Moka cheered out happily as she raced towards her boyfriend. Tsukune smiled and embraced the vampire as she dove into a hug with him. She looked up with dreamy eyes at him as he held her closely, the vampire's heart beating steadily at the sight of her mate.

"Good morning Tsukune. Did you sleep well?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, I slept great dreaming of you Moka." he said kindly.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"RASON!

The couple blinked and looked over to see Kurumu hugging her boyfriend tightly as she always did.

"Good morning my lovely Destined One, did you sleep well? I dreamt of you all night just like I always do my perfect and handsome angel! I dreamed we were flying around somewhere romantic and exotic, but then again whenever we're in the air together it's always romantic! What did you dream about? Was it about me? Was I wearing clothes? Oh Rason you naughty boy you!" the succubus cheered out with a blissful smile.

"Should we tell her?" Tsukune asked dryly.

"She'll figure it out." Moka said as she pulled the boy into a kiss, the two letting the world around them vanish as they enjoyed each other's embrace. Kurumu swayed around happily for a moment then blinked, the girl then looking down with a curious expression.

"Holy crap…you killed him." Ahakon said as he turned pale. The girl cried out with tears in her eyes and started shaking the boy as he had lost consciousness again.

"Rason! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say anything? I'm sorry, please! Rason! Rason!" she cried out as she shook the boy franticly. The mage watched his friend jerk about as he was unconscious then looked at the blue haired girl.

_How can he survive being with this girl?_

He turned back to see Moka and Tsukune lost in their moment, the couple kissing each other gently with their eyes closed. The young mage shrugged seeing as how those two seemed a bit safer with each other. The vampire couple's kiss ended and Moka looked at him with a loving gaze.

"Thank you Tsukune, um…Tsukune?" she asked timidly. The boy tilted his head at his girlfriend as she looked down bashfully then back to the boy.

"I dreamed about you last night…and…well. It made me kinda…kinda…" she said as she looked to him with a blush. The boy looked at her with eyes of wonder.

"Moka?" he asked softly. The girl leaned in closer to him, the boy starting to close his eyes as they got near to each other again.

"It made me…kinda…thirsty." she said softly. The boy blinked and looked ahead with a jump, all the time that was needed for the vampire to latch onto his neck. She squealed with delight as the boy smiled weakly and held her close.

"Of course. Help yourself Moka." he said gently. Ahakon watched with wide eyes as Moka drank the boy's blood.

_These girls are dangerous to be around…holy crap._

He looked to the path in time to see a bright young face racing towards him at jet engine speed.

WHAM!

The two couples, Moka included as she finished drinking her sweet treat from her boyfriend, and Rason who had regained consciousness and was being held by a relieved Kurumu, looked over to see Yukari had tackled the boy into a fierce kiss. Ahakon's arms and legs were flailing about as he looked with surprise at the young witch that had her arms around his neck and her lips pressed against his.

After a long kiss, with which Moka and Kurumu were amazed Yukari could hold her breath that long, the young girl jumped up to her feet and looked down at her boyfriend with a bright smile.

"Good morning Ahakon!" she cheered out. The boy twitched a bit as he lay on the ground dazed.

"Poor mage." Kurumu said with a smirk. After a moment the boy slowly sat up and looked at the witch with wide eyes.

"Um…good morning. Uh, Yukari?" he asked slowly as he twitched a bit. The witch looked at him worriedly.

"Oh no, did I do something wrong?" she asked fearfully. The boy blinked and started to cringe slightly.

"Was I supposed to kiss you longer?" she asked worriedly. The boy strained not to scream out and slowly shook his head.

"Um, Yukari?" Rason said with a glance downward.

"Was I supposed to lick you first?" she asked with a tremble. The mage blinked and slowly tilted his head at the girl and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yukari." Kurumu said pointing downward.

"Am I wearing too much perfume again? Not enough?" Yukari asked as she looked down at her body curiously. The mage shakily shook his head as the others were looking down with wide eyes.

"Yukari?" Moka said with a weak expression.

"Are you thinking of using that collar and leash on me like the twins wanted?" Yukari asked with a bashful expression. The group blinked and looked at her with shock as the mage cringed some more.

"Yukari." Tsukune called out. The girl blinked and looked over to him.

"Yes?" she asked simply. Tsukune pointed down towards the mage, the girl looking down curiously.

Her foot was stepping down between his legs…and was on something that belonged to the young boy. She just stood there for a moment then looked back to him with wonder.

"Oh…I'm…on your…" she said softly. She gasped and stepped back, the boy keeling over and grabbing his private parts as tears leaked out. Rason and Tsukune walked over to him and knelt by the mage, the two worried about their friend and sympathetic for his pain. Kurumu and Moka walked over to the witch while eyeing the twitching mage curiously.

"Geez Yukari, first morning with a boyfriend and you nearly castrate him." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to, it was a mistake, honest!" the young witch cried out with worry. She watched the boy breathe heavily as he slowly got back up. Yukari ran up to him and looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, really!" she said with tears forming. The boy blinked a few times then smiled weakly at her.

"It's ok, I'm alright now." he said softly. The girl nodded slowly and looked down.

"You want me to get the leash and collar now?" she asked quietly. The boy jumped a bit and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What…no!" he said shakily. She nodded and looked to him timidly, the boy looking at her like she was crazy.

_What is it with witches and their strange obsessions?_

"You've been hanging around Ruby too much." Kurumu said simply as she walked over to Rason, the girl wrapping herself around his arm with a gentle smile. Moka walked to Tsukune and clung to his arm as well, the boy looking at his vampire with loving eyes. Yukari slowly reached out to take the mage's hand, the boy however grabbed hers first.

"C'mon, I want to try to at least learn something new today before you kill me." he said in jest. The witch smirked softly and looked down.

_I need to relax more with him…but I can't help it, I finally have a boyfriend!_

"Well let's get going. Hey, where are the others?" Tsukune asked looking around.

"Kokoa ran ahead, she said she had some work to take care of or something. Mizore and Felucia left early, I guess to try to find Dark." Kurumu said looking around.

"And Luna?" Rason asked curiously.

"We haven't seen her this morning." Moka said with a shrug.

"Well they'll meet up with us at the school I'd imagine. Let's get going before we're late." Tsukune said as they started to walk towards the academy.

The three couples were walking down the beaten path towards school, all of them feeling more relaxed this morning after a good night's sleep. They were still worried about Kuyou's return, but were trying to keep optimistic that they could defeat him before Tsukune or any other student could be harmed by the Youko. During the walk Moka kept glancing to Ahakon cautiously. After a while the mage looked to her curiously.

"Are you ok Moka? You keep staring at me." he asked simply. The vampire jumped and waved her hand in front of her with a nervous smile.

"Me? No, no I'm not, really." she said quickly. Yukari blinked and smiled at her slyly while holding onto her boyfriend's arm.

"You're not _afraid_ of my boyfriend, are you Moka?" she asked playfully. Moka shook her head and looked away.

"No, of course not, don't be silly Yukari." she said defensively. Tsukune looked at her then to the young mage curiously. The boy looked at the vampire and smiled amusingly.

"Relax Moka, I'm not going to use my water magic on you. I'm not mean like that." he said kindly. Moka glanced to him and slowly nodded, then looked down to her rosary.

**_Great, now the boy knows you're scared of him._**

_With what you told me how can I not be? He can create water out of thin air, what vampire wouldn't be cautious of him?_

**_Don't let that boy know you're afraid, it's a sign of weakness he could exploit. Not to mention that little witch would love to rub that in our faces._**

_But he's a mage who can use water so freely._

**_He's a little boy the same age as Yukari!_**

_So, how did it feel when he hit you with that attack?_

**_It was hardly a bee sting. Don't let that boy think I'm afraid of him as well, because I am certainly not._**

_Want me to have Tsukune remove the rosary so you can tell him personally?_

**_…I don't want to waste our mate's time with such frivolous things._**

Moka sighed and nodded, then looked ahead with a dull gaze. She couldn't believe of all the friends she had, her inner self was most leery about the little boy now. A shadow demon who was a trained killer, a girl who could supposedly stop time, a snow girl who could impale your brain with an ice shard, a doll demon who could not die, a succubus who had razor sharp nails. And her inner self was keeping on guard from the little mage who could cast a water spell.

"So any idea when Kuyou might show up?" Kurumu asked cautiously.

"Who knows, I mean, the city is at least a day's time away. But no telling how fast he can move." Rason said thoughtfully.

"We'll just keep on guard until he does. We just need to keep our minds cool and collected." Tsukune said as he glanced down to his wrist. He wished more than anything he could take down that monster himself and spare his friends the trouble and danger of facing him.

"Not something I want to think about right now. I just want one day where all hell doesn't break loose." Ahakon said softly.

"That's not likely here kid, trust me." Rason said with a smirk.

Up ahead a familiar girl was walking towards them, the doll demon glancing around cautiously while she approached the group.

"Hey, good morning Felucia." Tsukune called out. The girl merely waved as she kept looking around curiously.

"Um, what is she doing?" Kurumu asked puzzled. The doll demon walked up to the group and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you guys seen Mizore or Dark yet?" she asked simply. The group shook their heads as the demon kept looking around the area carefully.

"Not yet. What are you doing?" Ahakon asked.

"I'm trying to find Dark before that slushy does, but I haven't seen either yet this morning." she said with a growl.

"You're trying to find those two? Good luck." Rason said with a laugh.

"How are you going to find Dark before her? Actually, how could she?" Yukari asked puzzled.

"Come to think of it, we saw you and Mizore sparring with Dark yesterday in the field, but…he was invisible. What were you two doing with him?" Moka asked curiously.

"We were practicing on how to find him." Mizore said softly from behind them. The group jumped and looked at the snow maiden who was standing there with a blank expression as always.

"Geez frosty, where did you come from?" Kurumu asked startled.

"Behind you." she replied simply with a shrug. Felucia walked up to her while still looking around carefully.

"I haven't seen him anywhere yet, have you?" she asked curiously.

"You two are actually trying to find him? How are you going to do that?" Yukari asked with a quizzical expression.

"He's been teaching us to feel out the presence of others. Yesterday we were training on finding his dark and evil essence while out on the field." Mizore replied calmly as she gazed around. She had been out all morning just like the doll demon in an effort to find the shadow demon first for a change. Still, the boy seemed rather elusive, the two girls not sure if he was even out yet.

"Wow, does that really work?" Moka asked a bit amazed.

"Kinda, it's still difficult to do." Felucia said as she looked around then sighed with defeat.

"Maybe we missed him." she said sadly. Mizore looked around the area carefully, she finally had the means to find her boyfriend, and with a little practice she would soon be able to stalk her object of affection once again.

"He has to be near, I just know it." she said softly as she glanced around. She blinked then sighed with a blissful smile.

"You ok slushy?" Felucia asked as the snow maiden seemed to stand in place with a happy expression. The girl merely nodded as a black wisp flowed behind her, the group watching Dark phase back into view while holding the snow girl from around the waist. She looked back to him with loving eyes as he smiled softly at her.

"Got you." he said simply as he listened to his music, the boy gazing into the eyes of his girlfriend. She nodded then leaned back and let him hold her close, the snow girl loving the feeling of him holding her.

"Yeah yeah, there's always next time beloved." she said softly to herself. Felucia smirked and looked up while the two stood there.

"I'll find him first next time, just you wait." she said with a chuckle as she looked away.

"Being taught to find an invisible boy, and here I thought that was a complete impossibility." Rason commented as the shadow demon removed Mizore's lollipop and pulled her into a kiss from behind, the girl sighing happily at his touch.

"Well this is certainly a week for impossibilities." Tsukune said with a nod as the two enjoyed their moment. After the kiss broke the boy smoothly put the candy back in her mouth and glanced around with his usual blank expression.

"Speaking of impossibilities, where's Luna?" Mizore asked as she looked around.

"We're not sure, she wasn't in the dorms when we woke up." Moka said gently.

"She'll probably tackle Rason out of thin air when we get to school." Yukari said casually. Kurumu jumped at that and held onto her boyfriend's arm tightly.

"Like hell she will, I've had enough of her getting too close to my angel like that." she said sternly.

"She's just friendly, she doesn't mean any harm by it." Moka said gently. The succubus growled and shook her head.

"No way, I won't accept that as an excuse anymore. She already got two kisses from him! She probably wants more!" she cried out.

"To be fair you agreed to the race conditions my dear." Rason said dryly. The girl twitched at that and looked to him with worried eyes.

"But…but…the race was your idea!" she shouted out.

"Right, but the prizes were chosen by you two." he said flatly. The girl jumped at that and looked down with despair.

"Now she's got a taste for my angel's lips. And what's worse she can supposedly stop time! Who knows what she could do with that power!" she cried out with fear.

"Maybe she's already kissed him while time was frozen, how would you ever know?" Mizore said with a soft smile. Kurumu jumped at that and looked at Rason with fright. She envisioned Luna nonchalantly walking up to the group, snapping her fingers, then kissing the boy passionately while everything had shifted to a greenish tint.

"Oh no…you're right." she said softly.

"Hell, she could have had sex with him while he was frozen still." Felucia said with a smirk. Kurumu cried out in misery and held her angel closely, the boy looking at the girl as her arms were around his waist tightly. She envisioned the butterfly girl going from kissing him lovingly to pushing him down on the ground with a twisted smile, the girl then stripping down and hastily taking his pants off while laughing crazily.

"No! My angel would be defiled by that lunatic and I would never know!" she said as she started to cry.

"You guys, you're not helping here." Moka said as she looked to the two girls. They shrugged and watched Kurumu freak out.

"True, but this is fun." Mizore said simply.

"Look at her twitch." Felucia said with a giggle.

"Stop it you two, you're upsetting her more. Kurumu calm down, I'm sure Luna wouldn't do that. She wants to be friends with all of us remember?" Tsukune said gently. The succubus glanced back to him and nodded slowly.

"Besides, if she was going to be that way she would have done it already." Yukari pointed out. Kurumu turned to face them and wiped her tears away.

"That does make sense." she said softly.

"C'mon, she's probably waiting for us at the academy. I'm sure everything will be fine." Tsukune said as he looked towards where the building was. Kurumu nodded and clung to her angel's arm tightly, the girl glancing around a bit fearfully for the butterfly girl that could be coming from anywhere. The group started walking again towards the academy, with the four couples walking together while Felucia walked with a calm gaze up at the sky while in front of Dark and Mizore.

The group approached the academy gates as other students were seen nearby. A few of them were giving the group glances and accusing stares while they whispered amongst themselves.

"I hope Hokuto is able to get the student body to lay off, one way or another. This is getting annoying." Kurumu said as she looked around at the other students staring at them.

"Just pay them no mind. No sense in getting upset over their ignorance on the matter." Mizore said simply as she held onto her boyfriend's arm. She wasn't really bothered by the student body's cold behavior towards them as much, the girl only wanting to be near her boyfriend.

"Don't worry guys. With Hokuto's fool proof plan of us stopping and defeating a powerful S-Class Youko right outside the school gates while our friend is unable to fight with us to prove that we are heroes to all these appreciative and supporting classmates and hopefully surviving the encounter, I'm sure _everything_ will be just dandy." Rason said with a laugh. He still thought the plan of just waiting here for him to show up wasn't the best one, although he did have to agree that was their only option. Tsukune glanced to his wrist with worry at that remark then around at the other students near the path.

"School reputation or not, I'm just counting the seconds until me and Dark can rip that guy to pieces." Felucia said with a growl.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait either." Ahakon said dryly, the young witch holding his hand giggling and smiling at him bashfully.

"You'll still protect me, right boyfriend?" she asked timidly. The boy blinked and looked to her with worry.

"Well, yeah. I mean…I'll do whatever I can…" he said with a bit of fear. He knew between the two Yukari had more power at her disposal, and was wondering if he would indeed be able to toughen up in time for the Youko's arrival.

They walked up to see three familiar witches minding the gates, with Ruby sweeping the path while Apoch and Asteral tended to the plants and flowers nearby with their magic. When the group walked up the three looked over and waved politely.

"Good morning." Ruby called out to her friends.

"Good morning Ruby." Tsukune said kindly. The witch sisters walked over and nodded.

"Good morning everybody." They said in unison. Rason glanced around, the boy seeing nobody else was at least a little disturbed by the fact that the girls always spoke together. The sisters glanced to Ahakon and waved gently.

"Good morning Ahakon." They said softly. The boy smiled and nodded at them.

"Good morning you two." He said kindly. The girls smiled then glanced to Yukari with slight smirks.

"Good morning Ms. Yukari." They said somewhat with a bite. The witch blinked and nodded a bit nervously while she clutched the boy's hand.

"How did you get them to call you by your proper name anyway Ahakon? They just don't listen to me." Ruby sighed out. The sisters looked to her curiously.

"What do you mean Ms. Ruby?" they asked together. The witch just pointed to them with a blank stare at the young mage.

"See?" she said flatly. The mage shrugged and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh.

"I don't know, I just asked." He said simply. Ruby shook her head and looked around with a dull gaze. The sisters smiled at the young mage coyly then turned to walk back towards the flowers, the girls swaying their behinds gently with a playful glance back to the boy. Yukari watched them for a moment then glanced to Ahakon, the boy trying his best to look down to avoid eye contact with the girls figures. Yukari gave the sisters a dull glare, the two giggling in unison as they returned to their flowers.

_Looks like they want to remind him that they're still available. I just need to make sure he knows I'm the best girl for him._

"So Ruby, any word from Hokuto about how things are going for the school?" Tsukune asked curiously. The witch shook her head and glanced back to the building.

"No, he was here a moment ago but he walked into the school before you arrived. He said that besides the plan with Kuyou he doesn't have much else set to really win the school over for you. It seems that he's tried to talk to several groups and clubs, but most of the school at this point thinks that you're nothing but fakes and are bearing some hostile attitudes towards you." She said worriedly.

"Oh that's great. I mean not like Tsukune's holy lock is in danger as it is." Rason said while shaking his head.

"We'll just have to make sure any bullies that go near him are dealt with quickly." Kurumu said with a thoughtful glance to the boy. Moka held Tsukune's arm tightly and nodded in agreement.

"I won't let anything get to my mate, I promise." She said confidently. Tsukune smiled gently at her then looked down with a troubled expression.

_Once again I'm reliant on her protecting me. Some boyfriend I turned out to be._

"Try to keep the ruckus down to a minimum though, we don't need to fan the flames of the students with us any higher." Ruby added.

"No promises." Felucia said with a smirk.

"Have you seen Luna? We haven't seen her this morning." Moka asked curiously while she glanced around.

"No, I don't believe I have." Ruby said shaking her head. The group glanced to each other.

"I wonder where she is." Moka said with wonder. Kurumu looked around fearfully, the girl worried that Luna was somewhere nearby.

"Maybe she stopped time again and is nearby." Mizore said coolly with a glance to the succubus. Kurumu shook her head and held her angel fearfully, the boy holding her with a tired sigh.

"Stopped time?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Supposedly Luna can move faster than time itself." Moka said with a shrug.

"It's not supposedly, more like definitely! I was with her remember?" Yukari cried out. Ruby looked around at the group then at Yukari curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. Kurumu looked around with a tremble then ran up to Ruby.

"You have to make time travel against the school rules here, please! My angel isn't safe with that lunatic here!" she said with fright. Ruby looked at her with confusion then back to the little witch.

"Um…what is she talking about?" she asked puzzled. Kurumu started shaking the witch by the shoulders with a fearful face.

"Please! Make it so if she stops time she's expelled or something, you have to help me Ruby! Dammit you owe me!" she shouted out. Ruby yanked the girl's hands off of her and stepped back a bit.

"What are you talking about? Stopping time? And what do you mean I owe you?" she said confused.

WHAM!

The group looked over to see Rason on the ground staring up at the wide eyes of a butterfly girl, her wings fluttering behind her wildly as she stared at the surprised boy with flickering green eyes. Her smile was again very twisted as she was giggling wildly.

"No!" Kurumu yelled out in misery.

"GOOD MORNING SEXY ANGEL!" Luna shouted out before laughing maniacally. The group just watched her laugh out of control while atop a very surprised and slightly freaked out Rason. Kurumu ran over and tried to pull the butterfly girl off of her Destined One while Ruby just watched curiously.

"She did it again!" Yukari said in amazement.

"Did what? Scare Rason senseless?" Ruby asked as Kurumu threw the laughing girl off of the boy with wide eyes.

"No, she can stop time Ruby! She can move through time itself!" Yukari said with a bright smile as Luna got to her feet slowly. She looked at the angel with a friendly smile and waved politely.

"Friends!" she said in her cheery tune. Kurumu had gotten Rason to his feet and was holding onto him with a worried expression, the two looking at the butterfly girl carefully as she walked up to the group.

"Stop time? That's ridiculous Yukari, nobody can do that." Ruby said with an amused smile.

"But she did! I was with her when she did it, the whole world froze in place." The little witch said defensively. Ruby looked at her puzzled then to Luna.

"We're not completely sure about all the details, but she is able to move about very quickly." Moka said with wonder as Luna walked up to the group.

"Good morning." She said politely.

"Good morning Luna. What's this I hear about you being able to stop time?" Ruby asked with a curious smirk. The butterfly girl blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Stop time? Oh, apparently…I can do that. Somehow." She said a bit unsure herself. Ruby looked at her funny then around at the group.

"Ok, what's going on here? What is she talking about, time alteration is a complete impossibility." The witch said simply.

"Didn't stop her from doing it." Mizore said with a shrug. Ruby looked at Luna cautiously.

"Time alteration. You? How?" She said slowly. Luna shrugged and looked up with calm gaze.

"I don't know." She said softly. She looked back to see everybody looking at her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"She doesn't remember how she does it, she only seems to do it for Rason or if somebody is in danger." Moka said simply.

"Yeah, she saved me in the hallway from Apoch and Astreal yesterday, then she saved Ahakon outside from them as well. Remember?" Yukari said hopefully. Ruby thought about it and looked at Luna curiously.

"Well she did move extremely fast then. But…how can you be sure…" she said puzzled. The bell to the first period sounded off, the group looking to the academy as students started to run in.

"Class is starting up soon, you all best hurry up. We need you on your best behavior today after all." Ruby said calmly. She glanced to Luna curiously.

"Please enlighten me more on this…theory you all have later." She said cautiously. The group nodded and started walking in.

"Have a good day." The witch sisters said happily. They glanced to Ahakon and winked to him in unison. Yukari caught the gesture and growled, the little witch holding onto the boy's arm tightly. The sisters giggled and smirked at the young witch arrogantly then returned to their flowers. Yukari walked ahead with a dull glare as Ahakon looked at her curiously.

_Those two are not taking him away from me again, no freakin' way._

As the group was walking down the hall towards their homeroom class Tsukune was looking down at his wrist with concern.

_I feel so useless again. I want to protect my friends, I shouldn't have to be the one saved all the time. Dammit, if only this lock was stronger._

Before they reached their class a boy walked up to them with a warm smile.

"Good morning everybody. I hope today goes smoother than yesterday." Hokuto said with a slight laugh.

"Good morning Hokuto." Tsukune said kindly. The boy with glasses smiled at the group then looked to Ahakon curiously as he had a young witch holding his hand.

"Um, weren't you going out with those two sisters from yesterday?" he asked puzzled. Ahakon nodded then glanced to Yukari, the young witch holding onto his hand tightly.

"I was, but that didn't work out too well. Yukari here is my new girlfriend." He said kindly. The girl nodded proudly and smiled with content.

"I see. Well glad to see you were able to find another so quickly, again I wish I had your luck with women." Hokuto said with a chuckle. Ahakon smiled softly and looked down while Yukari giggled and held onto his arm gently.

"We'll try to keep the commotions down to a minimum today. We've worked out our differences yesterday." Moka said kindly. Felucia and Mizore glanced to each other and nodded in agreement while Kurumu glanced to Luna with concern, the butterfly girl looking at Rason with dreamy eyes.

"That's good, I don't think I can persuade the headmaster again so soon." Hokuto said with a nervous laugh. He looked at Tsukune and showed some concern.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked gently. Tsukune nodded then glanced to his wrist again quickly, the boy with glasses catching the movement.

"Yeah, it's just…I'm not looking forward to upcoming fight." He said softly. Hokuto smirked at him and shook his head.

"Now now Tsukune, I'm sure you alone would be able to take care of this pest, not to mention you have all your friends with you. You'll do just fine, I'd stake my life on it. Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing." He said with a friendly smile.

"Tsukune won't be fighting Kuyou, we're going to deal with it ourselves." Rason said with a nod. Hokuto looked at the angel then to Tsukune curiously.

"You won't be fighting? How come?" he asked curiously. Tsukune sighed and glanced to his wrist.

"It wouldn't be…safe if I do." He said worriedly. Hokuto looked to his wrist and smiled confidently.

"Afraid your seal will break apart?" he asked simply. The group looked at him with surprise as he smiled at Tsukune casually.

"What? How did you…" Tsukune said looking to the lock then back to the boy. Dark and Rason eyed the boy with glasses carefully as he stood there.

"I can see it's troubling you. You kept looking to it worriedly the other day, and here you are again doing the same thing." Hokuto said with a shrug.

"How did you know what that thing is?" Rason asked with a glance to Dark then back again. The girls were looking at Hokuto cautiously, everybody starting to feel uneasy about how casual he was when identifying a holy trinket from the heavens. The boy chuckled then held up his arm, then lowered his sleeve to reveal a lock and chain around his wrist.

"I know it goes having a monster inside of you Tsukune." He said with a smirk. The group looked with shock that he too had what appeared to be a lock and seal on his wrist.

"What…you…you have one too?" Tsukune said in disbelief. The group looked to Rason who was staring at it with wonder.

"Um, where…where did you get that?" the angel asked puzzled. He was sure the holy lock Tsukune had was one of a kind, at least that's what he was always told. Hokuto chuckled then held out his arm for the group to see it.

"Let's just say I had a troubled life in the human world. I made a few choices and a few consequences came of it. In the end I had to have something sealed away to properly control it." He said as he looked to the chain. Tsukune eyed it with wonder then gasped.

"The links…they're all…" he said with fright. Hokuto nodded and looked to them regrettably.

"Yes, they're all cracked. It's a hair away from breaking apart." He said gently.

"Oh my…that means…" Moka said with fright.

"You have a ghoul inside of you too?" Ahakon cried out with fear. Hokuto blinked and looked at him curiously.

"A ghoul? No no, nothing like that." He said calmly. The group looked at him with surprise as he looked at his lock with a calm gaze.

"No, something else was sealed. The monster blood that flows through me threatened to change me into something else. To preserve what's left of my humanity I have this lock to keep it suppressed." He said calmly. The group looked at each other then to Hokuto with caution.

"We need to have a long talk Hokuto." Rason said as he eyed the seal on his wrist. Ms. Nekonome popped her head out from the classroom door and looked at the students curiously.

"Meow, class is about to begin, hurry up now." She called out cheerfully. Hokuto waved to her and smiled kindly.

"We'll be but a moment, student council business. I apologize, we won't be long." He said with a friendly wave. The teacher blinked and nodded.

"Um, ok. But do hurry." She said as she went back into the class. The boy turned back to the group and shrugged.

"I don't have time to go into all the details, but bottom line is I can help you Tsukune." He said with a warm smile.

"Help me? How?" Tsukune asked a bit surprised still. Hokuto held out his arm to show the chain to the group.

"This isn't the first time my links have cracked like this. Before I learned to properly control my monster energy I too cracked the links with my power. It took many tries before I got a good hold on my limits." He said simply. The group blinked and looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean…this isn't the first time?" Moka asked cautiously. Hokuto laughed a bit and smiled at her.

"I'm saying I've had it repaired many times now." He said simply. The group jumped and looked at him with surprise.

"Repaired?" They all shouted out with shock. The boy nodded and looked to Tsukune's wrist.

"Yes, my friend is very skilled with magic. She's repaired my seal many times now." He said confidently. Tsukune just stared at the boy with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean…Tsukune's lock can be fixed?" Kurumu said with amazement.

"Of course. I don't know where you got your lock from Tsukune, but they appear to be very similar. I'm sure my friend will be able to repair it when she arrives here." Hokuto said with a friendly smile. Tsukune looked to his wrist and stared at the lock with awe.

_It can be fixed? Is that…possible?_

"Really? Your friend can really fix it?" Moka said with tears of joy starting to form. Hokuto nodded and looked to Tsukune.

"I'm sure she could at least try. If she could fix mine, why not yours, right?" he said with a shrug. The group looked to each other with awe while Dark and Rason still eyed the boy with glasses cautiously.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Dark asked curiously.

"Her name is Jovian, she will be arriving late today and will be attending school here by tomorrow. She too is very interested with speaking with others, and she will be joining me in the student council. I'm sure by the end of the school day she can take a look at your lock, you are after all a great hero to both me and her." Hokuto said with a nod. Tsukune looked at him with wonder and amazement.

"Just where did you get your lock from anyway Hokuto? I always thought Tsukune's was…one of a kind." Rason said cautiously. Hokuto smiled and glanced behind him.

"I'll be glad to explain everything later today, we can meet in your clubroom after classes. I'll make sure my friend comes with, and then we can have both of our seals repaired together." He said kindly. Dark and Rason glanced to each other then to Tsukune's lock.

"Amazing, if his friend can fix Tsukune's lock then all our worries are over." Yukari said happily. Ahakon nodded and looked at the lock with wonder.

"Tsukune, can you believe it? We can fix the lock!" Moka cried out happily as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. He blinked then held her with an amazed smile.

"I know…I…it's incredible." He said softly. He looked to Hokuto who nodded at him.

"Thank you Hokuto…I…I can't thank you enough, this is amazing!" he cried out with joy.

"Yahoo! Now that ghoul will be gone forever!" Kurumu cheered out. Mizore and Felucia glanced to each other then to Tsukune with soft smiles.

"Yay! That means Kuyou will have to deal with Tsukune when he arrives too! That jerk is going down for sure!" Yukari shouted out with energy. Ahakon smiled brightly and looked at the boy's wrist. If Tsukune would be free to fight against Kuyou with his full power, the threat of the Youko was dramatically reduced by far.

"Thank you Hokuto! Thank you so much!" Moka cried out with tears of joy. The boy nodded and smiled at Tsukune.

"Looking after the students of this fair school is my job after all. When she arrives we'll come see you at your newspaper club meeting, I'm sure she'll be able to fix the lock for you then." He said kindly.

"I can't wait. Thank you Hokuto, you're a life saver." Tsukune said with a big smile.

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble today, ok?" the boy replied with a nervous laugh. The group nodded while smiling at him, Dark and Rason however were looking at Hokuto's lock curiously.

"Alright then, well we'd better get to class. I'll see you all later then." The boy said as he walked off with a wave.

"I can't believe it…this is incredible." Tsukune said as he looked to his lock with amazement.

"Does this mean we're all safe?" Luna asked curiously.

"It sure does, now that Tsukune can join our fight we'll be absolutely unstoppable. Kuyou is going down!" Kurumu cheered out. Luna smiled happily and hugged Rason tightly.

"YAY! MY SEXY ANGEL WILL LIVE!" she cried out while laughing hysterically. Kurumu blinked and looked to her with a dull smile.

"Let him go…or else you won't." she growled as she pried the love struck butterfly girl off her boyfriend yet again.

"It's a miracle Tsukune, if his friend can really fix the lock everything will be ok again." Moka said with as she clung to her boyfriend's arm and looked at him with relief. Tsukune nodded and smiled at her gently.

"I know. It's almost too good to be true." He said softly.

"I hope it isn't." Dark said dryly. The group looked to him as he and Rason were still looking down the hall where Hokuto had walked off.

"What do you mean? Aren't you two excited?" Yukari asked curiously.

"I would be if I knew more about how _he_ had another lock too." Rason said with his arms crossed before him. Mizore and Felucia glanced to Dark as he too was staring intently down the hall.

"I will admit it's strange, but…if he can have it fixed who cares?" Kurumu said with a smile. Dark looked to Tsukune's wrist cautiously while Mizore and Felucia watched him carefully.

"I suppose. Still, as happy as I am the lock can supposedly be fixed, something about this is odd." Rason said with a curious glance down the hall. Luna and Kurumu looked to each other curiously then back to the angel.

"We can ask more about the lock he has when his friend meets us later. I'm sure there's an explanation as to why he has one too." Moka said with a nod. The fact that Hokuto had a seal as well was indeed odd to her, but the fact that Tsukune's lock could probably be repaired was all she could really focus on at the moment.

"I intend to." Dark said simply. Mizore and Felucia looked to each other. They knew if their demon sensed something was off there was good reason to be cautious.

"Well let's get going to class for now, we still need to get through the day without another outburst." Tsukune said as they started towards their homeroom class. As they walked into the room Tsukune gave one last glance down the hall.

_Thank you Hokuto, you're a real friend._

As the group entered their classroom on their mission to get through the day without hell breaking loose once again Hokuto was walking down the empty halls of Yokai Academy with a dull gaze at his wrist.

_Had I known he had that weakness from the start I wouldn't have arranged this particular diversion. Still, I need to keep him alive as long as Kiria is still in need of him. I'm a good sport after all, I'll wait until Kiria's plan fails on its own, no need to ruin it now by having the boy die so soon._

He rounded a corner and felt his phone vibrate. He brought it out and looked at the text message he received.

Target has been secured. Waiting for further instructions.

Hokuto smirked and started typing on his phone to reply. After he sent the message he looked back for a moment then chuckled.

_I love it when a plan comes together._

* * *

Out in the human world, far away from civilization, there was a rural area with only tumbleweeds and dust clouds blowing around. The place was barren and void of life, the place long deserted when water dried up and crops could no longer be grown. There was a series of cracks and weathered holes on the ground, some being small for rodents while others were a bit larger. Down one of the cracks a small cavern was seen, the place looking like an underground cave with narrow walls. On one of the walls of limestone a smaller man sized hole was seen as it extended into the darkness. Down the tunnel a faint glow from a multicolored light was seen, the green, red, blue, and white light pulsating and shifting color as it glowed on a figure's wrist. She was wearing the same black cloak and hood that she had when she last spoke to her master, the girl holding her phone in the other hand. She giggled softly to herself as she read her master's message.

Excellent work and timing. Your services are needed here at the academy today. Make sure your sister guards the object carefully. Inform her that we will begin phase two of our plans.

She nodded and put her phone away, then looked at the object in her hand, the target she was sent to recover by her master's command. It was very difficult to find, the area where it was hidden unknown to any monster or human as there was nothing of value or importance around the dead land. It was out in the middle of nowhere and even small animals were not seen around the wasteland. Deep underground the girl had to work her way through winding tunnels in the pitch black, the only light being seen from was the multicolored glow from her wrist. After careful searching she had finally come across her goal, and recovered it from a false stone wall in one of the hundreds of empty corridors deep underground. It was found inside a black chest that had a durable padlock on it. Once the lock was blasted off with a careful shot from the girl's magic the object was seen inside the chest surrounded by soft black padding to protect it.

"Just where he said it would be." She said softly as she eyed the unique object in her hand. It was a conch shell, an item normally only thought to be found near the sea or by water at least. It looked like an ordinary shell as she held it carefully, the girl under strict orders to guard it against all harm. However two things stood out about the shell, one being it wasn't the normal soft brown or yellow it was known to be with a pinkish inside.

It was light green with blue streaks all around it, and had an odd symbol marked on the side of it. A symbol that had three curved lines on top of one another, with the bottom one having a break in the middle.


	30. Blackmail

As the class day started in Ms. Nekonome's homeroom the group was once again seated and vaguely paying attention. Then again the majority of the class didn't really pay much attention to begin with. The group was on a mission to make sure no outbursts or problems arise from their circle or else face the possibility of being split up in their classes.

Tsukune was looking down at his wrist with wonder, the boy eyeing the holy lock that was sealing the ghoul inside of him with the powers of heaven itself. For what purpose the lock was originally intended for still remained a mystery to the boy, however it was the only thing keeping his humanity and his friends safe. The chain had six cracked links on it, all caused by him using too much of his vampire power for one reason or another. Should all the links fail the boy's life would be over as the ghoul would resurface to continue its bloody rampage. However Tsukune had a wide smile on his face today as he had learned of great news. His new friend Hokuto had offered to help with his troubles, something that the group was surprised to find out. It seemed the new boy himself had a seal of similar sorts, one that was nearly destroyed itself as all the links were cracked. However the boy had retained his calm demeanor as his friend coming to the academy later was known to be able to repair the seal, and he had offered to have her fix Tsukune's as well. The eager boy was counting the seconds until he could have his lock fixed as this would allow him to not only have the peace of mind knowing the ghoul would be further sealed away from the world, but would allow him to fight Kuyou when he arrived looking for him. He glanced to the clock and groaned inwardly, the boy losing his patience at how slow time was moving for him.

Behind him Moka was looking at Tsukune with relief and joy. Her boyfriend's life would be saved if Hokuto's friend could indeed fix the lock. While it was strange and suspicious that the new student had a lock of his own, the vampire's mind was focused solely on the fact that her boyfriend was going to have his lifeline restored back to normal. Of course, the outer vampire's personality was the only one lost in that bliss.

**_Not that I'm complaining in the least about our mate's extraordinary luck, but don't you find it strange that Hokuto has a similar seal, not to mention that it's cracked to a hair of its life?_**

Even with her inner self's constant questioning of the situation, the outer self was far too lost in her thoughts about having her beloved Tsukune back to normal. She was also hoping that this would allow the boy to use his aura not only in combat, but also when they had their private time together. The feeling that she experienced when the waves of power rippled through her was a potent memory and was keeping her eyes locked onto her boyfriend in a lustful stare.

**_Again, you have to see that this is somewhat suspicious. Hey, are you even listening to me?_**

_I wonder...should I wear the maid outfit for him tonight? Or should I try something new?_

**_What? Are you focusing here? We need to find out what Hokuto has that seal of his for, not to mention find out more about how his 'friend' is going to help him._**

_Please let him use all his power tonight…oh dear lord, I can't wait…_

**_Hey! Listen to me would you?_**

_Dear lord…give it all to me Tsukune…_

**_…you have been hanging around Kurumu too often…_**

The outer personality licked her lips in anticipation of what she and her boyfriend would be free to do tonight after their training in the field. Not even school security would keep her from getting to her attractive mate tonight.

As she got lost in her dreaming of her boyfriend and his impressive vampire powers Kurumu was looking at her Destined One with wonder and love, the girl always feeling the pulling sensation drawing her closer to him. The feel had become more tuned as time had passed, the girl not only able to feel his muscle movements at close range, but if she focused on it, could actually feel the beating of his heart and breathing. By closing her eyes and focusing she could easily tell the health and condition of her angel at close range. She sighed happily and got lost in her thoughts of the boy as she always did, the girl dreaming about spending the day with him soaring through the air or watching the sunset on the cliffside together. She glanced to her boyfriend's side and noticed Luna too was staring at him with loving eyes. Quickly the succubus felt a cold chill run down her spine. With the discovery that Luna could control time, although she obviously was very scatter brained to focus with it, the possibility of the butterfly girl doing who knows what to the boy as time was still for everybody else became an icepick in the blue haired girl's comfort bubble. Kurumu was trying to think of how to stop Luna from chasing after her Destined One altogether in fear that the strange new girl may better learn to control her powers and steal Rason away from her.

In front of Tsukune a purple haired snow girl was looking down at her desk with a blank gaze, the girl not really paying attention to anything around her. She was doing this on purpose to let her mind relax and try to feel Dark's essence as he was next to her. She finally unraveled the secret to finding her stealthy boyfriend and mastering the technique was at the top of her priority list. The girl knew she had to focus in class to stay in the same room as Dark, but she couldn't focus on anything else but what her boyfriend had taught her. As she let her body relax and her mind go blank she started to somewhat feel the presences of others around her. The trouble was they all felt mostly the same. During her stalking of Tsukune she had already honed her skills at detecting others nearby so she could remain hidden, but now she was trying to actually identify each individual by their lifeforce. However try as she might she could only get a vague notion of the people around her, including her shadow demon. She glanced to the boy again as she tried to familiarize herself with his signature feeling, it being far darker and colder than most, however she was finding it difficult with so many other students in close proximity to her. Still, she would not be swayed from this quest, her mind set on mastering the method to finding her boyfriend even when he was cloaked.

As she tried again and again to gain a feel for that power Dark was looking ahead with a blank expression as always. His music continued to play for him as he had his usual expressionless face on. The boy had no fear about being called upon to answer a question as he was familiar with more than the average student due to his time with Fairy Tale. As the class went on his mind was focused on a few things at the same time, the boy multitasking his thoughts as his hardcore metal played for him. For one, Tsukune's lock could be repaired. This was good because it meant his future wife would be further protected from the ghoul. Second, Hokuto has a holy lock too, something that was supposed to be one of a kind. This was bad because not only did it raise questions to where he got that trinket, but also _why_ he got it. He claims it's not to suppress a ghoul, but something else with a lot of power must be lurking within him. And then there was the upcoming fight with Kuyou. Dark was determined to exact revenge for his fallen comrade and friend Kenzo, and was preparing his mind for battle. He wasn't objecting to Tsukune fighting as well _if_ his lock could be repaired, however he himself wanted to kill the Youko with his bare hands. Nobody could tell by the look on his face, since there wasn't one, but the silent boy was indeed thinking about a lot all at once.

Next to him Felucia was looking at Dark with a curious glance. The doll demon was still learning to track her idol by his dark essence, the girl not having much luck compared to her love rival Mizore, but was still enjoying the fact that she could stay by his side even while he was here at the academy. She herself wasn't a fan of school and disliked the 'no alcohol and no guns' policy while on campus, but still was content being here with the boy. As she eyed him with a loving stare she wondered what it would be like to have his mark on her heart. Would it feel different? Would she be more in tune with him, thus being able to locate him more easily? What kind of things does he do to his girl behind closed doors? She sighed with a blissful smile and looked down to her desk. Unlike the few dedicated students in the class the doll demon wasn't really taking notes on anything the teacher was saying. Instead she, like Mizore, wrote Dark's name over and over again. However, unlike Mizore, the girl had carved the name into her desk rather than write it down on a piece of paper. She used a small knife to etch the name over and over again with a caring smile. The boy sitting next to her looked at the writing then at her curiously, then over to the boy who was known to throw classmates out windows with cautious eyes, especially those that mistreated this particular girl.

Behind Dark a young witch was writing the lesson notes down with a bright smile. Her energy and renewed love in learning was stemming from her love from the mage sitting next to her. She wanted to show him that she was indeed the brightest, and was on a quest to maintain her top position at Yokai Acadmey. During her writing she kept glancing to the boy sitting next to her, the young mage also taking diligent notes while paying close attention. She giggled to herself then looked down to her notebook, the pages filled with notes and comments about the lesson plan…and his name scribbled all over with hearts and stars nearby. She blinked then looked down to her chest, the witch wondering if Ahakon found her attractive as she was. She knew the witch sisters were going to flaunt their affection for the boy still, the girls letting the young mage know they wouldn't mind being with him again, and the young witch was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep him. As Gin had put it, the young boy had two hotties all over him before, what was going to keep the boy from going back to them? She had already made a mental note to _never_ hit him with a washtub from above again under _any_ circumstances, and she was brainstorming any other way to pull him closer to her still.

As she thought of anything she could do to be the perfect girlfriend for her first boyfriend the young mage at her side was working to take good notes about the lesson plan, the young boy eager to make his mark on the leaderboards for the school. His girlfriend was not only powerful when it came to magic, but was also the smartest girl in the school. He was determined to show her that he could be just as smart if not smarter when it came to the studies here, the boy somewhat embarrassed that his magical power, in comparison to the young witch, was lacking. He was also occasionally glancing to the young witch to his side curiously as he thought about the way she had become very attached to him. He wasn't complaining about the affection, and he thought he could get used to being kissed by the wild emotional girl in time, but was a bit lost as to why she was going overboard with him. She had pulled a 180 from how she first acted when he came to the school. Going from constantly hitting him on the head with her magical tubs from the sky to mauling him with love and kisses at the slightest compliment to her. After a moment he simply shrugged and resumed his work, the boy coming to the conclusion that witches were just weird that way.

Behind the young witch an angel was looking up thoughtfully, though his expression was more serious than it usually was then when he had daydreamed in class before. He was confused as to how a second holy lock could exist, and was even more puzzled by the fact that somebody, not being the Almighty, could actually repair Tsukune's lock. Not that he was upset about that, he was glad his friend would be able to have his lifeline repaired, it's just that he saw too many suspicious things about Hokuto's sudden and casual introduction of his own lock and friend that could repair it. Rason was always curious what the holy lock's primary purpose was supposed to be, seeing as how it wasn't created with sealing a ghoul in mind. He glanced to the lock on Tsukune's wrist then to the boy. Like Dark, he couldn't shake the feeling that as good as this seemed, it was too good to be true. Still, he had to at least see if it could be done, and hopefully before Kuyou showed up to claim the boy's life.

Sitting next to the angel a girl was drawing on her sketchpad as she always did. Her movements were almost a blur as she literally drew a picture at high speed, the girl's eyes darting around quickly as her pencil created a work of art. Of course, the picture was that of which she always drew, the angel that stole her heart and saved her life that one fateful night. Rason and Kurumu glanced over then watched with amazement as her hand drew the picture at high speed, the girl's arm motions almost a blur while her expression remained calm and gentle. In a few seconds the rough outline appeared, and shortly after that finer details were drawn, and then after that the shadowing and lighting effects, followed by the intricate detail and facial features. Her mind was focused on him completely, the girl pushing the nightmares she had to the back of her head as she always did. Kurumu and Rason's jaws slowly dropped as she drew at ridiculous speeds with such precision. She instantly halted and just looked at the drawing, then bit off half of the pencil again nonchalantly and resumed, the girl chewing the wood and lead in her mouth like it was a snack. Rason glanced to his girlfriend with wonder then back to the butterfly girl as she finished drawing a perfect picture of him. She sighed contently, then after a moment flipped the page over and began again.

"Unbelievable, how does she do that?" Kurumu said quietly to herself. The butterfly girl seemed like a speed queen when it came to drawing, the succubus puzzled by how her hands could move that fast and precisely. Rason just watched with amazement then looked at Luna curiously.

_Hard to believe this was the girl I saved that night. I never would have guessed she was this…unique from just meeting her like that._

Ahakon was working on his notes when he noticed Felucia fidget a bit in front of him. A moment later she did the same thing again, the boy glancing to her curiously. After another moment passed the girl shifted around then glanced to the boy sitting to her right with a glare.

"You got a death wish?" she hissed out quietly. Ahakon glanced to the side to see the boy next to Felucia smiling at her with a toothy grin, then he looked down to see his hand outstretched and touching her thigh. The young mage looked at the student with a glare.

"Leave her alone." he said in a hushed voice. The student snickered and pointed at him.

"Or what? You guys make another scene and you're outta here." he said with a grin.

"You realize I can wait till after class to kill you, right?" Felucia said with a cold stare. The student shrugged with his grin.

"You touch me and I'll just report it to the headmaster, I know you guys are on thin ice from last time." he said with a chuckle. He felt along her thigh quickly then darted back to avoid her swing at his hand, the girl having fire in her eyes.

"You say or do anything and I'll let the teacher know you're bothering me." he said with a sly grin. He blinked and looked over to see the group glancing to them, with Dark's eyes narrowed at the boy. After a pause he snickered and waved his finger in front of him.

"Uh uh, you can't touch me in class or outside in the hall, everybody will see." he said with a snicker while touching Felucia's thigh again. The girl growled while Dark's eyes turned into a glare. Mizore was watching with a curious glance as she sensed Dark's essence light up.

_Ok…so that's how he is when he's mad…good to know._

"That guy is asking for it." Rason said quietly.

"I don't think Dark can throw another student out the window again, we have to behave ourselves in school remember?" Kurumu said with a cautious glance at the boy.

"That jerk is just using that to hide behind." Yukari growled as she glared at him. Felucia stifled her gasp as the boy's hand felt up her skirt before ducking back. The doll demon looked at him with fire in her eyes, the girl wishing she could reach out and rip his head right off. The student waved to her playfully while the group glared at him.

"Dark's going to kill you, nobody can touch my body but him." Felucia said with a cold voice. The student shook his head and pointed at the shadow demon while struggling to keep his laughter quiet. Dark had his hand on his desk, the boy gripping the top of it with stress as he tried to control himself. Seeing a girl, especially a friend, treated like that was making his blood boil. Mizore watched him carefully, then looked down with closed eyes.

_And that…is how his essence feels when he's contemplating murder._

The student again reached out and stroked the doll demon's leg before yanking back to avoid her swipe. Felucia growled softly to herself and glared at him with frustration.

"He's just asking for it." Tsukune said as he glanced to Dark. He knew the demon wouldn't be able to keep himself calm at this rate, however if he did anything now the group would be in trouble yet again and may be split up in their classes or worse. Dark growled softly to himself as he glared at the student, his grip tightening on his desk.

"Are you crazy? Dark's going to kill you if she doesn't first." Ahakon whispered to the student.

"Shut up brat, what would you know about the calling of a hot body?" the student hissed back. Felucia trembled with frustration and anger as the student again swiped his hand along her thigh. Luna was looking at the student with a soft glare then glanced to the teacher. So far Ms. Nekonome hadn't noticed anything and was still going through her lecture. The girl then looked back to the bully and tapped her finger on her desk in frustration.

_If I only knew how to stop time like they say I can, I would make that boy regret this._

Unseen to anybody her eyes flickered green for a moment as she glared at the bully. The student snickered and winked playfully at Felucia. The doll demon growled with fury and looked down at her desk.

_If you slaughter this pest now you'll lose out on being near Dark. For him, I'll go through anything._

The boy again felt along her tight quickly, his fingers going along her skin towards her panties. The girl clasped her hands over her mouth from the touch as she trembled a bit. The boy leaned back in his chair and snickered again. Felucia glanced to Dark with a soft blush, the shadow demon glaring with murderous intent at the boy who was mistreating a girl right in front of him.

_Dark…don't do anything, I'll be ok. Please…I'll endure it…_

She let out a quiet gasp as she trembled, the boy rubbing her rear before quickly moving back to avoid her blind swing at his arm. The girl trembled and covered her mouth as the bully did it yet again.

_I'm sorry Dark, I promise…I'm not enjoying it…_

CRACK!

Everybody looked over to Dark as he glanced down to his desk, the boy's grip having tightened to the point where the top of his desk had a large crack on it. Ms. Nekonome blinked at the sudden sound and looked to the boy curiously.

"Um…what was that?" she asked curiously. After a moment Dark raised his hand, the class looking with a bit of surprise since he never asks to be called on. The teacher looked at him with wonder then nodded to his request.

"Yes? What is it Dark?" she asked slowly.

"It appears my desk is defective, it's falling apart. Requesting permission to go fetch a new one from the supply closet out in the hall." he said simply.

"Oh…well, sure, I suppose that would be ok." the teacher said with a nod. Dark stood up and paused, then raised his hand again. The teacher looked at him curiously then again nodded to his request.

"Something else Dark?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't know _where_ the supply closet is exactly. Would it be alright if I have a fellow student show me the way? I may also need help getting a desk out of the closet." he said casually. The teacher thought for a moment then nodded.

"Well, sure, if you think you need a hand." she said with a shrug. Dark nodded then glanced over to the boy next to Felucia.

"Your hands seem to find their way around just fine, you can come with me to help." he said simply. The student blinked and shook his head with an amused grin.

"Ha, no way buddy. Why would-" he started before the teacher looked at him curiously.

"It's ok, you can assist him with this. We'll wait for you two to return so you won't miss anything." she said with a nod. The student blinked and shook his head.

"I'm not going with him, are you crazy?" he said worriedly. The teacher looked at him for a moment then waved her hand towards the door.

"It's just to fetch a new desk. Dark hasn't been here as long as you have so show him where the storage closet is. Hurry up now, class time is ticking away." she said promptly. The group smirked over at the student with chuckles as Dark walked over to him, the demon looking at him with blank stare.

"Let's go. Buddy." he said flatly. The bully looked at him with wide eyes as he turned pale then glanced around at everybody.

"Have fun." Felucia said with a playful wink. The bully blinked then looked up to Dark with a nervous smile.

"You try anything and I'll tell the headmaster." he said nervously. Dark smirked and glanced towards the door.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said simply. The bully looked at him cautiously as he slowly got up.

"Alright, c'mon then, and no funny business." he said slowly. The two walked out as the teacher read through her book at her desk.

"I wonder what Dark's going to do to him." Moka asked the group curiously.

"I wish I could see, that creep is going to be sorry." Yukari said confidently. Felucia smirked at the open door, the girl wishing to see her idol tear into that bully with his bare hands. Mizore watched the door closely then looked down and closed her eyes, the girl going through what she's felt so far from the feel of his presence and making mental notes about it for later. She figured her boyfriend would do something to teach the bully a lesson, but wasn't quite sure what.

"But what about if the bully talks to the headmaster? If Dark does anything the kid will squeal." Ahakon said worriedly.

"That's true, if Dark lays a hand on him the student will just tell on him, then it's game over for us." Rason said.

"He asked for that kid to come with him personally, surely he has something in mind." Tsukune said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's going to kill him. He can't talk then." Luna said softly as she resumed her drawing. The group looked to her with quizzical glances, the girl talking about death so casually.

"I don't think he'll go that far, but still. Surely he has something in mind." Kurumu said as she looked back to the door.

Suddenly multiple explosions and screams were heard from out in the hall, the class looking over with surprise.

"Oh dear, what was that?" the teacher said worriedly. The group glanced to each other curiously then towards the door. After a few minutes Dark walked in carrying new desk by himself with Apoch following after.

"Thanks for showing me where the storage closet was Apoch." he said casually as he glanced back to her. She nodded and tilted her head at him curiously

"Of course Mr. Dark, it is my job to help the students here. Um, do you need help removing the old desk?" she asked curiously. Dark walked over and switched the two desks with little effort, the boy then walking back towards the door with the broken one.

"Nah I got this." he said simply as he carried it out. Apoch shrugged and smiled softy at Ahakon, the witch waving shyly. Ahakon waved slowly back, then glanced around to his friends puzzled.

"Um, Ms. Ezrana? What happened out there?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously. The shy witch showed a look of discontent then glanced to the door.

"Some student tried to fondle my sister. We had to enforce the school law and defend ourselves." she said simply. The group blinked and looked to each other with wonder.

"Would that bully really be so stupid to try to feel up those two? They work for the headmaster." Kurumu said puzzled. After a moment Dark walked back in and glanced to the witch sister.

"All taken care of." he said simply. The witch nodded and bowed to the class.

"Then I must be returning to my duties. Good day class." she said politely as she walked out. Dark walked over to his desk and sat down, the boy again looking forwards with a blank expression.

"Um…where is…" the teacher asked as she looked to the now empty desk cautiously.

"I'm afraid he met with an…accident. The poor boy couldn't keep his hands to himself. Astreal had to use a bit of force with him. He's being taken to the infirmary now." Dark said simply. The teacher looked at him with surprise then towards the door.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"The idiot reached out and squeezed her chest. Wasn't the smartest thing to do." Dark said with a shrug. The teacher jumped at that and looked at the empty desk with puzzlement and annoyance.

"Oh my, that boy needs to learn proper respect for a lady." she said sternly.

"I mentioned something along those lines just before he got hit by Astreal's energy blasts. I'm not quite sure if he took it to heart though." the demon said casually.

"I see. Well, I guess we need to resume class without him. I hope he gets a stern talking to by the faculty for such disrespect." the teacher said with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh I think he'll keep his hands to himself now." Dark said with a calm tone. As the teacher resumed her lesson Dark glanced around to see the group's eyes on him. He looked to Mizore who was looking at him curiously.

"Technically, it was _his_ hands that touched her body, so I didn't betray you." he said with smirk. The girl jumped a bit then smiled amused at that comment.

"Dude…did you…" Rason said with a sly smile. Dark looked over to Felucia who was eyeing him with wonder and love.

"I despise those that don't treat women right." he said simply. She nodded slowly then smiled bashfully.

"Thank you Dark." she said with a soft smile. Mizore giggled and looked at her boyfriend with love. Even though he used the bully as a puppet when he turned invisible and used the boy's hands to fondle the witch sister as the two girls walked by, he did so to stop the punk from getting away with such lecherous acts in the classroom. The ends justified the means in this case, and while Astreal would get over being touched for that brief moment, the bully would know now and always that Dark had ways of dealing out his own form of justice without directly harming the offender.

"Clever loophole." Ahakon said with a smile.

"Haha, I wish I could have seen his face when Astreal open fired on him." Kurumu said with a giggle. Tsukune shook his head with a calm smile, the boy glad his friend was as protecting as he himself wanted to be. He glanced to Ahakon and then to Rason, the two other boys who had shown that they were fiercely protective of their girls and their friends. He looked to the lock on his wrist, the boy eager to have the seal repaired so he too could protect his girlfriend and friends as he so greatly desired.

_Soon. After today, I'll be Moka's knight in shining armor once again._

As the class resumed a student in the back row off to the corner was eyeing the four boys of the group carefully, then glancing to the girls in their group with a sly grin.

* * *

After homeroom had ended the group was heading towards their next class. For the girls it was again time to learn the joys of cooking with their teacher while the boys had to go through shop class without more blood flying. The boys had escorted the girls towards the classrooms and had left to try to get through their class being good students while the girls watched them head towards the room with loving eyes. After they left the girls glanced to each other and giggled softly.

"I wonder if they'll be able to get through the class without Dark nearly killing another student." Kurumu said with an amused smirk.

"I'm sure he can if he puts his mind to it." Moka said with a laugh.

"I guess I'll have to wait till after class to see him again." Mizore said with a sigh. Felucia nodded and glanced to the boy's class door with a saddened gaze. She was also going to miss Dark every second while they were cooking.

"Well let's just use the time we have to cook something great for the boys. We might even make something better than usual without them to distract us." Moka said with a smile and a shrug.

**_Let me guess, ham and rice this time…_**

_Well…that doesn't sound too bad actually…but still, what did you have in mind?_

**_Something that would be a little more unique for our mate._**

_Like…_

**_…something else._**

"That sounds like a plan. I do have some chocolate cupcakes I've wanted to try out for Rason." Kurumu said thoughtfully.

"Um…what can I make for him?" Luna asked curiously. The group looked to her curiously while Kurumu twitched at that remark. After a moment she smiled weakly and shrugged.

"I don't know Luna. But, if you are going to cook for him, make sure it's _edible_ for him." she said worriedly. Luna nodded and looked down curiously. She wasn't sure what Kurumu meant by that but figured anything with metal would be a bad idea.

"I still need to make my soup the right way. I need to make something Ahakon will love." Yukari said worriedly. She started looking between the two classrooms nervously.

"What if it causes hysteria with him? Or it's too sour again? He'll hate it, and maybe me too!" she said with fear.

"Yukari calm down, just relax and make him something simple. I'm sure he'll love it." Moka said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you are way too uptight with this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"I can't help it, he's the first one I got, I can't screw this up." the witch said worriedly.

"You won't, just relax." Mizore said softly. The witch slowly nodded and looked down with worried eyes.

"Well c'mon, let's get cookin' then. I still need to bake something for Dark for being my knight in shining armor today." Felucia said dreamily. Mizore rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew she couldn't stop Felucia from trying to express her thanks to her boyfriend. She did however feel somewhat pleased that her cooking would always be the best for Dark because of how she could make it.

"Yahoo! Chocolates for my angel!" Kurumu cheered out. She then blinked and rubbed her eyes. She started to feel tired all of a sudden. Kurumu looked over to see Mizore and Moka leaning against the wall with one hand as their eyes struggled to stay open.

"Wow…I feel so sleepy..." Yukari said wavering in place. Felucia and Luna rubbed their eyes and tried to see straight.

"Something…something's not right here." Felucia said as she wavered and dropped to her knee. Kurumu blinked a few times but her vision wouldn't clear. Slowly she dropped to her knees, then down to the ground.

"No…I don't want to sleep…not again…" Luna said with worry as she started to lose focus.

"What…is this…" Moka said as she wavered and collapsed to the ground. Mizore tried to take a few steps towards the classroom door but dropped down before she could reach it. Yukari dropped to her knees and shook her head as Luna collapsed next to her.

"What the…this…smell…" she said as she blacked out. All the girls dropped down as the air seemed to turn a pinkish hue around them. From the side a figure was seen walking up to them with a sly grin.

* * *

_"Father don't!" Luna cried out, the butterfly girl looking with horror in front of her._

_"Get back!" a woman's voice cried out. Luna was watching with wide eyes as a bright glowing light was flashing violently in front of her. She was inside what looked to be a massive grand hall, with multicolored marble pillars and floors. The area was arranged like a giant dome, with the multiple pillars surrounding the center courtyard. And in the center was the ball of light, the red and green flashes sending out shockwaves that were making the entire building rumble. Next to the ball a man was seen wearing a fine silk vest and pants, the elegant trims and fabric for royalty. Behind him his large butterfly wings were extended as he held his hands out to try to hold the ball of power in place. He wore black dress boots and his clothing was a white color with green trimmings. He had short black hair and his green eyes were focused on the ball of magical energy before him. Behind him next to one of the marble pillars two other figures were seen. One was Luna, the girl dressed in what seemed like an elegant dress, the white color lined with green trimmings. Next to her was an older woman, wearing similar clothing as well as a golden tiara on her head. She had long blue hair and green eyes, the woman holding back the young girl as both of their butterfly wings were extended behind them._

_"Father don't do it!" Luna cried out with tears. The ball crackled with energy, the surrounding area appearing to bend and distort around them._

_"Luna, what have you done?" the woman said with a hushed voice of terror._

_"It's too late, the spell has been started, I can't stop it!" the man shouted out as he strained to stand up next to the ball of light. The woman stared with fear at the sight then looked down to the girl._

_"Why Luna? Why?" she shouted as she held the girl closely. Luna trembled and shook her head._

_"I'm sorry mother…I…I just wanted…I had to…" she said shakily as the area around them started to flash and bend, light and darkness seeming to tear apart around the hall._

_"Get out of here!" the father yelled out as the ball started to flash more violently. The ground around the area seemed to turn transparent, with stars and celestial bodies being seen below them._

_"Luna…do you realize what you have done?" the mother said with worry as they backed up a bit. Luna shook her head with tears in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry! Please father, don't do it!" she yelled out._

_"It must be stopped Luna, there is no other way!" the man shouted back as he looked back to his daughter with a strained expression. Luna shook her head and broke free from her mother's grasp._

_"No! Please don't!" she shrieked out as she ran towards him._

_"Luna!" the mother cried out. Another girl with butterfly wings ran up next to the woman, this one appearing to be Luna's age and height. She was dressed the same way except her eyes were red and her wings were dark purple with black trimmings, the spots being bright red. She had short black hair and was looking with surprise at the sight._

_"Luna don't!" she shouted out as she flew towards them, the air around her starting to bend and tear apart._

_"No! Not you too!" the mother cried out. The two girls raced toward the man who watched with horror._

_"No…not both of you…" he breathed out._

_Luna ran out and grabbed onto her father with a tight hug, at the same time the other girl grabbed onto her as well to try to pull her back._

_"NO!" the mother yelled out as the ball flashed a bright green and a blinding light erupted from the center of the hall. A deafening roar echoed out as the ground around the hall started to crack, the empty void of space and the stars seeming to stretch out along the tiling as it shattered. The mother looked around then back towards the bright glow with teary eyes._

_"Luna…what have you done?" she said softly before the entire room blasted into a bright glow. As the grand hall lit up with a blinding green flash a girl's voice echoed out before all went quiet._

_"SISTER NO!"_

"SISTER!" Luna cried out as she shot up, the butterfly girl breathing heavily with a look of terror on her face. She shook her head and covered her eyes, the girl looking down while trying to catch her breath. After a moment she slowly looked up and around. She was inside a small room, the area looking like it was used for supplies. There were desks and chairs stacked off to the side, shelves with school supplies and boxes off to another. She blinked and glanced to her side to see the other girls leaning against the wall looking at her with worry. They were all sitting on the floor of the room.

"What…what happened?" Luna asked softly.

"We don't know, we just woke up too." Moka said worriedly as she looked around.

"Are you ok?" Kurumu asked softly. Luna looked down and away, the girl slowly nodding.

"I hate dreaming." she said quietly. The other girls glanced to each other then to Luna.

"You have a sister?" Yukari asked curiously. Luna blinked and held her head, the girl groaning as she started to get a headache.

"I…do?" she asked slowly as she looked around.

"You called out sister in your sleep." Mizore said softly. Luna looked at her then down, the girl having a strained expression.

"I…think. I can't remember." she said quietly. The dream had scared her as they always did, but all the details seemed to black out when she tried to remember leaving the nightmare a cold memory in her mind. She shook her head and looked around fearfully.

"What happened? Why are we here?" she asked worriedly.

"We don't know. Something knocked us all out and when we woke we were in here." Felucia said as she started to get up. She slumped back down as her legs still felt weak.

"Dammit, what the fuck is this?" she growled as she shook her head to clear her vision.

"I still feel so weak, what the heck was that?" Kurumu said as she looked around confused.

"I'm not sure. It looks like we're in a storage room at the academy." Moka said looking around.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, the girls looking over with caution as a figure walked in.

"You all awake now? That's good, now we can finally talk." the boy said as he closed the door behind him. The girls looked at him with worry, the boy being dressed like a normal student. He had black dress shoes on, brown dress pants, and a white shirt on. His hair was blonde and was parted down in front of his face, yet both eyes were still hidden behind the bangs. He had a sly grin on his face as he had a camera hanging around his neck.

"What is this, who the hell are you?" Felucia roared as she got up, then instantly collapsed back down to her knees. The boy chucked and shook his head.

"Rest, the effects of my nerve gas can drain the body of quite a lot of energy, so please, don't strain yourselves." he said kindly.

"What's going on, who are you?" Moka said harshly. The boy gave a polite bow and smiled at her.

"Why, I'm your classmate of course. It's so nice to formally meet you all, my name is Kano Nagare." he said happily.

"What did you do to us you creep?" Kurumu yelled out as she struggled to move again.

"I just needed to meet you all of course, I'm a big fan of the women that stood up to Fairy Tale. I can't decide which one is cuter though, so I thought I would grab you all." he said with a smirk. He looked to Felucia as she was glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Of course, I had to get you away from those bothersome boys, so I just incapacitated you with my special nerve gas. It works so well don't you think?" he said happily.

"Why though, and where are we?" Yukari said looking around.

"Just a nearby storage room, isn't it obvious? I thought it would be safest here to talk to you all." he said as he tapped his finger on his camera.

"You bastard, wait till my boyfriend hears about this!" Kurumu roared out.

"My boyfriend won't go easy on you." Mizore said coldly.

"Hell _I_ won't go easy on him when I can stand again!" Felucia screamed out. The boy shook his head and waved his finger in front of him.

"No no, I don't think you want to do anything so foolish." he said with a chuckle. The girls looked at him with mean glares as he eyed them over.

"Rason's going to beat you to a pulp." Luna said sternly.

"I have to agree with her on that one." Kurumu said with a nod.

"Do you have any idea who I'm dating?" Moka said threateningly. The boy laughed and nodded.

"Why yes, I know all about those boys you were with. Why do you think I waited until they were away from you?" he said with a smirk.

"Then you know what they're going to do to you when-" Yukari started before the boy shook his head.

"First off, they can't touch me just like you can't, I know all about the trouble you girls are in and your current condition in our school. Second, you wouldn't be so foolish to tell them anyway." he said with a twisted smile.

"And why wouldn't we want to tell them?" Kurumu said with narrowed eyes. The boy chuckled and took some photos out from his pocket. He threw them down to the girls on the floor and snickered.

"Otherwise not only would the headmaster split you all up, but then these pictures would circle the school in no time." he said with a laugh. The girls looked with wide eyes, all of them staring with shock.

"What…what is this?" Kurumu cried out.

"You…you…" Moka said with fright. The other girls stared with wide eyes. Lying on the ground in front of them were pictures of the girls, wearing nothing as they lay on the ground unconscious. Their bodies were posed into enticing and provocative positions as well.

"You took pictures of us?" Luna said with fear.

"Naked?" Yukari cried out with fright.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea how painful my revenge is going to be with you?" Felucia screamed out with fury.

"Do you have any idea what our boyfriends are going to do to you?" Kurumu shouted out with rage.

"Do you have any idea how young Yukari is? That's just sick!" Moka cried out disgusted.

"When I can move again, I'm going to make you pay." Mizore said with a cold glare. The boy shook his head and walked up to her.

"Oh? So you don't mind the school seeing you all like that as you are all split up from your precious boys?" he said with a toothy grin. The snow girl growled with rage then looked back to the picture of her with strained eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Moka shouted out.

"Because it's just painful to see so many beautiful girls being wasted on those who are undeserving. They don't appreciate your beauty like I do." Kano said with a snicker. The girls just glared at him with embarrassment and rage.

"Just what are you getting at here?" Kurumu barked out.

"It's simple. I want to express my love and appreciation for you all of course. As long as you all do as I say, nobody will have to see those pictures or know of this but us. Not even your boyfriends." The boy said with a smirk.

"I'm thinking I'd be cool on the chance of Dark killing you." Felucia said flatly.

"You won't get away with this." Moka said as she struggled to stand again.

**_When I get my hands on him…_**

_Not if I do so first…how dare he look at my body like that!_

**_Our body! I get to rip him to pieces for this too!_**

"Your choice. Go ahead, I've already left copies of those pictures elsewhere. If I don't move them away later I'm sure somebody will stumble upon them. If you really won't behave and insist on hurting me then it's all over for you." Kano said with a laugh. The girls looked at him with strained expressions then down to the pictures. They knew if their boyfriends caught wind of this Kano would likely not survive, then not only would the girls be facing embarrassment from around the school as the pictures leaked out, but they would be separated from their boyfriends in school as well.

"You…you sick…" Kurumu growled with hatred. Luna looked at the picture of her lying on the ground fully exposed, the girl afraid for anybody but Rason to see her like that.

"Now now my dear, you need to behave around me." Kano said with a chuckle. The girls growled at him with dark glares.

"Just what is it you want us to do anyway?" Felucia growled out. Kano laughed softly and looked them all over.

"I'm glad you asked that. I did bring a few other things here for us to play with while your boyfriends are in class." he said with a twisted smile as he walked over and brought out a box from the shelf. He opened it and set it down in front of the girls. They looked in and gasped with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious." Kurumu said with fear.

"No…no…" Moka said softly while shaking her head. Felucia and Mizore growled and looked down with frustration and fury. Yukari looked at the contents of the box with fright as Luna trembled in fear.

"Be good little girls for me, won't you?" Kano said as he readied his camera. The girls looked to each other then back to the box with worried expressions.

* * *

The boys were walking out of their class with dull gazes, the class period having finally come to an end.

"Well we got through a day without Dark sending somebody to the infirmary." Rason said with a shrug.

"I wanted to send those kids to the infirmary. Seriously, they were all pointing and laughing at us." Ahakon said with a groan.

"Seems like everybody knows we can't fight back now. If they aren't on our side they'll just make fun of us to no end." Tsukune said with a sigh.

"Great, well let's just hope Kuyou shows up soon so we can play the part of heroes. This whole not being able to do anything back is killing me." Rason said shaking his head. The group looked to Dark who was walking forward with no expression and his music playing. The boy glanced to the others then back forward.

"I wonder how much more he can take before he deals with another bully." Tsukune asked quietly.

"Dude, any more of that crap and I'll handle the next one personally." Rason said with a sigh. The boys walked over to where the cooking class had let out, the boys watching all the other girls leave the room. Some of them looked to them with wonder while others ran from fearing them. When all the girls had left the boys glanced to each other curiously. Tsukune walked over and peeked into the class then scratched his head.

"Did we miss them?" He asked curiously. Rason looked around.

"Odd, I don't feel Kurumu's presence nearby. Wait, she's over there." he said pointing down the hall. The boys walked over as they followed the angel, the boy homing in on the pull from his Destined One. Sure enough as they rounded the corner they saw all the girls talking to each other quietly.

"Hey, there you are. Did you girls get let out early?" Rason asked curiously. The girls looked over to them with startled expressions then glanced to each other worriedly.

"Um, yeah. Sorta." Kurumu said weakly.

"Is everything ok?" Ahakon asked gently. Yukari nodded and smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, we're ok. Really." she said softly.

"Is something bothering you?" Tsukune asked as they boys looked at them curiously.

"No no, really! We just got out a little early. C'mon, let's get going to our next class." Moka said with a forced smile. She walked over and grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. She smiled at him brightly and nodded, the boy looking at her for a moment then nodding back.

"Ok, if you say so." he said slowly. Kurumu walked over and did the same with Rason while Luna looked at him timidly. The angel looked at the two then at his girlfriend curiously.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked gently. The girl nodded and glanced away.

"Yeah, just…some annoying classmates." she said grudgingly. Rason smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, we know how that goes." he said with a laugh. Mizore walked over and smiled softly at her boyfriend, then clung to his arm as well. Felucia walked up next to them and looked down with a soft gaze. Dark eyed the two then looked to Tsukune with a curious glance. Tsukune shrugged then started walking with his girl down the hall. Yukari walked over and took the young mage's hand, the girl looking at him with a gentle smile. Ahakon smiled back and started walking with his girlfriend. As the group left towards their next class Kano peeked out from around the corner with a sly smile. He chuckled as he looked down to his photos.

_"You sick bastard…when my Tsukune finds out about this…" Moka said with embarrassment and rage as she stood in the storage room with the others. The other girls were standing against the wall with strained expressions as they looked away, each one dressed differently than before. Moka was trembling slightly as Kano took aim with his camera, the boy getting the best shot he could of the vampire who was dressed in a skimpy cheerleading outfit. Her skirt and t-shirt were very revealing as she held pompoms in her hands. He took the photo and smiled eerily._

_"Come now, work with the camera here, it loves you." Kano said with a laugh as he aimed for the next girl who was standing before him. Kurumu reluctantly posed for the boy, the girl dressed in her gym outfit as she spread out against the shelves, the girl's figure and curves being highlighted by her stance as she bent over._

_"Rason's going to send you to hell." she said as she held back tears, the girl hearing the click of the camera and struggling to not to attack the boy._

_"Don't be silly, if any of them were to find out about this I'm sure the entire school would just love to see these pictures." Kano said with a chuckle as he focused the camera on Mizore, the snow girl dressed in a skimpy nurses outfit, with the skirt and shirt barely covering anything. She wore the cap of the outfit with a blue cross on it as she trembled in his view._

_"Dark's going to rip your spine out, I've seen him do it." she said harshly as Kano took the snapshot._

_"I don't think so my little girls." he laughed as he took aim for the next shot. Felucia stood there wearing a police woman's uniform, with the black latex skirt and blue police shirt being too tight. She had the police cap on with a star pinned to her shirt, the girl's expression of confined rage as she posed herself._

_"I'm going to tear you to pieces…I swear…" she snarled as he took the photo._

_"So hateful, why are you so mean to somebody who absolutely adores you so?" he asked innocently as he readied for the next shot. Luna stood there with her wings extended, the girl not wearing anything as she had one hand across her chest while the other was over her womanhood. Her only 'costume' was the bug antennae she had on her head. She looked down as she tried not to cry. The boy took the shot and giggled._

_"Don't be shy my dear, you really are a work of art." he said as she walked off and the next girl walked over. Yukari was dressed with a rather revealing outfit, even for her age. The girl had cat ears on her head, a black skin tight shirt, and black panties that had a long black tail on the end. She reluctantly struck a pose with her hands outwards like curled paws as she struggled not to break down. After the boy took the picture she growled with fury at him._

_"You're so dead." she hissed out as the boy looked at his camera with a triumphant expression on his face._

_"You all crack me up. Seriously, so playful." he said with a small laugh. The girls growled with rage at the boy as he looked around at them._

_"Well I suppose that will have to do for now, class is about over. Go ahead and change and run back to your worthless boyfriends." he said with a laugh._

_"You won't get away with this, mark my words." Moka said with fury. Kano chuckled and walked towards the door._

_"Your choice my dears, up to you if you want to become famous with everybody, or just with me." he said with a giggle. He glanced back to the girls as they grabbed their clothing from the floor._

_"I'll let you know when your next photo shoot will start, I expect you all to be ready when I say so. And try to keep this between us, I will have copies of these pictures spread out in my safe spots. However I'm sure somebody would stumble upon them if I don't keep prying eyes away." he said slyly as he walked out. The girls trembled and looked down with frustration and teary eyes._

_"I can't believe this…" Kurumu said weakly._

_"How could he?" Moka said softly._

_"These are the creeps we're protecting from Kuyou? Seriously?" Felucia roared out._

_"Just hurry up and get changed, we can't let the boys know what happened." Mizore said as she started to change back into her usual outfit. She was fighting back her tears with all her strength, and just wanted to see Dark again to calm down as much as she could._

_"I can't believe he took photos of me like that." Yukari said as she cried a bit, the girl feeling so violated that Kano had used her that way._

_"Don't worry, he won't get away with this." Kurumu said as she growled with rage. Luna quickly started dressing again as she tried to calm her mind from the ordeal._

_"He's going to want more pictures of us again, I don't want to do it. I don't want to!" Luna cried out with tears in her eyes._

_"Yeah? Like we do!" Felucia barked back._

_"What are we going to do?" Moka asked worriedly. Kurumu growled and looked to the door._

_"That asshole is going to pay, he's going to pay dearly for this." she said with hatred. The girls nodded and glared over to the door, all of them feeling unbearable rage for the boy that was blackmailing them. They had to find a way to stop him without drawing attention to themselves or their boyfriends finding out. If any of the boys found out, Kano would indeed be dead before sunset, but then the pictures would become public at the academy. After they changed back into their normal clothes they started walking out, all of them trying to remain as calm as they could after being used like that. As the girls left the room Luna trembled a bit and paused, her eyes flickering green for a moment. Unseen by anybody a tiny rift seared across the air behind her, with the line seeming to bend and warp the area around it briefly. She growled with frustration then walked out after the others, the girl having only one thought on her mind._

_"He will die for this."_


	31. No Mercy

Lunch time had come for the students of Yokai Academy. The group had managed to get through their first half of the day with no outbursts or scoldings from the faculty, although most of the students at this point had shifted their view of the group to fakes and were subjecting them to ridicule and isolation in their classes. Everybody was showing signs that the stress and pressure was getting to them, although the girls seemed more distant than usual. While the boys were in line to get their meals the girls had sat down at a table and were sitting quietly. None of them were touching their food however, rather they were just looking at it with saddened expressions.

"I'm afraid to ask…" Moka said softly as she glanced to her sides at the girls. They just slowly nodded and glanced back.

"After math class…" Kurumu said as she struggled to keep calm. She shuddered as she remembered it happen again.

_The group had walked out of their next class with no real problems, although Tsukune seemed to act like he was going to go postal from the fact that he may have to take Ms. Ririko's afterschool lessons. He couldn't help but be distracted during the class as he kept looking at his lock with anticipation. The rest of the group managed to get through the class with little problems, with Dark, Felucia, Yukari, and Ahakon doing exceptional. Apparently, the doll demon may seem crude and rough but was indeed very knowledgeable in math during her time with Fairy Tale, something that surprised the other girls greatly. Luna however was trailing behind the rest as she seemed to just eat any paper that got placed before her. As they walked out they gathered in the hall while Tsukune slowly calmed down._

_"This is crazy, what's with her and a pop quiz the day AFTER we come back?" the boy cried out in disbelief._

_"I don't know what you're complaining about, it was a piece of cake." Felucia said simply with a shrug. Kurumu stared at her with disbelief then looked down with despair, she had a pretty good hunch she did horrible._

_"She's right, that wasn't so hard." Ahakon said with a nod. Yukari giggled and nodded in agreement._

_"Yeah, if anything it was just a refresher for us." she said happily. Dark just looked down the hallway with a distant gaze. He had scored rather high yet felt no need to comment on it. Mizore sighed and clung to the demon's arm, the snow girl showing a soft gaze as she looked down._

_"I know I didn't do well, but then again I never do so I guess I can't complain." Rason said with a shrug. Kurumu giggled and clung to his arm._

_"Maybe I should tutor you tonight, I can be pretty persuasive when it comes to learning." She said seductively._

_"Um, if anything _he_ should tutor _you_." Yukari said with a smirk. The succubus twitched then growled at the witch._

_"Hey, I was just distracted, that's all. Besides, when my angel's education is at stake I can do anything I set my mind to." she said confidently._

_"Right, that's why you came out second to Luna for lowest score, right?" Mizore said softly while looking down. Dark glanced to her as she seemed to tremble slightly. Luna blinked and looked away embarrassed._

_"Sorry, I get hungry. And I wasn't up for taking a test today." she said softly._

_"It wasn't so bad." Yukari said softly as she looked down with a worried expression. The boys glanced to each other then to the girls._

_"Um, is everything ok?" Rason asked curiously._

_"Moka? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked gently. The vampire shook her head and smiled at him happily._

_"Nothing Tsukune, really. Just…something I wasn't prepared for. C'mon, let's get going ok?" she said kindly. The boy nodded and looked at her curiously, the vampire's mood seeming to shift around unexpectedly._

_"Kurumu? Are you sure you're ok?" Rason asked gently. He looked to Luna who was looking away as well. Ahakon looked at Yukari curiously while she avoided contact._

_"Mizore." Dark said simply, the snow girl jumping a bit then looking up to him timidly._

_"Is something bothering you?" he asked softly. The snow girl just looked at him for a moment then shook her head, the girl looking back down. Dark looked to Felucia who looked away while shaking her head as well._

_"How come you all seem down about something then?" Ahakon asked as he leaned down to look up at Yukari's gaze from below. She glanced away and shook her head._

_"Just annoying classmates." she said softly._

_"Hey, I know those guys in there were mean, but don't let that get to you." Tsukune said reassuringly._

_"He's right, once this Kuyou thing is over with the school will realize how idiotic and foolish they've been." Rason said with a nod. The girls slowly nodded, none of them willing to tell the truth at this point._

_"Alright, then let's go." Dark said gently. He glanced to Mizore again then forward. He knew something was bothering his girl, but she seemed like she didn't want to say anything right now. The group started walking when Kurumu glanced behind them. Her eyes widened as she saw Kano peeking around the corner, the boy waving for her to come over. She shook a bit then glanced to Rason._

_"Um…Rason? I need to use the girl's room, I'll…I'll catch up, ok?" she said shakily. The boy blinked and nodded with a soft smile._

_"Sure, we'll meet you in class dear." he said kindly. He pulled her closer and kissed her, the girl closing her eyes and relishing the sensation of the bond shooting through her. When the kiss ended he winked at her and followed the group. She smiled softly at him until they vanished down the hall, then looked back to Kano with worry._

_A few minutes later she was in the storage room again, the girl stripped down to her skirt and bra, and was posing on a chair for the boy with the camera. She trembled with embarrassment and frustration as he took picture after picture of the girl._

_"Good girl, you really are a statuesque beauty." he said with an eerie smile. She looked away with a soft blush as he took more pictures of her, asking her to move around and pose for him as his own personal doll._

The girls looked to her with sympathetic eyes as she trembled in her seat, the girl trying to hold back tears of sorrow and rage.

"That bastard…he made me pose for him in such perverted ways." she choked out.

"Kurumu…I'm so sorry." Moka said softly. Mizore looked down and nodded slowly.

"He got me and Felucia after history class." she said softly. The girls looked to them as they looked down with remorse.

"He got you both?" Luna said with a hand over her mouth. They nodded and glanced to them.

_Mizore and Felucia walked out of the classroom and started down the hall to meet up with the others. This was one class they weren't with the others so they were eager to meet up with them quickly. During their class the other students treated them like hated criminals, with everybody shooting them glares and whispering behind their backs._

_"This is getting annoying." Felucia growled as they walked together._

_"What do you want us to do? We have to endure it until we can prove to them that we are indeed the good guys here." Mizore said simply. She sighed and looked down with despair as well. She may have kept her cool demeanor throughout the class, but the constant looks they were getting were starting to get under her skin._

_"I'm starting to see less and less reason for us to save these assholes from Kuyou. They deserve to be burned to a crisp." Felucia said with a bite._

_"We aren't the horrible one's here, we won't fall to their level." Mizore said softly. They both stopped and glanced to the left, both of them seeing Kano stepping outside of a classroom and waving them over. The girls glanced to each other then toward the boy with worry._

_A few minutes later the boy was taking shots of the two girls posing for them. Mizore had been stripped down to her skirt, belt, and stockings while Felucia only had her skirt and bra on. They were posing together on a table in the empty classroom, the girls being positioned together in very intimate setups._

_"My my, you two look like real stars like that." Kano said with a chuckle. The two girls struggled not to cry out or attack him, with both girls being forced into more dirty and revealing positions. The boy laughed quietly to himself as he took photo after photo of the two._

_"Just shut up and get it over with." Felucia said with a growl._

_"Haha, eager are you? Fine, how about for the next one you pull your friend's skirt down with your teeth? That would be quiet alluring." The boy said with a twinkle in his eye. The girls jumped and looked to him with frustration and fear._

_"But…she's not wearing…any…" Felucia said as she glanced to the snow maiden's skirt, the only thing keeping her private parts hidden at the moment._

_"Tick tock, let's go my little dolls." Kano said with a smirk. Felucia trembled and looked to Mizore, the snow girl looking at Kano with disbelief. After a moment she nodded then leaned back against the table._

_"F…fine." she stammered out as she looked away with an embarrassed expression. Felucia looked to the skirt then clenched her fists in rage. As the doll demon performed the act the boy took more pictures, his eyes staring intently at the two girls with lust and love._

"Oh no…I'm so sorry." Moka said as she tried to control her sorrow.

"That bastard…he won't get away with this." Felucia growled with hatred. Mizore nodded and looked to Dark who was still in line with the other boys, the girl looking at him with a pained expression.

"He's just going to keep using us as he sees fit." Kurumu said with sorrow as she looked down.

"He…he got me too." Yukari squeaked out, the girls looking to her with shock.

"No. Not you too Yukari." Moka said shaking her head.

"Dammit, she's far too young for this, what's that fucker's problem?" Felucia said slamming her fists down on the table.

"You too Yukari?" Luna said worriedly. The witch nodded and glanced up to Ahakon with timid eyes, the young boy still in line to get his food with the others.

"Before we got here." she said quietly.

_The group was walking towards the cafeteria after half their day had passed. Each class was nearly the same, with the vast majority of the students now treating them like hated enemies. The boys also noticed that one by one, the girls seemed to be getting more bothered by something. First Kurumu comes in late to her next class with a forced smile, the girl looking like she was crying recently. Then Mizore and Felucia meet up late with the others for their next class, the two girls nearly remaining silent as the boys questioned where they were._

_"Ok, is something else bothering you besides the delightful students that we have class with?" Rason asked curiously._

_"You girls seem to be being hurt by something, tell us." Ahakon asked worriedly. Tsukune looked at Moka with concern while she just looked ahead with a blank gaze. After a moment she shook her head._

_"Everything is fine Tsukune." she said softly._

_"You looked like you were crying earlier Kurumu, please talk to me." Rason asked with great concern. The girl shook her head and smiled at him with loving eyes and a slight expression of sorrow._

_"Really, I'm fine. I'm just dealing with the students is all." she said softly. Dark shook his head and stopped Mizore, the snow girl looking to him as he removed his earbuds._

_"What is going on? Talk to me Mizore." he said gently. The girl looked at him then away, the shadow demon examining her carefully then looking to Felucia with an accusing stare._

_"I know something else is bothering you. What is it?" he asked sternly. Felucia looked at him for a moment then away._

_"It's nothing Dark, really. Just like Kurumu said-"_

_"Bullshit." the shadow demon said as he pulled Mizore closer, the girl looking to him with a bit of surprise._

_"What happened?" he asked with concern. The snow girl just looked at him with worried eyes. After a moment she shook her head._

_"It's just what Kurumu said Dark. Really." she said quietly. Dark slowly let her go and looked around at them. The boys looked to Luna who jumped a bit at being targeted then nodded quickly as well._

_"You know you can talk to us, right?" Ahakon asked curiously. Yukari nodded and smiled at him with soft expression._

_"I know. We'll be ok, really." she said. She glanced back and saw Kano peeking around the corner, the boy waving her over. She blinked and looked down with a tremble. Ahakon looked at her worriedly as she stood there, the boy sensing something was wrong. Before he could speak she smiled brightly at him._

_"I'll be right back, I just need to make sure I have my books set for the next class. Um, Moka? Could you get a tray for me while you're in there?" she asked kindly. Moka blinked and nodded slowly._

_"Uh…sure." she said cautiously. The witch nodded and started walking off._

_"Yukari?" Ahakon asked worriedly. She stopped and looked down slightly, the girl fighting back tears the best she could._

_"I'll see you in a minute…boyfriend." she said before a few tears leaked out. She ran down the hall and around the corner._

_"Let's get going, the faster we get through this day, the faster Hokuto's friend can get to fixing Tsukune's lock." Moka said with a cheery smile._

_"She's right, that will certainly make this day lighten up I'm sure." Kurumu said nodding in agreement. The boys looked to each other then to the girls._

_"Ok." Tsukune said slowly. They all started walking in, the girls having resumed looking ahead with dull gazes of sorrow while the boys glanced to each other. There was no denying it, something was bothering the girls. As to what it could be and why they wouldn't want them to know, that was the question._

_Yukari rounded the corner and looked with despair in her eyes as Kano waved her into an empty classroom. She gulped and slowly walked in, the girl fearing what he had in store for her._

"Yukari…" Moka said fearfully.

"It was a bunny costume this time." Yukari said softly. After a pause she continued as she knew the girls were wondering the same thing about it.

"It hardly covered anything." she said as she started crying a bit. The girls looked at her with shock as she struggled to keep her tears held back.

"That…that…ARG!" Felucia growled as she thrashed about.

"I can't believe it…how can he be so cruel?" Luna said with shock as she looked at the young witch, the girl trying to control her emotions before her new boyfriend saw her.

"We have to do something here, he's just going to keep taking pictures of us." Kurumu said worriedly.

"It may not be just that Kurumu." Mizore said softly, the girls looking to her worriedly. She glanced around then sighed.

"Think about it, he can have us do anything he wants now. How long before he wants more than just pictures of us?" she asked simply. The girls thought about that then jumped with fear.

"Wait, you're not suggesting…" Moka said shaking her head. Mizore nodded and glanced to her with sorrow.

"It's only a matter of time before he tells us to give ourselves to him." she said softly. The girls looked down at their trays with fright, all of them realizing that what the snow maiden said was true.

"No…no! I don't want to do that with him! I don't!" Luna cried out.

"I can't do that, not with him!" Yukari said as she buried her face in her hands.

"No…my body belongs to Dark and Dark only, he can't do that!" Felucia roared out. Mizore didn't even bother to fire an ice shard through the doll demon's skull from that remark as she too was fearful about what the blackmailing student would have her do the next time he came across her.

"What are we going to do?" Moka said with fear.

"What are you going to do about what?" Kokoa said as she walked over. The group looked at her as she was looking at the girls with puzzlement. She sat her tray down at the table and looked around at them.

"You girls ok?" she asked curiously. They looked at her for a moment then down.

"Yeah." Kurumu said softly.

"Just dealing with assholes here at the school." Felucia said with a growl. The others nodded in agreement to that. Kokoa looked at them curiously then to her sister.

"You sure? You look like hell." she said simply. Moka looked away and just nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine Kokoa." she said softly. The redhead looked at them with a curious glance then down at her food.

"Where were you this morning? We didn't see you walking to the school." Yukari said looking up at the vampire. She jumped a bit then looked away with an annoyed expression.

"None of your business." she said sternly.

"You said you had some work to attend to here didn't you?" Moka asked curiously. Kokoa growled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, so what? Not like I missed anything." she said with a scoff.

"Actually you missed a lot." Yukari said softly as she looked down. Kokoa glanced to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? Like my sister draining Tsukune of more blood? Or with Kurumu suffocating her boyfriend again? Or how about with you attacking your boyfriend with kisses like a wild animal." She said flatly. The girls just looked back to her with dull stares.

"No, nothing like…" Moka started before looking at her sister curiously. Now that the young vampire's head was turned Moka noticed something different about her.

"Kokoa, what's that on your neck?" she asked. The vampire jumped and looked the other way with a worried and agitated expression.

"What? Nothing!" she barked back. The girls looked at her curiously as Moka leaned over the table and turned her head.

"What happened to your neck?" she asked worriedly. There was a red mark on her neck towards the back. Kokoa slapped a hand over it and growled at her sister.

"I said none of your business!" she said with great anger. Moka looked at her with wonder, the younger vampire seeming to be fighting back tears. The other girls glanced to each other then to Kokoa with concern.

"Kokoa? What's wrong?" the elder vampire asked with worry. Kokoa looked at her with annoyance then down at her food, the girl still holding onto her neck.

"Just leave me alone." she said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, whatever it is you can tell us." Kurumu said gently.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Yukari asked worriedly. Kokoa growled then looked around at the girls with a few tears starting to form.

"I…I don't want to talk about it, alright?" she said shakily. Moka shook her head and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Kokoa, no secrets, not now. What happened?" she asked worriedly. Kokoa just looked at her for a moment then down again, the girl slowly removing her hand from her neck. Yukari and Luna looked at it closely.

"Is that…a hickey?" Yukari asked slowly.

"Wow Kokoa, you let somebody bite on _your_ neck?" Kurumu said with wonder. The vampire growled and glared at her.

"Shut up!" she shouted out with anger. The girls looked at her with surprise then glanced to each other.

"Kokoa please, what happened?" Moka asked curiously. The young vampire trembled and looked at her sister with worried eyes.

"Please don't tell Tsukune." she said fearfully.

"Tell him what?" Mizore asked curiously. Kokoa looked around at the girls then down.

"Well…last night, after Felucia and Luna went inside…I…" she said worriedly. The girls glanced to each other then to the vampire with concern.

"Kokoa, please tell us." Moka said with worry. Kokoa breathed out then looked to her older sister with tears starting to form.

"He…he…he…" she said shakily. Slowly the girls eyes widened as they looked at the redheaded vampire.

"No…" Luna said softly shaking her head.

"Don't tell us…" Yukari said with wide eyes.

"It wasn't…" Felucia said with disbelief.

"He didn't…" Mizore said with fear.

"Kokoa…" Moka said covering her mouth.

_No, not you too._

Kokoa trembled a bit then looked down with tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Felucia and Luna had finally left toward their dorms, the girls growing tired and in need of rest. They gave once last glance of loving eyes towards the building that the boys slept in during the night before walking into their dorm building. Kokoa watched them leave then looked up at the stars with a deep gaze._

_"That damn wolf…" she muttered as she shook her head. For some reason his image wasn't leaving her head and it was annoying the fiery redhead. After a moment she started walking back towards the dorm building to turn in as well. She only took a few steps before she got very sleepy very quickly. She wavered around then dropped to a knee._

_"What…what is this?" she said shakily as she struggled to move. She struggled to stand before dropping down unconscious._

_Slowly Kokoa's eyes opened, the girl feeling like her body weighed more than she could imagine._

_"What…what the…" she groaned as she looked around in a daze. She was lying in a dorm room with a boy standing over her. She looked up with weary eyes as he smiled down at her with an eerie grin._

_"Hello there." Kano said with a chuckle._

_"Wha…who the hell are you?" she yelled out. She tried to sit up but her body would not respond. The boy kneeled down to her and smiled kindly._

_"Why, just a devoted fan my dear." he said with a giggle._

_"What did you do to me? Do you have any idea who I am?" Kokoa roared out with fury. The boy nodded and held up a photo for her, the girl gasping at seeing it. It was a picture of her lying in a provocative pose on the ground unconscious, the girl only having her knee stockings on._

_"You are a work of art my dear, my work of art now." he said, the girl looking at him with wide eyes._

The girls were looking at her with shock as she sat there struggling to keep herself quiet. They couldn't believe that Kokoa too had fallen victim to Kano's manipulation.

"Oh no…Kokoa…" Moka said with fright.

"It gets worse." Kokoa said as she shook her head in misery.

_Kokoa left her dorm room early the next day, the girl looking around franticly to avoid being seen by anybody. She ran out of the building towards the academy as fast as she could, the girl following the orders of her blackmailer. As she ran towards the building she had rage and frustration burning in her eyes._

_"That dirty…fucking…arg!" she yelled out to herself as she ran into the still vacant academy. She walked towards the room she was told to go to and opened it, the boy waiting patiently inside. It was the same storage room that would later be used for the other girls, the redhead looking around it with discontent then over to the boy with the camera._

_"You have death wish? Once my master finds out about this…" she growled. The boy chuckled and shook his head._

_"For your sake he'd better not." he said with a small laugh. The girl shook with fury then walked over to the single chair set out for her. She sat down and crossed her arms in front of her._

_"So now what?" she barked out. The boy rested his hands on her shoulders, the girl glaring back at him with a scowl._

_"First things first, undress for me." he said simply. The girl snarled at him then looked down with a cold glare._

_"You're pushing it buddy." she snapped back. The boy smirked and backed up a bit._

_"Do as you're told my little girl." he said gently. Kokoa growled with fury before slowly standing up. As she undressed before the boy who was taking pictures of her, she kept looking away with an embarrassed and frustrated expression. She only feared what would happen if her master found out she was being used this way. She knew Tsukune would likely kill this boy, then the pictures would go public. Her pride would then be lost forever and she would be separated from Tsukune for the rest of the school year. After she stripped down she looked away with anger._

_"Fine. Happy now? You fucking perv." she said with a hiss. The boy chuckled and tilted his head at her._

The girls were looking at her with sympathetic eyes as she trembled there.

"Kokoa…I…I'm so sorry." Moka said as she fought back her tears.

"I can't believe it…you too." Yukari said softly. Kokoa looked at her with wide eyes of surprise. She then looked around to see all the other girls giving her the same look.

"Wait…what do you mean…me too?" she asked under her breath.

"Kokoa…he's blackmailing all of us as well." Moka said softly. Kokoa looked at her with shock before glancing around to the rest of the girls. They all nodded and looked at her with sorrow.

"No…all of you?" she said in horror.

"Yes, he's been using us for pictures all day." Kurumu said with a frustrated growl.

"Even me." Yukari said as she cried a bit. Kokoa looked around at them then at her sister.

"You too big sis?" she said with fear. Moka nodded and looked at her cautiously.

"Kokoa…where did that mark come from?" she asked slowly. Everybody looked at her as she glanced away with a pained expression.

_"Well? Are we done now?" Kokoa yelled at the boy with the camera. He chuckled then walked up behind her._

_"My my, such fire in you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't have a boyfriend here do you?" Kano asked slyly._

_"I have a master, one who is going to kill you when he finds out. Does that count?" Kokoa said sternly. The boy laughed a bit then turned her to face him._

_"Hardly, but it seems like you need somebody to take care of you. I wouldn't mind being known as your boyfriend." he said with a grin. Kokoa growled at him and shook with fury._

_"Get lost creep!" she roared out. The boy tilted his head at her curiously while she looked away with raw anger. The naked vampire could only feel her shame rising by the second as she stood before the boy who was blackmailing her like he would be doing with the others._

_"I don't think so. Yes, I think you should let the school know you're taken, after all I think I'll keep you as my personal model." he said with a smirk. Kokoa glared at him with unbelievable rage._

_"We're not a couple you jerk, NEVER!" she yelled. The boy laughed and leaned in closer to her. She looked at him with anger and a strained expression._

_"Do as you're told." he said simply. Kokoa growled then looked away._

_"Fine." she hissed. She gasped when the boy embraced her and kissed her neck deeply, the girl feeling him bite down on her skin. She struggled with all her might not to swing at the boy or push him off as he held her closely. She let out a whimper and looked away with sorrow. She prayed with everything she had that Tsukune would never see her in such a state. After he left his mark the boy looked at the girl, the redhead trembling in his grip._

_"Ha…happy now?" she choked out as she kept looking away, the girl trying her best to keep her tough girl attitude in the dire situation. The boy chuckled and pulled her closer._

_"Not really, I think you can do better my lovely girlfriend." he said with a grin. Kokoa shakily looked at him then down a bit. She had to do as he said or else face the school seeing those pictures of her. She growled then looked to him with devastation. After a moment she let her body relax, the girl no longer fighting him off. The wall showed their silhouettes meeting as he pulled her into a forced kiss, the girl's muffled cries and whimpers unable to escape the walls of the room. As she was forced to kiss the boy who she despised with every fiber of her being, one thought was at the forefront of her mind, the thought of her master tearing this guy apart for daring to use her like this._

All the girls were staring in total shock at Kokoa as she trembled in her seat at the table. The vampire glanced up to see the girls mortified expressions.

"No…no…Kokoa." Moka said in horror.

"He…used you like that?" Felucia said in shock. Kokoa nodded slowly and looked down.

"I had to make out with him all morning..." she said as she trembled, the girl trying to block out the horrible memory.

"Kokoa...I'm so sorry..." Moka said with tears forming. Kokoa wiped her tears away and looked down with despair.

"And I have to let any guy that asks me out know that I'm taken. That I…belong to somebody else." she said sorrowfully. The girls looked to each other with fear.

"That's what Mizore was warning us about. He's going to make us _all_ become his slaves!" Kurumu said with fright.

"No no no! I don't want to be his girlfriend!" Luna said as she started to cry.

"How do you think I feel? I just got my first boyfriend, I don't want to be with this pervert!" Yukari said before she too started crying. Moka stared with complete shock at her younger sister, the vampire horrified to learn that she too was being used just as they all were. Mizore and Felucia looked to each other then to Dark with teary eyes, the boys just now getting their food and starting to walk towards them.

"The boys are coming. We have to calm down fast." Felucia said as she looked down and tried to clear her eyes. Luna and Yukari looked away as they wiped their eyes while Kokoa tried to slow her breathing and calm down. Moka and Mizore looked to each other with worry then down at their trays. Moka glanced over and gasped. By the entrance to the cafeteria was Kano, the boy eyeing them with a toothy grin.

"Oh no…it's him…" she said with fright. The other girls looked over to see him waving them over to him.

"He…he wants us to follow him." Mizore said worriedly. Kokoa trembled and looked to her sister with fearful eyes.

"Big sis…" she breathed out. Moka looked around then towards the boys who were approaching.

"No…" she said with tears forming. She took a breath and wiped her tears away.

"We can't let the boys see us like this, go over to Kano and get out of here. I'll tell the boys…that we had to leave for something." Moka said as she slowly got up.

"But Moka..." Kurumu said as she looked towards her boyfriend with heartbroken eyes. The boys were halfway towards them, the four looking at the girls worriedly as they saw their expressions.

"What's wrong with them?" Rason asked with concern.

"I have no idea, come on, we need to get to the bottom of this." Tsukune said as they walked closer. They saw the girls get up and start walking towards the exit while Moka walked over to them.

"Moka? What's going on? Why are you all leaving now?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Moka looked at him with sorrowful eyes, the girl trying her best to force a smile. After a moment she choked back a sob and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but…please excuse us. We…we have to go for now." she said shakily. Tsukune tossed his tray to the side and pulled his girl closer to him.

"Moka what is going on here?" he asked worriedly. The other boys were watching the girls walk out of the cafeteria, the girls looking at them with sorrowful glances.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. Please. Don't follow us, we'll…we'll explain later." Moka said as she broke free from his hold and dashed after the others.

"What has gotten into them?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like Kokoa is affected too." Tsukune said softly.

"Something's not right here." Rason said shaking his head. Dark growled then tossed his tray into the trash.

"We're getting to the bottom of this. Now." he said sternly. Rason and Ahakon tossed their trays away as well and the four boys set out to follow after their girls.

* * *

Kano was leading the group of girls down the hall towards the same storage room with a wide grin, the girls following behind him with dull glares aimed at him.

"You can't keep taking us away like this, our boyfriends are going to notice." Moka said sternly. The boy chuckled and glanced back to her.

"I suppose you're right. You may have to break up with them to get them to leave us alone." he said with a shrug. The girls jumped and looked at him with fear.

"What? I'm not breaking up with my boyfriend!" Moka cried out.

"You can't ask us to do that!" Kurumu roared out.

"If we break up with them out of the blue like that they'll know something is up anyway." Mizore said with a cold glare. The boy chuckled and kept walking forward down the hall.

"Not my problem." he said simply. The girls growled at the boy as they tried to hold back their rage.

"You're going to die. Slow and painfully for this." Felucia said with fury. Luna stared at the boy with hatred, the girl feeling her anger rise from within.

"No I don't think so. Now enough talking like that my little girls, you should know better by now." Kano chuckled to himself. Kurumu shook with anger then stopped, the girl's eyes widening as she looked behind them.

"Kurumu?" Luna asked softly, the group now stopping to look to her.

"Rason." Kurumu breathed out.

"Rason?" Yukari said looking back down the hall. The other girls glanced back then towards Kano with discontent.

"Kurumu and Rason are bound together, they can feel where each other is at all times." Kokoa said with a sly smirk.

"He's following us." Kurumu said softly. Kano glanced down the hall then back towards the storage room that was up ahead.

"I see. Well then my blue haired beauty, you need to lead them off course, I guess I'll have to wait until later to have some fun with you." he said with a shrug. Kurumu looked to him with anger then glanced around at the others.

"Well? Get going, or else it ends for all of them." Kano said with a sly grin at her. The succubus trembled with anger then glanced back. She blinked then quickly looked back to the boy.

"Fine, but only if Yukari comes with me." she said quickly. The boy looked back to her curiously while Yukari looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why should she?" the boy asked simply with an amused smile.

"She's a little girl, you are _not_ going to have your sick way with her." Kurumu said sternly. The other girls glared at the boy as he smirked at that comment. Kurumu glanced back then towards the boy again.

"I'm willing to lead them away, but only if you spare her too. Please!" she shouted out. After a pause the boy nodded.

"Fine. You two will have to make up for it later." he said with a giggle. Yukari looked at Kurumu who smiled softly at her. She then looked to the others with worry.

"Don't talk Yukari, just go." Mizore said as she glanced back.

"But…what about you…" the witch said as she started to cry.

"Please go Yukari." Luna said worriedly. The witch looked at her with watery eyes then to the pink haired vampire.

"It'll be fine Yukari. Now go." Moka said hastily. Kurumu grabbed the little girl by the hand and ran back down the hall with her in tow. The others watched them round the corner before looking back to the boy. He smiled happily and waved them towards the storage room.

"Come my dears, the fun is about to begin." he said coyly. The girls glared at him and nodded slowly, then followed the boy towards the room.

Kurumu and Yukari rounded the corner and saw the four boys approaching.

"Kurumu, what is going on here?" Rason asked as they walked up to the two.

"Where is Moka? And the others?" Tsukune asked looking around.

"Yukari explain, what has gotten into you?" Ahakon asked with concern. The two girls looked to each other then to the boys.

"Um…well…" Kurumu said worriedly.

_Oh crap, if they get even a hint about what's going on there will be no stopping them! But what about the others? No telling what that creep is going to do to them!_

"Well…we just needed to get away from the crowd at the cafeteria." the succubus said with a forced smile and weak laugh. The boys just looked at her with dull stares, none of them buying that excuse. Ahakon shook his head and looked to his girlfriend.

"Yukari, please, tell me what's bothering you all like this." he asked worriedly. Yukari looked at him with watery eyes then away.

"I…we…" she stammered out. Dark and Rason exchanged glances then looked to the blue haired girl carefully.

"Kurumu, don't lie to me. Now tell me the truth, why are you all acting this way?" Rason asked sternly. Kurumu looked at him with worry then glanced back.

* * *

Inside the storage room the girls were looking with wide eyes of horror.

"You can't be serious…" Moka breathed out.

"How did…how did you even get this set up?" Felucia said with worry.

"No…I don't want to…no!" Luna said as she looked with fright. Kokoa and Mizore glared at the boy as they trembled from the thought.

"Come now my dears, be good little girls." Kano said as he leaned back against the wall with his camera ready. Against one of the walls were a series of shackles and restraints that were chained to the wall and ceiling. The girls were looking at it with disbelief then back to the boy who simply shrugged.

"So I got a thing for bondage, what guy doesn't?" he said innocently. The girls trembled with rage as he tossed a pile of clothing down in front of them. They looked to it with pained expressions then to the wall.

"Now dress up nice and pretty for me, then we'll tie you up nice and tight, my camera and I simply cannot wait." Kano said with a drooling grin. Moka shakily picked up the costume, a black miniskirt and black bra, the outfit having no other articles of clothing for it, and glanced to the door.

"At least…Yukari won't have to endure this." She said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, and lucky Kurumu." Felucia said flatly.

"The boys are so going to tear you apart for this." Kokoa said with hatred at the boy.

"Enough talking, get dressed like I told you to." Kano said with a giggle. The girls looked to each other with sorrow then down at the outfits.

A few minutes later the girls were all dressed to the boy's request, all of them wearing only the black miniskirt and bra, with none of them wearing anything else including panties. Even Mizore and Kokoa's stockings were removed. Luna looked down with a deep blush and pulled her skirt down timidly while the other girls glared at Kano with unbelievable fury.

"You…you…" Kokoa snarled as she struggled to keep herself from tearing the boy apart.

"You all look great. Now then, let's get you situated shall we?" Kano said walking up to them with a sly smile. The girls reluctantly allowed the boy to position them against the wall and shackle them up as he saw fit. A few of the wrists straps were chained to the wall as others were hanging from above. The boy took a few steps back to admire his work, the pervert nodding and smiling a toothy grin.

"Perfect." he said as he readied his camera. The girls were all held in place in provocative positions by the restraints. Against the wall Moka and Luna were being held with their rears sticking back a bit, the two girls arms chained up from above while a restraint was holding each ankle and holding their legs apart slightly. They shook from embarrassment that their private parts were easily seen in this position and were looking up with strained expressions, the two girls leaning against the wall as they tried to contain their sorrow. Behind Moka a young vampire was chained from shackles from above. Kokoa was suspended in a doggy style position, her legs being held up and off to Moka's side while her arms were chained behind her and held from above. The girl was looking up with frustration as she was set right next to Felucia, the doll demon chained in a mirrored position over Luna. The doll demon was looking down with closed eyes, the girl also being held in the same dirty pose as Kokoa with her noticeable figure showing in the revealing outfit. Between Moka and Luna Mizore was chained down on the ground, the snow maiden's arms held back and up toward the wall while she sat on the ground. For her however her legs were pulled to each side, the girl fully exposed as her ankle restraints held her in place for the boy to get a clear view of her.

Kano chucked as he readied his camera, the boy then snapping picture after picture of the girls in their dirty positions. Each click of the camera caused the girls to growl and shake from embarrassment, the boy taking shots from every angle he could.

Moka cringed as the camera captured her shame for the boy's pleasure.

_Tsukune…I'm sorry…_

**_Please don't think less of us…_**

Luna trembled in her restraints as the pervert captured her like this on his camera.

_No…no…no…NO!_

Kokoa growled with rage as a tear leaked out from her eye, the girl hanging over her sister in a revealing position as well.

_Master…I'm so sorry…_

Felucia kept her eyes closed, the doll demon wishing for the nightmare to just end.

_How could he…I'm Dark's personal doll, not his!_

Mizore shuddered on the ground and looked down with embarrassment and fright.

_He's taking pictures of me…like this! Only Dark can see me like this!_

After Kano had taken dozens of pictures he chuckled to himself, the boy setting the camera down on the shelf as the girls all glared at him.

"Are we done yet?" Moka growled through her teeth.

"Hmm, not yet. I think I'm in need of some extra fun with my girls." Kano said with a smirk. The girls eyed him cautiously as he tilted his head at them.

"What are you talking about? Haven't you done enough already?" Kokoa yelled out. The boy shook his head and licked his lips as he eyed the girls all held in place before him.

"No, I think I need to play with my toys a bit more for today." he said with a dark chuckle. The girls all looked at him with a bit of fright at that comment.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Mizore said worriedly. He walked a little closer and eyed her with a lustful stare.

"I think I need to make you all _my_ women, once and for all." he said with an odd chuckle. The girls looked at him with fear and started to shift around as he eyed them all over.

"What? You can't mean…" Felucia said shaking her head.

"No! Not that! You've done enough to us already!" Moka cried out. Mizore and Kokoa eyed him with fear, the two girls fearing about being used again for sexual pleasure. Luna looked at him and started to shake, the girl's eyes flickering green.

"Oh come now, you can't blame me for wanting to make love to such beautiful goddesses can you?" Kano said with a giggle. The girls looked at him with fright as they tried to move in their restraints.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Felucia roared out.

"You bastard! You can't use us for that!" Kokoa yelled as she shook around in her bonds.

"Enough, you will all do as you're told, remember?" Kano said with a laugh. The girls looked to him with fright then to each other. Luna looked down and started to shake with a whimper, her hair covering her eyes.

"No…anything but this…" Moka pleaded as he saw the way Kano was looking at her exposed parts. The boy laughed and walked towards Mizore, the girl looking with wide eyes at him.

"You my pretty little one, you can be first." he said gently. Mizore shook her head as she stared with fear at the boy.

"No…please…" she said as she a few tears started to leak out. The boy chuckled then glanced around at the girls in their bonds, his eyesight falling onto Kokoa.

"And you my little girlfriend, can be next." he said with a giddy laugh. Kokoa shook her head and stared with fear at the boy.

"You can't do this! This is too much!" Kokoa cried out.

"I think him taking pictures of us like _this_ was too much! Now he's just fucking insane!" Felucia yelled out. Kano looked to her and tilted his head at her playfully.

"You my feisty doll will be third." he said with a smirk. Felucia growled and looked at him with frustration and tears forming.

"Our boyfriends are going to tear you apart for this, they'll find out!" Moka cried out. Kano looked over to her and smiled at her with an eerie grin.

"Like I said, break up with them. That way they won't have to know. Since you're being so mean I think you'll have to wait till after these three before I can make you love me." he said with a giggle. Moka looked at him with fright as he eyed her body.

"And I guess that leaves you for being fifth." he said as he looked over to Luna. The girl was still looking down and shaking with fear. She seemed to be murmuring something that was inaudible to anybody.

"You can't do this…my boyfriend won't allow it!" Mizore yelled out. Kano kneeled down to her and stroked her face gently.

"You belong to me now, remember?" he said playfully. The girl growled and closed her eyes in frustration.

"You all know that, right? You try to defy me and the entire school will know just how dirty and perverted you really are. Your boyfriends might even leave you just because of that." Kano said with a shrug. Moka gasped and looked down with fright, the same as Mizore did.

"No…he wouldn't…" Moka breathed out.

"Dark would never…" Mizore said with sorrow.

Kano chuckled and pulled the restraints on Mizore's ankles, the girl being pulled out and laid down on the ground. Moka, Kokoa, and Felucia watched with horror as the snow girl was positioned by the boy as he wanted. Her ankle restraints lifted back and her legs were brought up to her chest as her feet were raised into the air. She gasped as she was positioned for the boy to have his way with, the girl fighting off tears while her friends glared at the boy with murder in their eyes.

"When Dark finds out…" Felucia growled.

"There will be no mercy for you." Kokoa hissed.

"You're already as good as dead Kano." Moka said harshly. Luna just continued to tremble as she murmured to herself, the girl seeming to lose touch with reality around her.

"Haha, I doubt that. Now enjoy the show, you all are next." Kano said with a chuckle as he eyed the girl who was held against her will for him, her womanhood fully exposed as her legs were held up by the restraints. She shook her head furiously and tried not to scream out. After a moment she lost her control.

"No! Not like this! Dark!" Mizore cried out.

"Mizore!" Moka yelled out with fear.

"Stop this!" Kokoa cried out as she shut her eyes.

"You fucking asshole!" Felucia roared out as she thrashed about.

Suddenly all the girls dropped to the ground, the chains seeming to lose all their slack and falling limp around them. Moka blinked and looked at her bonds, the chains now severed from the wall and ceiling.

"What…what happened?" Kokoa said as she noticed she was free. Her shackles were no longer attached to anything. Felucia looked at her shackles with wonder then to Mizore. The snow girl had scooted back towards the wall and was staring with surprise at the loose chains on the ground, the girl now able to move freely.

"What…how?" Felucia said looking up at the ceiling with wonder. Mizore looked at the ground with surprise then to Kano, the boy just looking at her with no expression or movement.

"Kano?" Mizore said softly. The other girls looked to him curiously. Except for one. Moka blinked then looked to her side.

"Where…where's Luna?" she asked quietly. The girls looked over to see Luna was no longer chained to the wall, and all her shackles and chains were lying on the ground in pieces.

"Wha…" Kokoa said bewildered.

"Oh my god…" Mizore said under her breath. The three girls looked to her as she was pointing ahead of her with fright. They looked over and gasped.

Kano's mouth started to drip blood from the corners, the boy wavering a bit in place.

"No way…" Kokoa breathed out with wide eyes.

The boy dropped to his knees and wavered some more, then fell over face first.

"Holy…fuck!" Felucia cried out.

The back half of his head was completely gone, the boy seeming to be missing the back part of his skull and brain. Blood leaked out around the body as he laid there motionless. The girls looked at it with shock then up behind him.

"Luna." Moka said in disbelief.

Standing behind where the boy was a moment ago was a girl with butterfly wings gently fluttering behind her.

"Moka!" Kurumu's voice shouted out from outside. The door blasted open and four _extremely_ pissed off boys ran in, their eyes glaring with unbelievable fury.

Luna's fists were clenched, the girl's solid green eyes staring at the dead boy with a cold glare.

"We told them what happened, we just had t- WHA?" Yukari shouted as she and Kurumu ran in, the girls jumping with shock from the overall scene. The boys stared with disbelief and rage at the girls' outfits and what they must have been going through before looking over to Luna.

"What…what happened here?" Kurumu shouted out in fear.

Everybody stared in complete shock at the sight. Not of the girls in their skimpy outfits, not of the bondage equipment that was used moments ago on them. But rather at Luna as she had her eyes fixated on the dead body still. But it wasn't the fact that she had somehow escaped her bondage in a mere instant that was causing some fear in the girls. It wasn't that she killed Kano since if she hadn't the four boys would likely have annihilated him in a few short seconds, the boyfriends furious beyond belief after Kurumu broke down and told them everything. It was that as Luna stood there glaring at the dead boy one thing was immediately noticeable.

"Did…she…" Moka said softly with fear in her voice.

**_My god…_**

It was that Luna's mouth was dripping with fresh blood, the butterfly girl having during her time freeze not only chewed apart her bonds as well as her friends' restraints, but had also eaten half of Kano's head.


	32. The Forbidden Spell

_"Sister! Wait for me!" a young girl's voice called out from down the hall. Luna stopped walking and glanced back, the butterfly girl smiling gently as she peeked back behind her wings. Down the corridor of multicolored walls and pillars a young girl was running towards her, a bright smile on her face as she ran towards her elder sister._

_"Luna wait for me!" she said with a giddy laugh. Luna giggled and walked forward again._

_"There's no rush Complica, I'm merely going to the study to draw some more." Luna said calmly. Her little sister ran up to her side and looked up at her with a bright smile. She was about Yukari's height and slightly younger in age, the little butterfly girl having short blue hair and green eyes. Her wings were brightly colored like her sister with green trimmings, soft pink for the wings, and light blue spots that were on all four sections. She, like her sister, wore an elegant dress, both of them lined with green trimmings against the soft white color._

_"What are you going to draw this time sister? A castle? A forest? A city? A giant kitty that stomps around in a field of equally giant sunflowers while smiling a toothy grin like he has a dark secret that nobody can ever know about ever? Tell me!" Complica said hastily. Luna giggled and looked to her sister with an amused smile._

_"My my, that's quite an image, I'll have to keep that in mind for later." she said kindly. The two walked down the hall together, both of them in the large palace that their family resided in. As they walked together Luna glanced out the window to her side, the girl seeing a brief view of their kingdom. The large multicolored castle was situated in the center of their hometown, with hundreds of buildings all around. In the sky the blue and soft green streaks that flowed across the backdrop of the stars and heavens above seemed surreal yet calm in this land._

_"But tell me! I wanna see!" Complica said jumping around full of energy. The two walked into the study, a large room in the palace lined with bookshelves and paintings. The two walked over to a desk and sat down as Luna took out a piece of paper and pen from a drawer. The little sister watched with awe as Luna drew a picture of a ringed planetary body in space with dozens of stars and cosmic clouds around it. Even though it was in black and white the picture looked incredibly realistic._

_"You're so talented Luna, I wish I could draw that. Whenever I draw something it turns out like…like…" the little sister said before Luna smirked at her._

_"Like a mess?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Complica was indeed able to draw at high speed like her sister, but her pictures always involved _too much_ detail and often looked far too cluttered or busy. Or, in simpler words, complicated._

_"You just need to focus a bit more." Luna said gently as she handed the little girl the picture._

_"Wow, thank you Luna! I'll put this one with the others." Complica said with a cheery smile. Luna nodded and again started to draw a new picture. She had always loved being able to draw freely in her spare time here at the palace, and loved drawing peaceful and serene pictures more than anything. Her little sister watched with awe as the girl drew another picture at high speeds._

_"Hey Luna?" she asked softly. Before Luna could glance over to the little girl her world erupted in a bright flash, with her little sister's scream of agony echoing out._

"SISTER!" Luna cried out as she shot up, the girl breathing heavily again. She shook her head and buried her face into her hands as she tried to calm down. After a few deep breaths she looked up to see she was lying in a bed with white sheets. She blinked and looked around. She was in the infirmary room for Yokai Academy, the girl lying on top of the sheets dressed in her usual outfit. And sitting on the bed next to her were a few familiar faces.

"You ok?" Yukari asked gently.

"You were tossing around in your sleep a lot." Moka said worriedly.

"And you kept eating the blankets we put over you." Mizore said raising an eyebrow. Luna looked at her three friends, the girls once again wearing their normal outfits.

"Yeah, do you always eat…everything?" Kurumu asked a bit worriedly from the foot of her bed. Luna looked to see Kurumu and Felucia eyeing her carefully. They too were wearing their normal school uniforms.

"I…when did…I fall asleep?" Luna said looking around confused. The other girls glanced to each other before looking at the butterfly girl with concern.

"Um…do you remember…anything Luna?" Moka asked gently. Luna looked to her curiously then down as she tried to remember.

"The last thing…was…Kano!" she cried out as she looked around fearfully. She remembered being chained in place wearing a revealing outfit with her friends, the perverted boy looking at them with lust before he planned on defiling them all.

"Where is he? What happened?" Luna said with fright.

"You don't remember?" Kurumu asked curiously. Luna looked at her with fear and shook her head.

"I remember being tied up and…he…he was going to…" she said softly before trailing off.

"He was going to, but…you stopped him Luna." Yukari said cautiously. Luna looked at her puzzled then around at her friends.

"I did? How?" she asked confused. The girls looked to each other then back to the strange girl.

"You really do have memory problems don't you?" Felucia said simply. Luna blinked and looked at her curiously while she rubbed her head.

"No I don't…I think…" she said softly.

"Luna, you…took care of Kano." Yukari said gently. Luna jumped at that and looked at her with fright.

"Oh dear god, I had _sex_ with him?" she screamed out. Yukari jumped and waved her hands in front of her franticly.

"No no! I don't mean like that!" she said quickly. Luna looked at her with relief then around at the others.

"Then…what do you mean?" the butterfly girl asked curiously.

"Luna…" Moka said softly.

"You ate him." Mizore said simply.

"Way to be discrete Mizore." Kurumu said flatly. Luna looked at the snow girl with wide eyes and trembled a bit.

"I…did what?" she breathed out.

Before anybody could say anything Kokoa walked in, the girl dressed in her normal outfit, and walked over to the group.

"Tsukune and the others should be here soon. Oh, you're finally awake." she said as she noticed the frightened butterfly sitting up in her bed.

"What do you mean…I ate him?" Luna said with fear. Kokoa looked around at the other girls then back to the butterfly.

"She doesn't remember? She ate like half of his head!" She said in amazement. Luna wavered a bit with a look of shock on her face then fainted, the girl falling back onto her bed with a soft thump. The other girls glanced to Kokoa with dull stares as she looked around puzzled.

"She didn't remember that Kokoa, we were going to tell her gently." Yukari said flatly. Kokoa jumped and looked at the sleeping girl with worry.

"But…I didn't know! And how can she not remember?" She asked puzzled.

"We don't know. It's strange, after the boys showed up she just dropped down asleep." Moka said softly.

"Did you see the look on her face before she passed out? That was a stone cold glare coming from her." Felucia said with a nod.

"We don't know anything about this girl really, she's still a mystery." Mizore said softly.

"She saved us, I don't care what she is." Kokoa said with a proud smile at the girl.

"Actually our boyfriends would have wiped the floor with that jerk when they burst in, but she did help out in her own right." Yukari said with a nod. The girls looked to each other then back to the sleeping girl.

"She did take care of that asshole though. I'm glad she did." Kokoa said gently. The other girls nodded and looked down.

"I can't believe that creep used us like that…I feel so dirty." Kurumu said shakily.

"Any word from the boys about the pictures that Kano had stashed away?" Felucia asked Kokoa worriedly. The vampire shrugged and looked down.

"I'm not sure. They only told me to wait here with all of you until they arrived. I don't know what they're doing now." she said softly.

"I hope they come back soon." Yukari asked worriedly. Kokoa glanced to her then nodded.

"Me too." she said softly. The other girls nodded and looked down. The boyfriends didn't exactly like not being told that their loved ones were being used like that. After they found out the truth they seemed greatly upset about the fact and were hard to talk to. Especially as they destroyed what was left of Kano's body in their rage. After the body was reduced to a smoldering pile of ash the boys had embraced their abused girlfriends with relief that they were ok. Each boyfriend was grateful that their girl was alright, even Dark showed relief that Felucia was spared any more abuse by Kano by holding her as well. The doll demon felt like she died and went to heaven from his gesture, even while Mizore gave her a tired glare during it.

"They told us to wait here for them, so that's what we'll do." Moka said with a nod. The boyfriends had told the girls to take Luna to the infirmary and watch her, after that they left to find the headmaster and Ruby, all of them tired of the way the school was treating them and their girls. They all had fury in their eyes as they marched off, so much so that none of the girls dared to speak back against their orders. Kokoa had tried to follow them to express her regret of being used by Kano to her master, but the boy told her to go back in a very stern and commanding tone, the boys already set on their warpath towards the headmaster.

"Do you think they're mad at us for not telling them?" Felucia said with a glance around the room.

"Maybe, they seemed more focused on taking out their rage on Kano's body at the time so I didn't want to interrupt them to ask." Mizore said softly.

"But we had to right? That bastard was going to publish those pictures if we told anybody, right? Besides, he has his stashes hidden away, and we couldn't fight back without getting into trouble again with the headmaster. We…we had no choice…right?" Kurumu said worriedly.

"With the threat of those pictures leaking out if he died, we couldn't tell the boys about it. They would have torn him to pieces before we could find any of his hidden stashes. Not to mention that if we did fight back we would have just dug ourselves in deeper with the headmaster." Moka said with a nod.

"But Luna killed him anyway, and if she didn't the boys would have that very second. And we still don't know where the fucker hid those things." Felucia said with worry.

"I hope the headmaster and Ruby can help, otherwise this nightmare is just starting for us." Kokoa said with a shudder. The girls were trying to stay hopeful that the boys and the headmaster could find a way to locate and destroy all of Kano's hidden piles of their pictures before they were found by anybody else. They were also worried about how mad the boys really were about this with them.

"I guess we just have to sit and wait now." Yukari said softly as she glanced to the door. The look of anger in Ahakon's eyes as he walked off with the other boys was kind of frightening to the young witch.

"I hope Rason isn't too mad at me. I did end up telling him…but…should we have said anything from the start?" Kurumu asked softly. The angel had a dark glare in his eye as they headed off to the headmaster to sort this out.

"I'm not sure. Maybe…I thought we would have had to deal with this ourselves." Moka said with a slight tremble. The look in her boyfriend's eye as he walked off towards the headmaster, she could tell he was indeed furious about what transpired. Even her inner self was slightly worried if her mate was upset with her.

"Dark…please forgive me…I wanted to tell you…but…" Mizore said softly as she closed her eyes. The expression of rage Dark showed before they took off scared her a bit, mostly because she was fearful she was the cause of some of that rage.

"I lied to my comrade…how could I?" Felucia said with a tremble. Dark had asked her point blank about the problem they were facing, and against all her wishes she had lied to him. She felt so empty inside for having done so, even if it was to spare him the horrible truth.

Kokoa walked over and sat on the bed next to Luna, the girl still out cold.

"This girl…she's so…strange." she said softly.

"She called out her sister again in her sleep. Yet she keeps forgetting she even has one when she's awake." Yukari added.

"She forgets a lot of stuff. Like what kind of monster she is. How is that even possible anyway?" Kurumu asked with a puzzled expression.

"Luna…what are you?" Moka asked softly with worry. The girls looked at the sleeping girl with wonder and concern. She was indeed a strange case. She had saved them all from being raped by Kano, but the way she took care of the pervert was not only appreciated but very extreme. She had the power to stop time, eat anything, and yet she seemed to forget everything about herself almost instantly. As the girls looked at her with curious gazes the butterfly girl tossed and turned in her sleep, the girl's expression seeming of anger and sorrow.

* * *

_Luna was drawing in the study as she was always known to do, however on this day she was drawing much slower than normal. She had a saddened expression as she drew fields of flowers at a fraction of her normal speed. After a while she slowly set the paper and pen down and looked up with sorrow._

_"Complica." she said with a tear falling down to the ground._

_"There wasn't anything you could do." a girl's voice called out from nearby. Luna looked over to see another butterfly girl walking into the room. She had short black hair and red eyes, the girl being the same height as Luna. Her wings were a darker color, with the trimmings being black and the wings themselves being purple. The spots on all four sections were bright red. She wore a dress the same as Luna however her trimmings were black._

_"Falla." Luna said softly before looking away while wiping her tears away._

_"Complica was warned the dangers of using such magic. She never did listen well." Falla said simply as she looked around with a dull gaze._

_"I hate the way you talk about our sister with such cold words." Luna said softly. Falla shrugged and looked to her with a bored expression._

_"Hey, I'm only saying it like it is. How many times did father tell her not to use such spells? And all for a boy too, how foolish." she said with a dull tone as she shook her head gently. Luna slammed her hands down on the table and looked to her sister with pain and frustration._

_"Stop it! She was our sister, stop talking about her like her death was nothing!" she cried out. Falla looked at her for a moment then sighed out tiredly._

_"Luna, how long are you going to keep coming here? Mother wants you to attend our classes again. There is much for you to learn as well as I. One of us is going to become queen you know, and whoever does needs to be adept in all our magic and knowledge." She said gently. Luna looked down with sorrow at her picture._

_"I'm sorry, but the death of our sister hasn't passed over me as easily as it has for you." she said simply._

_"Hey, I'm not saying I don't miss the little brat, but we have to move on." Falla said with her hands at her hips. Luna shook her head and looked up._

_"She didn't deserve to die. Not like that." she said remorsefully. Falla looked at her with a dull gaze then away._

_"The past is the past. You know that as well as I do. We can't change that, if only Complica would have figured that out sooner-"_

_SLAP!_

_She recoiled with an annoyed expression from Luna, the girl seeming to appear instantly before her and slapping her across the face with a look of rage._

_"How dare you speak about her like that! You never cared about her! You only cared about your studies, or getting the damn crown for yourself! This family means nothing to you!" she yelled out. Falla growled at her and looked at the girl with discontent._

_"You know nothing about me sister. Her loss was painful to me as it was to you. I however have learned a few things from our teachings, and one thing is to let the past go. Move on sister, or else fade away into time alone." she said with a scowl. She walked out of the study while Luna trembled in place. She was furious Falla spoke so coldly about her deceased sister, and was feeling extreme pain for her loss._

_"Complica…why would you have tried to cast that spell? Didn't you know…" she said softly. She looked up at the ceiling with watery eyes._

_"With all our power, with all our knowledge…we can't change the past…" she said softly to herself._

* * *

Luna blinked a few times as she slowly woke back up. She sat back up gently and held her hand to her head, the girl's tears dripping off of her cheeks.

"Luna?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I hate dreaming…" Luna said softly as she looked around with a tired expression.

"You were crying in your sleep this time." Yukari said softly.

"And you kept eating the blankets again." Mizore said flatly. Luna blinked and picked out a strand of fabric that was caught in her teeth. She sighed and tossed it away while she sat up on the bed.

"Bad habit." she said softly as she wiped her tears away.

"What was your dream about? You were crying during it." Kurumu asked curiously. Luna looked at her then down with thought.

"I…don't remember." she said softly.

"Again? How can your mind keep forgetting these things?" Felucia asked puzzled. Luna shook her head as she continued to look down with a soft expression of sorrow. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Complica." she said quietly. She arched back and screamed out, the girl grabbing her head as she reeled in pain that was shooting through her head. Her mind felt like it was on fire and she shook violently.

"Luna! What's wrong?" Kokoa asked as the girls jumped with concern for the girl. Luna rolled back onto the bed and screamed out in pain as she held her head. Her body trembled as her thoughts went blank.

"What's happening to her?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"I don't know, she looks like she's in pain." Kurumu said with fright.

As the girls watched her scream out in pain with worry the door to the infirmary opened. Ruby and the boys walked in, then ran over to see what was going on.

"What's going on? Why is she screaming like that?" Ruby asked with urgency. The boys ran over and watched the butterfly girl shaking in her bed screaming out. Her eyes were wide, the brown color flashing green violently.

"We don't know, she was fine a second ago." Yukari said with fear. Ruby ran over and tried to hold the crazed girl still.

"Luna? Luna it's me, Ruby! Luna!" she said as she tried to calm the girl down. After a few more spasms and screams the butterfly girl passed out and lay motionless on the bed. Silence gripped the room as everybody watched her with worry. Ruby examined her then glanced around at the group.

"She's asleep now, she appears fine. What was that about?" she asked as she stood back up.

"We have no idea. She was alright, then she freaked out about finding out she ate Kano's head, then passed out, then woke up again, then…" Yukari said before trailing off.

"She said 'Complica'. I wonder what that is." Felucia said with a quizzical expression.

"She seemed to lose it after saying it." Mizore added.

"Complica?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"Yeah. After she said that she seemed to get a pretty bad headache." Yukari said while looking at the girl curiously. She blinked then slowly looked over to Ahakon. The boys were still looking at Luna with caution as all the girls looked over to them.

"Um…Tsukune?" Moka said softly. The boy glanced to her and looked at her with a tired frown.

"Are you…mad at me?" the girl asked fearfully. The boy sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm not mad, just hurt. Why didn't you say anything to us earlier? Do you have any idea how painful it was to find out that you were being used like that and you wouldn't tell me?" he asked with a hurt expression. The vampire looked down and nodded slowly, then jumped in surprise as he brought her up to her feet and held her close.

"Moka you mean the world to me. I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you. Please _please_ don't ever hide anything from me again." he said gently. The vampire held him tightly and started to cry in his arms.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I really am." she said as she broke down.

"I love you Moka, I'm so sorry this happened." Tsukune said softly as he held the girl close. Kurumu looked over to Rason with worried eyes as he looked over to her.

"Rason…I wanted to tell you earlier…we…we were just scared. He threatened that those pictures would go public if we did anything." she said worriedly. The boy walked over and held her close, the girl feeling the bond light her up inside.

"Kurumu we understand why you chose to not tell us, but please don't do that again. We want to be there for you, I want to be there for you. Always." he said gently. The girl grabbed hold of him from around the waist and started to cry.

"Oh Rason! It was so horrible, the things he made us do!" she sobbed out. He held her close and closed his eyes, the angel still reeling from the fact that his Destined One was used in such a way.

"It'll be ok my dear, it's all over now." he said gently. Dark walked over to Mizore, the girl looking at him with worried eyes. The boy removed his earbuds and pulled her close to him.

"Please don't lie to me again my little snow bunny." he said gently. The girl nodded and looked to him with tears forming.

"He said if we would have told anybody…" she said as she tried to control herself.

"We wouldn't have let him do anything to you, we would have stopped it from the start. I wouldn't let anybody treat my future wife like that." he said softly. The girl nodded and embraced him tightly.

"I love you Dark, I'm…I'm just happy you're here for me." she said as she wept silently. The boy held her close and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry my Mizore, I wish I could have spared you such horrors." he said gently as he held the girl close to him. He glanced to Felucia who was looking at him with worry.

"Next time I ask you for the truth comrade, I expect to be told the truth." he said simply. The girl nodded and looked down.

"Sorry." she said as she trembled. She glanced back to see Dark looking at her with a gentle gaze.

"I'm glad you're ok too Felucia." he said softly. The girl smiled gently and nodded, the heart of the doll demon picking up from the care from her friend. Ahakon walked over to Yukari and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Please don't lie to me again either. I would have made that bastard pay for treating you like that from the start." he said sternly. The witch nodded and looked down with a tremble.

"I'm sorry. We didn't want you to kill him in a rage and have the pictures go public." she said worriedly. She jumped and looked around at the boys with fright.

"Wait! What about the pictures? Did you find them?" she cried out. The girls jumped and looked to the boys with wide eyes as they too just remembered that detail.

"Yeah, we found them." Ahakon said with a nod. The girls showed extreme joy and relief at that comment.

"You did? That's wonderful! How did you find them?" Yukari asked with a bright smile.

"We didn't." Tsukune said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked curiously.

"Somebody else found the pictures." Rason said simply. The girls gasped and looked at the boys with horror.

"What? You mean somebody has…has…" Kurumu said with fright.

"No…no…" Mizore said as she trembled.

"It's ok Mizore." Dark said calmly, the girl looking to him with surprise.

"Ok? How is this ok?" she asked fearfully.

"Because the pictures were all destroyed." Dark said calmly. The girls looked to him with worried eyes then to the boys.

"Destroyed?" Felucia asked worriedly. Dark nodded and glanced to Kokoa.

"Yeah, seems somebody found them rather quickly. He immediately turned them into the headmaster and Ruby. It was more than enough proof to show them what was going on here at the academy." he said calmly. Kokoa looked at him with wonder then smiled softly.

"Really? They're all destroyed?" she said hopefully.

"I don't believe it…that…that's great!" Moka said with relief.

"I'll say. Finally something goes right for us." Kurumu said sinking back into her embrace with her angel. She blinked then looked up to him curiously.

"Um…who found them?" she asked simply.

As if on cue a figure walked into the room, the group looking over to see him smiling proudly and waving.

"Hey guys." Gin said with a wide smile. The girls blinked and slowly looked back to the boys.

"You don't mean…" Yukari said worriedly.

"That he…" Kurumu said fearfully.

"Found them?" Mizore asked with a cringe. The boys just nodded in response.

"Now now, no thanks are necessary. Just doing what's right after all." Gin said with hearty laugh. He blinked then looked around to see the girls looking at him with fright.

"No…_he_ found them?" Kurumu cried out with terror.

"How is this good news? He's the biggest pervert besides that Kano guy!" Yukari shouted out with tears forming.

"He saw me? Naked?" Moka said with fright as she trembled. Mizore and Felucia stared at the wolf with disbelief and fright as he looked around curiously.

"Um, what's wrong with me helping out?" he asked puzzled. Kokoa twitched then growled at the wolf.

"You mean you were looking at dirty pictures…of ALL OF US?" she roared out as she marched up to the boy. Gin backed up into a wall and held his hands up defensively.

"Hey c'mon now! I thought I helped by finding all those for you!" he said with fright.

"How did you even find them anyway?" Kurumu shouted out with embarrassment and rage. Gin looked around and shrugged.

"Well…" he said shakily.

"I guess it would take a pervert to find a pervert's secret stash." Kokoa barked out. Gin blinked and looked to her with a serious face.

"Hey, enough of that crap. I came across those pictures because they, yes, used to be where _I_ hid photos. But I don't have any hidden piles of that around anymore for your information. When the guys told me what happened I set out to help just like they wanted to, and with my knowledge of where to hide that kind of stuff I found it rather quickly. I did so to help you so a little gratitude would be appreciated." Gin said sternly. The vampire looked at him with wonder as did the rest of the girls.

"Gin…you really did that to help us?" Moka said softly. The boy nodded and smiled at the group.

"Of course. You're my friends right? My club mates. Besides, I wouldn't be so stupid to keep photos of all you girls, your boyfriends would kill me for having that kind of collection." he said with a laugh. The four boyfriends smirked at that remark while the girls looked at him with wonder.

"Wow…I didn't think you would actually be so…noble." Kurumu said amazed. The boy twitched at that and smiled weakly.

"Hey, c'mon now. I'm a fan of women like I've always said. Besides this Kano jerk didn't have the right to see you like that. If anything, _I_ would have been the next guy in line for that, right?" he said with a shrug and smirk. The boys then gave him dull glares at that remark. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he continued.

"Anyway, as soon as I found them I brought them all straight to the headmaster. They're all burned now so you girls can rest easy." he said proudly. The girls looked at him with complete disbelief and wonder. Of all the guys to save them from a life of embarrassment, they never thought it would be him.

"I don't know what to say…thank you Gin." Moka said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I guess…you do have a heart after all." Kurumu said with awe.

"Thank you." Mizore said gently. Felucia nodded with a soft smile as well. Gin smiled proudly and nodded, then looked down to see Kokoa glaring at him

"Kokoa?" he asked worriedly. The girl growled and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me something Gin, in order to find out if those pictures were of us, you would have had to have looked at them, right?" she said harshly. The boy blinked and nodded slowly.

"Well…yeah." he said simply.

"That means that you looked at dirty pictures of me, right?" she said with a snarl. The boy trembled a bit and nodded again.

"Well, yeah. But I did so just to see that they were the ones, that's it. Really." he said nervously.

"You looked at dirty pictures of _me_." Kokoa growled as her aura flared around her.

"Hey, c'mon now! I didn't keep any of them, I'm the good guy here!" the boy said with fear. The girl cracked her knuckles and blushed a bit at the embarrassment as she glared at the boy with fury.

"Kokoa, he only did so to help us. He said he didn't keep any." Moka said reassuringly.

"Um, hate to point this out, but…you're going to take Gin's word on that?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, weren't you there when the pictures were destroyed?" Tsukune asked curiously. The witch shook her head and looked back to the wolf.

"No, Gin took the pictures away to have them burned. I never saw them get destroyed." she said calmly. The boys glanced to each other then to Gin cautiously.

"Gin…" Tsukune said with narrowed eyes.

"You burned _all_ those pictures, right?" Rason said sternly.

"He better have." Ahakon said with a growl. Dark walked up to the boy and glared into his eyes.

"If I find out that you have even _one_ picture of my Mizore or any of the others on you…" he said coldly. The wolf shook his head wildly.

"I'm telling the truth! I don't have any dirty pictures! None on my camera, none stashed away, none at all!" he cried out. Dark growled then backed up a bit.

"For your sake, you better not." he said with a dark glare. Gin nodded and looked to Kokoa fearfully.

"C'mon, I'm your hero in this, remember?" he said with fright. The vampire growled with anger then looked at him carefully.

"What do you mean you don't have any on your camera, you have dozens of those things filled with lewd pictures." she said with an accusing glare. Gin sighed and shook his head.

"Not anymore. I deleted them yesterday." he said calmly. The girls looked at the boy with surprise as Kokoa tilted her head at him.

"You…did?" she asked amazed. He nodded and smirked at her.

"Yeah I did." he said simply.

"Again, we're taking his word for this?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Go ahead, check any of the cameras I have at the clubroom. They're all empty." Gin said confidently. Kokoa looked at him with wonder then caution.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked slowly. The boy shrugged and smirked at her.

"Just showing my strength and heart really." he said gently. The vampire jumped at that and looked at him funny while the others looked at him with wonder.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Moka asked curiously.

"I have no idea. Frankly I don't know what's more odd, him acting like a noble guy or Luna eating half of Kano's skull." Kurumu said dryly. The group looked over to her then to Luna.

"That's right, I'm still in need of some more details here. Tsukune, you boys told me that Luna was the one that killed that perverted student?" Ruby asked cautiously. Tsukune nodded and walked over to the sleeping girl with a careful gaze.

"Yeah. His head was missing the back half, and her mouth was dripping with his blood." he said cautiously.

"She ate our chains and restraints in an instant, and it seems she also killed him at the same time." Kurumu said softly.

"You saw her do this?" Ruby asked curiously.

"No. It all happened in an instant. Almost like…" Felucia said before the group looked to Yukari.

"Like she stopped time again." Yukari said with wonder. The group looked at the sleeping girl with wonder and caution as that sank in. As they did the girl was tossing and turning again, the butterfly girl once again falling victim to her constant nightmares.

* * *

_Falla was walking down the hallways of the palace with an annoyed expression. The girl's eyes were set in a dull glare as she growled quietly to herself. She walked into the study to once again find Luna drawing, the butterfly girl creating another picture at a very slow speed. Luna glanced up to see her sister walk in then resumed her drawing with a dull gaze._

_"Sister enough of this, mother and father are growing impatient for you to return to your studies." Falla said sternly._

_"Are they now? Or are you the one that is impatient? I already told mother that she can tutor you alone if you are indeed so eager, I however have no desire to learn more about our damn magic at the moment." Luna said bitterly._

_"Our damn magic? Don't be so foolish sister. Our magic is what makes us safe and protected in this harsh world. It's what allows us to form relations and strengthen our kingdom. It allows us to defend ourselves from any attacker. Our magic is sought after by nearly all the monster world, even the dark lords are envious of our power." Falla said arrogantly._

_"It was our magic that killed Complica." Luna said softly. Falla shook her head and walked over to the girl still drawing away._

_"She used it improperly and without guidance from father. It was her own fault she died!" Falla barked out._

_"Stop it! She was just a child, stop blaming her!" Luna cried out._

_"But it was her fault! She tried to change history, all to save that commoner from the village. He wasn't royalty in the least yet she still threw her life away just to spend ONE DAY with him!" Falla shouted out._

_"His name was Lloyd, and she loved him dearly!" Luna said with tears forming._

_"Love for that peasant boy? A princess of her standards shouldn't have stooped to such a pathetic mate. And because of that 'love' she threw her life away!" Falla barked back._

_"I said stop it!" Luna shrieked out, the area around the crackling and distorting from her outburst. Falla looked at her cautiously as Luna breathed heavily, the girl glaring at her sister. Slowly the room returned to normal around them as Luna looked down while trembling._

_"She didn't know…she didn't know!" Luna said with tears falling. Falla looked at her for a moment then shook her head._

_"She had to have known that spell was banned from use by our family. Just like many others that are never to be cast under any circumstances." She said simply. Luna growled then looked to her sister with rage._

_"I'm tired of you always speaking about her with such cold words. Dammit she was your sister too!" she cried out. Falla looked away with a dull gaze and smirked._

_"Yeah, the brat was. However, like I said before, the past is the past. Now come, our parents want to teach us _both_ more about our magic. You may not care about it, but I do." She said simply as she turned to walk back out._

_"Tell me sister, what were the last words you spoke to Complica?" Luna said with a growl. Falla stopped and glanced back. She chuckled then walked towards the door._

_"My last words to our dear sister, were 'Is that little boy worth dying for?'." She said calmly. Luna growled as she left then looked down with frustration._

_"Complica…" she said with a heartbroken voice. She shook her head violently and took out a new piece of paper. She started to draw quickly and with determination on her face. She wasn't drawing a serene picture this time, or something her deceased sister would have loved. This time her drawing had purpose. After a few minutes she set the paper down and examined it._

_"If she was willing to try for a loved one, so should I." she said as she looked over the spell incantation she drew out._

_"Maybe I can alter the spell somehow…there must be a way to bypass that damned cost." She said carefully to herself as she examined the spell. Her little sister died for a boy she loved, the girl risking everything to see him again. Luna knew she would give anything to bring her sister back, and was determined to find a way to make the spell work without taking a life as it always had._

* * *

The group was looking at Luna with wonder and concern as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was murmuring something to herself in her dream, the girl seeming to have a nightmare of some sort.

"She seems to be suffering in her sleep." Moka said worriedly.

"Every time she's been asleep she's like that." Yukari said with a curious look at the girl.

"I wonder what 'Complica' means. And why she reacted that way to saying it." Ruby said questionably.

"That girl is one mystery wrapped around another." Kurumu said puzzled.

"As grateful as I am that she took care of Kano, I'm still a little worried about the fact that she can stop time like that…and eat people. Mostly the eating people part actually." Rason said cautiously.

"She seemed to be mortified to learn she did that to him." Mizore said as they watched the butterfly girl toss and turn in her bed. Luna's expression was of frustration and sorrow as she twitched in her sleep.

"She had a cold expression on her face before she passed out though, she knew damn well what she was doing when she killed him." Felucia said with a nod.

"I guess we just have to wait until she wakes up to find out more about her." Tsukune said with a shrug. He blinked then glanced to Ahakon.

"Hey, Ahakon. As long as we're all here, could you tell us more about that supposed race that could stop time? Seems like we need to kill some time ourselves until she wakes up." He said with a curious expression. The young mage looked at him for a moment then nodded. The others looked to him curiously as now they too were very eager to know more about it.

"Um, sure. Well like I said I was hoping to see if any books here had any more info, but, from what my father told me there was a race of monsters that could supposedly control time freely. What they looked like or what they were called was unknown however. And their entire civilization was wiped out overnight from some catastrophe." He said as he remembered the stories his father used to tell him.

"Do you think Luna is one of those monsters?" Yukari asked curiously. The boy shrugged and looked to the sleeping girl.

"I have no idea. I mean, she could be. But I have no way to be sure. Still, the way she can move about like that, it does seem likely." He said with wonder.

"You said they were wiped out overnight. Any ideas as to what happened?" Dark asked carefully. The mage shook his head in response.

"No, nobody knows for sure. Heck, many don't believe the race even existed at all. My father knew one of them he said, but we never met the monster personally. My father would always travel to their land to visit alone." Ahakon said with a quizzical expression.

"I wonder why she can't remember anything." Moka asked with concern. Ruby walked up to the sleeping girl and looked at her closely.

"With the power to control time, maybe it would be best if she didn't remember. That sort of power could be extremely dangerous." She said cautiously.

"If their entire race was wiped out overnight I'd say that's an understatement." Rason said with a cautious expression.

"Ahakon, was there anything else your father told you? Anything that could give us more info about this race?" Yukari asked gently. The boy thought hard for a moment then looked to Luna.

"No, not that I can remember." He said softly.

"Then I guess we just wait for her to wake up and ask her ourselves." Felucia said simply. Moka nodded and clung to her boyfriend's arm with a gentle smile.

"I'm just so glad this nightmare is over with now. And I can't wait until Hokuto fixes your lock Tsukune. Finally this day is turning around for us." she said happily. Ruby, Kokoa, and Gin looked at her with surprise.

"Um…what was that?" Gin asked with wide eyes.

"Did she just say…" Ruby said with disbelief. Tsukune nodded and smiled at them.

"Yeah, we've been meaning to tell you something." He said calmly.

Five minutes later Gin, Kokoa, and Ruby were looking at Tsukune with wide eyes of shock from the news.

"You mean the lock can be repaired? Really?" Gin said with great relief.

"That's right, Hokuto's friend is coming here after school and she can supposedly fix it." Kurumu said with a bright smile. Tsukune nodded before being hugged by an overzealous redhead.

"Oh master! That's great news!" Kokoa cheered out as she hugged him tightly.

"Ko…Kokoa…" he stuttered out in her grip. The girl laughed giddily to herself and nodded.

"Right, Tsukune! I'm so happy for you Tsukune!" she cried out.

"Kokoa…" Tsukune said as he struggled to move about, the boy showing a strained expression.

"What is it master? I mean Tsukune, hee hee!" she said in her joy.

"I can't…breathe." The boy coughed out. Kokoa blinked and jumped away with a gasp, the boy then gasping for air himself.

"Oh, sorry master." She said worriedly.

WHAM!

Kokoa was on the ground twitching from her sisters hit to her head, the elder vampire looking at her with a dull gaze.

"Kokoa." She said flatly.

"Right…Tsukune…" Kokoa murmured in a daze on the ground. Tsukune regained himself and chuckled nervously as the redhead slowly got up with a weary expression.

"That's great man! That means the fight with Kuyou will be even easier with you onboard." Gin said with great confidence. Tsukune nodded in agreement, then glanced over to Ruby curiously. The witch had a cautious expression and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Ruby?" he asked curiously. The witch glanced over to him then back down again.

"I'm happy for you Tsukune, I am. But…the fact that Hokuto has a similar lock seems strange to me. And I'm just as suspicious to this Jovian girl he claims that can fix it." She said worriedly.

"But Tsukune can be saved by her, shouldn't we be thankful for this? This is a miracle." Moka said defensively.

"A miracle perhaps. But still, this seems too suspicious to me. I thought the holy lock was one of a kind." Ruby said looking to Rason.

"Well, I thought so too." He said slowly.

"And correct me if I'm mistaken, but I thought you said only the Almighty could repair it back in heaven." The witch continued with concern. Rason looked to Tsukune's lock and nodded slowly.

"Well, yes. That's what I've been told as well." He said curiously.

"So we are to trust the lock to this stranger? What if she breaks it while trying to fix it? We have no idea if she really can fix this type of seal." Ruby asked worriedly. The group looked to each other at that comment, nobody really having thought of that possibility until now.

"That is true I suppose." Moka said as she looked down.

**_Like I've been TRYING to tell you, this doesn't seem right._**

_But…_

**_I know you want to have his lock restored. So do I, there's no question about that. But we have to keep the big picture in view here. We know nothing about this Jovian girl, and we know next to nothing about Hokuto and his own lock._**

"So what do we do then?" Yukari asked curiously.

"I say we let this Jovian girl fix Hokuto's lock first. Then we ask where he got it from and why before she does anything to Tsukune's lock. We need to make sure she really can do this properly before we risk it." Ruby said as she looked at the boy. He looked down to his wrist and nodded slowly. He had been so excited about the idea of his seal being fixed that he never really stopped to question more about this mystery girl or Hokuto's own seal.

"That sounds like a plan. She can show us firsthand she can fix these types of seals with Hokuto's first." Ahakon said with nod.

"That and we can find out more about why _he_ has a seal as well, not to mention where he got it from." Rason said with a cautious expression.

"I hope she really can." Moka said as she held onto Tsukune's arm tightly.

"Well he claims she can. And he has been rather helpful to us lately, I'm willing to let him at least try." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Um, guys?" Felucia said worriedly. The group looked over to see her pointing at something with wide eyes.

"What…what is that?" she asked with a bit of fear. The group looked over and jumped in surprise at the sight.

"What…what the…" Tsukune said as they stared at it. Above the sleeping girl a line was seared across in midair, the space around it seeming to distort and bend a bit with an odd glow.

"Oh my…" Moka said as they looked at it curiously. The line crackled then vanished, the air seeming to return to normal. The group looked in shock a bit longer then down to Luna.

"Did…she…" Kurumu asked softly. The butterfly girl trembled a bit in her sleep, the girl showing fright in her facial expressions as she continued to dream.

"What was that?" Yukari asked puzzled. Ruby walked up to the girl and looked at her closely.

"What are you?" she said to herself as she looked at her bewildered. She blinked then looked at her head curiously.

"Hm, I wonder." She said softly as she focused her wand above the girl's forehead.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked with worry.

"I'm just checking on something." She replied as her wand started to glow softly. As the group watched her closely the butterfly girl continued to whimper and jerk about in her sleep, the girl's nightmare seeming so cold and real to her.

* * *

_"What do you mean you've decided? You can't be serious!" Falla shouted out in anger. Her mother was looking at her with a gentle gaze as the two stood in the hallway of their palace. The older woman had long blue hair and green eyes. Her wings were extended out behind her, the brightly colored yellow wings having green trimmings and white spots. She had a golden tiara on her head, an elegant white dress with green trimmings, and was looking at her daughter with a solemn expression._

_"I'm sorry daughter, but your father has made up his mind. The next queen will be Luna." Lega said with a calm voice._

_"But why her? She hasn't been doing anything but drawing those stupid pictures every day since Complica died! If anything I should be the next in line, I'm the one who knows our magic far better than her!" Falla said with great anger._

_"Your father has spoken dear. If you really are so against it then you must speak to him personally." Lega said with a sigh. Falla growled with fury then ran off. The mother watched her run down the corridor with a regrettable expression._

_"I'm sorry dear, but you are too focused on the power to use it properly." She said softly._

_Falla ran down the hall with fire in her red eyes._

_"That no good sister of mine isn't fit to be queen of this kingdom. Dammit I'm the only one who knows how to rule properly!" she shouted out to herself. She ran to the throne room to find the king, the great king Ultima, but he was nowhere to be found._

_"Damn, where are you father?" she growled with rage. She took off and headed to the study, the room being empty of anyone as well._

_"Where is everybody?" she roared out. She walked over to the desk where papers were left by her sister. She picked some up and looked through them with an annoyed expression._

_"All she does is draw these stupid pictures all day every day. She isn't fit to be a queen. She can't do anything but-" she started before she stopped on a piece of paper that caught her eye. She looked through it carefully as a sly smile appeared on her face._

_"Well, it seems I won't have to worry about her being around much longer anyway. Such a pity." She said with a bitter giggle._

_Suddenly the whole building shook a bit as a loud bang was heard from inside the palace. Falla chuckled and set the papers down with a sly grin._

_"Foolish sister, you're going to repeat Complica's mistake." She said with a laugh. She glanced over her shoulder at the doorway, the girl thinking about running out to watch the show._

_"You can't change the spell Luna, it's impossible to avoid the cost." She said with a bite. She took off and ran down the hallway toward the center courtyard in the building, the large dome shaped hall that was used for parties or large gatherings of the people. As she got near she heard screams and cries for help, the butterfly girl chuckling to herself with a dark smile._

_"You should have listened to me dear sister, now you will have to pay the price." She said with a laugh._

_"Father don't!" Luna's voice cried out. Falla stopped in her tracks and looked ahead with surprise._

_"Father?" she said softly. She took off down the hall and rounded the corner, the girl looking with wide eyes at the sight. At the center of the courtyard was a man holding back a bright ball of light, the red and green flashes from the spell rocking and shaking the multicolored hall violently. He was their father, the king of their race. He was an older man with short black hair and green eyes, his darker colored wings extended behind him with their red segments against the black trimmings and spots on them. Away from him towards the edge of the hall were two figures standing next to a pillar. Lega and Luna were looking with fright at the sight as the king tried to control the ball of energy with all his power._

_"Luna, what have you done?" the queen said in a hushed voice of terror._

_"It's too late, the spell has been started, I can't stop it!" the man shouted out as he strained to stand up next to the ball of light. The woman stared with fear at the sight then looked down to the girl._

_"Why Luna? Why?" she shouted as she held the girl closely. Luna trembled and shook her head._

_"I'm sorry mother…I…I just wanted…I had to…" she said shakily as the area around them started to flash and bend, light and darkness seeming to tear apart around the hall._

_"I just wanted to save her." Luna said with tears in her eyes._

_"Get out of here!" the father yelled out as the ball started to flash more violently. The ground around the area seemed to turn transparent, with stars and celestial bodies being seen below them._

_"Luna…do you realize what you have done?" the mother said with worry as they backed up a bit. Falla watched with wide eyes as the spell started to take effect, the girl looking at the king with surprise._

_"Father…" she breathed out._

_"It must be stopped Luna, there is no other way!" the man shouted back as he looked to his daughter with a strained expression. Luna shook her head and broke free from her mother's grasp._

_"No! Please don't!" she shrieked out as she ran towards him._

_"Luna!" the mother cried out. Falla looked between her sister and father then ran out after the girl, the princess taking flight and racing towards them._

_"Luna don't!" she cried out. The two girls grabbed hold of the man as the room lit up in a blinding green glow._

_"No, not both of you!" Ultima shouted out in disbelief. The two girls clung to him as the area around them glowed brightly. The ball of energy sent out waves and ripples of energy, with the air around it seeming to bend and distort greatly by the passing pulses._

_"I have to stop the spell, let go or you will both die!" the father roared out as the ground around them faded to stars and celestial bodies that whizzed past them at blinding speeds._

_"No father! Please, I'm sorry!" Luna cried out with tears in her eyes. A loud humming sound echoed out from the ball of light and was growing louder._

_"Father…dammit I should be queen, not her!" Falla roared out with anger. The ball crackled and pulsated violently as the man tried to control it with his hands._

_"You both must let go now!" he shouted out in a commanding tone. He looked back to his daughter with a sorrowful expression._

_"Luna…" he said softly. The girl trembled and shook her head._

_"I'm sorry father, I thought I could change the spell…I thought I could bring her back!" she said before she broke down crying. Falla looked at the man with frustration as their grip started to loosen from the energy waves blasting away from the spell's center._

_"Father…please…" the girl growled as she strained to keep her grip._

_"I don't blame you my dear Luna, I know your heart is as big as Complica's, that's why I know you will make a fine queen. Just promise me that you will never cast our forbidden magic again." He said calmly. The light started to flash wildly as the two girls were being pushed away from the man. Their grip on his waist was starting to give as they looked to him with pleading eyes._

_"I need to dispel this before it grows out of control. I'm sorry Luna, but the law of time is absolute, you cannot change it without a high price." The king said with remorse._

_"Father…I love you!" Luna cried out. The other sister growled with rage and glared at the man._

_"Damn you father, DAMN YOU!" Falla shouted out as she launched forward and attempted to push Luna into the ball of light. The king looked with shock before pushing the girl out of the way, the enraged daughter then shoving him into the spell's core. Luna watched with horror as the ball of light engulfed the king then blasted a large shockwave around that seemed to rip apart space around them. Swirling around the two girls stars and celestial bodies spun around at high speed._

_"SISTER NO!" Luna shrieked out with horror. She looked over to see Falla glaring where the king was once standing, the two seeming to float in space as the castle around them vanished completely._

_"How could he…how could he pick you?" she roared out, her voice echoing out in the vast space around them. Luna growled and lunged at her with fury._

_"How could you sister? How could you?" she yelled out. The two tumbled into a roll wildly as the space and heavens around them whizzed past them in a blur._

_"The old fool was dead the minute he tried to cancel the spell, the spell YOU started Luna!" Falla roared out she pushed her away. The two girls floated in the space while glaring at each other with fury._

_"Stop it! Stop it!" Luna cried out as she grabbed her head with frustration. Falla growled and glared at her sister._

_"You made the spell wrong anyway." She hissed. Luna looked at her with surprise as Falla had an evil grin on her face._

_"You misplaced the tethers in your spell. That wasn't going to teleport you back in time, it was going to tear you apart!" the girl laughed. Luna looked at her with horror as the sister slowly flew over to her._

_"I would have been fine with that, after all, they were going to let YOU be queen. That foolish old man, you're not fit to rule! You never were!" Falla roared out with sheer anger._

_"No…no…" Luna said as she looked down with devastation._

_"But then he tried to stop the spell. Anyone attempting to cancel the Chrono Displacement spell is destroyed! That bastard deserved to die for choosing somebody as weak minded as you to rule!" Falla shouted out with frustration. Luna looked to her with disbelief while the sister glared at her._

_"You…you never cared about him. You never cared about the family. All you want is that stupid crown!" she cried out. Falla laughed wickedly and flew up next to her, the stars and planets starting to fly faster while a humming sound was growing louder._

_"Why do you think I tried to stop you from saving him? It would have been great for you to be torn to shreds, but it would have been even better if the damn king died because of you! They would have given me the crown in a heartbeat and had you executed! I know how to put it to better use than you ever would!" She said with a bite. Luna yelled out with fury, a power wave rippling away from her. The stars around them seemed to stop instantly as she tackled Falla into a fierce tumble in the void._

_"Stop this sister!" Luna cried out with anger as the two tumbled around in the dark void. Suddenly they both collapsed back in the multicolored courtyard, their mother looking with shock at the two. The light slowly receded and the dust cleared while the two girls got back to their feet and looked at each other with furious glares._

_"Falla. Luna." Lega said with teary eyes, the woman having watched the three vanish in a flash only for the two girls to reappear instantly afterwards._

_"You killed our father! All you want is that damn crown, you don't deserve it!" Luna yelled out, the area around her seeming to sear apart at the seams. Flickers of light and space rippled around her in waves as she glared at her sister with green eyes._

_"Like you do? You cast the forbidden spell! All to try to save Complica, you stupid girl!" Falla roared out as she glared at Luna with red eyes, the area around her also rippling and distorting from her power. The queen ran towards them with fright as the two girls power started to rise._

_"Stop this both of you! Oh my god, Ultima! My king! Oh dear god no!" she cried out as she looked to the spot where the spell was cast, the blackened ground all that remained of the power surge from the powerful magic. Falla growled with unbelievable fury then glanced to the woman out of the corner of her eye._

_"Fine…so be it…" she hissed. She yelled out and let her power surge around her, the fabric of space seeming to tear apart. Lega looked with shock as her daughter glared over to her. She growled heavily and trembled as a reddish glow circled around her._

_"If I can't be queen…" she said coldly as she looked back to her sister. She bared her teeth as the air around her seemed to tear apart violently, the stars and heavenly bodies being seen in the cracks of space. She shot towards her sister as a bright red glow flashed around her, the waves of power seeming to shoot off from the girl in all directions. The ripples of power seared away the sight of the palace and revealed more of the starry space while she raced toward Luna._

_"NOBODY WILL BE!" she shouted with murder in her eyes._

_"FALLA!" the queen cried out as the castle around them seemed to tear apart._

"FALLA!" Luna shouted as she shot up with wide green eyes. The group didn't even have time to say anything before multiple sears of light and space etched around the room violently in an instant. The empty bed to their side tore apart to shreds from a rift ripping through it. The wall tore apart as a rift raced through it with stars being seen behind it. The ceiling cracked apart as multiple tears formed in it instantly.

Another shot through the door. Another tore apart the ceiling fan in midair. Another shattered the glass as it seared through the window.

And another shot through Moka's heart.


	33. Fade Away Into Time

All was still in the infirmary room of Yokai Academy. A mere second ago Luna shot up out of a nightmare that was constantly invading her dreams every night. Upon doing so her power had fluxed around the room, rifts and tears suddenly etching and searing across the air around her. The beds were cut to pieces, the walls and ceiling were torn apart as rifts raced through them, the window and ceiling fan were ripped apart as these anomalies appeared out of nowhere.

And a rip through space also shot through Moka's heart, the sear appearing to light up with a dark glow out of midair.

All was still as Luna looked around with solid green eyes, everything around her frozen in time as her power had resurfaced yet again.

"What…what happened…" she tried to say, the girl blinking and realizing that her voice was not being heard. There was no sound of anything around her. She looked around with awe at the frozen state of everything, then cringed as her headache started to come back. Her eyes flickered brown then back to green, the girl shaking her head to fight off the pain.

_What…what is this…_

She slowly stood up as her headache intensified, the girl blinking a few times to try to clear her vision. The fragments of her nightmare seemed to black out in her mind, all the details becoming blurry to her as she tried to focus her sight.

_These memories…are they just a dream…or real?_

She looked around then gasped, or at least made the facial expression of doing so as she saw Moka, and the rift that was pierced through her chest. Her eyes widened as she looked with horror at her friend with a tear through space shooting through her heart.

_Oh no! Moka!_

She stumbled to her feet and looked at the vampire with fright. She, like everybody else, was frozen in their state of surprise when Luna first woke up and shouted out from her dream. The vampire's eye line was still focused to where Luna's bed was, the vampire seeming to be unaware that she had been dealt a fatal blow from the butterfly's rampaging power. Luna looked at her with extreme fear, the girl slowly reaching out towards the tear that was going through her friend with shaky hands.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…what have I done? Moka!_

She looked around at everybody with a frightened expression, the butterfly girl unsure of what she just did, how, why, or what to do because of it. She looked around at the tears that were formed around the destroyed room and at her friends that were frozen still.

_What do I do? What do I DO?_

She slumped down and started to cry, the girl's sobbing not being heard as she wept on the floor. After she got most of it out the girl looked around with sorrow, then she slowly got up and looked at Moka who was frozen in place.

_I froze time again…just like they said I could…but how?_

She cringed as her head started to ache more and more. She shook her head furiously and looked around with frustration.

_Dammit, why can't I remember anything? Why?_

She looked at her friends who remained perfectly still, then she looked at herself puzzled.

_Wait, I thought this power…only came when I wanted a kiss from Rason. But…it's not stopping now._

Luna looked around with a bit of fear, the girl not understanding how she started the process of stopping time, but also unaware of how to start it again. All around her everything was frozen in place, the girl slowly walking around and examining everything. Her friends were still looking to where she was a moment ago while the rifts were frozen in place where they appeared out of nowhere. After a while the girl looked to herself with frustration.

_I need to stop this. I have to help them…but how? I don't know how this happened or how to stop it, somebody help me!_

She growled with frustration, or at least made the facial and body stance of doing so since no sound was heard, then arched back. She screamed out with anger, or at least made the motion of doing so, the girl tired of her memories escaping her and her power running wild out of her control.

_I can't take this anymore! What is this? What am I?_

She looked around with desperation and fear, then cried out as she ran towards the angel in the room. She gripped him by the shoulders and shook her head as tears started to come out. The girl then clung to his chest and cried, the butterfly girl feeling alone and broken in this state.

She then jumped with a bit of fright as Rason grabbed hold of her and looked at her with wide eyes. He mouthed out something, then jumped at the realization that his voice could not be heard. Luna looked at him with wide green eyes, the girl surprised that her friend was able to move.

_How? How can…_

She glanced to her hands on his shoulders, the boy looking around with confusion and surprise.

_I'm…I'm letting him move in time with me. Just like what happened with Yukari._

Luna looked up to him and shook the boy, the angel instantly looking to her with a jump. Luna looked over to Moka then back to the angel with worry, the boy slowly glancing over as well. He gasped, or at least made the expression of doing so after seeing the vampire's dire situation. Rason then looked to Luna with fright while the butterfly girl tried not to break down. Rason looked around at everybody and the state of the room, then back to Moka.

_What…what the hell is this? Why is everything…green?_

He blinked and glanced to the girl who was clinging to him while trembling.

_Luna…she stopped time…just like before._

The boy gently shook her to get her attention, then tried to speak. However no sound could be heard as the girl just looked at him curiously. Rason showed frustration then looked around franticly.

_It's just like Yukari said, no sound at all. What is this? What are all these tears around here? And Moka…oh god Moka…_

He looked back over to Moka with disbelief and terror, the vampire frozen in time with a sear of space going right through her heart. He looked down with a strained expression then to Tsukune. After a moment he looked back to Luna with concern.

_What do we do now? We can't even speak like this._

Luna held on tightly to the boy as she backed up a step, then looked at Moka with worry. She cringed and trembled, the boy grabbing her as she seemed to suffer a severe headache. She thrashed about and struggled to remain standing. After a moment she slowly stood back up while the angel held her closely. She shook her head gently and looked to him with a tired expression of fear.

_My head…it's killing me…why is this happening?_

Her legs gave out and she collapsed into the boy's arms, the girl struggling to remain conscious as her world blurred around her. Rason looked at her with fear then to Moka.

_Oh no, if time starts up again…_

He imagined time resuming, with everybody recoiling as the room tore to pieces around them. And how Moka's heart and chest would be ripped apart instantly in front of everybody. Rason shook the butterfly girl gently with a worried expression, the boy hoping the girl could keep doing whatever she was doing to hold time still. Luna looked at him with weary eyes and tried to stand back up.

_I can't take this…why…why is this happening to me? What am I?_

The girl managed to get back to her feet as her world remained hazy. Rason looked at her worriedly then around the room carefully. He looked to Dark and a smile appeared on his face. He shook the girl gently to get her attention and then glanced to the silent boy with a grin. Luna looked at Dark curiously then back to Rason. The angel waited a moment then smirked. He put his finger to his lip and tapped it a few times, then pointed to Dark. Luna blinked and looked back to Dark curiously. After a moment she shrugged and nodded. Rason held onto her shoulder as she shakily walked over to the shadow demon. She looked at him with a curious gaze, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Rason jumped with surprise as he watched Luna kiss the demon passionately.

_That's…not what I meant…_

When the kiss ended Luna looked back to Rason as Dark blinked and looked to the girl with surprise. Rason glanced between the two then shook his head gently at Luna. She tilted her head at him while Dark looked around confused. After a moment he looked back to the butterfly girl who had her arms around his neck still. She looked to him with an innocent expression as he just stared at her. After a moment he mouthed out something that the two could easily have guessed what it was.

'What the fuck?'

Rason face palmed and shook his head, then tugged on Luna's shoulder. The girl looked back to him with wonder as he tapped on his lips again, then made the hand signal for speaking. Luna looked at him puzzled then to Dark. The shadow demon tried to speak but then stopped. He removed one of his earbuds then examined it, the boy noticing that no sound was being made. After a pause he put the earbud back in and checked the player. It, like him, was unfrozen and was working yet no music could be heard. He slowly nodded and looked to Rason, the demon understanding what was happening. Rason mouthed out something to him as Luna looked between the two confused.

'I tried to tell her you could read lips, but I think she misunderstood me.' he said with smirk. Dark just stared back and raised an eyebrow.

'You think?' he mouthed out. Rason looked at him curiously at that. The shadow demon rolled his eyes as Rason realized.

'Oh…only _you_ can read lips.' the angel mouthed out worriedly. Dark merely nodded and looked around curiously. Rason looked to Moka with fear then back to the demon. Dark glanced over then looked with surprise at the sight of the vampire with the rift going through her heart. He looked back over to Rason with a questioning expression.

'Ok, I don't know all the details, but…looks like Luna stopped time, tore this place up pretty badly, and Moka's got something through her heart. What do we do now because Luna has no clue.' he mouthed out quickly. Dark nodded and looked to Luna who was staring at him with fear. The girl now understood what Rason meant as she watched the two 'speak' to each other in the silence.

'What do I do Dark? What do I do?' she mouthed out with fear. Dark looked around cautiously at the rifts then back to Luna. He then said something, the girl looking at him curiously. Rason cringed at the trouble they were having then looked around at everybody as they remained frozen.

_Not good, this is so not good. What are we supposed to do now?_

Dark again mouthed out something slowly to the butterfly girl, but the translation was lost in the silence. Luna looked at him puzzled then to Rason. The angel was looking at Dark carefully, the boy trying to figure out what he was saying. Dark showed an annoyed expression for an instant, then looked up in thought. He wanted to tell her something, but was trying to think of how without being heard. After a moment he looked at her closely. He very slowly mouthed out something, the boy trying extra hard to enunciate with his lips and facial expressions. The girl watched him closely as did Rason.

'Your' she got for the first word. She nodded and repeated it, the boy nodding in agreement. She smiled happily as she got the first part correct. He then mouthed out another word slowly, the two looking at him closely.

'Shitter?' she said confused and disturbed. The boy blinked and slowly shook his head. Rason looked up thoughtfully while Luna looked at the demon perplexed.

'Zipper?' she asked with a curious expression. The boy shook his head then repeated the word again. The angel jumped and mouthed out the correct word while Luna looked at the demon with wonder.

'Ferris Wheel?' she asked with a shrug. Dark blinked and looked at her curiously, the boy wondering how in the world she got that from a single word. Luna looked down puzzled while the shadow demon started to wonder if this was the end for everybody. Luna looked up to him with a cautious expression.

'Sister?' she asked slowly. The boy nodded in agreement. Luna blinked and looked at him funny.

'I have a sister?' she said puzzled. The boy looked at her intently with a nod. The butterfly girl looked at him curiously then up with thought.

_What's he talking about? I have a sister?_

The boy mouthed something else to her, the girl looking at him puzzled. The demon growled with frustration then looked around. Nothing to write on or with in the room. No other way to communicate in silence with the girl. Luna looked at him puzzled then down with a confused expression.

_I don't get it, what is he talking about? Why…why can't I figure this out? Why is my head killing me? What's happening to me?_

She cringed as she shook her head, the two boys looking at her with worry. Rason looked to Moka then back to Dark.

'If her time freeze ends now Moka's a goner.' he said with worry. Dark looked to the vampire carefully. Her lifeforce was still there, the sudden appearance of the rift apparently not having killed the girl yet. However a split second in the real world and that would easily change. The two boys looked to Luna as she started to shake more, the girl's head searing with pain.

_AHHH! What is this? Why can't I remember anything? Sister? I have a sister?_

She gripped onto Dark's shoulders as she struggled to remain standing while Rason held onto her shoulder tightly. He knew if he let go he would sink back into the frozen time instantly. Luna trembled then looked down with a strained expression.

_Need to remember…need to gain control. Moka's life depends on it!_

She growled silently with frustration and trembled as her head was throbbing with pain. Try as she might the memories of her past seemed like a blur, her nightmares appearing to vanish from her mind in a black haze.

_Make this end…stop…STOP IT!_

Her eyes shot open as she thought of those words.

_"Stop it!"_

Her own voice echoed in her mind, the girl feeling she said those words another time before. She shook her head as her world started to blur from the pain.

_No! I need to do this! Focus! I have a sister! I have a sister! I HAVE A SISTER!_

She arched back and yelled out, the girl's mind being torn as she strained to remember anything. She had a sister, she wanted to believe it. Her friends insisted on it before, claiming she said it herself in her sleep. She focused her mind on that fact, trying with all her might to believe it to be true.

_The…the nightmares…_

Around the trio more rifts and tears started to form, the two boys looking around worriedly as Luna shook wildly in place.

_They…they're real! They're not nightmares!_

Her eyes were wide as she screamed out in silence, the two boys still looking around at more tears were forming around them.

_They're…they're my memories!_

The girl's mind started to break apart, she started seeing black spots as her mind struggled to remain focused. She looked to Dark with disbelief as more rifts tore around them, the boys looking at her with surprise. Slowly a word started to etch it's way into her mind.

'Chro…' she mouthed out shakily. Dark looked at her cautiously as she seemed to spasm in place, the two boys holding her up as her legs gave out.

'Chrono…' she said as her eyes started to roll back into her head. Dark shook her to keep the girl conscious while the room around them started to bend and distort. Rason looked around fearfully while Dark focused his sight on the girl intently. She jerked about then looked to Dark with wide eyes of fear. She looked up and shouted out, this time her word being heard by the two boys.

"Chronofly!" she shrieked out. A shockwave rippled out from the girl violently, the two boys struggling to hold onto her as the area around them seemed to tear apart into a black void. Stars and celestial bodies started flying past them in a blur as they appeared to be suspended in space. The two boys looked around with shock then back to the girl as she was looking down with her hair covering her eyes.

"Luna!" Rason called out, the boy jumping at the realization that his voice could be heard. Dark could hear his music playing again and shook the butterfly girl with concern.

"Luna!" he called out. Lights and streaks raced past them in a blur, the two boys struggling to hold onto the girl as she seemed to be the only anchor they had. Slowly she looked up to Dark with a calm blank expression, the shadow demon looking at her with wonder. Suddenly everything fell silent except their breathing, the space around them turning pitch black. She blinked and looked at Dark with solid green eyes. She then looked off to her side with a determined glance and waved her hand fiercely. Suddenly the trio reappeared back in the infirmary with a loud bang, the two boys being thrown back as the rest of the group was shot back into a violent tumble. Moka shot back from where she was, the girl seeming to phase right around the rift through her heart. Not even a split second after that all the rifts seared brightly then vanished as the air around them warped violently. Everybody shook their heads and looked up with surprise to see Luna standing there with a calm cool look of determination and her hand held out to her side.

"Wha…what was that?" Kurumu said with surprise. Rason and Dark just looked at the butterfly girl with wonder as the others looked around puzzled.

"What just happened?" Tsukune said as he rubbed his head.

"Whoa, look at this place." Yukari said looking around.

"Wow, something tore the room to pieces." Ahakon said as he got up and helped his girlfriend back up. The group slowly started to get back onto their feet and looked at Luna with wonder.

"Luna? How did…weren't you just lying down? What happened?" Ruby said looking around confused. Luna lowered her hand and looked to her with a calm expression, the girl seeming to stare into the witch's eyes deeply. Her stance and expression were almost similar to Inner Moka's, the girl's cold stare seeming out of place on her normally cheerful face. Kurumu and Mizore looked to their boyfriends with wonder as the two were still looking at Luna intently.

"Rason?" Kurumu asked softly.

"Would somebody explain what just happened?" Gin said as he and Kokoa looked around with puzzlement. Tsukune helped his girlfriend stand and looked to Luna with wonder. Dark removed his earbuds, in doing so Mizore and Felucia looked at him with worry.

"Uh oh…headphones off." Felucia said worriedly.

"Yeah. What's wrong Dark?" Mizore asked as she walked over to her boyfriend. Luna cringed then screamed out as she grabbed her head, the girl's pain returning suddenly. The group looked to her with worry as Dark and Rason glanced to each other quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" Moka asked as the butterfly girl staggered about and tried to remain standing.

"Rason!" Dark called out. The angel nodded and dashed behind the girl quickly, the boy then knocking the girl out with a quick blow to the head. The butterfly girl collapsed down out cold while the group looked at Rason with shock.

"Dude, what was that for?" Gin cried out.

"Why did you hit her, you could have seriously hurt her." Moka said with concern.

"She nearly killed you just now Moka." Rason said as he and Dark looked down at the girl cautiously. They looked around to make sure no more rifts were forming. The room was still in shambles but no more tears were appearing out of nowhere.

"What? Nearly killed me?" Moka said with surprise.

"Dark, what's going on?" Mizore asked worriedly. Dark looked at the sleeping girl carefully then to Rason, the angel doing the same.

"That was close." Rason said with a sigh of relief. Dark nodded then glanced to Moka.

"Especially for her." he said simply. Moka and Tsukune jumped at that and looked at him worriedly.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Moka asked with concern as she looked down at Luna.

"Luna had a bit of a breakdown just now." Rason said with a cautious glance to the butterfly girl.

"She…did this?" Yukari said looking around the damaged infirmary.

"Would you two care to explain what is going on here?" Ruby said worriedly. Rason and Dark nodded and looked to the girl on the floor.

"Why did you knock her out like that?" Gin asked as the group walked over to the sleeping girl.

"How did the room get torn up like this?" Felucia said looking around. Rason and Dark looked to each other then to Ahakon.

"I think we found out what she is." Rason said simply. The mage looked at him curiously from that remark.

"You did? How?" he asked puzzled. The boys looked down to the sleeping girl with wonder.

"She remembered for a moment." Rason said with a glance to Dark.

"Chronofly." Dark said as he examined the sleeping girl intently. As Dark and Rason filled the group in on what they saw and experienced the sleeping girl twitched a bit in her sleep, the girl's memories again playing for her like they always did.

* * *

_Inside the castle that was set against a celestial backdrop, ripples and tears were being strewn across the court hall as two girls had started to engage in a battle. The multicolored walls and pillars of the grand hall were cracking apart as energy waves erupted from the center of the hall. To the side by one of the pillars a woman was watching with wide eyes, the queen of the kingdom who had her wings extended behind her was watching with shock and disbelief as her two daughters had engaged in combat with one another._

_"DIE SISTER!" Falla roared out as she raced towards her opponent, her darker colored wings fluttering wildly behind her as the air around the girl seemed to distort violently. Across from her another butterfly girl was charging towards her, her brightly colored wings fluttering as the air around her also seemed to bend and crack apart._

_"STOP THIS FALLA!" Luna cried out as they raced towards one another. Although each daughter was lacking in physical strength, muscle power has never been the key factor with their race's offensive power. The two girls collided at the center with a loud bang, and a wild shockwave that distorted the area around them to a watery blur. The queen watched with wide eyes of sorrow as her daughters started to fight each other fiercely. In a flash the two girls vanished from view as the ripple effect from their strike dissipated, yet the mother knew exactly what happened to them and where they were._

_"Oh no…please don't do this…" Lega breathed out with a pained expression._

_Inside the courtyard the two girls were striking at each other with fury in their eyes, yet their battle was no ordinary one._

_"Damn you! I'll be the only queen in this kingdom, you're too weak to wear the crown!" Falla shouted out as she swung at her sister, her arm seeming to cut through the air around them. Trailing behind her swipe that Luna just dodged a bright light seared through the air and a vast cosmos with stars was seen briefly in the tear._

_Chronoflies were adept in using their magic to control and alter time, so much that in combat they used the sheer power of their magic to win over any physical attacker that dared to challenge them._

_"You killed our father! I'll never forgive you Falla!" Luna cried out with tears of frustration and anger as she darted around the sister in the blink of an eye. She waved her arm fiercely in front of her, the girl swiping her hand towards her sister. Falla darted up and over it as the wave seared below her, the strange sight of space being seen in its wake briefly._

_Not only could the race stop or slow time down at will, but they could also bend the laws of time and space to their will depending on how well they trained in the arts. A simple wave of the hand could destabilize the space in front of them and rip open a pocket of time like a wave. It may seem like a strange way to attack somebody, but whoever would get hit by such an attack would certainly know true pain as the rift could sear and slice it's way through virtually anything, the tear pretty much ripping out matter from the current time and throwing it into the unstable void that was tore out by the chronofly. Of course, very few would actually see the attack take place._

_"Like that old fool mattered anymore, dammit I've waited long enough! My time to lead our kind to greatness begins NOW!" Falla roared as the two shot up towards the ceiling and skylights, the two butterflies trailing distorted waves of space and lights as their power flowed around them._

_During combat the chronoflies prefer to fight under the protection of their magic. The most obvious case is that they move about while 'shifted' into the moment of time, the butterfly then able to move about while the rest of the world around them is locked into that moment of time. In doing so nothing could escape them or defend themselves. Of course, this method of attacking wasn't perfect as no means of combat is._

_"You've lost your mind sister! I can't allow you to do this, you'll bring an end to our people with your insanity!" Luna shouted out as she swiped again at the sister, the girl dodging around her swipe and darting around in the expanded ceiling above the court hall. Luna's attack ripped along the wall as she darted back and chased after her sister, the searing of reality then dissolving with a warping effect slowly after. The wall that was struck was sliced apart along the girl's attack path with a perfectly clean cut._

_Their attacks were able to rip apart any matter as they literally tore apart the fabric of space during their strike. One would assume this would mean they could very well destroy everything without cause for alarm. However this was far from the case as anybody would know that there is no such thing as a perfect attack. For one, the butterfly had to be in the 'shifted' moment of time to be able to properly control this attack, as being in the normal phase of time let the power run more wildly and erratically. It would be nearly impossible to control it in that state and to strike with any sort of precision._

_"I'll tear you to pieces dear sister, then you can see your beloved Complica again!" Falla laughed out as she swung her arm out towards the butterfly girl, the ripple of time just being dodged as Luna flew up and around the girl. She followed through with a swipe of her own, this one being dodged by Falla at the last second. The two darted around in the air above the courtyard while the mother was seen down below, the woman standing still as the two girls fought each other in the 'shifted' moment._

_Second was if two chronoflies were in the same shift of time, their attacks would cause massive bursts of instability if they connected to one another. The rips of space could tear them to pieces just as well as anything else around them. Third was the power drain on the individual. Stopping or slowing down time alone was a big drain to begin with, and using their power to rip apart pockets of reality as a form of attack was even more so. Both girls were throwing all they had into the fight, but it would only be a matter of time before they were drained of their energy in doing so._

_"How could you Falla? How could you betray us like this? We were family!" Luna shouted out as the two flew up and out through the skylights. The girls flew out through the glass and into the air, the shards of glass freezing in place behind them as the continued their duel in the sky._

_And lastly, the biggest reason of all not to use their power for prolonged periods of time. Insanity. The power of bending time and changing reality not only took a massive toll on their monster energy, but also their mental stability. Prolonged use of their powers could cause hallucinations, freak outs, black outs, memory loss, split personality disorders, and in some rare cases, death. The two girls thus far haven't reached that point, but their limits were unknown as whoever went that far would likely not come back the same ever again._

_"Family? Screw family, you're all nowhere near strong willed enough to lead our kind to greatness. I'm sick of being in everybody's shadow! I'm tired of being told to wait for what's mine! That crown will belong to me, and you can go straight to hell dear sister!" Falla screamed out as she dove around in the sky, the girl's movements ripping apart the air behind her. The sky already was filled with stars and celestial bodies, her movements only causing a cascade of warped views to be seen with an odd rift showing a different void behind her. She swiped at Luna with a cut towards her head, the girl dodging around and swiping both her hands in a crisscross formation, the girl causing a sparking jolt of power to sear across the air in front of her. Falla darted back as the strike just missed her by a hair._

_"You've fallen dear sister, you've betrayed us and your kind!" Luna shouted as she darted at her again. The two were striking with speed and ferocity, both of them using their powers to try to put an end to the other. And high in the sky their battle was taking place in the same moment of time they shifted into earlier, the citizens of their race down below frozen in their moment as they were in the middle of their daily lives still. Nobody had any idea that the two princesses of the land were fighting to the death high above the palace._

_"Ha! You know nothing Luna!" Falla laughed out as she darted towards her. She swiped her hand out as a rip through space seared across where Luna's head was a moment ago. The sister darted around the strike and grabbed ahold of both Falla's hands and held her in place, the two girls flying up in the sky with fire in their eyes._

_"How dare you sister…you've gone too far!" Luna shouted as she tried to push back the sister that had her red eyes glaring at her._

_"Just shut up and fade away already! I'll bring our people into a new age of power, I'll be the best queen ever!" Falla roared as she tried to push back. The two girls were locked into a struggle as the air around them tore apart and swirled around with a distorting ripple effect._

_"No…you'll never be queen Falla…you're nothing but a monster!" Luna shouted out with rage as she swung her sister around in the air violently. She then hurled the girl into the air, the sister flying off into the sky with a wild spin. Luna glared up at her as her power surged around her. The sky around her distorted wildly as her magic built up inside the young princess._

_"My name is Luna Cii, and _I_ will be the true queen for all the chronoflies!" she proudly called up to her sister. Falla reoriented herself in the sky and glared down at her sister with rage in her eyes._

_"Like hell you will! Over my dead body Luna!" she cried out with fury. Luna growled and focused her glare at her sister, her expression turning cold like Inner Moka's._

_"So be it." she said harshly. She dashed up towards the girl at high speed with an arm brought out to one side, the hand trailing a ripping sear that flashed brightly with the stars being seen through the crack in space. Falla growled then dashed towards her with the same intent. Both girls trailed a distorted ripple as their power surged around them, the two girls bending time and space with ferocity in their duel. As they neared each other their eyes glowed brightly, one green while the other a deep red._

_"This ends here sister!" Falla roared out as she geared back for her swipe._

_"You shall fall!" Luna shouted out as she did the same. The two connected as their attacks struck each other with incredible speed. A massive blast of energy rippled out from the sky, the world seeming to resume it's timeline as movement and sound returned around the kingdom. The citizens of the land looked up to the sky as a bright multicolored blast rippled out from the space above the palace. The many chronoflies of the land looked up with wonder and surprise as the large blast seemed to come out of nowhere for them. A deafening thunderclap sounded off as a massive tear in space seemed to rip apart in the sky, the background being a fast moving star field that blurred around the edges of the tear. Down in the palace courtyard the queen looked up as the glass from above fell down to the ground with loud crashes. She ran out to the middle of the hall and looked up into the sky with horrified eyes._

_"No…my daughters…" she said with fear._

* * *

The group was looking down at the unconscious butterfly girl with shock, Moka especially after hearing what Dark and Rason had seen during Luna's outburst.

"I…I nearly died?" Moka said with fright.

"I'd say we all came close, look at this place." Ahakon said looking around the torn up infirmary room. Moka trembled and looked at Tsukune with wide eyes.

"She…she…" she said in disbelief.

"She was less than a second away from killing you." Rason said softly, the vampire jumping at that remark.

"Whatever she did, she froze time just at the last possible moment before that tear killed you." Dark said in his usual tone. The pink haired vampire looked around at the destroyed room's walls then down to her chest.

_I can't believe it…that could have happened to me._

**_What the hell is she anyway? How can a girl rip apart everything around her like that?_**

"Not only that, but she moved us all, Moka included, away from the tears in the same instant." Rason said with wonder looking back down to the girl.

"This is crazy, she could kill us all in her sleep!" Kurumu cried out as she trembled with fear.

"Chronofly. I've never heard of that type of monster before." Yukari said looking to her boyfriend.

"Neither have I. But it makes sense. Chronofly. Time fly. A butterfly…that can control time." Ahakon said as he looked back to the sleeping girl.

"So the stories your father told you…they were true." Tsukune said softly in wonder.

"She really can control time." Moka said softly in amazement.

"I guess. Then that means…she may be the last one of her kind." Ahakon said with a nod.

"The last one? That's right…that race was wiped out overnight somehow." Kokoa said thinking about it.

"She's certainly unique." Mizore said softly. She glanced to her boyfriend who was eyeing the butterfly girl carefully.

"Dark?" she asked softly. Felucia looked at the boy then to the sleeping girl with caution.

"You want me to kill her Dark?" she asked simply. The group looked at her with shock while Dark kept eying the girl closely.

"What? We can't kill her! She's our friend!" Yukari cried out.

"She's right, how could you even consider that?" Kurumu said sternly.

"We're not killing her, she saved us from that pervert." Kokoa said with a stern expression.

"Not to mention she saved Yukari and Ahakon as well." Moka defended with. Felucia just kept looking at Dark waiting for his order. The silent boy shook his head then glanced to her.

"We're not killing her, she's not a bad person." He said simply. The doll demon nodded then glanced down to her.

"Bad person or not, she's a threat to us all like this. You can't argue that." She said as she looked around at everybody. She shrugged and looked back down to the girl on the floor.

"Hey, I'm not saying I want to kill her. I'm glad she fucking killed Kano, and her keeping Kurumu scared shitless everyday is hilarious. But I'm only saying that she could kill _us_ at any given moment just like she almost did to Moka." Felucia said with her hands up defensively. The group looked to each other then back to Luna. While killing her simply out of fear from what she could do was too extreme, and nobody wanted to do such a thing to their friend, they couldn't argue that Luna was indeed a massive threat to everybody, almost as much as the ghoul.

"I hate to agree with that, but she's right." Gin said reluctantly.

"So what do we do now? She could snap again at any moment, even in her sleep." Yukari said worriedly. Moka held her hand over her heart with worry then looked to Luna.

"She saved us from those tears. She was focused for a moment." Dark said calmly. The group looked to him curiously as Rason looked up in thought.

"That's right. Right before she freaked out again and I had to knock her out…she seemed…completely calm." He said in wonder. Ruby walked up to the girl and kneeled down beside her.

"Ruby, you were checking something about her before she freaked out. What was it that you were looking at?" Tsukune asked curiously. Ruby glanced back to him then down to Luna.

"I was wondering something…about her memories." She said as she brought out her wand and held it over her head. The stick glowed softly while the witch stared intently at the strange girl.

"Her memories?" Kokoa asked curiously. Ruby nodded and looked at the butterfly girl with wonder.

"Yes, just as I thought, there's a spell around her mind." She said as a ring of strange symbols lit up briefly around Luna's head. Ruby looked at them carefully then down in thought.

"She has a block placed over her mind. That must be why she can't remember anything." She said softly. She jumped then looked up at the group with surprise.

"That's why she lost it when she said that word, Complica. It was being blocked by the spell. Those headaches she's been having, the random outbursts of insanity. It has to be related." She said with wonder.

"Why would that be there? Who would want to mess with her mind?" Tsukune said with puzzlement.

"Well seeing as how she nearly destroyed us all from a bad dream, maybe her parents did so to protect everybody from her power. Much like Moka's rosary sealed her power so she could live with humans while she was young." Ruby said questioningly.

"Then…those nightmares she keeps having…" Kurumu said softly.

"They're likely her memories. That must be how she could remember she had a sister one moment and forget the next." Yukari said.

"Yeah, and like how she keeps forgetting what she is a few seconds after hearing it. Her entire past is locked away." Kurumu said with amazement.

"She screamed out 'Falla' before she went postal, that must mean something from her past as well." Gin said thoughtfully.

"Complica? Falla? What could those words mean though?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"Is there anyway to remove the block on her mind?" Rason asked curiously. Ruby looked at Luna carefully then shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of, I've never seen a seal like this before. Whoever did this wanted to make sure she wouldn't remember anything." She said with wonder.

"Would we want her to remember? That might make these outbursts worse." Kurumu said cautiously.

"They're already getting worse." Mizore said looking around the room with a blank expression.

"Well we better think of what to do soon. No telling how she might be or react when she wakes up again." Moka said worriedly. Luna groaned and shifted a bit on the floor, the girl again experiencing the nightmares that were plaguing her.

"She might freak out again soon." Mizore said worriedly. Ruby looked at the sleeping girl with caution then to her wand.

"I guess we have to try." She said softly.

Luna twitched and whimpered, just as a tear ripped open briefly above them. The group watched it distort the light around it then slowly disappear, everybody then looking back to the sleeping girl with worry.

"It's going to happen again. It's just getting worse the more she sleeps." Gin said cautiously.

"She's struggling to remember her past. Her power is going out of control during her pain and stress." Ruby said as she looked at the girl closely.

"Her power is trying to break free with her memories, that seal is what's causing her pain." Rason said with concern.

"Ruby, see if you can remove it. We have to try to help her anyway we can." Tsukune said carefully.

"You really are too chivalrous, you know that? Always trying to save the girls that nearly kill you." Ruby said with a smirk. She looked down to the girl and nodded in agreement.

"But you're right. That seal is tearing her mind apart, who knows what she might do if her power can't be controlled properly." She said with caution.

"She controlled it just fine to save Moka. We have to trust that she can control it properly when her mind is freed." Tsukune said with confidence. Ruby examined Luna carefully then looked to her wand.

"Ok. Ahakon. Yukari. I'll need your help, this seal is going to take a lot of power to break." She said in a commanding tone. The two casters walked over and looked down at Luna. Ruby held out her wand over her head and focused her power, the seal around the girl's head again appearing and glowing softly with blue and green symbols.

"Those symbols…I've never seen them before." Ahakon said softly as he knelt down beside Luna.

"I'm not sure what we can do Ruby, we're flying blind here." Yukari said as she knelt down and brought out her wand.

"I know, but short of killing her we have no other choice but to try. Even in her sleep she can still tear the world apart around her." Ruby said with concern.

Another rift tore apart across the wall, the group looking with surprise as it seemed to tear apart the wall and erase it from existence. The rift flickered then dissolved after a warping effect, the group then looking back to Luna with worry.

"Hurry up and do something, it's going to get a lot worse real soon." Kurumu said with fright.

"Right. Alright you two, look for any weak points in the seal, search for anything you can recognize." Ruby said as the three focused their magic on the girl. Ruby and Yukari's wands glowed brightly while Ahakon held his hands over the girl's head, all three staring intently at the girl as they tried to find any way to remove the unknown seal. As they began their efforts and the group watched with wonder, the butterfly girl was trembling slightly from the nightmare, the girl now seeing that what she was experiencing wasn't a dream but a memory.

* * *

_Lega was looking up with horror as a gigantic tear in the sky was seen above the castle. Stars were flying around violently inside the rip in space while around it the edges were glowing a dark blackness with a wild humming sound._

_"No…please don't let them be dead…" she breathed out as tears started to form. Slowly the rift crackled and began to shrink, then collapsed into itself with a massive boom and bright flash. Lega watched the skies with watery eyes, then gasped. A butterfly girl was seen falling down towards the palace, the wings and body not moving. The body crashed through another skylight and careened towards the marble floor in the court hall. Before the girl hit the ground she vanished, just as the shards of glass crashed down around where she would have hit. Off to the side Lega was holding her daughter with fright, the woman having stopped time and moved her daughter out of harms way before the impact. In her arms Luna was out cold, the girl's lifeforce flickering faintly._

_"Luna! Luna please wake up!" the woman cried out as she held the girl tightly. She looked up to the sky with worry, the woman not seeing any sign of the other daughter._

_"Dear lord…Falla…Luna, please wake up!" Lega said as tears started to flow down her face. She shook the girl's body, the young princess not moving or stirring._

_"No…no! Please don't die!" the woman cried out as she dropped to her knees and held her daughter closely. Slowly Luna started to stir, the girl breathing softly. Lega watched with wide eyes as Luna slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times._

_"Mo…mother?" she said weakly. Lega smiled with great relief and held her closely._

_"Luna! Thank the lords you're alright!" she said with tears still falling from her cheeks. Luna wearily looked around, the girl's eyes not seeming to focus._

_"Com…Complica." She said with a faint smile forming. Lega looked at her with wonder as the princess was looking off to the side with a dazed smile. Luna slowly reached out her hand and laughed weakly._

_"Complica…" she said as her hand wavered. Lega looked over to where her daughter was facing, the woman not seeing anybody there. She looked back down to Luna with worry as the daughter kept saying her deceased sister's name._

_"There…you are…" Luna said weakly. Lega's eyes widened and she started to tremble._

_"No…oh no…Luna…" she said with fear. She looked at her daughter with fright then up at the sky._

_"Please…don't tell me…" she said under a whisper. Luna shakily looked over to her mother and smiled weakly._

_"Look mother…Complica is here…" she said tiredly. Lega looked to her daughter and shook her head gently._

_"No darling, she's not. She's not here." She said with a sob. Luna tilted her head at her mother with a curious smile and giggled. She started giggling more and more, then it turned into a hearty laugh, then into a crazed laugh as her eyes widened. Lega looked with disbelief and horror at her daughter, the woman realizing that what she feared was true._

_"Luna…you used too much power…" she said softly. Luna laughed hysterically in her arms, the girl's eyes wide as her smile twisted more and more. The mother shook her head with wide eyes and trembled._

_"No…she's lost her mind…NO!" she cried out as Luna dropped to the ground and rolled around laughing. She staggered to her feet and gripped her hair, the wings of the princess fluttering wildly behind her. She looked to her mother with a twisted smile and laughed crazily, then started walking toward her with awkward steps._

_"Look mother…LOOK! COMPLICA'S BACK! I BROUGHT HER BACK! HAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed out before arching back and laughing out of control. Lega shook her head and backed up a step, the woman holding her hands over her mouth._

_"No…Luna. Not you." She said shakily. She then looked up and gasped as the sky above them started to bend and distort violently, a reddish glow emanating from the starry skies above_

_"Falla." She said under her breath._

_High up in the sky a chronofly was glaring down at the palace with sheer rage. Her wings were fluttering behind her wildly as her power flared around her._

_"Damn you…damn you sister…DAMN YOU SISTER!" she roared out as she had her left eye closed, the eye no longer being there from being torn apart by the blast. She cringed with rage and anger with her right eye as she trembled in the air. Blood dripped down her face from her wound as her fists were clenched tightly._

_"You will pay…YOU WILL PAY SISTER!" she roared out as the area around her seemed to bend and distort wildly. Cracks and sears ripped around the sky as the girl glared down at the palace._

_The queen looked up with shock at the sight then down to her daughter who as looking up at the sky with a twisted grin._

_"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! SHE WANT'S TO PLAY MORE COMPLICA! LET'S GO PLAY WITH OUR SISTER! PLAY PLAY PLAY!" she shrieked out as she launched into the air with a crazed laugh._

_"Luna no!" Lega cried out as her daughter phased into nothingness, the chronofly shifting into the state of the moment just as Falla did in the sky._

_High in the sky Falla held out her hands towards the castle down below, the world around her stopped as she shifted into the moment with her magic._

_"So be it…if I can't be queen…if I can't rule this kingdom…" she growled with fury as multiple strange symbols appeared around her, the ancient letterings glowing red and purple as they circled around her._

_"PLAY PLAY PLAY HAHAHAHAHA!" Luna cried out as she flew towards her sister with a crazed expression. The sky around Falla started to glow a deep red as she waved her hand around in front of her. The strange symbols started spinning faster and became a fast moving red and purple blur around her._

_"If you won't bow to me…" Falla said before a twisted smile started to spread across her face. She started chuckling to herself, then laughing, then laughing maniacally as her eye widened._

_"WE'RE GOING TO PLAY! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY!" Luna laughed out wildly as she flew towards her sister, her wings fluttering wildly behind her. Falla started laughing uncontrollably as the air around her tore apart, the stars and celestial bodies behind her flying past the rifts in a blur._

_"Then…then…YOU CAN ALL JUST FADE AWAY INTO TIME!" she cried out as she started laughing hysterically. She pointed her hands towards the palace and her approaching sister, the girl aiming her spell down towards them with a wild look in her eye._

_Suddenly Luna appeared right before her, the girl having a stone cold glare focused on her sister. Falla watched with shock as Luna grabbed her hands and yanked them back up to face her head. The fallen sister's eye was wide with disbelief, the girl frozen in shock._

_'Impossible…she…she darted through time…_while_ we're shifted already!'_

_"Goodbye Falla." Luna said coldly, the girl's laugh and crazed expression seeming to have been replaced with a dark glare and a cold voice._

_BLAM!_

_The spell blasted back through Falla's head, the girl unable to scream out before a massive tear erupted from the girl's hands and tore apart her skull. Falla's body flew back and was ripped to pieces as the spell carved out a massive tear into the sky, the view behind it being nothing but pitch black that glowed a bright darkness. Luna floated there in midair as she watched the rift blast away from her, the girl's expression that of Inner Moka's as her wings fluttered gently behind her. The massive tear reached out high into the sky as the world shifted back into normal time._

_Lega was looking up with shock as one moment her daughter was in front of her, then the next she was gone and there was a massive rift tearing apart the sky above._

_"No…what have they done?" she said with terror. Instantly Luna appeared before her on the ground, the princess looking at her mother with a calm gaze._

_"Lu...Luna?" Lega said with disbelief. The daughter nodded before looking up with a focused glare. The sky above was cracking apart and the ground was starting to shake wildly._

_"I couldn't stop her from casting it, I could only aim it away from the kingdom." Luna said calmly. The mother looked at her with wonder._

_"Luna…you…you're ok." She said softly. Luna looked back to her mother and nodded. She twitched as a smile twisted across her face, then she shook her head violently. She looked back to her mother with a focused expression._

_"Mostly. I…I feel strange mother. My head…it aches…" she said with a strained expression. Lega walked up to her and held her closely._

_"Luna…I can't believe it…you're still you." She said with tears forming. Somehow her daughter had come back from the insanity she was cast into from her power, although it appeared she didn't escape completely unscathed._

_"Mother…I…I LOVE you…" Luna said erratically, the girl trembling more as her head started to hurt._

_"What…WHAT'S happening to ME?" she said as her voice strained not to laugh out crazily._

_"Dear you've used too much of your magic, your mind can't take it. We need to get you to our healers right away, we still might be able to undo the side effects." The mother said worriedly. The place started to shake violently, the two then looking up at the sky._

_"Oh no…the spell…" Lega said with fright. The sky seemed to crack apart as the twisted and distorted view of another cosmos spilled out from the growing rift. The citizens of the kingdom were looking up at the sky with shock and fright as the entire horizon seemed to crack apart. Suddenly the tears shot down from the sky all around the land, the fabric of space and time ripping apart all over the kingdom. Houses were demolished and blasted to pieces. Chronoflies of all ages were cut down in an instant and torn to shreds. Screams of horror and chaos filled the air as the kingdom was ripped apart._

_"What IS THAT mother?" Luna cried out as she struggled to keep her mind focused. Lega gasped and grabbed her daughter, the two shifting into a moment of time. Luna blinked and looked up, then trembled with fear. The palace around them was obliterated, with only a few pillars still standing around them. She looked around and tears started to well up as she saw the remains of the land around them. All around the ruins of the castle were empty pockets of space, land and chunks of buildings floating in midair, and streaks of tears everywhere. The sky looked like a nightmarish mix of stars and planets that were stretched and distorted._

_"No…NO! Mother what IS THIS?" She cried out with horror. She blinked and looked over, then gasped in terror. Her mother was still holding onto her, the woman looking at her with remorseful eyes, as a rift was seared through her neck._

_"M…MOTHER!" Luna shrieked out. Lega glanced down to the tear that was seen going through her neck then to her daughter._

_"Listen to me daughter…" she said weakly. Luna looked at her with teary eyes and cried out in agony._

_"The forbidden spell…Falla cast…it's The Ender spell…" she said softly. Luna looked around then back to her mother with fright._

_"It…will destroy everything…it will…erase everything…from time…forever…" she said as she started cry softly._

_"Mother…what CAN I do? HOW can I STOP this?" Luna said with fright. Lega smiled softly as a few tears fell down._

_"You can't…there is no stopping it." She said weakly. Luna shook her head and held onto her mother's hand tightly._

_"NO! I can SAVE US!" she cried out with a twisted smirk appearing. She shook her head again and trembled with frustration. Lega raised her hand to her daughter's forehead and smiled._

_"No my dear…it's too late for us…but you…you can still survive." She said gently. Luna looked to her as she twitched a bit._

_"What…what ARE you talking ABOUT? I'm not leaving YOU!" She said shakily. Lega held her hand to her daughter's forehead and a bluish glow appeared gradually._

_"Yes…you are…please daughter. Your mind is so torn, so ravaged by our magic. I can't bear to lose you as well." Lega said kindly. Luna looked at her mother with teary eyes of wonder as the glow on her forehead grew. Luna's eyes started to feel heavy as she tried to remain standing._

_"I'll…try to keep what remains of your mind intact my dear…please…live a peaceful life." Lega said with a few tears leaking out. Luna slowly closed her eyes as a seal appeared around her head, the glowing symbols shining brightly before fading away. She wavered then started to fall over. She instantly stopped as she was let go by Lega, the butterfly girl freezing in time with the world around her. Lega strained herself and waved her hand around in front of her, in doing so bright yellow symbols appeared around Luna. After the woman said a few words for the spell the symbols started to circle around her wildly._

_"Please live on my daughter…please. I only pray your mind will remain intact from this horrible…nightmare." She said as the yellow lights flashed and then vanished, along with Luna. Lega looked around one last time at her fallen kingdom then shed a single tear._

_"Live on…queen Luna Cii." She said as she closed her eyes._

_In an instant the entire kingdom was torn apart by a fierce storm of tears into space, the land violently ripping apart from the magic. In a flash everything vanished, the odd backdrop of the stars was replaced with a normal night sky, the land was void of any grass or tracks, nothing but dirt was seen all around. There was no trace left that anyone or anything had ever existed here._

_Elsewhere in the human world a man and woman were sitting in their home, the couple both on the couch reading books. There was a holy cross hanging on their wall and they were both smiling contently. After a moment the woman turned to the husband and smiled softly._

_"Say dear, do you ever think about having children?" she asked curiously. The man looked up and nodded._

_"I have thought about it, perhaps we could raise a child with the good lord's guidance." He said with a soft smile._

_"I was just thinking, it would be nice to have a little girl or boy to bring more life and joy into our world." The woman said with a soft sigh. The man nodded and looked to his wife with loving eyes._

_"Well, that sounds like a perfect addition if you ask me. I'm sure the good lord above will bless us with a wonderful child if we're ready." He said kindly._

_The living room was then bathed in a blinding light, the couple shielding their eyes with surprise as wind started to blow around the room fiercely. The couple gasped with wide eyes as a girl became visible, her silhouette phasing into view from inside the bright yellow light._

_"What…what is that?" the wife asked fearfully. As the girl's figure appeared so did her wings behind her, the couple looking with terror at the sight._

_"An alien?" the man cried out with fright. The glow faded and the girl was seen standing there, her wings extended out behind her as she wore an elegant white dress with green trimmings. She wavered and started to fall over, the man jumping up and catching her. The couple looked with wide eyes as the girl lay asleep in his arms._

_"I…I didn't think the good lord…would _actually_ give us one…like that." the wife said slowly. The two looked to each other with wonder then back to the sleeping girl._

_"She has wings…like a butterfly." the man said with amazement._

_"What should we do? Should we call the police?" the wife said with fear. The man looked at the girl, then to the cross on the wall. After a long pause he shook his head._

_"No, we've been blessed my dear, we need to treasure this girl." he said kindly. The couple looked at the strange girl for a moment then smiled softly._

_"He sure does work in mysterious ways." the wife said with wonder. Slowly the girl's eyes opened, the couple looking at her with caution as she sat up. She blinked a few times then looked around, her brown eyes gazing around the room gently._

_"What…where am I?" she asked softly._

_"Earth." the man said simply. The woman jabbed him in the side and smiled weakly at the young girl._

_"You're in our home dear. What…what's your name?" she asked kindly. The girl blinked and looked at her with wonder._

_"Luna. It's Luna Cii." she said softly. The couple blinked and looked at her puzzled._

_"Lunacy?" the man said with confusion. The girl shook her head and giggled._

_"No silly. Luna Cii." She said happily. She then looked around with worry._

_"Where am I?" she asked worriedly._

_"Like I said, you're in our home. Do you remember how you got here?" the woman asked gently. Luna thought for a moment then rubbed her head, the girl getting a headache as she tried to think about it._

_"I…don't remember." she said softly. The couple looked to each other with worry then back to the girl._

_"And those wings, what are you?" the man asked with a bit of fear. Luna glanced back to them._

_"A chronofly." she said simply. Suddenly her head started aching horribly as she cringed in pain. The couple looked at her with worry as she seemed to suffer a serious headache._

_"My dear, are you ok?" the wife asked worriedly. Luna slowly nodded as the pain receded._

_"Yeah." she said softly._

_"What...what's a chronofly?" The man asked puzzled. Luna blinked and looked to the man curiously._

_"A what?" she asked softly._

_"You just said you were a chronofly, what's that?" the man asked curiously. Luna blinked and shrugged._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." she said confused. The couple looked at her with curiosity then smiled softly. They glanced to the cross on their wall and then back to the girl._

_"Well dear, whatever you are, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like." The woman said kindly. The girl smiled brightly at her and nodded._

_"Thank you ma'am." she said softly. The couple smiled at her as she seemed happy and cheerful. They helped her to her feet and looked at the girl with caring eyes._

_"The perfect addition if you ask me." the man said with a small laugh._

* * *

The group was watching Ruby, Yukari, and Ahakon focus their magic on Luna's seal, the three focusing their powers to try to remove the block that was hiding her past from the girl. Moka was holding onto Tsukune's arm, the vampire slightly worried that another rip through space would attack her at any moment while the boy watched with a careful eye. He wanted to believe his friend would be ok, but was worried about another violent outburst occurring.

Kurumu was holding onto Rason's arm, the couple watching with a cautious expression as the three casters worked to help their friend. The bond flowed between them and somewhat relaxed Kurumu, however the girl was still on edge about what the chronofly could be capable of.

Mizore was holding onto her boyfriend's arm as well, the snow maiden curious as to what Luna would be like should the seal over her mind be removed. Dark and Felucia were watching with careful expressions, the two demons remaining vigilant in case the butterfly girl went postal again.

Gin and Kokoa were watching curiously as well, the two wondering if Luna would snap again or if she would be perfectly normal. As they watched Kokoa glanced to Gin for a bit then back forward, the girl still having trouble believing that the lecherous wolf would have burned all those pictures of the girls in their provocative shots. She was also trying to repress her rage that Gin had indeed seen the pictures of her in her shame, the girl trying her best not to beat the boy into the ground for seeing her like that.

"Well? Any luck?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"We're trying, but this seal isn't like anything I've ever seen before." Ruby said worriedly.

"We have to be careful to not hurt Luna, and it's even harder when we have to proceed so cautiously with this." Yukari added.

"Whoever did this knows their stuff about seals. It's really engraved into her mind." Ahakon said with a nod.

"Again, just pointing out that she _could_ get worse with the seal removed." Kurumu pointed out. Another rip seared across the wall nearby, the tear destroying part of the wall before vanishing again.

"True, but this is looking pretty bad as it its." Rason said with worry. The group watched the casters focus on the seal with all their magic, everybody waiting to see what would happen should the seal over her mind be removed.

"Wait…I think we got it." Ruby said slowly as the light started to flicker around the girl's head. The group backed up a bit as the three casters focused their magic around the seal.

A bolt of electricity shot back out from the girl's head, the charge flying at Yukari and zapping her violently. She screamed out and backed up with a tremble.

"Yukari!" Ahakon cried out as he stopped his magic and held her close. She whimpered and looked to him with weary eyes.

"Sorry…I…crossed the tethers." She said with a twitch.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She nodded and smiled gently.

"I'm fine…Ahakon." She said softly.

"Yukari…" he said with relief.

"Ahakon…"

"Yukari…"

"Aha-"

"Excuse me!" Ruby called out with frustration. The two casters looked over to see her glaring at them out of the corner of her eye.

"I could use a little help here!" she barked out. Ahakon nodded and went back to his magic while Yukari staggered back and looked at the mage with wonder. The two casters continued their focus on the seal as the group watched with wonder.

"Ok, final say. Are we removing it? Yes or no." Ruby called out. She and Ahakon glanced around with focused expressions as the group looked to one another. After a moment they looked back to the casters.

"Remove it." Tsukune said confidently. The casters nodded and focused their power on Luna's seal.

"I hope this helps." Moka said worriedly.

"Wait!" Kurumu cried out, the group looking to her with concern.

"If the seal is removed…won't Luna be able to control her time powers freely?" the succubus asked fearfully.

"That's what we're hoping for, remember?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurumu looked around with fright then to Rason.

"But then…what's to stop her from trying to get my angel when time is frozen still?" she cried out with sorrow. The group blinked and looked to Rason who was just staring at his girlfriend with a blank expression.

"Remove it Ruby." Dark said simply. The two casters nodded and focused their power again on the seal. The group turned their focus back to her as a bright flash erupted from the sleeping girl. Everybody backed up a step as the bright blue glow slowly died down. Ruby and Ahakon stood up and backed up as Luna lay on the ground motionless.

"Is…is it removed?" Tsukune asked softly.

Slowly Luna's eyes opened, the green color being seen by all.

"Yes, the seal is gone." Ruby said cautiously.

The butterfly girl slowly got up and stood on her feet, the girl still looking down with her hair dropping down to cover her eyes.

"Luna? Are you…ok?" Kurumu asked nervously.

Her wings extended out behind her as she stood there motionless.

"Luna?" Mizore asked as she took a step back behind her boyfriend.

Luna slowly looked over to Moka, the butterfly's gaze seeming cold and focused. Moka took a step back and looked at her nervously.

"Is she…ok?" Rason asked worriedly.

Luna's eyes were locked onto the pink haired vampire, the girl seeming to stare deep into her emerald eyes.

"Luna?" Kokoa asked cautiously as she saw the girl eyeing her sister with a cold stare.

The girl's wings fluttered briefly behind her as a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Luna? Are you-" Tsukune started before the butterfly girl vanished instantly. The group blinked and looked over to see Luna standing right in front of Moka with an arrogant smile. The vampire looked at her with a bit of fright and glanced around to her friends who were looking with shock.

"Um…Luna?" she asked shakily.

Slowly the butterfly girl's hands started to move towards the vampire, the group now watching with concern.

"Dark? Orders?" Felucia said as she started to tense up. The shadow demon and Mizore just looked at the butterfly girl closely as the group grew worried.

Luna chuckled softly to herself as her arms reached out to both sides of the vampire, the pink haired girl's eyes watching her with fear.

"What is she doing?" Yukari cried out.

"Luna stop!" Ahakon shouted in fear. The group tensed up, everybody staring at the butterfly girl as she smiled eerily at Moka.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out in fear.

"Moka!" the boy replied as he reached out for her.

In an instant the butterfly girl grabbed hold of the vampire and hugged her tightly, the vampire jumping with surprise as the group just stared in disbelief. Suddenly Luna lifted the vampire up in her embrace and shook her around in a loving hug, the butterfly girl screaming out with a wild laugh.

"FRIENDS!"


	34. A Bit Unstable

Inside the infirmary room of Yokai Academy the group was looking with blank expressions at the sight. All around them the destroyed remains of the beds and walls were strewn about while the ceiling fan and window were shattered to pieces. The door was barely standing after the chaos while the floor was damaged and torn up as well.

"Um…" Rason said as he tilted his head.

The group had come here after Luna had shown a more aggressive side to her normally calm nature, the girl having killed Kano to spare herself and her friends from being violated by the perverted student. During her rest here the girl was frequently having bad dreams and seemed to be suffering headaches more often.

"Well…she doesn't seem any worse." Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow.

The girl had apparently had a mental block placed over her memories, the sealing spell keeping her past and powers a mystery to the strange butterfly girl. However her memories had been manifesting themselves as nightmares, the girl both terrified of the visuals yet confused as to their meaning. Her power also appeared to grow more unstable, as with one particular nightmare she awoke with a fright, and subconsciously released her power around the room.

"I thought…she would be a bit more…in control." Kurumu said weakly.

Luna had nearly killed Moka with her strange powers, the girl seeming to tear apart reality around her with her magic. Luckily she had managed to save the vampire's life and stop her rampaging power from harming anybody, however she was quickly incapacitated by Rason as her mind started to break down again, the group then fearing another violent outburst of power. Much to their dismay however, even when asleep her power could still tear apart the world around her.

"She seems…ok." Yukari said with a shrug.

While she was out Ruby and Ahakon had worked to remove the mental block over her mind in hopes she could better control her powers with her full memory of what she was and how to use her magic properly. In doing so the strange girl had risen up again with a more focused expression, the butterfly girl seeming to stare at Moka with a cold gaze. In a demonstration of control she instantly appeared next to the vampire, which caused the group to become more cautious and leery about the girl's power. Before anybody could question the girl or get her attention, the butterfly girl did what she was best known to do.

"FRIENDS HAHAHAHAHA!" Luna cried out happily as she laughed crazily, the girl holding Moka in a tight hug and swinging her around. The vampire was looking at the strange girl with wide eyes, the girl unsure of what to do or say.

"She's just as nuts as she was before." Felucia said with a puzzled expression.

"She doesn't appear to be any different." Ahakon said shaking his head. The butterfly girl shook the vampire around for a bit before blinking and looking over to Rason with a curious expression. The boy jumped at the sight of her looking at him and smiled nervously.

"Um…Luna?" he said worriedly.

In an instant Luna appeared over by him, the girl hugging him tightly from around the waist while smiling at him with a twisted grin. The same instant that Moka dropped from the air where she was held up a moment ago and collapsed down onto the ground with a thud.

"Moka!" Tsukune said worriedly.

"Luna!" Kurumu shouted out annoyed. The butterfly girl was giggling wildly while holding the angel close.

"YOU'RE SO HOT RASON!" she cried out before laughing hysterically. The boy looked at her with a nervous smile then glanced around. After a moment he looked back to her and smiled weakly.

"Luna? Remember…what I said about keeping in control?" he said gently. The girl blinked and looked at him curiously, then slowly nodded and backed up. Tsukune had just helped his girlfriend back to her feet, the vampire looking at the butterfly girl like she was crazy, as the butterfly girl smiled softly at the angel.

"Oh…I'm sorry Rason." Luna said gently. Everybody just stared at her as she seemed to remain perfectly calm.

"What's with her outbursts like that? I thought she would be cured." Kokoa said with an annoyed expression.

"She is." Rason said looking at the butterfly with wonder.

"What do you mean? She's always done that to us, how is this any different?" Kurumu said annoyed as she ran to his side and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Because her eyes are solid green now." Dark said as he eyed the girl carefully. The group looked at her curiously at that remark. Sure enough the butterfly's eyes were green, no flicker or anything.

"I'm sorry Rason. I can get a little carried away." Luna said with a calm smile. She twitched a bit then shrugged.

"Luna? Are you…ok?" Moka asked carefully. Luna looked over to her and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine Moka." she said simply. She then glanced over to Ruby with a dull gaze. The witch looked at her carefully as Luna walked over to her.

"You removed my mother's spell on my mind, did you not?" she asked in a commanding tone. The witch jumped a bit and nodded slowly. After a moment Luna smiled and rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thank you." she said politely. Ruby looked at her with a bit of confusion and nodded slowly.

"You're welcome. Luna, are you sure…you're ok?" she asked slowly. Luna smirked and nodded.

"I'm fine, why do you keep asking that?" she said with an amused tone.

"It's just, we thought by removing the seal you would be...like you were." Ruby said puzzled. Luna looked down with a saddened gaze and glanced around.

"I am as I was now." she said softly. She twitched and looked to Rason with worried eyes.

"Is there something wrong with how I am Rason?" she asked worriedly. The boy shook his head while Kurumu wanted so much to comment on that statement.

"No no, we're not saying that. It's just…you were going crazy here and…we thought…I mean…the way you hugged Moka, we just didn't know…" he stammered out, the boy unsure of how to say this right. Luna nodded and looked to Moka.

"I'm glad you're ok Moka, I'm sorry…that I nearly killed you." she said softly. Moka slowly nodded and looked at her friend with wonder.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she said with a soft smile.

"Luna, what happened here? How did you do…all this?" Tsukune said looking around the room with wonder.

"What does Complica and Falla mean?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Are you one of those monsters that controlled time? The ones that were wiped out?" Ahakon asked with wonder. Luna looked around at everybody then down with sorrow.

"I...I…" she said before she trembled. The group backed up with worry at the sight.

"Uh oh…she's doing it again." Gin said with fear. Moka darted behind Tsukune just as Kurumu and Mizore grabbed ahold of their boyfriends' arms with worry. Luna trembled then looked up with a weak expression.

"I'm so hungry." she said with a groan. The group blinked and looked at her with caution.

"Hungry?" Felucia said simply. Luna nodded the looked down. At her feet were some broken pieces of metal from the bed that was diced to pieces. She licked her lips and looked to Kurumu with wonder.

"Um…would it be alright if I…" she said curiously. Kurumu looked to the broken pieces of furniture around the room then shrugged.

"Go for it." she said simply. Luna squealed with delight, then vanished from view. The group looked at the spot where she last was curiously, then spun around to see her standing near the broken window eating a piece of metal from a bed frame.

"Mmm, so delicious." she said happily as she munched it down. She again vanished, then reappeared instantly across the room while eating some torn sheets that were scattered on the floor.

"I'm starving, thank you for the food." she said kindly as she ate the sheets and pillow that were next to her. The group just watched her eat then glanced to each other. Luna again vanished and appeared in front of Kurumu, the group jumping with surprise.

"Thank you for allowing me to eat here. I was so famished." she said kindly. Kurumu nodded nervously then tilted her head at the girl.

"You're welcome. So…mind answering our questions for us?" she said softly. Luna nodded and glanced around to the group.

"I suppose that would be fair." she said as she looked down with a saddened expression. She trembled a bit then looked to Rason.

"Please…don't leave me though." she said softly. The boy looked at her curiously at that remark.

"Leave you?" he asked.

"Yes. Please don't abandon me. I don't want to be alone again." Luna said worriedly. Rason smiled and shook his head.

"Luna, I wouldn't let you go as my friend ever." he said kindly. Luna looked to him with wonder as the group nodded to that.

"He's right, we're friends Luna." Tsukune said happily. He blinked and looked down to see Luna had Rason pinned down on the ground, the girl seeming to appear like that with him instantly.

"FRIENDS!" Luna said wildly before laughing uncontrollably. Kurumu blinked then glared at Ruby.

"Thanks a lot Ruby. Now she's using her power even more with my angel!" she yelled out. Ruby looked at her with a startled expression then down to Luna.

"She does seem to be moving around with her ability much more freely." Gin commented.

"And she's still kind and polite. That's a good sign, right?" Yukari added. Kurumu growled then went to pry the girl off her boyfriend. She grabbed her by the shoulders and started to yank her off yet again.

"Luna, get off my-" she started before she was instantly against the wall with Luna holding her back by the neck. The succubus looked with shock as the group spun around to see Luna having Kurumu pinned against the wall. The butterfly's eyes were glaring while solid green still as her wings fluttered a bit behind her.

"I was merely expressing my appreciation for my friend Kurumu. You don't have to shout." Luna said coldly. Rason looked with surprise as Luna instantly reappeared back by him with Kurumu against the wall still, the girl looking with wide eyes at the butterfly girl.

"Luna." the angel said in disbelief. The girl glanced to him and smiled softly.

"Sorry, but I don't like how she keeps throwing me away from you." she said with a shrug. The group looked back to Kurumu who was eyeing Luna with fear.

_Great, just great, now she's using her full power AND she's still obsessed with my angel. Thanks a lot Ruby!_

"You don't have to be so rough Luna." Rason said with an accusing glance. Luna smirked and looked at Kurumu.

"Oh I think your Destined One can take it, isn't that right Kurumu?" she said with an arrogant tone. Kurumu growled and marched up to the butterfly.

"How dare you treat me that way." she snarled as she extended her nails. Luna raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Like what? How you've been treating me? You always throw me away from my angel when he's allowing me to be near him." She said with an arrogant smile. Kurumu twitched at that with anger then raised her nails up to face Luna.

"Listen girl, he's _my_ angel, we've been through this. Like hell I'll let any other girl hang all over him." She said sternly. Instantly Luna appeared behind her, the succubus blinking then turning around with surprise.

"Are you threatening me? _Friend_?" Luna asked with an amused tone. Kurumu growled and swung at the girl, her swipe missing as Luna was again behind her instantly. Kurumu spun around and looked with shock at the girl.

"You can't be serious." Luna said with a laugh. As the two eyed each other with glares Dark was looking at Luna cautiously.

"So Luna, is this the real you?" he asked simply. The group looked over to him as Luna merely glanced to him.

"And what do you mean by that Dark?" she asked curiously.

"I don't recall you ever making threats or being so…aggressive before." Dark said raising an eyebrow. Luna instantly appeared in front of him, the rest of the group looking at her with surprise. The girl smirked and tilted her head at him.

"I'm just asserting myself Dark. Nothing wrong with that, is there? Don't you like…_aggressive_ girls?" she asked with a coy look in her eye. She glanced to the snow girl to the side and smirked. Mizore narrowed her eyes at the girl and moved to Dark's side.

"And just what do you mean by that?" she asked sternly. Luna chuckled and looked to Dark.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding in the time rift, I thought Rason wanted me to kiss you, and I wasn't going to question what my angel thinks is best." she said with a shrug.

Silence.

"What…what was that?" Mizore growled as her hair frosted over. Felucia looked at Dark with surprise then to Luna with rage.

"Wha…you kissed him? You bitch!" she roared as she got ready to charge. Mizore whipped out her ice katana quickly and held it at the ready.

"How DARE you kiss my boyfriend!" Mizore yelled out as she and Felucia swung at the butterfly girl. She instantly vanished and appeared next to Mizore, the girl looking with shock. Suddenly her blade cracked apart and fell to the ground, several slices were carved through the blade in an instant. The snow girl looked to the handle that remained then to Luna with surprise.

"Really now? You're going to try to start a fight over a little kiss?" Luna said with a playful smirk. She twitched a bit then giggled to herself.

"Luna what's gotten into you?" Tsukune asked as the group watched the once shy and quiet girl act confident and arrogant.

"Why do you all keep asking me that? I'm fine." Luna said tiredly. She was spun around as Kurumu had grabbed her by the shoulder and was glaring at her.

"Then stop hanging over my boyfriend all the time. I'm fine with you just being friends, but that's it." she said sternly. The butterfly girl looked at her curiously then smirked.

"My my, are you jealous Kurumu? I thought you two were destined to be together, so that means _nothing_ can come between you two, right?" she said slyly. Kurumu growled as Luna's lower body was frozen over.

"I'm starting to dislike the real you." Mizore said coldly as she and Felucia glared at the girl. Luna giggled then instantly appeared behind Mizore, the ice that was holding her shattering instantly. Mizore spun around before Luna leaned in close to her face.

"Don't hate me for who I am friend. Besides, you started this little squabble." she said with a laugh. Mizore growled as she and Kurumu eyed the girl with fire in their eyes.

"Luna enough!" Rason called out. The butterfly girl looked over to him with a calm glance as the girls glared at her.

"Why are you acting this way? Stop it, we're your friends remember?" the angel said in disbelief. Luna looked at him with a worried expression then to the others with an accusing glance.

"Then they should stop picking fights with me. So what if I kissed Dark? It was a misunderstanding. And I won't leave Rason's side, I've stated that before." Luna said simply. Kurumu glared at the girl then walked over to her boyfriend while Mizore and Felucia stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Ok, let's all calm down here." Tsukune said worriedly.

"He's right, please don't start another fight." Moka said with a glance around at her friends. Luna looked at the two then back to Kurumu.

"I can get along, if _you_ can." she said arrogantly. Kurumu growled at her with anger while holding onto her angel's arm.

"Don't push it Luna." she snapped. Mizore and Felucia walked over to Dark, the snow maiden holding onto him then looking up at him with concern.

"You kissed her?" she asked softly. The boy glanced to her then back to Luna.

"She kissed me, I merely woke up in the time rift with her doing that." he said flatly.

"Yeah, I'll take the blame for that. I was trying to tell her Dark could read lips, but…" Rason said weakly.

"So I only got the lips part, I told you it was my bad." Luna said calmly with a shrug. She twitched a bit then looked to Mizore.

"I wasn't going to question my angel, just like you wouldn't question your demon." she said proudly. Mizore looked at her carefully then slowly nodded. By the sounds of it Luna wasn't trying to make a move on Dark, but merely did as she thought her angel requested.

"Fine. But don't do that again." Mizore said sternly.

"She'd better not." Felucia said with a growl.

"Ok, so can we stop the constant fighting?" Tsukune asked looking around. Luna appeared next to Rason instantly, the boy jumping a bit from the girl's sudden appearance.

"Whatever my angel asks of me." she said elegantly. Kurumu looked at the girl with worry then to Ruby with a glare.

"Thanks a _lot_." she said with a bite. Ruby smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Wow, her power has gotten more under control." Kokoa said with wonder.

"I know, she's been jumping around the room constantly with it." Yukari said with amazement. Luna giggled then laughed wildly for a moment. She blinked and then looked away with an embarrassed expression. The group just looked at her curiously as she regained her composure and glanced around with a soft gaze.

"Sorry about that." she said softly.

"So that's still there. Is that…normal for you?" Ahakon asked worriedly. Luna looked at him then down.

"Well…maybe. I…have a bit of a condition." she said softly.

"Condition?" Kurumu asked cautiously. Luna nodded and looked to Rason.

"Please don't leave me." she said worriedly. The boy looked at her with wonder then shook his head with a calm smile.

"I already told you, never." he said kindly. The girl nodded then looked down with a sigh.

"So now that we're no longer trying to kill each other, how about we have a nice chat Luna." Moka said kindly. The butterfly girl looked to her and nodded.

"Sure." she said simply.

"What's a chronofly?" Yukari asked curiously.

"What did Complica and Falla mean?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"Who was your sister you kept calling out in your sleep?" Kokoa asked with a curious expression.

"Where did you come from?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How come you laugh like that and go crazy?" Gin asked simply.

"What did Dark's kiss feel like?" Felucia asked with a soft blush. The group merely glanced over to her in response before looking back to Luna. The butterfly girl giggled and looked around.

"Seems I've got a lot of explaining to do." she said with a shrug. As she started to tell her story of her homeland, of her sisters and Falla's betrayal, of what she is and how her kind can manipulate time, of their race's downfall and her mental condition, and everything else they asked about the group listened in with wonder. Finally they were able to learn about this unique girl that flew into their lives.

* * *

Outside the academy Hokuto was standing by the gates looking up at the sky with a calm gaze. The school day was almost done and he was expecting the arrival of somebody very soon. He looked down to his phone as he read the last text message he received, the boy smirking at the text with a chuckle.

Your fun starts tomorrow morning. Have a good time! :) :) :)

Jacqueline.

P.S. Is Jovian there? I miss her dearly ;)

"Oh Jacqueline, such a strange love for your sister." the boy chuckled as he put his phone away. He looked around with a calm gaze, the school getting ready for its final classes for the day as the sky above started to shift towards the evening.

"This is going to be interesting to say the least." he said with a simple smile. He then glanced toward the path leading towards the academy. Walking towards them was his friend wearing her black cloak as she always did. She approached the boy and bowed to him as he looked around.

"You requested that I be here?" She asked softly.

"Yes, it seems Tsukune has a seal of his own. I need you to patch it up for him after classes end. I can't have Kiria's prized monster dying tomorrow can I?" Hokuto said with a laugh. The girl nodded and looked around casually.

"I suppose I could try." she said simply.

"And the artifact you recovered?" the boy asked curiously.

"I've left it with Jacqueline as you said. She will keep it safe for the time being. She will be awaiting your call at midnight as you instructed." the girl said with a nod.

"I see. By the way, your dear sister misses you already. Were you being a tease for her again?" Hokuto said with a sly smirk. The girl giggled softly and shrugged.

"She likes it." she said innocently.

"Such strange girls you two are. Anyway, let's get going, I'll show you where you can stay for the night, then we must make sure Tsukune's lock is ready for tomorrow." the boy said as he led her off towards the dorm buildings.

* * *

The group had finished listening to Luna's story and was looking at her with absolute wonder. From the history of what her race was, to her family problems, to her condition from being warped by the prolonged use of magic, to how she arrived in the human world before she was saved by Rason, everything she said just left the group speechless. After a long pause Rason spoke up by saying the only thing that could come to mind.

"Holy…shit." he said softly. Luna shrugged and smiled.

"Wow…you're a queen?" Yukari said with a bright smile. Luna smirked and nodded.

"Yes, although I am the last of my race, so I'm not sure that's saying much now." she said softly.

"I can't believe your sister was so cruel like that. All for a stupid crown." Kurumu said while shaking her head.

"I know. I was hurt by it too. I wish my sister wasn't so foolish, if she hadn't been, my people might still be alive." Luna said as she looked down while closing her eyes. Kurumu looked at her with a sympathetic gaze then glanced to Rason. She now knew that Luna literally had _nothing_ before she was saved by her angel. Her entire family and race was annihilated, by her own sister.

_No wonder she wouldn't leave his side. I can't blame her at all…_

"Hey…Luna?" Kurumu said softly. The butterfly girl looked to her with a curious expression as Kurumu smiled gently at her.

"As long as you promise not to kiss my boyfriend…" she said gently before pausing. After a moment she smiled kindly at the girl.

"I guess…I'd be ok with you hanging around him." she said with a smile. Rason blinked and looked over to her with bewilderment.

"Wait, what?" he said nervously. Before anybody could say a word he was again on the ground instantly as Luna was on top of him, the girl smiling twistedly while laughing maniacally.

"OH JOY OF JOYS!" she yelled out as she laughed out of control. Rason looked at her with shock then up to Kurumu. The girl sighed and tapped on Luna's shoulder, the butterfly girl stopping instantly and looking up at her curiously.

"I said you could hang _around_ him. Not _on_ him." Kurumu said flatly. Luna blinked then looked down at Rason who was nodding quickly.

"Oh. My apologies." Luna said softly as she got up. Rason jumped to his feet and looked at the girl with a bit of fear. Kurumu sighed and smiled softly at Luna.

"Just use some control Luna." she said simply. Luna smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll try. Thank you Kurumu." she said happily while twitching a bit.

"Wow, so you are the legendary monsters my father spoke of. I just knew your kind existed." Ahakon said with amazement. Luna smiled at him and giggled.

"I don't know about legendary. But thank you Ahakon." she said kindly.

"Your sister Complica sounded so sweet, what was she like?" Moka asked curiously. Luna smiled and looked up with a loving gaze.

"She was an angel like Rason. So kind and caring. She was a bit of a mess though, always doing too much or biting off more than she could chew." she said with a laugh. She then looked down and sighed.

"She was willing to do anything for those she loved. Especially that little boy." she said softly.

"Lloyd, that was his name, right?" Yukari asked curiously. Luna nodded and looked to her with a gentle smile.

"Yes. He died in an accident in the village. My sister…she wanted to see him again so badly. She was in love, that was all there was to it." she said kindly. She then showed sadness then looked down.

"I'm still a little confused about something, you said your sister cast a forbidden spell to see him again." Felucia said with a puzzled expression. Luna looked to her and nodded.

"Yes. What about it?" she asked curiously.

"It's just, you mentioned in your story that she went back in time to see him for one day. Why just one day?" the doll demon asked curiously.

"It sounds like she died then too Felucia." Mizore said softly. The doll demon blinked and looked down.

"Because it was a side effect of the spell." Luna said softly. The group looked to her curiously as the butterfly girl looked down with remorse.

"Side effect?" Kokoa asked curiously. Luna nodded and looked around.

"Yes. The spell was banned from use for many reasons. The most prominent one was if you go back in time you could easily screw up the future." she said calmly. The group nodded to that, that was a point that everybody would imagine being the reason it would be outlawed.

"Isn't that reason enough though?" Kurumu asked curiously. Luna shook her head and looked down with sorrow.

"Well yes, but that's not all. The spell is very unstable, and…dangerous." she said as she remembered her little sister's smile that she would never see again.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"For one, if the spell is cast, it _must_ be completed otherwise it will go out of control. If it is left untouched and unused, it will destroy the fabric of time everywhere." Luna said cautiously. The group looked at her with worried expressions, nobody knowing what she meant by that but not liking the sound of it.

"Um…what does that mean…exactly." Rason asked a bit afraid. Luna looked to him with worry.

"It means it will destroy everything everywhere. It will destroy all of existence." she said softly. The group jumped at that and looked at her with surprise.

"And the reason you people created that spell was because…" Dark asked dryly with a raised eyebrow, the demon the only one so far that wasn't expressing any surprise.

"We didn't create it, we only discovered how to use it, just as all spell casters do with all forms of magic. However when we saw the raw power of it and the dangers it held, we outlawed it's use." Luna said with a nod.

"It can destroy the world. Who would want to risk using that?" Ahakon said in disbelief.

"I guess those who want to change the past for their own gain." Mizore said softly.

"It's not just the fact that it could destroy the world that we ban it. Obviously whoever casts the spell will be right there to use it, the chances of somebody just walking away from it after intentionally casting it are near zero." Luna reasoned.

"You mentioned side effects to the spell, besides risking the world going boom, what else is wrong with it?" Gin asked curiously. Luna looked around then down with remorse.

"Your sister…what happened with her?" Moka asked worriedly. Luna glanced to her then back down.

"She went back in time. She cast the spell correctly, even for her age. She never bothered to learn about the dangers, or maybe she didn't care. I'm not sure. But she did it. She went back before that boy died…" she said as a tear fell from her face.

"Luna." Rason said gently. The girl wiped her tears away and looked to the angel.

"But the spell has a high cost. After 24 hours, the person who goes back in time…dies." she said painfully. The group looked at her with shock and sorrow at hearing that.

"Dies?" Kokoa said in disbelief. Luna nodded and looked down again.

"Yes. The lifeforce that goes back can only remain stable for one day, after that…it fades away. Complica…died before Lloyd did because of it." She said as she trembled. She remembered hearing about her sister's death, how she was playing with the boy in a field before she just dropped dead. No sign of pain, no scream from the girl, nothing but instant death.

"Oh Luna…I'm so sorry." Moka said looking at her friend with remorse.

"That's horrible." Yukari said as she grabbed Ahakon's hand and held back tears.

"What's the point of that spell if whoever goes back dies?" Gin asked puzzled.

"I guess it's sort of a cost set to make it less desirable. If somebody wanted to change the world for their own gain they wouldn't live to see it." Kokoa reasoned. Luna regained her composure and looked to Rason.

"I'd gladly go back in time if it was the only way I could see you again Rason, even if I were to die. I can understand my sister's love for that boy. Whether she knew about the cost or not, I don't think that would have changed her decision." she said lovingly. The boy looked at her with wonder, the angel not sure of what to say to that.

"Well…that's a fine gesture, but I'd rather you didn't die Luna, not even for me." Rason said with a kind smile.

"She went back in time for that boy, that's so romantic." Kurumu said gently. She blinked then looked at Luna puzzled.

"Wait, if she went back in time…wouldn't there be _two_ of her? I mean, wouldn't there be the Complica from that time _and_ the new one?" she asked curiously. Luna shook her head.

"No, that's not how the spell works. It doesn't transport your body back in time. It only transfers your life essence. Your memories. It just transfers who you are." she said softly.

"It only transfers the life essence?" Tsukune asked.

"That's right. It removes your essence from this time and places it in your body of the previous time. In doing so, it displaces the essence from the past. Essentially the person who you were in the past is replaced with who you were in the future. There can never be two of the same essences in the same time period." Luna explained. The group looked to each other curiously then back to the butterfly girl.

"That's just unreal." Ahakon said in wonder.

"I see. That way whoever goes back in time will definitely never see the future they change." Gin said with a nod.

"What if you go further back in time before you were born? What happens to your essence then if there is no body to jump into?" Yukari asked curiously.

"If you aim further back your essence will manifest a new body for you, but you still only have 24 hours to live." Luna said sadly.

"Such a dangerous spell, I never knew such things existed." Ruby said with concern.

"Don't worry, my entire kingdom was wiped from existence so there is no trace left of the spell. And even if it did exist very few are capable of even casting it." Luna said reassuringly.

"I hope so, otherwise that's going to give me nightmares." Yukari said worriedly.

"At least we know it's gone." Moka said with relief. She looked at Luna and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you survived that ordeal Luna. Is…is your head any better now that the seal is removed?" she asked gently. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes. My mind is still…a bit unstable unfortunately. But I can mostly control myself. At least now I can remember what I am." she said as she looked down to her hands. The group looked at her with calm gazes as she smiled in content. Her expression and demeanor wasn't shy as much now, her true personality coming back to the surface from the release of the seal. She was indeed more confident in herself, and wasn't afraid to engage in a fight if it meant protecting those around her. And by the sound of her stories, her combat capabilities would likely measure up to S-Class rankings.

"Hey Luna, can you just kill Kuyou when he shows up? I mean if you and your sister tore apart an entire kingdom like that, surely a Youko wouldn't be a challenge." Ahakon said hopefully. The girl looked at him and smiled confidently.

"I think I can lend a hand now. But I thought you wanted to protect your girlfriend?" she asked with a sly smirk. The boy jumped a bit and glanced to his girlfriend, the young witch looking at him curiously.

"Well…I mean of course I'll protect her. But I'm just saying…sounds like you can tear him apart no problem." he said with a nervous smile. Luna giggled then looked down with a blank gaze.

"I might be able to, but…I think I need to practice a bit after school when you all do your training. I need to make sure I can…control myself properly." she said cautiously.

"I agree with that. We don't want Yokai Academy to be wiped out of existence if her power isn't stable still." Ruby said out loud. The group looked to each other and nodded in agreement. By the sounds of her battles she should be able to kill the incoming Youko with little trouble, provided she could still properly control herself in a real battle.

"That's right, her mind was pushed to the breaking point with her battle against her sister. We don't want her to break down now that she finally got her memories back." Tsukune said worriedly.

"I bet she can handle a few seconds or less to take care of that bastard when he shows up." Gin said with a smirk.

"Hey, Kuyou's head belongs to Dark and I, remember?" Felucia said sternly.

"Oh c'mon, if she can just wipe him out without any real effort, why not?" Gin said with a shrug. He blinked and looked over with a surprised expression to see Luna hugging Yukari tightly and swinging her around like she did before.

"SHE'S SO CUTE! SHE'S LIKE MY OWN STUFFED WITCHES DOLL!" Luna shouted out as she laughed crazily. Yukari had a nervous expression as the strange girl hugged her closely and swung her around.

"Um…Luna? Please stop." the witch squeaked out as she was spun around. Luna blinked then set her down slowly.

"Oh, sorry Yukari. I…guess I got carried away." she said remorsefully. Yukari looked at her with wide eyes and nodded slowly, then glanced around at the group. Everybody was looking at Luna with worried eyes.

"Oh yeah, she's fit and ready for battle." Ruby said flatly.

"She's just a little mixed up from her horrible experience. She'll be fine once she gets a hang on it. Right Luna?" Ahakon said hopefully. Luna was looking at Yukari with wonder and silence. Instantly she was holding the witch in her arms again and swinging her around like a teddy bear.

"SHE'S SO ADORABLE! I JUST WANT TO LOVE HER TILL I DIE!" Luna screamed out before her laughter once again filled the room. The group blinked and looked to each other with blank expressions.

"Ok, maybe she's in need of a few more lessons in self-control." Moka said worriedly.

"A few?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it just me, or is she acting that way _more_ now that her seal is removed." Felucia pointed out. After a few more blissful swings the butterfly girl blinked and looked down to the witch in her arms, the little girl looking ahead with fear.

"Luna…please stop." the girl squeaked out again. Luna set her down and nodded.

"Sorry Yukari." she said as she looked away embarrassed.

"Maybe Tsukune's lock will need to be repaired for the battle after all." Rason said with a weak smile at his friend. Tsukune laughed a bit then looked to his wrist.

"Maybe, though I'd still want it repaired just to be safe anyway. No way would I pass that up." he said calmly.

"Provided this Jovian is capable and trustworthy, I agree." Ruby added. Luna looked at her friends and smiled confidently.

"I promise I'll try to get a better hold on my powers to help." she said with a nod.

"Yahoo! This is awesome, with Luna on our side Kuyou won't stand a chance. He won't even see his end coming!" Kurumu cheered out. Luna smirked amused at that and looked to Rason.

"I'll gladly guard you with my life Rason, it's the least I can do." she said with a smile. The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not really necessary Luna." he said with a weak smile. Moka smiled happily and glanced to her boyfriend.

_If Luna can take out Kuyou like that, that means our mate won't have to risk the lock breaking in battle at all._

**_That strange girl…who would have thought she would be our ace in the hole. Provided she can actually remain focused during the fight._**

_I hope she can. If so, that means Tsukune's aura can be for just us._

**_I like the way you're thinking. Here's hoping Luna can keep it together. For our mate of course._**

Moka giggled and clung to her boyfriend's arm. She smiled up at him with loving eyes as he looked to her with a calm smile.

"Looks like you're in the clear then, that ghoul will never break out now." she said kindly. The boy smiled and looked to Luna with wonder. He was amazed that the shy and strange girl that just came into their lives would be so powerful, he just hoped she could control herself long enough to put it to use. Mizore walked over to her boyfriend and held his arm gently, the girl resting her head on his shoulder.

"The sooner all this constant fighting is over with the better." she said softly. She looked up to Dark with a soft smile, the demon glancing to her and smiling softly as well. Kurumu nodded in agreement and hugged her boyfriend closely.

"You said it, then me and my Destined One can just kick back and enjoy each other's company. We'll finally be able to spend every day together without all hell breaking loose, just me and my angel from above. About time too, it's just been one battle after another here, my poor Rason can't keep doing this if he's going to be spending every night with me." she said in a loving tangent. She blinked and looked over to see Luna looking at her with shock.

"What's wrong?" the succubus asked curiously. Luna looked at her and shook her head.

"How do you never notice?" she asked bewildered.

"Notice what?" Kurumu asked puzzled. She then glanced down to see Rason was passed out in her chest. After a pause she looked back over to Luna.

"Oh." she said softly. The group watched as Kurumu and Luna started shaking the boy to wake him backup.

"Rason! Wake up, I'm so sorry! Rason!" Kurumu cried out as she shook him wildly.

"What is wrong with you Kurumu? Why must you always nearly kill my angel?" Luna said with fright as the boy jerked back and forth between the two.

"I'm not trying to kill him, and he's my angel remember?" Kurumu cried out in defense.

The group just watched them try to wake the boy up then sighed.

"Poor angel." Yukari said softly while shaking her head.

"How has he survived this long with her anyway?" Ahakon asked curiously.

THUNK!

They looked over to see Felucia on the ground with an ice shard through her head as Mizore was being held close by Dark, the boy holding her around the waist with one hand while holding her candy with the other. The two were kissing while the doll demon was twitching on the ground.

"Wha…why did you do that again Mizore?" Moka asked tiredly. After the couple's kiss ended Mizore just looked down to Felucia with her usual blank expression.

"She kept asking for a kiss from him too. It was the only way I could get her to shut up." she said simply. Dark just shrugged at that and put his earbuds back in. The group watched the doll demon slowly get up as her wound healed again. She looked at Mizore and sighed in defeat.

"You could have just said no." she said weakly.

"I _did_ say no." Mizore said flatly.

"Oh, well you could have tried harder." Felucia said innocently.

"I _did_ hit you with an ice shard through the skull. Is that not enough?" the snow girl asked curiously. Felucia looked at her with puppy dog eyes then to Dark.

"Can you blame me? Even Luna got a kiss from him." she said sadly.

"So did Yukari, your point?" Mizore said while shaking her head. The doll demon twitched then glanced to the young witch. Ahakon looked to his girlfriend curiously as she giggled.

"Oh yeah. That was a fun day." she said with a smile. Ahakon looked at her funny then to Dark. Normally he would be upset hearing that his girlfriend kissed another boy, but decided not to say anything to the shadow demon that could likely kill him in his sleep. After a moment Rason woke back up and looked back and forth between the two relieved girls, both of them looking at him with loving eyes. They held him by an arm each and were gazing at him with dreamy expressions. He then glanced to Tsukune who was smirking at him.

"Don't say it." Rason said flatly. Tsukune laughed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well now that this is all settled and nobody is in danger of dying for the time being, I need to report back to the headmaster. I'm sure he'll be eager to hear about Luna's past as well." Ruby said with an amused smile. She looked around at the group of friends that had certainly made her life more interesting than she ever could have ever asked for.

"Yeah, I should get going too. But I'll meet you all at the clubroom after class. And bring that Hokuto fellow and his friend with you, I'd like to meet this guy personally." Gin said with a grin. Tsukune nodded as Moka held onto his arm with a dreamy expression.

"Sure thing. We can all head there later to see if Jovian can really fix the lock for me." he said with his usual smile.

"And thank you Gin for getting rid of those pictures of us." Moka said happily.

"Yeah, you _did_ get rid of them all, right?" Rason asked with an accusing glance. The wolf waved his hands around franticly with a nervous smile.

"C'mon you guys, I promise I got rid of all of them. Really." he said as all eyes turned to him.

"Good. Otherwise Luna might have another snack." Kurumu said with a sly smirk. Luna giggled and winked at the boy.

"I don't imagine Dark would like you looking at pictures of me. Keep that in mind." Felucia said with a narrowed glance.

"My boyfriend can be quite rough, and I'm for his eyes only." Mizore added. Gin sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, impending death if I have any of those photos still, I get it. You're welcome by the way." he said flatly.

"Ok then, well we'll see you all after school. And try to behave yourselves. I know the students are being rather difficult, but try not to kill any more until we can get this whole thing sorted out." Ruby said with a weak smile.

"No promises." Dark said simply.

"Yeah, what he said." Rason said with a smirk.

Ruby and Gin headed out of the infirmary and started walking down the hall together as Luna had once again lost her train of thought and was swinging Yukari around like her own stuffed doll.

"Man, I had no idea Luna would have had such a…colorful back story." Gin said with a nod.

"It's incredible really, a monster who can control time like that. I never thought such magic existed before." Ruby said with a thoughtful expression. She blinked then glanced over to the wolf with a dull stare.

"You _did_ get rid of all those pictures, right?" she asked cautiously. Gin groaned and nodded.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I told you all, I'm the good guy here." He said simply.

"You have to understand why we're a little suspicious of your sudden nobility. If I may ask, why the sudden change anyway?" Ruby asked curiously. The boy just kept looking ahead with a blank expression.

"Strength of heart." He said simply after a long pause. The witch looked at him curiously then glanced behind her quickly. She looked ahead with a blank expression then quickly glanced to Gin again.

_No way…_

"I see. And…just what do you mean by that?" Ruby asked with a slight smirk.

"Tsukune and the other guys aren't the only ones who can be chivalrous. Is it really so weird for me to act that way?" Gin said a bit annoyed.

"No no, in fact I'm impressed. All those dirty pictures of the girls, and you didn't keep a single one. That does show character." Ruby said with a kind smile. Gin smirked proudly and nodded.

"So…just a random thought. But…" Ruby said quickly peeking behind her then looking to Gin with a curious smile.

"I mean, with all those naughty pictures, did you…enjoy seeing them at all?" she asked innocently. Gin staggered at that and looked ahead with an agitated expression.

"Why does that interest you?" he muttered.

"No reason. Just wondering if you enjoyed your last lecherous look at that kind of filth." Ruby said with a laugh. Gin glanced away and growled.

"Well I would only imagine you did. I guess that's to be expected though, you are a guy after all." Ruby said with a nod. A sly smile appeared on her face and she glanced to the boy again.

"So…which girl was your favorite?" she asked playfully. The boy jumped at that and looked to her with a startled expression.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked surprised. Ruby giggled and looked at him curiously with a smile.

"I'm just wondering. Those girls are very attractive are they not? And you've been drooling over them forever. I'm just curious which girl stood out for you." She said with a shrug. The boy growled and looked ahead again.

"That doesn't matter in the least." He snapped back. Ruby nodded slowly then looked up curiously.

"I mean, the way Moka and Luna were held in place must have gotten your blood going." She said innocently. The boy looked at her with shock and disbelief.

"Then again Mizore was completely exposed. She must have gotten your attention." She said with a smirk.

"What is wrong with you? Why are we talking about this?" Gin asked with surprise. Ruby glanced to him then back ahead.

"Just thinking about how strong your heart really is. Plus the way Felucia was positioned must have gotten your mind jumping around with joy." She said with a shrug. Gin growled then shook his head as Ruby stopped walking and looked at him curiously.

"Enough of this already Ruby. I told you I'm a changed man, even seeing the girls like that for that brief moment won't sway me." He said confidently. Ruby nodded and looked at him with a curious gaze.

"It must have made you angry. That was the main reason you burned the pictures, right?" Ruby said softly. Gin stopped walking and kept looking ahead.

"Seeing her like that. Being truly abused. Seeing her torment and pain. You must have hated Kano so much, that his dirty pictures of her only made you angry, not excited." Ruby said as she started walking down another hall. Gin glanced to her curiously.

"What are you getting at?" he asked cautiously. Ruby stopped and shrugged while still looking away down the hall.

"When we were showing the pictures as proof to the headmaster, I noticed something about you Gin." She said softly. The wolf just looked at her puzzled as she glanced back to him.

"You showed disgust with the pictures, but you also showed great anger with one particular victim." She said as she glanced to the side of the wolf quickly. Gin blinked and looked behind him to see somebody who had been tailing them while listening to their conversation.

"Strength of heart, right Gin?" Ruby said as she walked away, leaving the wolf to turn back to face the girl that was following him.

"Kokoa." Gin said softly. The young vampire was looking at him with wonder.

"Is that…true?" she asked softly. The boy just looked at her with a startled expression then glanced away.

"I did what was right." He said simply. He closed his eyes and waited for the young vampire to strike him out of anger or embarrassment. After a long pause he opened his eyes and looked back to her. She was standing there with a curious expression still.

"Kokoa?" he asked as he looked at her carefully.

"Because of me…you burned them?" she asked softly. He nodded and looked down.

"And…the camera's you cleared out. And your collections of pictures…" Kokoa asked as she slowly walked towards him. The boy again just nodded while looking down.

"I did what was right." He said again. He looked up to see Kokoa staring at him with wonder.

"Why?" she said curiously. He just looked at her in silence, the two facing each other without saying a word. After a moment Kokoa looked down then away. She then growled then glanced to the wolf out of the corner of her eye with discontent. The boy jumped a bit and looked at her worriedly as she just eyed him.

"Don't…don't think that doing something like that will make me fall in love with you. You…you can't just win me over like that." She stuttered out. The boy just looked at her as she turned away and shook a bit.

"Stupid wolf." She growled as she walked off back down the hall. Gin watched her walk off then looked away. He turned and walked down the hallway with a dull gaze.

Kokoa walked down the hall with a frustrated expression, the girl's fists clenched as she glared ahead of her. She stopped then held a hand over her heart.

"Stop beating fast…stop it…" she muttered. She glanced behind her to where the boy had walked off.

"He's just a perverted wolf…he's…he's not good enough." She growled. She shook with a low growl then looked down. In the past she had felt a strong desire to have a mate just as her sister had. She first noticed this feeling when Dark showed her such control and strength, the young vampire feeling her heart yearning for him unlike any other. Even though the demon showed care for the snow girl only, she kept pushing herself to try to claim him as her own mate.

"Dammit." She said with discontent as she turned around and ran down the hall.

After she was denied her chance to be with the shadow demon the next one that captured her heart was Tsukune, the boy impressing her with his own control and strength by fighting off a ghoul. He had finally won her over with his kindness and heart, and she found herself drawn to him despite the fact that he was already taken by her big sister. Of course, she was again denied being with him because his heart was already taken, and after much trial and error, and multiple close calls of death for everybody, she had given up on becoming his mate and settled for a friendship instead.

"That damn…stupid…arg…" Kokoa growled as she ran down the hall with a focused expression.

Yet lately she had found herself thinking about another boy, somebody who would have normally been the last person she would have considered. He wasn't anything like Tsukune or Dark, in fact quite the opposite. She knew she wanted somebody as pure hearted as Tsukune, somebody who was kind and chivalrous, yet powerful as well. She didn't want to settle, and refused to think any less would do for her.

"Hey!" Kokoa yelled out as she rounded the corner, the boy down the hall stopping and looking back to her curiously.

He was a womanizer. A perverted boy who also stalked the girls of the campus with a lecherous eye. He had dozens of cameras filled with lewd pictures, and his hands were known to move on their own if an attractive girl was too close to him. He never got the hint to back off, even with severe beatings or having his fangs ripped out. He was the opposite of Tsukune in nearly everyway.

"How dare you…how _dare_ you…" the vampire growled as she walked up to the surprised boy.

Sure, he had shown his valor with helping the group fight back against Fairy Tale, but that wasn't what caught the young vampire's eye with him. He had seemed to change himself recently, and she started to see him in a different light. Granted she had despised the way her mind kept drifting to him recently, yet something about him was different now.

"You can't just do that…you bastard…" she said with a deep glare as she approached him.

He had saved her life when she was about to kill herself, the boy expressing his noble nature when he declared he would stand by his friends side during their time of need. He defended Tsukune to the death, the boy convinced that his friend could handle the ghoul still trapped within his body.

"You can't just act that way…and then say nothing to me…" she said sternly as she walked up next to him.

And he had deleted all the pictures he had saved from his time creeping around girls. He found the photos from Kano and burned them in anger and disgust. And he had done so because of her. She had never told him to change, she had never even been remotely nice to him in the past. Yet he still showed his heart because of her.

"You can't…you can't…" Kokoa stammered out as she looked at him with frustration. She brought back her hand to slap the boy, the girl struggling in place as he just looked at her calmly.

"Kokoa." Gin said softly.

"No…you can't do this to me…" she said as a few tears started to form.

"I'm sorry." he said as he closed his eyes and looked down. Kokoa growled at him with rage as her hand wavered in place.

"You act so kind and caring…you do it all for me…dammit why?" she said as she trembled. The boy just stood there in silence as she struggled in place. After a moment he looked at her with sincere eyes.

"Dammit Gin why?" she said with frustration. Her hand slowly dropped back to her side as she looked at the boy with teary eyes of discontent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you discomfort." He said quietly.

"Damn you…you…you…" Kokoa stammered as she looked at him intently with narrowed eyes. She trembled and looked down with closed eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly. The boy just looked at her as she stood there before her. He had been asking himself the same question since he started to see Kokoa for who she really was. He saved her life, he saved her from embarrassment at the school, and he had gotten rid of all his pictures for her.

"Because-" he started before the vampire shook her head violently.

"Don't say what I think you're going to say." She said shakily. She looked to him with pleading eyes.

"Kokoa…I-"

"I mean it. Don't say it…" Kokoa said softly. The boy looked at her as she just gazed up into his eyes.

"Kokoa…"

"Please don't…" she said quietly. She gasped softly and looked to see his arms were holding her waist, the boy looking at her gently. She shook her head slightly and looked to him with a soft gaze.

"No…" she breathed out.

_Dammit…my heart won't stop beating like this…_

"I…" Gin said softly. He paused as he considered what he was going to say, then started again.

"The truth is Kokoa, I…I-" he started before the vampire shot up and kissed him, the girl wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. Her eyes were closed as a few tears leaked out, the girl standing on her toes to better reach the boy's lips. They stood there together for a moment, complete silence filling the hallway around them. After the kiss ended she looked up to him a weak expression.

"Damn you Gin." She said softly. He blinked and smiled slightly.

"C'mon, my kissing isn't that bad is it?" He said with a gentle gaze. She looked at him with pleading eyes and then down.

"Or is it that I made a proud noble vampire feel something for a mangy wolf?" Gin asked with a smirk. The girl looked to him with a dull glance then down. After a moment she held the boy close and buried her face into his chest.

"You stupid wolf." She muttered as he held her close. A soft smile appeared on her face for a moment then she closed her eyes.

_I'm so going to beat you into the ground for this._


	35. A Familiar Face

The group was seated in their homeroom during the last class for the day. After they had recovered from the nightmare of being blackmailed by a former student and unlocking Luna's hidden past, the group was anxious to get the day over with and find out if Hokuto's friend could really repair Tsukune's holy lock. All the girls were pushing the horrible incident out of their minds the best they could while the boys were just relieved their friends were saved from being used that way. Other students were still giving glares and whispering about the group that had become known throughout the school as fakes, but they didn't care anymore. After all they've been through they honestly didn't care right now if they were being made fun of. It was to the point where the four boyfriends had agreed that if another bully tries to touch their girls, they won't hesitate to stop them by any means necessary. With the headmaster aware that the group is being targeted by the masses, their right to defend themselves would come into play should another bothersome student try to make trouble for them.

As the group was vaguely paying attention to Ms. Nekonome's lecture each member of the circle had their own train of thought going. For Tsukune it was as it had been all day, he was counting the seconds till they could head to the clubroom after class to see if Jovian could indeed repair his lock. With Luna's memory unlocked and with her history told to everybody, her combat abilities were indeed appreciated with the impending arrival of Kuyou. However, the butterfly girl was seen to have trouble focusing due to her mental condition, and her reliability for the fight was uncertain. Tsukune needed to get the lock fixed not only for the peace of mind that the ghoul would be even further sealed away, but in case he did need to fight off the approaching Youko should Luna not be ready for combat. Either way he was eager for class to end and rush to the clubroom as fast as his legs would carry him. He clenched his fist with a determined expression, the boy wanting his lock fixed so he could protect his girlfriend from any other poor bastard that dared try to use her.

While he kept looking from his lock on his wrist to the clock with unblinking eyes Moka was looking at her boyfriend with a loving gaze. She was free from the torment of being Kano's personal doll and was relieved that now only her mate would see her in such a provocative manner. Very shortly they would all be traveling to the clubroom to see if Tsukune's lock could be repaired. The vampire was still excited as ever and hoped that Luna would be fit for battle so Tsukune wouldn't have to risk the seal breaking again. She sighed happily and daydreamed of the boy's impressive vampire aura and what they would be able to do together once this never ending nightmare finally came to a close. Her inner self was also hopeful that the chronofly could dispatch the Youko so her mate didn't have to risk using his power in battle. She was even more hopeful that her mate would allow her to personally experience more of his aura tonight, preferably before her outer self did.

While she got lost in another daydream of Tsukune being dominant with her behind closed doors Mizore was looking down at her desk with a blank gaze, the girl letting her mind relax as she again tried to get a feel for sensing out the presence of others with their life essence. So far she could only get a faint notion of those around her, but was still having trouble sorting them out and identifying her boyfriend. His essence was more evil and cold by nature, but try as she might she still couldn't get used to instantly picking up on his signature. She sighed and glanced to the boy sitting next to her, the shadow demon that stole, and marked, her heart. The nightmare of Kano was over and the pictures of her were burned, the snow girl feeling great relief knowing her boyfriend would be the only one to see her behaving that way. She smiled softly and was counting the seconds until she could be in his arms again.

Next to her the shadow demon was listening to his music while looking ahead with a blank expression, the boy always seeming the same in his classes. Everybody knew he was more aware than he let on however, and everybody also knew that the girls to his left and right were off limits or else. That point was made clear when the group had entered the classroom and some stupid kid tried to grab Felucia's rear. He was instantly grabbed by the wrist by Dark, the shadow demon promptly lifting the offender up to his feet and growling at him. Before anybody could say anything the demon gave one cold statement before letting the kid go.

_"Touch these girls and it will be the last thing you ever do."_

Nobody so far had seemed interested in testing that threat as the two girls hadn't had one boy try to grab them or make a rude comment that could be heard. Dark, like the other boys, wasn't going to let another Kano incident happen. They would rather challenge the headmaster if questioned than allow a bully to go near their girls again.

While he sat there thinking about what they had gone through so far in their day a doll demon was sitting next to him with a dreamy expression on her face. Felucia had at this point carved Dark's name all over her desk and was tracing her finger over the markings with a loving sigh. The way the shadow demon had protected her not five seconds after they walked in made her heart jump. She glanced to the side as she kept doing all day and eyed the boy carefully. Like Mizore, she too was trying to get a feel for sensing the elusive demon, but so far was having worse luck than Mizore. She was also feeling extreme jealousy that even Luna had gotten a kiss from the boy yet she was always denied by the snow girl. She desperately wanted to know what it was like, even if for a fleeting moment. The girl often wondered if she would ever be allowed to taste heaven like that and was a bit saddened by the realization that, no, she probably wouldn't. Still, she was by his side where she knew she belonged, and wouldn't trade that away for anything.

As she continued to fantasize about what it was like to bear his demonic mark sitting behind her Ahakon was looking at the clock with a dull gaze. On the way to their class two male students made a dirty comment about his girlfriend being a weak little witch who only wanted fame here at the school. Before Yukari could strike them down with her trademark washtubs however they were quickly dropped to their knees as electricity jolted around them, the young mage having instantly doused them with a water spell then shocked them with a lightning spell. As they convulsed about and growled at him the boy made the point clear that he wasn't going to allow any more talk about his girlfriend, as he held a fireball in his hand out towards the two with a dark glare. The bullies quickly ran off as the group smirked at the young mage. Of course, before he could say a witty line he was tackled to the ground by his overzealous girlfriend, the young witch having locked him into a wild kiss as his arms flailed around yet again. He smirked and looked down to his desk, the boy proud of his actions to defend his girlfriend, and knowing he would do whatever it took to keep her safe if Kuyou got near her.

Sitting next to him a young witch was looking at him with a dreamy gaze, the little girl still amazed that she finally had a boyfriend of her own. Yukari had waited and waited, been denied by Tsukune and Moka again and again, and had even watched as Ahakon had came here and instantly fell head over heels for the two witch sisters. The young girl always being left out as the other girls found their true loves. Yet finally she had a boyfriend of her own, a powerful mage even. She giggled softly to herself and looked down to her notebook. She, like always, had filled the book with lesson notes, spell ideas, doodles of cats, and as of being in a relationship, the name of her boyfriend written over and over. She looked to the young mage with a curious smile and wondered how proficient he was with all elements. His natural affinity was water, something Moka wasn't too crazy about, yet he seemed to be able to control all the elements with relative ease. She wondered what her affinity was and if she too could master the elements like her boyfriend. Aside from her tarot cards, her magical bursts of energy, and object manifestation, she had no real power to attack or defend with. She was determined that when the group went to the field to practice again to learn all she could from her boyfriend about the magical arts of elements, and to find her own affinity.

Behind the young witch a succubus was looking to her side with a gentle gaze. Ever since her boyfriend came here Kurumu had a natural connection with the boy, and over time a powerful love blossomed between the two. She had been through war, had been killed and brought back to life, made love to her angel from heaven, had been blackmailed by a perverted student, and had reluctantly made friends with the crazy girl Rason saved that led him to be here. She still wasn't too thrilled by the thought of Luna being able to control time more easily now, and the fact that the chronofly seemed to be more confident and assertive about being near her angel, but was finding herself happy that Luna was in their lives. She was hopeful still that Luna could keep her mind together long enough to wipe out Kuyou as soon as he arrived here, if she could that would be one less problem dealt with swiftly and easily. She smirked and looked to her angel with loving eyes. The bond between the two was constantly pulling and flowing, the girl feeling his heartbeat and lifeforce in close proximity. It was that feeling that always relaxed her and calmed her mind, the girl in need of that feeling after Kano had used her as his own doll.

Next to her an angel was daydreaming as he always did in class, how he passed his classes was a mystery to everybody. Rason was thinking about everything they had gone through, from his girl and their friends being blackmailed and used for some perverted students pleasure, to Luna and her true identity of not only being a chronofly, but the last of her kind as well. He wasn't wild about the idea of Luna insisting on fighting Kuyou, even if she could potentially kill him in less than a second. However he was happy that the girl had her memories back and was still a caring friend, even though she still seemed unstable with her mental condition. He glanced to his girlfriend and smiled kindly, the blue haired beauty sighing happily then giggling in response. He was prepared to defend his girlfriend and his friends from Kuyou himself, the angel believing that with or without Tsukune's help, although preferably with, the group could take care of this threat without incident. He looked to Tsukune and then to the boy's wrist, the angel hoping that Jovian could indeed fix the lock. He was also eager to hear more about Hokuto's own lock and why he had something that should have been one of a kind.

Sitting next to the angel a girl with green eyes was drawing on her sketchpad with a calm smile. Luna was humming quietly to herself as she drew a picture of her angel with the succubus flying in the air together, the chronofly drawing at insane speeds. So much speed in fact that the tip of her pencil was smoking slightly. Rason and Kurumu looked over and watched with absolute amazement as she drew the picture in roughly one minute, a picture that looked lifelike with all the details perfectly drawn. She smiled contently and waved to her friends. They could only wave back with expressions of wonder as she looked back to her picture, the girl staring at the angel with loving eyes. The nightmare of being abused by Kano was behind her as the girl had all her memories restored. She was still fighting off her insanity as she twitched every now and then, but so far had managed to keep herself in control. Of course, on the way to class she had picked up and hugged the young witch in a wild tangent twice, the group just watching as she treated the little girl like her own personal teddy bear. She was trying to keep her mind focused but was finding it extremely hard. It seemed that she was only truly focused and calm while she was drawing, otherwise she had to keep vigilant as she struggled to keep in control.

"Ok class, that concludes today's lesson. You may use the remainder of the period for free time." Ms. Nekonome said with a cheery smile as she picked up her papers and walked out of the room. As soon as she had left the class started talking amongst themselves, with most of the other students glancing over to the group with hushed whispers. Still, they paid the accusing looks no mind as they started to talk amongst themselves as well.

"Almost time, I can't wait for Jovian to look at the lock." Tsukune said with an eager smile.

"I know, I hope she can really fix it. Oh Tsukune, finally everything will be ok again." Moka said with a relieved smile.

"Everything was perfect since I started being your boyfriend Moka." The boy said with a calm smile, the two looking into each other's eyes with a dreamy haze somehow filling the background.

"Oh Tsukune, stop it." Moka said gently as she glanced away. The boy never ceased to make her heart flutter. Even her inner self, although thinking the line was a bit corny, was also fighting off a soft blush from his words.

"But it's true. I love you so much Moka, the real reason I'm getting this lock fixed is so I can protect you from now on." Tsukune said softly. The vampire blinked and looked to him with a timid smile.

"But you don't have to worry about fighting anymore Tsukune. Once that lock is fixed we need to keep it that way. Besides, I've grown in strength too, I'll protect you just like my inner self has before." She said gently.

"If Luna can control her powers better I don't think any of us need to worry about fighting creeps like Kuyou." Kurumu said as she watched the butterfly girl continue to draw another picture so casually. The girl was drawing a picture of Rason as always, and was pretty much creating a work of art at insane speeds while the angel watched with amazement. She blinked and looked over to her friends with a calm smile.

"I'll do my best." She said confidently.

"I still don't like the idea of you pushing yourself like that, you finally got your memories back and your mind is still a bit torn. We should be able to handle this without you straining yourself." Rason said worriedly. Luna looked at him with a loving gaze.

"It's so wonderful that you care about me like that Rason. But if I can control myself I'll gladly protect you for a change." She said kindly. The angel looked at her then around at his friends who were looking back to them.

"Again, I'd like a chance to exact revenge myself." Felucia said simply.

"I'm ok with Luna wiping Kuyou out in a heartbeat if she can." Ahakon said with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds like she can handle him no-" Yukari started before Luna had appeared right next to her seat, the girl standing up and holding the young witch with a loving embrace. She again was swinging the girl around like a teddy bear as the class just watched with surprise.

"HOW DID YOU GET SO FREAKIN' CUTE? I CAN'T STAND IT, I JUST CAN'T STAND IT HAHAHAHAHA!" she shouted out before laughing crazily. The other students looked at the girl with shock while the group just blinked then glanced to Ahakon.

"I don't think she can." Mizore said simply.

"Oh my, um…Luna?" Moka called out worriedly. The butterfly girl blinked and looked down with a curious glance as Yukari continued to stare ahead of her with a stunned expression.

"Oh. Sorry Yukari." She said softly as she set the young witch back down. Yukari nodded slowly then looked back up to her.

"That's ok Luna." She said shakily as she sat back down on her desk. The butterfly girl looked around embarrassed then walked back to her seat slowly.

"She…really likes Yukari." Tsukune said nervously. Kurumu smirked and glanced to the young witch.

"Well she is so cute and _tiny_." She said with a cocky tone. The young witch growled then held up her wand, the girl's hand then being grabbed by her boyfriend quickly. She blinked and looked over to see Ahakon shaking his head gently at her.

"Let's not start another scene so soon, ok?" he asked gently. The young witch just looked at him as a soft blush formed. She slowly nodded then lowered her wand.

"Ok." She said quietly. Kurumu looked to Luna then smiled amused at the young couple.

"Wow Ahakon, you already got her by the leash." She snickered. The couple twitched at that then glanced to the succubus as Luna had sat back down and was looking at her desk with a saddened expression.

"On second thought." Ahakon said as he removed his grip from the young witch's hand.

BANG!

Kurumu dropped to the ground from a familiar golden washtub connecting to her head, the girl hitting the ground and twitching while the group just watched with blank expressions.

"Dumb milk cow." Yukari said with a bite.

"Well, they gave her a chance at peace." Mizore said with a shrug. She glanced over to her boyfriend who had resumed looking forward with a blank expression, the shadow demon not finding the usual antics of his friends interesting at this point. The snow girl smiled softly and stared at him with loving eyes, the girl somewhat disappointed that she didn't see him get to kill Kano.

_I bet he would have torn Kano apart like he did with Miyabi. That bastard would have deserved that._

She sighed with a loving gaze and stared at her boyfriend. She could feel her love for the boy growing stronger each day and couldn't wait until they were officially married.

Kurumu jumped back up and growled at the young witch with fire in her eyes.

"Why you little…" she said with anger. Before she could run towards the young girl Rason had gotten up and held her back with a weak smile.

"Ok dear, we don't want to start another fight, calm down. Please?" he said worriedly. The girl glared at Yukari for a bit longer then looked up to Rason with loving eyes. The angel always did calm her down like nobody else could.

"Ok." She said innocently. The two sat back down and stared at each other in a dreamy bliss while Yukari shook her head. She glanced over to Ahakon curiously as he had looked back down to his notebook and was flipping through the pages.

"Ahakon, what are you doing?" she asked as she leaned over.

"Just going through my notes on chronoflies." He said proudly as he tilted the book over for her to see. She looked with wonder as the group looked at him curiously.

"Your notes on chronoflies?" Moka asked. Luna looked at him curiously as he glanced back to her.

"Yeah, I've always been fascinated by the histories of monsters, so I decided to record what we know about them." He said proudly. The butterfly girl looked at him with a bit of surprise then got up and walked over.

"Really?" she said curiously. She looked at the book and the notes he had written down. He had recorded every detail that he learned from her stories about her race, the way a king and queen ruled, the way they used their magic to bend and distort time, and what happened that led to their downfall.

"Wow, it's like…my whole life story." She said softly.

"It's all I've gotten so far. But if you think of anything else, please let me know. The spells your kind used, the way you can move through time, it's so unreal." The boy said excited. The girl slowly traced her hand down the page then she looked down a bit saddened.

"Maybe it's best…that the past stays forgotten." She said softly.

"What? But why? We shouldn't let your history just disappear like that." Ahakon said with worry.

"He's right, why would you want to just forget about your past after you finally learned about it?" Yukari added. Luna just stood there in silence as the group looked at her with concern.

"It's just…nothing good came from our magic." She said softly.

"Your sister may have gone off the deep end, but that doesn't mean your kind needs to be just wiped from history." Felucia said with a quick smile.

"She's right Luna. Your magic can be used for good, just because she used it for the wrong purpose is no reason to bury it." Moka said reassuringly. Luna sighed and looked at the page carefully.

"Well…I suppose so." She said quietly. She tilted her head and looked at his writing curiously. Their magic was indeed disastrous if used incorrectly, yet she wanted to believe she could use it for good to protect her friends.

"Relax, I'm not writing down any forbidden spells or anything like that." Ahakon said with a smirk as Luna handed the book back to him. The girl nodded and glanced away. Yukari looked at the book curiously then jumped a bit.

"Um, Luna? Can I ask you a question?" she asked slowly. Luna looked to her and nodded as Yukari took the book and eyed it curiously.

"Well…it's about your family's names." She said puzzled. The group looked at her as Ahakon rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." He said with a small laugh.

"Noticed what?" Luna asked curiously. Yukari looked at her then down to the book.

"Well…your father's name was Ultima, your mother's name was Lega, and you had two sisters by the names Falla and Complica." She said simply.

"Yes, what about them?" Luna asked softly. Yukari looked around at her friends then to Luna with confusion.

"Ultima Cii? Lega Cii? Falla Cii? Complica Cii? Luna Cii?" she asked bewildered. The group blinked and looked to each other.

"Yeah…now that you mention it…" Moka said slowly.

"Their names…" Tsukune said looking back to Luna with wonder.

"They sound like…" Mizore said softly.

"Is that just some sort of coincidence? Or was that intentional?" Felucia asked with a raised eyebrow. Luna looked around at her friends puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Ultimacy, a state of being ultimate. Legacy, something handed down from one's ancestors. Fallacy, misleading and deceptive. Complicacy, the state of being complicated. Lunacy, intermittent insanity. Luna, all your family names describe what everybody was like!" Yukari said with amazement. The group looked at the butterfly girl as she looked up with wonder. After a long pause she shrugged and looked back to Yukari with a blank expression.

"I don't see what you mean." She said simply. The group staggered a bit at that and looked at her with disbelief.

"How can you not see how your names sound similar to other meanings?" Moka said in disbelief. Rason blinked and looked at her curiously.

"You're one to talk." He said simply. The vampire looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Rason looked at her with disbelief.

"Moka? Kokoa? Akua? Kahlua?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Moka looked at him puzzled and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" she asked simply. She then looked back to Luna and tilted her head. The group was watching as Luna had once again picked up Yukari and was hugging her tightly with a twisted smile.

"YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE! I WANNA KEEP YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!" she laughed out wildly. The group just watched her swing the girl around in a blissful state, the butterfly girl laughing crazily while Yukari let out a soft whimper, then glanced to each other.

"I can see how a few things like that might slip through the cracks for her." Dark said flatly. Everybody just nodded as they watched Yukari shake with a bit of fear in the tight grip of the butterfly girl.

* * *

Walking out from the academy two boys were heading back to the dorm buildings as classes had come to an end.

"Geez Ms. Ririko's tests are a nightmare. Seriously that teacher likes math way too much." One of them groaned.

"She's a nightmare if you have to take her afterschool classes, trust me." The other said worriedly. The other boy shuddered at that thought then looked to his friend curiously.

"Why does she dress that way in class anyway, I can't concentrate for the life of me with her waving her rear around at the front of the class." He asked simply.

"Hey I'm not complaining, if I gotta fail I might as well fail with an eyeful of her hot body." The other said with a shrug. The two chuckled and walked towards the gates leading to the pathway away from the academy. As they neared it a figure was walking towards the school. The boys stopped and looked at the girl approaching them.

"Hey, she looks familiar." One said with a curious expression.

She was dressed in a black miniskirt and t-shirt, the girl being about Kurumu's height.

"Yeah, I know I've seen her somewhere before." The other said with a nod as she walked past them.

She had short black hair and a soft smile, the girl's face being hidden as she kept looking down a bit as she walked.

"Hey, hold up." One of the boys said as they turned to face her. She stopped walking and kept looking forward.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Where are you going? Class is over with now." One of the boys said as they walked up to her.

"I'm meeting some people. Do you two know by chance where the newspaper club room is?" she asked as she stood still. The two boys glanced to each other and smirked at the girl.

"What do you want to hang around those losers for? Nothing but cheap glory hounds." One of them said with a snicker.

"Yeah, they're not worth wasting time with." The other said with a laugh. The girl remained still as she kept looking ahead.

"So…do you know where it is or not?" she asked simply. The two boys glanced to each other then walked up behind the girl.

"Don't worry about them. There's plenty of other stuff to see here that's much more exciting." One of them said with a grin.

"No thank you." She said replied as she started walking away.

"Hey, hold up." The other boy said in a polite voice. The girl stopped while still looking forward.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to be so cold. I'll show you where the clubroom is." The boy said with a caring smile. The girl paused for a bit then simply nodded.

"This way." The boy said kindly as the two walked in front of the girl and led her off to the side of the academy.

A few minutes later they were near the edge of campus by the tree lines. The girl was walking behind them while the two boys had sly grins.

"So I'm going to assume you're not leading me to the clubroom at all." She said softly as she stopped. The two boys looked back to her and chuckled, the girl still looking down with her hair covering her eyes.

"Aw c'mon, we're just showing you around is all." One said with a snicker.

"Yeah, besides, a pretty young girl like you shouldn't be alone here. A lot of creeps lurking around." the other said as he walked up to the girl. He looked at her curiously for a moment.

_I know she looks familiar, I've seen her someplace before. But where?_

"Really? Is this the part where I let you two strong boys have your way with helpless little me?" she asked timidly. The boys laughed a bit and looked to each other.

"Well, we wouldn't be against taking care of a fine girl like you." One said with a wicked smile. The girl slowly nodded and placed her hands on the chest of the boy in front of her, her gaze still remaining down.

"Oh my, are you planning on taking me by force? Out here in the trees? Really?" she asked shyly as she ran her hands along his chest gently. The boy chuckled and held her by the waist.

"Think of it as me making you my woman, how does that sound?" he asked proudly. The girl's hands stopped, with one over his heart.

"Sorry, but you're not my type." She said coldly.

BLAM!

A bright multicolored blast shot through him and threw the boy back into a tumble. The other boy watched with shock as the light tore through his friend, the shot shifting and melding with green, red, blue, and white colors like liquid light. He then growled then shifted into his monster form, a large three eyed brute that had darker skin and bulging muscles.

"You little bitch, how dare you!" he roared as he swung at the girl. His fist collided with a bright multicolored barrier, a colorful dome lighting up around the girl as she stood there in silence. The brute looked at the wild glow of the barrier and stepped back a bit.

"What…what is this?" he said nervously. The girl giggled and aimed her hand out at his head.

"Sorry, but my sister wouldn't like you touching me like that." She said coldly before another shot fired out, the multicolored blast tearing through the brute's skull in a flash. He tumbled back and collapsed dead next to his friend as the shield around the girl faded away. She smirked softly and turned to walk back towards the academy.

* * *

The group was walking down the halls together towards the clubroom after class had ended. They were all eager to meet Hokuto and his mysterious friend who could supposedly fix the holy lock on Tsukune's wrist. They were all curious as well to how the other boy had a lock of his own, and how his friend could fix something that the Almighty supposedly couldn't. Still, that strange fact aside Tsukune was very eager to see if it could be done, however Moka was even more eager as the pink haired vampire was pretty much pulling the boy down the hall with a bright smile on her face.

"Hurry up Tsukune, we don't want to be late!" Moka cheered out excitedly.

"Moka slow dowwwn!" Tsukune called out as his feet skidded along the floor, the boy appearing to be skiing down the hall with Moka running in front of him.

"Calm down Moka, how can we be late if Hokuto is going to wait for Tsukune?" Rason called out with a laugh as he and Kurumu followed after. Kurumu giggled and tried to catch up to her friend before Tsukune ended up being dragged face down to the clubroom. Behind the two couples the rest of the group was walking at a normal pace.

"I think Moka's more excited than Tsukune is." Yukari said with a curious expression. Ahakon was holding her hand as the two walked side by side next to another couple. Mizore was holding onto Dark's arm and smiling softly while the two walked in silence. She had grown used to the fact that he listened to his music everywhere and hardly spoke, yet she could only feel more love for the demon as she held onto her boyfriend tightly, her arms wrapped around his arm and holding his hand. The boy, although quiet, was holding her hand securely as he continued to listen to his heavy metal music.

"Seems so." The mage said with a nod. He glanced behind them to see Felucia and Luna walking with blank expression on their faces.

"Hey, you two ok?" the boy asked curiously. The girls looked to him and nodded with soft smiles.

"Yeah, just watching Dark." Felucia said simply, the girl looking back to the boy ahead of her with a dreamy expression. She couldn't grab hold of his other arm without being dropped down by Mizore's ice attacks, but she still wanted to remain as close as she could. The boy was literally all she could think about and she couldn't get her mind to focus elsewhere. Luna shrugged and looked ahead with a calm smile.

"I'm fine Ahakon." She said softly. Her green eyes were locked onto Rason as the angel ran ahead after his poor friend, the girl wondering what it was like to be his girlfriend. She had kept herself from tackling Rason during their last class, although she still had a few outbursts of wild laughter. The girl was slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to keep her mind straight and may end up losing her angel completely.

"Ok. You two just seem so quiet." Ahakon said as he looked back ahead.

"It won't last." Mizore said flatly. Felucia glanced to her with a dull glare and then away.

"Hey I'm behaving, nothing wrong with me walking back here is there?" she said dryly. Mizore glanced back to her then forward.

"For now." She said simply. Felucia shook her head as the group continued down the hall.

"Hey Luna, can you shift us in time again? Please?" Yukari said with a bright smile while looking back to the butterfly girl. Luna blinked and looked at the two young casters.

"Yeah, we can jump right ahead of them in a second." Ahakon said with a laugh. Luna looked at them curiously then up ahead.

"I suppose so." She said with a shrug. She walked up and rested a hand on each of their shoulders, then the three vanished from sight.

"They're treating it like a carnival ride now." Felucia said with a smirk.

"I have to admit I'm curious what its like to go through a moment of time like that." Mizore said thoughtfully. She looked back ahead as Felucia jumped in front of them.

"Can I hold onto his arm too? Please?" she begged. Mizore blinked and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"No way. I'm already tolerating you hanging around him as it is." She said softly.

"C'mon, even Luna was able to hold Rason's arm for a bit. She even got kisses from him!" Felucia whined.

"Then go see if Rason will let you hold his arm then, I'm not sharing my boyfriend with anybody." Mizore said sternly. The doll demon looked at her with puppy dog eyes then glanced away.

"After all we did together you don't feel a bit closer?" she asked sweetly. Mizore twitched then growled at the girl.

"If you're talking about what Kano made us do you're as crazy as Luna." She said sternly. Felucia looked to her with a sweet smile.

"But you _did_ seem to enjoy it." She said playfully. Mizore looked at her with shock then growled loudly while her lollipop rolled around in her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked curiously. Mizore looked to him with worry then to Felucia. The doll demon giggled and looked to Mizore with an amused smile.

"Well, I'm talking about when-"

"Fine! You can hold his arm too!" Mizore yelled out, both demons looking to her with surprise. Felucia blinked and smiled brightly.

"Really? I can?" she said happily. Mizore growled with frustration then nodded.

"Just don't mention that _ever_ again." She hissed. Felucia nodded then tilted her head at her.

"Ok fine, but…I thought you did enjoy-"

"Shut up!" Mizore yelled out again. Dark looked at his snow girl curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Mizore?" he asked curiously. The girl looked at him and shook her head worriedly. She took her lollipop out and forced a soft smile.

"It's nothing, really Dark. She was just…reminding me that we are friends too…" she said softly. Dark looked at her curiously then over to see Felucia having wrapped herself around his other arm, the girl having a blissful smile on her face as she gazed at him dreamily.

"She said I could." The girl said with a soft giggle. Dark looked at her with a bit of confusion then over to Mizore. The snow girl closed her eyes and looked down, then nodded gently.

"Do…I get a say in this?" he asked flatly as he looked back to Felucia.

"Aw, please Dark?" she begged. The boy looked at her for a moment then sighed. He looked over to his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you want to share my little snow bunny?" he asked curiously. The snow girl shook her head and put her lollipop back in her mouth.

"C'mon, we should catch up with the others." Felucia said happily as she started pulling the boy forward again. Dark glanced back and forth to the two girls holding onto him with a blank gaze. Mizore walked with a low growl as she glanced to the doll demon.

_I was afraid she would bring that up…at least she's only asking to hold onto his arm._

Up ahead Moka and Tsukune had come to a sudden halt when Yukari, Ahakon, and Luna had appeared instantly in front of them by the clubroom door. Of course the vampire couple weren't the only ones shocked by the sudden appearance of the trio.

"Wha? How did you?" Astreal said in shock as she and Apoch stared wide eyed at the casters. Ruby smirked and shook her head.

"Like I said earlier, Luna here can move through time." She said with a playful laugh. The sisters looked at the chronofly with awe as she shrugged with a smile. Yukari giggled and jumped up and down excitedly while Ahakon rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"You guys surprised us, I nearly had a heart attack." Tsukune said as he regained himself. One moment he was barreling towards the three witches by the door from Moka going full speed in her excitement, then the next Luna and the two casters suddenly appear out of nowhere smiling at them causing Moka to stop in her tracks with a loud shriek of surprise.

"I'll say." Moka said regaining herself. Rason and Kurumu ran up behind them and looked at the group with amused smiles.

"And the winner is, Luna." Rason said with a laugh. Kurumu giggled and looked to Tsukune.

"You ok Tsukune?" she asked with a laugh. The boy nodded and smiled weakly.

"Incredible Ms. Luna. We didn't know such magic could be done." Astreal said in amazement.

"Yes, that was quite amazing." Apoch said with a smile and nod. The butterfly girl looked down bashfully at the remarks.

"It's just what I can do, it's nothing really." She said softly.

"I've already informed the headmaster about your little talent. As long as you promise not to use it against school rules or for mischief, there is no problem with you staying here. That and of course no more crazy dust." Ruby said politely. The girl smiled and nodded at her in response.

"Thank you Ruby." She said kindly.

"Of course. And the headmaster is curious to know if Hokuto's friend can indeed fix Tsukune's lock. So we've come here to observe for ourselves." Ruby continued, the two witch sisters nodding in agreement. The two sisters glanced to Ahakon and winked with sly smirks, the boy looking at them curiously. Yukari growled and grabbed onto his arm, the young witch glaring at the two sisters.

"That's what we're all here to find out." Rason said with a serious expression. Suddenly Luna appeared next to him holding him around the waist. The girl had a twisted smile and was laughing hysterically again.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO BAKE YOU MORE COOKIES! HAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed out as the group watched with surprise.

"What the heck is wrong with her Ms. Ruby?" Astreal asked fearfully. Apoch just stared with wide eyes as the butterfly girl laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my, is her insanity still showing up randomly?" Ruby asked as she looked to the others.

"I'm afraid so." Moka said worriedly.

"I think she's lost it more since the seal was removed." Yukari added. Kurumu sighed and tapped on the butterfly girl's shoulder. Luna stopped instantly and looked over to see the succubus giving her a dull stare.

"Luna." She said flatly. Luna paused for a moment then slowly let got of the surprised angel.

"Sorry. I…I couldn't stop myself." She said softly as she backed up and held her head, the girl showing a tired expression as she shook her head. Kurumu looked at her with sympathetic eyes as the witch sisters glanced to each other curiously.

"Poor girl." Moka said softly.

"What's wrong with her?" Apoch asked curiously.

"We'll explain later, for now, just expect an outburst or two." Tsukune said gently.

"Don't worry, she's very friendly. She just has a condition." Kurumu said softly as she walked over to her friend. Luna looked up to her with remorse.

"Sorry." She said weakly.

"It's ok Luna, we understand." Kurumu said with a gentle smile.

"She's right. We're not angry or anything." Tsukune said with a nod. Luna smiled gently at her friends and looked to Rason. The boy was looking at her with his usual warm smile as well.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" he said kindly. The girl nodded and smiled timidly at him.

"A condition?" Astreal asked curiously. Yukari glanced to her with a dull glare.

"Yeah, she can't help how she is." She said sternly. The sisters looked at her for a moment before glancing to Ahakon. Yukari growled at the sight, the two girls then looking back to her. The young witch narrowed her eyes at them while holding onto her boyfriend's arm tightly. The sisters smirked then glanced to each other.

"I feel ok now, really." Luna said gently.

"Good, well let's get ready for Hokuto's arrival. Hey, where are the others?" Ahakon asked as his girlfriend keep glancing back to the two sisters, both of them seeming to keep her in their sights with sly smiles.

"They were behind us when we jumped forward." Luna said looking back. She blinked then rubbed her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm hallucinating again." She said worriedly. Rason looked over and jumped in surprise.

"No…no you're not." He said in disbelief. The group watched Dark walk up to them, with a girl wrapped around each of his arms. Felucia was smiling brightly while Mizore was looking down with her eyes closed. The shadow demon walked up to them then glanced to Rason with his usual expressionless face.

"If you say it, I will kill you." He said flatly. Rason blinked and looked from one girl to the other.

"Um…can I at least _ask_?" he said curiously.

"Are you…sharing him Mizore?" Yukari said in amazement. The snow girl jumped at that and shook her head.

"No! She…just wanted to hold his arm…_once_." She said sternly to the doll demon. Felucia giggled and nodded her head.

"And…you're fine with that?" Kurumu said in wonder. The snow girl growled and nodded.

"I'm fine…with that." She said reluctantly. Luna looked at them with wonder then to Kurumu curiously. The succubus glanced to her and gave a dull stare back.

"Don't push it Luna." She said flatly. The butterfly girl nodded then looked to Rason with timid eyes.

"Wow, that's very friendly of you Mizore." Moka said with wonder as she looked from one girl to the other. The snow girl twitched a bit then looked away.

"Can we just go inside now?" she asked annoyed. Tsukune looked at her curiously for a moment then jumped up with a smile.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute, lets get ready for his arrival." He said as he opened the door. He and Moka just looked into the room and blinked, both of them showing stunned expressions.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"What's wrong buddy?" Rason asked as he walked over. He looked into the room and jumped in surprise. The rest of the group looked to each other curiously then to the three.

"Everything ok?" Ahakon asked as he walked over and peeked inside. He jumped with surprise as he stared at the sight.

Inside the clubroom was the standard fare for their usual meeting place. A storage closet off to one side. A few windows showing the evening sky. A ceiling fan set to a low speed to keep air circulated. A table with multiple chairs around it. A desk that the president of the club would sit at when he worked on his papers.

And a boy having a redheaded vampire pinned down on the desk. Gin and Kokoa were looking at the doorway with surprise as the group just looked at them with shock. Kokoa was lying back on the desk with her arms held to each side gently by the boy, and had one leg up a bit against his side. She had a blush on her face as she was looking at the group with wide eyes. Gin was bent over the girl while holding her arms down and was looking at the doorway with wide eyes, the boy having a bead of sweat form on the back of his head.

Silence.

After a long awkward pause Kokoa looked back to Gin worriedly while he looked down into her eyes.

"Yeah…I really should get a lock for that door." He said simply to himself.

"Ko…Kokoa?" Moka breathed out. The two in question again looked over to the group without breaking their position on the desk. Slowly everybody walked into the room, all eyes widening and jaws dropping as they saw the werewolf having the young vampire pinned down on his desk. Slowly the two stood back up and looked at the group a bit embarrassed.

"Um…hey guys." Gin said with an awkward smile. Tsukune, Rason, and Dark stepped forward with focused glares at the wolf.

"Gin…" Tsukune growled.

"What were you doing to her?" Rason said as his aura flared around him.

"How dare you touch her like that." Dark said with anger. The wolf jumped in surprise and waved his hands around franticly while Kokoa looked at the wolf with nervous eyes.

"Wait, you don't under-" he started before Tsukune shot to him an instant and punched him back into the wall, the wolf crashing into it and sliding down with a groan.

"You just don't learn do you wolf?" Rason said as he darted to him and punched him back into the wall again, the wall behind him cracking apart from the hit. Kokoa spun around and started to speak before Moka grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

"Kokoa! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Kokoa looked behind her to see the girls looking at her with shock.

"I can't believe it, he actually tried to force himself on you!" Kurumu said with rage as she looked over to the wolf staring with fear at three pissed off boys. Ahakon walked up next to Dark and growled at the wolf. His hand started to electrify as he aimed it towards Gin.

"And he claimed to have changed himself, I can't believe it." Yukari said with shock.

"Not very wise to force yourself on a girl when my Dark is near." Mizore said coldly.

"You fucking bastard, you're going to pay for doing that." Felucia growled. The witch sisters glared at the wolf with anger while Ruby merely raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you don't understand!" Kokoa cried out as Moka held her tightly.

ZAP!

Ahakon shot his electrical bolt at the wolf, causing him to jolt around wildly. Tsukune walked up and picked up the smoking boy glaring at him.

"My girlfriend's sister. My friend. _Our_ friend. How could you Gin?" he growled. He threw him over his shoulder and crashed him into the ground. The girls watched the boys gang up on the wolf as Kokoa shook her head furiously.

"No! Please stop!" she cried out.

Gin shakily got up before he was dropped to his knees by a quick hit to the back of the head by Rason. The wolf wavered a bit before his head jerked up and his mouth opened. Dark appeared in front of him from a black wisp, the boy glaring at him while he had one hand holding the wolf's jaw open. Gin glanced down to his fangs then up at the shadow demon with fear.

"I despise those who don't treat women right." He said coldly as his other hand reached out for the wolf's fangs. Ahakon growled as fire built up around his hand while glaring at the wolf with anger. Tsukune and Rason were looking at the boy with discontent.

"Please don't Dark! Please!" Kokoa cried out with worry.

"How could you Gin, how could you actually try to do that to my sister?" Moka cried out.

"He's unbelievable!" Kurumu said with rage.

"He's the enemy of all women!" Yukari cried out with anger.

"He's going to pay the price." Mizore said coldly.

"He's dead meat." Felucia said sternly.

"He's horrible." the witch sisters said in unison.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Kokoa shouted out at the top of her lungs.

Silence.

Dark just stood there for a moment, then slowly reached up and took out of one of his earbuds. He then glanced back to Kokoa with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe I may have misheard you there…what did you say?" he asked simply. Slowly all eyes turned to Kokoa who was looking at Gin with worry.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked softly as she let go of her sister.

"Did she just say…" Kurumu said with a quizzical expression. Ruby smirked at that and eyed the boy on the ground that was looking up in fear still. The other boys looked to each other then back down to the wolf that Dark was still holding by the jaw.

"Boyfriend?" they all asked in unison. Gin nodded and whimpered something as he looked around at the boys with fearful eyes. Kokoa looked at the boy on the ground then back to the girls.

"Um…yeah." She said softly.

* * *

Everybody was seated at the table, or rather two tables as another had to be brought out with additional chairs since the clubroom had more people in it than usual. Sitting next to each other Moka and Tsukune were looking with wonder at Kokoa, the two still trying to wrap their head around the news. Next to them Kurumu and Rason were staring at Gin with disbelief, both of them unsure of what to say. Beside the angel was Luna who was looking at Kokoa with worry and puzzlement, the girl twitching every now and then. Next to them Dark was sitting next to Mizore, the snow girl looking at Kokoa with a raised eyebrow while Dark had no expression. Next to them Felucia was looking at the wolf with puzzlement and a cautious expression. Across the table Yukari was holding onto Ahakon's arm as the two casters were looking at Kokoa and Gin with surprise and wonder. Next to the young mage Ruby was seated while she was smirking at Kokoa, the witch having thought something like this was going to happen. Next to her Apoch and Astreal were looking at Gin with caution as they didn't trust the wolf that stole Apoch's underwear in the least. Gin was looking around with a nervous smile while Kokoa was looking down ashamed.

"Ok…let me get this straight…" Rason said slowly. Kokoa glanced up to him worriedly.

"You _chose_ to be Gin's girlfriend. On your own accord. With free will. And no drugs were involved." Rason said carefully. Kokoa nodded and looked to her sister.

"Why are you all making this so hard?" she asked softly.

"Well…it's…just…" Moka said as she looked from her sister to the boy at her side.

**_There is no way I'm allowing our sister to mate with that…that…pervert!_**

"It's just…we have our…concerns Kokoa." Moka said with a weak smile. Kurumu looked back and forth between the couple then started laughing.

"Are you kidding Kokoa? Gin? _Gin_? You can't be that desperate!" she said as she held her sides from the laughter. The young vampire twitched then growled at the succubus with anger.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Gin said defensively.

"Everything." Yukari said flatly.

"Hey, he isn't taken, he isn't chasing after some other girl. He chose me!" Kokoa barked out. The room went silent as everybody looked at them curiously. Again Kurumu burst out laughing as Moka shook her head gently. Kokoa glanced to her sister then to her rosary.

"Is she…upset about this too?" she asked worriedly. Moka looked to her rosary as it was glowing red.

**_You're damn right I'm upset Kokoa! What the hell are you thinking choosing this filthy wolf for a mate? Are you out of your fucking mind? I should beat you into the ground a hundred times over for even thinking of that! There is no way I'll allow a member of our family to be with such a dirty, despicable, underhanded, lecherous, son of a-_**

"Um…she is voicing some concern about it." Moka said shakily. Kokoa flinched at that and looked down with worry.

"Any particular reason you want to have _him_ as your boyfriend Kokoa?" Mizore asked softly.

"Yes, please share." Ruby said with an amused smirk. Kokoa looked around the table then back to Gin.

"I know how he was in the past, I'm not going to defend that. But…" she said softly. Gin looked at her with wonder as the girl eyed him with a soft gaze. She looked back to her sister with a look of discontent.

"But he's going to be my boyfriend. Anybody that has a problem with that can just deal with it!" she barked out. Everybody looked at her then to each other.

"Wow…you're really serious about this aren't you?" Kurumu said with an amused smile. Kokoa growled and glared at the succubus.

"Kokoa." Tsukune said gently, the vampire looking to him with worry in response.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Are you sure about this? This is what you really want?" he asked carefully. Kokoa nodded and looked to Gin with a gentle expression.

"Yeah. I am." She said softly. Gin smiled at that and then looked to Tsukune with a bit of worry. Tsukune looked at Gin for a moment then smirked.

"Ok. But you'd better take care of her." He said with a cool smirk. Gin jumped at that and looked around the table at the others.

"I guess…I can't really stop you if this is what you want." Moka said slowly.

**_You can't but I sure as hell will!_**

_We can't make that choice for her, and you know it._

**_But…you can't be fine with her being with _****him****_!_**

_I'm not crazy about it either, but we have to trust in her judgment._

**_Because she has shown _****excellent ****_choice of judgment in her past!_**

_I'm not defending that either, but still. This is her choice. And Tsukune agrees with it._

**_But…but…_**

_Tsukune said its ok. You want to tell him you don't trust his judgment on the matter?_

**_I'm not saying I don't trust out mate…_**

_Well? Then what is it you're trying to say?_

**_…if that wolf makes one slip up I will skin him alive._**

_Fair enough._

Moka smiled softly and nodded, the girl glancing to her rosary then back to her sister. Kokoa smiled brightly hearing her other big sis would allow her to be with the wolf.

"Wonder how long this will last." Kurumu said with a giggle.

"We'll be watching you bud." Rason said with a cold stare at the wolf.

"Be nice." Luna said with a cautious expression at him.

"You'd better not harm her or else." Dark said calmly. Mizore and Felucia glanced to each other and shrugged. If this was what the vampire wanted then so be it. Their demon voiced no complaints, so they wouldn't either.

"Fine, but if he screws up he's asking for it." Yukari said sternly. Ahakon just nodded and gave Gin a focused glare, the wolf thinking that despite his size the young mage would likely be somebody to fear should he get on his bad side.

"I see. Well, Gin has shown some 'strength of heart' lately. Perhaps he has indeed learned the error of his ways." Ruby said with a sly smile. The witch sisters glanced to each other then back to the wolf with caution, neither of them trusting the wolf just yet. Kokoa smiled softly and looked to her boyfriend with a giggle.

"You started this wolf, you'd better take care of me now." She said arrogantly. Gin rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile and nodded.

"So between Luna being the queen of a race that can control time, Mizore allowing Felucia to hold onto Dark's arm, and Kokoa and Gin hooking up, I'd say at this point I'm willing to believe anything. Hey Tsukune? How about we go outside and see if you can fly." Rason said with bewilderment. Luna and Felucia giggled at that comment while Moka and Tsukune chuckled. Mizore however looked down with a strained expression and shook a bit.

"Oh c'mon, is it really so wrong that I'm her boyfriend?" Gin asked weakly.

"We'll be the judge of that." Yukari said simply. Ahakon nodded as he kept his stare on the wolf. Gin sighed and looked down with defeat. He then looked to his side as Kokoa was holding his hand.

"You'd better take care of me…or else I'll throttle you." She said softly with a gentle smile. The group watched with amazement as Kokoa leaned over and hugged the boy closely. They watched with even more amazement as Gin's hands held the girl close rather than feeling her up.

"I'm happy for you Kokoa." Tsukune said kindly. The couple looked over to him as he nodded at them.

"Thank you master." Kokoa said with a gentle smile.

"Kokoa." Moka said flatly. The redhead twitched and nodded.

"Right. Tsukune." She said softly. The redheaded vampire smiled softly and glanced to her new boyfriend, the wolf smiling back at her as he held her gently.

"Yeah, I guess if this is what you two want. Congrats." Kurumu said with a soft smile and shrug. She leaned over and clung to her boyfriend with a sigh.

_My angel is still the best though._

"I suppose everybody deserves somebody." Mizore said with a nod. She then glanced to her shadow demon and smiled happily, the snow maiden happy that she found that somebody for her.

"He's still the enemy of all women." Yukari muttered as she held her boyfriend's arm close. Ahakon let his glare drop from the wolf and just looked to his girlfriend with care.

"Ok, before you all start making out I think we should stay focused here. Not to mention, I _still_ don't have a boyfriend." Ruby called out, the witch muttering the last part. The witch sisters glanced over to Ahakon then to each other quickly.

"She's right, we came here to get Tsukune's lock fixed. Where are Hokuto and his friend anyway?" Rason said looking towards the door.

"I guess they're on their way." Luna said with a shrug.

"We need to find out where he got that lock from. And before his friend does anything to Tsukune's seal we should see if she can fix Hokuto's own seal first." Ruby said with a look to Tsukune. The boy nodded and held out his wrist with the lock.

"I sure hope she can fix it though." He said softly.

A knock came from the door, everybody looking over with anticipation.

"I guess we're going to find out." Ruby said as she got up and walked over to the door. She opened and smiled at the boy standing outside.

"Hokuto, just the boy we've been talking about." She said with a coy smile. The boy with glasses rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Good things I hope." He said in jest as he walked in. He glanced around at the large gathering and smiled.

"I see we have a crowd for the show, I hope Jovian won't be too nervous." He said with a laugh. Ruby glanced to the door again and jumped in surprise, her eyes going wide as she stared at something. Hokuto glanced back to his friend outside and waved his hand forward.

"Come on in, everybody is waiting for you." He said kindly.

A girl walked into the room as Ruby stared at her with disbelief. As she walked up to Hokuto's side the group jumped in surprise and stared with stunned expressions at the familiar face.

"This is my friend Jovian Kikion." Hokuto said with a smile as he looked to his friend.

She was wearing a black miniskirt and t-shirt, the girl wearing black dress shoes and socks as well.

"No way." Moka said with wide eyes.

She had short black hair and a soft smile on her face.

"She looks…like…like…" Kurumu said in shock. Apoch and Astreal were looking with complete amazement at the strange girl.

"Sister." Apoch said softly with wonder.

"She looks…like you." Astreal said surprise.

Everybody looked at the girl that stood next to Hokuto, the girl looking exactly like Apoch. Well, not exactly as there was one difference about her physical appearance.

"Hello, it's very nice to finally meet you all." Jovian said as she looked around the room, the group staring at her eyes with wonder. They weren't yellow like Apoch's, rather they were multicolored. They were comprised of green, red, blue, and white colors that seemed to blend around the irises in random patterns. Her strange eyes rested on Tsukune as she smiled playfully at the boy. She glanced to the lock on his wrist and giggled.

"You must be Tsukune, I've been looking forward to meeting you."


	36. Moment Of Truth

The newspaper clubroom was normally very chaotic despite the fact that making newspapers for the school shouldn't be too difficult or dangerous. However when the club members are monsters it can get a little rough. And when some of those members are girls that can get a little carried away by their loving emotions it can get downright crazy. Not to mention that there were more monsters in the clubroom at the current moment than ever before, which would normally mean that if you valued your life you would run far and fast away from that place.

However even with the added amount people in the room all was quiet, which might be enough of a reason to still run far and fast away from that place for your life. Everybody in the room was staring with stunned expressions at the two latest arrivals, or rather one of them in particular. Tsukune and his large group of friends had come here with wonder and excitement at the news that a new student named Hokuto could possibly have Tsukune's holy lock repaired.

But that wasn't the reason everybody was stunned.

They had also come here to find out more about the mysterious boy as he too had a seal around his wrist, one that was cracked to a hair of its life. How he got it, where from, and why was still unknown and was causing some concern in the group about if he was trustworthy or even safe to be around despite his gentle nature.

That too wasn't the reason why everybody was speechless.

As promised his friend had arrived to hopefully be able to repair both boys' seals. Her name was Jovian Kikion and she had just arrived at Yokai Academy to join the student council with her friend Hokuto. She was polite and seemed kind at first glance. Her appearance also seemed very familiar.

Which was the reason everybody was staring with shock.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Jovian asked curiously as all eyes had remained on her for a few minutes without anybody saying a word. Hokuto glanced to two of their members then back to his friend with a blank gaze. After a moment of silence Ruby spoke up.

"She…looks like Apoch." she said in amazement. Jovian glanced to the witch sisters and smirked.

"My my, seems I have a sister here." she said with a giggle as Apoch stared at her with wonder.

"She looks exactly like Apoch, except…" Moka said as she looked closely at the new girl. It was true, Jovian was an exact copy of Apoch, despite her different wardrobe. She had black clothing instead of the brighter schoolgirls uniform. And something else that was immediately noticeable.

"Her eyes." Kokoa said with awe. Jovian's eyes weren't yellow like Apoch's, in fact they weren't a single color. They were multicolored, with the colors of green, red, blue, and white swirled around her irises. The girl giggled and looked at Hokuto with a kind smile.

"I've been told my eyes are a bit unique." she said softly. Hokuto nodded with a smirk and looked around the room.

"She's one of a kind wouldn't you say?" he said calmly. Dark and Rason narrowed their eyes as they slowly stood up.

"Where did you come from Jovian?" Rason asked cautiously. The girl looked to them and smiled gently.

"From the human world. I do traveling there with family, but I've decided to try staying here for my education." she said kindly.

"And what manner of monster are you?" Dark asked slowly.

"I thought it was against school rules to tell that. Do I really need to say?" Jovian asked innocently.

"I would like to know myself." Ruby said suspiciously while keeping a sharp eye on the girl. Jovian looked back to her and then around at the group.

"Well, I'm a witch." she said simply.

The group stood up with glares at her while Ahakon, Luna, and Hokuto looked at them with surprise.

"Yukari? Hey, you guys?" Ahakon asked confused.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked curiously.

"A witch that looks like Apoch. I've seen those before." Kurumu said sternly. Jovian looked at her puzzled then to Hokuto.

"What is she talking about?" she asked innocently. The witch sisters looked at her with glares while raising their hands at her.

"Don't move!" they shouted out in unison. Jovian and Hokuto looked at them with surprise while Ruby aimed her wand at her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hokuto said as he looked around.

"Hey, what's wrong with me being a witch?" Jovian asked softly.

"You got a sister by chance?" Kokoa asked with a deep glare. Jovian looked at her then nodded.

"Yes, why?" she asked worriedly.

"Hokuto, where did you meet this girl?" Moka asked as she tensed up. The boy looked at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, she met me. She found me when my seal was about to break a few years ago." he said worriedly. The group looked to him then back to Jovian.

"A few…years?" Mizore said slowly.

"Yes, why are you all acting this way?" Hokuto asked looking around.

"Does she have transfer papers for the school?" Ruby asked sternly. Jovian looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I've already submitted them to the faculty." she said softly.

"I _am_ faculty here, and I would like to see them myself." Ruby said with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you all ganging up on her? I thought we wanted her to fix Tsukune's lock." Ahakon asked puzzled.

"She looks just like Apoch. We've seen girls like her before." Kurumu said with a growl.

"What? What do you mean you've seen girls like her before?" Luna asked curiously.

"We saw dozens of them. Fairy Tale made an army of them in the human world." Felucia said with narrowed eyes at the new witch.

"And they all had sisters, Apoch and Astreal always come in pairs." Yukari said while holding her wand out towards Jovian.

"She looks just like my sister, and has a sister of her own." Astreal said sternly.

"She was created by Fairy Tale as well." Apoch said with a mean look. Jovian and Hokuto looked to each other then around the room. After a moment they chuckled with amused smiles.

"You can't be serious." Jovian said with a smirk.

"You all know as well as I do that Fairy Tale was defeated. It was you all that had a hand in that remember?" Hokuto said with a laugh. Jovian walked up towards the table, the group keeping her in their sights intently.

"I assure you I'm not with any murderous group of monsters. I came here to help Hokuto with his seal problem, and I'm glad to help Tsukune with his as well." she said politely. The group kept looking at her closely while she glanced to Tsukune's lock.

"Please, allow me to repair it. You will see that I'm not a spy or enemy." she said with a smile. Tsukune looked to his lock then glanced back to the new witch.

"C'mon you guys, she could be the only way to fix his lock." Ahakon said worriedly. The group looked to each other then back to the witch.

"I see you all are suspicious of me. What can I do to ease your worries?" Jovian asked as she looked around. Ruby walked back over to her seat and sat down. As she did the rest of the group sat down as well.

"You two have some explaining to do before we can trust you. I'm sorry, but after all we've been through we're not going to take any chances." Tsukune said with a cautious glance at the two.

"Alright Hokuto. We're willing to listen, so let's start with you." Ruby said with a focused stare at the boy. He chuckled and nodded as Jovian smiled with a soft giggle at his side.

"Alright, fire away." he said with a laugh.

"First off, why do you have a seal over your wrist?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, Tsukune's lock is from heaven, it's a one of a kind trinket." Rason said as he looked at Hokuto cautiously. The boy with glasses chuckled and held out his arm while rolling up his sleeve. Everybody looked at the lock that was so badly damaged around his wrist.

"Hokuto, honestly why must you keep breaking it?" Jovian said with an amused smile.

"Hey, it's a dangerous world out there, right Tsukune?" he said as he looked to Tsukune with a shrug. The boy merely nodded and looked at Hokuto's seal again.

"Well, explain." Kokoa said sternly. Hokuto nodded then looked down to his seal.

"I have this seal because like I said there is a monster inside of me. You see growing up in the human world I had a difficult life. It's a dangerous place for a boy to grow up all alone." he said with a remorseful gaze.

"All alone?" Moka asked curiously. Hokuto nodded as he and Jovian took a seat at the table.

"Yes. I've been alone my whole life. I've had to fend for myself for as long as I can remember. The human world has its own monsters for a little boy to face. I managed to claw my way through my childhood by any means I could to survive. I made very few friends and many enemies in doing so." he said as Jovian examined his lock.

"This must be like the 20th time you've cracked it to pieces, you're hopeless." she said with a gentle voice as she shook her head. She took the boy's wrist into her hands with loving care and tilted the chain around to examine it.

"20th time?" Gin asked surprised. Hokuto nodded and looked around at the group.

"Years ago I was still living in the human world, just barely surviving from day to day. It was getting to be too much though and my body and mind were wearing thin. I started to imagine that the world was just a horrible place to live in no matter who you were. Then I came across someone who wasn't human. He was a real monster, but he was kind to me. Kinder than anybody ever was." he said with a smile.

"Who was this monster?" Ruby asked curiously.

"He never told me his name, but he was an orc. An orc for a friend, hard to imagine right? Anyway, he helped me get out of the city and far away from humans. Of course, his kindness was my downfall. He took me back to the monster world, the poor soul thinking that I wanted to literally leave the human world behind. I came to the monster world a ravaged human boy. You can guess how that went for me." he said with remorse.

"I'm going to assume you didn't meet a couple girls who really liked you and fought over you like somebody I know." Rason said with a smirk to Tsukune. The boy chuckled a bit then looked back to Hokuto.

"I wish, no I was hunted down and nearly killed on a daily basis. The orc that brought me here was slaughtered by his own kind for being too weak for caring about a human. I was then all alone in the monster world and was scared beyond belief." Hokuto said softly.

"So how did you survive?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"One night while I was running away from predators out in the barren wastelands I came across an old man, a dark wizard of sorts. Though I begged him to help me he refused saying I didn't belong here in the monster world. I told him that I didn't belong in any world. Before the predators caught up to me the wizard offered me a choice. He would give me the blood of a monster in return for me helping him with his work. Being infused with a monster's blood would have given me an edge in fighting back. Having no other choice I agreed, and he infused me with the blood of a powerful monster. Of course, the blood took over completely and turned me into a killing machine, and in my crazed rage I not only killed my chasers but my savior." he said sorrowfully. Tsukune looked at the boy then back to his own wrist, he knew how it was to lose control and harm those around you.

"I see, but how did you get the lock?" Ruby asked curiously. Hokuto looked to her and smiled.

"I found it. While running around the monster world in my crazed state I started to somewhat regain myself. After a while I was again in control of my mind but my body was forever changed into a horrible beast. I disappeared into the far corners of the monster world before I found it. It was in some bizarre shrine of sorts. It was abandoned and falling apart, I had thought at first that such a place would be suitable for a wayward monster like me. But inside the shrine I found a trinket near a strange statue." he said with a smirk. He looked to Luna and smiled intrigued.

"It was a statue of somebody resembling you my dear." he said calmly. The group looked to Luna who just blinked and tilted her head at him.

"Of me?" she said confused.

"Yes, it was a woman with butterfly wings, the statue standing before the trinket that was just lying on the alter near her feet. It seemed to be an ordinary chain and lock, yet when I picked it up it seemed to resonate with me. And when I attached it to my wrist, I changed back to my human self." he said with a nod. The group looked at him carefully then to Luna.

"Luna? I thought you said everything from your kingdom was destroyed." Ruby said curiously.

"It was. The spell that was cast wiped out all of our existence. Except for me of course." she said puzzled.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but the statue looked like a girl with butterfly wings, and she looked like you." Hokuto said with a shrug.

"Oh my, are you famous Luna?" Jovian asked excitedly. The butterfly girl looked at her and slowly shook her head.

"No, not at all. Nobody knew about us until I remembered earlier today." she said softly.

"Did your people ever use such trinkets like these seals?" Ahakon asked curiously. Luna again shook her head and looked to Hokuto's lock.

"No, I never saw such things until I met you guys." she said curiously. She looked at Rason with puzzlement.

"I don't understand. How can there be a statue of me out there?" she asked softly.

"Hokuto said this was a few years ago. Did your people build shrines elsewhere?" Yukari asked curiously. Luna shook her head yet again while looking to her.

"No, all our people stayed in our own kingdom. But even if we did leave it wouldn't have mattered. The Ender spell erased us all from time, that means even if we did build statues of us out in the monster world they too would have been wiped out in the same manner of my home. I was the only thing from our race that was spared." Luna said while all eyes were on her.

"When did you arrive in the human world Luna?" Ahakon asked curiously. The girl looked at him then up thoughtfully.

"Um…about a year ago. I think." she said with a shrug.

"Then Hokuto must have found it before it was destroyed." Moka said with a thoughtful expression.

"No no." Jovian said shaking her head, the group looking to her curiously.

"The statue is still there. I know, I saw it not too long ago. I like to visit it since that's where Hokuto's life was given back to him." she said with a smile up at the boy.

"You're too kind to me Jovian, really." the boy said as he rubbed the back of his head with a laugh.

"Still there? But how?" Yukari said puzzled.

"I don't understand it...how could it still be there if all of our existence was supposed to be wiped out?" Luna said puzzled. She groaned and shook her head with a strained expression, the girl's head starting to hurt a bit.

"Don't push yourself Luna, thinking about this will likely cause more stress for your mind." Kurumu said worriedly. The butterfly girl nodded slowly and looked to the boy's lock again.

_How can that have come from us? How can it still exist if it was from my people?_

"I guess we'll never know the answer to that mystery." Felucia said nodding her head.

"Luna's people didn't make that statue or lock." Dark said simply.

"I knew you'd figure it out Dark." Felucia said with a cheery smile. Mizore rolled her eyes at that comment then looked to her boyfriend with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked curiously. Dark looked at the boy's lock then to Luna.

"Shrines are usually built by other races or tribes that pay tribute or worship others. Or even try to seal those who they think are dangerous away." the boy said cautiously. Luna looked at him with a curious glance then to Hokuto's lock.

"What…does that mean?" Luna asked softly. Dark looked back to Hokuto and then to the lock.

"Best guess is that seal wasn't made for a monster like Hokuto. It was made for a chronofly." he said plainly. The group looked at him then to Luna with wonder.

"For me?" Luna said with surprise. Rason thought hard about that then glanced up to the ceiling.

"Chronofly?" Hokuto said with a curious glance to Luna.

"Yes, she's the last one of her kind." Kurumu said while looking at her friend.

"That would explain why the shrine wasn't wiped out, since it wasn't made by the chronoflies." Ahakon said with a curious glance down.

"Why would they want to seal a chronofly?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Well after what happened to your home, and not to mention the dangers with some of your spells, I can see some monsters being a little frightened by you." Kurumu said with a cautious gaze.

"But we never attacked others, we always stayed in our own land." Luna said defensively. Hokuto and Jovian glanced to each other then back to the group.

"We're not saying it was made for that purpose for certain, it's just a possibility." Moka said gently. Luna nodded slowly then looked down with worry.

"I wonder." Rason said curiously. The group looked to him as he looked back up to the ceiling.

"Rason?" Kurumu asked softly. The angel seemed to be thinking something for a bit, then looked over to Tsukune's lock.

"Tsukune's lock wasn't made to seal a ghoul away. It had to have another purpose. Something that was no longer needed seeing as how it wasn't being used." he said as he started to connect dots in his mind.

"So what, you think that purpose was to seal the chronoflies away?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure. But the holy lock Tsukune has is the only one heaven had. It couldn't have been made to seal them _all_ away. If it was made for the intention of sealing something it was for sealing one particular being." he said with a shrug.

"By the sound of her stories the only chronofly that needed to be sealed was Falla, but she was killed with the rest of their race. Besides, she didn't go crazy until the night she was killed. Would the Almighty really have made that lock in that short time for sealing her away?" Yukari asked curiously. Jovian's eyes widened a bit then glanced to Hokuto at that remark for a moment. Ruby looked down in thought for a moment then over to Hokuto.

"Alright, provided your papers check out and so does your story of that statue I suppose we can believe all that. I will want to know the location of that shrine so we can investigate it for ourselves. However you mentioned that Hokuto has cracked apart this chain many times. How did you find Jovian to fix it?" she asked cautiously. Hokuto smiled and looked to the witch at his side, the girl smiling up at him gently.

"Like I said, she found me. Having the lock on my wrist I didn't know it was able to break. I found out I couldn't remove it, so I thought I was cured permanently. I went back to the human world to try to reclaim my life and get away from the monster world before I turned into something else entirely. I learned that I could summon great strength and power from the lock, and used that to get through the horrible world with relative ease. However over time the lock was cracking apart and I feared what would happen if the lock broke while I was in the human world. Then she found me." he said kindly.

"It was a lucky coincidence if there ever was one. My family likes to travel in the human world to learn about them while blending in. The things they have are as incredible as magic. Television, airplanes, cars, and something they call the internet. It's just wondrous." she said with a giggle.

"Human transportation is indeed a marvel." Rason added.

"Oh yeah, the internet. I sort of miss that." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"Their firearm selection is interesting." Dark said simply.

"I'm a fan of their drinks, that's for sure." Felucia said with a smirk.

"Yes, but one day while I was walking around a city I saw Hokuto fight off some thugs that were picking on a helpless human. They turned out to be monsters in disguise and were trying to kill him with such brute force." she said worriedly. She looked up at the taller boy and smiled happily.

"But boy was he able to fight back, he used such great power and defeated them with ease. I went over there to check on them when I saw the seal around his wrist was falling apart. He was screaming out with anger and fear while he started to shift into something horrible. Before the chain broke I used my magic to restore it. Apparently I was able to fix it properly and save his humanity." she said with a shrug.

"I was lucky she came along. I traveled with her family after that acting as their protector. They weren't able to use any real defensive magic for themselves so I agreed to act as their bodyguard for saving my life." Hokuto said with a smile.

"So…you can really fix that seal?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Yes, I've been fixing his for so long now. Honestly Hokuto, I'm starting to think you crack it to pieces just to see me again." Jovian said with a giggle. The boy shrugged and laughed a bit.

"A fortunate side effect of it being broken, I assure you." he said kindly. The group looked to each other curiously then to the witch.

"Were you created from magic?" Kokoa asked cautiously. The witch looked at her funny and shook her head.

"No, what made you think that?" she asked curiously. Apoch and Astreal looked to each other then to the other witch.

"You look like our friend, it's just…unsettling for us." Rason said carefully.

"I see you all are still leery about her. How about if she shows you personally that she is here to help?" Hokuto said as he held his arm on the table for the seal to be seen.

"Jovian, show them that you are capable of fixing these seals. Perhaps seeing it will help them believe it." he said with laugh. The witch nodded and held her hands over the lock.

"Ok, but try to keep it in one piece this time." she said with a playful laugh. The group watched with wonder as the girl's hands were placed over the lock in a cross formation. A glow started to appear around the chain, the links glowing red, blue, green, and white with flickering and swirling lights. Hokuto smiled at the sight calmly while the group watched with awe.

CHINK!

A link seemed to snap back into place and looked as good as new.

"Whoa!" Yukari said in disbelief.

CHINK! CHINK!

One by one the links started to reseal and seemed to regain their healthy texture.

"She's…she's doing it." Ahakon said with wonder. Tsukune watched with absolute amazement as the seal around Hokuto's wrist seemed to restore to a healthy state right before his eyes.

"Incredible." he breathed out.

CHINK!

"I don't believe it." Moka said with wide eyes as more of the links snapped back into place.

**_Amazing…she's actually able to repair these seals…_**

CHINK! CHINK! CHINK!

As more of the locks snapped back Rason looked to the witch with wonder.

_I don't believe it, how is it she able to fix these like that?_

After a while the girl removed her hands and the multicolor glow faded. Hokuto held out his wrist for everybody to see, with the lock and chain looking as good as new.

"See?" he said proudly. The group just stared at it with amazement then looked to Jovian.

"Glad to help. Now please don't go and break it again so soon Hokuto." she said with a giggle.

"I'll try. Thank you Jovian. You really are a life saver." the boy said with a smile and nod. He looked over to Tsukune and smirked.

"Still have your doubts?" he asked curiously. He just stared with wide eyes at the fixed seal speechless.

"I…I can't believe it. It looks as good as new." Ruby said with wonder.

"I told you, Jovian is very skilled in repairing these trinkets with her magic. Tsukune, if you want, I'm sure she can still fix yours." Hokuto said with a kind smile. Tsukune jumped at that and looked around at his friends.

"What do you guys think?" he asked softly. The group looked to each other then to Tsukune's lock.

"Well…she does seem able to fix the seal properly, at least with Hokuto's lock." Kurumu said carefully.

"What do you think big sis?" Kokoa asked curiously. Moka looked at her boyfriend's lock with wonder then to the witch.

_Is it safe?_

**_I'm not sure, but it seems like this girl is the best chance we have at repairing that lock._**

Moka looked around at her friends then back to her boyfriend.

"I think we should let her try. She might be our only shot at fixing it." she said with a soft smile. Kokoa nodded and looked to Tsukune.

"I agree, couldn't hurt right?" she asked.

"Famous last words." Rason said dryly. He looked at the witch cautiously then to Tsukune's lock.

"Still, she might be able to do it." he said with an impressed nod.

"I say let her try. If she could repair the other one why not Tsukune's?" Kurumu said with a smile. Mizore and Felucia looked to Dark as he kept his eyes on the boy's seal.

"Alright. Might as well try." he said after a pause. Mizore and Felucia looked to each other then to Jovian.

"If she thinks she can, sure." Mizore said simply.

"If Dark says it's ok then that's good enough for me." Felucia said with a nod.

"I say do it, it'll be great to have that ghoul locked away forever with a restored seal." Ahakon said with a nod. Yukari smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please Jovian?" she asked happily. Luna looked at the lock with wonder still, the girl curious as to why it was found near a statue of a chronofly. After a pause she looked to Rason.

"If Rason says so, then ok." she said softly. Ruby and the witch sisters looked to each other then to the new witch.

"If you think it'll be safe, then please do try." Ruby said gently. The sisters nodded in agreement as Apoch looked at her double with curiosity.

"I'd say we're all in. Give it a shot." Gin said with a nod. Hokuto chuckled and looked to his friend.

"Well, they all gave the green light. Will you help him?" he asked kindly. The witch looked at the boy and smiled confidently.

"No." she said proudly. The group jumped in surprise and looked at her with confusion.

"No? Why not?" Tsukune asked with concern.

"Please Jovian, we need that lock to be fixed." Moka said with worry.

"Yeah, what gives? You came here to fix it, why not now?" Kokoa asked annoyed. Jovian giggled and looked up innocently.

"I came here and faced threats and accusations. I believe I'm owed an apology." she said with a smile. Hokuto shrugged and looked to Tsukune with an amused smile.

"Well, you heard her." he said simply.

"We're sorry!" the group shouted out in unison. The witch giggled and glanced away slyly.

"I don't know, that's not good enough. I think I want something more for the trouble." she said with a mischievous tone. Hokuto sighed and shook his head.

"You always are difficult aren't you?" he said tiredly. The girl giggled and swayed around innocently.

"Not with you Hokuto, but I think I deserve a treat here for being treated so unfairly." she said playfully.

"Fine, what do you want then?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Please Jovian, we need to have this repaired. What do you want from us?" Tsukune said with worry. The girl looked at him with an amused smile then upward.

"I think a kiss would do. Yes, I think that would be fair." she said playfully. The group looked at her with surprise then over to Tsukune.

"You want…me to kiss you?" the boy asked worriedly.

"That does seem to be the popular choice for prizes lately." Rason said weakly glancing to Luna. Moka gasped and clung to his arm.

"Please, anything but that!" she cried out. Jovian looked at them puzzled then shook her head with a smile.

"No, I don't want you to kiss me Tsukune. You're not my type." she said with a laugh. The vampires blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Then…who?" Tsukune asked puzzled. Jovian giggled again then pointed her finger to a member of the group, everybody looking over to see the selected individual jumping with surprise.

"You." Jovian said simply. All eyes were on the member of the group who was staring with shock.

"You want..." Kokoa said with disbelief.

"A kiss…" Kurumu said with surprise.

"From…" Mizore said with a curious glance to the one in question.

"M…me?" Astreal said in shock. Jovian nodded and smiled playfully at her.

"Yes. You are a cutie after all." she said with a purr. Everybody looked at Jovian while Hokuto shrugged.

"She always had different tastes." he said with a chuckle. Astreal looked at the witch with wide eyes then tilted her head in confusion.

"But…me?" she asked a bit worriedly. She glanced around to see everybody looking to her with wonder.

"Yes you. What do you say?" Jovian said with a playful wink. The witch sister looked at her with bewilderment then around at her friends.

"Um…why her? She's…a she." Rason said bewildered. Jovian smirked and glanced to him.

"Yeah, and she's a hottie." she said with a bit of passion. Astreal jumped at that and blushed slightly while Apoch stared at Jovian with shock.

"Strange girl." Luna said softly. Kurumu glanced to her and then back to Jovian.

"You…really can't speak up about that." she said flatly.

"I…but…you…" Astreal stuttered as she looked around then back to Jovian.

"Well what do you say? It's for Tsukune's sake after all." Hokuto said with a smirk. Astreal stammered a bit then looked to Ruby. The elder witch looked between the two then to Tsukune's lock.

"Well…I guess it's up to you Astreal." she said softly. The witch sister looked to Apoch then to Tsukune with a worried expression.

"I…um…" she said with uncertainty.

"It has to be a real kiss too, I like a bit of passion with them." Jovian said with a giggle. Kokoa looked at them disturbed then to Gin. The wolf looked between the two witches then glanced to her.

"I'm not saying anything here, don't look at me like I'm a pervert." he said defensively. Kokoa slowly nodded then looked back to the witches.

"Go on Astreal, nothing wrong with taking one for the team. Besides, if it doesn't mean anything to you who cares?" Felucia said with a shrug.

"You would say that." Mizore muttered. The doll demon glanced to her curiously.

"What do you mean? We need to get Tsukune's lock fixed right?" she asked simply. Mizore looked away with a dull glance, the snow girl not saying anything back. Astreal looked at Felucia then to Jovian.

"Well…" she said softly. She then glanced to Ahakon, the young mage looking at her curiously. Next to him was Yukari who was smirking at her while trying to contain her laughter.

"Go ahead Astreal." she said playfully. Astreal growled at her then looked to Jovian.

"If I must…" she said in defeat as she stood up and walked over to Jovian. The new witch jumped with joy and spun around playfully.

"Yay!" she cheered out with a smile. Astreal looked at her with a weak expression then glanced to Apoch.

"Please look away sister." she said softly. Apoch slowly nodded then looked down, her eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Ok, so what do you want me to-" Astreal started before Jovian wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, then dipped her and continued to kiss deeply. Everybody, including Astreal, stared with shock and wide eyes as Jovian kissed the witch with furious passion.

"This…isn't right." Rason said softly shaking his head.

"I'm not really against a girl loving another girl I guess…but…seeing _those_ two doing that…seems wrong." Kurumu said weakly. Apoch had glanced over with shock, the girl covering her mouth as she saw her sister being kissed by the female witch that looked exactly like her. Mizore and Felucia watched with startled expressions before glancing to Dark. The boy showed no expression as he watched the two kiss.

"Well…that's just a strange sight to watch." he said simply. Ahakon watched with surprise while Yukari snickered and held her hand over her mouth. Luna just watched them with wonder, the girl not sure what to think about the sight.

"Wow." Moka said flatly as the two were _still_ kissing in their pose, the new witch holding Astreal tightly while kissing her with a lot of passion and some slight moaning.

**_I'm not sure what to say about this…_**

"Doesn't…doesn't she need to breathe?" Kokoa asked worriedly. Tsukune glanced to the clock then back to the witches.

"She…really likes Astreal." Gin said with wide eyes. Hokuto looked to the clock with a calm gaze then back to his friend.

"Ok Jovian, I think Astreal would like to sit back down now." he said with a laugh. Jovian pulled the girl back up and released her from the kiss, the multicolored eyed witch smiling bashfully at the girl.

"Not bad girl, not bad at all." she said with a purr. Astreal just blinked in a daze then looked down as she wavered a bit.

"Um…thanks…I think." she said softly.

"Sister? Are you ok?" Apoch asked quietly. Astreal slowly walked back over to her seat and sat down with a dazed expression still. Ruby looked at her worriedly then to Jovian.

"Um…so…was that ok?" she asked with worry. Jovian sighed happily and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Apology accepted and then some." she said licking her lips. Astreal trembled a bit then glanced to Ahakon. The boy was looking at her with worry while Yukari was next to him giggling quietly to herself.

"You ok Astreal?" the boy asked curiously. Astreal just slowly nodded then looked down as her face blushed a bit.

"Ok…you got your…apology. Now please fix Tsukune's lock." Rason said with a weird expression at the new witch. Jovian nodded and walked over to where Tsukune was sitting.

"Sure thing. Hold your arm out on the table Tsukune. This won't take long." she said happily. The boy looked at her for a moment then nodded slowly. He laid his arm on the table with the lock showing, the girl then leaning over and holding her hands over it. The boy pulled his head back a bit as her breasts were coming close to his face.

"Um…should I move?" Moka asked with an annoyed expression as she watched Jovian's chest come closer to the boy's face.

"No it's ok, I can do this from here." Jovian said simply. Her hands started to cast out the multicolored glow over his lock, all eyes then looking to it with wonder.

"I guess this is the moment of truth." Kokoa said with anticipation.

"You think it'll work?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"It had better work." Astreal said flatly, the witch looking at the lock with a hint of frustration in her eyes. Tsukune watched the lock with wonder as the links glowed the bright colors.

_Please…please work._

The lights around the lock started to glow brightly and flicker, the witch concentrating on the seal with her magic.

"Is…is it working?" Kokoa asked worriedly. Everybody watched the lock with anticipation as it glowed brightly. After a moment the group started glancing to each other.

"Maybe the seals aren't the same." Ahakon said worriedly.

"They look identical…but maybe the one from heaven is different." Rason said as he watched the broken links just glow.

"Wow, looks like Astreal kissed Jovian for nothing." Yukari said with a sly smirk at the blonde haired witch. Astreal twitched at that and looked to Jovian with disbelief and frustration.

"Jovian? Is it not able to be-" Ruby started before they heard it.

CHINK!

The group looked to the seal to see one of the broken links had snapped back.

"Oh my…it…" Moka said with wide eyes.

CHINK!

Another lock snapped back as the group stared with amazement.

"It's…working!" Kurumu cheered out.

CHINK! CHINK!

Two more links snapped back into place as the group watched with bright smiles.

"She's doing it! It's working!" Kokoa cried out with joy.

"Amazing, the seal, it's being restored." Gin said with awe.

CHINK! CHINK!

The group watched as all the links had reformed and the seal looked as good as new. After a few moments the glow faded and Jovian stood back upright.

"There you go Tsukune. All better." Jovian said with a cheery smile. The boy blinked and held his wrist up for the group to see. The holy lock was completely repaired and looked as good as new.

"I…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you Jovian! This is incredible!" the boy said with complete amazement. He couldn't take his eyes off of the lock. Each link looked as good as new. Moka cried out with joy and hugged her boyfriend with tears of joy.

"Tsukune, the lock is fixed! It worked!" she said with overwhelming relief.

"I can't believe it, it worked master! It worked!" Kokoa said with amazement.

"Kokoa." Gin said simply. The vampire blinked and continued to stare at the holy lock.

"Tsukune." she said with the same amazement.

"Wow, that's incredible! How does it feel Tsukune?" Yukari said with an eager smile. The boy held his wrist out and tilted it to examine the chain. He looked around at his friends then back to the lock.

"It feels great Yukari, the lock is as good as new." he said with a big smile. Jovian giggled and walked over to Hokuto.

"I'm glad you approve of her work. She'll be staying here with me at the school, so don't be afraid to use your power if need be. If a link cracks I'm sure Jovian will fix it right back up." Hokuto said with a smile. The group looked to him with surprise then to Jovian.

"You bet. Especially if you're here." she said with a wink to Astreal. The blonde haired witch looked at her nervously while Yukari giggled.

"A kiss for a repair job, I'm sure Astreal wouldn't mind helping." she said with a laugh. Astreal growled then glared at her.

"Hey, I never agreed to that." she barked out. Jovian giggled and shrugged.

"I was just saying, no worries." she said simply.

"You hear that Tsukune, she can repair the lock easily. That means that the fight against Kuyou is going to be a piece of cake." Gin said confidently. Tsukune nodded and looked to his seal with a cool smile.

"Yeah, that means I don't have to hold back at all. I can use my full power against him without worry." he said with a nod. His confidence in what was coming was completely restored. He knew he could use his all against Kuyou now without fear of breaking the seal, if any links cracked Jovian would be here to patch it right back up. Moka blinked and looked to the lock.

_Should we really let him do that? I mean now that the lock is fixed he shouldn't have to risk using it._

**_If Jovian can fix it just as easily I see no reason why not. Besides, you know what that means right?_**

_…his aura…_

**_We can have as much of it as we want now._**

_Dear lord…that means…_

**_I know…_**

Moka blinked and twitched a bit, then smiled brightly at Jovian.

"Thank you so much Jovian!" she said with a bright smile.

"Wow, that's a relief actually. With your full power Kuyou won't stand a chance." Rason said with a nod.

"I still bet Luna could kill him in a second." Kurumu said with a giggle. Luna looked at her curiously then down.

"Maybe, if I can control myself." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry Luna. You don't have to strain yourself now, Tsukune's going to wipe the floor with that bastard when he shows up." Ahakon said confidently. Rason looked to Luna with a gentle smile.

"We can handle it just fine. I'll make sure nothing happens to you Luna." he said kindly. The girl blinked and smiled bashfully at him.

"Oh Rason…" she said softly.

"Still want to kill him myself here. Just saying." Felucia said simply.

"That bastard will get what's coming to him. Don't worry." Kurumu said with a determined smile.

"Yeah, my master's going to annihilate him with my big sis." Kokoa said with a triumphant face.

"Kokoa." Moka and Tsukune said in unison. The redhead blinked and smiled weakly.

"Sorry. Tsukune." she said with a laugh. Dark looked at the lock then glanced to Luna. Something about Hokuto's story about the chronofly statue was causing some concern with him.

"Now will you still fight? I'm sure the students here would be grateful if you lived up to your roles as heroes." Hokuto asked gently. Tsukune looked around at his friends then to Hokuto with a determined smile.

"Yeah, I won't let Kuyou set one foot in the school now." he said with a nod.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I know you'll be able to take care of this problem easily, I have complete faith in you." Hokuto said reassuringly. Tsukune nodded and looked to his lock.

_I'll defend my friends this time. With my full power I'll stop Kuyou before he goes near any of my friends._

"Well then, I say we head outside and test your power Tsukune. Why not right? Jovian can fix the links if they crack during practice, it'll let you get used to using your full power." Rason said with a smile. Moka and Kokoa blinked and looked to Tsukune bashfully.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind seeing your…_full_ power either Tsukune." Moka said timidly.

"Please?" Kokoa said softly. She blinked then glanced to Gin who was looking at her worriedly. The young vampire smirked and giggled.

"I just want to see him use his power, that's all." she said softly. Gin nodded then glanced to Tsukune, the boy not too thrilled that Tsukune's aura could still excite Kokoa to a massive level.

_I'm going to have to improve quickly as well then._

"It would be good for you to know your limits before running out into a battle. A little practice with your full power would do you some good." Ruby said with a nod.

"We could use some extra practice too. No telling when Kuyou will show up." Mizore said looking to Dark. Felucia nodded and looked to her comrade.

"Yeah, I still need to get the hang of his lesson plan anyway." she said with a giggle.

"We could use some more practice time too." Ahakon said with a nod. Yukari smiled and held onto his arm.

"Yeah, I have a few things you need to teach me boyfriend." she said with a purr.

"Um…what kind of practicing are you two talking about?" Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow at them. The young witch giggled and held onto Ahakon's arm while he smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think I'll join you all as well. Just to make sure Tsukune is in fine form." Ruby said as she stood up.

"We're coming too." Apoch and Astreal said standing up with smiles. Yukari jumped and looked to them.

"What? Why?" she asked with surprise. The witch sisters glanced to her and smirked.

"We want to improve as well." Apoch said simply.

"Yes, it's our job to protect the students here at this school after all." Astreal said as they glanced to Ahakon. Yukari growled and held onto the boy's arm tightly.

_They just want to show off in front of him…_

"I'm sure you'll all be ready for Kuyou when he shows up. Jovian, be a dear and keep an eye on Tsukune during his practices tonight. He may need a repair job now and again." Hokuto said kindly. The girl smiled and nodded at Tsukune.

"Sure thing. I'll be with you if you need anything at all Tsukune." she said happily. She glanced to Astreal and winked, the blonde haired witch looking at her nervously.

"Well that settles it then. Let's head out to the field and see what we can really do." Tsukune said as he stood up. He was determined to fine tone his power now that he could fight freely.

"Yahoo! Finally things are looking up for us!" Kurumu cheered out as she and Rason got up. She grabbed ahold of his arm and smiled contently. Luna stood up and looked at Tsukune's lock with wonder, the girl still baffled by how that statue of a chronofly had a seal near it. Dark stood up and glanced to his girlfriend.

"Let's go my little snow bunny." he said softly. The girl nodded stood up with a soft smile, the snow maiden then holding onto her boyfriend's arm with a gentle sigh. Felucia jumped up with a cheer and grabbed ahold of his other arm. Mizore glared at her while the doll demon smiled up at Dark with a blissful expression.

"I said you could hold his arm _once_." Mizore said sternly. Felucia blinked then slowly let go while Mizore growled at her.

"Aw c'mon." she whined. Dark glanced to his snow girl curiously, the boy wondering what was going on with the two girls.

"I guess the newspaper work can wait until later. Let's head out." Gin said standing up. Kokoa nodded and stood up as well, the girl looking at him timidly then taking his hand into hers. The group just looked at them curiously.

"Still strange seeing this." Kurumu said simply.

"I know what you mean." Moka said softly.

**_If he slips up once…_**

Kokoa glanced to her boyfriend then to the door. She then looked to Gin with an arrogant smile.

"C'mon, let's go _boyfriend_." she said with a coy expression. The wolf smiled at that and nodded while holding her hand gently. The couple walked out first as the group just watched them go. After a pause Tsukune looked to Moka with a bright smile.

"Alright, let's do this. And Jovian? Thank you again, you have no idea how much we needed this." Tsukune said as he looked to the new witch. She smiled and nodded.

"Anytime Tsukune, I'm here to help of course." she said kindly. The vampire couple nodded then walked out with Moka holding onto her boyfriend with a loving embrace and Tsukune having a determined smile on his face.

"Shall we my dear?" Rason said with a kind smile. The succubus nodded happily and held onto his arm tightly. The bond flowing through them was relaxing her even more so than the fact that Tsukune's seal was now repaired. She blinked then turned to see Luna looking at Rason with a timid expression. The butterfly girl glanced to Felucia then back to Kurumu. The succubus looked to her angel then to the door.

"You can walk with us, but that's it Luna." she said flatly.

"But Felucia…" Luna said softly. Kurumu shook her head.

"I don't care if Mizore is willing to share like that. He's _my_ angel after all." she said proudly. Luna blinked then gave her a dull stare, the succubus looking at her with a bit of worry in response.

"He's my angel too Kurumu." she said flatly as she followed the couple out of the room. Kurumu didn't like the fact that the butterfly girl was starting to become more bold with being near Rason, and was scared even further by the fact that Luna could more easily control time now.

"C'mon Mizore, please?" Felucia said with a hopeful expression as she stared at Dark. The snow girl shook her head as she and Dark started to walk out. The doll demon looked down with defeat then towards the door. As she walked out she muttered something quietly to herself.

"You _did_ like it…" she said to herself with a dull stare ahead of her.

Yukari started walking out holding Ahakon's hand as she glanced to the witch sisters. The two smiled slyly and followed after her. As the young couple walked out Yukari glanced to Ahakon with worry.

_I won't let them take him back, no way. I'll master magic just like he can and show him that I'm the best choice for his girlfriend._

Ruby watched everybody leave then looked to Hokuto and Jovian.

"Thank you for all your help. I'm sorry we doubted you. It's just…" she said before looking down.

"I understand your position Ruby, really. You don't have to explain. Jovian will be at the field with you if you have any other questions." Hokuto said waving his hand in front of him. Ruby nodded and smiled at the new witch.

"Ok, and thank you Jovian. You really saved the day for us." she said kindly. Jovian bowed politely and smiled at her.

"Glad to help Ruby." she said gently. Ruby walked out after the groups while Hokuto and Jovian glanced to each other. The witch giggled and smirked at Hokuto.

"That was some story master, I think they actually believed it. It was hard to keep a straight face when you told them about a friendly orc, you're so silly sometimes." She said with a laugh. She then looked to Hokuto as he was looking at the door curiously.

"Yes, although that part about the statue was indeed true. Seems they know about the chronoflies now. That Luna girl is indeed one of them." he said cautiously.

"Master?" Jovian asked curiously. The boy smirked and started to walk towards the door.

"Keep an eye on them all out in the field. Make sure Tsukune's lock is completely repaired for battle tomorrow, they'll need him." he said with a calm smile. He paused and glanced back to her.

"And watch Luna carefully. She could be of assistance to us." he said gently. Jovian nodded then tilted her head at him.

"Of course, but master…" she said softly. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that little detail." he said as he looked back down to his lock.

"What if his lock breaks during Kuyou's visit? My repair work is only temporary, and if he cracks any additional links while fighting they too will break when the spell dissolves." she said softly.

"True, but that's a risk we're going to have to take. I wasn't aware he had the lock on his wrist when I arranged this little plan. However without them all distracted we won't be able to act with our short window of opportunity. Let's just hope he doesn't crack them all during his practices tonight." he said calmly. The girl nodded and started walking towards the door.

"As you wish master." she said as she started to walk out.

"And Jovian? Make sure to escort our new friend back to my room after their night is complete. We will have use for her tomorrow." Hokuto said with a calm smile. Jovian nodded and walked out after the others. Hokuto watched her leave then smiled slyly to himself.

"Try not to overdo it Tsukune, Kiria still needs you alive after all." he said with a small laugh as he walked out. He then paused and thought about something with wonder. He remembered finding that shrine out in the monster world while he was roaming around aimlessly. He recalled finding that mysterious seal that was just lying on an alter before a statue of a chronofly. And he distinctly remembered the word that was engraved on the alter next to the lock.

Fallacy.


	37. Don't Hold Back

Out in a field near Yokai Academy a large group of monsters were gathered to practice their fighting skills yet again. Everybody had come to increase their strength and to refine their skills for the upcoming fight against a Youko that was after Tsukune. The group had been using the field to spar and train in for some time now, with each time having them split up and square off with a partner suited to their level.

"C'mon Tsukune, you can do it." Moka said with wonder as she watched her boyfriend out in the middle of the field.

This time however before they split up into their usual groups everybody was first preparing to observe Tsukune as he took the field once again. With his holy lock having been damaged before from using too much power the boy had to sit out the previous training night and simply watch his friends as they prepared themselves. He had desperately wanted to fight Kuyou when he arrived to protect his friends, the boy not willing to just sit idly by once again as his friends laid their lives on the line for him.

"Is this safe Moka? What if he gets hurt?" Luna asked worriedly.

However things had changed drastically. A new student by the name of Jovian had appeared after her friend Hokuto, the witch seeming to be able to repair both locks on Tsukune and her friend with her magic. Although originally suspicious of the girl's arrival, since she looked exactly like Apoch except for her multicolored eyes, and leery about Hokuto having a seal on his wrist as well since he too was harboring a powerful monster inside of him, the group had allowed the girl to repair Tsukune's lock which she did so with relative ease.

"He'll be fine Luna, keep your eye on my angel, this is going to be excellent." Kurumu said with excitement and bright eyes.

Seeing as how Jovian could repair the lock anytime Tsukune had renewed confidence in himself and his ability to fight, and was eager to test his full power out before Kuyou showed up. With the threat of the lock cracking no longer around he was free to release his full vampire powers without fear of the seal being destroyed. However before the big battle with the Youko came he wanted to get a feel for using such power, and to realize his limits as he still wanted to reduce the number of times he might crack the seal.

"I hope he can use his full power ok now, this is going to be a real trial for him." Kokoa said with wonder.

In order to push himself and test his power there was only one real option. After arriving at the field Tsukune had walked out to the middle while four other boys walked around him and faced off against their friend. A shadow demon by the name of Dark would test Tsukune's senses by being cloaked. An angel by the name of Rason would keep him on edge as the flyer could come from any angle. A werewolf by the name of Gin would test his speed as the wolf would be moving at extreme speeds. And a young mage by the name of Ahakon who would be keeping him moving by firing off his magical spells constantly. Tsukune would have to use all his power in order to successfully fend off all the fighters.

"Ahakon looks so brave out there. Look at him stand with confidence against Mr. Tsukune." Apoch said with wonder. Astreal nodded then glanced to Yukari who was looking at them with a dull glare.

"_My_ boyfriend will be putting Tsukune to the test, just you watch." she said confidently. The two sisters smirked at her with cool glares then out to the field. Yukari growled then looked back to her boyfriend, the young witch hating the fact that the sisters were still keeping Ahakon in their sights.

"If Dark cloaks them all again, Tsukune will really need his full power." Mizore said watching her demon carefully. She knew the boy would be cloaking himself if not everybody out there, and the girl was ready to try to track him while he moved about.

"I hope that seal hold strong now. He needs to learn his limits." Ruby said cautiously.

"Don't worry, if he cracks a link I'll patch it up right away." Jovian said with a soft smile.

"Yes, but you may not always be around. It's best if he learns to use some control." Ruby said politely.

"C'mon Tsukune! Don't hold back!" Kokoa shouted out. Tsukune glanced to her and smirked while Gin looked at Kokoa with worry. He then looked to Tsukune with a dull expression.

"Kokoa, he needs to learn to use _some_ restraint. The lock could very easily shatter completely if he uses too much power." Ruby warned.

"Go Tsukune! Don't hold anything back!" Moka shouted out with a big smile, the vampire eager to see her boyfriend's real power and aura once again. She and her inner self were watching with anticipation of the boy's aura, and were hoping they could see it again personally later tonight. Ruby looked at the two vampire sisters then sighed in defeat.

"Relax Ruby, that's what we're here to do. Let the boy have some fun with it." Felucia said with a smirk.

Out on the field Tsukune glanced around at the four fighters, all of them keeping him in their sights intently.

_Ok, don't hold anything back. They won't be going easy on me, so I can't let my guard down._

He closed his eyes and breathed out as he prepared for his exercise.

"You ready buddy?" Rason said as he took off his shirts and wrapped them around his torso. His wings spread out as he smiled confidently at Tsukune. Kurumu and Luna watched the angel with wonder then smiled lovingly at him as he stood out there. Dark simply took his earbuds out and put them in his pocket.

"Dark took his headphones off, now it's on!" Felucia said excitedly. Mizore merely nodded as she watched her boyfriend, the snow girl knowing that if he removed his music he was indeed focused completely on something. Gin shifted to his werewolf form and got ready to charge Tsukune, the wolf aiming to not only push his friend to his limits but also show his new girlfriend that he too was a capable fighter.

"Wow Kokoa, nice…dog." Kurumu said with a giggle. Kokoa twitched then glared at the succubus with a growl.

"Hope she's a fan of doggy style." Felucia said with a snicker. Mizore and Kurumu burst out laughing while Moka looked at Kokoa worriedly.

"Don't tempt me to use my overcharge." the young vampire growled with rage. Mizore and Kurumu looked at her with blank expressions while Felucia shrugged, the doll demon not seeing any danger in the vampire's threat.

"Calm down you girls, the fight is out there, not here." Ruby said flatly.

"C'mon Ahakon! Show him some real magic!" Yukari cheered out. The witch sisters glanced to her then back out to the mage.

"Go Ahakon, we believe in you!" they cheered out happily.

BANG! BANG!

The two girls dropped to the ground by a washtub to each of their heads. Yukari lowered her wand and glanced to them with annoyance.

"That's enough out of you two." she said simply.

Ruby glanced to Jovian who was watching Tsukune with a calm smile.

"So Jovian, how difficult is that magic to repair his lock? I wouldn't mind learning it myself." she said curiously. The witch giggled and glanced to her with her multicolored eyes.

"I might show you later, but for now let's enjoy the show." she said playfully. Ruby nodded and looked back out to the field with a curious glance.

Tsukune looked around at his friends and smirked with a cool expression.

"Ok, let's see what I can do without breaking this thing." he said to himself. He clenched his fists and focused on his power. This time he would use less restraint to get a feel for his full power, and he would try to gauge how much would be safe before a link would be in danger of breaking. His eyes shifted to crimson as his aura flared up around him. The other boys glanced to each other and nodded. Dark vanished into a black wisp as Rason shot into the air. Ahakon aimed his hand towards the boy as electricity started to spark around it wildly. Gin roared out and dashed towards his friend at high speed. On the sidelines of the field all the girls were watching with eager eyes to see how he could be able to fend off all attackers again.

"Alright buddy, it's on!" Gin roared as he swung his fist towards Tsukune.

BOOM!

A massive wave of vampiric energy blasted out from Tsukune in a fierce wave, the wolf stopping instantly as Tsukune's monster energy rolled past. The girls watched with amazement as Tsukune dashed towards the stunned wolf and blasted him back with a fierce kick. Gin flew back into a tumble as a bolt of lightning shot towards Tsukune. The vampire dodged around it instantly and looked over to see Ahakon readying a fireball. He then spun around and jumped into a kick, his leg connecting with Rason's fist as the angel dived down towards him. Rason shot off as Tsukune was grabbed and thrown into a roll by an invisible boy. As he tumbled to the ground a fireball crashed into him with large explosion. From the blaze Tsukune darted out before being kicked back into the fire by Dark. He then leapt out of the fire only to meet with Rason, the angel swooping by and catching him in midair.

"C'mon, I think you can do better." the angel said in jest as he flew up and then down, the boy crashing Tsukune into the ground like a missile. Rason flew off towards the girls as another bolt of lightning struck down at the crater. Tsukune leapt out before the bolt hit and was thrown forward by the explosion, then again as Dark had grabbed him and tossed him further away. Then he was immediately stopped as Gin slammed into him with a fierce punch. Tuskune rolled back into a tumble as Rason landed by the witch sisters.

"Um…he doesn't seem to be doing well." Luna said worriedly.

"Oh my, Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Why isn't he using his full power?" Kurumu asked puzzled.

"Not sure, but we're supposed to keep the pressure on." Rason said as he looked to Astreal. The witch blinked then smiled confidently.

"Let's fly." she said as Rason got behind her and took the girl up into the air. Apoch blinked and smiled with a giggle.

"I'm ready when you are Mr. Dark." she said as she vanished. The other girls looked around then back to the fight.

"Is that even fair?" Luna asked with a bit of fear.

"They're pulling all the punches like last time. They're trying to get Tsukune to use his full power." Ruby said as she watched the field.

"Yeah but they're jumping right to the heavy stuff so soon, is Tsukune even warmed up for that?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"He can win, he did it before and he'll do it again." Moka said confidently. Kokoa nodded and watched the fighters intently. She then looked to Gin with a curious glance.

_I should be cheering for him now, not my master. Right?_

Out on the field Tsukune was dodging punch after kick from Gin while blasts of fire and electricity flew around them.

"What are you waiting for? Use your full power." Gin said as he grabbed Tsukune's arm and flung him around. Suddenly Tsukune's feet dug into the ground and he stopped the spin, the boy then grabbing the wolf by the hand with a smirk.

"Just letting you guys get warmed up." he said confidently. He then threw the wolf over his head and crashed him into the ground. Before the werewolf could groan in pain from the impact Tsukune spun him around, the boy carving up the ground around him as Gin was still indented into the ground, then hurled the large beast towards Ahakon. The boy jumped off to the side as Gin crashed into the ground behind him. Tsukune then spun around and grabbed a fist that could not be seen. Tsukune's eyes narrowed as he focused on the faint silhouette of the demon.

"Not this time." he said confidently as he knocked the fist away and tried to punch him. His fist collided with a bright barrier that flickered in front of him.

"Hee hee, hello Mr. Tsukune." Apoch giggled from the air around him.

BLAM!

A blast of energy shot out of the air next to him and blasted him back into a tumble, the boy's chest smoking from the non-lethal shot. He rolled over and shot back up before another shot hit from above. He was blown off into a tumble as Rason swooped by with Astreal firing at him wildly. Tsukune jumped back up before Gin appeared behind him and grabbed ahold of him by the shoulders. Tsukune struggled to move before a punch connected to his gut, the boy coughing out as Dark started to hit him again and again. He looked in front of him with a strained expression, the outline of the demon wavering in his view.

"You can't hold back Tsukune. We won't either." Dark said as Tsukune took another hit to the face then to his chest. The boy coughed a bit then smirked with a chuckle.

"If you insist." he said softly. Suddenly his aura blasted around him as he growled with rage. Gin struggled to hold on while Tsukune's energy circled around them like a fierce storm.

"I think he's going to use more monster energy." Yukari said with wonder. She blinked and looked over to see Kokoa and Moka looking at the boy with soft blushes and breathing heavier.

"Yeah, he's using more monster energy." she said with a nod as the two vampire girls felt the power resonate within them.

Tsukune growled then bucked forward, the boy throwing the wolf over his head and into a barrier that flickered briefly. In a flash Tsukune punched the wolf into, and through, the wall of energy. Gin tumbled through the shards of the barrier with a howl as Tsukune shot through the broken barrier and sent a fist towards a clear image of a shadow demon. His punch was dodged as Dark ducked and followed through with a punch of his own. Tsukune ducked and then sent out a fierce kick to the demon. The foot hit the demon in the chest and blasted him off while Tsukune jumped away as multiple shots from above rained down from an airborne witch. He then tilted his head and dodged a bolt of lightning from Ahakon and then darted forward. He watched as Apoch reappeared from Dark no longer being nearby while holding onto her and let loose a punch towards her face. He stopped a hair before connecting as Apoch just stared in shock.

"You're done." he said with a cool smile. The girl shakily nodded as he turned to face Rason and Astreal.

"Mr. Tsukune…" Apoch said with wonder. The boy then held out his hands to each side and caught Gin and Dark's punches, the two boys charging from both sides simultaneously. He then threw the two together in front of him, the two boys being slammed into each other with a loud bang, then jumped up on the large werewolf's head and launched up into the air. He flew towards Rason who watched with an impressed smile. Tsukune collided with a dome surrounding the two and fell back towards the ground as Astreal aimed her shot at him.

"Not this time." she said as she fired a blast of energy at the boy. It raced toward Tsukune at high speed, and then he merely backhanded it. The witch and angel watched with surprise as the bolt of magical energy shot back towards them. It struck the shield and knocked them off balance with a powerful explosion. Astreal fell from Rason's arms and screamed as she dropped towards the ground. She was instantly caught by Tsukune, the boy landing next to Apoch and setting the shocked witch down.

"You're done now too." he said in a commanding tone. Astreal nodded slowly as Tsukune smirked and looked over to see a fireball flying towards him. He growled then sent a fierce punch to it, the ball then being blasted off into the distance before exploding into a firestorm. Ahakon looked at Tsukune with shock as the vampire dashed to him in an instant.

"Game over." Tsukune said proudly. The mage just stared at him in disbelief then looked over towards where his fireball was deflected. He just nodded slowly then looked back to the vampire with wonder. Tsukune then turned around and dodged a punch from Gin, then jumped and kicked the wolf into a tumble. He followed through with a series of punches and blocks as Dark phased back into view in front of him. He continued to dodge and weave as Rason landed down next to him and threw a kick in towards the vampire. Tsukune grabbed it and spun the angel around, knocking Dark back, then throwing the blonde haired boy into a werewolf that was charging him. The girls watched with amazement as Tsukune had knocked them all back.

"Amazing. He's really doing it." Ruby said with wonder. Dark got back up and held up his hand, the boy growling as black wisps flowed around him.

"Now comes the fun part." Felucia said confidently. Mizore nodded and watched her boyfriend carefully, this being the moment she was waiting for.

"What's he doing?" Luna asked curiously. Jovian watched with an amused smile as Tsukune looked around at the fighters on the field.

"He's going to put Tsukune to a real test." Kokoa said as the shadow demon roared out, a dark wave of energy rippling out from around him. As it washed over the other fighters they vanished from view as the black wisps surrounded them. Tsukune looked around as the field around him darkened as if being cast under a heavy shadow.

"He's cloaking everybody. Now Tsukune will have to step up his game if he wants to fight them off." Kurumu said as she looked around the field cautiously. She could still feel the bond pulling towards where Rason was but other than that she had no idea where the others were. Mizore and Felucia tried to focus on the feel of their demon's essence as Moka and Kokoa looked around carefully. Tsukune remained still as he glanced around with his crimson eyes. He then glanced down to his lock.

_So far it's been holding, but I guess it's time to see just how much power I can really use._

He growled as he focused his power. Now was the time to fight with his all, and he would hold absolutely nothing back. A massive amount of vampiric energy blasted around him and flew out towards the girls like a wave. As it hit Moka and Kokoa cried out with ecstasy before dropping to their knees. The other girls looked to them as each vampire sister was screaming out with passion and trembling.

"Moka! Kokoa! Are you two ok?" Luna asked as she ran over to them. The two sisters were looking up with flushed faces and breathing heavily.

"Are they ok?" Jovian asked raising an eyebrow to them.

"I'd imagine so." Kumuru said with an amused smirk as she walked over to Moka. The pink haired vampire was trembling as she remained on her knees.

"What's wrong with them?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Tsukune's aura gets their motors running." Felucia said with a smirk.

"Looks like Tsukune's using a lot of power out there." Ruby said as she watched the two sisters tremble in the wave's wake.

"Dear…lord…" Moka breathed out.

"I think…I just…" Kokoa said before she collapsed down. Moka wavered then dropped down, the girl holding herself up with one hand while shakily looking out towards the field at her boyfriend.

"So how much is he using this time Moka?" Kurumu asked as she looked to the field. Everybody could feel the massive amount of power coming from the boy, but Kurumu was curious how Moka saw it.

"Please…Tsukune…do me." she breathed out before collapsing down.

"I'd say a lot." Mizore said simply.

"Wow." Luna said as she looked at the two with a soft blush then out to the field. Jovian looked at the two girls with a curious glance then out to the field as well. Tsukune was looking around as the air around him had a reddish tint to it. His holy lock was rattling around wildly on his wrist as his power was surging around the boy. The ground around him was scorched and shattered as his power was causing the earth below him to break apart. And his eyes were looking around with a cold glare, the boy seeing the cloaked fighters clear as day. He saw the colorful essences of those cloaked as they moved around him.

"Can he fight them all off like he did before?" Yukari asked curiously.

Instantly two beams of magical energy shot towards the boy in a cross formation. They raced towards Tsukune at high speed as he kept his stare forward. Before impact he backhanded them both, the two shots of energy then flying back towards their points of origin. Two screams were heard as the blasts connected with bright walls of light. They both exploded violently as Apoch and Astreal phased back into view, the two girls tumbling back from the explosions. From behind Tsukune a bolt of lightning with fire swirling around it shot towards him. The girls on the sidelines watched with shock as Tsukune reached back and grabbed the bolt by the tip, then yanked back and cracked the pulsating energy like a whip. The electrical blast shot back and an explosion of sparks and flame erupted as Ahakon tumbled back smoking. He rolled to a stop with a loud groan as he became fully visible.

"He…he threw their magic back at them!" Kurumu shouted out with disbelief.

"How?" Ruby shouted out with amazement. Tsukune then began to dart around while punching and kicking around him at high speed. The ground around the boy started to blast apart as rocks and debris shot away. The girls watched with wide eyes as Tsukune started to dance around at high speed. Wherever he darted to sparks and blasts of earth seemed to shoot around him. The ground was being ravaged by something as he kept moving around with his aura flaring around him.

"What…is he…" Yukari said with confusion.

"Are you seeing this Mizore?" Felucia said with wonder. The girls looked over to see Mizore and Feluica staring with amazement.

"I…think so…" Mizore said as her eyes darted around quickly.

"Seeing what?" Kurumu asked confused.

"Wait…can you two see them?" Yukari asked amazed. The two girls slowly nodded as they seemed to look around Tsukune with wonder.

"You can? Really?" Ruby said in amazement.

"Just…barely." Felucia said as she watched something with wonder.

"I can almost see them moving around Tsukune…but they're too fast." Mizore said softly. She and the doll demon were watching with surprise as Tsukune was dodging and weaving around in the field, the boy moving about as three other faint outlines wavered and appeared around him.

"Really? I can't see anything." Luna said with wonder as she watched Tsukune move around quickly. He seemed to be punching and kicking around him fiercely while darting around at high speed.

"I can't tell which outline is who, but I can see them shift around a bit as they move. Tsukune…he's fighting off Dark, Rason, and Gin at the same time." Mizore said with wonder.

"I don't believe it. We can just barely see them, yet…yet…" Felucia said with disbelief.

"Tsukune can see them clear as day can't he? He's fighting them all off like they weren't cloaked at all." Jovian commented as she kept watching the fight. The girls looked to her, minus Felucia and Mizore who were locked onto the battle intently, and saw her watching the fight with a calm smile.

"It…appears so." Ruby said slowly.

_She doesn't seem too amazed by any of this._

Moka and Kokoa moaned a bit and slowly sat up, the two girls looking out to the field with glazed eyes.

"What…what's happening?" Moka asked weakly.

"I can't…I can't see straight." Kokoa said as she wavered around.

"Tsukune's using his full power. But I bet you already knew that Moka." Kurumu said with a smirk at the girl.

"I can't even think straight…it's too much." Moka said as she held her head. For her the power resonating through her was completely overwhelming her senses. Even her inner self's mind was swimming, the proud noble inner self's train of thought having run off the rails completely from her mate's aura.

"I think…I just came…" Kokoa said before blacking out and dropping back down. For the younger sister the aura was simply too much and her mind was completely shot. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of the boy and his power, so much that the fact she had a new boyfriend wasn't registering with her at the moment.

"Oh my, I hope they'll be ok." Luna said softly.

"They'll be fine, better than fine actually." Kurumu said as she looked back out to Tsukune. His aura was indeed blanketing the area with a massive amount of vampiric energy, so much that she too could feel her senses being overloaded slightly.

"I can't…dammit I can't track them. They're moving too fast and we haven't had enough training to focus on Dark's essence yet." Felucia said frustrated. Mizore kept looking around as the outlines flickered and faded around the fast moving vampire. She couldn't tell which one was Dark and was having trouble keeping the outlines in her sights.

Out in the field Tsukune was moving around at high speed. His vampire aura was blasting around him as his eyes darted around to find his targets. He ducked and dodged around Rason's kick, the angel's bright lifeforce being seen by the boy clear as day. He then spun around and jumped into a flying kick, the boy's attack being blocked by a darker shade of lifeforce behind him. As he recoiled from Dark's defense he spun around and delivered two quick punches towards a larger lifeforce behind him. Gin blocked both attacks and followed through with a powerful swipe. Tsukune's aura flared brightly as he grabbed the wolf's arm and swung him around. The wolf crashed into Dark and the two tumbled back while cloaked as Rason delivered a swift hit to the back of Tsukune's head. He stumbled forward before darting off to the side to dodge the angel's follow up attack.

As the boy continued his fight against the three cloaked monsters he glanced to his wrist. The lock was glowing a deep red and was rattling around wildly.

_This is surely pushing it, I need to be quick if I'm going to ever use my power._

He focused his power and blocked Rason's attack to him, the boy grabbing the angel's arm. He yelled out as his power blasted around him like a storm. The lock on his wrist started vibrating as the links glowed a searing hot red. In a flash Tsukune threw the angel over his head, and in one smooth motion, jumped around and kicked the boy into a wild spin away. Rason flew off from the group and phased back into view as he crashed into the ground with a large explosion.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out. Luna watched with terror as the boy smashed into the ground at high speed.

Tsukune then darted back and dashed towards Dark, the vampire literally sidestepping around the demon's kick before grabbing his leg and spinning him around. He slammed the boy into the ground then continued to spin around. He carved out the ground around him with the boy's body then hurled him away. Dark phased back into view as he crashed into the ground off to the side.

"Dark!" Felucia cried out. Mizore watched with wide eyes as her boyfriend slammed into the ground with large explosion.

"I have a feeling I know who is next." Ruby said looking back to Tsukune. Several bangs and shockwaves echoed out from the field before a werewolf phased back into view and flew off into the trees near the sidelines. The girls watched with amazement then looked back to Tsukune. He was looking around with a cool glare as the area around him scorched from the power surge. He smirked confidently then looked back to the group.

Moka looked at her boyfriend with great love and lust, the boy's aura captivating her and enticing her completely. Tsukune smiled at her confidently and waved, then looked to his wrist with a sudden surprised expression. The aura around him died out as he looked to his lock with wide eyes.

"Tsukune?" Moka said wearily as she tried to stand.

"What happened?" Ruby asked worriedly as the boy continued to stare at his wrist.

"I think he may have pushed it too far." Jovian said simply. Yukari looked at Tsukune with wonder then to Ahakon. The boy was walking back to the group with a dazed expression.

"Wow…how did he…do that?" he asked himself as he wavered a bit. Yukari smiled and ran towards him.

"Ahakon! Are you ok?" she called out. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm o-" he started before the young witch tackled him to the ground. All that was heard was his muffled voice of surprise and her wild kissing as she had the boy locked into another embrace. As his arms flailed around him the witch sisters walked up to them.

"I think he needs air Ms. Yukari." Apoch said flatly.

"Yes, please let him back up." Astreal said with an annoyed tone. The young girl looked up to them while still holding the boy down with her hug.

"Mind your own business, can't you see me and my boyfriend are busy here?" she snapped back. The sisters looked at her with dull expressions then back down to the boy with raised eyebrows.

"Then can we at least make a suggestion before we 'mind our own business'?" Astreal said with a smirk.

"What?" Yukari barked out.

"You may want to move your knee." Apoch said with a soft smirk. Yukari blinked and looked down. Her knee was up between his legs, all the way up to the crotch. She stared at it for a moment before slowly looking up to the boy. He was cringing as she held him down. She gasped and jumped up with fear as she realized she had kneed him in the crotch as she tackled him to the ground. The boy held his hands down as he tried to breathe again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ahakon! Are you ok?" she cried out worriedly.

"My my Ms. Yukari, that wasn't very nice." Apoch said with a slight giggle.

"Yes, if he were _our_ boyfriend still we certainly wouldn't hurt him like that." Astreal said with a smirk as the two started to walk back to the others. Yukari looked to them with frustration then back down to her boyfriend with worry.

"I'm ok…really…" he squeaked out as he tried to get back up. Yukari helped him back to his feet and held him up with his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, really. It was an accident." she said worriedly.

_Oh no, why does this keep happening to me?_

As she started slowly walking the trembling boy back to the group Mizore and Felucia had run out towards Dark, the shadow demon having gotten up and stretching out slightly.

"Dark? Are you ok?" Mizore asked worriedly. The boy blinked and pulled his player out of his pocket. He sighed as he dropped the crushed device to the ground. Mizore looked to the device, then back up to him as she smiled softly. She pulled another player out from her sweater pocket and held it out for him.

"I thought that might happen my love. Here, it's one you let me borrow before." she said softly. The boy looked at it then smiled gently at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm marrying you." he said softly. The girl blushed and looked down timidly as the boy took the player. Felucia looked at him with timid eyes then down.

_I should have thought of that. Dammit._

Mizore smiled at her demon as he put his earbuds back in clipped his player to his jeans. She was still amazed how much she had fallen in love with the boy who was so distant when he first came here. The snow girl walked over and hugged her boyfriend gently while looking up at him. He held her gently as he gazed into her eyes.

"I was trying to follow your movements out there, but I couldn't keep up." she said softly. She blinked then glanced down to her lollipop.

_Whoops._

"That's ok, I didn't expect you to fully grasp it overnight." he said calmly. The girl looked to him with surprise.

"You…understood me?" she said with wide eyes. He glanced to Felucia and then back to her.

"I haven't started my music yet. I want to know what's going on between you and Felucia." he said simply. Mizore jumped a bit at that then realized Dark was holding her securely in front of him.

"Um, what do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Are you really going to lie to me again and say nothing is going on?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The snow girl looked at him with worry then over to Felucia. The doll demon looked at her timidly then down.

"Well, it's nothing really Dark." Felucia said as she glanced away.

"Comrade." Dark said sternly while glancing to her. She jumped and looked at him nervously before looking to Mizore.

"Well…" the doll demon said softly.

Rason was getting up and rubbing his head with a weak smile.

"Yeah…that's right. He hits like a freakin' freight train." he said with a chuckle. Suddenly his world went dark and oxygen free.

"Rason! Are you ok? I hope you're not too hurt my lovely Destined One! I was so worried when Tsukune hit you like that. I'm so sorry my love, is there anything I can do to help? Oh my poor angel, that Tsukune was being a brute out there wasn't he? What can I do to make you feel better? I'll do _anything_ you want my sexy angel." she said with a loving embrace. She blinked and looked over to see Luna staring at her with wide eyes of disbelief.

"How do you never notice?" Luna cried out as she pointed to the boy. Kurumu tilted her head at her curiously then looked down. Rason had passed out and was limp, the boy's face lodged in her breasts as he wavered in her grasp. She then looked back to Luna with wonder.

"Oh." she said simply. She then screamed out and started shaking the angel back and forth with a worried expression.

"Rason! Wake up! I'm so sorry, please wake up! Rason! Rason!" she cried out as she shook the boy back and forth. Luna watched the girl try to bring her boyfriend back with shock.

_She's going to kill my angel one of these days, I just know it._

After a bit the boy shot up with a surprised expression.

Wow…what just happened?" he said startled. He blinked and looked to his girlfriend who was looking at him nervously.

"Ah." he said flatly as she backed up a step and looked him over.

"I'm so sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes. Are you ok?" she asked with concern. The boy smiled and nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine really. I'm sorta used to it-" he started before he was instantly on the ground with a butterfly girl on top of him. Her wings had extended out and she was looking at him with a twisted smile while laughing crazily.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! OH JOY! MY ANGEL ISN'T DEAD YET!" she shouted out before laughing wildly. Rason just nodded nervously while the girl looked at him with way too much love. Kurumu looked at her with shock then growled at the crazed chronofly.

"Get off him Luna, I told you before to stop-" she started as she tried to pry the girl off, the succubus instantly appearing back a few steps as Luna was holding her arms off to each side. The butterfly girl had a serious expression as she stared into Kurumu's eyes.

"You need to stop nearly killing my angel Kurumu." She said sternly as she held the surprised girl in place. Kurumu looked down to Rason and where Luna was a split second ago then back to the butterfly girl who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

_You've got to be kidding me, now she's able to stop me from prying her off _my_ boyfriend!_

"Um, let's not fight again girls, ok?" Rason said nervously with a weak smile, the boy getting back to his feet and dusting himself off. Luna let go of Kurumu and nodded at him with a calm smile.

"Whatever you ask of me my angel." she said elegantly. Kurumu looked at her with disbelief then to Rason with worry. She growled then looked to Luna with discontent.

_He's _my_ angel you freakin' psycho._

Over by where Moka was struggling to stand back up Gin had shifted back to his human form and was looking down at his sleeping girlfriend. He sighed and slowly kneeled down, the boy then picking the girl up into his arms bridal style and standing back up. She was out cold with a blush still on her face. Gin looked at her with a gentle gaze then back out to Tsukune who was walking towards them. The wolf gave a dull glare at the boy in frustration.

_Great, how am I supposed to compete with that? He made Kokoa faint with nothing but his monster aura._

As he looked back down to his sleeping vampire Moka finally stood back up and shook her head.

"Wow…that was…intense." she said in a slight daze.

**_Intense? I lost my mind…from here! I had no idea his aura was so…so…_**

_Massive?_

**_That doesn't even scratch the surface. It's unreal how strong he's become._**

_He does have both our blood and Kokoa's inside of him. Plus with her overcharge being used the second time he has who knows how much energy flowing through him._

**_I hope that lock can hold up properly now._**

_You and me both._

She smiled brightly as Tsukune walked over to them, the boy looking at his wrist with a dull gaze.

"Let me guess Tsukune, you cracked it." Jovian said with a giggle. Gin and Ruby looked at the boy as he nodded quietly.

"Oh no, really?" Moka said worriedly.

"How bad is it?" Gin asked curiously.

"Five links." Tsukune said simply. The group minus Jovian jumped at that.

"Five?" Ruby said in terror.

"You're kidding right? How?" Gin said with shock. Kokoa started to stir in his arms as the group looked at Tsukune closely.

"It kept cracking whenever I pushed myself too far. I think I have a rough idea of how much is needed to cause it to break, but I'm not completely sure yet." he said looking to it.

"Well you were using a lot of monster energy out there Tsukune. I'm not surprised." Jovian said walking over to the boy.

"Yeah, you don't seem surprised at all." Ruby commented raising an eyebrow to the girl. Jovian examined the lock carefully, sure enough five of the links were cracked.

"You must learn to control yourself properly like Hokuto did, otherwise it's possible for you to shatter them all before I can help you." she said calmly. She held her hands over the chain and the multicolor glow appeared around the seal. As the group watched with wonder the witch looked at the lock carefully.

_Five more links…that means eleven are going to break when my spell wears off. That's almost half of them._

As the links started to restore from her magic Kokoa slowly opened her eyes.

"What…what happened?" she said in a daze. Gin looked down to her and smiled softly.

"Seems Tsukune was a bit much for you." he said gently. He then glanced away with a dull expression as Kokoa looked at him curiously. She blinked then looked over to Tsukune as Jovian was working on his lock.

"Master?" she asked softly. Tsukune glanced to her and smirked.

"Kokoa." he said shaking his head gently. Kokoa blinked and nodded, then looked to see Gin holding her. She looked up at him with wonder as he glanced back to her.

"You ok to stand now?" he asked softly. She nodded and he slowly set her down. Kokoa looked at the boy with a curious gaze then over to Tsukune.

"Wait…did it crack again?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, but luckily Jovian is able to fix it." Moka said with relief.

"Good thing too. Five links cracked from that fight." Ruby said worriedly.

"Five?" Kokoa shouted out in disbelief.

"Five what?" the witch sisters asked in unison as they walked over.

"Five links were cracked from Tsukune's power." Moka said as Jovian stepped back from the boy. He looked to the seal, all the links looking as good as new again.

"Thanks Jovian, I'll have to get a better feel for that." he said with a laugh. The witch nodded with a calm smile.

"Yes, that would be wise Tsukune." she said softly. She glanced to the lock again then back to the boy.

_If he cracks them all during his training here tonight, they'll all shatter tomorrow when the spell ends. Master may be upset with me if that happens._

"Are you two ok?" Ruby asked the witch sisters curiously. They looked at her then to Tsukune. The boy chuckled and looked to them with warm smiles.

"Sorry if I hurt you earlier, are you ok?" he asked kindly. They smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, we're fine." Apoch said softly.

"I take it you have control over your power now?" Astreal asked curiously.

"Sort of, I need to work on my feel for my limits though so I don't crack any links again. Still, it's nice to have Jovian here, I don't know what we would have done without her." the boy said looking to the witch. She giggled and waved her hand in front of her.

"Please Tsukune, it's nothing really. I'm just glad to help a real hero like yourself." she said kindly. She then looked over to Astreal with a wink.

"Glad you're ok too cutie pie." she said with a purr. The group looked to the blonde haired witch as she looked at Jovian nervously.

"Um…thank you…" she said softly. Apoch looked at Jovian with surprise then to her sister.

"See that Astreal, you have somebody else to chase after other than my Ahakon." Yukari said with a laugh as she helped Ahakon walk over to the group.

"Ahakon, are you ok?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Tsukune said with worry as the boy glanced around at everybody. He stood upright as Yukari looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine, really." he said with a weak smile.

"You didn't do that to him Mr. Tsukune." Apoch said with a smirk.

"It was Ms. Yukari." Astreal said with a bite. The group looked at the young witch as she looked down in shame.

"It was an accident, honest." she said worriedly. Ahakon waved his hands in front of him with a weak smile.

"Really, don't worry about it. These things happen to guys. I'm ok, I promise." he said gently.

"What things happen?" Kokoa asked puzzled.

"Ms. Yukari kicked him in the crotch." Apoch said smugly.

"Yes, the poor boy." Astreal said with a worried tone as she looked to the young mage. The group looked at Yukari as she looked around at them while waving her hands in front of her.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" she cried out.

"What was an accident?" Kurumu asked as she, Luna, and Rason walked over.

"Ms. Yukari hit Ahakon where it hurts the most." Apoch said with a bite at the young witch.

"Yes, the poor boy was in such pain from it." Astreal said worriedly. Kurumu looked at Yukari with puzzlement then jumped with surprise.

"You hit him in the nuts?" she said in disbelief. Rason looked at Yukari then to Ahakon with a look of sympathy.

"It was an accident, really!" Yukari shouted out with tears forming.

"Accident or not you hurt him." Apoch said simply.

"Not very caring for a girlfriend." Astreal said in agreement. Ruby looked to the two sisters carefully then to Yukari.

"I'm fine, really. Just forget about it." Ahakon said looking around with a wave of his hands. Yukari looked to him with worry then down.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. She blinked then looked up with surprise as Ahakon had grabbed her hand gently.

"Enough of that. I'm fine Yukari." he said calmly. The girl nodded slowly then down with a soft smile. The witch sisters looked at her with dull glares then away. Ruby caught their glances and looked back to the young witch.

"Are you ok Rason? Sorry if I hit you too hard there." Tsukune said with a weak smile. The angel shook his head and smirked at the boy.

"Nah, I'm fine. Nice hit though. I see you still got it." he said with a laugh. Tsukune nodded and looked to his wrist.

"Yeah, but I cracked five links in doing so. I need to get a better feel for my limits. I can't rely on Jovian for the rest of my life." he said as he examined his newly fixed lock.

"Wow, five links? I didn't think you were pushing yourself so hard out there. Still, at least it's fixed. Just keep at your practices with it, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Rason said confidently.

"Yeah. And with the way you were moving out there I'm sure Kuyou will be toast in seconds flat with all of us here." Kurumu said with a determined expression. Luna smiled at Rason and nodded, the girl having complete faith in her angel alone, and was hoping she could spare the group any fighting if she could control her own power properly. Moka walked over and clung to Tsukune's arm with a loving gaze up at the boy.

"Oh Tsukune, your power out there…it was unbelievable." she said in a dreamy state.

"Oh Moka…" he said with loving eyes.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Are they alright?" Jovian asked curiously.

"Yeah, they'll be fine in a few minutes." Kurumu said with a smirk and shaking her head amused at the couple.

"It's something they do. Pay them no mind." Ruby said with a shrug. Kokoa smirked at her big sister's antics with her master then glanced to Gin. The boy was looking down with a dull gaze as he stood there. Kokoa frowned slightly then walked over to him.

"You fought bravely out there today, I was impressed." she said softly. Gin smirked and glanced to her.

"I don't know how you would have noticed with Tsukune's aura clouding your vision." he said simply. Kokoa jumped back a bit at that and looked down with worry.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…vampire energy reacts with us…" she said softly. She cringed slightly and glanced back to Tsukune, the boy still stuck in a loop with his girlfriend. She knew her boyfriend was jealous of the power Tsukune had over her but wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh my, I didn't see that coming." Jovian said with an amused smile. The group looked over to see Moka latched onto Tsukune's neck, the vampire squealing with delight as the boy smiled gently and held her closely.

"We all did." Kurumu said with a snicker.

"Yeah, it's what they do." Yukari said with a shrug.

"I didn't see it coming." Luna said with wonder as she watched Moka drink her precious blood from Tsukune. Kokoa looked at them with wonder then to Gin. The boy was looking at Tsukune with a dull gaze.

_I need to become stronger, I can't let this guy show me up now that I finally have a girl all to myself._

He jumped with surprise as he saw Kokoa leap up to him. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and bit down, the girl latching onto him as well. The group looked over with surprise as she started to drink his blood as well. Even Moka stopped her feeding to look with wonder at her sister's act. Gin looked at her with surprise then held the girl as she held him around from the neck. Her feet weren't touching the ground as he held her up gently from the waist. After a moment she let go and looked into his eyes with a caring expression.

"I'll only drink your blood from now on boyfriend. It does have a bit of a…_bite_ to it." she said with a wink. Gin blinked and looked at her with wonder. She smiled and looked down gently.

"If…that's ok with you Gin." she said softly. She looked back up to the boy timidly as he looked at her speechless. After a moment he smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you Kokoa." he said kindly. He set the girl down and she hugged him from around the waist, the girl smiling contently. Gin smiled a bit amused then looked to Tsukune. He nodded at his friend as he held his own vampire girlfriend closely.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt this tender moment and all, but…" Rason said pointing to something. Everybody looked over to see Mizore _and_ Felucia hugging Dark tightly. The boy seemed to have a blank expression still as each girl was holding onto him.

"What the…" Gin said as he scratched his head.

"Mizore is really sharing Dark now?" Yukari said disbelief. Luna looked to Kurumu with wonder, the succubus glancing to her and shaking her head.

"Don't even think about it." she said sternly. Luna nodded slowly then looked back over to Dark.

"What's going on with them?" Moka asked curiously. After a moment Mizore and Felucia broke their embrace with the demon and were talking to him with worried expressions.

"What are they talking about?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but something is up if Mizore let Felucia hug him like that." Kurumu said in wonder. The group watched them talk for a bit before the trio walked over to them. Dark glanced around to see everybody looking at them puzzled.

"Um…buddy?" Rason asked looking from the doll demon to the snow maiden, then to the shadow demon with a confused expression.

"What was that about Mizore?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Are you really sharing Dark with Felucia now?" Ruby asked with wonder. Mizore shook her head and looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Then…why…" Kokoa asked looking to the doll demon.

"It's none of your business really. We just…had to talk about something." Felucia said stubbornly.

"Talk about something? You were hugging Dark _with_ Mizore. What were you talking about that involved doing that?" Rason asked curiously. Felucia glanced away as all eyes looked to Dark.

"Is everything ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"You tell me. Did your seal crack during that fight?" the demon said simply. Tsukune blinked and glanced to his lock.

"Yeah…five links. But Jovian already fixed it." he said slowly.

"Don't change the subject dude, what is going on here?" Rason asked puzzled. Kurumu looked at Mizore carefully, the snow maiden glancing to the group then away again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked the snow maiden gently. Mizore nodded and looked down.

"We're fine, geez. We just had to talk about something private." Felucia barked out. The group glanced to each other then back to the trio.

"Um…ok then. As long as everything is ok with you." Tsukune said worriedly.

"Uh uh, no way dude. If you start letting both of them hang on you like that Luna is going to expect the same thing with me. Explain." Rason said with annoyance. Luna glanced to the angel then back to the demon. Dark just looked at him with a blank expression while Mizore and Felucia looked over to Kurumu and Luna.

"It's a private matter between my wife and comrade." Dark said sternly. The group looked at him curiously then to the two girls. The two girls glanced to each other then sighed.

"Please let it go you guys." Mizore said softly.

"Yeah, just back off." Felucia said sternly.

"Well, I guess if it's a private matter we have no right to pry." Moka said softly.

"Alright, as long as you guys are ok now." Tsukune said softly. Rason sighed and glanced to Luna.

"Please don't think anything of this." he said worriedly. The butterfly girl looked at him with wonder then giggled.

"I'll try, but no promises." she said with a smile and a wink. Kurumu flinched at that then ran over to Mizore.

"On second thought, no way. Spill it frosty, what's going on here? I'm not sharing my boyfriend just because you chose to." she said sternly.

"I'm not sharing my boyfriend." Mizore said as she seemed to be fighting back tears. Felucia looked to her with sympathetic eyes as everybody looked at the snow girl with worry.

"Mizore." Kurumu said softly as she looked at her friend. The snow girl looked down then to her friend.

"I…I never wanted…" she said softly before she started to cry. She clung to Dark's arm with a whimper as the boy looked to her with worry.

"It's fine Mizore, it doesn't change anything. I assure you." he said gently.

"What doesn't change anything?" Gin asked puzzled.

"Yeah Mizore, it's ok. It didn't mean anything, right?" Felucia asked gently.

"What didn't mean anything?" Kokoa asked curiously at the snow girl.

"Mizore, don't let it get to you, I promise it doesn't change how I feel about you." Dark said softly.

"What doesn't change how he feels?" Yukari asked puzzled. The snow girl trembled a bit and shook her head.

"C'mon, we'll just put it behind us." Felucia said worriedly.

"Put what behind you?" Luna asked curiously.

"Kano made us, it's not your fault." Felucia said with concern.

"What did Kano do with you two?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I can't just act like it never happened anymore." Mizore said shakily.

"Like what never happened?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"What's going on here Dark? What happened with Mizore and Felucia?" Ahakon asked puzzled.

"That bastard made Felucia go down on me!" Mizore shouted out before crying. The group jumped with shock and stared at her with wide eyes as she clung to Dark with tears falling down from her face.

"Oh my…god…" Moka said with shock.

"He did WHAT?" Kokoa shouted out disgusted.

"Holy shit!" Rason shouted out.

Yukari and Ahakon looked at Mizore with shock then to Felucia. The doll demon was looking down ashamed as the group stood there in silence.

"Oh god…Mizore, I'm so sorry." Kurumu said with remorse. Dark held his girl closely then glared around at the group. They all looked at him with worry then to Mizore with remorse.

"Sorry…we didn't mean to…" Rason said softly.

"It's not your fault. It was Kano's. The bastard used us, he had us pose for him in so many fucked up ways. Then…before he let us go…he wanted one more erotic picture." Felucia said shakily.

"That god damned asshole! I wish he was here again so I could tear him to pieces!" Kokoa roared out.

"That dirty pervert, he deserved to die." the witch sisters said in unison with anger. Luna nodded and looked down with frustration. She was glad she killed the sick bastard, and was wishing she could have made him suffer more for his crimes.

"I never wanted…I didn't mean to…" Mizore cried out as she sobbed into Dark's chest.

"Didn't mean to what?" Moka asked worriedly. Felucia looked around then down. Mizore choked back her cries and glanced to the group.

"I…I…" she said shakily.

"My dear girl, did you enjoy it?" Jovian said with a raised eyebrow. The group looked to her with shock then back to Mizore. The snow girl trembled a bit then buried her face back into her boyfriend's chest.

"Yes." she breathed out. She clutched the boy's shirt and started to cry again. Felucia sighed and nodded.

"She moaned out during." she said softly. She looked to Mizore with worry.

"But it doesn't mean anything Mizore, really." she said with concern. The snow girl shook her head.

"I got pleasure from somebody that wasn't my husband, I wasn't faithful to him!" she cried out. Dark held her closely and spoke gently into her ear.

"You didn't betray me. You were used by Kano, I don't blame you at all." he said softly.

"He's right, you didn't do anything wrong." Jovian said with a smile. Mizore sobbed a bit then glanced to her.

"How would you know?" she said as she trembled.

"I heard about what happened with this Kano student. He used you all for his own sick gain. Since he made you do it against your will you didn't choose to betray your boyfriend. And let's be honest, a girl's going to get pleasure from that, even if she doesn't want it. Your body reacted how it should have, that doesn't mean you're unfaithful." Jovian said with a calm smile. Mizore looked to her curiously then to Dark. He nodded and smiled softly at her.

"You're still my perfect little snow bunny, and are as pure as freshly fallen snow." he said gently. The girl blushed slightly then looked to Felucia.

"I wasn't trying to blackmail you with that to get a chance to be near Dark or anything like that. You could have said no and I wouldn't have pressed it further. I'm sorry I caused you more pain." the doll demon said sincerely.

"Felucia." Mizore said softly. The doll demon smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Comrade." she said kindly, the snow maiden looking at her with a bit of wonder in response.

"So that's why you let her hang around Dark." Rason said looking at the three.

"Mizore I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push that out of you." Kurumu said worriedly. The snow girl looked around at her friends then down.

"We're not judging you or Felucia for what Kano made you do. Really. We just want you to be ok." Tsukune said with gentle smile. Mizore glanced to him then looked to Dark. He removed her lollipop and smiled gently at her.

"You are still my loyal wife, don't ever think otherwise." he said before pulling her into a kiss. The girl sighed happily and closed her eyes, the girl letting the demon hold her while kissing her lovingly. Felucia smirked and looked up while the group smiled at them as they stood there. When the kiss ended Mizore smiled at her boyfriend softly.

"Thank you Dark." she said with a blush. The boy nodded then put her candy back in her mouth. He then looked to Felucia with a blank expression.

"Felucia." he said simply. The girl jumped a bit and looked to him timidly.

"I'm fine with you being around me still. However, I must insist that you keep your mouth off of my wife." he said flatly. The doll demon blinked then smiled softly.

"Anything you say Dark." she said gently. Mizore smiled softly and then buried her face into his chest again. She then glanced over to Felucia, the demon looking at her with a soft smile while glancing to Dark. After a moment Mizore smiled and nodded. The doll demon squealed with delight and raced over, the girl promptly grabbing hold of his other arm. Dark looked at the doll demon for a moment then over to Mizore. The snow girl looked up and shrugged while taking her candy out to speak.

"I suppose I can be a little nicer to her, since we're a bit closer." she said simply before putting her candy back in and holding onto him tightly. Dark just blinked and glanced to Rason.

"Pimp." the angel said pointing to him.

"You're dead." Dark said flatly. The group chuckled at that as the two girls held the demon securely. Mizore sighed happily and looked up to her boyfriend as Felucia was looking down bashfully.

Luna looked at the three then to Rason curiously.

"Um, Rason?" she asked softly. Kurumu jumped a bit then growled at the girl.

"I said before don't get any ideas." she said sternly. Luna shook her head and looked to the angel with caring eyes.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that. I was just-"

"I mean it Luna, stop trying to get closer to my boyfriend. I'm already letting you hang around him enough as it is." Kurumu said with a growl. The butterfly girl sighed and looked to her with a tired expression.

"I was merely going to ask if I could use the field to train now too. I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend away from you Kurumu, I've already told you that." she said with a slight bite at the end. Kurumu blinked and looked to Rason curiously. She then looked to Luna with a bit of remorse.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Yeah, we can use the field now." she said softly.

"Thank you." Luna said flatly with a dull gaze at the girl.

"That's right, we need to practice our skills too." Felucia said looking to Mizore. The snow girl nodded and looked up to her boyfriend.

"Let's go beloved. Our turn to play." she said softly. The boy blinked at her and tilted his head. She glanced down to his music player and then to him.

_Oh yeah…he turned it back on…_

"I'm going to insist we wait until later tonight for that." he said simply. The snow girl blushed a bit then smiled softly.

"You know, I could help out with anything you guys might be planning." Felucia said innocently. Mizore glanced to her then smiled happily.

"Well, since you offered Felucia…" she said with a playful tone. The doll demon blinked and looked at her curiously.

THUNK!

The doll demon then dropped down with an ice shard through her head. The group blinked and looked back to Mizore who was looking at Felucia with a blank expression.

"Mine." she said simply.

"Well glad to see they're back to normal. Mostly." Tsukune said with a laugh. Moka giggled and looked at her boyfriend with a bright smile.

"How about if I train with you personally boyfriend? I think it could be fun." she said with a loving gaze.

**_I think I should start off with him._**

_Wait your turn._

**_You can't be serious, you always spend the most time with him. This time let me start with him._**

_Not on your life._

"Sure, why not Moka. It'll be great to practice with you." Tsukune said with a gentle smile.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said dreamily.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"And there they go again." Yukari said with a giggle. She looked to her boyfriend with wonder and smiled timidly.

"Say Ahakon? How about we practice again together. You still have to teach me about the elements." she said softly. The boy nodded and took her hand.

"Sure, let's get to it." he said happily as he led her off. The girl sighed happily then glanced back behind her, the two witch sisters looking at her with dull glares. Yukari smirked proudly then walked off with her boyfriend. The sisters sighed then glanced to each other.

"We should improve too sister." Apoch said softly.

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Astreal said with a nod. The two glanced to Ahakon then towards a vacant part of the field.

"Let's get started, we need to increase our strength. Ms. Yukari won't be able to protect Ahakon properly." Astreal said as they walked off.

Kokoa glanced to her boyfriend and smiled arrogantly.

"What do you say Gin? Up for sparring with me again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The boy chuckled and then shifted to his werewolf form, the girl watching with wonder as he turned into his larger self.

"Sure, anything to get you under my paw after all, right?" he said with a smirk. The girl blinked and smiled at him amused.

"You won't be so lucky this time." she said arrogantly. The wolf shrugged then walked off towards a section of the field.

"We'll see about that." he said proudly. The girl watched him walk off, the larger muscular form of the boy seeming to be more prominent to the girl now. She blinked then realized that she was really staring at him for a moment.

_Wow…I really am…and for him…_

She smiled and raced off after him while Ruby watched the groups split up for their exercises. Tsukune and Moka were walking towards one spot, Yukari and Ahakon towards another, Mizore and Dark were heading towards their own section, while Kokoa and Gin were taking another. The witch sisters had walked off towards another part of the field to practice, the two being very close to Ahakon and Yukari's spot. Kurumu and Rason were walking off with Luna, the two curious to how the chronofly will practice her magic, and Felucia was slowly getting up as the ice shard was being split into two from her wound healing up.

"Ok…maybe I had that coming." the doll demon said dryly.

"You think?" Ruby said flatly while raising an eyebrow at her. She then glanced to Jovian who was watching Felucia get up curiously. The witch then looked out towards Tsukune with a calm gaze. Ruby glanced to her with wonder.

_She doesn't seem to be phased by anything with us. She really is calm all the time._

Off near the edge of the field Kurumu and Rason were watching Luna gazing around at the trees curiously. They all had their wings extended as Luna examined her surroundings.

"So Luna, how are you going to practice anyway?" Rason asked curiously. The girl smiled and glanced to him.

"Well, our magic is best controlled while we're shifted into time, so I'll start with some simple exercises first." she said calmly.

"So…we're not actually going to see anything then, right?" Kurumu said with a small laugh. Luna giggled and looked ahead at the trees.

"Well, you won't see me move anyway." she said proudly.

"That's right, from what you told us before your attacks work best while you're shifted. Just don't push yourself too much ok?" Rason said worriedly. The butterfly girl nodded and looked forward with a focused expression.

"I promise." she said gently. The girl focused her power, the world shifting to green around her. Everything stopped in the field as the chronofly shifted into that moment in time. Sound was no longer heard as everything remained motionless.

_Ok, stay focused._

She looked at the trees in front of her, the girl eyeing her targets for her attacks carefully.

_You can do this, you're a chronofly after all. And Rason is watching. Sort of. I have to show him I have this under control._

She smiled confidently as she prepared to launch forward at the trees with her swiping attack.

_I'll protect you Rason. I'll make sure you and all our friends remain safe. I have the power to do so, I just know I do._

"Getting ready for battle?" a voice called out from behind her. She blinked and jumped around with surprise at actually hearing a sound. Though it wasn't just any sound that startled her. She tried to speak back in surprise but her words could not be heard.

"What's wrong Luna? Aren't you glad to see me again?" the other figure asked. Luna stared with wide eyes at the sight. It was a chronofly that was her height. She had short black hair and one red eye, the left eye being covered with an eye patch. She had her butterfly wings extended out behind her, the darker colored purple wings having black trimmings with bright red spots. She wore an elegant dress that had tears and rips on it, the white dress having black trimmings. Luna looked with disbelief and shock at seeing the girl standing there.

"Hello dear sister." Falla said with a dark chuckle. The chronofly brought up her hand to attack with a chopping motion and smiled wickedly at Luna.

"Long live the queen." she said coldly, then she swung her attack towards Luna's head.


	38. Time's Ticking Away

The group had split up into their normal pairings to practice their strength and skills accordingly. They had already seen firsthand that Tsukune's power was indeed as powerful as ever if it was completely unleashed. However the boy had cracked five links during his fight by using too much monster energy, something he wanted to gain better control of so not to have any future damage occur to the seal. It was true that Jovian was able to repair the seal with her magic, but the boy didn't want to have to rely on her for the rest of his life. After the big fight with Tsukune vs. nearly everybody, with Tsukune coming out on top, the group had again split up to train themselves for the upcoming battle with Kuyou.

Tsukune and Moka were in one section of the field, the outer self still wanting to be near the boy's impressive aura while the inner self was constantly nagging to have the rosary removed so she could enjoy time with her mate. In another section Dark was again cloaked while moving around Mizore and Felucia, the two girls learning to track the boy by his essence and increase their perceptual awareness. Another area of the field had two young spell casters, with Ahakon getting ready to teach Yukari how to use elemental spells and hopefully find the young witch's affinity. Near those two the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal were keeping an eye on them while also practicing their magic. Their attacks and shields have so far in life proved to be far from perfect as their spell claimed them to be, and they wanted to increase their power to live up to their name. Across from them Kokoa and Gin were getting ready to spar, with the werewolf in his true form while Kokoa eyed the boy with wonder, the young vampire finding herself attracted to the large beast more so than usual. Off on the sidelines Ruby and Jovian were watching the groups with calm gazes, the elder witch making sure the group was able to improve while also keeping an eye on Tsukune's lock, and the new witch watching Tsukune and waiting for any repair work she might have to do should he use too much power again.

In another part of the field however three others were getting ready to practice something else. Well, one was as the other two were watching with high curiosity. Ever since Luna had awakened her memories and knowledge of her magic the girl had hoped to be able to help protect her angel and friends from the upcoming Youko's arrival. However with the seal over her mind removed her dementia had increased and she had to keep on guard for any sudden moments of madness. Despite her handicap of the chrono magic warping her mind she was still determined to try to fight for her angel. Before doing so she needed to practice her actual attacks, and was preparing to test them on a few trees near the sidelines.

Rason and Kurumu were watching Luna with wonder as she prepared to attack with her magic. Of course, the two knew they wouldn't actually _see_ the attacks take place since a chronofly attacks literally within a single moment of time. Still they were curious to see what she was capable of.

As Luna shifted into the moment of time everything around her stopped moving. Everything shifted to a greenish tint as the girl stood there ready to strike her targets. The group was frozen in that instant as the chronofly was now moving through time itself. Nothing was moving or heard around the girl as everything had halted in place. Well, not everything.

"Long live the queen." Falla said, the chronofly seeming to appear behind Luna in full color and speaking clearly in the time shift. Luna froze with shock and watched with disbelief as Falla swung her attack towards the girl's head, and swiped right through it. Luna blinked and grabbed her head with her hands franticly, the girl shocked and puzzled that nothing had happened.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you should have seen the look on your face sister, it was priceless!" Falla screamed out while twitching a bit. Luna stared at the girl with wide eyes as Falla started laughing crazily for a moment. After she finished she looked at Luna with a cold smile.

"Tell me you missed me dear sister, I've been thinking about you soooo much since we last met." She said with a chuckle. Luna looked at her sister with absolute disbelief. She clearly remembered, even with her chaotic mind, her aiming Falla's spell, The Ender, right back at her and watching the fallen sister be destroyed by it.

"What? Surprised to see me?" Falla said as she smirked. She vanished and then reappeared behind Luna.

"I have you to thank for that, you killed me. Well, close enough anyway." she said with a bite. Luna spun around and looked at her with shock.

"What's wrong? Can't speak? Cat got your tongue?" the girl chuckled. Luna looked at her with caution then glanced down. She then shook her head and looked at the girl with a dull stare.

"Haha, let me guess, you think this is another hallucination? You think I'm not real don't you?" Falla said with a laugh. Luna nodded with a dull gaze and then glanced away.

"Oh how that would be so convenient. For you to just toss the memory of your dear departed sister aside." Falla said with a gentle shake of her head. She walked up to her sister and leaned in close to her face.

"You think I'm fake, just like you seeing Complica before? You poor thing, you have no idea what's real anymore do you? So very very SAD!" Falla shouted out while laughing manically. Luna glared at the girl as she laughed uncontrollably before looking back to her with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I'm the real deal. Well, sort of. Hard to say _what_ I am now thanks to you!" she shouted out with rage. Luna looked at her cautiously as the girl started to walk around her.

"It's your fault I'm like this Luna. You have no idea the hell I've gone through since you did the impossible." he said sternly. Luna looked at her curiously as Falla turned her head to glare at the girl.

"You shifted through time _while_ we were shifted already. You did what can't be done!" she shouted. Luna blinked and looked down in thought. She vaguely remembered that detail as her mind was tearing apart while she was charging her sister in the air. After a moment she looked back to Falla with a shrug.

"You don't remember? You stupid little…you defied the laws of time! You shifted into something else entirely while flying up to me, and you _didn't_ shift back completely before grabbing onto me! Do you have any idea what you did?" Falla shouted as she instantly appeared in front of Luna. The girl stepped back surprised then tilted her head at Falla. The chronofly smirked and nodded.

"You see? Now I can do it too. I can shift through time _while_ time is frozen. Whatever you did shifted me into this plane of existence. However…I CAN'T GET OUT!" she shouted out. Luna looked at her with wonder as Falla glared at her with unbelievable fury.

"I saw something that wasn't possible…I saw that spell tear apart my body…but I wasn't in it! I watched myself get torn apart by my own spell thanks to you!" Falla roared out. Luna looked at her bewildered, then slowly waved her hand through the girl. Her hand phased right through the chronofly as Falla just raised an eyebrow to her.

"You see? I'm not sure what I am now, alive or dead. But whatever it is IT SUCKS! I don't sleep, I don't eat, I can't interact with anything!" the girl shouted out. After a moment a dull gaze appeared on her face.

"I've been trapped here for so long, being forced to see the world around me frozen. But…" she said with a sly smirk. Luna looked at her cautiously as Falla chuckled with a dark grin.

"I did find a way to kill time, so to speak." she said with a laugh. Luna looked at her with caution as she didn't like where any of this was going.

"Dear sister, I can only see the world one moment at a time. I can't see the world moving around normally anymore. Did you know that? I can only exist in this shifted plane. But…it does have its perks." she said with a cocky tone. Luna glanced around then back to Falla.

"I can only see moments in time, but I can see _any_ moment in time. Whatever I've become I see _all_ of time now. It's pretty wild actually. I can shift back to see the time of my birth. I can shift to the moment in time where Complica smiled her last smile with Lloyd. And…I can see when you're going to die." she said with a twisted smile. Luna looked at her with wide eyes as Falla started giggling wildly.

"Yes, I can see when and how you and all your friends will die. It's a spoiler by far, but so fun to see that moment in time when you finally bite the big one." she said with a wild laugh. Luna looked at her then shook her head with a glare.

"Oh? Don't believe me do you? I suppose you still think this is just another hallucination right?" Falla said with an amused smile. Luna nodded with a stern expression. The chronofly giggled and glanced over to Rason.

"Your precious angel. Rason Miyamosa. The boy that saved you from being raped in the human world. I saw all the pictures you drew of him, not bad dear sister." she said with a laugh. Luna looked at Rason worriedly then to Falla. The girl chuckled and looked over to the angel while instantly appearing next to him, the boy still frozen in place where he was when Luna shifted.

"Tell me dear sister, are you prepared to watch him die?" she asked with a sly grin at the girl. Luna jumped and looked at Rason with worry.

"You won't have to wait long. He dies the day after tomorrow." Falla said with a shrug. Luna showed extreme shock at that and looked at her angel with wide eyes. Falla giggled and looked back to her sister.

"He will die painfully. I'm sorry but I've seen it, over and over again." she said simply. Luna looked at Rason with fright then shook her head, the girl again looking back to Falla with a deep glare.

"Haha, but hey, if I'm just a hallucination then what do you have to worry about right?" Falla said with an amused smirk. Luna shook with anger and glared at the chronofly with fury.

"I can help you avert that my dear sister. I can tell you how to save him." Falla said sweetly. Luna looked at her with frustration then to Rason.

"It's simple really, but first, I need you to GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Falla roared out with anger. Luna looked at the girl then down. She then looked to Falla with a glare and shrugged.

"Well I figured you didn't know how to do that now, you're so damn stupid it's an absolute mystery why father wanted YOU to be queen. But there is a way for you to find out." Falla said with an annoyed tone. Luna looked to Rason with concern. She wasn't sure if this was real or not, but a threat involving the death of her beloved angel was something she couldn't just ignore. She looked back to Falla and dropped her aggressive stance. Falla smirked and appeared in front of her.

"Good, glad you're willing to help your dear sister. Listen up, there was a tribe of trolls out in the barren wastelands of the monster world. They, unlike any other beings, were able to detect me when I shifted around them. Being in this state I went all over the monster world and all through time, why not since I had NOTHING BETTER TO DO THANKS TO YOU!" Falla shouted out before laughing wickedly. Luna looked at her with a dull glare, the girl seeing that her sister too was twisted by the chrono magic. After a moment Falla regained herself.

"Sorry, but that too is _your_ fault. Anyway, that tribe of trolls thought I was a god at first and worshiped me. You know, how OUR PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO DO!" the girl shouted out. Luna blinked then looked at her sister with wonder. A tribe that worshiped Falla, it sounded along the lines the shrine Hokuto mentioned.

"They even built a statue for me. Such good subjects. They were working on a way to shift me back into the real world to be their leader. But before they did one of their blasted prophets claimed I was a horrible demon, that I couldn't be trusted. I swear if I had been resurrected by him I WOULD HAVE SKINNED THAT BASTARD ALIVE!" Falla roared out. Luna just looked at her sister with a dull glare, she could see how the prophet was right on the money with that assumption.

"Anyway, their spell to resurrect me was buried inside that shrine beneath my statue. I need you to go there and cast it, get me out of this damned plane of existence! If you do that then I'll show you how to save your precious angel." Falla said with a dark smile. Luna looked down in thought. That explained how a statue of her was sitting out in the monster world for years. Falla had shifted back through time and made her presence known to the tribe. And she was identical to Luna in appearance so the statue would of course look like her. She blinked and then glanced to Falla worriedly.

_That means…that Hokuto's seal…was for her if she was ever released. To seal her away if she ever did turn on the tribe._

She then connected the dots. Falla had seen that the lock was removed from the shrine and knew it was safe for her to return now. And now that Luna had regained her memories and knowledge of how to use her magic she was useful, needed even, by her sister. Luna knew the sister couldn't be trusted in the least. But the story made complete sense, and if that was the case, the fact that Rason would die soon was possibly true as well.

"Well, what do you say? It's the least you can do after you not only stole the crown from me but also trapped me here. Oh, and for killing me, sort of." Falla said with a shrug. Luna looked at her cautiously, then to Rason with worry.

"Your choice sister. Either you save my life, or watch him lose his." Falla said coldly. Luna shook with frustration then glared at her sister. Falla smiled and nodded arrogantly.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes then." she said with a laugh. She glanced to Jovian then back to Luna with a smirk.

"Oh there is so much I could tell you dear sister, so much that could change everything for you all. But…I think for all the trouble you've caused me I'll keep quiet for now. Release me, and then I'll show you how to save your angel. That witch over there knows where the shrine is. I suggest you get going soon, time's ticking away for him." she said with a wicked smile. She then vanished before Luna instantly, leaving the chronofly looking around wildly. She growled silently to herself then looked over to Rason.

_I can't let him die…I need to save him. I need to save my angel._

Whether that was a trick played by the mind or real, Luna couldn't risk it. Her angel was possibly in mortal danger, and the story of the shrine did fit with Hokuto's story. She had to find out where the place was from Jovian quickly. The girl glanced around at the group as they remained frozen in time, then looked back to the trees.

_I'll use my practice time tonight to prepare for Falla. Just in case she tries to betray me again. I'll leave tomorrow when everybody is asleep, I can't have them following me. For all I know Rason dies by following me to the shrine. I have to let him continue in his timeline as it is, it's the only way I can know for certain when to save him. The day after tomorrow, I need to find out how to change his future before then._

She focused her mind at the trees in front of her, the girl straining her mind as her magic radiated around her. She had to stay focused, she had to overcome her madness now, or else she would watch Rason die before her. She growled with frustration as the area around her distorted and bended abnormally.

Rason and Kurumu were watching Luna prepare to strike with her power with wonder. In the blink of an eye she was then facing the other way with her hand held out in a chopping position.

"Luna?" Kurumu asked softly.

CRASH!

The two looked over to see the trees behind the girl dropping to the ground diced into multiple large sections. They all had slices through the trunks and were falling down behind the girl with large crashes. The two watched with amazement as four trees fell to the ground diced to pieces then looked to Luna. The girl was showing a strained expression as she slowly stood upright again. After a moment she breathed out slowly and looked to them with a small smirk.

"How was that?" she asked softly.

"That…wha…wow!" Rason said looking back to the trees. Kurumu stared at them with wonder then back to Luna.

_That's what happened to Mizore's ice blade earlier, she chopped it up instantly._

"That…that was amazing Luna!" Kurumu said with a large smile.

Luna smiled and glanced back to her work. The chronofly had little trouble darting around the trees while slicing through the trees with her attack, the girl's swipe ripping apart time and carving away the trees like they were paper. She only got a slight headache but it was quickly fading.

"Thank you." she said softly as she smiled at Rason gently. The girl wanted to save the angel that protected her, and was determined to do so with everything she had.

"Wow, with that kind of power Kuyou will be dead before Tsukune can even blink." Rason said rubbing his head in awe at the sight. Luna glanced to Tsukune then back to the angel.

"Yeah, he won't even see her coming." Kurumu said with a giggle. The butterfly girl looked down and glanced away.

_Uh oh, I can't have them rely on me for the fight. I'm sure Tsukune will be able to handle Kuyou with his power, but I can't have them put all their chips on me. Especially if I'm not here when Kuyou arrives._

"Ahh! My head!" Luna shouted out as she dropped to her knees. The girl started shaking wildly as Kurumu and Rason ran over to her worriedly.

"Luna? What happened? Are you ok?" the angel asked worriedly. Luna cringed a bit then glanced to him out of the corner of her eye.

_I'm going to have to make them think I can't fight, and there's only one way of doing that. Sorry for this Kurumu._

In an instant she tackled the boy to the ground and was staring at him with wide eyes that were twitching and a smile that was very twisted. The girl dropped all her mental control and let her mind run on autopilot. Which was obvious with how she was acting.

"LET'S GO MAKE BABIES MY ANGEL!" she cried out as she started laughing wildly. Kurumu looked at the girl with shock then around at the field. The butterfly girl had shouted out loud enough for not only the entire group to hear, but for Dark to hear with his headphones playing. All eyes were on the trio as Rason stared at the butterfly girl with wide eyes.

"Sorry…she sorta…lost it again." Kurumu called out weakly. The group glanced to each other then resumed their practices. Kurumu sighed and looked to Luna with a dull stare.

"Um…Luna?" Rason asked worriedly. The girl stopped laughing and then slowly got up, the girl looking at the angel remorsefully.

"Sorry…I guess…that was too much for me to control." she said softly. Kurumu helped the boy up and the two looked at her with worry.

"I'll say, that was a big outburst. Are you ok?" Kurumu asked curiously. The girl nodded and glanced away timidly.

"Yes…I'll…try to use more control tonight." she said softly. The two nodded and looked to each other.

"Maybe fighting Kuyou will push her too far." Rason said gently.

"I think her training is going to push her too far. Hey, Luna?" Kurumu said looking to the butterfly girl. Luna looked to her timidly as Kurumu smiled gently.

"Maybe you should sit this out. With Tsukune's power I'm sure we'll be able to take care of Kuyou no problem. You don't have to push your mind like this." she said kindly. Luna looked at her for a moment then to Rason.

"But…I want to help my angel." she said softly.

"We'll be fine. But we can't have your mind being any more damaged from using your power. Kurumu's right. You might be able to kill him instantly, but you might be scarred for life in doing so. Just sit this one out, please?" he said gently. Luna smiled at him softly and nodded.

"As you wish my angel." she said elegantly.

_At least I know he'll survive tomorrow, maybe Kuyou won't arrive until I get back. There's still time to save him, I just know it._

"Yeah, we got this Luna. Why don't you go by Ruby and Jovian, me and Rason are going to practice our flying together. Just rest up, ok?" Kurumu said kindly. Luna nodded and glanced to Jovian.

_Good, now I just need to talk to her alone somehow._

"Ok. Perhaps that would be best. Sorry again." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it. But that was impressive with what you did to those trees, you must have been quite the fighter before your mind was affected." Rason said with awe as he looked to the destroyed trees.

"Yeah, I wish I could cut down enemies that fast." Kurumu said with a nod. Luna smiled and looked away.

"It's nothing…at least it wasn't before. Anyway I'll be watching from over there. Have fun." she said with a cheery smile. The two nodded then took off into the air. Luna watched them fly up then looked to Jovian. The witch was looking at her curiously while Ruby was still watching Tsukune.

_I need to find that shrine. Fast._

As she started walking over to the two witches Tsukune and Moka were darting around their spot on the field. They had originally started their sparring match like any other, the two exchanging light blows as they moved about. However neither fighter wanted to hurt the other so it changed into less of a fight and more into a game of tag. That and they were doing something else they were known to do _while_ moving about.

"Oh Tsukune…" Moka said as she darted around his slow moving punch.

"Oh Moka…" Tsukune said as he ducked under her graceful and slow moving kick.

"Oh Tsukune…" Moka said dreamily as she just missed a slow moving right hook.

"Oh Moka…" Tsukune said as he gently blocked his girlfriend's weak punch.

"Oh-"

**_Are you kidding me? What are you doing? This isn't training at all!_**

Moka blinked and stopped in her tracks, then looked down to her rosary which was glowing a bit. Tsukune looked at her curiously while Moka showed signs of annoyance.

_Hey, we're out here to practice, mind your own-_

**_Practice what? Dancing? You two aren't taking this seriously at all. No no, I can't stand this anymore. It's my turn._**

_But I'm not done yet!_

**_You haven't _****done****_ anything yet! You two are wasting time. Have him remove the rosary, I'll give us a good sparring session._**

Moka sighed and glanced to Tsukune timidly.

"Um…she wants a turn too." she said sadly. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"I suppose that would be fair. Alright then." he said as he walked up to the girl. He pulled her into a kiss, the vampire sighing with delight as she held him from around the waist. After the two needed to break the embrace to breathe the boy smiled at the girl gently.

"I love you Moka, I'll see you later." he said as he grabbed the rosary over her neck.

"I love you too Tsukune. I'll be waiting." she said softly as he removed the trinket. A large wave of vampiric energy erupted from the girl as she changed into her other self. Her pink hair shifted to silver, her eyes went from emerald to crimson, and her bust size increased noticeably. Jovian watched with wonder as the vampire shifted into her true self.

"My my, what's that about?" she asked with an amused smile.

"That's Moka's other self, she's released when Tsukune removes her rosary seal." Ruby explained as she watched the vampire change before their eyes. Jovian nodded and smiled softly.

_Good to know._

Tsukune watched his girlfriend change and smiled at her as she turned her gaze towards him.

"Hello again." he said calmly as the vampire crossed her arms and smiled at him arrogantly like she always had. She used to make the boy nervous and a bit on edge, yet during their trials he had come to feel relaxed even around her.

**"Hello again Tsukune. I saw you and my other self…training, and I thought I could provide more assistance than her." **She said with a smirk. The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I suppose we weren't really pushing ourselves." he said with a laugh.

**"Not at all in my opinion. Now then, let's cut to the chase here Tsukune. If you want to improve we need to establish boundaries." **the vampire said in a commanding tone. Tsukune looked at her curiously and merely nodded.

**"First off, we need to stay focused here, no more lovey dovey dancing around. You try that with Kuyou and death is a certainty. Second we need to get you familiar with your power so it doesn't crack apart the lock. There's no telling how long the battle with Kuyou will be, or how long any will be in the future. If you really are planning on fighting again you need to keep that seal from cracking at all."** the girl said as she looked to the holy lock on his wrist. Tsukune nodded and smiled confidently.

"Sounds like a plan to me Moka." he said with a nod.

**"Glad you agree. Then let's get warmed up. Try to release just enough power to enhance your speed and strength. No need to overload the lock with one go."** she said as she stretched out. Tsukune looked to his lock then nodded.

"Ok. I'll give it a try." he said cautiously. He focused on the vampire blood flowing inside him. He could feel the pulling sensation from within, and as he concentrated on it he could feel his monster energy starting to flow around him. Inner Moka watched carefully as his aura started to grow around the boy slowly. The lock remained still as his power was very minimal at this point. After a few moments he looked to his girlfriend with a proud smile.

"How's this?" he asked curiously. The girl simply shook her head.

**"That's hardly any. You were much stronger than that when we faced off against that vampire lord. You need to bring out more."** she said simply. The boy nodded slowly then looked down in thought. After a moment he focused more on his power. His red eyes narrowed as he concentrated more on the vampire energy flowing in him. His lock started to rattle slightly as his aura flared around him. The boy focused on the feeling, the massive amount of energy he sensed flowing within him lighting up at his command. He then looked to his girlfriend with a determined expression.

"How about now?" he asked calmly. Inner Moka just looked at him for a moment then lifted her thumb up.

**"Um…a bit more."** she said hesitantly. Tsukune nodded and focused more on his power. The ground around him started to crack as his power started to swirl around him more violently. The lock started to rattle a bit more and a faint glow of red was seen on the padlock. He felt his muscles tense up and his senses increase as his monster energy continued to build. He let out a low growl for a moment as he felt his power pull strongly from within. Again he looked back to his girlfriend with a cool gaze.

"Now?" he asked calmly. Inner Moka looked at him with a bit of wonder and a faint blush. She blinked and glanced around.

**"Well…a bit more couldn't hurt."** she said softly. Tsukune nodded and focused more of his power, the silver haired vampire looking at him intently as she started to breathe a bit more heavily. His power burst around him like a fierce storm and the ground around him shattered from the pressure. The lock started to rattle around more as it glowed a soft red, the vampire energy flowing through it attempting to pull the ghoul's spirit out as well. After he focused for a bit he looked to his girlfriend one more time.

"Is this enough Moka?" he asked with a determined expression. Inner Moka just looked at him with a blush on her face. She felt her knees wobble and her mind start to go hazy.

**"Well…it…"** she said as she started waver. Tsukune looked at the girl curiously.

"Moka?" he asked puzzled.

**"Tsukune…"** she breathed out.

"Moka?" he asked curiously as the vampire licked her lips.

**"Tsukune…"** she said softly as she stepped forward.

"Moka?" he asked as she eyed him with lust. The boy blinked and glanced to the lock, the chain rattling around on his wrist wildly. He then looked back to see his girlfriend trembling.

"Um…too much?" he asked nervously. The vampire shook her head slowly and stepped forward.

**"No…more…"** she said with a purr. In a flash she tackled the boy to the ground with a powerful kiss. The boy blinked and looked up with surprise as Inner Moka had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him passionately. Her body was trembling with the boy's aura resonating into her at point blank range, the girl's emotions going wild as she moaned in her kiss.

**_I can't stop myself…I need him! Tsukune!_**

As the two engaged in their make out session Ruby and Jovian looked at them curiously from their spot on the field.

"I don't think that's the sort of training Tsukune came here for." Ruby said flatly.

"Mmm, that girl doesn't need any training. Her kissing looks fantastic from here." Jovian said with a giggle. Ruby glanced to her then shook her head. She then looked to see Luna walking up to them.

"Oh Luna, done for now?" Ruby asked curiously. The girl nodded while looking at the two witches.

"Yes, I got a headache from using my power. I came here to rest and watch the others, is that ok?" she asked softly.

"Of course, we don't want you pushing yourself. And I'm sure Tsukune can handle any threat with his power…provided Moka lets him." Ruby said dryly looking back to the vampire couple. Luna looked over and tilted her head.

"What are they doing? Is that part of their training?" she asked curiously.

"If it is sign me up for her classes." Jovian said with a smirk. Luna looked to her with wonder then caution.

_I need to talk to her alone. Hopefully I'll get my chance soon._

"I don't think it's part of anything other than that girl's hormones. Oh well." Ruby sighed out. As the witch shook her head and Jovian eyed Inner Moka playfully Mizore and Felucia were working with Dark to practice their skills of detecting the presence of others around them. The two were darting around as Dark struck from his cloaked state from random directions. The two girls could make out the faint outline from time to time, but he had stepped up their lesson plan and was moving around faster than before. He wasn't using any real force yet, the boy merely detaining the girls and pushing them gently away before moving again.

"I think I'm starting to get a slight feel for this." Felucia said as she and Mizore were back to back. Instantly the doll demon was grabbed by the hand and swung around, then off into a roll in the grass.

"Ok…I was wrong." she said weakly as she got back up. Mizore darted around something and swung out with her hand, the girl's grip connecting to something.

"Got you." she said coolly. Suddenly the girl's arm twisted around and was held behind her. Her belt tightened around her thigh and pulled back, the girl jumping at the feel before she was spun around and pinned down onto the grass on her stomach. She looked back to see the outline holding her in place.

"Please tell me we can do this again tonight." she said with a purr. The boy merely tilted his head then darted off as Felucia ran over, the girl missing the boy by a hair.

"Wow he's quick. You ok?" Felucia asked as Mizore got back to her feet.

"Yeah, he's rougher than this with me at night." she said with a smirk.

"You don't have to keep rubbing that in my face." Felucia said with a pout. The snow girl giggled and shrugged, personally she loved bragging about it.

"There." Mizore said as she darted towards something. Felucia focused her senses the best she could, the girl sensing the presence of something cold and evil there. She nodded and darted off to the side as Mizore reached out towards something. Again her hand was caught at the wrist and she was spun around, the girl's other hand being grabbed and pulled behind her. She smirked and glanced to the side to see Felucia racing towards them.

_Here's hoping he can't stop us both._

Felucia reached out towards the outline holding Mizore and place, the boy moving around and dodging her hand. Mizore's feet were swept out from under her and she fell down with a soft thump while Felucia was lifted up and spun around before landing next to her. Both girls were lying on their backs looking up with surprise as Dark appeared over them, the boy phasing back into view while holding each girl down by the collar with a hand each. They looked to him with wonder as he glanced to the two.

"I'm starting to think you two _want_ me to do this to you." he said flatly. The girls looked to each other then to the boy.

"Honestly, I'm cool with it." Felucia said with a smile. Mizore nodded with a giggle. Dark shook his head and stood up.

"Then we're going to have to try something else, something that will motivate you to actually _try_ to catch me." he said simply. The girls got up and looked at him with wonder.

"Like what?" Felucia asked. The boy glanced to Luna off to the side then to the two girls. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's silly, but if it worked for her, it might work for you two." he said simply. The two girls looked to each other curiously then to the demon. He looked up for a moment then back to the two with a blank expression.

"I'm going to try this again, and to give you a bit of motivation there will be a prize of your choice at stake." he said simply. The girls jumped and looked to each other with surprise then to Dark.

"Wait, like what Luna and Kurumu did with Rason?" Felucia asked curiously. Dark nodded in response. Mizore removed her lollipop and looked at him curiously.

"So…we can have _anything_ from you if we win?" she asked softly. The boy looked to her and nodded.

"Anything?" Felucia said with eager eyes. Mizore twitched then looked to her with anger.

"You can't have _anything _from him, he's my boyfriend remember?" she said sternly.

"Anything Felucia." Dark said simply. Felucia jumped with joy while Mizore looked to him worriedly.

"But…Dark." she said with concern.

"Motivation is a powerful tool Mizore. Since me moving around like this isn't enough to push either of you we will try this. However, if neither of you can find and catch me within five minutes there will be a penalty." he said calmly.

"Penalty? Rason didn't use a penalty." Felucia said worriedly.

"I'm not Rason." Dark said simply.

"Um…what would the penalty be?" Mizore asked with worry. Dark glanced to Felucia with a calm expression.

"Felucia, if you fail you will have to do as Mizore says for the rest of the week, no questions asked." he said simply. The doll demon looked at him with shock then to Mizore.

"But…Dark!" she said with a tremble. Dark glanced to Mizore and raised an eyebrow.

"And for you my dear, if you fail I will grant Felucia one request without question, even if it conflicts with her penalty." he said simply. Mizore gasped and jumped with shock.

"What? Wait, you can't!" she cried out.

"Wow, so if I win and she loses, I get two of anything with you!" Felucia said with excitement. Mizore looked at her with shock then to her boyfriend.

"You two wanted me to teach you, and here is how I will do that. I will play a five minute song from my player, when the song ends you two had better have caught me or else you will face your penalties." he said in a commanding tone. The girls looked to each other then to Dark worriedly.

"Wait, do we have to Dark?" Felucia asked with fear. The shadow demon looked to her with a blank expression. Mizore blinked then remembered one thing about Dark that Felucia always did, something that she could do as well.

"You got it Dark." she said simply. She would not question her boyfriend's orders, she would trust in him completely. Felucia looked to the snow girl then down with worry.

_Well…if I win…I can finally have a night alone with him._

"Ok, let's do it." she said with renewed confidence. The boy nodded and switched his player.

"Begin." he said as he vanished. The two girls looked to each other with narrowed eyes then around, now they had a reason to find him fast. Each girl had something riding on this. They had to not only win to get anything they wanted from the boy, but if they lost they would have to suffer a steep penalty. As they started dashing around their area with determination two young spell casters were working with their own project.

"Ok, let's go over this again. I've shown you the basic incantations for using the elements…so…why is this so hard for you?" Ahakon asked scratching his head. Yukari was looking at him with a remorseful expression, the girl's face blackened a bit as she coughed out smoke.

"I mean…you got burned…using a water spell. I don't even know how you did that!" Ahakon said with disbelief. The witch looked down and away.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying but this isn't easy. You grew up using this kind of magic, this is the first time I've really tried to use it." Yukari said softly. Ahakon smiled gently at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you'll get it, let's just try the basics again." he said gently. The witch looked at him and smiled, the girl nodding a bit.

"Ok. Thank you Ahakon." she said happily.

"Alright, let's see how you do with the basic elements again." Ahakon said confidently.

Two minutes later:

Ahakon was looking at Yukari with worry. The girl's clothes were burned and ragged, her witches hat was soaking wet and dripping, she was shaking a bit as electricity sparked around her briefly, and her breathing was heavy as the wind had been knocked out of her many times. She also seemed to be covered in dirt.

"I…don't know what to say here." Ahakon said worriedly. Whenever Yukari tried to cast a fire spell her clothing burst into flame. When a water spell was cast she was doused from above by a huge amount of it. When she tried electrical attacks she shocked herself. When she tried wind spells she was knocked off her feet by a miniature tornado. And earth spells made the ground blast her with dirt.

"I don't understand, why are the elements so cruel to you?" the boy said scratching his head. The girl was fighting back tears as she shook her head. They jumped in surprise and looked over at hearing a sound. Near them Apoch and Astreal were aiming their shots at each other. Each witch was firing their blasts of power and hitting the other's shield. The intensity of the attacks and the explosions was getting stronger with the shields still holding strong. Yukari looked at them with frustration then down to her wand.

_They're learning to become stronger too. I just have to master the elements to impress Ahakon. But why, why can't I cast one single spell without it backfiring?_

"Wow those two are really going at it." Ahakon said with a nod. Yukari looked to him with surprise then down with watery eyes.

"Please don't give up on me Ahakon." she said softly. The boy looked over to her as she started to cry.

"Yukari? What's wrong? Hey, don't let it get to you, we'll figure it out. I promise." he said as he walked over and held the girl. She wrapped her arms around the boy and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying but nothings working. What am I doing wrong?" she cried out. Ahakon held the girl closely and wondered the same thing.

"Maybe we're too different." he said simply. The girl gasped loudly and looked into his eyes with fright.

"What? Are you saying you want to break up?" she cried out with fear. The boy blinked and jumped with surprise.

"What? No, I was just saying-"

"Please Ahakon, I'll do anything you want, please don't let me go!" she said with tears flowing.

"But, I'm not letting-"

"You can do whatever you want to me, I won't say no to anything! I swear!" Yukari said as she started to tremble. The boy blinked and looked at her puzzled.

"What? Do anything? That's not-"

"Whips, chains, hot wax, leashes, gags, anything! I'll dress up as anything you want! Just please don't break up with me!" she cried out as she broke down. The boy just looked at her with wide eyes.

_What the HELL is wrong with witches anyway? They're absolutely crazy!_

"Yukari, I'm not breaking up with you." he said over her crying. She paused and looked at him worriedly.

"You…you're not?" she asked softly. The boy shook his head and looked at her nervously.

"No, I was only saying that mages and witches use magic differently. Maybe that's why you can't cast them the same way I do." he said with a nod. The girl blinked and looked to her wand.

"Oh." she said softly. She looked away embarrassed then back to Ahakon.

"Like I was saying, you use your wand, that's what may be causing the spells to backfire." he said looking to it.

"But I can't cast magic without it. Witches can't normally do that." she said with worry.

"Then you just need to learn to use your wand to cast the spell. The way I've been teaching you relies on using the monster energy from within. Mages and some witches use magic like that, but most witches don't. You have to focus all the power through the wand, not summon it from within like I do." Ahakon reasoned. The girl looked to her wand curiously. It did make some sense, but she wasn't sure how to use her wand like that.

"I don't know how to though." Yukari said softly.

"You can do it. Just focus on the element you wish to control with your wand's power. I don't know how to describe how to do that, I've never used a wand personally before. But you can do it for certain. Just concentrate on one element at a time and see which one reacts. The one you have an affinity with will be cast much easier than the others." the boy said with a smile. Yukari nodded and held her wand up curiously.

_Just focus on one element at a time. Try to control the element with the wand, not my body. Of course, that's why the power kept backfiring. It was going through my body, witches like me can't do that. But if I use my wand…_

"Ahakon." two voices came from the side. They looked over to see Apoch and Astreal walking to them, the two girls smiling confidently at the boy while walking with a bit of a wiggle to their rears.

"How is your practice going?" Apoch asked softly.

"I'm sure you're improving your magic with relative ease." Astreal said bashfully.

"Oh, hey you two. It's going ok, I'm just trying to teach Yukari how to use the elements like I can." the young mage said with a smile. The sisters glanced over to Yukari with smug expressions.

"Yes, I see she's coming along nicely." Astreal said with a giggle.

"Is lighting yourself on fire part of a spell Ms. Yukari?" Apoch asked with a smirk. Yukari growled and clutched her wand, the young girl narrowing her eyes at the two. The sisters giggled and looked to the mage with loving eyes.

"We've been improving as well, we'll gladly be your sword and shield whenever you ask of us." Astreal said with a bow.

"Yes, anything you want we're here for you." Apoch said with a bow of her own. The boy rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile while Yukari growled with rage.

_Fire…fire…FIRE! Burn those two bitches!_

"Um…thanks I think. But I think we can manage." Ahakon said with a chuckle

"Of course, we know you can handle yourself just fine." Astreal said with a gentle smile.

"Yes, but we would gladly be your helpers with anything you need. Magic or otherwise." Apoch said bashfully. Yukari continued to growl as she held her wand tightly.

_Lightning! Light those two bitches up!_

"Haha, well, that's not necessary I assure you. I can manage this just fine, and so can Yukari." Ahakon said confidently. The sisters giggled and smiled at him coyly.

"Of course, whatever you say Ahakon. _Whatever_ you say." Astreal said with a purr.

"As long as you know that we'll always be waiting for you should you need us." Apoch said with a wink. Yukari felt her anger rising with the way the two witches were hitting on her boyfriend, and right in front of her too.

_Water! Drown them like the rats they are!_

"I appreciate that, really. It's good to know I have friends like you." Ahakon said gently. He had a hunch what they were driving at and was trying to keep the peace with everybody.

"Oh Ahakon, you don't have to think of us as just friends." Astreal said bashfully.

"Yes, you can think of us as your two angels, who will do _anything_ you want." Apoch said eager eyes. Yukari twitched as her anger started to turn into pure rage.

_Wind! Blow those two off into oblivion!_

"Um…thanks." Ahakon said nervously as the sisters walked a bit closer.

"You know…I'm still feeling remorse for being such a _bad_ girlfriend to you before." Astreal said seductively as she wiggled her chest a bit.

"Me too, we got off too easily with you just breaking up with us. I think we need a bit more of a…punishment for misbehaving." Apoch said timidly while looking at him with a coy expression. Ahakon looked between the two then backed up a step.

"Uh…what? Pu…punishment?" he said worriedly. Yukari closed her eyes as her anger flared inside of her.

_EARTH!_

Her wand lit up brightly suddenly. Before anybody could move the ground below the two sisters shot up into a wave of dirt and rock. Ahakon watched as the wave rolled over and crashed down into the ground, the two girls being slammed into the earth with a loud crash. The boy blinked and looked at the dust settling, then over to Yukari. The witch was looking with wonder at the sight then down to her wand. She smiled brightly then looked to Ahakon.

"Ahakon! I did it! I did it, my affinity is of the earth! Look!" she said excitedly as she pointed to the patch of ground that buried the sisters. After a moment the two witches clawed up to the surface coughing out dirt.

"What…what was that?" Astreal asked as she slowly got to her feet.

"I don't know…but I got dirt in my underwear." Apoch said shifting around. They blinked then slowly looked over to see Yukari glaring at them with a cold smile.

"Hit on my boyfriend will you?" she said as her wand started to glow. The girls looked down to see the earth rumbling and shifting around.

"Um…Ms…Yukari?" Astreal asked worriedly.

"What…are you doing?" Apoch asked with fear. Yukari growled as she aimed her wand at the two.

"Giving you what you wanted." she said with a dark chuckle. The ground beneath the sisters started to shift and rumble violently, the two girls looking at it with surprise while Ahakon watched with wonder.

"Here's your punishment!" Yukari yelled out as she swung her wand in front of her. Instantly the ground beneath the two girls shot out and rolled off like a wave, the two girls caught inside of the cascading waves of dirt and rocks. They screamed out before it rolled away from the two casters and crashed them back into the sisters' original spot where they were practicing. Yukari smirked and tipped her hat slightly with her wand.

"Get your own boyfriend." she said confidently. She looked over to see Ahakon looking at her with wonder. After a moment he smiled and nodded.

"That was great Yukari! You're the best!" he said happily. Yukari blinked and looked at him with a soft blush.

"I…am?" she said softly. The boy nodded and looked back to where the sisters were slowly digging out from, the ground all over being torn up and loose from the young witch's magic.

"Yeah, that was incredible. The way you can control the earth, it's just…" he stopped and blinked. He smirked and chuckled.

"Oh yeah." he said softly. The girl looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked. The boy looked to her with a weak smile.

"Yeah…I just remembered. When you had your other wand and went crazy you used the earth as a weapon against all of us. I should have guessed from the start it was your affinity. Sorry." he said weakly. The girl looked at him curiously then down to her wand.

"So…you knew what my affinity was all this time?" she asked simply. The boy nodded and looked up.

"Yeah, I just remembered. I guess I forgot because at the time I…" he started before he paused and looked up with a nervous expression. Yukari glanced to him curiously.

"You what?" she asked inquisitively. Ahakon rubbed the back of his head and looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Um…I was distracted with…Apoch and Astreal." he said worriedly. Yukari looked at him then raised her wand.

"Wait, please no more washtubs!" Ahakon cried out waving his hands around franticly.

"Oh don't worry, I already made a promise to myself to never to use those on you again." she said with a cheery smile. The boy sighed with relief.

"Good, you had me scared there for a minute. I thought-" he started before the ground roared around him then blasted up. The boy flew up into the air and crashed down with a wave of dirt burying him into the earth. Yukari looked at the freshly torn patch of soil with a dull gaze.

"Never promised I wouldn't use my _affinity_ though." she said dryly. As the young mage clawed his way back up to the surface and started apologizing to the young girl while promising her that she was the only girl for him Gin and Kokoa were darting around the field in their sparring match. The vampire was using her monster strength while Gin was shifted into his werewolf form. They were moving around quickly although Gin was moving slightly faster.

"Not bad Gin, I don't remember you being this fast yesterday." Kokoa said arrogantly.

"Maybe I wasn't giving my all then. Don't think I'm some low rate monster, werewolves are S-Class too you know." the wolf laughed as he darted around the vampire. The girl smirked confidently then wavered a bit off balance. In a flash Gin jumped behind the girl and grabbed her arm, then swung her over and tossed her to the side into a tumble.

"Ha, what's that? I thought vampires were more alert than…" he started before he saw the girl getting up with a blush on her face. The wolf blinked then looked over to see Tsukune and Inner Moka kissing on the field, with his aura flaring around him wildly. Gin growled softly then looked back to see Kokoa struggling to stand up. She shook her head and smiled half arrogantly and half weakly at the wolf.

"Lucky…shot…" she said shakily. Gin dropped his stance then glanced back to the boy with the vampire aura. Kokoa ran towards him then tumbled into a roll, the girl collapsing at the feet of the werewolf. She groaned a bit then slowly started to get up.

"Tsukune's aura again?" The wolf muttered out. Kokoa blinked and looked over to see the boy with her big sister on the field, and the massive vampire aura he was emanating.

"Oh…I guess…" she said softly as she looked down.

"You guess? More like you know. I can see it on your face Kokoa." Gin said flatly. The girl looked up then away worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." she said softly.

"I know. Seems like nothing can really compete with that aura." Gin said tiredly. The girl growled then looked up to him with frustration.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry. I can't help how his aura affects me, neither can my big sister." she said sternly.

"Yeah, I can tell. Never seen Inner Moka act like that before." Gin said simply as he looked back to the couple on the field. Kokoa looked to them then down. She knew it was bothering Gin that she could be so easily influenced by Tsukune's power even at this distance. Hell if she were too close she would collapse down with an orgasm.

"What do you want me to do or say? I can't help what I am." Kokoa said as she slowly stood back up.

"It just rubs my fur the wrong way seeing him…excite you like that." Gin said softly. Kokoa looked at him timidly then down.

"Well…don't you have a monster aura?" she asked curiously. The wolf smirked and looked up.

"I doubt any of us here come close to Tsukune or Moka with that. Certainly not me either. Hell your aura is probably more prominent than mine." he said with a sigh. Kokoa nodded and looked up at the large beast in front of her. A werewolf doesn't really emit an aura that would be overwhelming to any monster, it would hardly be noticed even at full strength with a full moon.

"I hate knowing I can't compete with him like that. He can turn you on and blow your mind without even meaning to. I don't hate him…I can't since he doesn't mean to. It just…bugs me." Gin said flatly. Kokoa looked at him with a gentle gaze.

"Then what can you do? How do werewolves impress their women?" she asked curiously. The wolf looked to her then up with a calm gaze.

"Either by our speed and strength. Of course in that regard I don't think I'm anything you haven't seen before." he said simply.

"Anything else?" Kokoa asked curiously with a hint of interest. Gin scratched his head and shrugged.

"Um, we howl at the moon. But I don't think any other monster appreciates that. Heck the first week I was here I got so many things thrown at me to get me to stop." Gin said with a smirk.

"Howl? I've never heard you do that." Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said nobody here wants to hear that. Not like it matters, it's something only wolves really appreciate." he said simply.

"Can I hear it?" Kokoa asked gently. Gin looked at her then down and away.

"Kokoa, it's not the same as a vampire aura. It won't matter." he said softly.

"Please?" she asked kindly with a soft smile. Gin looked at her again then up at the sky. The moon wasn't full but was mostly visible through the clouds.

"C'mon. It might even startle the others." Kokoa said with a snicker.

"Oh yeah, just what I want, to piss off your sister with my howling." Gin said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'll deal with her if she has any complaints. Her boyfriend is making your girlfriend feel weak in the knees, you owe her." Kokoa said with a wink. Gin smirked and shrugged.

"Alright, if this is what you really want." he said in defeat. He looked back up to the moon with a calm gaze as Kokoa watched him with wonder. She had never heard the howl of a werewolf before and was curious how it sounded.

The wolf arched back, and let out a loud wolf's howl. Kokoa jumped with surprise as the sound wave echoed out from the boy with a deafening roar. Everybody looked over in surprise to see the boy howling, except for Mizore and Felucia who had too much to lose if they got distracted now. Inner Moka and Tsukune looked over curiously as Gin howled out at the moon. Kokoa stared at the beast as her heart skipped a beat from the sound. She felt the boy's power, his inner strength just rippling out from his powerful cry.

"Wow…" she breathed out in wonder. After he howled a few times he slowly looked back to Kokoa.

"Well…that's about it." he said with a shrug. The girl just stood there motionless and tilted her head at him.

"Gin?" she asked softly. The boy looked at her with a curious gaze as she stared at him.

"Is…Tsukune still using his aura?" she asked shakily. The wolf blinked and glanced over. Tsukune and Inner Moka, as well as everybody else that paid attention were still looking at them. Even Rason and Kurumu who were high up over the trees were looking down at the wolf with wonder. However Tsukune wasn't focused with his power and his aura had diminished.

"Nope. He's just staring at us. So is your sister and that kinda scares me." he said flatly. He blinked and looked back to his girlfriend.

"Kokoa?" he asked as she just trembled a bit. She gulped and looked at the boy with a glazed expression.

_If…Tsukune's aura isn't doing this…then…_

"Gin." she breathed out. The wolf looked at her with a puzzled look as she just stared at him while breathing heavily.

"Kokoa?" he asked gently. The vampire leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck, the girl resting her head on his shoulder as she clung to him.

"That was incredible!" she cried out as she held onto the boy tightly.

"What? It was?" he asked surprised.

"Do it again…please." she said softly as she held onto him. She wanted to feel the sound wave at point blank range. The wolf glanced to her then up at the moon.

"Um…sure. If you want." he said slowly. He then arched back and let out another loud howl, the girl holding onto him moaning out as her whole body trembled from the sound wave. It wasn't an aura like Tsukune's or any other vampire, but the sheer power and sound of it resonated with the young vampire. She felt her senses overload and her body heat up from the sound wave rippling through her. After he howled out again he caught Kokoa as she collapsed from her grip. The wolf shifted back to his human form and held the girl worriedly.

"Kokoa? Are you ok? Kokoa!" he said with fear. The girl moaned slightly and looked up to him, the boy holding her closely in his arms. She smiled weakly and giggled softly.

"Wow…" she said gently. The boy looked at her with wonder then tilted his head.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. The girl nodded and hugged the boy closely, the girl burying her face into his chest.

"My wolf." she said softly as she held him. Gin blinked and then held her securely with a calm smile. Tsukune smiled and glanced to Inner Moka, the girl raising an eyebrow to them.

"See? She seems happy with him." Tsukune said as the two got up.

**"I'm still watching him closely."** Inner Moka said simply as she crossed her arms in front of her. The rest of the groups went back to their own practices while Kokoa and Gin stood there, the boy holding his girlfriend as she sighed happily into his chest.

Over in the field where Dark was two girls were running around franticly while pushing their senses to the limits. They only had a minute or two left before Dark's challenge was over, and neither of them so far had been able to even grab onto the boy much less detain him.

"This isn't good…we're going to lose!" Mizore said worriedly.

"Hey, I'm ok if you lose, I still get something out of it." Felucia said with a smirk. Mizore twitched then glared at her.

"Remember if you lose you're my servant for the week." the snow girl growled. Felucia blinked then looked around with worry.

"Where is he then?" she cried out. The two girls looked around desperately for any sign of the boy, the prize of getting anything they want from him not seeming to matter at the moment as they just didn't want to suffer the penalties. They looked around as they focused their senses best they could, the girls knowing time was ticking away for them.

"There!" Mizore yelled out, the two girls looking over to see a flicker of an outline showing up briefly. The girls looked to each other with worry then dashed towards the last known location of the shadow demon. They raced towards the spot then looked around for any sign of him, the two girls going back to back. They strained their eyes for any sign of the boy as they scanned the field around them.

"Time's almost up!" Felucia cried out with fear. The girls were then grabbed by a hand each and spun around. They were let go and stumbled back with wide eyes, the two girls looking back to where they just were and seeing the boy's faint outline.

"There!" they both cried out. They dashed towards the boy at high speed in a last ditch attempt to grab onto the boy, the outline seeming to waver around in front of them.

From the sidelines Luna, Ruby, and Jovian were watching them with wonder.

"Are they actually seeing Dark?" Luna asked with awe.

"I'm not sure, but they are certainly up to something out there." Ruby said with wonder. Jovian watched curiously as the two girls dashed towards each other.

"Um, what are they doing?" the new witch asked tilting her head. The two girls leapt into the air and flew past each other, each girl tumbling into a roll off into the grass.

"Dancing?" Luna asked with a shrug.

Out in the field the girls were shaking their heads from the tumble then looking with wide eyes of surprise.

"Well I'll be." Ruby said with a smirk.

A black wisp swirled around and slowly a boy became visible.

"Looks like their training is working." Luna said with an impressed expression.

The two girls looked with wide eyes as the boy appeared from his shadow cloak, the boy showing a blank expression still.

"Time." he said simply as he looked up at the winner. Mizore and Felucia were staring with disbelief.

"No…" Mizore breathed out as she stood up, the snow girl trembling while looking at Felucia, the girl who was lying on top of Dark with surprise.

"I…I…" the doll demon stammered as she stared at the boy she caught from his invisible cloak.

"She found him, very impressive." Ruby said with wonder. Felucia looked to Mizore with wide eyes then back to Dark. She smiled brightly and then screamed out.

"I WON!"


	39. Shattered Dream

High up in the sky two winged figures were soaring around above the rotting forests below. As they flew around they took their time and enjoyed their dance in the air with one another. Originally they had come up to the skies to work on their flight and agility. They had weaved through the trees at high speed, dived and banked to keep in fine form and control, and flew circles around the school as they enjoyed their duet in the sky. Not only that but they had also grown more used to relying on each other with their special connection. The bond that flowed between the two had grown quite strong, the two lovers able to feel each other's presence at a good range, and also able to tell the status and health of each other when close. At close range they could literally feel the muscle movements of each other, from the heartbeat, to the lungs, they could sense everything the other did perfectly. And they had learned to use that to their advantage.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered out as she dived down towards the forest at high speeds. The succubus was already a natural flyer and was quite capable of weaving through the trees at high speed. She shot into the forest and flew through the wooded area, the trees and shrubs flying past in a blur. She glanced around carefully as she was searching for something. The girl could feel the pull from her Destined One nearby and was relying on her senses to a great extent. She extended her nails as she zipped through the trees.

On the opposite side of the forest an angel was flying through the trees as well. For Rason, his larger wingspread was a bit more cumbersome, yet he still managed to pick up a great amount of speed as he shot towards the feeling of the bond. He concentrated his vision ahead of him as he homed in on the succubus, the girl's signature pull from their connection telling the angel exactly where she was as they neared each other head on. The boy smirked and clenched his fists as he felt the girl get closer and closer still.

"Ok, here we go." he said to himself as the boy shot through the forest at high speed. Kurumu smirked as she felt the pull amplify greatly.

_He's near, keep steady._

A bat was perched on a tree branch and was enjoying the peaceful quiet of the woods. As he sat there, or rather hung there upside down, over next to his tree another bat was squeaking out constantly. The quieter bat started getting annoyed and glared at the loudmouthed bat. In a flash two blurs shot by the annoying bat's tree, and in an instant the tree burst apart with a shockwave. The quiet bat, who was mostly frozen in fear at this point, watched as the tree seemed to spontaneously explode and fall to the ground in pieces. The other bat dropped to the ground blinking while twitching from his panic as the tree fell to the ground with multiple crashes. Up in the air the two lovers flew up and looked down at their work.

"Wow, that worked pretty well." Kurumu said as she held out her nails proudly. Next to her Rason was counting his fingers with a look of wonder.

"Yep, still got them all. Nice work dear." he said with a laugh as he looked down to the destroyed tree. The girl giggled and smiled at the angel with loving eyes.

"Couldn't have done it without you." she said with a wink. The boy chuckled and smiled at her with a loving gaze.

She was right too, as the two had found a pretty good use for their bond. By sensing each other's presence exactly, the two could engage in a dangerously close crisscross maneuver. The two literally flew past each other as the girl used her claws and the boy used his raw strength. By striking the tree at the same time in nearly the same place they easily demolished it with a powerful pincer attack. Naturally a tree would be easily knocked down by them, but with their speed and power used like that it could prove useful to strike an enemy from both sides without hitting each other.

"That could prove useful against Kuyou. We'll split him apart before he can snap his fingers." Kurumu giggled. Rason nodded and looked at his girlfriend flying next to him. The two were used to flying together, both in battle or otherwise, and the boy was captivated by her beauty as she hovered next to him. At this height her hair flowed in the wind more freely as she seemed to have a serene beauty to her. She looked over to him and tilted her head.

"What's on your mind angel boy?" she asked playfully. The boy simply smiled at his girl, flew over, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a kiss. The girl sighed as she retracted her wings slightly. The boy hovered there in the air with a gentle flap of his larger feather wings as he held his girl close, the two enjoying their love and the bond that flowed between them like lightning. After the kiss broke the girl looked at him with a soft blush.

"I love the way your mind thinks." she said softly.

"Glad you think so." Rason said with a calm smile. He glanced over to the field nearby and chuckled.

"Well I think we should see how the others are doing. We've been at this for a bit now." he said as the girl resumed her flight next to him.

"Sure, here's hoping Tsukune got a better feel for his power." Kurumu said with a nod. The two blinked and looked over to the field.

"Speaking of which." Rason said with a laugh.

"Wow, he's doing it again. I can feel it from here." Kurumu said in wonder. They could easily feel the spike of vampiric energy from the field.

"That or Inner Moka is training with him." Rason pointed out. Suddenly the vampiric energy seemed to double, then triple.

"Um…_that's_ Tsukune now." Kurumu said simply.

"Wow, that guy has a lot of monster energy." Rason said with wonder. He was still getting used to the fact that the boy he first helped train when he first arrived here could take on nearly everybody with his full monster energy now. Kurumu smiled then stretched out while flying in place.

"He'll probably take out Kuyou in one go." she said with a laugh. The boy chuckled and nodded.

"Maybe. C'mon, let's see how he's doing." he said as the two flew off toward the field. As they neared the tree lines surrounding the field they saw their friends down below in their groups. As they hovered over the edge of the field they watched as each group was engaged in a different activity.

In one spot Mizore and Felucia seemed to be running around franticly, the two girls seeming to dodge and jump around wildly.

"Either they're trying to find Dark or they're just bored at this point." Rason said scratching his head.

Over in another area they watched as Yukari sent Apoch and Astreal away from her and Ahakon with a wave of dirt and rock, the sisters then being slammed into another part of the field with a loud crash.

"Wow…look at that!" Kurumu said with awe as Yukari looked at the settling dust with a confident pose.

"Looks like she's learning to control the ground again. Not bad." Rason said with an impressed expression. Kurumu nodded then looked at the young witch worriedly. She visualized the young girl burying her under so much rock and dirt that Rason couldn't find her even with their bond.

_That…could be bad…_

Near the sidelines they saw Luna, Ruby, and Jovian watching everybody. The chronofly was anxious to speak to the new witch alone and find out the details about the shrine. She could just shift into time and pull the witch in as well, but feared what might happen if Jovian made a scene after being released.

"Looks like Luna's feeling better, at least she isn't going crazy now." Rason said as he saw the quiet girl stand down there with a blank expression.

"That's good. We don't need her condition worsening, especially if she doesn't have to fight at all." Kurumu said with a soft smile at the girl. Luna may have gotten on her nerves with her blind devotion and obsession over her angel, but she had come to see the strange butterfly girl as a friend nonetheless.

Over in another spot they saw Tsukune and Inner Moka lying on the ground kissing. They blinked and just watched with blank expressions.

"Huh. Her too I see." Rason said simply.

"Wow, I guess even Inner Moka can't fight against his aura." Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow.

Before they could laugh at that comment a loud howl echoed out from the field. They looked over to see Gin howling at the moon while Kokoa watched him with amazement.

"What's he doing?" Rason asked as he tilted his head at the wolf.

"I have no idea, but it's kinda annoying." Kurumu said rubbing her ear. After a few more howls they saw Kokoa leap into his arms with a joyous expression.

"Still can't believe it. Those two. Didn't see that coming." Rason said simply. He knew from the start of coming here Tsukune and Moka had a thing for each other. He even called the silent love of Dark and Mizore before they officially hooked up. But with Kokoa he was still surprised that she had picked the werewolf as her boyfriend, and that he was actually being a gentleman with her as well.

"I know, I wonder if Gin really has changed his ways. And all for her too." Kurumu said with wonder. She was still having a hard time believing that the boy who was such a pervert and a lustful wolf before would be down there holding Kokoa with a caring embrace. She smirked and shrugged.

"Well, now I've seen everything." she said with a laugh.

"I WON!" a girl's voice shouted out suddenly. The two looked over and stared with surprise.

"You were saying?" Rason said in disbelief as they watched something that everybody in the field had turned to see from the sudden cry.

Down on the field Felucia was hugging Dark tightly on the ground with an overzealous embrace.

"I WON I WON I WON!" she cried out as she held onto the boy who kept looking up with a blank expression. Next to them Mizore was watching with devastation.

"No…it can't be…" she said quietly to herself. The others in the field glanced to each other curiously.

**"What's she talking about?"** Inner Moka asked as she and Tsukune reluctantly got up from their embrace. Tsukune looked at the doll demon curiously and shrugged.

"No idea, let's go see." he said as they started walking over. Yukari and Ahakon looked at Felucia puzzled then over to the witch sisters. They were looking at the demon curiously while dusting off the dirt that covered their clothes. The girls looked to the young casters and shrugged. The four then started walking over to see what the commotion was about.

"Won? Won what?" Luna asked as she looked at Ruby. She and Jovian shrugged as they watched the doll demon continue to hold the shadow demon down in her embrace.

"No idea, let's go see." Ruby said simply. With that the three started walking over, with Luna glancing to Jovian carefully a few times.

"I wonder what that's about." Kokoa asked as she and Gin looked over curiously.

"No idea, let's check it out." Gin said as he started to walk over. He was stopped as Kokoa held onto his hand. He looked back to her cursorily as the redhead glanced around. After a moment she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, the girl pulling herself into a kiss with the boy. He blinked then held the girl gently as she clung to him. After the kiss ended she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for the howl." she said with a wink. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Anything you want Kokoa." he said as he gently put the girl down. She glanced away timidly then started pulling the boy towards the commotion.

"C'mon, let's see what this is all about." she said as they ran over with the others. Rason and Kurumu looked to each other puzzled then flew down as well.

Mizore watched Felucia cheer out again and again while Dark sighed, the boy waiting somewhat patiently for the doll demon to finally get up. The snow girl trembled and shook her head slowly.

_No…she found him first…how? I'm his girlfriend, I should have found him first._

"Yay! I found Dark first! I found Dark first! Go me!" Felucia cheered out with an overjoyed expression.

"Felucia." Dark said simply. The girl looked to him with loving eyes.

"Yes Dark?" she asked gently.

"Get off me." he said flatly. The girl blinked then jumped up with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that." she said with a smile. The group walked over to them and looked at Felucia questioningly as Dark simply got up and dusted himself off.

**"So what's going on over here?"** Inner Moka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this about you finding Dark?" Yukari asked curiously.

"It's true, we were watching them. Felucia managed to tackle Dark while he was invisible." Ruby said with an impressed smile. The group looked at the doll demon with surprise while she smiled upwards proudly.

"Yep, it's true!" she said with a cheer.

"No way, you found him?" Rason said in disbelief.

"I sure did, he was teaching me and Mizore how to detect the presence of others, and I found him while he was cloaked." Felucia said proudly with her hands at her hips. Mizore looked at the girl with sorrow then over to her boyfriend.

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you do that?" Tsukune asked with wonder. Kurumu looked over to Mizore and smiled slyly.

"So…did Mizore find him?" she asked playfully. The group looked over to the snow girl who growled at the succubus with rage.

"Um…going to go with no." Ahakon said with a bit of fear from the snow girl. Mizore looked down with a strained expression then down and away.

"Didn't picture Felucia being the one to find him first." Kokoa said with wonder.

"I didn't even know it was possible to find him. How does that work?" Gin asked as he scratched his head. Felucia chuckled smugly and glanced over to him.

"We're just learning to feel the presence of others with their essence, their lifeforce. By doing that we can find Dark even if he's cloaked. It's a difficult process to learn, but oh so _so_ satisfying." she said arrogantly.

"Question, you said you won. What did you win?" Luna asked puzzled.

"Yes, I wasn't aware there were prizes with this." Jovian asked amused. Mizore trembled and whimpered, the group looking at her then to Felucia. Rason moved into Dark's eye line with a curious expression.

"You offered prizes?" he asked simply.

"You did the same with Luna and Kurumu, thought it would motivate these two to try harder." Dark said casually as he continued to listen to his music.

"I see, and what were the prizes?" the angel asked looking to the doll demon.

"It wasn't just prizes that we competed for, but we also had penalties to face if we _couldn't_ find him within a time limit, right Mizore?" the doll demon giggled. Everybody looked to Mizore as she struggled not to scream out. She shakily nodded and looked to Dark with worried eyes.

"Penalties?" Tsukune asked curiously.

**"I see you really wanted to motivate them. Just what were the prizes and penalties anyway?"** Inner Moka asked curiously. Felucia chuckled and looked up proudly.

"The prize of catching him in the time limit was of course anything we want from him." she said with excitement. The group looked to Dark with wonder.

"That does seem to work well, I must admit." Rason said glancing to Kurumu and Luna.

"So, you can ask for anything from Mr. Dark?" Astreal asked curiously. The doll demon nodded and smiled brightly.

"_Anything_?" Apoch asked with wide eyes. Again Felucia nodded with a big smile. Mizore slowly nodded and looked down with sorrow.

"Wow frosty, tough break. I think I know what she's going to ask for." Kurumu said simply.

"Oh it gets better, the penalty for _not_ catching him also goes into effect. And her penalty if she couldn't do it is I can ask any request of him I want." Felucia said proudly. The group looked to Mizore who was shaking bit and struggling not to cry.

"Any request you want?" Yukari asked curiously. Felucia nodded and smiled at Dark.

"That means I get anything I want from Dark, and then ANOTHER anything I want!" she said with a jump. The group looked to Dark with startled expressions.

"Dude, are you really going to let her have that? I mean…" Rason said cautiously as he glanced to Mizore. Dark looked to the snow girl who was trembling a bit. After a moment she nodded.

"Those were the rules that were set forth by my boyfriend. I have…to follow them." she said with remorse. She desperately wanted to beg Dark not to allow Felucia any such opportunity with him, but she wanted to remain loyal to his choices. The snow girl was determined to not question his methods as Felucia had always done.

**"I must say, that's quite a rigorous training method. But I see it worked. I wouldn't mind learning to find him while he's cloaked either."** Inner Moka said eyeing the shadow demon.

"Well apparently you can get double the prizes with Dark." Kurumu said with a smirk. She instantly dropped to the ground with an ice kunai in the head.

"Amazing detail on the handle. I'm impressed." Jovian said with a calm smile as she admired the weapon in the head of the twitching succubus. Mizore looked down with worry, then over to Felucia with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, you won. What are your prizes you want from _my_ boyfriend?" she said with a cold tone. Felucia looked up innocently while the group watched her curiously.

"Uh oh." Kokoa said looking at Mizore nervously.

"Felucia, maybe you should make some…reasonable requests." Ruby said with a worried smile.

"Yeah, I mean, Mizore _is_ Dark's girlfriend, and…she's _right_ there." Rason said pointing to the snow girl.

"Well?" Mizore asked with a raised eyebrow. The doll demon hummed a few notes then looked to Dark with a loving smile.

"Ok, I know what one of them is. For my first prize of _anything_ I want from you…" she said as she walked up to the boy. He just looked at her with the same blank expression as always while the group watched with eager eyes. Mizore's eyebrow twitched as she saw Felucia look at Dark timidly.

"A date." she said softly. The group jumped at that while Mizore growled loudly.

"A date?" she barked out at the doll demon. Felucia glanced to her then smiled kindly.

"Relax, I'm not going to make out with him, or anything raunchy at the end." she said softly. Mizore looked at her curiously as did the rest of the group.

"What? You…you're not?" Mizore asked softly. Felucia shook her head and looked back to Dark.

"He would never forgive me if I took advantage of him like that. And…neither would you." she said softly as she looked back to the snow girl. Mizore looked at her with wonder then to Dark.

"Just what are you after then?" Kurumu asked cautiously. Felucia sighed and looked to Dark with gentle eyes.

"I just want to know…what it's like to be with you. Just you and me Dark. I just want to experience it once in my life. I know I can never have you as my boyfriend, I can never have your perfect mark over my heart, but…just for one night…be mine." she said softly. Mizore looked at the girl with soft eyes then down. She felt a little ashamed that she assumed that Felucia would have abused her prize by taking advantage of Dark like that.

_She is loyal…it's unreal actually._

"I see no problem with that. Tomorrow after classes we can spend the night together as you wish." Dark said with a nod. He glanced to Mizore who looked at him with a soft gaze.

"I'm sorry Mizore, but those were the rules." he said calmly. Mizore looked at Felucia and then smiled softly.

"It's ok. I can wait one night to be yours again." she said softly. Felucia smiled and looked to Dark with hopeful eyes.

"And…for my second request that you cannot refuse." she said with a playful tone. The boy looked at her curiously as did the rest of the group. The girl paused then looked down bashfully.

"Well…I'll ask you later." she said timidly. She wanted to ask one more thing of him, but couldn't find the courage to do so yet. After a moment Dark nodded. The group smiled at Felucia as Mizore looked at her with amazement. The doll demon had the chance, two chances actually, to do anything she wanted with Dark. Yet she only asked for a harmless date with the boy, to just spend quality time with him so not to anger her friends.

**"That's very noble of you Felucia. I'm impressed."** Inner Moka said with a nod.

"Yeah, you really are…" Kokoa said amazed.

"Loyal." Mizore finished with a soft smile. Felucia nodded and looked to Dark with dreamy eyes.

"I could never do anything to make him angry with me." she said softly. Dark smirked and glanced to Mizore. The snow girl smiled softly at him then looked down. She didn't feel so bad about losing the challenge now, but still wanted another chance to try again.

"Well it's good to see another fight won't break out tomorrow during school. That's a relief." Ruby said with a calm smile.

"Yeah, and you two learned a handy new trick. You'll have to show me sometime." Tsukune said with a nod. Felucia and Mizore smiled and glanced to each other. They had finally found the way to find the elusive shadow demon. And in time they would hopefully perfect that skill and always be able to see him clear as day.

"I learned a new trick too!" Yukari cheered out. The group looked to them as Ahakon nodded with a smile.

"She learned how to use the element of earth with her magic." he said proudly.

"She sure did." the witch sisters said sadly as they looked away.

"I thought I noticed a bit more mudslinging over there earlier." Ruby said with an amused smirk at the witch sisters. She saw the whole scene clear as day and was glad Yukari was able to send the message to the two girls in a calm and subtle way. Sort of.

"Did you two _learn_ anything from that?" the elder witch asked the twin sisters with a raised eyebrow. The two girls looked at her worriedly then glanced to Yukari.

"That's great Yukari. Just don't go postal with it again." Gin said with a nervous laugh. Kokoa smirked and nodded at the girl. Yukari giggled and looked down with a soft smile. She was proud she was able to learn what her element was, and was eager to practice with it more.

"We learned a new trick as well. Something only me and my Destined One can do." Kurumu said arrogantly. The boy chuckled and smiled with a shrug.

"That's great you guys, what did you learn to do?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Hee hee, you'll see when Kuyou shows up. We're ready to take him down." the succubus said proudly swinging her fist confidently. The group smirked at them as Rason looked up with calm gaze. He didn't know if they could take down Kuyou in one blow like Luna potentially could have, but he was feeling more confident about fighting alongside his girlfriend with their own maneuver.

**"I'm sure me and my mate will handle the bastard before you two get off the ground."** Inner Moka said arrogantly. Tsukune chuckled and nodded. He was far more confident now that he could fight without restrictions. With the thought of Jovian being able to repair any damage, the boy wasn't planning on holding anything back when the Youko finally arrived. Kokoa giggled and smiled at the two, then glanced to her boyfriend curiously. Gin smirked at the two then looked away. After a pause Kokoa smiled softly.

"If not, me and my boyfriend will for sure." she said proudly. Gin looked to her with wonder as she smiled at him.

"We are S-Class after all." she said with an arrogant smile. Gin smirked and chuckled with a nod.

**"Oh really? What's he going to do, howl at him to keep him distracted?"** Inner Moka said with a laugh. The wolf growled a bit at that, but before he could speak Kokoa stepped forward with a look of discontent.

"Hey, me and my boyfriend can fight just as well as you and my master." she said with a growl.

"Kokoa." Ruby said flatly.

"Tsukune." Kokoa said with a grunt.

**"Oh really? Please, I could take both of you without any trouble. And my Tsukune is undoubtedly more powerful now, you've noticed it yourself haven't you? The way his aura hit us earlier, you can't deny he's stronger by far."** Inner Moka said proudly. Kokoa growled then looked down with frustration. She wanted to defend her boyfriend but what her sister said was true, Tsukune was certainly the stronger fighter here.

"Hey, c'mon now. We're all on the same side here." Rason said defensively.

"Yeah, don't start another battle in the school. Please." Ruby said worriedly.

"We're not going to fight each other in school. Rason's right, we're on the same side in this. I'd gladly fight by Moka's side as well as Gin's." Tsukune said confidently. The wolf smirked and nodded. Inner Moka smiled amused at her boyfriend's caring side and looked down in content.

**"If you say so, though I'd hope you'd think of me being the better fighter over him."** She said simply. Gin rolled his eyes and looked to his girlfriend curiously, the redhead looking down with a dull gaze. After a pause he thought of something and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"You're one to talk Moka." Gin said suddenly. The group looked to him as he smiled arrogantly at the vampire. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he tilted his head at her.

"You became a flirtatious schoolgirl with his aura hitting you like that, how is that going to work when Kuyou shows up? Tsukune will beat the living crap out of him while you drop down to your knees swooning over him." he said with an inquisitive expression. The vampire growled as Tsukune blushed a bit and looked away.

**"How dare you associate me with those weak minded sheep."** The vampire growled with anger.

"He's right though." Ruby added, the group looking to her in response.

"Tsukune's aura pretty much incapacitated both sides of Moka and Kokoa." Ruby said simply. Everybody looked at her then to the vampires as Jovian glanced away in thought.

"That could be a problem. If he uses his full power he would either be going toe to toe with Kuyou or beating him into a crater. Either way though his aura is going to drop you two down like stones if you're near him." Rason reasoned. The two vampires looked to Tsukune then down in thought.

"If he's going to fight, which with him having that much power I hope he does, you two should sit this out." Ruby said cautiously. Jovian glanced to them then to Tsukune, the girl thinking about that carefully.

_No no, master needs them all occupied tomorrow._

"I agree, it seems like Tsukune should be powerful enough to take on this Kuyou guy. You two shouldn't risk getting in the way." Luna said softly.

"But…I want to fight to protect the school. Besides that bastard needs to pay for what he's done." Kokoa said with concern.

**"We won't be sitting idly by while that Youko shows up here and threatens everybody." **Inner Moka declared crossing her arms before her. Jovian looked at the two girls carefully then to Tsukune.

"And what will you do when Tsukune's aura drives you off the edge again?" Mizore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You two will become liabilities out in the field. You'll hurt us more than help us if we have to watch over you." Dark said simply.

"Yeah Moka, you couldn't keep your hands off him out there. I don't imagine the fight against Kuyou would go well if you did that again." Kurumu said while shaking her head.

"But…but…" Kokoa said worriedly.

"No but's Kokoa. They're right. You two can't control yourselves in a fight if I use my full power. It may be best that you two stay out of the fight." Tsukune said gently. The two girls looked to him with pleading eyes.

"But master, you said I could! You ordered me to fight to protect you, you can't have me sit out now!" Kokoa cried out.

**"Kokoa! For the last- never mind. Tsukune I can't let you face him alone, I won't leave your side like that. Neither me or my other self are willing to just stay away while Kuyou is coming here after you."** Inner Moka said urgently.

"But you can't fight when Tsukune is near, what will you do?" Yukari asked curiously.

**"If Mizore, a snow girl, is planning on fighting against a fire monster such as Kuyou, then I will not be leaving Tsukune's side during this for anything." **Inner Moka said glancing to the snow girl.

"Yeah…that reminds me. Mizore? _Why_ are you going to fight against Kuyou? Don't you remember how badly you got hurt last time?" Ruby asked curiously. The snow girl nodded and glanced to Dark.

"I won't leave my boyfriend's side. Besides, I can keep my mind focused on the fight unlike these two." she said softly.

"If he fires one blast of fire at her she's dead!" Ahakon said with fear. Dark glanced to the snow girl as she looked to him. She shook her head and removed her lollipop.

"You can't keep me from fighting alongside you, don't even say it. Besides, just like fire is dangerous to ice, ice is dangerous to fire." she said simply.

"But he's an S-Class monster, his fire is on an entirely different level than your ice." Kurumu said worriedly.

"I will _not_ leave Dark's side. That's final." Mizore said sternly.

"I applaud your loyalty Mizore." Jovian said calmly. The group looked to the witch as she smiled gently at the snow girl.

"Such bravery for the one you love. That's truly commendable." she said with a smile. Mizore smiled softly at the witch and nodded.

"Commendable and stupid. He'll fry her with a single touch." Ruby said simply. Jovian giggled and looked to the vampires.

"Yes, but then again if she's truly ready for battle she would be ready to face that risk, just as Moka and her sister are willing to face the risk of fighting next to Tuskune with his aura, am I correct?" she asked curiously. Kokoa blinked and looked to Tsukune as did Inner Moka.

"Perhaps it would be best if Ms. Mizore, Ms. Kokoa, and Ms. Moka do not fight." Apoch said softly.

"Yes, they are at a disadvantage in this fight for one reason or another." Astreal reasoned.

"We can manage." Mizore said simply.

**"While I don't think she will be safe in the least during this fight, I'm with her on this. I will not leave my mate's side."** Inner Moka said sternly.

"Yeah, Kuyou can't come here and not face us, this is our school too." Kokoa said with a stern expression. She glanced to Gin and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me to sit this one out either." she said with a bite. The wolf blinked and nodded nervously. He didn't want his girlfriend to become a sitting duck out there, but wasn't about to say anything now when both she and her elder sister would be within striking distance of him.

"Well…our Black and White Duet is powerful, it might be enough to cause him real harm." Kurumu said with a nod.

"And maybe Tsukune won't have to use all his full power. I mean, there's all of us. We should be able to take him down without Tsukune using too much energy." Rason reasoned.

"It's very risky though, I don't like this." Ruby said worriedly.

"Come now Ruby, have some faith in them. Hokuto believes in them completely, and so do I." Jovian said politely. The elder witch glanced to her then to the others.

"Ms. Ruby?" the witch sisters asked curiously.

"We've all been out here for a reason. None of us are backing out now." Kokoa said proudly.

"That's right, I'll bury that jerk the minute he sets foot here." Yukari said as she held up her wand.

"I'm not going to turn and hide now, not after preparing to protect my girlfriend." Ahakon said with a nod.

"Besides can't Luna just wipe him out in a flash? I mean she is a chronofly." Felucia said looking at Luna with a bright smile. The butterfly girl jumped a bit then looked away nervously.

"That's right, the way she tore that room up with her power, I'm sure she can rip Kuyou to pieces easy." Gin said with a nod. Luna looked around at her friends and shook her head slowly.

"Um…I don't think I can…" she said softly.

"She got a pretty bad headache using her power just to attack some trees. She might tear her sanity apart if she fights Kuyou." Kurumu said softly.

"Yeah, if she goes berserk Kuyou would be the least of our worries." Rason said looking at the girl worriedly. Jovian glanced to the girl curiously as Ruby looked at Luna with sympathetic eyes.

"Yes, she will be sitting this out. But this isn't her fight to begin with, we shouldn't expect her to take up the call so suddenly." she said gently.

**"That's true. Luna has no reason to fight against Kuyou, but we do. We will take him down whenever he shows up. I won't let that bastard come here without answering to me."** Inner Moka said proudly.

"I guess that settles it. We all fight together then. Luna can sit this fight out, I'm sure that with all of us combined we can take him down fast enough." Tsukune said with confidence. The group nodded and smiled confidently at each other. They had all been working to prepare themselves for the fight and they would continue to do so, together. Luna looked at her friends then glanced to Jovian with cautious eyes.

"I suppose I couldn't stop you all even if I wanted. Very well, just try to handle this properly when the time comes. You're not just trying to restore your reputation to the school, you'll be fighting for your lives as well." Ruby said with concern.

**"We'll be fine. After Fairy Tale this will be a simple task."** Inner Moka said confidently. Tsukune nodded in agreement. Ruby smiled and looked down a bit.

"I suppose so. Alright, I'll have faith that you can handle this. However for tonight I believe our work is done. It's late and you all have classes in the morning." she said calmly. She looked to the witch sisters with a dull glance.

"Let's go you two. And on our way back I need to have _another_ little chat with you." she said with a hint of annoyance. The sisters jumped a bit then glanced over to Ahakon, the boy looking at them curiously while Yukari was showing a smug smile. The two girls growled softly and walked over to Ruby.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said softly. Ruby glanced to Yukari and winked, the elder showing her approval of the young witch's actions. She then turned to Jovian with a soft smile.

"And thank you Jovian, you being here was just what we needed after all. I'm sorry I doubted you before." she said politely. Jovian smiled and nodded.

"No problem Ruby. I'm just glad to help the heroes that Hokuto spoke so highly of." she said calmly. She glanced to Astreal and winked again, the witch looking at her nervously in response.

"Sleep well cutie." the odd witch said with a purr. Apoch looked at her sister worriedly as Astreal glanced away to avoid eye contact with Jovian. The three witches bid their goodnights to the group then walked off towards the academy. Luna kept Jovian in her sights as she showed a bit of caution in her expression.

_Just need to wait till she's alone._

"I suppose we'd better be heading off as well. Shall we my dear?" Rason said with a smile at his girl. She giggled and nodded at the boy.

"You bet. See you all tomorrow." she said happily as the two shot into the air.

"Showoff." Dark said simply as the winged couple flew over the trees towards the dorms. Yukari looked at Ahakon timidly as she smiled softly.

"Say…Ahakon?" she asked curiously. The boy blinked and glanced toward the direction where the dorms were. He smiled nervously and looked to his girlfriend again.

"Um…sure, I'll walk-" he started before Yukari grabbed him by the hand then bolted towards the dorm buildings.

"Thank you boyfriend!" she cheered out as she pulled the surprised and half stumbling mage out of the field. She giggled to herself loudly as she ran towards her dorm with her 'escort'. The group blinked and then glanced to each other.

"Well…she seems sweet." Jovian said with a shrug.

"She's just getting used to finally having a boyfriend. I think she gets a little overly excited by that." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

**"A lack of self-control, how undignified. The poor girl."** Inner Moka said with a chuckle. She glanced around to see everybody looking at her while Kokoa looked down embarrassed.

**"What?"** she asked simply. Tsukune shook his head gently with a smile and walked up to the girl.

"Nothing. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." he said kindly. Kokoa looked to Gin expectantly, the boy smiling at her in response.

"So I take it I can walk you to your room this time?" he asked curiously. The girl grabbed hold of his arm tightly.

"You'd better." she said proudly. The boy smiled nervously then looked over to see Inner Moka glaring at him. She looked away with a scoff while Tsukune took her hand and led her off towards the dorm building. Gin looked to his girlfriend, the young vampire holding onto his arm with a soft smile, then smiled gently at her. The two started off after the first vampire couple as the group just watched them go in silence.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day." Mizore said simply as she shook her head. She smiled at Dark and clung to his arm gently. The boy smiled softly at her and nodded, the demon expecting his girl to want an escort as well.

"Um…mind if I walk with you?" Felucia asked curiously. Mizore glanced to her with a dull expression.

"You already have him to yourself all night tomorrow, don't push it." she said softly. Felucia sighed and nodded, the girl not wishing to press her luck with Mizore. She was slowly earning the snow girl's trust and friendship, and didn't want to ruin that.

"Yeah yeah." she said softly looking away.

"If you don't mind Felucia, I would like an escort back myself." Jovian said kindly. Felucia looked to her then cringed a bit.

"Um…" she said worriedly. Jovian giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not expecting a goodnight kiss, it's just I'm new here and all. I don't want to walk alone at night. Please?" she asked sweetly. Felucia blinked and nodded with a soft smirk.

"Yeah, ok. Why not, you did help our friend, you seem cool enough. Just no kissing." she said with a laugh.

"I'll try to control myself. Thank you, I appreciate it very much." Jovian said with a bow. Dark glanced to the new witch for a moment then to Felucia.

"See you tomorrow then." he said casually. Felucia nodded eagerly at the boy.

"You bet, I wouldn't miss my date with you for the world." she said happily. Mizore looked to the doll demon with a blank expression then sighed softly, the snow girl not exactly looking forward to a night without Dark but relieved that Felucia's intentions seemed innocent. Dark smirked then walked off with his snow girl towards the dorm building. Luna looked at the two remaining and then down with frustration.

_Great, how do I get her alone now?_

Felucia glanced back to her with a raised eyebrow after noticing the butterfly girl's expression.

"Luna? You alright?" she asked curiously. Luna blinked then smiled at the girl nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…kinda tired." she said softly.

"Come walk with us then, you're going our way anyway." Felucia said with shrug. Jovian glanced to the butterfly girl and smirked.

"Yes, why not? Relax, I don't bite." she said with a wink. Luna looked at her with weak smile then nodded. As the three walked off with Luna following behind the butterfly girl watched Jovian closely.

_I need to get her alone somehow, who knows how far that shrine is from here. I only have two days before Rason dies, I need to hurry and find out where it is._

As they walked through the woods towards the dorm buildings Jovian glanced back to Luna with a curious smile.

"Is something on your mind? You keep staring at me." she said with an amused tone. Luna jumped a bit and shook her head gently.

"No, sorry, just thinking is all." she said softly. Jovian giggled and looked forward.

"About that statue of you? I don't blame you. Hokuto was right, that girl looks just like you." she said with a smile. Felucia and Luna looked at her with wonder.

"Yeah that's right, that's just so weird that there's a statue of her out there somewhere." Felucia said with wonder. She smirked and looked up arrogantly.

"I wouldn't mind if there was a statue of me. Actually, if it were of me and Dark, fighting side by side against the world, that would be the best!" she cheered. Jovian giggled and smirked at the girl.

"That would be an interesting monument indeed." she said amused. Luna nodded and looked at Jovian curiously.

"Say, where is that shrine anyway? I may want to see it for myself someday." she asked kindly. Jovian glanced back to her and smiled.

"I can draw a map for you sometime, it's no trouble at all. It's about a week's trip from here." she said softly. Luna looked at her with worry.

"A week's trip you say?" she said as she looked down.

"Yes, but I do love to see it every now and then. It's so fun to see pieces of Hokuto's past like that." the witch said with a cheery smile. Luna looked away with concern.

_Not good. I can only shift into time for so long, and prolonged use will cause more problems for me. If I shift enough times I can drop the travel time down, but…I don't know if I'll be fast enough._

Jovian saw the chronofly's expression and giggled silently to herself as she looked back forward.

"This is going to be great, I finally get a date with Dark! I've waited so long for this, I can't believe it's finally happening." Felucia said in a dreamy bliss. Jovian looked to her with an amused smile.

"That's right, what will you do on your date with him? After all he is taken isn't he?" she asked with a curious smile. Felucia nodded and looked down with a soft gaze.

"Yes, but still. My place is by his side. I've waited all my life to be near him, I can't pass up this opportunity." She said happily.

"You must really love him don't you?" Jovian asked gently. Felucia nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Yes, I could love no other. He may be taken, but I'm his doll forever." she said with a calm smile. Jovian smiled slyly for a moment then looked ahead. As they neared the dorm buildings Jovian paused and glanced towards the boys dorm building.

"Oh yes, I forgot, I needed to ask Hokuto something about the student council meeting coming up. Felucia? Could you escort me to his room? I'd hate to travel alone here." Jovian asked softly. The doll demon blinked and shrugged.

"Sure, but we'd better hurry. School security won't like us being there if we're caught." she said simply.

"Don't worry, this won't take but a second. Luna, why don't you wait for us here, no need for all of us to risk getting caught anyway." the witch said as she looked to the butterfly girl with a gentle smile. Luna blinked and nodded slowly.

"Um, sure." she said simply.

_At least that buys me time to think of what to do._

"Great, we'll be right back." Jovian said as she and Felucia walked towards the boys building. Luna watched them walk in then growled with frustration.

_How can I get her alone? Dammit I need get going now if I'm going to make it in time._

The two girls walked up the stairs towards the top floor then down the hallway. They approached one of the doors down the hall and Jovian knocked three times. After a pause the door opened and Hokuto was there smiling at the two.

"Oh, hello again Jovian. And Felucia. Please come in." he said politely. The two walked in and the boy closed the door behind them.

"Hey, we need to make this fast, we aren't supposed to be here at this hour." Felucia said as she looked around the room. It was a normal dorm room with basic furniture provided by the school. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I see. How did the training go out there? Any problems with Tsukune's seal?" the boy asked curiously. Jovian shrugged as she looked at him with a dull smile.

"It cracked another five times, but I fixed it for him. After that there were no incidents." she said softly.

"Yeah, his vampire energy is fucking powerful when used all the way. It's going to make the fight against Kuyou all the more easier." Felucia said as she turned to smile at them.

"Well that is good news indeed." Hokuto said with a smile. Felucia nodded, then glanced between the two.

"Um, didn't you have to talk to him about something? We have to get going here." she said simply. Jovian giggled and glanced to the clock.

"Almost time. Hey, Hokuto? When you call Jacqueline this time can I say hello? I miss her." She said with a bright smile. The boy chuckled and nodded at her.

"Jacqueline?" Felucia asked curiously.

"My sister, she's expecting Hokuto to call soon." Jovian said happily.

"Oh yeah, you have a sister. Haha, what does she look like, like Astreal?" Felucia said with a laugh.

"Yes actually. Only her eyes are like mine." Jovian said with a nod. Felucia looked at her curiously at that remark.

"She looks like Astreal? Really?" she asked.

"Yep. That's the way we were created after all." Jovian said with a sly smile at her. Felucia blinked and looked at her cautiously.

"Created?" she asked slowly.

"You know I've been meaning to talk to you alone since I saw you here at this school, Felucia Sonsta." Hokuto said with a chuckle. The girl looked at the two puzzled then cautiously.

"I have to say, I love the color of your eyes and hair. It reminds me of the ocean really. Have you ever been there?" the boy asked gently.

"Yeah…I'd prefer not to go back though. Not really my scene." Felucia said slowly. The boy tilted his head at her curiously.

"Why not though? It's so serene and beautiful. The rolling blue waves, the endless sky over the water, the clear blue sea. And my personal favorite, the seashells." he said with a smile. Felucia looked at them carefully, the girl starting to get a bad feeling.

"What are you getting at? You trying to ask me on a date to the ocean or something? Sorry but the only date I'm going on is with Dark tomorrow." She said sternly.

"Haha, no no." the boy said with a laugh. Felucia narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Ok, what is going on here? Are you here to talk about student council business or not?" she asked sternly. Jovian giggled and shook her head. Felucia looked at them cautiously then with a slight glare.

"Then what are we doing here?" she asked carefully. Hokuto smiled and tilted his head.

"Do you know why I love the seashells the most Felucia?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." she said dryly.

"It's because they are so beautiful even though they are from dead sea creatures. They still retain their colorful designs and unique shapes long after their host is dead. There are so many too, guess which one is my favorite." he said playfully. The doll demon looked at him with a careful eye.

"What?" she asked softly.

"The conch shell." Hokuto said with a smirk. Felucia's eyes widened slightly at hearing that.

"Why's that?" she asked carefully.

"Well for one, if you put it to your ear, you can hear the ocean. That's just amazing in itself. And they can be so colorful too, almost like their color matched their host." He said with a sly grin. Felucia's eyes widened more as she backed up a step.

"What are you getting at anyway, I don't care for seashells in the least." she said worriedly.

"No? That's funny considering your life is tied to one." Hokuto said with a laugh. The doll demon jumped a bit and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wh…what are you…talking about?" she stuttered out.

"A blue and green conch shell is a rare find if there ever was one. So weird that Jovian would find one hidden away in a barren wasteland in the human world, don't you agree?" Hokuto asked with a smirk. Felucia looked to Jovian with shock as the witch giggled.

_No…they couldn't have…_

"I know, how do you suppose that shell got there master?" Jovian asked with a wicked smile. Felucia looked at Hokuto with shock and fright.

"Ah, so now you know what we're talking about. Good girl. Or should I say, good doll." Hokuto said with a laugh. Felucia looked at them and started to tremble.

_No...they couldn't have it...it's not possible...Dark hid it away from everybody. Wait...master?_

"Master?" she shouted out. She glared at the boy as she got into an aggressive stance.

"Excuse me, but I must be making a phone call now. If you're smart, you'll be quiet." the boy said as he walked over to his cell phone on the desk. The doll demon looked at them then glared at Jovian.

"Created. Master. We were right, you're from the same spell as Apoch and Astreal!" she shouted out. Jovian giggled and shrugged.

"Well, we had a few extra ingredients in our spell, but more or less yes." she said simply. Felucia growled at her loudly then took a step back with fear.

Hokuto dialed some numbers and looked to the doll demon with a calm smile. After a moment he spoke up.

"Yes, hello Jacqueline. Yes yes, it's good to hear from you too. Listen, I'm calling to confirm that me and Jovian are still alive and well. Yes, she's right here actually, hold on one moment." he said with a chuckle. He handed the phone to Jovian, the girl taking it with a bright smile.

"Hello sister. It's so good to hear from you again. Guess what? I'm bringing us a doll to play with together. Won't that be such fun?" she said with a twisted smile at Felucia. The demon looked at her with shock then to Hokuto. She growled then dashed towards him.

"You bastard!" she roared out as she swung her fist at him. She collided with a bright multicolored barrier and bounced back, the demon looking with wide eyes as Jovian held out her hand. The witch giggled and waved her finger at the demon.

"No no, that wouldn't be wise Felucia, you certainly don't want any harm to come to me or my master." she said playfully.

"That shield...dammit you _are_ a witch sister!" the demon barked out. She glared at Hokuto who was merely smiling at her.

"Now now my dear. Calm down or else." he said simply.

"Or else what?" the girl shouted out. The boy chuckled and tilted his head at her.

"Or else you die." he said calmly. Felucia looked at him with a bit of fright then looked over to the witch on the phone. She giggled and waved to her.

"You see, I have to call Jacqueline ever few hours to confirm that neither myself nor my dear Jovian have been harmed. If I do not make the call, or if one of us is killed, Jacqueline will destroy your spirit artifact." he said coldly with a grin. Felucia gasped and turned pale as she trembled. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No...you don't...you can't..." she said under her breath.

"Yes, it was very hard to find. Luckily somebody had a vague idea of where to locate it." Hokuto said calmly. Felucia felt her heart stop, then shakily looked at the boy.

"S...somebody?" she said with fear. She was positive Dark wouldn't have told a soul about where he hid it. The boy nodded while Jovian started talking dirty and coyly into the phone with her sister.

"Yes. He managed to find out some details with the help of one of your old friends." The boy said with a calm expression. He tilted his head and smiled at the girl.

"Kenzo I believe his name was." the boy said with a laugh. Felucia jumped and stared at the boy with disbelief.

"Wha...but...he..." she stammered. Hokuto shook his head with a chuckle and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed before him.

"Seems he wanted to make sure your artifact was secure so he had a few of his men spy on Dark the best they could. How caring, he must have thought you were worth protecting." he said gently. Felucia looked down with wonder.

_He knew where my artifact was too?_

"But...how did you..." she said with fear. Hokuto laughed and glanced to the window.

"We enlisted some help from somebody to dig up some info about it, remember? I believe you know him very well." he said with a sly grin. The doll demon blinked and looked at him with a tremble.

"No...you don't mean..." she said shaking her head. The boy nodded and smirked at her.

"Kuyou." he said with a dark smile. Felucia shook her head and started breathing heavily.

"We had him join good ol' Kenzo's gang to find the info about your artifact, we figured he would be the best lead to finding it if there ever was one. In exchange we would orchestrate a 'round two' for him and Tsukune since he doesn't seem to like that boy very much." Hokuto said happily. Felucia looked at the boy with horror as Jovian handed him the phone.

"Can we go back soon? I promised Jacqueline that I would play with her when we get back." she said licking her lips. The boy smirked at her amused.

"You do realize that she's your sister, right?" he asked with a slight laugh. The girl laughed and looked to Felucia with a twisted smile.

"What do we care, we're made from magic." she said with a shrug. Hokuto chuckled and put his phone in his pocket.

"Such strange girls you two are. But yes, our work here will be done shortly." he said turning his gaze back to the doll demon.

"Work? What are you talking about?" Felucia said worriedly.

"Yes, getting a doll demon is only part of our goal while visiting. We have other business to attend to while Tsukune is busy with his heroic fight. But it will be good to have an extra set of hands to help us." the boy said with a chuckle. Felucia looked at the boy with frustration and anger.

"You...you did all this. You got Kenzo killed! You brought Kuyou down upon us! Why you fucking asshole, I'll-"

"You'll do nothing Felucia, or else my sister will blast your shell to pieces without a care." Jovian said with a smirk. The doll demon looked at her with fright then growled in frustration.

"She's right. If I don't call when I'm supposed to, she'll destroy the shell that very minute. Sorry my dear, but now you belong to us." the boy said with a smirk. The girl growled and shook with rage.

"You won't get away with this...when Dark finds out-" she started before she jumped with surprise. Jovian giggled and tilted her head.

"Oh yes, that's right. You had a date with him tomorrow didn't you? So sorry you won't be able to make it." she said with a sweet tone.

"No...but..." Felucia said glancing to the window.

_No...this can't be happening...this isn't happening!_

"Oh, so sorry to ruin your plans. However we've been working on ours for much longer and I'm afraid it does take precedence." Hokuto said calmly. Felucia tried to hold back her tears as she glared at the boy with fury.

"I'm going to make you pay for this. You bastard!" she roared as she shot forward and pinned the boy to the wall with one hand around his neck. She brought back her other fist and snarled at the boy.

"Go ahead, you'll die as well." he said with a smirk. The girl's fist wavered as she glared at the boy with unbelievable rage.

"Don't be foolish Felucia, if you strike us down you die as well." Jovian said with a giggle.

"Why...why did you even help us? Why did you fix Tsukune's lock if you just wanted him dead?" Felucia roared out with fury. The boy shook his head amused.

"I don't want him dead, that's why I fixed it. Kiria needs him alive still, and I promised him I wouldn't interfere with his plans." he said calmly. Felucia gasped then growled at the boy with fire in her eyes.

"Kiria? KIRIA?" she shouted out with anger. The boy nodded and smirked.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine. After all he got me two great assistants." he said as he glanced to Jovian. She waved and then aimed her hand at Felucia. A bright multicolored glow appeared on her wrist.

"I must insist that you let my master go now Felucia. After all, that's no way for you to be treating your new owner." she said coldly. Felucia growled as her fist wavered in place.

"Fairy Tale is still alive then. Are you part of them? Are you one his agents?" she shouted out. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"No no. Me and Kiria are just friends with different views and goals. I don't work for him just as he doesn't work for me. Though we do tend to help each other out from time to time." he said as he smiled at the girl. Felucia growled with frustration then looked down.

_Dammit, Fairy Tale is still out there, Kiria is still alive!_

"Now then, enough of this attitude my dear Felucia. It's very...unbecoming of you." he said as he pulled her arm away and held her hands to each of her sides. She gasped and looked at him with fright then over to Jovian.

"You're his now, just like me!" she cheered out. The doll demon growled and shook her head.

"I only belong to Dark...nobody else." she said as she closed her eyes and looked down, the girl struggling not to cry.

"Not anymore." Hokuto said, the girl cringing at that.

"Damn you..." she said softly as she trembled in his grip.

Before anybody could say another word a knock came from the door. Hokuto glanced to it then to Jovian. He then pulled the doll demon off to the side and held a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, or else this could get ugly." he said quietly with a gentle smile. The demon whimpered then looked to Jovian. The witch giggled then opened the door slightly to peek out.

"Oh, hello Luna. I'm sorry we're taking so long." she said kindly as her hand that was behind the door started to glow. Felucia looked at with wide eyes then shook her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just...I need you to tell me where the shrine is of that statue. It's very important." Luna's voice came from outside. Jovian glanced to Hokuto then back to Luna.

"Really? Well I could draw up some directions for you tomorrow." she said kindly.

"No, I need to leave tonight for the shrine. Please, it's very urgent." Luna's voice said quickly.

"I see, one moment." Jovian said as she closed the door. She looked to Hokuto with a dull gaze.

"Should I kill her?" she asked quietly. Felucia shook her head wildly while the boy held her close. Hokuto thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, her being gone could be a good thing. We don't want her ending our little distraction early if she is able to fight. Give her the directions to the shrine and send her on her way." he said calmly. Jovian nodded then walked over to the desk. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down instructions on it with a dull expression. She then walked over and opened the door slightly.

"Here you are then. Are you ok Luna? Is something troubling you?" she asked kindly as she handed the paper to the butterfly girl.

"No...it's...it's just something I have to deal with. I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell Felucia and the others...not to worry about me." she said quickly before footsteps were heard of her running off. Jovian closed the door and looked back to Hokuto.

"Well no matter. Her being here to begin with was a problem, but it seems that's taken care of on it's own." Hokuto said as he let the girl go from his grip. Felucia shook with anger and frustration then looked down.

"Damn you." she growled as she glared at him with hatred.

"Now now, enough of that. Jovian, escort Felucia back to your room. I'll meet you both tomorrow before the festivities start." Hokuto said calmly. Jovian giggled and walked over and clung to the demon's arm.

"Yay, I love slumber parties." she said sweetly. Felucia glared at her then looked to the boy cautiously.

"Festivities?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. Kuyou should be arriving tomorrow morning." the boy said casually walking over to his desk. The demon gasped and looked at him with surprise.

"What? Tomorrow?" she cried out. The boy merely nodded then glanced over to her.

"Yes. But that's none of your concern now. Follow Jovian back to her room, and do whatever she says. You belong to me now Felucia, don't make me have to kill you." he said kindly. Felucia growled at the boy then down with frustration and tears forming.

"No..." she said shakily. Jovian giggled and walked her to the door.

"C'mon my little doll, we're going to have some fun tonight." she said playfully as they walked out. Hokuto chuckled then looked back to the window.

"Sleep well Tsukune, tomorrow is a very big day for us all." he said with a sly smile.

* * *

Everybody had retired to their rooms for the night. For Tsukune he was anxious to defend his girlfriend and his friends from Kuyou with his real vampire power. He held his wrist up in the air as he lay in his bed, the boy looking at curiously. He was glad Jovian was here to fix the lock should it get cracked again, but was still curious as to why the lock existed in the first place. He sighed and closed his eyes as he prepared to sleep, the boy feeling much more confident about the upcoming battle now that he could participate in it. He smiled softly as he glanced to his side, at the sleeping pink haired vampire next to him. The girl had opted to sneak into his dorm room instead and sleep with him during the night. She also wanted a brief feel of his aura and a bit of his blood before she slept, the boy more than willing to offer for his love. She sighed happily in her sleep and held onto him, the girl resting her head on his chest as she dreamed about her mate.

In the girls dorm room Mizore was lying in bed sound asleep, the snow girl dreaming about her future husband as she always did. Lying behind her with one of his arms wrapped around her securely was a shadow demon. Sneaking into the girls dorm room was a simple task for Dark, and after the two had expressed their love, with the girl struggling to keep quiet so not to let the whole building know she was being taken by a fierce demon from hell, he fell asleep holding his girl with a calm expression. His earbuds and player were lying on her desk next to her choker, and the two slept soundly together.

Another room in the girls dorm building had another couple, this one easily able to sneak a boy in by means of flying through an open window. Kurumu was asleep in her bed, the girl having a soft smile on her face as she held onto her angel. Rason looked down at her with loving eyes and smiled at the girl, the bond flowing between them as always and making them more relaxed. She always said she slept perfectly like this, and he wasn't about to deny her that for the night. Plus she had been very insistent on showing him her love by literally yanking the boy into the room, undressing him in a flash, and tackling him into the bed. He voiced no complaints as he wasn't about to turn down a love session with his Destined One. As they lay there the angel thought about how he would protect his girl no matter what, even if it cost him his own life.

Yukari was sound asleep in her room after having been 'escorted' back by Ahakon. She had kissed him wildly before saying goodnight and going into her room, the dazed mage stumbling back out of the dorms with a blissful smile on his face. The two spell casters were sleeping soundly that night, both happy that they had found somebody that seemed to be made just for them. Yukari dreamed of using her magic to defend her boyfriend with the powers of the earth while Ahakon dreamed of using his magic to defend his girlfriend, and being taller and more devilishly handsome.

Luna however wasn't sleeping as she was flying through the air out of the academy grounds. She was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green long sleeve shirt that was left unbuttoned. Her wings were fluttering behind her as she flew off towards the shrine with the witch's directions in hand. She glanced back to the academy with worried eyes.

_Don't worry Rason, I'll save you from dying. I won't lose you, no matter what._

She flew off into the sky then vanished, the girl shifting into time to cover more distance in the very short amount of time she had left. She knew her sister couldn't be trusted, but had to know for certain if Rason could be saved. She would not take the risk if there was any possibility she could save him.

"Hee hee, there she goes." Jovian said looking out her window with a small smile. She saw the chronofly suddenly vanish and knew she would be far away by now. The witch giggled and glanced back behind her. On the ground Felucia was on her knees growling at the girl. She had her arms tied behind her with a white chain that would not break from her strength.

"You will pay for this." she hissed at the witch. Jovian giggled and walked over to her playfully.

"No, I don't believe so my little dolly." she said as she pushed the demon over. Felucia fell to her side and looked up at the girl with frustration and fear.

"What are you doing you bitch?" she barked out. Jovian licked her lips and eyed the doll demon over.

"I've been so lonely without my dear sister here with me. I'm feeling a little deprived of fun. But you can help me with that." she said with a twisted smile. Felucia looked at her with wide eyes.

"What...what are you talking about?" she said with a bit of fear. Jovian giggled and ran her finger along the doll demon's thigh.

"Hokuto said you have to do whatever I say. Be a good dolly or my sister will be rough with your artifact." she said softly. Felucia trembled then shut her eyes, the girl struggling not to scream out.

_Dark...please...help..._

She gasped and strained not to scream as the witch started to have her fun with the girl. She trembled and whimpered to herself as a tear flowed down her cheek. Her date with Dark was a shattered dream now, Jovian was abusing the girl for her own sick pleasure, Fairy Tale was still alive, and her spirit artifact was in the hands of Hokuto. As her long night as the twisted witch's plaything started, only one thought came to mind, one name she desperately wanted to cry out.

_DARK!_


	40. The Butterfly Effect

In the girls dorm building a redheaded vampire was tossing and turning in her sleep. The girl had been escorted back to her room by her new boyfriend, the two sharing a final kiss for the day before she retired to her bed for the night. However as she lay in her bed the girl's mind continued to race about what had happened in her life.

Her breathing started to pick up in her sleep.

She was on a quest to reclaim her vampire honor by swearing her life to Tsukune as his personal slave. The girl did so to atone for her causing the boy to harbor a ghoul from within and would not be swayed by anybody in her choice. She was determined to remain his servant until she had reclaimed her vampire pride.

Her face flushed slightly as she tossed around.

She also had a new boyfriend in her life, a werewolf that to everybody's surprise seemed to turn over a new leaf out of the blue. Although skeptical at first, the group had seen that the two were indeed falling for one another and seemed to be happy together. Inner Moka wasn't nearly as convinced yet, but was at least allowing her sister to try her luck with the boy provided he didn't return to his old lecherous ways.

She rolled onto her side and started whimpering slightly, the girl's loose red hair partially covering her face.

There was something else about the wolf that she found herself attracted to as well. It wasn't his sudden gentlemanly nature. It wasn't his loyalty to his friends. It wasn't that he had deleted all his pictures of girls he had accumulated just for her. To her surprise it was something only a werewolf could do. She had witnessed firsthand the wolf's howl, something that had captivated her like no other. It wasn't a vampire aura that heated up her body, rather it was a sound wave that seemed to resonate through her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and the girl's mind was obsessed by it. Perhaps too much.

"Gin…" she murmured in her sleep. The young vampire rolled over again and continued to breathe heavily as her dream carried her away.

_"Gin." Kokoa said as she watched the werewolf look up at the full moon. They were out in the field together, all alone at night under the clear sky. The wind was blowing through the vacant field as the girl's eyes were locked onto the beast in wonder. He arched back and let loose another loud howl, the sound echoing out through the night. Kokoa gulped and trembled a bit as the sound hit her like a fierce wave._

_"Dear lord…" she breathed out as she felt her body quiver and light up. She slowly started walking towards the wolf, the beast again howling out at the full blood red moon high above. Her eyes glazed over slightly as the sound echoed out in her ears. She couldn't explain it, she couldn't fight it, she was drawn to it like no other._

_"Gin…" she said softly as she walked forward towards the werewolf. He let loose another howl towards the moon, the girl trembling as the sound shot through her. It wasn't a vampire aura at all. It was something wolves only expressed with one another. Yet for one reason or another she found herself hopelessly drawn to the boy. After a few more steps she walked up to and held onto the beast, the girl looking up at the wolf with amazement. He howled out again, the girl feeling the sound rippling through her completely. Dream or not it was too intense for the girl. She felt her knees wobble, she felt her body heat up, her vision blurred. After a moment she started breathing heavily, the girl's eyes turning into a lustful glare. Her hands gripped the boy's fur tightly, the vampire feeling something from within burning up._

_"Gin…I need you…" she said shakily. The wolf slowly looked down to her, the beast's eyes staring deep into hers. She licked her lips and her breathing continued to increase._

_"Please…I'm so hot…" she said with a moan. She blinked then looked down._

_"Wait…" she said softly as she looked to her hands. Her vision started to blur more and area round them darkened._

_"I feel…really hot…" she said as she looked at her body. She blinked then slowly looked up to the wolf._

_"This…is this a dream? Because…I feel…I feel…" she said shakily as her body started to burn up more and more. Suddenly her breathing started to slow down, the girl's lungs having trouble getting air in._

_"What…is this…Gin, help!" she said as she dropped down onto her rear and looked up with wide eyes. Her body felt too hot, she couldn't see straight, she couldn't move. She held a hand out in front of her shakily and looked at it with fright. Her body looked completely normal, yet felt like it was on fire. And then it hit her._

_"I'm…dreaming…but…" she said as she looked around with worry. She gasped as she looked up._

_"My overcharge!" she yelled out. She stumbled to her feet and looked around wearily. She could feel her body burning up, but couldn't see any change to her body in her dream. Gin's image vanished and the girl looked around franticly._

_"No…no! Wake up! I need to wake up! Please, somebody wake me up!" she cried out. She looked around but nothing was seen, the girl standing in the deserted field as her body continued to heat up. She held her sides and wavered, the girl's mind starting to go numb._

_"No…I'm going to die…in my sleep! Somebody wake me up!" she shouted out. She started hitting herself in the head. The girl felt no pain, no impact, nothing. But the burning sensation continued to build up from within._

_"No…help me!" she cried out as she stumbled and fell to the ground. She started coughing as her lungs failed to get fresh air in. Her vision started to go hazy and her body felt weak._

_"I need…to wake up…" she said shakily. She slowly closed her eyes as her breathing started to slow down, the girl's mind going black around her. Slowly the dreamscape around the girl faded to black as she twitched._

_"I…I can't…" she said under a whisper as she felt the heat inside her grow to a searing pain, yet the girl couldn't scream, she couldn't shout. She could only lay there as the heat consumed her. All went quiet as the girl's mind started to fade._

THUMP!

Her eyes shot open from the shock, the shock of her body suddenly falling and landing on something, something freezing cold.

A massive cloud of steam shot around the girl, followed by hazy and muffled screams. After a moment her hearing started to come into focus as her eyes began to see again.

"KOKOA!" Kurumu's voice shouted out. The vampire shot up and looked around in a daze. She was lying in a thick blanket of snow outside. Or what remained of it as all around her was scorched earth and steam. She blinked and looked down to see that she was completely naked, and on fire.

"Kokoa, your overcharge! Do something!" Yukari's voice cried out. The vampire gasped and looked over to see Kurumu, Mizore, Dark, Rason, and Yukari looking at her with shock. Suddenly her mind clicked and she looked around franticly.

"Kokoa! Do something!" Kurumu shouted out as she looked around.

"Like what?" Kokoa cried out as she started to feel the pain returning. Her body was going into overdrive with monster energy and flames were shooting all around her. She stumbled to her feet and cried out in pain.

"She's going to burn up, what do we do?" Yukari said with fear.

Kokoa screamed out violently, the pain became massive all throughout her body. She must have been building up the energy for some time as her body felt like it was going to burst already.

"She lets out that much power on any of us and we won't survive." Rason said as he looked around franticly. Nothing was around that she could use up all the energy on. Yukari looked to her wand then to Kokoa.

"Kokoa, use your power to block my attack!" she said as she aimed her wand towards the girl. Kokoa shrieked out and dropped to her knees, the pain shooting through her like lightning. She screamed out in agony as she thrashed about, it was beyond pain, it was beyond measure.

"Oh no, she can't even stand up now!" Kurumu said with fright. Mizore tried to cool her off again but nothing but faint wisps of steam came from her. The area around the fiery redhead was blackened as all the snow had been dissolved and vaporized. Kokoa screamed out again as the fire blasted around her violently.

"Kokoa, you have to use your energy up, now!" Dark called out. Kokoa looked up shakily as fire started to build up more around her. It blasted around the girl into a fierce inferno, the ground all around her charring and cracking apart. Mizore stepped back as the heat started to expand around the vampire.

"I…I can't move…" Kokoa said as her eyes lost focus. She felt her breathing slowing down more and more. Her body became unresponsive and rigid.

"No…Kokoa!" Kurumu cried out.

"Where's Felucia? She can take the hit and come back alive." Rason said looking around. They looked back up to the girls dorm building, at the window where Kokoa's room used to be before it was blasted apart and her room was incinerated. The vampire had luckily screamed out in her sleep as the fire alarm went off, the girl's room blazing strong as her dream set her power into motion. The couples and Yukari that were in the dorm had rushed towards the sound of her screaming and saw that the girl was about to die in an inferno in her sleep. The windows of the other dorm rooms were lit as everybody was looking out at the commotion, including the rest of the group.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out as she and Tsukune leapt out of boy's room and down towards them. Ahakon woke up and was racing down the stairs as fast as he could.

"She's going to die, we have to do something!" Yukari cried out. Ahakon raced out and looked at the girl who was burning up. He focused his power and shot out a wave of water. The liquid however vaporized before ever reaching her.

"She's burning up too much, I can't cool her off." the mage said worriedly.

"Neither can I. She has to use up her power now." Mizore said as she looked back to the girls building.

_Where are Felucia and Luna? Don't they hear the noise outside?_

"No, Kokoa!" Moka cried out with fright as she saw her sister wavering around inside a firestorm. The young girl looked over and twitched. She remained motionless for a moment then dropped down face first onto the charred ground.

"Kokoa!" the group shouted out with terror. The fire turned a searing white hot color as it intensified, the girl's body becoming a black silhouette in the blaze. The courtyard where she was thrown to was burnt to a crisp and cracked apart from the stress. The group looked with horror as all was quiet around the burning firestorm.

"No…no…" Moka said under her breath while shaking her head.

**_KOKOA!_**

"No…it can't be…she can't be…" Kurumu said as tears started to form. Mizore gasped with her hand over her mouth, then buried her face into Dark's shoulder. The shadow demon held the girl with a remorseful expression as he kept his eyes on the fire.

"No…not like that…not like that." Rason said as Kurumu buried her face into his chest and started crying. Yukari and Ahakon looked at the fire with disbelief then downward fighting tears.

"What's going on out here?" Gin yelled as he ran up to the group. He looked at the fire then to the group who looked at him with sorrow.

"Kokoa…" Tsukune said with pained expression. The wolf looked at him curiously then to the fire.

"Wha…what do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out as she broke down in tears, the girl clinging to Tsukune as she cried uncontrollably. Gin looked at her with extreme worry then back to the fire.

"What…what's going on here?" he asked nervously.

"Her overcharge started in her sleep." Dark said softly. Gin looked at him with shock then back to the fire with fright.

"We…we couldn't get to her in time." Kurumu sobbed out as she looked back to the fire. Gin shook violently and looked at the fire with frustration and sorrow.

"No…no! Kokoa! KOKOA!" he cried out. He dropped to his knees and shook his head with horror.

"I can't believe it…she's gone." Yukari said softly as Ahakon held her closely.

"No. Please, it can't be true." Gin said as he looked at the fire with disbelief. The group looked down with remorse as the fire continued to burn brightly.

"No…" Gin breathed out as he clenched his fists.

"No…" he growled as he shook his head furiously, the boy starting to shift into his werewolf form. The group looked over to him as he grew in size and growled loudly.

"No…no…NO!" he roared out. He arched back and let loose a deafening howl, the wolf crying out with agony. The group watched him howl to mourn his girlfriend with soft gazes, the wolf letting loose one cry after another. After he did so he looked to the fire with devastation.

"Kokoa…" he said softly.

The group watched the fire burn with sorrowful gazes, the inferno still going strong and burning a bright white color. After a moment Gin howled out one more time. As he did the fire seemed to pulse a bit. Tsukune looked at it curiously as Gin shook his head slowly and looked down with sorrow.

"Gin." Tsukune asked softly, the werewolf merely glancing over to him in response.

"Do that again." he said as he eyed the fire carefully. The wolf just looked at him for a moment then to the fire. He then arched back and let loose another howl. As he did the fire seemed to flicker and crackle. Moka looked at the fire curiously then to Gin. The group just looked at the wolf with soft glances as Tsukune stared carefully at the fire.

"One more time Gin." Tsukune said softly. The wolf looked at him puzzled as the group looked to him curiously.

"Why do you keep asking me to-" the wolf started before Moka cut him off.

"Do it one more time, please?" she asked gently. The wolf looked at them then howled out another time. Again the fire flickered and pulsated during the howl.

"What the…" Rason said looking at the fire curiously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if Kokoa's dead shouldn't her fire be dying down?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow. The group looked at the fire as it continued to burn, despite the fact the ground it was on was charred and cracked to ruin.

"Yeah…why's it still going?" Ahakon asked cautiously.

"Gin, howl again." Moka said eyeing the fire.

"Why?" Gin asked puzzled.

"Just do it!" Tsukune and Moka shouted out. The wolf jumped back a bit and looked at them bewildered. After a pause he let loose another howl, and in doing so the fire flared up briefly. Moka's eyes widened as did Tsukune's.

"Did you see that?" Tsukune asked in wonder.

"The fire lit up. So?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"No…in the fire." Moka said with wide eyes. She glanced to Gin then back to the blaze.

"Again Gin." she said quickly. The wolf scratched his head then howled again. The group watched as the fire flared up at the sound of the wolf's cry. Moka's eyes stared with disbelief at the fire as the group glanced to them curiously.

"Care to share what's on your mind?" Mizore asked curiously.

"When he howls…" Tsukune said peering into the fire carefully.

"There's an energy spike." Moka said with a soft smile forming.

"An energy spike?" Yukari asked. Moka nodded and looked to Gin who was staring at her confused.

"A vampire's energy." she said as her smile grew. Gin looked at her for a moment then to the fire.

"Wait…what?" Rason said with surprise. Mizore looked into the fire carefully. The heat was blazing hot and the fire was burning brightly. She narrowed her eyes and focused on it, then glanced to Dark. The boy too was looking at it intently.

"You're not suggesting…that…" Kurumu said with puzzlement as she looked at the fire. Gin blinked and howled out again, in doing so the fire flared up again. The group watched as a small flicker of vampire energy seemed to waver in the fire for a moment.

"She's still alive." Tsukune said softly. He smiled brightly and looked to Moka.

"She's still alive!" he shouted out. Moka looked at the fire with wide eyes and nodded.

"What? How? That fire cooked her to a crisp!" Ahakon said with shock.

"Dark…I can feel it." Mizore said softly. The boy glanced over to her and nodded.

"Her essence. It's still there." he said with a soft smirk. Mizore nodded with a smile and looked to the fire.

"I can feel it. Her lifeforce. It's still there." she said with wonder.

"Still there? In that inferno?" Rason said in surprise. Gin eyed the fire closely as the blaze continued to burn. He let loose a powerful howl, one that echoed out into the sky. At this point other students were groaning and yelling out to be quiet, the school body thinking the group was having a bonfire with a werewolf for no reason. Gin finished his cry then looked at the fire with wonder. Sure enough a pulse of vampire energy came from the fire.

"Kokoa?" he asked worriedly.

"How can she be alive? Nothing could survive that." Yukari said in surprise. Tsukune looked around curiously.

"Hey, where are Felucia and Luna? They haven't come out yet?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, they should have been here by now." Rason said looking around. He looked back to the fire curiously.

_If Luna was here she could stop time and check inside the fire easily. But…how could Kokoa survive that?_

"Ok, um, if she _is_ in there, how do we get her out?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"She's reacting to Gin's howls. Her energy is only spiking from hearing him." Tsukune said looking to the wolf.

"Gin, keep trying. Maybe it'll wake her back up." Moka said hopefully. The wolf looked at them then to the fire. He nodded then arched back and howled again. All throughout the dorm buildings students were holding pillows over their heads, writing colorful letters to the headmaster regarding the loud students, and growling with frustration of the constant howling. Gin finished his cry then looked at the fire carefully. The vampire energy spiked again, this time more easily felt by the group.

"No way…she is alive." Kurumu said in amazement.

"Ahakon. Mizore. Try to cool off the fire together." Dark said in his usual tone. The two glanced to each other and nodded. Ahakon focused his water power while Mizore concentrated on using ice. The two shot out their blasts of cold ice and water towards the inferno, but both powers were vaporized before contact.

"It's no good, it's too hot for us to cool it off." Ahakon said worriedly.

"We can't even get close to her with that fire." Mizore said shaking her head. Yukari blinked and looked to her wand. She glanced up thoughtfully then to the firestorm.

"Um, if I try something you all have to promise you won't let Kokoa kill me." she said simply. The group looked to her as she readied her wand.

"What are you talking about?" Rason asked puzzled. Yukari focused her power and the wand started glowing brightly. She brought the stick back and then waved it in front of her fiercely. Suddenly a massive wall of earth blasted forward like a tidal wave. The group watched as the wave rolled over and slammed down on the fire, a blast of smoke and flames shooting out before being buried by the earth.

"Gin, one more time!" Yukari cried out. The wolf stared with disbelief at seeing his girlfriend buried then shook his head. He arched back and howled out as loud as he could. The group watched as the smoke and dust settled to show a pile of dirt where the firestorm was. After the wolf finished his howl the group looked carefully at the dirt pile.

"Great, you put out the fire and buried her alive. Good job." Dark said flatly. Yukari watched with worry as all was quiet in the courtyard.

"I didn't see an aura flare up, did you?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't sense anything." Moka said with fear. Gin looked at the pile of dirt then to Yukari. The witch blinked and looked down with sorrow.

"I thought the dirt would extinguish the fire for her." she said softly.

"Well…it did." Mizore said simply.

"Kokoa…" Kurumu said softly.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble violently, the group looking around with surprise.

"What…what is that?" Rason said as he struggled to stay standing. A furious blast detonated from the dirt pile, the group looking over to see Kokoa standing up with a powerful roar. So powerful, so feral, so raw in strength that Gin stared with wide eyes. She screamed out furiously then looked down at the ground with a deep glare, the girl's body flaring up with fire and flames circling around her.

"She's awake!" Rason shouted with surprise.

"She's alive!" Gin cried out with relief.

"She's on fire!" Kurumu said with fright.

"She's naked!" Ahakon said looking at her with a twitching eye.

"She's mad!" Yukari said as the redhead glared over at her. The vampire's aura was enormous as the fire built up around her. Moka and Tsukune stared with wonder as the naked girl stood there.

"Her power…" Tsukune said softly.

"I know…I've forgotten how much she can actually wield now." Moka said with wonder. She blinked then shouted out.

"Kokoa! Use up your energy now! Hurry!" she cried out. Kokoa looked down to the ground slowly and clenched her fist. She brought back her arm and growled as her eyes were fixated on the ground.

"Um…is she going to…" Rason said worriedly.

"I think we should get back." Dark said as he and Mizore started backing up. The group nodded as they too backed up, all eyes remaining on the vampire. She growled furiously as the fire burned around her violently.

"If she hits the ground with that much energy..." Ahakon said looking at the girl nervously. The vampire arched back and then slammed her fist into the ground.

In a flash the ground around the vampire blasted upward in a massive shockwave. The group gasped as the courtyard seemed to detonate into a powerful explosion, the ground being blasted apart as if a meteor slammed into the ground at insane speed. Everybody heard the deafening thunderclap and staggered back as a gigantic wall of rock and debris shot out all around the vampire.

"Holy shit!" Rason cried out as he backed up with fright.

"We can't fly around it!" Kurumu cried out as she clung to her angel, the girl watching the insanely large wave of rock and stone barrel towards them.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she clung to his arm, the boy watching with disbelief of the impending death to them all. Mizore gasped and clung to Dark's arm as well, the boy watching with surprise as he held his girl close.

"Ahhh!" Ahakon cried out as he backed up a bit. Yukari stared at the monstrous wall of earth racing towards them then focused her gaze on it. She held her wand up and concentrated all her power. She growled as she strained herself, the wand sparking and vibrating with the power shooting through it. She raised her wand up into the air and cried out, then waved her wand fiercely in front of her as it glowed a deep purple. The wall of rock seemed to blast apart and fly off in the other direction, the young witch having blown the wave heading towards them and the dorms away. The large amounts of rock and debris crashed into the forest nearby, the gigantic waves crashing through and demolishing the trees for a good distance. The group just stared with disbelief then looked to Yukari. The young witch wavered a bit then dropped down to the ground. After a long pause the group looked to the destroyed forest with awe.

"She…she pushed it all away from us." Tsukune said amazed.

"I don't believe it…she saved us and the dorm buildings." Moka said with wonder. She blinked then looked over to where Kokoa had dropped down.

"Kokoa!" she cried out. The group ran over to her as Ahakon raced over to his girlfriend. Yukari groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Did…did it work?" she asked softly.

"Yes, you saved us. You were incredible Yukari!" Ahakon cheered out. The girl smiled softly and giggled a bit, then lost consciousness.

"Yukari?" the boy asked worriedly as he shook her a bit.

Standing around the naked Kokoa a group of monsters were looking at her with wonder.

"I don't believe it…she survived the inferno." Tsukune said softly. Moka knelt down to her sister and looked at her with amazement.

"She's ok. How, I thought the fire would have killed her." she said as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"She looks…perfectly fine." Kurumu said examining her.

"Her skin never does seem to burn from this." Rason commented.

"She was crying out in pain before though. It had to have hurt her." Mizore said softly. Dark eyed the girl carefully then glanced around.

"I think we should get her back inside. No need to have her sleeping outside naked." he said simply. Moka picked the girl up and looked at her with wonder.

_She's ok…but how? That much fire should have incinerated her, yet she's perfectly fine._

**_I have no idea. And the amount of energy she released just now…_**

Moka stared at the girl speechless, her little sister had not only survived the firestorm somehow, but had exuded an enormous amount of monster energy into a single punch. With that much power into one attack, the pink haired vampire wondered if the ghoul would have even survived being struck with it.

"Let's get her inside then. I think we've caused enough of a commotion for one night." Rason said looking around. He turned his gaze towards Yukari then to Ahakon.

"Is she ok?" he called out worriedly. The group looked over to see Ahakon nodding while looking down at the sleeping girl. They walked over to him as he stood up looking at his girlfriend with wonder.

"Yeah, she's just asleep. I can't believe it, she moved that much earth away with one motion. It was…unreal." he said looking back to the destroyed forest. He couldn't have stopped that landslide if his life depended on it, which it did, yet she managed to control the wave with enough force to not only save them but both dorm buildings.

Kurumu walked over and picked up the sleeping witch.

"I'll get her back to her room. The pipsqueak's earned a good night's rest in her own bed." she said softly. Moka nodded and walked over to her.

"Kokoa will sleep with me tonight, I'll keep an eye on her." she said softly. She looked to Tsukune and smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning boyfriend." she said gently. The boy nodded with a smile as well.

"Ok. Sleep well Moka." he said softly. Rason kissed his girl on the forehead and smiled at her.

"I'd better get to my room as well for tonight. I'll see you in the morning." he said gently.

"Ok, I guess we shouldn't push our luck tonight." she said with a sigh. She looked to Yukari with wonder then to the dorms. Mizore glanced to Dark then away. She jumped a bit when he took her hand gently, the girl looking to him smiling at her.

"Let's go my little snow bunny." he said softly. The girl looked at him curiously, then smiled.

"I suppose they would never catch you anyway." she said with a giggle. She glanced to the dorms and smirked, she was looking forward to sleeping with the boy that school security would never catch sneaking into her room. Gin walked over to Kokoa and looked at her worriedly. Moka looked at him then down to her little sister.

_He did help save her. His howl, it seemed to help her wake up._

**_I think the massive amount of dirt Yukari buried her under woke her up._**

_Show some gratitude. Gin was pouring his heart out for her._

**_..._**

_Well?_

**_I'm not going to kick him when I see him next for seeing our sister naked, isn't that enough?_**

Moka smiled gently at the wolf as she held Kokoa in her arms.

"I think she really likes you. Your howls seemed to affect her." she said softly. Gin smiled gently and looked at the sleeping girl.

"Let me know how she is when she wakes up." he said softly.

"You really do care for her, don't you Gin?" Moka said tilting her head. The boy nodded and rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Yeah. I was surprised as she was actually, but…I know what I feel for her is real. Tell her I'm glad she's ok again, and that I'll see her tomorrow." he said gently. Moka nodded and smiled at her sister.

"I will. Thank you for helping us." she said kindly. Ahakon, Gin, Rason, and Tsukune watched the others head off towards the girls dorm building. Kurumu was carrying the sleeping witch gently while Moka was carrying her sleeping sister. Dark vanished as Mizore walked casually back into building.

"I wish I could turn invisible like that. I'd like to be with her in case she wakes up again." Gin said gently. Tsukune smiled at him and patted him on his back.

"You'll see her in the morning. Then we can all figure out how in the world she survived that." he said with a smile. Gin nodded and glanced to Ahakon. The young mage watched Kurumu walk into the building holding his sleeping girlfriend then looked over to the destroyed forest.

"Your girl is quite amazing as well." Gin said with a smile. The boy merely nodded as he saw the raw power of his girlfriend and what it caused.

"Yeah. She really is." he said with a soft smile.

"I was wrong before." Gin said as he looked up at the moon with a calm gaze. Ahakon looked at him curiously.

"Wrong about what?" he asked simply. Gin glanced to him and smirked.

"You trading Apoch and Astreal for her, you definitely stepped up." he said with a nod. Ahakon blinked then smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'll say." he said with amazement.

"C'mon, let's get going. Something tells me we're in for a long morning tomorrow when everybody wakes up." Rason said dryly. The boys looked around the destroyed courtyard and then at the two dorm buildings.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tsukune said worriedly.

"Great, just what we need to deal with in the morning." Gin muttered. Ahakon sighed and shook his head. The four boys walked back towards their dorm as they prepared for a rough morning of complaints and threats by the student body. As they did Tsukune glanced around curiously.

_I wonder why Luna and Felucia didn't show up. How could they sleep through all that?_

As they walked back in a girl with multicolored eyes was watching from her window in the girls dorm building. She giggled and glanced to her side.

"Seems like your friends never have a peaceful moment. Oh well, nobody died so no matter." she said with a shrug. She licked her lips and looked playfully at the girl who was sitting near the wall. Felucia was leaning against the wall with her hands tied behind her, the wrists bound together by a white chain. Her clothing was tattered and her breathing was heavy. She glared at the witch with a flushed face as she trembled on the ground.

"I'm so going to kill you…" she growled as the witch walked over to her.

"Now now, be nice my little dolly." Jovian said with a dark smile. Her hand glowed a bright multicolored light and the witch held it to the girl's chest. A searing sound was heard as the demon struggled not to scream out. Felucia shifted about as the hissing sound came from Jovian's touch, the girl whimpering as the skin was burned from her magic. The witch pulled back the hand and watched the burned part of her body slowly heal, the shirt being burned off right above her breasts.

"Hee hee, it's so easy to punish you with pain, your body doesn't scar from it so you still look so tasty to the eye." she said with a smirk. Felucia cringed then glared at the girl.

"My friends…will find you...Dark's…going to fucking KILL YOU!" she roared out.

SLAP!

The doll demon trembled as the searing hot mark of the slap burned on her face, the girl slowly looking back as it healed.

"Now now, be quiet or others will wake up." Jovian said waving her finger at the demon. Felucia growled then looked down with devastation.

"You do as you're told or else you die, you know that by now right?" Jovian giggled. Felucia looked away and closed her eyes, the girl just wishing for this nightmare to end. The witch giggled and grabbed her by the jaw, the demon being forced to look back as the girl with multicolored eyes stared at her with a wicked grin.

"Now then, let's continue our fun shall we?" she asked with a purr as she forced a kiss on the demon. Felucia trembled then closed her eyes. The witch would not let up with her abuse of the demon all throughout the night. Molestation, torture, taunting, the girl kept Felucia awake and battered as the witch never seemed to tire. All night the doll demon had only one thought that got her mind through the nightmare.

_Dark will come for me…he will…and he'll fucking tear this bitch apart._

* * *

Flying through the air Luna was looking forward with a determined expression. Her shirt was fluttering gently behind her as her green eyes remained focused ahead. Her wings were flapping constantly as she soared over forests. She had left the academy grounds a few hours ago and was following directions from Jovian to find the shrine where a statue was built, a statue of her sister who supposedly wasn't dead or alive. Food wouldn't be a problem on her trip as she could easily eat anything that was down below, but it wasn't hunger that would be a problem. It was the use of her magic that may lead to her downfall. The girl looked around and then breathed out.

"Better shift again, hopefully I can go longer than one hour before I start laughing like a lunatic." she said worriedly. She blinked and looked up curiously.

"Lunatic. Luna…tic. Huh, maybe they were on to something." she said softly. She shook her head and focused her power. The world around her shifted to a tint as green as her eyes and stopped moving. Animals down below froze in place as did bats that were flying around the trees. No sound was heard anywhere, not from her wings, not from her shirt fluttering behind her, nothing. Well, almost nothing.

"So, enjoying your flight? Beautiful view from up here is it not?" Falla said as she appeared next to her and was flying in parallel to Luna. The fallen sister smirked and glanced to Luna with her one red eye.

"I'm so glad you're going through all this trouble for your dear sister, you must really LOVE ME SO MUCH!" she shouted out before laughing crazily. Luna looked ahead with a dull gaze, the girl not wishing to listen to her sister's insanity. Falla regained herself and looked at her curiously.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to contribute to the conversation. I mean, I told you about a noble quest of saving your beloved sister, and that little angel you're obsessed over, and I never got a thank you." She said with a chuckle. She then looked at Luna curiously, the other chronofly just flying while keeping silent. Falla looked at her for a moment then flew ahead, the girl circling under her sister and looking up at her quizzically.

"Nothing? No snappy comeback? No cries of joy for being reunited with me? No heartfelt speech about how you don't deserve to live?" she asked softly. Luna looked to her with a glare then back forward as she kept flying. She could feel her mind staying focused for the time being but there was no telling how long before her dementia would escalate. Falla looked at her curiously then smiled brightly.

"You can't can you? Hahaha, this is so rich, you don't remember how to talk in the shifted time do you?" she asked playfully. Luna glared at her and growled silently. Falla looked at her amused then shook her head.

"I don't believe it…the mighty queen Luna Cii can't even talk when using her power. How sad. How pitiful. HOW TERRIBLE!" she shouted out as she laughed crazily. Luna shook with anger then glared at her sister deeply. Falla regained herself and rolled her eye.

"Well this is just great, we've got a long trip ahead and you're no fun for a conversation buddy." she jested. Luna looked away annoyed while her sister stared at her playfully. She remembered when she was fighting Falla she had talked in her shifted state just as her sister did. She even did so as her mother saved her in their last moment. Yet now whenever she shifted she couldn't speak to anyone.

"Well, never let it be said I'm not a loving sister. I'll remind you how to speak in our shifted time. Besides, it's much more fun to talk to somebody after all this time here in this damn plane of existence." Falla said casually. Luna looked at her curiously as the butterfly girl continued to fly underneath her, she was curious just how long Falla had actually been stuck there. If she had the power to shift back in time, there's no telling how long she's existed in that plane of existence.

"It's simple really, just focus your mind. You need to empower your words with your magic. You've grown so used to talking normally you've forgotten how to speak with your magic. Give it a try, use your willpower to carry your words." she said simply. Luna looked at her cautiously then away. She tried saying something but nothing was heard.

"No no, wrong wrong. C'mon dear sister. I'm trying to help you so we can engage in a sisterly conversation to kill time. We have so much to talk about too. Like, what I've seen around the world like this, what school is like where you are, how it feels to have ROBBED ME OF THE CROWN!" she roared out with anger. Luna looked at her sister with discontent.

"That's right, if it wasn't for you I would be queen and our race would still be alive. But no, you just _had_ to stand in my way. You've always done that, you've always had to be the best. The fastest drawer, the most polite daughter, even with our studies you treated it like it was nothing but harmless fun. You never took anything seriously, YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE QUEEN!" she yelled out as she started laughing wildly. Luna growled and glared at the chronofly with discontent.

"The only one more of a mess than you was Complica, that damned brat treated life like a game. She kept wanting to play and draw, she never took anything seriously. I was glad when SHE DIED!" Falla shouted out. Luna halted in place and stared at her sister with shock.

"That's right. I was glad she died. She was a disgrace to our race." Falla said coldly as she flew in place in front of her sister. Luna growled and glared at the girl with rage. If it wasn't for the fact that Rason's life was hanging in the balance Luna would have never started this crusade to rescue this girl. Even now, she was still determined to save his life, but was despising the thought of having to bring her sister back into existence.

"That bitch was such a pain in the ass." Falla said with a growl. She then chuckled and looked at Luna with a sly grin.

"I guess that's why I never told her what would happen if she casted the Chrono Displacement spell." she said with a shrug. Luna jumped at that and stared at her sister with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's right dear sister. I told her how to cast it because she desperately wanted to see that stupid boy again. She said she would do anything to see that filthy peasant one more time. I asked her, 'is that little boy worth dying for?', and she said yes. Stupid girl." Falla said with a scowl.

"You…" Luna said with rage. Falla looked to her with a curious glance as her voice was heard.

"You…_you_ told Complica how to cast the spell?" Luna said with unbelievable fury. Her fists were clenched as she shook with anger. Falla blinked then smiled coldly.

"Yes. I warned her that it was banned, but she didn't care. She was a mistake to our family." Luna said with a chuckle. She then looked at Luna curiously as the girl was glaring at her with cold eyes. The air around her started to bend and distort violently as she growled.

"You…YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED OUR SISTER!" she roared out. Falla looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

"And you killed me. Fair's fair I suppose. However if you want your angel to live you will have to bring me back." Falla said with a smirk. She then backed up a bit as the air around Luna ripped apart, a vast cosmos flying past in a blur was seen through the tear. Falla looked at her then smiled amused.

"Oh my, did I upset you dear sister?" she asked simply. Luna shook with anger, then swiped her hand down in her rage. Falla watched with amazement as a tear ripped from the girl's swipe and seared its way down to the forest below. It ripped apart and demolished a large section of the woods in an instant, the remains of the trees and ground frozen in time as they started to fly apart. Falla looked at the damage then back to her sister with a smirk.

"Not bad dear sister. I'm impressed. You may have killed a few animals though, not very becoming of a queen." she said with a laugh. Luna snarled with fury then looked down while trembling.

"How could you…HOW COULD YOU?" she roared out at her sister.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm such a naughty girl. C'mon, time's ticking for your angel." Falla said with a dark smile. Luna growled then looked ahead.

"After I save Rason, you and I are going to settle this." Luna said coldly as she flew off. Falla watched her go with a twisted smile.

"I look forward to it, dear sister." she said with a bite. She vanished as she shifted back into her plane of existence while Luna flew forward. She was beyond furious, the girl pushed to the edge to hear about how her little sister met her demise. The girl's magic was rippling the air behind her as she flew at high speed while in the moment of time. As she raced toward the shrine as fast as she could one thought was at her mind's forefront.

_Falla…you will pay for this…I won't let you exist at all when this is over._

* * *

Inside the girls dorm rooms a redhead was tossing and turning in her sleep. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up, the girl rubbing her head in a daze. She blinked then looked down. She was dressed in a pink nightshirt and shorts and was lying in a bed. She glanced around to see she was in a girl's room, and the girl was sitting next to her on the bed with a relieved expression.

"Kokoa, good you're awake. I was getting worried." Moka said with a soft smile.

"Big...sis? What happened?" Kokoa asked as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. She gasped then looked around with wide eyes.

"My overcharge! Oh no, what...what happened?" she shouted out. Moka grabbed the freaked out vampire by the shoulders and held her gently.

"It's ok, you're ok Kokoa." she said reassuringly. Kokoa looked at her surprised then down at her hands.

"But...I thought..." she said. She remembered waking up from her dream as her power was going wild. She was thrown out of her room and surrounded by her friends. Then she blacked out as the heat suffocated her and the pain overloaded her senses. Then...

"Gin." she said softly.

"You remember don't you?" Moka asked gently. Kokoa looked down in thought as she recalled something that was an echo in her mind.

"His howl." she said as she rubbed her head.

"Yes, he did so for you. Kokoa...when your overcharge went critical you passed out. But...you didn't die." Moka said curiously. Kokoa looked at her puzzled then down at her hands.

"I remember the fire...the heat. It was unbearable. Then everything went black." she said softly. She then looked at Moka curiously.

"Then I heard him howl for me." she said in wonder.

"Your aura kept rising whenever he did. It seemed to bring you back." Moka said gently. Kokoa looked at her then down. She jumped then looked back to her sister.

"Wait...how did I...why am I here?" she asked looking around.

"You managed to wake up from Gin's howl, then you used your power up. It was quite a powerful strike too, we all nearly died." Moka said softly. Kokoa looked at her with shock then down.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Kokoa. We're all fine. But, we're all curious as to how you survived that. Your body, it was inside a bright fire and was engulfed in extreme heat. Yet when you used all your power, your body seemed fine." Moka said with wonder. She looked at her sister curiously. The redhead seemed perfectly fine now, no marks or burns anywhere.

_Rason was right. She never does seem to be physically harmed by the fire._

**_She was screaming out in pain, I'd say it affected her to a degree._**

"Kokoa, do you recall anything else about the incident?" Moka asked carefully. The girl looked at her then shook her head.

"No...I don't know how I survived. I don't even know how I heard Gin's howl." she said as she looked down confused. She looked to her sister curiously.

"What happened out there anyway?" she asked puzzled. Moka explained waking up to hearing her screaming out. How the group watched with horror as she ignited and collapsed before them. How Gin's howl seemed to resonate with her even when she was lying still in the fire. How Yukari had to not only bury the vampire to put out the fires temporary, but also how she used her magic to save the group from the landslide created by Kokoa's attack. After the tale was told Kokoa was staring at her sister with wide eyes.

"You mean..." she said shakily. Moka nodded.

"You scared us all to death Kokoa, we were so worried about you." she said softly.

"Gin...he..." Kokoa said as she looked down with wide eyes.

"He saved you, his howl snapped you back to your senses." Moka said with a smile.

"He...saw me naked?" Kokoa screamed out with embarrassment. Moka blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Well. Yes, we all did." She said simply. Kokoa twitched a bit then buried her face into the pillow.

"He saw me naked!" she cried out. Moka looked at her with a blank expression.

**_With all that we told her, that's what she's fixated on?_**

_Not quite the reaction I pictured to be honest._

"Um...Kokoa?" Moka asked with a weak smile. The young vampire looked up thoughtfully while shaking a bit.

"I wonder what he thought of me...like that." she said softly.

"Kokoa? I don't think that's what we should be focusing on here." Moka said with a slight nod. Kokoa glanced back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend saw me naked, why wouldn't I focus on that?" she asked plainly. Moka sighed and shook her head.

"C'mon, let's get ready for the day, classes will be starting soon." she said softly. Kokoa nodded then got out of bed, the girl looking down at her chest curiously. Moka looked at her for a moment then with concern.

"Kokoa?" she asked softly. The redhead looked to her sister's chest then to her own.

"I've got a way's to go still. Dammit." she muttered. Moka hung her head with a soft sigh, the girl shaking her head with a dull expression.

"Again, not what we should be focusing on here." she said dryly. The two girls got up from the bed and started getting ready for their day. Moka was curious as to how her little sister survived the inferno without a scratch while Kokoa was fixated on what Gin thought of her naked body. Normally she would be furious that anybody saw her like that, even though at this point pretty much everybody has, but the thought that her boyfriend saw her made her wonder what he thought of her now.

* * *

Hokuto was walking down the hallway towards Jovian's room. The boy had managed to sneak in before anybody was up yet and was walking with a calm smile on his face. He knocked on her door three times and waited. After a pause the door opened with Jovian standing there. She was still dressed in her dark outfit and was smiling at her master.

"Good morning master." she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Jovian. Are you two about ready? We should be getting ready for our guest's arrival." he said looking into the room behind her. He chuckled to himself as he walked in.

"My my, what were you doing with our new friend here?" he asked amused. Lying on the ground was Felucia, the doll demon breathing ragged while twitching. Her clothes had been completely torn off at this point, the girl's hands still bound behind her with the white chain. She was trembling with a flushed face, the girl's eyes half open and glazed over.

"Hee hee, we had a fun slumber party." Jovian giggled as she closed the door and looked at the demon playfully. Felucia whimpered as she twitched a bit.

"Going...to kill you..." she breathed out. Her mind was shot from the constant abuse from the witch all night. Jovian didn't sleep at all, and kept playing with her doll demon all night and morning.

"I see you did. However we will need her to be able to walk with us." Hokuto said with a sigh while shaking his head. Jovian smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, I was lonely without Jacqueline here." she said innocently.

"I can see that. Well, get her dressed and ready, Kuyou should be here this morning and we need to be ready to move when he arrives." Hokuto said walking out with a calm expression. Jovian nodded and looked to the demon. She walked over and lifted the girl's head up by the hair, the witch smiling wickedly at her.

"Wake up sleepy head. We get to have more fun today." she said playfully. Felucia's eyes slowly glanced over to her.

"You're...dead..." she said softly as her eyes lost focus. She passed out and collapsed on the ground. Jovian looked at her for a moment then smirked.

"Jacqueline is much more fun, she doesn't pass out so easily." she said with a giggle.

* * *

Luna was continuing her flight towards the distant shrine. She had used her magic to leap forward in time to try to cut the travel time down as much as she could, however she could only do it for so long before she started to feel her mind slipping. While she flew in the air while not using her magic she looked down to a gentle stream running through a forest below.

"I could use a drink and a snack." she said softly as she flew down towards the running water. She landed down and knelt by the moving water. She took a few handfuls of water and then sat back on the grass. She picked up a nearby stone and started munching on it. Like all chronoflies her teeth were capable of chewing through any matter, as her body could obtain energy from any substance she would eat. While munching on the rock the girl looked up at the sky with a worried gaze.

_Rason...please be ok. I promise I'll save you, I won't let anything happen to you my angel._

She sighed and looked around, the girl taking the time for a small rest. She glanced around and wondered if Falla was watching her, one moment at a time from her dimensional prison.

_She's probably watching me right now. Damn her...there's no way I can trust her when she gets out, but I don't have any other choice. I need to find out how to save Rason._

She growled softly as she finished eating the rock and stood up. She shifted into the moment, and sure enough a chronofly was seen standing before her.

"Enjoying your break? You've been flying for so long, I'm so sorry you had to settle for such a poor meal and water." Falla said with a chuckle. Luna glared at her then away.

"Are you just following me now?" she asked sternly. The sister smirked and walked around Luna.

"Well of course, although, I did take a small break from watching the girl WHO KILLED ME to see how your friends are doing in your absence." Falla said playfully. Luna glanced to her with discontent.

"Yes, and...I'm so sorry." Falla said with a frown. Luna looked at her cautiously while the sister giggled with a smirk.

"What do you mean sorry?" Luna asked carefully. Falla looked at her then up.

"Um...I may have made a _tiny_ mistake in having you leave so soon." she said innocently. Luna looked at her with discontent.

"What do you mean...mistake?" she said with frustration. Falla giggled and looked at her with a cold smile.

* * *

Outside the boys dorms Tsukune, Rason, Gin, and Ahakon were walking outside with dull expressions.

"Well, that wasn't _as_ many complaints as I thought we would receive." Rason said flatly.

"Quite a lot of death threats though." Gin commented as he glanced back.

"I hope Hokuto can smooth this over for us. Otherwise that outburst last night might have been the last straw." Tsukune said with a sigh.

"It wasn't our fault though. We had to try to save Kokoa, right?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but they don't listen to reason." Rason said shaking his head. Tsukune stopped and looked back towards the dorm.

"If you're looking for Dark, he's likely still with Mizore. And even if he wasn't you're not going to see him." Rason said as the boys stopped and looked back to him.

"No, I was thinking I should try to find Hokuto now. Maybe he would have an idea of how to smooth over everybody's rage for us right now." Tsukune said cautiously.

"Maybe, he does seem to be able to speak well for us." Ahakon said with a nod. Tsukune looked back to the boys then to the dorm.

"Tell the girls I'll catch up soon, I'm going to see if I can find him." he said as he ran back in.

"Does he even know what room is Hokuto's?" Gin asked curiously.

"I doubt it." Rason said shaking his head. They shrugged then continued on down the path. After they walked a bit they saw a group of familiar faces. Kurumu, Moka, Kokoa, and Yukari were waiting for them at the intersection to the two buildings.

"Rason!" Kurumu cheered out as she dashed toward the angel. He managed to wave with a nervous smile before his world went dark once again.

"Oh my lovely angel, did you sleep well last night? I dreamed of you all night my Destined One. Last night was so horrible that I needed my perfect dreams of you. Of course it would have been a lot better if you were sleeping next to me. Did you dream of me as well? Was it a naughty dream, because mine sure was!" she cheered out as she hugged her boyfriend closely.

"Kurumu?" Moka asked weakly. There was a pause then a girl's scream as Kurumu realized what she had once again done.

"Poor angel." Yukari said shaking her head while watching Kurumu trying to wake Rason back up by repeatedly shaking him.

"How can he survive with her?" Ahakon asked a bit afraid. He looked over in time to see the bright smile of a young witch propelling towards him at jet engine speed. Before he could blink he was tackled to the ground by the overzealous witch, the girl hugging him around the chest with a blissful expression.

"Ahakon! How did you sleep boyfriend? Did you see me last night? I moved the earth again! I did it just like you taught me to do, wasn't it incredible? Though not as incredible as you are boyfriend! You're the best! The absolute best, thank you for teaching how to do that!" Yukari cheered out while holding the dazed and surprised boy down.

"You were saying?" Gin asked with a laugh. He looked over and then was tackled to the ground with a fierce explosion. Everybody, including Rason who had just snapped back to reality, looked over with surprise as the dust settled. Gin was on the ground looking up at a redheaded vampire.

"Kokoa?" he asked surprised. The vampire was looking down at him with her usual look of discontent.

"So. You saw me naked last night?" she asked sternly. The wolf blinked then nodded nervously. The vampire's hands clutched his shoulders and she growled.

"But...I wasn't trying to...I didn't mean..." Gin stammered.

"Here comes the blood." Kurumu said flatly as she and Rason watched worriedly. Kokoa growled then leaned in close to the boy's face. After a pause she looked at him timidly.

"Did you like it?" she asked softly. Everybody staggered as Gin just looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Um...is this a trick question?" he asked nervously. She shook her head, her two pigtails gently swaying behind her. He gulped and nodded slowly. She looked at him for a moment then smiled softly.

"Kokoa?" Moka asked dryly. The redhead sat up on her boyfriend and looked over to her sister with discontent.

"Hey, me and my boyfriend are having a private conversation." she said sternly.

"Private...you're straddling him out in the open!" Yukari shouted out as she sat up. She blinked then looked down to her boyfriend who was just staring at her. She too was on top of the boy as the group just looked at her with blank expressions.

"Oh...right." she said softly. She jumped up with a nervous expression and smiled weakly at the boy.

"Besides, do I interrupt you when you're sucking Tsukune's blood?" Kokoa barked out. She blinked then looked around.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" she asked curiously.

"He went back to find Hokuto. He wanted to talk to him about last night's outburst. Which reminds me..." Rason said as Kokoa got up with Gin. Everybody looked to the redhead vampire curiously.

"Kokoa? How...how did..." Kurumu said looking at the vampire with wonder.

"How did you survive that?" Ahakon said as he got to his feet as well. Kokoa looked around at everybody then down.

"I don't know. I just..." she said as she looked to Gin curiously. The boy smiled gently at her.

"I'm just glad you're ok now Kokoa, you scared me to death." he said kindly. The vampire looked at him then smiled softly.

"Your howl, I heard it. It was like music to me." she said as she looked up at him with loving eyes.

"That was music to you?" Dark said as he and Mizore appeared behind Rason and Kurumu. The winged couple jumped and looked back with surprise as the black wisp finished flowing around the silent couple.

"Geez you two, you're going to give us heart attacks." Kurumu said with surprise. Rason just looked at the two with wide eyes. They were dressed like usual and the snow girl was holding the shadow demon's hand.

"Don't care. Kokoa, you said it was like music to you?" Dark said simply. The vampire nodded and looked at Gin with loving eyes.

"Yes...I heard it when everything else faded away. It was...beautiful. I don't know why, but his howl...it's so incredible." she said gently. Gin blushed a bit and looked up with a dopey smile.

"Odd, I would have called it noisy and unbearable, but that's just me." Kurumu said flatly. Kokoa twitched then growled at the girl.

"Ok, calm down you two." Rason said holding onto his girlfriend.

"Yes, please don't fight. Not so soon today." Moka said tiredly. She looked towards the boys dorm building and sighed. She wanted to see Tsukune in the morning and hated having to wait longer. Kokoa sent Kurumu one more glare then smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thank you for calling out to me. I don't know what happened with me, but thank you." she said kindly. Gin nodded smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ok, where are Felucia and Luna? They should have met up with us by now." Rason said looking around.

"We didn't see them in the dorms when we left. It's odd, Felucia is always waiting for me when I leave in the morning." Mizore said looking back to the building.

"I wonder what could be keeping them. And they also missed out on Kokoa's bonfire last night." Ahakon said looking around. The group looked to each other with concern. Dark wasn't being hounded by a doll demon and Rason wasn't being tackled into the ground instantly by a chronofly. Moka looked around curiously.

_I wonder where they are._

* * *

"What do you mean 'mistake'? Explain." Luna said with a sharp tone. Falla shrugged with a dark smile.

"Only a little one. Have you ever heard of The Butterfly Effect?" she asked playfully. Luna shook her head as Falla started laughing a bit.

"Oh, it's something the humans say regarding time travel. They say if you go back in time and kill a butterfly it could drastically change the course of history. Kinda silly, but their point is true. Even a tiny change can have a large outcome in the future." she said as she snickered. Luna looked at her sister cautiously.

"Just what are you getting at?" she asked with concern. Falla glanced behind her.

"Well..." she said slyly.

* * *

The group was looking around curiously for their two missing friends. Felucia and Luna haven't been seen since last night at the field and the group was starting to worry.

"I wonder what's keeping them." Yukari said looking around.

"Yeah, Felucia has a date with Dark tonight, I thought for sure she would be clinging to him more than usual." Kurumu said looking to Dark. Mizore growled then looked away.

"Not what I want to think about now." the snow girl said softly. Dark glanced around curiously.

"She's right though, it's not like her to just vanish like this." he said in his usual tone.

"I'm liking the fact Luna hasn't pounced on my angel so far. I hope it's not a one-time thing." Kurumu said looking around. She knew the chronofly could appear at any given second and was afraid that appearance would be on top of her boyfriend.

"Let's just head to class, they'll have to meet us there." Ahakon said with a shrug. Mizore held onto her boyfriend's arm, the girl not wanting the date tonight to take place. She held his arm securely, the girl thankful that at least he did spend the night with her. Kurumu held onto her angel's arm and sighed happily. She was enjoying the moment of it being just her and Rason, with no Luna spontaneously tackling him down to the ground. Ahakon held Yukari's hand and smiled at her, the girl blinking then looking down bashfully. She was proud that she was able to control her element to save everybody and was looking forward to more private practice time with her boyfriend. Kokoa smiled softly and watched as Gin took her hand as well. She smiled somewhat arrogantly and looked away, the girl trying to show some pride but finding her emotions taking over.

"Guess I'm walking alone this morning." Moka said weakly.

"Hey, at least you have a boyfriend." Ruby's voice called out. The group looked over to see the elder witch and her two assistants walking up to them.

"You have no right to complain in my book." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Oh, good morning Ruby." Moka said happily.

"Good morning to you all. Mind explaining what the commotion was last night? And why the courtyard over there is completely demolished?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kokoa did it." Kurumu said quickly. Kokoa twitched then glared at the succubus.

"Yeah, her overcharge went off in her sleep." Rason said with a weak smile. Ruby looked at the young vampire curiously.

"Oh my, are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Kokoa nodded and looked up to Gin.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." she said softly. Gin smiled at the girl and held her close, the girl wrapping herself around his arm as well. Ruby looked at the two then to Moka.

"Um, ok then. Well anyway, I must insist you try to keep the noise levels down. Not to mention refrain from destroying more of school property." she said simply.

"We'll try. Sorry about that." Moka said with a weak smile. Ruby smirked at her then glanced to the sisters.

"Apoch? Astreal?" she said in a commanding tone. The two girls flinched then nodded.

"Yes Ms. Ruby." they said softly. The looked over to Yukari and then to Ahakon.

"Sorry for yesterday." they said quietly.

"They can't hear you." Ruby said sternly. The sisters sighed and looked at Yukari.

"Sorry." they said softly. The young witch looked at them for a moment then nodded with a dull smile. The group smirked at the witch sisters as the two looked away. Ruby looked around then to Moka.

"Where are the others?" she asked curiously.

"Tsukune went to find Hokuto regarding last night. But we haven't seen Felucia or Luna all morning. They also didn't seem to show up during the incident last night." Moka said looking around.

"Really. I hope Hokuto can indeed help with that, the last thing we need is more flak from the student body. As for the girls I'm sure you'll see them in class." Ruby said with a nod. She glanced to the witch sisters.

"Apoch. Astreal. See if you can find Jovian for me. I'm curious to learn more about her unique magic, and I was hoping to talk to her before classes begin." she said in a professional tone. The sisters looked to each other worriedly.

* * *

"Well? What are you talking about?" Luna shouted out. Falla shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Well, it seems we changed something when you left for the shrine." she said simply. Luna looked at her cautiously.

"Changed something? Changed what?" she asked with concern.

"I must have overlooked this little detail earlier, I'm so SORRY DEAR SISTER!" Falla said as she started laughing wildly. Luna growled at her with frustration.

"What happened? Tell me!" she shouted out. Falla regained herself and smirked at her.

"Such an embarrassing mistake really, I'm simply ashamed of myself." Falla said with an amused tone.

"Dammit what changed? Tell me now Falla!" Luna roared as the area around her distorted in her rage. Falla smiled slyly and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"It seems you were needed this morning for something dear sister. Without you there as you should have been..." she said as she looked away. Luna looked at her with caution as the sister paused for a moment. Falla glanced back to her with a wild look in her eye.

"I'm afraid nobody saved her in time." she said with a laugh.

* * *

"Do we have to Ms. Ruby?" the sisters asked with worry.

"Yes, go find her and bring her to me. And you don't have to kiss her this time Astreal, relax." Ruby said with a slight smirk. Astreal looked away with a dull glance while Apoch looked at her worriedly.

"Fine." they said in unison.

"Seriously. _Nobody _finds that creepy? It's really just me?" Rason said looking around. After he got no response from anybody he just sighed in defeat. The sisters turned to walk away towards the girls dorms. The group watched them then glanced to each other.

"That Jovian is a strange girl." Mizore said softly.

"Yeah, but she helped fix Tsukune's lock. I could never say thank you enough for that." Moka said with a soft smile.

"Hey." Yukari called out. The sisters stopped and looked back to her. After a pause Yukari smiled at them.

"Friends?" she asked curiously. The two sisters looked at her for a moment then smiled softly.

"Sure. Friends." they said gently. Rason glanced around and made a funny face when he saw nobody seemed to find it strange that they always spoke in unison. The sisters glanced to Ahakon and nodded, the boy smiling in response at them.

"Glad they worked that out finally." Ruby said softly.

"Yeah, me too." Moka said with a warm smile at them.

* * *

"What...what do you mean?" Luna asked fearfully. Falla chuckled and looked at her sister with a cold glare.

"Yes, my bad dear sister. But, it appears you were the only thing keeping her alive today." she said with a dark chuckle. Luna looked at her worriedly then glanced behind her.

"Keeping...who alive?" she asked with fright.

* * *

The sisters turned to walk back towards the girls dorm building.

"Honestly, I'd rather die than have her kiss me again." Astreal muttered.

She suddenly staggered back with wide eyes of surprise. Her mouth quivered as she trembled in place.

* * *

"So sorry, _dear sister_." Falla said with a cruel laugh, the chronofly bursting into maniacal laughter as Luna trembled with fright.

"No...it can't be..." she said under a whisper as she looked back behind her with wide eyes.

* * *

The group was staring with wide eyes of shock at the witch, the blonde haired girl's body trembling. She shakily looked down with wide eyes.

"Wha...what is..." she said with fright. Piercing through her chest was a spear of pure fire, the flames burning brightly as she looked at it with horror. The group stared at the sight with shock.

"No...that's..." Moka said with fright as she recognized the fire. She remembered it clearly, the day Tsukune was nearly killed. How he too was struck through the chest the same way. She jumped and reached out towards her.

"ASTREAL!"

The witch burst into flame violently, the girl's screams echoing out from the inferno. Apoch staggered away as she stared with shock and tears in her eyes.

"NO!" Ruby shouted out.

They watched with horror as the flames ignited into a powerful firestorm then died down. Astreal stood there, her clothing charred and ragged, her hair singed and blackened, her expression of shock, and her breathing stopped. She wavered then fell back, the girl collapsing to the ground with a soft thump.

"Astreal!" Moka yelled out as the group looked at the girl's body with pure terror. Apoch looked at the girl and shook with fear as her sister lay on the ground smoking.

"Sister?" she asked softly. Astreal's eyes shakily looked over to her, the girl's breathing having stopped. After a moment they slowly closed. Apoch dropped to her knees beside the witch and held her hands over her shakily.

"No..." she said under a whisper in disbelief.

"What was that?" Rason said looking around.

"No..." Apoch said softly as she shook her head with tears forming. Dark removed his earbuds quickly and looked around with a glare.

"Show yourself!" he roared out.

"No..." Apoch said louder as she struggled not to scream out.

"That attack..." Kurumu said looking around with frustration, the girl extending her nails out. Mizore narrowed her eyes and fashioned her ice katana quickly.

"No!" Apoch shouted out as she tried to move the body of her sister.

"He's here!" Ruby shouted as she readied her wand.

"NO!" Apoch cried out as she shook violently, the girl's tears falling next to Astreal's body.

"Who?" Ahakon said as he got ready, the boy and young witch next to him readying their magic. Kokoa and Gin looked around with growls and glares while Moka looked at Astreal with horror.

"Astreal..." she breathed out.

"Well, she did ask for it." A voice called out with a wicked laugh from down the pathway. The group looked over to see somebody approaching.

"It's him!" Yukari shouted out as she aimed her wand out.

The figure was dressed in black, a taller being who had long golden hair. He had pointed ears and yellow eyes with two markings on his forehead. He wore black pants and a black turncoat that flowed behind him. On his hip a katana was sheathed and he wore white gloves.

"And I'm such a gentleman, how could I not grant the young girl such a request?" he said with a dark laugh.

"You...you bastard!" Gin roared as he shifted to his werewolf form. Kokoa hissed at the monster and clenched her fists with rage.

"So that's him, that's Kuyou!" Rason yelled as his wings ripped out from behind him, the shirts flying off in tatters. Dark glared at the Youko as a black cloud formed around him. Mizore aimed her ice blade at the monster while forming her other hand into an ice claw. Kurumu's wings sprang forth as she readied her nails. Yukari and Ruby aimed their wands towards him with pure rage. Ahakon aimed his hands at the demon as he prepared his magic. Moka shook her head and glared at the evil monster, her rosary lighting up with sheer anger as she and her inner self were furious beyond reasoning.

"Ah, so you know who I am. How nice. I do see a few familiar faces here, but, not the one I seek. Tell me, where is my good friend Tsukune Aono? I have much to talk to him about." Kuyou said as he smiled coldly at the group. He glanced down to see Apoch staring at the body of her sister still with shock.

"What's wrong? You'll be seeing her soon." he said coldly as he aimed his hand casually at the witch. She shakily looked over to see him aiming his hand at the girl, fire seeming to appear at his fingertips. Apoch stared at the Youko with terror as the fire swirled around his hand. It lit up as fire blasted out towards the girl in another fiery spear.

"Apoch!" Moka cried out as the spear flew towards the stunned witch.

"Sister." she breathed out weakly.

The spear flew towards her at high speed...then was caught by a hand in midair.

"What the?" Kuyou said with a raised eyebrow. Apoch blinked and looked up to see somebody standing there.

"No way..." Rason said softly.

"I don't believe it." Ruby said in amazement. Kuyou stared with a curious expression at somebody who caught the spear with one hand. Somebody who's vampire aura was flaring around him like a fierce storm. Somebody who's lock was rattling around violently on his wrist. Somebody who had crimson eyes glaring at Kuyou with fury.

"Mr. Tsukune." Apoch said softly. Tsukune tossed the spear to the side, the burning object exploding into a firestorm away from the group. Kuyou smirked and chuckled to himself.

"There you are." he said with a cold glare. Tsukune glared at the monster as he clenched his fists.

"I've been looking for you Tsukune, seems we have some unfinished business to settle." Kuyou said as fire started to swirl around him. He laughed at the boy and held his fist up.

"Now then boy, let's finish what we started last time, shall we?" he laughed.

"Kuyou." Tsukune said in a cold voice. The Youko looked at him with a smirk while the rest of the group behind the boy got ready for battle. Tsukune felt his anger rise up. He felt unbelievable fury for his friend's death. He felt his patience come to an end, his caring nature and kind demeanor seeming to vanish altogether. He growled as his aura surged around him. The lock was violently rattling around on his wrist from the power surge, the seal struggling to hold back the ghoul's spirit. Tsukune glared at the Youko with cold eyes as the evil demon kept his eyes locked onto him.

"Did I make you angry boy?" Kuyou chuckled. Tsukune growled loudly as his aura flared around him violently. He felt his power surging through him like a torrent.

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?" the Youko said with a dark smile. Tsukune shook with rage then roared out.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"


	41. Showtime

High in the sky a girl with butterfly wings was flying as fast as she could through the air. She was on a mission to find a shrine with a statue of a chronofly, the girl hoping to avert a fatal disaster for her beloved angel. However during her flight the girl was fighting back tears best she could. Much to her dismay her sister had told her about how easily the timeline could change, and that her leaving on this particular morning changed history substantially for somebody.

"No! Nooooo!" Luna cried out as she flew in the air, the girl's tears raining down towards the forest below.

In the original timeline she was destined to save Astreal from a fatal blow at the hands of Kuyou. However, because she had left to alter the course of history to save Rason, nobody was able to save the witch from the power of the evil Youko. Luna cried out in agony as she continued her journey, her heart aching for losing a friend due to her choice to save the boy she loved.

"Forgive me Astreal…forgive me!" she shouted out as she soared over the forest. She shook her head and looked ahead with a strained expression.

"Please…I'm so sorry…" she said softly as she continued her flight towards the long forgotten shrine, the girl praying that nothing else was changed in this new timeline.

* * *

Walking through the rotting woods near Yokai Academy three figures were seen. One was a taller boy with glasses. He had a calm smile on his face as he walked ahead of two others. Behind him was a girl with short black hair and strange multicolored eyes. The witch had a bright smile on her face as she walked behind her master. She glanced to her side and giggled at the third member of the group. Next to them was a doll demon, the girl wearing her usual outfit. She had her black shoes and jeans on with a white t-shirt. She wore a black leather jacket that was left undone as her long light green hair flowed behind her. And her face was that of anger as she kept her eyes locked onto the boy ahead of her.

"You won't get away with this…I swear I'll fucking kill you if Dark doesn't first." Felucia snapped as they walked through the less traveled woods towards the academy.

"Really now Felucia, enough of all the valiant talk. A doll in your position shouldn't be talking to your master in such a way." Hokuto said while shaking his head. Jovian giggled and tilted her head at the demon.

"Be nice Felucia, we belong to him." she said happily. Felucia growled and glanced away.

"I belong to Dark _only_. Save the horseshit about him owning me." she said sternly.

"Again, not anymore. You really don't listen well do you?" Hokuto said with a laugh.

"What the hell are we doing out here anyway?" Felucia barked out looking around.

"Nope, she really doesn't." Jovian said simply.

"Like I explained while you were getting dressed we are going to the school." Hokuto said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I was a little busy getting dressed while your damned witch kept WATCHING ME!" Felucia yelled looking at Jovian with murder in her eyes.

"Hee hee, but you're so pretty." Jovian said with a purr. Felucia trembled with anger and looked away.

"We could just take the path nearby, less trees and bushes. And oh yeah, it's a fucking path to the school!" the demon yelled out. Hokuto chuckled and glanced back to her.

"No, we don't want to be on the path today my dear." he said with a smirk. She looked at him cautiously while Jovian giggled.

"Why not?" she asked carefully.

"ASTREAL!" Moka's voice echoed out from the forest. The three stopped and looked around.

"Astreal?" Felucia asked worriedly.

"NO!" Ruby's voice echoed out afterward. The doll demon looked around with fright.

"What…what's going on?" she asked softly.

"Sounds like Kuyou got one of them. Oh dear, that girl was a cutie too." Jovian said with a soft smile. Felucia jumped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait…Kuyou? Got…one…" she said looking back towards the sound of the voices. She trembled and shook her head.

"No…don't tell me." she said with fear.

"Sounds like the battle is starting already. Hmm, this could be a problem." Hokuto said looking back towards the sounds of voices.

"You're fucking right this is a problem! One of my friends could be dead! I have to help!" Felucia roared out.

"You're not going anywhere Felucia. We have our own work to do while Kuyou is here, or have you forgotten that as well?" Jovian said softly. The demon growled and then glared at her.

"Like I was paying attention to him while you were staring at me!" she shouted out. The witch just giggled and eyed her over playfully.

"Jovian." Hokuto said simply. The two girls looked to him as he smiled calmly at the forest.

"I want you to intervene. Make sure you move the battle towards the academy. We need everybody there to see our heroes in action after all, don't we?" he said with a smirk. Jovian nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Ok master. Sounds fun. Um…do I kill anybody?" she asked curiously. The boy shook his head.

"No no, for now all we need to do is move their fight closer to keep the entire school busy." he said simply. Jovian nodded then tilted her head at him.

"And…what about Tsukune's lock?" she asked curiously. Felucia looked at her cautiously from that remark.

"What about it?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Jovian giggled and looked at her with a smile.

"Oh, my repair work is only temporary." she said simply. Felucia jumped and looked at her with shock.

"What? Temporary?" she said with worry.

"Yes. The spell should be wearing off soon. All the links that were cracked before will break again, plus any others that he strains during the fight. Master, what if they break and he hasn't defeated Kuyou yet?" she asked the boy curiously. Felucia looked at her with disbelief while the boy shrugged.

"Can't be helped. Here's hoping they don't crack until we're done here. Then I suppose we just wish the boy best of luck." he said simply.

"What? You can't do that, he's relying on that thing to hold during this fight! He might even use more of his power thinking Jovian's just going to fix it again!" Felucia cried out with worry. Hokuto chuckled and smirked at the girl.

"Well, here's hoping he can win before they crack then." he said with a sly smile. Felucia looked at him then to the forest with fear.

"No…Tsukune…" she said softly.

"Jovian get going and steer their battle into the school. Me and our dear friend here will sneak in when everybody is in a panic. We should only need a few minutes, we'll wait for you where I instructed you earlier." Hokuto said simply.

"Yes master." Jovian said with a smile. She winked at Felucia and blew her a kiss.

"I'll see you later my little dolly." she said playfully. She then ran back towards the battle while Felucia growled with rage. She glared at Kuyou as the boy looked at her calmly.

"What's wrong? Oh, I see. You want to kill me still don't you? Well, I'm right here, all alone, completely defenseless. It would be so easy for you right?" he said with a chuckle. Felucia shook with anger and looked away.

"Good, glad you understand your situation finally. Now let's get going. We need to be ready for when Jovian meets us." the boy said as he turned to walk towards the academy.

"What are you after anyway?" Felucia growled out. The boy chuckled and waved his hand for her to follow.

"Let's get moving." he said simply. The doll demon strained not to scream out in frustration and rage, then looked towards where the fight was.

"Dark…help…" she said softly. She looked down with closed eyes, struggled not to cry out, then followed after the boy that had her life in his hands.

* * *

The group had been practicing for the past two nights in preparation for the arrival of a Youko, a powerful fire demon that used to be enrolled here at Yokai Academy as a security officer. He was tyrannical and ruthless, the monster only seeking more power and control using force and fear. He was stopped however by the group's defiance and their attempts to save a human boy that had come to the school by accident.

"You will pay…you will pay Kuyou!" Dark roared as the area around him darkened to near pitch black.

The powerful fox demon Kuyou had nearly killed the boy that came here, the monster believing that humans and monsters could never coexist. However the boy was saved by Inner Moka, a vampire that had fallen in love with him, who gave him some of her own blood to save his life. With his friends help he survived the monster's onslaught as the vampire delivered a decisive kick to the beast and knocked him out cold.

"Astreal…I will avenge you. I swear it." Rason growled as his wings and eyes glowed brightly, the angel summoning his monster energy to fight.

After the officer was discharged from the school the group had gone through many changes and ordeals. Just as their lives were getting back on track with their new friends and loves however word was received that some of their friends in the human world were killed. The culprit was Kuyou himself, the dark monster seeming to be hell-bent on returning to the academy and finishing what he started.

"You bastard…how could you? She had nothing to do with your past!" Gin roared as he was in his werewolf form.

Apparently Kuyou annihilated all of Kenzo's gang and the smoke demon himself in the human world, and made the threat that Tsukune would be next. Taking no chances the group decided to train their skills and powers again for when the Youko would arrive. They had learned much about themselves and what they were capable of during their practices and were feeling even more confident when Tsukune's holy lock was able to be repaired as well.

"Astreal…no…no…NO!" Ahakon shouted as electricity started to spark around the boy, the young mage channeling his anger and power into his magic.

Everybody was preparing to take the monster down whenever he decided to show up. However, they were still caught off guard when he did show himself, and much to the group's dismay one of their members was struck down without warning. The witch sister Astreal was killed right before them in the same manner that nearly killed Tsukune, the group watching in horror as the witch screamed out in agony before dropping dead next to her sister.

"How could you…damn you Kuyou!" Moka roared out as her rosary glowed bright red, the inner self of the vampire furious and ready to avenge the fallen witch.

Apoch was next in line in the Youko's warpath to find the boy he wanted dead. He threw the same attack effortlessly at the stunned witch as he planned on killing all those in his way. However before the strike could connect it was caught and tossed aside like nothing by Tsukune himself. The group watched with wonder as Tsukune appeared with his vampire power flowing around him. Seeing his friend dead before him sparked great rage in the boy, and although he had always tried to make friends with monsters around him, although his heart was more noble and pure than most, only one thought crossed his mind as he stared at the return of the Youko.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared as his power flared around him. In a flash he dashed towards Kuyou and sent a strong punch to the monster's face. He flew back and crashed into a few trees with a loud explosion. Before the dust settled the Youko shot back out and dashed towards the boy with a twisted grin.

"Hahaha, not bad boy, but you're still too weak-" he started before Tsukune seemed to appear before him and grab him by the face. He looked with surprise as Tsukune geared back with a punch.

"For Kenzo!" he said coldly as he moved his hand and sent another punch to the monster's face. Before Kuyou could fly back Tsukune grabbed him by the collar and held him in place.

"For Astreal!" he said with rage as he sent another punch to Kuyou's face. The blonde haired monster recoiled and looked to the boy with anger.

"For my friends!" the boy shouted out as he sent another powerful hit to the demon's face, a loud thunderclap echoing out from impact.

"For me!" Tsukune said with a cold glare. He then jumped into a fierce kick, the boy sending the Youko flying off into a loud explosion near the path. The group watched cautiously as Tsukune's aura flared around him. Suddenly a fire stream seemed to fire from the dust cloud towards Tsukune at high speed.

"Tsukune!" Ruby cried out. The group watched as Tsukune dashed into and _through_ the fire stream towards it's caster, the surprised Youko that watched with wide eyes as the boy carved through his fiery torrent and sent a punch to his face. The dark being blasted back and crashed into a few trees before slamming into the ground again. The crimson eyed boy dashed after him while the group stood there staring at him.

"Holy…shit…" Rason said with wonder.

"Tsukune." Moka said softly with amazement.

"He's creaming him!" Kurumu cheered out.

"Go get him Tsukune! Teach that bastard whose boss!" Yukari shouted out. She looked over to see Ruby kneeling by Apoch near Astreal's body.

"Oh god…Astreal." Yukari said as she looked down in pain. The group looked over to the fallen witch with pained expressions.

"Go. Go finish this with Tsukune. We'll stay here with Astreal." Ruby said softly as she looked at the fallen assistant. Yukari walked over and kneeled beside the witch. Ahakon walked over next to his girlfriend and looked down at the body with sorrow. He loved Yukari, but Astreal was a close friend, and was still an angel in his eyes. He growled with anger then looked over to where the battle was with fire in his eyes.

"That…jerk!" he roared as he ran after them.

"C'mon, let's go help our friend with this piece of trash." Rason said following after.

"Kuyou's head is mine." Dark growled as he followed with.

"He's dead, that's what he is!" Gin roared as he followed after. The girls looked over to the witches then towards the battle with frustration.

"Hey Mizore." Kurumu said with a dark glare.

"Let's dance." Mizore said as she whipped the ice katana down and shattered it to pieces. Kurumu jumped behind her and they took off into the sky.

"Kokoa." Moka said sternly.

"Right. Let's help my master with this filth." Kokoa said with rage. Moka didn't even bother to correct the young vampire this time, she was still furious about the loss of her friend. The two vampires ran off after the others while the witches mourned the death of their friend.

Nearby Kuyou was dodging around punches and kicks from an _extremely_ pissed of boy with crimson eyes. Kuyou swung his own punch towards the boy who instantly caught it and sent two more fierce punches to the demon's gut. The monster coughed out in pain as Tsukune grabbed his arm and spun him around, then slammed the taller monster right into the ground with a powerful explosion. Kuyou jumped up and sent another punch to the boy who dodged it instantly, the crimson eyed boy then spinning around and sending the Youko flying off with a kick to the chest. Kuyou smashed through another tree and stumbled from a roll on the ground back to his feet.

"Not bad boy, I see you've improved a bit. No longer relying on girls to fight your battles for you?" Kuyou said with a smirk. Tsukune just glared at him with cold eyes. He felt his anger grow inside of him like a firestorm. His fists started to shake with fury as he growled loudly. The death of Astreal was pushing him into a fighting frenzy, and his power started to grow and grow.

"You…you will pay…" he said in a dark tone as his power blasted around him in a powerful torrent. The holy lock on his wrist started to glow softly with an odd green, white, red, and blue glow. Kuyou watched him cautiously while the other boys ran up behind Tsukune.

"Wow…ok, he's officially mad." Rason said with wonder as they watched Tsukune stand before Kuyou with a massive vampire aura.

"That's a lot of monster energy." Ahakon said softly.

"Hey Tsukune, mind if we get a piece too, are do we just get the scraps?" Gin said with a chuckle.

"His life is mine to take Tsukune." Dark said coldly. Tsukune glanced back to them then towards Kuyou. Before anybody could say a word fire ignited along Kuyou's hand.

"Try this!" he yelled as he waved his hand in front of him fiercely. A massive wave of fire blasted out and raced towards the boys. It set fire to all the trees nearby as it flew towards them with a bright orange glow. Tsukune growled then dashed towards it. He summoned up more power, the lock rattling around wildly, and swung a punch towards the blaze. A fierce wind blew from the swipe dispelled the fire. Kuyou watched with surprise as the fire was extinguished before his eyes. Before he could blink Tsukune darted to him and sent a powerful right hook to the demon's head, blasting the monster off to the side and crashing him into the ground with a loud explosion.

"I don't know guys, I'd say he's got this." Rason said with a cool smile at the boy.

"Tear him to pieces Tsukune! For Astreal!" Ahakon cheered out.

"Don't be greedy, we wouldn't mind a few go's with this asshole." Gin said with a smirk.

"I'd rather kill him myself." Dark said sternly.

"Really? Then go over there and try to steal that kill from Tsukune." Rason said with a sly smirk at the shadow demon. The boy stood there for a moment then glanced away.

"You're not scared of Tsukune's power are you?" Rason said with a laugh. Dark glared at him with a low growl. Rason blinked then smiled nervously.

"Ok, I was just asking." he said weakly.

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice called out from behind. The boys turned to see Moka and Kokoa running up to them.

"Where's Tsukune?" Moka said urgently. She suddenly trembled and dropped to her knees as did Kokoa.

"Oh god…Tsukune…" the pink haired vampire said weakly. Kokoa started breathing heavily and fell down onto one hand, the girl trembling as the powerful aura from Tsukune radiated through her. Gin looked at his girlfriend struggling not to moan with a blank expression then sighed.

"Yeah, he's over there." he said flatly as he pointed over to the nearby woods.

"You two don't have to be worry, Tsukune's got this one covered." Rason said simply. Moka shook her head in a daze and wearily looked over to where Tsukune was sending punch after kick to the Youko, the young boy seeming to have a clear upper hand in the fight.

_Tsukune…go get him…_

**_Show that bastard his place…_**

Rason looked over to see Dark looking up with a focused expression. The angel blinked then looked up as well. High in the sky he saw Kurumu holding Mizore, the two girls watching Tsukune fight Kuyou with wonder.

"Holy crap…" Kurumu said softly.

"He's flooring him." Mizore said with amazement.

Kuyou dodged around Tsukune's kick, then before he could move saw with surprise Tsukune follow around with another kick right to the demon's head. The monster flew back and crashed into the ground near the group with a powerful blast. He got back up and looked over with surprise to see Tsukune connecting a kick to him. The Youko flew back as Tsukune darted behind him and sent another kick to his back. The demon coughed out then dropped to his hands and knees. Tsukune jumped in front of him and sent an upward kick through the ground and up to the Youko's face. The demon flew up and crimson eyed boy caught him by the collar.

"You killed our friends, you tried to kill me. I won't let you hurt anybody ever again. NEVER AGAIN!" he roared as he sent powerful hit after hit to Kuyou's face. The group watched with wonder as he mercilessly beat the Youko in front of them.

"Wow…" Rason said as he watched Tsukune send punch after punch to the monster's head.

"Yeah! Give it to him Tsukune!" Ahakon cheered out.

"No mercy!" Gin roared out. Dark watched the Youko closely.

_Why do I get the feeling this is too easy?_

Moka looked at the boy with a dazed expression, the girl's mind swimming from her boyfriend's aura. Her train of thought was becoming erratic as her body was heating up to the boy's power.

_Tsukune…get him…then do me, right here…_

**_Hey, I get first dibs on him._**

_Like hell you do, I saw him first._

**_We both saw him first, I see what you see._**

_…mine._

"You bastard!" Tsukune roared as he sent another punch to the Youko's face. His lock was rattling around violently as it glowed a multicolored hue.

"I'll never forgive you!" he shouted as he sent another powerful blow to Kuyou's head. The demon growled and recoiled in the boy's grip.

"Damn it all!" he shouted as another blow connected. The group behind was watching with wonder as he used his full power on the Youko.

"Know-"

The chain glowed a deep red.

"Your-"

It started to hiss as the multicolored glow around it flickered.

"Plac-"

CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK CHINK!

Everybody froze in place as a wild snapping sound echoed out in the forest. Tsukune's aura flared up then died off, the boy blinking and looking at Kuyou with a glare. His eyes slowly looked down to the wrist of the hand that was holding the fire demon.

"What? Why did you stop?" Gin asked puzzled.

"Don't go easy on that bastard Tsukune, let him have it!" Ahakon yelled out. Tsukune stared at the lock and a look of fright came over him. Kuyou growled then held his hand out to the boy's chest.

"Damn BOY!" he roared as a blast of fire shot out and hit Tsukune in the chest, the boy flying back with a loud cry. He crashed into a roll and stopped near Moka. The group looked at him puzzled as Kuyou got back to his feet and rubbed his jaw, the demon glaring at Tsukune with anger.

"So boy, decided to stop? I thought you were going to kill me." he said with a dark tone.

"Tsukune? What happened?" Rason asked surprised. Moka and Kokoa blinked then looked to each other.

"The aura…" Kokoa said worriedly.

"It's…gone." Moka said looking to Tsukune with wonder. The boy shakily got up and looked with wide eyes at his holy lock.

"Tsukune?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"What's wrong with you boy? What happened to that fighting spirit just now?" Kuyou said with a smirk as he tilted his head and cracked his neck.

"Tsukune? What is it?" Moka asked as she and Kokoa stood back up. The boy shook his head slowly as he kept looking at the lock. Moka walked over and looked at it with worry.

"What happened? Why did you- EEEEEK!" she cried out as she looked with shock at the lock.

"Big sis?" Kokoa asked running over. She looked at the wrist and turned pale.

"AHHH!" she cried out looking at with fright. Kuyou looked at them with a dull glare while raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked impatiently. High in the sky Mizore and Kurumu were watching with confusion as to why Tsukune suddenly stopped beating the living shit out of Kuyou.

"It can't be…" Tsukune breathed out in horror. Dark, Gin, and Rason glanced to Kuyou cautiously then over to Tsukune.

"What happened?" Rason asked puzzled. He and Dark walked over and looked at the lock. They blinked then looked to Tsukune with surprise.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Rason said softy. Dark just looked at the boy with a bit of shock then back to the lock.

"Um…guys? What happened?" Ahakon asked puzzled.

"The lock…" Moka said with wide eyes.

"It…cracked…" Kokoa said with fright. Ahakon blinked and looked at Tsukune curiously.

"So? Jovian can just fix it again. Just kill this bastard and-" he started before Tsukune shook his head.

"You don't understand." he said softly.

"Are you about done yet? Or have you forgotten about me already?" Kuyou shouted out annoyed. The group looked to him then back to the lock.

"What's wrong? You were doing so well." Gin asked puzzled.

"Tsukune…" Moka breathed out in horror as she looked at the lock with fright.

"It…it…" Kokoa said with fear. Tsukune looked at the lock with disbelief.

"What happened?" Ahakon shouted out. Tsukune looked to the boy with a fearful face.

"All…but one link cracked." he said shakily.

Silence.

"What…what did you say?" the young mage said nervously.

"All…but _one_?" Gin said in shock. The group nodded and looked back to the lock. All but one link had cracked from the sudden release of the witch's magic and the added stress Tsukune put on it with his assault on Kuyou.

"Enough of this crap, you all die now!" Kuyou roared as he swung his hand out, the Youko sending a powerful fire wave towards them. The group watched with surprise as the mighty wave of flame raced towards them and ignited the forest around it.

"What are they doing?" Kurumu shouted out.

"Get out of there!" Mizore cried out as she watched the fire race towards them.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out getting in front of him.

"No don't!" Tsukune shouted out. Kokoa gasped and then was grabbed by Gin, the werewolf putting the young girl behind him and acting as a large shield for her.

"Gin no!" she cried out. Ahakon, Dark, and Rason watched the fire wave race towards them at high speed, the blazing inferno moving too fast to be dodged or flown over. Before the wall hit it slammed into a multicolored barrier and flared violently before dying out. The group watched with amazement as the attack was stopped before reaching them.

"What…what was that?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"What the hell?" Kuyou said looking around.

Suddenly a figure leapt from the tree nearby and landed down between the two parties. The young witch stood up and looked at the Youko with a cocky smirk and her multicolored eyes.

"Hello there Kuyou. So nice to meet you." Jovian said with a soft smile.

"Jovian? Did…you do that?" Moka said in surprise. The witch giggled and glanced back to her.

"Good morning Moka." she said playfully.

"She stopped the fire with her magic…incredible." Ahakon said in amazement.

"Wow…thank you. That was unreal." Rason said looking at the charred landscape before them. Dark looked at the witch closely.

_I thought she wasn't able to defend herself with magic…_

The witch giggled and looked at Kuyou with her multicolored eyes, the girl then calmly walking towards him. He looked at her cautiously for a moment then curiously.

"Those eyes…" he said, the demon recognizing the strange eyes from somebody else he met recently. The witch narrowed her eyes at that comment then held out her hand to the Youko. Before he could blink a bright multicolored blast shot out and punched him back through several trees. The girl smirked then dashed off towards the demon with a giggle. The group watched them disappear into the woods then looked to each other with wonder.

"What was that about?" Kurumu said landing down next to them with Mizore.

"Why did you stop fighting? Tsukune what happened?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Tsukune's lock cracked." Moka said with worry.

"So? Jovian can fix it." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"All but one link Kurumu." Kokoa said softly. Kurumu and Mizore jumped and looked at Tsukune with shock.

"What? All but _one_?" the succubus cried out.

"How?" Mizore said with surprise.

"I don't know, I was fighting him, and then it just…broke apart." Tsukune said looking back to the heavily damaged seal.

"Dear lord…it almost fell apart right then and there." Moka said with a shocked expression.

"What do we do now?" Ahakon asked worriedly. More crashing sounds were heard in the forest where the witch was battling the Youko.

"First things first, we need to deal with him." Dark said sternly. The group nodded then looked back to Tsukune. He was staring at the lock with disbelief.

"How…how could they all just break like that?" he asked softly. He growled with frustration and trembled.

"No…I was going to finish him off…I was going to stop him. To protect you all. To avenge Astreal." he said with a strained voice.

"We'll take it from here Tsukune. This burden isn't yours alone to bear." Rason said with a slight smile.

"He's right, we've been practicing too. Let us have a crack at him." Gin said cracking his knuckles. Moka pulled Tsukune's gaze towards her and smiled softly.

"You fought so bravely Tsukune. Now it's my turn to do the same for you." she said gently. She took his hand and placed it over her heart.

"We'll do the same for you, because we love you." she said kindly. She then used his hand to plink off the rosary seal. A flash erupted from the woods as a powerful vampiric aura washed over the area. Moka's hair shifted to silver as her eyes turned blood red. Her bust size increased as she smiled confidently at her boyfriend.

**"Relax Tsukune, you've done more than enough. We all deserve a chance to exact revenge for Astreal."** Inner Moka said with a nod.

"Yeah. We'll take care of Kuyou. Get to Jovian and have her fix the lock again. If he's still alive when you find us again by all means jump right in." Rason said with a confident smile. Dark glanced to him then to the holy lock. Tsukune nodded and looked down at his seal.

"I suppose I have to. Sorry about this you guys, I really thought I could handle him on my own." he said softly.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Besides we have to show that bastard that we won't be pushed around either." Kurumu said with an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah, he killed our friends. This fight is all of ours." Mizore said softly.

"You ordered me to handle this master. I intend to make good on that." Kokoa said proudly.

"I won't let him get away with taking Astreal's life, I swear it." Ahakon said with a determined expression. Tsukune looked around at his friends and nodded.

"Alright. I'll try to catch up when Jovian fixes the lock. Keep Kuyou busy until she can repair it again. Then we'll put a stop to this once and for all." the boy said with renewed confidence.

**"You heard my mate. Let's show this Youko his place."** Inner Moka said in a commanding tone. Everybody nodded then looked out towards where the Youko was fighting against the new witch. Dark looked at Tsukune carefully then back to the holy lock.

* * *

Out in the forest multiple explosions and crashes were heard. Jovian was using her magic to send Kuyou crashing through the forest with blunt forces of energy. She wasn't really causing any damage, rather she was pushing the demon closer and closer to the academy.

"Sorry, but you're not making much of a distraction out here." Jovian said with a giggle as she pushed the Youko further back with her blasts. The demon growled and flung out multiple fire spears, all of which collided with a multicolored barrier surrounding the witch and burst into flame harmlessly around her.

"Those eyes, that magic. You're just like her." Kuyou said as he was pushed further back. He growled then smirked at the girl.

"You're not even hurting me you stupid girl, is that the best you can do?" he laughed. The girl giggled and smiled at him wickedly.

"My best is not for you. Now move it." she said as she fired off another blast of energy, the Youko being propelled through more trees towards the academy.

* * *

Three witches were kneeling near the body of their fallen friend. Ruby and Yukari were looking at Astreal's body with pained expressions while Apoch was trembling with wide eyes, the girl's mouth quivering as tears flowed down her face.

"Astreal…" Yukari said softly.

"Sister…please…wake up sister…" Apoch said under a whisper.

"I'm sorry Apoch…she's gone." Ruby said sorrowfully. Apoch cried out and clung to her sister's body.

"No! Wake up sister! Wake up!" she cried out with tears flowing. Yukari watched her with a pained expression then looked down with sorrow. The witch sisters spell was burned after their recreation, the group agreeing that the girls should only be one of a kinds. If they could come back or be duplicated it would bring hollow meaning to their lives, and everybody, including the sisters after they were created, agreed that the spell must be destroyed. Yukari cringed as she looked at her fallen friend, the girl realizing that Astreal will never be summoned again.

Yukari clutched her wand tightly then slowly stood up, the girl looking down at Astreal's body with anger.

"Yukari?" Ruby asked as she looked up at her. Apoch continued to cry on her fallen sister's chest while Yukari glanced behind her.

"I'm going after Kuyou." she said with a growl.

"I'm sure Tsukune can handle it. Not to mention the others are with him." Ruby said reassuringly. Yukari growled loudly, her wand glowing brightly from the energy surge. The ground around them trembled a bit as her power fluxed through her wand. Ruby and Apoch looked up at her curiously as she turned to walk away.

"Either I watch Tsukune kill him for this, or I'll bury the bastard personally." she said coldly as she walked off. Ruby and Apoch looked to each other then back to Astreal's body. After a moment Ruby stood up with wand in hand.

"Come Apoch." she said softly. The witch sister looked up at her as the elder witch stared ahead with a focused expression.

"We won't let anybody else fall victim to Kuyou's wrath." she said with a cold glare. Apoch slowly stood up and looked at her fallen sister's body one last time. She trembled a bit then glared ahead. The girl growled with anger as her wrists glowed brightly.

"Sister…he'll pay...for you…" she said with fury in her eyes.

* * *

A few students were gathered outside in the courtyard near the academy. Classes were already underway yet not everybody was eager to learn to coexist with humans.

"You guys get any sleep last night?" A boy said as he yawned.

"You kidding? Between those bastard's party and that wolf's howling I couldn't sleep a wink." a girl said with an annoyed expression.

"I know, I couldn't get enough sleep either. I have Ms. Ririko's math class next period, I'm screwed!" A boy said with fright.

"Those bastards, all they do is try to get attention from everybody. I can't believe I used to think they were heroes." a boy said with a growl.

"I heard they killed a student who was a member of the photography club. Was that true?" a boy asked worriedly.

"They sanded my friend's face off in shop class for no reason. I wouldn't put it past them to pick on the innocent students here." Another boy chimed in.

Before they could continue their talk about the group of students that kept them all up last night a loud explosion was heard from the woods nearby.

"What was that?" one of the boys asked curiously.

"No idea." a girl said scanning the tree lines. Suddenly a figure flew out over the trees and crashed down next to them in a large explosion. The group of students backed up and looked with surprise as the dust slowly settled.

"Holy crap, are you ok?" a girl asked walking up to the figure.

"Oh yes, having a splendid day." Kuyou growled as he stood up. The girl looked at him for a moment then backed up fearfully.

"You…you're…" she said with fright. The group of students jumped at seeing the monster and backed up a bit. Kuyou smirked and looked to her with an evil glare.

"Oh, you remember me? How nice." he said as he chuckled. His hand lit up as fire raced around his arm.

"I remember you all as well. Well, not personally, but still, I remember how the students of this school would rather learn to coexist with humans rather than listen to common sense." he said with a bite. A blast of fire erupted around him, the girl next to him being incinerated and burned to a crisp. The group of frightened students backed away towards the academy as the girl's body was thrown back and tumbled to their feet.

"It's Kuyou! He's back!" a boy yelled out as he stared at the Youko with fright. The monster chuckled then looked over to see Jovian running out of the woods towards him. The girl was giggling with a smile as she aimed her hand at the monster.

"Now the fun starts hee hee." she said happily as she fired another blast to him, the shot hitting the ground next to him and erupting a dust cloud around the monster. Kuyou growled then waved his hand towards her, the demon sending out another fire wave.

"So predictable. Just like Jacqueline said you would be." Jovian giggled as she held out her hand towards the wall of fire. A bright multicolored barrier appeared and blocked the wall of flame. The witch then waved her hand forward and the barrier pushed the wall of fire back towards the Youko. He smirked as it raced towards him while the students behind him stared with fright.

"You think that's going to hurt me? I'm born of fire you know." he chuckled. The fire wave blasted past him, the fires doing no harm or damage to the demon. It did however light the students behind him into a fierce blaze as they screamed out in pain, then the blast pushed the poor kids and the fire back into the wall of the academy. The two floors of the side hit were ignited as the wave of fire crashed into the school. Classrooms burst into flames as windows shattered from the impact. Screams were heard as the fires started to burn on the side of the school. Kuyou looked back to the school curiously as Jovian darted back into the woods. After a moment the fire alarms in the school rang out as the building started to catch ablaze. Kuyou glanced back around and found no trace of the witch anywhere.

"Where did that bitch go? I know she was just like that other that told me where to go in the city. How interesting. That girl must work for my contact as well." he said curiously.

As the fire alarms went off students started to run out of the school into the large courtyard in a panic.

"What the hell is going on?" a boy cried out.

"Stop pushing!" a girl cried out.

"Get out of my way!" a teacher yelled as he plowed through the horde of students.

"Why does this crap happen every day here?" another boy shouted out.

As the large group of students flooded the courtyard they all stopped when they saw a blonde haired figure standing out there. As they all stared some jumped with fright.

"It's Kuyou!" a boy shouted out.

"The security commission leader, he's back!" another boy cried out.

"What? Where? Get me out of here!" another boy said with fear.

As the large collection of students stared while more poured out from the school the Youko smiled at them wickedly.

"Oh look, the old sheep that used to be my flock. How sad is it that you all have fallen so low without my guidance?" he called out arrogantly. All eyes were looking at the demon with fear as he glared around at the crowd.

"To think, I used to protect you all. To guide you. To lead you to a better life, a life for real monsters. None of this coexistence crap, but a true life for monsters where we do not bow or tip toe around such weaklings. Where we do not fear humans or their equivalents such as ants and dirt." the Youko shouted out.

"That's enough now." Ms. Nekonome said walking forward through the crowd.

"Ah, Ms. Nekonome. I see you're still teaching the students here such crazy theories." Kuyou said arrogantly as the teacher walked up to him.

"What is the meaning of this Kuyou? You are not welcome here at the academy anymore. Get off school grounds this instant MEOW!" the cat demon said sternly as she held her hands at her hips. Kuyou chuckled and shook his head.

"Such foolish teachers. Rotting the minds of the youth for a ludicrous cause. To coexist with those that nearly wiped us out. How sad that you still stay here choosing to infect these promising monsters with such filth." he said with a bite.

"We're teaching them how to live peaceful lives, not to start wars again. Something you obviously cannot learn. Now leave this instant before security shows up." she said with a stern tone. Kuyou narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword, the crowd backing up a bit as the teacher looked at him nervously.

"I came here to even an old score. However such ignorant monsters must be dealt with before more harm can come of them." he said as he raised his sword. Ms. Nekonome trembled with fear and looked at the blade as he held it high.

"Um…no…weapons on school grounds." she said nervously. The Youko smiled wickedly.

"I'll try to remember that in the future." he said as he swung the sword down, the ground gasping with shock. The teacher cried out and closed her eyes…and waited. She opened them and looked nervously towards the monster. The crowd watched with wonder as the blade was held in place before striking down.

"What? What is this?" Kuyou said with frustration as he couldn't move his sword. From the tree lines Jovian smirked.

"Showtime." she said with a playful tone.

"Um…meow?" Ms. Nekonome said as she tilted her head slightly.

"I've said it before…" a voice came said before a black wisp flowed around in the air. Kuyou watched with surprise as a boy appeared before him, with both hands holding onto the blade in the air.

"I despise those who don't treat women right." Dark said coldly as he reappeared.

"Mr…Kuyumaya." Ms. Nekonome said softly. The crowd of students stared with disbelief.

"Hey…isn't that…" a girl asked slowly.

"That's one of those fakers." A boy said in wonder.

"What…what are you?" Kuyou said with frustration as he tried to move his sword. Dark glared at the man, then with both hands broke off the blade and tossed it aside. The boy growled as he stood there before the fire demon.

"A friend of Kenzo." he said coldly. Kuyou looked at him cautiously then smirked.

"That smoke demon from Ashton City, that's right. He wasn't much of a fighter really, foolish old man." the Youko laughed. Dark roared out and swung a punch towards Kuyou. The monster caught the hand and tilted his head at the boy.

"You thought you could stop me alone?" he said with a laugh.

"No, not alone!" a voice roared from above. Kuyou looked up to see an angel diving down towards him. Dark snapped free from the demon's grip and dodged away while moving Ms. Nekonome back. Rason shot down and sent a powerful kick to the monster, the Youko being blasted down into the ground with a fierce explosion. Rason darted off and grabbed Dark as he flew past, the two flying off and vanishing into a cloud of black smoke. Kuyou got up and glared at the sky with fury.

"How dare you-" he started before a werewolf appeared behind him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh, we dare." he growled as he spun the Youko around and hurled him towards the tree line. The crowd watched with amazement as the monster flew off and then was caught by something, the demon then flying off to the side and then up into the air. He flew in a loop then careened towards the ground into a powerful explosion. The crowd looked to each other with wonder while Ms. Nekonome watched with amazement.

"Damn you, you never learn your places do you?" Kuyou roared as he got up from the ground with rage in his eyes.

**"Look who's talking."** a girl's voice came from behind. Kuyou spun around to see Inner Moka flying at him with a powerful kick.

WHAM!

The demon was sent flying back towards the crowd, towards a redhead who was glaring at him.

"You need to learn _your_ place!" Kokoa roared as she jumped into a spin kick and blasted the demon back towards her elder sister. Kuyou flew through the air before being sent into the air by a kick from Inner Moka. The demon snarled as he flew into the air before a bolt of lightning struck down from above and zapped him. He jerked about then was blasted off to the side by another bolt of lightning from the ground. The crowd looked over to see Ahakon walking out of the tree line with a deep glare focused on Kuyou.

"You're dead Kuyou! You won't get away with this!" he yelled up to the falling demon. Kuyou crashed down into the ground as the crowd backed away from the courtyard battle. Ms. Nekonome watched with wonder as Kuyou slowly got up and growled at the monsters that were standing up to him. Her ear twitched a bit as a faint sound was heard. She looked up, as did the crowd as a whistling sound starting getting louder.

"What is that?" a girl shouted as she pointed upward. High in the sky a ball of white light was careening toward the ground with black wisps flowing from it. The ball of light raced towards Kuyou as the whistling sound turned into a screaming roar. The demon looked up with wide eyes at it crashed down onto him into a powerful explosion. The crowd watched with awe as waves of ice and frost erupted from the impact site while Kuyou flew away and tumbled back towards the burning academy with a grunt. Everybody looked towards the impact site where two girls were seeing walking out of the frozen sea of ice spires and spikes, the two monsters glaring at the demon with hatred.

"They're…they're the ones from the stories!" a boy shouted out as everybody looked at the fighters.

"He's right, those are the guys that fought Fairy Tale!" a girl said with amazement.

"Holy crap…look at them!" a girl shouted out with awe. Kuyou growled before he was lifted up into the air and spun around. He flew back down to the ground with a large crash as the crowd watched with wonder. From the air Dark and Rason phased back into view, the two landing next to their girlfriends.

"It's them! They're fighting Kuyou!" a girl cheered out. Ms. Nekonome looked at Dark and Rason with wonder then around at her other students.

"Oh…my…" she said in amazement.

"It wasn't just stories, they really are fighters! Look at them go!" a boy shouted out with excitement.

Inner Moka, Kokoa, Gin, and Ahakon walked towards the crash site, the crowd parting for them to pass through. The students were looking at them with wonder and amazement as Dark, Rason, Kurumu, and Mizore advanced from the other side.

**"You won't get off with a warning this time Kuyou. You've gone too far."** Inner Moka shouted out as the eight fighters eyed the fire demon. Kuyou chuckled as he dusted himself off and looked at them with a dark smile.

"Really? Is that the best you all can do?" he said with a laugh. The eight monsters glared at the demon as they prepared to fight. Inner Moka and Kokoa's aura's flared up as they growled at the monster that was after Tsukune and who had killed their friend. Mizore fashioned her ice katana in one hand and an ice claw in another while Kurumu held her nails at the ready, her wings still extended out behind her. Ahakon aimed his hand at the monster as it glowed bright white. Dark growled as he glared at the demon, his dark aura flaring up and flickering against the white aura from Rason next to him. Gin growled as he got ready to charge the monster with everything he had.

The crowd behind them started to smile and cheer for them as Ms. Nekonome looked at her students with an impressed smile.

"I told you security would show up. Meow." she said with a smirk.

"Very well then, if you all insist on getting in my way, I'll just have to turn up the heat." Kuyou said with a dark chuckle. Suddenly a fierce firestorm blasted around him, the group stepping back while the crowd looked with surprise. The fires swirled around violently then faded to reveal Kuyou, in a monster form.

"So. This is his true form?" Rason asked cautiously.

**"No. But it is an ascended form for him."** Inner Moka said with a growl. The group looked at the demon in his first stage of monster forms. It was that of a fox demon, with five tails behind him swirling around with fire blazing off from them. His fur glowed a bright yellow as his mane was a darker red, the heavier fur flowing back from his head. He glared at the group with his red eyes as the fires intensified around his body. The ground around the fox demon cracked and charred as his power started to rise.

"Thought it wouldn't be that easy." Dark said flatly as the eight monsters readied themselves for the next round.

From the trees Tsukune was watching with frustration as his friends stood up to the powerful demon.

"Dammit, I need to get this fixed fast." he said as he looked to the damaged seal.

"Tsukune!" Ruby's voice called out from behind. He turned to see three witches running up to him.

"What's going on, why is Kuyou at the school?" The elder witch said in surprise as she saw the large gathering in the courtyard. Yukari glared at the demon with fire in her eyes.

"How come you stopped beating him into the ground? What gives?" the young witch barked out. Tsukune shook his head and looked to his wrist.

"The lock cracked apart. Only one link remains." he said remorsefully. The three witches jumped and looked at it with fright.

"What? Only one?" Ruby cried out.

"How did that happen?" Apoch said with fright.

"I'm not sure, but I need to find Jovian to fix this quickly. Everybody else is fighting Kuyou right now in my place." Tsukune said looking back to his friends facing the demon.

"How could it just break like that? And so severely." Ruby said with worry.

"We need to find Jovian fast, if that seal breaks then Kuyou will be the least of our worries." Yukari said with fear. Apoch blinked and looked past them.

"Um, there she is." she said simply as she pointed. They looked over to see Jovian running towards the side of the academy from the trees.

"What's she doing over there?" Yukari asked puzzled.

"She must be running to avoid Kuyou, she would be defenseless against him." Ruby said worried. Tsukune blinked then looked down in thought.

"No, she's not." he said cautiously. The witches looked to him puzzled.

"What do you mean? She can't fight back with her magic remember? That's why she had Hokuto as her bodyguard." Yukari pointed out. Tsukune shook his head and looked to where Jovian ran off.

"She saved us from Kuyou when the seal failed. She used a shield and energy blast just like Apoch could." he said remembering the incident. At the time he was more focused on his lock as everybody else was to think anything about it.

"She can fight?" Ruby said surprised. Tsukune nodded then glanced to the fire demon near his friends.

"Yes, she attacked Kuyou and they ended up here." he said cautiously. He looked to where Jovian had run off to.

_Why did she let up on the attack then? She seemed capable of fighting him just fine._

"That's strange, why did she say she couldn't use such magic before?" Ruby said with a cautious look towards where the strange witch ran off. Kuyou roared out as his tails started to spin around. They looked back over to the demon with worry.

"He's going to attack them, and with the whole student body in the fire line!" Apoch cried out. Yukari growled then ran out.

"Go find Jovian, I'll help them!" she shouted out as she ran towards the battle. Tsukune glanced to Ruby and Apoch then towards where Jovian ran off.

"She's right, we need to get to the bottom of this. We'll get you inside Tsukune and find Jovian with you. She has some explaining to do." Ruby said looking to the burning school. Apoch looked to the fire demon with great anger and a deep glare.

"Ms. Ruby." she said with a growl. Ruby looked to her then to Kuyou.

"They can handle him for now Apoch, we need to protect Tsukune and find out what happened with the lock. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about Jovian, and we can't have Tsukune face her alone." she said softly. Apoch nodded and glared at the fire demon. After a moment the three headed off after Jovian.

Kuyou snarled as his tails started to spin around him. The group backed up a bit as fire started to form in a ring around him.

"I remember that attack." Mizore said worriedly as the demon built up his energy. Inner Moka growled then looked behind her at the crowd of students.

**"What are you doing? Get out of here now!"** she shouted out.

"You can all die together!" Kuyou roared as his attack glowed a deep orange. The group tensed up as he prepared to fire.

"Fire wheel!" he yelled as the blazing ring around him flared up.

Suddenly the ground underneath him shifted and broke apart, the demon stumbling and falling back slightly. The powerful blast of flaming energy shot out and flew over the crowd just barely, all eyes watching the attack soar overhead and detonate into the forest with a massive firestorm.

"What the?" Kuyou shouted as he regained his balance.

"You jerk!" Yukari's voice echoed out. The crowd looked over and parted for a young witch who was running towards the fox demon with fire in her eyes. She ran up next to Ahakon and aimed her wand at the monster.

"You'll pay, you murderer!" she yelled out.

"Go get him!" a boy cheered out.

"This is excellent, they really are the heroes we've heard about!" a boy shouted with joy. The group glanced to each other then to the fire demon.

"Well..." Rason said arching his wings back.

"You heard them." Kurumu said with a cold glare.

"Enough!" Kuyou shouted out as he opened his mouth, the demon building up a fireball attack. He fired out the blast towards the group with a roar. Ahakon focused his power as did Mizore, the two firing out an ice and water blast towards the fireball. They connected and detonated into a steam cloud. Kuyou growled as Gin shot through the haze towards him. The fire demon swiped at the wolf, but missed as the agile monster jumped off to the side. Before Kuyou could retract his arm Dark shot through and grabbed the paw, then held it off to the side. As the fire demon roared at him Rason flew through the smoke, the wings parting it as he shot through. He delivered a fierce kick to the demon then darted up, the fire fox then stumbling over to his side. Dark tossed the paw off to the side and jumped into a spin kick, the demon being knocked back towards the building more. The crowd watched with amazement as Kokoa and Inner Moka dashed to him and delivered a powerful kick each to the demon's side. Kuyou blasted back and crashed into the burning building with a large explosion. Yukari yelled out as she waved her wand towards the demon, the girl causing a wave of rock and dirt to blast up and crash into where the fire demon was.

**"This ends here. Don't let the bastard get away."** Inner Moka said coldly as the group walked towards the building.

"He'll pay...he'll pay dearly." Kokoa said as she cracked her knuckles.

The crowd started cheering for them as they ran into the academy after the fire demon. Everybody was thrilled that the group of fighters were indeed as formidable as the rumors claimed them to be. Ms. Nekonome watched with amazement then smiled proudly.

"Those are _my_ students." she said with a big smile.

* * *

Inside the academy Hokuto and Felucia were walking down the halls. The boy had a calm smile on his face while Felucia continued to glare at him with anger. The fire alarms were ringing as the halls seemed deserted.

"I'd say that's a much better distraction." Hokuto said with a laugh.

"You're just loving this aren't you? Is this how you get your kicks?" Felucia snapped.

"Hardly, but I'm not against enjoying the moment." the boy said casually. They walked down the halls and approached a stairwell that led down to the lower levels. Hokuto waved forward with a smile, the demon glaring at him then walking down the stairs in front of him.

"Mind telling me what we're looking for?" Felucia said with a growl.

"Just keep walking, you'll see soon enough." the boy said as they descended the long stairway. As they reached the bottom the girl looked around cautiously. It was a stone hallway that was lit with torches on the sides. It seemed to extend down a long ways with multiple metal doors on each side. It looked to be a dungeon or keep of some kind as they walked down the darkened corridor.

"Master." a voice called from behind. They looked around to see Jovian walking up to them.

"Ah, there you are Jovian, right on time. How did everything go?" Hokuto asked calmly.

"Quite well. It seems Tsukune's lock is nearly destroyed however, but he is still alive. I've moved Kuyou towards the school, his friends are engaging him now with the student body watching." she said casually.

"Nicely done. I have faith that they will live up to their legends." Hokuto said with a chuckle.

"Glad you have such faith in us." Tsukune's voice called out from behind them. They looked over to see Tsukune, Ruby, and Apoch looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Tsukune!" Felucia said happily.

"What's going on here? What are you doing down here Hokuto? And why is Felucia with you?" Ruby shouted out as she held her wand out. Apoch aimed her hand at Jovian, the strange witch smiling amused at her.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero Tsukune? Shouldn't you be out fighting Kuyou to protect your friends?" Hokuto asked playfully. Tsukune growled as he looked at the three.

"What is going on here Hokuto? Felucia, what are you doing here with him?" he asked sternly. Felucia looked at him with remorse then down.

"I'm sorry Tsukune...he..." she said softly.

"She's helping me with something, such a good girl wouldn't you say?" Hokuto said with a laugh.

"Felucia get away from him!" Ruby shouted out. The doll demon shook her head and looked to her remorsefully.

"I can't...he...he found it." she said shakily.

"Found it? Found what?" Tsukune asked.

"My spirit artifact." Felucia said softly as she looked down. Tsukune jumped and looked at her with surprise.

"What?" he said worriedly.

"What's that?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"You didn't know? Her life is tied to an artifact. If my master or myself come to any harm my sister will destroy it." Jovian said happily.

"Master?" they shouted out as they looked at Hokuto with anger. The boy with glasses shook his head with a smirk.

"Jovian, they didn't need to know that little detail." he said gently.

"Oh. Sorry master hee hee." she said with a giggle.

"Master...you _are_ a witch sister!" Ruby shouted as her wand glowed, the witch aiming it at Hokuto with a glare.

"Careful, didn't you just hear what she said? If you kill us her artifact is destroyed. She will die instantly." Hokuto said with a smirk. Tsukune growled furiously at the boy.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to help us!" he shouted out.

"I did help you. I brought Kuyou here for you to defeat and restore your reputation. I had Jovian repair your lock temporarily so you could fight." Hokuto said calmly.

"You brought Kuyou here?" Ruby yelled out.

"Temporary? You mean you knew the seal would fail?" Tsukune shouted out.

"Why are you doing all this?" Apoch yelled as she kept her aim on Jovian.

"Sorry, but that's on a need to know basis. Come Jovian, we need to be quick while we're here. Felucia? Be a dear and hold these three here for us." Hokuto said with a smirk. Felucia looked at him with fury.

"Damn you, I'm not fighting my friends you fucking asshole! I'm already helping you with whatever it is you're after, but I'm not going to hurt them!" she shouted out. Hokuto blinked and looked at the three fighters glaring at him.

"I see. Jovian?" he said simply. The witch giggled and then held out her hand towards Apoch. The witch sister gasped and brought out her barrier while firing at the strange girl. Her shot hit a multicolored barrier, the shield taking no apparent damage.

"Obsolete trash." Jovian said coldly as she fired her multicolored blast. It struck and pierced through Apoch's shield...then her chest.

"NO!" Ruby shouted out as Apoch shot back with a burning hole in her chest.

"Apoch!" Tsukune cried out. The girl tumbled away and landed on her back. She trembled as she shakily looked up at Ruby.

"Ms...Ruby..." she said weakly. Ruby growled with anger and glared at Hokuto.

"You bastard, their spell is gone! She's one of a kind now!" she cried out. Jovian giggled as she aimed down at the wounded witch. Tsukune looked at the strange witch with horror as she giggled with a twisted smile.

"Now, she's none of a kind." she said, and then fired one more shot through Apoch's head.


	42. Real Monsters

_Ruby and the twin sisters were walking back towards the academy at night, the elder witch walking in front with a calm expression while the two girls behind her were glancing away with dull stares._

_"So, I saw you two tried yet _again_ to woo Ahakon. Tell me, how did that go for you?" Ruby asked casually as she kept looking forward. The sisters cringed at that and glanced to each other worriedly._

_"We weren't…" Astreal said softly._

_"We just…" Apoch said quietly._

_"You both weren't thinking and you just thought you could steal Yukari's boyfriend. Is that it?" Ruby asked looking back to them with a dull stare. The sisters looked at her worriedly then down. Ruby sighed and then looked ahead shaking her head._

_"Those two are in love, real love. Leave him be now. The last thing I need is another outburst from you two in the school again." she said with exasperation._

_"We're sorry." Astreal said with remorse._

_"We couldn't help ourselves." Apoch said softly. Ruby smirked and looked up._

_"I know how that goes. So many times I watched Tsukune come close to death from his harem nearly tearing him apart. Even I was guilty of that crime." she said with a laugh._

_"But you are friends with Mr. Tsukune now, aren't you?" Astreal asked curiously._

_"Yes. Don't you want him still?" Apoch asked softly. Ruby sighed and looked back to them._

_"Part of me will always love him girls. But…he's found the one for him. I can't argue with that. I can't try to steal him away now. It wouldn't be right, and he wouldn't be happy. If you two managed to force the young boy away from Yukari he wouldn't be happy either." she said with a soft smile. The sisters looked down and nodded slowly._

_"He still wants to be friends with you. And I'm sure if you back off with your advances even Yukari would still be friends with you." Ruby said looking forward._

_"I suppose." Astreal said quietly._

_"He was our first boyfriend though. He said we were angels." Apoch said with a tear forming._

_"I don't imagine he finds you less beautiful now, but he's with somebody made for him. And he was right when he said he wanted you both to find somebody for you. You can't share a boyfriend, you need one of your own. Be patient, you'll find the perfect match for you yet." Ruby said with a nod. The sisters looked up at the sky with wonder._

_"You think so?" Astreal said softly._

_"A match…for each of us?" Apoch said in wonder._

_"Of course. Hell I haven't given up hope yet. If Kokoa can get a boyfriend then I sure better be able to." Ruby said with a laugh. She looked back to the girls and smiled kindly._

_"You both have your whole lives ahead of you still, be patient. You'll find that special somebody just for each of you. I promise." She said gently. The girls looked at her and smiled._

_"Thank you Ms. Ruby." they said together. The witch looked ahead with a sigh._

_"How did he do that anyway?" she said quietly to herself as they walked together. The sisters looked up at the stars with wonder as they walked towards the academy._

_"Somebody just for us…" they said quietly. Ruby smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, in the meantime however, you two need to apologize tomorrow morning for what you did. Understand?" she said in a professional tone._

_"Yes Ms. Ruby." Astreal said._

_…_

_"Apoch? Understand?" Ruby said again._

_Silence._

_Ruby stopped and turned around._

BLAM!

"NO!" Felucia cried out as Apoch shot back down with a blast mark through her head. Ruby stared with wide eyes of shock at the fallen sister as Tsukune shook with anger and disbelief.

"Apoch…no…" Ruby breathed out.

_"You both have your whole lives ahead of you still, be patient."_

Her words echoed out in her mind as she looked with sorrow at the body of the fallen witch, the girl's expression frozen in shock as she died at the hands of Jovian. Tsukune roared out and dashed towards the strange witch with anger.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he closed in. He smacked into a multicolored barrier and bounced back, the boy looking with surprise to see the barrier blocking the corridor in front of him.

"Now now Tsukune. Didn't you listen to us before? You hurt either Jovian or myself and your friend dies." Hokuto said shaking his head with a smile. Jovian giggled and nodded while Felucia looked at Apoch's body with shock. She shook her head and roared out furiously. She grabbed Jovian by the collar and slammed the girl into the wall, the doll demon gearing back a punch as her eyes glared at the killer.

"DAMN YOU!" she shouted out as tears were forming. Jovian smiled at her playfully and tilted her head.

"Are you going to kill me now Felucia? Are you that eager to die as well?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'd rather die than let you hurt any more of my friends!" Felucia yelled out.

"Really? You'd rather die and never see Dark again? I thought you had a date with him, surely you want another chance to be with him. Your place is by his side, remember?" Jovian said with a smirk. Felucia bared her teeth as her fist wavered behind her.

"You love him, don't you? I suppose if you say you're ready to die and never see him again I can't stop you." the witch said with a shrug.

"Don't be a fool Felucia. Dying now would be a waste for you." Hokuto said calmly. The doll demon narrowed her eyes at the witch and growled like an animal.

"If you like, I can call Jacqueline right now, if you're that eager to die." Hokuto said with a smirk.

"Damn you!" Tsukune yelled out as his red eyes glared at the boy. Hokuto looked to him amused.

"Careful Tsukune, that lock of yours looks to be in horrible condition. You wouldn't want to put any more stress on it." he said with a laugh. Tsukune shook with anger then glanced to his lock. Only one link remained, and if it broke the seal would fail. Ruby looked at Apoch's body with devastation and shook her head.

"No…not you too…" she said quietly. She trembled with anger then glared over at Hokuto. The witch stood up and held her wand at her side, the stick glowing brightly as her power fluxed.

"You won't get away with this. You will pay the price for this betrayal Hokuto." she said with a bite. The boy chuckled and glanced to Felucia.

"This is getting tiresome. We have work to do here after all. Felucia, either you keep these two here for us, or Jovian will kill the witch next." he said casually. Felucia looked at him with frustration as Jovian giggled.

"Yay, I love killing!" she said playfully. The doll demon looked at her with fury then down.

"Dammit let her go, she's not your plaything!" Tsukune roared out.

"How dare you use her like this!" Ruby shouted out. Hokuto chuckled and shrugged.

"It's all for a good cause, I assure you. Now, Felucia?" he said looking to her expectedly.

"If you don't want to do as you're told I will." Jovian said happily. Felucia let the witch go and clenched her fists at her side.

"You will die for this…I swear it." Felucia hissed at the boy.

"You won't use our friend like this, I won't allow it!" Ruby yelled as she aimed her wand towards the boy. It glowed brightly as the stone walls around them started to rumble. Hokuto and Jovian looked around casually while Felucia looked around surprised. Suddenly the walls started to crash and cave in around the boy. A multicolored barrier flashed around him and the witch as Jovian held a hand up.

"Master, she's trying to crush us. Why is she doing that?" Jovian asked playfully.

"I won't kill you, not yet. But I won't let you get away." Ruby said as she held her wand out towards them.

"Felucia, get away from them. We won't let them use you like this!" Tsukune called out as he backed up towards the witch. Felucia looked at them with worry then to Hokuto.

"You can't run, you know that. Now, either you deal with her or Jovian will." he said calmly. Jovian nodded and held her other hand out towards Ruby. The elder witch looked with surprise as a multicolored glow built up in the strange girl's wrist.

"Well Felucia? Your master gave you an _order_." Jovian said with a stern smile. Felucia looked at the glow building in the girl's wrist then to Ruby. She growled and looked down in frustration.

_Dark…forgive me…_

Her eyes focused over onto Ruby with a pained glare.

"I'm…sorry…" she said softly. She dashed out and grabbed Ruby's wrist, then threw her against the wall. She held the witch against the stone wall as her other hand grabbed her wand.

"Don't do it Felucia!" Tsukune shouted as he ran over to her. She cringed with remorse and kicked behind her, the demon sending the boy back into the wall with a gasp.

"I'm sorry…but…" Felucia said as she grabbed the wand in Ruby's hand. The elder witch looked back to her with surprise as Felucia shed a tear.

"But…I can't die yet…not until…" she said as she started to crush the wand, the stick cracking apart from the pressure.

"Felucia stop!" Tsukune said looking at his friend with disbelief. Felucia trembled and screamed out.

"Not until I tell him!" she shouted as her hand crushed the stick, the broken bits falling to the ground in glowing pieces. The walls stopped rumbling as Jovian's barrier pushed back the stones into their position. The strange witch snickered and looked to her master.

"Good Felucia, keep them here until we return. You don't have to kill them if you really don't want to, but if they get to us it's over for you." Hokuto said with a few claps of his hand. The two ran down the corridor as Felucia pushed Ruby back towards Tsukune. The boy caught the stumbling witch as the two stared at Felucia with disbelief.

"I'm sorry…but I can't die yet…" Felucia said with a strained voice.

_Not until I tell him…I can't leave this world until he knows…_

"Felucia..." Ruby said with worry.

"Please don't…" Tsukune said with disbelief. He and the witch looked down to the body of Apoch.

"That scream earlier this morning…Astreal's dead too isn't she?" Felucia said nervously. The two nodded and looked to her with concern. Felucia cringed at hearing that and looked down as she tried to stop her tears.

"We can't let them do this, please don't let them use you as a weapon of war Felucia." Ruby pleaded. The doll demon looked at the dead witch on the ground then away with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry…but I have no choice." she said. She growled then looked to the two with discontent.

"I can't die yet. Not here, not now. Just go. Leave here now. Otherwise…otherwise…" she said as she trembled. She then roared out with tears in her eyes.

"Otherwise I won't hold back!" she cried out. Ruby shook her head and walked towards her with concern.

"Please stop this, we're-" she started before the demon roared and launched forward, the girl pushing the witch back by the throat into the wall. She pinned Ruby there as she glared at the witch with tears in her eyes.

"Dammit Ruby! I told you, I can't die now! I won't!" she yelled as she held the frightened witch in place.

"Felucia stop!" Tsukune shouted out. The demon glanced to him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsukune. But I belong by Dark's side. I'll do whatever it takes to return to him. Do _not_ test me!" she said with anger and frustration. She trembled and looked to Ruby with pleading eyes as her grip tightened.

"Please…you can't save me now. Just go…" she said softly. She let go and backed up as she looked at her friend with a pained expression.

"Go. Please…" she said as she looked down and away. Ruby and Tsukune looked to each other then to their friend with worry. The doll demon looked to them with a pained look of discontent. Tsukune and Ruby knew if they tried to get past her she could easily stop them. Ruby was powerless without her wand and would be helpless against the demon. Tsukune had a nearly broken seal and Felucia couldn't die even if he tried to use force. She was a wall between them and Hokuto, the boy who was using her like a puppet for his own gain.

"We'll handle Kuyou…then we're coming back for you." Ruby said with worry. Tsukune nodded as the two looked at their enslaved friend. Felucia sniffled a bit and nodded. The two ran off as Felucia looked down to Apoch's body.

"I'm sorry Apoch. I promise…that bitch Jovian…I'll tear her to fucking pieces for you." she said with frustration and anger.

* * *

Down the hallways of Yokai Academy alarms were sounding from the fire blazing in the building. Students screams and shouts were heard as those still in the building were running towards the nearest exists.

And the roars of monsters engaging in a fierce battle echoed down the corridors as well. Crashing out through one of the walls a large fox demon growled as fire lit up around him. The walls and floors he touched were set ablaze as the fire demon looked around for his prey. Following him through the wall a werewolf shot out and sent a powerful punch to the demon's head, blasting him through the adjacent wall and into an empty classroom. Desks and chairs were demolished and set ablaze as he scrambled back to his feet.

"You weak little insects, you won't get in my way again!" Kuyou roared out. He shot a fireball from his mouth towards the wolf, the beast dodging to the side as it crashed into the wall behind him. From the fires and smoke two vampires shot through and raced towards him.

"You'll pay for this Kuyou!" Kokoa roared as she and her sister jumped towards the wolf with a powerful kick each.

**"You need to learn your place once and for all!"** Inner Moka shouted as they connected their attacks and sent Kuyou crashing through the wall and out into another hallway. He roared out and swiped his tails around him, setting the hallway all around into an inferno.

"I'll burn you all to ashes and then that Tsukune boy as well!" he shouted as the fires swirled around him. Suddenly ice and water blasted around the hallway and extinguished the fires, the demon looking around as steam filled the corridor.

"This guy needs to chill out, wouldn't you agree?" Ahakon's voice called from around him.

"You read my mind kid." Mizore's soft voice said. A frozen wave of ice and water barreled from the steam towards the fire demon. He roared and fired out a blazing hot stream of energy from his mouth, the blast striking the wave and causing an explosion of steam and smoke. Kuyou swiped his tails around him causing more fires to start as the steam blasted away. Mizore and Ahakon were seeing aiming their hands at him with glares.

"You think you can put my fires out? You poor misguided rats." Kuyou growled as he glared at the two.

"I hate this asshole." Mizore said as she fired out multiple ice shards towards the beast. They vaporized before impact as Kuyou laughed at the girl.

"Again? You think you can even touch me with such weak attacks?" he chuckled as fire grew around his tail. He spun the tails around and a ring of fire appeared, the attack searing and melting away the walls around him. Ahakon focused his power and fired out a stream of water towards the demon, the liquid also vaporizing before impact.

"Haha, you're kidding right?" Kuyou laughed as he flung the wheel of fire at the two. Before it could hit they vanished into a black wisp, the fire wheel flying past and crashing into an inferno down the hall. Kuyou looked around before he was knocked back by a punch to the face. He growled then swiped his paw out, the arm being grabbed and held in place. A black wisp swirled around and revealed Dark holding the arm in place. Mizore and Ahakon watched nearby from around a corner where Dark had moved them to quickly as the fire demon growled at the shadow demon.

"You'll never harm my Mizore. Oh, and the kid too." Dark said as he tossed the paw aside and struck the demon in the head again. Kuyou staggered back and glared at the shadow demon.

"You think you can protect them from me? You fool!" he roared.

"Hold that thought." Dark said simply. From behind him an angel swooped down the hallways at high speed. From behind the Youko a girl's voice echoed down the hall.

"You're going down Kuyou!" Kurumu's voice shouted as she and Rason closed in on the demon from both sides. Dark darted to the side as Rason flew by and struck the beast in the head, at the same time Kurumu flew by the other side and swiped off one of his tails with her nails. The two flyers raced past and landed down on opposite sides of the hallway as Kuyou roared out in pain, the beast being thrown into a violent spin as one of his tails was hacked off.

"You damn kids! I'll show you true power!" he roared as the fires around him started to pick up, the area around him bursting into flames.

"Allow me." Yukari's voice called from down the hall behind him. He looked over to see Yukari aiming her wand at him with a deep glare.

"Magical BLAST!" she screamed as a powerful burst of magical energy shot out and raced towards the demon.

"What the?" he shouted out. The blast connected and sent the demon stumbling back into a roll, the powerful shockwave blowing out the fires around the area. Kuyou staggered to his feet as Inner Moka and Kokoa leapt out from the broken wall and kicked the beast at the same time again. The Youko was blasted out the wall to the side and crashed into the courtyard between the school and gymnasium. He roared and spun his tails around, the fires spreading around and setting the courtyard on fire. The group ran out of the broken wall and stared down the fox demon.

"Setting the school on fire. Not cool." Ahakon said raising his hand up.

"Can't have that can we?" Mizore said raising hers. The young mage focused his power and shot out a wave of water into the air. Mizore used her power and turned the water into a frozen sea of spires and frost. Yukari aimed her wand up with her hands and fired out another blast of power, the shot detonating the frozen block of water and sending out ice shards and splashes of ice cold water around. The shower of ice and water extinguished the fires as steam billowed around the courtyard. Kuyou growled at the group with annoyance as Inner Moka and Kokoa backed up from the water, the two leaping back into the school.

"That's flashy and all, but we're out here too you know." Kokoa barked out looking around.

**"Yes, a bit more control would be appreciated."** Inner Moka said annoyed.

"How about this for control." Kuyou said as he spun his tails around again, the wheel of fire lighting up around him. He roared out and fired it towards the vampires. They jumped back down the hall as the opening in the wall erupted into a powerful inferno.

"Moka! Kokoa!" Kurumu called out.

"They're fine, let's drop this bastard!" Rason shouted out. Mizore focused her power as Kurumu jumped behind her and shot her and the ice maiden into the air. Dark raised his hand and focused his power, the area around the courtyard growing darker and darker. Dark, Ahakon, Gin, Rason, and Yukari vanished as Kuyou looked around cautiously.

"Still not done yet? Very well." Kuyou roared as he focused his power around him, the area igniting around him into a swirling fire ball.

"Not even close!" Yukari's voice called out as the ground around the Youko started to rumble and shift. The demon struggled to keep his balance as a bolt of lightning shot out of thin air. It zapped the demon but did little to no apparent damage.

"Ha, you're too weak kid." Kuyou laughed as he shot a fire stream to where the bolt struck from. The fire blasted around the area and demolished benches and chairs like nothing.

"Then how about we try?" Gin's voice called out. The demon was knocked back and forth, punches coming from both sides of him as Dark and Gin struck the demon unseen. Kuyou roared and swirled his tails around, the demon setting the area into a fiery blaze next to him. He was then knocked straight down from an angel's kick, the hidden winged flyer launching away as Kuyou roared into the sky.

"Arg! Quit hiding you cowards!" he shouted out. He then heard a whistling sound coming from the air.

"This ends here Kuyou!" Ahakon roared out as a wave of water shot out towards him from thin air, the mage turning visible as he sent out his magical attack.

"For Astreal!" Yukari's voice shouted as a blast of energy shot out as well, the young witch becoming visible as she unleashed her power. The blast struck the demon and staggered him back as the wave of water crashed around and extinguished the surrounding flames. Suddenly he dropped down as a crack was heard from his back, and Dark reappeared from his elbow drop to the demon. Kuyou's head was knocked back as Gin appeared, the wolf having struck the demon right in the jaw with a powerful punch.

"Game over." Dark said coldly as Rason swooped by and grabbed him, just as the whistling sound turned into a screaming roar.

"You lose." Gin said as he leapt back and grabbed the two young casters, the wolf putting some distance between them and the Youko. Kuyou growled with frustration then looked up to see a white glowing ball of light with black streaks racing towards him. He blinked then looked with surprise as the flying girls slammed down onto him with a powerful explosion of monster energy. The area erupted into a shockwave of power followed by ice spires and frozen waves solidifying around the impact site. Nearby windows of the academy burst from the shockwave as the courtyard was hit by the girls powerful joint attack. Kuyou flew back from the impact with frost covering his body and two gashes on his back from their claws. The demon hurled through the air before Kokoa grabbed him by one of his paws and swung him around.

"This is for my master!" she roared as she slammed the beast into the ground and spun him around, carving the ground up with his body. She then flung him towards another part of the courtyard where a silver haired vampire was glaring at him with crimson eyes.

**"For my mate."** she said with a bite as she jumped up into a powerful spin kick. She connected the hit to the Youko's head and sent him flying back into the side of the gymnasium with a loud crash. The demon plowed through the wall as dust and debris shot from the crash site. The group gathered together and glared at the destroyed wall of the building with discontent.

"I gotta say, this isn't so hard." Rason said with a smirk.

"Yeah, this creep is a joke." Ahakon said confidently.

**"Don't be so sure of yourself. He hasn't begun to fight yet."** Inner Moka said with a cautious glare at the building.

"What do you mean? He hasn't managed to get one hit on us yet." Ahakon said puzzled. The building started to rumble again as flames shot out from the damaged wall.

"That's because he hasn't been trying yet." Kurumu said readying her nails.

"It's about to get hotter here." Mizore said readying her ice claws. Dark eyed the wall carefully. He knew the fight couldn't be this easy from the start.

"Get ready, he's coming." Gin said as he got into an attack position. Kokoa growled with anger and readied herself as well. From the broken wall a fireball shot out at high speed, the blue and white attack flying through the air with a crackling sound.

"Look out!" Yukari said as the group dodged away. The blast of fire raced past and detonated into the side of the academy. The two stories hit erupted into an inferno as the group looked at the gymnasium building with caution.

"Such arrogant talk from such weaklings." Kuyou said as he walked out to the courtyard. He had shifted to his final form and was looking at the group with a confident smirk. His body had returned to a tall humanoid form, the skin white with black symbols on his chest, shoulders and forehead. His long golden hair flowed down his back as he watched the group with his yellow eyes. His tails behind him burned a bright white with a bluish hue around the edges as they waved around.

**"That's his true form, that's Kuyou as he really is."** Inner Moka said getting ready to attack. Mizore growled at the fire demon as the ground around her frosted over.

"You…bastard!" she roared as she focused her power. An ice trail shot out from her and raced towards the demon, then sprang forth as ice shards from the earth towards him. They were seared away by the sheer heat coming from around him as he chuckled.

"Ha, you can't hurt me snow woman, you should know that by now." he said arrogantly. His tails started to circle around him quickly as the white hot fire built up into a fiery wheel once again.

"But you however will melt quite easily." he said as his tails glowed brightly, then then waved his arm around and flung the circling ring of fire towards the snow maiden.

"No!" Yukari cried out as she ran in front of her and aimed her wand towards the projectile. She fired out another powerful blast from her wand to block the attack. The group watched with shock as the fire wheel sliced through the magical energy, the ball then bursting apart as the wheel flew towards its targets. Mizore gasped and braced for the strike as the fire flew at her while Yukari stared in shock

"No!" Kokoa shouted out.

"Yukari!" Ahakon cried out. The fire wheel flew towards them and detonated into a powerful blast of flames and smoke.

**"No!"** Inner Moka shouted as the fires swirled around. Kurumu watched with shock as the fires flared around violently from the impact zone, the flames and smoke billowing around wildly. Then she noticed somebody else was missing nearby.

"Dark?" she said softly as she saw the shadow demon was no longer standing near the vampires. She blinked then shook her head with fright.

"He didn't…not again…" she said fearfully. The smoke cleared and the group looked with surprise to see somebody who had blocked the attack with his body.

"Damn…I forgot how much that hurt." Gin coughed out as he wavered around, the wolf having his arms held up in front of his face. Kurumu blinked then then sighed.

"Oh good, I thought Dark got himself killed again for Mizore." she said with relief. Kokoa twitched at that then glared at the succubus.

"Excuse me, but my boyfriend was burnt to a crisp!" She shouted out.

**"I'm surprised he did that again actually. I thought Dark would have stepped in to save them.**" Inner Moka said curiously. She blinked then looked off to the side.

**"Ah, I see that he did."** The vampire said plainly.

A black wisp flowed around and Dark appeared, the boy looking at the werewolf with a raised eyebrow. He was holding Mizore with one hand and carrying Yukari in the other, and was off to the side of where the blast was going to hit.

"Any particular reason you wanted to catch that?" he asked as he set the young spell caster down. Yukari looked up with amazement at him while Mizore held her boyfriend close. The snow girl smiled at her boyfriend as he held her from around the waist securely, the girl feeling her heart race every time he saved her. Dark glanced to her and smiled softly for an instant.

"What…you mean…I did that for nothing?" Gin coughed out as he looked over to him. Dark just shrugged and looked at the scorch mark on the ground around the wolf.

"Seems that way." he said simply with a nod.

"Hahaha, such amusing insects you are." Kuyou said as the ground around him started to scorch and crack. Flames circled around him as he eyed the group before him.

"Ok…I take back what I said." Rason said slowly. Kokoa growled then dashed towards the Youko, the redheaded vampire glaring at him as a haze started to come off of her skin.

"I won't let you hurt anybody else! I have my orders from my master!" she roared as she darted towards the evil being. She swung a fierce kick to the demon as Inner Moka dashed after her. Kuyou blocked the hit and swatted the young girl away with a backhanded strike. He then dodged around Inner Moka's kick and sent a powerful hit to her gut.

"Ah yes, this seems familiar, wouldn't you say?" he said with a smirk as he sent two more hits one after another quickly to the stunned vampire. He held her up in the air with one fist as he laughed.

"Just like last time, am I right?" he laughed as he sent another fierce hit to her face. She flew off and tumbled away as Kokoa shot towards him.

"Damn you!" she yelled as she swung for his face. He caught the hand and lifted her up to eyelevel. The vampire looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled wickedly at her.

"Such fire you, too bad mine's hotter." he said with a chuckle. Fire raced along his arm then flared around the vampire. She screamed out as she was engulfed in a white hot blaze.

"Kokoa!" Gin shouted out. Mizore and Ahakon fired their ice and water towards the being but their shots were vaporized before reaching him. Yukari aimed her wand at the demon and wavered.

"I can't get a shot in!" she cried out as the demon held the flaming vampire in front of him. Kokoa screamed out as the fire violently flared around her. Inner Moka got to her feet and watched with horror.

**"Kokoa!"** she yelled out as the Youko held her sister in his grip. After a moment Kokoa went limp as the fires engulfed her completely.

"Haha, this was too easy." he said as the fire burned brightly.

**"You bastard! YOU BASTARD!"** Inner Moka roared out with fury. The demon laughed and waved the blazing fire around in front of him as it burned brightly.

"What's wrong? Did you think I would be defeated by a little girl like her?" he laughed as the group glared at him with fury.

"No…no…KOKOA!" Gin shouted out with fury and agony. Kuyou laughed as the fire burned violently in his grip with the young vampire covered in white hot flames, then looked at the girl curiously.

"What…" he said slowly as the fire flared around wildly. The fires started to crackle violently as a vampire aura pulsed from the blaze. The group watched with surprise as Kokoa's arm reached back and swung at the Youko from inside the inferno.

WHAM!

Kuyou was sent flying back into the gymnasium as the flaming ball dropped down to the ground. The fires swirled around then parted slightly to show Kokoa glaring at the demon. The ground around her scorched and cracked apart as the girl growled loudly. She slowly stood back up as the fires around the girl seemed to intensify.

"Kokoa?" Gin said in shock.

"She's still alive!" Ahakon said with amazement.

"She's on fire!" Yukari cried out.

"She's…ok?" Kurumu shouted out with surprise.

"How?" Rason said looking at the girl puzzled. Most of her clothing was seared off or blackened to ash as she stood there. She looked to her hands curiously as the fire continued to build around her. She blinked and examined herself in wonder.

"I don't…feel pain…" she said quietly. All around her the heat was climbing higher and higher as the flames continued to build on her body. Yet she felt fine, no pain or burning sensation at all. She looked at the fires swirling around her and the charred ground, then to her sister.

"I'm ok…" she said puzzled. Inner Moka looked at her with wonder as Kuyou climbed out of the wall again.

"What the…what the hell are you?" he shouted out as Kokoa looked at her body. Her aura was building up more and more inside of her, the fires were blazing hotter and higher around her, yet something was different.

"I'm ok…I feel perfectly fine." she said in wonder as she watched the fire race around her arm. It seared off the shoulder of her shirt but her skin remained perfectly intact. Her skin seemed to give off the fire yet she felt no burning from it. She felt hotter, but not to the point where she couldn't breathe.

**"Kokoa…how…"** Inner Moka said as she tilted her head at her little sister. Everybody stared in wonder at the redheaded vampire as the fires around her grew hotter and larger. She clenched her fists and glanced to Kuyou.

"Whatever this is…I'm going to use it to wipe the floor with you!" she roared as she dashed towards the demon, her movements feeling light as her body moved at incredible speed. Kuyou smirked and shook his head amused.

"You can't hurt me with fire you stupid-" he started before she jumped into a kick to his head.

WHAM!

The group watched with surprise as a violent shockwave blasted from the impact and kicked up dust and debris all around. A deafening bang echoed out as Kuyou was sent flying off into a massive explosion on the other side of the courtyard. The group stared with surprise at the sight then looked to Kokoa. The girl was out cold on the ground again as the fires had died out. All around her the ground was torn apart from the power surge as she lay there half naked.

"She…used up her overcharge." Yukari said softly.

"I can't hear anything in my right ear." Rason said as he rubbed his ear. After a moment the ringing sound faded and he looked at the girl with wonder.

"She survived the fires again. How?" Ahakon said in wonder. Gin looked at his sleeping girlfriend with amazement then over to where Kuyou was standing back up.

"That damned…that hurt you miserable little runt!" Kuyou roared as he rubbed his jaw. The group looked to him with glares as he aimed his hand at the sleeping girl.

"Let's see you survive this!" he yelled as a fireball built up on his hand.

"Let's not!" Rason said as he flew towards him at high speed. Kuyou growled then aimed the ball of fire at the angel.

"Enough of this!" he shouted as he fired out the ball towards the low flying angel. Rason darted up and over it as the group scattered, the fireball crashing into the ground behind them into a powerful inferno.

"Damn you Kuyou!" Ahakon yelled as he focused his power into his hands. Mizore aimed her hands towards him and the duo fired off another frozen wave of ice and snow. Kuyou swiped his hand and sent out a fiery wave towards it, the flames instantly vaporizing the frozen wave and continuing on to them. Ahakon and Mizore backed up in surprise before Kurumu shot down and swooped up the snow girl while Rason flew by and took Ahakon into the air.

"You jerk!" Yukari cried out as she waved her wand out, the girl sending a giant wave of dirt and rock flying towards the Youko. He laughed as his tails circled around behind him, the demon then throwing out another wheel of white hot fire. It sliced through the wave and flew towards the young witch at high speed as the waves of rock flew past either side of Kuyou. She gasped in surprise before Gin darted by and yanked her away in time. The wolf watched as the fire wheel soared past and detonated into a powerful inferno in the ravaged courtyard.

**"How dare you attack our friends, our school, my mate! I'll kill you Kuyou!"** Inner Moka roared as she darted towards the fire demon. He laughed and blocked each punch and kick by the girl effortlessly. He then grabbed her by the wrist and held her in place.

"I don't think so, I'll turn you all to ash, and then your precious mate will follow." he said with a cold smile. He swung out a first and punched the vampire, the girl stumbling back dazed. He darted forward and sent another powerful hit to her face. He glanced up then smirked.

"Not this time." he yelled as he grabbed the vampire by the collar and threw her into the air. The vampire flew up before colliding with a bright ball of white light with black streaks. Mizore and Kurumu staggered out of their formation as the vampire crashed into them, the duo's energy blasting around them as Inner Moka smashed into their attack.

"Mizore!" Kurumu yelled as the frozen air behind them flew into them. Inner Moka and Kurumu frosted over and dropped like stones as Mizore fell from the sky.

"No!" Mizore yelled as the three fell towards the ground. Inner Moka and Kurumu were nearly frozen solid as they struggled to move while the snow maiden flew down from the failed attack. As they neared the ground Inner Moka and Kurumu slammed into the ground, the ice and frost around them shattering on impact. Before Mizore could hit Dark shot by and grabbed the snow maiden, the demon landing back down with the girl in his arms bridal style. In the air Rason was flying overhead with Ahakon in his arms. The young mage watched his friends crash down then aimed his hand towards the fire demon.

"Damn you!" he yelled out as a bolt of lightning shot out and raced towards the ground. The demon laughed and dodged it, then threw out a fireball towards the two.

"Hang on!" Rason yelled as he veered off, the blaze searing past his wings. The boy cried out in pain as the two flew down and crashed into the courtyard. Ahakon slowly sat up and rubbed his head then looked to Rason with worry.

"Oh no, are you ok?" he cried out. The angel was struggling to get back up as his wings were singed and blackened.

"That…really hurt." he said as he coughed out.

"No!" Yukari shouted out. She growled then aimed her wand at the Youko.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled as another projectile fired out towards the fire demon. Kuyou smirked then looked in surprise as Gin grabbed one of his arms while Dark appeared and grabbed another. The two held them out as Mizore focused her power on the ball of energy. It turned bright blue and flew towards the demon as it froze the ground below it solid.

"You will fall Kuyou." Dark said coldly.

"Let's see you block this." Gin said with a growl. Kuyou smirked as his tails lit up.

"If you insist." he said as a firestorm blasted around him. Dark and Gin yelled out as they were thrown back while Kuyou eyed the incoming frozen blast of magic. He laughed and dodged to the side as it flew past. It crashed into the ground and detonated into frozen waves and spires. Kuyou smirked and dashed towards Mizore, the ground lighting up around him. Yukari gasped and focused her power on the ground below. Jagged spires of rock shot up before the snow maiden as she backed away with fear. Kuyou laughed and swiped his arm, the demon blasting the rocks to pieces as he stood before Mizore.

"No…" Yukari said as she dropped to her knee.

_Dammit…my magic's too weak now, I can't keep this up._

"Now then, let's see you fry snow girl." Kuyou laughed as he held a hand out to her. She stared with wide eyes as the demon glared at her. Dark and Gin shakily got up and looked to the demon with frustration while Inner Moka and Kurumu were slowly getting up, both girls chilled and struggling to warm up again. Rason was slowly getting back up as his wings ached to move while Ahakon was breathing heavily, the young caster also weak from using too much magic.

"Dark." Mizore breathed out as fire lit up around the demon's hand.

"Say goodbye." Kuyou said with a dark smile.

"Goodbye." A cold voice said next to him. He looked over to see the crimson eyes of a boy glaring at him.

"Wha-" Kuyou started before a powerful fist connected to his head, the demon being blasted off to the side and crashing into the courtyard with a loud explosion. Mizore looked in amazement as Tsukune walked past her, the boy having a cold glare in his eyes as his aura flared around him violently.

"Tsukune…" she said softly as he walked past, the boy's eyes locked onto the Youko as he stumbled back up.

"There you are boy. So had enough of hiding have you?" Kuyou said with a laugh. The group looked over at him with surprise as he stood there, his power swirling around him as the lock was rattling around on his wrist. Mizore looked to it with surprise then fear.

"The lock's still broken? Why didn't you fix it?" she cried out.

"It's still broken? Why is he fighting then? Get away from here Tsukune!" Ahakon shouted out.

"Tsukune? What are you doing man?" Rason cried out as he looked at the lock.

"Don't fight Tsukune, there's only one link left!" Yukari cried out.

**"Tsukune, don't fight him, not like this."** Inner Moka said as she struggled to warm her body up. She and Kurumu were freezing from the inside out and weren't able to move about properly. Dark and Gin looked at the boy cautiously as the lock on his wrist was glowing red.

"Are you crazy? That thing's going to break!" Gin shouted out.

"Tsukune don't use your power!" Dark called out. Ruby ran up behind the group and looked around at the damage and her friends.

"Oh my lord, are you guys ok? Ah! Kokoa!" she shouted as she looked to the sleeping vampire surrounded by charred ground with burnt clothing.

"She's fine, but what about Tsukune? Why isn't the lock fixed?" Rason cried out.

"Tsukune don't, you can't risk it." Mizore said worriedly. Ruby helped Rason stand and then looked around.

"Are you all ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Never mind us, where's Jovian? Why didn't she fix the lock?" the angel asked worriedly. Ruby looked around at the group then down with remorse.

"She…" she said worriedly. Yukari looked around then back to Ruby.

"Where is she? And Apoch?" she called out.

"Apoch's dead." Tsukune shouted out with fury. The group looked at him with shock at that remark. Yukari trembled and looked at the boy with fright.

"What…WHAT?" she cried out.

"Dead?" Ahakon shouted out with disbelief.

"What are you all blithering about now?" Kuyou barked out. Tsukune growled loudly as his aura flared around him.

"Tsukune don't do it, the lock's about to give!" Ruby cried out.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is Apoch dead? Where is Jovian?" Dark shouted out.

"Enough of this drama play!" Kuyou roared as he dashed towards Tsukune. He threw a punch towards the young boy, and was halted instantly by him grabbing the demon's wrist. Tsukune bared his teeth as his aura flared around him in sheer anger. Kuyou looked at him startled before Tsukune sent a powerful punch to his face. He then followed through with another hit to the gut, the boy knocking the wind out of Kuyou with fury in his eyes. Tsukune growled with frustration and anger as he sent another punch to the demon's face. Kuyou flew back and crashed into the ground as Tsukune dashed after him.

"Tsukune don't!" Ruby shouted out.

"I've had enough…I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Tsukune roared as he struck the Youko in the head with a fierce punch. Kuyou slammed into the ground as Tsukune grabbed him by the leg, he then swung him around and slammed the demon back into the ground with a powerful blast. Before Kuyou could gasp Tsukune flung the demon into the air with a roar.

"DAMMIT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he shouted out as his aura flared around him. Inner Moka felt her body warm up, then she dropped to her knees as the vampire energy overwhelmed her.

**"Tsukune…don't do…it…"** she said as her world started spinning. Kokoa stirred in her sleep as a blush formed on her face.

"Don't do it!" Rason shouted out with fear.

"Tsukune pull your power back, before it's too late!" Gin cried out. Kuyou flew into the air and then crashed back down into the ground. Tsukune dashed to him as the demon let loose another fire stream at him. The boy shot through it effortlessly and grabbed the demon by the neck. Fury was seen in his eyes as the group watched with surprise.

"Damn you…" Tsukune said with hatred as his aura flared around him like a fierce storm.

The image of Astreal bursting into flames raced across his mind, the girl screaming out in agony before dying in front of her sister.

_"ASTREAL!"_

"Damn…YOU!" Tsukune roared as his grip tightened around the demon's neck.

The image of Apoch being shot dead in front of him flashed across his eyes, the girl's expression of terror frozen on her face as she died.

_"Now, she's none of a kind."_

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Tsukune roared as his anger raged out of control. The lock on his wrist was rattling around wildly as it started hissing, the last link glowing a searing hot red.

He felt his rage at everything boiling over.

"Tsukune stop!" Ruby cried out.

Kenzo and his gang were dead.

"Are you crazy? Stop!" Ahakon shouted out.

Apoch and Astreal were gone forever.

"Don't do it, stop before it's too late!" Rason shouted.

Felucia was being enslaved.

"Stop now Tsukune! Stop!" Dark yelled out.

Hokuto had used them from the start.

**"Tsukune…your aura…don't…"** Inner Moka said as she struggled to keep her mind focused.

Jovian had betrayed them.

"Tsukune!" Yukari cried out.

His lock was nearly broken.

"Please stop Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted out with fright.

Everything had gone from great to horrible in one morning.

"Kuyou…" he said coldly as his grip around the demon's neck tightened even more.

He felt his blood boil at the sight of the fire demon, his anger rising from the world around him falling apart.

"It's about time…" he said as he geared back a punch, the Youko looking with surprise at him.

And he could take no more of his friends being hurt, being abused, being killed around him.

"That you know…" he said with fury as his aura flared around him wildly, the ground below cracking apart from the stress.

The group looked at him as a cold glare formed in his eyes, the boy looking at the demon with anger beyond anything he had shown before.

"YOUR PLACE!" he roared as he swung the fist at the demon's head.

All eyes watched with shock as his punch connected to the demon's head, and blasted it apart. He swung through with his strike as the Youko's skull shattered and flew apart, the force of the strike demolishing the head of the fire demon. Blood and bits of bone and brain splattered across the ground behind him as Tsukune lifted his fist into the air.

"DAMN YOU!" he roared as he swung down and blasted the body of the demon into the ground with a powerful downward strike. The ground around erupted as dust and debris were shot into the air around him. Everybody, including Dark, stared with shock.

"Holy…FUCK!" Rason shouted out.

"He…he…destroyed him!" Gin said in amazement. Tsukune arched back and yelled out in agony and fury as the group just watched speechless. Inner Moka looked at her boyfriend with awe as his aura flared around him.

**_Tsukune…_**

The boy looked down as his power faded, the aura fading away as he pulled back his monster energy. He looked to his wrist with frustration, the holy lock still in one piece by one link. He growled and looked to his friends with a determined expression. The group looked at him with worry as he walked over to them. Inner Moka slowly got to her feet as Kokoa stirred on the ground.

"Tsukune…you…" Mizore said looking back to the bloody remains of Kuyou.

"That…was awesome! You annihilated him!" Ahakon cheered out looking at the remains with amazement.

"The lock, is it ok?" Rason asked worriedly. Tsukune glanced to him and nodded. The angel and the group breathed out in relief.

"You scared us to death man." the angel said shaking his head. Inner Moka looked at him with wonder as he had a focused expression still.

**"Tsukune, that was…incredible. Your power…it was…" **she said in wonder. Dark looked at the lock, then to Tsukune with annoyance.

"What the hell happened Tsukune? Why is Apoch dead?" he said sternly. The group looked at him and Ruby, the witch looking down with a pained expression.

"Hokuto." the boy growled as he looked back to the academy.

"My my, what a show." a boy's voice called out. The group looked over to see Hokuto, Jovian, and Felucia standing there looking at them. The boy was smiling arrogantly as he held something in his hand, what appeared to be a small blade in a black and red sheath. Jovian was looking around with a happy expression while Felucia was looking at Dark with teary eyes.

"My congratulations to the victor, nicely done Tsukune." Hokuto said clapping.

"Hokuto, what's going on here?" Rason shouted out.

"Why didn't Jovian fix the lock?" Kurumu asked puzzled.

"What happened to Apoch?" Yukari cried out.

"Felucia. What are you doing with him?" Dark asked out loud. Everybody looked at Felucia as she looked down in shame.

"She's been helping us with something. But I see you didn't need her anyway, nice work with Kuyou. I always had faith in you Tsukune." Hokuto said with a warm smile.

"You bastard…you'll pay for this!" Tsukune roared out.

"What's going on here?" Gin asked as he eyed the boy with glasses carefully.

"Hokuto lured Kuyou here. It was all part of a distraction to break into the academy's secured levels unseen." Ruby said sternly.

"Jovian killed Apoch, she shot her dead right in front of us." Tsukune said with hatred. The group jumped a bit then looked to the witch with glares.

"What? She killed her?" Ahakon cried out with shock.

"How could you Jovian? How could you?" Yukari shouted out. Dark and Rason glared at the girl as Gin growled loudly.

**"You damned witch, you'll pay for that with your life!"** Inner Moka roared as she raced towards them. She smacked into a bright multicolored barrier and bounced back.

"No no, that's not very wise Moka." Jovian said waving her finger in front of her.

**"Wise? You killing our friend wasn't wise! I'll tear you to pieces for this!"** the vampire shouted out with fury.

"Felucia what are you doing with them? Explain!" Dark shouted out. The doll demon looked at him with a pained expression.

"Dark…I'm sorry…but…" she said shakily.

"Get away from them Felucia!" Kurumu shouted as she readied her nails.

"I can't…" Felucia said as she looked at Dark with remorse. She trembled and looked down.

"Why not?" Mizore said as she readied her ice claws. Felucia whimpered then looked to Dark with sorrowful eyes.

"They found it Dark…" she said softly. The group looked at her cautiously while Hokuto shrugged with a calm smile.

"Found it? Found what?" Mizore asked carefully. The doll demon choked back her tears and looked at Dark with worry.

"My artifact." she said with sorrow. Dark's eyes widened as the group looked at him.

"What?" he said softly.

"What's going on? What artifact?" Gin asked out loud.

"It's simple really. We found her spirit artifact. It's safe for now, but I'm afraid harming us would be bad for Felucia here. Jovian's sister is under orders to destroy it if we don't report in. Kind of a...safety precaution being around you guys." Hokuto said with a smile. Dark looked at Felucia with disbelief.

"How…" he said softly.

"Kenzo had you followed the night you hid it. He knew where it was. That's why Hokuto sent Kuyou after him, to find out where it was hidden. He did so in exchange for Hokuto setting up Tsukune for another fight." Felucia growled as she glared at the boy with glasses.

"You brought that bastard here? Why?" Kurumu shouted out.

"He wanted a distraction Kurumu. To break into the academy to steal something." Ruby said eyeing the blade in the boy's hands.

"I had faith Tsukune could take him down from the start. I wasn't aware of the seal he had at the time, but no matter. Jovian does great repair work, even if it's only temporary." the boy said with a chuckle. Jovian giggled and nodded.

"You only repaired the lock…so I could fight him?" Tsukune growled. Hokuto nodded and smiled at him.

"Well yes. I had to make sure you could win. Otherwise Kiria would be upset if you died." he said kindly.

"Kiria?" the group shouted out in shock. Felucia nodded and looked at Dark with worry.

"He's still out there Dark. Fairy Tale still exists." she said softly. The group looked at her then to Hokuto.

**"You work for Fairy Tale? You bastard, you'll pay for this. I swear I'll tear your heart out personally for this betrayal."** Inner Moka said with rage. Hokuto smirked and shook his head at her.

"First off, I don't work for Fairy Tale. I'm just a friend of Kiria's. Secondly you will do no such thing unless you want your friend here to die as well." he said glancing to Felucia. The doll demon looked down with closed eyes as Jovian giggled. Dark growled with fury at the boy as the area around them grew darker.

"Now now Dark, don't be a fool. You harm either me or my assistant here and Felucia dies. How many times do we have to say this?" Hokuto said with a laugh. Felucia mouthed out something as Jovian smiled eerily at the group.

'Check my room.'

The shadow demon narrowed his eyes at her as she looked away.

"Well this has worked out well. You all restored your reputation as heroes here and I got what I was after. Everybody wins." Hokuto said with a proud smile.

"And just what was it you were after?" Ruby asked with anger. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"That would be telling. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to be going before the rest of the party arrives." he said with a cold smile at the group.

"What party?" Gin said with frustration. Hokuto smirked then glanced away.

"Since I got what I needed this place is of no use to me. I told Kiria I'm good for now, so he's decided to send some friends your way to say hello. I do believe he's still very interested in meeting you Tsukune, along with Moka and Kokoa." he said calmly. The group looked at him with shock.

"What? Fairy Tale is coming _here_?" Ruby said with surprise. Hokuto nodded and smiled at Tsukune.

"Personally Tsukune, I do hope you win." he said kindly.

"You bastard…why should I care what you say?" Tsukune roared out. Hokuto laughed a bit and smiled at the boy kindly.

"Because if Kiria fails in his plans then I can enact on my own. It's part of an agreement I have with him. So, I am cheering for you Tsukune that you will win. Then it'll be my turn to play." he said with a chuckle.

**"We won't let Kiria get away with whatever he has planned, and you can be damned sure we'll be coming after you next."** Inner Moka said with rage in her voice. Hokuto smirked and looked at her curiously.

"I hope you do Moka. I'm counting on it." he said with a dark gleam in his eyes. Jovian giggled and nodded while Felucia looked at her friends with remorse.

"Felucia." Dark said softly. The doll demon looked to him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Dark…I need to cancel…our date tonight." she said as she started to cry softly. Dark growled then glared at Hokuto. The boy with glasses chuckled and smirked at him. He then glanced around.

"Come Jovian, we need to leave and let them play with Kiria for now. I'm sure you're all dying to come with us, but it seems you have some students here to protect. After all, you are heroes again right?" he said with an amused smile.

"You're so dead for this…you're dead!" Yukari shouted with rage and tears at Jovian. Ahakon nodded as he glared at the strange witch, the boy's fury building from the loss of the other girl he saw as an angel.

"Come my little dolly, I can't wait for you to meet my sister." Jovian giggled as she clung to Felucia's arm. The doll demon growled and roared out.

"I _only_ belong to Dark! Not you or your fucking master! Only Dark!" she cried out. Jovian giggled and glanced to Dark.

"She's our now, don't worry, we'll play with her lots." she said with a wink. The three turned to walk before Dark spoke up.

"You will pay with your life Hokuto, you and your witch. You will suffer for taking what's _mine_." he said with a cold voice. Felucia looked to him with a surprised smile while Jovian looked back to him curiously.

"Yours?" she asked playfully.

"Like she said, she's _my_ doll." Dark said with a growl. Felucia felt her heart race at his words.

"Dark…" she said softly as tears started to form. Mizore walked up to her boyfriend's side and nodded.

"We'll finish off Kiria, and then we're coming to get our friend back. That's a promise." she said coldly. Felucia looked at the snow girl with a soft smile and then down.

**"You will pay with your lives for this, we won't show mercy when we next meet."** Inner Moka growled with hatred.

"Count on it." Yukari said with fury and tears. Jovian and Hokuto chuckled and started walking off with Felucia, the doll demon glancing back to Dark with hopeful eyes.

_Dark…thank you._

The group watched them leave then glanced to each other as Kokoa started to sit back up.

"Dammit…DAMMIT!" Tsukune roared as he stomped his foot down, the ground around him cracking apart.

"I can't believe this…Kiria's alive? Hokuto has her spirit artifact? Tsukune's lock has only one link left? How can so much shit happen to us in one morning?" Rason shouted out in disbelief. Dark growled with anger and clenched his fist. Mizore walked up next to him and glared to where the three left.

"We'll get her back Dark." she said softly. The demon nodded as he glared out as well.

"I'll tear him to pieces for this, I swear." he snarled. Inner Moka walked up to her mate as the boy looked to his wrist with frustration.

"I can't believe this is happening, it's like nightmare I can't wake up from." he said as he looked at the one remaining link.

**"We'll deal with Kiria and Hokuto. I promise you Tsukune this nightmare will end."** She said confidently. Gin walked over to where Kokoa was waking up.

"What…what happened? Ah! My clothes! What happened?" she cried out looking at the wolf. Gin sighed and glanced back to the others. Kurumu was looking at Rason's singed wings with worry while Yukari and Ahakon were trembling with rage and sorrow for the loss of Apoch. Ruby was looking at Tsukune's lock with remorse as the group dealt with the horrible news. She looked up into the sky with worried eyes.

_Luna, where have you gone to now?_

* * *

In a forest far off from the academy a laughing sound was heard as it echoed about in the normally quiet and serene location. On the ground rolling around in the grass a girl with butterfly wings and wide eyes was laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SAVE YOU MY ANGEL! I'LL SAVE YOU!" she screamed out as she rolled around laughing out of control. She stumbled to her feet and held her head as she shook about.

"NO! NO HAHAHAHAHA! NO! I need TO FOCUS! I can't LET HIM down! STOP LAUGHING!" Luna shouted as she tried to regain her mind from the dementia. Prolonged use of her time shift was causing her mind to tear apart and she had to use all her willpower to try to calm herself. In a different plane of existence Falla was watching her sister's struggle one moment at a time with a dull expression.

"My savior." she said flatly as she shook her head. She looked away with an annoyed expression as everything was quiet and still around her.

"Come now dear sister. You need to hold it together until you release me from this place. Then I'll do you a merciful favor and end your life. Yours and your precious angel's." she said with a cold smile.

Luna trembled then looked up at the sky with twitching eyes.

"I'll save you RASON! I'll save YOU!" she shouted as she shook her head around. She took a few breaths then shook wildly. The area around her rippled as her magic flared around the girl. She growled as she strained her mind to focus.

"I'll…I'll…" she said shakily while tears seared around her wildly. She arched back and yelled out.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" she screamed as the area around her tore to pieces in an instant. She growled with frustration and determination as her power wavered around her.

_I'll save you Rason…no matter what I will!_

She leapt into the air and flew off as the trees around where she was crashed down in pieces. The girl continued her trip towards the far off shrine, her heart and most of her mind focused on one task and one task alone. To save the angel she loved.

* * *

The group was gathered together in a destroyed courtyard, everybody looking down with frustration and anger. Nearby smoke was coming from the school as the fires had been put out by the water systems and faculty members. Tsukune was furious that his lock had been nearly broken and that he had been used as a tool in Hokuto's scheme. He had finished the fight with Kuyou and kept the lock from breaking, but there was no telling how much more stress it could take before it gave. Inner Moka was looking at the boy's lock carefully, the vampire terrified that her mate was now so close to losing himself completely. She knew her mate wasn't about to back out of the fight against Fairy Tale, he had charged Kuyou with everything he had with only one link remaining. The vampire knew she had to be on alert and watch out for her mate's health, the girl scared to lose him once again.

Kokoa was looking down with fury as she learned about Apoch's death and Hokuto's betrayal. She was so angry about the boy's deceit that the fact she survived the fires from the fox demon escaped her at the moment. She had failed to uphold her master's order, and now it seemed their fights were about to intensify with Fairy Tale coming for them once again. Gin was growling with anger at Hokuto's betrayal to them and for the loss of the sisters. He was thankful his girlfriend was fine through her ordeal, but with Fairy Tale coming back, he knew he had to stay sharp to ensure her safety.

Rason was furious that another friend had been killed and another was taken from them. With news that Fairy Tale was still around and coming for them he was straining his mind to remain focused rather then be consumed by blind rage. Kurumu was looking around worriedly, the girl wondering where Luna was in all this. Rason's wings had healed mostly thanks to Yukari's magic, something the girl was relieved about greatly. Still, with news that Kiria was alive and coming for them again the girl found herself wishing to be in Ms. Ririko's math class with Luna staring at Rason with her creepy smile rather than be fighting again.

Dark was growling as he tried to keep his mind focused. Tsukune's lock was breaking apart, but he didn't care right now. Fairy Tale still existed, something he wasn't too surprised to hear about as he had his doubts about their sudden defeat. Felucia had been taken by force by Hokuto, something that enraged the shadow demon greatly. Mizore looked down with a focused expression. She wasn't upset in the least that Dark claimed Felucia to be his to Hokuto. She wasn't glad at all that Felucia's date had been cancelled. She wanted her friend back, her comrade. She understood what the doll demon was always saying and why. Felucia belonged by Dark's side, just as she did, and the snow maiden was determined to bring her friend back. Mizore knew Dark was going to be her husband no matter what. And she also knew that Felucia would always be his comrade, no matter what.

Yukari and Ahakon were trying to control their rage at the loss of the last witch sister. Jovian's betrayal to them sparked great rage as the young casters were now focused on one thing. Revenge. They were prepared to face whatever may come their way, whoever dared to stand before them, for a chance to kill Jovian for what she had done. Ruby looked at her friends with remorse, the elder witch upset with herself that she trusted Hokuto to begin with. She needed to make a new wand fast, and help the group finish the fight against Fairy Tale and find Felucia. And stop Hokuto with whatever he was up to. She didn't know what that strange blade was he stole, but was aiming to find out soon.

"I don't get it. Akua and Kahlua said Fairy Tale was destroyed." Tsukune said looking to his girlfriend. Inner Moka looked down as did Kokoa. After a pause Inner Moka's eyes slowly widened as Kokoa slowly looked to her.

"Big sis…you don't think…" Kokoa said softly. The group looked over to see Inner Moka's expression shift to anger.

**"Dammit…how could I not have seen?"** she growled. She remembered fighting the agent outside of Ashton City. The female vampire who was able to beat her and Tsukune with his ghoul powers back. The one that knew Moka personally.

**"ARG! I was so blind! I never put it together!" **She roared out, the group looking to her cautiously as she struggled not to scream out.

**_That voice over their radio systems…her fighting style…her knowledge of me…her sudden appearance _****right****_ after we got back from Ashton City…_**

**"Akua!"** she shouted out.

"What about her?" Ruby asked curiously.

**"She was the agent we fought in Ashton City!"** Inner Moka shouted out in frustration. Kokoa blinked and jumped.

"That voice on the radio…" she said softly. Inner Moka nodded and growled.

**"I didn't put it together…I couldn't believe that one of my own family would fall to such levels…Akua, she's working for Fairy Tale, she's been this entire time!"** she shouted out. Tsukune blinked and jumped a bit.

"You mean your sister has been working with Kiria?" he said worriedly. Kokoa growled and looked down in frustration.

"Dammit! I bet Kahlua is in on it with her. That damned brat never leaves her side for anything!" she shouted out.

"That would explain how Fairy Tale knew about the school from the start. How Kiria would know where to find us when he wanted." Rason said with concern.

**"How could she? That traitor, wait until I get my hands on her! I'll teach her place before father…father!" **She said looking to Kokoa with surprise. Kokoa looked at then down with wonder.

"Kou hasn't come back yet. I wonder what happened with father. What if…what if they did attack our home?" she cried out. Inner Moka growled then shouted out into the air with a frustrated roar.

"Great. This day just keeps getting better and better." Kurumu said with frustration.

"Any chance it could get worse?" Gin said flatly.

Suddenly they heard screams and cries of panic from students out in the larger courtyard. The group blinked then glanced to the werewolf.

"You just had to open your mouth." Dark said with a growl. The group ran through the school and back out into the courtyard where the students and faculty were screaming.

"What's going on?" Tsukune shouted as the group ran to the front of the large crowd. They looked around then jumped in surprise. In the distance helicopters were seen closing on the school. Some were fighter choppers like before and others were larger ones for carrying personal. They were all black with a familiar twin tails insignia on them. Through the surrounding woods the group could hear the advancing horde of soldiers and monsters, all of them converging on the school.

"Holy shit, it's Fairy Tale!" a student shouted out in fear.

"They're back! The dark lords didn't destroy them at all!" a girl cried out in fear.

"We're dead, they're coming straight for us!" another boy shouted with tears in his eyes. The group looked to each other then nodded. Ruby turned back to the crowd and spoke in a commanding tone.

"Listen up! You all need to get back in the school now for your own protection. Everybody get inside and let us handle this!" she shouted out. The crowd stepped back and looked at the group of monsters with wonder, the group standing in a line and facing the oncoming threats.

"Ms. Tojo?" Ms. Nekonome said worriedly. Ruby smirked and glanced back to her friends.

"They've already killed the Youko that dared to cause trouble here. They are the best we have for defense against Fairy Tale. Have faith in us, we won't let them take this school." she called out. The crowd looked at them with wonder as the group stood ready.

"They are the heroes! They killed Kuyou!" a girl cheered out.

"It's unbelievable! They're here to save us!" a boy shouted out.

"I never lost faith in them, I knew they were the real deal!" a boy shouted out proudly. Ms. Nekonome looked at the students with amazement then to Ruby with a smile.

"Ok Ms. Tojo, we'll leave this up to you. Meow!" she cheered out. Ruby nodded and glanced back to the fighters.

"I need to get a new wand. Try to save some of them for me, I need to show them a wrath or two for Apoch and Astreal." she said confidently.

"You might want to hurry then." Tsukune said as he glared around at the oncoming forces.

**"We don't usually leave leftovers."** Inner Moka said with a growl. Ruby nodded and started running back with the cheering crowd.

"Go get them! We know you can do it!" a boy cheered out.

"You're the best you guys, give them hell!" A girl shouted as they raced back towards the building. Tsukune looked to his lock then around at his friends.

"Dude, you should-" Rason started before Tsukune shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you. No matter what you say I'm not going to go back. I'm sorry, but I just can't sit idly by anymore." Tsukune said sternly. Rason blinked and smirked at him.

"I was going to say, you might want to get your power flowing. This is going to get rough." the angel said with a nod. Tsukune nodded and looked out to the advancing hordes of troops.

"Hokuto…you monster. When we're done here, I'll show you your place once and for all." he said with a growl.

"No Tsukune…" Dark called out. The group glanced to him as he glared at the oncoming forces.

"We're going to show him and Kiria who the _real_ monsters are." he said as his eyes turned pitch black, the boy summoning all his evil and dark energy around him. The ground around him darkened as he growled with fury at being pushed too far. Mizore readied her ice katana in one hand and her ice claw in the other, her hair frosting over as she unleashed her own monster energy. She would stay by her boyfriend's side no matter what and was ready to fight whatever may dare come their way.

Next to her Kurumu had her nails and wings out, the girl's tail waving behind her as she glared at the oncoming horde with hatred. Beside her Rason's wings were spread out and healed, the boy's wings and eyes glowing brightly as he summoned his strength to stop Fairy Tale's advances. The two lovers felt their bond flow between them as they prepared for battle, the two ready to fight side by side to protect their friends.

Next to Dark the young mage Ahakon readied himself, electricity shooting around his arms as he prepared his magic. His quest to avenge his slain family against Fairy Tale had been rekindled and he was determined to fight with everything he had. Yukari readied her wand and glared at the oncoming forces. The two young casters didn't have time for a proper rest after fighting Kuyou but weren't about to sit this fight out, and the young witch's fury at losing Apoch and Astreal was giving her the motivation she needed to bring out her full power.

Tsukune growled as his aura flared around him. He had to be careful as his power could cause the last link to crack, and he would have to use quite a bit of power against the approaching armed forces. Still, he wouldn't be leaving their side for anything. He couldn't, he had to protect those he cared about no matter what, and the holy lock being damaged wasn't going to prevent him from doing so anymore. Inner Moka and Kokoa glared at the oncoming forces as their auras built up around them. The silver haired vampire had her mate to protect and would not leave his side at all during this while Kokoa was determined to protect her master and reclaim her honor yet. Gin growled as he got into fighting position next to them, the werewolf ready to attack any poor soul that got close to his fiery girlfriend.

As Ruby ran back with the students towards the only relative safe walls they had she glanced back to her friends as they stood ready to attack. All ten fighters were ready to jump into a head on collision with Fairy Tale's attack forces, the first obstacle in their long quest to destroy the evil organization and rescue their captured friend. Ruby smiled confidently at them as she ran back to the school to fetch a new wand, the witch silently voicing her words of support for her friends.

"Give them hell guys. Give them hell."


	43. Our Soldiers

The halls of Yokai Academy were flooding with students as everybody was rushing back into the school as fast as they could. There were screams of panic and terror while others were cheering and rooting for the ten students that had taken up the call to arms against the incoming forces of Fairy Tale. Through the horde of students a witch was running as fast as she could. As the students ran into the closest classrooms to watch from the windows the battle that would be taking place outside the elder witch was making haste towards the headmaster's office. She had no wand and no time to create another as her friends would need her help with the approaching army of soldiers and monsters. The girl ran up to the doors and burst in, the witch looking around to see the headmaster still seated at his desk. The man eyed the witch with a curious smile as he always did while his glowing eyes locked onto her.

"Ah, Ruby. I was expecting you. You could have knocked first." he said with a smirk. Ruby looked at the man with narrowed eyes then walked up to the desk.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" she asked in a professional tone.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" the man asked as he tilted his head.

"What the HELL sir?" Ruby yelled out with anger. The man showed no signs of surprise and just looked at her in response.

"I thought we were told Fairy Tale was destroyed, so why is there an ARMY of them out there? And have you not heard the commotion going _through_ the school? Kuyou returned and caused hell here while trying to kill everybody! Not to mention Apoch and Astreal are dead!" The witch shouted out with frustration. The headmaster just looked at her for a moment then up.

"I see. That's a shame, those two were such good-"

"Enough!" Ruby shouted out. The man chuckled a bit and looked back to her amused.

"This isn't a game dammit! Those two are gone forever, their spell was destroyed. Tsukune's lock is at a hair of it's life, and Fairy Tale is _here_ after our students! Why have you just been sitting here the entire time? Everything is falling apart!" Ruby shouted out with anger. She trembled as she looked at the man with narrowed eyes. After a pause the headmaster smirked at her.

"My dear Ruby, I take it Mr. Aono and his friends handled Kuyou as they did last time?" he asked curiously. Ruby growled and nodded.

"Yes. After Astreal was killed before us." she said with a bite.

"I see. I had faith from the start he could handle the fight as you and Hokuto had agreed to." the headmaster said calmly.

"Hokuto broke into the secured levels of this school during that little fight sir. His friend Jovian _killed_ Apoch and they are using Felucia as their own slave. They stole something and have fled the grounds. Were you aware of that?" she said sternly. The man sat back in his chair and looked down to the papers on his desk.

"I had some doubts about that boy and his strange friend when they arrived. It's troubling that they were indeed so deceitful with us. If I may ask, what did they take?" the man asked curiously.

"I have no idea yet. It looked to be a small blade in a sheath. But that's the least of our problems now." Ruby said annoyed.

"I'd say that's our only problem my assistant." The man said looking to the window.

"Only problem? Did you not hear me? Fairy Tale is here! Tsukune's lock is nearly destroyed! Apoch and Astreal are dead! And frankly sir, I'm starting to doubt your care for our students here." the witch said with a stern expression. She had always dedicated her time and loyalty to this man, even though his past actions had been questionable. But now her faith in the headmaster was declining rapidly.

"I heard you quite clear, you don't need to shout. Tell me, do you think Fairy Tale is a concern now?" he asked glancing back to her.

"Of course it is! How could I not be concerned about an army of helicopters and armed troops approaching us?" Ruby shouted out.

BOOM!

The witch looked to the window as explosions and gunfire was heard away from the academy.

"I take it Mr. Aono and his friends have finally stepped up to their roles." the headmaster said with a chuckle. Ruby looked at the window with wonder then back to the headmaster cautiously.

"And seeing as how they handled a Youko here on their own I have faith in the boy that he can handle a few misguided soldiers." he said calmly.

"You…you were planning this the whole time weren't you? You wanted them to be our soldiers from the start, isn't that right?" Ruby said with anger. The man looked up thoughtfully as more explosions were heard outside.

"According to their reports and your own, they managed to give Fairy Tale quite the black eye before. They are the best chance we have at this, as I've told you from the start. In fact, didn't you yourself leave them out there to fight rather than evacuating them inside?" he asked curiously.

"You were watching…you were watching everything." Ruby said softly.

"Indeed. I saw the fight against Kuyou, how they dealt with the rampaging Youko without _completely_ burning down my school. I also saw them stand between our students here and the forces of Fairy Tale determined to fight. My dear Ruby, they _are_ our soldiers." he said with a gentle nod. Ruby looked at the man curiously then to the window.

"Their strength and fortitude is exactly what we needed in this world to combat forces that dare try to upset the balance. And that boy, with or without a ghoul inside of him, is exactly what we needed as well." the man said standing up and walking over to the window. He chuckled and glanced back to the witch.

"Hokuto and his friend won't get away, I don't believe Mr. Aono and his friends will let them." he said calmly. Ruby blinked then tilted her head at him.

"You let them go knowing Tsukune would give chase. You're counting on him to stop Hokuto with whatever he has planned as well." Ruby said cautiously. The man nodded and looked back out to the field.

"As you may have noticed they have Ms. Sonsta's spirit artifact. I couldn't have saved her even if I wanted to. However she will serve a purpose being taken. She will lead Mr. Aono and his friends right to Hokuto. And I have faith that they will overcome what may stand in their way." he said as he listened to the sounds of battle increasing out in the forest nearby.

"You let her go as bait?" Ruby said shocked. The man chuckled and shrugged.

"Luckily for her she is very difficult to harm or kill otherwise. I think she'll be alright until her friends come to the rescue." he said simply.

"What about Tsukune's lock? It's in critical condition!" Ruby said with worry.

"That's a shame. I hope he can keep his power under control then. However that is out of my control completely, so I will leave them to decide how to handle that, one way or another." the man said calmly.

"What if the lock breaks? If a ghoul gets loose here Hokuto and Fairy Tale will be the least of our worries." Ruby said looking to the window with fear.

"We have to trust that they will handle this properly. Should the seal break hopefully one of his friends will do the right thing before it's too late, we do need him to help fight this battle with whatever power he can manage to use. However, I have no intention of letting a ghoul go on a rampage again and am prepared to deal with it personally should he come back in that state." the man said with his usual tone. He glanced back to Ruby and smirked.

"I see your wand is not with you, did you break it again?" he asked simply. The witch blinked and nodded slowly.

"How sad, it took quite a bit of energy to forge that, and your helpers definitely sped up the time substantially with their magic." the headmaster said softly. Ruby looked down remorsefully as she thought about the two assistants she would never see again.

"I know. I came back to try to find some form of a replacement, either in the archives or lower levels. However to find a wand that's right for my power level will be difficult." she said sadly.

"I don't believe Mr. Aono has time for you to go on a wild goose chase for a wand that hopefully suits you." the man said looking back out to the battle. Ruby looked to him with frustration.

"Then what am I to do then?" she said sternly. The man smirked and glanced back to her.

"You'll just have to borrow theirs." he said simply.

* * *

All eyes were watching the ten fighters standing ready at the now empty courtyard, with every student and teacher watching their only line of defense against the incoming hordes of soldiers. Down on the line the group was standing ready with their auras flowing around them. Each fighter was ready to take on the forces of Fairy Tale with everything thing they had. Well, almost.

**"Tsukune…about your lock. You can't use too much power out there or else it's over for all of us."** Inner Moka said cautiously as the boy glared ahead with his crimson eyes. His aura was flaring around him as he had summoned some of his power already.

"I know, for these guys I shouldn't have to use my full power anyway. I'll try to keep it as low as I can. But…" he said glancing to her. She looked at him then glanced away troubled.

"If it comes to that, I want any of you who are nearby to kill me. Please, don't hesitate for me. I know the risks, I know what's on the line here. But if that seal cracks you _cannot_ let the ghoul run free here." he said looking around. The group looked to him then to each other.

"I'm not sure I could do it man." Rason said worriedly.

"I know I couldn't." Yukari said softly.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Ahakon said wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"It won't come to that." Dark said as he eyed the forest carefully.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I'm not blind to the reality of this. I need you all to promise you will take action if the lock fails." Tsukune said loudly.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said looking back to him. She had originally been ready to do the dark deed before when the ghoul was showing itself for the first time. Now however she had finally gotten her mate back and was dreading having to repeat that situation again.

**"Alright. I swear Tsukune."** The vampire said after a moment's hesitation.

"I promise master, I won't hesitate for you." Kokoa said with a nod.

"Kokoa." Gin said flatly. Kokoa twitched then nodded.

"Tsukune."

"I'll try to make it painless Tsukune, I promise." Mizore said softly as she held her blade ready.

"If we have to…" Kurumu said looking to Rason. The angel nodded and then glanced down and away.

"Alright. If that's what needs to be done, we'll take care of it Tsukune." he said. Yukari and Ahakon nodded and looked to each other with worried expressions.

"If you all are done with planning Tsukune's funeral, we have company." Dark said looking around at the group. He then looked back to Tsukune.

"You'll be fine. You're not dying today." he said simply. Tsukune smirked and looked out at the forest.

"Ok guys, all this talk is getting me down. How about we get a little exercise before we go after Kiria?" Gin said as the werewolf cracked his knuckles. Tsukune looked around the forest and focused his power. He knew he didn't have to use everything to fight, although if he could it would make things a lot easier. Still, he was determined to fight alongside his friends and wouldn't leave them for anything.

"Alright, we need to stop them before they reach the school. With their hardware and strength the students would be in serious danger if any of them get inside." he said looking at the oncoming sight of multiple choppers in the sky.

**"Then let's get to it."** Inner Moka said as her crimson eyes turned into a cold glare.

* * *

The woods near Yokai Academy were normally quite peaceful. Rotting trees and bogs. Insects and the occasional bats flying overhead. The gentle breeze flowing through the trees as the grass rustled under the cloudy skies. Today however dozens of footsteps were heard as Fairy Tale soldiers were running through towards the school. Some were in human form, either because they were human or because they choose to rely on human weaponry to fight. They were all dressed in the standard Fairy Tale outfit. Black shoes and pants, black long sleeve shirts with a golden twin fox tails insignia over their hearts. The soldiers were wearing additional black armored jackets for protection and to hold extra equipment as they held their weapons ready. Assault rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, a few heavy machine guns for the stronger ones and pistols at their hips in holsters. Mixed in with the armed personal were various monsters ranging from ogres, minotaurs, brutes, beast men, warlocks, demons, all varied in height and color, in number of eyes and horns, all working for one organization. Up in the sky there were the standard attack choppers that were used in Ashton City, the pilot driving the airborne war machine as two to three soldiers were seated in back with their weapons and magic ready. Flying with them were troop transport helicopters. They were larger builds as they had soldiers and monsters ready to deploy for battle, and were moving a bit slower than the others. They had no armaments themselves as they kept behind the main assault force. The dozens of flying war machines flew towards the academy with the intent on capturing the vampires by any means necessary.

"Remember, we need all three vampires alive. Kiria's orders. Shoot any other monster you see, take no prisoners." a chopper called out on its radio.

"All units stay sharp, this group is the same one that decimated our forces at Ashton City. Do not underestimate them. Capture and detain the vampires and kill everybody else. Do not give them the chance to flee." another chopper called out.

"This is a school for kids, the monsters we see here should be nothing for us." a ground trooper called out.

"In case you forgot to read the briefing, the group that destroyed our headquarters in Ashton City _were_ kids! Take no chances, everybody stay on high alert!" a chopper called out.

"Alright, we're approaching Yokai Academy. We'll be landing soon so get to it, find those vampires and let's get the hell out of here." a transport chopper called out to it's squad.

"These kids must be something if Kiria's sending this much firepower to a school." An orc said in the transport chopper, the beast standing ready with his comrades inside the large hull.

"Goes without question. Now stay frosty, no telling-" a soldier said before the transport shifted violently around. The troops in the back were thrown to one side as the chopper began to spin wildly in the air. The other choppers looked with surprise to see the large transport spinning around at high speed.

"Unit 4, what are you doing?" an attack chopper called out in the radio.

"It's not us, we can't stop it!" the transport's pilot called out as the vehicle spun out of control. The forces watched with surprise as it careened wildly towards the ground while spinning around. It crashed into the forest and blasted into an inferno.

"What the hell happened?" another support chopper pilot called out. Suddenly it too started to spin around wildly. The side of the hull near the cockpit dented in as something started to push with tremendous force from the outside. It spun around wildly and crashed into another support transport, the two vehicles bursting apart and crashing down to the forest below in flames.

"We're under attack! All air units scatter! Transports deploy your troops now!" an attack chopper called out as the fighter vehicles whirled around to check all angles. The other support choppers dropped altitude and landed forcibly into the forest, the large vehicles crushing down trees as their rear bay doors opened. Soldier and monsters swarmed out as gunfire and screams echoed out up ahead.

"This is Ground Unit 5, report in!" a soldier yelled out as he and his squad started running toward the commotion.

"We're under attack, they're everywhere!" A voice yelled out in the radio before gunfire and screams sounded off.

"Dammit get over there now!" the soldier barked out as his squad ran into the forest.

Up in the sky a fighter chopper was looking around as the airborne units armed their weapons.

"All units switch to infrared." the leader pilot called out. They switched to their heat sensors, the windshields turning a bluish hue as all choppers lit up with bright red and orange silhouettes. And the silhouette of another airborne flyer.

"There! It's them!" a chopper yelled out as the fighter pilots took aim to something that had large wings and was flying around cloaked to the naked eye. One of them fired out it's machine guns, the cloaked flyer instantly banking off and flying low back down toward the trees.

"What is that?" a chopper called out as they banked around to take aim.

"Don't care, shoot it!" another shouted out. They gave chase and fired their machine guns, the bullets raining down and tearing apart the trees as the cloaked flyer dove down and weaved through the forest.

"Damn, they found us." Rason said as he held Dark from around the waist.

"Infrared. Was bound to happen. Lead them over to the right side of the forest like we planned. Oh, and try not to get hit." Dark said calmly.

"What a novel idea." Rason said dryly as he swooped to the right and weaved around the trees while three choppers gave chase. The other four turned back and were flying towards where their ground units were engaging enemies of their own. In the forest gun fire and bolts of energy were flying around as brutes and ogres charged through the trees. A greenish ogre was blasted back as a boy with crimson eyes delivered a powerful kick to its head. The boy darted back behind the trees as bullets tore up the ground around him.

"Dammit, this is going to be rough." Tsukune said with a grunt. Yukari ran behind a tree nearby and readied her wand. She focused her power then swiped her wand over as she darted out. The ground around them cracked and blasted up into a wave of dirt and rock, the moving earth rolling over and crashing down onto a few soldiers and burying them into the ground. Ahakon ran to Tsukune's other side and focused his magic, the boy then darting around and blasting out a fireball toward a group of soldiers. It hit them and burst into an inferno that spread to the other trees.

"I think we're a little outnumbered here." the boy said worriedly as bolts of lightning blasted his tree to splinters, the young mage then running over and jumping next to Tsukune who was leaning against a tree still.

"We've dealt with these odds before, we'll manage. Just try to spread your fire around to keep them funneled." he said looking around. From nearby a werewolf was darting through the woods as he plowed through the troops. He grabbed a soldier as he ran past and flung him towards a tree at high speed, the human cracking against it as blood shot out from his mouth. The wolf then darted around a larger brute, grabbed his hand and swung him around. Gin let the beast fly and crash into a group of monsters and blasted them back into a tumble with trees falling down around them. The wolf howled then took off as he used his speed to weave around the trees and pick off targets of opportunity.

"These kids are no match for us, show them what you have men!" a beast man yelled out as he charged toward the fire zone. A whistling sound was heard as the troops looked around cautiously.

"What the hell is that?" a soldier called out.

Tsukune watched Gin race around his right flank while picking up and throwing any small human or monster he could and throw them around like ragdolls. The wolf jumped through the trees and pounced a horned beast down into the ground, the large werewolf sending a powerful punch to it's head and smashing it into the ground. Tsukune watched the wolf run by at high speed as he dodged back, the boy just missing a lightning bolt that blasted the tree he was hiding behind. He heard a screaming roar and looked over to his left to see a bright flash and hear a large explosion come from the woods, a cold chill then sweeping by as wave of ice spires and frozen rifts crashed through the trees.

"C'mon, we have to try to push them back." Tsukune yelled as he focused his power. He could feel the vampire energy flowing through him and increasing his speed and strength, the boy being cautious not to use too much or else risk the final link cracking apart. He dashed around the tree and ran towards the surprised group of agents, the monsters and soldiers looking to their sides as a werewolf and two girls seemed to be causing massive damage. Before they could aim their weapons the crimson eyed boy dashed forward and sent a powerful punch to a human, the soldier's skull shattering as he flew back. Tsukune then darted over to the side and sent a quick kick to the back of a larger purple skinned brute, the monster dropping to his knees as pain shot through his spine. Tsukune jumped up, grabbed the monster's head, and forcibly brought him down, the boy snapping the monsters neck and slamming him into the ground. He then swung the body around by the broken neck and hurled the body towards a spider monster, the larger brute crushing the agent into a bloody mess on the grass.

"That's one of the vampires!" a soldier called out. Before he could fire multiple metal tarot card flew by and sliced his gun, and his hands, to pieces. He screamed out as Yukari ran out from behind her tree.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled as she fired off her powerful shot towards a larger four eyed monster off to the side, the girl running towards the wounded soldier as her attack raced toward the surprised monster. As it detonated and blasted the brute back into a fiery tumble Yukari reached out, grabbed one of the flying cards nearby _without_ it slicing off her fingers, and swiped it across the back of the soldier neck. She carved through the spinal cord then stopped, looked to her right as the soldier dropped to his knees, then flung the card toward and into the skull of a lizard man. The soldier dropped down face first as the lizard man wavered and dropped down with a metal card lodged in its brain. Yukari growled and held her wand at the ready as more agents swarmed around.

"Kill that girl and take the boy alive!" a soldier yelled as he aimed his gun at the young witch. Before he could fire a bolt of lightning hit the man and jerked him about. Ahakon ran out from behind the tree and waved his hand around, the boy sending out a wave of water and dousing the surrounding group of soldiers and monsters.

"Water? Hahaha, is that all kid?" a horned beast laughed as the agents took aim again. Electricity sparked around the boy's arm as he was breathing heavily.

"Hold that thought." he said with a growl as he glared at the agents. He fired out a bolt of lightning again, this time the attack hitting the soaked soldier and instantly zapping the others as it arced and crackled through the water. They all twitched about wildly until one was cut down by flying cards, a brute was slammed into the ground by a werewolf from behind, a soldier's head was sliced of by a frozen blade of a snow girl, the horned beast was impaled by long nails of a succubus through the chest, and another soldier was sent into the ground from a powerful kick by a vampire boy.

"Damn…jerks." Ahakon said as he wavered and dropped to his knee.

"Ahakon!" Yukari cried out as she ran over to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the magical reserves you do, I'm just a little tired." he said weakly.

"This is a bit much for him to take on, especially after fighting Kuyou." Kurumu said looking around.

"Ahakon, you should head back to the academy. We'll take it from here." Tsukune said looking to the young mage. The young mage shook his head and looked down while struggling to stand back up.

"I'm not leaving, I need to make these bastards pay for killing my family." he growled with hatred.

"You can't do that if you're dead." Gin commented.

"They're right Ahakon, you need to rest to fight again." Yukari said worriedly. The boy shook his head and looked at her with a weary smile.

"I'm not leaving you Yukari. I can't lose another friend, especially my girlfriend." he said softly.

"Ahakon…" Yukari said with loving eyes.

"Yukari…" the boy said with the same expression.

"Ahakon…"

"Yukari…"

"Seriously you guys? Even Moka and Tsukune wouldn't do that now of all times!" Kurumu shouted out.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mizore said softly as she kept looking around cautiously. Tsukune smirked and looked around quickly.

"Gin, get Ahakon back to the school, then meet us back out here. He needs to rest to recover his magic. Ahakon, if any get past us and get near the school it'll be up to you to stop them." Tsukune said with a confident smile. The mage growled and nodded as he looked down.

"Fine." he muttered. Gin ran over and lifted the boy up into his arm.

"Let's go kid." he said as he dashed back towards the school at high speed.

"I wonder how our boyfriends are doing." Kurumu said looking into the air.

"They'll be fine. We need to keep Fairy Tale from getting past us." Mizore said flinging out a few ice kunai. The blades struck one tree and two soldiers in the head. She dashed out and swung her blade, the girl carving her sword halfway into the head of a lizard beast before spinning gracefully around him and swinging the blade out the other side of his head. She growled then focused her power around her, the trees and grass frosting over as two soldiers backed away, their hands frostbitten as their fingers froze to their guns. She flung the sword towards one and dashed at another. The sword sliced into the chest of one soldier while Mizore dug her ice claw into the other. From behind a soldier took aim with a heavy machine gun, the man looking like a fat blob of muscle as he had red skin and a bald head. Mizore gasped and looked back as the gun armed.

"No you don't!" Kurumu yelled as she flew past the monster and sliced his gun apart. The monster backed away as Kurumu banked around a tree and slammed into the blob with her nails. He blinked and laughed as she glared at the monster, the girl's hands stuck in his bulbous body. He reached back to swat at her before Tsukune darted behind him and grabbed his arms. Kurumu yelled out and yanked back, her hands pulling out as she brought them up. She sliced down with both hands, the nails razing down his head and fat chest. The demon howled in pain as Tsukune flung the beast over and crashed him into another soldier, the human being crushed by the large monster. Kurumu darted out and weaved around the tress as she sliced any soldier or monster she could see, the girl banking around trees as gunfire opened up around her. Yukari growled and flew out her tarot cards into the air while she aimed her wand towards a group of soldiers. She fired her blast as her cards sliced the guns and hands of soldiers around them, the magical ball of energy slamming into the group of soldiers and detonating into a powerful explosion. She looked up to see a few attack choppers flying near and aiming at them. Kurumu shot up from the trees and flew up to the cockpit of one of the choppers, the girl slicing apart the windshield and splattering the blood of the pilot. She darted off as the vehicle started to drop, the pilotless chopper then crashing into the ground and smoking. Kurumu dashed in the air past another chopper, the girl flying by the rear and slicing off the tail. The vehicle spun out of control while the succubus darted back into the trees as two other fighters took aim and fired their machine guns. They fired off a few dozen rounds before a magical blast of energy slammed into one of them and detonated it into a powerful explosion.

"God damn kids!" the other said as he turned to take aim down at the witch. He looked with surprise as a broken tree trunk flew at him at high speed. The tree slammed into the chopper and crashed through the glass, the trunk pushing the pilot into a bloody smear as it crashed into it's hull and crushed the passengers. It burst apart and fell to the ground in fiery pieces as Yukari and Tsukune smirked at the kills.

"Nice shot Yukari." Tsukune said looking around.

"Nice toss Tsukune." Yukari giggled with a smile. She was yanked back by Tsukune as gunfire tore apart the ground. They darted back into the forest as more soldiers charged through and fired wildly. Mizore glared at them and sent out multiple ice shards towards them, the blades piercing and striking down the troops. She whipped her blade around and struck behind her without looking, the sword being reverse handled and striking upwards behind the girl, and going through the torso and out the neck of a dark skinned demon with blood red eyes. Mizore growled then yanked the blade out and spun around, the girl hacking the head right off. She had felt the flicker of his presence and struck with perfect precision. She smirked at her training with her boyfriend paying off then ran off into the forest to strike where able.

Rason and Dark were flying through the trees at high speed as three gunships were firing around them. The bullets tore apart the trees and ground as the cloaked flyers tried to weave about and dodge their fire. The attack choppers could easily see them as their thermal equipment would not be fooled by Dark's power.

"Gun those kids down!" the leader of the three called out on the radio as they flew after them. On his screen he saw the red and orange signature of the pair as they flew around. Suddenly the cloaked flyer shot into the air and turned to fly right back at them. The leader fired his guns while the two others on his sides banked off. Rason flew towards the chopper then veered off, the boy becoming visible as Dark had shot off towards the flying vehicle like a missile. The boy crashed through the windshield with a kick, grabbed the pilot by the neck and flung him back towards the three passengers. He tumbled and slammed into them as one of them fell out of the vehicle. Dark darted over, grabbed a handgun from one, and yanked the pin off a belt from another. He fired two rounds into each of the remaining passengers then jumped out. On his way down he took aim and fired another round through the head of the soldier that fell out before he hit the ground. Dark landed down in a tree and darted away as the chopper blew into pieces. Another gunship took aim at the boy on the ground before Rason slammed into the side of it and sent it spinning around. The angel flew off as the third fighter ship turned to aim at him.

"Damn it all, we need backup over here!" the last fighter called out.

"Look out!" a passenger shouted out. The pilot looked over to see Inner Moka flying up towards them, the vampire having been launched into the air from a redhead on the ground who had a haze coming off her body. The vampire flew up and kicked one of the passengers out of the side with a powerful shot. The soldier flew out before Rason swooped by, caught him, and tossed him up into the moving blades. As he was diced up Inner Moka growled then delivered a bone crushing hit to one of the soldiers head, then grabbed the other passenger with a deep glare.

**"Know your place you filth."** She said coldly before she flung him out towards the redhead who was glaring at them. Inner Moka grabbed the pilot, and threw him up through the roof into the engine and blades, the vampire then jumping out as the gunship burst into flame. As she leapt out into the air Rason caught her and shot into the sky while the third chopper rebalanced and took aim at them. Kokoa caught the falling soldier, and jumped into an overly powerful kick, the girl blasting him down into the ground with a powerful explosion as Dark walked up to her. In the sky Rason flew around then back towards the remaining chopper at high speed.

"You're up Moka." he said with a smirk as he launched the vampire into a flying kick towards the gunship. She blasted through the windshield and careened through the cockpit with a powerful strike. The pilot's remains splattered about as she ran to the back and sent another soldier flying out with a devastating kick to his head. A warlock grabbed her and sent an electrical jolt through her body, the girl screaming out as she jerked about. He held her by the collar and laughed as she slumped down in his grip.

"We got one!" the other soldier yelled out. He blinked then noticed nobody was piloting the spinning gunship that was going out of control. Rason flew through the opening of the back and grabbed the vampire while also grabbing the soldier. The warlock held on as the angel flew up into the air and threw the soldier back into the spinning blades. Inner Moka shook her head and growled at the caster.

**"Sorry, but only Tsukune can touch my body."** she hissed as she grabbed the man's arms with both hands, and tore it apart with a sickening snap. The warlock screamed as he fell back down and was sliced to pieces by the rotors before the gunship crashed into the ground. Inner Moka glanced over to see Rason holding her around the waist. The angel looked at her nervously then away.

"Hey, I'm not touching anything I shouldn't. I'm a faithful boyfriend here." he said weakly. The vampire chuckled and looked over to the warzone. She then glanced towards the school and gasped.

**"Dammit, we missed some of them!"** she yelled. Rason looked over to see two transport choppers and gunships closing in on the school.

"Shit! Dark, Kokoa! Head to the school, Fairy Tale slipped by the others!" Rason called down as he flew Inner Moka towards the academy. Kokoa growled then dashed through the woods towards the building at high speed while smoking a bit. Dark glanced to the woods where gunfire was echoing out with narrowed eyes.

Elsewhere in the woods Tsukune was running through the trees as bolts of lightning raced by, the shots blasting the trees into an inferno behind him. The lock on his wrist was rattling around slightly as he used his power, the boy cautious to keep his levels down at all costs. He darted around a tree as a bolt of fire flew past. From behind soldiers and warlocks were running up towards him, the humans holding their guns ready while the casters aimed their energy spells towards him.

"Take that one alive!" A soldier yelled out as they approached. From behind Mizore dropped down from the trees and sliced him down the back, the girl carving her blade through his spine. Two other soldiers spun to take aim before Mizore whipped the blade at one and sliced the gun out of the hands of the other with her ice claw. Her sword pierced through his chest as the snow girl darted around the other and sliced him down with her claw. The three casters spun to aim their fire attacks at her before Kurumu landed down and sliced two of them with her nails, the warlocks yelling out in pain as they lost an arm each. Metal tarot cards flew through the third as Kurumu shot over and lifted Mizore up into the air. Tsukune rounded the tree and sent a powerful punch to one of the warlock's head and then following through with a punch to the other, the boy sending the two crashing into the ground dead. Yukari looked around to see two larger brutes and a lizard beast running toward her. She growled then raised her wand up, the witch's power causing the earth before her to shoot up into a tall spire. She then waved her wand and sent the tall tower of stone and dirt crashing down onto the brutes while the lizard darted away. He roared out as he leapt towards the girl before Tsukune darted in front of him. The boy grabbed his arm then spun him around, the crimson eyed fighter then launching the lizard off and crashing into a tree. Yukari aimed her wand and the tarot card flew at the stunned beast before he could drop down. The bladed cards sliced through the lizard man and the tree, the trunk being sliced to pieces as the agent fell dead.

"How you holding up Yukari?" The boy asked looking around carefully.

"I'm ok, getting a little tired. How many more are there?" she asked as she readied her wand, the girl's breathing starting to pick up from the constant use of her magic. A screaming roar sounded off as the woods nearby erupted into a powerful explosion and chilled air. The two watched frozen spires and waves blast through some trees nearby before looking up to see Mizore and Kurumu jumping down to them.

"We just looked while up there, there's still so many around us." Kurumu said looking around.

"We can't keep this up." Mizore said as the group dodged away as bolts of lightning struck by. They darted around some trees and looked back to see a giant lumbering brute walking through the forest, the monster having gray skin while his arms seemed to spark and have electricity arcing around them. His neck had two bolts sticking out that were also sparking as his eyes were solid yellow. He groaned out as he waved his arms around clumsily, the brute sending out a wave of electricity and demolishing the trees around. The group darted away as the trees they hid behind exploded into splinters.

"That's a big one." Kurumu said worriedly as they looked up at the larger monster. Tsukune growled then dashed toward it at high speed, his aura flaring up around him. Mizore flung out her ice kunai as Yukari fired off another powerful burst of magic. Tsukune darted off to the side as the projectiles flew at the monster, then watched as a torrent of electricity flew around the giant wildly. The ice blades vaporized while the blast of energy detonated into an explosion in his face, the beast stumbling back then looking forward again.

"No way, it didn't even damage him!" Yukari cried out. Tsukune looked at the larger brute with frustration as it eyed him with a dull stare. The girls readied themselves before a tree crashed through nearby and slammed into them. Yukari flew off and tumbled away before landing in some tall grass dazed. Kurumu and Mizore shook their heads and looked to see they were pinned, the girls lying on the soft ground as the rotted tree was lying on them. They started to push on it as two ogres walked out from the trees laughing.

"Strike! Nice toss." one said with a drooling mouth.

"Haha, these kids aren't so tough." the other laughed as they walked up to the two pinned girls. The looked up at them fearfully as the agents cracked their knuckles.

"Turn them into smears on the grass, then take the vampire back to base." one said with a dopey voice.

"No!" Tsukune roared as he ran towards them. He was then zapped with a powerful jolt of energy and dropped to his knees, the boy jerking about as the electrified brute walked up behind him. The larger beast chuckled dully as he looked at the boy on the ground. The ogres laughed and looked at the girls with wicked eyes.

"Dammit…" Kurumu said as she strained to move the tree of off them.

"You bastards!" Mizore yelled as she fired out an ice shard. The ogre took it to the shoulder and stumbled back, then laughed as he pulled it out. The wound healed as the snow girl stared with shock.

"Haha, you won't take us down with such weak attacks." it chuckled.

"Really." a voice called out. The ogre's head snapped around, the cracking sound echoing out as everybody looked to him with surprise. The large beast dropped back as a black wisp flowed from his back to the other ogre. Dark reappeared and held his gun right to the single eye of the agent as he jumped onto the surprised ogre.

"How's this?" he asked plainly as he fired a round through the eye and into the brain. He fired more then jumped off and landed next to the two surprised girls as the ogre dropped down dead. The electrified brute groaned out and held his arms back.

"Look out!" Tsukune shouted out. From behind the brute a fiery figure shot through the forest and leapt up at the brute's head.

"Know your PLACE!" Kokoa roared as she delivered a powerful strike to the back of his head. A loud cracking sound echoed out as the skull crushed in and the brute twitched about. The vampire launched up into the air and landed next to Tsukune, the girl's clothes barely remaining as fire was flaring up along her shoulders and legs. The redhead growled then dashed at the brute again, the girl jumping up and sending a spin kick to his head. The large beast slammed down into the ground as his skull seemed to be dented in from the back and side severely. Yukari groaned and slowly crawled out of the taller grass as Kokoa smirked at the fallen foe.

"Nobody harms my master while I'm around!" she shouted out proudly.

"Kokoa." Dark said plainly as he tossed the empty gun away. The vampire twitched and nodded.

"Tsukune." she corrected herself with. Dark ran over and pushed the tree off of the pinned girls while Tsukune regained himself. Yukari shook her head and looked around wearily.

"Are we about done yet?" she said tiredly.

"Afraid not, they've slipped past us and are heading to the school." Dark said as he helped his snow maiden up. She and the succubus jumped in surprise then looked over towards where the school was.

"What? Dammit, there's just too many of them." Tsukune said with frustration.

"C'mon, Rason and big sis are flying there now, we have to help them." Kokoa said before she ran off at high speed, the vampire's body flaring up with more fire as her power continued to grow.

"Crap. Ahakon and Gin ran back there." Tsukune said looking to Yukari. She gasped and looked towards the academy with worry.

"That's right, Ahakon was worn down so he had to go back. He's in no condition to fight." she said with fear. Kurumu shook her head and looked to Mizore with a tired glare.

"I think I've got enough in me to do one more duet. Let's make it count." she said sternly. Mizore nodded and looked to her boyfriend.

"We'll take out as much as we can, but she's right, we're all starting to tire." she said softly. Dark nodded and stroked her hair away from her face.

"You've done outstanding so far Mizore, don't push yourselves too hard." he said gently. The girl nodded and smiled at him softly.

"Thank you Dark. I know I'm not as efficient as you with fighting but…" she said as she looked down timidly.

"You don't have to be. I want a wife, not a soldier." he said softly. Mizore looked up at him and smiled.

"I want to be both for you." she said confidently. The demon smiled at her as he gently removed her lollipop, then pulled her into a kiss. The group just watched them as gunfire and roars echoed out around the area.

"If you two are about done, we need to get going." Kurumu said simply. Dark let the kiss break and smiled softly at his girl, the boy placing her candy back in as she smiled at her demon.

"Show them your dance my Mizore, we'll be right behind you." he said with a nod. Mizore smiled with a soft blush and then ran over to Kurumu, the girl being picked up by the succubus and flown into the air once more.

"C'mon, we need to help them." Yukari said running after Kokoa. Tsukune nodded and looked to Dark. The demon glanced around then looked back towards the academy.

"Looks like the school is where we make our stand." he said simply. The two boys then raced off after their friends as more agents swarmed from the woods around them, as well as a larger shadow in the distance.

* * *

At Yokai academy the students of the school were watching from the classrooms that overlooked the larger courtyard and the surrounding forest. They were in the classrooms that weren't destroyed by Kuyou's fire and were shaking with a bit of fear. Explosions and bursts of power blasted around the forest as roars and gunfire echoed out into the air. A group of students on the second floor were watching with worry as the battle seemed to be getting closer.

"Oh man, they're really going at it." A boy said worriedly.

"Can they beat them? I mean, even if they are heroes that's an army out there!" another boy shouted out with fear.

"If they don't Fairy Tale's coming here for us next, we'll be destroyed just like all those towns that opposed them!" a girl cried out.

"Are you guys kidding me? We're freakin' monsters! We can fight back just as much as those guys can!" An arrogant boy shouted out. The students in that classroom looked at him for a bit then glanced back out the window.

"But…they have guns. And helicopters. And there's so many." A boy said worriedly.

"Yeah. And do you hear that out there? It's like a warzone, I'm not ready to fight in that!" a girl shouted out.

"Are we really going to trust our lives in the hands of a few students? What can they do that we can't?" a boy barked out. Suddenly a loud engine sound was heard. They looked out see an attack helicopter flying over the courtyard as two transport's landed down. Another attack helicopter flew near the school and aimed it's guns at the classrooms. The students looked with pale faces as the barrels of the machine gun started spinning up.

"Oh crap!" a boy shouted as he backed up against the wall with fright. The gunship's machine guns whirred up before an angel shot out from the side and sent the chopper spinning with a powerful kick. The students watched with surprise as the vehicle spun around wildly while the angel flew past.

"Was that…one of them?" A girl said with disbelief. The class ran over and looked out the window. Suddenly a vampire ran past, the girl's footsteps running against the wall and windows as she dashed up along the side of the building. The glass cracked as she dashed by, then a window blasted apart as she shot from the wall towards the flying helicopter.

**"This is a no flying zone!"** Inner Moka shouted out as she jumped into a powerful sideways kick, the girl smashing in the cockpit of the vehicle as it spun around to connect to her foot. The vehicle spun out of control and crashed down into the nearby grass with a mighty blast as Inner Moka landed back down. She looked up to see the other gunship preparing to fire at the school.

**"Rason!"** she shouted out. The angel looked back and gasped as the gunship's weapons prepared to shoot at the students in the second story of the building.

"No!" he shouted as he tried to bank around. The students in the building looked with fright as the gunship aimed at their room.

"This is it!" a girl cried out as she buried her face into a boy's shoulder. The gunship took aim before a bolt of lightning struck down and jolted through its chassis. The vehicle sputtered and wavered as smoke came from the rotor's engine. The students looked in surprise as a werewolf leapt onto the windows of their class, the large beast cracking the glass as his claws dug in. He growled then leapt out at the vehicle. He landed on the cockpit and tore apart the windshield, the large beast then tearing apart the pilot inside. An angel was seen flying through the open back of the chopper, with the boy sending three soldiers out the side as he flew off. The students then watched one by one the soldiers being blasted into the air, the unlucky humans having landed down by a very angry silver haired vampire.

"It's them…it really is them!" A girl shouted as the class ran to the windows again. They looked down to see an angel, a vampire, a werewolf, and a young boy who was lying down on the ground face first.

**"What's wrong with him?"** Inner Moka asked as the boy laid there, the young mage having passed out a moment ago.

"He's weak from using too much magic. I brought him here thinking it would be safe." Gin said looking at the two transports that were unloading dozens of troops into the courtyard. The three fighters looked at them with frustration as soldiers and monsters of all types eyed them.

**"Think again."** Inner Moka said eyeing the approaching troops.

"Um…anybody got a plan here?" Rason asked worriedly as the Fairy Tale agents stared running towards them. Inner Moka glanced up and smirked.

**"Brace for impact."** She said coolly as a whistling sound echoed out above. The forces running towards them looked around as the sound turned into a screaming roar. Rason looked up and smirked.

"That's my girl." he said with a laugh. The three watched as a bright white glow struck down into the crowd of troops. A powerful shockwave shot out as screams and roars sounded out from the strike. Waves of monster energy blasted out and froze into spires and rifts. Soldiers and monsters were frozen solid or impaled by the hundreds of spikes shooting out from two girls who were standing back to back. The students up in the classrooms looked with amazement as a large amount of Fairy Tale forces were leveled by two girls.

"That's…unreal!" a girl cried out.

"I don't believe it…they annihilated them!" a boy cheered out. The students started cheering and yelling out for the heroes from the building as Mizore helped Kurumu stand.

"Ok…I need a snack break…" Kurumu said as she wavered around. Mizore helped the girl stand and looked behind them.

"I don't think we have time." she said softly. They turned to see more soldiers and monsters racing out of the forest towards the courtyard.

"Oh c'mon! I can't keep doing this all day!" Kurumu cried out as they ran towards the others. From around the impact site other agents were slowly getting up while shaking off frost and snow. Kurumu and Mizore ran over to the others and faced towards the advancing troops.

"It was a great shot though. You got a lot of them." Rason said looking around.

"But we can't get them all!" Kurumu said worriedly. Mizore looked around worriedly as she was breathing heavier.

"Are you two ok?" Gin asked looking at them.

"We've been at this all morning…we're exhausted." Kurumu whined. Mizore looked toward the troops closely and smirked.

"Not like they are though." she said with a cool tone. The group looked out to see dust and debris shooting out from the tree line as crashing sounds were heard. The troops in the courtyard looked back to see dust billowing from the trees. From the cloud of dust a fiery figure ran out with a furious roar.

"Kokoa?" Gin said with surprise. The group watched as the redhead ran towards the troops at high speed, fire nearly engulfing her as the flames burned brightly. The ground scorched where she ran and her eyes were set in a deep glare. She dashed towards a brute and jumped into a powerful kick, the girl's strike shattering the skull and blasting him into the ground. Before she even landed she flipped around and struck down with a powerful strike to another soldier, the human being sent into a deep crater with a loud bang. The vampire roared as agents took aim at her.

"Stop that girl!" a warlock shouted out. The ground around started to shake and crack apart, then the earth erupted into a wave. The agents looked in surprise as a wall of dirt and stone crashed down onto some of them with a loud roar. From the tree lines a powerful burst of magic shot out and collided with a taller brute, the blast sending him back into a wild tumble into a flaming wreckage of a chopper. The group looked over to see Yukari slowly walking out of the smoke cloud.

"You…damn…jerks…" she growled between each deep breath. Tsukune raced past her and jumped into a powerful kick, the boy sending a spiny monster flying back into a roll and crashing into a soldier. As the human was impaled by the beast's backside Tsukune leapt up and landed down into a powerful downward kick on the agent's head. As he crushed the skull another soldier's head snapped around as his rifle jerked to the side. It unloaded it's ammo into another soldier and a snake beast as his pistol was taken out of its holster and fired out at a nearby lizard man. As the four agents dropped down Dark appeared walking back towards the group. Kokoa roared and dashed towards a larger ogre, the girl jumping up and sending a blinding fast kick to the side of its head…which blasted off its shoulders from the sheer force.

"Holy shit!" Rason shouted out watching Kokoa decimate the agents around her with fierce and violent strikes while on fire.

**"That overcharge is building up even more…I can't even believe the amount of power inside of her now."** Inner Moka said with amazement looking at her little sister. She could sense the massive amount of vampire energy built up inside of her and was baffled how the girl wasn't bursting apart from the overload.

**_She's taking no apparent damage from it now, yet it continues to grow and grow. How is that even possible?_**

Yukari ran up to the group and dropped to her hands and knees.

"I can't…I need to rest." she said as she breathed heavily.

"We all do…this is crazy, they just keep coming and we couldn't even rest from Kuyou's assault." Kurumu said weakly.

"We have to try…we can't let them get to the school." Mizore said as she shakily stood up. She started to drop down before Dark caught her again. She looked at the boy behind her holding her from around the waist, the demon holding the assault rifle in one hand and the girl with the other. He looked over and fired off a few more rounds at a pig demon running from the side flanks, the agent being riddled with firepower before dropping back dead. Mizore looked at the shadow demon with awe and then blushed.

_I need to fight with him…I'm his wife…_

Tsukune ran up to the group and then looked back. More soldiers and agents were running out from the tree line.

"Guess we didn't make a dent with your attack earlier Yukari." The boy said shaking his head. Yukari whined and looked at the approaching monsters.

"I put nearly everything I had into that attack though, I can't do that again…I need to rest. I can't even stand up now." she said worriedly.

"I can't fly either, another duet and I'll crash into the ground." Kurumu said shaking her head. Mizore slowly stood up and breathed heavily. She glanced to Dark as he walked up beside her.

"You two get Yukari and Ahakon inside. You all need to recover." Dark said as he aimed the gun out and dropped two more soldiers with high precision. More gunfire rippled nearby as the group darted back behind a pile of rubble and broken wall.

"I'm not leaving you Dark…" Mizore said shaking her head to clear her vision. From the trees a giant serpentine beast roared out as it crashed through the woods. The group looked with surprise as the large wyvern raced towards them while carving up the ground below.

"Dammit not those things again." Mizore said with a growl. Kokoa looked over to the giant beast and growled loudly. She dashed towards it while the wyvern barreled towards the fighters.

**"Get ready!"** Inner Moka said as she, Tsukune, Gin, Rason, and Dark got into a fighting line in front of the others. Before they could run out Kokoa raced up and leapt into the air, the girl's movements trailing fire as she roared out with a kick wound back.

"Oh…shit! Get back!" Rason yelled as the group ducked behind the rubble again. The students watching looked at the group puzzled then towards the flaming girl that was striking downward towards a giant wyvern. Kokoa struck the beast in the head and an earthshattering explosion echoed out. A powerful shockwave rippled out as the giant beast appeared to be slammed _into_ the ground violently. A massive wave of earth blasted around the impact site as dust and debris shot into the sky. The group watched a wave of dirt and rock barrel towards them then looked to the school which was right next to them. Inside the academy students were looking with absolute fright at the wall of rock and stone flying towards them.

"Kokoa's going to level the school!" Kurumu shouted out. Yukari looked at the wave and held her wand up. She wavered as her wand flickered a bit.

"I…I can't stop it!" she cried out. The group braced back as the wall shadowed them and roared as it started to crash down towards them.

"It's going to kill us all!" a boy in the classroom shouted out as he turned pale. In the tree lines nearby agents and soldiers were looking with fright as a gigantic wave of earth and stone barreled towards them as well.

"What kind of kids _are_ they anyway?" an ogre shouted out as it pissed itself.

"Moka!" Tsukune said grabbing his girl and putting her behind him. The vampire grabbed onto his arm as the roaring got louder. Kurumu clung to Rason's arm with fright as the angel looked with disbelief at yet another giant wave of earth the young vampire threatened to kill them with…within 24 hours of each other. Mizore buried her face into Dark's shoulder as the boy dropped the gun and held her tightly, the demon bracing for the crushing death that was careening towards them. Yukari dropped down over Ahakon's body and screamed out as the young mage lay passed out still.

"My turn." a woman's voice called out. The group looked behind them as a bright purple glow burst forth. The wave of ground slammed into a bright purple barrier, the flash of light blinding as the wall of dirt and stone collided with the magical force. Suddenly a blast of bright purple energy shot out and detonated into the mighty wave of earth, the wave then blasting apart and flying off in chunks. The light died down as the wave crashed down away from the academy and into the forest, with dozens of cries of panic and agony echoing out from the many soldiers and agents that were crushed by the onslaught. The group blinked and looked behind to see Ruby standing there holding a wand in her hand.

"Ruby?" Tsukune said amazed.

"How…how did you do that?" Kurumu said in shock. Yukari looked at her then to the wand.

"How did you make a new wand so quickly?" she said in surprise. Ruby smirked and then wavered, the girl dropping to her knees with a strained expression.

"It's a long story…many things happened…you get the picture." she said as she collapsed down to her hands and knees. Tsukune and Inner Moka ran over as the witch was breathing heavily.

"I think I overdid it with that though…" she said weakly as she struggled to stand back up. Tsukune helped the girl stand by having her arm around his shoulder.

"Ruby that was incredible…how did you do that?" he asked as they looked out to the massive dust cloud that was blanketing the courtyard and forest. The group ran over to her as Rason held the sleeping mage in his arms. Gin had run out to find his sleeping girlfriend who would be out cold after that release of energy. Ruby looked to the wand and smiled softly.

"You can thank Apoch and Astreal." she said looking at the wand. The group looked to it with wonder. It looked like Ruby's old wand but was darker in color, and there were two purple orbs, one on the inside of the crescent end and one on the outside near the first.

"Apoch and Astreal?" Yukari asked curiously. Ruby nodded and looked at the wand with a remorseful smile.

"They created it in hopes they could learn to use a wand like I could. They infused their power into it as well. They…wanted to use it against Kuyou." she said softly.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Rason asked curiously.

"The headmaster had it. Apoch and Astreal left it there this morning with him to have it inspected. They didn't want to go crazy like Yukari did and wanted to make sure they did it right. They wanted to surprise me with it today." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. The group looked at the wand with wonder, the last remnant of the witch sisters.

"I see…that's how you made that barrier like Apoch could. And fire a blast like Astreal could." Yukari said looking back to the destroyed courtyard. Out in the dust filled battlefield Gin looked around the massive crater for any signs of his girlfriend. He saw the remains of the wyvern buried down below as dirt and stones littered over his corpse. And over by a few boulders a girl was seen lying on the ground. The wolf ran over and looked with surprise.

"I don't believe it…" he said softly as he knelt down next to his girl. Kokoa was out cold on the ground, the young vampire once again naked as the flames had completely incinerated her clothes. Even her bows in her hair were gone as her red hair flowed freely. Yet her skin seemed perfectly fine, as if no fire ever came into contact with her.

"How does she do that?" He asked softly as he picked her up into his arms. His ears twitched and he looked back toward the tree line that was barely seen in the haze. After a pause he growled then ran back towards the others.

"It's a good thing they did make it, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help. Sorry for being late, but it took a bit to get used to handling this. I'm actually embarrassed to admit that it's hard to wield. Those two must have had more magical energy than even I." Ruby said as she shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you found it, I'd really hate to be buried so early in the day." Rason said with a laugh. The group looked over to see Gin running towards them.

"Guys, they're still coming." he said as he ran up to them. The group looked at the sleeping naked girl in his arms.

"She's ok again?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Yeah, she seems perfectly fine." Gin said looking to her.

"It's like fire doesn't even hurt her anymore." Mizore said looking at the girl with wonder.

**"No, but that might."** Inner Moka said pointing towards the tree lines. The group looked over to see a monstrous figure lumbering closer, the black silhouette seen through the haze as more roars from Fairy Tale forces started to get louder.

"Dammit they still haven't had enough?" Tsukune said glaring around the tree lines.

"We can't keep this up you guys. We need a plan." Kurumu said worriedly.

"Fight, or die trying." Dark said simply.

"I've heard that before." Gin said flatly.

"He's right though. We don't have a choice." Mizore said looking around with a cold glare. Yukari slowly got back up and held her wand at her side while Ruby took a deep breath then looked at the large beast as it approached, the loud footsteps echoing out as it walked out of the haze. The group looked up to see a giant four legged monster, the legs looking like bone spires as it lumbered about, the gray and blue beast having a muscular body with strong arms that he brought up. The beast's bright green eyes were wide as its mouth was open, the monster roaring out and revealing his razor sharp teeth. Dark glanced to the gun he dropped then back up to the beast.

"Going to need a bigger gun." he said raising his eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" Gin cried out.

"No…idea." Dark said looking at it. He had never seen Fairy Tale use such monsters in his time with the organization. The giant roared out and swung his fists down towards them.

**"Get back!"** Inner Moka shouted as they leapt back. Tsukune grabbed Ahakon and Yukari and darted back as the two fists slammed into the ground nearby. The ground shattered and erupted into a powerful wave, the group being thrown back towards the school. They flew back and crashed through the second story windows into a classroom as the students inside ran back in fear. The fighters groaned and slowly got up as all eyes were on the giant monster that was yelling out in fury before them. Ahakon shot up with a startled expression as the sound was deafening to everybody.

"What the hell?" he said looking around. He blinked and looked at the giant monster outside.

"What the HELL?" he screamed out scrambling to his feet again.

"Hope you got a good nap kid." Gin said with a growl as he held his unconscious girlfriend still.

"We're all going to die!" the same boy inside yelled out again.

"Do something!" A girl cried out. The group glanced to each other then back to the beast. Gin set Kokoa down behind him and glared at the class.

"Don't touch my girl." he snarled. The boys nodded quickly while the girls looked at her with wonder. Two girls ran over and helped the sleeping girl back towards the class and looked to him worriedly. The wolf nodded and looked back towards the beast. Ahakon and Yukari shook their fatigue off best they could and prepared themselves for a big battle, literally. Ruby aimed her wand toward the beast, the witch ready to fight by her friends again, even though her magical reserves were already dangerously low. Gin growled loudly as he got ready to charge, the wolf not prepared to die just yet. Mizore and Kurumu readied their claws and nails while breathing heavily, the girls ready to fight until they die, which if this kept up might be soon. Dark growled as he prepared to fight while Rason arched his wings back and glared at the monster, the two boys ready to protect their exhausted girlfriends and everybody else that was staring at the giant beast. Tsukune and Inner Moka glanced to each other then back to the beast. Their auras flared up around them as they prepared to fight, the couple ready to defend their friends no matter what.

They had been pushed back into the school. One of their members was out cold. Five were weakened from exhaustion. Tsukune's lock couldn't take too much power or else risk breaking. Fairy Tale not only had more troops coming their way but had a big ace up their sleeve as well. Yet they would not be stopped from fighting back.

The class behind them watched with wonder and fear as the fighters stood ready, the only ones who had the courage and strength to stand up to Fairy Tale, the ones that everybody prayed would be able to rise above the challenge and save them all.

The ones that stood ready to fight for everybody, the real heroes of Yokai Academy.


	44. Give Your All

All eyes in the classroom were on the group of fighters standing ready for battle. The windows were smashed open as the battle had moved from the forest into the academy grounds, and the group was looking with glares at the opposing forces of Fairy Tale. Outside the building was a gigantic monster never seen before, with four bone spires as legs, a muscular body and arms, bright green eyes and razor sharp teeth, and gray and blue all over. It had managed to blast the group into the building forcibly with a powerful earthshaking strike and was preparing to charge again. Around the courtyard agents and soldiers of Fairy Tale were converging on the school in their mission to capture the three vampires.

Inside the classroom students were looking with awe at the group of fighters that had so far proved to be difficult for Fairy Tale to handle.

A silent boy with black wisps flowing around him wildly.

"I'll kill you all for coming here." Dark said coldly as the area around him darkened a bit.

An angel with bright white wings that were arched behind him.

"There's no way I'll let you harm my friends." Rason said as his eyes glowed a bit.

A snow girl who had one hand frozen over into an ice claw while the other was holding a blade made of solid ice.

"You won't hurt my boyfriend…I'll never allow it." she said as she was breathing a bit heavily.

A succubus who had her wings and tail extended as well as her razor sharp nails.

"Getting…very…pissed off here." she growled as she too was breathing heavily.

A boy with a strange lock chained to his wrist who was giving off a powerful vampire aura.

"No way are we dying now, not after all we've been through." Tsukune said as he focused his power carefully, the boy not wanting to push the damaged lock to it's limit.

A silver haired vampire the school recognized for being one hell of a fighter from the start.

**"Give them your all, we won't fall to the likes of them."** Inner Moka said as she prepared to fight.

A werewolf that stood ready to charge towards the beast with its speed and strength.

"I finally got a girlfriend, no way am I going to lose her now." he growled.

A young mage and witch, both casters showing fatigue as they glared with weary eyes.

"I don't know…if I can do this…" Ahakon said weakly.

"I'm right here with you…don't give up." Yukari said as they tried to remain focused.

An elder witch who was known to be an assistant to the headmaster and who was sporting a new wand.

"For Apoch and Astreal…I will not fail." Ruby said as she held the wand tightly.

And behind them a sleeping redhead who was naked and being held back by two girls in the class, the vampire drained of her energy after unleashing her massive overcharge outside.

The giant monster outside roared as the group prepared to fight, the class watching with awe and fear as the only fighters they had stood before them.

**"Take them all down!"** Inner Moka roared as she dashed towards the beast. Tsukune and Gin followed after as Ruby aimed her wand towards the giant monster. She fired out a purple blast that soared past the fighters and struck the beast in the face, the monster stumbling back and roaring out. Inner Moka and Tsukune leapt out from the building and flew at the monster's face with a powerful kick each. They struck it together and jumped off, the monster stumbling further back from the impact. Gin leapt out with high speed and flew towards the monster with a wound up punch.

"Down you go!" he roared as he struck the beast with a punch, the monster's body leaning back as Gin grabbed onto the head and started sending punch after punch to it. The monster reached up quickly and grabbed the wolf then flung him towards the first story classroom below the group. He crashed through what remained of the wall and windows in one of the classrooms and barreled through desks and knocked over some students who were watching the fight.

"Damn, he's stronger than we thought." Ruby said with a strained expression. Her energy was running low and she was having trouble standing upright.

"We're up." Dark said as he and Rason ran towards the beast as he stood upright again. The two leapt out and flew towards the giant. Dark sent a kick to the monster's head before launching off into the air. Rason sent a kick as well, then shot up and grabbed hold of the demon in midair. They vanished as the monster roared and swung around. Tsukune and Inner Moka were on the ground level as they had started to fight the newly arriving forces with ferocity. Tsukune dodged and ducked around a monster that had three long necks on his body, the necks connected to reptile heads as they snapped at him. The boy growled and grabbed one, the other two snapping at him before Inner Moka grabbed them from behind. Tsukune roared and sent a powerful kick to the monster's gut, then let go as his girlfriend swung the beast over in the air and slammed it into the ground. They dodged back as lightning and fire blasts whizzed by. Out in the courtyard dozens of other agents of varied types were approaching.

**"Just great."** Inner Moka said looking up at the giant beast near them as he roared out.

"We need to stop their backup from getting here." Tsukune said looking around. The dust cloud had settled and they saw many more agents running from the tree lines towards them. From behind them a werewolf blasted out the broken wall and shot towards the army. Inner Moka and Tsukune smirked and followed after.

Up in the classroom the beast was glaring at the remaining fighters.

"Do something! That thing's going to kill us!" A scared boy shouted out. Ahakon wavered and dropped to a knee.

"I can't forge any new elements yet, I hardly got any rest." he said weakly. Yukari looked up and aimed her wand towards the ceiling. She focused and a small burst of fire flared out against the sprinkler systems. The sprinklers went off as the young witch smirked.

"I think this should help then." she said with a nod.

"Water? What are you doing?" a girl in back cried out. Mizore looked around then to the boy who was smiling confidently as he held his hand out. The snow girl smirked and looked towards the monster he was aiming for.

"I take it you have a plan?" Ruby said glancing to the young boy.

"I have an idea." he said as the water around started to focus and draw together around the air above him. The class watched with wonder as the water bubble got bigger and bigger with more of the water from above just flying to it rather than hitting the ground. He growled then waved his hand towards the giant monster. The water shot out and raced towards him like a torrent. Mizore then held her hand out and focused what power she could. The water crystalized and turned into a flying spear of frozen spires and spikes. It crashed into the monster and dug into one of his eyes, the giant howling out in pain. Yukari and Ruby aimed their wands at the frozen spear dug into the beast and focused their magic. They then held the wands back for a moment, then screamed out as they swung them towards the giant monster. The spire shot forward and impaled through the beast's eye and carved into his head, the giant yelling out as an ice spire shot out the back of his head at the tip. The giant wavered then dropped back dead with a loud crash. The class cheered with amazement before Yukari, Ahakon, Ruby, and Mizore dropped to their knees. The students looked at them with worry as the four were struggling to stand back up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You're doing great, don't stop now!" A boy shouted out.

"Easy for you to say, we've been at this all morning!" Yukari barked out. Kurumu looked outside and gasped.

"Um guys? Looks like this wasn't even the first wave." she said worriedly as two more wyverns and more troops ran from the forest. Out in the courtyard Inner Moka, Tsukune, and Gin were dodging enemy fire while continuing their assault, the three fighters living up to their S-Class rankings. The silver haired vampire was delivering kick after kick to the agents as she moved around at high speed. Tsukune was punching and kicking while darting around quickly, the boy's power being capped as he tried to keep the levels down. The werewolf's speed was as legends said since he was moving around quickly while pouncing and clawing the troops around the area. There was no real cover to hide behind as the three were starting to get surrounded by the increasing number of forces.

"You're kidding me…" Kurumu said in disbelief shaking her head. More troops started to be picked off, some of them flying off wildly while others were lifted into the air and then slammed down. Kurumu watched the soldiers look around to find the attackers with no success before being slammed into the ground or blasted to the side.

_Dark and Rason may be able to fight unseen, but we're so outnumbered here. What are we going to do?_

She groaned and shook her head, then looked back to the others.

"We need to help them." she said walking over to them.

"I can't even stand now." Mizore said shaking her head.

"We need to rest, this is insane." Ahakon said collapsing back onto his rear.

"I can't fight now, my energy is too low." Yukari said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Mine too, we have to rest." Ruby said breathing heavily. Kurumu looked at Kokoa who was asleep then out at the battle.

"Quick, we need to wake her up!" Kurumu said running over to the girl.

"Wake her up?" a girl said as she looked at the vampire curiously.

"Yes, monster energy won't be a concern for her. Her overcharge will get her going in no time." Kurumu said shaking the girl.

"She just used her overcharge, she needs to rest." Ruby said worriedly.

"No she doesn't, that ability gives her more than enough energy and we need all the help we can get out there." Kurumu said shaking the girl still.

"Kurumu she needs rest too, that ability takes a lot out of her." Mizore said softly.

"What else are we supposed to do? We're running on empty here!" Kurumu cried out worriedly. She looked out the window and pointed with fright.

"Look!" she shouted out. Everybody looked to see more gunships and transport choppers approaching from the distance.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ruby shouted out.

"We can't take them all on! This is crazy!" Ahakon said in disbelief. Mizore growled with frustration then looked down.

_I need to help Dark…I have to…_

"What's the deal? You all beat them before didn't you?" A boy asked nervously.

"We beat some yes, but not this many, and not all at once. We're exhausted here." Yukari said shaking her head.

Out in the courtyard Inner Moka, Tsukune, and Gin were all back to back and looking around with glares.

"Dammit…there's too many." Tsukune growled as the agents and monsters around them stood ready. Two wyverns were circling around, the giant beasts carving up the ground while dozens of others kept the three in their sights.

**"This isn't looking good, not going to lie."** Inner Moka said glancing around. Gin looked over to see more choppers approaching and growled in frustration.

"And they just keep coming. We're never going to stop them all by ourselves." he said with anger.

Up in the classroom the group was looking at the reinforcements approaching with fear and frustration.

"They just keep coming, we're doomed!" a girl cried out.

"We need to run!" a boy shouted out.

"To where? We can't escape them!" another boy barked out.

"It can't end like this. Not like this." Ruby said as she struggled to keep her vision straight. Mizore and Ahakon were looking with weak glares at the oncoming forces while Yukari was breathing heavily, the girl looking at her wand carefully. After a moment Yukari slowly stood up and wavered. The class watched as she slowly walked towards the edge of the building and stood with her wand at her side.

"Yukari? What are you doing?" Ahakon asked weakly. The girl growled then slowly aimed her wand towards the airborne choppers with both hands.

"Yukari don't push yourself, your body can't handle the strain." Ruby said worriedly. The little witch focused with all her might, the wand starting to spark and hum.

"I won't…I won't let them get away with this…" she said as her wand flickered a bit.

"Yukari stop, you're too low on energy." Ahakon said worriedly. Mizore looked at the little witch wonder while Kurumu kept trying to wake Kokoa up. The class watched with awe as the little girl aimed her wand toward the incoming forces. A bright glow built up on the tip of the wand as her power gathered together.

"Yukari don't do it, you'll die if you use up all your energy!" Ruby cried out. The class watched speechless as the young girl was putting everything she had into one more attack, the girl's eyes glaring as her breathing was heavy.

"I have to…if we don't…nobody will save them." she said with frustration. The class looked to each other then to the young girl.

"Please don't Yukari, save your strength. You need it." Ahakon said as he tried to stand again, the boy collapsing down to his knees with fatigue. Mizore looked at her friend with wonder as the girl built up all the energy she had. Even Kurumu had stopped shaking the redhead wildly and was looking at her with wonder. Out in the courtyard the three fighters were looking over to where a bright light was shining from the building, the forces of Fairy Tale also looking with cautious glares.

"What is that?" Tsukune said carefully. The other two just looked with wonder at the light as the power continued to grow around it.

In the classroom everybody was looking at the young witch with awe as her power built up around her.

"Yukari…don't!" Ruby said as she stumbled towards her. She stopped when the ground around the young witch cracked and tore apart, the girl's power sending shockwaves through the ground as it gathered. The floor around the witch began to shake as it was losing it's support.

"Please Yukari…stop!" Ahakon cried out with worry.

"Yukari…don't do it!" Mizore called out.

"Are you crazy? You'll die!" Kurumu said with fear. The class looked at the girl with amazement, they couldn't believe such a young girl would not only be so powerful but be willing to sacrifice her life…for them.

"After all the taunting we did." A boy said softly.

"Ma…magical…" Yukari said as her vision blurred.

"After all the ridicule and teasing…" a girl said quietly.

"Magical…bl…bla…" Yukari said as she dropped to a knee, the girl's aim wavering a bit from her targets.

"After the way we acted with them…" a boy said in wonder as he looked at the group of fighters. It finally hit the students like a wave, the truth that these fighters were laying down their lives willingly for them after the way the entire school treated them. After all the pain and harassment they were still fighting for them.

"Magical…magical…MAGICAL BLAST!" Yukari cried out. The wand sent out a powerful shockwave and a deafening bang as a giant blast of magical power shot out towards the choppers at high speed. The force sent the girl flying back as the ground around her gave away.

"Yukari!" Ahakon cried out as the girl dropped down towards the crumbling floor. A boy ran out and caught the witch by the hand before she fell down with the rubble, the boy pulling her back up as the dust cloud and debris shot up from the crashes below. He looked at her with wonder then out towards where the blast was flying. All eyes turned to it as it raced towards it's target.

High in the sky a fighter chopper was watching with surprise as bright glow raced towards them.

"What the hell- all units scatter!" he shouted out as the bright glow lit up upon approaching. The blast connected to it and crashed through the chopper, the gunship bursting apart into a fiery explosion as the blast flew towards a transport chopper behind it.

"Look out!" the copilot said as the magical projectile crashed into them. It detonated into a massive explosion, the powerful shot sending out a gigantic shockwave. The ground forces watched with shock as the vehicle detonated into a powerful explosion, the shockwave rippling past and sending other choppers spinning around wildly. Two transports flew into each other and crashed into a fiery tumble while a gunship was ripped apart by the shockwave.

The students in the classroom watched with amazement then looked to the sleeping girl in the boy's arms.

"Is she…is she ok?" Ahakon asked worriedly. The student looked at her carefully.

"I…I think so." he said worriedly. She was still breathing at least, although out cold from the energy drain.

"I don't believe it…that little girl…she destroyed so many of them." A girl said in amazement. The class nodded and looked to the fighters.

"You all…you've done so much for us." A boy said softly.

"I can't believe it…you would all fight for us like this?" a girl asked with wonder.

"You guys really are giving them hell." a boy said looking out to the fighters in the courtyard.

"I'm sorry, we're trying here, but this…this is a bit much…" Ruby said as she tried to stand back up. The class looked at them then out to the courtyard.

"Wow…Yukari sure took down a lot of them." Tsukune said as he watched the fiery remains of the downed choppers fall towards the forest.

"Yeah…too bad we're still outnumbered here." Gin said looking around as the ground forces again focused on the three fighters. The agents glared at them as the wyverns kept circling around them.

"Take those two vampires alive, kill the wolf." a warlock said as he aimed a fiery blast at the werewolf. The three growled then dashed out towards the surrounding forces. Inner Moka sent a powerful kick to an ogre before a winged dog demon grabbed her and threw her to the ground. A soldier bashed her in the head with the end of his rifle while a warlock sent a bolt of lightning at her, the girl being zapped and collapsing down stunned. Tsukune darted around a brute and jumped into a kick to the back of his head, the boy sending the monster down into the ground as a long chain whipped out and wrapped around his arm. The boy was thrown into the air and slammed into the ground as a muscular rat demon held the chain in his hands tightly. He laughed as he flung Tsukune around and crashed him back into the ground again. Gin dashed around and swiped a soldier's back, the human dropping down with a gash going through his spine, and then sent a punch to an armored plated monster, the yellow skinned beast stumbling back before sending a punch of his own to the wolf. Gin was knocked back and then grabbed by a tentacle of a monster that had more limbs than eyes, which was about a dozen, and was slammed into the ground again and again.

"Damn…you…" Tsukune groaned as he struggled to get up with the agents around him. Inner Moka growled as a chain whipped around and wrapped around her throat. The girl was yanked back and sent into the air, then back down into the ground with a loud crash. She struggled to get up as a large beast man stomped his foot down on her chest. Gin was thrown into the air then sent down as a tall bony monster reached out and swatted him down effortlessly. The wolf crashed into the ground and groaned as the agents chuckled.

"Looks like we got three of them. Stupid kids." A soldier said with a laugh.

"We got two of the vampires. Get some backup here for extraction. We're going to get the last one from the academy." a lizard man called out into his radio.

Suddenly one of the wyverns was blasted down, the head of the large beast crashing into the ground with a powerful explosion. All eyes turned to it as the beast's body shot up into the air and arched over, then crashed down on the other side flailing about.

"What the hell?" A soldier yelled out. Suddenly he was lifted up into the air. Everybody watched as he flailed about before his head snapped around. The man went limp as the body dropped back down while his gun seemed to float in the air before vanishing. Tsukune smirked and chuckled a bit as Inner Moka glanced up at the beast man holding her down. She roared as she grabbed the foot and yanked it off, the girl jumping up as she sent a powerful hit to his head. She was jolted with electricity as a warlock aimed at her.

"Get those two out of here, kill that wolf, and get that damned wyvern's head out of the ground." he barked out as the large beast kept yanking back on his head that was stuck in the ground.

Suddenly gunfire echoed out above as bullets pelted the ground around some agents. Two brutes and a soldier fell back with bullet holes as everybody looked up. From around in the air more gunfire rained down as agents and soldiers were torn apart by the hidden attacker.

"It's that damned cloaked flyer again, open fire into the sky! Take him down!" a soldier called out.

"No!" Tsukune yelled as gunfire echoed out, the soldiers and warlocks firing wildly into the air. Bullets and fiery blasts raced through the sky, and blood splatted through the air out of nowhere. The group watched with shock as Rason and Dark tumbled into a roll and crashed next to Tsukune. The angel's wings were bloodied while Dark was holding his shoulder with a strained expression.

"Dammit…" Rason growled as he struggled to stand up while Dark got up and looked around them with a bloodied shoulder. The surrounding agents were glaring at them as they all took aim.

**"Damn…there's just too many of them…"** Inner Moka growled as she struggled to get back up. Gin growled as he slowly got back up while Tsukune tried to control his power.

_I can't use too much…but we can't win like this…dammit what am I supposed to do?_

"Execute those annoying pests and get those two vampires out of here. And would somebody get that thing's head out of there already?" A soldier called out looking at the still trapped wyvern.

Before anybody could move dozens of bony spines flew towards the outer ring of agents, the spires impaling or dropping many of them to their knees. Everybody looked over to see a spiny monster who was glaring at the agents. He whipped his tail and more spikes flew out toward the agents, many of them being taken down with the piercing projectiles. Suddenly dozens of roars echoed out behind the monster as brutes and giants of all types raced from the academy.

"It's our turn!" a taller muscular monster roared out, his three eyes glaring as he swung down and crushed a human into the ground. A reddish scaled lizard monster launched out a fire blast and sent an agent flying back, the enemy monster cooked to a crisp as he tumbled away. The group looked to see hundreds of monsters running from the academy towards the forces of Fairy Tale, the roars and howls of the monsters echoing out from the building.

"What the?" a Fairy Tale spider monster yelled out before a giant lumbering hulk smashed it into the ground with his fist.

"We're not going to be pushed around by you!" it roared out as he swung over and sent a centaur flying off into the forest with a loud crash.

"If that little girl is going to fight with her all, then so are we!" A harpy cried out as she dove down from the sky and picked up a soldier, the beast flying off and tearing the human to pieces with her talons high in the air.

"No more hiding, we're not going to cower to you anymore!" a four legged monster yelled out as he dashed towards the group of agents, the gray skinned monster that was just a body with four legs attached to it, with a single eye on the top as it barreled through the unlucky soldiers in its path.

"Kill them all!" an agent roared as he aimed his hand toward the oncoming horde of monsters, the warlock firing out a powerful wave of electricity. The blast zapped several monsters and sent them down to their knees as more behind them leapt forward. One of the students grabbed the warlock with his large hands and squeezed him, the agent bursting apart as the large purple skinned brute looked around with a dull gaze. He groaned out as the army of students converged on the courtyard. Tsukune and Inner Moka growled then dashed out, the two sending two more soldiers flying off before throwing the two rifles towards Dark. The demon caught them with one hand each and aimed around. He showed a strained expression as his shoulder still bled from the wound yet he fired out both guns at surrounding agents with a dark glare. Rason stumbled to his feet then looked around wearily. He cringed in pain as his wings were bleeding then looked behind to see a horned beast lunging towards him. Before it hit two flying students struck the beast and pinned him to the ground. The two girls had wasp wings and antenna on their heads, their insect eyes looking at their kill as they chewed it with their mandibles. The angel smirked weakly then looked over to see Gin being held down by two larger ogres, with one holding a club up. The angel dashed over and jumped into a fierce kick, the boy sending the ogre flying off as his club flew down from his grip. The stick was grabbed by Tsukune as he leapt by, the boy then following through by striking the other ogre with it in the head. The beast flew off as Tsukune tossed the large club over, the weapon striking down and crushing a slimly reptile monster behind Dark as the demon continued to fire around him with two rifles. The boy aimed precisely around the new student fighters that were joining the brawl and around Inner Moka as she dashed around and sent powerful kick after powerful kick to agents and soldiers alike. She then raced toward the moving wyvern and jumped up into a powerful downward kick, the vampire sending the beast down into the ground like the other with a powerful strike. The vampire dashed around then sent another powerful kick to the beast's throat, the girl's forceful strike crushing in the armored skin and causing the monster to howl in pain. The other large monster yanked his head out and then roared at the surrounding monsters. He was instantly sent crashing into a roll to the side, the large beast running over dozens of Fairy Tale troops. The friendly monsters looked over to see Kokoa glaring at the fallen beast, the girl's eyes showing rage while her body was giving off a deep haze. That and she was still naked. A few monsters got nosebleeds while Gin just looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Why…didn't she get dressed first?" he asked weakly. Flames started to sear around her shoulders as the girl dashed out at high speed towards more stunned soldiers.

"I guess because they would burn up too." Rason said with a shrug.

"Gawk later, kill now." Dark said as he emptied his guns and dropped them down. He dashed out as he vanished into a black cloud. A few moments later an orc's arm snapped in two followed by it's neck.

**"He's right, you can worship my little sister's beauty later, right now we have a war to win."** Inner Moka said as she sent a powerful kick to a warlock, the agent's head splattering apart from the hit. The other wyvern yanked its head out and roared out with blood coming from it's mouth. Tsukune and Gin glared and ran over to it, the two sending a fierce punch to it's skull at the same time. The beast cackled out as it flailed into a tumble, then collapsed dead as it's skull was cracked open.

Rason looked around with wonder then back into the air as a large lizard demon was flying towards him with his claws outstretched. Before it reached him it was shot down into the ground by a powerful downward kick from a succubus. Kurumu growled at the beast and looked to Rason with worry. She gasped at seeing his bloodied wings and screamed out as she embraced him in a hug.

"Rason! I'm so sorry we're late, are you ok? Oh my god, your wings, your beautiful wings! I'm so sorry, I promise I'll kill every last one of them for hurting you. Are you ok? Does it hurt much? Oh my angel I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I swear I'll make it all better!" she cried out with tears forming.

"Kurumu." Ruby said flatly as she walked out towards her. She held out her wand and waved it around, the girl casting out multiple binding circles in the ground. Black ribbons sprang around and caught a few soldiers and monsters in place as the witch fired out a blast into the air, the purple shot colliding and detonating into an explosion with a flying black skinned snake demon. The agent hissed out in pain as if flew off while Kurumu looked down to see Rason squirming in her grip. She gasped and let go as the boy looked at her with surprise.

"I'm so sorry Rason, are you ok?" she said looking at his wings with sorrow.

"Talk later, kill now." Mizore said coldly as she walked by, the girl flinging out ice shards towards a group of agents. She struck them down then whipped out her ice katana, the girl growling as she pushed her energy to the limit. She spun around and sliced down a speedy reptile demon then whipped the blade behind her without looking, the girl striking a pig demon in the gut. She spun around and cleaved him in two then glared around.

"I'll be ok, but what's going on here? Why is everybody out here fighting?" Rason said looking around.

"They saw Yukari give nearly all her power to defend them. Not to mention how we gave our all to fight off Fairy Tale. I think the days of the school not respecting you are over." Ruby said with a smirk at the angel. He blinked and looked around with wonder, the courtyard having turned into a battle zone with Fairy Tale colliding with the students of Yokai Academy. Even Mizore and the others were fighting again, the group moved by Yukari's determination and pushing their monster energies to their limits to fight with their all as well.

"We won't stop until they all die or we do." Ruby said as she raised her wand up, the girl sending down a lightning strike and blasting a few agents back from the blast.

"We'll fight them all with everything we have!" Kurumu shouted as she dashed out and clawed to soldiers down and glaring around.

"I won't fail my boyfriend, I will be worthy of his mark." Mizore said coldly as she focused her power around her, the snow girl freezing few agents in place with her power.

"This is far from over!" Gin shouted out as he grabbed a beast man and crushed him into the ground, then flung him off towards a group of agents and knocking them back.

"We won't fall to them!" Tsukune said jumping into a powerful kick, the boy sending a brute crashing into the ground before he spun around and dodged an attack from an odd monster that was just a belly with a mouth and two long whips for arms. He grabbed one of the arms and flung him around, the boy then sending him hurtling towards a silver haired vampire.

**"Show them all their place!"** she shouted out as she jumped into a spin kick and sent the beast flying off into the forest. Around the battlefield a fiery redhead was running about and striking constantly, each kick and punch from the vampire sending an agent or soldier flying off with a busted skull or broken ribs, and also causing a few monsters to stagger with nosebleeds as she was only barely covered by fire at this point.

"Show no mercy!" Dark shouted out as he reappeared, the boy grabbing a soldier and snapping his neck, then grabbing the shotgun and turning to hold it out with one hand at an armored beast's head. The shotgun discharged and blasted the monster's head apart with a powerful shot, the demon then aiming around with a dark glare at the many other agents nearby.

Back in the classroom Ahakon was sitting on the ground holding the sleeping young witch while a few other students watched the fight with wonder. They were either too weak to fight or not ready to engage in such a battle yet, and opted to stay back and watch over the two young casters. Ahakon watched the sight of hundreds of monsters in a giant brawl in the courtyard then looked to his girlfriend with worry.

"Please be ok Yukari…please." he said softly.

Out in the courtyard hell was breaking loose as monsters were going all out in their fights. Slithering demons raced around and leapt out at soldiers with their jaws and single eyes as gunfire echoed out and shot down multiple odd shaped monsters. Roars of brutes clashing with brutes of all colors and sizes were heard as magic and bullets whizzed around. Fire blasts and ice shards incinerated and impaled monsters from both sides as blood splattered around on the ground. The students were ready to fight to the death rather than wait for death to just come to them. Harpies and winged demons flew around as gargoyles and lizard men clawed at them in the air. High above transport ships were being assaulted by airborne monsters, their hulls being torn apart as the young monsters of the academy were doing what monsters do best. Cause havoc.

A good distance away from the academy, where the roars and gunfire could still be heard, three figures were walking away from the school grounds. Hokuto glanced back and smirked as the two girls he was with looked back curiously.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Hokuto said with a laugh.

"I wonder how Tsukune is doing. That lock of his wasn't in very good condition when we left." Jovian said with a smirk. The boy chuckled and shrugged.

"Beats me, but if I were to bet on anyone I'd say he's doing fine. It sounds like Fairy Tale isn't having an easy time there." he said calmly. Felucia looked back to the sounds of war with worried eyes.

_Dark…_

"Come now, we have much to do before it's our turn to play. No need to linger here any longer." Hokuto said as he kept the sheathed blade in his hand. Jovian giggled and clung to Felucia's arm.

"Let's go my dolly. I can't wait for you to meet my sister." she said with a purr. Felucia growled and struggled not to strike down the witch as she was pulled forward. The three walked away as the battle cries from the academy echoed out.

* * *

Yukari shot up with a gasp, the girl's eyes wide and her breathing heavy. She blinked and looked around franticly as her vision cleared.

"Hey, you're ok! You had me worried there." Ahakon said kindly. The girl looked back to see she was leaning against a young mage with red hair. He was smiling at her and holding her from around the waist. She blinked and looked at him with wonder.

"Ahakon. Wait, what happened?" she said looking around. They were still in the destroyed classroom but were all alone. Outside the skies were cloudy so it was hard to tell how much time had passed.

"We're in the school still. You used up nearly all your energy with that last spell, are you ok?" he asked worriedly as the girl shook her head to get her eyes to focus. She looked back at the boy worriedly.

"I…I think so. But what happened? Where is everybody?" she said with fear. The boy helped her stand, her legs wobbling at first, before she started to collapse. He held her up with her arm around his shoulder and chuckled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked as the girl clung to him to stand. She slowly nodded and looked around.

"I'm fine, but what happened with Fairy Tale? Where is everybody? Are they alright?" she asked worriedly.

"They're fine. C'mon, they should probably be outside still." he said helping her walk to the door. She looked at him surprised.

"They're fine?" she asked puzzled. The boy nodded and helped her walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, wait till you see this." he said with a smile. The girl looked at him curiously as he helped her down the stairs and out the entrance into the larger courtyard. She looked around with wonder at the sight. It was filled with students all around, some were sitting on the ground resting, others were standing and talking. Some had cuts and bandages on them, others had more serious wounds and were lying down. Off to the side there was a burning pile of bodies that looked to have monsters and humans thrown in. To the other side of the courtyard there were white tents with screaming and yelling coming from them. Yukari looked around puzzled then back to Ahakon.

"Ahakon, what…" she said softly.

"Hey, that's one of them!" a boy shouted out from the crowd. Yukari looked ahead to see the students looking over to her with wonder. Ahakon and Yukari stopped and looked around as the nearby students just stared at them. After a pause they smiled kindly and parted away to clear a path. Ahakon started walking with a gentle smile at his girlfriend while Yukari looked around puzzled.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"It's two of the heroes!" a girl shouted out with a smile. The crowd around them started clapping and cheering while the confused witch was helped through the courtyard.

"I don't understand…" Yukari said looking to Ahakon.

"It's because of you Yukari." he said kindly. She looked at him with wonder then around as they walked through the crowd of students cheering for them. After a bit two familiar faces landed down in front of them from the sky.

"Good news, the forests are clear! We did it!" Kurumu cheered out. The crowd in the courtyard cheered out with energy and shouts as she and Rason looked back to the young couple.

"You're awake finally. You missed all the fun." Kurumu said with a giggle. Yukari looked at her bewildered then to Rason. She gasped when she saw bloodied feathers on his wings.

"Rason, you're hurt!" she cried out. The angel glanced back and smirked.

"I'll be ok. Ruby's magic healed most of the wounds, the rest will be gone by tomorrow." he said with a smile. Yukari looked around at everything then back to Ahakon.

"What…what did I miss here?" she asked curiously.

"A lot. C'mon, the others are up ahead." Rason said as they started walking ahead. The crowd of students parted for them as Yukari just stared with puzzlement.

"I don't understand, what happened?" she asked as Ahakon started helping her walk. The witch started to walk on her own while holding the young boy's hand, the girl looking around at the smiling faces that were cheering for her.

"Your last spell took out a lot of their helicopters and nearly killed you." Ahakon said, the girl looking back to him with wonder. He smiled and looked around.

"Everybody saw you give nearly everything you had to save them. I guess it was just the kick in the pants they needed to see how mean they've been to us lately. After you passed out the school charged out into the field to help the others. Even Mizore, Ruby, and Kurumu raced out with renewed energy." He said looking at her with amazement. He remembered their war cries as the girls dashed out with fire in their eyes, the girls energy seeming to rekindle from seeing their young friend push herself so hard. The girl tilted her head at him then looked down.

"They did?" she asked softly. She looked around again at the crowd then forward to see two more familiar faces.

"Hey, there you two are." Gin called out as he and Kokoa walked up to them. The young vampire was dressed in her normal clothing again and was holding the boy's hand tightly.

"You ok?" Kokoa asked looking at the young witch. Yukari slowly nodded and looked around.

"Yeah. Is everybody else ok?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the gang's all fine minus some wounds here and there. A lot of students died out here today, but we managed to push Fairy Tale back in the end. I gotta say, I was worried there for a minute." Gin said looking around with a calm gaze. He smirked then looked to the redheaded girl who was looking up at him timidly. Yukari looked at the two then around with wonder.

"I can't believe they all did that…" she said softly.

"Come with us, we were just heading back to see if you were awake. The others wanted to see you." Kokoa said as the two started walking back through the crowd. The young couple smiled at each other then followed after. As they walked Yukari looked around at the large gathering of students here, the girl amazed that they all chose to fight to help them after all the harassment the student body was giving them.

They walked up to a large clearing near the tree lines and saw other members of their group.

"Yukari. Ahakon. You're awake. Are you two feeling ok?" Ruby called out as she walked over. Yukari nodded and looked over to see Moka and Tsukune standing at the edge of the crowd. The two glanced back then turned to them with smiles.

"Yukari, I'm so glad you're alright." Moka said running over to her. The witch smiled and nodded as she looked around.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess…we won huh?" she said softly.

"We sure did." Kokoa said smugly.

"Never had a doubt." Kurumu said arrogantly. Gin and Rason smirked at the two and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were calm and under control the entire time." Rason said gently as he held his girl from behind. Kurumu blinked then looked up at him bashfully.

"Well, I was when my Destined One needed me." she said softly. Gin walked up to his girlfriend, but before he could say a word she leapt up and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and her legs around his waist.

"You fought bravely out there today. Not bad for a werewolf." she said with a confident smile. The boy chuckled and held her from around the waist, the girl jumping in a bit of surprise.

"And you did as well. Not bad for a naked vampire." he said with a smirk. The girl blushed a bit and glanced away.

"You…were looking at me?" she said softly. She looked back to him with discontent.

"Were you eyeing me like that?" she said sternly. The wolf blinked and showed a nervous smile.

"Well…I couldn't help but see…" he said weakly. Kokoa stared at him for a moment then leaned in with a coy smile.

"Did you like it?" she said with a purr. Gin stammered for a bit and then shakily nodded. Kokoa smirked and tilted her head. The wolf glanced over to see the group looking at them curiously while Moka was looking at Kokoa with a tired smile.

_Kokoa…_

**_Show _****some****_ class…_**

"Hey, where are Dark and Mizore?" Yukari said looking around.

"Right here." Mizore said as the two walked out of the forest. The snow girl was holding the boy's hand, the shadow demon looking around as he had a sword held in one hand and a bloodied shoulder. Yukari jumped and looked at him with concern.

"Oh no, you got hurt too." she said worriedly. Dark glanced to her as they walked up.

"Just a scratch." he said plainly.

"My boyfriend is so battle hardened. It was great to fight alongside him today." Mizore said dreamily.

"Yeah, brings back memories of Ashton City when I was teaching these creeps their place then too." Kurumu said proudly. Mizore looked at her with a blank expression.

"Dark and I were the ones pushing them back, you were just hanging around your boyfriend the entire time." she said simply.

"Please, me and my angel had a higher kill count than you." Kurumu said smugly as she held onto her boyfriend's arm. The angel looked at her then up thoughtfully.

"Really? I could have sworn with Dark using their guns he got quite a few." he said curiously. Kurumu twitched then shook her head.

"No no, me and you definitely got more, I'm positive." she said sternly with a nod.

"I think I got more than you did. And Kokoa _definitely_ got more than any of us." Gin said proudly as he held his young girlfriend, the vampire holding onto him and nodding proudly at the group.

"Hey, me and Tsukune got plenty too, don't count us out." Moka said holding onto her boyfriend's arm.

"You didn't get any, your other self did, and even so I clawed down plenty of soldiers in the forest." Kurumu said arrogantly.

"The only real kills you got were from me helping you with our duet. I struck down more than you personally, and Dark did nearly double that." Mizore said coolly.

"I think Yukari got more, her spells wiped out Fairy Tale forces in droves." Ahakon said proudly as he looked to his girlfriend. She blushed a bit and looked down timidly.

"I got a fair share with that wave of earth Kokoa nearly killed _us_ with." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, we all did our fair share, let's not start another fight." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, and we certainly got our help from the students here. I still can't believe they all came to our aid like that." Rason said looking back at the surrounding students. The group looked around to see the crowd smiling at them and cheering.

"I never thought I'd see the day when they would all unite like that." Kurumu said looking around with wonder. She glanced to Tsukune as he was looking around as well.

"Is your lock alright Tsukune?" she asked softly, the group then looking to him as he glanced down to his wrist.

"Yeah, I didn't push myself too hard out there. If I was able to maybe I could have made more of a difference." he said as he looked to the seal with frustration.

"Don't talk like that, you definitely helped out there." Gin said with a nod.

"He's right, we needed you out there with us." Moka said as she held onto his arm.

"Yeah, we were lucky we had you out there with us for the fun." Rason said with a smile. He blinked and looked around curiously.

"Where is Luna? She's been missing all morning." he said with worry.

"I'm not sure, we could have used her out there today." Kurumu said as she looked around.

"I hope nothing happened to her." Yukari said worriedly.

"Me too, I wonder where she could be." Moka said looking around with concern.

"We'll find out where she is soon enough. At the moment we have business to take care of." Dark said glancing to Tsukune. The boy nodded slowly then looked towards the school with a look of determination. Moka breathed out then looked towards the academy as well. One by one everybody turned their focus to the building behind the large crowd.

"I know what you're thinking Tsukune. Let's go." Ruby said as she started walking towards the academy. The group glanced to each other then followed. The large crowd parted to allow the fighters room to pass through. They all marched through the torn up courtyard towards the school with focused expressions.

Tsukune, who had fought with as much power as he felt he could to protect his friends. He clenched his fists as they walked through the gathering of students as his frustration of Hokuto and Kiria started to boil over again. His lock was in worse condition and Fairy Tale was back stronger than ever, the boy feeling his rage towards the evil group grow and grow.

Moka, who was furious that her sisters were part of such a horrible nightmare, and that Hokuto had betrayed them at the worst possible time. Her inner self was growling with fury as well as she cursed the fact that her own family would be part of Fairy Tale. The two sides of the girl were determined to settle this war once and for all, and weren't about to let anything happen to their mate in doing so.

Rason, who although was grounded from his wings being badly damaged, showed everybody that even on the ground an angel is still a fierce fighter. Especially when his girlfriend is in danger nearby. The boy had shown strength and speed as he attacked any agents nearby and kept the fight going strong with his bravery.

Kurumu, who was feeling rage at Fairy Tale for nearly killing her Destined One and all her friends. The succubus wasn't thrilled with the idea of war, but after everything that happened, she was ready to take up the call to arms. She had killed her fair share of agents today, and was preparing herself for the next fight that would undoubtedly be soon.

Dark, who was controlling his anger and frustration about both Kiria being alive and Felucia being taken away. He clenched the sword in his hand tightly as he readied himself for a long journey with what shadow demons do best. Kill. He had a future wife to protect, he had a comrade to save, and he would let nothing stand in his way.

Mizore, who was walking alongside her boyfriend with a focused expression. She was angry as well about Felucia's capture and was ready to fight alongside her boyfriend wherever he may go now. The snow girl showed that as fragile as ice can be, hers was a force to be reckoned with, as she had fought alongside her friends at the front line and earned her status of hero at the school.

Gin, who was ready to step up to battle this time and go after Fairy Tale. He wasn't about to let his friends, or his new girlfriend come to harm and was preparing to face whatever forces or monsters the evil organization had to stop them. He knew his strength and speed would hopefully help as the group knew their battles had just begun.

Kokoa, who was furious about not only Fairy Tale's reappearance but also failing her master's order to deal with Kuyou. The young vampire was determined to follow him and regain her honor, especially now that she had a potential mate to defend. Her older sisters were part of Fairy Tale, and the fiery redhead was ready to put a stop to their plans by any means necessary.

Ahakon, whose mission to exact revenge on Fairy Tale for the annihilation of his village and family was rekindled. He knew the fight would be dangerous, maybe even more than he could handle. But he would not be stopped. He had new friends to fight for, a girlfriend to protect, and his own quest for retribution on Kiria and all the forces of Fairy Tale. The young mage walked with a determined expression as they headed toward the academy, the boy ready to use all his power he had to make Fairy Tale pay.

Yukari, who had grown in terms of strength and fortitude during her trials. She was ready to fight alongside her friends and boyfriend to stop Fairy Tale and prevent any more unnecessary deaths. Apoch and Astreal were gone, the sisters deaths once again driving at her heart. This time however she would not stop and mourn, rather she would take the fight to those who dared to take her friends from her. She clenched her wand as they walked, the young witch ready to use all her magic to destroy Fairy Tale once and for all.

Ruby, who had a new wand and was ready to fight alongside everybody from the start this time. The witch was determined to protect the friends she had left, and to avenge her fallen assistants with her own wrath. She lost two friends today, she wouldn't lose another. As she walked ahead of the group she glanced around at the large crowd of students cheering for them. Nurses and faculty members were treating the wounded as everybody watched them walk toward the building, the heroes that everybody now respected. They had fought back with exceptional prowess, they had defended the school and it's students with their lives, they had proved that all the rumors about them standing up to Fairy Tale were indeed true. And now the elder witch knew the group was going to live up to those rumors as she and her friends were ready to take the fight to Fairy Tale personally.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were standing on the roof of Yokai Academy looking up at the night sky. The girl was holding onto his arm gently as they stood together near the railing. They both were looking up at the sky with distant gazes as a gentle breeze flowed through the air. After a while the two started walking back towards the dorms together in silence. As they walked through the school they glanced around. The place was empty as it was all day after the battle. Classes were obviously canceled and the students had scattered about. Some had returned to their dorms to rest, some had left the school for home in fear that Fairy Tale would be striking there again, and some were in the infirmary as their battle wounds haven't healed up yet. The gymnasium was outfitted with hundreds of cots as students and faculty members who fought were lying about injured or in critical condition. The student body may have pushed Fairy Tale back but not without cost. Many students died or were seriously injured. Still morale was slightly higher as everybody knew of the brave fighters that were staying in the dorms tonight.

As Moka and Tsukune walked down the path the pink haired vampire held onto her boyfriend's arm tightly. The girl was remembering their visit with the headmaster as they approached the dorm buildings.

_"You lied to us! You said Fairy Tale was destroyed!" Moka shouted out at the headmaster. The group, including Ruby, was looking at the man with narrowed eyes after they had barged into his office. The headmaster was still seated at his desk and chuckled a bit._

_"No no, I only told you what the dark lords told me, that Fairy Tale had disappeared and that they wanted the school reopened. I never personally said Fairy Tale was destroyed." he said calmly._

_"Why didn't you help us? Why didn't you stop Fairy Tale from attacking the school? Dammit it's your job to protect the students here isn't it?" Kurumu shouted out._

_"My dear girl, I do have matters to attend to besides my fair school. That, and I was confident you all could handle the situation properly." he said with a calm smile._

_"Handle it sir? Students and teachers got involved with the battle, we lost lives today!" Ruby said with anger._

_"That is the risk we run being monsters, always a fight around the corner. Still, I see my faith in you was well placed. It seems even the student body believes you are indeed heroes." the man said with an eerie smile._

_"So you were counting on us from the start, weren't you? You wanted _us_ to fight Fairy Tale, from the moment they showed themselves you wanted US to fight the battle for you!" Tsukune yelled out with anger. The man laughed a bit and looked at him amused._

_"Now now Mr. Aono, calm yourself. I wanted you all to be prepared to face any trouble that may come your way. As it turns out you are the best choices for our soldiers in a war. You all are exceptional fighters and have proved yourselves to be capable of handling this crisis." he said with a nod. The group looked at him with anger as the man stood up and walked to the window._

_"You never had to fight you know. You could have run, you might have been able to escape if you tried. Tell me, what possessed you to fight? Especially you Ms. Sendo." the man said glancing to the young witch. She looked at him cautiously while he continued._

_"You certainly overdid yourself out there, and all for students that you didn't like. Tell me, why?" he asked curiously. The girl looked around at her friends then back to the headmaster._

_"I wanted to save them. I wanted to stop Fairy Tale from harming everybody." she said._

_"Everybody? So, not just your friends here?" the man asked as he tilted his head. The girl looked down and nodded._

_"Yeah, everybody." she said softly._

_"I never told you to fight to save everybody, not once did I say you had to. So what made you choose to use nearly all your energy to save those that were so cruel to you before?" the man asked as all eyes slowly turned to Yukari. She growled and looked to the headmaster with discontent._

_"I wanted to stop Fairy Tale!" she shouted out._

_"Ah, you wanted to stop them. That too wasn't something I ordered you to do nor ever asked of you. You did so on your own because you wanted to." the man said with a smirk. The group looked to each other slowly then back to the headmaster._

_"I merely helped you keep in fine form for whatever may have come your way. It was your choice to fight back was it not? It was your choice to go after them in Ashton City, it was your choice to fight them off from the school rather than fleeing for your homes. You chose to fight, that is what I was hoping from you." he said calmly as he sat back down. He then looked at Tsukune curiously._

_"So tell me Mr. Aono, what is it that you will choose to do now?" he asked simply._

Moka and Tsukune walked over to the girls dorms as Gin and Kokoa were looking up at the sky together, the couple learning against the wall of the building. They waved to their friends and then looked to each other as Moka and Tsukune looked up as well. Kokoa smiled softly and held onto the boy's arm, the girl feeling her love for the wolf growing by the minute. She also felt anger building inside of her still from talking to the headmaster.

_Tsukune looked to his lock with frustration then around at the group._

_"The only thing we can do. We take the fight to them." he said confidently. The group nodded as the headmaster chuckled a bit._

_"I see, very commendable of you Mr. Aono. I must say that I am impressed with your spirit on the matter. If I may ask, how is that holy lock of yours doing? From here it looks like it has a scratch or two on it." he said looking at the boy's wrist. Tsukune growled and nodded as he too looked at it._

_"It only has one link left. Jovian's repair work was only temporary. It's nearly broken." he said regrettably._

_"I see, that's a shame. So, if I may ask, why are you choosing to fight? Perhaps it would be best to stay here. I don't think the students here are going to make trouble for you anymore, they may even be willing to guard you for all you've done for them." the man said with a calm tone. Tsukune shook his head and looked at the man with discontent._

_"No way. I'm not leaving my friends. I'll fight with everything I have, even if I am broken like this. I won't leave their side again." he said sternly. Moka looked at her boyfriend with worry then down at his lock. After a pause she smiled softly and held his hand. The boy looked at her and smiled gently. Moka knew he wouldn't be swayed from this, and she only prayed that the seal would hold even through more battles with Fairy Tale._

_"Really now. I must say you are indeed determined to stay by your friends side. But is that wise? The ghoul could escape if that seal breaks. How do you all feel about traveling with him knowing this?" the man asked looking around._

_"Tsukune can handle it." Dark said simply. The group looked to him curiously as the demon glanced to the boy._

_"You haven't broken it yet. I see no reason to doubt you right now." he said casually. Mizore smiled softly at her boyfriend and held onto his arm._

_"Yeah, plus he did help out there, even without his full power." Gin added. Moka looked at her boyfriend with a loving gaze._

_"It's nice you all have such faith in the boy, however that lock does seem to be in critical condition. It seems like an awfully big risk to have him participate in another fight." the headmaster said as he looked at Tsukune intently._

_"It is a risk, but we need him." Kokoa said with worry. The headmaster shook his head and looked at Tsukune carefully._

_"I'm afraid if the lock is so severely damaged it would be unwise to have him engage in more fights. It would be better for everybody if he were to remain here where I can keep a close eye on him. The last thing we need is a ghoul to run wild during all this." he said as he eyed the boy with his glowing eyes._

_"That is not your call to make." Dark said with discontent. The group looked at him as he walked up to the headmaster's desk with sword in hand._

_"We've been through hell out there because you wanted us to be your soldiers. Well guess what. Wish granted because that's what we are now. And as your soldiers we're _telling_ you that he's capable of fighting with us and he's _going_ to fight with us. That's what you wanted from the start isn't it?" he said with narrowed eyes as he held the sword in his hand. The group looked at him with wide eyes as the headmaster just stared back at him. Mizore smiled and sighed softly at seeing her demon be unafraid of anything._

_"Um…dude?" Rason said worriedly._

_"After all we've faced out there I don't care Rason. If that lock was going to break it would have done so already." Dark said while keeping his eyes on the man. After a pause the headmaster shrugged with a smile._

_"If you insist." he said simply. Dark nodded and looked back to Tsukune._

_"I trust _this_ time you'll keep it under control." he said simply. Tsukune chuckled and nodded at his friend._

_"Yes, you have my word that the seal will not break." he said with a smile. Dark nodded and glanced to his snow girl, then back to Tsukune._

_"I'm trusting you…friend." he said as he walked back._

_"Well if that is indeed what you think is best very well. I hope you're all prepared to handle this as it seems Fairy Tale is in full force still." the headmaster said as he looked up a bit. He then looked over to Moka and Kokoa._

_"Interesting how your sisters claimed Fairy Tale was defeated is it not? And we never heard word from your father regarding the matter." he said curiously. Moka and Kokoa growled and looked down with frustration._

_"Akua. And Kahlua…they're part of Fairy Tale too." Moka said while clenching her fists. Her rosary lit up for a bit as her anger flowed through it._

_"Part of Fairy Tale? Are you certain?" the man asked curiously. Moka nodded and looked back to him._

_"That vampire agent I fought, it was Akua. I also heard her voice over the radio that night in their vehicle. The way they assured me everything was fine…I can't believe they sided with them!" she shouted out as her rosary sparked a bit. Kokoa growled furiously as well._

_"Those traitors…and they had some nerve to talk about _my_ damaged pride. They won't have any left for this! This is unforgivable! When my father finds out…" she said with rage._

_"If those two are involved do you think he already knows?" Rason asked curiously._

_"I'm not sure. Kou hasn't even come back yet, there's no telling if father has indeed relocated, or if he's still fighting, or anything." Kokoa said frustrated._

_"That is very unsettling to hear. To hear about family members siding with such horrible characters is very unfortunate." the headmaster said simply._

_"When I get my hands on them…" Kokoa snarled with her fury. Moka nodded as her rosary glowed softly._

_"They won't get away with this, they won't bring down our family name with them." Moka said sternly._

Kokoa clung to Gin's arm and sighed softly, the girl still reeling from the news that her sisters were part of Fairy Tale and have been the whole time.

"Those traitors…how could they? Arg!" she shouted out.

"We'll deal with them Kokoa. I promise you they won't get away for their actions without paying the price." Moka said as she looked up and around at the sky. Kokoa nodded and looked up at the sky as well. Over in the courtyard two young casters were walking together holding hands. They had been through hell today and were preparing themselves for what was to come. Yukari looked at Ahakon with gentle eyes as he was gazing up at the night sky.

_"Those bastards…they'll all pay for this. I haven't forgiven them for what they did." Ahakon growled with rage. Yukari looked at her boyfriend and then down to her wand._

_"Neither have I." she said sternly._

_"Apoch and Astreal will be avenged for all this. I swear it to you Yukari." Ruby said holding her wand tightly. The young witch nodded and looked at her with determination._

_"I'll find Jovian and make her pay. I'll strike her down for Apoch myself." she said with hatred._

_"Her and Hokuto, I'll tear them to pieces for this." Kurumu said with rage. Tsukune looked at his seal with anger, the links that were once restored now cracking apart. Ahakon growled with fury, the boy seeing flashes of Apoch and Astreal briefly before his eyes._

_"Apoch…Astreal…" he said as he trembled with anger. The group looked at him as electricity arched around his arm briefly._

_"I'll avenge them…I promise…I'll destroy Fairy Tale for killing those angels." he said as a tear dropped. He felt pain for the loss of his village. He felt agony from the loss of his family. And now with the loss of the sisters he felt unbridled rage. Rason looked at him with remorse then up a bit as he thought about those two being considered angels like him._

_"You'll get your chance. We all will." Tsukune said with a determined expression. Moka and Kokoa nodded as they looked to their boyfriends. Mizore held onto Dark's hand tightly, the girl ready to follow her demon into battle. Kurumu held onto her angel's arm, the succubus determined to protect her Destined One no matter what. Yukari walked over and took the young mage's hand, the boy looking over to see her standing beside him with a focused expression._

_"We'll get them all for this, together." she said softly. The boy nodded and looked down while trying to calm himself._

_"So if I may ask, what is your next move? I don't believe we should wait until they come back again, losing more students in this war should be avoided if possible." the headmaster said simply. The group looked to each other curiously. They had no idea where to go or what to do to actually take the fight to Fairy Tale. Well, almost no idea._

_"I'll handle that." Dark said with a focused expression._

Out in the forest two figures were seen in the cockpit of a transport chopper that was parked on the ground. Inside Dark was going through the computer screen at the pilot's seat while Mizore was sitting next to him looking at the boy with wonder.

"So you can really fly this?" she asked softly. The boy glanced to her and smirked, the snow maiden smiling softly and nodding in response.

"Right. Top agent." she said with a giggle.

"Flying it isn't the problem. It's finding out where it came from. I'm checking their flight logs to find out where it was sent from, hopefully that's where Kiria is." he said as he scanned the screen with text flying by it. Mizore looked around with wonder at the cockpit then to her boyfriend.

_He's trained to use modern weaponry and vehicles in combat, it's so unreal._

"Think you could teach me to fly it too?" she asked curiously. The boy looked at her and then glanced to the controls.

"Anybody can learn. Perhaps one day I could give you lessons if you really want." he said with a soft smirk. The girl giggled and looked at him with dreamy eyes. After a moment she looked at him curiously.

"Dark…can I ask you something?" she asked softly. The boy nodded as he kept looking through the screen. After a pause Mizore looked at him timidly.

"When you called Felucia…yours…" she said softly. Dark looked down, then over to his girlfriend with a blank expression still.

"I had to." he said softly. She looked at him curiously as he looked out the window.

"She was broken. She was falling apart. She needed something to get her through. Something that would give her hope to hang onto." he said softly. He looked down and glanced to Mizore.

"You are the only girl who will bear my mark Mizore. The only one I will love. But…I won't let them take her like this. I can't lose another comrade." he said softly. Mizore smiled gently and stood up, the girl walking over to him and holding him gently.

"I know Dark, I understand why you told her that. And we'll get her back, together." she said softly. Dark nodded then looked at the screen as it stared flashing a highlighted entry. He looked at it curiously then smiled.

"Got it." he said simply. Mizore looked at it then to Dark.

"Is that…" she said softly. Dark nodded and sat back in his seat.

"Departure location: Fairy Tale HQ." he said as he looked out the windshield with narrowed eyes.

_"I see, you think you can fly them to Fairy Tale? Interesting." the headmaster said with a calm smile._

_"As long as one of the choppers is intact and their flight computer shows me where to go, I can take us straight to Kiria." Dark said simply._

_"You can fly those things?" Rason said in disbelief. Dark merely glanced to him as the group smirked. Rason blinked then nodded with a smile._

_"Right. Top agent." he said with a laugh. He then looked down in thought, then over to the headmaster._

_"Where is Luna? Has she been through here?" he asked cautiously._

_"No, I don't believe I've seen Ms. Cii this morning. I thought she would be with you." the headmaster said tilting his head._

_"She's been gone since last night. She didn't show up from Kokoa's overcharge, wasn't around when Kuyou arrived, and didn't fight in the huge battle either." Kurumu said worriedly._

_"We know why Felucia was absent, but why her too?" Mizore said looking down in thought._

_"I don't know, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Gin said worriedly._

_"Fairy Tale just tried to level this place after Kuyou nearly burned it to the ground, Apoch and Astreal are dead with Felucia being captured, Tsukune's lock is nearly broken, and _now_ you're getting a bad feeling?" Ruby said dryly. Gin twitched at that comment._

_"We're going to go check around the school. Hopefully somebody has seen her." Kurumu said looking to Rason. The angel nodded and glanced to Dark._

_"I hope you can fly us there, I want to put an end to this as soon as possible." he said with a determined expression. Dark just nodded in silence. The two flyers ran out as the group looked back to the headmaster._

_"Well then, sounds like you have your work cut out for you. And don't worry about your studies, or the school for that matter. I feel that we'll be just fine in your absence." The headmaster said calmly. He looked over to Ruby who remained at Tsukune's side._

_"Sorry sir, but this time I'm going with him. I won't leave my friends during their hour of need." she said professionally._

_"My dear Ruby, are you asking to join the fight with them?" the man said with a laugh._

_"No sir. I'm _telling_ you." Ruby said sternly. The headmaster chuckled and nodded._

_"Very well Ruby. I hope you all stay safe in your journey then. Is there anything I can offer for you while you are here?" the man asked curiously._

_"We just need to rest for the night. We'll leave in the morning when Dark has our ride ready." Tsukune said looking around at his friends. He then looked to the headmaster with discontent._

_"Something else Mr. Aono?" the man asked tilting his head. The boy growled and then walked out with Moka following. The group followed after as the headmaster looked to the window._

_"I wish you all the best of luck, but somehow, I don't think you'll need it." he said with a chuckle. He then looked up curiously._

_"All this to steal a blade in a sheath? I wonder what Hokuto is really after." he said to himself._

Dark and Mizore walked up to the group as Rason and Kurumu landed down. Ruby walked over from the path and looked around curiously.

"She wasn't inside the school building." Ruby said with a shrug.

"We've searched the campus grounds and forest. The field and the cliffs as well. We can't find her anywhere." Rason said with a shrug.

"Luna, where did you go?" Moka said looking at the sky. Dark and Mizore looked around then walked towards the building.

"Let's go, one more thing to check out for the night." he said as he walked in. The group followed after with curious expressions.

"So what is it you wanted to find here? We already checked Luna's room, nothing was there." Kurumu said as they walked up the steps. Mizore took the lead and showed them to one of the rooms.

"This is hers Dark." Mizore said as she opened the door. The group walked in and looked around. Inside looked like a normal dorm room. The clothing that was seen lying around however belonged to somebody they knew.

"This is Felucia's room. What are we doing here?" Yukari asked as everybody looked around.

"Before she left she wanted me to check here for something." Dark said looking around the room carefully.

"She did? When did she mention that?" Tsukune said looking around curiously.

"I can read lips, she mouthed it out to me while Hokuto and Jovian were talking." the demon said glancing around. After a few minutes the group turned up nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing's here. Maybe you misheard her." Ahakon said scratching his head. Dark shook his head and looked around slowly.

"I heard right. She has something here she wanted me to see." he said as his gaze stopped on her dresser. He walked over to and examined it.

"Would that something be in her underwear drawer?" Ruby said flatly. Dark grabbed the dresser and pulled it out, then looked behind. Taped to back of the furniture was a video tape. He took it out and looked at it curiously. It had a label that said 'For Dark's Eyes Only'.

"Going to assume this is it." the demon said simply. He walked over and put the tape into her player, the group looking to the TV as the video started up. It was a video taken from inside her room with the girl filming herself.

"Hey Dark. If you're watching this, that means something happened and…I'm not around right now. If something did indeed separate us before I could say this to you, then I'm sorry that…I have to say it to you like this." Felucia said with a remorseful tone. The group watched carefully as she continued.

"I know Mizore is your wife and all, and that the slushy is everything to you. I still wish _I_ could have had your mark, but…I would never question your judgment Dark. She…must mean the world to you, so…I'm happy you found somebody you want to be with." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mizore looked at the video of her friend and felt her heart ache a bit.

"Still…there's something you need to know. I've always wanted to tell you ever since I met you at Fairy Tale…I always wanted to tell you every day. But, I'm a bit of a coward when it comes to this sort of thing. But…you need to know how I feel Dark." she said as a few more tears leaked out, the demon's voice breaking up a bit. The group slowly looked to Dark as he watched the video closely.

"You really do mean the world to me Dark, no matter who may have been chosen to be your wife. I know Mizore will always be the one for you…but…but you're the only one for me Dark. The only one that my heart will _ever _belong to. I really am your doll Dark, now and forever." she said softly. The group looked at Dark as he slowly held his hand out to the TV and rested it on it.

"So…if I never got a chance to tell you…then you need to know the truth. It's been the truth since I've met you and nothing can ever change it." she said as she wiped her tears away and looked at the camera with a saddened smile. Moka and Tsukune held hands while Kurumu held onto Rason's arm gently. Yukari held Ahakon's hand as Ruby showed a sympathetic expression at the video. Kokoa wiped a tear away as Gin held her gently from behind.

"Dark…the truth is…that…I…Dark I lo-"

Click.

Dark turned off the TV as he stared ahead with a blank expression. The group looked at him with wonder as he stood there in silence.

"Dark…I think she wanted to say something…important to you." Kurumu said softly.

"Yeah, how could you just turn it off like that?" Kokoa asked surprised. Mizore looked at her boyfriend with worry then down.

"Dark…she wanted to tell you-"

"She can tell me in person then." Dark said simply. The group looked at him as he turned to face them.

"I won't allow the last words of her to be conveyed this way. If she wants to tell me something she can say it to me personally when we get her back." he said in his usual tone.

"But…what if…" Moka said looking back to the TV.

"I'm going to get her back. This will_ not_ be the way I hear the last words from her." he said sternly. He looked to the TV then out the window. Mizore looked at her boyfriend with wonder then nodded.

"We'll get her back. We won't let them keep her." she said softly as she looked back to her friends. The group nodded and looked to each other.

"Alright. Let's get some rest then, tomorrow's the day we end this." Tsukune said as he clenched his fist.

"Akua and Kahlua will pay for what they have done." Moka said with discontent.

"Kiria and Fairy Tale will be stopped once and for all." Kokoa said with a growl.

"Then we'll go after Hokuto and Jovian. They won't escape our wrath." Ruby said with a nod. The group walked out as Dark and Mizore looked at the TV one last time.

"Dark…" Mizore said softly. Dark slowly closed the door and walked down the hall with his girlfriend. After a long pause he glanced to his girlfriend.

"She can say it to me personally as she always wanted to. Then you can fire an ice shard through your friend's head." he said simply. As they walked away he glanced back to the room that belonged to his captured comrade. He sighed softly and looked back ahead.

_Felucia…I'm sorry I can't say those words back…but I promise I won't let them keep you._


	45. Today's The Day

Night had descended upon Yokai Academy as students were preparing to sleep after a long day. Of course it wasn't a day of learning or dealing with bullies, not talking to friends casually or trying to survive a crazed harem of girls from killing you in their love filled bliss. It was a day of fighting and war, of pain and loss, of renewed faith and hope.

But mostly of fighting and war.

Tsukune looked out the window of the dorm room and gazed around. Not even half the student body remained on campus since the incident. With Kuyou's return and Fairy Tale marching in their day had been one nonstop nightmare after another. The boy looked to the lock on his wrist with a pained expression. Only one link remained, one link keeping the ghoul inside of him from killing everybody he cared about. And for the first time, he wished that was the only thing he had to worry about.

Things had started out horrible with Kuyou's return, the Youko who was after his life from the start. The fox demon had killed Astreal in cold blood and nearly burned the school down in the progress of trying to kill his friends. But it wasn't going to end there, as during the fight Tsukune's lock cracked to a hair of it's life, the seal nearly breaking apart all at once before he could destroy the evil fox demon. His friends had taken up the call to battle while he searched for Jovian, a witch that could presumably fix it like she did before. It was there he met with another nightmare, that Hokuto and Jovian had lied to the group from the start. They had orchestrated the Youko's return to serve as a distraction to steal something from the academy. Not only that but they had Felucia's spirit artifact in their possession, and were using the helpless demon as their own pawn. And to make the situation even direr Jovian had killed Apoch without a care, the girl's magic proving too powerful for the last witch sister to defend against.

Tsukune clenched his fist as he glared out the window. He had been pushed too far from this betrayal, and had even stepped back into the fight against Kuyou in his rage. To everybody's surprise the boy destroyed the Youko with a savage beating, the boy managing to keep the last link from cracking before he put a stop to Kuyou's torment. However before the group could regain themselves Fairy Tale had shown up in large numbers to take the vampires back and eliminate everybody else. Pushed to the edge and fighting with all they had the group proved to the student body that they were indeed the heroes of the stories against Fairy Tale, and had earned the student body's respect. In doing so the monsters of the school joined the battle and managed to help push back the forces of Fairy Tale for the day.

The boy sighed and walked back to the bed where a pink haired vampire was waiting for him. The boy slipped into the bed next to her and laid down, the girl resting her head on his shoulder and holding him gently. They were inside Moka's room for the night, the couple wishing to spend the night in each other's company before tomorrow. The group had decided on the only plan of action they could take. Go find Kiria and destroy Fairy Tale once and for all, then find Hokuto and rescue Felucia. Both tasks seemed insurmountable for a group of students at the academy, yet everybody was preparing to fight with their all.

"Hardly anybody is left here, most of the students have left for their homes after their injuries healed. The ones that died were buried already…along with Apoch and Astreal." Tsukune said as he closed his eyes and wished for the nightmares to just end. Moka held the boy with a remorseful expression and nodded.

"That's the second time I had to attend their burial. I can't believe it…we just got them back." she said as she wiped a tear away.

"Once was too much for me. Poor Yukari and Ahakon…they took it especially hard." the boy said as he remembered the casters crying at their service. Moka looked up to the boy with worried eyes as he just stared at the ceiling.

"Tsukune, are you sure you coming with us is the best choice? That lock of yours…it could easily break. And Kiria…not to mention my sisters…they'll be too much for you without your full power." she said worriedly. Tsukune just looked at the ceiling for a moment, the boy knowing she was right. He couldn't use his full power or risk a real dark being coming into existence. After a moment he looked to her as he held her close with one arm.

"I know it'll be difficult for me, but I can't leave your side. I can't abandon any of you during this. I know I can't use my real vampire power, but I can still help. I'm going to settle this just like everybody else will." he said gently. Moka looked at the boy she loved with all her heart with wonder.

_Even now, with his seal about to break, he only wants to help us._

**_Our mate is too kindhearted. It may be the death of him._**

_I know, that seal could break so easily now. We can't let him come with us._

**_I don't think even I can talk him out of it. You know our mate…_**

_Yeah…his heart is bigger than his common sense._

**_But that's what we love about him._**

"If you say so Tsukune, just promise me that you'll be careful. That you won't push yourself. I can't bear to lose you again." Moka said as she held onto her boyfriend tightly. The boy nodded and kissed the girl gently, the vampire sighing as she closed her eyes. After the kiss ended he smiled at her as she blushed a bit.

"I promise Moka. You won't lose me." he said softly.

"Oh Tsukune…I love you so much." Moka said as she laid on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"I love you Moka, with all my heart." he said as he held his girl close.

_By this time tomorrow, Fairy Tale will fall. I swear it to you Moka._

Moka looked up at him with a gentle gaze as he held her.

"Tsukune…if this really is…if this might be our last night together..." she said as she pulled him closer. He smiled and held her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Moka…" he said softly.

"Tsukune…" she said as she blushed more.

"Mo-" he started before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The girls dorm building had few occupants that night as most of the school had either left to their homes, were in the infirmary still, or were dead. The rooms around Moka's were empty that night, as the sounds of her crying out her mate's name in ecstasy were not heard by anyone.

In another room a young witch was looking out her window still towards the boys dorm room, the caster dressed in her teddy bear nighties. Yukari was locked into a dreamy stare at the boy in the opposite building, the young mage looking out his window at hers. Yukari had persisted and begged Ahakon to sleep over for the night, but the young mage was too nervous about doing that. The fact that Yukari said he could do anything he wanted didn't help calm his mind on the matter either. After what seemed like forever Yukari blew the boy a kiss and walked back to her bed. Ahakon smiled softly at the girl as he too turned to walk to his bed. The two young casters lay in their beds wide awake. Yukari was hurt by losing more friends today, and angry about Fairy Tale's return. She knew they were in for a serious fight the next day and was worried if she would lose another friend. Ahakon was sharing similar thoughts, only with him he was furious about Apoch and Astreal's death. They may not have been his girlfriends anymore, but they were still angels to him. And now they were gone forever, the young boy cursing Fairy Tale even more.

"Jovian…I'm going to kill you for this…" Yukari said with a bite as she slowly closed her eyes in bed.

"I won't fail…I will have my revenge." Ahakon said as he pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. Both of them were preparing to enjoy a long deserved rest to prepare for a big day tomorrow, both casters ready to use all their magic to bring down Fairy Tale once and for all.

Ahakon shifted in his bed and opened his eyes again.

"I hope Yukari sleeps well tonight." he said softly to himself.

"Ahakon." Yukari's voice said softly nearby. The boy leapt up and looked to see Yukari outside his window, the girl resting her arms on the edge and looking at him timidly.

"Yu…Yukari? What are you doing?" the mage said in shock.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I please sleep here with you?" she asked softly. The mage looked at her with wide eyes then tilted his head.

"Wait…I'm on the fourth floor. How are you…" he started as he got up and walked over. He looked out and blinked at the sight. Yukari was standing on a stone column she raised up from the ground, the girl using the earth like an elevator up to his window.

"Ah. That's…actually pretty impressive." Ahakon said in wonder. He was amazed that Yukari's control over the earth was indeed so easy for her, and with her warlocks blood she was capable of a great deal of control for her age.

"Thank you. So can I? Please?" she asked quietly.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka's cry echoed out. The two looked over to the dorm building where the vampire was engaged in her love session then back to each other.

"I'm not here for that, if you don't want. I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." Yukari said softly. The mage blushed a bit then glanced to his bed.

"Well…ok. You can sleep with me, but just for ton-" he started before the girl leapt through the window and tackled him to the ground, the stone column below her crumbling down into a pile as her power over it faded. The boy looked up at the girl's bright smile with surprise as she sat on top of him.

"Thank you Ahakon!" she said happily. The boy slowly nodded then glanced to his bed.

"Um, we're…just going to sleep, right?" he asked nervously. The witch nodded with a bashful expression.

"If that's what you want yes." she said as she got off him. He slowly got up and nodded and looked to his bed.

"Yeah…that would be…best. Um…how did you want to d-" he started before he was flying through the air and landing on the bed. The young girl held onto him like a teddy bear tightly, the witch nuzzling his chest with a dreamy expression. The boy trembled a bit and looked up.

_This is going to be a long night…_

After the girl had finally fallen asleep, while holding him in a tight hug still, the mage looked at her curiously as she lay there. Her expression was peaceful and she had a slight smile on her face. Ahakon smiled softly and pulled the covers over her more, the girl shifting around and rolling onto her back. The now freed mage looked at the girl with an amused smirk and laid down as well. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"Ahakon…I love you…" Yukari said quietly in her sleep, or at least the boy thought she was asleep now. He smiled and glanced to her.

"I love you too Yukari. Sleep well." he said as he closed his eyes again. After a pause the witch quietly spoke up.

"If you do want to use the whips on me, let me know." she said with a playful smile. The boy's eyes shot open as he looked up at the ceiling with worry.

_Please tell me she's dreaming…actually, even then that's still disturbing._

As the young boy tried to fall asleep next to his unique girlfriend a snow girl was moaning out in passion in the girls dorm building. Her room was frosted over and was extremely dark, light seeming to vanish from the lights and moon outside as they entered through the window.

"Dark…" Mizore said softly as she rolled over with a flushed face.

Even if there was security in the building at this hour nobody would have seen the shadow demon walking in with the snow girl who showed no expression. Her door was frozen over so nobody could barge in and interrupt her as she moaned out in pleasure again. The rooms around hers were also empty, a good thing too as even the quiet snow girl was indeed capable of screaming out in ecstasy from her boyfriend's love.

After their activity came to an end and Mizore cooled off with a sub-arctic shower they were lying in her bed together. The boy was lying back in the bed as Mizore had her head resting on his shoulder, the naked snow maiden having her body wrapped around his with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you for sleeping with me Dark. I always dream better when you're with me." she said softly. The boy smirked a bit at that and looked down to his girl.

"Even though I'm made of hatred and fear, you sleep better with me?" he said with a slightly amused tone. The girl nodded and held onto him tightly.

"What can I say, I'm a strange girl. I just need you with me always my love." She said softly.

"Anything for you my little snow bunny." he said softly. The girl sighed happily and looked up at him with loving eyes. After a moment the girl held him close and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow we all fly to Fairy Tale to fight. How do you remain so calm about that?" she asked curiously as she held him close.

"Keeping calm helps you see clearly. Always been a virtue of mine." the boy said with the same blank expression. Mizore looked at him and smiled softly.

"I won't let you down. I'll stand by your side through it all no matter what." she said gently. Dark brushed her hair away from her face and looked at her with a soft gaze.

"The last thing I want is for you to be in danger Mizore." he said softly.

"Don't try to talk me out of coming, you know that won't work." the snow girl said with a playful smile.

"I know it won't work. And I have a feeling if I used force that would only entice you more." the demon said as he held the girl close. She shrugged and giggled a bit.

"You could always try though." she said with a purr. The boy smiled softly at her and looked at her with a gentle gaze.

"Is there really no way I can convince you to remain here?" he asked gently. Mizore shook her head and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No, please don't leave me behind my love. I want to stay by your side. I can't lose you again, I won't let that happen. I can fight too, I know I can hold my own against them." she said as she held the boy tightly. He pulled her into another kiss, the snow maiden closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. After the kiss ended he looked at her with a deep gaze.

"Very well then, if that is what you truly want. But stay close to me, I don't want you out of my sight." he said calmly. The girl smiled and nodded.

"And I'll try to keep you in mine as well my love." she said as she snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes. The boy held her closely and looked up at the ceiling. The last thing he wanted was for anything to happen to his future wife, and bringing her along for the ride towards a dangerous fight like this was something he wanted to avoid. Still, he would not say no to his girlfriend. For one, she would likely sneak onboard anyway and wouldn't be swayed. And two, the demon wanted her by his side as much as she wanted to be by his. He may always be quiet, and show little to no expression, but the snow girl meant the world to him, and he would defend her to the death with everything he had.

In another room in the girls dorm building a redheaded vampire was looking out her window with a dull gaze. She was dressed in her red nighties and had her arms crossed before her.

"Geez big sis, keep it down would ya?" she said as she shook her head. Her room wasn't really close to Moka's, yet she heard the screams coming from outside loud and clear. She looked up with a sigh, the girl knowing her master and big sister were engaging in a wild session for the night. She glanced back to see Gin standing against the door, the girl having led him up here while he tried to protest.

"Um, I don't think I should be here, I mean…I think Moka and Tsukune might kill me for sleeping here so soon." he said worriedly.

"We're not going to do anything dirty, I just didn't want to sleep alone. Besides, are you saying you _don't_ want to sleep next to me?" Kokoa asked looking back to him with raised eyebrow. The boy waved his hands around in front of him and shook his head.

"I'm not saying that, it's just, well. If they find out they might not think this is a platonic visit." he said nervously.

"Well, it is, isn't it?" Kokoa asked walking up to him with a sly smile. The boy gulped and nodded.

"Are you sure?" the vampire asked as she leaned forward close to him. The boy looked up nervously as he whimpered a bit.

"C'mon Kokoa, you know I'm not here to do…that. I just wanted to make sure you sleep ok." he said as he glanced to the door behind him.

_I wonder who would be more brutal. Moka would likely show no mercy while Tsukune might give me one last phone call. Dark would likely snap my neck without warning and with Rason…well I'll have plenty of time to curse my actions while I'm freefalling from high in the sky. And I'm thinking Ahakon wouldn't even let me speak before he burned me alive._

"Let's get some rest ok Kokoa? We have a busy day tomorrow." the boy said with a nervous smile and nod. The girl giggled and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." she said walking back to the bed. Gin sighed out with relief then looked around.

"Um…should I sleep here?" he asked as he tapped his foot on the rug. The girl looked at him with an amused smile and shook her head.

"No, in the bed stupid. How are you going to be ready to fight if your back is sore in the morning?" she asked with a laugh. The boy's eyes bulged and looked to the bed as the vampire laid down on it. She looked at him with coy expression as she patted the bed next to her.

"C'mon wolf. I promise I won't bite." she said with a finger flicking one of her fangs. The boy blinked and looked down with worry.

_Yeah…I'm going to die for this…_

He took a few steps towards it before Kokoa shook her head with a laugh.

"No, you can't sleep in your school uniform. That wouldn't be comfortable at all." she said with a smirk. The boy blinked and shakily looked down to his clothes.

"But…I don't have a change of clothing." he said worriedly.

"So? We're not doing anything, right?" she asked playfully. The boy twitched and looked up at the ceiling.

_I know you're up there. I mean, I _know_ you are. Please PLEASE stop testing me!_

"Um…ok." he said as he took off his green outer shirt and tie. The girl watched with a sly smirk as he took off his dress shoes and pants as well. He was down to his boxers and white shirt, the boy rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'll be fine like this, really." he said as he glanced away. Kokoa smiled at the boy amused and tilted her head at him.

_He really is trying to be a gentleman. I never thought he would be the one like this, I gotta say I'm impressed._

"Ok, if you say so. Now hop on in, I'm getting tired." she said as she laid back on the bed. The boy nodded and got into the bed on the other side of her. He was looking up at the ceiling intently as Kokoa laid next to him eyeing him curiously.

"Can I ask you question?" she asked innocently. The boy nodded while his eyes continued to stare above him.

"Sure, anything." he said nervously. There was a pause before she spoke up again.

"Never mind." she said softly. The boy looked over to see she was looking at the ceiling as well, the girl's eyes seeming a bit saddened.

"Kokoa?" he asked curiously. The girl shook her head and closed her eyes.

"It's nothing…" she said softly. The boy looked at her a bit more then smiled gently.

"Kokoa, I lo-" he started before the girl shot over and kissed him, the vampire silencing him with a deep kiss. The boy jumped back a bit as she forced her kiss upon him, then watched with wonder as she pulled back.

"Just get some sleep, ok Gin?" she said softly as she rolled back and faced the other way. He looked at her surprised then curiously.

"How come you don't want me to say it?" he asked gently. The girl showed no reaction as she lay there next to him.

"You keep interrupting me whenever I'm about to say I lo-"

The boy was cut off as the girl elbowed him in the chest with a grunt. He coughed out as she glanced back to him.

"Please Gin, just go to sleep." she said quietly. She turned back and closed her eyes while the boy looked at her puzzled. After a while he drifted asleep next to her while Kokoa's eyes were open still, the girl looking back at the boy with a gentle gaze.

_Don't say it until I know…I need to know for sure first Gin…_

She slowly fell asleep, the girl wondering if it was just a strange attraction to the wolf, or if it really was that she fell in love with him. She felt that saying the words without being sure would be a terrible mistake, and with her poor track record of handling boys she was crushing over in the past, she wanted to make sure it was real love before saying it.

In another room in the girls dorm a couple was lying in bed breathing heavily. Kurumu hadn't wasted any time when they arrived, the girl once again showing extreme speed as she not only got her clothes off but her boyfriends too. Rason was still wondering how she did that as it seemed like a blur from when they stumbled into her room locked in a kiss, to her closing the door, to somehow jumping to her riding him furiously while still kissing him on the bed with both of them naked. He wasn't going to complain in the least, he was just amazed that she was that quick getting to the point with her boyfriend.

"Wow…you really are a miracle worker with those hands." Kurumu said as she rolled over to her boyfriend with a dreamy smile. The boy chuckled as they lay in the bed together while he held her close.

"You always say that, I'm starting to think you use that line only because I'm an angel." he said with a smirk. The girl shook her head and smiled dreamily.

"Nope. You are a miracle worker, and every time we do that I _do_ feel like I've died and gone to heaven. It's just the truth." she said innocently. Rason shook his head as they lay together in her bed, the couple worn out from their energetic activity.

"If you say so. Still, you're the real angel here." he said as she looked at him with gentle eyes.

"You always say that, but I'm far from an angel." she said with seductive look and a purr. The boy chuckled at that held her close, the two feeling the bond flow through them like a warm light. The girl shuddered a bit from the thrill of the feeling, then held him closely, the succubus resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Kurumu." he said softly. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I love you Rason. My real Destined One." she said gently. Her smiled faded a bit and she looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her mood change suddenly.

"What if…tonight is our last night together?" she asked worriedly. The boy gently pulled her gaze back to him and smiled at her kindly.

"Don't talk like that. We'll be just fine. We're going to end Kiria and Fairy Tale together and we're all coming home together." he said softly.

"But what if we don't? We're flying right into their main base, who knows how many of them there'll be waiting for us." she said with a worried expression. She looked at the boy with loving eyes and stroked his cheek slowly.

"I can't bear to lose you my angel. I'd die without you." she said softly. He pulled her into a gentle kiss, the girl closing her eyes as she was held close. After the kiss ended the girl looked at him timidly as he smiled at her.

"I promise, I won't be dying tomorrow. I'll stay with you through till the end and forever after." he said softly.

"Oh Rason…" she said as she held the boy gently.

"Oh Kurumu…" he said as he held his girl close. The girl smiled and laid down on his chest again, the girl purring softly as he held her close. He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry Kurumu. I promise you, tomorrow this will all finally end." he said as he closed his eyes, the two falling asleep in the girl's bed. The bond that flowed between them relaxed them as they dreamed of one another, the girl who wanted to be with her angel forever, and the boy who wanted to protect his Destined One no matter what.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise on the horizon, the daylight brightening up a forest down below as another day was beginning. Birds were chirping as woodland critters were running about. And high in the sky a girl with butterfly wings was flying through the air. Her green eyes were looking ahead tiredly as she had been flying for quite some time, literally. She looked down to see a clearing next to a stream and flew down. She landed then dropped to her hands and knees, the girl breathing heavily.

"I need to…rest…" she said as she tried to catch her breath. She had been shifting in and out of time repeatedly to cover more distance in the short amount of time she had, the girl still desperately trying to reach the shrine to learn how to save her beloved angel. She looked at the sun rising and showed a bit of fear.

"Oh no…" she said softly. She slowly stood up and caught her breath, the girl then shifting into the moment again. All around her everything stopped. The flowing water, the rustling leaves, the grass swaying in the breeze. She looked behind her to see a familiar face, one that has been following her constantly during her journey.

"You ok? You look so tired." Falla said with a laugh.

"Of course I'm tired, I've been flying day and night in case you've forgotten." Luna said with a growl.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm just playing the role of caring sister. You know, unlike you who killed me." Falla said with a smirk. Luna looked at her with narrowed eyes then to the sun that was rising up over the horizon.

"Oh, that's right. Today's the day. You'd better hurry dear sister." Falla said glancing over to the sun as well.

"How long do I have? I still need to get back to him before he dies." Luna said with urgency. Falla flew up into the air and looked around. After a moment she landed back down.

"Not too much longer, and you still got a ways to go. I'd get a move on if I were you." the girl said with a chuckle. Luna growled with frustration and looked down.

"Dammit, I'm running out of time Falla. Tell me how to save him!" she shouted out.

"Oh, I wish I could. But I don't think you'll come back out here for your beloved sister afterwards if I do. A deal is a deal Luna, now I'd stop your whining and get moving. Your angel dies tonight." the girl said with a cold smile. Luna looked at her with shock then over to the sunrise.

"But if I have a ways to go still, how am I supposed to get there and back in time?" she cried out.

"You can if you try _really_ hard. Now get going, before it's too late." Falla said with a cheery smile. Luna growled and glared at the girl with rage. She then took off while the moment was still frozen, the butterfly girl hoping to cover as much distance as she could with the very small amount of time that remained. Falla watched her fly off and chuckled to herself.

"Hurry up dear sister, free me from this place so I can show you my gratitude personally." she said with a bite.

* * *

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, the daylight shining in from the window brightening the room. He looked over to see Moka holding onto him still, the girl sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. Tsukune smiled gently as he stroked her hair away from her face. The girl murmured softly a bit as she kept her gentle yet firm grip on her mate. The boy glanced down to the rosary seal over her chest, the trinket that sealed away the other part of the girl he loved. It was glittering slightly in the sunlight as it dangled on it's chain. He looked around to see the room getting brighter, a clear indication that the day was starting. He stretched out a bit, then stopped as he felt he was unable to move.

"Moka?" he asked softly as he looked to the side. The girl's smile was a bit more mischievous as her grip tightened.

"Tsukune…" she said in a dreamy daze, the girl licking her lips. Tsukune looked at her for a moment before she started pulling him closer.

"Mo…Moka?" he asked worriedly. Her mouth started to open slightly as he was pulled closer. The boy blinked and looked at her fangs worriedly.

"Moka?" he asked as she pulled him in and bit down on his neck. The girl squealed softly in her sleep as she started to suck the boy's blood. Tsukune sighed and smiled weakly at her. He tapped on her forehead gently, the girl's eyes slowly opening. She looked with surprise to see she was biting his neck, then let go with a gasp.

"Tsukune, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…I mean I didn't know…" she said worriedly.

**_What the hell is wrong with you? That's how this whole ghoul mess started in the first place, remember?_**

_I'm sorry, I couldn't control my dream._

**_Idiot! You might have drained him dry if he wasn't already awake!_**

"Tsukune I'm really sorry." Moka said worriedly. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"It's alright, no harm came from it. Besides I know how much you like my blood, I would never deny you that." He said kindly. The vampire blushed a bit from his words and looked down nervously.

"I'm sorry though. If you weren't awake to stop me…" she said worriedly. The boy pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"I'm prepared to take the risks of sleeping with a vampire. I love you Moka, everything about you." He said softly.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said with a loving smile.

"Oh Moka…" he said gently.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

There was a knock at the door, the couple then looking over quickly as the room fell silent.

"Hey, you guys up yet?" Kurumu's voice called out.

"Oh, yes. We'll be right out." Moka called out. She looked back to Tsukune then blinked. The boy was looking at her with a sly grin.

"Tsukune?" she asked curiously.

Out in the hall Rason and Kurumu were waiting, the couple dressed in clean clothes with the angel's wings completely healed at this point. The succubus was hanging onto her boyfriend's arm with a warm smile while Rason was looking up thoughtfully. They waited for a bit then looked to each other curiously.

"She heard you, right?" Rason asked as they looked at the door.

"I thought so." Kurumu said walking back over to it. She raised a hand to knock on it again before a voice called out.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted out suddenly. Kurumu blinked then looked back to Rason with wide eyes.

"Um…are they…" Rason asked slowly. They heard the vampire moan out and some crashing sounds before Kurumu backed up.

"Yep. They totally are." She said flatly. She sighed and looked back to her angel with saddened eyes.

"I told you we should have taken our time this morning too." She said softly. Rason shrugged and looked at the door with wonder.

"So…should we come back later?" he asked slowly.

"C'mon, let's go see if Mizore and Dark are up yet." Kurumu said as she led the angel away. The couple walked over to Mizore's room and knocked on the door, frost cracking off and falling to the ground as they did so.

"Mizore? I'm going to assume Dark is with you too. We're all ready when you guys are." Kurumu said out loud. They waited a bit and got no response.

"Maybe they're already outside." Rason said.

"Hmm, maybe." Kurumu said with a shrug. After a moment the door opened and a dark haired boy walked out. Dark was dressed as usual with his necklace from his snow girl. He wasn't wearing any earbuds this time as he walked out into the hall.

"Hey, morning there sunshine. Is Mizore ready too?" Rason said looking back to the room. He looked with wide eyes as Dark glanced back. Mizore slowly walked out and stood next to her demon, the snow maiden wavering a bit. The girl was dressed as usual, had her lollipop in her mouth, and a blissful smile on her face. Kurumu snapped her fingers in front of her and got no reaction.

"Her mind is going to be more torn than Luna's at this rate." The girl said in wonder. Mizore slowly looked over to Dark, giggled, then dropped down to the ground.

"Wow, what did you do to her this time?" Kurumu asked as she looked at the twitching girl.

"You never catch her when she falls, any reason why?" Rason asked simply as Dark kneeled down and picked up the snow maiden bridal style.

"Where are the others?" Dark asked simply.

"Moka and Tsukune…are still getting ready. We haven't seen the others yet." Rason said looking around. Dark nodded and looked to his sleeping girl.

"We'll go get the ride and meet you in the courtyard. Tell those two to hurry up." He said as he started walking off. Rason and Kurumu slowly nodded as the boy carried his girl off down the hall.

"I wonder what he does to her." Kurumu said curiously. Rason looked to her as she smiled innocently.

"What? I'm just curious." She said with a smile. The boy smirked and looked back down the hall.

"C'mon, let's get those two to focus a bit more here." He said as they walked back to Moka's room. The two approached it and knocked on the door again.

"Ok, you guys about done yet? We really need to get going." Rason said flatly. The door opened and Tsukune was standing there smiling at them, the boy dressed and ready.

"Yeah, all set." He said glancing back to Moka. The girl was finishing combing her hair in front of her mirror, the vampire's expression of euphoria still. Kurumu giggled and walked up behind the girl.

"So Moka, did you two have fun?" she said playfully. She looked at the vampire curiously as Moka just slowly nodded.

"Yeah…" she said dreamily. She was surprised to say the least how he had suddenly pulled her back into bed, the boy kissing her passionately while preparing to reengage with what they left off with last night. She shivered a bit with a smile as she was still half out of it.

_My Tsukune…_

**_I have to say, didn't see that coming._**

_Neither did I…but I'm ok with that…_

**_Well like he said, you had to pay the price for drinking his blood in your sleep._**

_I'd gladly pay that price any day._

**_Hmm…maybe I should test my luck with him as well…_**

"Wow Moka, you look about as out of it as Mizore was. You ok?" Kurumu said with a playful laugh. Moka wavered a bit then collapsed down onto the ground with a soft thump. Kurumu and Rason looked at her then to Tsukune, the boy rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.

"Heh heh…so…is everybody else ready?" he asked looking towards the door. Kurumu and Rason exchanged glances then looked back down to the vampire who was still smiling in a dreamy bliss while lying on the floor.

The two couples walked out of the room, with Moka clinging to Tsukune's arm for both stability and to hold her mate closely. Rason and Kurumu followed after while looking at them amused. Kurumu leaned over to Rason and whispered quietly into his ear as they walked down the stairs.

"I still say we should have had more fun this morning too. Everybody else did." She said sadly. They rounded the corner as Rason smirked at that comment.

"Come now my dear, not everybody." He said with a chuckle. A door opened down the hall and the group watched with wide eyes as two figures walked out. Gin and Kokoa were looking at them, both dressed in their usual outfits, as Kokoa closed the door to her room.

"Oh. Good morning." Kokoa said softly. Gin looked at the group with worry and smiled nervously.

"Kokoa?" Moka said as she looked at the two curiously.

"Did...did you sleep with her?" Rason asked cautiously. Gin shook a bit then slowly nodded. The two couples walked closer while eyeing them carefully.

"Well…yeah." He said worriedly.

"In her bed?" Kurumu said looking at the young vampire with a raised eyebrow. Gin nodded while Tsukune and Rason narrowed their eyes at him.

"Kokoa…you…did you…" Moka said softly with her hands over her mouth. Kokoa glanced to Gin then to the group with a smug look.

"He rode me all night. What's the big deal?" she asked arrogantly. The group looked at her with shock while Gin shook his head wildly.

"What? No I didn't!" he cried out.

"You did WHAT to my sister?" Moka shouted out as her rosary started to burn brightly. Tsukune and Rason looked at the wolf with disgust and anger while Kurumu looked at Kokoa with surprise.

"Yeah, a werewolf can really go all night. How about that?" Kokoa said with a smirk and shrug. Gin trembled with fright as the group looked to him with murder in their eyes.

"Wait, we didn't do anything! I swear!" he shouted out with fear of his life.

"He was so forceful too, such a wild animal. I felt so helpless with him." Kokoa said sweetly as she looked to him bashfully. The wolf looked at her with shock while the group glared at him.

"How could you Gin? I'll beat you into the ground for this, and wait until my other self gets her turn!" Moka shouted out with rage. Tsukune and Rason walked towards the boy with Moka while Kurumu shook her head.

"Not very smart Gin." She said simply. Before the trio could advance on the scared wolf Kokoa laughed a bit and shook her head, the group looking to her as she smiled amused at her sister.

"Geez, I was only kidding big sis." She said with her arms held out with a shrug. The group blinked and looked at her curiously while Gin stared with wide eyes at her.

"Kidding?" Moka said softly. Kokoa nodded and smiled arrogantly at her.

"Yeah. You really think I was going to act that loose the first night he slept over? C'mon, give me some credit here. I do have some pride left you know." She said confidently. Tsukune and Rason glanced to each other then to Gin.

"Why would you joke about that? They were going to kill me!" Gin cried out. Kokoa glanced to him then smiled arrogantly at her sister.

"Because my big sis and my master were being so LOUD last night that it took a while to fall asleep. I thought a little payback would be an order." She said simply. Moka jumped a bit then looked down with a blush.

"You…heard that eh?" Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"Who didn't?" Kokoa asked with a smirk.

"We didn't. But then again that's because we were being louder." Kurumu said proudly. Rason looked up and shook his head with a weak smile. Kokoa chuckled then looked to her sister.

"The look on your face when you heard, that was priceless." She said with a laugh. Moka looked at her with a dull stare as Kokoa smirked at her. She blinked then looked to see Tsukune looking at her with a dull stare as well.

"Kokoa." He said simply. The redhead trembled a bit then smiled nervously.

"What? I was only trying to scare my big sis, really." She said worriedly.

"I was the only one scared here!" Gin shouted out. Tsukune breathed out and shook his head.

"Alright, the joke's over. C'mon, let's get going." He said simply. Moka clung to his arm and looked at her sister with a dull glance.

"Not funny…and we weren't _that_ loud." She muttered.

"Yeah, you really were." Kokoa said plainly with a nod. Moka blushed a bit then walked with Tsukune. Kurumu clung to Rason's arm as he led them off, the angel looking at Gin for a moment then continuing after the vampires. Kurumu glanced back to Kokoa and smirked.

"I kinda thought it was funny." She said simply.

"You would." Moka said flatly.

Gin looked at the young vampire as she smiled at him.

"You don't have to be so scared. Even if we _did_ do anything I wouldn't let them hurt you." She said kindly.

"I doubt that. And you didn't have to use me in your little joke there, your sister would have throttled me." He said worriedly. The girl smiled and jumped up into a hug with the boy, with her arms going around his neck while her legs clung to his waist.

"Then here's my apology." She said softly as she pulled him into a kiss. The boy blinked then held her gently as she kissed him, the vampire holding on tightly to the taller boy as she did so. After a moment the kiss broke and she was set back down. Gin looked at her with a soft smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok. Thank you Kokoa." He said softly. The girl took him by the hand and led him off after the others. She glanced back to the hand quickly then forward again.

_Is this really love? How can I know for sure?_

The two followed after where the couples went down the stairs and noticed they had stopped in a hall.

"What's up?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"Yukari isn't answering her door." Moka said knocking again.

"Yukari? Are you awake?" she called out again.

Silence.

"She overslept? That's not like her." Kurumu said curiously. Moka opened the door and peeked in.

"What the…she's not here." Moka said looking around inside.

"She must have gotten an early start." Rason said simply.

"I guess. Strange, she's never really up that early." Moka said walking back out to them.

"Well lets go, we'll see her outside waiting for us likely. She probably left early to find Ahakon." Kokoa said as they started down the hall towards the stairs.

The group walked out to the courtyard between the two buildings and sure enough they saw Ahakon and Yukari sitting on a bench together.

"See? Told you." Kokoa said smugly.

"Hey, good morning." Tsukune called out as they walked up to them. The two young casters were dressed as usual and were sitting together, with the young witch holding onto her boyfriend's arm with a dreamy smile while the boy was looking up at the sky with a calm gaze. They looked over and smiled at them.

"Good morning." Ahakon said as the group walked up to them.

"Good morning." Yukari said dreamily while she continued to hold onto his arm tightly.

"Just couldn't wait to head out after Fairy Tale huh?" Rason said with a smirk.

"Or did you leave early for something else?" Kurumu said slyly as she looked between the two young casters. Yukari looked at them curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We tried to meet you but you had already left when we got to your room." Gin said.

"Left?" Yukari asked puzzled. She giggled and shook her head.

"No no, I slept with Ahakon last night." She said with a smile.

Silence.

"Um…what?" Moka said with a stunned smile.

"You slept…with him?" Kurumu said slowly looking over to the young mage.

"Yeah, she kept me up all night though." The boy said with a sigh. The group stared at him with shock while Yukari looked down timidly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was too excited for it." She said softly. The group's jaws dropped while Ahakon shook his head a bit.

"I'm not mad, it's just you need to relax a bit more. Just a bit too tight for comfort, you know?" He said as he held her close. The group wavered a bit as Yukari blushed and looked at him bashfully.

"Thank you though, you were so gentle with me." She said kindly. The group blinked a few times as they were rendered speechless while Ahakon rubbed the back of his head.

"Anything for you Yukari, I couldn't say no to such an innocent request." He said with a smile. The group looked to each other shakily then back to the casters.

"You're sure it wasn't weird or anything for you?" Yukari asked timidly. The group glanced to Ahakon with stunned expressions.

"Not at all. It felt natural really." Ahakon said with a smile. The group's eyes twitched a bit.

"I feel the same way. Can we do it again tonight?" Yukari asked hopefully. The group's legs wobbled a bit.

"Sure, I…I was actually going to ask you the same thing." The boy said bashfully.

"Oh Ahakon…" Yukari said dreamily.

"Oh Yukari…" Ahakon said with a loving gaze.

"Ahakon…"

"Yukari…"

THUMP!

The two looked to see the group had fallen back in shock while looking at them.

"Yu…Yukari?" Moka asked fearfully. Tsukune and Rason looked at the two with disbelief while Kurumu and Moka stared with wide eyes. Gin and Kokoa were looking between the two trying to think of something to say.

"What's wrong with you guys? Didn't you sleep well?" Yukari asked curiously. The group stumbled back to their feet and looked at her with shock.

"You guys ok?" Ahakon asked as he looked at the strange looks he was getting.

"Holy shit!" Rason cried out as he shook his head.

"I don't believe it…at your age Yukari? Really?" Kurumu said with disbelief. Yukari blinked and looked at her puzzled.

"What about my age?" she asked simply.

"How could you do that…with him? You two are too young for that sort of thing!" Gin shouted out. The casters looked at them curiously then to each other.

"Too young?" Ahakon asked puzzled. Yukari shrugged and looked at Moka.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean what are we talking about? You _slept_ with Ahakon!" Rason cried out. Yukari and Ahakon slowly nodded with confusion.

"Yeah. And?" Ahakon asked puzzled.

"What's wrong with me sleeping in the same bed with him?" Yukari asked curiously. She blinked then slowly glanced to Ahakon. A soft smile appeared on her face as she looked back to the group.

"Wait…you don't think we…" she said as she started giggling. The group looked at her puzzled while Ahakon looked up thoughtfully. He jumped and looked at the group with surprise.

"Wait a minute, you're not talking about…" he said nervously.

"They are. They think we _did_ it." Yukari said as she started laughing. The group looked at them with bewilderment as Ahakon chuckled.

"Um, unlike you guys, our clothes stayed on the entire night." he said simply. The group blinked and looked at Yukari curiously.

"You mean…" Moka said softly.

"I only slept next to him. We didn't do anything." Yukari said with a laugh. The group breathed out in relief and smiled weakly.

"You had us scared there for a minute. We thought you tried to force yourself on him." Rason said rubbing the back of his head. Yukari giggled and clung to Ahakon's arm while he looked up with a nervous smile.

"And for the record here, my clothes stayed on the entire night too." Gin said proudly. The group looked to him as Kokoa smirked.

"Not mine, I got a little hot." she said casually. The group looked at her with a jump then to Gin with narrowed eyes. He looked up nervously and shook his head.

"I was asleep. Don't peg me as a bad guy here." he said worriedly. Moka breathed out with discontent and then looked down while holding onto Tsukune's arm.

**_Thin ice…_**

_Very…_

"So where are Dark and Mizore?" Yukari asked looking around.

"They went to get our ride. They should be meeting us here soon." Rason said looking around the sky.

"Still wild to think he can fly one of those helicopters." Kurumu said as she gazed around the sky as well.

"Good morning." Ruby called out as she walked from the path towards them. She was dressed in her usual outfit and smiling at the group calmly.

"Good morning Ruby." Tsukune said with a kind smile.

"So I see you're all here. Except where are Dark and Mizore?" she asked looking around.

"Getting our ride." Ahakon said looking around the sky. Ruby nodded and looked at the group with a soft smile.

"I spoke to the headmaster. Classes have been postponed until we return with news of Fairy Tale. He and his guards will protect any students here that remain, and, he wishes you all luck." she said with a smile.

"Luck huh? How kind of him." Rason said dryly as he looked around still. Yukari saw Ruby holding her wand and looked to her with a curious smile. Ruby nodded and held the wand tightly.

"This time, I'll be joining you from the start." she said proudly. Gin nodded and looked at his friends, the wolf ready to fight with them from the beginning this time.

"Glad to have you with us, we'll need all the help we can get." Tsukune said with a smile.

"I wonder where Luna is. I'm really getting worried here." Moka said looking around with concern.

"I hope she was ok during all the fighting." Yukari said worriedly.

"We checked her room, doesn't look like she's been in it for a while." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"Should we look for her before leaving?" Ahakon asked curiously. Before anybody could speak they heard the incoming sound of an airborne vehicle. They looked over to see a black transport helicopter flying over the trees and then hovering above them. They watched with wonder as the vehicle slowly lowered and touched down on the ground. The spinning rotors slowed down as the rear bay door opened. From the back a silent boy walked out and over to them.

"All set when you are." Dark said casually.

"Wow…" Yukari said looking at the vehicle behind him.

"I gotta say, that's impressive." Moka said looking at the boy and then the chopper.

"Well you guys, let's get going." Tsukune said with a determined expression. Everybody nodded then walked towards the vehicle. The group was ready to take the battle to Fairy Tale for once, and each member, despite handicaps from a magical seal, or magical limits due to age, or otherwise, was determined to stop this fighting once and for all. They walked through the rear bay door and inside. The back hull was empty with seating on both sides of the chopper. There were parachutes and other bags of equipment stored above as the group took seats on either side. Dark walked up and sat in the pilot's seat with a snow girl sitting in the copilot's seat. She glanced back to the group and waved slightly.

"How you feeling frosty?" Kurumu said with a smirk. The snow girl glanced to her boyfriend and smiled contently.

"Ready for anything." she said softly.

"Before we go to Fairy Tale, what about Luna? We should try to find her shouldn't we?" Yukari asked out loud.

"She's not here." Dark called back. The group looked over to him as he closed the rear bay door to the vehicle.

"Then…where is she?" Rason asked curiously.

"There's only one reason I can think of why she's been missing the past day." Dark said as he glanced back. The group looked at him puzzled while Mizore glanced back as well.

"The chronofly statue." she said simply. The group looked at her for a moment then to each other.

"That's right, there was that statue that Hokuto found of a chronofly. But…I thought his story was made up." Ahakon said puzzled.

"Real or not Luna would be too curious not to check it out. Why else wouldn't she have been around?" Ruby asked.

"I suppose, but why not tell us? Why just leave?" Moka asked.

"I'm not sure. We don't even know where that statue is or where to find her." Kokoa said as she looked down.

"We don't know. But Hokuto would have." Dark said as he started up the engines. The group looked to him as he turned back to them with a blank expression still.

"Only he and Jovian knew about it. She would have had to ask them for directions. Luna wasn't with them when they left, and there was nobody in the dorm building. She had to have asked for its location and left. As to why she didn't tell us I'm not sure." he said simply.

"I see. That does make sense. But…how can we find her then?" Tsukune asked.

"We can't. We can only wait until she comes to us." Dark said turning back to the controls.

"She'll be back. I doubt she'll just walk out of Rason's life just like that." Mizore said with a nod. Kurumu looked at her angel as he looked up in thought.

"I guess. I hope she's ok." Yukari said softly.

"She seemed more in control before she vanished. She should be fine." Ruby said with a gentle smile.

"Well we'll just have to have faith she'll come back safely. I hope she finds whatever it is she's looking for." Rason said with a gentle nod. Kurumu looked at the angel then up with wonder.

_Luna…please be alright._

"Alright, so what's our plan?" Gin asked as the chopper started to take off. Dark put on the headset for the chopper and turned his mic on, the demon's voice coming out of the speakers near the group as the engines kicked up and the chopper flew off over the forest.

"The flight logs show the city where the army came from. It'll be a while before we reach it, we should hopefully be arriving there around nightfall." the demon said as he glanced to his snow girl. She nodded as she put on the headset for the chopper as well. Mizore pulled her mic down and spoke into it with a soft voice.

"From what Dark has found out they came from an industrial section of Liwian City, a large human metropolis. We're going to fly as close as we can to their main complex and then sneak in. Hopefully we can find Kiria and Moka's sisters and put a stop to whatever it is they are planning before the entire Fairy Tale army shows up again." she said softly.

"Great. So, just to recap. Fly into a human city at night and straight into the heart of the enemy, sneak in past who knows how many guards and agents armed with magic and human weaponry, and somehow take down two S-Class vampires and whatever the hell Kiria is. Sounds like a solid plan to me." Rason said with a nod.

"It's not the best. But then again we never do have our choice of plans anyway. We'll have to make do with it." Tsukune said as he looked to the front of the vehicle and out the windshield.

"I still don't understand what they want Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa for. I can't piece that together." Yukari said with a puzzled expression.

"Whatever they want them for, they're willing to throw everything they have at us to get them." Gin said looking to his girlfriend. Moka and Kokoa looked to each other curiously while Tsukune looked up with wonder.

"Then let's return the favor and throw everything we have at them." Ruby said as her wand glowed briefly. The group nodded and looked to the front of the vehicle with determination. They were going on the offensive against Fairy Tale. No more running away, no more hiding, no more being hunted. This time they were going straight for Kiria with everything they had, and the group was determined to stop whatever Fairy Tale was planning, and to avenge their friends. As the group flew towards the Fairy Tale HQ they knew one thing was for certain.

One way or another, it all ends tonight.


	46. Time's About Up

Very few students or staff remained at Yokai Academy after the Fairy Tale attack, with most of the student body either injured, left for homes that could possibly be under attack as well, or dead. Those that did remain were staying in their rooms either alone or with close friends while they waited to hear any news regarding the attackers. Word had spread throughout the campus that the heroes of the school had left to take the fight to Fairy Tale directly, with those rumors being solidified by a black helicopter seen parking in the courtyard and then taking off over the forest. Students and most of the staff were holding hope that the brave fighters that left would be able to put a stop to the war once and for all, since after they saw firsthand how well the group fought both a Youko and an extremely large task force by Fairy Tale one after another.

Two teachers however were still worried and were taking up their complaints with the headmaster himself.

"Meow! Did you really allow those students to not only drive a helicopter out of here but to go and fight Fairy Tale? Alone?" Ms. Nekonome said with disbelief.

"Yes, I agree that although they did seem very capable of helping defend our school, having them go alone towards Fairy Tale seems like suicide." Ms. Ririko said adjusting her glasses.

"My dear ladies, the choice was theirs. I issued no such order on them, they left to fight on their own accord." the headmaster said leaning back in his chair.

"But they're just students sir. Shouldn't we have enlisted actual help? From trained professionals?" Ms. Ririko said curiously.

"One of their group's members is an ex-Fairy Tale agent, top of his field. Along with them are three vampires who have shown remarkable strength. Not to mention even their youngest members are able to fight quite admirably. Each one of them has proved themselves to be capable of this task. If I were to pick anybody to fight Fairy Tale, it would be them." the man said calmly. Ms. Nekonome looked down with worry.

"Well…they did seem capable of fighting quite well." she said with concern.

"Indeed they are. All we can do is wait until we hear anything new." the man said with a nod.

From the window a small figure crashed through and tumbled onto the headmaster's desk.

"Ahh! Ms. Kokoa! Ms. Kokoa!" Kou cried out as he stumbled around on the desk dazed. Everybody looked to him curiously as he shook his head and looked around wildly.

"Ah. That was faster than expected." the headmaster said with a laugh. The bat started fluttering around looking everywhere worriedly.

"Ms. Kokoa! Where are you?" he cried out.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off in the forest?" Ms. Ririko said with a raised eyebrow. She blinked and looked closely at the bat.

"Wait a minute, you're Ms. Shuzen's pet bat are you not?" she asked curiously. The bat growled and squeaked at her.

"I am Ms. Kokoa's servant, I am no pet!" he shouted out.

He was swiped twice quickly then dropped to the ground twitching. All eyes looked to Ms. Nekonome who had her hands at her hips with an annoyed expression.

"Any particular reason you did that?" Ms. Ririko asked plainly.

"That bat had it coming from when he made me dress up as a nurse for him." she said sternly. Ms. Ririko blinked and looked to the bat with puzzlement.

"Um…what?" she asked simply. The headmaster chuckled as he remembered that colorful report from the girls of the school that day. Kou squeaked and fluttered about again.

"How dare you! I must speak with Ms. Kokoa at once, where is she?" he cried out.

"She's not here. By the way I hope you intend to fix that window." the headmaster said glancing to the broken glass.

"Where is she? It's an emergency!" the bat squeaked out.

"She and her friends left for Fairy Tale this morning." Ms. Ririko said looking at the bat curiously. She glanced to Ms. Nekonome and tilted her head.

"You dressed up for him?" she asked plainly. The cat demon growled and glared at the bat.

"If I may ask, what is your important news for Ms. Shuzen?" the headmaster asked leaning back in his chair.

"Fairy Tale!" the bat cried out.

"We already know about them. They tried to attack our school yesterday. Your master and her friends have left already to issue their own counter attack." Ms. Ririko said simply. The bat looked at her with surprise then down with worry.

"She left me again, why Ms. Kokoa? Why?" Kou squeaked out.

"What is it about Fairy Tale you wanted to tell her?" the man asked again.

"I found lord Issa Shuzen at his new castle, he claims Fairy Tale stole an important spell from his hidden archives! I've been instructed to find all four daughters and bring them home at once!" the bat said urgently.

"Interesting. You know, I do believe Akua and Kahlua Shuzen were here a few days ago. They made the claim that their father already dispatched Fairy Tale along with their leader." the headmaster said curiously. The bat looked at him puzzled.

"What? They were here? But lord Shuzen has done no such thing!" he said with surprise.

"I see. It appears Moka was correct then, those two are indeed working for Fairy Tale." the headmaster said as he looked up. The bat squeaked out with shock.

"What? Working for Fairy Tale?" he cried out.

"Yes, that is the theory. But before we discuss that, what is this spell that was taken from the great dark lord that is causing such panic?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that! It's a family matter only!" Kou shouted out.

"Part of that family is working with Fairy Tale. Which side are you protecting by not telling me?" the man asked as he tilted his head. The two teachers looked to each other curiously then to the bat. The little flyer looked down with disbelief as he landed down on the desk.

"They couldn't have betrayed their family like that, it's not possible." he said as he looked down with worry.

"If you would be so kind, what was taken from Issa's possession? It would be good to know what Fairy Tale may have in their possession." the headmaster asked as he leaned forward. The bat blinked and looked at him worriedly. He glanced to the two teachers looking at him curiously.

"Don't mind them, they work here. Now, if you would be so kind to inform me of what you know, I would be willing to overlook the fact you broke my window rather than coming through the door." the headmaster said with a calm smile. The bat looked at him nervously then down with worry.

"But…I must find Ms. Kokoa and Ms. Moka at once." he said worriedly.

"Don't worry about them, I have a feeling they will be talking to their sisters regarding this matter very soon. Relax though, I don't think there is anything that group cannot handle." The man said with a smile.

* * *

"Guys…I don't think I can handle this." Rason groaned as he shook his head.

"C'mon, don't give up. You can win this still." Kurumu said hopefully.

"He's not looking too good." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"You can't let them win, please Rason!" Kurumu said tugging at his arm. The boy breathed out and looked down.

"But…this is too much for me." he said worriedly.

"Told you my demon was the best." Mizore said coolly with a smile.

"Hey, Tsukune did just as well." Moka defended.

"I think I'm at my limit." Gin said as he groaned a bit.

"C'mon wolf, you should be able to take those two in this, don't let them show you up like this!" Kokoa shouted out.

"I think we have a tie for the winners, since Rason looks like he's about to keel over." Ruby said with a smirk. Yukari giggled and looked at the angel playfully.

"You ok Rason?" she asked with a smile. The boy nodded and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah…just answer me one question." he said looking to Tsukune and Dark.

"How did you guys find the room for that?" he said in disbelief as the group was sitting at a table in a diner. All around them people were going about their day eating while the large group was seated at a corner booth. On the table were plates of food consisting of steaks, burgers, salads, chips, soda drinks, and some fruit. Tsukune smirked and glanced to Dark who showed no expression.

"I guess this vampire blood gets hungry." he said with a laugh. Dark smirked for a moment then showed no expression again.

"They each had three full sized steaks, they were hungry." Ahakon said with a nod as he ate a potato chip. Kurumu sighed with defeat and sat back in her seat.

"I could only eat one, how did you guys have the room for three?" Rason said puzzled.

"Eh, I had two. I guess I didn't do too badly." Gin said with a shrug.

"I had two and a half. What's your excuse?" Kokoa said with a raised eyebrow. She burped behind her hand and glanced around.

"Um…sorry." she said with a small blush. The group chuckled as she glanced away again. Kurumu sighed and held onto her boyfriend's arm.

"If you didn't fill up on those burgers first you would have won." she said simply.

"I couldn't help it, they looked so delicious." Rason said with a weak smile. Moka and Mizore smiled at their boyfriends then glanced to each other. Moka shrugged while Mizore sighed happily at her demon.

"I have to say, it was kind of scary to see them eat like that." Ruby said glancing at the two. Tsukune smiled weakly while rubbing the back of his head while Dark merely shrugged.

"I was hungry." the demon said simply as he typed something on a laptop he had out. Mizore held onto his arm and looked at the screen.

"What have you been doing on that anyway?" she asked curiously. He had been typing something casually on it while eating at a quickened pace with Tsukune, the group curious as to what he was doing and also staring with awe seeing him and Tsukune go through three steaks each.

"I was going to ask, but he seemed to have his mouth full at the time." Ruby said simply.

"Didn't he bring that in from the chopper? What's he working on?" Kurumu asked as she drank her soda.

"Trying to find out what Kiria is up to." he said calmly as he looked through the screen.

"Kiria?" Tsukune said with a cautious expression. Dark nodded as he kept his focus on the screen.

"Yes. This laptop is from the agents that were sent here. It's linked to Fairy Tale's database. I'm just looking around for anything useful." he said as he kept working. Mizore smiled at her demon then glanced to Kurumu.

'The best.' She mouthed out with a smug look. Kurumu narrowed her eyes and bit down on a potato chip hard.

_Yeah? Well your boyfriend didn't bring you back to life._

"Anything we should know? This is our last pit stop before we head there." Gin asked cautiously.

"If there is I'll let you know." he said as he kept looking through the pages of text flying by.

"Well while he's working on that we should think of what to do when we find Moka's sisters. I get the feeling they won't be so friendly this time around." Rason said looking down with a focused expression.

"Those traitors. Just leave them to me and big sis. We'll deal with them." Kokoa said with a growl.

"I can't believe they would betray us like that. I never thought I'd see them fall to such a level." Moka said with discontent.

"They along with Kiria are going to be a problem. I hope we're strong enough to take him down this time." Yukari said worriedly.

"We didn't do too hot last time we faced him." Kurumu said softly.

"We've improved since then. We won't fall to that freak a second time." Moka said confidently.

"Plus you have us here with you this time. I'm sure with all of us combined we'll take the bastard down." Gin said with a nod. Ruby held her wand in her lap tightly and nodded. Ahakon looked down with a focused expression and nodded as well, the young mage ready to throw everything he had at Fairy Tale this time.

"We'll take him down together. We won't hold back this time. Well, I'll hold back a little, but still." Tsukune said looking to his lock. The group smiled softly at him and then looked to the lock. They knew he wouldn't be able to use his full power, but the way he was determined to stay by their sides no matter what was what they liked about the boy, what always made him special to them. Always putting his heart before his common sense.

"Well I hope we get there soon. Riding in that helicopter is fun and all, but I'm getting a little stiff sitting in it all day." Rason said stretching his arms up.

"Shouldn't be too much longer. Then I'm sure we'll be getting plenty of exercise." Gin said glancing out the window. It was late in the afternoon now, the group having landed down in a roadside diner in the human world. It was certainly suspicious that a group of kids were flying around in a helicopter, but just like the previous pit stops for restroom breaks and food, the group had left before any humans could question or investigate it further. And thanks to Dark finding an agent's credit card in the chopper, they had money for any meal they wanted during their trip.

A waitress walked up and looked at the kids with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything else I can get for you kids?" she asked curiously.

"I wouldn't mind some desert." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Make that a double!" Yukari said happily.

"That does sound good." Ahakon said with a nod.

"An order of sundaes for everybody." Rason said with a calm smile.

"Just add it to your bill?" the waitress said with narrowed eyes. Dark flicked the credit card onto the table in front of her while still working on the laptop.

"Get them what they want, and if it's not too much trouble, cut the attitude." he said casually as he kept typing. The waitress looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Did you kids steal that card or something?" she asked with a bite. Dark stopped typing, then after a moment slowly looked over to the waitress.

"I don't like this. You kids _fly_ here in a helicopter without any supervision and then order all this food with an unnamed credit card. What are you trying to pull here?" the woman said sternly.

"Um, do I count as a chaperone?" Ruby asked with a raised hand.

"Hardly miss, and what's with that outfit? You all from some gothic school or something?" the waitress said looking around at the kids and giving strange glances to Yukari and Ruby.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear." Dark said as the diner started to grow darker. Other people looked around curiously as the light seemed to darken around them while the waitress looked around in wonder. She blinked and looked to the group of students who were gazing at her with blank expressions.

"Get them what they want. And _cut_ the attitude." Dark said sternly as his eyes flickered black for a moment. The woman looked at him worriedly and nodded slowly. The diner lit up again as people shrugged and resumed their meals. The waitress looked at the group of students worriedly as Dark resumed his work.

"Make mine a double." Kokoa said simply.

"Mine too." Moka said plainly yet sternly.

"You heard them." Tsukune said with a small smirk. Gin nodded while Mizore clung to her demon's arm with a loving sigh. The waitress nodded and walked back towards the kitchen while the group chuckled.

"You have such wondrous people skills Dark." Kurumu said with a laugh. Dark shrugged as he kept working.

"I've been told otherwise." he said simply. He stopped typing and looked at the screen closely.

"Find something?" Ruby asked. Dark looked at the screen carefully and typed a bit more.

"Not sure. They have a few restricted sections here with added security. Kiria is hiding something alright." he said as he studied the screen. Tsukune leaned over and looked through the text. He blinked and looked at one entry closely.

"Wait, hold up. What's that?" he asked as he pointed to something. Dark looked at it carefully before glancing up curiously.

"What is it?" Moka asked curiously.

"What's 'Blackheart'?" Tsukune said looking around at the group.

"Blackheart? I'm not sure, I've never heard of that name before." Ruby said looking at him with a shrug. Dark looked back to the screen with narrowed eyes. Mizore looked at him curiously then at the screen.

"Doesn't sound to loving. Right on par with Fairy Tale's product market actually." Rason said with a nod.

"Is that some sort of codename? Or spell?" Yukari asked.

"It's a drug." Dark said simply. The group looked at him as he typed a bit more. He growled and glanced to Tsukune.

"Something that has a one hour duration." he said slowly. The group looked at him for a moment then their eyes slowly widened.

"One hour…" Mizore said as she looked down.

"Wait a minute…" Moka said softly.

"Didn't we see a container in their bio labs with black liquid?" Kokoa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the same black liquid that when it hit those ogres it turned them into ridiculously powerful savage beasts." Kurumu said as she looked at Rason with worry.

"The same liquid that they were testing with those copies of Apoch and Astreal." Yukari said as she looked at Moka with fright.

"The same stuff…that had a one hour limit before killing its host." Rason said as he looked down.

"Blackheart." Dark said looking back to the screen. It was listed on their system as 'Complete and ready for use'.

"That's what you guys mentioned in your reports to the headmaster isn't it? That drug that made those monsters incredibly powerful." Ruby said with concern.

"Yeah. Insanely powerful." Tsukune said as he remembered the drug crazed beasts it was tested on.

"An army of witch sisters just barely held off two of them, their strength is…unbelievable with that drug." Kurumu said as she remembered all the witch sisters sacrificing themselves to stop the two crazed monsters.

"So this stuff is involved with Fairy Tale's plan?" Gin asked cautiously. Dark continued looking through the files on the screen while the group looked to one another.

"Wait, it kills the host after one hour?" Ahakon asked puzzled.

"Yeah. It makes them extremely strong and bloodthirsty, then it seems to kill them after an hour of use." Mizore said softly.

"That seems like a major drawback still. What could they want to use it for if it's only good for one hour and kills the host?" Rason said curiously.

"I'm still not connecting the dots on how this stuff is related to Kiria wanting Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa." Ruby said cautiously.

"We're not seeing all the dots yet." Tsukune said looking to Dark as he kept sifting through Fairy Tale's databases.

"Great. This is getting better and better. So…are they hoping to use that on Tsukune and the girls for…some one hour killing spree?" Gin asked puzzled. Tsukune's eyes darted around a bit as he tried to wrap his mind around what Fairy Tale might be planning. Something started poking at his mind about it.

"Those ogres we saw and lower class monsters they tested it on, they were turned into extreme killers. What…what would happen if an S-Class monster was infected with that?" Yukari said with fright. The group looked to each other while Dark continued to work, everybody's expression showing a bit of fear.

"My god…" Moka said softy, the vampire just now thinking about what would happen.

"Our power levels…they would be…" Kokoa said looking to her sister.

"They would be beyond massive." Tsukune said as he thought about what they would be like if they were infected with it.

"A vampire on Blackheart. What could be worse than that?" Gin said with a bit of fear. Tsukune blinked and jumped with shock. The group looked to him as he turned pale. Suddenly his mind connected another two dots, and he felt his heart stop at the thought.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously. Tsukune looked down with a stunned expression.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Tsukune started to breathe a little heavier, the group including Dark looking at him curiously.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Yukari asked as the boy looked up with wide eyes.

"That's it." he said softly.

"What is?" Ahakon asked. Tsukune looked to Dark with wide eyes. Dark looked at him for a moment then showed a bit of surprise, the demon making the same connection as he did.

"Why would Kiria have spared us at Snow Woman Village? He saw me, Moka, and Kokoa fight then. He was going to kill us all regardless of our S-Class status then remember?" Tsukune said looking around. The group looked at him puzzled while Dark looked back to the computer with a deep gaze.

"Yeah, he just left us. And then he came after us. What's your point?" Rason asked confused.

"He left us so we could heal Tsukune before he died. And to perfect Blackheart for use." Dark said, the group looking to him as he narrowed his eyes.

"But…why?" Kokoa asked. Dark glanced to Tsukune, then he looked down to his lock.

"Because he wanted us to save his real target." he said with a growl. The group blinked then looked to the lock. Slowly everybody's eyes widened as Tsukune held the wrist out.

"What could be worse than a vampire on Blackheart? A ghoul." Tsukune said with frustration. Everybody stared at the lock with shock.

"No…he wouldn't be that crazy…would he?" Yukari asked with fright.

"A ghoul on that stuff? That's insane!" Kurumu said shaking her head.

"If a ghoul got infected with that…" Rason said with disbelief.

"Nothing could stop him. He would destroy…everything." Moka said in horror.

**_My god…Fairy Tale couldn't possibly…_**

_They wanted Tsukune alive…only after the ghoul fought Kiria in Snow Woman Village…_

**_Are they out of their fucking mind? If that stuff makes an ogre such a massive threat, what's it going to do to a ghoul?_**

_Not even the dark lords would be able to stop it…_

**_Nobody could._**

"Ok, that's the worst nightmare I could ever have." Ruby said trying to wrap her head around that thought.

"What could they want to use a drugged up ghoul on? That's overkill by far!" Ahakon said with fright.

"An hour of use. No telling how much havoc a ghoul could cause during that." Mizore said shaking her head.

"Ok, he wants Tsukune to turn his ghoul into a super invincible walking death machine of unspeakable horror. That much I can unfortunately agree on. The question I'm afraid to ask now is what for? An hour of use means his prized warrior will be dead, and while he will certainly level any city to the ground in that short time, it seems like a small window to use it for anything more." Rason said thoughtfully.

"He's right. As scary as that is, an hour of use is a small amount of time. He has to have a primary target for the ghoul while it's under the drug's power." Ruby said with a nod.

"Well he can't take out all the dark lords with that, they're too far spread out. And I can't think of any human city he would use it on if they have access to modern weaponry." Kurumu added.

"What would he want to use a one hit wonder like that on? He has to have something big planned for such a powerful blow." Gin said cautiously. Dark continued to type and look through the databases while the group looked to each other.

"This is getting bad. With that much killing power he could destroy any target he wants." Yukari said worriedly.

"We need to figure out what, he has to be after something. There has to be a bigger picture we're not seeing here." Moka said as she looked down with frustration.

"They're willing to throw everything they have at us for him, it must be something huge they want." Kokoa added. The group thought about it and shook their heads.

"I can't think of one thing he would want to single out. Either in the monster world or human world. Maybe he just wants to unleash it for some sick game." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"No, you saw those labs. They wanted to perfect this drug for use on something. And the amount of monsters and hardware they've been throwing at us? They need him for something badly." Rason said shaking his head. Dark stopped typing and looked at a page cautiously.

"Did you find something else beloved?" Mizore asked looking at the screen.

"I'm not…sure. This doesn't make sense." he said as he examined the screen. Tsukune leaned over and looked at the writing.

"The whole thing doesn't make sense to me. What's it saying?" he asked. Dark reread the page and shook his head.

"It's the destination for codename 'hero'. But…" he said looking down while in deep thought.

"Hero?" Ruby asked curiously.

"What's wrong?" Mizore asked softly. Dark looked to the page and reread the line again.

"Why send it there? There's nothing there at all." Dark said softly to himself.

"Nothing where?" Kokoa asked curiously. The demon glanced around the group then back to the screen.

"Kahdaln." he said simply. The group looked at him puzzled at that.

"Kahdaln? That graveyard? Nothing's anywhere near there, why send anything there?" Kurumu said confused.

"Kahdaln. That name sounds familiar." Rason said glancing to Ahakon.

"Yeah, Ahakon? Weren't you talking about that during class before?" Tsukune asked curiously. The mage nodded and looked at Dark puzzled.

"Well…yeah…it was location of a great moment in monster history." he said softly.

"More like the worst moment." Yukari said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Rason asked. Ahakon looked around at the group as all eyes looked to him.

"It was the turning point in the war between monsters and humans, before we were pushed back into our world and into hiding. It was sort of our last stand against the humans for control of the world." he explained.

"Yeah. And we lost. It was the first step in humans taking the world from all monsters." Yukari said shaking her head.

"We lost a lot of family in that battle. It was horrible." Moka said looking down.

"I never heard of that battle before in history class." Tsukune said curiously.

"It's not spoken about. It's considered our darkest day for all monsters." Kokoa said bitterly.

"No monster wants to be reminded of it." Yukari said glancing to Ahakon.

"So what's there now?" Rason asked puzzled.

"Nothing. It's an abandoned landscape with no life. Just the graves of all the humans and monsters that died there. There is no strategic value or resources to claim there." Ruby said simply.

"So…they're just going to send a drugged up ghoul into the middle of nowhere? That just seems stupid if you ask me." Gin said puzzled. Dark looked at the page curiously and shook his head, the whole idea just didn't seem right.

"There has to be something we're missing here. Why send a super ghoul there? It's pointless." Kurumu said puzzled.

"Dark are you sure you're reading that right? There's no reason to send anything there, let alone a ghoul hopped up on Blackheart." Kokoa asked curiously. The shadow demon looked through the pages again carefully.

"Yes. That's the location." he said simply. He narrowed his eyes as he looked through the files quickly.

"Well that's just idiotic. Kiria's wants to send a powerful monster to the middle of nowhere for nothing." Gin said confused. Mizore watched Dark as he kept looking through the screen.

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked softly and worriedly. The group looked at Dark as he merely nodded.

"It's what Kenzo mentioned when we saw him last." he said as he continued to type away.

"What he mentioned?" Tsukune asked curiously. Dark nodded and looked down in thought.

"He had mentioned that Fairy Tale was looking into bioengineering and gathering scientists for something. That explains Blackheart's creation. But they were also searching for powerful spell casters and magic. There's another part of this picture we're not seeing." he said as he looked back to the screen.

"Spell casters?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"So they need some form of magic for what they are going to do. That just raises more questions." Rason said shaking his head.

"Based on how this investigation has been going I'm afraid to know what they need magic for now." Ruby said worriedly.

"Anything else in there about it?" Moka asked looking at Dark.

"Not yet, a lot of this is restricted. It's taking time to dig this far even." he said as he continued to type. The demon knew he had to hurry, it would only a matter of time before his prolonged presence in their servers would be caught.

"Great, so to recap. We're going to Fairy Tale's headquarters to single handedly take down two S-Class vampires and Kiria to stop them from using Tsukune's ghoul from rampaging around a barren wasteland with some form of magic on him. This is both frightening and confusing." Rason said looking up.

"I'd say it's more frightening than anything." Kurumu said worriedly.

"I don't know, I'm pretty confused over here as to what they're thinking." Ahakon said simply.

"I'm voting for frightening." Yukari said as she trembled a bit.

The waitress walked up and started handing out sundaes to everybody. When she got to Moka and Kokoa the vampires looked at her with tired expressions.

"On second thought, make mine a triple." Kokoa said flatly.

"Same here." Moka said as she held her head while looking down. The waitress blinked, then rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen with an annoyed expression. The rest of the group slowly started eating theirs while looking down with worry.

"This has bad written all over it. I'm getting a very unsettling vibe from all this." Kurumu said as she shivered. Dark stopped typing and looked at the screen with disbelief. The group looked to him worriedly as he just stared at the screen.

"No." he said softly.

"I'm afraid to ask, but…" Rason said slowly.

"Did you find something else?" Yukari asked. Dark nodded then turned the laptop around for the others to see. The group looked at it for a moment, then jumped in surprise.

"Tell me that's not saying what I think that's saying." Tsukune said with fright.

"It is…" Moka said covering her mouth.

"No…it can't be…" Kokoa said shaking her head.

"The spell that they will use for this…" Kurumu said with fear.

"Is…is…" Yukari stammered

"Chrono Displacement." Dark said gravely.

* * *

"Chrono Displacement? What is that?" Ms. Ririko asked curiously as the bat fluttered about in front of them. The headmaster looked down in thought while the two teachers looked at the bat.

"It's a rare and powerful spell acquired by the great lord Issa Shuzen! Fairy Tale has stolen it from his secret archives!" Kou cried out with worry.

"I've never heard of that spell before. What does it do?" Ms. Ririko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It allows an individual to go back in time my dear. Something that is banned from use by the dark lords if I remember correctly." The headmaster said looking at the bat with a solemn expression. The teachers looked at him with a bit of surprise then to the bat.

"Time travel? That's impossible." Ms. Nekonome said shaking her head.

"Not quite. However I'm curious as to _how_ that spell came into his possession. I've only heard stories of it before, I wasn't aware there was an actual copy of it out there still." The man said looking at the bat curiously.

"Lord Shuzen is a collector of rare and powerful spells. He keeps them all locked away to prohibit their use however, he never intended on having it cast for any purpose." Kou defended with.

"Wait, you're telling us that Fairy Tale now has the means to go back in time?" Ms. Ririko said worriedly.

"Oh dear…that…that could be a problem." Ms. Nekonome said fearfully.

"Indeed it could be. And, where exactly was this secret archive of his? I'm surprised it wasn't guarded better if it housed such dangerous spells." The headmaster said cautiously.

"It was well hidden and protected by lord Shuzen's personal guard. It was a family secret that only he and his daughters knew about. It-" he started before freezing in midair.

"A family secret you say? So, Akua and Kahlua would have known about it as well, correct?" the man asked with a nod. The bat shakily looked at him then down.

"Ye…yes…" he said as he slowly landed down.

"And tell me, what happened to all these vampires that guarded it?" the headmaster asked as he glanced to the window.

"Most of our guards were called back towards the homeland during Fairy Tale's attack. The ones that remained were slain." Kou said worriedly.

"I see. I remember hearing about that, how Fairy Tale only remained on the outskirts of your town without really engaging in a fight. If I recall correctly, the vampires took out the attackers with little trouble." The man said with a nod. Kou blinked and looked down in disbelief.

"Almost like they never wanted to really attack your homeland from the start." The headmaster said simply.

"Ms. Akua…Ms. Kahlua…you didn't…" Kou said shaking with fear.

"Seems their little distraction worked out well, and they stole what they were after from the start." The headmaster said looking down.

"What does this mean for us?" Ms. Ririko said worriedly. The headmaster looked to the window and shrugged.

"It means our fighters had better win this battle. Or all will be lost." He said with a calm tone.

* * *

In the diner the group was looking at the laptop screen with shock and disbelief. After a very long uneasy silence an angel finally spoke up.

"They have that spell? How?" Rason cried out.

"I thought that thing was wiped from existence!" Kurumu shouted out.

"Fairy Tale has _that_ spell? We're doomed!" Gin said with fear. Mizore looked down with fright while Dark turned the laptop back to face him.

"This is horrible, with that spell who knows how much damage Fairy Tale could cause." Ruby said shaking her head. Dark blinked then growled. Everybody looked to him as he showed signs of frustration.

"I have an idea how much they intend to cause." He said as he glanced to Ahakon.

"Oh no…" the young mage said under his breath.

"Guys, I don't know if I can handle any more bad news right now." Rason said looking between the two.

"Kahdaln!" Ahakon cried out. The group looked to him puzzled while Dark nodded.

"What do you mean…wait. You're not thinking…" Ruby said as it dawned on her. One by one everybody put the dots together and showed signs of fright.

"If they send a ghoul…" Moka said softly.

"Infected with Blackheart…" Kokoa said with fear.

"Back to that battle…" Yukari said with wide eyes.

"It'll tear everything apart! It'll be unstoppable!" Ahakon cried out.

"What happens if humanity loses that battle?" Rason asked worriedly.

"That battle had all of humanity's greatest warriors. If they all were to die there…monsters would have pushed out into the human world with ease." Ruby said remorsefully.

"We would have won…we would have taken over the earth." Kurumu said looking to her angel with disbelief.

"Humans would have been wiped out, every last one of them." Moka said shaking her head.

"Are you sure, could one ghoul really have tipped the scales so much?" Rason asked worriedly.

"Ghouls were used in that war, but…one with Blackheart…it would be in a class all it's own. Nothing, monster or human alike would be able to stop it." Kokoa said looking down.

"Even with one hour of use, that ghoul would decimate entire armies of humans with ease. My god, the battle would be over well under an hour." Ruby said with shock.

"One hour of use. So it would die without going on an endless killing spree. That's why they have the time limit built in, to have it die for monsters to walk into the world after it's wake." Tsukune said looking at his lock.

"They're going to change history…they're going to destroy all of humanity." Gin said with disbelief.

"All they need is their 'hero'." Dark said looking to Tsukune. The boy growled while looking at his seal. The group sat there taking in the news. They finally saw Fairy Tale's grand plan, one that involved destroying all of humanity and giving the world to the monsters, by rewriting history in their favor.

"Those bastards…they can't do this!" Kurumu shouted slamming her fists on the table.

"If they change the course of history, Tsukune will never be born." Yukari said worriedly. Moka gasped and looked at her mate with wide eyes.

"Not only that, but if he never came to Yokai Academy…" Rason said with fear.

"We wouldn't have been friends." Yukari said with fright.

"We wouldn't have met each other." Ruby said with remorse. Mizore gasped and looked at Dark.

"We wouldn't have our boyfriends!" she cried out. The girls jumped and looked to their boys with fright.

"I wouldn't have my Destined One!" Kurumu said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't have found my husband." Mizore said with fear.

"I wouldn't have Tsukune!" Moka cried out clinging to his arm. Kokoa looked at Gin with worried eyes then down. Yukari cried out and held onto Ahakon tightly, the young mage flailing about a bit.

"No! I can't lose my boyfriend now, I finally got him!" the young witch shouted out.

"If they succeed with this everything we care about is gone." Gin said with disbelief. Tsukune growled with frustration and looked at his wrist.

"All for this…all for this damned monster." He said with hatred.

"We need to stop this. We have to stop them before everything is changed forever." Rason said holding his girl close, the freaked out succubus clinging to him tightly with worry. Mizore held onto her boyfriend's arm tightly and looked up at him. Dark nodded and looked to her.

"We won't let them do this. I will not lose my wife for anything." He said as he held her close. She nodded gently and held on tightly to him.

"No way I'm going to let them take my Destined One from me either." Rason said looking to his girl.

"We won't let them get away with it. We'll put a stop to Fairy Tale once and for all." Tsukune said with determination. Dark looked at the laptop then growled. Mizore and Tsukune leaned over and watched as the screen started to shift around and text flew by quickly.

"What's it doing?" Tsukune asked.

"They found my connection." Dark said as the screen went blank. After a pause text started to appear on the screen.

That wasn't very nice. Were you looking at company secrets again? Tsk tsk.

"What the…" Tsukune said looking at it.

"They traced the connection." Dark said as he watched the text move.

I'm waiting for you Dark Kuyumaya. Please hurry and deliver my hero safely, would you?

"Is that…" Mizore said narrowing her eyes.

"Kiria." Dark growled. The group looked to him then to the laptop with discontent as Dark started typing.

You won't have your hero or revised timeline Kiria. You will die tonight along with all of Fairy Tale.

The group looked to each other then back to the demon as he watched the screen with narrowed eyes. Tsukune and Dark watched as more text appeared on the screen.

Still fighting to protect the humans Dark? For shame, betraying your monster kind like that. I had hoped you wouldn't stoop to such traitorous levels but it seems you have truly fallen. I expected better from you.

"He's the only monster." Mizore said with narrowed eyes. Dark growled and typed more on the laptop.

You brought me into Fairy Tale. You showed me how to be a better killer. I'm going to express my gratitude towards you Kiria by personally tearing your heart out.

"Now what do we do?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"We do what we were going to do. We tear Fairy Tale apart with our bare hands." Kokoa growled. Dark's eyes widened and he snarled as something came up on the screen. Mizore looked at the text and gasped.

"That…goddamned…" Tsukune growled as he clenched his fists.

"What did he say?" Moka said leaning over. She read the text and jumped a bit. Dark's fist clenched and he shook a bit. Mizore looked at her boyfriend then down with remorse.

"What is it?" Ruby asked. Tsukune looked at the screen again and then turned it to show the group.

I hear Felucia Sonsta has a new master now. What's wrong Dark, couldn't protect the girl? I thought you were always so chivalrous.

The group looked at it then down with worry.

"Felucia." Kokoa said softly.

"It's not Dark's fault, they found her artifact. There was nothing we could have done." Ruby said softly as she looked down. More text came across the screen, the group looking at it with surprise then anger.

"What did he say?" Dark growled as he showed signs of frustration. Gin looked down for a moment, then back to the demon.

"He said 'First Arial, then Felucia. Your girlfriend must feel so safe'." The wolf said remorsefully. Dark roared out and swung his fist down on the laptop, the demon's strike crushing it down into the table. The group looked at him with surprise as the waitress walked over again.

"Geez kid, lost a computer game or something?" the woman said shaking her head. Dark growled and glared at her, the woman backing up a bit worried.

"No. The game has just begun." He said coldly. The area around them flickered darkly for a moment before returning to normal. The other people in the diner were now looking over to the group of kids as Dark pulled his hand out of the destroyed laptop.

"And we're going to win." Tsukune said sternly looking to his wrist. Mizore held Dark's hand gently and nodded.

"We'll get our comrade back." She said softly. Dark nodded and looked to the waitress.

"Those deserts are to go. We're leaving." He said sternly. The group nodded and got up. The woman nodded eagerly to that while she quickly put the sundaes in a travel container.

"Good, please go." The waitress said worriedly as she handed the two girls their deserts. The group of friends walked out of the diner with focused expressions. They headed towards where a helicopter was parked in the parking lot next to a few cars and some gawking humans.

"How long until we reach their HQ?" Gin asked as he glanced to the sun in the distance.

"We should be there by nightfall." Dark said with discontent, the demon feeling his anger rising from Kiria even mentioning Arial's name to him like that.

"Kiria needs to be stopped soon. Even if they don't get a hold of Tsukune they can send insanely powerful monsters anywhere in time now. They could destroy anything!" Kurumu said with worry.

"She's right. We need to make sure Fairy Tale doesn't have that option, if they can't get their prized ghoul they'll likely send others in it's place." Ruby said with a nod.

"Then that's what we'll do. We need to find all their stockpiles of Blackheart and destroy them. That and we need to erase that damned spell from existence once and for all. At least then Fairy Tale won't have their unstoppable army." Tsukune said with determination. The group boarded the helicopter and started the engines while human passerby's looked with awe at it.

"Time to end this." Dark said coldly as he and Mizore put their headsets on while the group sat in their seats. The shadow demon's eyes narrowed as he started the vehicle, the boy pushed to his limit and desire to kill Kiria. Mizore glanced to her boyfriend then forward with determination. She wasn't about to lose her future husband, not tonight, not with history being threatened, not ever. Moka and Tsukune sat down together, the pink haired vampire holding onto her mate's hand tightly as she was ready to fight with her all to keep her mate alive and well. Tsukune glanced to her hand, then to his wrist as he realized that he would be in need of his true power tonight yet wouldn't be able to use it. Kurumu sat next to her angel, the succubus holding onto his arm tightly as she feared losing him now more than ever. Rason looked to his girl and kissed her on the forehead, the girl sighing slightly as she looked up at him with loving eyes. They were destined to be together, and they would make sure that destiny stays true. Kokoa sat down next to her sister and across from Gin, the girl looking at him with worried eyes. She wasn't sure if this was love she was feeling for the boy, but didn't want to lose him at all regardless. She smiled softly at him, the wolf smiling back. He too didn't want to lose the girl he knew he loved, and would fight with his all to keep the timeline going as it should. Yukari and Ahakon sat next to each other, the young witch holding onto the boy's hand tightly. She just got her first boyfriend, the girl having to fight off two powerful witch sisters in the process, and wasn't about to lose him for anything. Ahakon held her hand tightly, the boy aiming to keep his girlfriend and to exact revenge on Fairy Tale this very night. Ruby sat next to them and looked at her wand with a deep gaze. It was forged by Apoch and Astreal before they died, the elder witch feeling the pain of loss for her two assistants and friends once again. She clenched the wand tightly with a determined expression, the witch ready use all her magic to put an end to Fairy Tale once and for all.

"I know I shouldn't ask this…but…are you all sure you don't want your kind to rule the world?" Tsukune said with hesitation. Everybody looked to him curiously as he glanced up from his seal.

"I mean, aren't you all going to be considered…traitors for not allowing your kind to rule the world?" he asked worriedly.

"Master?" Kokoa asked simply. The boy glanced to her as she showed a look of discontent.

"If you think I'd rather live in a world where you didn't exist you're out of your goddamned mind." she said sternly.

"She's right Tsukune. We've been taught to coexist with humans, to put our violent past behind us. Truth is…before you came here we never really thought much about it." Kurumu said looking down.

"But after all we've been through we won't let you or your kind disappear forever." Yukari said with a soft smile.

"I don't care if I'm seen as a traitor. I'm not going to lose my friends or my boyfriend to the likes of them." Mizore said in her mic.

"If I were to allow such an act to take place…Arial would never forgive me. I promised her I would use this life wisely, I have no regrets being seen as a traitor if that is how they will view us." Dark said as he closed the bay door.

"What they're doing isn't right, I won't let them wipe out an entire race like this." Ahakon added.

"Sorry buddy, but we're not going to side with Fairy Tale on this. Wiping out an entire race just isn't cool." Gin said with a smirk.

"We're going to show Fairy Tale that we would choose peace over blood." Ruby said calmly. Moka smiled and held her boyfriend's hand gently, the girl looking at him with loving eyes.

"We won't let anything happen to you or your people Tsukune, I promise. I couldn't bear to live without you." she said as she smiled softly. She glanced to her rosary as it glowed a bit.

**_Personally, give me blood over peace. But in this case the blood will be for peace._**

Tsukune nodded and looked down with a warm smile, the boy feeling lucky that his friends would choose to help stop Fairy Tale even though they would be stopping monsters from ruling the earth in doing so.

"Thank you. All of you." Tsukune said with a focused expression.

"Dark, get us over there as fast you can, time's about up for Kiria." Rason called out. Dark nodded as the chopper began to take off. As the helicopter took off with humans pointing and staring at the sight, the group was preparing themselves for what was ahead of them. They had to stop Fairy Tale and Kiria from rewriting history. They had to destroy all of the evil organization's collection of the Blackheart serum to prevent any other unstoppable monstrosities from coming into existence. And they needed to destroy the Chrono Displacement spell once and for all before anybody used it to alter the past for their own gain.

While they flew towards Fairy Tale's HQ as the sun slowly set in the horizon everybody was readying themselves for a serious fight. Not only were their lives on the line now, but also all the lives of the human race.

* * *

Flying through the air a butterfly girl was soaring over a barren field as fast as she could. The world shifted from the greenish tint to its normal color as she exited the shifted moment. She twitched then fell towards the ground with her wings fluttering wildly behind her. As she fell the girl wore a twisted smile while laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SAVE YOU RASON! I'LL SAVE YOU MY ANGEL!" Luna shouted out as she tumbled into the grass and rolled around laughing. She flailed about as she held her head with both hands, the girl's body shaking as her screams echoed out in the field. The crazed girl stumbled back to her feet and shook while holding her head.

"NO! I need TO REGAIN control! RASON! I WON'T fail YOU!" she said as she shook her head violently, the chronofly's mind tearing apart from prolonged use of her power. She screamed out in frustration, the girl sending a rippling wave of magic all around her. The ground below tore apart as sears of space and time etched around the girl's area. After a moment they vanished leaving the field in shambles. She breathed heavily for a moment then looked down with closed eyes.

"I'll never make it back at this rate, I can't keep shifting through time like this." She said worriedly. She looked ahead and gasped, the girl stepping back with fear. Standing before her was a familiar little girl with butterfly wings.

"Look sister." Complica said as she held up a piece of paper. Luna looked at it with wide eyes. It was a picture of Rason, slaughtered and lying on the ground with his insides ripped apart. Luna shook her head with fright and backed up.

"I drew it for you, do you like it?" the little girl said with a creepy smile. Luna looked to her side and jumped with fear. Standing next to her as well Complica was smiling while holding up a picture.

"How is it? Hee hee." She giggled as Luna looked at the picture with horror. It was of Kurumu, the succubus clawed to death with her wings ripped apart. She was lying dead on a field with a look of terror frozen on her face.

"No…you're not real…Complica's…dead." Luna said looking around with fear. She looked to her other side and jumped as another vision of Complica giggled while holding up a picture.

"I love you sister." She said lovingly while Luna looked with wide eyes at the picture. The picture of her lying on the ground dead. Her eyes were wide with her last image in life as her body was torn up savagely. Luna shook her head and closed her eyes.

"No! You're not real! You're not real!" she screamed out. The three images of her little sister walked closer while giggling in unison, all of them holding their drawn pictures out with creepy smiles. Luna dropped to her knees and shook her head while keeping her eyes closed.

"Complica's dead! Complica's dead! My sister's dead!" she screamed out over and over again.

"What's wrong dear sister?" another voice called out. Luna looked up to see the three images of Complica had vanished, and instead Falla was standing before her. She was smiling at Luna with her one good eye with her arms crossed before her, the girl still wearing her elegant dress with the black trimmings. Rason phased into view next to her and walked up next to the dark sister.

"Rason." Luna breathed out. Falla chuckled and looked to the angel with a gentle gaze, the dark chronofly holding her hand gently to his cheek.

"Such a wonderful boy wouldn't you agree?" she said with a bite as she let her other hand trace along his chest. Luna lunged towards her but was held back, the girl looking to see chains wrapped around her arms and legs.

"No! Leave him alone!" Luna screamed out. Falla chuckled and looked at her sister with a twisted smile.

"Time's about up Luna, better hurry." Falla said as she swiped her hand away. Luna watched with horror as Rason's head fell off with a blank expression on it, the girl having ripped space apart across his neck.

"NO!" Luna screamed out, the area around her tearing to pieces as her power fluxed. Rifts of space and blurred celestial backdrops seared by as the chronofly's magic rampaged around her. The girl roared out in anger and looked to see Falla's image had vanished along with the angel's. Slowly the area around her returned to normal, minus the massive amounts of damage to the landscape from her outburst, as the girl trembled with frustration and rage. Luna growled and looked ahead with a deep glare.

"I won't lose him…I WON'T!" she screamed out as she took off at high speed into the air once again. As she did a figure watched from another plane of existence with a dark smile.

"Almost time my dear sister. Almost time." Falla said before she started laughing manically.


	47. Being Subtle

The metropolis of Liwian City was enormous by far. The tall buildings reached high into the sky as its commercial district housed hundreds of expansive marvels by human beings. Hotels, casinos, corporation buildings, everything reached far and wide around the landscape. Traffic was always a nightmare in the busy city, as it was bumper to bumper nearly every day. The sidewalks were filled with humans going about their lives while horns and sirens sounded off around crowded streets. During the day the buildings glimmered in the sunlight with the light shining off the tall structures with their glass windows. During the night however the city lit up, with neon lights, billboards, and signs everywhere. Stars wouldn't be seen for a good distance away from the glow of the human civilization as the light from the city blocked out any heavenly light.

The metropolis was divided up into three sections. The first was the residential district that was on the nearby rolling bluffs. Houses were seen along the hillside stacked row by row with expensive penthouses and condos being seen towards the top of the hills. Subdivisions with townhouses and apartments were seen at the base of the bluffs that expanded a great distance. The middle section was the busy city itself with all its restaurants, nightclubs, baseball stadium, and office buildings that stood like a tall beacon to human civilization. One of those skyscrapers that stood on the edge of the business district was one that was seen by everybody yet paid no mind to. It had an odd logo on its side, a giant insignia that faced the city. It looked like two fox tails in a loop, the golden symbol adorning the sleek black tower that was set before the third district to the city. The final section of the city was the industrial district, with a nuclear power plant, steel foundry, manufacturing plants, air field, and dozens of others that the citizens of the city worked at. Of course, behind the giant building where the fox tails stood proudly a large section of the industrial district was reserved for the company's private use. People didn't really know much about the mysterious company, only that it's business included foreign relations, private arms spending, and defense contracts for the country. It also had medical and bioengineering departments that provided the city with state of the art medical care and benefits.

Of course, the large corporation only used these fields of business and development to further its own goals which it did behind closed doors.

Directly behind the large building that faced the city there were dozens of smaller structures, the area owned by the corporation that went by the name Fairy Tale, that somewhat resembled a small village in itself. A village that was heavily guarded as armed personal were always seen patrolling. The buildings seemed medium sized compared to the rest of the large metropolis, with the biggest thing being seen was their own private airfield. There were multiple attack gunships and transport choppers parked off to the side as well as a few fighter planes. And watching over the field was a control tower that was monitoring something that appeared on their radar recently.

"This is control tower, unit 14 report in." a radio operator in the tall tower near the field called out. He was looking at his screen as the facility had picked up a signal from one of their airborne units inbound towards the field.

"Again, this is control tower. Unit 14 please respond." the man called out again. He looked out the surrounding windows at the night sky. There were no stars being seen thanks to the glow of the city as he peered around.

"It's still on its way towards us. Orders?" another operator called back.

"Sir, the database shows it's one of the transports that went to Yokai Academy." another man said as he read his control screen.

"The survivors of that miserable excuse for a search and retrieve mission arrived yesterday, what's this one doing back here so late?" the radio operator said with narrowed eyes.

"We have confirmation. It's one of ours and its crossing over the residential district now, ETA for visual contact is four minutes." another operator called out.

"Get a security detail down on the field now. Find out what took them so long to get back here." the radio operator called out as he looked back to his screen.

Down on the large airfield two black SUV's raced down the side road and then onto the field. They came to a stop as five agents each got out and looked around at the sky.

"Where is it? Shouldn't it be here by now?" an agent said turning his head around to see.

"Any minute now. Keep your hat on." another said with annoyance.

After a minute they heard the engine and rotors of a helicopter. They looked around and then spotted one coming in from the south toward them.

"Just one? Where's it's escort unit?" an agent asked curiously.

"Maybe he's all that's left." another said with a shrug.

"What took him so long to get back here?" another said curiously.

"Be ready, they may have wounded on board." one said as they watched the chopper fly above them and hover in place. After a moment the rotors started whirring up and the vehicle started tilting.

"What the hell is he doing?" an agent shouted out. The chopper spun around a bit then landed off balance on the ground, the vehicle spinning on it's axis with the rotors still going. The ten agents looked in surprise as the chopper spun around and the rotors dug into the ground around it.

"Look out!" an agent cried out as the chopper started bouncing around and the blades tore up the ground around it in lopsided circles. The vehicle spun around and shambled to the side, with the spinning rotors chewing up the pavement, then the agents and their two vehicles. Their bodies were diced apart as the blades struck the vehicles and tore them up into scrap. The two SUVs burst apart as the chopper landed on it's side and started smoking.

"What the hell happened? Get a squad down there now!" a radio operator yelled out as the control tower watched the two vehicles explode next to the downed chopper.

"We have a bird down, get a medical team down there right away." another yelled out.

Sirens from emergency vehicles sounded off as white trucks and black SUVs raced towards the crash site. The dozen vehicles surrounded the site as agents and doctors rushed out toward it. Some started putting out the fires while others looked with shock at the sight. The ten agents that got out of their SUVs were torn apart and were strewn about while the two drivers in their vehicles were diced to pieces as well.

A few agents rushed to the chopper and pried the bay door open.

"There's nobody in here. And the cockpit is empty too!" an agent called out from inside.

"What the hell, it didn't just fly here on its own!" another called out as he looked around.

"Get this mess cleaned up, I want to know how this happened now!" an agent called out in a commanding tone.

Unseen by anybody a rustling sound was heard in the back of one of the black SUVs.

Off by the surrounding structures near the main tower a group of friends were watching the commotion from around the corner.

"I don't know which was more fun, parachuting down from that chopper over those buildings or watching Dark's little landing stunt." Rason chuckled. He and his girlfriend didn't really have to use parachutes, but the angel was curious what it was like. Simple answer, it was fun.

"I hope he's ok. That looked awfully dangerous." Moka said worriedly.

"He'll be fine, he was their top agent after all." Mizore said proudly.

"You just _love_ rubbing that in our faces don't you?" Kurumu said dryly.

"No, just in yours." Mizore said with a smirk.

"Well that will certainly keep them busy in this area for now, but it won't be long before they start looking for us." Ruby said carefully.

"Why couldn't we have just snuck in without destroying the helicopter again?" Gin asked scratching his head.

"Because they knew the chopper was coming in before we reached the city." Dark said as he reappeared near the group, the boy having an assault rifle holstered over his back. Mizore looked at him with dreamy eyes as the demon looked back toward the fire, his stance holding the gun behind him was getting the snow maiden's mind racing. She sighed happily as she stared at the boy.

_He's like an action hero…_

"They would have known we were coming a while ago, we had to get rid of the chopper anyway. Might as well take a few of them down at the same time, right?" Kokoa said with a smirk.

"Didn't matter if any of them died, we just needed to get their attention locked away from us. C'mon, we have to get going before they start searching the area." Dark said as he led the group down the darkened alleys of the complex.

"I'm going to assume Kiria is in that big building up ahead." Rason said dryly looking at the tall building with the fox tail logo on the other side.

"Likely, but he's not our first stop. We need to find the Blackheart serum and the Chrono Displacement spell. They have to be destroyed so neither Fairy Tale nor anybody else can ever use them." Ruby said looking around.

"This place is huge, where do we start looking?" Tsukune said looking around as they walked through the darkened alleys.

"Just follow Dark." Mizore said simply.

"Because he knows where to go here?" Yukari asked curiously. Mizore shrugged and glanced to Kurumu with a smirk.

"Because he-"

"If you say because he was the top agent again I'm going to strangle you." Kurumu growled with frustration. Mizore giggled as Kurumu looked away with an annoyed expression. Rason looked at his girlfriend then up with a sigh. They continued down the alley before Dark stopped and backed against one of the walls. The group then did the same while looking at him cautiously.

"What is it?" Ahakon asked worriedly. Dark glanced to them then ahead. Kurumu growled then walked forward.

"Oh c'mon, he isn't the only one who can handle himself here. We fought these assholes before we can do it again. Let's just get inside and-" she started before she rounded the corner and walked in front of two armed soldiers, each of them carrying their rifle at the ready. The men in black blinked and looked at the girl as she looked at them with surprise, the three standing there in silence in the lit alleyway. Before they could move one of the men's necks snapped and his head twisted around, the man then being thrown aside. In a flash Mizore dashed past the succubus and dug her ice claw into the other soldier's neck and swiped it out, the girl then dodging around him and slicing down his spine. The man let out a weak croak before dropping down dead as Dark reappeared next to his snow girl. The boy smiled softly at his girlfriend then looked to Kurumu with a raised eyebrow. The group walked out cautiously and looked at the two dead soldiers as Kurumu trembled a bit.

"Kurumu." Mizore said softly. The blue haired girl nodded and looked at the shadow demon with wide eyes.

"Right…going to follow your lead." she said weakly. Dark rolled his eyes and then looked around.

"C'mon, there's an officer check in station. We can get some directions from there." Dark said as he pointed to a building that had glass sliding doors and no windows.

"Um…if that's a check in station, won't we just be walking into more of these creeps?" Yukari asked looking at the dead soldier on the ground.

"Likely." Dark said simply as he glanced to Moka. The vampire looked at him curiously then to the station. The demon reached down and picked up a card pinned to the dead soldier then walked over to Moka. He smirked then glanced to Kurumu.

Inside the security check in station was a lobby with multiple benches. There was a see-through glass door next to a counter, the check in agent being behind bulletproof glass as he read a magazine at his desk. There were three other soldiers in the lobby with their guns holstered as they talked among themselves. From the doors came in a boy with a gun holstered over his back and a pink haired girl he was holding by the arm. The agent and soldiers looked over in surprise as the boy walked up to the door.

"What…who are you?" the agent at the counter asked cautiously.

"Somebody who found a vampire Kiria was looking for." Dark said plainly as he swiped the soldier's card at the reader. It turned green and the security door opened.

"You found one? Here?" the agent said surprised. Moka squirmed a bit in Dark's grip and looked to him with timid eyes.

"You'll pay for this." she said as she looked down with despair. Dark glanced to the three soldiers in the lobby then motioned towards the entrance with his head.

"There's one more outside. Bring her in for me would you? Unless you have something _better_ to be doing." he said with narrowed eyes. The soldiers jumped up and nodded quickly. They rushed outside as Dark walked Moka through the security door to the other side. The agent walked over and looked at her with wonder as two armed guards walked out from the door behind him into the office. They all looked at the vampire with amazement as Dark glanced back towards the front entrance.

"Well I'll be, it is one of them. How did you get her anyway?" he said with an amazed grin. Moka looked at him with a dull glare as Dark glanced back to the agent.

"I just asked her boyfriend if I could borrow her for a second." he said flatly. The agent looked at him puzzled as the front entrance opened. The agent and soldiers looked over just as Dark let go of the vampire and dashed towards the agent, the boy grabbing his neck with one hand and twisting the head with the other. As he did Moka dashed towards a soldier and jumped into a fierce kick, the man being blasted back into the wall with a loud crack and blood coming from his ears. As he slumped down the other soldier was yelling out in pain as Kurumu had let go of Dark and dashed towards him with her nails, the succubus then clawing his throat and face. He dropped down dead as the rest of the group walked in through the front entrance. Tsukune, Gin, and Rason set the unconscious and heavily injured soldiers they beat down in the blink of an eye down in the corner then walked over to them.

"Nice work." Tsukune said looking around. Moka walked over to him and smiled softly, the boy nodding at her in approval.

"Of course, I helped after all." Kurumu said proudly.

"I had you _help_ because you nearly got us all busted outside." Dark said flatly as he walked over to the computer terminal at the agent's station, the succubus twitching at that remark while Mizore smirked at her.

"So now what do we do?" Kokoa asked looking around.

"We find out where our two side objectives are, then we go after Kiria." Dark said looking at the terminal.

"The body count is starting to go up here, won't be long before they know we're here. If they haven't guessed as much already that is." Gin said looking around.

"We need to hurry and get to Kiria quickly. We're surrounded here." Rason said in agreement. Dark typed a bit on the computer and looked at the screen carefully.

"These outer structures are used for weapon and vehicle storage and testing. To the sides of the main tower there are two sectors, the left being used for magical research and development with the right being used for bioengineering and experimentation. I think we can guess where the serum and spell are located." Dark said with a nod.

"Great, how do we get there from here?" Tsukune asked looking at the screen. Once again the screen was all code and gibberish to him, the boy wondering how the hell Dark could make heads or tails out of it.

_Ms. Ririko's math tests are easier to decipher than this!_

"We can enter the two complexes nearby from a service station." Dark said looking at the screen carefully.

"Good, we can avoid running out in the alleyways again." Mizore said glancing to Kurumu. The succubus looked down with a bit of shame and glanced away.

"Let's get going then, time's ticking for us here." Tsukune said looking back to the doors. The group nodded and raced out of the station towards their next goal.

* * *

High atop the main building at the second highest floor a boy with oblong eyes was gazing out at the bright metropolis in front of him. He was leaning back in his swivel chair and was smiling amused at the sight of the humans and their city.

"It won't be long before this blemish is no more. I will miss their interesting stories however." Kiria said glancing back to the few manga books he had lying on his desk. From the door to his large office two girls walked in. The boy glanced back and smiled at them.

"So? Is it them?" he asked playfully.

"We believe so. We haven't seen them yet but our troops did say they found the helicopter completely empty." Akua said calmly.

"I hope it's them, I wanna play with our sisters again. Do you think they'll let me dress them up again? Oh Kokoa always smiled so much when I did that with her." Kahlua said with a cheery smile.

"I don't believe they are here to play, but I imagine it is them. Be ready for them when they come up here, it's safe to say they aren't just visiting." Kiria said looking back to the city.

"We will be. And what of our hero?" Akua said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll handle him when he comes up here. The spell is ready to activate, and I have his medicine set aside for him. You just have to deal with his escorts." Kiria said calmly.

"We'll handle them. It'll be just like old times." Akua said with an amused smile.

"Yay, I love playing Moka and Kokoa, I can't wait!" Kahlua said with a jump. Kiria chuckled and nodded.

"Good, play with them to your heart's content Kahlua. Just leave Tsukune to me." he said with a sly smile.

* * *

At a security station in the industrial complex soldiers and agents were walking around on duty. The large building was setup like a check in station with the main glass doors in the front leading inside. There was a central circular hub with a few agents inside behind bulletproof glass while working on their terminals. Off to either side were benches and tables. On the left wall there was a rack of rifles and near the back there was an entrance with double doors that had a bright sign above it that said 'Magical Development'. On the right side of the station there were lockers and video screens on the wall, and towards the back there was another entrance with double doors that had a sign above that read 'Chemical Research'. At the back wall opposite of the main entrance there was another open corridor that extended out with a sign above that read 'Main Lobby'.

"What was that commotion out on the airfield?" a soldier asked as he opened his locker and glanced to a comrade next to him.

"Beats me, some helicopter crashed or something." the man said casually as he examined the rifle in his hands.

"What idiot gave that pilot his license?" the soldier asked with a laugh. They both chuckled at that as the glass doors to the station slid open, then closed again.

"Who knows. Anyway we're up for the next shift in the chem labs. Let's get to it." the man said as he holstered his gun. The soldier nodded and closed his locker, then picked up his gun as well. He blinked then looked around curiously. There were a few other agents and soldiers walking about with three agents inside the circular hub. The soldier looked around quickly then shrugged.

"You know that weird feeling you get when somebody's watching you? Ha, creeps me out sometimes." he said shaking his head.

"You're working too hard. C'mon, chem lab watch is usually pretty quiet, we'll get you a coffee." the man said with a smirk. They walked two steps before the soldier's holstered gun yanked back and aimed at him while the strap was still around his torso.

"What the-" he started before the rifle open fired and riddled him with bullets. At the same time the soldier next to him jerked back as a slice mark went from his right shoulder down to his left side. The man coughed out blood as the wound was sliced through his organs and dropped down as the other soldier fell back dead. The gun hovered in midair with all eyes looking to it with shock.

"The fuck?" one yelled out as they readied their guns. Suddenly another rifle fired from right next to the floating one, the two guns firing out bullets and pelting soldiers in the back of the station. From the floating gun a black wisp dashed out and a snow girl became visible, the maiden having a bloody ice katana in one hand and three ice kunai held between her fingers in the other. She whipped the small blades out and struck two soldiers in the head with them while she darted over and sliced the third's gun apart with her blade. She growled then swiped over, the girl slicing his throat with a cold glare. The two rifles emptied and were tossed aside as Dark phased back into view. The three agents at the central hub looked with shock at the two then over to the main entrance as the doors opened and the group dashed in. A werewolf raced over and crashed through the glass. He swiped around and smashed two of the agents through the glass and into a tumble away. The third grabbed his sidearm and aimed at the wolf before a metal tarot card jammed into his skull from behind. The man wavered as Gin reached back, grabbed the card, and yanked it out with a carving sound. The agent dropped dead as Gin tossed back the card to Yukari who caught it perfectly. Two agents in back shifted into their monster forms, one a larger orange skinned brute while the other shifted into a bony tall figure, the monster having a large frame and no real muscle seen. Moka ran at the brute and jumped into a fierce kick, the girl sending the monster stumbling to the side as Kokoa dashed over and sent the brute flying off to the side through the concrete wall with a kick of her own. Rason flew at the bony monster, the boy's wings ripping from his shirts as he wound up for a punch. Before he could swing the bony monster showed great speed as he darted around and swiped at the boy from behind. Rason darted to the side, then skidded to a halt on the ground while turning around. The bony monster laughed before Rason smirked and flew at him again. The monster eyed him coming before he glanced behind to see Kurumu flying at him as well. Before the monster could decide which way to dodge the angel and succubus flew past him in a crossfire formation, the two above and below each other by a hair as Rason punched the monster's gut while Kurumu swiped through his back with her nails. The monster was cleaved in two and his top half flew off with spin as the two flyers set down again.

"Nice work." Ruby said looking around. Suddenly the alarms started to sound as a few lights started flashing.

"So much for being subtle." Tsukune said with a shrug.

"Now what?" Ahakon said looking around.

"We're going to have company soon, where do we go from here?" Yukari said looking around. The group looked to see the three signs then back towards the entrance.

"We need to take out the spell and serum now before more show up." Gin said as the wolf climbed out of the circular hub.

"Then we should split up quickly and take them both out at the same time." Tsukune said looking between the two sectors.

"I'll handle the magical department, it is a witch's responsibility after all." Ruby said holding her wand at the ready.

"I'll take care of Blackheart. A few explosives and their stockpile is history." Dark said looking towards the chem lab entrance.

"We'll hold them off here, meet back when you're done. Then we'll head into the main tower together." Rason said as he glanced back to the main lobby entrance. Mizore looked to her boyfriend and smiled softly, the girl wishing her demon luck. He winked back at her and glanced to the entrance again. Yukari nodded with a confident smirk at Ruby and then looked back towards where the reinforcements would be coming from. Dark and Ruby then ran off while the group looked towards the two entrances on both sides.

"Don't let them overwhelm us, we need to hold this position until they get back." Tsukune said as they got into fighting positions. Tsukune summoned as much power as he could without putting any stress on the lock while he yanked off Moka's rosary. The girl's aura skyrocketed as she shifted from her outer self into her inner self. As she did Kokoa looked around with a focused expression. She wasn't going to use her overcharge yet, but was still preparing to use all her normal vampire energy to hold their ground. Gin and Rason looked around while keeping ready, the two set to attack any monster or soldier that came here. Yukari and Ahakon readied themselves as the mage's arm electrified and the girl's wand glowed brightly. Kurumu kept her wings and nails extended as Mizore held her ice katana with one hand while her other hand was formed into an ice claw. Inner Moka looked around and smirked.

**"Well then, playtime starts now."** she said as she got ready.

The front doors opened again and two armed soldiers ran in with their guns ready. Yukari yelled out and waved her wand, the witch causing the ground below her to crack and ripple away from her. The ground below the tiles shot up and rolled into a wave of stone and concrete towards the two soldiers, the wave crashing down and blasting them out the entrance with a dust cloud.

"They're inside, fire!" a voice shouted out from outside.

"Good idea." Ahakon said as fire raced along his other arm. He growled then focused both arms toward the dust cloud. A blast of fire shot out with electrical arcs flying around it, the magical projectile flying over into the cloud and exploding into a bright glow of flames and sparks. Cries of pain echoed out as Yukari aimed her wand towards the entrance. The ground rumbled and blasted up into a spire, the rocky wall crashing through the walls near the entrance and blocking the path. From behind in the main lobby entrance two soldiers and a reptile beast with a chain whip ran out and looked around.

"Kill them!" a soldier yelled out. He and his comrade staggered back as an ice kunai hit them each in the chest. They looked up to see Mizore and Kurumu dashing for them with their nails and claws. At the same time Tsukune raced by and delivered a punch to the lizard and sent him flying back down the hall. Mizore and Kurumu sliced down the two soldiers and looked around as they dropped dead. From the hall the chain whip flew out towards Tsukune. He held up his arm and the chain wrapped around it. Tsukune blinked and then smirked.

"Have it your way." he said as he yanked back on the chain with fierce pull. From the hall the lizard man flew out and raced past him. He then flew over to where Inner Moka was gearing back for a kick.

**"Hands off my mate!"** She yelled as she sent the beast flying up out of the station through the roof with a fierce kick to his head. From above two ogres crashed down from the ceiling and roared out.

"Guess the party's coming to us." Gin said as he raced towards one and jumped into a powerful punch, the wolf sending an ogre stumbling back. The monster was then blasted back forward from Kokoa delivering a kick to the back of his head. Gin landed back down and grabbed the stumbling ogre's hand, then swung him around. He then launched him away to where Tsukune blasted him down into the ground with a powerful punch. The other ogre roared out before an angel darted to him and sent a powerful punch to his face. The ogre stumbled back before his legs froze in place. He roared out before Kurumu flew above and then down with a powerful downward slice with both her claws, the succubus carving down his body then backing away as it howled in pain before dropping down dead. The entrance blocked with stone blasted apart as three large brutes and a monster covered in twisting and flailing vines ran in. From behind at the lobby entrance two soldiers ran in and aimed their shotguns while from above two long slender snake demons crawled through the holes and skittered about on the ceiling, the two demons eyeing the group with their red eyes.

"Those two better hurry up." Ahakon said as he readied his magic again.

"This is going to get ugly." Kurumu said as she looked around at the surrounding forces.

"And here I thought we'd be bored." Rason said dryly as he arched his wings back.

* * *

Down the hall away from the station alarms were sounding and lights were flashing above. The stark white hall had a few offices and labs on either side as two soldiers were running towards the commotion.

"Dammit who would be stupid enough to attack us here?" one of them growled as they readied their rifles.

"Whoever it is they're dead meat." the other said with narrowed eyes. Suddenly he was thrown to the side as the other soldier was blasted off and through an office door. The soldier against the wall looked with surprise as one of his grenades was taken off his belt while the other grenade's pin popped off. Before he could move he was thrown into the office with his comrade. An explosion blasted out from the room as Dark appeared and ran down the hallway with a grenade in hand.

"I think we're doing quite well actually." he said flatly as he looked around. The demon looked through all the windows as he searched for anything that would point him to his goal. He stopped at a terminal and started looking through the screen with haste.

"Let's see. Testing. Medical. Development. Research. Storage, that's likely it." he said as he raced off down the hall while vanishing again.

Down another corridor two guards were running with haste with their rifles ready.

"All units get to the security check in station near the main lobby, we have intruders." one of their radios sounded off.

"Great, lock and load." one of them said as they readied their guns. One of them was blasted back into a tumble as the other's gun was grabbed then swung out and struck the soldier's head. The man stumbled back while the gun open fired on him and dropped him dead. The other soldier yelled as he fired blindly around the hall. After he expelled his magazine he looked around with narrowed eyes.

"It's that shadow demon. I just know it." he hissed as he reached for another magazine. His head snapped around, the soldier's frozen expression of shock coming face to face with the blank expression of a boy who reappeared behind him.

"How did you guess?" Dark said simply as he dropped the agent down on the ground. He then ran down the hall and stopped in front of a large glass window. On the other side there were shelves lined around a large room with containers in them. There were a few work counters in the middle that had a few laptops and papers lying about. On the glass in white letters it said 'Storage'. The demon glanced around and saw one of the containers on a shelf opened. The demon smashed the glass with his elbow and hopped in. He ran over and pulled a bottle halfway out of the container.

"Blackheart." he said with narrowed eyes as he looked at the familiar black liquid. He put it back and walked over to the papers on the counter.

"Three dozen cases of Blackheart. Kiria really is out of his mind." Dark growled as he looked around. He ran and leapt back out into the hall, the demon looking back as he pulled the pin on the grenade.

"One goal down." he said as he geared back. He glanced over to see two scrawny looking monsters darting around towards him, the black and green colored beasts having little apparent muscle as they clung to the walls and ceiling with a wild look in their eyes. They had monkey shaped faces as they leapt around towards him. In a flash one of them darted behind Dark and jumped into a kick with both legs. The demon flew back into the storage room as he dropped the grenade down. One of the monsters leapt in and pounced on him while the other looked down at the grenade.

"This is a restricted area!" the beast on Dark yelled as he started throwing fast punch after another at him. Dark blocked them again and again then grabbed the beast and threw him back out into the hall as the other leapt in. The grenade detonated out in the hall blowing the monster to pieces while the other tackled Dark back to the ground. They slid back against a wall with another glass window on it leading to another storage room behind them while fires flared around the hallway in front of them.

"You die now! Die die die!" it cried out as it swung at the boy like a wild animal. Dark jumped up and grabbed the beast and threw him through the window into the adjacent room, the area having desks and computers set up in the middle with more shelves lining the walls. On the opposite wall there was a single door a book shelf next to it. The shadow demon watched as the beast scrambled to his feet then grabbed a box from the shelf and hurled it at him. Dark dodged it as the box flew over and crashed into the counter behind him. Green flames flared around it as a greenish liquid leaked out. Dark leapt over the counter as the beast grabbed another box and hurled it at him. Dark dodged around and then dashed to the beast as this one crashed back into the other room. Blue flames sparked around it with a crackling sound as bluish yellow liquid leaked out.

"Die die die!" the beast yelled as it swung at Dark again and again. The demon dodged hit after hit then swung at him with his fist. The beast grabbed it instantly and crawled onto his shoulder, the wild beast swatting at Dark repeatedly. As the demon tried to get the crazy monster off of him the two liquids in the other room started inching towards each other.

"Get off me you little freak." Dark growled as he stumbled around, the demon then grabbing the beast and throwing him toward the wall away from the window. The beast landed on it and leapt back with a kick using both legs. He hit Dark and launched him back, the demon tumbling back and hitting the wall below the broken window. The beast leapt up onto a counter and howled with a wild look in his eye.

"You die now!" he yelled as he lunged at Dark. The boy jumped up and caught the monster by the hands and swung him around, then launched him into the other lab through the broken window.

"You won't stop me you poor excuse for a monster." Dark growled as the beast flew onto the counter then bounced over and into the flaming hallway. Screams were heard as he burned from the fires, the monster's body leaping about a bit out in the hall before collapsing down. Dark breathed out and glanced behind him as two larger brutes burst in from the door opposite from the window.

"Hold it right there!" one of them yelled out. Dark growled and turned to glare at them.

The two liquids connected and a bright flash erupted. Instantly the room behind Dark blasted into a powerful explosion. The two brutes stumbled back while Dark staggered forward. The two agents looked with surprise as the room behind the shadow demon billowed with smoke and fire. Dark trembled a bit then dropped to his knees, his eyes wide with shock as his hand shakily reached up.

"Damn you boy, you'll pay for that!" a brute yelled as they glared at the demon. They then looked at him cautiously as he started to breathe heavily.

"What the hell are you doing now?" one of them asked with anger. Dark shook a bit as his hand slowly reached back behind him, towards the broken piece of a glass container that had been struck into his back from the explosion.

The broken piece which had black liquid dripping off of it.

* * *

Ruby was running down the hallway looking around cautiously. She had her wand held in her hand tightly as she searched for any clue as to where the Chrono Displacement spell could be. The hallways were a soft blue as she glanced around. There were multiple doors with windows nearby, the witch seeing offices and rooms lined with bookshelves in them.

"Great, how am I supposed to find this spell here? It's like a needle in a haystack." she groaned as she rounded a corner. Two soldiers looked to her with surprise then turned to face her.

"Hold it!" one yelled out. The witch blinked and looked between them cautiously.

"What do you think you're doing here?" another shouted out. Ruby clenched her wand as she started to get ready to attack. Before she could the two soldiers pointed down the hall.

"All casters are to report to the main hall during an emergency. Don't you hear those sirens? Get going already." one of them barked out. Ruby looked at them then down the hall.

"Oh. Um, sure." she said with simply. She walked past them and waved politely. The two soldiers shook their heads and looked around.

"Honestly, how can some people be so stupid?" one of them muttered.

Ruby ran down the hallway and looked around. There were multiple side doors around, and at the end of the hall there was a larger entrance that had an oddly curved top. The witch ran over and looked around.

"Wow…" she said in wonder. Inside was a large hall, with bookshelves lined up to the ceiling and filled with ancient tombs all along the walls. In the center there was a stone floor with a red carpet, and dozens of tables and benches. Above there were chandeliers that had dozens of candles that kept the light soft and bright in the hall. There were warlocks and witches walking around, all dressed in dark clothing and outfits as some witches held their twisted black wands. Ruby glanced around then behind her.

"Well…I guess I start searching here." she said softly. She walked out into the hall and glanced around curiously. As she walked out onto the hall the other casters and witches paid little attention to her. She looked around carefully then forward.

_They don't seem to know I don't belong here. No telling how long that will last however. I need to find that spell fast._

"What's with all these emergency drills? I can't keep my work going with all these distractions." a warlock muttered as he looked towards the hallway with the flashing lights.

"Beats me. As if any idiot would be foolish enough to come here for trouble." a witch said as she looked through a book in her hands, the woman seeming uninterested in the world around her.

Ruby walked over to a table and nonchalantly picked up a book. She flipped through it while glancing around out of the corner of her eye.

_It'll take forever to go through all these books and tombs. Dammit. I'll just have to destroy everything. It's the only way I can speed this up. But if I make one move here I'll be torn apart from all sides._

"Hello there, I don't remember seeing you around here." A warlock said as he walked up next to Ruby. She glanced over to see the caster smiling at her gently. He was her height and looked to be about her age. He had dark hair and black eyes, the man wearing a black shirt with dark pants, a red belt with gray boots, and a black cape that covered his shoulders.

"Oh I've been around, I just prefer to keep to my work." Ruby said calmly as she set the book down. The warlock glanced to it then looked to Ruby with a blank expression.

"Does your work involve cooking? Because that was a book on how to bake cookies." he said with a sly smirk. Ruby blinked then glanced to it. Sure enough she had picked up an ordinary cookbook. She looked up for a moment then to the warlock with a calm smile.

"Well no, I just prefer to bake sweets when I'm on a break." she said simply.

"Really? And what do you prefer to work on here if I may ask?" the warlock asked curiously. Ruby glanced around then looked to the warlock with a cautious gaze. She leaned in as the warlock did so as well.

"Well, if you are so interested to know, I specialize in…forbidden spells." she said quietly. The warlock looked at her intrigued and smirked a bit.

"You don't say? Sounds interesting. What sort of forbidden spells do you toy with miss…" he said as he trailed off.

"It's Ms. Ruby." the witch said simply. She laughed a bit on the inside thinking that her assistants name for her had once again come up in her life.

"And I'm not really at liberty to talk about such work with just anyone." she said in a professional tone.

"Well I'm not just anyone. I'm working on some serious magic here for the higher ups myself." the warlock said proudly.

"Really? And just what might that be." Ruby said in a bored tone.

"Well if you must know, I'm part of a team that works for the head honcho himself." the warlock said with a sly smile. Ruby blinked and looked at him cautiously.

"Kiria?" she said softly. The warlock nodded and looked up with a smirk.

"Yes, the one and only. And let's just say that my magic is also…forbidden." he said with a chuckle. Ruby looked at the warlock carefully at those words.

_Works for Kiria directly, and works with forbidden magic. I think I can guess what he's been working with._

"Really now. Do tell." Ruby said with a coy expression. The warlock looked at her smugly and shrugged.

"Sorry, that's classified." he said casually. Ruby got a little closer and looked at him with a sly smile.

"C'mon, I'm just dying to know. Is there…anything I can do to persuade you to tell me?" she asked with a purr. The warlock blinked and looked at her with a slightly nervous smile.

"Well…I can't exactly tell you…I mean it is highly secretive and…" he stammered. Ruby got closer and stroked her wand slowly in front of him.

"Please? You show me your magic trick…and I'll show you _mine_." she said with a wink. The man blinked a few times then glanced over towards a back entrance.

"Well…I suppose I could show a fellow caster a quick peek. Since forbidden magic is what you toy with." he said with a nervous smile.

"It won't be the only thing I toy with if you can show me something good and powerful." the witch said with a purr. The warlock's nose bled a bit as he nodded.

"Sure. Follow me, I'll show you what I've been up to with the man himself." he said proudly. He led the witch through the hall with a weak smile as Ruby looked ahead with a focused expression.

_I hope this is what I think it is, if so it's our lucky day._

The warlock walked to the back entrance where a soldier was standing guard.

"Hey, you know the rules. All casters are to remain in here during emergencies." the soldier said sternly.

"Relax, I'm working with Kiria directly. I'm taking this witch with me, stand aside." the warlock said calmly. The soldier blinked and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first Razico. Proceed at once." he said as he stood back.

"Thanks. You're too kind." Razico said with a roll of the eyes. The two walked out as the soldier resumed watching over the hall.

"Razico?" Ruby asked curiously.

"That's my name." the warlock said simply. The two walked down a hallway and entered a side office. They walked in where Razico walked over to a table in the middle of the room. Ruby looked around curiously, the room being a normal sized office. A bookshelf was along one wall, a door with a window where they just came from behind them, and a computer terminal on a desk against another wall. The fourth wall had a chalk board on it with multiple strange markings written on it.

And on the table in front of her a scroll was laid out with strange letterings on it, the old artifact radiating slightly with power.

"And…what is this?" Ruby asked cautiously as she looked at the scroll. The warlock chuckled and leaned against his desk while looking at it with a cool smile.

"A forbidden spell stolen from the vampire world." he said simply. Ruby jumped a bit and looked to him carefully.

"Really? What is it for?" she asked slowly.

"If you can believe it…time travel." Razico said with a nod. Ruby gasped a bit and looked at the scroll with wide eyes.

_That's it!_

"Are you sure it's for…that?" Ruby said as she glanced back to the warlock. He nodded and walked around to her.

"Yes. However it's a real trick to try to cast it. It took quite some time to decipher the letterings and make sense of it. However with my help…and the others I guess…we were able to unlock it's secrets." the man said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She nodded slowly and looked at the scroll with wonder.

"Have you actually cast it though? How do I know this is for real?" she asked as she glanced back to him.

"It's already been started above. Kiria had the others start the process for him earlier today. All he has to do is finish the incantation when he wants and the spell will activate." Razico said smugly. Ruby looked to him with surprise.

"You mean…Kiria can start the spell whenever he wants now?" she asked worriedly.

"Correct. He had the others bring the scroll back down here for me to make copies of it and to examine it further. So how's that for interesting?" he asked with sly grin at her. The witch nodded and looked at the scroll with a focused expression.

"It is interesting indeed." she said softly.

"So I've shown you my magic trick, now it's your turn." Razico said with a smirk. The witch blinked and glanced to the warlock with a blank expression.

"Hmm, I suppose I could be fair about that. Alright then, you wanted to see a trick from me yes?" she asked with a smirk. The man nodded as he looked at her curiously. The witch nodded and waved her wand in her hand, the ground below the warlock glowing around with bright circles. The man looked down with a blank expression as black ribbons snared up and wrapped around his limbs and neck. The man looked at them with a dull gaze then to the witch who aimed her wand at the scroll.

"Here's my trick." she said with narrowed eyes. She fired a blast of magical energy and blasted the scroll into fiery bits. The warlock watched with a calm expression then looked at her again.

"Sorry Razico, but that spell is far too dangerous to exist." Ruby said sternly. Suddenly the ground around her sprouted dark rifts as black chains whipped around and entangled the witch, with her hands being tied back and her legs held in place. The chains were taught around her womanly figure as she looked over in surprise. Razico calmly smiled as the ribbons around him disintegrated with a flux of power around him.

"That wasn't very nice Ms. Ruby. That spell was hard to come by." the warlock said with a smile at the witch. She struggled to get free as the wand dropped from her hand. The warlock picked it up and set it on the table next to the smoldering remains of the spell.

"And that trick was hardly impressive. For a spy I thought you would have had better." the warlock said with a laugh. Ruby looked at him with surprise as he leaned back against the counter.

"You knew about me from the start?" she asked with frustration.

"You don't dress like the others do, your wand is far different. And there is the fact that I know all the casters here that are involved with or have any knowledge of forbidden spells. You saying you toy with them was a dead giveaway." Razico said shaking his head.

"Then why not turn me in? Why lead me back here?" Ruby asked cautiously. She blinked then glared at the warlock.

"You expected me to pleasure you? Is that it?" she barked out. The caster laughed and looked at her amused. He snapped his fingers, the chains around her disappearing. The witch looked around with surprise then back to the warlock.

"Meeting you alone was enough of a pleasure Ms. Ruby. I brought you back here to keep the others from suspecting anything from your poor ruse." he said as he casually handed the wand back to her. She looked at him puzzled as he gave a polite bow.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Razico Kalashin, treasure hunter extraordinaire." he said with a cool smile.

* * *

In the security check in station the group was busy with the constant attacks from agent after agent. Monster after soldier tried charging in while the group kept fighting them off, the group of friends holding their ground until their two friends got back from their missions.

**"Keep it up, we won't fall to such weaklings."** Inner Moka shouted as she sent a furious kick to a stout pig demon, the beast being blasted back and crashing into a troll. The two tumbled away as Tsukune darted around and kicked the rifle out of the hands of a soldier, the boy then grabbing the rifle and spinning around. He bashed the rifle into the man's skull and sent him flying off past where Kokoa was struggling to get a large brute to let go of her arms. She growled as the large monster held the smaller vampire with ease. He then yelled out in pain as a werewolf dug his claws into his back, then clawed his way up to his head.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my girl!" Gin roared as he grabbed the brute's head and smashed him back down into the ground. Kokoa looked over with a small blush and wonder as the werewolf howled out on top of the monster that now lay dead with a broken neck. Kokoa felt her heart leap at the sound and swayed a bit. Gin looked over to see her staring at him.

"Gin…" she said softly with wonder.

"Kokoa…" the wolf said as he walked up to her.

"Gin…"

"Kokoa…"

"Really you guys? Now?" Kurumu barked out as she flew by and swiped down a flying monster with insect wings and a dog's head. The monster howled as it dropped down without his wings before Rason flew down and smashed him into the ground. The angel smirked and flew off towards a rampaging monster with thick armored skin and a horn in his large head. Gin and Kokoa blinked and looked around, then smirked at each other.

"C'mon wolf." Kokoa said smugly as the two dashed off to find other targets of prey. Kokoa ran towards a mantis demon and jumped into a powerful kick, the girl sending the taller skinny demon stumbling to the side. A bolt of lightning zapped the monster as Ahakon glared at him. Yukari aimed her wand at the stunned monster and growled loudly.

"Magical BLAST!" she cried out as massive ball of energy flew at the monster. It connected and detonated into a bright explosion, the smoking demon then tumbling away and crashing into a wall. Near him the ground froze over as Mizore dodged around a monster with oversized tusks and large muscular arms. The girl whipped her blade around in front of her as she froze the ground below. The monster stumbled and slipped down, the snow girl then striking down and slicing across his chest. Mizore darted to the side and whipped her blade behind her, the girl sending her ice katana through the chest of a soldier before she dashed back forward.

"How much longer do you think they'll be? We can't keep doing this all night." Tsukune said curiously. Mizore blinked and looked towards the chem lab entrance. She felt something flicker as it approached them. Slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Dark's back. I can feel it." she said with cool expression.

"Really? How can you be sure?" Kurumu asked.

A loud roar came from the hallway as two brutes flew out and tumbled into a roll. The group watched them crash down and then twitch while they shakily tried to get back up. They were bruised and bleeding severely as they wavered.

"Just a feeling." Mizore said with a shrug and smile.

The group watched as a black wisp flowed around the nearby the two monsters, a boy becoming visible as he grabbed one of the brutes then hurled the monster over his head and into the ground with a loud crash. He then sent a powerful jumping downward punch to the other brute, the boy's strike crushing in the skull and splattering the fragments on the ground.

"Somebody got on his dark side." Ahakon said with a bit of fear. Mizore watched her boyfriend with loving eyes, the girl gazing at him as he reached down and jammed his hand into the other brute's back. He then yanked up and ripped the spinal cord right out.

"Wow, been awhile since he's done that." Tsukune said with a bit of surprise.

"He's really going at it with these guys." Yukari said with wonder.

"Kiria must have really pissed him off earlier." Kokoa said with a nod.

**"I've almost forgotten how brutal shadow demons can be when angered."** Inner Moka said cautiously while watching the boy roar over his kills. From behind him five more large brutes ran from the chem lab entrance at him at full speed. Mizore gasped and gripped her katana tightly.

"Dark, watch out!" she cried out as she ran towards them.

Dark growled with fury and dashed towards the brutes as the group watched with wonder. The demon snarled as he grabbed hold of one of their heads, then in one smooth motion spun around him and twisted the head, then ripped it right off.

"Damn he _is_ pissed off." Rason said with a jump.

The shadow demon then spun around and delivered a fierce punch to another brute, the boy's attack shattering the skull and sending the large monster off into a wicked tumble. He then roared as he sent a powerful punch to another brute's head, the blow blasting the monster off into a fierce spiral that sent him into the wall with a loud explosion.

"Glad he's on our side." Ahakon said with a nervous smile.

Dark then roared and kicked another brute, the monster tumbling away as blood was coughed out from his mouth. The monster groaned loudly then collapsed dead. The demon then sent a powerful punch to another and sent him into the ground with a powerful explosion. He roared out in fury then spun around again with another attack.

CRUNCH!

The group's eyes widened with shock as they stared at the sight, all their mouths hanging open from seeing it. Silence gripped the station for a moment as the group stared with disbelief.

Mizore blinked as she stood there, the girl staring with wide eyes.

"No…" Rason said in horror.

Her mouth stated to drip blood from the corners as she trembled slightly.

"Dark…" Kurumu said with terror.

The snow girl looked at the eyes of her beloved, the ones that were pitch black and glaring at her.

"Mizore…" Yukari said with fright.

Slowly Mizore started to tremble, the girl shakily looking down.

"No way…" Kokoa said shaking her head.

Dark stood there with a furious look on his face, the demon growling as his aura flared around him, and with his hand shooting through Mizore's heart.

"D…D…Dark…" Mizore stuttered as she slowly looked back to her boyfriend with disbelief. The demon growled as he brought back his other hand and formed a fist.

"What…what are…" Ahakon said as he shook his head.

Mizore looked at the boy as her breathing slowed down, the girl staring with total shock and horror at the boy she loved, the one that struck his hand through her heart.

"Dark…" she coughed out.

The group looked with absolute shock at the sight as Dark stood there with his girlfriend impaled on his arm. They then watched with horror as he swung his other fist at her, and blasted her skull apart with one fierce swing.


	48. Horrible Nightmare

Alarms and flashing lights filled the corridors of the complex in and around the main building of Fairy Tale's HQ. Outside in the industrial section gunfire and howls could be heard as soldiers and monsters closed in on a group of intruders that were holding up in a security station. Security details and agents were rushing towards the scene from all directions.

In one of the sections the organization's collection of spell casters and witches were assembled in their hall while security dealt with the problem at hand. In the left wing of the complex near the hall most of the offices were empty of personal with only the occasional guard or soldier walking the halls. Inside one office however two figures were looking at each other while chaos was ensuing outside.

Ruby had successfully found the Chrono Displacement spell after being shown to it by a warlock of Fairy Tale, the witch having used her womanly wiles to coax the caster into showing her the forbidden spell. Once she had determined that it was indeed the object she was after she promptly immobilized the warlock and blasted the spell to fiery bits. Although the spell was destroyed the warlock proved to be more powerful, the man easily breaking free of Ruby's magic and subduing her with his own. However in a twist of fate the warlock wasn't after her life, rather he had claimed to have led her away from the others to prevent her capture.

"What?" Ruby said as the man rose up from his polite bow.

"I said, my name is Razico Kalashin-" he started before she held up her hand and shook her head.

"No, I mean, what? You brought me here to keep the others from finding me?" she said puzzled. The warlock smirked and nodded.

"Well yes. You would have been spotted easily with your lousy attempts to blend in. Why? Is that so wrong of me?" he asked curiously.

"So…you're _not_ an agent of Fairy Tale?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"If I were, would I have given you back your wand?" Razico said with a laugh. Ruby glanced to it and nodded slowly.

"Then…what are you doing here?" she asked looking to him curiously.

"Like I said, I'm a treasure hunter of sorts. I caught wind of this group of monsters having a powerful spell in their possession. Naturally I thought 'Hey, why should they have such a unique and rare spell when I would be a much better owner?', so here I am." he said with a shrug.

"You came here just to steal the Chrono Displacement spell?" Ruby asked looking back to the smoldering pile of ash that was once the scroll.

"Yes. It wasn't easy, but with clever manipulation and charm I was able to work my way up the corporate ladder and get near it. Of course, that was all for nothing as I see you had your own goals." he said glancing to the pile as well.

"Sorry, but that spell is too dangerous. It should have been destroyed a long time ago." Ruby said sternly. Razico sighed and shook his head.

"Figures, whenever a beautiful woman is involved in my life things never go right. I'm cursed I think, that must be it." he said tiredly. Ruby blinked and looked at him timidly for a moment.

"Well…that's flattering, but…I must be going now. My friends are waiting for me." Ruby said turning towards the door.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you. You're in the heart of the magical department of Fairy Tale, if they find out you don't belong you're as good as dead." Razico said simply. Ruby glanced back and smirked.

"I think I can manage." she said with a wink.

"Right. I'm sure." the warlock said snapping his fingers. Black rifts appeared around the witch as chains flew out and wrapped around the woman once again. Her hands were bound together in front of her as her legs were tied as well. She struggled a bit then glanced back to him.

"What are you doing? I thought you weren't on their side." she said with anger.

"I'm not, I'm only illustrating a point." he said as he walked over to her and casually took her wand.

"If I can detain you so easily, how do you think a dozen casters would fare against you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby blinked and looked down.

"I got in here ok, I can get out just fine." Ruby said with a stubborn expression. The warlock chuckled and snapped his fingers. The chains vanished as the rifts disappeared. He handed the wand back out to her and smirked.

"If you insist. It was nice to have met you while you're still alive Ms. Ruby." he said kindly. The woman took hold of the wand in his grip and looked at him cautiously. She glanced to the door then back to the warlock.

"Would…you be able to escort me out?" she asked softly.

"I could, but what's in it for me? You've already ruined all my hard work of being here, now I'm leaving empty handed." Razico said with an intrigued expression.

"If you're so upset about that, why are you being so nice to me?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I'm not too upset. Easy come easy go I suppose. This isn't the first time I've lost treasure during a hunt, and certainly not the first time a woman has caused trouble for me." the warlock said with a laugh. Ruby looked down and glanced to the door.

"Well…I can't pay you with anything…" she said softly. The warlock smiled at her and looked to the door.

"Tell you what Ms. Ruby, I'll help escort you out of the magical department, but from there on you're on your own. I'm going to take one last look around this area for anything of remote value before I take off. But in exchange for me helping you, I think I deserve some form of payment." he said casually. The witch looked to him with caution.

"And what form of payment are you asking for?" she asked carefully. Razico looked at her and tilted his head with a smile.

* * *

Inside the security check-in station near the main lobby of Fairy Tale's HQ building there were bodies of monsters lying around along with fallen soldiers. Some had their necks broken and their ribcages smashed in. Other were clawed or sliced apart. Some were gunned down with their own weapons while others were indented into the walls from powerful blows. A few were lying about with body parts or organs ripped out while some were buried under rock and concrete. Inside the war stricken station several figures were seen.

"No…what have you done?" Rason cried out as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why…why?" Kurumu said as tears started to form.

"No…NO!" Kokoa shouted out with anger and disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Yukari said as she gripped her hat in fright.

"Are you insane?" Ahakon cried out with wide eyes.

"How could you man…how?" Gin said as the werewolf stared with disbelief.

**"What have you done?"** Inner Moka growled with anger.

The group was staring with shock and horror at the sight before them. The shadow demon Dark had returned from his mission to eliminate Fairy Tale's collection of the Blackheart serum and was engaging multiple large brutes and monsters that chased after him. He had successfully taken down all the agents with extreme violence and hatred, the demon killing and tearing apart the larger monsters with little trouble. However his rampage didn't end after that, and he struck one more target that was near him.

"No…Mizore…" Tsukune breathed out while the group watched with shock as the demon had plunged his hand through the heart of the snow maiden, the girl stopping instantly at the sight of her beloved striking through her. Before anybody could move the demon had then used his other fist and blasted her head apart in sickening crunch. The group watched with absolute disbelief as the snow maiden's body dropped down with a hole through the chest and no head.

Dark arched back and roared out as the area around him flashed a darker shade briefly. The group's eyes were locked onto the fallen snow girl as he yelled wildly.

"MIZORE!" Kurumu cried out. The group looked to see the shadow demon turning his pitch black eyes onto them with a heavy growl.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rason shouted out.

"What…what the hell Dark?" Kokoa cried out with tears leaking out. The demon growled then dashed towards her, the girl gasping with surprise.

"Look out!" Gin said grabbing her by the hand and tossing her aside. The shadow demon struck down where she was, the boy's fist striking the circular hub that was in the center of the area. The round security station blasted apart and shattered to pieces as it tumbled away. The group stared with shock at the sight while Dark spun around and struck towards the werewolf. Gin stepped aside before Dark quickly swiped to the side, the boy smacking the wolf into a wild spin and crashing him into the far wall.

"Gin!" Kokoa cried out. She looked with wide eyes as Dark glared at her, the boy's eyes seeming cold and evil.

_Why's he doing this? What's wrong with him?_

Gin slumped down and coughed out a bit of blood, the wolf looking with weary eyes at the demon.

"Kokoa…get away from him…" he said as he struggled to get back up. The redheaded vampire froze in place and stared with shock as Dark geared back with a punch to her.

**"Stop this Dark!"** Inner Moka roared as she flew at the boy with a powerful kick. The demon spun around and grabbed her by the leg, then swung her over and smashed her into Kokoa. He then swung them down, the two girls crashing into the concrete and carving the ground up as he spun them around. He then lifted them up and swung them down into the ground, the elder vampire smashing down onto Kokoa. They both coughed out a bit of blood as Dark then flung the elder vampire away and smashed her into another wall

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted out as the silver haired vampire slumped down from the wall and trembled a bit.

"Kokoa!" Yukari cried out as she looked at the redheaded vampire, the girl still indented into the ground and looking up with eyes that weren't focused. Dark looked down to the stunned redhead and lifted his foot to stomp on her head.

"NO!" Yukari shouted as she waved her wand. The ground around the demon blasted up and threw him towards the front entrance into a tumble. He got up as a blast of fire raced at him. It connected to his face and stumbled him back a bit, the demon then looking back forward with a dark glare and no apparent damage.

"What's he doing? He's gone crazy!" Ahakon cried out in fear as he held his hands towards the demon still. Rason and Kurumu looked at the body of Mizore with horror then to Dark.

"What have you done man? You killed your girlfriend! Your wife, remember?" Rason shouted out. Dark growled as he roared like an animal. Rason flew at him with a punch geared back. In a flash Dark darted forward and struck the angel with a fierce right hook, the boy blasting off to the side and crashing through the wall to the side.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out. She growled with tears in her eyes and flew at the shadow demon.

"How could you Dark? How could you?" she shouted as she dashed towards him. She swung her nails at him before the demon darted around. She looked back in horror as he geared back with a hand, the fingers pointed out for the kill. Before he could strike a powerful blast of magical energy slammed into him. The demon staggered forward slightly while Kurumu was blown back and tumbled away from the shockwave. The demon glared behind him at Yukari who had her wand pointed at him.

"Stop this Dark! Please!" Yukari said with tears flowing down her face, her expression showing devastation as she held the wand towards her former friend.

Tsukune had run over to Inner Moka and was helping her stand, the vampire's world spinning as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Gin had shakily stumbled back towards Kokoa and was kneeling beside her, the wolf looking at the vampire as she continued to stare up with unblinking eyes.

"Kokoa…Kokoa speak to me." he said worriedly.

"Moka, are you ok?" Tsukune asked with worry as he had to help the vampire stand.

**"His strength…what happened to him?"** She asked as she wearily looked over to see the demon turning to face the spell casters. Rason slowly crawled back through the broken wall, the angel holding his head as blood dripped down from his ear. Kurumu gasped and ran over to him as he dropped to his knees.

"Oh god, Rason! Rason are you ok?" she cried out. The angel groaned as he collapsed back, the succubus catching him and looking at him with fright.

"Speak to me! Rason!" she said as she shook him. She looked back to Dark with wide eyes and trembled.

"He's lost it! He's out of his mind!" she shouted out.

Dark roared as he stumbled about off balance, the group looking at him with disbelief.

"What the hell happened to him? He would never attack us, let alone kill Mizore!" Yukari said shaking her head. Tsukune looked at the demon carefully. The rage in his eyes, his unrelenting attacks, the drool forming around his mouth, the increased strength, the lack of emotion…even for him. Tsukune's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

"No…no!" he shouted out. Inner Moka looked at him puzzled then back to Dark.

**"What is it Tsukune?"** she asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"He's acting just like those ogres did in the bio labs! He's infected with Blackheart!" Tsukune shouted as Dark dashed towards the two casters. Yukari screamed and waved her wand fearfully, the ground before her cracking apart and blasting into a wave towards the demon. Dark roared out and dashed _through_ the wave of stone and concrete then towards the surprised witch.

"No!" she screamed as she closed her eyes. Before the demon could strike a werewolf dashed to his side and grabbed his arm. With all his strength Gin hurled the boy around and back out the front entrance.

"He's what?" Kurumu shouted out.

**"Dear lord…don't tell me…"** Inner Moka said as she looked with shock at the entrance.

"It's the only reason he would harm Mizore, let alone attack us all like this, he's infected!" Tsukune shouted out.

"What do we do now? He's going to tear us all apart!" Ahakon cried out.

"And he's going to die in an hour! We have to do something!" Yukari said with fear.

"We're all going to die at this rate." Kurumu said looking over to the body of her deceased friend.

_Mizore…no, not you…_

"Yukari, heal up the others, I'll hold him off." Gin said as he focused his vision. He was still hurting from the strike by the crazed demon, but his determination to protect Kokoa was driving him to his limits.

"Are you crazy? He'll rip you to pieces!" Kurumu shouted as Gin dashed out the broken entrance after the drugged up demon. Yukari shook her head with fright as tears started to leak.

"C'mon Yukari, we have to heal the others quickly." Ahakon said as he pulled her back towards the others. Yukari ran over to Inner Moka while Ahakon dashed over to Rason. As they focused their magic to heal the wounds as quickly as they could Tsukune looked to the body of Mizore.

_No…this can't be happening…_

Outside of the check-in station Gin was staring down a bloodthirsty shadow demon. The area around Dark grew darker and darker as his power flared around him, the demon's growling echoing out around them.

"Dark, snap out of it!" Gin shouted as the demon dashed towards him. The wolf darted to the side and leapt away as Dark followed through with another punch to the where he was just at, the demon striking the side of a building and smashing in the wall. Gin looked with wide eyes as the demon turned his glare back to him then backed up a bit.

_Damn, that stuff really does increase one's power. One hit from him and I'm a goner._

"C'mon man, fight it! You have to fight it!" Gin shouted out. Dark growled then dashed towards him with a roar. Gin ran back and rounded the corner, the wolf running as fast as he could as the demon gave chase at high speed. Up ahead two brutes ran at them, both of them holding a large steel spiked club.

"There's two of them! Smash!" one of them shouted out in a dull voice. Gin glanced back to see Dark sprinting at him at high speed. The wolf looked to the side and jumped up onto the wall of a building, then leapt over the two brutes. He turned back to see the monsters look back with surprise before one of them roared out pain. There was a carving sound then one dropped dead, the other agent looking over in surprise to see Dark holding the monster's heart he ripped out from behind him. The agent swung his club at the demon, the boy darting to the side, jumping into a kick, and blasting off the brute's jaw with a crunching sound. Dark landed back down, grabbed the club from the agent's hand, spun around, and crushed it into and out the other side of the brute's chest. It coughed out blood as it dropped down while Dark glared over to Gin again.

"Holy…crap." Gin said as the demon roared out in fury again. A soldier ran out from behind Dark and aimed his shotgun at his head.

"Dark!" Gin shouted out. The soldier discharged the shotgun with a loud bang. The demon staggered forward then turned to glare at the soldier, the back of his head smoking but not damaged. Gin stared with wide eyes.

"No way…his physical strength…" he said in disbelief as the demon grabbed the soldier by the neck, and crushed in the windpipe. He then hurled the body off to the side, the corpse smashing into and splattering against a wall. Dark slowly turned back to Gin with a deep glare and growled loudly. Gin gulped and backed up a bit.

"Ok…now what do I do?" he asked himself nervously. Without a second thought he took off down the alleyways with Dark giving chase again.

Back in the station the casters were finishing healing the silver haired vampire and angel from their injuries. Inner Moka slowly stood up on her own and shook her head.

**"Dammit…I don't believe this."** She said as she looked back to where the body of the snow maiden was lying. Yukari ran over to Kokoa and started to use her magic while Ahakon finished up with Rason. The angel shook his head and slowly sat back up, the boy blinking a few times to clear his vision.

"Tell me…that didn't just happen." he said worriedly. He slowly stood with Kurumu helping him up while Ahakon looked over to the snow girl's body.

"Mizore." the boy said softly while looking down with closed eyes. Rason and Kurumu walked over to the body as Inner Moka and Tsukune did.

"I can't believe it…he killed her." Kurumu said holding onto Rason's arm tightly.

"It had to be Blackheart…Dark would never have harmed her, he wouldn't have been capable of it." Ahakon said with a strained voice as he walked over. Tsukune knelt down next to the body and looked at it with a pained expression.

"Mizore…" he said softly.

From the front entrance and lobby entrance more agents started to run out, some in human form while others in monster form. The group looked around and growled with frustration.

"Dammit…not NOW!" Tsukune roared as he dashed towards a six legged hairy beast, the boy sending a powerful punch to it's flat face and crashing it back into the group behind him. The boy growled as a soldier took aim with his rifle. Before he could fire a blast of lightning struck by and zapped him. He jolted a bit about before Inner Moka flew at him with a powerful kick. She sent the man flying back down the hall as two female spider demons skittered out. Tsukune and Inner Moka glared at them with fury while Kurumu and Rason soared towards the other entrance where a lizard man with a battle axe and a soldier with a shotgun raced in. Rason flew at the lizard man, then darted up and over the beast's swing with his weapon. The angel swooped around and sent a powerful kick to the back of his head while Kurumu dashed towards the soldier and swiped his gun to pieces with her nails. She yelled out with anger and then swiped his face from both directions, the diced skull falling apart as the man dropped dead. As the lizard stumbled forward Rason grabbed him by the neck and threw him back out the entrance, the monster crashing into others and tumbling them back. Ahakon looked up at the ceiling as webbed toed monsters started crawling in, the beasts looking like frogs with their large eyes and four limbs that stuck to the ceiling. The boy growled as lightning arced around his arm. He then zapped a bolt up and fried one of the monsters as two more leapt down towards him. He gasped and backed up before a metal tarot card flew through one while the ground below the other blasted up and impaled the other in a rocky spire. Ahakon looked to the side to see Yukari holding her wand out towards them. She growled then went back to healing the still wounded Kokoa. Ahakon looked up and readied his magic as other agents started swarming on the roof.

"Damn you!" Tsukune roared as he dashed to one of the spider demons. The female agent fired a string of webbing at him and struck around his arm. The boy growled as he leapt over her and yanked back on the rope, the webbing pulling her back into a tumble towards him. He roared as he sent a powerful kick to the demon and bounced her up in the air a bit. He then sent a fierce punch to her head and cracked open the skull, the demon flying back and crashing into the destroyed circular desk to the side dead. Inner Moka growled as she kicked out the legs of one of the spider demons, then grabbed it and yanked it right off.

**"You will all fall!"** She roared as she geared back and plunged the spiny leg into the demon's chest. It skewered through her and struck out the back, the demon coughing out blood as it wavered before falling down dead. The vampire and her boyfriend glared at the incoming agents from down the hall and readied themselves.

As the vampire couple engaged incoming beast men and soldiers while Kurumu and Rason started to fight a pair of large brutes with spiked wooden clubs, Ahakon started firing out bolt of lightning after blast of fire to the roof as soldiers tried firing in through the holes. The young mage was breathing heavily as his magic reserves were running low, but was pushing himself with everything he had to defend what friends he had left. While they all took on the endless hordes of agents Yukari focused her magic on the redhead to heal her wounds. Kokoa's eyes were still locked ahead of her as she remained motionless, the vampire in shock from the brutal attack by her friend.

* * *

Ruby was running down the hallway of the magical department back toward the station where her friends would be at. The woman rounded a corner and looked around franticly, the witch being careful not to run into any other guards or soldiers while making her way back. As he continued towards the station she looked to her hand which held something she was given a little while ago.

_"Well? What is it you want from me?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms before her. Razico chuckled and looked at her with a curious smile._

_"If you even suggest something dirty I'll test my luck taking you on right here and now." Ruby said with narrowed eyes. The man laughed a bit and shook his head._

_"Well I wasn't going to go that far, though to be fair you _did_ hint at such activity in the hall." he said with an accusing smile. The witch blinked and glanced away with a slight blush._

_"I was only trying to find the spell, nothing more." she said simply._

_"I'm sure. Anyway, what I want from you, is to know your full name." Razico said calmly. Ruby looked at him curiously as he leaned back against the wall with a grin._

_"My name? That's all you want?" she asked cautiously._

_"Well I was going to ask for a kiss perhaps, but since you're so against the idea I'll settle for your name." the warlock said with a shrug. Ruby blushed slightly then looked down._

_"Well…if that's all you want. Fine. It's Ruby. Ruby Tojo." she said as she glanced back up to him._

_"Ruby Tojo. Such a lovely name. Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that." Razico said as he turned to walk to the door. He opened it and peered around outside._

_"Alright, follow me Ruby and let me do any talking if need be." he said as he waved her towards him. She nodded and followed him with a curious expression. The two walked down the halls and around the corner._

_"We're not going back out through the hall?" Ruby asked looking behind her._

_"Too crowded. I'll lead you around it." Razico said as they kept walking down the corridor with multiple doors and windows to offices all around._

_"So how did you manage to dig so far into Fairy Tale, if I may ask?" Ruby asked curiously. The warlock chuckled then held a finger to his lips as he glanced to her._

_"Best keep quiet now Ruby, don't want to be overheard do you?" he said simply. The woman nodded and glanced away._

_They walked in silence for a bit before two soldiers rounded the corner up ahead and looked at them cautiously._

_"Hey, where do you think you're going? All casters are to report to the hall during emergencies." One of them said sternly._

_"I'm aware of that, but I work for Kiria directly. This witch is my assistant and if you don't mind, we're in a hurry." Razico said in an annoyed tone. The two soldiers blinked and looked at the two casters cautiously._

_"You work for Kiria you say? Let me call this in to the captain." One said reaching for his radio. Suddenly black rifts appeared around them as chains flew out and wrapped around the two. One of their necks was strangled while the other was twisted around with a cracking sound. Ruby watched as the warlock took them out then glanced to the man curiously. He smirked as he glanced behind. He suddenly grabbed the witch and moved her against the wall as a bolt of fire raced by. Ruby looked over to see a witch in black clothing glaring at them, her wand held at the ready._

_"You're those intruders aren't you?" she cackled out as her wand glowed again. Before Ruby could move Razico waved his hand out and a bolt of lightning struck out, the blast striking the witch's wand and breaking it to pieces. The warlock smirked as he held his hand out, a black chain materializing in his grip as it raced towards the witch. It wrapped around her torso and he yanked on it, the witch then being flown towards them. The man sent a surge of lightning through the chain and the witch lit up brightly while in midair. She crashed down next to the two as he yanked the chain again, the black chain then unwrapping around the groaning witch and rattling around in the air. He cracked it like a whip then smiled arrogantly at Ruby, the witch feeling her heart jump from the sight._

_"Sorry about that, you ok?" he asked in a polite voice. Ruby just stared at him as she was still pressed against the wall. He backed up and looked around at enemies he dropped, his chain vanishing from sight as the rifts disappeared. Ruby blinked and slowly nodded._

_"Yeah…I'm ok." she said softly._

_"Good, we should get going then. More might run into us." he said with a smirk as he took her hand and led her down the hall. She looked to his hand then to him curiously._

_They rounded a corner eventually with the warlock looking around carefully._

_"Ok, that station you mentioned is down the hall and to your left. Hurry up before they come here." the warlock said as he let go of her hand. She looked down the hall and nodded._

_"Thank you. What…what will you do now?" she asked looking at him curiously._

_"Like I said, I'm going to take one last look through their archives here for anything good to take. Gotta get something for my trouble of being here right?" he said with a laugh. Ruby nodded and looked down._

_"Sorry about ruining your plans. I had to destroy that spell." she said softly._

_"Yeah yeah, what's done is done. Anyway, I got your name out of it, so I guess it isn't a total loss." Razico said calmly. Ruby looked at him with a gentle gaze and tilted her head._

_"Well, you certainly helped me. I think…you deserve a bit of a bonus for your trouble." she said as she walked up to him. Before he could say a word she gently held his cheek as she kissed the warlock, the man standing still and looking at her with a gentle gaze. She let the kiss break and smiled softly at the man._

_"Thank you Razico." she said softly. She tried to back away but jumped a bit in surprise to feel his arm holding her around the waist._

_"Thank you Ruby, but…that was a bit much. It's not fair I get such a treasure and you get nothing." he said gently. The witch looked at him with wonder as he held his hand up. He flicked his fingers around and a black rose appeared in his hand. He handed it to her, the woman looking at it with a soft blush._

_"For you, Ruby." he said in a charming voice as she slowly took it. She looked at him with wonder as he winked at the witch, then he turned back and ran down the hallway. She looked to the rose again and blushed a bit._

As she was running towards the station she looked to the black rose in her hand.

_Figures, I finally find a charming man and I can't chase after him. How could this day get any worse?_

Suddenly a howl and a crashing sound was heard, the witch looking to see a gray skinned ogre crashing through the ground in front of her. It came to a stop as Ruby looked at the fallen beast. She growled then ran ahead into the station. She looked around with a gasp as everybody was engaged in a battle.

"Damn, looks like I've missed some of the fun." she said as she looked around. Tsukune was dashing around a taller dog demon, the large brute swiping at the boy as he moved about with his aura flaring around him. The boy jumped into a powerful kick and blasted the demon back into the wall, then he grabbed it's large paw and swung him over and slammed him down on top of a soldier with a loud crash. Next to him Inner Moka was throwing kick after kick to a three headed ogre, the large beast blocking each attack with a laugh. She growled in frustration, then grabbed his hand and flung him over her into the ground. The vampire jumped up and stomped down on one of the heads, the skull crushing down below her foot as the two other heads roared out.

**"DAMN YOU ALL!"** she roared as she crushed another head, then sent a powerful downward kick to the third, the beast's body twitching before falling limp. On the other side of the station Kurumu was flying around a large fat demon that had spines covering his body. He laughed as he swung his barbed arms at her, the girl dashing back and swiping at him again. She growled then leapt into the air, the girl missing another one of his swipes. She flew up and back down, the girl swiping down with her nails and slicing off one of his arms. She grabbed the hand, then swung it around like a club and connected it into his skull. The beast coughed out blood as his own spines jammed into his skull, then dropped dead. Next to her Rason was sending a punch to a soldier, the human being thrown back into a bulbous blob that laughed through it's blubbery mouth. The angel darted forward, grabbed a pin off the soldiers grenade that was on his belt, then kicked the human into the fatty monster. Rason jumped back as the fat monster exploded from the inside, the blood and guts from him and the soldier blasting away from the fiery explosion.

"Just die already!" Ahakon shouted out as he fired another fiery blast toward the ceiling, the attack colliding with a spider demon and exploding into an inferno. The young mage wavered then dropped to his knees next to Yukari who was still tending to Kokoa. From above two larger reptile beasts crawled in from the holes and clung to the ceiling, the larger green skinned demons looking at the mage with their cold yellow eyes. They roared and leapt down towards him while the mage struggled to get back up. He yelled out as they closed in, then they smacked into a flashing purplish barrier. The two demons looked over as Ruby aimed her wand at them with a dark glare.

"No you don't!" she shouted as she fired a powerful blast of magic from the wand, the purple projectile flying through the air and detonating into a powerful explosion above the barrier. Ahakon watched with surprise as the demons were blasted off into a fiery tumble then looked over to see Ruby running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, I was- Ah! Kokoa!" she cried out as she looked at Yukari who was healing Kokoa still. The young witch was crying with frustration while her wand kept a bright glow over the vampire.

"Oh god, what happened? Is she ok?" Ruby said with worry. Yukari sobbed a bit and nodded.

"She'll be ok…" she said softly. Ruby looked at her as the young witch struggled not to cry.

"Yukari what happened here? Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly. Yukari shakily looked off to the side and trembled. Ruby looked over then gasped with wide eyes of fright. Lying off to the side of the battle was the battered and bloody body of Mizore. Ruby shook her head with fright then screamed out.

"Mizore!" she cried out.

"Look out!" Ahakon shouted as more agents crawled in from the ceiling. Ruby growled with rage then aimed her wand up. It glowed a bright purple as she glared at the monsters with teary eyes.

"DAMN YOU!" she roared as she fired a massive blast of energy up. It struck the ceiling and blasted the roof apart with a powerful explosion. Agents and soldiers were hurled away as the roof was torn apart and blown to pieces. Ruby cried out and looked to Mizore's body.

"How? How did this happen?" she said shaking her head.

"It was Dark…" Yukari said softly. Ruby looked to her with disbelief.

"What?" she said under a whisper.

"Dark did it. He's infected with the Blackheart chemical. He nearly killed us all before he was thrown out of here." Ahakon said shakily. Yukari finished her healing on Kokoa and stood up slowly.

"My god…Dark…" Ruby said shaking her head while looking at the fallen snow maiden's body. She looked around franticly.

"Where is he?" she said with fear.

"Gin led him outside, he's distracting him while we try to recover." Yukari said as Kokoa started to slowly get up. She shook her head and looked around wearily.

"Wha…what happened…Mizore!" the vampire cried out looking over to the body.

"No…it wasn't a dream…Mizore…" she said as she shook her head with fright.

"Gin's outside with Dark? Alone?" Ruby said with shock. Kokoa looked at her with surprise then towards the front entrance.

"He's what?" she shouted out. From above in the sky multiple winged demons and gargoyles flew down upon the group.

"I can't keep this up…" Ahakon said wavering. Yukari shook her head as she glared at the incoming flyers.

"I'm not…going down…like this!" she roared as she aimed her wand up. She fired out another powerful shot, the projectile soaring up at high speed and connecting to a winged demon. It blasted into a powerful explosion and sent a few others tumbling off into the ground. Ruby waved her wand and cast out a black cloud that separated into many dark crows. The birds flew around and started pecking and darting around in the sky, the flying agents thrashing about as they tried to claw the birds apart.

"I have to find Gin!" Kokoa said as she started running towards the entrance. A chain whipped around her neck and flung the girl back to the ground. She looked over to see a tall purple skinned brute holding the chain with a club in his hand. He groaned out dully as he swung down at her, the vampire rolling to the side as he crashed the club down into the ground.

"Damn you, I need to find him!" she roared as she leapt up towards him. The brute yanked the chain and threw the girl off to the side, the vampire crashing into the ground and rolling a bit.

"Kokoa!" Ruby shouted as she fired a powerful blast of magic at the brute. He blocked it with his club which blasted to pieces in his hand. From behind Rason swooped by and delivered a powerful kick to his head, at the same time Kurumu flew by and swiped the chain to pieces. The brute stumbled before a powerful blast of magic crashed into him and staggered him off to his side. Yukari growled as she dropped to her knees, the witch pushing herself with the constant attacks and the healing she had to do for everybody. Ruby yelled as she cast a ring of containment around the brute, a glowing yellow circle of odd symbols that flashed a bright light around him. The brute covered his eyes as he wavered in place, the ring around him glowing brightly. Kokoa got to her feet and raced towards him at high speed.

"You won't keep me from him!" she shouted as she jumped into a powerful kick. She blasted the monster back down and into a crater in the ground, the vampire landing back down while breathing heavily. She wavered a bit and shook her head.

"Kokoa, your wounds haven't completely healed, don't push yourself!" Ruby called out as she looked around. The wall to the right side of the station tore apart as a giant centipede monster crashed through the wall like a train. It screeched out as it looked around at the group. Everybody glanced to it then to each other.

"Well…that's new." Rason said simply. Ruby aimed at the monster and sent a blast of power at it, the bolt striking the massive monster and causing him to stumble from the explosion. It hissed out as it charged into the station. Tsukune and Inner Moka kicked off the beast men they were fighting then dashed towards the large monster with their auras flaring around them. They leapt into the air together, and struck at the side of the monster at the same time. With her kick and his punch the monster was knocked over and rolled onto it's side. Rason and Kurumu flew towards it at high speed, the succubus digging her nails into it's underbelly and swiping down the length of it's body as she flew past. Rason darted up into the air then down onto the monster's head with a powerful kick, the angel blasting the front of the monster into the ground with a loud explosion. The group gathered over by where the two young casters were struggling to stand back up as the large monster groaned and fell limp.

"We're going to be run down at this rate…we'll be in horrible condition to fight Kiria." Rason said as he shook his head. Howls and shouts were heard around in the sky as Fairy Tale forces converged onto the station's location.

"Dammit, we need to go." Kurumu said painfully as she looked back to the snow maiden's body.

"Where's Gin?" Kokoa shouted looking around.

Suddenly they heard a loud howl, the group looking over through the destroyed wall to see a figure crashing down into the ground outside a warehouse building. The werewolf slowly got up and wavered before he was blasted back into the warehouse's large front doors violently. A black wisp circled around in a torrent as Dark appeared, the demon walking towards where the wolf was sent flying into.

"Gin!" Kokoa cried out. She took a few steps before more soldiers and monsters started to slither and storm into the station from all sides. The group looked around as Ruby raised her wand up and cast a barrier around them, the purple dome lighting up as gunfire and bolts of lightning struck it. Kokoa pressed on the barrier as her eyes were locked onto where her boyfriend was being cornered by the crazed demon.

"GIN!" she shouted out as tears started to flow. She felt her heart pull towards him violently as she pressed on the barrier.

"Dammit they just keep coming!" Tsukune said looking around as he and his girlfriend readied themselves. Kurumu and Rason growled while looking around cautiously while Ruby held her wand up to keep the barrier strong. Yukari and Ahakon struggled to get up while looking around with tired glares.

Inside the warehouse Gin shook his head to clear his vision, the wolf's breathing heavy as he looked around. Inside the warehouse were shelves and crates, all lined with what looked to be missiles and rockets. Hanging above from the rafters multiple pallets were chained up with heavy ordinance used for the gunships and war machines of Fairy Tale. The wolf stumbled to his feet and looked behind him, the werewolf learning against a wall of missiles that were held in place by heavy chains and steel racks.

"Oh great…this is _so_ where I want to be right now." he said worriedly looking back to see Dark walking through the destroyed large door with a deep glare.

Inside the station the group was looking around as large brutes pounded on the barrier while casters and soldiers fired on it repeatedly. The purple dome flickered as Ruby struggled to hold it up.

"You guys…I think I see where Apoch and Astreal were coming from…this isn't easy." she said as she strained herself to keep the dome up.

"We're surrounded. What do we do?" Kurumu said looking around.

"We'll be struck down from all sides if the barrier drops. We'll be gunned down for sure!" Ahakon said with fright. Yukari looked around and wavered. She growled as she focused her power into her wand. On one side of the barrier the ground rumbled and blasted away into a wave. She took down a few agents before more replaced them.

"I can't get them all…I need to rest…" Yukari said as she wavered.

**"Dammit…it can't end like this…it can't!"** Inner Moka shouted out. Kokoa kept looking towards where the wolf was sent flying into with wide eyes.

_Gin…please…get out of there!_

The wolf growled weakly as Dark approached, the demon's eyes glaring as he was growling furiously. His aura flared around him as light vanished around the boy then reappeared again. He was drooling and walking a bit off balance as he clenched his fists.

"You really are gone aren't you…you're not Dark anymore…" Gin said as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Guys we better do something, I can't keep us shielded forever." Ruby said as she looked around.

"Dammit, we need to get out of here." Tsukune said in frustration as he looked around, the group was surrounded and they were being swarmed by more agents and monsters still.

"You killed your girlfriend…you're not Dark at all!" Gin barked out with a glare. He trembled as he staggered to his feet.

"You killed Mizore! You're not our friend, you're a monster!" he roared as Dark closed in. Gin closed his eyes as he leaned back again, the wolf breathing out. He looked past the demon towards where the group was surrounded, where his girlfriend was.

"You killed the girl you love…I won't…let you kill the girl I love." he said sternly as he brought his hand back up to the tip of a missile on the rack.

**"Everybody get ready, we'll charge out to the right side and blast our way through!"** Inner Moka called out. The group nodded as Kokoa's eyes were still fixated on the warehouse.

Dark walked towards the wolf and geared back for a punch.

**"On my mark…"** Inner Moka said getting ready, her aura flaring around while Tsukune focused on his.

The shadow demon growled with drool dripping from his mouth, his pitch black eyes glaring at the wolf with fury.

"Kokoa…" Gin said softly as he closed his eyes.

**"In three…"** Inner Moka said as Kurumu and Rason got ready to fly out with all their might.

"I love you…" Gin said as he gripped the missile tightly.

**"Two…"** Inner Moka said as Ahakon and Yukari shook their heads and got ready to follow the others. Ruby looked around with a focused glare as she kept the barrier up.

"Please…live on." Gin said as he whipped the missile at Dark. The demon dodged around it and lunged towards the wolf at high speed. The missile struck down on the ground the moment before the shadow demon reached the wolf.

BOOM!

The group watched with shock as the warehouse detonated into a massive fireball, the shockwave blasting out and tearing apart the surrounding buildings. The agents and soldiers outside the barrier where blasted away as dust and debris flew by in a fierce storm. A deafening bang echoed out as the explosion erupted from the warehouse, with fire and smoke blasting out into the air. The group staggered from the explosion as Ruby focused with all her might to keep the barrier up. It flickered violently as large chunks of concrete and debris crashed into it and flew away. Kokoa pressed on the barrier with wide eyes and shook her head wildly.

"NO! GIN!" she cried out as the smoke and fire flared up from the massive crater where the warehouse was. The group stared with disbelief and shock as the fires flared around violently in the large crater.

"What…what was that?" Rason said in surprise. The barrier dissolved as Ruby dropped to her knees, the witch breathing heavily as the group looked around. The force from the explosion hurled all their attackers off, the large collection of agents crashing through and demolishing the other wall as they tumbled away into the adjacent buildings. Kokoa ran towards the flaming crater while the group looked back to it with wide eyes.

"What…happened?" Ahakon asked worriedly. Kokoa ran to the edge and gripped her hair with fright.

"No…NO! GIN!" she cried out.

She felt her heart ache, like a knife carved right into it. She shook her head violently as she cried out in agony. The girl dropped to her knees as Inner Moka and Tsukune ran up to her.

"My god…" Tsukune said looking at the flaming crater.

**"Dark…Gin…"** Inner Moka said softly as she looked down. Kokoa arched back and roared out in agony.

"NO! DAMMIT GIN! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU GIN!" she shouted out with tears flowing down. She dropped to her knees and hands and pounded the ground violently in her rage.

"NO! I LOVE YOU GIN! I DO!" she shrieked as she shook her head. Inner Moka and Tsukune looked at the girl with pained expressions as she cried out her love for her boyfriend, the words no longer being able to reach him. The others walked up to her and looked at the crater with sorrow.

"They're…dead…dammit this can't be happening!" Kurumu cried as she buried her face into Rason's shoulder. He held the girl as he looked at the fires with devastation.

"Dark...no…" he said looking away with a pained expression.

"Mizore...Dark…Gin…how could this have happened?" Ruby said shaking her head. Kokoa roared out with rage and agony as she looked back to the tall tower with fire in her eyes.

"AKUA! KAHLUA! KIRIA!" she shouted as she got to her feet and glared at the building while trembling violently. Her aura flared around her wildly as her rage built up inside. Tsukune growled then looked back towards the station with a deep glare.

"C'mon you guys. We won't let their deaths be in vain. We'll stop Fairy Tale once and for all!" he shouted out. The group nodded and looked back to the entrance towards the tower, all their eyes holding pain and fury for losing three friends. They all felt rage for their loss, the group ready to throw all their anger and power at those that brought about this horrible nightmare.

**"They'll pay Kokoa…they'll pay for taking your mate. I swear it."** Inner Moka said glancing to her sister. Kokoa nodded with tears flowing still, the girl's expression of rage and devastation. They all ran back towards the check-in station as the fires flared wildly behind them.

"That blast cleared them out for a while, but they'll be back here soon. We need to get to Kiria and stop him before we get overrun again." Tsukune said as they ran into what was left of the station.

"I hope Dark got rid of the Blackheart before he got infected…" Kurumu said as she glanced back to Mizore's body one last time. She shed a tear and slowly wiped it away.

"I've taken care of the Chrono Displacement spell. But Kiria has already started the incantation above. He can finish it and activate the spell whenever he chooses." Ruby said regrettably.

"As long as the spell is gone there won't be any more time travel for anybody. All we have to do is kill Kiria and this can all end." Ahakon said with a nod.

"I'll tear him to pieces…TO PIECES!" Kokoa shouted out with fury.

**"We'll deal with him and our traitorous sisters, they will not walk away from this. There will be no forgiveness for this betrayal."** Inner Moka growled with rage.

"Well, we're all plenty mad. Let's put it to good use. For our friends." Rason said looking down with frustration and sorrow.

"For Dark." Yukari said softly.

"For Mizore." Kurumu said with a strained voice.

"For Gin." Kokoa said looking towards the lobby entrance with teary eyes.

"Let's go then." Tsukune said as they ran forward. Ruby stopped and held the black rose in her hand, the woman looking at with a deep gaze. She smiled faintly as she looked at the token given to her by the warlock.

_Razico…I hope we meet again…_

BANG!

The rose was splattered with bright red blood as the group stopped and looked behind them, their expressions turning to shock.

"NO!" Yukari cried out.

Ruby blinked and looked down to see blood coming from her chest. She wavered then dropped to her knees, the witch dropping her wand as she held the rose tightly.

"RUBY!" Ahakon shouted out.

The witch slowly looked behind her to see a soldier with blood coming from his head and no left eye, the man holding his handgun towards her as he wavered.

"NO!" Kurumu yelled as she flew towards him at high speed.

The soldier brought the hammer back on his gun as Ruby wavered a bit.

"Damn traitors." the soldier growled as he took aim at her head. Kurumu flew towards him with her nails extended and tears flying off her face.

Ruby felt her body grow cold and numb, her world blurring around her. Her eyes slowly closed as she held the bloody rose.

_Razico…_

BANG!


	49. Destined To Fall

In the main lobby of the Fairy Tale HQ tower receptionists were working their phones with haste. Lights were flashing and alarms were sounding off in the high class looking lobby, the area having marble tiles and pillars to the side. There were multiple elevators on the right side of the lobby, stairs on the left, a larger opening in the back left side that led to a security check-in station used for access to the industrial district, and multiple glass doors at the front leading out into the streets of the metropolis. The large lobby had multiple entryways around it that led to the first floor offices and lounge and had a large area set aside with couches and a big screen TV. Running through the lobby with haste were soldiers armed with their standard human weaponry as well as agents in human form. As they raced towards the check-in station the receptionists continued to handle phone calls coming in from behind their counter.

"Yes this is Fairy Tale. Yes we are aware of the explosions, our superiors tell us that it is just weapon testing. Nothing to be alarmed about. Yes, everything is under control here. We appreciate your call, always glad to help the police of this fine city." a woman said as she spoke in a calm voice. She clicked the line and answered another call.

"This is the lobby. Yes, get some damn backup down here, it sounds like a warzone right next door to us. I don't care what they're doing right now, just get them over here now." the woman said sternly. The woman next to her answered another call and glanced towards the back entrance.

"Yes Kiria, we have security details heading there now. I assure you we'll have them dealt with soon. We understand, the vampires will be brought to you alive." she said calmly. She clicked the line and looked up with a tired expression.

"This is the lobby, would you get some more backup here soon? Those explosions are just getting louder and louder and I'm not paid to deal with intruders." she snapped.

After all agents and soldiers had run out the two women started looking around cautiously.

"This is just great…where the hell are our guards? They should have come here by now." one of them said leaning back in her chair.

"That last explosion was a bit much, I thought the whole building was going to come down with that one. What the hell are they doing back there anyway?" the other groaned.

They both blinked and looked over curiously to the back entrance as they heard whimpering and crying. After a moment a little girl in a witches outfit slowly walked out, the girl holding a wand in her hand while rubbing her eyes with the other. She was crying as she slowly walked over into the lobby.

"Was today bring your daughter to work day?" one of the women asked curiously.

"I have no clue, like I would ever have kids." the other said flatly.

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing here? It's dangerous." the other said worriedly.

"She's a witch, what's she doing here? She's supposed to be with the others in their hall now." the rude one said with a raised eyebrow. The little witch looked down and trembled, the girl struggling not to cry. The polite woman picked up her phone and dialed some numbers.

"Get an escort down here, one of our young witches got lost during the commotion." She said calmly. She then blinked and looked at the little girl as her wand started to glow.

"What? Say that again?" the woman said as the girl slowly looked up at them, a dark glare seen in her teary eyes as the wand glowed brightly.

"You mean…the intruders have a young witch with them?" the receptionist said as she turned pale. The two women looked with fear as the girl held her wand out towards them. She growled as the ground around the area started to rumble.

"She's one of them! They're at the lobby!" the woman cried out into the phone. Yukari yelled out as she waved her wand towards them, the girl sending out a massive burst of magical energy. It blasted into the counter and detonated into a powerful explosion. Fire and smoke flared around in front of the little girl as she glared at the inferno with hatred. Smoke billowed around and covered the back half of the lobby as the glow died down. From the back other figures walked out from the smoke towards her.

_"RUBY NO!" Yukari cried out as she looked at the fallen witch, the woman shot dead right before them. In her hands a bloody black rose was in her grip, the woman's face showing a calm expression as she lay on the ground. Yukari yelled out in agony, the ground around them rumbling violently. More agents raced out from the lobby entrance and glared at them. Before they could move tarot cards raced through them and tore them to pieces. The many cards flew back and circled around the angry witch, her power racing as her anger grew from the loss._

_"No…no! NOOO!" Yukari yelled out as the ground rumbled wildly. It cracked and tore apart around the station as her power fluxed._

One of the figures walked through the haze, the blue haired girl having a dark glare in her eyes as a few tears still leaked down. She growled as her wings were retracted behind her, the girl glancing to her bloodied hands. Blood from the soldier that killed her friend.

_"You bastard! You bastard!" Kurumu yelled as she continually sliced and hacked at the soldier, the man screaming out as limbs and organs were torn apart from the succubus. She roared as she sent a powerful swipe from his head down to his waist, the girl slicing him into pieces that fell apart before the enraged girl. She screamed out in agony then turned her glare towards an incoming snake demon. She flew at him in a blur and swiped the demon from head towards it's base, the long body being sliced into thin pieces by her razor sharp nails. The girl then screamed out and sliced it again and again, the enraged demon tearing apart the agent in her rage._

Another figure walked out behind Kurumu, the angel who was growling with rage as his eyes glowed. He shook a bit with anger then glanced towards the charred remains of the front desk and the two women.

_"No…NO!" Rason cried out as they group looked at the fallen witch. He looked over to where Dark and Gin met their end, then over to where Mizore's body was on the ground. His friends were dropping before they even made it to the lobby, the angel feeling his rage building from their loss. A winged lizard demon flew down from above towards them. Rason yelled out in anger and dashed up to him. In a flash he darted behind the demon and grabbed a wing, the angel then ripping it out. He grabbed the other and tore it off, the boy then grabbing the screaming demon by the neck._

_"You'll pay…go to hell!" he roared as he dove down and threw the demon at high speed into the concrete ground, the demon crashing into the ground and splattering apart. Rason landed next to his friends and glared towards the lobby entrance._

Behind the couple two more figures walked out, a silver haired vampire and a redheaded vampire. The two girls were growling with frustration and anger and were glaring around the lobby. Both had been pushed to their limits, however one of the two had been pushed even further.

_"I'LL KILL THEM!" Kokoa cried out as she shook with rage. Her aura flared around her as two large brutes came from either side of the destroyed station. Inner Moka dashed to one while Kokoa ran towards the other at high speed. The silver haired vampire leapt into a powerful kick, the girl sending the brute stumbling back. She landed down the swept the feet out from under him. He crashed down as the girl launched into the air above him._

**_"Die!"_**_ she yelled as she struck down on his head with a powerful kick, the girl crushing in the skull violently. On the other side Kokoa had kicked the brute back with fire in her eyes. She hissed at the brute then lunged at him, the girl tackling him to the ground. She bit into the beast and started sucking the blood, the brute flailing about. He tried to grab her but his arms were sliced by tarot cards that flew by. The cards flew back towards Yukari who caught them, the girl's glare still fixated on the lobby entrance. The brute screamed out, then fell limp as Kokoa took more blood from him. After a moment she stood up and then stomped down on the groaning beast, the head being smashed into a bloody smear as the vampire wiped her mouth. She clenched her fists as she felt her strength return to her._

_"Now I'm ready to kill Kiria." she said coldly as she walked back to the group. Inner Moka just looked at her for a moment then towards the entrance. She wasn't about to say anything regarding taking that agents blood. Kokoa needed her strength back, might as well do what vampires do best to get it back._

From behind the vampires a little boy walked through the smoke. Ahakon had a few tears still falling from his focused expression, the boy feeling extreme hatred and pain from another loss of a friend. He clenched his hand as fire raced along it briefly.

_"NO!" Ahakon yelled as he arched back, the boy's power fluxing around him as sparks and flames whipped around him briefly. From the front entrance to the station a few soldiers ran in and aimed their rifles at the group._

_"Hold it!" one yelled out. Before anybody could blink Ahakon waved his hand violently towards them. The boy threw out a powerful blast of fire, the ball of energy smacking into the group and detonating into a powerful inferno. The soldiers screamed out as the fires flared around them while the mage screamed out in agony._

_"Damn you Fairy Tale! Damn you!" he yelled as he shook his head. He looked back to the witch's body on the ground, the boy feeling his rage build from another friend that died before him. His magic was surging through him, the young mage feeling his power flowing again from sheer anger._

_"We'll stop them Ahakon." Tsukune said with a growl, the mage looking over to him as the vampire glared towards the lobby entrance._

_"I swear it, they'll all pay for this." the crimson eyed boy said as his aura flared around him._

Another figure walked out from the smoke, the boy glaring around with his crimson eyes. Tsukune glanced towards the charred remains of the receptionists, the boy feeling no pity for the women who worked for Fairy Tale. He glared around the lobby as he felt his anger rise even more.

_"This ends now. We go straight for Kiria. If Akua or Kahlua get in our way…we can't hesitate." Tsukune said as the group gathered together. They nodded and looked to their fallen friend one last time._

**_"If they get in our way…we won't hold back."_**_ Inner Moka said sternly. She felt extreme anger at this point, to the point where she felt she could kill her own sisters should they get in their way._

_"We won't let them get away with this." Kokoa said as she trembled a bit, the girl feeling her heart ache for the loss of her boyfriend._

_"Kokoa." Tsukune said sternly. Kokoa glanced to him as the boy glared towards the lobby entrance._

_"I order you to kill anyone that gets in our way. Understand?" he said in a commanding tone. Kokoa nodded and walked up to his side._

_"Yes master." she said as she cracked her knuckles. Tsukune nodded to that, he felt no need to correct her now. The group had to reach and stop the leader of Fairy Tale before he used the forbidden spell. Tsukune would not show mercy, pity, or remorse now. After losing his friends, the boy felt no kindness towards anyone that stood in their way._

_"Let's end this." he said with determination as the group walked towards the lobby entrance._

"Call those elevators. We need to go up, now." Rason said as he looked around. Kurumu walked over and hit all the up buttons for the three elevators. The group looked around as the dust and smoke settled from the young witch's attack.

From around the lobby multiple agents and soldiers ran in with their guns armed. Some shifted to monster form while others aimed at the group who glared around with anger.

"No mercy." Kurumu said as she readied her nails.

"No forgiveness." Yukari growled as her wand glowed brightly.

"Kill them all." Ahakon said as his arm electrified.

"For our friends!" Rason yelled as he and Kurumu flew towards the side of the lobby where two beast men and a soldier were glaring at them. A tarot card sliced through the rifle of the soldier as the two flyers raced up to them. Kurumu sliced down a blue haired beast man while Rason blasted the other off down the hallway with a powerful punch. The two landed down on either side of the soldier and glared at him out of the corner of their eyes. The man freaked and reached down to his sidearm. In a flash Kurumu swiped at the man as Rason threw a punch at him. Kurumu's nails sliced through the torso as Rason connected his strike to his back, the pincer attack sending the top half of the man flying off. As they took down their targets two brutes and a dog demon were being attacked by three very pissed off vampires. Tsukune shattered the skull to one of the brutes, then blasted his body off with a powerful punch. Inner Moka jumped into a kick and crushed in the side of one of the brute's head, the girl then landing down and spinning into a powerful kick that launched the monster back into a wicked tumble. Kokoa roared out and grabbed the dog demon by the head, the girl sending her knee into the demon's face and crushing in his nose into his skull. She then sent the demon down into a crater with powerful kick. Coming in from the other side two soldiers were stopped by two very angry casters, with one soldier being blasted into a fiery tumble while the other was launched up as the ground below him shot upwards, the soldier then being crushed into the ceiling and through the roof. Yukari and Ahakon glared around as the group gathered back together.

The doors to one of the elevators opened and the group glanced to it.

"Let's go." Tsukune said as they raced towards it. Yukari looked back to see an ogre running towards them, the monster crashing through the smaller entrance in the side of the lobby while roaring at them.

CRUNCH!

The beast dropped dead as a tarot card tore through his skull and flew back into the witch's hand. She gripped it expertly as she glared at the fallen beast. She growled then walked into the elevator as well, the young girl flicking the blood off of the card. Rason hit the button for the top floor and the doors closed. Inside the large elevator the group was standing ready as they climbed up higher into the tower.

"Remember, we need to take Kiria down before he can cast that spell. Once he does it has to be used otherwise everything gets destroyed." Tsukune warned as they watched the lights go from the ground level upwards.

**"If our sisters get in the way they'll try to stop us. If that happens leave them to Kokoa and I, the rest of you need to keep him from casting that spell at any cost."** Inner Moka said as she had her arms crossed before her.

"I won't hold back, not for them or anybody." Kokoa growled.

"Neither will we." Ahakon said with a nod. Yukari clutched her wand tightly as it glowed a bit.

Suddenly from above a thud was heard, the group looking up at the ceiling as the elevator shook a bit.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rason said with a growl.

A bladed tentacle shot down from the top of the elevator, the gray appendage flailing about as the sharp edge sliced and darted around. The group backed against the walls and looked up as another tentacle shot down and started moving around wildly. Kurumu swiped one off, the severed limb falling down twitching while the bleeding tentacle shot back up. A howl was heard above as two more sliced down. Tsukune and Inner Moka caught one each and struggled to keep it still as Kurumu hacked off another.

"This is crazy, stop this thing now!" Yukari shouted as more shot down. Rason hit the emergency stop as another shot down and grazed his arm. He yelled out as he grabbed the limb and yanked down. A loud thud was heard as the ceiling dented in.

"Ok…it's a big one." he said simply as the group looked at the top of the car. The doors opened, the elevator having stopped at a floor properly in time. The group leapt out as more limbs sliced down, one of the appendages striking off Yukari's hat as she darted out. They turned to look as the elevator car crushed in and a large monster crawled halfway out of the doors. They started to close before he stopped them and shoved them back forcibly. His body was a tangled mess of appendages as they flailed about with sharp edges, the beast's large red eye being seen behind the moving limbs.

"Correction…it's an ugly one." Rason said flatly as the beast shambled out of the elevator as the car behind it gave away and fell down the shaft. It whipped it's limbs around wildly as the group backed up. They were at a T-intersection in the hallways of one of the higher floors. The ground was normal carpeting while the walls were dark colored with simple lamps and paintings adorning the walls. There were a few doors seen around the hallways that led into offices or storage rooms. The monster roared out with a mouth that could not be seen as it continued to shakily move forward, the beast's tentacles swiping wildly around it.

"We can't get near that thing." Kurumu said as the bladed appendages sliced the hallway around it wildly. Ahakon growled and aimed at the beast.

"You can't…" he said as fire built up in his palm. Yukari held her wand towards it and growled.

"But we can." she said as her wand glowed brightly. The mage fired a blast of fire towards the beast, the projectile bursting into flames around it but doing no apparent damage to the monster. Yukari yelled out as she fired a magical burst of energy at it. It connected and blasted the hallways to shambles, the fires being put out instantly, and the beast stumbling back. It groaned out in pain as it flicked a bladed tentacle towards her. She jumped back as the swipe just missed her and aimed her wand at it again.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled as she fired another projectile at it. It knocked the monster back a bit with a large boom as a dust cloud blew down the hallways. Yukari glared at it while she was breathing heavily.

"For Apoch…" she growled as she aimed at it again. She fired another blast at the beast, this one detonating into a powerful explosion that knocked it back closer towards the edge of the shaft.

"For Astreal…" she said as she fired another, the beast stumbling back further. Yukari yelled out with anger as her wand lit up brightly.

"For Ruby!" she yelled as she fired another, the monster rolling back down the heavily damaged hallway towards the open doorway from yet another powerful explosion by the girl's magic. The beast started to fall back in before a few of it's limbs whipped out and clung to the walls near the shaft. Yukari growled and aimed her wand at it again, the witch's magic flaring around her.

"Just die already!" she yelled as she fired one more large blast towards it. It struck and knocked the beast back into the shaft, the bladed limbs slicing the walls as they disappeared over the edge followed by a loud echoing howl. Yukari wavered a bit and growled with anger.

"Damn…them…" she said as she breathed heavily.

"Nice one Yukari." Ahakon said with a smile. She glanced to him and smiled softly, the girl then looking behind the group with surprise.

"Look out!" she yelled out, the group looking to see two large spider monsters skittering towards them from down the hall. They looked back towards the elevator as two soldiers rounded the corners from both sides of the hallway.

"End of the line!" a soldier yelled as he aimed his gun at them. Ahakon yelled out and launched a blast of fire down the hall, the mage igniting one of them and knocking him back against the wall smoking. Yukari flung out a tarot card and sliced the other's skull with it. Rason and Kurumu raced towards the spider monsters as they started walking on the walls towards them. One of them fired out a glob of webbing and entangled Kurumu back down onto the ground.

"Dammit, I hate this stuff!" she yelled as she thrashed about in the sticky net. Rason flew at the other spider and sent it flying back with a fierce punch, the monster tumbling down the hallway and sliding to a stop. The monster slowly got back up as it was in a T-intersection down the hall, the monster's back facing a row of windows that covered the side of the building and stretched down both hallways. Before it could move Kokoa dashed to it already and sent a powerful kick to the monster, the demon crashing out the window and plummeting down towards the busy streets below. Down below a gasoline tanker was driving by, and another moment something crashed down onto it and detonated it into a powerful explosion. The street nearby was obliterated in a fiery inferno as the tanker blasted apart. The other spider demon came into direct contact with Inner Moka's kick, the vampire crushing in the skull and sending the monster into the adjacent wall with a fierce crash. The soldier that got electrified looked up and raised his gun to the group. Tsukune jammed his hand into the wall, then in one motion launched out debris and solid steel towards the man with a fierce swipe. His gun was knocked out of his hands as multiple bits struck into his chest. He coughed out and tried to crawl down the hallway, the man cringing in pain as he grabbed his radio.

"They're on the 28th floor, send backup." he coughed out.

"Hey." a little girl's voice called out from behind. The man shakily looked back to see Yukari glaring at him with her wand facing him.

"You're not going anywhere." she said as the end lit up. She fired a blast towards him, the man watching with wide eyes as the hallway lit up around the projectile. It slammed into him and detonated into a powerful explosion, the soldier's body being thrown down the hall smoking and lifeless. Yukari growled and breathed out. She looked back towards the group as they smirked at her.

"I gotta say pipsqueak, you're on fire." Kurumu said as she sliced her way out of the webbing and stood back up.

BANG!

The succubus dropped to the ground from a washtub connecting to her skull.

**"Which would be all the more reason ****_not_**** to insult her right now."** Inner Moka said flatly with a raised eyebrow. Kurumu slowly got up and growled at the witch as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, we're on the same side here!" Kurumu barked out.

"Then treat me with some respect you dumb milk cow!" Yukari shouted out.

"I was complimenting you there, don't be such a brat!" the succubus barked back.

BANG!

"Saw that coming." Kokoa said shaking her head as she walked back to the group.

"C'mon you guys, now is not the time for this." Tsukune said looking around. Rason helped his girlfriend stand back up, the girl glaring at the little witch with anger.

"Fine, we'll settle this later." she said simply as her boyfriend held her, the bond flowing through them somewhat calming her down.

"Fine by me." Yukari said sternly. Rason rolled his eyes and smirked softly at his girlfriend. Ahakon looked over to his girlfriend and smiled at her. The young witch smiled softly at him and looked down timidly.

Suddenly a blade pierced through her shoulder from behind, the young witch jerking about as the group looked with shock. Yukari screamed as she was yanked back and dragged at high speed towards the elevator shaft.

"Yukari!" Ahakon cried out as the group ran after her. The little girl slid out the hallway and grabbed onto the wall before falling down the shaft, the young witch screaming out. Ahakon raced towards her as her grip started to give, the girl being pulled from behind. Her hand let go just as Ahakon grabbed hold of her, the boy grabbing her arm with one hand while holding the wall with the other.

"Help!" Yukari cried as she was pulled further back. The young mage's grip on the wall gave and he fell in as well, the boy then being grabbed by Tsukune who clung to the wall for support. Inner Moka and Kurumu raced towards the doorway and looked down. Tsukune was holding onto Ahakon's arm, the young mage holding onto Yukari's hand, with the girl being pulled down by the tentacle agent that was struggling to climb back up. He had one of his limbs pierced through her shoulder and another wrapped around her leg.

"Pull her up! Hurry!" Rason shouted out. Tsukune tried to pull back, the boy unable to lift them all up as the monster swiped around past the witch.

"Yukari! Hold on!" Ahakon cried out as he held the girl's hand tightly. She screamed out as blood dripped from her shoulder then looked down to see the monster slowly inching it's way closer.

"Yukari!" Kurumu cried out with fear. The young witch screamed out and then looked at Ahakon with pleading eyes.

"Yukari…I won't lose you too…" The boy said as he struggled to pull her up. She looked at him as tears started to form, the girl's hand starting to slip.

"Ahakon…" she said softly. The boy looked at her as she smiled gently at him.

"I love you." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yukari…" Ahakon said with worry.

"Ahakon…" she said softly. Her hand slid down a bit more as Ahakon's eyes widened.

"Please don't…" the boy begged as he tried to hold onto her.

"Yukari!" Tsukune cried out.

The girl's hand slipped out of the mage's grasp, the girl then falling with the monster down the shaft with a loud scream.

"YUKARI!" Ahakon screamed out. The girl's scream echoed down the shaft as they vanished from view.

Down below in the lobby where an elevator car was crushed in a loud explosion rang out, with dust and debris flying out from the broken doors. From the debris a wand bounced out and landed down on the floor, the stick scratched and cracked slightly with some red blood on the handle.

"NO! YUKARI!" Ahakon cried out as the group pulled him back. The boy dropped to his knees and screamed out in agony as the group looked at the shaft with devastation.

"No…no! Yukari!" Kurumu shouted as she cried.

"Not her…she was just a kid!" Rason shouted with anger. Inner Moka and Kokoa struggled not to scream out as Tsukune punched the wall with fury.

"DAMN YOU FAIRY TALE!" he roared out. His aura flared around him violently for a moment as the group mourned the loss of their friend.

"No! No!" Ahakon cried out. Kokoa walked up to him and lifted him back up.

"C'mon, we have to go. We have to go, she's gone!" she cried out as she looked away with frustration. The mage thrashed about as he tried to run back towards the elevator, the group running down the hallway towards where the spider was launched out of the building. Ahakon broke free and raced back towards the shaft.

"No! She can't be gone! Yukari!" he shouted with tears flowing.

"Ahakon!" Rason called back. The boy ran towards the shaft as three soldiers rounded the corner. One of them bashed him with his rifle as another grabbed him. The other two pointed their guns at the group as one of them held the struggling mage.

"End of the line!" one of them yelled as they armed their rifles. Inner Moka and Kokoa jumped in front of Rason and Kurumu as Tsukune glared at the soldiers.

"No! Yukari!" Ahakon shouted as he thrashed in the soldiers grip.

"Shut up brat!" the soldier said holding him tightly in his grip. The boy looked down with fury and growled loudly, the mage's aura flaring around him in his rage.

**"Release him at once!"** Inner Moka shouted as the vampires got ready to attack. Ahakon shed a tear as he closed his eyes, the boy seeing images of Yukari flash before him.

"First my family…" he said as he shook with anger. The group and soldiers glanced to him as he started breathing heavily.

"Then my village…" he said shakily as he trembled. He remembered all those he'd lost to Fairy Tale, their memories hitting him like a wave.

"Then Apoch…Astreal…" he said with a growl, the boy clenching his fists. The soldiers looked at him cautiously as he started shaking more.

"Then Mizore…Dark…Gin…Ruby…" he said with hatred, the boy slowly looking up at the soldiers with fire in his eyes. He growled as he felt his anger build up to a breaking point.

"And now…Yukari…my girlfriend!" he said as he glared at the soldiers. The group looked at him cautiously as his arm started to electrify a bit.

"Just kill him, he's not needed by Kiria." A soldier said as he kept his aim on the vampires. The soldier holding Ahakon reached for his sidearm as the group tensed up.

"Damn you…DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" the boy shouted as electricity blasted around him, the hallway with the soldiers being zapped with bolts of lightning from the mage's power. The group backed up a bit as Ahakon screamed out, the boy sending all his magical energy around him in a torrent of rage.

"Ahakon!" Tsukune shouted out as he shielded his eyes from the bright lights. The boy screamed as electricity blasted all around him wildly. The walls around the area were scorched and torn apart. Lamps burst from the surge. The soldiers jerked about wildly.

And a grenade on a soldier's belt sparked as a bolt struck it.

BOOM!

The group watched with horror as the hallway detonated into an inferno from the grenade, the hallway blasting into a smoking fireball. The ceiling, which by this point had been ravaged by the young witch's magical assault earlier, cracked apart more and started to tremble.

"NO! AHAKON!" Kurumu cried out. The ceiling above gave away and started to collapse into the fiery hallway. The group ran back away from the collapse and darted into the hall where the windows were, the hall behind them collapsing into itself. The group looked back with shock as the hallway was filled with rubble and debris, the group shaking their heads in disbelief.

"No…no! Ahakon!" Tsukune cried out as she looked at the destroyed hall.

"Dammit, not you too!" Kurumu shouted as she shook her head with tears. Rason stared with devastation at the destroyed hallway as Kurumu turned back and cried into his shoulder.

"Big sis…this can't be happening…" Kokoa said with horror. Inner Moka looked down with a pained expression and clenched her fists.

**"Dammit…"** She said as she closed her eyes. Tsukune growled with frustration and grabbed his head.

"No! No!" he shouted. The group looked at the rubble and debris then down with sorrow.

"This is a nightmare…they're all dead..." Kurumu said softly.

"How can this happen like this, we're being slaughtered." Rason said as he shook his head.

**"We need to keep moving. Kiria must be stopped." **Inner Moka said looking down the hallway. She glanced to the rubble then forward again.

**"We will avenge them."** She said sternly. The group nodded and looked down the hallway with focused expressions.

"Let's go then, Kiria needs to pay for this. And he will." Rason growled as the group ran off. Kurumu looked back to the rubble one last time and looked down with a whimper.

"Yukari…Ahakon…" she said softly. She screamed out in rage then followed after the group, the succubus feeling her anger building from their loss.

* * *

Flying through the night sky a butterfly girl was soaring over a rotting forest. All round there were rotting trees and swampy bogs, the area seeming void of life. The girl flew down towards the forest and landed on a tree, the girl holding her head as she growled with frustration.

"Dammit…it's already night…I'll never get back in time." Luna said as she looked around at the sky. She growled with rage then shifted into the moment of time, the world around her turning a shade of green as all motion stopped. Flying by her side a butterfly girl was looking at her with her one red eye.

"Almost there dear sister. The shrine is ahead over the hill." Falla said with a cheery smile while pointing ahead.

"Enough Falla! I'll never get back to him now!" Luna shouted out. The sister chuckled and looked at her amused.

"Don't tell me you're going to just leave your beloved sister here after all you've gone through?" she asked innocently.

"You promised you would help me save Rason's life tonight, how can I do that if I'm a week's distance away from him?" Luna cried out. The sister smirked and glanced to the side.

"I promise you can still see him again, that is still true dear sister. Now, if he really does mean the world to you get going. Time's almost up." She said with a smile. Luna glared at the girl then down with frustration. She was too far away to fly back now, and shifting through time to travel a week's distance in one go would shatter her mind for sure. She trembled then glared ahead.

"You had better speak the truth Falla, or so help me…" she said with hatred. She flew off over the forest as Falla smirked at her.

Luna flew over the trees and scanned the horizon. After a moment she spotted a clearing with a rundown shrine in it, the building looking to be weathered and falling apart. The girl flew down towards it and dashed into the front doors. She looked around inside, the place only having light from the moonlight above that shone in through the broken roof. All around were tables that were falling apart, rugs that were torn up, and broken pieces of chairs that lay scattered about. The ground was stone with the few rugs that remained covering it up. And in the center of the building was a statue, a statue of a chronofly. Luna stared at it with wonder as Falla appeared next to her.

"I know, pretty good likeness wouldn't you say?" she said arrogantly as she fluffed her hair a bit. Luna glared at her with a grunt.

"Fine, don't appreciate a work of art. Anyway, the spell is hidden underneath it. I'm sure you'll love this part, destroy the statue to reveal it." Falla said with a laugh. Luna glanced at the statue, the girl finding some joy in destroying a likeness of her sister. She flew at it and dated into the air, the girl then slicing down at odd angles with her hands. She tore apart space and time through the statue at multiple locations then backed away, the girl shifting back into the real timeline to watch as the statue tore apart and fell to pieces around the shrine. The girl walked over and wiped away the dust and debris that remained in the spot, then examined the floor. Carved into the stone were the words for casting a spell, the words seeming odd yet recognizable with their writing. Luna glared at it as she shifted back into time, then looked up to see her sister looking down at the spell with a wide eye.

"That's it. That's the spell to release me. I knew you would save me dear sister, you're simply TOO KIND TO ME!" she said as she burst out laughing wildly. Luna growled loudly and screamed out.

"Tell me how to save Rason! Now!" she yelled. Falla blinked then looked to the girl with discontent.

"So you can just leave me here? You need to get me out first, that's the deal." She said sternly.

"I don't trust you, not at all. Now tell me how to save Rason. If what you say is true then I'll release you." Luna said with anger.

"Get me out first!" Falla shouted out.

"Tell me how to save him first!" Luna shouted back.

* * *

The group was running down the hallway with the city lights seen to their right, the bright metropolis lighting up the hallway through the windows that stretched down the hall. The wall of windows raced by as the dashed through the hallway at high speed, the group having determined expressions as they prepared to stop Kiria once and for all. Down the hall the wall of windows ended as the hall turned left, and straight ahead there was a stairwell entrance.

"There, we're climbing up from here." Tsukune said as they ran towards it.

From behind a chain whip flew through the air and wrapped around Kurumu's leg, the girl yelping as she fell to the ground and was pulled back. The group stopped and turned to see a large lizard man holding the chain while a brute was running up from behind him.

"Got you." The lizard hissed as it started reeling her back. She screamed out and swiped the chain behind her, the girl slicing the links to pieces with her nails. She got back to her feet and flew down the hall towards him. The lizard dodged her swipe and then smacked the girl with his hand, the succubus blasting into the office to the side.

"Kurumu!" Rason shouted as he flew down the hall towards them, the three vampires then turning to see two black skinned brutes and two soldiers charging from the other end of the hall.

"Dammit get out of our way!" Kokoa yelled as they dashed towards them with their auras flaring. Inner Moka leapt up and kicked one of the brutes out the window with a powerful blow, the vampire landing down just as Kokoa jumped up and sent a powerful kick to another brute, the monster flying down the hall with the redhead chasing after it. The two soldiers took aim with their rifles before Tsukune grabbed one of the guns and spun around, the boy smacking the other gun out of the hand of the human. He tossed the rifle away and sent a soldier flying back with a fierce punch, then kicked the other out the window. As he screamed during his fatal fall Kokoa sent a punch towards the brute as it got up, the beast blocking it and swinging back. She darted back, then grabbed the soldier Tsukune sent flying her way. She pulled the pin on his grenade that was attached to him and jumped into a kick, the girl then sending the human flying into the brute. They tumbled down the hall before the grenade detonated. The windows nearby shattered as the two were blown to pieces.

On the other side of the hall Rason flew at the lizard man with a powerful punch, the beast dodging back and smacking him into the ground with his fist.

"Haha, stupid kids." The beast chuckled as it lifted it's foot up.

"NO!" Kurumu shouted as she flew out of the office with a powerful kick using both legs, the girl slamming into the head of the lizard and knocking him off balance. He stumbled towards the glass window as the brute swung at her. She dodged down and swiped up, the girl's attack slicing off his arm. Rason growled then shot over and grabbed his other hand, then as Kurumu ducked down the angel swung the brute around and slammed him into the lizard beast, the two crashing through the window and falling down to the streets below. Rason breathed out and looked to his girlfriend.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks angel boy." She said with a soft smile.

* * *

"Tell me now Falla! I need to save him!" Luna shouted out.

"Then hurry up and get me out of this damned plane of existence!" Falla barked back. Luna growled with frustration then looked down to the spell. She glanced back to Falla with a glare then down at the writing. She clenched her fists as she read the script. As she did the letterings glowed a faint blue as she read through the incantation. Falla watched the spell light up slowly and smiled wickedly as she nodded slowly.

Luna got to the last word of the spell and stopped, the chronofly looking up with a deep glare.

"What's wrong with you, one more word dear sister. ONE MORE WORD!" Falla roared out. Luna shook her head as the sister stared at her with rage.

"Tell me now or I'm leaving Falla, I'm done with this game!" she said with anger.

"Dammit, SAY THE LAST WORD!" Falla shouted out

"Tell me now or you'll never get out!" Luna said with frustration.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Falla roared out.

"Tell me then!" Luna shouted back.

* * *

**"Kokoa, we're not all flame resistant like you are."** Inner Moka said as she watched the hall in front of the stairwell burn from the grenade explosion. Kokoa rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, I needed to stop them. Tsukune ordered me to." She said defensively.

**"And I'm telling you to be more careful. Now put out those fires, we have little time left."** Inner Moka said throwing her a fire extinguisher. The redhead nodded nervously and started to put out the fires with the white foam. Tsukune smiled faintly and shook his head, then looked back to see Kurumu and Rason standing together, the girl being held by her boyfriend.

"Ok you two, we need to move ahead." Tsukune called out. They looked over to him and nodded then to each other.

"Ready lover?" Rason said gently.

"Always with you." Kurumu said with a gentle nod.

"Kurumu…"

"Rason…"

"Kurumu…"

"Rason…"

* * *

"Enough of this Falla, if you won't tell me then I'll head back on my own, I won't let him die with or without your help!" Luna shouted out. Falla growled with fury as the butterfly girl turned to walk away.

"Fine." Falla hissed. Luna stopped and glanced back to her.

"If you really want to be that way…I'll tell you how you can save your precious angel." Falla said with a bite. Luna turned to face her as Falla smiled wickedly at her.

"Well? How?" Luna said urgently.

"There is only one way you can see him again and save him from his fate tonight dear sister." Falla said as she started chuckling.

* * *

"Kurumu…"

"Ra-" Kurumu started before looking out the window. A bright light was cast into the hallway from outside, the couple shielding their eyes as it blinded them. Tsukune and the vampire sisters looked over to see them engulfed in a bright light.

"What…is that?" Tsukune said as he looked outside.

Suddenly they heard a whirring engine from outside, the noise growing louder by the second. The light dimmed down and the group looked out with surprise. Tsukune gasped as the vampire girls stared with shock.

"No…" Tsukune said under his breath.

* * *

"Tell me!" Luna shouted out with anger. Falla started to laugh a bit while looking at the girl with a wild eye.

"Simple dear sister…you need to…" she said as she started giggling wildly.

"I need to what?" Luna shouted with frustration. Falla started laughing as she kept her red eye locked onto Luna.

* * *

The group was looking out with shock at the source of the light shining in to the hallway from outside. Kurumu and Rason stared with stunned expressions at the gunship that was hovering in place outside the building. Rason gasped and grabbed the succubus, the angel throwing her towards the others with all his might as the machine gun barrel on the chopper started to spin up.

* * *

"Cast the Chrono Displacement spell dear sister…BECAUSE THAT ANGEL IS DESTINED TO FALL HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Falla shouted as she started laughing out of control. Luna stared with fright and shock at the girl, then shook her head wildly. She looked back with horror and screamed out with all her might.

"RASON!"

* * *

"RASON!" Kurumu shrieked out as the gunship open fired at the building, the bullets shattering the glass windows in front of it. The group watched with horror as the bullets tore up the hallway, the ceiling, the floor, the walls, and the angel in a storm of flying lead. The angel was pelted from the bullet storm and blasted back into the torn up office, blood and feathers flying off as the boy yelled out from the attack.

"No!" Tsukune cried out.

"Rason!" Kokoa shouted out as she and her sister watched with shock. Kurumu watched with absolute horror as her boyfriend was gunned down by the gunship, the girl's eyes wide with disbelief. She watched with unblinking eyes as the boy vanished back into the room with bullets tearing up the hallway, and felt her heart break as the bond between them seemed to disappear completely.

"No…no…RASON!" Kurumu shouted standing back up, the girl's expression of complete devastation. She looked to see the gunship turning to face them, the machine gun still spinning as the bullets stopped. She trembled as sheer fury washed over her, then roared out as she launched through the window towards the gunship head on.

"Kurumu don't!" Tsukune yelled after her. The girl screamed out with hatred as she flew towards the gunship, the succubus having her nails held out as she closed in. She landed on the windshield and clawed at it violently, the glass shattering apart as she slashed at the pilot. The man's blood splattered around the cockpit as she screamed with agony, tears forming in her eyes as she went mad with rage. She looked behind as the chopper started to tilt off balance, the girl looking to see two more gunships flying up from below towards them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted as she darted off the chopper and flew towards the incoming gunships. The damaged vehicle veered off balance and crashed into the building, the gunship crashing into the hallway and blowing up in front of the vampires. They staggered back as the gunship tore apart the hallway and offices, then looked out the broken windows as Kurumu raced towards the incoming choppers.

"Kurumu don't! It's suicide!" Kokoa cried out. The succubus smashed into one of the chopper's windshields and started hacking at it, the girl clawing apart the glass and the man piloting it. Her rage was flowing through her, the girl having nothing but murder and vengeance in her eyes. She sliced apart the pilot as the other gunship open fired with its machine gun, the bullets tearing apart the steel craft and windows. Kurumu jerked back as two bullets went through her chest, the girl screaming out as another few tore through her wings.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune cried out. The succubus started breathing heavily as the gunship she was on started to spin around out of control. Her eyes started to feel heavy as she glared tiredly over at the other gunship.

"Ra…son…" she said with a growl. The gunship fired a missile out toward her, the vampires watching with horror. Kurumu jumped off and darted towards the other chopper as the missile struck the out of control craft. It detonated into a powerful explosion, the shockwave throwing the girl toward the other gunship. She grabbed onto the windshield with one hand, her nails striking through the glass. She shakily looked at the pilot as her world started to blur.

"If I'm going to hell…" she said as she brought back her other hand.

**"Kurumu!"** Inner Moka shouted out, the vampire forgoing her pride in fear of her wounded friend.

"Then…you're going with me!" Kurumu yelled as she struck in with her other hand, the girl's strike piercing through the glass and impaling the pilot's chest. The craft veered out of control and slammed into the building. The three remaining fighters watched with horror as the gunship blasted into a fireball with glass shattering around the damaged building. The fiery remains dropped down towards the streets where emergency vehicles and Fairy Tale cleanup crews were working to contain and cover up the assault taking place.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled out as he struggled to keep his anger from surging out of control. He grabbed his head and shook wildly as the two girls looked away with pained expressions.

"We're…all that's left…" Kokoa said with remorse.

**"Rason…Kurumu…"** Inner Moka said softly. Tsukune growled with rage then looked towards the stairs.

"I'll kill him…I'll tear Kiria apart!" he roared out. The girls growled with fury and looked towards the stairwell.

"He's dead!" Kokoa yelled as the three raced towards their way up into the building.

**"They're all dead! Akua! Kahlua! Kiria! You're all going straight to hell!" **Inner Moka roared as they dashed off, the three remaining fighters pushed past their limits with the loss of their friends.

* * *

Outside the shrine surrounded by a rotting forest a furious scream echoed out. In the blink of an eye the entire shrine blasted to pieces violently, the old structure seeming to be torn apart and ravaged by incredible force. The ground around the old building was torn apart wildly as tears and rifts seared around violently. A ripple shot out from the remains of the building as they scattered about, the wave of energy caused by a chronofly whose magic was furiously unleashed around her.

From the shifted plane of existence Falla watched as Luna flew off at high speed, the girl's movements trailing a searing rift that revealed a blurring cosmos behind it briefly before the tear sealed up. Falla laughed wildly as Luna took off at high speed, the girl's magic flaring around her in her rage at hearing about her angel's dark fate. As she vanished over the horizon Falla chuckled then looked down with a focused expression. Below her the stone base where her statue once stood remained, the glowing letters of the spell shining up from the ground. All but one word which remained dark.

"So close…just one more word…" Falla growled as she clenched her fists in frustration.

"RASON!" Luna screamed out as she used all her magic to move as fast as she could through the shifted time back from where she came. The air behind her wings tore apart briefly as her magic surged out of control. In an instant she vanished, the girl shifting again while already shifted, and going through space and time that raced past her in a wild blur. Her bright green eyes were wide as her mind was focused on one thing only.

_MY ANGEL!_

* * *

Running up the stairs of the Fairy Tale HQ building three vampires were moving with haste, all three of them having their auras flaring up in their rage. All their friends had been killed, Kiria had the means to start the spell whenever he wanted, and they were surrounded by more agents and monsters still.

However all three fighters were determined to stop Fairy Tale with all they had, the vampires feeling their rage consume them as they were pushed to the edge and beyond.

They raced up the stairs as far as they would go then bolted down the hallway. A few soldiers and brutes jumped in their way, but were quickly blasted through the walls with broken skulls and bones as the three continued their assault. They would not stop, they would not be swayed, they would not show mercy, they would not let their friends deaths be for nothing.

The trio burst into a large office at the end of the hall, the three looking around with deep glares. It was a large area with two giant marble desks on either side. There was a large pane of glass for the window that encompassed the entire right wall. At the other end of the room there was a double door with elegant redwood panels. On the left side of the office there were a few bookshelves and a large flat screen TV. The polished stone floor was covered by a high quality red rug that covered most of the room.

And standing in the room by the doors across from them were two figures showing calm smiles. The three fighters glared at them as the doors closed behind them, the group looking with hatred at the two figures standing in their way. The two smiled at them kindly and walked forward from the double doors with a calm stride while their red eyes were focused on the group.

"Hello again!" Kahlua said in a cheery tone.

"So, we meet again dear sisters." Akua said with an amused smirk.


	50. Ticking Clock

High in the Fairy Tale HQ building a group of monsters were gathered in a large office. Tsukune, Inner Moka, and Kokoa had arrived at the high level suite after fighting their way through Fairy Tale's compound and lower levels. However their fight wasn't without cost, as all their friends had died during their struggle to find and stop Kiria from rewriting history. Dark had succumbed to the Blackheart serum and went on a bloody rampage, the demon having killed multiple Fairy Tale agents along with his girlfriend Mizore. Gin had sacrificed himself to stop the shadow demon's relentless assault to save his girlfriend's life. Ruby had been shot dead down below by soldiers before the group had entered the main lobby. Yukari met her end by being dragged down an elevator shaft by a relentless monster from Fairy Tale. Ahakon perished before the group's eyes as his magic took out multiple soldiers along with himself. They also watched with horror as Rason was gunned down by a Fairy Tale attack chopper, then witnessed Kurumu sacrifice herself to bring down three choppers on her own. The remaining vampires were pushed to their limit and were beyond furious with their losses. As they had climbed higher they ran into two familiar yet expected faces.

"Kahlua." Kokoa hissed out as she glared at the blonde haired vampire.

**"Akua."** Inner Moka said with anger as she stared down the black haired vampire.

"Hello again. What took you so long to get up here?" Kahlua asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, we were beginning to wonder if our guards were becoming a problem for you." Akua said with a smirk.

"You traitors! How could you side with Fairy Tale? Where's your vampire pride?" Kokoa shouted out.

"Like you're one to talk, aren't you this boy's slave for bringing a ghoul into existence?" Akua said glancing to Tsukune with an amused smile.

**"Explain sister, why have you betrayed your own kind?"** Inner Moka shouted out. Akua rolled her eyes and tilted her head at the silver haired vampire with a curious smile.

"We are doing this for our family dear sister. For monsters everywhere. You speak as if we have committed a crime when we are only doing this for our kind." she said simply.

**"You're going to annihilate the human race!"** Inner Moka roared out. Akua chuckled and glanced to the window as Kahlua showed a glimmer of a dark smile.

"You speak as if you care for such weaklings. Don't tell me that school has warped your mind so terribly. With the humans gone the world will belong to us, belong to our father as well as all the dark lords. How could we not choose to aid Kiria in his noble quest?" Akua asked curiously.

"Noble? You stole that spell from father's archive, you killed your own kind!" Kokoa shouted out.

**"If this is really what father would have wanted, I take it you told him by now? Or are you cowering from him like the treasonous rats you are?"** Inner Moka said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I'm not a rat." Kahlua said with a pouty face.

"He never needs to know. With history rewritten this will never have happened. You dear sister will exist with your seal gone forever, with no need to hide your true self. We will all be royalty not in a castle hidden away but out in the real world. Our father will be one of the great kings of the world, how could you not wish for such a time?" Akua asked puzzled.

**"Because unlike you we value life, no matter what it may be. Monster or human it makes no difference."** Inner Moka said sternly.

"Ha ha, you are so adorable sometimes Moka. You're only speaking about such nonsense because of this boy are you not? If you had never met him you wouldn't have lost your true pride that I admired so. Your mate has made you weak dear sister." Akua said with a bite at the end.

"Yeah, he turned poor Kokoa into a slave and then he warped your mind. Or did he warp her mind first then turn Kokoa into a slave?" Kahlua said looking up thoughtfully.

"How could you two treat life so terribly? You two should have attended Yokai Academy with your sisters." Tsukune said with anger.

"And why would we have wanted to ruin our minds with that filth? We chose not to follow them because we knew it was foolish to think of such nonsense as coexisting with humans." Akua said calmly.

**"Father didn't believe in such 'nonsense'. He sent us to that academy because he knew we would learn something, and we did."** Inner Moka said proudly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be who I am now if I never met Tsukune, or my sister's friends. I'm proud of who I became!" Kokoa said with energy.

"You're a human's slave, and you're proud of that?" Kahlua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After tonight she won't be." Tsukune said in a commanding tone. The girls looked to him as he glanced to Kokoa.

"For all the help she's given me, and for helping to stop Kiria and you misguided girls, she will have made up for what she has done. Defeating you and Fairy Tale will be all that is needed for her honor to be restored, I know it." Tsukune said with a nod. Kokoa smiled softly and looked at him with wonder.

"Really?" she said softly.

"Yes, now as your final order Kokoa, help us put an end to this madness." Tsukune said as his aura flared around him. Inner Moka got into a fighting position as Kokoa nodded eagerly, the redhead then looking to Kahlua with a determined grin.

"Yes master." she said as her aura started to flare up…and rise…and rise. Tsukune glanced to her and then ahead.

_Her overcharge will hopefully give her an edge here. These two are so calm, they must be hiding their power from us still._

"Madness? Tsk tsk boy, this is far from madness. However you will be the hero of the monster world after all this. A human boy turned out to be the key to our reign, that is closer to madness than anything." Akua said as she looked at Inner Moka with a cool smile. Kahlua giggled and tilted her head at Kokoa.

"You're going to fight me? Really sister?" she asked playfully. Kokoa roared and dashed toward her with a punch geared back.

"You're damn right I'm going to fight you!" she yelled as she struck the blonde haired vampire in the face, the girl staggering back as Akua merely glanced over to her. Inner Moka looked at Kahlua cautiously while Kokoa stood ready to fight. She blinked and gave a nervous expression for a moment.

"Here it comes…" she said as she got ready.

"Here what comes?" Tsukune asked looking at the blonde haired girl who regained herself. She looked at Kokoa with sorrowful eyes as a few tears stared to form.

"Now you've done it." Akua said with a smirk. Inner Moka kept watching the blonde haired vampire closely, the girl knowing what was coming next.

"You…hit me…you really did…" Kahlua said as she sniffled. Kokoa growled and tensed up as Tsukune looked at Kahlua curiously.

"Is she…crying?" the boy asked puzzled.

**"Yes, and it's what comes after that makes her dangerous."** Inner Moka warned. Akua crossed her arms before her and looked at the crying girl with an amused grin.

"You…you…you hit me…" Kahlua said as she started crying.

"Not…what I expected to see here." Tsukune said flatly.

"Hold that thought little human." Akua said calmly. Kokoa kept her eyes on the blonde girl carefully as the sister started to sob while looking at her with remorse.

"If that's how you want to play…then fine!" she said as she darted to the redhead in the blink of an eye. She punched Kokoa in the face sending her flying back, the redhead being grabbed by Kahlua as she dashed behind her instantly. The sister than sent a chopping attack to her side, the redhead then coughing out as pain seared across her chest. Kahlua then grabbed Kokoa by the collar and swung her around, then launched her past the group into the wall next to the TV. The girl crashed through the wall and tumbled into an empty office next to them. Kahlua started crying loudly as she ran after her.

"Well…that wasn't very wise of Kokoa." Akua said with a shrug.

**"Enough of this!"** Inner Moka roared as she dashed towards the sister. She swung out at the black haired vampire with a powerful kick, the sister effortlessly blocking it and pushing it aside.

"Really Moka? You're going to fight me? When have you ever beaten _me_?" Akua said arrogantly as she sent a powerful swipe to the vampire's neck. She hit and followed through, the girl throwing the silver haired vampire around and launching her into one of the desks. She crashed through it as Akua dashed after her.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted. He darted towards her but was kicked back instantly by Akua.

"You can proceed forward if you like, Kiria is expecting you. If you don't mind however, this is a family affair." she said kindly as she turned to dash towards Inner Moka who had gotten back up. Akua sent a sideways kick towards her, the silver haired vampire ducking under and then striking with her own. Akua blocked it and sent Inner Moka back into the wall with both hands. The black haired vampire looked back to Tsukune with a cool smile and motioned towards the double doors at the other side of the office.

"Through there and into the elevator right outside to your left. It was nice meeting you hero." she said kindly as she turned back to Inner Moka with a cool smile.

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend and her sister to the likes of you!" Tsukune yelled as he got back to his feet.

**"Yes you are, stop Kiria now Tsukune, you have to! We'll catch up when we teach these traitors their place!"** Inner Moka shouted out as she leapt into a powerful kick, the black haired vampire catching it and swinging her around. She crashed her into the destroyed desk, then followed through and swung her up into the air. Akua then slammed the girl down into the ground, the hard floor cracking on impact as Inner Moka coughed out.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed towards the dark sister. Akua smirked and blocked his punches with one hand, the girl looking at him amused.

"Really? You may be destined to be our hero, but you can't be serious about this can you?" she asked with a laugh as she grabbed his hand and flung him over into the ground next to his girlfriend. Tsukune crashed into the ground as Inner Moka jumped back up and sent a kick towards Akua. The sister darted back as Inner Moka followed through with kick after punch, each attack being dodged or blocked by the smiling sister. Tsukune got back up and rubbed his head while growling, the boy glaring at the dark sister.

**"Just go Tsukune! We can handle this!"** Inner Moka shouted out.

"Perhaps he needs an escort. I know Kiria is waiting for you Tsukune, you'd best not keep him waiting any longer." Akua said as she grabbed Inner Moka's punch and kicked the girl back, the vampire sliding across the floor and smacking into the glass window. It cracked a bit on impact as the girl growled with frustration. Akua walked over to the TV and pushed a button.

"This is Akua Shuzen. Tsukune is in my office but needs an escort to Kiria. Please come and help him find his way." she said with a smile. Tsukune darted towards her with a kick, but the girl grabbed it and spun his leg, the boy spiraling and falling to the ground.

"Now now Tsukune, you really must learn your place." Akua said with a smirk.

**"Don't you dare tell **_**my**_** mate to learn his place!"** Inner Moka roared as she leapt into a kick. Akua looked up to see the silver haired vampire flying at her, then reached out and grabbed the foot with one hand.

"Or what, dear sister." She said with a laugh as she tossed the girl off to the side. She rolled a bit then darted back towards her with a roar as Tsukune got up and threw a fierce punch at the vampire. Akua caught both their punches and looked between the two with an amused smile.

"Such fire in your eyes, how cute." she said playfully. Tsukune and Inner Moka growled as they darted back and prepared to fight.

**"You need to stop Kiria, get going now."** Inner Moka said sternly.

"I won't lose you too Moka, I can't. My place is by your side." Tsukune said as he glared at their target. Inner Moka smirked and glanced to him.

**"When did you become so stubborn?"** She asked playfully.

"I'm dating a proud noble vampire, it was bound to rub off on me eventually." He replied with a smirk. Inner Moka chuckled and looked back to her sister.

**"Well then Tsukune, if you insist."** She said as the two readied to attack the powerful vampire.

Elsewhere in the building two girls crashed through a wall and into a hallway, the two vampire sisters locked into a duel. Kahlua looked at Kokoa with teary eyes as the redhead jumped up and struck at her with a powerful kick. Kahlua blocked the attack with one hand then slapped Kokoa with the other, the girl being hurled down the hallway from the fierce blow. Kahlua kept crying with a sad face as she walked closer. The redhead growled as her aura started to raise more, the girl clenching her fists as she felt her anger surface.

"You know what really ticks me off _dear_ sister?" Kokoa snarled as she got up and glared at the blonde haired vampire with fury. Kahlua stopped walking and looked at her with a curious expression as she sniffled.

"You fucking assholes…KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" She roared as she dashed to her with insane speed. She struck at Kahlua and sent her flying back with a powerful punch to the face. Kokoa then raced over and grabbed her by the leg, then swung her over and into the ground, then around and into the adjacent wall. The blonde haired vampire tumbled into a room with two soldiers in it, the men jumping back as the vampire crashed through a couple tables and collided into the wall. The two soldiers took aim with their guns as Kokoa stepped in through the hole.

"Stop right there!" A soldier shouted out. The vampire hissed and dashed to him in the blink of an eye. She grabbed the man and threw him at the other, the two soldiers being blasted through the wall from the fierce throw. Kokoa growled then looked over to see Kahlua standing up again.

"You won't listen…what we're doing is right…why won't you listen?" she cried out loudly. She held out her arm as it twisted out and formed into several large blades. Kokoa looked at the transformation with wide eyes as Kahlua's arm turned into several sharp curved blades.

"Just like…Miyabi…and Kiria…you're infused with something's blood too aren't you?" she shouted out in shock.

"What does it matter, once history is rewritten I'll be a pure blooded vampire again. It's for the best!" Kahlua yelled as she dashed toward Kokoa with her arm held back. Kokoa gasped and jumped up just as the several bladed arm sliced under her. The vampire landed back down on the other side of the dark sister as she swung around again. The redhead darted away and backed up against the wall with surprise as Kahlua dashed at her again. The blonde haired vampire swung at her again, the redhead darting to the side quickly. Kahlua grabbed her with her other arm and threw her though the wall with incredible force. Kokoa blasted through the wall, across a hallway, through another wall, across a room where she crashed through tables and barreled through a few agents, then out another wall into a hall with windows across it. She slowly got up as she held her head, the girl looking back through the several holes she created with a strained expression.

"Damn…she was already a nightmare before…" she said as she slowly got up. She watched as Kahlua raced towards her with her arm, the girl slicing through the walls and agents without a care as she cried loudly. Kokoa gasped as the vampire swung out at her, then ducked down and rolled under her. The redhead jumped back up and leapt onto Kahlua's back, the girl grabbing hold around her neck and holding the bladed arm with her other hand.

"Damn you! You'll pay for this Kahlua!" Kokoa yelled as the blonde haired vampire stumbled around trying to get her little sister off of her.

"Get off me! You'll mess up my hair!" Kahlua cried out.

"Like anybody cares about that you freak!" Kokoa barked back. Kahlua paused and blinked, then she screamed out with tears flowing as she thrashed about wildly.

"Don't call me a freak, that's not nice!" she screamed as she moved about. Kokoa struggled to hold her still as Kahlua's arm swung around, the blades slicing the windows next to them to shards. The blonde haired vampire stepped off balance then fell towards the open window.

"Watch it you moron!" Kokoa shouted as they started to fall out, the vampire's bladed arm striking into a window pane and holding.

"Don't call me a moron either! You're so mean!" Kahlua whined. The window cracked and the glass shattered, the two girls falling out towards the ground below. Kahlua screamed out as she dug her bladed arm into the wall of the building, the blade slicing apart the windows and concrete it came across as they slid down towards the ground. Kokoa held on tight as she looked down, the two still moving at a very fast pace downward. They were over the industrial district and they were quickly approaching a building below them.

"Do something already!" Kokoa cried out as she held onto the vampire now not only to stop her but for dear life. Kahlua cried out loudly as her arm tore a gash down the building. They slowed down a bit before crashing down through the roof of a building near the tall tower. They crashed down through two floors before striking down into the basement of the building. Kokoa lost her grip around her sister for obvious reasons and the two girls crashed down to the underground area, the place having large pipes running around through room. Kahlua's bladed arm sliced two pipes and they billowed a clear gas into the room. Kokoa slowly got up and glared at the girl as Kahlua bounced back up with a blank expression. She blinked and looked up.

"Wow, that was a big tumble." she said simply. She then looked to Kokoa with teary eyes and a slightly mean look.

"So, I'm a moron am I?" she said stubbornly. Kokoa simply nodded as she glared at her.

"Oh yeah." she said as she focused her vampire aura around and through her. She could feel her strength increasing by the second and was determined to stop her sister by any means necessary.

Back in the tower Akua was dodging around as Inner Moka and Tsukune continued to try to strike her, the eldest vampire easily blocking and dodging every punch and kick thrown at her.

"This is quite amusing dear sister, but really now. You two are a bit out of your league here." Akua said with a smirk as she grabbed Inner Moka and swung her around, the girl then being slammed into Tsukune. The two tumbled back as Akua chuckled.

"This is hardly a fight. Stop this foolishness already Moka, it's so unbecoming of you." Akua said casually. Inner Moka jumped back up and dashed toward her, the girl sending kick after kick at her sister with rage in her eyes.

**"You traitor, you have no right to speak to me that way! I'll put an end to your twisted history once and for all!"** she roared as she kicked again and again. Tsukune growled as he got up, the boy glancing to his wrist quickly.

_Dammit, if my seal wasn't cracked I could use far more power. I'm at a complete disadvantage like this!_

"Such bold words, however they fall flat dear sister. Our history will be written properly, written as it should have happened. It'll be nice when you're not so weak like this once everything changes. I so adored the confident fighter you were becoming. So cold and heartless in battle, a true vampire if there ever was one. I was proud to call you my sister." Akua said with an amused smile.

**"And I was once proud to call you mine, but never again!"** Inner Moka shouted as she swung her fist at Akua. She caught it and chuckled then spun around and slammed her over her head and into Tsukune who had dashed towards them. The two groaned on the ground as Akua shook her head gently, the vampire walking over toward the TV again. She pressed the button again and spoke in a calm voice.

"As much as I like entertaining our hero-to-be, he really needs to get up towards his destiny. Where is his escort, my hands are a bit tied right now." She said simply.

"They'll be on their way in a moment, they had to check out a disturbance in the gas lines." A voice spoke out.

"Disturbance?" she asked curiously. She blinked then looked up thoughtfully. The vampire then clicked on the TV and cycled through the stations. They were of security cameras around the building. Tsukune and Inner Moka got up and glared at the vampire, then glanced to the monitor.

"They saw us coming from the start." Tsukune growled.

**"Dammit, no wonder they kept ambushing us."** Inner Moka said with anger. Akua clicked a few more times then looked at the monitor curiously. The three saw Kokoa and Kahlua fighting in a room with dozens of large pipes going around the area.

"What are they doing in there?" Akua said shaking her head tiredly.

"You mean sister! I'm not a moron! I'm not I'm not I'm not!" Kahlua shouted out on the video as she swung at Kokoa, the girl's bladed arm slicing through more pipes as the redhead darted around swung a kick at her.

"You're the biggest one there ever was!" Kokoa barked back as she struck at her sister, the blonde haired vampire darting around and swiping at Kokoa, the blades ripping her shirt and drawing some blood as the girl backed away.

"Her arm!" Tsukune yelled out.

**"What the…that's the same…as Miyabi! And Kiria!"** Inner Moka shouted out with shock. Akua chuckled and glanced back.

"For a greater purpose. We were ready to sacrifice so much, it's a shame the world will never know of our troubles. Oh well, such is life for us _noble_ vampires." she said arrogantly.

**"You twisted idiots, you've become real monsters all to destroy an entire race. Father would be disgusted by you!"** Inner Moka shouted out with anger. Akua smirked and looked back to the monitor.

"Once this is all over none of this will have happened. No worries dear sister." she said simply. She blinked and looked at the monitor with a blank gaze.

They watched as Kokoa tried throwing kick after kick at the twisted sister, each attack being blocked or dodged as Kahlua swiped around with her bladed arm. Inner Moka watched with frustration as her little sister was having trouble taking down her opponent.

_**Damn, even with her overcharge she still can't match up to her. Whatever is in them is pushing their strength even higher.**_

"Just learn your place already!" Kokoa shouted as she struck at Kahlua with a fierce punch. The blonde haired vampire darted around her quickly and struck out with her arm, the blade from her twisted limb striking through Kokoa's shoulder. She screamed out as Kahlua pinned her down onto the ground, the elder sister sniffling still as tears were still flowing.

"You meanie, why couldn't you just play nice?" Kahlua said as she sobbed.

**"Kokoa!"** Inner Moka shouted out.

"Oh, sorry. She didn't hear that. Hold on." Akua said casually as she flicked on a switch underneath the monitor.

"Ok, go ahead." Akua said motioning towards the screen.

"Kokoa!" Tsukune shouted out. They watched as Kokoa looked up toward the camera with a strained expression.

"Tsukune?" she said shakily as she was held down.

**"Kokoa! Hold on, we're coming for you!"** Inner Moka said with anger.

"Big sis…I'm sorry…" Kokoa said as she struggled to move.

"You should have listened to us earlier Kokoa. You brought this on yourself." Akua said with a blank expression.

"Yeah, we're family, you shouldn't have been so mean to us!" Kahlua said as she twisted the blade in Kokoa's shoulder. The girl cringed as blood leaked down onto the floor.

"Stop it!" Tsukune shouted out.

**"Damn you, how could you be so cruel to her?"** Inner Moka said with rage.

"You're kidding right? We all know Kahlua plays rough when she's upset. Kokoa asked for this." Akua said with a shrug.

"Akua? What should I do now?" Kahlua asked looking up at the monitor as she sobbed a bit.

"I'm afraid they just won't listen to reason. We'll have to kill them in this timeline. It's the only way they will leave us be to complete our destiny." Akua said looking over to Inner Moka with a dark gleam in her eye. Kahlua nodded and looked down to Kokoa.

"I'm sorry sister, but you left us with no choice." she said sorrowfully. Kokoa looked up at the monitor and cringed in pain.

"Tsukune…" she said weakly.

"Kokoa." Tsukune said with a strained voice.

"Thank you…for being my master…I know…you'll win." she said with a weak smile. She flinched and looked at the monitor with a weak glance.

"Big sis…don't let anything happen to him…you promised remember?" she said shakily. Inner Moka looked at the monitor with frustration, the girl feeling her rage building from seeing her sister like this.

"How touching Kokoa, very noble." Akua said with a laugh. Kokoa growled with anger and glared into the monitor. She focused with all her might to gather her aura, her overcharge starting to speed up.

"Akua…they'll kill you…and Kiria…and all of Fairy Tale…my big sis and her mate…are the best!" she shouted out. Akua chuckled and looked at her curiously.

"Really? Such big talk from somebody who's about to be executed." she said with a laugh. Kokoa clenched her fists as her power started to skyrocket. She growled with anger then glanced back to Kahlua as her power started to pick up more. Inner Moka looked at her sister with a strained expression as she was pinned down by her dark sister's blade.

"Kahlua…" Kokoa hissed out, all eyes looking to her as she looked at the vampire with a deep glare.

"Yes?" Kahlua asked innocently. Kokoa felt her power build up to dangerous levels inside of her, she felt her aura multiply again and again. Inner Moka looked at her sister with frustration then jumped a bit.

**"Wait…where did you say they were?"** she asked quickly.

"They're in our gas lines for the industrial complex. I have no idea why Kahlua would go in there though." Akua said simply.

"It's her fault sister. She knocked me out of a window!" Kahlua whined. Kokoa growled as she glared at the blonde haired girl, her body trembling slightly.

**"Gas lines?"** Inner Moka said looking to Tsukune with surprise. The boy blinked and looked to the monitor with fright.

"Wait…" he said softly. Kokoa closed her eyes for a moment, the girl breathing out slowly. She could smell the gas as it kept billowing into the room from the destroyed pipes, the vampire preparing herself for what was to come.

_Tsukune...big sis...goodbye..._

She looked back to Kahlua with a murderous glare as her skin heated up to a boiling point, the redhead growling loudly as her overcharge spiked.

"Kokoa!" Tsukune shouted out.

"Burn in hell you fucking bitch!" Kokoa yelled as fire flared along her shoulders.

**"KOKOA!"** Inner Moka cried out. The gas room erupted into a bright white flash before the monitor cut out. At the same time the whole building shook violently, the shockwave coming from the building down below that detonated into a powerful explosion. It leveled the nearby smaller structures as windows shattered all along the lower side of the large tower. The industrial district down below ignited as fires and explosions raced out from the gas line building towards other structures. The main gas line building erupted into a massive fireball that burned brightly and billowed up into the sky.

"NO, KOKOA!" Tsukune cried out as the office room shook wildly. Inner Moka stared at the static filled monitor with wide eyes, the vampire feeling her heart stop at the sight.

_**No...Kokoa...you can't be...**_

"What happened down there?" Akua said pushing on the button below the monitor while holding onto the wall. The girl showed a bit of surprise as she held herself up from the shockwave.

"The gas lines have blown! The industrial complex is a fucking inferno!" a voice yelled back. Akua looked at it puzzled then to Inner Moka, the silver haired girl and boy's expression of horror as they looked down.

**"No…Kokoa…"** Inner Moka said softly.

"What did she do?" Akua asked cautiously.

"Her overcharge…she ignited the gas." Tsukune said as he looked back to the vampire with rage. Both fighters glared at Akua as they felt their fury building even higher. Inner Moka struggled not to scream, she strained to keep her mind in check.

_"Hey big sis!"_

She had lost friend after friend all night, the vampire trying to keep in control to complete the mission.

_"C'mon, let's fight like we used to!"_

However she could take no more, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

_"My big sis is the best!"_

The death of her sister, the redhead that always hounded her and idolized her, caused her mind to snap.

_"I'll become just as strong as you one day, you'll see!"_

A tear dropped from her face, the vampire feeling her heart crack apart.

_"…just as strong as you one day…you'll see…"_

She trembled violently, then screamed out with all her might, the girl feeling her energy surge uncontrollably to the surface.

**"KOKOA!"** She roared out as her aura flared around her in a fierce torrent. The ground below her cracked and shattered as lights burst above, the vampire's power surging around her from sheer rage. Akua blinked before Inner Moka appeared in front of her and blasted her to the side with a fierce punch. The elder sister crashed down and tumbled away, then jumped up just as Inner Moka appeared before her and kicked the girl in the face. Akua shot back and smashed into the wall, the girl cracking the wall behind her as she looked with wonder at the silver haired vampire.

**"No more…no more…NO MORE!"** Inner Moka shouted out, her expression of rage with tears falling. Vampire pride no longer mattered, saving the world didn't register, her only thought now was to kill those responsible for Kokoa's death. And she would start with the fallen sister before her. She raced towards her with a punch wound back, the strike then flying forward and being caught by Akua.

"There's that fire I knew you had dear sister." Akua said with a smirk. She swung out towards Inner Moka with a swipe, the silver haired vampire catching it and holding it in place.

**"I'll kill you Akua…I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"** Inner Moka roared as she swung the girl around and slammed her into the ground. Akua then swung her grip over and shot the sister into a spiral away. Inner Moka landed down and darted back with a kick, the girl flying towards Akua as she leapt back up and got ready to fight. She glanced behind as Tsukune appeared and sent a powerful strike to the back of her head, the girl stumbling forward as Inner Moka sent her kick to her chest. The vampire flew back as Tsukune grabbed her arm and spun her around. She circled around once before Inner Moka drop kicked down onto the girl, the vampire being blasted down into the ground with a loud crash. Akua jumped up and grabbed her sister by the leg, then swung her around. To her surprise Tsukune caught the spinning girl's hand and yanked off to the side, the boy then sending the two girls into a spin. Inner Moka glared down as Akua held onto her leg.

**"We'll never forgive you Akua!"** She shouted as she kicked the girl with her free foot. Akua flew off and tumbled towards the window. She rolled over and smacked into it, the girl slumping down as the glass cracked even more.

"You monster…you and all of Fairy Tale will die tonight, we're done with this fucking game of yours!" Tsukune yelled out. Akua slowly got to her feet and smiled wickedly at them.

"Oh, but the game isn't over yet, _hero_." she said with a bite.

**"It is for you!"** Inner Moka yelled as she dashed towards her sister with a punch geared back. Akua smirked and grabbed the girl as she got close, then spun around and threw her towards the glass. Inner Moka grabbed Akua's arm as she crashed through the window, the black haired vampire being yanked out with her. Akua screamed and grabbed onto the edge as Inner Moka fell down and grabbed onto her feet. Tsukune ran over and looked down with surprise. Akua was holding onto the edge of the building with Inner Moka holding onto her legs. Down below the red glows of the fires and chaos the group had sent hurtling down in their assault could be seen in the streets below. Akua growled and looked down at her sister, the elder vampire showing signs of discontent as she tried to kick the silver haired vampire loose.

"Dammit, let go already!" she shouted out. Inner Moka growled and grabbed her foot, then twisted it. Akua screamed out as a cracking sound was heard. One of her hands let go as she reached down to grab at Inner Moka's hair. She pulled on it as Inner Moka twisted the broken foot more.

**"Damn you Akua!"** Inner Moka shouted as she cringed at her hair being yanked up.

"Let go you damned pest!" Akua shouted.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out. Inner Moka looked up at him as the elder sister let go of her hair and tried to punch the girl. The silver haired vampire grabbed the hand and lifted herself up, the girl then climbing up on the elder sister's body. She crawled up towards the ledge where Tsukune watched with frustration.

"No you don't dear sister!" Akua shouted as she grabbed the vampire and pulled her back down, the silver haired girl sliding back down and grabbing onto her arm. The girl growled and sent a punch to the dark sister's side, the vampire coughing out as one of her hands let go for a moment. She regained her grip as Inner Moka climbed up her back. Akua bashed her with her head, the vampire falling back down and grabbing around the dark sister's waist.

"Just fall already you weak little vampire!" Akua yelled as she thrashed her body about. Tsukune watched his girlfriend struggle to get back up and climb towards him, the eldest vampire still holding onto the edge with both hands. Akua growled and swiped out with one of her hands. Inner Moka grabbed it and then shot upwards, the vampire wrapping her arm around Akua's neck and pulling herself up. Akua grabbed her by the leg and tried to pull her back while the boy at the top watched with frustration.

_Dammit what can I do? Moka!_

**"I won't let you get away with this Akua! Kokoa will be avenged!"** Inner Moka yelled a she tried to climb up higher.

"Once time is rewritten she'll be alive and well, you and her will be alive and thinking clearly again!" Akua said as she struggled to pull the girl off her back. Inner Moka punched the dark sister's side and tried to climb up, the girl reaching out for Tsukune. He reached out his hand towards hers as Akua coughed out, the eldest vampire then glaring at Inner Moka with hatred. She grabbed Inner Moka's hand and swung her around, the vampire smacking into the glass against the building while grabbing hold of Akua's shoulders.

**"Damn you, learn your place already!"** Inner Moka yelled as she punched the sister in the gut. She coughed out as Inner Moka reached up again towards Tsukune.

"You…little…bitch!" Akua yelled as she held onto the ledge with one hand and thrust the other towards Inner Moka.

CRUNCH!

Tsukune looked with shock as Akua's hand impaled Inner Moka's shoulder, the silver haired vampire jerking about then looking with wide eyes at Akua.

"MOKA!" Tsukune cried out. Inner Moka screamed out and trembled a bit, the girl then gripping her free hand around Akua's shoulder tightly as her other arm went limp.

"You will fall dear sister." Akua hissed. She pulled Inner Moka from the shoulder while her hand was still going through her and tried to toss her away, the silver haired vampire holding on tightly to the dark sister.

"No! Moka!" Tsukune yelled out. Inner Moka shakily looked up at him with a strained expression.

**"Tsukune…"** she said softly.

"Dammit just fall already!"Akua yelled out. She twisted her arm around, the girl carving around and through the silver haired vampire. She then reached back out and jammed her hand through the vampire again, the strike going through her chest. Inner Moka yelled out as blood coughed out, then looked to Tsukune with a pained expression.

**"Tsukune…" **she said weakly.

"Stop this! Stop Akua!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Die…die already!" Akua shouted as she reached back out and jammed her hand through the girl again, the strike going through one of her lungs. The vampire jerked about as her grip started to loosen. She looked to Tsukune as her eyes started to lose focus.

**"Tsu…kune…end her…do it…"** she said shakily. Tsukune looked at his girlfriend with horror then down to Akua's hand that was holding them up. He looked back to his girl as she trembled, the girl's grip starting to loosen on Akua's shoulder.

"Dammit why don't you die?" Akua yelled as she yanked her hand out of the girl's chest and aimed again at her.

**"Tsukune…don't hesitate…"** Inner Moka coughed out as blood trickled down from her mouth. The boy looked at her with a strained expression with a few tears forming, then down to the hand holding them up.

"No…" he said softly.

"DIE!" Akua yelled as she plunged her hand through Inner Moka's heart, the vampire jerking about with her mouth open. She froze in place as Akua held her hand though the girl's chest again. Tsukune stared with wide eyes and shook his head.

"No." he said in disbelief. Inner Moka slowly looked back over to him with pleading eyes, the first time he ever saw her show such an expression.

**"I…love…you…"** she said faintly as her eyes started to close.

"No!" Tsukune yelled as he shook his head, the boy feeling devastation and fury flowing through him. He looked down to the hand on the edge, the hand that was holding his girlfriend's killer up, with his girlfriend dying in her grip.

"Fall already sister, you've grown weak from that accursed school." Akua hissed. Inner Moka breathed out slowly as her eyes closed, the girl's grip on Akua loosening as her strength left her. Tsukune felt his power rage through him, the boys anger flaring up inside past what he thought possible.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled out as he lifted his foot up. Akua looked up with wide eyes as the boy glared at her with fury and tears in his eyes.

"You…can't…" Akua said softly. Tsukune yelled out with frustration and rage.

"MOKA!"

Tsukune stomped down with all his might, the boy's foot crushing the bones in the hand of the dark sister. She screamed out as her grip let go. Tsukune watched with horror and rage as the two girls fell down towards the streets below. Down below chaos was running rampant with soldiers and agents in black trying to hold back a growing crowd from the streets that were filled with flaming wreckages and bloody bodies. Screams were heard in the crowd as the observers looked up and saw two girls falling towards the ground at high speed. The two vampires careened toward the ground and smashed into a truck, the vehicle being blasted into a crater as debris and flaming wreckage flew out.

Tsukune's eyes were locked down at the sight, his hands trembling with rage at what he had to do.

"No…Moka…MOKA!" he yelled out as his power flared around him violently. The lock on his wrist rattled around wildly as his vampire power surged uncontrollably. He felt anger past what anyone could imagine. He felt pain drive at his heart. All his friends were dead. Moka was dead. He was all that remained, all that was left to stand up to Kiria. He yelled out with agony as the room around him cracked apart, the boy's power flaring up around him. He growled with murderous intent as he looked towards the double doors leading out of the office.

"Kiria…" he growled with hatred. He trembled with rage as he glared at the doors, the boy feeling his world falling apart around him.

"KIRIA!" he yelled out with energy. He ran and burst out through the double doors, the wooden doors blasting off their hinges and flying off. He looked over to see the elevator and ran into it. He smashed the button towards the top floor with murder in his eyes, the gates closing first, then the door to the car. As it started to climb up he struggled to keep his power from overloading the lock, the boy feeling all his rage driving his power out of him.

_This ends now! I'll kill you Kiria, I'll tear you apart!_

The car came to a stop and the doors opened. As the security gates opened the boy looked out into the top floor of the Fairy Tale building. He walked out and glared around with his cold crimson eyes. The top floor was a large hall, with the roof having skylights that let in the light cast out by the city below. There were no pieces of furniture. There were no windows along the walls as they all appeared to be made of black stone. The ground was a coarse black stone as well with no rugs or carpeting anywhere.

And in the center were several brightly colored rings, all of which glowed a deep blue and a bright green. They had dozens of odd symbols and characters around them as the multilayered rings glowed brightly. And standing near the center of the large assortment of rings was a boy, a boy that Tsukune glared at with unmatched fury.

"Well well well, we finally meet again Tsukune." Kiria said with a gentle tone. The boy walked towards Tsukune wearing his usual outfit and looking at the vampire with his unique oblong eyes.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to make it up here." Kiria said in a playful tone.

"You bastard…this nightmare is all because of you…you're to blame for everything!" Tsukune yelled out as his aura flared around him wildly.

"Now now Tsukune, this is far from a nightmare. This is the start of the new world, you should be happy like I am." Kiria said with a calm smile.

"Happy? You killed my friends! You killed my girlfriend! You're trying to wipe out the human race! I'm far from happy Kiria, I'M FURIOUS!" the boy yelled as he dashed towards him with his power surging around him. Kiria giggled a bit and dodged back to avoid the boy's punch. Tsukune followed through with kick after punch as fast as he could, each attack being blocked or dodged effortlessly by the smiling boy.

"I'm so sorry you feel that way, but don't worry, soon you won't feel any pain at all. I assure you." He said playfully as he grabbed Tsukune's hand and hurled him over his head, the vampire then being slammed into the ground and spun around. Kiria let go and sent the boy flying off into a tumble. Tsukune jumped back up and glared at Kiria with hatred as the boy giggled a bit.

"I can see that fire in your eyes, the power within. I always knew you were capable of so much more Tsukune, I never lost faith in you. I see you didn't disappoint either, I'm so glad." Kiria said with a calm smile. Tsukune dashed towards him and struck at him with a powerful kick, the smiling boy blocking it effortlessly and then ducking under Tsukune's punch. Kiria grabbed his arm and flung him across the room with little effort, the boy tumbling into a roll then jumping back up again. Tsukune growled with rage as he glanced to his lock.

_Dammit…I need my full power to take this guy, I'm not even getting close to him like this. But with one link left…I have no room to even use remotely enough energy._

"Now then, I believe I've been patient long enough. It's about time we put an end to this misguided world, wouldn't you agree?" Kiria said as he held his hand out towards the glowing rings in the center of the room. The rings glowed brightly as Kiria's hand lit up in a bluish green glow. Tsukune jumped a bit and looked with wide eyes as the symbols on the ground started to flicker.

_No…he's finishing the spell!_

"No! Don't!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed towards him again. Kiria laughed a bit and caught Tsukune's punch with one hand while the other faced the rings still.

"Enough of this foolishness already Tsukune, relax and embrace your role as our hero. You should feel honored that I choose you from all the monsters we came across." Kiria said with a smirk as he glanced to the rings. In the center of the room a faint glow started to form, a bright white light seeming to appear out of nowhere. Around it tears and rifts seared around, stars and moving celestial bodies flying by in a blur being seen through the tears.

"Magnificent isn't it? To think the race that discovered this magic was destroyed by their very own power. However the fruits of their labor will pay off as it will lead to our rule over the world." Kiria said as they watched the glow in the middle of the room get brighter and brighter, the tears and sears around it ripping through time wildly as the spell's core expanded. It sent out shockwave after shockwave with a loud bang each time, the rings around the ground flashing wildly and then spinning around.

"You're out of your fucking mind!" Tsukune yelled as he yanked his hand away and tried to punch Kiria again. The boy caught the punch and smiled at him amused.

"You're just too mean aren't you friend? No matter, after tonight all of this will never have happened." He said with a chuckle. Tsukune looked at him with frustration then towards the spell growing in the center of the room.

_No…dammit I wasn't able to stop him…Chrono Displacement…he cast it._

"When you correct the monsters history as it should be all of humanity will be wiped out." Kiria said calmly. He giggled a bit then smiled at Tsukune playfully.

"Now, we have only limited time before the world is destroyed. No pressure, but we really should give you your medicine now." Kiria said as he pulled out a vial from his back pocket, the black liquid being seen inside as Kiria smiled eerily at Tsukune.

"Come now. It's either the world goes straight to nowhere or you can be a true hero to monsters everywhere." Kiria said as he looked to the bright ball of light in the center of the room. It was pulsating wildly as a green and blue glow radiated around it. Kiria waved his hand around and the symbols on the ground next to the spinning rings shifted and changed shape to different characters.

"There, your destination is set. The Battle of Kahdaln. You'd best hurry, your glorious future awaits you." Kiria said with a chuckle. Tsukune looked at the ball of light with fury then at Kiria.

"There's no way I'll ever help you with your goal Kiria, I would never damn the world for your sick pleasure!" Tsukune shouted out. Kiria looked at him disappointed and shook his head.

"Such defiance. No matter though, I can easily make you be the hero you were destined to be." He said as his hand turned into a long twisted scythe, the boy shifting his arm back into his deadly weapon.

"I see that lock on your wrist Tsukune, the same as my friend Hokuto's." Kiria said as he glanced to it. Tsukune growled as he had his fists clenched, the boy holding as much power up as he felt would be safe.

"Do you know the remarkable thing about this spell Tsukune? The person going back doesn't have to be in any great or peak physical condition. He could be an inch from life and it would work the same. Since it transfers the life essence it doesn't care about the body's condition." Kiria said as he started walking toward Tsukune with a gleam in his eye.

"Then how do you expect Blackheart to work if the body never makes the jump?" Tsukune asked as he prepared to fight.

"Blackheart infuses itself with the life essence of it's host. It dramatically increases it's power for a small duration. That being the case, it's effects will also travel back through time. It's quite amazing if you think about it." Kiria said with a smirk.

"It's nothing but a nightmare in this world, and I won't be a part of it!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed towards Kiria. He swung his fist at the boy before he darted back and swiped with his blade at him. Tsukune dodged back as the blade sliced across his chest, the cut drawing blood as Kiria held his scythe up.

"Once I hack off that hand of yours, that seal won't keep our true hero from coming forth. That magnificent ghoul of yours will make such a wondrous mess of things for the humans at Kahdaln. It's a shame you won't see it for yourself." Kiria said as he dashed towards Tsukune at high speed.

"Never!" Tsukune yelled as he jumped over the blade which was swiped towards him, the boy landing down and following through with a punch towards Kiria's head. The smiling boy dodged the attack and swiped out again with his blade in a flash, the razor edge slicing across Tsukune's chest again. He cringed in pain as he kicked the blade aside and jumped into a spin kick. Kiria spun around and blocked the kick with the flat edge of the scythe, then flung Tsukune away with great force. The boy tumbled into a roll before Kiria dashed past him and swiped his blade towards the boy's hand. Tsukune kicked off from the ground and veered his roll off to the side as the blade struck down into the stone floor.

"Damn you Kiria!" Tsukune yelled as he rolled back to his feet, the boy looking over as Kiria was dashing towards him with his blade wound back. The smiling boy giggled as his arm struck out, the blade just missing Tsukune as the boy jumped up. He landed back down and swung his kick toward Kiria, the smiling boy grabbing the leg with one hand and spinning him around. He then launched Tsukune into a roll, the boy collapsing back down near the pulsating sphere of magical energy.

"Careful Tsukune, you go back now and you'll die without a cause. Now quit being so stubborn and take your medicine." Kiria said with a laugh as he walked up towards him holding the vial up. Tsukune growled and started to get up before a blade struck through his gut and left side, the boy screaming out as blood splattered on the floor.

"Now, perhaps you'll listen to me. You'd better hurry, or else everything you've ever cared about is gone." Kiria said looking over to the spell's core, the sphere pulsating with a loud crackling sound. The air around it started to distort slightly as the blue and green light started to flash quickly.

"You've…already taken everything from me!" Tsukune yelled out as he gripped the blade with his hands, the boy struggling to pull it back out. He felt his fury rising from the memories of his fallen friends.

_Dark…Mizore…Gin…Ruby…_

"Then you should have nothing holding you to this world now, so why fight it?" Kiria asked with a curious tone.

_Yukari…Ahakon…Rason…Kurumu…_

"Now then, let's put that monster inside of you to good use shall we? No need for it to go to waste after all." Kiria said with a giggle.

_Kokoa…Moka…MOKA!_

"NO!" Tsukune yelled as he grabbed the blade and pushing it out his side forcibly. He turned back and sent a fierce punch to Kiria's face, the boy being blasted back into a tumble away from the glowing sphere. Tsukune stood up as his crimson eyes glared at the boy who slowly got back up. Kiria looked at him with a curious smile as the vampire's aura started flaring up around him in a storm.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU KIRIA!" Tsukune roared as his holy lock started rattling around wildly, the chain glowing a hot red as it started vibrating.

"I won't let you get away with it! I won't let you get away from taking everything from me!" he yelled as he felt his power surging through him. The ground below him cracked as the skylights above shattered and blasted away from the energy wave. Tsukune growled heavily and looked down, his hair covering his eyes. His wound on his side started bleeding heavily as he strained his body.

"I'd rather die…then allow you to destroy the world." He said with a strained voice. The sphere started to rumble violently as the air around the magical core started to distort and tear.

"Either you go back or the world ends, your choice friend." Kiria said with a smirk. Tsukune wavered as his world blurred slightly.

"Oh my, seems like that blow to you may have been fatal. You may want to decide soon, otherwise everything will be wiped out for nothing." Kiria said with a shrug. The boy focused his power with all his might, the chain rattling around wildly.

"I'll go back…and die as a human…" he said with a growl. He then glared at Kiria with cold crimson eyes.

"After…I kill you…FOR MY FRIENDS!" he roared as he dashed towards him with his power flaring. The lock started to hiss as he sent a powerful punch to Kiria's head, the boy being blasted off to the side at high speed. Tsukune then sprinted towards the tumbling boy with all his might.

_I'll kill him, then jump into the rift before the ghoul comes out. That thing will die in one day if not killed sooner at that battle, I pray one more normal ghoul won't make a difference._

He grabbed Kiria's leg as he tumbled and threw him up and over his head, the boy slamming him down into the ground. Kiria swiped out with his blade and sliced Tsukune's arm, the blade nearly cutting down to the bone. Tsukune smacked the blade away and grabbed Kiria by the collar, the boy then smashing him over his head and into the ground. He threw him back and forth, the boy slamming the bladed monster into the ground repeatedly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsukune roared as he smashed him into the ground again. Kiria rolled away as Tsukune shot his fist down into the ground, the vampire just missing the head of his enemy. Kiria rolled over and swiped with his blade and sliced across Tsukune's leg, blood flying out from the wound as Tsukune dropped to his knees. The smiling boy got up and giggled as the vampire glared at him while breathing heavily.

"My my, you've gotten your blood everywhere. You must have very little left inside of you." Kiria said with a laugh. Tsukune wavered and slowly got back to his feet, the boy holding his side with one hand as his other formed a fist. His world started to spin slightly as his aura flickered. Kiria brought out the vial and smiled at him gently.

"We'd better put that ghoul to use before you die, otherwise everything would be destroyed. And you don't want that do you?" he said with as he walked towards the vampire. Tsukune stumbled back and dropped to his knee, the boy's injuries bleeding out as his aura faded down.

"Damn…you…" he growled.

_It can't end like this…it can't…_

Kiria popped the top off of the vial and walked next to Tsukune, the smiling boy holding the tube over the vampire's head with an eerie smile.

"It's time to fulfill your destiny. I, on behalf of all monsters, thank you for your noble sacrifice." he said kindly. Tsukune looked up at him with weary eyes, crimson eyes that stared at the bladed boy with hatred.

"You…monster…" Tsukune said as he struggled to keep awake.

"The real monster Tsukune, is about to come out to play." Kiria said as he tilted the vial. Tsukune glared at him as he felt his body get heavy.

_Moka…I'm sorry…I tried…_

Suddenly the vial blasted away and tore apart, the liquid seeming to vaporize in midair. Tsukune looked to see Kiria looking at him with wonder. The bladed boy then looked to his hand, which sliced off as well as his arm. They watched the severed limb drop into multiple pieces on the ground.

"Wha…" Kiria said before tears sliced across his torso, legs, and blade. He staggered as Tsukune stared with surprise. Kiria blinked, then fell to pieces before a very surprised vampire. The monster was lying on the ground, his head and upper chest all that remained in one piece.

"How…" Kiria choked out before his head and chest were torn apart in the blink of an eye, the ground below him slicing to pieces violently.

Tsukune blinked and stared at the fallen boy with shock. He then slowly looked to his side.

"Ra…son…" a girl's voice said with sorrow.

Tsukune looked to see a girl standing near him.

"Rason…Ra…son…" the girl said as she trembled violently.

He looked up to see her butterfly wings fluttering behind her slowly.

"Rason…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she sobbed out.

Her hands were holding bloody white feathers, the girl having her fists clenched around the remains of her beloved.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" she said weakly.

And her eyes were wide and unblinking, the girl's tears still forming as they dropped down to the ground.

"Luna?" Tsukune said weakly. She stood there staring off into space with wide eyes, the girl murmuring Rason's name over and over again. The boy trembled with pain and collapsed down to his knees, the wounds he had still bleeding out.

"Luna? What…are you doing here?" Tsukune choked out as he tried to remain conscious. The butterfly girl kept staring ahead in a trance as her eyes refused to blink.

"Rason…Rason…Rason…Rason…Rason…" she said softly over and over again. Tsukune looked to her hands and saw the feathers.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't save him." he said weakly. She trembled violently and screamed out.

"RASON!" she yelled as the area around her warped and tore apart, the sears and rifts tearing apart the ceiling and most of the floor. Tsukune looked around to see the small amount of floor left that held himself, the girl, and the glowing spell was all that remained of the top floor of Fairy Tale HQ. The walls and ceiling around them seemed to tear apart into fragments then blast away into nothingness.

"Luna…" Tsukune said looking at the girl. He felt a cold chill come from her, the girl's magic flaring around her wildly. Her eyes seemed empty of emotion as she looked down to him with a blank expression.

"I failed…my angel is dead…what's the point…what's the point of living now…" she said as she wavered. The area around them started to crack apart, time and space being ripped apart as her magic started to go wild.

"Luna…stop this…" Tsukune said with a strained voice. He looked over to see the Chrono Displacement spell flashing wildly, the air around it tearing apart and falling into a black void.

"The spell…I have…to stop it…" he said as he tried to move towards it, the boy crawling towards it with all his strength. He stopped as Luna appeared before him.

"No more…no more life…it all ends." she said simply as she stared at him with wide eyes that continued to cry.

"Luna…I can't let the world be destroyed…I have to stop it…" he said as he strained himself to look up at her.

"You can't stop it. It will destroy everything. Everything and nothing." Luna said in a trance.

"No…I'll go back…I'll use it to stop it. I don't care if I die…I need to save all I can!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Why do you care? Everybody is dead…everybody is dead…everybody is dead…" Luna said in a dull voice. Tsukune looked at her with sorrow then down.

"I know…I lost my friends…my girlfriend…everybody I cared about. I couldn't even stop Kiria myself with this damned lock holding me back." he said softly. Luna tilted her head slightly as she looked with wide eyes and no expression.

"Then why bother? I've lost everything…I have nothing…I am dead…" she said softly. Tsukune looked at her, the girl seeming gone from this world.

"You used your magic too much…your mind…" he said worriedly. Luna just stared at him with no reaction, no response or movement.

"Luna…I'm sorry…I don't know if it was the magic you used…or Rason dying…but…I'm sorry it pushed you too far." Tsukune said with sorrow. Luna trembled as she looked up with wide eyes.

"Rason…" she said softly.

"I'm sorry Luna, I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish-" Tsukune started before he looked to the spell floating before him, the sphere sending off streaks of tears around it as it started to go critical.

"Rason…" Luna said softly in a trance. Tsukune looked at the spell then down with wonder. He cringed as he held his side.

_Everything went wrong with this…everybody died because of stupid mistakes…but…_

He looked at the spell again, the boy staring at it with frustration.

_But if I have to die…I might as well die for a purpose._

"Luna…" he said weakly, the boy looking up at the chronofly with weary eyes. She slowly looked down with the same eerie expression, the girl just looking at him quietly.

"Can you…change the date for the spell? Can you alter the Chrono Displacement spell now?" he asked as he summoned all his strength to stand, the boy wavering as he felt lightheaded from the blood loss.

"Change it?" she asked softly.

"Yes…please…we can still…we can still save them." he said looking to the brightly glowing sphere of magic. She looked at him with no change in her expression.

"Save…them?" she asked quietly.

"Yes…please. You can still help save Rason…it's not too late. Please Luna, I don't have much time." Tsukune coughed out as blood leaked down his mouth. Luna looked at him then down.

"Save Rason…" she said softly to herself. Tsukune looked at her with worry as she stood there.

_Her mind…it's nearly gone…I may not be able to save her by doing this…but…the others…Moka…_

"Please Luna, if you're still in there, if you can still hear what I'm saying, you have to set the spell back one day from now. Please!" Tsukune cried out as he felt his body start to grow weak. She looked at him with wide eyes, eyes that slowly returned to normal.

"One…day…" she said as she twitched a bit.

"Yes…I'll go back…I'll stop this from happening. I swear Luna, I'll bring Rason out alive. Him and all our friends." Tsukune said as he wavered. Luna looked at him for a moment then towards the spell's core.

"Rason…bring Rason…back…" she said as she trembled. She shook her head and showed a strained expression as she turned to face the core. Tsukune looked at her with weary eyes as she stared at the ball of magic.

_Please Luna…I know you can do it…_

She held out her hands shakily, the girl trembling as her mind raced wildly around. She focused with all her willpower, the remnants of herself desperately trying to do whatever could be done to save the boy she loved. Slowly the strange characters on the ground shifted and morphed into different ones, the rings continuing to spin around the ground as they flashed blue and green repeatedly.

"Tsu…kune…" Luna said weakly. She slowly looked over to him as he stared at the spell's core.

"If you go back…you won't…survive…" she said worriedly. Tsukune smirked softly and glanced to her.

_She's still in there…at least she can somewhat be saved after all._

"I'm dead anyway Luna. But…if there is a chance…a chance to save them all, I'd take it regardless of my health. I won't…let them fade away into time." he said looking at the spell with a soft gaze. Luna showed a great amount of sadness at those words and looked back to the bright light. It crackled violently as it flashed blue and green wildly.

"Ok…it's done…" Luna said as she shook her head. She struggled to keep her mind in check as her power fluxed. Tsukune nodded and slowly shambled towards it. He looked back to see Luna shaking her head and screaming.

"Please…BRING HIM back…PLEASE save HIM!" she screamed as tears and rifts seared around her.

"I will…thank you Luna…" Tsukune said with a nod. He looked to the glowing orb before him as the air around it ripped apart and flew into a black void. Tsukune felt his heart stop and his breathing slow down. His world started to blur as he slowly fell towards it. His eyes closed as he fell into the bright light, the boy's mind starting to turn hazy.

_Moka…_

Everything flashed white to him, then slowly the world around him faded to black. No sound, no movement, no motion, no feeling, nothing. He felt his mind go blank.

Suddenly bright streaks raced past his vision, the boy seeing light and stars flying by him in a blur. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he could only watch as light and time seemed to shoot past him wildly. As fast as the lights came everything then tore apart, the boy hearing a loud screeching sound echoing out and growing louder. It turned into a deafening roar as everything around him wiped away to black. He felt his body go numb, then felt nothing at all. He seemed to float in nothingness, yet still felt like he was moving somehow. Then everything stopped around him.

"If you say so Tsukune, just promise me that you'll be careful. That you won't push yourself. I can't bear to lose you again." a girl's voice called out to him, her words seeming to echo around as he felt warmer. Slowly his eyes opened, the boy looking up at a familiar ceiling. He blinked then slowly looked around. He was inside a girl's dorm room, the boy lying in the bed as the faint glow from the night lights shined in through the window.

And he felt something lying next to him and on his shoulder. He slowly looked over to see a pinked haired girl laying next to him in the bed, the girl holding on tightly to him as she had her eyes closed. Tsukune blinked and looked at her with wonder, then glanced around.

_I'm…back…I'm back in her room…last night._

He looked over to see the clock on the vampire's dresser. It read 10:45 PM in a soft green light. Moka looked up at him with pleading eyes, the boy looking back down to her as she held him close.

"Promise me Tsukune. I never want to lose you." she said worriedly. Tsukune thought back and remembered this conversation. He remembered what he had said before, how he promised Moka she would never lose him. Slowly he held her close in a gentle hug, the boy fighting back the aching feeling in his heart.

"Tsukune…" she said softly as he held his girlfriend close. She was alive, all his friends were. He had a second chance to make sure their attack on Fairy Tale was successful, to help keep his friends alive. As he held her close he closed his eyes, the boy knowing full well that tonight would indeed be their last night together. This would be the last time he would sleep next to his girlfriend, the last night she would sleep happily next to her boyfriend. After a pause he looked ahead with a deep gaze, the boy holding the girl tightly and securely as he wanted their last night, and his last 24 hours alive, to count.

"I promise Moka…" he said softly as he closed his eyes. He couldn't tell her yet, it would completely devastate her. It would devastate everybody to know he had a ticking clock on his life. He opened his eyes again as he looked forward with determination. He had a second chance to save all his friends, and he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to ensure their safety. He pulled back from the hug and looked into the eyes of the girl he loved more than anything, the girl he was ready to die for.

"You won't lose me." he said softly, then kissed the girl gently.

_I'm sorry Moka…forgive me._


	51. The Last Day

_"Dark…" Mizore coughed out as she looked at her boyfriend with devastation._

_CRUNCH!_

_Mizore's body dropped to the ground with no head right next to the berserk shadow demon._

_"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rason shouted out._

Tsukune tossed and turned slightly in bed, the boy dreaming as Moka slept next to him peacefully.

_BOOM!_

_"NO! GIN!"_ _Kokoa cried out as they watched the warehouse detonate into a massive fireball._

The boy showed a strained expression as his nightmare continued, the boy's hand flinching a bit in his sleep.

_BANG!_

_"RUBY!" Yukari cried out as the witch was shot back with a bullet in her skull, the elder dropping dead in front of the group as Kurumu flew towards her killer with fury._

_"You bastard! You bastard!" Kurumu yelled as she continually sliced and hacked at the soldier with fury._

Moka's eyes slowly opened, the girl feeling her mate's movements as he trembled a bit in his sleep.

_Yukari's scream echoed out in his mind, the girl falling to her death down a dark and deep elevator shaft._

_"YUKARI!" Ahakon screamed out._

Moka slowly sat up, the girl looking at her boyfriend with worry as he tossed and turned in his sleep. She looked at him with concern as she held his hand gently.

_"Damn you…DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Ahakon shouted as electricity blasted around him violently._

_BOOM!_

_"NO! AHAKON!" Kurumu cried out as the hallway collapsed into itself in front of the remaining fighters._

"Tsukune?" Moka asked gently as she watched her boyfriend struggle with his nightmare.

_"RASON!" Kurumu shrieked as the group watched a gunship obliterate the hallway and the angel with a barrage of bullets, the boy's last yell of agony echoing out as he was blasted back into the office._

Moka looked at her boyfriend closely, the girl's worry increasing as Tsukune started shaking a bit in his sleep.

_"If I'm going to hell…then…you're going with me!" Kurumu yelled as she struck at the pilot of the attack chopper, the vehicle veering off and crashing into the building with a fiery explosion._

_"We're…all that's left…" Kokoa said with remorse._

"No…" Tsukune murmured as he turned in his sleep. Moka looked at him with worry as he started to sweat in his dream, the boy's aura wavering around him as the nightmare continued.

_"Burn in hell you fucking bitch!" Kokoa yelled as fire flared along her shoulders._

_BOOM!_

**_"KOKOA!"_**_ Inner Moka yelled as she and Tsukune witnessed the redhead detonating the gas lines with her overcharge, the young vampire being killed along with her twisted sister._

"No…don't…" Tsukune said as he turned again in the bed. Moka looked at the boy with worry, the girl not knowing what to do to help him.

"Tsukune?" she asked softly as she gently shook him by the shoulder.

**_"I…love…you…"_**_ Inner Moka said with her last breath, the vampire's eyes closing as she was struck down by her elder sister._

_"NO!" Tsukune yelled out as he lifted his foot up, the boy ready to send the killer and fallen sister down to her death._

_"You…can't…" Akua said softly with disbelief._

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled as he shot up, the boy breathing heavily as his aura flared around him briefly. Moka looked at him with surprise as he sat up, the boy looking ahead with fright. He blinked then looked down, the boy closing his eyes as he held his head from the nightmare.

"Tsukune, relax, it was just a dream. You're safe." Moka said reassuringly as she held him. The boy slowly nodded and gazed back ahead into space.

_If I don't change their timelines…it won't be just a dream._

"I know…sorry to wake you Moka." he said softly as he looked to her with a tired smile. She smiled softly at him and held him close.

"It's alright. What did you dream about? You were tossing and turning so much." she asked worriedly. The boy looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"It's nothing, just…a nightmare. Sorry about that." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Moka looked at him curiously then slowly nodded her head.

"Ok, if you say so. Let's try to get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." she said as they laid back down in the bed. The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, we sure do." he said softly.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'm sure we can handle it. By this time tomorrow it'll be all over." Moka said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, the girl smiling softly as she drifted back to sleep. Tsukune laid there in silence, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah…it will be." he said before he fell back asleep next to his girlfriend. For the last time.

* * *

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened, the boy noticing daylight shining in from the window and brightening the room. He looked over to see Moka holding onto him still, the girl sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face.

_Moka…I hope this isn't the last morning you ever smile…_

He looked around as the sunlight lit up the room slightly, the boy taking in the sight of the last sunrise he would ever see while his girl slept next to him. The last day he'll spend with his friends.

_I hope she slept well last night…tonight…I don't know how she'll take it…_

"Tsukune…" the girl said in a dreamy daze as she started to pull him closer. He smiled softly as he glanced to her, the boy remembering this part from the other morning. This time however he stopped his movements and tapped on her forehead with a gentle touch. The girl's eyes slowly opened as Tsukune turned to her and laid right next to her face.

"Good morning Moka. Dreaming about something?" he asked playfully. The girl blinked and then jumped a bit.

"Oh! That was…a dream. I'm sorry Tsukune, I didn't do anything while asleep did I? I didn't-" she started before he pulled her into a kiss. The girl blinked and then slowly closed her eyes as he held her close. After the kiss ended he smiled at her gently.

"If you're thirsty, then by all means Moka." he said laying back and tilting his head slightly. The girl looked at him with wonder then tilted her head.

"Well? I thought you were thirsty. It's ok, really." he said with a smile. The girl licked her lips and nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you Tsukune." she said gently. She leaned over and bit down on his neck, the girl sighing happily as she tasted his blood. The boy smiled gently as he held her close.

_I'm sorry this is the last time you'll taste it Moka, I really am._

After she had her fill she leaned back and smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you Tsukune, it was-" she started before he put a finger on her lips.

"Now, let's play a game this morning." he said with a sly smile. The girl looked at him curiously as he glanced to the door. She glanced over to it then back to him.

_Tsukune?_

**_How much blood did you take?_**

_Not a lot…_

**_You obviously took enough to make him a little loopy. Way to go…_**

_I did not! …I think._

After a long pause as the girl looked at him puzzled a knock came at the door.

"Hey, you guys up yet?" Kurumu's voice called out. Tsukune smiled softly at hearing her voice, then glanced to Moka as he kept a finger on her lips.

"Yeah, we're just waking up. We'll be a bit still, you guys should go check up on Dark and Mizore." Tsukune called out.

"Whatever you say, _Romeo_." Rason said in a playful tone. The couple laughed a bit while walking away as Tsukune looked back to Moka.

"Now then, for the game…" he said as he rolled over slightly and slid the girl under him. She looked at him with a small blush as he stroked her pink hair around her ear.

"The game?" she asked softly as her heart started to beat faster. The boy nodded with a cool smile as he held her close.

"Yes. Something you and your other self will play." he said with a twinkle in his eye. The girl looked at him with slightly widened eyes as his aura started to flow around him

**_How…much blood did you take?_**

_I…don't think a lot._

"Tsukune?" she breathed out as the aura started to heat up her body. The girl then gasped a bit as Tsukune held her arms back behind her head.

"It's called 'Know your place'." Tsukune said before he kissed the girl passionately, the aura around him flaring up. The girl moaned slightly as the power resonated through her as he held her down.

_Tsukune…_

**_What's gotten into him?_**

_I don't know…but…_

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, the girl letting the boy do with her as he pleased.

_I love this game…_

**_He said I get to play too, don't be so greedy._**

* * *

Kurumu and Rason were walking back towards Moka's room with amused smirks, the couple having found Dark and Mizore after they too woke up. Of course, Mizore was back asleep again after passing out, and the silent couple had left to get their ride ready for them.

"I wonder what he does to her." Kurumu said curiously. Rason looked to her as she smiled innocently.

"What? I'm just curious." She said with a smile. The boy smirked and looked back down the hall.

"C'mon, let's get those two to focus a bit more here." He said as they walked back to Moka's room. The two approached it and knocked on the door again.

"Ok, you guys about done yet? We really need to get going." Rason said flatly. The door opened and Tsukune was standing there smiling at them, the boy dressed and ready.

"Yeah, just about. Moka's still getting ready. Did you find Dark and Mizore?" he asked simply as he adjusted his shirt.

"Um…yeah. They're…going to get our ride. Is she ok?" Rason asked looking over to see Moka standing in front of her mirror, the girl holding a comb in her hands which were still at her side, and swaying slightly. Her hair was more of a mess than before and she had a blissful smile on her face, the girl's eyes glazed over slightly as she tried to remain balanced.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked with an amused smile. The vampire wavered a bit then fell back with a soft thump onto the floor.

_Dear lord…_

**_Whatever you did…do it again tomorrow morning._**

_I don't know what was different this time though, he just…he just…_

**_He showed us our place…very much so. I have to say, didn't see that coming._**

_Neither did I…but I'm ok with that…_

**_This will be a good morning to remember…_**

She giggled in a daze and closed her eyes, the girl's mind still swimming. They only had a short time, yet with his movements combined with his overwhelming aura, he was able to satisfy both sides of his girlfriend with ease.

"Wow Moka, you look about as out of it as Mizore did. You ok?" Kurumu said with a playful laugh. Moka murmured something as she moved slightly. Kurumu and Rason looked to Tsukune who had a proud smile on his face. He shrugged and looked towards the door with a calm smile.

"So, is everybody else ready? Or did you only see Dark and Rason?" he asked simply. The couple blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Well…we only saw those two…" Rason said slowly.

"Ok. Give us a minute here, I need to bring my girlfriend back down to earth. Be right out." Tsukune said happily as he closed the door. Kurumu and Rason blinked and then looked to each other curiously.

"Well…he sure seems…energetic this morning." Rason said with a shrug.

"I bet Moka knows that." Kurumu giggled.

After a while the vampire couple walked out of the room, with Moka clinging to Tsukune's arm for both stability and to hold her mate closely. Rason and Kurumu followed after while looking at them amused. Kurumu leaned over to Rason and whispered quietly into his ear as they walked down the stairs.

"I still say we should have had more fun this morning too. Everybody else did." She said sadly. They rounded the corner as Rason smirked at that comment, the same as Tsukune. The vampire boy was glancing to his two friends that were both alive and well now.

_I really did go back. Everything is playing out just like before. Which means…_

"Come now my dear, not everybody." Rason said with a chuckle. A door opened down the hall and the group watched with wide eyes as two figures walked out. Gin and Kokoa were looking at them, both dressed in their usual outfits, as Kokoa closed the door to her room.

"Oh. Good morning." Kokoa said softly. Gin looked at the group with worry and smiled nervously.

"Kokoa?" Moka said as she looked at the two curiously.

"Did...did you sleep with her?" Rason asked cautiously. Gin shook a bit then slowly nodded.

"In her bed?" Kurumu said looking at the young vampire with a raised eyebrow. Gin nodded while Rason narrowed his eyes at him.

"Kokoa…you…did you…" Moka said softly with her hands over her mouth. Kokoa glanced to Gin then to the group with a smug look.

"He rode me all night. What's the big deal?" she asked arrogantly. Moka, Kurumu, and Rason looked at her with shock while Gin shook his head wildly. Tsukune smirked as he tried to control his laughter.

_Yep, just like before._

"What? No I didn't!" Gin cried out.

"You did WHAT to my sister?" Moka shouted out as her rosary started to burn brightly. Rason looked at the wolf with disgust and anger while Kurumu looked at Kokoa with surprise. Tsukune glanced to his girlfriend as the girl was glaring at her sister.

_Ok…this is kinda funny after all._

"Yeah, a werewolf can really go all night. How about that?" Kokoa said with a smirk and shrug. Gin trembled with fright as the group looked to him with murder in their eyes.

"Wait, we didn't do anything! I swear!" he shouted out with fear of his life.

"He was so forceful too, such a wild animal. I felt so helpless with him." Kokoa said sweetly as she looked to him bashfully. The wolf looked at her with shock while Moka, Kurumu, and Rason glared at him.

"How could you Gin? I'll beat you into the ground for this, and wait until my other self gets her turn!" Moka shouted out with rage. Rason walked towards the boy with Moka while Kurumu shook her head.

"Really Kokoa?" Tsukune asked with a sly grin, the group looking to him as he stepped forward. Kokoa looked at the boy as he walked up to her.

"You? A proud noble vampire would sleep with him on the first night he was over?" he said with a chuckle. Kokoa looked at him a bit stunned as the others looked to him with confusion. The redhead glanced to her sister then back to Tsukune.

"Well…if that's the truth then you're in for some serious servitude with your master. It seems that you do need some stricter enforcement, I'm honestly disappointed in you." Tsukune said shaking his head. Kokoa looked at him with fright as the others looked at him curiously.

"But…I was just-" Kokoa started before Tsukune put a finger to her lips. He then glanced to Gin with a dark glare.

"And you, you do realize that for the time being Kokoa _is_ my property, as was her request. What right do you think you had to take her like that without my permission?" he growled as he walked up to the wolf with his aura flaring. The others looked at him with surprise as Kokoa was shaking her head.

"Wait, Tsukune don't!" she pleaded.

"Isn't that master to you?" he said sternly as he glanced back to her. She trembled and looked to her sister then back to Tsukune with wide eyes.

"Well…yes…but…master…" she stammered as Tsukune grabbed Gin by the collar and pulled him closer to him.

"Wait! Hold on!" Gin said with fright. After a long uneasy silence Tsukune started laughing. The group looked at him with surprise as his aura faded and he smiled at Gin.

"Relax, I know you didn't touch her." he said gently. The wolf looked at him stunned as Tsukune looked over to Kokoa, the girl also having a stunned expression.

"Like I said before, a proud noble vampire wouldn't have done that on the first night. Right, Kokoa?" he said with a raised eyebrow. She just looked at him speechless as the boy laughed a bit.

"Um…what the…" Rason said as he and Kurumu looked at the three with confusion.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked puzzled.

"She didn't engage in such an activity. It was all a joke, right?" Tsukune said with a smirk. Kokoa slowly nodded and then to Gin.

"Yeah…but…you…" she said looking back to Tsukune.

"I thought if you wanted to joke about such a thing, I would go along with it. What did you expect me to do, just allow a boy to touch you like that without getting upset? Or did you expect us to get mad, just to get your sister riled up?" he asked with a curious smile. Kokoa's jaw dropped as the group looked at her cautiously.

"Is that true Kokoa? It was just a joke?" Moka asked slowly. Kokoa looked at her and nodded, then back to Tsukune with wonder.

"Yeah…I-"

"Let me guess. You heard me and Moka last night. Did we keep you up?" Tsukune interrupted with, the boy having a weak smile on his face. Kokoa just stared at him with awe. Moka blushed a bit then looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Kokoa asked with amazement.

"I didn't hear anything. Then again that's because-" Kurumu started before Tsukune glanced to her.

"You were being louder?" he said with a laugh. Kurumu stared at the boy with surprise while Rason looked at him bewildered.

"Um…yeah." Kurumu said looking to her boyfriend puzzled. Tsukune chuckled then looked back to Kokoa.

"Anyway, that kind of joke isn't necessary, and I expect you to behave yourself today. Understand?" he said with his arms crossed before him with an inquisitive expression. Kokoa just stared at him with amazement still and slowly nodded.

"Yes…master." she said softly.

"Kokoa." Rason said simply.

"No, it's alright Rason." Tsukune said holding a hand up. The group looked at him with wonder as he smiled at the redhead.

"It was her choice to be my servant, and I need her under control if we're going to take down Fairy Tale today. That being said we should get going, the others should be up by now." he said looking down the hallway. Moka looked at him with wonder as he smiled proudly looking down the hall.

**_Yeah…you took too much blood this morning._**

_If I did…he couldn't have…you know…_

**_…you have a point. Then…what's gotten into him?_**

"C'mon, let's head out to the courtyard." Tsukune said as he walked over and took Moka's hand. She slowly nodded as everybody stared at him.

"Um…what about…Yukari?" Kurumu said pointing down the hall.

"She's probably up by now, I couldn't imagine she would have wasted any time heading over to see Ahakon." Tsukune said casually. The others looked to each other then back to Tsukune.

"Um…ok." Rason said scratching his head. Moka nodded slowly, then glanced over to Kokoa.

"Not funny…and we weren't _that_ loud." she muttered.

"Yeah-" Kokoa started.

"We probably were." Tsukune said with a chuckle. The girls looked at him with wonder as he shrugged. Kokoa blinked and nodded as she stared at him.

_How…does he keep knowing what I'm going to say?_

"Let's go then." Rason said with a shrug. Kurumu nodded and smirked.

"Actually…I kinda thought it was funny." she said with a laugh.

"You would." Moka said flatly as she clung to Tsukune's arm. The group walked off as Kokoa stood there staring at Tsukune while Gin looked at her worriedly. The girl blinked then glanced to him. She smiled and walked up to him.

"You don't have to be so scared. Even if we _did_ do anything I wouldn't let them hurt you." She said kindly.

"I doubt that. And you didn't have to use me in your little joke there, Tsukune looked like he was going to throttle me." He said worriedly. The girl smiled and jumped up into a hug with the boy, with her arms going around his neck while her legs clung to his waist.

"Then here's my apology." She said softly as she pulled him into a kiss. The boy blinked then held her gently as she kissed him, the vampire holding on tightly to the taller boy as she did so. After a moment the kiss broke and she was set back down. Gin looked at her with a soft smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok. Thank you Kokoa." He said softly. The girl took him by the hand and led him off after the others. She glanced back to the hand quickly then forward again. Gin smiled at his girlfriend then looked forward with a blank expression.

_So…I need his permission? Some joke buddy…_

The group walked out to the courtyard between the two buildings and sure enough they saw Ahakon and Yukari sitting on a bench together.

"See?" Tsukune said with a smile. The group shrugged and walked over, the fact that they were together not seeming so surprising.

"Hey, good morning." Tsukune called out as they walked up to them. The two young casters were dressed as usual and were sitting together, with the young witch holding onto her boyfriend's arm with a dreamy smile while the boy was looking up at the sky with a calm gaze. They looked over and smiled at them.

"Good morning." Ahakon said as the group walked up to them.

"Good morning." Yukari said dreamily while she continued to hold onto his arm tightly.

"Just couldn't wait to head out after Fairy Tale huh?" Rason said with a smirk.

"Or did you leave early for something else?" Kurumu said slyly as she looked between the two young casters. Yukari looked at them curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Tsukune smiled and tried to hold in his laughter.

_Oh yes…I definitely remember this part._

A few minutes later the group besides Tsukune fell back onto their rears as they stared in shock at the couple on the bench.

"Yu…Yukari?" Moka asked fearfully. Rason looked at the two with disbelief while Kurumu and Moka stared with wide eyes. Gin and Kokoa were looking between the two trying to think of something to say.

"What's wrong with you guys? Didn't you sleep well?" Yukari asked curiously. The group stumbled back to their feet and looked at her with shock.

"Oh we slept well, they just think you two had sex. Kinda funny actually." Tsukune said looking up with a thoughtful smile. The group looked to him with shock as Yukari and Ahakon did as well.

"What?" Ahakon said with surprise.

"I know right? Though to be fair, your little back and forth just now didn't really do wonders in your defense." Tsukune said with a laugh. Yukari blinked and smiled amused.

"Oh my gosh…the way we must have sounded." she said before she burst out laughing. Ahakon looked at her with a curious expression then smiled.

"Oh wow. You're right. I didn't realize…haha, we sounded just as bad as Kurumu and Rason." he said laughing.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Kurumu barked out with rage.

"You were being louder than us last night." Tsukune said flatly. The succubus blinked then looked away with a blush.

"Well…still…" she stammered as Rason smirked at her weakly. Moka looked at her boyfriend with wonder as he laughed a bit with the young spell casters.

"So…you two…" Kokoa said looking at the young couple.

"I only slept next to him. We didn't do anything." Yukari said with a laugh. Kokoa and Gin nodded then looked at Tsukune curiously.

"How did you know that so fast?" Gin asked puzzled.

"C'mon, Ahakon's a straight arrow. He wouldn't take advantage of his girlfriend, just like you wouldn't, right?" Tsukune said with a sly smile at him. The wolf jumped and nodded.

"Well of course…but…" he said scratching his head. Kokoa looked at her boyfriend with wonder then back to Tsukune. Moka looked at her boyfriend curiously as Yukari looked around.

"So where are Dark and Mizore?" Yukari asked looking around.

"They went to get our ride. They should be meeting us here soon." Rason said looking around the sky.

"Still wild to think he can fly one of those helicopters." Kurumu said as she gazed around the sky as well.

"Top agent, remember?" Tsukune said as he looked up and around. The group looked at him curiously as the boy looked up thoughtfully for a moment, then glanced to his side.

"Good morning Ruby." he said with a calm smile, the group then looking over to see Ruby standing there. She had her mouth open as if she was about to speak and was looking at Tsukune with surprise.

"Ah…yes. Good morning." she said as she walked up to them. She looked at him with puzzlement then glanced around.

"So…I see you're all here. Except…where are-"

"Dark and Mizore are getting our ride." Tsukune said looking back up. All eyes looked at him with amazement as he just looked around casually.

"Is it just me…" Rason said quietly.

"He's…really on the ball today." Kurumu said amazed.

"Yeah…" Moka said softly.

"Ah. I see. Well, I spoke to the headmaster this morning. Classes have been postponed until we return with news of Fairy Tale. He and his guards will protect any students here that remain, and, he wishes you all luck." Ruby said with a smile.

"Luck huh? How kind of him, right?" Tsukune said with a smirk as he glanced to Rason. The angel had his mouth open as he was about to say that same line, the boy looking at him with surprise. Slowly he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. Yukari saw Ruby holding her wand and looked to her with a curious smile. Ruby nodded and held the wand tightly.

"This time, I'll be joining you from the start." she said proudly. Gin nodded and looked at his friends.

"Me too. I'm ready to do this." he said confidently. The group looked to each other as they reminded themselves as to why they were out here in the first place.

"I wonder where Luna is. I'm really getting worried here." Moka said looking around with concern.

"I hope she was ok during all the fighting." Yukari said worriedly.

"We checked her room, doesn't look like she's been in it for a while." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"She's not here." Tsukune said calmly. The group looked to him baffled.

"What? But-" Ahakon asked curiously before they heard the incoming sound of an airborne vehicle. They looked over to see a black transport helicopter flying over the trees and then hovering above them. They watched with wonder as the vehicle slowly lowered and touched down on the ground. The spinning rotors slowed down as the rear bay door opened. From the back a silent boy walked out and over to them.

"All set when you are." Dark said casually. The group just looked at him for a moment then to Tsukune as he walked forward.

"Yeah, let's get going." he said with a determined expression. He and Dark walked back towards the chopper while the group stared at Tsukune with puzzlement.

"Ok…did I miss something here?" Gin said glancing to the group.

"Moka…what's up with Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as they walked towards the chopper.

"I have no idea." Moka said curiously.

They walked through the rear bay door and inside. The back hull was empty with seating on both sides of the chopper. There were parachutes and other bags of equipment stored above as Tsukune sat down on one of the sides. The group walked in and looked at him curiously then around at the vehicle. Dark was in the pilot's seat with a snow girl sitting in the copilot's seat. She glanced back to the group and waved slightly.

"How you feeling frosty?" Kurumu said with a smirk. The snow girl glanced to her boyfriend and smiled contently.

"She looks ready for anything." Tsukune said with a smile at her. She blinked then tilted her head at him.

"Um…yeah." she said softly.

"Before we go to Fairy Tale, what about Luna? We should try to find her shouldn't we?" Yukari asked out loud.

"Yeah, what do you mean she's not here Tsukune?" Ruby asked curiously. Dark and Mizore glanced back to the boy as he looked around at the group.

"There's only one reason as to why Luna's been missing the past day. The chronofly statue." the boy said simply. The group looked at him with wonder as Dark and Mizore glanced to each other.

"That's right, there was that statue that Hokuto found of a chronofly. But…I thought his story was made up." Ahakon said puzzled.

"Luna wouldn't take a chance on it, especially if it's related to her past. She would have wanted to check it out for herself." Tsukune said with a nod.

"I suppose, but why not tell us? Why just leave?" Moka asked.

"She had to have had her reasons. Still, it's best she's not here. Going to Fairy Tale's HQ could push her past the breaking point. If anything, her going to see that statue works out in her favor. She'll be safer." Tsukune said assuredly. The group looked to each other then to Tsukune with wonder.

"Don't worry. She'll be back, she won't leave Rason's side that easily." he said with a nod.

"I guess." Yukari said softly.

"She seemed more in control before she left. She should be fine just flying over to some statue." Ruby said with a nod.

"Well we'll just have to have faith she'll come back safely. I hope she finds whatever it is she's looking for." Rason said with a gentle nod. Kurumu looked at the angel then up with wonder.

"Alright, so what's our plan?" Gin asked as the chopper started to take off. Dark put on the headset for the chopper and turned his mic on, the demon's voice coming out of the speakers near the group as the engines kicked up and the chopper flew off over the forest. The demon started telling the group their flight plan while Tsukune looked down in thought.

_I know how each one of them dies tonight. I need to make sure we move accordingly to keep them alive. I just hope I can make the difference for them. I only get one shot with this._

"Great. So, just to recap. Fly into a human city at night and straight into the heart of the enemy, sneak in past who knows how many guards and agents armed with magic and human weaponry, and somehow take down two S-Class vampires and whatever the hell Kiria is. Sounds like a solid plan to me." Rason said with a nod as the group finished listening to the plan. Tsukune blinked then smirked.

"It's not the best. But then again we never do have our choice of plans anyway. We'll have to make do with it." Tsukune said as he looked to the front of the vehicle and out the windshield.

_I also need to keep the timeline going as it should besides the necessary changes, otherwise I might screw us over. Everything I change will alter the future for everybody, I need to make sure the right events happen still._

"I still don't understand what they want Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa for. I can't piece that together." Yukari said with a puzzled expression. Tsukune looked down with a focused expression. He knew very well what he was needed for, and the girls were only wanted because they were family.

"Whatever they want them for, they're willing to throw everything they have at us to get them." Gin said looking to his girlfriend. Moka and Kokoa looked to each other curiously as Tsukune nodded to that.

"Then let's return the favor and throw everything we have at them." Ruby said as her wand glowed briefly. The group nodded and looked to the front of the vehicle with determination. Tsukune kept his mind focused, the boy running through all the details of their failed attempt. He had to make sure the group avoided all the fatal mistakes they made before, otherwise everybody would be dead tonight. He held his girlfriend's hand tightly as the group flew towards Fairy Tale's HQ building, the girl looking over to him curiously as he kept his eyes focused out the front of the vehicle.

_I wonder what's gotten into him. He seems…different somehow._

* * *

The group was flying over the outskirts of Liwian City as night fell upon the metropolis. Tsukune had played his part in the group's travels towards their goal just as he did before, the boy feigning surprise at the discovery to Fairy Tale's plan and acting just as he did before with everybody's rage and determination. He didn't want to change anything before the group got near the city, the boy thinking carefully on how to stop all of his friends from dying during their assault.

"Ok, we're almost there." Mizore said into her mic.

"So what are we doing then, just walking through the front door?" Rason said with a puzzled expression.

"We're going to sneak in through the back. All of you are going to parachute down from the chopper while I create a diversion." Dark said into his mic.

"Parachute?" Moka asked puzzled. She glanced up to the packed chutes above their heads with wonder.

"Um, we can fly though." Kurumu said casually as she glanced to Ruby and Rason.

"C'mon dear, it could be fun. I've never flow down the human way before. Let's try it." Rason said with a laugh. Tsukune smirked at hearing the angel once again opt for floating down on a human device rather than use his own wings. He blinked and looked ahead to Dark as Ruby thought about trying it herself.

"Say Dark…this chopper as well as all the others came from here, right?" he asked carefully.

"That's what the flight logs say." The demon said without looking back.

"So…then they might have _more_ gunships at their airfield, right?" Tsukune said cautiously.

"Likely. They probably have every weapon you can imagine here, which is why we're sneaking in." Dark said simply.

"Right, but…I'm going to assume you're going to create your distraction _at_ the airfield, correct?" Tsukune said with a slight smile. Dark blinked and glanced back to him.

"Yes…I was." He said slowly. Mizore and the others looked back to Tsukune curiously as the boy nodded.

"Then, are you going to sabotage their gunships while there as well? Just like you did at Snow Woman Village?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"I…wasn't planning on it. We need to hurry into their compound, and we need all the time we can get." Dark replied slowly.

"I understand that. It's just…the thought that they could have some serious air support while we're on the ground…I get the feeling that could work out badly for us." Tsukune said simply. The group looked to each other at that remark.

"Actually…when you put it like that, I'd have to agree. If they scramble their gunships that could be a problem." Gin said with a nod.

"We've taken them out before, besides, once we get into the building we should be safe." Rason said thoughtfully. Tsukune looked at him worriedly for a moment then shook his head.

"We won't be 'safe' at any point during this. And leaving their heavy air support intact could make this more dangerous." Tsukune said assuredly. The group looked at him for a moment then down.

"I suppose if we can take them out as well it might make this easier." Moka said thoughtfully. Dark looked up for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, we'll spare some extra time to take out what they have. Or at least as much as we have time for." He said simply. He glanced back to Tsukune, the demon showing a slightly curious expression for a moment.

"That's actually some good thinking Tsukune." Ruby commented. Tsukune nodded and smiled at her.

"Don't want to take unnecessary chances, right?" he said confidently.

* * *

The group was looking out from behind a building as Dark's diversion went underway. The screams of the agents that were diced to pieces echoed out before the explosions of the two SUV's sounded off. As the chopper wound down on it's side vehicles started to converge on the location from all around.

"I don't know which was more fun, parachuting down from that chopper over those buildings or watching Dark's little landing stunt." Rason chuckled.

"I hope he's ok. That looked awfully dangerous." Moka said worriedly.

"He'll be fine, he was their top agent after all." Mizore said proudly.

"You just _love_ rubbing that in our faces don't you?" Kurumu said dryly.

"No, just in yours." Mizore said with a smirk.

"Well that should buy us some time at least. Seems like that got most of their attention." Ahakon said with a nod.

"Especially with what comes next." Tsukune said glancing to the side. After a pause a row of gunships parked on the side of the field blasted into pieces, the vehicles blowing sky high one after another. Sirens started to sound off as more agents drove toward the destroyed choppers.

"I hope that won't cost us." Rason said worriedly.

"Why couldn't we have just snuck in without destroying the helicopter again?" Gin asked scratching his head.

"Because they knew the chopper was coming in before we reached the city." Dark said as he reappeared near the group, the boy having an assault rifle holstered over his back. Mizore looked at him with dreamy eyes as the demon looked back toward the fire, his stance holding the gun behind him was getting the snow maiden's mind racing. She sighed happily as she stared at the boy.

"They would have known we were coming a while ago, we had to get rid of the chopper anyway. Might as well take a few of them down at the same time, right?" Kokoa said with a smirk.

"Didn't matter if any of them died, we just needed to get their attention locked away from us." Dark said as he glanced back to the field. The group turned to see a witch flying low with her raven wings, the woman setting down next to the group as she glanced back.

"Ok, I don't think anybody saw me, and their gunships are history. This wand sure does pack a punch." Ruby said with a smirk as she held it up.

"Good work Ruby." Tsukune said with a nod.

"Thanks. It would have been easier if I could turn invisible like Dark, but luckily they seemed more occupied with his little stunt to pay any attention to me." She said with a smirk. The witch had chosen not to parachute down this time, instead the woman used her raven wings to fly off and down towards the gunships during the commotion. With her wand's power and by using Astreal's energy blast she was able to annihilate the stationary and unattended choppers with ease. Tsukune looked out at the flaming wreckages and smiled confidently.

_Rason and Kurumu should be fine now. I just need to make sure everybody else avoids their death precisely._

"Alright, they know we're here now. We need to get moving quickly." Dark said as he led the group down the darkened alleys of the complex.

"I'm going to assume Kiria is in that big building up ahead." Rason said dryly looking at the tall building with the fox tail logo on the other side.

"Likely, but he's not our first stop. We need to find the Blackheart serum and the Chrono Displacement spell. They have to be destroyed so neither Fairy Tale nor anybody else can ever use them." Ruby said looking around.

"So where do we go to first?" Ahakon asked looking around.

"Just follow Dark." Mizore said simply.

"Because he knows where to go here?" Yukari asked curiously. Mizore shrugged and glanced to Kurumu with a smirk.

"Because he-"

"If you say because he was the top agent again I'm going to strangle you." Kurumu growled with frustration. Tsukune smiled softly at seeing his friends bicker as they always had. So far everything seemed to be playing out the same, except this time there would be no gunships to kill the angel and succubus.

The group continued with their assault into Fairy Tale HQ, with Tsukune watching the events play out just like they did before. Even with the alarms set off early the group's resistance they encountered didn't change much. Dark and Mizore once again saved Kurumu when she walked out in front of two soldiers in her hurry. And they snuck into the security office up ahead using the same ruse as before. Tsukune knew he had to keep the timeline going the same to ensure the changes he had to make would work correctly, and he watched in amazement as his friends reliably followed their timelines to the letter. Even in the initial attack at the security station next to the main lobby everything happened the same way. Tsukune even had the upper hand since he knew exactly how each of the monsters and soldiers would come at him. After they cleared out the station the group looked around as sirens continued to sound off.

"We're going to have company soon, where do we go from here?" Yukari said looking around. The group looked to see the three signs then back towards the entrance.

"We need to take out the spell and serum now before more show up." Gin said as the wolf climbed out of the circular hub.

"Then we should split up quickly and take them both out at the same time." Tsukune said looking between the two sectors. He glanced to Ruby and Dark.

_This is the turning point for those two…_

"I'll handle the magical department, it is a witch's responsibility after all." Ruby said holding her wand at the ready. Tsukune nodded as he glanced to her.

_She was able to complete her mission perfectly, I'd better not change that. Her death is when she comes back._

"I'll take care of Blackheart. A few explosives and their stockpile is history." Dark said looking towards the chem lab entrance. Tsukune looked to him worriedly.

_He's not going to make it as things stand now. I don't know what went wrong with his mission but I need to change the flaw._

"Sounds good. Gin, go with him." Tsukune said looking around. The group looked at him curiously as the boy glanced back to the werewolf.

"I can handle this on my own Tsukune." Dark said simply.

"I know you could, but if they're working on making monsters insanely powerful with that drug, you may run into stronger than normal resistance. It's best to have somebody there with you in case you need the backup." Tsukune reasoned. Gin looked at him curiously then towards the chem lab entrance.

"Well, why not. I want to make sure that stuff never sees the light of day as well." He said with a shrug. Dark rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Fine. Let's get going." He said simply.

"We'll hold them off here, meet back when you're done. Then we'll head into the main tower together." Rason said as he glanced back to the main lobby entrance. Mizore looked to her boyfriend and smiled softly, the girl wishing her demon luck. He winked back at her and glanced to the entrance again. Yukari nodded with a confident smirk at Ruby and then looked back towards where the reinforcements would be coming from.

"Alright wolf, let's be quick." Dark said as they took off.

"Ha, speed is what I'm all about." Gin laughed while following the demon.

Dark, Ruby, and Gin ran off while the group looked towards the two entrances on both sides.

"Don't let them overwhelm us, we need to hold this position until they get back." Tsukune said as they got into fighting positions. Tsukune summoned as much power as he could without putting any stress on the lock while he yanked off Moka's rosary. The girl's aura skyrocketed as she shifted from her outer self into her inner self. As the group prepared for the incoming threats Tsukune looked around carefully.

_Hopefully with Gin absent things won't change here much._

The front doors opened again and two armed soldiers ran in with their guns ready.

**"Well then, playtime starts now."** Inner Moka said as she got ready.

* * *

Down the hall away from the station alarms were sounding and lights were flashing above. The stark white hall had a few offices and labs on either side as two soldiers were running towards the commotion.

"Dammit who would be stupid enough to attack us here?" one of them growled as they readied their rifles.

"Whoever it is they're dead meat." the other said with narrowed eyes. Suddenly he was thrown to the side as the other soldier was blasted off and through an office door. The soldier against the wall looked with surprise as one of his grenades was taken off his belt while the other grenade's pin popped off. Before he could move he was thrown into the office with his comrade. An explosion blasted out from the room as Dark appeared next to Gin, the two phasing back into view from the demon's power. The two glanced to each other then ran down the hallway.

"I think we're doing quite well actually." Dark said flatly as he looked to the grenade in his hand.

"Do you know where you're going? This place is huge." Gin said looking around. The demon looked through all the windows as he searched for anything that would point him to his goal. He stopped at a terminal and started looking through the screen with haste.

"Let's see. Testing. Medical. Development. Research. Storage, that's likely it." he said with a nod.

"We need to hurry, the others could get overrun soon." Gin said looking back.

"My Mizore can handle herself just fine. Don't you have faith in your girl?" Dark said with a quick glance.

"I have faith in her…it's just…I mean, aren't you worried about your girlfriend's safety? We're in the heart of the beast here." Gin asked as they ran down the hallway.

"Of course I'm concerned about her safety. However right now I need to have faith in her that she can fight just as we can, that she will survive. You're dating a vampire Gin, you should believe in her abilities as well." Dark said as he grabbed the wolf's wrist, the two then vanishing from view. Down the corridor two guards were running with haste with their rifles ready.

"All units get to the security check in station near the main lobby, we have intruders." one of their radios sounded off.

"Great, lock and load." one of them said as they readied their guns. One of them was blasted back into a tumble as the other's gun was grabbed then swung out and struck the soldier's head. The man stumbled back while the gun open fired on him and dropped him dead. The other soldier yelled as he fired blindly around the hall. After he expelled his magazine he looked around with narrowed eyes.

"It's that shadow demon. I just know it." he hissed as he reached for another magazine. His head snapped around, the soldier's frozen expression of shock coming face to face with a werewolf that appeared behind him.

"Close, but wrong." Gin chuckled as the two boys phased back into view. The boys then ran down the hall and stopped in front of a large glass window. On the other side there were shelves lined around a large room with containers in them. There were a few work counters in the middle that had a few laptops and papers lying about. On the glass in white letters it said 'Storage'. The demon glanced around and saw one of the containers on a shelf opened. Dark smashed the glass with his elbow and hopped in as Gin looked around the hallway carefully.

"Ever heard of a door?" Gin asked glancing to the door to the side.

"In a hurry." Dark said flatly as he ran over and pulled a bottle halfway out of the container.

"Blackheart." he said with narrowed eyes as he looked at the familiar black liquid. He put it back and walked over to the papers on the counter.

"Three dozen cases of Blackheart. Kiria really is out of his mind." Dark growled as he looked around.

"Three dozen? He could send back an entire army of drugged up lunatics." Gin said in surprise. Dark ran and leapt back out into the hall, the demon looking back as he pulled the pin on the grenade.

"One goal down." he said simply. He glanced over to see two scrawny looking monsters darting around towards him, the black and green colored beasts having little apparent muscle as they clung to the walls and ceiling with a wild look in their eyes. One of them leapt toward Dark while the other jumped at Gin. The werewolf reached out and caught both as Dark just raised an eyebrow at them.

"This is a restricted area!" one of the monsters yelled out as they thrashed in the wolf's grip.

"Tell somebody who cares." Dark said simply as he tossed the grenade into the room. Gin chuckled then threw both of the agents in as well. They both jumped out of the way as an explosion blasted out from the storage room, with fires and smoke billowing out from the broken window and door that blasted apart.

"That wasn't so hard." Gin said as they watched the fires blaze from inside the room.

"Like anything could have gone wrong here." Dark said simply. They then turned and ran back towards the security check in station, the two hurrying back towards their friends before more agents showed up.

* * *

In the security check in station the group was busy with the constant attacks from agent after agent. Monster after soldier tried charging in while the group kept fighting them off, the group of friends holding their ground until their two friends got back from their missions.

**"Keep it up, we won't fall to such weaklings."** Inner Moka shouted as she sent a furious kick to a stout pig demon, the beast being blasted back and crashing into a troll. The two tumbled away as Tsukune darted around and kicked the rifle out of the hands of a soldier, the boy then grabbing the rifle and spinning around. He bashed the rifle into the man's skull and sent him flying off past where Kokoa was struggling to get a large brute to let go of her arms. She growled as the large monster held the smaller vampire with ease.

BAM!

The brute's head jerked about as a bullet went through it. Kokoa watched the monster drop then looked over to see Tsukune dropping the rifle from his grip.

"Hands off my friend." Tsukune said coldly as the redhead looked at him with wonder.

"Tsukune…" she said softly. He winked at her then continued his fight with the incoming monsters. The girl looked at him with awe, then giggled and dashed off to find other targets of prey. Kokoa ran towards a mantis demon and jumped into a powerful kick, the girl sending the taller skinny demon stumbling to the side.

Mizore blinked and looked towards the chem lab entrance. She felt something flicker as it approached them. Slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Dark's back. I can feel it." she said with cool expression.

"Really? How can you be sure?" Kurumu asked.

Suddenly two brutes flew out from the hallway and tumbled into a roll. The group watched them crash down and then twitch while they shakily tried to get back up.

"Just a feeling." Mizore said with a shrug and smile.

From beside the two brutes a black wisp circled about, and two familiar faces appeared. Tsukune watched with awe as Dark appeared and elbow dropped a brute to the ground, the agent's skull cracking from the impact. As he did Gin reached down and grabbed the other agent, then swung him over his head and into the ground with a fierce crash.

"Did you guys find the Blackheart?" Rason called out as he sent a troll flying off into the wall with a punch.

"Yeah, it's all destroyed now. It was a piece of cake." Gin said proudly. Mizore ran over to her boyfriend and hugged the demon, the girl looking at him with loving eyes.

"I knew you could handle it beloved." She said softly. The demon smirked for a moment, then grabbed her hand with the blade and thrust it off to the side. She looked to see the sword piercing through a soldier, then watched as Dark pulled the blade back out quickly. She smiled at him timidly as he kissed her forehead.

"Glad to see you're safe my little snow bunny." He said gently. The girl blushed a bit and nodded slowly.

Gin walked over to Kokoa and smirked at her as he glanced at the dead monsters around her

"Relax wolf, I can handle myself just fine." She said arrogantly. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know you can, an S-Class vampire wouldn't fall to such weaklings." He said calmly. The girl blinked and looked at him curiously.

"I am glad to see you're alright regardless, a boyfriend can't help but worry about his beautiful girlfriend you know." He said with a wink. The girl blushed slightly and looked away.

"Um…thanks. I'm glad you're ok too." She said softly, the girl feeling her heart racing at his words. Tsukune smiled at his two friends as they had returned, both of them reunited with their girlfriends once again. Dark and Mizore turned back to back as they eyed the incoming agents as Kokoa and Gin resumed dashing around and attacking targets of opportunity. As the rest of the group resumed their fight Tsukune had a confident smile on his face.

_Those three are going to live now…at least live past this point. I need to keep this up, I can't let them down._

"Just die already!" Ahakon shouted out as he fired another fiery blast toward the ceiling, the attack colliding with a spider demon and exploding into an inferno. From above two larger reptile beasts crawled in from the holes and clung to the ceiling, the larger green skinned demons looking at the mage with their cold yellow eyes. They roared and leapt down towards him while the mage growled at them. He yelled out as they closed in, then they smacked into a flashing purplish barrier. The two demons looked over as Ruby aimed her wand at them with a dark glare.

"No you don't!" she shouted as she fired a powerful blast of magic from the wand, the purple projectile flying through the air and detonating into a powerful explosion above the barrier. Ahakon watched with surprise as the demons were blasted off into a fiery tumble then looked over to see Ruby running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, I was a little held up back there." Ruby said as she ran out to join the others. The group finished up with the current wave of enemies then regrouped again, the bodies of the soldiers, agents, and the giant centipede monster lying dead around the destroyed station.

"Glad to see you're back. Did you find the spell?" Yukari asked as she kept looking around cautiously.

"I've taken care of the Chrono Displacement spell. But Kiria has already started the incantation above. He can finish it and activate the spell whenever he chooses." Ruby said regrettably.

"As long as the spell is gone there won't be any more time travel for anybody. All we have to do is kill Kiria and this can all end." Ahakon said with a nod.

"What's with the black rose?" Mizore asked looking at the flower in the elder witch's hand. Ruby looked to it then smiled softly.

"It's a long story. Many things happened…" she said gently. The group looked at her for a moment then to each other.

"Ok, well anyway, we need to get going. More are going to be showing up soon." Rason said looking back towards the lobby entrance. The group nodded with determination, all of them preparing themselves for the big fight that awaited them. Ruby smiled softly and put the black rose in her hair.

"Many things huh?" Kurumu said curiously while looking at it. Ruby merely nodded slowly in a dreamy state.

"Oh yes, many-"

BANG!

Blood splattered out into the air as a bullet tore through it's target. The group looked with surprise at Ruby. The woman blinked, then looked behind her. A soldier was standing behind her with his gun facing her, and with a bullet through his skull.

"Wha…" Ruby said softly.

BANG!

The soldier was blasted back, the dead man collapsing down onto the ground with two holes through his skull. The group looked at him with surprise then back to their side. Tsukune looked over to see Dark holding a rifle out with one hand, the boy having his eyes set in a glare to where the soldier was.

"You guys missed one." He said flatly. Tsukune looked at the demon with awe then back to Ruby.

_And now she's safe too, her timeline has been changed._

"Wow…thanks Dark." Ruby said with a relieved smile. Mizore giggled and looked at her boyfriend with dreamy eyes.

"That's my demon." She said softly. Kurumu rolled her eyes at that remark.

"Seriously, he's not _that_ great." She muttered.

"C'mon you guys, time's ticking for us." Tsukune said as he looked back towards the lobby entrance.

**"You heard my mate, let's move."** Inner Moka said as they raced out of the security station.

The group ran out into the lobby, and after Yukari promptly blasted the receptionists into a fiery inferno the group looked around.

"Call those elevators. We need to go up, now." Rason said as he looked around.

"You're kidding right?" Dark said with a raised eyebrow. The angel looked at him puzzled as Kurumu stopped with her hand over the call button.

"We need to go up, remember?" Rason said puzzled.

"Being suspended high in the air by a steel cable in a closed box while security and monsters are after our lives doesn't sound too safe." Tsukune said looking towards the stairwell entrance. Rason blinked and looked down thoughtfully at that comment.

"He's right, that would be suicide." Mizore said looking to Kurumu. The succubus blinked and slowly moved away from the elevators.

"But then…what do we do?" Kokoa asked curiously. Tsukune motioned to the stairwell entrance.

"We use the stairs." He said simply.

"What? But do you have any idea how many flights of stairs we'll have to climb?" Rason said in surprise.

"I suppose it would be safer to use the stairs…especially when you put it like that." Ahakon said looking down thoughtfully.

"Better than falling to your death in an elevator shaft I'm sure." Yukari said with a shrug. Tsukune glanced to her and nodded.

_You have no idea._

"Great…that sounds fun." Ruby groaned.

"It's more of a hassle, but we can't take any chances here. We need to go quickly and this way we can escape to a floor on the way if need be. They won't have us trapped." Tsukune said motioning towards the stairs. Before they could move agents and soldiers came in from around the lobby on all sides.

**"First things first."** Inner Moka said as she cracked her knuckles.

Five minutes later the group was running up the stairs after having destroyed the front lobby and all the reinforcements Fairy Tale threw at them.

"This…sucks…" Ruby muttered as they neared the 20th floor.

"Too much deskwork." Kurumu replied simply. Ruby growled as they continued their climb. She glanced to Gin who had Ahakon and Yukari on his shoulders.

"How come they get a lift?" she whined.

"They're just kids. What's wrong with you?" Gin replied simply. Ahakon and Yukari chuckled a bit as Ruby shook her head. Ahead of the group Tsukune was climbing up the stairs with haste. As they approached the 28th floor he smiled confidently.

_Yukari and Ahakon won't be dying now, so far so good._

The group eventually made it to the top of the stairs and started racing down the hallway with the glass windows to the side. The stairwell they were in only went up so high, and they needed to cross over to another stairwell to advance higher. Tsukune glanced to the side, the boy stealing a glimpse of the hallway where Ahakon met his end in front of the elevator that Yukari died in.

_Those two are safe from that fate, I just hope we took out enough of the gunships…_

From behind a chain whip flew through the air and wrapped around Kurumu's leg, the girl yelping as she fell to the ground and was pulled back. The group stopped and turned to see a large lizard man holding the chain while a brute was running up from behind him.

"Got you." The lizard hissed as it started reeling her back. She screamed out and swiped the chain behind her, the girl slicing the links to pieces with her nails. As she got back to her feet Ruby aimed her wand down the hall at the monsters. It glowed brightly and a purplish wall appeared at the agents side. She waved her wand and the wall flew into the two beasts and blasted them out the window. The group looked back to see two black skinned brutes and two soldiers charging from the other end of the hall. Inner Moka and Kokoa dashed towards the brutes at high speed. Tarot cards sliced into one of the soldier's hands and chest while the other was blasted back by a bolt of electricity. Inner Moka sent a powerful kick to one of the brutes, the monster stumbling to the side as Tsukune shot forth and delivered a powerful punch to his skull. As he flew back dead the other brute was keeling over from Kokoa's powerful kick to his gut, the vampire then stepping a side as Gin ran over and grabbed the monster by the head. He roared out as he swung the brute around and sent him flying out the window. Tsukune looked out the window and gazed around carefully. No engine sounds or gunships in sight. He smiled contently and glanced to Kurumu and Rason, the couple smiling at the sight of their victory.

_That takes care of them…now only Kokoa and Moka remain…_

"Get the feeling we're not wanted?" Rason jested. Dark turned and fired the remaining rounds from his rifle, the demon pelting two spider demons that were fast approaching the angel. The group looked back as the two crashed down into a tumble.

"Oh yeah, forgot about them." Tsukune said with a nod.

"Forgot about them?" Mizore asked confused.

"I don't recall ever seeing them as we ran up here." Kokoa said puzzled. Inner Moka looked at her mate curiously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I mean I forgot to check our backs. Good save Dark." He said with a smile. The demon glanced to him as he dropped the rifle. Tsukune looked away, then towards the stairs up ahead.

"C'mon, we can't stop now." He said as he took off. The group looked at him curiously for a moment then followed after.

They raced up the stairs as far as they could go then bolted down the hallway. A few soldiers and monsters jumped in their way, but were quickly annihilated by the large group of friends. They ran down the hallway and burst into an office. The group looked around at the surroundings then at the two figures across from the room.

"Hello again!" Kahlua said in a cheery tone.

"So, we meet again dear sisters." Akua said with an amused smirk.

"Kahlua." Kokoa hissed out as she glared at the blonde haired vampire.

**"Akua."** Inner Moka said with anger as she stared down the black haired vampire.

Tsukune growled then glanced to the clock on the side of the wall. It read 10:15 PM. The boy clenched his fists and looked back to the two vampire agents with narrowed eyes. He only had 30 minutes before time was up for him. 30 minutes to stop both S-Class vampires that stood in his way and put an end to Kiria once and for all. 30 minutes to prevent the Chrono Displacement spell from being cast and save the world from annihilation.

30 minutes to say his last goodbyes to his friends, and his girlfriend.


	52. Time's Up

High atop the Fairy Tale HQ a group of monsters were gathered in a high class office. Tsukune was looking ahead with a focused expression at two vampire sisters that had met them during their ascension, the boy already having expected to find them here. At his sides Inner Moka and Kokoa were glaring at their traitorous sisters, both vampire girls ready to charge in to fight. Tsukune glanced to his sides and noticed a difference with this standoff compared to last time however. Thanks to him having a second chance to properly guide his friends through their assault, each member of the group had survived to reach this far. Dark never got infected with the Blackheart serum, and since he never turned into a bloodthirsty monster Mizore and Gin had survived as well. The shadow demon even intervened and saved Ruby's life, the elder witch also being spared a quick demise. Tsukune had the group avoid the elevator shafts altogether and instead had them climb the stairs towards their goal. Although it took longer and was slightly tiring, not to mention the foul language Ruby had muttered along the way, his choice to do so saved Yukari and Ahakon from their original dire fates. And thanks to his idea of destroying Fairy Tale's attack choppers when they first arrived Kurumu and Rason had lived past where they were destined to fall.

Now Tsukune was focused on taking down Akua and Kahlua before another tragedy, or rather two, took place. He glanced to Kokoa, the redhead keeping a close eye on Kahlua and ready to use her overcharge to strike.

_"Burn in hell you fucking bitch!" Kokoa yelled as fire flared along her shoulders._

**_"KOKOA!"_**_ Inner Moka cried out._

_BOOM!_

Tsukune shook his head slightly to clear the echoing memory of Kokoa's final act in her timeline. He then glanced to Inner Moka, the silver haired vampire keeping her eyes focused on Akua who had her usual calm smile.

_"DIE!" Akua yelled as she plunged her hand through Inner Moka's heart, the vampire jerking about with her mouth open._

**_"I…love…you…"_**_ she said faintly as her eyes started to close._

He cringed at remembering his girlfriend's final words after Akua had struck a fatal blow through her. He growled and looked ahead at the two vampire agents as they stood calmly before the group.

_I need to stop them from fighting. They'll kill each other just like last time._

"What took you so long to get up here?" Kahlua asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, we were beginning to wonder if our guards were becoming a problem for you." Akua said with a smirk.

"You traitors! How could you side with Fairy Tale? Where's your vampire pride?" Kokoa shouted out.

"Like you're one to talk, aren't you this boy's slave for bringing a ghoul into existence?" Akua said glancing to Tsukune with an amused smile.

**"Explain sister, why have you betrayed your own kind?"** Inner Moka shouted out. Akua rolled her eyes and tilted her head at the silver haired vampire with a curious smile.

"We are doing this for our family dear sister. For monsters everywhere. You speak as if we have committed a crime when we are only doing this for our kind." she said simply.

**"You're going to annihilate the human race!"** Inner Moka roared out. Akua chuckled and glanced to the window as Kahlua showed a glimmer of a dark smile.

"You speak as if you care for such weaklings. Don't tell me that school has warped your mind so terribly. With the humans gone the world will belong to us, belong to our father as well as all the dark lords. How could we not choose to aid Kiria in his noble quest?" Akua asked curiously.

"Noble? You stole that spell from father's archive, you killed your own kind!" Kokoa shouted out.

**"If this is really what father would have wanted, I take it you told him by now? Or are you cowering from him like the treasonous rats you are?"** Inner Moka said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I'm not a rat." Kahlua said with a pouty face.

"He never needs to know. With history rewritten this will never have happened. You dear sister will exist with your seal gone forever, with no need to hide your true self. We will all be royalty not in a castle hidden away but out in the real world. Our father will be one of the great kings of the world, how could you not wish for such a time?" Akua asked puzzled.

**"B**e**c**a**u**s**e **u**n**l**i**k**e **y**o**u** w**e** v**a**l**u**e **l**i**f**e, **n**o **m**a**t**t**e**r **w**h**a**t **i**t **m**a**y** b**e**. M**o**n**s**t**e**r **o**r **h**u**m**a**n** i**t** m**a**k**e**s **n**o **d**i**f**f**e**r**e**n**c**e."** Inner Moka said with Tsukune speaking in unison. She looked over to him with wonder as did everybody else as he walked forward. The group just looked at him as he stared down the two vampire agents.

"Ok…that was really weird…" Rason said slowly.

**"Tsukune?"** Inner Moka asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to listen to you two babble on about your misguided nobility again." Tsukune said crossing his arms before him. Akua and Kahlua looked at him curiously as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Misguided?" Kahlua said tilting her head.

"What do you mean again?" Akua asked simply.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa asked curiously. The boy breathed out and looked to the clock. 10:16 PM. He growled and looked back to the two vampires as he walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked with fear as the boy walked right up to the two agents. The two girls looked at him curiously as he stood before them.

"Either you listen to reason or you two will die tonight." he said coldly. Akua blinked and smiled amused at him.

"Oh? Such bold words, however-"

"They fall flat? Hardly." Tsukune snapped. Akua looked at him with a bit of surprise as the group looked at him carefully.

**"Tsukune what are you doing? Let us deal with these two. We can handle this." **Inner Moka said as she tensed up.

"Sorry Moka…but I'm not going to watch you die again." Tsukune said as he closed his eyes. The group looked at him with a bit of shock at that while Akua and Kahlua continued to just look at him confused.

**"What…what are you…"** Inner Moka said puzzled. Tsukune growled and looked at the two girls in front of him with a glare. His vampire aura started to build around him as he unleashed his inner power. The group looked at him with surprise as he concentrated on his vampire blood.

"What are you doing?" Rason said bewildered.

"Master, let us handle these two, it's our responsibility to take care of them." Kokoa said with urgency.

"What are you doing?" Akua asked curiously as the boy's aura skyrocketed. The ground below him cracked slightly as his lock started to rattle around.

"Tsukune stop, your lock can't take any stress remember?" Ruby called out.

"Why are you doing this? Let us protect you!" Yukari cried out.

"Are we going to fight now?" Kahlua asked amused.

"I don't think you want to do that." Akua said with a laugh.

"Why? Because when she starts crying she goes ballistic?" Tsukune said with a growl as his power flared around him wildly. All the vampire sisters looked at him with surprise at that.

"How…how did…" Kokoa said with wonder.

**"You know that Tsukune?"** Inner Moka said with confusion.

"I don't go ballistic, that's so mean to say." Kahlua said with a pouty face.

"I've seen you, you and your bladed arm. I know what you two are, and I won't let you kill my friends again!" Tsukune yelled as his power blasted around him in a fierce storm. The large window pane shattered and glass flew out into the night sky. The lights above blew out as the ground around the boy cracked apart. The group stepped back with caution as his power rose higher and higher.

"What has gotten into him?" Gin called out.

"Tsukune, stop!" Dark said as he shielded the snow maiden behind him.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Ahakon cried out. Tsukune's power flared around him violently, the room turning a deep red haze around him as the wave of vampiric energy blasted out from him.

"Are you trying to destroy the lock? What are you doing?" Kurumu shouted out. She blinked and looked over to Kokoa. The girl was staring at Tsukune with wide eyes as her face was flushed.

"Kokoa?" the succubus asked worriedly. The group looked at the redhead then over to Inner Moka. She was trembling as her face had a blush on it, the girl's eyes struggling to remain focused.

"His aura…it's affecting them again." Mizore said looking between the two.

"Not just them." Dark added. The group looked over to see Kahlua and Akua looking at the boy with wide eyes. Kahlua was trembling a bit as her breathing had increased while Akua showed signs she was struggling to remain calm.

"What is he doing? That lock will break apart from his energy like this!" Ahakon said with fright.

"What…what are you doing…" Kahlua breathed out as she started to sway slightly. Akua continued to stare at the boy as her body flinched a bit.

"I don't have time to beat you into the ground…and if I let you go near Kokoa or Moka you could all die again. So I'll just take you down the only other way I know." Tsukune said as he focused more on his power. The lock on his wrist started to glow red hot and hiss slightly, the group looking at him with shock.

"What are you talking about? Die again?" Kurumu said shaking her head.

"What has gotten into you today man?" Rason said as he looked at his friend with extreme worry.

"Why is he unleashing all his power? He's not even throwing punch with it." Gin said with confusion.

"AHHHHH!" Kokoa cried out, the group looking over to her. She screamed out in ecstasy and bucked back, then dropped down as her legs quivered. She was holding her skirt down with clenched fists as she seemed to have a look of total shock on her face.

"Kokoa?" Ruby asked worriedly. The redhead trembled a bit then let out a loud moan, the girl's mind racing from the vampiric energy that washed over her.

"Dear…god…GOD!" she yelled as she shook wildly. The group just stared as her as she trembled on the ground in front of them.

"Did she just…" Rason said looking at her. The redhead screamed out again as she gripped her hair, the girl's moan echoing out as she lost herself in the feeling.

"Yep…she came…" Kurumu said softly.

"It's his aura, it's resonating with them." Yukari said in wonder.

"It is? Wait…then that means-" Ahakon said before they heard it.

**"AHHHHH!"**

They looked over to see Inner Moka bucking back and looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes, the girl showing a shocked expression with her flushed face. She trembled then let out a loud moan as well, the girl then dropping down to the ground as she shivered.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked curiously. The sliver haired vampire trembled and shouted out again as her mind was swimming from the aura around her.

**"TSUKUNE!"** she cried out with passion, the girl's tone seeming far softer than what anybody thought she was capable of.

"It's overloading them…he's driving them to their edge with his aura." Mizore said looking at Inner Moka.

"Why is he doing this then? Is now really the time to get them off?" Ruby asked puzzled. The group blinked and looked over to the other two vampire sisters. Kahlua was shaking a bit as she had a flushed face, the girl's eyes glazing over as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"Oh…my…" she said as she started to tremble more. Akua showed a strained expression as a soft blush appeared on her face. Tsukune kept his aura flaring around him with all his strength, the lock on his wrist rattling around wildly.

"Are they…" Rason said with surprise.

"AHHHH!" Kahlua cried out, the blonde haired vampire dropping to the ground as she screamed out.

"FEELS…GOOD!" she shouted before she rolled on the ground with a loud moan. The group just looked at the vampire then back to Tsukune.

"He's using his aura…to incapacitate them." Rason said in wonder. He blinked and looked to the lock.

"Whoa WHOA! Tsukune stop! That thing's about to blow!" he cried out. The group looked to the lock and gasped, the last link glowing a deep red as the lock shook violently.

"Tsukune stop! It's too much for the lock!" Ruby shouted out.

"It's too much for them as well." Gin commented looking down at his girlfriend. The redhead was biting her lip with a strained expression, the girl unable to think or move properly with her mind overloaded.

Akua slowly reached her hand up out towards the boy with a struggling expression.

"You…can't…" she said shakily.

"I've heard those words before." Tsukune said as he glared at her, his crimson eyes staring deep into hers. She felt her heart race at the sight and her body light up inside. She trembled as she struggled to keep her composure as the aura resonated inside of her.

"And just like last time Akua…" he said as his aura exploded around him, the girl feeling her heart stop as it washed over her.

"AHHHH!" Kokoa cried out as she lost herself.

**"TSUKUNE!"** Inner Moka shouted out as she felt her body light on fire.

"MORE!" Kahlua cried out as she shook wildly.

"You will fall." Tsukune said confidently. Akua blinked then arched back.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out as her face flushed and her hands shot down between her legs. The group stared with wide eyes as the eldest sister of the vampire family screamed out in ecstasy then dropped down with a thump to the ground. Tsukune breathed out as his aura faded, the boy looking down at the fallen agents with a dull stare as he pulled his power back. The lock rattled around a bit then laid still, the red glow fading from the last link. The group just looked at him with shock as he stood there.

"What…the…fuck…" Rason said looking around at the four trembling girls then to Tsukune. After a pause the vampire boy glanced back to his friends. All eyes were on him as he turned to face them with a weak smile.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with surprise.

"What…how…you…" Ruby said looking around.

"What is going on here Tsukune?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Ahakon asked puzzled.

"Did you have to once again blow my girlfriend's mind?" Gin asked flatly as he watched the redhead quiver on the ground. Tsukune looked to his girlfriend with remorse then down.

"Before I explain, you should probably detain those two." he said glancing back to Akua and Kahlua, the two girls still lying on the ground with their eyes out of focus. The group looked to them then back to Tsukune.

"Please? Time's one thing I don't have." he said softly.

* * *

Akua slowly opened her eyes, the girl blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"What…what the…" she said weakly. She blinked and looked to see she was tied across the front with white chains. She looked back to see Kahlua tied to her back, the girl facing the other way with a dazed look in the eye.

"Sister…that was…fun…" she said with an odd giggle.

**"It was far more than you deserved."** Inner Moka's voice said sternly. Akua looked over to see the group looking at them with discontent. The two vampire agents were sitting on the ground tied to each other as the group looked at them with glares.

"Yeah. Only my real big sister deserves such an honor from Tsukune. You two are hardly worthy of his aura." Kokoa said with a bite. Akua blinked and looked over to see Tsukune facing them.

"Taking us prisoner? You really think you can keep us tied down like this forever?" Akua said with a smirk.

"No. Just long enough for you two to listen to me. Hopefully you'll see some common sense afterwards. After that, I don't care what you do." he said with discontent. Akua looked at him cautiously while Kahlua kept looking ahead with a dazed expression.

"Listen to you? About what?" Akua said with a grunt.

"That's what we've been waiting to hear as well. Ok buddy, they're awake, now…explain this!" Rason cried out looking at him bewildered.

**"Tsukune, what were you talking about earlier? What do you mean you watched me die? And what were you saying about Kahlua's arm?" **Inner Moka asked with puzzlement.

"How did you know about Kahlua's crying?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"You've been acting different all day, what's up?" Gin asked scratching his head, the boy in his human form again. Tsukune breathed out and looked around at his friends as all eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry you guys. Really. But…" he said as he looked to his girlfriend. She looked at him with a soft gaze as he struggled to find the right words.

_This is it…they have to know._

"What is it Tsukune?" Yukari asked worriedly. The boy closed his eyes for a moment, then looked around at his friends.

"I didn't want you all to die. I couldn't bear it, I had to…" he said sadly.

"That's just raising more questions. What are you talking about?" Rason said puzzled. Tsukune looked at him then down.

"The truth is…this isn't the first time I've been here." he said simply.

"Again…only raises more questions." Dark said flatly. Tsukune nodded and looked at his friends worriedly.

"I'm not…you see…it's…" he said as he struggled to say it right.

**"Tsukune, what are you trying to say?"** Inner Moka said worriedly. He looked back to her with remorse.

"I used the Chrono Displacement spell." he said sadly. The group looked at him like they heard wrong as Inner Moka walked up closer to him.

**"What? What are you…saying Tsukune? You never used that spell. We've never cast it before."** She said cautiously.

"I know. I used it here." Tsukune said looking down. The group looked at him with shock as Inner Moka looked at him with a stunned expression.

**"You…what?"** she asked praying she heard wrong.

"Stop raising more questions please, this is getting worse the more you do it." Kurumu said worriedly. Tsukune looked to his friends one by one, the boy showing a remorseful gaze at them.

"We tried to assault this place together. All of us. It…was a nightmare…everything that could go wrong…did…" he said with sadness. The group looked to each other then back to Tsukune.

"What do you mean we tried?" Ruby asked curiously. Tsukune breathed out and looked at them with a saddened expression.

"I mean we tried and failed Ruby. When we originally infiltrated the complex we were doing well…but…everything fell apart." he said shakily. Inner Moka kept looking at her boyfriend with disbelief and shock, the girl wishing for this not to be true.

"You…used the forbidden spell?" Yukari said worriedly.

"Yes." Tsukune said softly.

"But…that means…that…you're going…" Ahakon said with fear. Tsukune nodded and looked to the clock.

"At 10:45 PM I'm going to die." he said softly. The group jumped and looked at him with shock as he stood there.

"Wha…wait…WHAT?" Kurumu shouted out.

"Why…why would you use the spell Tsukune?" Kokoa said with tears forming. Tsukune looked to Dark first as he started his story.

"You got infected with Blackheart. You…changed into a horrible monster." he said remorsefully. The group looked at him as he showed a bit of shock at that.

"What?" he said softly.

"You changed and…you…killed Mizore." Tsukune said sadly. The group jumped at that while Mizore looked at Tsukune with wide eyes.

"What?" she said under a whisper. Dark looked at his girlfriend and then to Tsukune with a cautious expression.

"Mizore was the first to go. Dark slaughtered anything that got near him. We were saved when…Gin…blew them both up with Fairy Tale's explosives." Tsukune said with sorrow. Kokoa jumped at that and looked at her boyfriend with fear. Gin stared at Tsukune with wide eyes.

"We…died?" he said in disbelief. Tsukune nodded then looked to Ruby.

"Then you were shot dead, by the same soldier Dark saved you from down below." he said remorsefully. Ruby blinked and looked down with disbelief as she recalled how Dark saved her from the soldier at the last minute.

"Yukari was next…she was dragged down an elevator shaft by a horrible agent." Tsukune continued, the little girl jumping with fright at that.

"I…was?" she said shakily.

"Then Ahakon died…he took out a group of soldiers with his magic…but their grenade went off with him next to them." Tsukune said softly. Ahakon stared at the boy with shock then looked to his girlfriend.

"I'm afraid to ask…" Rason said worriedly. Tsukune glanced to him and nodded.

"Those Fairy Tale gunships we destroyed, we didn't originally stop to take them out. You were shot down by them in the hall." he said softly.

"My angel…died?" Kurumu said with fear as she grabbed onto his arm, the angel looking at Tsukune with disbelief and sorrow.

"Yes. You took the gunship down…then two more got you." Tsukune said sadly. Kurumu looked at him with wide eyes then collapsed into her boyfriend's arms, the girl seeming to lose touch with the world as she thought about how her angel had died.

"Then…" Tsukune said looking to Kokoa. She looked at him with fear as Gin held her close.

"Your overcharge lit you on fire…but you and Kahlua were in the gas pipes building of Fairy Tale. They ignited…you both died." he said sorrowfully. Kokoa trembled at that as Kahlua looked at the boy with shock.

"I died? But I'm too pretty to die!" she whined.

"I died? Really?" Kokoa said worriedly. Tsukune nodded, then slowly looked over to Inner Moka.

**"You said…I died before. How…"** she asked worriedly.

"Akua killed you. She struck her hand through your heart while you two were hanging out the window." he said sadly. Inner Moka jumped at that then looked over to Akua with shock. The black haired vampire looked at them then to the window.

"When you said I fell before…" she said slowly.

"After you killed my mate…I knocked you loose from the edge. You fell to your death down below Akua." Tsukune said coldly. The black haired vampire's eyes widened slightly as she looked back to him.

"But…how did you…" Ruby asked with confusion.

"I confronted Kiria upstairs. I was ready to give my all to kill him, after he took everything from me." Tsukune said with a growl. He looked down and shook his head.

"But he cast the spell…and he overpowered me. He was about to turn me into his prized weapon…until…" he said softly.

"Until what?" Yukari asked eagerly.

"Luna." Tsukune said simply.

"Luna? She was here?" Rason said in amazement.

"Yes. She appeared and tore Kiria to pieces. Then the whole room. She was ready to destroy the world since she lost you Rason." Tsukune said looking over to him. Rason blinked and looked down worriedly.

"Gee…it's great to be loved…" he said fearfully.

"Her mind was so torn, she was ready to let the Chrono Displacement spell annihilate the entire world. But…I managed to reach her, to speak to the girl still in that damaged mind." Tsukune said looking back to his girlfriend.

"I had her change the spell date to one day in the past. So I could go back and stop all of you from dying." he said softly. Inner Moka looked at him speechless.

"Then…when you knew I was joking this morning…" Kokoa said softly.

"When you knew Ahakon and Yukari didn't do anything dirty…" Kurumu said with wonder.

"How you knew where Luna went…" Rason said cautiously.

"How you knew about the gunships…" Dark said with a cautious expression.

"Why you had me go with Dark so he wouldn't be alone…" Gin said looking down.

"Why you had us avoid the elevators entirely…" Yukari said softly.

**"How you knew about Kahlua's crying. And her…wait…what was that about her arm?"** Inner Moka asked looking to the blonde haired vampire.

"Whatever was infused with Kiria and Miyabi, they have it too. Her arm shifted into a bladed weapon just like theirs did." Tsukune said looking to them. The group looked over to them with shock as the two looked down and away.

"It was for a greater purpose. Once the timeline was reset we would have been pure blooded vampires again anyway." Akua scoffed.

"No, you would have been dead." Tsukune said shaking his head. The vampire agents looked to him cautiously as he walked up to them.

"You foolish girls, letting Kiria use you like pawns. Did you really think you would be doing this for a _noble_ cause?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, with the human race wiped out monsters would have ruled the world. Our father would be one of the great dark lords of the world, not confined to the monster realm." Akua said proudly.

"Dark, how much of that Blackheart was down there before you destroyed it?" Tsukune said glancing to the demon. He just looked at Tsukune for a moment then looked to Gin.

"We found three dozen cases of it." he said simply. Tsukune nodded and looked back to the captive vampires.

"Three dozen cases. Correct me if I'm wrong, but one little vial would be enough for his prized ghoul to use to set history in favor of the monster world, right?" he said inquisitively. Akua and Kahlua looked at him curiously as he shook his head at them.

"If he has the power to change history as he sees fit, why would he make so much of the stuff for one use?" he asked simply.

"Um…can I get a hint?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"What are you getting at?" Akua asked.

"It would be so easy to shift the timeline around as he sees fit. He could send a drugged up monster anywhere in time by displacing them into the world. With that kind of power, he could destroy any target he wanted. Even a dark lord." the boy said with discontent. The group looked to each other as the vampire agents looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Our father is one of the strongest lords out there, how could Kiria hope to face him?" Akua said in discontent.

"Simple. Send two…or four of his daughters back to when they were all living with him. Send them back with Blackheart tied to their essence. Send them back to destroy your father's empire from within." Tsukune said simply. Akua and Kahlua looked at him with surprise then down.

"You didn't think Kiria only wanted Moka and Kokoa alive just because you're sisters did you? What would the point be if when time changed none of this exists? He needed them just as he needed you. As ammunition." Tsukune said harshly.

"He wanted us…to kill father?" Kokoa asked in disbelief.

**"If all four of us went back home infected with Blackheart…" **Inner Moka said softly.

"Not even a dark lord would be able to stop you. Four S-Class vampires on that stuff would be unstoppable. When I faced Kiria you all were dead and the spell was destroyed to prevent further use. However, if none of you died and the spell was intact, nothing would stop him from sending you back, along with any agent from this place all at once. He would completely shift the timeline around in one go, and the world would change to how he wanted it. With him as the strongest monster of all." Tsukune said with a nod.

"That's right…Kiria wanted the scroll copied and examined completely down below. And he had other casters that knew of how to use the spell. If he had copies of the scroll and an army of casters…he could have created dozens of simultaneous portals at once." Ruby said with surprise.

"Why do that if he could already create one portal, one earth threatening gateway is enough isn't it?" Rason said with fear.

"No. Once somebody goes back and changes history all of this will cease to exist. He would have to send out everything all at once before this timeline vanishes." Ahakon said thinking about it.

"The top level is one giant hall. It had room for hundreds of these gateways. With three dozen cases and a perfectly synchronized casting of the spell, he could send out hundreds of these Blackheart infused monsters to all critical targets at once. The human race would fall to the monsters just as the dark lords and powerful beings of our time were wiped out. Kiria would have everything all to himself." Tsukune said looking back to Akua and Kahlua.

"All for a greater purpose? Right?" he scoffed. Akua and Kahlua looked at him with disbelief and then down.

"No…this can't be…" Akua said as she wrapped her mind around it.

"You were used Akua, just like your sister was. And you would have been used again as a weapon of war." Tsukune said looking back to his friends. They just looked at him with wonder as he stood there, the group taking in the news of how the world would have ended.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said softly. The boy looked to her as she was struggling to hold her tears back.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised I would never leave you. But…I had to do what I could to save you. To save all of you." he said softly. The group looked at him with pained expressions.

"No…no! Tsukune!" Yukari cried out as she ran over and hugged the boy around the waist.

"You can't die…you can't…" Kurumu said with tears forming as she held onto her boyfriend's arm tightly. The angel looked at the boy with sorrow as he thought about the vampire boy's sacrifice.

"Why…why would you do that for us?" Ahakon asked softly. Tsukune smiled softly and looked around at the group.

"I want you all to live. I would gladly make the same choice again. You all mean the world to me. You've kept me going through my time here and I couldn't imagine, nor would I want to, live in a world without you." he said gently. Inner Moka trembled as her heart felt like it was going to break.

**"No…you can't die Tsukune…"** she said worriedly. She looked to the clock and gasped.

**"No!"** she cried out. The group looked over to it. 10:35 PM.

"Ten minutes…you only have ten minutes left." Gin said worriedly.

"No…Tsukune…" Kokoa said as a few tears leaked out. Tsukune breathed out and looked at Dark and Mizore.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to join you at your wedding. I wish I could see it Mizore, I know you'll be smiling then for sure. And Dark, please take care of her, she really is a great girl. I know you'll be the perfect husband for her." he said gently. Mizore sniffled a bit as she held onto Dark's arm, the demon looking at Tsukune with a pained expression. He nodded slowly as he held his girl close.

"Thank you Tsukune…for bringing her back for me." he said softly.

"We're friends remember?" Tsukune said with a weak smile. Dark nodded and looked at him with a bit of sorrow, the boy showing he did indeed feel the pain of the others.

_I was right about you Tsukune…you're something else._

Tsukune looked over to Rason and Kurumu and smiled at them.

"You two really do make a perfect couple. I'm sorry I won't make it to your wedding either, I'm sure it'll be a blast. Take care of her buddy, she's one of a kind." he said gently. Kurumu sobbed a bit and nodded as Rason held her close.

"I'll visit you up in heaven, I promise." he said softly with a saddened smile.

"I'd like that." Tsukune said with a nod. He looked over to Yukari as she was crying, the witch being held by Ahakon as he looked at him with remorse.

"Ahakon, I'm trusting you to take care of her. She's one of my best friends, so please always watch over her." he said kindly. Ahakon nodded as Yukari looked to him with watery eyes.

"Tsukune…" she said with a sob.

"Take care of him too Yukari, and try to go easy on the washtubs with him." he said with a small chuckle. Yukari nodded then broke down crying again, the young mage holding her closely with a remorseful expression. Tsukune looked over to Kokoa and Gin.

"Kokoa. For all that you've done, for helping me before so I could go back to change things for the better, for being a perfect friend to me, and for helping me stop a global catastrophe, I hereby proclaim your servitude to me over. There is nothing more that could be needed to restore your pride, for you are indeed a truly noble vampire." he said in a proud voice. Kokoa looked at him with tears flowing down her face and smiled softly.

"Thank you…Tsukune." she said softly.

"And Gin, take care of her. Love her and don't let that one go. You two do make a perfect couple." Tsukune said to his friend. Gin looked at him with sorrow and nodded with a small smile.

"You got it buddy. I promise." he said as he held her close. Tsukune smiled at them, then looked to Ruby.

"Ruby, thank you for helping me with everything. And I take it by that rose in your hair you may have found somebody of your own." he said with a slight smile. Ruby jumped a bit and glanced away.

"Well…maybe. But…he's nothing like you Tsukune." she said sadly.

"Well, whatever does happen, I wish the best for you Ruby. I hope you won't forget about me." he said kindly. Ruby looked to him with a saddened smile and shook her head.

"Never…Tsukune." she said softly. Tsukune nodded, then looked over to Akua and Kahlua.

"I chose not to kill you two because like my friends here I hoped there was good in you still. You were used by your great leader, hopefully that will help you see the error of your ways. You can only pray you can reclaim your honor like Kokoa has." he said sternly. Akua and Kahlua looked at him in wonder then down in shame. Tsukune breathed out, then looked towards the last member of the group.

"Moka…" he said as the vampire looked at him with watery eyes.

**"No…you can't die…dammit Tsukune you can't leave me like this!"** she cried out. She pulled him into a hug and held the boy, the girl crying as he held her close. The group watched as for the first time ever they saw Inner Moka show her heart by crying for her mate.

"I'm sorry, but if this is the only way you can live, then I'll do so without a second thought. I love you Moka, both sides of you." he said gently.

**"Tsukune…I love you too."** she said as she pulled him into a kiss. The couple stood there as all eyes watched from around the room, the two vampires feeling their love for each other strongly as they stood in their embrace. After the kiss ended Tsukune smiled softly at his girl.

"Please tell the other you I love her…and that I am sorry. You both mean everything to me Moka, you both always have." he said gently. The girl looked at him with teary eyes.

**"Oh Tsukune…"** she said softly.

"Oh Moka…" he said as he held her close.

**"Oh Tsukune…"**

"Oh Moka…" he said again. He blinked and smirked a bit.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for another loop." he said gently as he let her go. The girl looked at him with sorrow as he looked back to his friends.

"Goodbye you guys. Take care." he said with a smile, the smile they all had come to know from him.

"But…what are you going to do now?" Kokoa asked worriedly.

"You still have five minutes left." Rason said looking at the clock. Tsukune's expression changed to a look of determination as he nodded, the boy then looking over towards the double doors.

"I know. I still need to deal with Kiria." he said sternly.

"What? But Tsukune…why? Let us handle him." Ruby said worriedly.

"Yes, for everything he's caused allow us the honor of killing him." Kurumu said with anger and teary eyes.

"He'll try to cast the spell again like last time. We need to work together to stop him." Gin said with a nod.

"No, you all are getting out of here now." Tsukune said as he walked towards the door, the boy glaring ahead of him as his power flowed around him.

"Why? What are you going to do? You can't beat him with that lock." Yukari said worriedly.

"I know." Tsukune said simply. He glanced back to the group with his crimson eyes.

"This is something I have to do. Please, don't argue with me now." he said with a commanding tone. The group looked at him as Inner Moka held her hand out towards him.

**"Tsukune…" **she said softly.

"I mean it Moka. Get out of here, all of you. I'm not asking, I'm telling." he said as he turned to walk out the door. He opened it and glanced back to the silver haired vampire.

"I love you Moka, this is for you." he said as he ran out. The group stood there in silence as he vanished down the hall.

**"I love you."** Inner Moka said softly.

"If he couldn't beat Kiria before what's he going to do differently this time?" Akua asked curiously.

"Kiria can't be stopped now, we're all doomed!" Kahlua cried out.

"Shut up already!" Kokoa barked out. The vampire agents looked over to see her glaring at them.

"My big sister's mate is the best!" she shouted out.

Tsukune got into the elevator, the boy's expression of cold determination.

"He doesn't allow such bullies to run wild." Ruby said proudly.

He punched his fist into the button for the top floor, the boy growling with rage.

"He fights for his friends, no matter how dangerous it is he fights for them with his all." Rason said with a nod.

The security gates closed, the boy's crimson eyes seen through the links as he prepared for what was to come.

"He's the strongest fighter I know, a true monster." Dark said looking at the doors.

The elevator doors closed on the car as his aura started to rise.

"Nothing can keep him from winning, nothing can stop him when he sets his mind on something." Gin said confidently.

The elevator was traveling up as Tsukune closed his eyes, the boy taking in one last memory of his beloved friends.

"He won't let Kiria get away with this, he'll stop him!" Yukari said with confidence.

The car came to a stop at the top floor, the boy's crimson eyes opening as he glared ahead.

"Anybody that tries to take him down only meets with failure." Ahakon said with a nod.

The doors opened to the car, the boy glaring out into the large hall ahead with his cold stare.

"He fights for us all, for monsters and humans everywhere." Kurumu said with a bold smile.

The security gates opened next, the boy clenching his fists as he growled loudly.

"He's unstoppable Akua, he's in a class all his own." Mizore said coolly.

The boy walked out into the hall as his aura flared around him.

"How do you know he can win though?" Akua asked curiously.

**"Because sister…" **Inner Moka said as she stared at the doors with a deep gaze.

Tsukune walked out and glared at the boy in front of him, the boy he hated with every fiber of his being.

**"My mate is the best. The absolute best."** Inner Moka said proudly.

"Well well well, we finally meet again Tsukune." Kiria said with a gentle tone. The boy walked towards Tsukune wearing his usual outfit and looking at the vampire with his unique oblong eyes.

"I was starting to wonder if-"

"Shut the fuck up Kiria!" Tsukune snapped back, the boy's aura flaring around him in a torrent. His lock was rattling around as his power surged through his body. Kiria looked at him amused and tilted his head.

"My my, such cold words." he said with a chuckle. Tsukune held up his arm with the lock on it, the boy giving Kiria a certain finger as he glared at him.

"Oh my, and you come bearing gifts too. Very classy." Kiria laughed.

"No Kiria…" Tsukune said as his aura roared around him, the lock on his wrist rattling around wildly as the link hissed. He closed his eyes as he thought of one last thing.

_Moka…I love you…_

He opened them and growled as he released all of his power, the aura blasting around him fiercely as the ground cracked apart and the skylights burst to pieces. He grabbed the chain around his wrist with all his might.

"Here's your gift. From me…TO YOU!" he roared as his aura flared around him in a massive burst.

SNAP!

The boy yanked the chain right off, the broken seal being thrown to the side as he glared at his target. It hit the ground as Kiria stared at Tsukune with a bit of surprise. Suddenly a massive blast of monster energy erupted from the boy, the ground around him blasting apart and flying away as dust and debris. Kiria shielded his eyes as he stepped back, the boy feeling the massive surge of power from in front of him.

Down below the group was looking up with shock at the ceiling. Akua and Kahlua were looking up with worry as the group recognized the feel of the aura.

"Do you feel that?" Kokoa said worriedly.

"That power surge…" Kurumu said with worry.

"That aura…" Mizore said with fright as she held onto Dark's arm.

"He didn't…" Ruby said with wide eyes.

"He did." Yukari said under a whisper.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said with wide eyes.

The dust cloud settled in front of Kiria, the boy looking ahead with surprise. Standing there in the large hall with him was a figure. He had his pants and shoes on still, but the shirt was torn to shreds from the surge. His skin was pitch black and coarse. He had bright white eyes as well as a bright white tangled web on his neck and sides of his head. His expression was calm as his mouth was set in a grin. And his monster energy flowed around him, colder and darker than anything imaginable.

"Oh my…" Kiria said softly as the ghoul looked at him with an eerie grin.

**"Heh heh…heh heh heh heh heh heh."** the ghoul chuckled as it started walking towards the boy. Kiria's eyes were staring at the monster with a bit of worry as he stood there.

"Magnificent…such power…such energy…" he said softly as he looked at the monster. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"Such a perfect gift. Thank you Tsukune." he said as he held his hand out towards the glowing rings in the center of the room.

"With this perfect monster the world will be changed for the greater good." he said as his hand started to glow, the ghoul still walking towards him with a dark chuckle.

"Now then my weapon of war, let's send you-" he started before the ghoul launched forward and grabbed his arm. The boy blinked then watched as it tore the arm right off and threw it aside. Kiria looked to his missing limb then back to the ghoul with wide eyes.

"What…what are you doing…" he said softy. The ghoul grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air, the boy struggling to free himself with his one arm left. He formed his scythe with his arm then swung at the ghoul. To his shock the ghoul caught it with his other hand. Then to his dismay the ghoul ripped the arm off and tossed it away. Kiria looked at the boy with fright in his oblong eyes as the ghoul started laughing.

"No…you fool…you need to go back…you need to change history." he said with fear.

The ghoul reached his hand in and jammed it into the boy's chest. Kiria screamed out as the ghoul yanked out a handful of his organs and ribs, the dark being then reaching back in and grabbing more.

"Stop…you fool…" the boy coughed out as blood leaked out his mouth. The ghoul started laughing crazily as he ripped handful after handful of guts out of the boy. After a while he reached in and grabbed something else. He then ripped out a chunk of the boy's spinal column with a laugh.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** he bellowed as Kiria twitched in his grip. The boy shakily looked at the ghoul as the being put his hand over his head. He then crushed in slowly, the boy letting out a hoarse cry before his skull caved in. His eyes were gouged as his head was crushed in, the boy's brains and blood splattering out as the ghoul then tore off the smashed cranium. It roared out as he tossed the remains of the boy away and laughed wildly. He looked around with a wild eye as he chuckled in the large hall.

**"Tsukune…"** A girl's voice called from behind. The ghoul looked back to see the group standing there near the elevator. Dark was holding two frightened vampire agents, the two girls standing as they were still bound back to back by the white chains. The group was looking at the ghoul with pained expressions as the evil being turned to face them.

"He did it…he killed Kiria." Ruby said looking to the mangled corpse of the boy.

"Remind me again why we came up here with it?" Akua asked nervously as the ghoul started walking towards them.

"To say our last goodbyes." Kokoa said as Inner Moka started walking toward the being.

**"Tsukune…I don't know if you can hear me now…"** she said softly as the group watched the two walk towards each other. The ghoul started chuckling like it always did as the vampire showed a remorseful expression.

**"But…thank you. Thank you for everything my love."** She said as she stopped. The ghoul walked up to her and started laughing with a wild look in his eye.

"What are you doing? That thing isn't Tsukune anymore!" Akua shouted out.

**"No…my mate will always be my mate, no matter what."** Inner Moka said as she looked at the dark being. She felt no urge or desire to strike down the ghoul, despite her vampire responsibility. Even if the boy wasn't destined to die any moment now she wouldn't have tried. If anything she would have let the ghoul kill her, the vampire devastated that her mate would once again be taken from her.

The ghoul reached his hand back and formed a fist, the group looking with surprise as Inner Moka stood still.

**"Tsukune…"** she said softly.

"Moka? Moka?" Akua said urgently seeing the ghoul ready to strike. The group watched carefully as the vampire still stood motionless before the evil being.

**"I love you…"** she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Run away!" Kahlua cried out.

**"Goodbye."** Inner Moka said closing her eyes.

Down below, the clock struck 10:45 PM. The group watched as the ghoul roared out as it prepared to strike down the silver haired vampire.

Suddenly a bright white light blasted forth from the ghoul, the group jumping back in surprise as the light engulfed the room. Inner Moka shielded her eyes as a loud roaring sound echoed out following by an ear piercing screeching sound. A moment later a loud bang was heard as a shockwave erupted out. The group was thrown back as the room rumbled violently. After a few moments the light faded away, the group stumbling back to their feet and looking with wide eyes at the sight. Inner Moka shook her head to clear her vision then looked before her.

Standing before her was a boy with no shirt and closed eyes. He wavered slightly then collapsed back. Inner Moka dashed over and caught him before he hit the ground, the girl holding him as he lay on the floor. The group walked over and looked at their friend who lay peacefully in Inner Moka's arms.

"Tsukune…" Kokoa said softly with her hands over her mouth.

"Time's up." Gin said looking down with remorse. The group looked at Tsukune with sorrow as everything fell quiet around them.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said softly as a tear rolled down her face. Rason glanced over to the lock on the ground, the seal having all the links cracked apart.

"He gave Kiria what he wanted after all…he made sure the bastard wouldn't live." He said with a nod. Kurumu choked out a sob, then grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm crying. Mizore buried her face into Dark's shoulder as the demon held her close, the snow maiden weeping for the loss of her friend. Yukari was held by Ahakon, the two casters looking with sorrowful eyes at their fallen friend. Gin held Kokoa close with his arms wrapped around her from behind, the vampire holding onto his arms tightly as she looked at her sister and her mate. Ruby looked down at the boy with sorrow as she held back her tears. Akua and Kahlua were still on the ground, both vampires sitting quietly while looking at the boy who sacrificed himself to stop their crazed leader.

"Goodbye…friend." Rason said softly.

"He really did it." Kahlua said with wonder.

"I…don't believe it." Akua said softly.

Gin looked at his fallen friend with remorse as he held his girlfriend close. He then blinked and looked down to her. She was trembling a bit as her grip was tightening on his arm.

"Kokoa, I'm sorry…I-" he started before he noticed she was breathing heavily.

"Kokoa?" he asked. The group glanced over to her then looked at her curiously. Her face had a blush on it as her eyes were glazing over again.

"What the…this is turning you on?" Rason said in disbelief. They looked over to see Inner Moka breathing heavily as well, the vampire looking at Tsukune with wide eyes.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked slowly. The vampire trembled as a blush formed on her face.

"What…what's gotten into them?" Ruby asked.

"Sister…" Kahlua said softly, the group looking over to her. She and Akua were showing the same expressions as they were trembling a bit as well.

"It's happening again…" Kahlua said as her breathing picked up. Akua nodded as she kept her eyes on Tsukune.

"What's happening again? What's wrong with you girls?" Gin asked looking around. Suddenly Kokoa started breathing heavily as she looked up with a glazed look in her eye. She shook wildly then screamed out.

"GOD!" she yelled as she collapsed into the surprised wolf's hands. Gin held her with a look of shock then looked over to Inner Moka. The vampire was shaking as she held the boy closely, her eyes wide as her face was flushed. After a moment she arched back, the girl dropping Tsukune down and screaming out.

**"AHHHHH!"** she yelled as she collapsed back.

"YAY AGAIN!" Kahlua yelled out as she screamed in ecstasy. Akua shivered a bit then screamed out.

"IT'S TOO MUCH!" she cried out as she moaned loudly.

"What is with them?" Yukari said looking around with surprise. All the vampire sisters were losing their minds again. The group looked at them, then slowly over to Tsukune.

"His…aura…" Kurumu said softly.

"It's…still there…" Mizore said with wide eyes.

"No…it's bigger than before…much." Ruby said looking at the boy carefully.

He groaned softly as he shifted a bit.

"No way…" Ahakon said in amazement.

The boy slowly sat up with hand holding his head.

"He's…he's…" Yukari said with surprise.

He slowly opened his eyes, the boy blinking a few times as his crimson eyes tried to focus.

"Alive?" Rason shouted out.

All four vampire sisters screamed out wildly, the awakened boy jumping from the sound.

"What…what's going on?" he asked looking around franticly.

"He's alive!" Gin shouted out. Dark looked at the boy with amazement as well, the demon unable to believe his eyes. Tsukune looked at his screaming girlfriend with worry.

"Moka? Moka! Are you ok? Moka!" he shouted out. He looked around to see all the vampire girls screaming out and moaning, all of them bucking about as they lost their minds.

"What's going on? What's wrong with th-" he started before he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari looking at him with overjoyed expressions.

"You're alive!" they cried out as they hugged him. Suddenly they all shivered as a power resonated through them. They slowly stood up, all of them shaking their heads as their world was spinning.

"And your aura…it's…" Kurumu said as her vision cleared.

"It's beyond anything…I've ever known." Ruby said with a small blush.

"Wow…" Mizore breathed out as she blinked to focus her eyes.

"How are you still alive Tsukune?" Yukari said in amazement. The boy looked to his hands with wonder, then jumped with shock.

"I'm alive…wait…where's the lock?" he cried out looking around. The group, the ones that weren't going crazy with their emotions, looked over to see the broken seal off to the side.

"But…it's not on my wrist…" he said looking back to his wrist with confusion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rason said looking around bewildered.

"Tsukune, I'm overjoyed you're alive, really. And I do plan on giving you one insane bear hug out of relief, but first, could you _please_ turn down your aura? Kokoa's going insane here!" Gin shouted out as he watched the redheaded vampire moan and cry out in ecstasy. Inner Moka shouted out with wide eyes as Kahlua and Akua were going crazy as well.

"You're driving them up the wall!" Rason said looking around.

"It's even getting to us a bit." Mizore said as she wavered a bit. The other girls felt the power very clearly, and even though they weren't vampires it was still overwhelming. Tsukune looked to his body then around.

"But…I'm not doing anything. Honest." He said defensively.

"C'mon man! She'll be as crazy as Luna soon if you don't stop." Gin pleaded as he looked with worry at his girlfriend, the girl having one orgasm after another. She was drooling as she bucked around uncontrollably, the girl screaming again and again. Tsukune looked to his body with wonder. He could feel the power radiating from him, but he wasn't focusing on it. It was just there naturally. He concentrated with all his might, the boy trying to pull as much of it back into him as he could. After a few moments the vampire sisters slowly quieted down as the boy strained to hold his aura in.

"My god…he's alive…and more powerful than ever." Ruby said in amazement.

"How? I thought the Chrono Displacement spell takes the life after 24 hours." Kurumu said puzzled. Tsukune breathed out as he focused on keeping his power inside of him.

"This…is hard…I can't hold it all in like this." He said as he shook his head. He then looked to Inner Moka as the girl calmed down a bit. She shakily looked over to her boyfriend with wide eyes.

**"Tsu…Tsukune?"** she said in wonder.

"That…was great…" Kahlua said in a daze.

"Ok…I wouldn't mind being his slave…I've been such a bad girl after all." Akua breathed out with a flushed face. Kokoa twitched a bit as she lay passed out on the ground. The group looked over to see Inner Moka slowly crawling towards her mate.

**"Tsukune? Is it really you?"** she said softly. The boy smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…somehow…" he said with uncertainty. Inner Moka smiled and leapt over into a hug with the boy, the girl crying as she held him tightly.

**"You came back…you came back to me Tsukune!" **she cried out with amazement. He held her tightly as the group watched with awe.

"It's a miracle…how did he survive?" Ahakon asked curiously. Inner Moka looked at her boyfriend with wonder.

**"Are you ok now?"** she asked softly. He nodded and looked to his wrist that no longer had a lock on it.

"I…think so. But how did I live? And why am I still me if the lock is broken?" he asked confused. The group looked over to the broken seal on the floor then back to him with wonder.

WHAM!

The group looked over to see Rason pinned down on the ground by a girl with butterfly wings, the girl smiling at him with wide eyes that were crying. The boy was indented into the ground slightly from the force of the tackle as the butterfly girl trembled wildly.

"RASON! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE HAHAHAHAHA!" Luna screamed out wildly. Rason just looked at her with surprise then smiled weakly.

"Yeah…good to see you too…" he said nervously. The girl laughed wildly then kissed him deeply, the boy looking at him with wide eyes. Kurumu stared with a stunned expression as Luna kissed the angel passionately. After the kiss broke the girl looked at him with her twisted smile.

"LET'S GO MAKE BABIES RASON! LOTS AND LOTS OF BABIES! HAHAHAHAHA-" she started before she stopped in her tracks. The group looked at her as she sat completely still on his lap with her wild expression, the girl's wings also having stopped.

"Um…Luna?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Luna twitched, then dropped to the side with a thump. The group looked at her as she lay passed out on the ground.

"Luna? Luna, are you ok?" Rason said sitting back up and shaking the girl.

"Where did she come from?" Akua asked looking around confused.

"Is she ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"She's breathing still, I think so." Rason said looking over the chronofly.

"I was wondering when she would show up." Tsukune said with a chuckle. He and Inner Moka slowly stood up as the group turned back to them.

"How are you still alive though? I thought that spell kills you after 24 hours." Gin asked puzzled.

"And how are you still you without that lock on?" Ahakon asked puzzled. Dark looked to the lock carefully then to Tsukune.

**"I don't understand…what does this mean?"** Inner Moka said with wonder as she looked over her mate. Rason looked at the boy carefully then down in thought. Tsukune glanced around in thought as well, the boy confused as to how he could still be alive.

"I guess…it doesn't take the life essence of you after all." Yukari said curiously.

"No, it did." Ruby said in wonder. The group looked at her as a small smile formed on her face.

"What do you mean? It didn't take anything from him, he's still alive." Gin said confused as he picked up his sleeping girlfriend.

"No, it did take the essence. Tsukune, don't you remember? That ghoul, it wasn't a normal ghoul. It had a personality, a separate mind." Ruby said with an eager tone. The group nodded as they still looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, it was a manifestation of his dark side. So?" Kurumu said confused.

"It was it's own separate entity from Tsukune. It had it's own life essence." Ruby explained. The group looked at her carefully then back to Tsukune. The boy looked to where his lock used to be with wonder.

"You mean…" he said softly.

"When time ran out, the ghoul was the active spirit in you. The spell took his essence as payment. That means…" Ruby said with amazement. Tsukune smiled brightly and looked to his girlfriend.

"I'm cured…I'm cured." he said with amazement. He picked up his girlfriend and swung her around in a hug, the vampire looking at him with amazement and joy as her hair flowed behind her.

"I'm cured! It's gone forever!" he shouted out as he held her close, the group looking with awe at them.

"A**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H!" the vampire sisters, including Kokoa who was snapped out of her sleep, screamed out as his aura blasted around him in his excitement. Even Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby swayed and let out a small moan as the power washed over them. Luna merely twitched in her sleep, though it was hard to tell if it was from Tsukune's aura or her magical overload. The boy just watched as all the girls screamed and dropped to the ground from the power surge. Tsukune blinked and looked to the other boys.

"Um…sorry about that." He said weakly. The boys glanced to him then back to their girls who were lying about with dazed expressions.

"Tsukune, I'm glad you're back. I'm glad the ghoul is gone forever. But if you ever make my Mizore scream like that again I'll kill you." Dark said flatly. The other boys just looked to Tsukune with dull stares. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head nervously as he tried to call back his power. He had to focus with all his might to pull back enough to bring the girls back to their senses.

"Sorry." He said with a nervous laugh. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby slowly got up as their world stopped spinning. Ahakon helped his girlfriend stand as Kurumu clung to Rason's arm for support. Mizore wavered a bit and fell back, the girl then being caught and carried bridal style by Dark.

"Wow…that was…a bit much." Ruby said as she swayed slightly.

"Looks like it hit them harder." Mizore said looking at Akua and Kahlua who were breathing heavily. Kokoa was passed out again in Gin's arms, the wolf looking at her with a soft smile. Inner Moka slowly got to her feet and looked at her mate.

"Sorry about that." Tsukune said with a small smile.

**"No…thank you…boyfriend."** She said with a purr. Tsukune held her close and smiled at her.

"Oh Moka…" he said softly.

**"Oh Tsukune…"** she said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Oh Moka…"

**"Oh Tsukune…"**

"Ok, _now_ I've seen everything." Rason said with a smirk as they watched Inner Moka act like her outer self with Tsukune. The group smirked at that as the vampire couple kissed, the two holding each other in a loving embrace.

"He really is something else isn't he?" Ruby said gently.

"Yeah, that's our Tsukune." Kurumu said with a soft smile. Rason nodded then looked down to Luna. He reached down and picked the sleeping girl up.

"I hope she's ok." He said worriedly as he held her in his arms. Kurumu looked at her sleeping friend and nodded. She may have gotten a kiss from her boyfriend again, but at the moment she didn't care.

"We'll get her back to the academy, we'll make sure she gets proper medical attention." Ruby said calmly. The vampire couple's kiss ended and they smiled at each other. Inner Moka reached up and gently flicked the forehead of her mate.

**"Don't scare me like that again."** She said playfully.

"I'll try not to." He said with a laugh. They all looked over to Kiria's mangled body.

"It's all over. Does this mean Fairy Tale is finished for good?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Likely. It's at least the start of their downfall." Ahakon said with a nod.

"So what do we do now?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"First we need to get Luna back to the academy." Rason said looking to the sleeping chronofly.

**"And you two have some explaining to do to father."** Inner Moka said sternly to the two bound sisters.

"Um…do we have to?" Kahlua asked worriedly.

"I'd rather be Tsukune's slave…really." Akua said with a bit of worry. Inner Moka shook her head with discontent at them, the two sisters then looking down with fear of what their father would do to them.

"And then…" Yukari said with a growl.

"Hokuto." Dark said with a dark glare.

"Jovian." Ruby said with anger.

"They won't escape us. We'll find them and get Felucia back." Mizore said coolly.

"We'll stop them from whatever it is they're planning as well." Rason said confidently. The group looked over to Tsukune who nodded in agreement.

"Tsukune." Dark said looking over to him. Tsukune nodded as he clenched his fist with a determined expression.

"This time, I'm ready to show Hokuto my worth." He said confidently. The group nodded in agreement. They had stopped Kiria's plot to change history, and they all had survived thanks to Tsukune's time trip. They even watched in amazement as the Chrono Displacement spell worked in their favor by removing the ghoul's essence from Tsukune completely. Although he had to strain himself to keep his power under control now, otherwise the vampire sisters would be dropped to their knees from the overload, he was cured. And with access to use his full power freely now, he was ready to join the fight against Hokuto and his wicked assistant.

From above in the corner of the room a small monster was watching the group. It looked like a larger spider, with it's long spidery legs as it clung to the walls. It had a small body, and one single eye that was attached to a stalk to the body. The eye watched the group closely as they stood together, the monster having watched everything play out from the start. Of course this was no ordinary monster as it was transmitting what it saw to it's other half, another spying bug that was displaying the image of what the first was seeing above it for somebody to see through it's single eye.

"Well done Tsukune. I knew you would win in the end." Hokuto said as he stood calmly, the taller boy having watched the scene play out from start to end. He was inside what looked to be a darkened abandoned tunnel, with stone floors and walls all around. The bug's vision focused on Kiria's body for it's master to see.

"Such a shame Kiria. But then again I told you from the start such a plan wouldn't have worked. Honestly, time travel? That's just too far out there. I blame all those manga books you kept reading, they must have warped your common sense." Hokuto said with a laugh. He walked off down the corridor as the bug skittered away. As he walked away the echoing sounds of a girl screaming out were getting louder. He walked over to an entryway and looked in. Inside was a larger room, again having stone floors and walls with no windows. There were a few old beds with torn and ragged sheets over them. And in the center of the room were three figures.

"Dammit…get the fuck away from me!" Felucia yelled out, the doll demon having her arms chained behind her again, with a chain going from the bonds to the ceiling. She was dressed in her usual outfit as two girls kept fondling and stroking her body.

"This one is so fun and lively." Jovian giggled as she grabbed the doll's breasts from behind, the witch dressed in her usual black outfit as she had a mischievous smile on her face. Her multicolored eyes kept staring at the doll demon's flushed face as she continued to toy with her.

"Yes, thank you so much for bringing her back, I just love your toys sister." Another girl said as she stroked the doll's thighs with a wicked gleam in her eyes, this one also being dressed in black clothing similar to Jovian's. She was identical to Astreal in every way, with her height, her figure, her blonde hair. Every way except for her eyes. Like Jovian's they were multicolored, but for this one her eyes were comprised of yellow, pink, purple, and black colors. The witch giggled as Jovian reached around and grabbed her, the black haired witch then pulling the girl around closer to her with a purr.

"Anything for you Jacqueline." Jovian said seductively as the other witch looked at her timidly.

"Oh Jovian…" the sister said with a blush.

"Such strange love you two have." Hokuto laughed as he walked in. The sisters giggled and looked to him playfully.

"What do we care? We're made from magic." They said in unison. Felucia growled and shook with anger at the sight of the boy.

"Why do you keep me here with them? What the hell is going on?" she barked out.

"We needed to wait until it was our turn to play, remember? Besides they just adore you so." Hokuto said with a nod at the sisters.

"Is it our time to play now master?" Jovian asked happily.

"Yay, I love playing." Jacqueline said with a giggle.

"Indeed. It seems Tsukune and his friends have defeated Kiria. They stopped his plan from following through, just like I knew they would." The boy said calmly. Felucia looked at him with wonder.

"Kiria's dead? Really?" she said softly.

"Yes. Fairy Tale will likely soon follow after, and that means that it's our turn to play our game." Hokuto said as he turned to walk out. Jacqueline aimed up and blasted off the chain holding the doll demon to the ceiling, her blast of energy being multicolored like her eyes. Jovian and Jacqueline then grabbed the doll by an arm each and walked her forward after their master.

"Wait…what do you mean play your game? What the fuck are you up to anyway?" Felucia yelled as she was dragged down the darkened corridor after Hokuto, the girl's arms still tied behind her.

"I mean it's our turn of course, it was part of my deal with Kiria to wait until he failed in his attempt, and I'm a man of my word after all." Hokuto said with a chuckle.

"Dammit where are you taking me? What the hell are you up to Hokuto?" Felucia shouted as she was led into a larger room. And by large I mean you can't see the ceiling above as light seemed to fade away as you looked up. Felucia looked around then forward, the girl's eyes resting on something that made her stare with shock.

"Kiria went about his method all wrong. Changing the past is a fools dream. Besides, it wouldn't do any good since monsters would just run as wild as the humans. Neither race is capable of true peace." The boy said as he looked at the sight in front of him. The witch sisters giggled as they looked around at it.

"What…is that…" Felucia said with a bit of fear.

In front of the group was the darkened silhouette of a large figure that nearly took up all the space in the gigantic hall they were in. What could be seen in the darkness looked to be a massive monster, with a large thick exoskeleton around it. It seemed to be made of stone as it lay on the ground, the monster's head having a large skull and giant razor sharp teeth.

"Long ago a vampire tried to conquer the world Felucia, he had power beyond imagination as he turned his hatred towards the human and monster races. He wanted to destroy all life as he saw life as a mistake in his presence. I can understand that, I really can." Hokuto said gently.

The large beast seemed to have gigantic wings, the body of the being having an odd metallic shimmer on some parts as it lay before them. It looked unlike any monster the demon had ever seen before.

"He ascended all other vampires, and turned into the greatest monster of all time. The most powerful being in existence. He was unmatched by all." Hokuto continued as he walked up to it, the boy taking the blade and sheath he stole out from his shirt.

The massive monster had multiple bladed scales protruding from his back as well as long tendril shaped limbs, all of which were massive in size.

"What…who…" Felucia said softly in wonder.

"He was sealed away by a powerful Shinso vampire, the great Akasha Bloodriver. She sacrificed herself to seal the beast away, turning him into a ghost of his former greatness." The boy said looking to the blade as he unsheathed it. Felucia looked at him with a bit of fear as he turned to face her.

"However, that seal can be removed, with the help of the blood of a Shinso vampire. And as luck would have it, there is one available for me to use." He said with a chuckle. He held the blade out, the edges seeming to split apart to reveal a small hollow tube inside of the blade.

"And with the help of this lost artifact, and the blood of that vampire, the seal can be removed. And he can then resume his quest to destroy everything. Monster and human alike, it will raze all to the ground." Hokuto said looking back to the large petrified monster behind him.

"What…the fuck is this?" Felucia cried out with fright, the girl staring at the large monster behind the boy. He chuckled and looked back to her.

"Why, the end of everything my dear. The great destroyer himself. The cure to the plague known as life. The unstoppable horror from ages past." He said with a dark gleam in his eyes. She looked at him with fear as the witches beside her giggled in unison. The boy laughed a bit then looked back to the massive monster with a wicked smile.

"Alucard."


End file.
